Christmas With the Dirty Pair
by keiman and kei
Summary: Ever wonder how the Lovely Angels spend Christmas? Well you won't believe it. Fights, Villains, Time travel, football, golf, and a real mess! Don't miss Kei dreaming of herself as Scrooge! Who won the big Bulma v Kei football game? Who won the golf match?
1. 1 LA and Shopping Malls Don

"Christmas With the Dirty Pair"- a fanfiction by Keiman and Kei

DISCLAIMER:We do not own any of these characters and/or anime series. However, we want to send a

very big Domo Arigato to everyone who does and are kind enough to allow us to use them here. We

especially wanna thank Haruka Takachicho for the "Lovely Angels" Kei O'Halloran and Yuri Donovan-

gomen for making thje girls Irish descent but admit it -a feisty green-eyed redhead with a fiery temper to

match and a long blue-haired blue-eyed knockout colleen with an attitude! What else but daughters of

old Erin on old Terra? (Er Kei was listening so I couldn't use that name for those two but you know they

are the Dirty P--- OW! OK Kei gomen!) Anyway thanks to all of the authors.

OK without Tina and Joey's kind assistance this very first ff of ours would not have gotten done. Onegai for bearing with us. We believe that this is the very first LA/DP ff dealing with a holiday besides Hall-o-we'en-in this case Christmas-anywhere. So a big Domo Arigato to you guys and here we go!

CAST:

Kei O'Hallorantro-con of Lovely Angel Team 2

Yuri Donovantro-con of Lovely Angel Team 1

Marlene Angeltro-con trainee of LA Team 2(on loan from Blue Gender)

Kome Sawaguchitro-con trainee of LA Team 1(on loan from Blue Seed)

Anton Gustavchief of Unit 9/LA Team 2

Donald Poporochief of Unit 234/LA Team 1

Charles Garnerterritorial sector chief of 3WA(World Welfare Works Association)

Legatos Bluesummerssuspect wanted for crimes on Planet Gunsmoke(on loan from Trigun)

Black Ghostsuspect wanted for galactic domination (on loan from Cyborg 009)

Optimus Primeleader of Planet Cybytron (on loan from Transformers Armada)

Spike Mirokusecurity chief at Higurashi Mall(on loan from InuYasha/Cowboy Bebop)

Various Shoppers

Time is 2250 AD (17 years after the Ganymede Riots). Place is Furool(say Fu Lon)City on Planet Shimougou

(member of United Gallactica) located in Gamma Quadrant of Aquarian Galaxy. FC is the Headquarters of the 3WA. A semblance of peace prevails but on occasion trouble consultants(tro-cons) are requested from the

3WA. The most famous team is now no more. The almighty Central Computer(which assigns all TC teams) has split up the most famous TC team ever. Lovely Angels now has Team 1 and Team 2 (see cast above). 

Both teams are still called "that name" but now because Kome is in Team 1 and Kei leads Team 2. OK that's

the set-up. Now, it is a few weeks before Christmas and Team 2 is shopping for Christmas (hai, Kei too although somewhat reluctantly! Marlene is sorta excited though.) in the Higurashi Mall. Both girls are off duty now(by the way Marlene is older than Kei-she is 23 and Kei is 19; Yuri is also 19 while Kome is 17) but

being the Dirty Pair do ya really think this is gonna stay boring? Well--

Chapter 1 "Lovely Angels and Shopping Malls Don't Mix!"

"Kami shimatta ni jigoku! I said HOLD IT you sonuvabitch!!" screamed a very angry green-eyed redhead.

The shadowy figure she had been pursuing halted for a second, then turned to face an enraged tro-con who

was brandishing a deadly Mark IV disruptor/blaster which was still smoking from the last shot. At that

moment a petite blonde materialized behind him as if by magic covering him with a smaller (but just as lethal) 

weapon, a TX XIII hand ion cannon capable of blowing a nasty hole in anything she chose. Ordering him to

raise his hands she spoke coolly and quietly: "You heard the lady, sir, I'm sure. If I were you I'd do what she

told you to do." Anything for the Dirty Pair." he replied, raising his hands high. Marlene Angel leaned over

and whispered to him "Lose the DP pal. We're the Lovely Angels! I'm telling you this for your own good."

Suddenly Kei glanced over and saw her partner/trainee staring glassily directly into her suspect's eyes.

"Shimatta Marlene! I thought I told you NOT to make eye contact with him! He's a mind control telepath!

Now stop lookin' at him! Oh, crap!" she finished. Noticing a Santa and a gift-filled sleigh drawn by eight

reindeer suspended above the mezzanine, she immediately fired at it unleashing an energy bolt which

sizzled through the roof of the atrium causing snow to start piling up everywhere. As amazed shoppers ran pell mell every which way, Kei fired again this time hitting her mark. Suddenly gaily wrapped presents were cascading down everywhere and soon covered both tro-cons and their suspect. Then Santa and his sleigh 

came crashing down on them pinning all three beneath it. "Well, this is another fine mess you've gotten us in 'Ms. I know what I'm doing'! We came here to shop and now look!" yelled Marlene from under the

pile of boxes. Getting a hammerlock on her suspect's right arm she snapped handcuffs on his wrists. "You are being placed under arrest by the 3WA. Anything you say--" began Marlene, "You're busted creep!

And it's Lovely Angels dammit not what you said!" hollered Kei decking him with an uppercut to the jaw.

"I was g-giving him his rights Kei." stammered her partner. "You were boring him to death Honey!" finished 

Kei. "Kei, remind me not to take you shopping again." Marlene said icy-blue eyes flashing like ice in a

polar dawn. As klaxons began ringing all over the building Kei looked up and said "Jigoku Marlene!

Chill out! I didn't know Legatos was gonna be here, did I? Anyways we get a big fat bonus for collaring this yahoo! That oughtta buy a helluvalotta Christmas presents for ya so what's the big deal anyhow?" snapped

Kei, green orbs blazing fire. "The deal is stupid that we were off duty and came here to have a nice time 

shopping not fighting!" Marlene shot back. "Don't call ME stupid you tow-headed moron!" exploded Kei.

While they had been arguing a huge tall gent had stormed over to them. He was shouting very loud.

Holstering her pistol and folding her arms Marlene said quietly "OK Kei. Suppose you deal with this guy."

Flashing a badge at them he bellowed "Spike Miroku-Chief of security-Higurashi Mall! Who the F****

are you two bimbos? And whassa big idea of wrecking the place? And who's that guy?" he fumed, 

"Somebody better start talkin' soon or---" he trailed off. Drawing out her ID card and shoving it in his face Kei calmly? explained: "Tro-Con Kei O'Halloran-3WA-Unit 9 division. This my partner Marlene Angel. Our

code name is Lovely Angels-Team 2. This guy is Legatos Bluesummers, a wanted fugitive from Planet

Gunsmoke where he is wanted for murder, mayhem and kidnapping, among his other felonies. We had just

apprehended him a few minutes ago. OK gomen about the mess but since nobody seems to be seriously hurt I dunno waht all the fuss is about. And we are not bimbos! Just call Chief Gustav at Unit 9-3WA and

he'll straighten out this whole thing in no time. And onegai tell him we're bringing in this sweetheart to HQ. 

C'mon Marlene. Let's go." Spike Miroku just stood there as if turned to stone, his mouth agape. Finally he

realized just WHO he had been dealing with and said "Gomen about the snafu ladies. I wouldn't have gotten so upset had I known the "Dirty Pair" was on the job. I--" WHAM!! That was all he got out before two fists

slammed into his chin from either side. "That's Lovely Angels Kami shimatta ni jigoku!" chorused both

tro-cons simultaneously. Then they exited-an unconscious Bluesummers in tow. "They never learn do they?" observed Kei, pushing the door open. "Hey how come the floor's all white?" she wondered aloud.

"Maybe 'cause you blew a hole in the roof you stupid dummy!" erupted Marlene angrily. "I told you not to

call me stupid you harlot!" rejoined Kei. "Look who's talking! Like Yuri says the pot calling the kettle--"

responded Marlene. "Oh shaddup Sweetie! We're late!" said Kei, dragging their trophy out the door.

Meanwhile back at 3WA HQ two bewildered men faced each other over an immense conference table.

Presiding over them at the table's head stood a slight, diminutive mousy-looking grey-haired man. He wore a

tiny pair of pince-nez on his rather prominent nose. "I am just as baffled as you are gentlemen. But the

Central Computer decided on two Lovely Angels' teams and split up those two." announced Territorial

Sector Chief Charles Augustus Garner. "Oro? Two of them? Nai! They'll each get a partner so that's shi!

Oh Christ, nai! The 'Unholy Four' bellowed Unit 234 section Chief Donald Poporo. "Don't forget the

Mugghis-two of them as well!" added Unit 9 Chief Anton Gustav with alacrity. 

"Oh it gets even better than that! Anton! Don! You'll LOVE this one! Just remember 'It's not my fault!' OK?" finished Garner.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. 2 Sake, Cigarettes, Antacids and Tro Con

Chapter 2 "Sake, Cigarettes, Antacids and Tro-Cons Equal Headaches!"

DISCLAIMER: A big domo arigato to Haruka Takachiho and all the rest of the authors who have

most graciously allowed us to use their characters/animes to which of course we have no claims of

ownership whatsoever. Gomen for any changes or omissions or additions we have made to the

characters and/or plotlines of any of our cast of characters. Kei makes a much better green-eyed

redhead and Yuri looks better with deep azure eyes. We couldn't resist the reference of "ice in a polar dawn"

for Marlene's aizu either. And a strawberry blonde with hazel eyes-it makes Kome cool, don't you think?

Anyway, we're the ff writers so just enjoy the fruits of our labors. Without further preamble, here is

Chapter 2 of "Christmas With the Dirty Pair":

"First Don, you're right. Each will get a tro-con trainee for a partner. Yuri gets Kome Sawaguchi while Kei gets Marlene Angel. Both newcomers are very accomplished fighters skilled in a variety of weapons uses

and unarmed combats. However, of the duo Ms. Angel seems to be the more stable, which is why CC

assigned her to Kei. The more eager and impulsive one, Miss Sawaguchi, went to Yuri. Yuri Donovan and

Kome Sawaguchi have been designated Lovely Angels Team 1. Kei O'Halloran and Marlene Angel have been designated Lovely Angels Team 2. Team 1 has been assigned to Unit 234 of the 3WA so they are

yours Don.", explained Garner, lighting a cigarette. "Oh, nai!", moaned Poporo, reaching for his aspirins.

Team 2 has been assigned to Unit 9 of the 3WA so, Anton, they're all yours.", continued Garner, taking a

long drag and exhaling a cloud of blue smoke. "Good luck gentlemen. You'll need it.". Garner paused and

glanced at Gustav who had turned white. Drawing out a flask, Garner poured sake into three large tumblers.

"Before we continue I think we'd all better have a drink.", he said. "There's more?", both section chiefs

wondered aloud. "Well, as the next mission is rather delicate and since all four of them are going on it, er,

together---", Garner trailed off. Each one of the section chiefs took a long pull from his glass. "ALL of them?", queried Donald Poporo, incredulously. "As I said, since all of them are going CC decided that they

needed chaperones this time. So, Don, you and Anton are going along too. In an advisory capacity, of

course, just to keep them out of trouble.", Garner concluded, taking a tiny sip of his drink. "Advisory!",

exploded Don. "Since when did the Dirty Pair EVER take advice from anyone, least of all US?", said a very

irate Chief Poporo. "I thought you just dubbed them the "Unholy Four" Don?", observed Garner dryly.

"Where are we all going anyway?", inquired Gustav defeatedly, taking a swig from his bottle of antacid.

"To a mid-sized world called Cybytron. The quarry---", began Garner. "Cybytron? Remember Dantoonene,

Charlie? It was a nice, peaceful mid-sized world until the arrival of the walking disasters 1 and 2! Now, we're

adding 3 and 4 to the mix!", interrupted Anton, draining his sake in one gulp. "Onegai, don't call me

Charlie. And allow me to continue gentlemen. Cybytron is under the joint control of its 3 races: the

Autobots, the Decepticons and the Minicons.", tried Garner again. "Hai, Transformers Char-, er, Boss. We

know that already.", interjected Poporo. "Well, here's something you don't know. Cybytron has requested

Lovely Angels Teams 1 and 2 specifically. ", explained Garner, holding up his hand to stave off the expected 

objections. "The president of Cybytron is Optimus Prime. Some time ago, on old Terra, he and his vice-president, Galvetron, saw the newcomers in action. Ms. Angel was battling Blues and Miss Sawaguchi was

destroying Arigamis. Some sort of creatures bent on destroying Terra.",continued Garner. "If they wanted

Terra wrecked all they had to do was send for the Dirty Pair.", chuckled Poporo. "Well, that's neither here nor there, Don. But when they needed help from the 3WA and learned of the presence of their two old pals

from Earth, they immediately requested them. Of course since tro-cons work in pairs, old CC has also assigned "those two" as well.", ended Garner, again sipping from his sake. "Did they also request World

War 107?", wondered Poporo aloud, draining his tumbler even faster than Gustav had. "Unfortunately, they had no way of knowing what nemesis would come along with them. Hence, gentlemen, your presence on this mission.", finished Garner, crushing out his cigarette and immediately lighting up another one. "OK,

Boss, gomen.", apologized Gustav. "Better give us the whole rundown briefing for the mission. We won't

interrupt again.", said Anton, glaring at Don who was pouring more sake. "Well, as I said the quarry we have been asked to apprehend is the "Black Ghost" from Terra.", tried Garner yet again. "But, he's

dead, Chuck!", interjected Don with alacrity. "We thought that he had been killed in a lab explosion on Earth after a battle with his own cyborgs but now he seems to have surfaced. Prime seems to think him to be

hiding out on Cybytron. You seem to remeber him Don. Do you also remember that he almost managed to

enslave the planet and its galaxy back then? That is just what Prime fears will happen on his world unless we get him. You see his people are machine races and could be easily converted to cyborgs. Much more

easily than humans could be made over. Since the "Black Ghost" is a master of disguise, we are also

sending someone along to identify him. This fellow can penetrate any masquerade that "Black Ghost"

cares to use. He is a wanted felon who was only acquired by us this morning. His name is--", said

Garner. "Legatos Bluesummers from Planet Gunsmoke.", supplied Anton Gustav quietly. "Quite

correct Anton but how did you know?", asked Garner. " Because Kei and Marlene just arrested him

this morning at the Higurashi Mall or I should say what's left of it.", Gustav explained, adding "Did

you, by any chance, tell the girls any of this yet, Charlie?", queried Gustav, helping himself to another

drink and firing up a cigarette. "Er, nai, I, uh, wanted to tell you two before I had you break it to them.",

said Garner sheepishly. "We thought you'd say that so we took the liberty of ordering them to report to us here. They should be here right about--now!", said Poporo, checking his wristwatch. As if to punctuate

his words, at that moment the oaken door to the room crashed open and a quite enraged redhead stormed

in, green eyes aflame. "Who's the f**** moronic imbecile that let that Kami shimatta mother f****

sonuvabitch outta the slammer practically as soon as we brought him in? When I get my paws on the 

Kami shimatta mother f***ing idiot who did it, I'll blast his sorry ass all the way to the Kami shimatta 

Orion Nebulae!", erupted Kei furiously. "Gomen chiefs, but I do believe that an explanation is called for here.", put in Marlene Angel quietly, blue eyes flashing like ice in a polar dawn. She had obediently followed

her partner into the room. "What's SHE doing here, Mr. Poporo, sir?", demanded a violet-haired vixen, who

had just trailed Marlene in. She had aizu of the deepest azure and they were staring daggers at Kei. The

last one to enter was the tallest of the quad. A strawberry blonde teen with hazel eyes, she addressed Yuri

excitedly: "Are we going on a mission, Yuri? What kinda hardware we packin'? Can I blast as much as I wanna? Can I pilot the "Lovely Angel"? I need some Kami shimatta action, baby!" "Oh, just shut up for

the luvva Christ, Kome, will ya!", screamed Yuri. Recovering her composure she apologized to her

superiors: "Gomen gentlemen but after awhile Kome just becomes impossible to put up with, sirs. I

apologize for my unladylike outburst.", she finished sweetly. "Oro? What a load of crap! Yo, Chief!

You ain't buying any of that purple-headed punching bag's garbage, are ya?", Kei demanded of Anton.

Giving up any semblance of order, Territorial Sector Chief Charles Augustus Garner addressed his two

section chiefs: "Shall we draw straws for the honor, gentlemen?", he pleaded, readjusting his pince nez which had slipped down his nose. "How's about rock/paper/scissors instead?, responded Donald Poporo.

"Why not!", capitulated Anton Gustav. Marlene Angel decided to take the bull by the horns and beard the lions in their dens herself: "Now, Mr. Garner, Mr. Poporo, Chief Gustav, sirs. Just what the oni IS this all

about?", she requested innocently, ice-blue aizu shooting out aoshi fire.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. 3 Laying Down the Law to the Lovely Ange...

CHAPTER 3 "Laying Down the Law to the Lovely Angels"

DISCLAIMER: OK we all know the drill here. A huge domo arigato to Haruka-san Takachiho for allowing us to use the Lovely Angels/Dirty Pair/DP Flash characters in our fanfictions as well as the rest of the kind authors whose creations we are using. Of course Kei and I have no ownership to anything whatsoever. OK, Kei sends a big domo arigato to everyone who remembered her birthday and Happy New Year and Kami bless you all! Anyway almost nothing in this ff is ours except for certain created characters/plots of our own making. That aside we have decided it is unfair to those of you who do not know Japanese romaji script to use Japanese words and phrases so we are going to list most of the words/phrases we will be using in the next six chapters. We are also going to list the English words/phrases/abbreviations as well. And we are adding to the original cast members too. Hope this uncomplicates a confusing story! We are still having problems working with Works so bear with us as the spacing may be off a bit. Oh and San as in Haruka-san is a term of respect for a person. Ja Mata means so long or goodbye to family and close tomos like you our special tomos! Enjoy!

.

JAPANESE WORDS, TERMS AND PHRASES

HazuGang, crowd, group or gathering

DomoVery, much, very much, so much

ArigatoThank you, thanks

GomenI apologize, I'm sorry, sorry, excuse me, pardon me

OnegaiPlease

HaiYes, yeah, OK

NaiNo, nope, not

OniDevil or malevolent spirit

KamiGod

ShimattaDam, Dammed, Dammit, I love you-we will be using the expletive form here though

NiTo or Two

JigokuHell-we know Naraku means Hell too but Rurouni Kenshin is not yet in the ff

OroWhat?

ShiFour

AizuEyes

AoishiBlue as in color

Sake (Sa-kee)Rice liquor or wine-Garner uses the 180 proof stuff

Kami shimatta Ni

Jigoku!God dam it to Hell!

FxxxxThe F dash dash dash word! (Used by Ralphie in A Christmas Story)

ENGLISH WORDS, TERMS, PHRASES AND ABBREVIATIONS

Trouble 

ConsultantAn agent or troubleshooter for the 3WA and/or United Gallactica

Central

ComputerThe heart and soul of the 3WA. Has carte blanche in pairing up of agent teams. Also

has final say on most decisions at the 3WA and/or United Gallactica.

3WAPeacekeeping organization under control of United Gallactica.

United

GallacticaFederation of planets which controls several galaxies and oversees the work of the

3WA. Has given carte blanche to the Central Computer at the 3WA.

"Those two"Garner's term for the "Lovely Angels" aka the "Dirty Pair", which name they ABHOR!

"Lovely Angels"Code name for Units 234 (Team 1) and Unit 9 (Team 2) of the 3WA.

"Lovely Angel"The name of their spacecrafts. They each have one of them to use.

TerraThe old name for the Earth

ShimougouThe name of the planet where the 3WA headquarters is located.

CybytronThe name of the planet of the Transformers. They are machine robots that consist of

three races: Autobots, Decepticons and Minicons. Their leader is Optimus Prime, an

Autobot who is the President and Galvetron, a Decepticon who is the Vice President.

CyborgA human or other species who has been altered to become partly robotic.

Android A machine robot that is partly human.

GallifreyThe Doctor's home world. The planet of the Time Lords.

GunsmokeHome world of Legato Bluesummers.

CCCentral computer at the 3WA headquarters

TC or

Tro-ConTrouble Consultant of the 3WA

TARDISDoctor's Type 40 transport capable of travel through space and time. Terms means:

Time And Relative Dimensions In Space.

USCUnit Section or Sector Chief like Poporo or Gustav

UCUnit commander-another way of saying USC.

TSCTerritorial Sector Chief-Charles Augustus Garner for our purposes.

COAGChief of Aquarian Galaxy-Andre Francis Gooley-Garner's superior officer.

3WAThe organization all the trouble consultants work for. A galactic peacekeeping force

of intergalactic police officers very similar to INTERPOL on Earth but agents are armed.

Just as CC has carte blanche over the tro-cons so do the tro-cons have absolute

authority to enforce the law and carry out their missions. Sometimes this gets out of

hand and trouble ensues. That's why Kei and Yuri have been suspended so many times

and are known by THAT NAME!! The term means: World Welfare Works Association.

ADDITIONS TO ORIGINAL CAST

GalvetronDecepticon who is vice president of Cybytron.

MugghiThere are two. One for each LA team. They are genetically enhanced animals that

resemble giant pussycats. Think of Kirara (say Kee-la-la), Sango's pet on InuYasha.

They are quite capable of piloting the spacecraft and using the onboard computers

and weapons systems. They communicate with the Angels via their earring comlinks

but only the girls can understand them.

NanmoThe Lovely Angels' computer 'droid. Each team has one. They can tap into any

computer systems but are NOT capable of piloting the ships. They can also keep in touch with the 

Angels via comlink and only the girls can understand them. Think of "R2D2" in "Star Wars".

The DoctorA time lord from Gallifrey who looks exactly like Tom Baker from Doctor Who.

LeilaHis companion from Sevateem who looks exactly like Louise Jameson from Doctor Who.

She is tall but not as tall as the Doctor. Her hair is long but not as long as Yuri's and is

jet-black. Her eyes are deep hazel like Kome's. She wears a wild woman outfit complete

with knife usually. It is made of leopard skin and is briefer than a TC uniform! No wonder

Keitarou likes traveling with them.

Keitarou RiffKei and Yuri's godson encountered by Kei when the girls were 17 years old. They are

now 19 but Keitarou is only 2 years old. Kei rescued the kid from a band of killers (see

DP Flash/Mission 3/Act 1 "Snow White Chaser" for details. A spoiler for a later chapter

if we explain in any more detail now. Gomen!

Beryl MasonA former USC who raised Keitarou and acted like his Grandma to him. Gooley, Garner,

Poporo and Gustav are or were his Uncles and Kei and Yuri are or were his Aunties.

Ella HathawayUSC of Unit 12. Another Auntie and mother of Ann Hathaway.

Ann HathawayDaughter of Ella and TC partner/supervisor of Keitarou who is or will be a TC also.

She has or will be injured in 2268 and spends most of the ff in hospital but Kei likes to be

thorough so we included her.

CCWe know we already included this one earlier but we forgot another one of its

characteristics. CC is quite conceited and loves to argue with everyone at the 3WA HQ

but most especially with USC Poporo because he gets so annoyed with it. Well, without

further ado here is Chapter 3 "Laying Down the Law to the Lovely Angels":

You will no doubt remember that at the end of the last chapter Marlene Angel had demanded an

explanation from her three superiors NOW. "Well, OK Ms. Angel. The quarry you are being sent

after is called "Black Ghost". He seeks to dominate a mid-sized world named Cybytron. Because of

your and Miss Sawaguchi's accomplishments on old Terra, gomen, Earth, the leaders of Cybytron

have requested you two specifically from the 3WA to apprehend this criminal and prevent him from

carrying out his evil scheme. Therefore---" began Garner. "Cut to the chase Commander!" growled

Kei who had been unusually quiet for more than five minutes. "You can't send both MY trainee and this

airhead's dolt anywhere together! They aren't anywhere near to being ready to fly solo yet! And Kami

Shimatta! Nai! Not even CC would dare to send out both of our teams together!" exploded an enraged Kei. 

"I won't do it!" "You're mean Chief! We can't work with them! whined Yuri. BAM!! "I'll teach you to

call ME that you Fxxxing half-witted jackass!" A very pissed off Kome Sawaguchi landed a haymaker right

to a certain redhead's jaw as their three superiors, Yuri and Marlene watched in amazement. Nobody

got away with belting Kei O'Halloran not even Yuri Donovan could do that and get away with it! "And

besides Miss O'Halloran you're right. We cannot possibly work with you and that blonde screwball

anyway!" muttered Kome. "Why of all the nerve! Listen up you pink-headed freak! I seem to be the only

one of us shi that has any sense whatsoever!" screamed Marlene smashing a gloved fist down on the

table in front of Kome. "The CC picked us. you and I, Kome, because we were requested by a client. It's

only natural for CC to also opt to pair us up with our current supervisors Miss O and Miss D. After all in

3WA lore the "Lovely Angels" are legendary having a perfect success record. We both joined the 3WA

to sharpen our skills and learn how to keep the peace, didn't we? And every TC swears allegiance to UG, the 3WA and their superiors, right? And since CC is part of the 3WA, don't we owe CC our allegiance as well?

We're all acting like spoiled brats! Don't you know that we all have to do things we don't want to do? That's just part of growing up. So let's forget our grudges and do what we're told to do. OK, hazu?"

Marlene again crashed a gloved fist down on the table in front of Kome. "And the last time I checked,

ladies, I was still your superior so shut your mouths and do your jobs! Understand?" ordered a usually

timid and subdued TSC. "Now, I'm afraid that I have some more unpleasant news for all of you so onegai

behave yourselves. CC has decided that you need supervision on this mission. So USC Poporo and USC 

Gustav will accompany you. No arguments! Oh, onegai, Yuri! Stop whining! Lovely Angel 2 is being readied

for your use. Since ten of you are going-O'Halloran, Donovan, Angel, Sawaguchi, Poporo, Gustav along with Mugghis 1 and 2 and Nanmos 1 and 2-it makes sense to use the larger ship. The new sonic disruptor

beam ion cannon is now being installed on it as well. It is to be used with utmost discretion and only in a

real emergency. Got that?" Garner paused and looked at everyone but especially at Yuri and Kei. The latter TC nodded her head and the former complained. "Oh, Commander! You said Kome and me were going to

have first dibs on that! Kei always gets the new toys and we never get anything!" Yuri began to pout.

"For Christ's sake Yuri, grow up! The sonic cannon is not a toy! And you're 19 years old so stop acting

like a baby!" yelled Garner, fuming. "Alright Kome and Marlene. Go to the armory and draw whatever supplies and weapons that you think you'll need for the mission." Anton Gustav came to his superior's

rescue. A suddenly humbled Kome and a stunned Marlene saluted him and hastened to comply. As their

two trainers hurried after them a stentorian roar froze them dead in their tracks. "Not so fast you two! Get

back in here!" bellowed Donald Poporo. "Stand to attention! Now Tro-Cons or have you forgotten that you

are supposed to be 3WA trouble consultants, ladies? You're supposed to set an example for your trainees to follow. So there will be no more arguing, whining, crying, pouting, sulking, questioning of orders or any

insubordination of any kind whatsoever from hereon in. Is that clear?" Both girls looked at their feet and

nodded. "Aren't you ashamed of yourselves? Just think, on Terra they are getting ready to celebrate the

Birth of Jesus Christ, Christmas. It is a time filled with love, giving, peace and tolerance of one's fellowman.

Perhaps if you two tried to emulate these things you wouldn't get into so much hot water. Kei, this morning Marlene went out of her way to be nice to you by including you in her Christmas shopping trip to the mall.

Oro did you do? You practically demolished the place single-handedly. And if you say 'It's not my fault!' I'll

deck your ass myself!" Yuri grinned and did the shame on you thing with her fingers. "And Yuri!" Poporo

turned to the other walking disaster. "Me sir?" asked Yuri, fluttering her Bambi aoishi aizu at him demurely. 

"Hai, you! You took Kome to the "Moon Over Mayhem" club on Battle Moon 5, didn't you?" inquired

Poporo. "Yes sir, but--" answered Yuri. "Hai, I know: 'It's not your fault!' right? But you forgot to mention to her that it's the roughest bar in this sector, didn't you? Nai, you took her there just so you could use her

to get a brawl started. Then she could beat up Ella Hathaway for you, right? Why? Because sine Ella was a

USC you couldn't hit her yourself without being put on probation or suspension. But you figured that Kome being a newcomer would not know that Ella was a boss and might get away with belting her. So

you dragged Kome over there and sicced her on Ella Hathaway, didn't you?" demanded Poporo

angrily. "I only wanted Kome to hit her sir. I didn't intend for Kome to dislocate her shoulder and break

her arm sir." sobbed Yuri. "If we didn't need you both on this shimatta mission I'd have you both on

suspension for six months! But you shi will work together. USC Gustav and I will be in charge. You will

carry out all orders without question. Is that clearly understood?" Both tro-cons nodded. "Now go to the

armory and draw the gear you need. After that report to Kei's ship. You will receive further briefing in flight.

Any questions? Nai? Then dismissed!" A shocked Kei and Yuri saluted him and exited the room.

Chapter 4 "Strange Visitors at the Higurashi Mall" coming soon. Please R & R. Arigato for your interest in

our work. Ja Mata for now! -Keiman and Kei.

y

k


	4. 4Strange Visitors At the Higurashi Mall

Chapter 4 "Strange Visitors at the Higurashi Mall"

DISCLAIMER: Arigato to Haruka-san Takachiho for the Dirty Pair usages. And likewise to the other authors whose works we have made use of here. We own nothing except our own creations. Onegai see Chapter 3 for listings of words etc. and cast members for Chapters 3 to 8.

The vidphone on Garner's desk trilled. "Hai?" answered Garner. "I see. Hai, better send him up immediately." Garner broke the connection and blanked the screen. "It seems that your merry little band just grew to 11." stated Garner. That security chief from the mall- Miroku- just showed up with this morning's security vidfilm from his mall where Kei started an indoor winter wonderland. It seems that Bluesummers had a shadow or two this morning. Miroku noticed them when he was reviewing the vidfilm." Garner paused and poured more sake. Draining his glass he continued. "From the description he gave, one of them was Keitarou Riff, Kei's godson!" Both chiefs were stunned. "But, Charlie, the kid's only two years old!" objected Anton Gustav incredulously. 

Miroku must have made a mistake, Chuck!" put in Donald Poporo. "Gentlemen, you must remember that Miroku does not know what Keitarou looks like. Does he? Besides, being a witness to the Bluesummers incident, he may come in useful. So he's going too." Garner informed them. The vidphone trilled again. "Hai? Oro? Right. Send him in." ordered Garner. "Gentlemen, Miroku is on his way here with that vidfilm disk. Now we'll see exactly what's on the darn thing." 

A loud tatoo was heard on the door. "Come in onegai." said Garner, rising from his seat. The door flashed open to reveal a tall and rather imposing figure of a man. Spike Miroku strode in, clasping a brown paper-wrapped parcel in his left hand. He was smiling broadly. Garner extended his hand to their visitor who grasped it in an iron grip. He beamed at the three officers. "Welcome to the 3WA Mr. Miroku. My name's Garner. Territorial Sector Chief for Furool City, Gamma Quadrant, Aquarian Galaxy. Onegai allow me to introduce two of my unit commanders. Donald Poporo of Unit 234 and Anton Gustav of Unit 9." Nodding to each in turn Spike acknowledged the introductions. 

"Glad to know you Mr. Poporo, Mr. Garner. I've already had the pleasure of speaking with Anton, Mr. Gustav this morning regarding that most unfortunate accident at my, that is, the Higurashi Mall. How are you Anton?" Anton raised a hand in greeting. "Fine Spike." he answered with a grin. "Nice to make your acquaintance too, Spike." said Don extending his hand. Spike shook it vigorously. "Onegai take a chair Mr. Miroku." Garner motioned Spike to a seat. Now if we might see that vidfilm from this morning's incident, sir." said Garner, depressing a hidden panel on the table. Instantly a vidfilm disk slot opened in front of him. "Sure thing Mr. Garner. Here you are sir." replied Spike, handing the disk to him. "Arigato." Garner placed the disk in the viewer slot. "CC, Lights onegai." In response to his command the lights dimmed. Garner said "OK CC, run vidfilm now onegai." The wall facing the table shimmered and glowed. Then a scene of a busy downtown shopping center appeared before them. "Gomen sir, but if you have your man in custody already I fail to see why you wanted to see this vidfilm report." said a puzzled Spike. "Because what you described to the 3WA OD (officer of the day) is just too fantastic to believe. One of the other figures that you saw with Legato Bluesummers from your description was a 20-something guy who looked exactly like Miss O'Halloran's godson, Keitarou Riff. " explained Garner. "So what if he did, Mr. Garner?" responded Spike curiously.

Because, Spike, Keitarou Riff is only two years old." supplied Anton gently. "Oro? You're pulling my leg. Aren't you guys?" joked Spike Miroku with a broad grin. "Nai. Afraid not Spike." said Gustav quietly. At a curt nod from Garner he continued his explanation. "Two years ago, while Kei, Miss O'Halloran was on her way back here from another mission, the aircraft on which she was riding was attacked by a hazu of mercenaries. They had been hired to kill an infant boy who was the illegitimate son and sole heir of the now deceased Senator Reginald Riff of the St. Lukes' district. The senator's wife, after she was told by her husband that he was divorcing her, hired the thugs to kill not only her husband and his mistress, Sha Li but also the couple's son who had just been born a few weeks before that. However, the Riff's maid somehow discovered the plot and spirited the child away. When the aircraft was attacked she and everyone else aboard except Kei and the child were killed. 

With her dying breath she entrusted the child's safety to Kei, begging her to protect the infant from the assassins. Kei grabbed the kid and jumped from the craft mere seconds before it crashed in the Girol Mountains. She then eluded pursuit, managing to take out all the mercs who were pursuing them. When her then TC partner, Yuri Donovan, arrived to rescue them, Kei appointed herself and Yuri to be the kid's godmothers and christened him Keitarou. The boy is now being cared for by a former colleague of Charlie's named Beryl Mason. So you see Spike that whoever you saw on that vidfilm just could not possibly be Keitarou Riff. Hey Charlie, how about another round for all of us?' Garner wordlessly refilled their tumblers and filled one for Spike. "Now how about we watch that part again? I, for one, think my aizu are playing tricks on me." requested Garner. "Gomen Charlie. CC, onegai rewind the film and run it through again." Anton apologized to Garner. All four of them watched silently as Bluesummers appeared on the catwalk above the mezzanine. Suddenly there was a flash of intense white light. As it cleared, a domo strange contrivance seemed to materialize before them. It was a blue police box from mid-20th century Terra. The doors parted and a tall unkempt man wearing a long purple coat and a black Trilby stepped out. Behind him emerged a tall dark-haired beauty clad in leopardskin garb. A dagger or tante was strapped to her right hip. While she was looking around curiously a third occupant exited the odd craft. Incredibly, it was Keitarou Riff!

Chapter 5 "Paying A Call on the 3WA" coming soon.

Well how do you like it so far? Gomen to those of anata who were expecting a quick read. We don't think that a short "Lovely Angels" fanfic CAN be written. It is just too intense and tends to write itself with no end in sight. Some of the InuYasha fanfictions are on Chapter 90 or so! We have roughed out an outline up to Chapter 27 so far. The Kome (say Koo-Me) and Kei "catfight" will be a WWF 2 falls out of three wrestling bout. But will it end there? You'll have to wait until Chapter 9 to find out. That chapter will be called "What NOT To Do On the Lovely Angel 2 or Yuri Makes A Booboo!" Be warned that the language will be, shall we say, colorful. And Kome will do a most unladylike thing but again it will be Yuri's fault. OK-No more spoilers! Onegai read and review. Give us some suggestions too. Plenty of time since liftoff isn't until Chapter number--Ow! OK Kei. No more spoilers! Arigato for the reviews. So far no one has flamed us too badly. Guess they're afraid of you Kei, eh? Er we missed a few translations so-a tante is a short dagger like sword usually carried by a woman. The term is from the Samurai. Anata means you and you better have this one too. We will be using the numbers zero (rei) through ten (jyuu)(say dew) for the countdown. One (ichi); two (ni)(knee); three (san); four (shi)(she); five (go); six (roku)(rock-u); seven (nana); eight (hachi)(ha-chee) and nine (kyuu)(cue or queue). That's all for now hazu so ja mata-Keiman and Kei.


	5. 5 Paying a Call on the 3WA

DISCLAIMER: Anata know the drill. A big Domo arigato to EVERYONE whose work/characters/knowledge we have made use of

in our work. We could not have accomplished this without you.

CHAPTER 5 "Paying a Call on the 3WA"

His identification was unmistakable! From his fiery red hair to his intense aoishi aizu and uncharacteristic pert nose, he was, without a

shadow of a doubt none other than Kei and Yuri's godson Keitarou Riff! Clad in a grey jumpsuit and with a large blaster strapped to his right hip, he surveyed the area for a short time before spotting Bluesummers. Drawing his weapon he approached him from the rear. He 

leaped backwards as a sudden bolt of aoishi flame sizzled past him and shot through the ceiling to the roof. All three travelers immediately

hustled back into the aoishi box. The structure shimmered, a whitish light atop its dome flashed and it vanished from sight. 

Then Bluesummers pelted down another flight of stairs to a second catwalk and disappeared from view. Another aoishi flash and a Santa

and sleigh display filled to the brim with gaily wrapped presents toppled over spewing boxes everywhere. The sleigh itself followed,

crashing to the floor below; then all jigoku broke loose in the Higurashi Mall! 

"CC, end program. I believe that we have seen enough of that, gentlemen, haven't we?" asked Garner. "Hai, Chuck. From that it's pretty clear that one of those three, the last one out, WAS Keitarou! But who the oni were yhose other two freaks with him? They looked as if

they had just escaped from a wild costume party or fancy dress ball! Hey CC, analyze and report." Don Poporo was sure that there was a

logical explanation for this. There just HAD to be! "Analysis complete. My databanks confirm positive IDs on all three subjects. First

subject. Male. A timelord from Gallifrey known as "The Doctor". Gallifrey is a planet in the Hong Quadrant. His age is 770 Terra years.

Second subject. Female. Current companion to the Doctor. Her name is Leila. Age:25 Terra years.

Third subject. Male. Keitarou Riff. Son of late Senator Riff and his mistress Sha Li. Born St. Luke's District of Furool City. Age:20 Terra years. DNA analysis confirms that he is the same infant found by TC Kei O'Halloran in February 2248 on aircraft over the Girol Mountains near Azuli Province. Subject currently under care of Beryl Mason-former Unit Chief of Unit 204 of 3WA. Subject currently resides at Damocles Towers in Elenore City. Subject's current age:2 Terra years. Subject is godson of TCs Kei O'Halloran and Yuri Donov--" Don

angrily broke off the transmission. "Enough! CC, End transmission!" he ordered. 

What a load of crap! It just can't be! Unless--" Poporo trailed off. "Unless oro Don?" queried Anton. "Unless Keitarou is traveling

through time and oro we saw was a futuristic version of him. But why was he here hunting Bluesummers now?" wondered Poporo aloud.

"Is such a ting even possible? I'm sure that we'd all like to know the answer to those questions, Don.' answered Garner.

Suddenly Anton Gustav started to laugh. "And just oro is so funny Anton?" inquired Garner. 

"Hai, let us in on the joke too tomo. We could all use a good laugh!" commented Don.

"Gomen guys. Well I was just thinking. Oro's Kei going to say when we tell her that she shimatta nearly fried her godson when she blasted

that hole in the roof this morning? I was just imagining that! Isn't that a riot?" said Gustav still shaking with mirth. 

"Nothing those two EVER do strikes me as even remotely funny." Garner said dryly.

"Well it is a hoot now you think about it!" snickered Don. Then a sudden thought struck him and he said: "CC, hypothetical query. Is time

travel possible? If so, how could it be achieved?" Don waited. A few minutes passed before a screen materialized in the air before Poporo.

A voice began to speak in a clear tone. "The answer to first query is hai. Using a proper understanding of quantum physics and quantum mechanics it is theoretically possible to travel through time." stated CC.

"If you will just follow along on the screen in front of you I will explain this formula in more minute detail." continued CC.

"Arigato CC. That will be all for now." Don cut off a lengthy explanation before it got started. "Well that proves that it is feasible that

the person that we saw was Keitarou at an older age visiting us from the future. 

" He again asked CC a question. "CC can you track that group of time travelers if they have not yet left our time/space continuum?"

"Of course Don." stated CC. "Well then do it!" added Poporo angrily. "Supercilious piece of crap! Putting on Ams House airs again. Thinks it's better than us. Well just who is giving orders to who, smart guy?" yelled Don.

"You mean whom Don, don't you?" intoned CC patiently. "Whatever! Just do what you're told you worthless hunk of junk!"

spluttered Don.

"Sticks and stones Don." said cc condescendingly. "if you don't get a move on I'll--" began an irate Unit Chief.

"Gomen Don. I apologize for my behavior. Tracking now. Group is at coordinates X21 G45 by C2 M11 mark." advised CC.

"That location seems vaguely familiar somehow." said Anton. "Hai, domo familiar." agreed Don.

"They should." put in Garner. "They're the locating coordinates for this building." CC added: "Not only this building, Charles, also this room."

"ORO?" All three chiefs rose to their feet simultaneously. "look at that guys!" Garner pointed to the far corner of the room where a spectral

light had begun to glow with a whitish iridescence. As they all watched, enthralled an aoishi police box circa mid 20th century Terra, 

materialized before their astonished aizu. "Hot shimatta!" swore Don. "Oro the F*** is that Kami shimatta thing?

"And where did it come from?" wondered Anton, an incredulous look on his face.

For once Charles Augustus Garner, Territorial Sector Chief of the 3WA was speechless. He just stared stupidly at the thing, his mouth

agape. Finally he spoke. "Oro in the name of the seven Kamis IS that shimatta thing? And oro is it doing here?"

While they continued to watch, there was a high pitched whine and the box ceased to glow. The doors on the contraption parted and a tall,

smiling man wearing a long purple coat and a waistcoat covered with question marks emerged. Doffing his Trilby he advanced towards the

trio with hand extended.

"Konnichi Wa gentlemen. I am the Doctor." He grinned and turned to face the next visitor to come out of his machine. "This is my

companion Leila. Leila, say hello to the nice gentlemen, please." A very tall, dark-haired aoshi-aizued stunning beauty clad in a 

leopardskin costume and with a tante or dagger strapped to her left thigh walked over to them. "hello gentlemen." she said obediently.

"And my last companion you already know I believe." A tall young man with an unruly mane of red hair and aoishi aizu of the very deepest azure stepped out behind Leila. He wore a grey jumpsuit with a king-sized blaster strapped to his right hip. He carried a matching

space helmet. Grinning broadly, he boldly approached the rest of the hazu and shook hands all around. "Uncle Charlie, Uncle Don, Uncle Anton. How are you? Where are Auntie Yuri and Auntie Kei? How is Grandma Beryl? Will Uncle Andre be joining us later? "

The shocked looks on their three faces told their own tale. They just stared at him dumbfounded.

Next Chapter-Chapter 6 "A Most Unusual Tale is Told" coming soon.

Onegai read and review. All comments are welcome. Domo arigato for your interest in our work. Ja Mata for now--Keiman and Kei.


	6. 6 A Most Unusual Tale Is Told or More Sa...

DISCLAIMER: Domo arigato to Haruka-san Takachiho for allowing us to use his Lovely Angels creations. Arigato for Kei and Yuri tomo. We could not have done our work without yours and every other author whose creations we have used. You will no doubt recognize the characters and their respective animes or television shows from which they originated. Our own modest contributions will soon become apparent. 

Chapter 6 "A Most Unusual Tale Is Told" or "More Sake and Cigarettes"

You will all remember that at the conclusion of Chapter 5 the three chiefs were flabbergasted at the sudden unexpected appearance of the TARDIS in 3WA headquarters. You will also recall that Doctor No. 4 (Tom Baker) emerged followed by his current companion Leila (Louise Jameson) and their guest Keitarou Riff, Kei and Yuri's godson who was 20 years of age. Remember the Keitarou that they know is only 2 years old! So on to the next chapter. Keitarou speaks to the trio--"Gomen my good tomos! Anata are not insane. I am, indeed, little Keitarou Riff. Hai, I am the same baby protected and rescued by my Aunties Yuri and Kei two years ago in this time, I believe. Raised by my Grandma Beryl, I entered the 3WA Academy and graduated in AD 2262. I was then 14 years old. I joined the 3WA as a tro-con trainee that same year. At the age of 17, that is, in AD 2265, I was assigned to Tro-Con Ann Hathaway who is Ella Hathaway's daughter. Our code name is the "Avenging Angels" and we are part of Unit 9. Mr. Gustav is our superior, but, gomen sir, you are a smidgen older than you are now. On the mission before this one, Ann was severely injured and had to be hospitalized. So on this mission I am flying solo. 

While investigating on Cybytron, I discovered that a criminal named Legato Bluesummers was working hand-in-glove with a traitor within the Cybytron government. Both he and Legato were being used by a sinister character known as the "Black Ghost". While there I made the acquaintance of the Doctor and his lovely assistant Miss Leila here. The Doc is a time lord from Gallifrey. His mode of transport is a TARDIS-Type 40. He agreed to take me back in time to before Bluesummers hooked up with his informer on Cybytron. That way I could easily capture both of them. Together we would foil "Black Ghost's" plans and arrest him. Of course Bluesummers and his co-hort would receive immunity from prosecution for their assistance and testimony. Oh, TARDIS stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. It has something to do with quantum physics but it's all Greek to me!

Well, anywho the Doc and Leila took us back in time to this morning in that Mall place downtown. Just as I was about to nab Legato, some idiot's blaster bolt almost took my head off! Discretion being the better part of valor, we made a hasty retreat. We then decided that the best thing to do was to make contact with the 3WA in this time/space continuum and perhaps join forces with you. And here we are."

Keitarou finished his lengthy narrative and saluted his three "uncles". Then Anton began to bellow with uncontrolled mirth. "What's the joke Uncle Anton?" asked Keitarou. "Doctor, is he alright?" a worried looking Leila wondered. "Leila, that is called humor. He is fine but I fail to see any reason for enjoyment myself." replied the Doctor. Now Don and even Garner had joined in and were chuckling as well.

"That idiot who almost took your head off this morning was your Auntie Kei! She was also after Bluesummers but for another reason. You see he is a wanted felon on another planet called Gunsmoke. She did get him finally with her partner, Marlene Angel You may have noticed a small blonde standing next to Legato? That was Marlene. They--" Anton was interrupted by Keitarou. "Oro? Auntie Yuri and Auntie Kei aren't still partners now?" he cried incredulously.

"Nai, the CC decided to make some changes." explained Gustav. "OK but where is Legato now?" demanded Keitarou. Don glanced at his wrist chromo. "He should be aboard the "Lovely Angel 2" about now." he said. Garner looked over and asked Keitarou. "Oro was the year when you left Ann at that hospital? How old are you son?" he inquired. "It was AD 2268. I'm twenty years old but why Uncle Charlie?" asked a puzzled tro-con. "After that, we all need another snort kid, that's why!" explained Garner, reaching for three more glasses. "Don, onegai do the honors if you will and help yourselves to a smoke." Garner was beaming all over the place. "Wow! I just realized something. You're a whole year older than your Auntie Kei and your Auntie Yuri!" exclaimed Garner with a smile. "OK guys, onegai fill everybody in on our briefing earlier today. Do you think that the ship will hold them all Anton?" wondered Garner. 

Keitarou and Leila burst out laughing. "Uncle Charlie, the TARDIS exists in more than three dimensions." Keitarou explained. "So? Oro?" chorused his three "uncles". "So," explained Leila, "it is much bigger on the inside than it is on the outside!" she replied giggling. 

"I see." said Garner. "Well anything is possible according to old CC. But, Doctor, oro kinds of firepower does it carry?" Garner wanted to know. The Doctor had a pained expression on his face. "We time lords are keepers of the peace, sir. We do not believe in violence as a means to an end. Therefore, of course, we carry no weapons whatsoever." explained the time lord indignantly.

"That's why we got our asses out of there so fast this morning, Uncle Charlie." said Keitarou who then turned to the Doctor and asked.

"Can you materialize the TARDIS on board Auntie Kei's ship if someone shows you its location?" The Doctor looked hurt. "Mere child's play tomo mine." he said with a laugh. Garner also laughed. "OK do it. Now let's see if I've got this situation straight. We have Kei, Yuri, Marlene, Kome, Don, Anton, Spike, Legato, both Mugghis, both Nammos; we also have the good Doctor, Miss Leila and Keitarou, making fifteen in all. Onegai, brief everyone on the mission. Then go to the armories and draw the necessary supplies and weapons. In the meantime I will conduct the Doctor to the launching bays. OK? Let's go hazu! But first a toast!" he said, raising his glass of sake. "To new tomos and old and to a successful mission!" They all touched glasses and drank. "A very good year." said the Doctor approvingly. "Oro is it, Doctor? The bubbles tickle." asked Leila giggling. "It is called sake. It is an alcoholic beverage made from rice and is quite potent. So no more for you. Go with the others. I will follow with the TARDIS. Come, Garner and show me the location of Miss Kei's ship." said the Doctor, opening the doors of the aoishi box. "Don't worry. It is bigger inside." he added. Garner followed him through the doors. "Oh it is, is it?" joked Garner, entering the TARDIS. "Holy Christ! How the jigoku--" Garner's voice trailed off. 

Don and Anton began to explain the situation to Keitarou while they were exiting the room on their way to the arsenal storage areas.

"Soon they'll all be gone and I'll be left alone again with that drunken moronic baka Garner! I just cannot seem to catch a break!" complained CC to itself sorrowfully.

Well that's it hazu for this chapter. Onegai read and review. Tell us what you want to see and we'll try to put it in somewhere. Hai, next chapter will be the big fight between Kome Sawaguchi and Kei O'Halloran as promised! Chapter 7 "The Lovely Angel Two Fellowship" or "What Not To Do On the Lovely Angel Two-Yuri Makes A Booboo" will follow soon. Arigato and Ja Mata from us both-Keiman and Kei.


	7. 7 The Lovely Angel 2 Fellowship or What ...

Chapter 7 "The Lovely Angel 2 Fellowship" or "What Not To Do On The Lovely Angel 2/

Yuri Makes A Booboo"

DISCLAIMER: OK, Haruka-san Takachiho owns Kei and Yuri. We own our own stuff. Other kind authors own other anime and TV

stuff. Happy Anniversary to the Angels and Happy Birthday (March) to both Classic and Flash Yuri. Okay here we go-

At the conclusion of Chapter 6 you will no doubt recall everyone but CC had gone aboard the "Lovely Angel 2". Garner of course is only aboard to say bon voyage. He ain't going! Here is Chapter 7:

The fifteen occupants of the ship were assembled in the living space of the "Lovely Angel 2" (let's call it the rec room OK?), waiting expectantly. TSC Garner, still in shock from the trip he just took from his own conference room to the Angel in a craft the size of a vidphone booth had just exited the TARDIS, which now occupied the stern end of this large room. The Doctor 4 followed him out and strode over to the group. Garner performed the introductions. The Doctor noticed a bored looking redhead with intense green aizu standing all by herself in the rear of the hazu. When the name of "Kei O'Halloran" was announced by Garner she had raised a black gloved hand and said "Konnichi Wa" in greeting. The Doctor noticed that the other ladies were all grouped around a violet-coifed wench who Garner had informed them was "Yuri Donovan". She seemed to be telling them a very funny story. Leila seemed relaxed and even laughed every now and then. So he strolled over to Kei. "Hello there Miss O'Halloran." he said, extending his hand. "I am the Doctor." Kei shook hands with him and said "Onegai call me Kei. Miss is way too formal man." Before the Doctor could reply there was a loud guffaw from Yuri's little band. Kei's face had turned bright scarlet and her aizu were flashing green fire. "Gomen, Doctor but I need to talk to that purple-haired vacuumhead." she said, striding over to Yuri. 

Poporo noticed Kei's approach and nudged Gustav. "Hey Anton, this'll be good! Kei just realized what story Yuri's been telling everybody!" Anton went chalk white. "Oh Christ! Nai, not again!" he expostulated, racing to intercept Kei. He was too late. "Why you stupid, air-headed freak sonofabitch! Oro's the big idea of telling everybody about that Gysumeo incident? I'm gonna tear your Kami shimmata f***ing face off for you, you no good rotten traitor!" fumed a livid Kei.

"Oh, that's so coool! A tro-con arresting her own partner for carrying an illegal weapon! That is SO funny! Ho-Ho-Hee-Hee-Ha-Ha! What kind of a baka goes off half-cocked on a personal vendetta after they quit the Kami shimmata 3WA? They're just asking for it! Of all the dumb bastards! Ha-Ha-Ha! That is too coool!! Imagin--" Kome Sawaguchi was really having a good laugh and enjoying herself to no end. Suddenly WHAM!! A swift hard right of an uppercut landed on Kome's chin knocking her violently backwards into a bulkhead wall. Then a black gloved hand grabbed her by the collar and slammed her into that same wall face first. "Anata think that's funny, eh? Well I'll show you something hilarious!" Kei exploded, reaching for her holstered blaster. What's up with you, Miss O.? It's a cool story. Hey Yuri, tell Miss O. that one about you and that birdbrain on Gysumeo!" Kome yelled over to Yuri. Marlene Angel ran over to pull her partner/supervisor off of Kome. "Kome you jackass!" she hissed in a whisper. "That tro-con that Yuri arrested was Kei! So shut the jigoku up if you don't want to get yourself killed!" Marlene informed Kome quietly. Yuri, who had been checking pre-flight data with Mugghi 2 and Nammo 2 returned to the rec room where her little hazu was eagerly anticipating the conclusion to her story or so she thought! As soon as she entered the room the first thing Yuri saw was Anton Gustav trying to separate Kome from Kei. "Oh oh", she thought, "Kei must've overheard that last one that I was telling them!" She hurried over to try and talk some sense into Kei before Kome became another notch on Kei's blaster!

Chapter 8 "Yuri Goofs Up Again And Kome Puts Her Foot In It" is next up. Onegai read and review.

Well now you know how the fight got instigated! Hang in there for the big one! -Keiman and Kei.


	8. 8 Yuri goofs up again and Kome puts her

Chapter 8 "Yuri Goofs Up Again And Kome Puts Her Foot In It"

DISCLAIMER: Domo arigato to Haruka-san Takachiho for the use of Kei and Yuri. He owns the Lovely Angels. We own our own st

stuff. Other kind authors own their own creations from anime and TV. We arigato them too a lot.

Chapter 7 ended with Anton trying to separate Kome from Kei with Yuri interceding to prevent further bloodshed. Now--

AN-In Chapter 7 after Kei had fumed at her for no reason as far as he could tell Yuri had gone to the bridge to check the instruments with Mugghi 2 and Nammo 2. On her return she realized why Kei had gone ballistic on her. She had immediately tried to put things to right. OK that said: Now Kei, even you will have to admit that it was pretty funny when I handed you back your gun on that ice floe and then put the cuffs on you. I couldn't have arrested you for weapons violations LEGALLY for carrying a gun when you were no longer a tro-con if you hadn't've accepted the piece! Whoops!" began Yuri before realizing what she had just said. "So the fruitcake with weird hair thinks I'm a joke too, eh!" said Kei, dropping Kome to the floor and smashing her gloved right hand and forearm across Yuri's throat. She grinned at her evilly. "Now Kei, I did ayamaru (apologize) to you for that and so did Mr. Garner. It's all water under the bridge now, isn't it? asked a suddenly panic-stricken Yuri. Kei leaned in closer and said "Hai, it was and you yakusokued (promised) me NEVER to mention that incident on Gysumeo ever again, Yuri! And now you seem to have turned it into part of 'story time' for the kiddies!"

Kome, who had been recovering slowly from her ordeal, looked up at Kei and said "If you want to go at it with me let's do it now! You ain't so tough! I could take your ass apart with one hand tied behind my back! I'll--" boasted Kome, coming to an abrupt halt. Kei, still holding Yuri against the wall, rounded on the tow-headed strawberry blonde. "Are you really sure you want to take ME on, you pink-headed freak?" asked Kei very quietly. "I ain't afraid of you, Miss 'I'm better than you are' O'Halloran! Just you name the terms and I'll be glad to oblige you! I have yet to have a decent scrap since we left Terra! And for your information, baka, you ain't got a sense of humor either!" Kome stood with balled fists at her sides after delivering that tirade to the fiery redhead. Kei finally released Yuri by flinging her at Anton who barely caught her in his arms. Kei smiled at Kome. "OK, kid, you're on! We have a gymnasium on the Angel and I will meet you there in twenty minutes. Yuri knows where it is. And for your information, after Yuri arrested me, against Garner's orders I might add, I spent roku (six) long weeks in stir until Garner needed me to back up that stupid bitch when she tried to save Kapps from himself. (AN-"DP Flash-Mission 1-Episode 4 "Sleeping Angel" contains the whole story about this fiasco) That's why I get so steamed whenever Yuri decides to tell that story. See you in twenty kid! Remember, you asked for it!" Kei strode over to the bar and poured herself out a glass of Tullamore Dew Irish whisky and drained it in one go. "Now just a second girls!" said Garner. "Oh, let 'em blow off some steam Charlie!" said Don. "Besides I'll give you 100 to 1 odds that Kei creams her ass but good! Any takers?" Anton grinned. "No contest there Don." he said. "You two are a jigoku of a lot of help! Stop encouraging them!" Garner was livid. 

Anton clapped a hand on his chief's back. "Look at it this way Charles. They both need extra training time, don't they? This is the perfect outlet for it!" explained Gustav. "Hai, you've got a point there." agreed Garner. "OK they can do it but you'll be the referee. OK?" Anton nodded his head. "Now where's the gymnasium on this tub?" capitulated Garner. "Better follow Yuri and Kome, Chief. Coming Anton?" asked Don, trailing the two tro-cons from Lovely Angel Team 1. "Never a dull moment around here, it seems. Mind if we tag along too, Mr. Garner?" asked the Doctor. "Sure, why not? The more the merrier Doctor. Come along and bring Miss Leila as well by all means." invited Garner. 

Chapter 9 "The WWF-3WA Style" is next up. Onegai r & r. All comments and suggestions welcome. Arigato to our reviewers.

We apologize for this getting so lengthy but it just seems to write itself. After checking out some other fanfics though

we realized that some are over 100 chapters and still going strong! So 40 or so doesn't seem really excessive after all.

See ya soon. Ja Mata--Keiman and Kei.


	9. 9 WWF3WA Style

Chapter 9 "The WWF-3WA Style"

DISCLAIMER: Getting old now but domo arigato to Haruka-san Takachiho who owns the Lovely Angels' Kei and Yuri. We own our own 

creations. Arigato to all the kind authors whose creations from TV and anime we are using for this fanfic. In Chapter 8 as we 

left our heroes and heroines on the Angel 2, Garner had just agreed to the Kome versus Kei fight IF Anton agreed to be the

referee for the bout. Now--

"I sure as jigoku wouldn't miss this for all the world!" said Anton, trotting to keep up with everyone else. "Kei seems to be mellowing. She usually just dukes it out with a rival wherever they may happen to be at the time." observed Don. A sudden thought struck Garner who announced in a loud voice (for him anyway) "Don't forget folks. After this fracas is over I'll brief you all on this mission in more minute detail. Then you can all take off for Cybytron." Marlene Angel tapped him on the shoulder and asked quietly whether or not they'd be back in time for Christmas. "It'll be next week sir. We have never failed to take the time out on Terra and on Second Earth (Marlene's space station on "Blue Gender") to celebrate the holiday sir." she explained to Garner. "If you want to be back for Christmas you'd better hurry up and get this mission finished." said Garner dryly. "The sooner you finish, the sooner you'll be back here, Miss Angel." Marlene nodded and said "Arigato Chief Garner." Soon they were all assembled in the gymnasium. Anton Gustav was officiating. Kei and Kome had changed into 3WA sweatshirts, sweatpants, socks and sneakers. Each had a headband around their foreheads. Kome's was pink; Kei's was Kelly green in color. Several wrestling mats had been strewn around the floor for the occasion and Chief Gustav and the two tro-con participants were standing on one of them. "OK, if it's agreeable to both of you, we'll use WWF rules. Two falls out of three or a submission, right?" questioned Anton. Both girls nodded their heads. "Then shake hands now and come out fighting on my signal." ordered Anton. Kei and Kome glared at each other but they complied. Then they both backed off several feet in opposite directions. Gustav trotted quickly to the sidelines before saying "Now, let's see what you've got to show us, Enjerus Kawaii (Lovely Angels)! Fight!" 

Kei immediately dropped into a tiger stance crouch; both hands webbed like claws. Kome assumed a linebacker's stance and charged forward, right knee leading for a strike at Kei's solar plexus. Kei easily sidestepped the attack and grabbed Kome's collar on her way past. She then tossed her unceremoniously towards the nearest wall. Kome recoiled from the wall feet first and launched herself back at Kei using the wall like a springboard. Kei leaped, spun and pivot kicked Kome in the maxilla. Kome landed heavily on her side, gasping for breath. Before she could recover, Kei had seized her left ankle and covered Kome vertically with her own body. Anton jumped up on the mat -, dropped to a prone position beside the combatants and slapped down his hand next to Kome's shoulder blade. Ichi-Ni-San (One-Two-Three). First fall to Kei. he announced. "Told you, didn't I?" said Don, poking Garner in the ribs. "One fall doesn't mean she's won. Wait." replied Garner, rubbing his side. Anton exited the mat and the match resumed at his command. 

Kei was already circling her prey, menacingly, hands again webbed for a strike. Kome, back on her feet, was trying to shake the cobwebs out of her head. "Kill that redheaded bitch, partner!" yelled Yuri. This time Kome feigned a rush and when Kei ducked her head for the anticipated attack thrust, Kome dropped and chop blocked directly into Kei's knees, rocking her. Like lightning, Kome grabbed Kei's ankles and flipped her. Kei landed hard on her back with a loud thud. Kome leaped forward and brought a knee crashing down across Kei's tummy. Then she hooked Kei's right leg and covered her in the traditional wrestling hold for a pin. Anton dropped prone and counted "Ichi". Kei kicked upwards with her free leg and sent Kome flying through the air. Kei leaped up and caught her opponent in a bear hug, both arms locked around Kome's waist, biceps straining. Kei then squeezed hard, crushing Kome into the dreaded classic submission hold. Kome tried head-butting Kei a few times. All she did was shake her head and squeeze Kome tighter. "She's got a granite skull! She must have!" thought Kome incredulously. "Ask her Kami shimatta!" Kei yelled to Anton who had headed for higher ground. "Do you yield Kome?" A severe negative shake of her head and "Nai, no F***ing way in jigoku!" was her answer. Kei applied even more pressure and ribs cracked audibly. "Ask the bitch again, Boss!" screamed Kei through clenched teeth. Kome could feel her ribs cracking. She tried kicking Kei's shins and another head butt. Kei smiled and tightened her grip. Kome's face was turning a sickly shade of aoishi. "How about it, Enjeru Kawaii?" asked Anton with a worried look on his face. Finally deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, Kome nodded her head in defeat. "Hai, Kami shimatta ni jigoku! I'll get this Kami shimatta bastard the next time though!" cried Kome through tears that she was fighting back. "Second and deciding fall to Kei by submission. Kei wins! OK, O'Halloran, release her NOW!" Gustav commanded. Grinning like a Cheshire cat (from ear to ear), Kei opened her arms, closed them again, squeezed once more and whispered to Kome. "Don't ever cross me again, you bitch or this will seem like playtime compared to oro I'll do to you next time. Got that, you tow-headed moron?" 

Then Kei slammed her down forcefully on to the mat. Anton quickly grabbed Kei's gloved right hand and raised it high. "The winner- two falls out of three and still champion! Our own Kei O'Halloran!" Kei bowed and acknowledged their applause. "You'll get her next time partner. Don't worry." said Yuri, who had jumped up on to the mat and had an arm around her trainee's shoulder. "Better luck next time kid!" said Kei, playfully chucking Kome under the chin. Her deep green aizu belied the sentiment and Kome had cause to remember Kei's parting words on the mat. Wearily, Kome nodded and said "Congratulations. Arigato, Miss O. I needed that lesson." Yuri consoled her charge and said to her "Let's get you to sick bay and have Mugghi tape up those ribs. And I'll give you something for the pain, Honey." Marlene clapped her partner/boss on the back saying "Congratulations, Kei. You did just great! I did try to warn her but Kome's stubborn." Kei stared at Marlene. "You called me Kei not Miss O'Halloran finally!" said Kei. "Gomen, it won't happen again, Ma'am." apologized Marlene. "Don't apologize! I hate formality! Call me Kei from no on and that's an order, Trainee!" chuckled Kei. "Let's check on Yuri and Kome. OK Marlene?" asked Kei. Marlene managed a grin. "Yes, Ma'am! I mean, OK, Kei! Let's go!" replied Marlene. Arm in arm they jogged down the corridor towards sick bay.

Well hazu, three chapters in one night. We are proud of ourselves. Please read and review. Arigato to our reviewers. All comments and suggestions welcome even flames! Chapter 10 up next. "If You Mess With An Angel, You End Up With A Bear" is the title.

Ja Mata for now. Gotta get those answers for Lupin and Bebop posted too. -Keiman and Kei.


	10. 10 Mess With An AngelEnd Up With A BearK...

Chapter 10 "Mess With An Angel/End Up With A Bear-Kome's Rematch"

DISCLAIMER: Domo arigato to everyone who lets us use his or her characters/animes in our ff. A big domo arigato to

Haruka-san Takachiho for Lovely Angels Kei and Yuri. Any new words/phrases will have translations

denoted in ( ) after the item. Hope this is easier than flipping back to Chapter 3 all the time!

You will all remember Kei's victory (YAY!) at the end of Chapter 9. The final entry had Marlene and Kei jogging

arm in arm down the corridor to sick bay to check on poor Kome who was being looked after by Yuri and Mugghi. Then--

By the time LA Team 2 arrived at sick bay, Mugghi and Yuri had already stripped off their patient's sweats and footgear

which left Kome in halter and briefs. Mugghi was busily wrapping tape around her ribs while Yuri was charging an autohypo.

"Oro are you giving her Yuri?" asked Kei. "Axilene 30". replied Yuri without looking up. She pressed the hypo against

Kome's upper arm and depressed it allowing the golden liquid to penetrate the vein. "How is she?" inquired Kei. (Kome was

unconscious). She'll be just fine in a few hours, no thanks to you Kei!" scolded Yuri. "Hey she started it! And I did take it easy on her,

didn't I?" erupted Kei. Incensed, Yuri replied, azure aizu flashing with anger. "When Mr. Gustav told you to release her you

didn't at first, did you? That was not sportsmanlike conduct, Kei!" Kei looked down at Kome. "Hai (Yeah), gomen (sorry)! I did

let my temper get the better of me. I got to be more careful of that from now on. Can I do anything?" Yuri smiled. She will need

some fresh undies and clean jammies if you want to fetch them for her. She should stay in sick bay overnight at least." Kei

guffawed. "Kome never struck me as the type to wear PJs Yuri!" she roared with mirth. "Well Kome is my partner, Kei. Trust me,

she does wear pajamas. Now go and get them for her." said Yuri giggling. "OK, OK, I surrender. I'll get them for you Yuri!" 

replied Kei, walking towards the door, her hands raised in mock surrender. "Oh Kei? Do you want to trade?" Kei spun around

swiftly to face her fellow tro-con. "What the jigoku (hell) are you talking about?" she demanded. "Why our trainees silly! I'll

take Marlene and you can have Kome." answered Yuri sweetly. "You've been sniffing the dylithium crystals again haven't you?

You know that CC (central computer at 3WA HQ) would never let us get away with something like that!" Yuri was grinning like a 

Cheshire cat - from ear to ear. "Just kidding Kei. If you had Kome you'd blast her inside of a week!" chortled Yuri. 

"I would not you airheaded jackass! But if you had Marlene you'd be bored to death in less time than that!" returned Kei.

"You're probably right. I get bored so-o-o easily. But you would blast Kome!" insisted Yuri. "I tell you I would not!" yelled Kei.

"Of course you would. You tried to fry an infant once for pissing on you, didn't you?" teased Yuri. Kei raised her gloved hand in

submission. "Point taken. By the way where is that kid anyway? I lost track of him." Kei said ignoring Yuri's ribbing. "Kid? He's

older than the both of us by a year at least, Kei!" Yuri glanced over at Kei who replied. "Not in this time he ain't Miss 'Know It All'!

In AD 2250 he's only ni (two) so there!" said Kei defiantly. "Are you going to get Kome's things or not? And you'd better bring

fresh socks, her boots and a fresh jumpsuit as well. We'll be lifting off at first light and we'll need her on the bridge for comm relay."

replied Yuri matter of factly. "OK I'm going." said Kei, jogging down the hall. "Be right back. You gonna say 'sayonara' to Garner?"

called Kei over her shoulder. "Tell them that I'll be there in ten minutes, Kei. Arigato." Yuri called after her receding form. 

"Roger willco!" said Kei throwing her a mock salute. It took go (five) more minutes for Yuri to check on the progress of Mugghi's

bandaging of Kome's ribcage. The door flashed open and a pile of garments was unceremoniously tossed at her by Kei who was

running at full speed towards the bridge. "Gomen (Sorry) Yuri, gotta go! Mugghi just busted something on the shimatta console!

See ya in ten minutes OK?" Yuri nodded. "Hai (Yeah) Kei, ten minutes." she intoned. Then she bent to retrieve the discarded

clothing from the floor. Locating Kome's fresh underthings and pajamas from the pile, she rolled Kome over on her side and changed

her into them quickly. Then she tucked her in for the night, extinguished the light and left for Garner's going away party. "Going

away? We're going away! He's staying here at HQ so why are we calling it his going away party?" thought Yuri.

When she arrived at the rec room the party was in full swing. Music was blasting over the intercom PA system, Poporo had passed

out on the floor, Garner was issuing last minute instructions to Anton Gustav, her Mugghi and Nammo were making last minute

checks of the weapons systems and since Marlene wasn't present Yuri assumed that she was forward with Kei. "That must be where the Doctor is too." thought Yuri. Leila and Keitarou were sitting on one of the sofas reading the latest 'Blue Seed' mangas. They

both waved to her and she smiled back at them on her way to the bar. Grabbing a drink she carefully stepped over Don and headed

over to greet Garner. 

Well sir, I guess that this is where we say 'sayonara' to each other. Wish us luck. See ya soon sir." said Yuri. Garner responded

in kind. "Domo arigato Yuri. How's the patient?" he asked. "She'll be sore for a week or so but no permanent damage. No

broken ribs, just a couple of bruised ones. She's very lucky sir." replied Yuri. "And where's the jigoku fire girl? Haven't seen for a 

bit." inquired the TSC (Territorial Sector Chief). She's forward with Marlene and the Doctor sir. Mugghi broke something on the

console and they're fixing it." explained the tro-con. "I see. Well, Anton will brief all of you tonight. You lift off at first light. I

truly hope that you all get back in time for Kurisumasu (Christmas). Take care now. Sayonara Yuri." Garner ended the conversation and headed forward. Entering the bridge Garner thought that he was in a madhouse. Music was blaring, lights were flashing and everyone was talking, screaming and meowing at the same time. "Mugghi, put that down now! Haven't you screwed up enough

stuff? Go away! Marlene, get this baka (stupid) moron out of my face onegai (please)!" pleaded an exasperated Kei. "Here

Mugghi. Good kitty. Come to Marlene. That's a good kitty. Osuwari (Sit) like a good nekko (cat). Good girl." Marlene praised

Mugghi as she sat down. "Nammo gimme a reading on that warp core temperature. OK fine. That checks." said Kei. She began

fiddling with the relay regulator. "Green wire to aoishi (blue) grid and--"Marlene suddenly noticed oro (what) Kei was doing.

"Kei, don't! They're the wrong connections to use you baka (idiot)!" screamed Marlene. "Don't tell me how to jury rig a thruster

unit! And don't call me a baka you harlot!" rejoined Kei. Garner walked over to the hazu (group) just as the console caught fire. "Green wire to yellow grid dummy! Look out! Shimatta (Dam it)!" yelled Marlene, yanking Kei away from the console a split second

before it exploded. "I told you to use my sonic screwdriver." said the Doctor patiently. Garner grabbed a fire extinguisher and soon put out the blaze. "Are you crazy Kei? Be careful! Are you two OK?" asked Garner with a worried look on his face. "Hai fine sir."

answered both tro-cons together. Opening a panel below the console the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to make a minute

adjustment. "There that should do it. OK Miss Angel onegai try your left thruster." he said. "Here goes nothing." Marlene flipped

some toggles and a high pitched whine resonated throughout the room then softened to a dull purr. Checking a few gauges she told him "Hai Doctor. That's great. Arigato, tomo (friend) mine." The Doctor assisted Kei to her feet. "Everyone always confuses the

overlay relay system with the rocket guidance system in these old antiques. Are you hurt?" Kei shook off his hand and flared at him. 

"I'm OK for Christ's sake! Get off me will ya! And oro do you mean antiques? I'll have you know that this is a state of the arts Model NCC-1701-F Kirk Series Quad Nacelle Thruster Class A starship!' screamed a fuming Kei. "Gomen Miss O'Halloran. Being from your future I sometimes forget how things were in ancient times like yours. After all I am 770 years old, you know!" retorted the Doctor.

Kei clenched a gloved right fist and shoved it in the time lord's face. "This ain't ancient times! It's AD 2250 boyo and don't forget it!"

Kei brought her fist crashing down on the console causing an alarm klaxon (bell) to ring. "Sounds just like the TARDIS cloister bell. 

And to me Miss these are ancient times." said the time lord grinning. Marlene shut that shimatta thing off! It's giving me a headache,"

complained the redheaded tro-con. "Well stop punching it then!" said Marlene, killing the alarm. Kei grinned sheepishly and said.

"Arigato for fixing my ship, Doc. Gomen, no hard feelings tomo?" said Kei sticking out her hand. "None at all Miss." replied the

Doctor shaking her proffered hand. "Just call me Kei onegai." rejoined Kei. "Well everything seems shipshape now so I'll take my leave of you." announced Garner. "Chief Gustav will brief you further tonight. Good luck Kei, Marlene, Doctor and sayonara. 

Jigoku! Oro the--?" Garner spun around just as the door crashed open and a very angry strawberry blonde tro-con entered, clad

only in a halter and briefs! Leila and Anton were each clutching one of Kome's arms and were doing their best to restrain her.

"You Kami (God) shimatta baka redheaded freak! Oro makes you think that this fight's over! Just because you got in a few lucky

kicks don't make you the F***ing winner! I demand a rematch now!" yelled Kome, breaking free of her captors and rushing at Kei. 

"Shut the F*** up you tow headed mor--" That was all Kei got out before being floored by a hard right cross to the maxilla. "Now

who's the best tro-con in the 3WA, eh? Want some more dumbhead? Get up so I can deck you again!" Kome aimed a savate kick

at Kei's skull!

End of Chapter 10. Chapter 11 "Doctor To The Rescue" coming soon.

Well hazu that's why they call them cliffhangers! We promise that we won't make you wait so long for 11 as we did for 10!

Arigato to our loyal and steadfast fans and reviewers. Onegai read and review. Ja Mata for now--Keiman and Kei.


	11. 11 Parting is such sweet sorrowSayonara ...

Chapter 11 "Parting is such sweet sorrow; Sayonara Chief Garner-Doctor to the Rescue"

DISCLAIMER: This is getting SO boring. Hai Kei but we have to do it anyway. A big Domo Arigato to our tomo

Haruka-San Takachiho and all of his other fellow authors who are allowing us to use their creations the way he is

graciously allowing us to use his Lovely Angels' creations especially Yuri and Kei. Why Kei? Because without their kind

cooperation we could not put out our works for everyone to see and enjoy, that's why. Now without further ado-

Kei, no more beer! You're loaded now! Ok we'll try this again. You will all recall that at the end of Chapter 10 Kome had

kicked the crap out of Kei and left her lying unconscious on the floor of the bridge. Kome then aimed a savate kick at

Kei's unprotected skull! Now--

That kick never landed. Garner blocked it expertly with his foot (AN- he used to be a tro-con himself way back when you know!),

grabbed Kome and yanked her backwards. He then tossed her into the outstretched arms of Yuri who had just arrived at the bridge. Then

Garner cold-cocked Kome in the jaw causing her to sag in the co-pilot's arms. "For Kami's sake Yuri get her the jigoku out of here before

Kei comes around or we'll have a real Donnybrook on our hands! Why did I ever let those two bakas talk me into allowing that shimatta

fight? Hurry up! Anton (he had just rushed over to help Yuri), Kei's waking up! Leila, onegai go with them and help out. And if a tro-con

of mine is going to wander around against medical orders, she had better be in uniform!" roared Garner. "Best of luck to you all for 

tomorrow's mission. I'm leaving. Good Heavens! I completely forgot that Andre will be calling me from Dantoonene and I'm going to be

late for it! Ja Mata to you all. I'll see you when you return! Sayonara!" Garner sprinted for the teleport bays. Poporo chose this moment to

groggily stumble onto the bridge. Noticing Kome's attire for the first time he beamed. "F*** man she's got nice boobs! Oro a looker too!"

He promptly passed out on the floor. Anton picked him up and flung him at Leila and Yuri. "Take that with you onegai!" Just drop him off

at his quarters. And Kome?" Kome had started to come to and was moving her head in circles to clear the cobwebs. "Who the F*** hit me?

And where in the nana (seven) jigokus am I anyway? My ribs hurt like the oni (devil)! Ow!" she complained. "Why are you all gawking at me

like that? Oro's the matt-" Glancing down she suddenly became aware of her state of undress. 

"Oh Christ! Gomen (Excuse me)! I'll be back in a jiffy!" Kome broke free from the grasp of Yuri and Leila; she then dashed off the bridge, through the door and down the corridor. "Osuwaru (Sit) on her if you have to but keep her in sick bay!" ordered Anton to the 

tro-con and the Doctor's svelte companion as he noticed Kei beginning to stir. Anton turned to Doctor 4. "Onegai attend to Kei if you will Doctor." he requested. "Wait'll I get a hold of that pink-headed fruitcake! I'll kill the bitch this time! Let me up Kami shimatta!" The Doctor

pinned Kei's shoulders gently but firmly to the floor. Amazed at his strength, Kei relaxed and then tried to push up. But his restraint held!

She sank back down dejectedly. "You should have your mouths washed out with soap, the pair of you! Such language for young ladies to be using! And in front of Leila! Now osuwaru there and be quiet, Kei!" he scolded. "I'll be good Doc! I promise! Onegai let me up!" she

pleaded. The Doctor released his grip and pulled Kei to her feet. "Gomen (Sorry)! She's got a wicked right cross and her speed! I didn't even

see it coming. I'm impressed! And hazu (gang) I probably deserved it! That was a low blow that I gave her at the end of that last match but

Hey! I'm one half of the "Dirty Pair" ain't I?" remarked Kei, chuckling. "Nai you're one half of the "Lovely Angels 2" you dope!" Marlene

corrected her with a smug expression on her face. "Who are you calling a dope you Kami shimatta jackass? Kei started forward. Anton 

blocked her path.

"E-nough!" he yelled, loud enough to be heard all the way down to the launching docks. "You're all supposed to be responsible

agents, not spoiled brats! Now grow up and start acting like tro-cons, Kami shimatta ni jigoku! You "Unholy Four" are going to have to

work together so you'd better get used to each other right now!" Anton Gustav was furious and had started to turn purple with rage. 

"So now we're the "Unholy Four" are we? Well I guess that's better than that other name or Garner's "Those Two" but only just."

said Yuri very quietly. She turned to Anton and spoke. "Leave it to me sir. I'll get everything straight with us all. OK?" Yuri gazed

steadily at the Chief but her deep azure aizu were flashing. "Fine Yuri! They're your charges now! Get to work! And the "Unholy Four" was

Donald Poporo's idea, not mine! Kami shimatta kids! Crap!" Anton stormed off the bridge angrily. "Briefing in rec room in one hour! Be

there!" he called back over his shoulder. "Fine sir, we'll be there on time." Yuri called after him. She then turned around and closed the door firmly behind her. The Doctor took Leila by the arm and escorted her to the door. "If you don't need us anymore, we'll be in our quarters,

Yuri." he said. Yuri waved him back. "This concerns all of us, Doctor. Onegai stay. Both of you. Now--" Yuri spun as the door opened.

Kome came into the room. This time she was fully clothed. She wore a pink jumpsuit, a dark pullover, black headband and black

high top boots. She also had an ion cannon strapped to her right hip. "I owe you all an apology, I suppose." she said very softly.

Turning to Yuri she said "By any chance, Miss D., did you inject me with Axilene 30 after the matches?" Kome asked. Yuri nodded.

"Hai why? It's SOP (standard operating procedure) you know." answered a perplexed Yuri. "Hai so oro if she did Kome?" Kei asked

looking just as puzzled as her co-pilot. "I thought so. I'm allergic to the stuff. It always sends me off the deep end!" explained Kome.

"Gomen if I hurt anyone. It was not intentional. And onegai let me assure you all that I most certainly do NOT parade around in my

underwear in mixed company!" Turning to Kei she said "I apologize, Miss O., for that outburst. It was a fair fight and I lost. I need a LOT

more training before I take on either you or Miss D. again! Am I forgiven?" Kome looked hopefully from face to face. Yuri answered for

all of them. "First, arigato for your honesty and sincerity. Second, I think that I speak for us both when I say that we forgive you.

Third, I KNOW that I speak for us both when I tell you to call us Yuri and Kei. I, for one, am getting sick and tired of the Miss D., Miss

O. responses from you. You make us sound like a couple of doddering old maiden aunts! We're only two years older than you are after all!

Now Marlene is twenty-three so if ANYONE should be addressed as Miss, it's-- . Gomen Marlene! Anyway we're all going to have to work together. We know oro must be done so let's forget our differences and do it! Are you all with me? Good! And Kome? Fourth, I am your

immediate superior so here are your orders. Return to sick bay. Get undressed. Take a hot bath. Get into your jammies, get into bed and get

some rest! Meet us in the rec room in one hour for that briefing. Understood?" Kome nodded. "Then dismissed." Kome saluted and left

the bridge. As soon as the door had closed behind her, Anton and Kei roared with laughter. "Jammies? Oh Yuri, you're a riot! Not saying

that she didn't deserve it! She is a pain in the a--" Kei chuckled. "That's enough of that Kei!" interrupted Yuri. "Kei, onegai do me a

little favor, will you? asked Yuri sweetly. "Sure. Oro is it Yuri?" replied Kei. "Shut the jigoku up!" she answered. Yuri next addressed

the rest of the little hazu (group). "We meet at the rec room in an hour. Any questions? (No responses) Then dismissed hazu (gang)!"

Yuri glanced over at Gustav. "Gomen sir. I may have overstepped my authority but--" she began. Anton grinned and replied "No need

to apologize Yuri. Hope it works. But, next time try not to humiliate your subordinate in front of everyone else OK?" Yuri gave a curt nod.

"First time that I ever heard pajamas referred to as jammies though. Too cool man! See you at twenty hundred hours (8 PM) for that

briefing. Get some rest now and that's an order, Senior tro-con Yuri!" added Chief Gustav suddenly serious. "Dismissed." Yuri replied

"Hai sir!" and saluted. Then she jogged down the corridor to the quarters that she was sharing with Kome Sawaguchi. The rest of

Anton's "Merry little band" had already dispersed. Her hand on the activation panel of her room's portal, Yuri felt a tap on her shoulder.

Well "that's a wrap" as they say on TV and in the films. Onegai read and review. Arigato to everyone who has reviewed our

little effort at fanfiction. To our anonymous reviewer MikethebigW--Why are Kei and Yuri antagonistic to each other? Didn't you read

Chapters 3 to 9? OK-In DP Flash's Mission 1-Act 3 "Frozen Angel" after Kei quits the 3WA she pursues Lady Flair and Waldess to

Gysumeo after learning that is where Chief of Unit 9 Gustav went. When Garner tells Yuri this she jets off to arrest her partner even

though Garner specifically told her not to arrest her! After a frenzied chase and fight in which Waldess escapes and Flair is supposedly

drowned (she leaves her artificial left arm behind on the ship to make her escape), the girls are signaling to Gustav to pick them up from the

ice floe. Yuri jokingly hands Kei back her blaster telling her to hold on to it. Kei takes it and thanks her. Yuri then claps handcuffs on Kei

and places her under arrest. Kei is imprisoned by the 3WA/UG for six long weeks until Garner needs her to protect Yuri in "Sleeping

Angel". In one of those chapters (3 to 9- not sure which one) Yuri is telling that story to everyone on the 'Angel'. Kei overhears and

reacts. Kome (who does not know that Kei is the tro-con arrested in the story) laughs about it and ends up challenging Kei to a fight!

Of course all jigoku breaks loose. Anyway Brian good luck on the "Terrible Trio" meeting the "Angels" in your ff. Hope to see it soon!

Next up is Chapter 12 "A very informal briefing-Mission: Foil the Black Ghost" coming up soon.

Posting answers to Q 11 to 20 of Lupin and Bebop this weekend. Ja Mata for now. Keiman and Kei.


	12. 12 A very informal briefingMission: Foil...

Chapter 12 "A very informal briefing"/"Mission: Foil the Black Ghost"

DISCLAIMER: Well we gotta do this every time so here we go again! Domo arigato to Haruka-san Takachiho for allowing us to use the Lovely Angels' Kei and Yuri (and various other characters) in our work. We also arigato all the other authors for letting us use their creations in our work as well. Well now the legal stuff is out of the way so we'll set the scene as per usual: Yuri is at the door of her room (at the end of Chapter 11) and is preparing to enter. Suddenly she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns around and--

"Auntie Yuri may I onegai talk to you for a second?" Yuri smiled at her godson. "Sure Keitarou, come on in." She pressed the security panel and her door swished open. Yuri stood to one side allowing Keitarou Riff to precede her into the suite. "Oro do you know about the 'Black Ghost', Auntie Yuri?" he asked. "Not a darn thing." admitted Yuri. "Well trust me, he's bad news! Be very careful of him. He's ruthless, deadly and a master of disguise! He'll kill us all if he gets the chance. However the Transformers are opposed to killing so we can't just ice him! Onegai, Auntie Yuri, promise me that you'll be real careful; I just don't want to be orphaned again!" Yuri smiled. "Of course I promise. Have you told your Auntie Kei any of this yet?" Keitarou stared at his feet. "I told her the whole story but I don't think that she took me seriously. Although she did promise to be careful." replied her godson. 

"That's Kei for you! Sure I'll do it one minute and off like a firebrand the next! Well let's hope for the best, kid. Now off and get some rest. See you at eight." Yuri escorted him to the door. Then she yawned, stripped and took a quick shower. She threw on a green kimono and collapsed on her bed, falling asleep almost immediately. She awoke to a slight trilling in her ear. Grasping her comlink earring Yuri said "Hai Mugghi? Five minutes? OK arigato for the wake up. Now get Kei up onegai." she instructed. Knowing how Kei hated being awakened by Mugghi she thought to herself "World War 107 coming up! Stand by! San, ni, ichi, rei (3, 2, 1, 0)." Suddenly an earthquake seemed to strike the ship. "Jesus F***ing Christ Mugghi! OK enough already, I'm up!" Kei could be heard throughout the Orion Nebulae! (Scene now shifts to rec room for the briefing). 

Everyone on board was present in various states of dishabille. The only person fully dressed was Yuri. She was attired in her red/white/blue "Snow White" TC uniform complete with over the knee white high heeled boots. The Mugghis were both asleep. The nammos were attending to something on the bridge. Don and Anton were in kimonos over their pajamas. Leila and the Doctor both wore borrowed kimonos. Marlene Angel was wearing a shortie robe over a negligee of pink lace. Kome was clad in a black tee shirt over grey pajama pants. She was carrying a pink kimono. Spike, Legato and Keitarou all wore aoishi ryuu (blue dragon) kimonos over their pajamas. Kei was quite alluring in a green tanktop and silver/white battle bikini hotpants. Since this outfit showed off her best features to the fullest advantage, the men's aizu never left her until "Quiet!" Don Poporo bellowed for silence. Anton Gustav then addressed the hazu. "OK people time to tell you why you're all here. Listen up! (someone let out a shrill catcall whistle) Gentlemen if you could stop ogling Kei for a moment. Arigato. Now, you've all heard of the "Project SIREN" incident two years ago in AD 2248? (See DP Flash/Mission 1/Eps 1 to 6 for full details). To recap in brief: A covert organization, Lucifer, went into partnership with the CEO of GCN Industries, a conglomerate corporation with ties into everything imaginable. GCN's CEO was George Waldess. Their plan was to use a satellite communications system ("Project SIREN") to take over this entire planet. However, Waldess proposed using SIREN for a galactic takeover and planned an all out intergalactic war. Lucifer pulled out of the deal and then sent assassins after Waldess when he refused to give up his plans. Waldess escaped and activated "SIREN". He almost got total control of the galaxy but our own "Lovely Angel" team of Kei and Yuri stepped in and saved the day. Kei was forced to use her blaster on Waldess to save the life of a former TC named Iris who had been (with her teammate Molly) part of the first "Lovely Angel" team. However, when Kei shot him, Waldess had activated the "self-destruct" mechanism in falling. The girls and Charlie, TSC Garner to you. barely escaped in time. "SIREN" was eliminated and the galaxy was safe once more. All clear so far?" recounted Anton Gustav. 

"To continue, a similar situation is in the making on a planet called Cybytron while we speak. A criminal from Terra tried to enslave that planet (Terra) about a century ago. He was foiled by a hazu of cyborgs of his own creation, nine in all. It had been assumed (up to now) that he was killed on Terra in a lab explosion at that time. However, the leader of Cybytron now tells us that he has surfaced on his world and will try to put his evil scheme into practice again. President Optimus Prime and his vice president, Galvetron have requested the 3WA's help in stopping him. Since his world is under the joint control of three machine races known as the Autobots (of which Prime is one), the Decepticons (of which Galvetron is one) and the Minicons, he fears that this felon will try to convert his people into Cyborgs. He could accomplish this easier on machine than he did on humans. 

Since our target is a master of disguise we have brought along someone who will easily recognize him no matter what disguise he dons. That someone is Legato Bluesummers. Our mission is to stop him by whatever means necessary. Got that so far? Good. Your target is named 'Black Ghost'; this mission is vital!" Gustav finished his narrative and looked around the room. Shocked countenances greeted him from all sides. Even the Doctor was stunned into silence. "Well he's raised the shimatta frigging flag! Now who's gonna salute it?" Kei was the first one to break the awesome silence. "Who the oni (devil) is this 'Black Ghost' anyway?" asked Yuri innocently. Hachi (8) pairs of aizu stared at her as if she was the latest escapee from the loony bin!

"Ka-mi Yuri, what'd did you do? Sleep through our history classes at the Academy (where all future tro-cons to be learn their basic skills. They're usually 9 or 10 at the time of their enrollment and 14 or 15 when they graduate. Yuri and Kei were 14 years old when they graduated at the very bottom of their class of 5,000)? The 'Black Ghost' was notorious! He almost turned everybody on old Terra into Zombies about a hunnert years ago! Some kids defeated him. Now he's back and he's trying it again! Boyo, you're a real vacuumhead, ain't you?" Kei was grinning dangerously. "Mr. Gustav, Kei's calling me names! Make her stop onegai! I only asked a question! She's mean sir!" whined Yuri. "Oh shut the jigoku up Yuri! This is a briefing! And don't pout! Geez!" Anton was beginning to lose his patience. "Gomen Yuri but Ka-mi! Sometimes you just don't seem to have a clue y'know? OK Chief oro's the plan?" demanded a fired up Kei. "Whoa! Slow down Kei!" said Gustav. "I think it's time for TC Riff to tell us why he is gallivanting around our time in that thing. (points at TARDIS) Why is he chasing Bluesummers anyway?" broke in Donald Poporo angrily. "It's called a TARDIS. That stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. You can travel through time in it. The Doc and Leila offered me a lift when I wrecked my timeship. While investigating on Cybytron I discovered that a criminal named Legato Bluesummers was working hand in glove with a traitor in the Cybytronian government. It turned out that both were being used by a sinister character called the 'Black Ghost". While there I made the acquaintance of the Doctor and his lovely companion, Miss Leila here. The Doc is a time lord from Gallifrey. His mode of transport is called a TARDIS- Type 40. He agreed to take me backwards in time to before Bluesummers hooked up with his informant on Cybytron. That way I could easily capture both of them. Together we would foil the 'Black Ghost's' plans and I would arrest him. Of course Bluesummers and his contact would receive immunity from prosecution from Cybytron for their assistance and testimony. Well anyway the Doc took us back to this morning at that mall place downtown. Just as I was about to grab Bluesummers some baka's (idiot's) ray gun blast almost took my head off. Oops, gomen Auntie Kei! I didn't know that it was you until later! We beat a hasty retreat and decided that the best thing to do was to make contact with the 3WA here in this time and perhaps join forces with them. So there we are and you know the rest." explained Keitarou.

"So why am I here?" asked a bewildered Spike Miroku. "Extra security in case Bluesummers tries anything funny." replied Anton. "OK Garner and Gooley are not too sure about this whole thing. So while Don and I scope out Prime and Galvetron, Yuri and Kei will take Spike and Legato to look for this 'Black Ghost'. The Doctor and Miss Leila may accompany them. Kome Sawaguchi and Marlene Angel waited expectantly for him to continue. "Gomen girls but you two will remain on the 'Angel' and await my orders. We're keeping you in reserve." commanded Gustav. "Aw shit! Kami shimatta ni jigoku! I want some action man!" complained Kome. "You're in enough hot water as it is, young lady! Consider yourself lucky. By rights I should throw you in the brig or at least confine you to quarters. But I'm giving you another chance so don't screw up again! Understand?" Kome looked crestfallen. "Better familiarize yourselves with our new sonic disruptor beam ion cannon too." grinned Anton. Kome glowed so much that she looked absolutely radiant. Marlene glanced over at her. "Happy now Kome?" she asked. Kome merely nodded. As they all began to drift back to continue their interrupted repose, Poporo's voice blared over the PA system. "OK hazu better get some sleep now. We lift off at 0600 hours. Flight crew will report to their stations at 0530 hours sharp. That is all. Pleasant dreams." Kei looked up at the speaker above her head as she walked down the corridor with Marlene. "Finally got that shimatta PA system working, eh?" she said. "I wonder who the flight crew is?" asked Marlene. Without glancing at her Kei replied. "Us. Who did you think? After all, it's our ship, ain't it? So you'd better get yourself some shuteye while you can, partner." Kei yawned and punched the entry panel of their quarters. "G' Night Marlene." Kei slid the door of her bedroom open and slipped through it. "Sleep well Kei." replied Marlene as Kei's door closed behind her. Marlene headed for her bedroom. 

Meanwhile Yuri and Kome had arrived at their own suite of rooms. "Kome you sure you don't want to stay in 'sick bay' overnight?" asked Yuri. "Nai, I'm fine now Yuri. Ka-mi I can't believe that I actually walked into the rec room half-naked! And in front of everyone, even Mr. Garner! It's just so-" Kome blushed bright scarlet. "Embarrassing. Hai I know but it wasn't your fault Kome. It was mine. I gave you that Axilene without first checking your records." Kome grinned. "Oh well at least we aren't on the flight crew so we can sleep in." Yuri grinned back at her. "Gomen, Honey but we are part of the flight crew. I'm the co-pilot and you're communications officer.

Marlene's our navigator and our resident hostess (Kei) is the pilot and captain. See just one big happy family!" Yuri yawned. "Well night night." she said heading for her bedroom. "Night Yuri and arigato." replied Kome climbing into her own bed. "Boy never a dull moment and never any peace either!" she thought as she drifted off to dreamland.

End of Chapter 12. Onegai read and review. Flight "Angel 2' seem boring so far? Don't worry! Tomorrow is lift off and all jigoku will break loose and that's just in the next Chapter 13 "All systems go for liftoff" or "Do you know where your pilots are?"

That's all folks! Chapter 13 up soon, maybe this weekend! Answers to quiz questions 11 to 20 for Lupin/Bebop tomorrow evening. We just bought a new SUV--a 2004 Hyundai Santa Fe and it's great! Sandstone color. Four-wheel drive and everything cool! Anyway that's why this chapter was late and why the answers to the quizzes are late. Gomen for the delays! Arigato to my reviewers and to the writer of the "Dirty Dragons" who just added two chapters to their superb ff about the "Deadly Duo" vs the "Saiyaans of DBZ". Onegai check it out if you will. And he/she loves reviews! So do we! Ja Mata for now from Keiman and Kei.


	13. 13 All stations go Liftoff or Do you kno...

Chapter 13 "All stations go! Liftoff" or "Do you know where your pilots are?"

DISCLAIMER: Monotonous ain't it? (Shut up Kei! We gotta do it so get going! I ain't gonna do it Anton! Let the vacuumhead do it!

OK Yuri? Arigato sir. These creations are the property of Haruka-san Takachiho (our papa-san) and various other authors whom we 

domo arigato most sincerely. However some of these characters/places are ours so be warned!) That's fine Yuri. Thanks a lot. Stop

sulking Kei you had your shot at it too! Anyway folks at the conclusion of 12 Kome had just found out that she was the 'Angel's'

communications relay officer, Marlene was navigator and assistant pilot, Yuri was co-pilot and Kei was pilot and captain. She also

found out that liftoff was at 0600 hours (6 PM) and she and the flight crew had an 0530 hours (5:30 AM) wake up call! Mugghi was the

official waker upper! Now on to 13 but first Japanese words/phrases will be indicated in ( ) thus except for numbers from zero to ten

which are:-

Zero- Rei, One-Ichi. Two- Ni, Three- San, Four- Shi, Five- Go, Six- Roku, Seven- Nana, Eight- Hachi, Nine- Kyuu and Ten- Jyuu(Dew)

"Meow! Yuri, Kei, Marlene, Kome! 0530 hours. Time to get up now!" The four flight crew members simultaneously heard

Mugghi's voice through their comlink earrings. "Shimatta frigging nekko (cat)! F***ing telepath! I wish he wouldn't yap so loud at

this hour!" thought Kei grumpily. Aloud she said "OK I'm up! Shaddup you loud-mouthed bastard!" Grasping her comlink earring

Kei trilled Marlene. "Rise and shine sleepyhead! Get up Marlene!" Receiving no reply she trilled Mugghi. "Where the jigoku (hell) is

Marlene, Mugghi? On the bridge? Already? Arigato. How about the freak and the airhead? No answer! OK I'll get them!"

Kei took a quick shower. Squeezing her bracelet (she was in a hurry) she morphed into her red/black TC miniskirt uniform with

low red boots. Dashing down the hall to Yuri and Kome's suite she trilled the bridge. "Mugghi! Nammo! Commence preflight check now! 

We'll be right there!" Reaching her destination she keyed 'Override' on the door's security panel and said "Valhalla. Authority Kei 1" to the

door control. The outer door sprang open and Kei ran inside and kicked open the door to Yuri's bedroom. Grabbing her roughly Kei yanked

her co-pilot out of the bed and unceremoniously tossed her into the shower where she'd already set the water to 'COLD'. "E-E-E-Eek! I'm

freezing! Darn you Kei!" screamed Yuri. "You overslept again you airhead! (Kei checked her wristchromo) Liftoff in san minutes! Get

dressed! Where's the freak?" As she said this the other door swished open and Kome emerged (yawning) in a black turtleneck, briefs

and socks. She was carrying her pink jumpsuit and boots. "I'm up." She said yawning again. "What's with all the yelling?" Kei was

furious. "You ni morons overslept! Liftoff in ni minutes! Get some clothes on and report to the bridge! Marlene's there already!" yelled

Kei as she rushed out. "OK Mugghi, Nammo. Final check, all OK? Then start the countdown. Be there in a second!" Kei had run through

to the rear of Yuri's bedroom and exited through the back door. This gave onto an express lift to the bridge. Jumping aboard she was

instantly carried to the bridge level. Kei sprang off the lift almost before it had stopped and dashed to the bridge. Strapping herself into the

pilot's chair she flipped some toggles. "No Kami shimatta co-pilot and no communications officer! Marlene, set coordinates for Sector go (5)

Subsector X-san(3) Quadrant Kyuu (9) on my mark! San, ni, ichi, mark! (Kei trilled the other two crew members) Yuri, Kome! Get your asses

up here now!" Kei yanked the throttle and the shi engines roared to life. "Warp core online. Set velocity to warp roku Mugghi. Nammo, 

stand by on thrusters. (Kei trilled Yuri) Yuri, any time this century would be nice! Kome!! Mugghi initiate countdown now." Kei growled

as Yuri ran in and took her seat. She was resplendent in her 'Snow White' red/white/blue TC hotpants uniform and high white cavalier

boots. "All systems go. Stand by for countdown." she announced. "You just made it Yuri! Kome!" admonished Kei. Pulling on her boots

and with jumpsuit still unzipped Kome stumbled to the console and sat down, strapping herself in. Yuri did the same. Punching the relay

switches Kome intoned "Commo ready. OK Marlene?" A voice in her headphones (the bridge was divided into two cabins. The left was 

pilot, co-pilot and communications stations. The right was navigation and assistant pilot stations. Both cabins shared the rear compartment

which gave onto the express lifts. A short hallway led to the galley with replicator, stove, microwave oven, toaster, fridge and coffeemaker.

This hallway also led to the (ahem) restroom facilities, showers, storage rooms, arsenal, two bedrooms with bunks as well as Kei's 'ready

room' and chartrooms) said "For about an hour now! Where have you ni morons been? We almost missed the launch window!" answered

Marlene testily. Kei picked up and keyed the PA system's intercom mike (These were located all over the ship on all levels along with

speakers for ship broadcasts. There was also a speaker and mike in virtually every room on board). "OK hazu (gang) this is it! Commencing

countdown now. Strap yourselves down to something. A 200-G resistance barrier ain't a fun thing to buck! Liftoff in jyuu (10) seconds.

Jyuu, kyuu, hachi, nana, roku, go, shi, san, ni, ichi, rei, liftoff! Left thruster ichi, now! Right thruster ichi, now! Left thruster ni, now! Right

thruster ni, now! Activate warp drive now! Nammo, go to warp roku. Nana, hachi. Hold on hachi. Prepare for hyperspace thrust jump, Mugghi.

"Ready Marlene? OK now! Activate hyperthrust. All thrusters to maximum. Yuri? What's our altitude? (Yuri:"50 thousand meters.") Climb to

150 thousand meters. (Yuri: "Finally. OK cleared the stratosphere. Into the ionosphere."- remember this ain't earth!) Mugghi, ETA (estimated

time of arrival) to Cybytron? (Mugghi: "120 hours.") Good. Setting autopilot. Whew! We're finished guys, relax!" Kei once again keyed the

PA mike. "Liftoff successful. ETA to Cybytron is 120 hours. We are now on 'George' (autopilot). Spike, Legato, Leila and the Doctor are to

report to my 'ready room' in 30 minutes onegai. Yuri and I will brief you on our mission then. That's all folks. Enjoy your flight." Kei finished

and threw the mike on the console. "What a way to start a Kami shimatta mission! No commo, no co-pilot; it seems that the only ones that I

can depend on are Mugghi, Nammo and Marlene! Oh well, at least we can ditch the TC outfits for awhile anyway. We're going in as tourists.

Got that vacuumhead? So you can shop to your heart's content! I need a good stiff eye-opener and a smoke! The helm's yours Yuri. I'm

gonna get changed." Kei started to leave and then did an abrupt about face. "Kome. Marlene. You two will stay at your posts and monitor

things. I'll be in weapons later if you need me. Mugghi, Nammo, don't bust anything else!" Kei departed, pulling off her glove. 

"This darn ship will be OK for a bit, I'm hungry." said Yuri to Mugghi. "Mugghi, be a dear and man the helm for me. Kome, Marlene, 

after I get back you two can get your breakfasts while I monitor the comm, OK?" Yuri thought a moment. Kei has several replicators on

board. So if you want to eat up here you can. Kome, get Marlene to show you where the galley is and how to use them. (Kome: "She's

already shown me how to use it and where everything is. We'll be fine.") Kei'll have a fit if you both go at the same time so go in shifts,

Kome first then Marlene. (Yuri smiled at them both) See you in a half-hour or so. Stay on course." Yuri left the bridge and headed for the dining hall. "Kei just couldn't wait to play with her new toy, could she? Who can blame her! A sonic beam ion cannon! Crap! Breakfast can wait. I gotta get a gander at that thing first!" thought Yuri, jogging to the armory instead.

BOOM! "Oro in the name of the kyuu jigokus (9 hells) was that? yelled a startled Anton Gustav. Glancing at the chromo on his

bedside table he saw that it was 0700 hours (7 AM). "Couldn't have been the hyperthrusters, we aren't due to warp jump for another hour.

Better see what's up." he thought. He had been awakened by something that had shook the 'Angel' violently. As soon as his door opened,

he smelled a heavy odor of ion residue. "Nai! They didn't, did they?" he cried out, double-timing down the hall to the armory. "Whassup?"

A sleepy Don Poporo stuck his head out and demanded. "I think they fired the shimatta sonic ion cannon, Don! C'mon!" yelled Gustav,

putting on a burst of speed. "Are you sure?" asked Don, sprinting along beside him. "Want proof, take a whiff!" invited Anton. "Ion

residue! Hai, you're right! But who--" Anton looked over at his colleague. "Do you really have to ask?" he said. "The Dynamic Dodos?"

Don ran even faster. "Who else! Those bakas (idiots)! When I get my hands on them, they'll wish that they'd never been born!" replied

Gustav angrily. As they rounded a corner, the Doctor popped out of his room. "Someone has just fired a sonic ion weapon." he stated. 

"Tell us something that we don't know, Doc!" said Don. The Doctor and Leila joined them in the chase. Stopping at a door marked

'High Explosives! Danger! Keep Out! Authorized Personnel Only!' the trio with Gustav in front rushed into the room. A visibly shaken

Yuri and an angry Kei were just coming out as they came in. "Did you guys hear that? Oro (What) was it, Chief?" chorused the duo. 

"You didn't do it?" yelled both Chiefs together. "It sounded like Kei's new toy, sir." replied Yuri. Kei got even madder. "How could we have

done it? The shimatta controls are on the frigging bridge!" cried Kei belligerently. "Kome!" screamed both tro-cons and their two chiefs.

(Kei trilled Mugghi) "Mugghi, oro the F*** happened?" she demanded. Listening for a moment she turned back to the others. "somebody

just took a shot at us, Boss! Mar wouldn't let Kome return fire! (Kei trilled Mugghi again) Mugghi, open a hailing channel to that ship!"

she instructed. "This is TC Kei O'Halloran, Commander of the 'Lovely Angel 2'. We're 3WA, shimatta! Why are you firing on us? (Kei

listened for a moment or two) Oro do you mean you didn't? You almost fried our shields! Who the F***ing jigoku are you anyway? The

'Defiant'? Deep Space Kyuu (9) of 'Starfleet'? You guys are supposed to be on our side! We're the good guys, Kami shimatta ni jigoku!

(Kei listened again. She turned an amazed pair of green aizu on Anton) Boss, they said that their photons targeted us and fired on their

own!" 

AN: - Think you know what's happening? And for once they're right! It's really not their fault this time! Onegai read and review. By all

means let us know if you want other characters added into the story. The 'Angel' is a huge starship capable of carrying seventy souls!

As we said before, we have added a helluva lot of people to this ff but they won't be showing up for awhile. The 'Defiant'- remember

that shuttle ship from DS9? Watch for a lot of Star Trek stuff ('Starfleet' for instance who are subservient to the 3WA and 'United

Gallactica' as well) and stuff from other animes and TV shows and like media. Hope ya liked 13. 14 soon. And a big domo arigato to

MiketheBigG for his new ff and to the author of 'Dirty Dragons' for updating. Looks like no more Angels on TV for awhile! So ff is the only

source for us anime freaks! Ja Mata for now--Keiman and Kei.


	14. 14 Final Briefing! or Here Come the Ange...

Chapter 14

"Final Briefing" or "Here Come the Angels! Kami help Cybytron!"

DISCLAIMER: Domo arigato to all the authors who let us use their creations especially Haruka-San Takachiho who created our 'Lovely Angels'. When last we left our dynamic duo (sounds like a cliffhanger from the '40's. Remember 'Flash' and 'Buck'?) the 'Lovely Angel 2' had just been targeted and fired upon by the 'Defiant' a Starfleet ship from Deep Space Nine. And so--

By now everyone was milling around outside of the armory. "Kei, Yuri, you're with me. Doctor onegai join us, we're going to the bridge. Don, get everyone else back to the rec room. said Anton, issuing his instructions. "Leila, onegai stay with Don if you will. And put that knife away!" said the Doctor. The two teams split up and headed in opposite directions. When Anton's party reached the bridge, Keitarou was already there, a worried expression on his face. He addressed Chief Gustav "I overheard my Aunt's hail to the 'Defiant' sir and I fear the worst. You see, one of the reasons that Ann and I were sent after 'Black Ghost' ('BG' we'll call him from now on in) was because he had stolen an experimental device from our labs. It was a remote control capable of tapping into any system on any ship or complex and controlling it." he explained.

"Then the Kami shimatta ('KS' from now on in) bastard is somewhere close! We got him guys!" crowed Kei. "Afraid not Auntie. The device's range is unlimited. He's probably controlling it from 'Cybytron'. As a precaution I've placed a force field around our ship's systems and extended it to include the 'Defiant' as well, a little trick he taught me." Keitarou cocked a thumb at the Doctor. "Mere party tricks Riff." replied the Doctor modestly.

"Keitarou, if the 'Defiant' is no longer here 'BG' should stop trying to manipulate it and use it against the 'Angel'. Am I correct?" asked Anton. "Hai sir, you are quite right." he answered. "Kome, explain the situation to the 'Defiant'. Request them to vacate this sector immediately for their own safety. Pull rank on them if you must. United Galactica and the 3WA are Starfleet's superiors." Anton turned back to Keitarou after giving Kome her orders. Before he could say anything Marlene announced "Sirs, I believe that I have discovered a short cut to our destination, a wormhole through the 'Delta' quadrant which should shave 115 hours off our traveling time. I think it best that we reach 'Cybytron' ASAP, don't you Chief Gustav, sir?" Anton rechecked her nav screens. "Hai, Tro-Con ('TC' from now on in) Angel, make it so. Go to Warp 9.6 and punch it. We'll hyperjump immediately. Kome, is 'Defiant' complying with my orders?" Kome nodded. "Open the ship's PA system. Kome did so and handed him the mike which he keyed. "Attention everyone! We're going to hyperjump now so strap yourselves down. A Force G-90 thrust can be a bit rough. We jump in go (five) seconds. Beginning countdown. Go (5), shi (four), san (three), ni (two), ichi (one), rei (zero). Brace yourselves, hit it Marlene." Marlene Angel hit the panel marked 'hyperdrive'. Without warning the stars suddenly became lines of light as the 'Angel' accelerated.

"Maximum thrust achieved sir. Coming out of jump, brace yourselves." Marlene cut the 'hyperthrust' controls. With a great jolt the ship settled. "We are within 60, 000 parsecs of 'Cybytron' Chief." she said. "Fine, lock on that course and set 'George' (autopilot). We are all having a meeting in the rec room. Kome, you too; let's go Kei, Yuri, Doctor." ordered Anton Gustav. "Mugghi, you've got the comm. Keep the helm steady and don't crash! And don't play with the console again or I'll clobber you! Nammo, continue to monitor all systems." Kei commanded her charges.

Back in the rec room, Anton called for silence. "We are now san (three) hours from 'Cybytron' and our mission has been classified as 'Operation Spectre'. We will split into teams as follows (Anton signaled Don to run the overhead vidscreen viewer and the break down of the shi (four) teams appeared on the vidscreen behind him):

TEAM 'A' CODE NAME 'GRIFFIN' Kei O'Halloran (Commander), Legato Bluesummers, Spike Miroku and Leila.

TEAM 'B' CODE NAME 'GAZELLE' Don Poporo (Commander), Keitarou Riff, Mugghi 1 and Nammo 2.

TEAM 'C' CODE NAME 'ALBATROSS' Anton Gustav (Commander), Yuri Donovan, the Doctor and Nammo 1.

TEAM 'D' CODE NAME 'CONDOR' Marlene Angel (Commander), Kome Sawaguchi and Mugghi 2. 'CONDOR' will be our reserve unit to be used only for a dire emergency. They will remain aboard the 'Angel'.

According to our latest information (Anton had received a message from Territorial Sector Chief Garner right after liftoff)(we will call him 'TSC' Garner from now on in), 'BG' is in the capitol of 'Cybytron', 'Cyber City'. Team 'A' will search for him in the Northern and Eastern sectors (a map of the city appeared on the screen). Team 'B' will seek him in the Southern and Western sectors. Team 'C' will make contact with President Prime and VP Galvetron to brief them on our activities and coordinate the search. Team 'D' will monitor all the teams. We must practice discretion at all times so NO uniforms. We must try to blend in with the populace of which 30 per cent is human. Whoever finds 'BG' alert Kome who will relay that information to the other teams. If possible, 'BG' is to be apprehendied with a minimum of deadly force. We also need that machine that he stole in one piece (Anton looked diredtly at Kei). Any questions? (No one answered) Alright, make your preparations and get some rest. We rendezvous here at 1030 (10:30 AM) hours. Teams 'A' and 'B' will use surface rovers and Team 'C' will use an aircar." The time lord interrupted him "Chief, I have visited her before many times. Why can't we use the TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimensions in Space) to materialize in Optimus's office? He and VP Galvetron both know me well." Anton mused for a moment. "OK, we'll do it your way Doctor. Further questions? Nai? Then dismissed." The hazu (group) split up quickly. The briefing was over. The Doctor magnanimously offered the use of his vast array of costumes from all corners and eras of the universe. Everyone except Kome, Marlene, the Mugghis and the Nammos accepted eagerly.

Kei went for the 1950's Terran 'biker' look by selecting a black tank top with a skull and crossbones motif, black jeans, black motorcycle boots and a black leather jacket. She also chose a matching headband.

Yuri decided on a 1990's Terran 'schoolgirl' style of dress by opting for a white blouse with green piping, a red crosstie, a short pleated Kelly green skirt, white knee socks and black flat-soled oxfords. Her headband was white. She carried a knapsack style backpack across her back which contained her laptop computer and digital data disks.

Legato, Spike, Don and Anton wore dark suits with grey ties and fedoras. Keitarou had decided on the 'acid punk rock' look of early 21st Century Terra. He wore a black tee shirt emblazoned with a silver skull surmounted by rhe word 'Megadeath'. He also chose sky aoishi (blue) slacks, a 'Carolina Panthers' NFL team jacket and a black 'Panthers' watch cap, grey socks and black boots

Leila wore a plain white tee shirt, tan jeans, a brown suede jacket, white socks, high top black and white sneakers and a 'Tampa Bay Buccaneers' NFL team cap.

The Doctor, of course, refused to play dress up. All carried weapons except the time lord. Team 'A' carried hand held Mark XII ion cannons. Leila also wore her tanto (dagger) on her belt under her jacket. Team 'B' carried Kordon 2 disruptor pistols. Team 'C' had small discreet hand held Mark VII blasters. The Nammos' defenses were already built into their 'droid shells while the Mugghis were powerful catlike creatures possessing sharp claws and fangs making them very powerful fighters. They were known as 'nekkos' (cats).

All four teams assembled afterwards on the teleport deck. "I believe that we shall leave separately in smaller units and then regroup on the surface. Team 'A' will meet up at the statue of 'Lord Cyber', Team 'B' at the Colossus Monorail Station on Forbin Street and Team 'C' will transport via TARDIS directly to the capitol building. Now you--" Anton's discourse was interrupted by the time lord "I say, Chief Gustav, we'll be arriving inconspicuously in my TARDIS. Teams 'A' and 'B' will draw a minimum of suspicion as well. But don't be offended, however, as they say on Terra the 'Lovely Angel 2' 'sticks out like a sore thumb'; I mean, a bright red, white and aoishi starship Anton!" Anton smiled and took out his fountain pen, turned the clip and said "We have a few tricks of our own Doctor." Then he spoke into his comlink pen "Marlene, have you familiarized yourself with Doctor Q's (a 3WA scientist in Furool City) new gadget yet? It's the one controlled by the big grey toggle next to the warp core temperature gauge." he asked. "Hai sir, affirmative on that. When the toggle is thrown up it engages the cloaking device and the ship will appear to be invisible to sight and scan. Throw the toggle down and it decloaks." she reported. "Good girl Marlene. When our last team has teleported off the 'Angel' you will cloak. Understand?" queried Anton Gustav. "Affirmative sir. Kome will be operating the teleporter from here, correct?" asked Marlene.

"That's right. Ladies, I may have to activate one or both of you at a moment's notice so I want you both on that bridge at all times in civilian clothes, OK?" ordered Gustav. "We don't have to wear dresses, do we?" complained Kome Sawaguchi. "I don't give a good 'KS' oro (what) you wear! Just make sure you ditch those uniforms and that's an order!" commanded the exasperated unit chief. "Hai sir, we'll go and change one at a time." said Marlene. "Nai, I'll send Yuri up to hold down the fort. Both of you go and change as soon as she gets up there. Yuri, you heard that? Good, get up there and relieve them." ordered Anton. "On my way Chief." trilled Yuri's voice over Anton's comlink pen. "She's here now Chief so we're going." reported Kome. Ten minutes later Anton's pen trilled again. "Hai?" he answered. "OK, we're back sir and in civilian clothing as ordered. Yuri is on her way back down sir." responded Marlene. The door of the teleport room flashed open and Yuri came in. "I'm back Chief." she said. "All systems go." The 'TC' was positively glowing with anticipation. "Just think, Kei, an undercover assignment! Aren't you excited?" squealed Yuri. "Thrilled to death." responded a bored Kei O'Halloran. Then a sudden thought struck the redhead. "Yuri, you did land this thing, didn't you?" Yuri shook her head. "Nai, Kome and Marlene are landing it, why?" Kei didn't answer. She had already sprinted for the bridge!

End of Chapter 14.

Chapter 15 "Cry Havoc! Let Slip the Dogs of War!" or "The Angels Have Arrived!" will follow soon. R&R.


	15. 15 Cry Havoc! Let Slip the Dogs of War! ...

Chapter 15  
  
"Cry Havoc! Let slip the dogs of war!" or "The Angels Have Arrived!"  
  
"We're down sir." Marlene was announcing to Anton when an out of breath Kei O'Halloran burst onto the command deck. "Is my ship still in one piece?" she demanded. "Yes ma'am. We're down safe and sound." Bubbled Kome. "Don't start that all over again!" yelled Kei. Then she noticed their new attire. "Oro the Kami shimatta jigoku are you two freaks dressed up for- Hall-o-we'en? I know the Boss said to go casual but this is ridiculous!" she exploded. Both tro-con trainees were clad in almost identical outfits. Each wore a football jersey from Terra. Each had on blue jeans, socks and sneakers. Each had an NFL team cap on the console in front of them. Each had an NFL team jacket draped over the back of their chair. Kome was sporting Philadelphia Eagles' green and white while Marlene had opted for the New England Patriots' red, white and blue. Marlene's jersey was emblazoned with the number "12" while Kome's contained the number "5" on it. Kei grinned finally. "Well let's hope we don't need backup. Marlene you have the comm., carry on. Kei turned and headed for the exit.  
  
"Hall-o-we'en huh! Who the f does she think she is? That getup of hers looks ridiculous!" berated Kome. "Don't go there Kome! Leave her alone! You remember what happened to you the last time!" warned Marlene. Kei turned around. "Somebody say something?" she asked. "Nothing. Good luck Kei." Replied Marlene, tramping on Kome's foot. "Keep quiet stupid! We don't need her going all ballistic again do we?" hissed Marlene to her fellow trainee. Kome shook her head. Meanwhile Kei had left the bridge. Kome turned back to her vidscreen. Adjusting her headphones and mike she said "OK hazu, it's party time! The first couple of you get yourselves and your transports onto the teleport pads and tell me where to put you down. Let's go!" Don and Keitarou pushed a surface rover onto the pads and climbed into it. "Put us down near a bar Kome!" ordered Don. "OK, stand by. Energizing now!" Their bodies and the rover effervesced into random points of light and vanished. "OK Kome we're down." Whispered Keitarou. 


	16. 16 Once again the day is saved thanks to...

Chapter 16  
"Once Again the Day is Saved Thanks to the Angels" or "Kei Strikes Again"  
  
DISCLAIMER: Domo arigato to Haruka-San Takachicho and anyone else whose creations we are using for our fanfiction. You will recall at the end of Chapter 15 that there was big news about 'BG'. SO------  
  
"Nammo has found him sir and he's stationary!" crowed an elated Yuri. "Someplace called 'Tron City'. Coordinates are DD1-EL2 by CC2-LL9. Where exactly is that Mr. Prime, Mr. Galvetron?" she inquired politely. "That is in the Northern sector Miss. Just to the west of Lord Cyber's monolith." Answered galvetron. "Shimatta! That's Kei's team. Team Griffin." Yelled Anton. "Prime, have you got a vidpix of 'BG'?" he asked. "Hai and I just uploaded it to Miss Donovan's program." Prime replied. "Got them sir." Said Yuri who was already trilling Kei via her comlink earring. "Griffin, do you copy? Albatross calling. Onegai respond. Over." She said. A gruff Kei responded to her hail. "For Christ's sake Yuri, stop playing 007 and just speak Universal, will you? Oro the jigoku do you want anyway? Over." Yuri replied to her sweetly. "Oh nothing really. Just that 'BG' is about 100 meters away from you. I'm sending over his location and vidpix now. Over." Kei glanced down at her vidscreen. "Holy shimatta! Legato, get your ass over here now! Recognize this dude? Hai, I thought you might. Spike and Leila, meet us at the coordinates I am sending over to you. We're on him Yuri! Tell Kome to send the other teams back home, OK? We'll meet you there with the mark. Over." Said Kei. Yuri crowed with delight. "We got him guys, I mean sirs! Kei, Legato, Spike and Leila are going to bring him back to the ship. "She wants me to tell Kome to send the other teams home, OK?" Anton was ecstatic with joy! "Hai Yuri, make it so. I mean, call Kome." Yuri relayed this message back to the 'Angel'. "Condor this is Albatross. Do you copy? Over." Said Yuri. "Condor here. No news yet Yuri. Over." Replied Kome. Yuri screamed happily. "Albatross here. Kome, Kei got him! Onegai call off the search and send everyone home. Got it? Over." She commanded. "Roger that. Willco and out." Replied Kome. Yuri turned to her chief. "Mission accomplished sir." She said "Good work Yuri." Replied Anton Gustav.  
  
"Well, Mr. Garner did say that the 3WA was efficient but we never expected them to be this quick!" said Optimus Prime. "And without Ms. Angel or Miss Sawaguchi either. Prime insisted on having them on this case too, you know, Mr. Gustav." Put in Galvetron. "You must remember, Prime, that they are still TC trainees. As such they are not yet ready for an assignment like this. We did bring them along on the mission but not as field agents. As you no doubt heard from Yuri's communications, Miss Sawaguchi is our communications relay officer and Ms. Angel is both our navigator and assistant co-pilot. Now as to the mission itself. Things seem to have gone rather smoothly but Mr. Bluesummers refuses to name his contact within your government who was working with 'BG' to stage a coup and overthrow your administration. Now I suppose we shall never know." Lamented Anton. "oh I can tell you that, Mr. Gustav. We've known for weeks. We asked one of our own people to pose as a traitor. He was to make contact with Mr. Bluesummers who would contact 'BG' and draw him out into the open. Then we'd have him. Of course, Mr. Bluesummers would be immune from prosecution in return for his testimony. The fellow's name is Starscream. A more loyal and trusted friend and associate you will never find sir." Galvetron concluded his explanation just as Yuri's computer beeped.  
  
"Hai, Albatross here. Over." Said Yuri. Kome was ecstatic and lost all protocol. "Hot shimatta! Hey Yuri! Kei's back with Legato, Spike and Leila. All the other teams are here too. Kei dropped that 'BG' guy off at the "Tron City" district police substation. They wanted to keep Legato as well but Kei that he was already wanted on 'Gunsmoke'. She told them to contact the 'Gunsmoke' authorities if they wanted to extradite him back to 'Cybytron'. Yuri, onegai tell Chief Gustav that Kei accidentally blew up the building that 'BG' was hiding in along with the rest of the block. The device 'BG' had was destroyed but Kei said it wasn't her fault. Over." Reported Kome. Yuri grimaced and replied grimly. "Anything else to report Condor? Over." She asked. Kome hesitated. "Gimme that shimatta mike you dipstick." Yelled Kei. "Hey Yuri! Since we ain't going to get home in time for Kurisumasu (Christmas)----  
  
End of Chapter 16.  
  
Chapter 17 "An Angelic Suggestion- Kei Gets the Spirit" or "Is This OUR Kei?" to follow soon.  
  
Onegai read and review. Gomen for taking so long to post. Ja Mata and see ya soon--Keiman and Kei.. 


	17. 17 An angelic suggestion Kei gets the sp...

Chapter 17  
"An Angelic Suggestion- Kei Gets the Spirit" or "Is This OUR Kei?"  
  
DISCLAIMER: A big domo arigato to Haruka-San Takachiho and all the other folks who are letting us use their creations in our fan fiction. You will remember that (you guessed it) Kei is about to drop a bombshell!  
  
. How about we have Kurisumasu for them on the 'Angel' instead, OK? Mar and the freak have really been looking forward to it, you know. So oro do you say, eh?" suggested Kei. Yuri was amazed! Kei? Kei wanting to do something nice for somebody? Maybe there was something to this Kurisumasu thing that Mr. Poporo had told them about after all. "Hai. Sure Kei. We'll make it a real party. Let's talk about this later though. Right now I think Anton's going to be sick! Careful sir. You shouldn't drink Korbel so quickly. Oh and Kei? Let's keep everyone in their 'civvies' for Kurisumasu, OK? Gotta go now, see ya soon. Doctor, onegai help me to get Anton into the TARDIS." As the time lord and tro-con maneuvered Gustav back inside the aoishi police box, Yuri waved goodbye to Prime and Galvetron. "Ja mata sirs. It was so nice to meet you. Hope we see each other again someday." Both the Decepticon and the Autobot waved back at them. "So delightful to meet such a kawaii young lady. We trust that you will pay us a return visit someday." Said Optimus Prime. "Hai, if I had known that the 3WA employed such beautiful tro-cons I would never have objected so strenuously to Prime's bringing in your organization to assist us. Onegai forgive me dear lady." Apologized Galvetron. Not about to be upstaged the Doctor replied "Parting is such sweet sorrow. Ja mata until we meet again my good tomos." The trio disappeared inside. The familiar pulsing sound was heard, the light atop the dome flashed and the TARDIS dematerialized from Prime's office only to rematerialize almost immediately in the rec room of the 'Lovely Angel 2'. The doors opened to disgorge the time lord, the unit chief and the violet-maned tro-con along with Nammo. "Well, we all seem to be back." Said Yuri. "Don, onegai take Anton to his quarters. He's a little under the weather sir." Yuri asked the Doctor to assist Don.  
  
Kei strolled in and immediately assumed command. Grabbing up the closest intercom mike she yelled "OK hazu, listen up. Our return travel time will be 120 hours. I don't want to chance another hyperjump too soon. So we ain't using that wormhole that got us here. Everybody strap yourselves in when we give the word. Our preflight checks will take another hour or so. Liftoff will be at 1700 (5 PM) hours." She hung up the mike and walked to the turbolift. "Bridge." She said to the lift control computer. The lift smoothly carried her up several levels to the command deck. Striding onto the bridge Kei began to issue her commands. "OK you two, well done, good job. Now, go through the preflight routines with Mugghi and Nammo. We lift off at 1700 so call me at 1630 (4:30 PM) hours, right? Oh and it's just two days to Kurisumasu. Gomen guys but we won't be back home (Furool City on Shimougou) in time for it. So Yuri and I want you and kome to tell us oro you need in way of decorations and stuff. We will assign tasks to our guests to get it for anata (you). Of course we can use the replicators for most of it. We have already sent keitarou, Legato, Spike and the Doc out to find an evergreen tree for you. The Doc will know just oro we need because he has been to Terra many times before.  
  
Both TC trainees were aglow and smiling. "Domo arigato Kei!" they chorused. "I didn't think that you'd remember." Said Marlene. "Hey, you're the 'old lady', babe, not me, remember?" joked Kei. She turned to Kome. "No hard feelings eh? I know we got off to a bad start. Gomen for that. Forgive me?" Kei stuck out her gloved right hand. Kome took it and shook hands vigorously. "Of course you're forgiven Kei! As Tiny Tim says 'Kami bless us everyone.' You have made us both so happy Kei!" bubbled Kome. Kei looked perplexed. "Who the jigoku is Tiny Tim?" she wondered. "A little boy in a famous Terran Kurisumasu story who really loved Kurisumasu Kei. We'll let you read the holonovel." Kome was radiant with joy. "Well, just tell us oro you want and you got it kids!" said Kei. You'll really have to gomen (excuse) me now but I have to get some shuteye! Have mugghi trill me at 1630. See you later." Kei left the bridge and headed for her quarters in the captain's suite. "Eh, we deserve an easy mission every so often, don't we?" she observed aloud. Entering her suite which she was sharing with Marlene and Leila, Kei peeled off her biker garments and showered. Leaving the shower she stood in the drying alcove. "Set heat level at 75 degrees Kelvin." She told the control computer. She stood there for a few minutes just basking in the warmth of the heat generators. Then she sighed and said reluctantly "Heat off." She donned fresh undergarments, grabbed an aoishi kimono with a red ryu (dragon) emblazoned across the back and padded barefoot into her bedroom. She got an arm into one sleeve of the kimono before collapsing exhaustedly onto her bunk. Kei was sound asleep in ten seconds! The chromo now stood at 1405 (2:05 PM) hours.  
  
End of Chapter 17  
  
Chapter 18 "The Tale of the Tree" or "The Angels Get Ready for Christmas" to come soon.  
  
Onegai read/review for us. Ja Mata and See ya soon--Keiman and Kei. 


	18. 18 The Tale of the Tree or The Angels Ge

Chapter 18  
"The Tale of the Tree" or "The Angels Get Ready for Christmas"  
  
Meanwhile, Yuri was seated in front of a replicator with a written list of items in her hand. She was scanning the list and keying the replicator quickly and efficiently. She already had a sizable pile of stuff next to her. She checked another item off the list and smiled. She was thinking of how much more thoughtful Kei had become since Marlene had been assigned to her. Yuri then repped a few dozen candy canes, mistletoe, wreaths, pine cones, ornaments, lights, garlands, holly, egg nog, pumpkin and mince pies, plum puddings, a copy of "A Christmas Carol" by Mr. Charles Dickens and a copy of "A Visit from Saint Nicholas" by Mr. Clement Clark Moore. She took a look at the next item on Kome and Marlene's list. A yule log. Sure she could replicate one easy enough but spacecraft do not come equipped with fireplaces. Would the two chiefs even approve the use of half of this junk she had been replicating? Oh, what the Hell-why not? She keyed the replicator and removed a fine yule log from the 'finished' bay. Then she thought some more. Her aizu fell on the words 'Christmas tree' on the list and she frowned.  
  
Keitarou, Legato, Spike and the Doctor had been ordered by Kei to find and bring back to the ship a large evergreen tree. The girls had said that we were supposed to decorate it. She checked her wristchromo-1530(3:30 PM) hours! Over an hour since they'd left. Wait a minute, she thought, Mugghi's with them, isn't he? Yuri grasped her comlink earring. "Mugghi? You there? Hai, it's Yuri. The guys with you? Good. Find a tree yet? They found one when? 45 minutes ago? Then why the jigoku haven't you come back here yet? Oh, nobody brought a saw or an axe along, eh? Nai, Mugghi, don't dig it up by the roots! OK, feed me your coordinates and I'll have Kome teleport you an axe. Nai, doesn't Spike still have that laser sword that I lent him? He does? Then use that to fell the tree. You carry it back here for them onegai. And tell them to get their asses in gear and get back here quickly! Why? We lift off at 1700 (5 PM) hours and you know how Kei gets if she has to wait! Yuri out."  
  
Finishing her call she held up a bright red coat trimmed in white fur, a pair of matching trousers, a black belt and boots, white gloves, furry cap, white wig and whiskers, and a sack. She had also been instructed to replicate some bed pillows. She wondered just oro use that they could possibly have. Oh well, almost finished. She began to replicate gifts for everyone on board. As she put the finishing touches on the last one her comlink trilled.  
  
"Hai, Mugghi? Oro?" she answered without looking up. "Auntie Yuri, onegai make Miss Sawaguchi open the shimatta door for us, will you? She wants some bloody password, we don't know any and this Kami shimatta tree's as heavy as jigoku!" Keitarou sounded annoyed. "I'll have her let you in, son. But you watch your language, young man! Understand?" replied Yuri. "Yes'm." responded a chastised Keitarou. Yuri keyed the intercom. "Kome, the guys are back and they've got your tree. Let them in now." She commanded. "OK Yuri, you got it." Replied Kome. On second thought, Kome, better teleport them and that tree directly to the rec room. That way they won't have to lug it all through the ship, OK?" amended Yuri. "OK Yuri, that sounds like a better idea. Teleporting now." She said.  
  
There was a scury of movement within the rec room then: "I shall never get used to that thing." Said the Doctor. "Same here." Replied Spike and Legato. "It does take some getting used to, doesn't it, Mugghi?" Keitarou said, adding his two cents worth to the discussion. "Where do we put this shimatta thing now that we got it?" Legato wanted to know. Yuri chose this moment to wander in on the melee. Mugghi, go get Kome and Marlene. You take the comm. For them OK?" Mugghi meowed loudly in response. "Well they wanted a Christmas celebration, didn't they? Just like on Terra? Go get them Mugghi. I'll tell them you're coming." Yuri trilled the bridge. "Marlene, Mugghi's on his way to the bridge. When he gets there he'll take the comm.. You and Kome come to the rec room and show us where to put this tree. Under-  
  
Stand? Asked Yuri. "Mugghi's here now Yuri. We're on our way down." Replied Marlene. Yuri turned to the guys. "OK hazu, arigato for the tree. Spike, you and Legato put it where the girls want it. Keitarou, you and the Doctor go to my suite. You'll find several boxes of replicated items. Bring them all back here onegai. Then we'll get the rest of the gang in to help set things up. I think we'll let Kei sleep though. After all, she's been up for over 72 hours. She's left a wake up call for 1630(4:30 PM) hours anyway. OK let's get going folks!" Yuri turned to greet her trainees as the door swished open behind her. "Konnichi wa girls. Onegai show Spike and Legato where you want the tree set up. Keitarou and the Doctor are bringing the decorations and other stuff that I repped for you. I'll get the chiefs and Leila. Then we can get down to work. And, onegai, try not to wake up Kei!" Yuri issued her instructions quickly. Then another thought came to mind. "By the way are we OK to launch at 1700?" she asked. "Roger to that Yuri. All systems go." Answered Kome. "You know that the return flight will take a full five days, Yuri, don't you?" asked Marlene. "Hai, that's why Kei suggested celebrating the holiday enroute. She knew you two would be disappointed that we weren't going to reach home in time for Christmas." Explained Yuri. "You mean this wasn't your idea?" Kome was dumbfounded.  
  
"Nai it was all Kei's idea." Admitted Yuri. "That was really nice of her to do this for us." Said Marlene. "Well you see, Kei and I don't really have any family except for our godson. So the people at the 3WA are more or less our siblings, parents, uncles, aunts and so forth. Gotta go now. See you later." Yuri hastened to the visitors' deck. She returned to the rec room ten minutes later with Leila in tow. Anton and Don followed them in. The tree had been placed in a corner nearest the bar. Lights and garlands had been strung all across the huge room. Kome and Marlene had taken charge of the rest of the preparations and everything was going along smoothly. Everyone had agreed that the tree shouldn't be decorated until after the launch. That way Kei could be included in the festivities. Legato had been assigned the unenviable task of keeping Don away from the liquor. Anton was using glass wax and stencils along with a spray can of fake snow to create a wintry scene on the observation window. The Doctor and Leila were preparing the repast. The Doctor was being instructed on the use of the replicators by Leila. Keitarou and Kome were hanging stockings over a faux fireplace (the chiefs had totally nixed the idea of burning a yule log on a spaceship in flight!). Spike was doing the honours after offering to mix the punch. Yuri was practicing leading the Christmas Carols singalong while the data disk recorder was beling out tunes from something called "A Christmas Singalong with Mitch Miller and the Gang" from old Terra (Yuri had downloaded it from an old website she had found). Keitarou made the mistake of standing under the mistletoe after hanging it and was smooched repeatedly by all the female crew members, even Mugghi got into the act! The newly repped grandfather clock (the girls said no chromos!) chimed 1630 hours.  
  
Suddenly Kei's voice blared out over the intercom speakers. "Attention! Attention flight crew! We launch in 30 minutes. Report to the bridge now. Chief Gustav, onegai come to the bridge as well. The rest of you make sure that you're strapped in and ready to go at 1700 hours! Kome, Marlene, Yuri, Doctor! Get your asses up here now! And that's an order! Let's go hazu!" Yuri grimaced. "Well, Kei's back to her usual 'cheery' self again guys! We'd better get going. Come along girls, Doctor." Yuri glanced over at Anton. "You too sir if you don't mind." She added sweetly. "Coming ma'am." Laughed Anton, following the other four out the door. Kei greeted them as they stepped onto the bridge: "Kome, open a hailing line to the tower and ask for permission for us to launch. Mar, check our nav charts. I think there's an asteroid belt we'll have to maneuver around. Yuri, activate the impulse engines and engage all nacelle thrusters. Mugghi, monitor dilythium relays. Nammo, monitor weapons and life support. Arigato for coming sir." Whoa, thought Anton. It must be something serious. Kei doesn't usually call anybody sir, especially me!  
  
Kei suddenly became very serious indeed. "In order to clear this planet's gravitational well, we're going to be forced to use maximum thrust. Since both nacelles will fire simultaneously we could torch the airfield. I need your permission and authority to order an evacuation of the entire spaceport, tower and airfields." Now it was Anton's turn to look worried. "Sir?" asked Kei. "Very well, make it so. Kome, give me a direct link to the Cybytron capitol. I want to talk to President Prime." Kome flipped switches and keyed up the relay system. She listened on her headset before nodding. "OK sir, he's on now." Anton keyed the deck mike. "Gomen to bother you Optimus but I'm afraid we've got some bad news for you." Said Anton. "Oro is it, tomo mine (my friend)?" asked the Cybytron leader. "To reach escape velocity from your planet's gravity well the 'Lovely Angel 2' will be forced to fire both thruster units together at the same time. This could, in all likelihood, cause a major fire on your airfield. Gomen Prime but I'm afraid I must ask you to evacuate the entire spaceport, tower and airfields until we clear your gravity well and the gravitational pull of your world." Prime mulled it over for a second or so. "Consider it done old friend. When do you lift off?" Anton looked at Kei who held up five fingers. "We lift off at 1700 hours Prime. We can always put that time back if---" He trailed off. "Quite all right Anton. We will eveacuate the airfields, towers and spaceport. It's the least we can do for you after your speedy arrest and apprehension of 'Black Ghost' for us! Need anything else?" Optimus Prime was courtesy personified. "Nai, that's all tomo mine. Hope to see you and Galvetron again sometime." Answered Anton. "Well safe journey to you all, Anton. Ja mata for now." Prime signed off. "OK give them an additional ten minutes to evac, then fire up and we'll launch at 1710 hours. Any questions crew?" They all shook their heads "nai". Anton decided he'd be in the way on the bridge during the launch so he went back to wait with the others in the "parlor" as they were now calling the rec room. "We lift off at 1710 (5:10 PM) hours folks." Announced Anton after returning to the "parlor".  
  
Meanwhile, on the bridge Kei was back to normal issuing orders to her flight crew. "Yuri, activate warp core engines. Mugghi, auxiliary thrusters now. Kome, make sure all those airfields are empty. Mar, go to course bearing 290 NNW. Yuri, go to Warp 1 and fire all nacelle thrusters now. Marlene, prepare to launch. Lift off in jyuu (10) seconds! Countdown now commencing. Jyuu, kyuu, hachi, nana, roku, go, shin, san, ni, ichi, rei (10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, zero). Lift off! Yuri, Mugghi, stand by to increase warp. Mar, fire main thrusters now. Yuri, left nacelle warp to six. Mugghi, right nacelle warp to 3. Yuri, left warp to 9. Mugghi, right warp to 9. Kei continued to check the screens, gauges, meters and all of the other sundry equipment which made spaceflight so complicated to the inexperienced amateur. Marlene, jump to hyperthrust now! Kome, contact Furool City 3WA headquarters. Tell them we're coming home!" Kei keyed the intercom mike. "Lift off successful hazu. You can all relax now. We've jumped to hyperthrust and are cruising at Warp 9. We are bypassing the wormhole for our return trip. Estimated travel time is 127 hours. Enjoy yourselves, ja mata." Kei hung up the mike and addressed her bridge crew. "Ja ne! Good job! That launch went very smoothly. Mar, for a first timer you handled the 'Angel' quite well indeed! I'm proud of you partner." Yuri turned to Kome. "The same for you Kome. You are an excellent comm. Officer." Both trainees acknowledged the praises from their superiors. "Anyway now can get set to-- oro the kami shimatta jigoku!" exclaimed Kei angrily.  
  
End of Chapter 18  
  
Chapter 19 "A Blast from the Past" or "2 and 6 Are Better than 1 and 4" to come soon. Onegai r/r. Ja mata and See ya soon--Keiman and Kei. 


	19. 19 A Blast from the Past or 2 and 6 Are

Chapter 19  
  
"A Blast from the Past" or "2 and 6 Are Better than 1 and 4"  
  
Kei was interrupted by a violent rocking of the deck followed by an insistent buzzing from the intercom. She snatched up the mike and spoke: "Hai? Kei here. Oro? OK we'll be right down." Kei tossed the mike back onto the console. "Mugghi, Nammo, monitor all systems. Kome, open a hailing frequency and stand by. Mar has the comm.. Mugghi, you'd better stand by on weapons too. Yuri, you're with me! Come on!" Kei was already striding out the door, her hand on her blaster's grip. "Oro the heck is going on Kei?" demanded Yuri, strapping her gun sash around her waist and cinching it tight while hastening after the hot-tempered redhead. "It seems that we have more kami shimatta visitors downstairs and they arrived the same way the Doc and that wildwoman did!" whispered Kei to her co-pilot. They had reached the turbolift and boarded it. "Rec room stat!" yelled Kei. "That does not compute ma'am. No such location on this ship. Please specify alternative destination." Announced the lift contol computer. "oro the f are you talking about, you baka! Take us to the shimatta rec room now or else, you piece of crap!" Kei was fuming. Yuri grinned at her. "Oro's so Kami shimatta hilarious, airhead?" demanded Kei, getting angrier by the second. "You, silly! You know you sound just like Mr. Poporo when he argues with 'CC"!" Kei exploded. "This is serious, you baka! We gotta get to the rec room now! And that Kami shimatta turbolift---" Yuri laughed. "Calm down, stupid! Our two little trainees must have just reprogrammed the lift to the rec room's new name, that's all." Explained Yuri. "Oro new name? And who told those two morons that it was OK to reprogram the lift! Yuri!" Yuri just said very sweetly: "Onegai take us to the 'parlor', computer." Kei grimaced. "The 'parlor'? Is that oro they're calling my rec room now!" Yuri interrupted her tirade. "We're her Kei. Shut up." Kei bristled. "Don't tell me to shut up! It's your fault that we're--" Kei broke off in midsentence. Facing her from across the 'parlor' were two of those idiotic aoishi police boxes!  
  
"That thing just showed up outta the blue!" yelled Spike, gesticulating wildly and spilling his drink all over Yuri and Kei. "Yo, watch it you baboon!" screamed an enraged redheaded tro-con, her hand still on her blaster. "Gomen." Apologized Spike, trying to wipe the liquor off Kei's bosom. "Watch those hands mister!" she yelled, shoving him away angrily. Spike backed a few feet and fell against the time lord. "Gomen Doctor. Arigato for catching me. Oro do you make of that?" Spike cocked a thumb at the other police box. "Hai, how many more of you lunatics are running around loose?" Kei wanted to know. "Nai Kei! Don't, you crazy baka!" cried Yuri, pushing up on the blaster which Kei had drawn and leveled at the second aoishi craft. Kei knocked Yuri into the bulkhead. Assuming a split stance with both hands gripping her weapon tightly, she trained it on the second box and shouted: "Whoever's in there better come outta there with their hands up now or I start firing! I'm Kei O'Halloran of the 3WA and you're on my ship! I'm cold, mean and heartless so you Kami shimatta bastards better come out now! I'll count to san (three) then fire--ichi (one), ni (two)--" The doors opened and a very short, ill-tempered little man came out with his hands raised. He was wearing a black frock coat which was too large for him. "Young woman! Kindly put that thing away at once! It might go off and hurt someone!" he yelled. Then he became aware of the Doctor. "My dear fellow, how nice to see you again!" he said, shaking hands with the first time lord. He then turned to address Kei. "Please excuse my outburst Miss. I am the Doctor, that is, he is too but I was first er I mean second, he's fourth. Oh dear I am messing things up, aren't I? Zoe, Jamie, please come out here and bring our two guests along as well."  
  
The other Doctor decided to take up the tale. "We time lords live a long time. However, every so often we 'regenerate' and our appearance changes. We can do this twelve times. I am the fourth regeneration of the 'Doctor' and he is the second. The first was a kindly old gentleman, the third was an old fool, the fifth will be a cricketer, the sixth a moron, the seventh an Irishman with an umbrella and I don't recall the rest offhand. We all use a TARDIS to get about, actually the same one but from different times. Then it gets a bit complicated. Just what are you doing here now?" demanded the Doctor (Author's note:We'll just call him Doctor 4 and the new one Doctor 2- OK?) of his counterpart. "We came across two young ladies in AD 2140 who seemed in a bit of distress." Said Doctor 2. As their spacecraft was about to crash into the planet 'Mongo', we used our tractor beam and materialized their ship on to the TARDIS. Forgive me, my name is Zoe and this strapping lad is Jamie McCrimmon. We are the Doctor's companions." A tall husky lad of 19 or 20 summers had followed Zoe's flight suited form off of the TARDIS. He was clad in doublet and kilt in the style of the Jacobite Era from Terran Scotland in the 18th Century. "Aye that's right mon! The two wee lassies would've been toasted for sure and sartain if we dinna had pulled them on board with us!' he explained. "Who's a wee lassie, shimatta you Scottish twit!" Two tall and statuesque beauties had just exited the small craft. One had ebony aizu and aoishi/black hair that hung down her back and almost reached the floor. The other, whohad just spoken, had deep chocolatey brown aizu and a mane of the brightest crimson that was even redder than Kei's mop. It was encircled by a dark Kelly green ribbon. "I'm Kei and this is Yuri." She said. "We're trouble consultants for the 3WA. Our code name is 'Lovely Angels'." The other Kei and Yuri were taken aback to say the least. "But we're Kei and Yuri! And we're tro-cons for the 3WA and our code name is 'Lovely Angels' as well." Said a puzzled Yuri. (AN- To avoid further confusion we will call the Kei and Yuri who are piloting the 'Lovely Angel 2' Kei 1 and Yuri 1 and we will call the new arrivals Kei 2 and Yuri 2-OK?) "What year is this?" asked Yuri 2. "AD 2250." Answered Yuri 1. "Why?" Kei 2 answered her. Because we are apparently an earlier version of your team having come from AD 2140." Doctor 4 quietly intervened. "But that still does not explain your ending up here in AD 2250. What happened Doctor? Did you get lost again?" Doctor 2 was indignant. "I have never been lost in my life er lives! The TARDIS must have malfunctioned again!" Doctor 4 replied with a laugh. "Malfunctioned my boot! You were lost again!" Doctor 2 retorted. "We were not! We just got --- " Jamie finished his statement for him. "lost."  
  
Suddenly the vidphone crackled. Automatically Chief Gustav answered it. "Hai Charlie. Oro is it? We were just about to---" Anton broke off when he saw a very young visage of Andre Francis Gooley on screen! A very angry visage too. The two new arrivals were both terrified. "You bakas! You idiots! Now look at oro you've done!" he bellowed. Yuri 2 was almost in tears. "But Chief Gooley, this time it's really not our fault!" Kei 2 was nodding her head in agreement. "She's right Chief. One minute we were on our way back to Elenore City (AN- This is the other city on Shimougou where the 3WA has a headquarters as well as United Gallactica.) and the next poof! We're spinning outta control over some Kami-forsaken world called 'Mongo'. Then poof! We're whisked aboard a ship that's way too small to even get one engine cowling through its door! I gotta agree with the loon this time. It ain't our fault!" Andre fumed. "So it's not really your fault Yuri eh? Well then who exactly was it that targeted and fired on the chromo system on board the 'Kronos Project'? Well?" Kei 2 answered indignantly. "I did. So? Oro difference does it make? We had to shut down 'Kronos', didn't we?" she demanded hotly. Gooley roared his answer at them. "Shut down, hai! Totally destroy, nai! When you did that you opened up a rift in the space/time continuum. That's how you two were flung into the future and Keitarou Riff was flung into the past! Those two time lords are just as stupid as you two when it comes to controlling their ships! It was a fluke that you all finally ended up together! So don't tell me it ain't your fault! They sure as jigoku don't call you two the "Dirt---" Andre continued to rant and rave until all roku (six) tro-cons cut him off in midsentence! "Don't say it!" they all chorused simultaneously.  
  
"Don't say what?" the two time lords and their trio of companions wondered aloud. "Their code names are the 'Lovely Angels' but to everyone else they're known as the 'Dirty Pair'!" said legato Bluesummers with a chuckle. WHAM! Six gloved fists smashed into him from six sides at once. "That's 'Lovely Angels' dammit!" they all screamed together. "They are quite violent, are they not?" said Doctor 4. "Especially for children." Agreed Doctor 2. "And the language they used! " he added. "And in front of my Leila too!" said Doctor 4. "They should have their mouths washed out with soap!" finished Doctor 2. "Chief, how do we get this mess straightened out sir?" asked both Yuri 1 and 2. "You have two time lords there. Can't they think of something ?" he replied smugly. "Well we could repair 'Kronos'." Suggested Doctor 2. "Wouldn't that be interfering?" said Zoe sternly. "Och! That's never stopped him before lass!" chortled Jamie McCrimmon. Andre cut in on the tirade. "'Kronos' is being repaired now as we speak. Dr. Cueball aka Dr. 'Q' expects that when repairs are finished the rift will seal itself and you will all be transported back to your own spaces and times. However, his most conservative estimate is at least a fortnight (two weeks plus a day) to finish the job." Everyone looked crestfallen. "Why don't we all stay on the 'Lovely Angel 2' and continue on to this Furool City? We can all celebrate the yuletide season together and then pass the remaining time in sightseeing on Shimougou while the 3WA puts us all up for a week or so." Beamed Doctor 4. Andre mulled this over for a few minutes. "Sounds plausible. OK, Anton, contact your people and make the necessary arrangements. Good luck!" Andre Gooley blanked his vidscreen. "Oro did he mean by that Doctors?" asked Zoe, Jamie and Leila together.  
  
Don Poporo set down his glass on the bar carefully and guffawed. "He means he won't be around for 'those two' (he pointed at Kei 2 and Yuri 2) versus the 'Unholy Four' (he pointed to Kei 1 and Yuri 1 as well as Marlene Angel and Kome Sawaguchi). Imagine! Two whole weeks with the biggest troublemakers in the galaxy! Meri Kurisumasu watashitachi subete!" he said. Anton added his own observations by saying "So as 'Tiny Tim' observed 'Kami bless us everyone.' Here's to a lot of luck!" said Anton Gustav. "With the 'Insane Six' we'll need all the luck we can get!" finished Don. The vidphone trilled again and Anton answered it.  
  
END of Chapter 19.  
  
Chapter 20 "Here comes the 'Insane Six' " or "The Angels prepare for Christmas" coming soon. 


	20. 20 Here Comes the

Chapter 20  
  
"Here comes the 'Insane Six' " or "The Angels prepare for Christmas"  
  
"Hai? Chief Gustav here." The face of the younger Gooley filled the screen once more. This time his expression was less hostile. "Gomen Chief but if it's AD 2140 here and AD 2250 there just how is it that we can communicate with each other?" Before Anton could reply to him Doctor 2 intervened. "I can answer that one Mr. Gooley. When your Miss Kei accidentally blew a hole in the space/time continuum she created the portal through which our two TARDISes passed. Since we could pass through it, it is logical and reasonable to assume that radio signals can also pass through it." Gooley had a second thought. "But Doctor, if that is correct then as soon as repairs are completed on 'Kronos' that rift will seal plugging up the hole in the continuum and blocking further communication signals between our time dimensions. So how can we tell you when those repairs are finished here?" Both time lords smiled broadly. "Mr. Gooley, as time lords we manage time but we most certainly cannot control it. When that rift is sealed, time itself will assume command so to speak and will restore itself back to its own status quo." Answered Doctor 2. "In other words, sir, Leila, Keitarou and myself along with my TARDIS will automatically return to AD 2268. At that same instant my predecessor along with Zoe, Jamie and your two tro-cons, Kei and Yuri, will automatically return to AD 2140 in his TARDIS. Of course since he and myself are the same person and the TARDIS is the same one--oh bother! It's too complicated to explain Mr. Gooley! Trust me, all will be fine in the end." Doctor 4 completed the explanation as best as he could.  
  
"Arigato Doctor. I think that I understand now. If you are correct then we will not speak with each other again. So it was nice meeting you all. Yuri, Kei! As soon as the Doctor returns you to our time onegai have him bring you here to 3WA headquarters in Elenore City. I will have quite a few things to say to both of you. For the rest of you I wish you good luck, you'll most certainly need it! Meri Kurisumasu ni anata subete and sayonara!" replied Andre Francis Gooley. They all called out their good wishes to him and their own farewells. Anton broke the connection and the screen went blank. Doctor 2's aizu suddenly lit up. "Did I hear you say that we are having a Christmas party, Mr. Gustav, Mr. Poporo? I love Christmas. Zoe dear, get out my Father Christmas outfit. You and all the ladies can play my elves. The chiefs can hand out the presents. Mr. Miroku (Spike) and Mr. Bluesummers (Legato) can take charge of the games. Jamie and Zoe can care for the pets. Zoe please get out my copy of 'A Visit from St. Nicholas'. Mr. Moore personally autographed it for me you know! When I read that to all the young people---" Doctor 2's reminiscences and diatribe were both brought to a screeching halt.  
  
"Hold the phone there! I ain't dressing up like no Kami shimatta elf!" Kei 1 was adamant. "That goes for me too!" echoed Kei 2. "That sounds like fun!" bubbled Yuri 1 and Yuri 2 together. These comments signaled a general uproar. Complaints and refusals inundated the air. Zoe, Kome, Marlene and Leila were not going to be elves either. Both chiefs thought that handing out presents was women's work. Don was worried that the liquor supply wouldn't hold out another week. Spike M. and Legato argued over which games to play. Jamie refused to babysit the 'beasties' (the Mugghis and Nammos). Amidst all of this turmoil Doctor 4 grinned at Doctor 2 impishly. "See what you got started? Now what are you going to do? And I'm reading 'Twas the Night before Christmas' to the young people, not you!" said Doctor 4 coolly. "So this is all my fault, is that it?" demanded Doctor 2 bristling. "Well it's certainly not my fault!" thundered Doctor 4. "And I'm reading that book, not you." Insisted Doctor 2. The argument continued unabated until Marlene observed "Before we came down here (from the bridge) we put weapons on standby. Given the penchant that Mugghi and Nammo have for playing with things, shouldn't someone check--" Realization immediately dawned on Kei 1.  
  
"Holy shit, you're right partner! Those two bakas love to play with stuff! If they decide to fire off that sonic cannon, we could be thrown light years off course not to mention maybe blowing a second hole in the universe! We got to shut down the weapons system now!" Grabbing her trainee she raced for the door. After securing the weapons system, Kei 1 decided that the two Doctors and their companions could supervise the upcoming festivity preparations without her. She trilled Kome back up to the bridge to monitor communications. She then left Marlene in command and returned downstairs. Chaos no longer reigned. Anton had gone back to his task of decorating the observation windows. Don and Keitarou were making punch. Leila and Zoe were using the replicators to prepare food. The time lords had apparently compromised. Doctor 2 would indeed read his book but Doctor 4 would read 'A Christmas Carol' from his first edition of the tale which had been personally autographed by Mr. Charles Dickens. Yuri 1 and Yuri 2 were already sporting (and showing off) their elfin attire. Now they were putting the finishing touches to Doctor 2's Father Christmas costume. Spike and Legato were setting up the games. Kei 2 was seated at the bar with Jamie playing 'blastoff'. (AN- In 'blastoff' you usually drop a shot glass of liquor into a mug or stein filled with beer. Then you drink it down (chug-a-lug) as fast as you can. Jamie and Kei 2 had reversed the process. They dropped a shot glass of beer into a brimming flagon of Skotch whiskey. Then they took turns draining their tankards.) Each one was trying to outdrink the other. The result being that they were both very loaded! A lone string of electric lights and a few garlands had been tossed on the tree. Doctor 4 was trying to lay HO gauge train tracks under the tree without toppling it over in the process. Kei 1 actually managed to smile at all of them! She clapped her hands for silence.  
  
"OK hazu, since it's (she checked her wristchromo) after 1900 (7 PM) hours, let's call it a night have some dinner. Zoe, Leila, do you need any help with the replicators? Nai? OK then, next door (she pointed to a door next to the bar) is our dining hall. Shanghai whoever you need to get the tables set, carry in the grub, serve, whatever. Dinner at 1930 (7:30 PM) hours OK? Good, I'll go and spell my flight crew so they can eat. I'll have my dinner later." She spun on her heel and strode to the exit. Then she called back over her shoulder "One more thing. I don't like formality on my ship. So from now on we will use first names only. No more Mr., Ms., sir, captain, chief, whatever! Got that? OK then I'll send the girls down. Ja Mata." Kei 1 left the room. Leila pointed to the bar where Jamie and Kei 2 were holding each other up and singing 'Scotland forever' off key. "Zoe, what is wrong with her and our Jamie?" she asked curiously. Zoe smiled. How best to describe it for you dearie? They're plastered, loaded, snookered, in their cups, under the weather, drunk. They have been consuming too much alcohol." Explained Zoe patiently. Leila was concerned. "Will they be alright?" Zoe giggled. "Yeah, they'll be fine but they'll have a jigoku of a hangover ashita (tomorrow)! A headache Leila." Explained Zoe. Leila laughed too.  
  
"Shimatta! Gomen my language ladies onegai!" said Doctor 4 "But these trains! DeWitt Clinton never told me how complicated they were! Well, enough of that for tonight. Who needs some help?" The time lords were sent along with Spike and Legato to set the tables. Keitarou was making the coffee. Yuri 1 and Yuri 2 were playing waitress and were busily carrying trays of food to the dining hall. As they passed Keitarou they said to each other "Kei and Jamie could use some of that stuff. Black and hot!" Anton was carving the chateaubriand while Don opened the wines. Jamie was feeding the 'two beasties'. Kome and Marlene arrived and were immediately deputized to put Kei 2 to bed to 'sleep it off'. "I ain't going nowheres and you can't make me neither!" Kei 2 vehemently nixed the idea of leaving the bar. Instead she yanked out her blaster and began to wave it wildly around. While Marlene wrestled the weapon from her grasp Kome dispatched her with a quick chop to the back of her neck. Kei 2 sagged into their arms. The two trainees supported her out the door and half carried her to her quarters. Marlene got her undressed while Kome prepared the bed. Then they laid her on the bed, covered her up and tucked her in. "Room temperature, 17 Kelvin, computer." Said Marlene. She and Kome returned to the others. "Stopping fights, setting tables, putting drunks to bed! We're sure learning a jigoku of a lot, ain't we Mar?" asked Kome sarcastically. "Hai, that we are Kome." Answered Marlene. "Kome, did Yuri really con you into beating up Ella Hathaway at the 'Moon over Mayhem'?" asked Marlene. "Hai, she did Mar. But that bitch had it coming. Sure wish I hadn't busted her arm though." Admitted Kome. "I hope dinner's ready, I'm starving!" she added. "Just so long as we don't have to drag Jamie to his room too. He's a giant!" said Marlene. "Soup's on guys! Come and get it!" called Zoe over the PA speakers. Both trainees hurried to the dining hall. Placecards had been put at all the table settings by Yuri 1 and 2. "Hurry now and find your seats everyone. Girls, we've put you two over there together." They said. Finally everyone was seated at the tables. The Doctors were asked to say the blessing. "Kami onegai watch over us all and guide us safely home." Said Doctor 4. "And domo arigato Kami for this bountiful feast. Amen." Added Doctor 2. "Amen." Echoed everyone. Then they all fell to and ate with alacrity. "Very good. Great. Wonderful. Best I've ever had. What's for afters? Zoe and Leila were constantly complimented on their culinary talents. Afterwards, both Doctors volunteered to spell Kei 1 (on the bridge) so she could have her dinner. Kome and Marlene had already been relegated to clean up duties along with Keitarou, Don and Anton. Zoe, Leila, Spike and Legato were doing the dishes. Kei 1 came in, wolfed down her food, poured herself more coffee and returned to the bridge. Then they set the watch duties for the night. Kei 1 took first watch. Kome got second watch. Zoe (who was after all a trained navigator) got third watch with Marlene being tagged with the 'graveyard' shift. "Have the Mugghis been fed yet?" asked Kei 1. "Yeah, Jamie fed them both." Answered Zoe. "Arigato, Good meal kid." Complimented Kei 1.  
  
"How much longer until we get back to Shimougou, Kei?" asked Zoe. "Five days, give or take." Answered Kei 1, checking the right nacelle's thruster reading. "Arigato, see you in the morning." Said Zoe, yawning. "Don't forget that you got third watch Zoe. Goodnight." Returned Kei 1, who had shoved back her chair and put her feet up on the console. "Mugghi, Nammo, autopilot's set. Just continue to monitor all systems and don't play with anything. Got that guys?" Mugghi meowed and Nammo whistled and beeped. "OK fine, screw up and I'll clobber you!" Kei 1 settled in for her watch. In due course Kome spelled her and she went to bed. Nothing happened and Zoe spelled Kome who went to sack out for the night. Zoe used a borrowed comlink earring to trill Marlene to wake her for her watch. Then Zoe went to get some much needed rest. Marlene saw that all was running smoothly so she called up the vid of the holonovel she'd been reading and waited for morning to arrive. Ashita would be Kurisumasu ibu (Christmas Eve).  
  
End of Chapter 20.  
  
Chapter 21 "Tro-Cons and Dickens Don't Mix!" or "Kei's Restless Nights-Part One" will follow soon. 


	21. 21 Tro Cons and Dickens Don

Chapter 21  
  
Tro-Cons and Dickens Don't Mix!" or "Kei's Restless Nights-Part One"  
  
Mugghi trilled lightly in her comlink, waking Marlene from her dozing. She checked her wristchromo. 0600 hours on Kurisumasu-ibu. Yay, Christmas Eve, she thought. It would have been nicer to at least be home if not on Terra but this place was pretty cool too. Kei was really going out of her way to be nice to her and Kome (AN- Very OOC for our Kei!). Yuri was like the sister that she had always wanted. And with all their new tomos, it was like one big, happy family back on good old Terra. Mugghi trilled her again. "Arigato Mugghi, I'm up. Are we still on course?" Mugghi trilled an 'hai' back to her. "Ninety-six more flight hours to go. Log it, Nammo. Mugghi, better wake up Kei and Yuri. Kome, time to get up partner." Marlene finished her trilling and keyed the PA mike for the ship's intercom system. "Ohayo gozaimasu (Good morning) hazu! It's 0600 hours and time to get up! We are still on course 96 hours from our destination. Today is Kurisumasu- ibu. After breakfast we will finish decorating the tree. Then we can all have a Christmas Carol singalong. Kome and I want to say Ja mata to you all and a big domo arigato from us both. You've become a family to us and made us both so happy. Ja mata for now." Marlene flipped off the intercom as a sleepy Kome Sawaguchi stumbled onto the bridge. Today she was sporting a pink kimono and fuzzy pink slippers. A matching headband completed her ensemble. She waved a hand at Marlene in greeting and checked her comm. Relays for messages. "UG confirms that we are still on course bearing 290 north northwest. Estimated remaing flight time is 96 hours. Mr. Garner says 'Meri Kurisumasu' to all of us and wishes us a safe journey home. He also says 'grat job' on the successful completion of our mission. That's all the messages, Mar. I need some coffee and grub. See you later." Kome headed back towards the exit.  
  
"Just a minute Kome." Said Marlene. "I don't think that we can get away with wandering around the ship like schoolgirls in a dorm anymore. It's not like it was when it was just you and Yuri or Kei and myself. I know Kei said she hates formality and that we could dress casually but I sure don't think that she meant that!" lectured Marlene. "Oro are you talking about Mar?" asked a puzzled Kome. "Kome! Get some clothes on now!" ordered Kei 1 who had just come through the rear doors. "A ship full of guys and you parade around like that! Ain't we in enough hot water back home already?" she yelled. "That's what I was talking about Kome." Said marlene quietly, pointing to her lack of proper attire. "Gomen Kei. Onegai yuruse watashi. I'll be right back." Apologized Kome, finally noticing that she was still in her kimono and slippers. "You can get breakfast first Kome. Then get back up here." Called Kei 1 to her retreating form. "OK partner, go and get your breakfast too. I'll hold down the fort now." Said Kei 1 to Marlene. Arigato Kei, ja ne." Marlene had already left when Kei had another thought. She trilled Marlene. "Mar, get a couple of hours' sleep. I'll see you around 1100 hours, OK?" A slight trilling from Marlene signaled her understanding. Kei 1 sat down, checked some gauges, assigned a few tasks to Mugghi and Nammo and put her sneakered feet up on the console. She was in a grey 3WA sweatshirt and sweatpants today. Her habitual Kelly green headband completed her outfit.  
  
"Konnichi wa Kei." Yuri1 had just come in still sporting the schoolgirl look but this time her skirt was aoishi instead of green. "So today you're Keiko not Kagome eh? Will you ever act your age?" Kei 1 wanted to know. Yuri 1 was indignant. "I'm the same age as you are Kei- 19! And it's fun to play dress up! It's not like we have anything else to do, do we?" she replied. Kei responded nonchalantly to that one. "You are not the same age as I am. I'm older by two months, remember? And I was only teasing you. I know that we're stuck here with that merry band of bakas for another shi (four) days. We'll just have to grin and bear it. And today's that Kurisumasu-itu that the girls have been yapping about." Yuri1 replied to that sweetly. "It will all be over after ashita no ban anyway Kei." Kei 1 looked up and grinned at her. "Kami arigato for that at least." She chuckled. "Go get some breakfast now Yuri." She added. "OK Kei and I'd better bring some back for you or you won't eat anything. I'll be right back." Said Yuri 1, running towards the galley. Having nothing else to do for the moment, Kei 1 called up the vidscreen showing the holonovel that Marlene had been reading last night. She read through the first few chapters speedily as was her wont and dozed off.  
  
She began to dream. She dreamt of herself as a miserable miser. Her name was Kei O'Scrooge. She had a clerk (underpaid of course) named Yuri Cratchit. She also had a kindly nephew (who she treated like crap) named Keitarou Reeves. One fine, brisk Kurisumasu-itu two gentlemen (Spike Miroku and Legato Bluesummers) came to call. "Do we have the pleasure of addressing Miss O'Scrooge or Miss McMarley?" asked the more handsome of the two (Legato). "Ms. McMarley has been shindeiru (dead) these nana (seven) years. She died seven years ago this very night." She said. "Gomen, however, we are certain that her generosity will be well represented by her most kawaii surviving partner." Said the other one (Spike). "Oro the F are you two baka morons yapping about?" she demanded, keeping her fist on the ion cannon in her desk drawer. "A few of us are endeavoring to start a fund to buy the poor some meat, drink and a means of warmth. It is at this festive season of the year that want is most keenly felt while abundance rejoices with others." Said Legato. "You two are a couple of trellmas short of a korton, ain't you?" observed Miss O'Scrooge. "We're collecting donations for charity. They're tax deductible you know! How much shall we put you down for Miss O'Scrooge?" asked Spike, licking his pencil. "Nothing." She replied. "Ah, you wish to be anonymous!" said Legato beaming all over. "I wish to be left alone! Now get the jigoku out or I'll call Furool City Central and have you both arrested!" she yelled. "Are you quite sure you won't reconsider--" began Spike. Kei kicked them both out of her building and down the steps. "Bah! Humbug!" she cried after them before returning to her office. Then Keitarou came and invited her to Kurisumasu dinner ashita. She tossed him out too. She was a real nasty bitch! Before quitting work for the day at 2100 (9 PM) hours she bawled Yuri out for using another dylithium crystal in the warp core generator. "But Miss O'Scrooge, it's minus 76 degrees Kelvin outside. I'm freezing to death in here!" she whimpered. "Work faster and you won't feel the cold!" snapped Kei.  
  
Yhat night, the yuku (ghost) of her late unlamented partner Iris McMarley (AN- she looked exactly like Iris, the former 'Lovely Angel' who became Lady Flair the contact assassin.) paid Kei a visit. Iris was bound by heavy chains made from bullet bandoleers, blasters, ion cannons, sonic disruptors, sonic beam cannons, explosives, bombs and anything else destructive by nature! She tried to explain to Kei how in life all she had ever cared about was their 'Killers for Hire' business instead of the welfare of her fellowmen. Now she had to do penance for it. Kei laughed at her which made Iris quite angry. She drew a Mark 4 ion cannon from her belt and fired it at Kei, catching her in the forearm. "Son of a bitch!" yelled Kei, slapping a hand to her injured arm. "Do you believe in me or not?" cried Iris preparing to fire a second blast. "F hai, I believe in you! You're nekkyo (nuts) you crazy baka!" screamed Kei drawing her own blaster and firing at Iris. She was amazed when her beam passed right through her harmlessly and frying a good portion of the mantelpiece! "I'm shindeiru stupid! Remember?" laughed Iris. "You have one chance, a reprieve as it were, of escaping my fate! A chance my dear of my procuring. (Kei thanked her begrudgingly cradling her disruptor blaster) You will be visited by san (three) yuyu (spirits). Expect the first at 0100 hours tonight, the second ashita at the same hour and the third ashita no ban when the last stroke of 12 has ceased to vibrate. (Kei wanted to take 'em on all at once because that was more her style but Iris nixed that idea) Look to see me no more. Farewell Kei." Kei fired at her again gouging the wall and celing with ion resin burn marks so Iris split.  
  
Kei awakened to someone shaking her by the shoulder. She looked up to see her old Chief, Andre Francis Gooley frowning down at her. "Who the F are you?" she mumbled while fishing under the pillow for her weapon. "I am the yuyu of Kurisumasu Past." He said. Kei yanked out her blaster and fired. The blast went through him and hit the wall. The yuyu grabbed kei and leaped through the window with her. "Are you baka? I don't have my jet wings lifter pack with me!" Kei tried belting him in the jaw and her fist passed right through his face! "Now calm down Kei and shut up!" he ordered. "Don't tell me to shut up you son of a bitch!" Kei and Gooley landed in front of a decrepit old building. A sign outside proclaimed it as '3WA Training Academy'. Kei yelled out loud. "Hey, cowabonga dude! I was a kid here! I cut more classes here---" The yuyu cut in on her prattle. "Your sister had one child---" Kei finally exploded. You baka moron, I was a kami shimatta orphan! I never had no sister! My family was and still is the 3WA!" Gooley said "Gomen. Let's try again." He whisked her up again and landed in front of tro-con Lee Chan's pad. "Hey, Lee's place! That SOB broke up with me 'cause I refused to stop carrying a blaster! He wanted me to do all martial arts crap like he did! The less I see of him the better! But I really kicked his ass using his shimatta martial arts!" she yelled. Gooley checked his wristchromro. "Whoops, out of time. See ya!" Poof! He vanished and was replaced by the dry visage of Charles Augustus Garner! "I am the Yuyu of Kurisumasu Present." He said. "So you're gonna show me how I'm a bastard to Yuri and show me how much fun I would have at Keitarou's pad and tell me that Yuri and Billy have a kid that's gonna shinu (die) if I don't save him, right?" yelled Kei. Garner (for once) was speechless. "Well, Yuri and Billy have no kids yet but the rest is true enough!" she added. Since you know all that already I'm wasting my time here! I will leave you to the Yuyu of Kurisumasu Future! Farewell and good luck with your life." He said, vanishing in a cloud of ion resin.  
  
Standing before Kei was a huge giant of a nekko (cat) creature that meowed at her (it looked exactly like Mugghi on the 'Angel') and pointed. "Mugghi! Oro the F are you doing in my nightmare? Get the jigoku out of it or I won't feed you for a month! You hear me Mugghi? No food!!!" she cried.  
  
"I have food for you Kei." Said Yuri 1, who had just returned with a tray for her. "Holy shit! Oro a nightmare!" yelled Kei 1, grabbing the tray and speedily wolfing down her breakfast. It always made Yuri 1 nauseous to watch Kei 1 eat anything! She finished and poured coffee for them both. "Arigato Yuri, I needed that." She said. Yuri 1 casually glanced at the vidscreen in front of Kei 1. "Oro have you been reading anyway Kei? Oh, that one! Hai, I can see how that would have given you nightmares." She giggled. "Shut the jigoku up you purple haired punching bag!" she yelled, hurling the tray at Yuri 1's back as she beat a hasty retreat. Kei 1 took a last look at the vidscreen before blanking it entirely. "Kurisumasu! Bah! Humbug!" she said to no one. "Reading Mr. Dickens's story eh?" said Marlene mischievously. "Just a shimatta book Mar!" answered Kei 1. "Run a diagnostic on the nacelles, will you?" she asked her navigator. "Sure, right away Kei. Any problem with them?" she asked. "Nai, not really. One of the right ones seems to have a slightly richer fuel mix than the others, that's all Mar." she replied. Marlene struck some panels and checked some gauges. "Seems OK now except for that fuel mix Kei." Kei 1 frowned. "OK just keep an eye on it then." She ordered. "Gomen for snapping at you earlier Mar. But that shimatta dream seemed so real man!" she apologized. "That story effects everybody in some way or other. "Don't sweat it Kei." Responded her navigator quietly. Kei 1 continued to stare at the blank screen. She was thinking-am I really like that?-nai, it's just a frigging story anyway! (AN-Or is it?)  
  
End of Chapter 21  
  
Chapter 22 "Kei's Restless Nights-Part Two" or "Kei and the Pirate" coming soon. 


	22. 22 Kei Meets the Pirate or Welcome Space

Chapter 22  
  
"Kei Meets the Pirate" or "Welcome Space Cowboys"  
  
Kei snapped out of her reverie suddenly and said "Yo, Kome's taking a jigoku of a long time to change and chow down, ain't she?" Kei checked her own wristchromo. "Oh, she's just not used to standing watch, that's all. Give her some time Kei, she'll be OK." Observed Marlene. "Well if she ain't back here in ten more minutes, trill her and get her back up here, understand? I can't run that frigging squak box for shit!" said Kei 1. "I gotta check on the rest of our passengers. Hold down the fort until I get back and arigato for putting up with me. I know that I can be a son of a bitch sometimes, just ask Yuri!" she added, heading for the 'parlor' once more. Everything was proceeding according to the Yuris' schedule for the upcoming party. Jamie was feeding the 'beasties' as he called them. His drinking partner from last evening had not yet put in an appearance today. "She could probably use a 'prairie oyster' today!" thought Kei1 with a devilish grin. Don, Keitarou and Anton were trying to recall how much booze had gone into their punch. Leila and Zoe were preparing the dinner menu. The time lords were trying to get the trains running. Spike and Legato had decided on 'Trivial Pursuit' as their first game and were selecting the questions to be asked. Suddenly Kei 1 chuckled out loud. "Shimatta, I ain't the captain of a star ship! I'm running a space going taxi service!" she chortled, roaring with uncontrolled mirth. "Gomen hazu, I apologize for being short with all of you but I just ain't been myself the last couple of days." She admitted. Everyone agreed that she had been under a tremendous amount of pressure lately. She thanked everyone once more and decided to check on her flight crew again. That right nacelle thruster really had her worried.  
  
Kome had returned to her comm. Station and was recording messages as they came in. Marlene, Mugghi and Nammo were still keeping an eye on things, especially that right nacelle thruster. "I can't wait to see oro Kei does when she sees you in that ridiculous getup Kome!" giggled Marlene. "Well here she comes now Mar so we'll find out soon!" replied Kome, also giggling. "I thought it was Kurisumasu-ibu not Hall-o-we'en! Ka-Mi Kome! You look just like the vacuumhead in that outfit!" Kei 1 said, roaring with laughter. Kome was wearing one of Yuri's (Yuri 1) 'Snow White' tro-con uniforms complete with aoishi choker, gold morphing bracelets and white 'over the knee' cavalier boots. She was even sporting one of Yuri's tiny petite blasters on her right thigh. "You know something Kome? I think this is the first time that I've seen you in something besides pants! You really look great. No offense about the vacuumhead joke eh?" Kei 1 just couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Kei! You should take a look at this!" said Marlene. Kei 1 glanced at the vidscreens in front of her navigator. "On screen Mugghi! We've been monitoring him all morning. He seems to be shadowing us Kei. We make a move and he copies it. It's like he's our mirror image. Oro do you think?" Kei 1 pursed her lips in thought. After a long minute she said "OK Mar, let's scare the jigoku outta him. Cloak the 'Angel"." She commanded. "Roger willco." Replied Marlene, activating the cloak. The results were instantaneous! "He's powering weapons Kei! Shields up Mugghi! He's firing, brace yourselves! This is gonna be rough!" yelled Marlene. A sizzling bolt of pure white hot energy tore into the 'Angel's' starboard side before bouncing back from the power shields. "Divert more power to shields Marlene now!" cried Kei 1, yanking down hard on the yaw controls causing the ship to pull hard to port violently just before a second blast struck where the ship had been hachi (8) seconds ago! "Kome, open a hailing frequency with that Kami shimatta baka now!" Kome did so and Kei 1 grabbed the mike. "Ahoy unidentified ship! This is Captain O'Halloran of the 3WA- United Gallactica Federation of Galaxies! We are on our way home to Shimougou in the Aquarian Galaxy. Who are you and why have you fired on us? Stand down at once or I'll blast you to atoms! Respond shimatta!" Kei 1 was livid! "Kome can you put him on screen? Marlene can you place him and his ship?" Kei 1's foot slipped down and onto the plasma cannon's trigger. "Nai Kei, he's jamming our signal." Replied Kome. "Ship is registered with the Galactic Empire as the 'Millenium Falcon'. Vessel is a rogue freighter, maybe even a smuggler. The owner is a Han Solo." Said Marlene. "This is Captain O'Halloran of the 'Lovely Angel 2' of the 3WA! Are you going to answer me or not?" yelled Kei 1. "Ahoy 'Lovely Angel 2' this is Captain Solo of the 'Millenium Falcon'. Are you a patrol ship for the Empire?" demanded Solo. "Nai, Captain. We are 3WA, the 'World Welfare Works Association'- galactic police!" screamed Kei 1 right back at him. "He must be hauling illegal contraband guys! We're out of our jurisdiction and can't touch him!" whispered Kei 1. "Sorry, I apologize for firing on you 'Angel'. Please continue on your way." Said Solo. "Drop the cloak Mar. Kome, contact United Gallactica. Give them our positions and request instructions." Ordered Kei 1. "Roger cloak dropped." Reported Marlene. "We are well out of our jurisdiction Kei. UG says take no hostile actions. We are to avoid negative contact if at all possible." Reported Kome after descrambling the coded report from United Gallactica. "Oro is our speed now?" asked Kei 1. "Warp 6.5" replied Marlene. "Go to Warp 8.6 and we'll leave this guy in our dust." Commanded Kei 1. "Roger that, Warp 8.6 it is then. Warp 8.6 achieved and holding Kei." Said Marlene. "Then punch the thrusters and get us out of here now!" yelled Kei 1. The ship bucked, rolled, yawed and then shot forward at more than hachi (8) times the speed of light! Yuri 1 fairly flew to the bridge. "Oro the jigoku are you doing Kei?" she shrieked. "Holy crap, we're at Warp 8.6! Kei, this piece of junk can't withstand that kind of strain! You'll breach the hull!" Yuri 1 was panicking as usual. "Secure from red alert. Decrease speed to Warp 6.5. Kome, get Gustav up here." Ordered Kei 1. "We've got company Kei. It's Solo." Said Marlene.  
  
"That ain't Fing possible! How can a 'K' class freighter possibly keep up with a twin nacelle starship?" Kei 1 watched fascinated while the 'Falcon' continued to narrow th gap between them even more! Kome tapped Kei 1's shoulder and handed her a relay mike. "Kei, he's hailing us." She said. "Put him on screen Kome." She ordered. An image of a ruggedly handsome rogue with a devil may care attitude filled the vidscreen. "Sorry for all the trouble but I thought you guys were the pirates who have been hijacking freighters in this quadrant. That's the reason I fired on you. I had no idea that you were COPS! I apologize most humbly, lovely lady for causing you any problems. Are all the cops in UG and the 3WA as kawaii (lovely, beautiful) as you?" asked Han Solo with a wicked twinkle in his aizu. "Although we are 'cops' as you put it, we are well out of our bailiwick. So you have nothing to fear from us! However, if you're having piracy problems we just might be able to help you out. Does your ship have teleport capability, Mr. Solo?" inquired Kei 1, concern evident in her voice. "No, I don't but I do have a small shuttle if you have a docking bay over there." Answered Han. "We sure do and there's plenty of room for your shuttle in it. Come on over. I'll feed you our vector coordinates. See ya soon, ja mata, Mr. Solo." Replied Kei 1. She thought for a moment or two before saying "Mar, who's our docking officer?" Marlene pursed her lips in thought. "I guess that would be Kome, Kei. Should I send her down to the docking bays to greet our guest?" asked Marlene. "Hai, tell her to have Solo park his shuttle in Bay 7 North. Then she can escort him up here. Tell her to take a real blaster with her not that shimatta popgun of Yuri's! No sense in taking any unnessary risks." Said Kei 1. Yuri 1 glared at her but said nothing. "Roger that Kei. I'll tell her." Replied Marlene. She trilled Kome. "Kome, Kei wants you to go down to the docking bays and wait for Mr. Solo. Put him in Bay 7 North then escort him to the bridge. Take your own blaster or my ion cannon with you, not that little toy you're wearing, OK?" said Marlene. "Hai, fine Mar, will do, Kome out." She replied. After handing the relay mike to Kei 1, Kome had left the bridge to the pilot, co- pilot and navigator and gone in search of coffee. She felt really lousy. "I wonder why Kei invited over a baka who tried to blast us twice! Oh well she IS the boss. Guess she knows oro she's doing, I hope!" she thought, placing the borrowed blaster back in her drawer. Hefting her own Mark VII disruptor blaster and Marlene's Mark XII ion cannon, she finally decided to take both. Can't be too careful. Glancing up at the wall chromr she thought "Ka- Mi! Look at the time. Better get down there to meet this Solo guy!" Kome raced to the turbolift. Jumping aboard it she called out "Docking bays- North sector". She rode the lift down to the sublevel and got off, heading straight for the airlocks. A red lamp was winking and glowing above the portal for Airlock 1-A so she keyed the door panel and stepped back just in time to avoid being knocked down. A sleek shuttlecraft marked 'Flying Falcon' whooshed in past her and settled to the floor. Kome keyed the airlock closed and resealed it before walking over to meet their new arrival. The shuttle's hatch popped open and a tall, rangy guy hopped out. "Name's Solo, Han Solo, kid. Glad to meet you." He said, extending a gloved hand in friendship. Kome shook hands with him. "I'm Kome Sawaguchi, Mr. Solo. Code Name- 'Lovely Angel, Team 2' of the 3WA. Please dock in Bay 7 over there and follow me." She said, keeping one hand on her blaster. She then escorted Solo to the lift. They both stepped aboard and Kome said "Bridge." Instantly the lift whizzed them up to the control deck opposite the bridge doors. Kome stepped aside to allow Han to exit first. Then she threw open the portals and motioned him inside the room before following him in. "Mr. Solo, meet our captain. Tro-con Kei O'Halloran. Kei, meet Mr. Han Solo." Said Kome, making the introductions. "This is our co-pilot Yuri Donovan (Yuri 1 smiled at him and bobbed her head in greeting). This is our navigator Tro-con trainee Marlene Angel (Marlene waved a hand at him). I am both the relay communications and docking officer, Mr. Solo." Finished Kome, leaving him to face Kei 1 alone. She had balled both hands into fists and was clearly trying to hold onto her temper. Finally she spoke very quietly to their guest. "There is only one reason why I am going to try and help you instead of tossing you into my brig, Mr. Solo. A Terran holiday known as 'Christmas', a time when we are supposed to be more tolerant and forgiving to each other. OK, enough of that. Answer me one question. Why in the name of the nana jigokus (seven hells) did you fire on us? Does the 'Angel' look like a pirate vessel? We identified ourselves to you as non- hostile, didn't we?" Kei 1 ended her discourse and coolly stared back into his aoishi aizu with her own emerald green ones awaiting a reply. Solo cleared his throat before answering her.  
  
"Captain, I apologize again for mistaking your ship for a pirate craft. However, the last san (3) pirates encountered by my fellow traders first identified THEMSELVES as 'Police escort vessels sent by United Gallactica'. I just decided to err on the side of self preservation. Again I am so very sorry for firing on you, lovely lady." Kei 1 finally grinned at him. "Well lucky for you I didn't return fire with that!" She pointed to the firing controls for the new sonic beam ion cannon. Yuri 1 breathed a sigh of relief. It looked like the crisis was over. "But why did you follow us into hyperspace? And HOW could a 'K' class freighter keep pace with a twin nacelle starcruiser? How do I know that you ain't one of these so called 'pirates' yourself, Mr. Solo? I've already contacted 3WA control as well as both UG command and Starfleet. I have relayed them both your description and that of your ship to them. They also know our position. Now unless you WANT me to arrest you, Mr. Solo, I suggest that you start talking and fast!" Kei 1 finished by drawing her ion cannon and covering Solo with it. At the same time Kome had deftly relieved Solo of his own weapons. Yuri 1 began to sweat again! Han Solo coolly stared back at his captor. "By your own admission, Captain, you have no authority here. So you are clearly in violation of galactic law. I don't have to answer to you. If you release me now, I'll forget any of this ever happened. Otherwise---" Solo allowed his threat to dangle. Kei 1's weapon never wavered while she answered him. "You're forgetting, Captain Solo, that you are on MY ship. The 'Angel' is definitely 3WA and UG territory is most definitely under my control and authority, Mr. Solo. So talk, Kami shimatta ni jigoku!" exploded the redheaded firebrand. Solo shrugged his shoulders and said "Well Captain--" he bagan before being interrupted by Kei 1. "Just make it Kei. I hate formality." Solo brightened up. "OK Kei just call me Han. I hate formality too. Anyway a few months back a good friend of mine who is a space trader in this system was pulled over by a socalled 'routine' galactic patrol or so he thought. His ship was seized and his cargo confiscated. When he protested these actions he was knocked out and left for dead on his own shuttle. When he finally came to he called me. I advised him to contact the Galactic Space Command. He did so and was told that not only do the patrols not have that kind of authority but there were no authorized patrols anywhere near that sector. Then other traders started reporting similar hijackings and since all were patrols that had done the deeds we all started to not trust cops, any cops, no matter what they said, Kei! Now can you understand why I fired on you despite your announcement to the contrary, can't you? Anyway we are all living in fear of further hits. Well that's the story and it's the truth, Kei. I swear it!" Solo finished his tale and looked at Kei 1 hopefully. "Hai, sounds like you were just covering your own ass when you shot at us. Kome, give him back his weapons. You're free to go Han but if you still want our help you've got it." Kei 1 waited for his answer. "Yes Kei, we would still benefit from your kind assistance but what good is one patrol ship?" he asked. Everyone grinned at him when he said that one!  
  
Well we have two teams of tro-cons aboard, our two chiefs, our counterparts from a century ago, my godson, Keitarou Riff from twenty years into our future, he is also a tro-con, two time lords, a fugitive we are transporting who is assisting us on another matter, a mall security chief, a jungle girl/wonderwoman, a space navigator from the far off future, a Scot highlander from 18th Century Terra, two of those things (Mugghi), two of them (Nammo), enough firepower to level Dantoonine, not to mention the most powerful weapon in the galaxy! Are you still wondering if we can help you? Oh hai, access to our own 'CC', the 3WA's central computer. If we aren't able to solve your problems, rest assured 'CC' can! Now do you want our help or not?" asked Kei 1. "Gomen, I mean I'm sorry that I lost my temper with you. No hard feelings tomo, I mean my friend?" Kei 1 tendered her gloved hand in friendship to Solo who took it and shook it furiously. "Thank you Kei! I'll take any help I can get. How do we start?" asked Han with a devilish grin. Instead of answering Kei 1 keyed the PA intercom mike. "Attention everyone, onegai! This is Kei. We have a visitor with a problem. I want you all to assemble in the 'parlor'. We will be down directly. Zoe, there will be another guest for dinner tonight. That is all, Kei out." Kei 1 hung up the mike. "Parlor?" Han Solo looked blankly at her. "My crew and our other guests renamed our rec room Han." Explained Kei 1. "You have got one Hell of a collection of lunatics aboard, Kei, I must say!" joked Solo. "Whoa!" thought Yuri 1 "I can see where this is heading!" she thought. Kei 1 (of course) took his joke the wrong way. "I will not tolerate you or anyone else belittling my crew and our tomos, Mr. Solo! Got that?" she demanded menacingly. Han raised his hands in mock surrender. "OK, OK, chill out baby! No offense intended, Darlin'!" he replied. "Oh nai! Here it comes!" thought Yuri 1. Kei 1 bristled. "I sure as jigoku ain't your baby and if you call me Darlin' again, I'll wipe the floor up with you!" she said, fingering her blaster. Han replied hotly. "There ain't no dumb broad around that can take me on and win Sweetheart and that includes you!" Han Solo took one step towards her and THWACK! The bottom and side of Kei 1's right boot connected with Solo's chin in a severe savate kick which caused him to stumble backwards a few paces before crashing heavily to the floor like a pole-axed steer! The handsome space trader/smuggler was out cold!  
  
"Kei! Why the Hell did you do that to him for Kami's sake!" screamed Yuri 1. Kome and Marlene could only stare dumbfounded at their pilot. "Now oro do we do with him?" asked Kome finally. "The brig?" suggested Marlene impishly. "Nai, we'll put him in sick bay. Yuri, you'd better come along with us and have a look at him to be on the safe side." Said Kei 1, leaning over and picking Han up in the classic fireman's carry brfore heading out the door. "Come on you three. Mugghi, you've got the comm.." Obediently the co-pilot and the two trainees followed their boss off the bridge and down to sick bay. Marlene threw open the door while Kome prepared a bunk for their unconscious guest. Kei 1 then unceremoniously dumped Han onto it. "He should be OK now. Kome I want you to stay here with him until Yuri says you can leave." Said Kei 1. Yuri was already scanning him with a medical tricorder. "Yuri, how is he? Hey Vacuumhead! Answer me Kami shimatta!" fumed Kei 1. "Hai Kei, oro do you want?" asked Yuri 1 without looking up. "I said how the F is he doing, you birdbrain!" demanded Kei 1. "He'll be fine Kei, no thanks to you! No bones broken and no concussion either, arigato Kami! Oro the jigoku were you thinking? Can't you even take a joke?" yelled Yuri 1 furiously. "Calm down Yuri. I'm sorry." Replied Kei 1. "Honestly Kei, I cannot leave you alone for five minutes without your getting into trouble!" she scolded. "OK sir, we're on our way." Trilled Yuri 1 into her comlink earring. She turned to face Kome. "Onegai stay here with Mr. Solo until I return, Kome. Arigato for helping us out." Then she glared icily at the redheaded firebrand who was the cause of all or mostly all of her problems. "You baka! That was Chief Gustav! You ordered him up to the bridge and the only ones up there now are Mugghi and Nammo! He is not too pleased with us right now. So get your ass in gear and come on!" Yuri 1 had already started jogging towards the lift. "Wait up stupid, I'm coming!" yelled Kei 1, doubletiming after her co-pilot. By the time they reached the bridge, they were both panting and breathless.  
  
"Gomen for calling you up here, sir and then leaving but--" began Kei 1 apologetically. "You two had better have a real good excuse this time, Kami shimatta, or I'll toss you both in the brig!" Anton Wilhelm Gustav was purple with rage. Quickly the two miscreants explained the situation to their superior, which calmed him down somewhat. "So where is Captain Solo now?" he asked. "Sick Bay sir." Replied the Angels innocently. "Sick Bay? Oro? Oro the jigoku is he doing in Sick Bay?" he demanded, again very upset. "I sort of kicked him in the jaw and knocked him out cold sir." Said Kei 1 sheepishly. "And this time it's not my fault either sir!" said Yuri 1, beginning to sob. "For once she's right Boss. This one really was all my fault sir." Admitted Kei 1. "Of that I have no doubt whatsoever, O'Halloran!" cried Anton. "We left Kome with Mr. Solo sir." Said Yuri 1. "And where's the final member of the set?" Gustav wanted to know. Both girls gave him blank stares. "Where's Marlene? Your navigator, remember?" he asked slowly. "Oh, hai. I guess she's still in Sick Bay with Kome. You called Yuri just as I was about to send her back up here Chief." Answered Kei 1. "Well find her!" bellowed Gustav. Kei 1 trilled Marlene Angel on her comlink earring. "Marlene, you there? Come in Mar, onegai respond. You're still in Sick Bay? How's Solo? Good, I'm glad of that. Listen Mar, we want you back up here on the bridge stat. We're heading into an asteroid field and Mugghi may not be able to handle it. Yuri's up here but the Chief and I are on our way to the rec room. Onegai keep the ship's intercom speaker open. Why? So you won't miss my Kami shimatta briefing, you moron! Gomen, just do it, OK? Great, see you soon." Kei 1 finished and grabbed Yuri 1's arm. "Get your ass in there and help out Mar. And try not to wreck my ship, you baka!" whispered Kei 1. "I'm not the baka, you are! OK, OK, I'm going already!" whispered Yuri 1 back., breaking away from Kei 1's grasp and saluting Anton before seating herself in the pilot's chair. The door opened and Marlene Angel quietly resumed her post.  
  
"Still on course for Shimougou Yuri." She trilled into her comlink. "Roger that Marlene. Onegai plot us a course through this asteroid field." Yuri 1 trilled back. "Course plotted and laid in. Feeding data to you now Yuri." Marlene punched a row of glowing panels and began keying coordinates quickly and efficiently. Seeing that things were (hopefully) back to normal Anton grabbed Kei 1's arm and escorted her to the exit. "Carry on Yuri, Marlene. If you need Kome send Mugghi down to relieve her and she can come back up here OK?" called Kei 1 over her shoulder. "If you need me I'll be in the rec room." Anton dragged her roughly down the corridor to the lifts. Glaring at her he spoke icily "If I didn't need you to run this Kami shimatta ship and if you weren't the best tro-con in the whole frigging 3WA, I'd toss you in the brig and throw away the Kami shimatta key! Oro were you thinking? First you arrest someone not even in our bailiwick, then you promise to help him. He makes one joke and POW! He's ends up in Sick Bay on your ship! Well, we'd better get down to our meeting and decide what actions to take. Come on Kei." Admonished Anton Gustav. Kei 1 angrily shook her arm loose. "I can walk by myself just fine, sir, thank you very much." She said very quietly. They reached the lifts. "Parlor." Commanded Anton. The lift moved and soon they were both walking into the rec room. Kei 1 explained the situation to the group. "But where is Mr. Solo, Kei?" asked Zoe. "He's resting in another room." She replied nervously. Anton glared at her but said nothing.  
  
"Don't worry hazu! Captain Solo will be just fine when he comes to in about an hour. That's how long one of Kei's knockout kicks usually lasts!" laughed Yuri 1 from the intercom. "All aizu turned on Kei 1. "He called me a broad! And he tried to take me on too! So he just got oro he asked for! He deserved it!" shouted an enraged redhead, "Kei, we're being hailed again!" called Yuri 1 over the intercom. Kei 1 turned and trilled her comlink. "Yuri! Why the jigoku didn't you trill me instead? Who is it? No idea? Just a smiley face on the vidscreen? OK put it through to the rec room viewers." Kei 1 strolled over to the closest vidscreen and snapped it on. Instantly a smiling face with all teeth grinning filled the screen.  
  
"Faye Faye! We got somebody!" The voice sounded quite childish. A second later the screen was filled with a red-headed kid's smiling face. She had some kind of contraption strapped to her head and was wearing a pair of goggles which seemed to be connected to it somehow. The kid appeared to be standing on his or her head. "Faye Faye! It's a lady! She looks like what Spike-person calls a hooker! Big yabas! Bigger than yours even!" the kid crowed with delight. "It's Faye not Faye Faye Ed. You only need to say it once. Ein, get out of the way!" A classy brunette came into view wearing a yellow halter top and a red stole. She picked up a small Corgi dog and tossed him onto the sofa. "Ed! Get the guys. Sorry Miss, you'll have to excuse Ed. She gets very excitable. I'm Faye Valentine, a cowboy on Bebop. Gomen, I mean I'm a bounty hunter on this ship, the 'Bebop'. I travel with Spike Steigel and Jett Black, my partners and fellow bounty hunters. Ed is our partner too, sorta." Faye was interrupted by the arrival of two men. One was tall, skinny and rangy with aizu of two different colors. He wore a crumpled blue leisure suit and had a cigarette dangling from his mouth. He was smiling broadly. Joining him was a big, heavily built guy in a black jumpsuit. He was smoking a cigar. "Where are the women?" they chorused. "Hey! Ed was right Jett, a hooker!" said the first one. "Spike! That ain't polite. Excuse him onegai. I'm Jett Black and the guy with no manners is Spike Steigel. We're cowboys, er bounty hunters. We're after a guy with a 100 million woolongs bounty on his head. He just escaped custody while being transported to a prison on Mars. We'll feed the information to your ship's computers. He is known as the 'Black Ghost'. Any chance that you've seen him around anywhere?" asked Jett hopefully.  
  
"Those bakas! They let him escape again? F! We just caught the Kami shimatta son of a bitch two days ago! Gomen, gentlemen, but we did just catch him for those geeks on Cybytron! By the way Mr. Steigel, we are not hookers!  
  
END OF CHAPTER 22 


	23. 23 The Angels vs the Cowboys or All Aboa

Chapter 23  
  
"The Angels VS the Cowboys"/ "A Nightmare Revisited-Return of Black Ghost" or  
"All Aboard the Gysymeo to Mars Express"  
  
"I'm Tro-Con Kei O'Halloran, Code name 'Lovely Angels- Team 2' of the 3WA! I'm captain and pilot of this ship, the 'Lovely Angel 2' and my co-pilot is Yuri Donovan." Kei 1 sounded perfectly furious. "It seems like we should speak face to face, Captain. Do you want to come over here or should we join you over there?" asked Jett. "Come on over! The more the merrier, Mr. Black! Our docking bays are on the ship's starboard side." Said Kei 1. She trilled her comlink. "Kome, shi (four) more visitors. Put them in Bay 8. Then escort them to the rec room. How's Solo? Asleep? OK, you'll only be gone a few minutes so he'll be fine. Now get going." She ordered. "On my way Kei." Kome sprinted for the lifts. Arriving at the docking bays she keyed the airlock open for Bays 6 to 10. She jumped back just as a very large shuttle whooshed in past her. Its markings read 'Hammerhead'- 'Bebop'. The hatch popped open and a guy's head appeared. "Where do you want her parked Ma'am?" asked Jett Black. Kome pointed and said "Bay 8 onegai sir." The 'Hammerhead' glided smoothly into the designated space next to the 'Flying Falcon' and Jett hopped out. He bent and helped Faye out. Spike followed clutching Ed by her shirt and tossed the kid to the deck. Ein (the dog) yipped and jumped into Ed's arms. Ed was a scruffy kid with doe aizu of aoishi green and a ,mop of red hair. Her only attire was a white tee shirt and black biker shorts and she was barefoot. Kome could not believe her aizu! She glared daggers at Jett. "You brought your wife and kids too, Mr. Black?" she asked. "We are NOT related!" yelled Jett, Spike and Faye together. "Ed is hungry! Ein is too, aren't you Ein? Where's the food lady?" demanded Ed, holding tightly to the dog and crushing him to her chest. "Oh well you can't be any worse than what we've already got, I guess." Said Kome to the newcomers. "Why? Who do you have aboard Miss?" asked Faye Valentine. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. "I'm Kome Sawaguchi, tro-con trainee, Code Name 'Lovely Angels- Team 1" of the 3WA. I am supposed to escort you to our CO, Captain O'Halloran. So follow me onegai." Replied Kome, preceding them to the lifts. "Parlor." She said as soon as they were all aboard the lift.  
  
"Oh hai, ashita is Kurisumasu. You do know oro that is, don't you? She asked. The two men and Faye nodded. Ed was too busy watching the floor level buttons light up to answer. "Well we're having a big party and--" Kome hesitated. "We'll be glad to stay and celebrate the holidays with you." Replied Faye sweetly, sinking a spiked heel into both Jett's and Spike's insteps. The lift reached the primary level and Kome threw open the door to the parlor/rec room. "Everyone, meet Mr. Spike Steigel, Mr. Jett Black, Miss Faye Valentine, their little boy Ed and their dog Ein." Announced Kome. "Ed's not a little boy! Ed's a little girl! Faye managed to grab Ed just before she could pull off her tee shirt. The entire group came over, introductions were made and greetings were exchanged. A very intoxicated man got up from the bar and stumbled over to them. "Welcome to the 'Lovely Angel 2'. I'm Chief Donald Poporo of the 3WA- Unit 234. Call me Don. Have a drink?" He stuck out his hand and fell heavily to the floor. A tall redhead with brilliant green aizu who had been sitting at the bar drinking got up and carefully stepped over Poporo. She stuck out a gloved hand in greeting. "Welcome to Bedlam! I'm Tro-Con Kei O'Halloran, captain and pilot of this ship. My code name is 'Lovely Angel, Team 2, Unit 9, 3WA, United Gallactica." Kei 1 shook hands all around. "Before I start the introductions and explanations we'd all better have a drink. Root beer OK for your little boy?" asked Kei 1 reaching for some glasses and bottles. Faye got to Ed in time to prevent the shorts coming off but not the tee shirt! Faye quickly pulled the shirt back onto the youngster. Thankfully, no one had seemed to notice Ed's little strip tease act. When the drinks had been poured and distributed, Kei 1 began to point out the crew members and guests to the newcomers. "OK, I've lost count of how many are aboard so onegai bear with me and forgive me if I miss anybody. First, we have myself, my co-pilot up on the bridge, Yuri Donovan, my navigator, Marlene Angel, my communications relay officer/docking officer, Kome Sawaguchi who you have already met, the baka on the floor is Don Poporo, chief of Unit 234 of the 3WA. He is Yuri and Kome's boss. That's Anton Gustav over there, chief of Unit 9 of the 3WA. He's Marlene's and my boss. Next we have Spike Miroku, a mall security chief from Shimougou, our home base planet. Next to him is Legato Bluesummers, our prisoner who is currently assisting us on a case. The next two are the Doctors numbers two and four. They're time lords from Gallifrey. Their companions are from left to right, Jamie McCrimmon, Zoe and Leila. Beside Leila is my godson, Keitarou Riff. He's visiting from our future. Next to him are Kei and Yuri from our past. They are also tro- cons or trouble consultants to use the technical term. That thing that looks like a giant cat is Mugghi and the R2D2 thingy is Nammo. We have two identical ones upstairs. Oh and Mr. Han Solo, a space trader (Spike's aizu lit up brightly. He knew Han Solo very well indeed!). He's in Sick Bay at present recovering from--" Kei 1 was interrupted by Yuri's voice booming over the intercom's PA system. "Don't cross swords with Kei or you'll end up in there too!" she giggled roguishly. "Shut up you airhead!" yelled Kei 1, smashing her fist into the loudspeaker above her head. "Well that's the lot. Did I miss anyone Yuri?" asked Kei 1. "Nai you got them all. Kei, you'd better send Kome back up to Level 3 to check on Han." Said Yuri 1 worriedly. At a sign from Kei 1 Kome scooted back up to Sick Bay.  
  
"Well," thought Kei 1, "Mar and Kome will have plenty of people for their big Kurisumasu party ashita anyway."She strode over to Zoe and Leila at the replicators. "Four more for dinner Zoe." She advised. Zoe nodded then yelled "Jamie, another beastie to feed." Jamie frowned then saw Ein in Ed's arms and waved back to Zoe mouthing the word 'OK'. He didn't mind feeding little beasties like Ein. It was the huge Mugghis that he was a little bit afraid of feeding. "Well anyway you guys are welcome to the entire bounty. We just want to help you capture him again. We'll get a bonus from the 3WA for it anyway. We are not allowed to collect bounties like you 'cowboys'. But with this guy, it's personal! Two days ago we caught him and turned him over to the authorities on Cybytron. They didn't mention anything about transferring the bastard to Mars! Er, we didn't catch 'Big Shot' today. Where exactly was the transport vessel when 'Black Ghost' commandeered it and escaped?" Kei 1 asked, watching the 'Bebop' crew. "I believe I can answer that one Kei." Said Legato Bluesummers quietly. "How the jigoku would you know?" demanded an amazed Faye Valentine. "Coming from Cybytron and heading for Mars? The only logical place for a hijack would be at the hyperspace jumpsite. That, of course, would be the 'Orion Nebulae' and the closest planet from there is quite well known to our co-hostesses, Kei and Yuri." Both tro-cons looked puzzled. "It's called 'Gysymeo', an ice world whose ocean features a powerful maelstrom feeding into a bottomless vortex. A dangerous place to be sure but the perfect spot to disappear for awhile. That's where we'll find the 'Black Ghost', hazu." Answered Legato. "But how did you know that Mr. Bluesummers?" asked Faye repeating her question. "It's Legato onegai. I'm along on this merry ride because I used to be 'Black Ghost's' partner and I can identify him despite his penchant for disguises. I knew that he planned to go to ground on 'Gysymeo' at the first sign of trouble because he told me so. Does that answer your question Faye?" Legato grinned at her and Faye nodded her head. "Arigato Legato." She said with a smile. "If I can interrupt the mutual admiration society fan club here- Legato, how far are we from 'Gysymeo'? I make it go (five) or roku (six) parsecs, shi (four) hours from here. That sound right to you?" asked Kei 1. Legato pondered that a moment or so. "Hai Kei, that's correct." He replied. Yuri 1's voice boomed out over the intercom speakers. "We heard all of that up here Kei. Should I have Marlene change course to 'Gysymeo'?" she asked. Kei 1 consulted her navigational tricorder. "Yeah OK Yuri, have her change course to South South East 490. Yuri, oro's our speed?" asked Kei 1. "Warp 6.1 Kei." Was the reply. "Increase it to 8.8 and prepare for an immediate hyperjump." Commanded Kei 1. "We can't Kei, we're too close!" replied Yuri 1. "You heard my orders Yuri. We are using the wormhole, the same one that Waldess used two years ago, remember?" asked Kei 1. "Oh yeah, I remember now. Have them all strap in. We'll be on 'Gysymeo' ten minutes from now, give or take!" crowed Yuri 1. Kei 1 looked worried. "Yuri, are you sure that you two can handle a hyperthrust jump this short? Should I come up?" she asked. "Nai Kei, we'll be just fine. Get yourselves strapped in and don't worry. Here we go. Brace yourselves. Warp 7, Warp 8, Warp 8.6, Warp 8.8 mark. Course bearing South South East at 490 mark. Hyperthrusters engaged. We jump in jyuu (10) seconds, go (5) seconds, shi (4), san (3), ni (2), ichi (1), rei (zero); now, punch it Marlene." Yuri 1's voice trailed off as a "G" force of 200 slammed into them. Kei 1 grabbed the intercom mike and keyed it. "Yuri, decrease speed to Warp 7.3 when we enter the wormhole. Then increase to Warp 8.9. When you exit the wormhole, drop back to Warp 6.1 and decrease again back to Warp 3 when we reach the atmospheric shields around 'Gysymeo'. (Kei 1 glanced over at Legato) Legato, oro part of the planet was he heading for?" Legato put his hand out and Kei 1 handed him the mike. "Yuri, land in the Northern Quadrant at grid coordinates XX4 North by XX2 West. There's a small village nearby called 'Dydon'. And Yuri, they don't like cops of any sort so you'd better cloak the 'Angel' just to be on the safe side." Legato handed the mike over to the pilot. "You get all that guys?" asked Kei 1. "Hai , we got it Kei." Said Yuri 1. "OK call me when we touch down. I'll be in the docking bays with the 'Raphael'." She ordered. She started for the lifts, glanced down at herself and tapped her morphing bracelet. Instantly her attire was transformed to her traditional red/black tro-con colors except that now she was clad in a long-sleeved, tight-fitting, hooded bodysuit complete with skin tight leggings, gloves and boots. The outfit was for winter wear. She also had a blaster strapped to her right thight, an ion cannon strapped to the left one and she was clutching a wicked looking sub- machinegun disruptor blaster in her right fist. "All tro-cons carry winter gear in their morphing bracelets. Anyone who is coming with us there are plenty of winter gear, supplies and weapons in storage. I strongly suggest that you dress as warmly as possible. On 'Gysymeo' at this time of year the usual temperature is minus 150 degrees Kelvin and that's shimatta cold! That translates to at least 100 degrees below zero Fahrenheit!I want Chief Gustav, Spike Miroku and Legato on my team. I'm leaving Kome, Yuri and Marlene aboard. Chief Poporo will be in command. Jett, Spike, Faye I'd leave Ed and Ein aboard if I were you. Doctors, you and your companions are welcome to come along with us if you like but it will be quite dangerous. Keitarou, you and our two tro-con counterparts from the past are in reserve so be ready to come if I call for you. Whoever's going with us will rendezvous in the Northern docking bays in 20 minutes." Kei 1 trilled her comlink. "Kome? How's Solo? Still out? OK, I hate to do this to him on top of everything else but I can't take the chance of having him wandering all over this ship! Kome, do you know how to use an autohypo? You do, good. Find one marked 'Ampunyl Hydrox 150 cc'. It should be in the grey cabinet by the treatment table. Got it? OK, that's a mild sedative. Charge the hypo and inject it slowly into his left shoulder just above the scapula (shoulder bone). Done? Oro? He's supposed to go rigid for the moment. That phase will pass in about 30 seconds or so. He's OK now? Fine, stay with him until someone comes to relieve you. Yuri, you, Mar and Kome will remain on board. Keitarou and our alter egos are backup. The roku (six) of you had better morph into your winter stuff just in case. I'm having kome remain in sick bay with Solo. We've touched down and we've cloaked? Good. OK, I'm taking 'Enjeru (Angel) Raphael' for the trip. If we need backup Keitarou will use 'Enjeru Donnatello'. I'll have Anton, Legato, Miroku, Faye, Spike, Jett, both Doctors, Zoe, Jamie and Leila with me. Better keep an aizu on Ed and Ein or Don will have a royal fit! Well, wish us luck, see you soon, Kei out." Kei 1 had finally arrived at the Northern docking bays. Her Mugghi and Nammo were already aboard the 'Raphael' making pre-flight tests. Ed and Ein burst into view racing up to Kei 1 who had just lowered the ramp on her shuttle. "Ed and Ein go too, ple-e-e-ease!" she whined. Kei 1 was furious! You and Ein will stay aboard the 'Angel' and that's an order!" Faye hurried over to them. "I'll let the guys handle this one. I guess I'll be babysitter today. Mind if we look around the ship?" she asked. "As long as you don't get lost you can. Just tell the turbolift wherever you want to go. Have fun! By the way, there are plenty of clothes in storage. She really shouldn't be running around barefoot like that! I've assigned your group to Suite AD-12 on Level 3. See you later Faye, bye Ed." While they had been talking, the rest of her team had arrived and were now boarding the shuttle. "Everyone armed, except the Doctors that is?" asked Kei 1. The rest nodded. Now when we land everyone remember where we park because both the 'Raphael' and the 'Angel' will be cloaked. This ship is equipped with a high intensity, state of the arts sonic ion beam cannon which will be used only in a real emergency. Ok find yourselves seats and strap in. (Kei 1 trilled the control room which we will call the bridge) Mugghi, head for 'Dydon Village'. Legato, you and Doctor 4 are with me. The rest of you guys pair off for the search. First one to spot our prey will sing out and wait for backup. Under no circumstances will anyone attempt to capture him singlehandedly! Remember, most of you are armed but you will use only minimal force unless deadly force is deemed necessary. Anton will make that decision if need be. Good luck." Kei 1 strode forward to the bridge and stood at the helm, arms akimbo. Her disruptor was slung across her back and her face was grim. As the 'Raphael touched down she couldn't help but think back to that last time two years ago when she and Yuri 1 had been on 'Gysymeo' before.  
  
End of Chapter 23  
  
Next up Chapter 24 "Old Memories and New dangers" or "Black Ghost Is Toast!" coming soon. 


	24. 24 Old Memories and New Dangers or BG is

Chapter 24  
"Old Memories and New Dangers" or "Black Ghost is Toast!"  
  
She had come there (against orders so she had resigned from the 3WA) to find and kill the assassin known as Lady Flair (formerly Iris of the 'Lovely Angels' but Kei 1 did not know that at that time). She had also come to find and stop a supercriminal known as Waldess from activating 'Project SIREN' by any means possible. But her plans had backfired and she had been taken prisoner by Waldess and Flair. Waldess had used 'Brooklynyl' a truth serum on her but to no avail. She had resisted the drug and held on until Yuri 1 had shown up to help (and arrest her too but Kei 1 was blissfully unaware of that intention) her. Jigoku, enough memories already! Focus on the job at hand Kei! Snap out of it! She told herself. Mugghi tapped her shoulder and trilled "Where?" Kei 1 pointed to a clearing in the midst of a dense ice forest. Mugghi obediently touched down with the shuttle. Lowering the ramp Miroku, Jamie, Jett and Kei 1 each pushed out a skysled, one for each team. Kei 1 next handed out a comlink to each team member who did not already have one. OK Chief, you, Miroku and Mugghi are Team 1; Doctor 2, Zoe and Jamie are Team 2; Jett, Spike and Leila are Team 3 and Doctor 4, Legato and I will be Team 4. Each team is armed and has comlinks. I cannot stress this point enough so everyone listen up! 'Black Ghost' is very dangerous so no heroics! If you find him trill the other teams and wait for backup. We want the bastard alive so don't get trigger- happy! Stay with your team. In case of trouble, contact us and return to the 'Raphael'. Nammo's on board and can contact Keitarou and his team on the 'Angel' should the need arise. Be careful and good luck, let's go!" Kei 1 leaped on the first skysled and fired up the engines. The other teams followed suit and soon all 4 skysleds were rocketing through the ice forest in a Southerly direction following an old smugglers' path. They kept going for about half an hour. Then they reached a crossroads and at a sign from Kei 1 pulled up. Kei 1 trilled her comlink. "OK, we are splitting up. Team 1 continues South; Team 2 goes West; Team 3 goes East and my team will go North. Rendezvous back here in roku (six) hours, got it? Kei out." They separated and roared off in san (three) different directions while Kei 1's sled blasted back the way they had come.  
  
"Nammo ain't picking up any heat traces Legato. You sure this is the right place?" trilled Kei 1's comlink. "He's here Kei. I just know it. He'll be in one of those ice caves, I'm sure of it. I guess we'll just have to search each one until we find him." Trilled Legato's comlink. "We ain't got no time for that!" trilled Kei 1, unslinging her disruptor submachine gun and pointing it at the cave entrances. "Anybody want to dance?" she howled, firing randomly. Suddenly, a skysled shot out of the mouth of one of the caves like all the onis (devils) in Jigoku were after it and rocketed off to the West. Kei 1's sled sped off after it. "He'll run right into Team 3 Kei! That's the bounty hunters and the wildwoman (Leila). Team 4 to Team 3, do you read me? Quarry spotted heading in your direction. We are in hot pursuit, over." Trilled Legato. "Roger that pal. This is Spike. He's on our scope and closing fast! Team 3 to Teams 1 and 2. Lock onto our signal and converge. We've got him! Fire only in front and behind him. We don't get paid for bringing in stiffs! Jett, hard to port! Turn left shimatta! Whew, that was close! Legato, we have you in sight now and we can also see the other two teams. Let's squeeze him, over." Kei 1 pointed to a small box canyon of ice to the South. "We'll box him in there guys! Yo, Spike, do you see that box canyon at grid coordinates XG44 by XH48? Head him towards it. Teams 1 and 2, you copy? Over." The other teams trilled in the affirmative. "He won't just give up and surrender Kei, you know?" warned Legato. "Oh, he won't, won't he eh? Wanna bet Legatos?" replied Kei 1 grimly. "Spike here again. He's all boxed and packaged for you, over." He trilled. "Arigato Spike, we owe you one!" trilled Kei 1. She flipped on the sled's PA system. Keying the mike she roared out her ultimatum. "Attention 'Black Ghost'! You are surrounded on all sides! You're in a box and there's no way out! I'll give you to the count of go (five), then we'll open fire! Be advised, I only warn once! Understand? I am counting now! Ichi (one), ni (two), san (three), shi (four), go (five)! Well, oro is your answer?" A blast of high density plasma smashed into her sled's energy shields.  
  
"OK then we do it the hard way, you son of a bitch! You asked for it!" she announced, launching four missiles at their prey! BOOM! The first missile blew off one of his sled's runners. POW! The second one exploded behind him, rocking the sled. WHOOM! The third one impacted the engines, destroying the sled's motors totally. POOM! The final missile released a cloud of grayish smoke which speedily enveloped the felon in its mists. Kei 1 trilled her teams via comlink. "All teams mask now! That's 'Cyrol', a harmless knockout gas. It works in 20 seconds. (Kei 1 consulted her wrist chromo) OK, he should be out cold by now but keep your masks on anyway. That stuff dissipates slower in a cold environment. Let's grab the bastard and get the jigoku off of this Kami forsaken world! Kei out." She turned her sled and rocketed into the canyon. The other san (three) sleds soon joined her party. Kei 1 leaped from her sled while it was still running and tore off the hatch cover from 'Black Ghost's' machine and yanked out their prisoner. He squirmed in her grasp and tried to pull free of the feisty redhead but to no avail. CRUNCH! Kei 1's right haymaker connected with his jaw and he sank backwards into her arms. Dropping him to the ground none too gently, she trilled her comlink.  
  
"OK guys we have him! Hey Boss, how about you and Miroku put him on your sled and take him back to the 'Raphael'? You guys got ni (two) extra seats. OK?" she asked Anton Gustav. "Fine Kei. We'll take him in and meet you back there in a half hour or so. See you later, ja mata." Trilled Anton back to her. Kei 1's two riders piled back on her sled and Kei 1 fired up the engines. Keying the mike of her sled's PA system she began to issue her orders to the teams. "Team 1 is bringing in suspect. Teams 2 and 3 will now return to the 'Raphael'. My team will follow you in." Trilling the Mugghi via her comlink she said "Mugghi, when you reach the 'Raphael' start preparing for launch. I want to get off this Kami shimatta planet as soon as possible. Now move your ass!" When Kei 1 arrived back at the shuttle with the Doctor and Legato, the 'Raphael's' impulse engines were roaring. Doing a quick headcount she asked Anton to 'put that black creep in the hold' and to be sure and keep a guard on him at all times. "I don't want to have to go looking for him all over again if I can possibly help it so we'll take him to Mars ourselves. I'd better call Yuri now." Suiting her action to the word she keyed the relay combox and said "Hey Yuri, have Mar lay in a new course for Mars. We're taking our little pest home personally." Yuri 1 replied "You got him? Already? Cool!" Kei 1 shouted back over the rely "Can it Yuri! Oro have you got in your bag of tricks to put him to beddy bye for the trip? He's out now but I don't want him waking up again until we get there!" she said. "Oro did you give him? A blast of 'Cyrol'? I've got some 'Rylgon-X' that I can give him OK?" she asked. "Whatever! You're the shimatta expert, ain't you? See you in a few minutes. Kei out." Kei 1 tapped Mugghi's shoulder. "Fire up the thrusters and take us back to the 'Angel', Mugghi." She commanded. Mugghi complied and a few minutes later they had touched down in the 'Angel's' docking bay.  
  
"Yuri, we're back! Is our new course laid in yet?" trilled Kei 1 through her comlink. "Hai it is, Kei. But Mars is awful big. Where exactly are we going?" asked Yuri 1 via the ship's PA system intercom. Jett replied through his own comlink. "A place called 'ISSP headquarters' (Inter Solar System Police) in Moravian City. The 'Angel' is way too big for the small spaceport nearby and the big one is too far away for our purpose. Can we hover and take the shuttle down instead? Oh and Yuri, before we do that how about taking us back to the 'Bebop'? Then you can follow us in." Yuri 1 was puzzled. "Jett, your ship is just as big as ours. Where do you land it if the spaceport's too small?" she asked him. "On the water at Khartoum Bay. The 'Bebop' is also a fishing vessel. But I don't think that the 'Angel' floats or does it?" answered Jett. "Nai Jett, we'd sink like a stone. OK we'll do it your way." Yuri 1 broke the intercom link and trilled Kei 1 on her own comlink. "Kei, we got to make a detour first. Jett wants to go back to his own ship, then we follow him in, OK?" Kei 1 wearily replied in the affirmative. "Hai whatever. Yuri, get down here to the bays and bring that 'Goodnight Irene' Rylstuff with you. I want this bastard comatose and quiet until we get to Mars. Jett tell you where we're headed yet? He did? Good. Oro? After you juice him up he's going in the brig under triple security! Mugghi and nammo are installing two more force beam energy fields in there now. So shake a leg baka and that's an order!" Kei 1 tuned out Yuri 1's tirade of anger and protests. Then she returned to shackling, binding and gagging their new houseguest. Jett, Spike, Ed, Ein and Faye watched in utter amazement while she completed these tasks. "Is all that really necessary, Kei?" asked Spike Steigel. "After all, he'll be sedated, won't he?" Kei 1 replied through tightly clenched teeth. "He was under sedation when he commandeered the transport on the way to Mars, wasn't he? And look how much good that did! I don't feel like chasing him halfway across the galaxy again, domo arigato! There, that should hold him! Where the F is that vacuumhead with the 'joy juice'?" she wondered, checking her wrist chromo.  
  
"Here I am everyone!" crowed their co-pilot, jogging over to the little hazu. "it's about time! Hit him with that stuff already!" Yuri 1 thumped his biceps twice, then she injected him. Using her medical tricorder she scanned him for vitals. Satified, she signaled Spike and Jett who picked up the prisoner and loaded him on a gurney. Kei 1 led the way up the corridor to the lifts, her hand on her ion cannon's grip. The two 'cowboys' followed, wheeling their bounty. When Yuri 1 had finally caught up to them and boarded the lift Kei 1 said "Brig stat." And WHOOSH! They were whisked up to Level Roku (six) instantly. Stopping in front of a panel which held a concealed mike Kei 1 spoke. "Angel 2, Kei, Authorization 001, Priority top, Code vortex." She waited and soon a voice replied "Correct. Onegai give countersign." Kei 1 spoke again. "Valhalla." The doors beside the panel shot open. "Aren't you afraid of his overhearing those codes Kei?" asked Jett. "Nai Jett I ain't! They only work with my voiceprint. Even that purple-headed baka can't open the brig on my ship unless I want her to; I can't open the one on hers either, of course. OK put him on that bunk. Strap him down tight too! Mugghi, you ready now? OK guys that's fine. Let's get out of here." Kei 1 slid the doors shut, keyed the panel and reset the codes. Then she changed the countersign. Since she used her comlink mike and whispered it softly, Jett and Spike heard nothing. "OK Mugghi activate force barriers now." She ordered. Instantly the corridor was criss-crossed with beams of multi-colored light. Kei 1 had moved herself and the two 'cowboys' back to the lift area. "I defy Houdini himself to escape from there!" she crowed with delight. "Who?" asked Spike Steigel. "An escape artist on old Terra." Explained Jett. Yuri 1 had already finished her tasks and had gone back up to the bridge some time ago so Kei 1 trilled her. "OK Yuri, take us back to the 'Bebop'. Oro's our speed?" she asked. "Roger that Kei. Speed is at Warp 6.1." trilled Yuri. "Increase speed to Warp 7.6. Oh hai , how's Han doing?" trilled Kei 1. "Oh so now it's Han is it?" giggled Yuri 1. "I'm the Kami shimatta captain and as such I'm responsible for everyone aboard this ship, Yuri! So just answer the question!" Kei 1 trilled back angrily. "Kome's still with him. He's sleeping peacefully. No signs of a concussion or I would've awakened him. Incidentally Captain, it's getting on towards dinnertime. Have you given any thought as to how we're to go about feeding twenty plus hungry people? We didn't give them much of a breakfast and they didn't get any lunch either." Said Yuri 1. "Zoe and Leila like playing with the replicators. I'll have them rep up dinner for everyone. Oh and I'm putting Spike Steigel, Legato and Jamie on first watch. I want at least three guards on 'Black Ghost' around the clock until we get to Mars. Oh hai, Jett just contacted a tomo of his at the 'ISSP' and it seems that they just apprehended a gang that was going around hijacking space traders by posing as law officers. They were representing themselves to be 'galactic police' and were 'confiscating' ships and cargoes. That should make up for what I've done to Solo. At least he and his tomos can go back to trading again without fear of being conned and hijacked. Oro? Look at the time! OK, I'll go see to dinner. I'll have yours, Mar's and Kome's sent up to you. 


	25. 25 Xmas Eve Aboard the Angel or Ed

Chapter 25  
  
"Christmas Eve Aboard the 'Angel'" or "Ed's Strange Adventure"  
  
Spike Steigel had been listening in on his comlink. "Hai, just use the PA intercom mikes. Tell Zoe or Leila oro you want and they'll replicate it for you. Spike, Jett, Faye, I've got an extra replicator on board. If you want it you're more than welcome to it. Call it a Kurisumasu present if you like. Peace on Terra, goodwill towards men and all that stuff, you know." Trilled Kei 1. 'WE KNOW ALL ABOUT THAT HOLIDAY, Kei. Don't forget that Faye and Ed both hail from Terra. Both of them can probably tell you all about the Kurisumasu dentos (traditions) down there. Say Faye, where the oni is Ed? Oh, she's playing with the 'Angel' mainframe. Well as long as she's quiet I guess it's OK. Kei?" All Spike could hear were the sounds of running bootsteps and excessive cursing coming over his comlink. "Hey Yuri, leave the comm. To Mar and get your ass down to Level 5 pronto! Ed's playing around in the mainframe of our computer systems!" trilled Kei 1. ""She's doing oro? OK Kei, I'll get Faye and grab her! Where will you be?" trilled Yuri 1. "I'm roasting in this morphed winter stuff! I'm going to my quarters to change. Then I'll check in with our chefs. How soon until we reach the 'Bebop'? asked Kei 1. Yuri 1 had reached Faye's room and was pounding on her door. We should be getting there right after dinner assuming we'll be eating at (she glanced at her wrist chromo quickly) roku (six). Go ahead and change now Kei and I'll see you later. Yuri out." Faye had just appeared in her doorway wearing an aoishi silk kimono over her matching pajamas. On her feet were a pair of white mules (slippers). "Yuri? Oro do you want? When's dinner?" she asked, yawning. "Dinner's at roku (six) Faye. We've got a real big problem first though. Ed's playing around in the mainframe of our computer system! Come on, we've got to get her out of there now!" cried Yuri 1. "Is that all? Relax honey, Ed's a frigging genius. She knows more about computers than anyone I know! She never goes anywhere without 'Tomato', that's the name of her computer. Did you notice those strange goggles she's always wearing? They're monitor screens for 'Tomato'. Don't worry love, she won't break anything. She might even kick your systems up a notch or two!" Faye yawned again and headed back inside. But Yuri 1 grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hallway. "Kei goes ballistic if anybody touches those shimatta things! I'm the only person she EVER lets touch them and they're even a bit over my head too! Come on!" she yelled as they jumped onto the turbolift. "Level go (five), Mainframe room stat." Ordered Yuri 1. "Oro is your code level? Give sign and countersign onegai." Responded the lift's computer control. "Code Level 002. Yuri 62, Orion. Prey." Answered Yuri 1. "Access approved. Complying with request." Control responded. Yuri 1 faced Faye as the lift began to ascend. "See oro I mean? She's baka over that system of hers!" she said. They exited the lift and hurried to a portal labeled "Mainframe-No Entry Without Authorization". Yuri 1 swiped the edge of a plasticene card through a track next to the doorway and said clearly "Code Level 002. Authorization Yuri 62, Nebulae. Daedalus." She yanked on the door handle but the door wouldn't budge! Yuri 1 repeated the process a few more times with the same results each time. "Computer override. Authorization Yuri 62. Comply." She commanded. "Override impossible. Codes have been changed and reset." Responded the portal access control. "Override. Authorization Yuri 62." She repeated firmly. "Cannot comply. Codes altered." It replied. Yuri 1 was irritated and trilled Kei 1 via her comlink. "Kei, why the jigoku did you change the codes for the mainframe room and oro are the new ones?" she demanded. Kei 1 shot back with "Oro? Yuri, have you been smoking dilythium or something? I ain't changed any frigging codes in a month!" answered Kei 1. "Well the computer that controls the door says that somebody did and we can't get in there!" trilled Yuri 1. A new voice trilled into this tirade of accusations.  
  
Laughing, it said "Kei Kei not change codes, Ed change codes! Yuri lady and Faye faye want come in?" trilled Ed. "Ed? Where did you get a comlink? You open this door right now! Then you WILL change those codes back to their original settings! Do you understand me young lady? Now do it!" Faye Valentine was beside herself with fury. "OK, Ed let Yuri lady and Faye Faye in." trilled Ed. The lock clicked and the door shot open. The tro-con and the 'cowgirl' hurried inside. Ed was kneeling on the floor in front of a huge bank of dials, switches and other stuff which even Yuri 1 was at a loss to understand. Faye grabbed Ed (who was now clad in a dark aoishi pullover top, one of Kome's pink jumpsuits and short grey ankle boots). 'Tomato' was beside the kid and the goggles covered her aizu. She pushed up the latter and appraised Faye for a moment. "Faye Faye wear pretty dress but forget to take off nighty-nights! Hi Yuri lady!" said Ed giggling. Yuri 1 was busily engaged using her own laptop to check the systems for any damages Ed might have done to them. She soon discovered that the efficiency level had increased to 75 percent in all systems! "Oro do you mean Ed? I'm not wearing a dress." Replied a puzzled faye. Yuri 1 glanced up. "Oh, she must be talking about your bath kimono and you're still in your jimmies, pajamas." Supplied Yuri 1. "Oro?" Faye suddenly became conscious of her lack of proper attire! "I can't believe that I've been wandering all over this shimatta ship only half-dressed! Ed, have you reset those codes yet?" she asked. "There, all done Faye Faye!" replied Ed. "Good, let's go back down to our rooms so I can get dressed!" said Faye. Yuri 1 finished her inspection and immediately noticed oro Ed had on! "And put Ed in something of mine or Kei's. That's Kome's jumpsuit and if she sees Ed in it, she'll have a fit!" said Yuri 1 escorting both 'cowgirls' into the hallway. The door clicked behind them and Yuri 1 trilled Kei 1. "We got Ed out of the mainframe room and everything is fine now. Our systems' efficiency is up 75 percent in ALL sectors! Don't you usually only manage about 40 percent?" she asked. Kei 1 trilled back. "75 percent? You're positive? Guess Ed is a genius after all! I'm on my way to the rec room now. Hope Zoe and Leila still like replicating." She said. Spike Steigel broke in on their conversation via his own comlink. "Hurray! Good food for a change! I can't wait! After having to eat that slop that Jett cooks for the last five months-" he trilled. "Hey! I heard that Spike!" yelled Jett. "Sorry Jett. See you guys at roku (six), bye." Spike broke off his connection. Yuri 1, Ed and Faye had reached the lifts on Level go (five) once again. The trio rode back down to Level 3. After dropping off the two 'cowgirls' Yuri 1 said "Don't forget that dinner is at six guys. Faye, I know that Kei said she was 'thrilled' with the new efficiency of our computers but I'd still keep Ed away from there and onegai don't let her get near the core of the warp drive either. Oh, that reminds me, gomen (excuse me) me for a minute." Yuri 1 picked up the intercom mike off the wall and keyed it.  
  
"Attention everyone onegai! Dinner will be served in the dining hall which is next to the rec room at roku (six). Onegai call Zoe or Leila before then and tell them oro you'd like for dinner so they can replicate it in time for the meal. There are PA system intercom mikes located all over the ship and in most of the living quarters and staterooms. Just pick one up, key it and use it. After dinner we will all gather in the 'parlor' (rec room renamed for the holidays) for this evening's entertainment for Kurisumasu- ibu. At that time we will finish trimming the tree. You KNOW who will have the honor of placing the top ornament on it. Legato and Spike have some great games lined up for us all. Relax 'Cowboy', I'm talking about the other Spike! The Doctors will be reading to us from ni (two) famous Terran books. One is called 'A Visit From Seija (Saint) Nicholas" and will be read by Leila's Doctor (Doctor 4). The other one's titled 'A Kurisumasu (Christmas) Carol' and will be read by Zoe and Jamie's Doctor (Doctor 2). I have been asked to lead the caroling singalong. Evidently some people recognize true talent when they hear it! Are you listening Kei? We'll have all kinds of goodies. Now I must apologize to both Kome and Marlene. I know that one of the oldest dentos (traditions) on Terra is the opening of the gifts on Kurisumasu Yobi (Day), however, because of our mission's schedule Kei and I have decided to have that ceremony tonight instead. Both chiefs (Poporo and Gustav) agreed that this arrangement was the best decision under the circumstances. Incidentally, be sure to check out how nicely the living areas of the ship have been decorated. A big domo arigato must go to our guests and especially to our chiefs. Chief Gustav did the viewing windows all by himself! And Chief Poporo and Tro-con Riff (Keitarou) made the punch and the eggnog for us. And hazu, this whole idea to have Kurisumasu celebrated on this starship was our own Kei O'Halloran's. I think that she deserves a lot of credit for putting up with us and all the difficulties that we have been forced to endure since this mission began. Kome has received a communiqué from TSC Garner and it seems that 'Project Kronos' will be back up and running on January second. Gomen to our guests who are affected and were looking forward to returing to their own space/times before New Year's but hey, if we can put together a Kurisumasu shindig for our Terran folks we sure as jigoku should be able to throw a bash for New Year's eh? I'm sure that dear Kei will approve it. Oh, I almost forgot this one. Both Mr. Garner and Mr. Gooley sent us their gratitude for completing our mission so promptly. They also extend to us best wishes for the holidays. And Spike, Jett, Faye, Ed- Mr. Garner has assured me that even though you have turned 'Black Ghost' over to our custody (3WA-UG), you will still receive the full bounty money for his capture. All of the 3WA personnel aboard will receive a big fat bonus for participating in his apprehension. Now I'd just like to say how much that we have enjoyed having all of you aboard for this most important of holidays. You have all made Kome Sawaguchi and Marlene Angel very happy indeed. So, ja ne for now and I'll see you all at dinner later." Yuri 1 replaced the mike, tousled Ed's unruly mane took her departure. Stepping aboard the turbolift she was still musing and thinking about all that was left for her to do when the lift control's voice broke in on her thoughts. "Onegai stae your destination." It requested. "Bridge onegai." She replied politely. Stepping off the lift and across the hallway to the bridge portals, she was greeted by two smiling faces from inside. She beamed at both of her charges. "Arigato a whole lot, Miss D., I mean Yuri." Said Kome. "Hai Yuri, domo arigato, you really made our day with that speech." Agreed Marlene Angel. "I didn't do anything girls. Most of it was Kei's idea just like I said." Replied Yuri 1, blushing. "Any messages Kome?" she asked to change the subject. "Mr. Black, Jett, has decided that getting back to his ship could wait. He said that the main priority was getting our prisoner safely to Mars as soon as possible. So--" Kome trailed off looking down at her feet. "We realized that he was right so we called Kei to get her permission to change course back to Mars but she didn't answer our hails. We figured she was asleep and not wanting to disturb her so knowing that you and she would probably approve anyway we decided to change course and head back to Mars. I take full responsibility for that decision Yuri." Said Marlene boldly. "You should have called me girls when you couldn't raise Kei, however, no harm done. I'm sure Kei wants nothing more than to be rid of that pest stat so she would've said OK. Now let's have some music. How far from Mars are we now anyway? Oro's our speed?" asked their co-pilot, checking gauges and making corrections to some variations in the readings. "We are six and a half hours from Mars. Our speed is at Warp 7.6 but I recommend decreasing it to Warp 4.8 because by approaching Mars on this heading we will be flying through the 'Jonnz Jonnz' asteroid belt and at our present speed maneuverability will be almost impossible. And before you ask we have to be on this heading to reach Moravian City." Answered her navigator. Yuri 1 considered her options of which she had shi (four) to choose from.  
  
Call Kei and request instructions. That was definitely out! Call the chiefs. No way! Try and steer at our present speed. Nai, that'd be suicidal! Comply with Marlene's suggestion and decrease speed.  
  
"Mar, we are presently six and a half hours from Mars at Warp 7.6. How  
much longer will the trip take at Warp 4.8?" she asked. Marlene did some  
rapid calculations with Nammo. "Twelve and a quarter hours Yuri." She  
replied. "OK make it so and decrease our speed to Warp 4.8. How soon  
until we reach that asteroid field?" she asked. "Roger that and  
decreasing speed to 4.8. Our ETA to 'Jonnz Jonnz' asteroid belt is eleven  
hours then factor in about fifteen or twenty minutes more to traverse  
it." Replied Marlene. Yuri 1 pursed her lips in thought. "Fine. Mugghi,  
you'll take the helm. Keep us on this heading at the present speed. Trill  
us just before we reach the belt, understand? Nammo will continue to  
monitor all of the ship's systems." Yuri 1 turned to her two trainees.  
Mugghi and Nammo can handle this. You two (she glanced at her wrist  
chromo) get ready for dinner. It's after go (five) now and dinner's at  
roku (six). Have you called in with your dinner requests yet?" asked Yuri  
1. We both asked Zoe to prepare a traditional Kurisumasu-ibu meal- turkey  
with all the trimmings, mashed potatoes, candied yams, peas, carrots,  
stuffing, gravy, coffee, pumpkin and mince pies, plum pudding and wine."  
They answered together. Yuri 1 smiled and said "That sounds good. I think  
I'll order that too." An unexpected voice answered them from the doorway.  
"That is exactly oro everyone will behaving for tonight's dinner. I said  
that we were having a traditional Kurisumasu feast just like on old Terra  
and Kami shimatta that's oro we're having!" said Kei 1, resplendent in  
(of all things!) a fiery crimson dinner gown trimmed in black, green  
headband and black pumps with spiked heels. "Zoe said that on Terra  
ladies always wear dinner gowns and high heels for special occasions.  
Don't snicker Yuri! Pay attention instead. I have an announcement to  
make. Kei 1 keyed the PA system's mike and spoke. "Attention folks! Kei  
here. To make our tomos from Terra happy I have decided that Zoe and  
Leila will prepare only one meal for us all tonight, a traditional turkey  
dinner with all the fixings as they call it. The menu has been posted to  
your viewing screens. And we will all dress for dinner this evening. The  
gentlemen will wear jackets and ties while the ladies will wear dresses!  
If I can wear one you all can! The two TARDISes have plenty of stuff in  
their wardrobe rooms. In eleven hours or so the ride will get a bit  
bumpy. That's when we reach 'Jonnz Jonnz', an asteroid belt around Mars.  
However, we have a very capable flight crew and I anticipate no undue  
difficulties in traversing it. An hour after that we reach Mars and can  
offload our prisoner. Until then enjoy yourselves. Meri Kurisumasu to all  
of you. See you at dinner which will be served at roku (six) sharp. Ja  
Mata."  
  
Three shocked expressions greeted her words. "Kei in a dress, oro next?"  
giggled Yuri 1. "I don't like dresses!" said Kome. "Gomen but like I said  
ALL ladies will wear dresses and ALL gentlemen will wear jackets and  
ties! No exceptions and no arguments either!" said Kei 1, her aizu  
twinkling. She glanced at her flight crew. "Mugghi has the helm so you  
three scoot! Get ready for dinner and I will see you at six. I must see  
to the seating arrangements." Kei 1 ushered the three bewildered tro-cons  
off the bridge and to the turbolift stations. "Oro do you suppose got  
into her?" whispered Kome to Yuri 1 and Marlene. "Kurisumasu maybe?"  
whispered Marlene, grinning.  
  
Half way to the 'parlor' (rec room) Kei 1 remembered their other guest in  
sick bay- Han Solo! "Crap!", she thought, "I'd better see how he is."  
Aloud she spoke to the turbolift control. "Belay that last order. Take me  
to sick bay on Level 3 stat." The control replied with "Complying."  
Almost before the lift had stopped moving Kei 1 was out of it and racing  
down the corridor to sick bay. Just as she opened the door the patient  
stirred on his bunk, then he groaned. "Did anybody get the number of the  
freighter that hit me? Or have I died and gone to Heaven?" Han Solo could  
not believe his own aizu! A red-haired beauty wearing a gown that matched  
her hair, in heels and sporting a headband that matched her impish green  
aizu was facing him! She was staring directly into his own aizu  
unflinching. "Konnichi wa Han and how are you feeling now? I'm afraid  
that you weren't hit by any freighter, just my hard right foot! Gomen for  
that tomo but you deserved it! You called me a dumb broad and said that  
no female could take you on and best you in a fight! I believe that  
constitutes a challenge and Kei O'Halloran NEVER backs down from a  
challenge! But Han, can we maybe start over again and be tomos this  
time?" asked Kei 1, sticking out her gloved hand to him. "Sure Kei. No  
hard feelings then?" asked Han Solo, shaking the proffered hand. "None at  
all Han! Welcome aboard the 'Lovely Angel 2'. I'd better tell you oro's  
been happening since I sent you to beddy-bye. First your piracy problems  
are over but more about that in a minute. We have a prisoner aboard named  
'Black Ghost' who we are returning to a Martian prison. He escaped  
enroute from 'Cybytron'. We also have a team of 'cowboys', bounty hunters  
aboard and one of them has a tomo at 'ISSP' and from him he discovered  
that that gang of pirates who'd been preying on space freighters had been  
arrested. As tonight is Kurisumasu-ibu (Christmas Eve) on Terra and since  
we have at least five people aboard who hail from Terra we are having a  
celebration tonight in our 'parlor'. We'd all be delighted if you'd join  
us Han." Kei 1 waited for him to give his answer. "Sure, sounds like fun  
Kei. But only if you'll allow me to escort you and remember you owe me,  
Captain!" joked Han. "I would be honored to have you as my escort,  
Captain Solo, but you will have to dress for dinner. Don't worry, the  
Doctors will fix you up with something nice. By the way, did I mention  
that we are enroute to Mars to drop off our prisoner?" she said. "Mars?  
Where exactly?" asked Han anxiously. "Moravian City, why?" she asked with  
a puzzled expression.  
  
"Because to reach Moravian City you will have to traverse the 'Jonzz  
Jonzz' asteroid belt, that's why! Do you have anyone on board who has  
ever been through it before Kei? It's very tricky!" asked Han worriedly.  
"Nai, but we've piloted through asteroids before Han." Replied Kei 1.  
"Not like this one you haven't! One mistake and you're history! Onegai  
let me pilot you through it. I've done it a hundred times before!"  
pleaded Han. "It's still eleven hours away Han but you can advise us when  
we get there if you want." Assured Kei 1. "Now sit down. I want Yuri to  
give you the onceover before you leave sick bay. OK Han?" Han nodded and  
Kei 1 trilled her comlink for Yuri. "Yuri, gomen for disturbing you but  
this will only take a few minutes. Han's awake. Can you come to sick bay  
and check him out before we go down to dinner? Oro? You're on your way?  
Great, I owe you pal!"  
  
A stunning girl with waist length violet hair entered the room. She was a  
vision in white- white dinner gown, white high heels, white opera gloves  
and a small tiara. Encircling her lovely neck was a neclace of silver  
from which was suspended an amber amulet. "Konnichi wa Mr. Solo, I'm  
Yuri." She picked up a medical tricorder and ran it over Han's body  
checking the readouts carefully. "You seem to have recovered quite  
quickly Mr. Solo. You will have a sore head for a bit longer though.  
That's the usual expected result from one of Kei's kicks! Com eon, let's  
join the others." Laughed Yuri 1. The trio linked arms with Han in the  
center and strolled to the lifts. "Parlor." Said Kei 1 as soon as they  
were all on board the car. "Say, you did say that you had some 'cowboys'  
aboard, didn't you? Is one of them a tall, skinny guy named Spike  
Steigel?" asked Han. Both girls nodded. "I was going to send Jett, Spike  
and Anton for the next watch to relieve Miroku, Legato and Jamie but if  
you're sure you're up to it Han how about I replace Anton with you? That  
way you and Spike can catch up on old times, OK?" asked Kei 1. "Fine with  
me Kei." Replied han. Kei 1 trilled Kome. "Kome, onegai tell Legato,  
Spike Miroku and Jamie that they may go to dinner at nana (seven). Their  
replacements will be Jett, Spike Steigel and Han Solo. Relay that message  
to them as soon as possible, got it?" trilled Kei 1. "Roger willco Kei.  
Kome out." She trilled back. After trilling back to Kei 1, Kome picked up  
the PA mike in the suite that she was sharing with Yuri 1. She keyed it  
up and called Legato who was on guard duty at the brig. "Kome to Legato,  
onegai respond." She requested. Legato answered her summons immediately.  
"Legato to Kome. I read you, go ahead, over." He replied. "Legato, your  
team will be replaced in one hour by Jett and Spike, the 'cowboys' and by  
Han Solo, the space trader. Onegai remain there until you are relieved.  
Anything to report? Over." She asked. "Roger Kome. We'll stay here until  
relieved. All quiet here, Legato out." He replied. Kome replaced the mike  
and went into her own room to change for dinner. Since she hated gowns  
and dresses, Kome had not brought any along on the trip. But Yuri had  
told both she and Mar to borrow whatever they needed from her closet. So  
after peeling off her Eagles' jersey and shedding her jeans, she kicked  
off her boots and pulled off her socks. Tossing off her halter top and  
stepping out of her briefs, Kome quickly showered, dried off in the  
drying alcove and donned one of the ship's bath kimonos. Running into  
Yuri's room she chose a lovely pink dinner gown, white silk pantyhose, a  
strapless brassiere, pink high heeled sandals and matching opera gloves.  
Leaving their suite five minutes later Kome looked quite elegant and very  
much a lady. She felt like shit! "Shimatta, why had Mar made such a big  
deal out of Kurisumasu anyway? Her big mouth had started all this crap!  
An early evening now seemed quite out of the question. Oh well just grin  
and bear it." She thought to herself. The door to Kei's suite opened and  
a vision in sky aoishi emerged. Marlene had bound a complementing  
headband in light azure sround her blonde locks. It went with her light  
aoishi gown perfectly. She also wore elbow length matching opera gloves.  
Her stockings and heels were also the same tint along with her small  
evening bag which she clutched in her right hand. The two trainees  
greeted each other while appraising each other's attire. "Kome, you look  
stunning! I hope that you're feeling a little better." Said Marlene.  
"Arigato Mar, you're radiant! But why the bag? Faye's the only other  
female on board who's got one." Replied Kome. Marlene smiled. "I was told  
that ladies always have to carry a purse. I realize that in our  
profession it's impractical. However, on special occasions I see no  
reason to break with dentos (tradition)." She explained. "Well, let's get  
it over with Mar." groaned Kome, hopping onto the turbolift. Marlene  
followed her and soon they were in the 'parlor'. Yuri 2 was wearing  
yellow, both Keis were in red, Leila wore black, Zoe had chosen violet  
and Faye had opted for lilac. Try as they might no gown could be found  
small enough for the children so they were in their old reliable  
schoolgirl uniforms. Kagome had lent one to both Rin and Ed. Most of the  
men had opted for dark suits with dark ties except for the Doctors who  
were apparently playing 'I can dress weirder than you' with each other.  
Doctor 2 had gone with the look of the 1860's wearing a black frock coat  
and white cravat along with a vest and pin-striped morning trousers in  
grey. Doctor 4 had chosen for the occasion a black tuxedo with white bow  
tie, a high topped evening hat, gloves and a cane! Kei 1 had absolutely  
put her foot down when Yuri 1 had suggested dressing up the Mugghis.  
"Nai, no Fing way, you airhead! This is MY ship and I make the rules,  
got it!" Kei 1 had stormed at her. Yuri 1 had meekly acquiesced to her  
demands. Ed was circulating around the room with a tray of drinks. Kei 1  
had warned Don Poporo in no uncertain terms oro she would do to him if he  
passed out tonight! She then struck a small gong and announced dinner.  
They all trooped into the storage area adjoining the rec room which had  
been converted into a dining hall. After a sumptious feast (Inu Yasha had  
for once not started a food fight!) they had all returned to the  
'parlor'.  
  
The first item on Yuri 1's agenda was finishing up the tree. She and Zoe  
had each replicated an illuminated enjeru (angel) for the top. Zoe's  
resembled Marlene while Yuri's was patterned after Kome. They handed them  
out to the two trainees who insisted that Kei 1 must place them on the  
tree's topmost branch. Kei 1 did so, wiping a tear from her lovely green  
aizu. "Crying Kei?" asked Yuri 1 with an impish grin. " 'Course not! Just  
got a little pine dust in my aizu was all!" insisted Kei 1 gruffly. Next  
up was 'Caroling Along with Yuri' which lasted out the rest of the first  
two hours. Quietly, the two 'cowboys' and Han Solo had left to relieve  
the guard team of Legato, Spike Miroku and Jamie. (Since the security  
guard chief was already in a dark suit and since Jamie absolutely refused  
to remove his kilt and replace it with 'breeks or bleeks' as he called  
trousers, the only one who had to change was Legato. He did so quickly  
and accompanied the other two to the parlor). After a hasty dinner and a  
very boring session of listening to the Doctors' renderings of 'A Visit  
from Seija (Saint) Nicholas' and 'A Kurisumasu Carol', it was game time.  
Legato and Spike Miroku supervised at 'Trivial Pursuit', 'Charades',  
'Hide the Slipper' and 'Murder'.  
  
After that they all exchanged gifts (that is to say that Yuri 1 played  
'Old Seija Nick' and handed out the presents which she had secretly  
replicated) until the chromo struck the hour of eleven. Then Kei 1  
reluctantly arose and announced that it was time to call it a night. "My  
flight crew has to be up at shi (four) AM ashita (tomorrow) morning to  
steer us a clear path through the 'Jonnz Jonnz' asteroid belt and I need  
all of them bright aizu'd and bushy tailed so I'm afraid it's lights out  
for them I'm afraid. But before they go, a toast. Meri Kurisumasu and  
good wishes to all of you and to all a good night." They touched glasses  
with each other and drank. Faye gently lifted Ed who had fallen fast  
asleep on the floor and had been using her favorite pillow (Ein) as a  
headrest. They all exchanged good nights and toddled off to bed. After  
assuring Kei 1 that all was well the watch group on the brig was taking  
turns catnapping. Kei 1 went back to her room and changed back into  
sweats and jogging shoes before returning to the bridge. She had already  
dismissed and sent to bed an exhausted Yuri and two beaming trainees.  
  
Now that she had the time to put her feet up and relax, she decided to  
finish reading that holonovel of Marlene's about the old miser (Scrooge).  
Then she remembered oro had happened the last time she'd read the  
shimatta thing at night! "I can't stand to have another one of those  
shimatta nightmares!" she thought. Instead of that she decided to read  
some fanfiction off the intergalactic net. After alternating between  
reading and dozing off for about an hour or so, Kei 1 drifted into a deep  
slumber and began to dream!(Hoist the storm warnings guys!!)!  
  
END OF CHAPTER 25. Chapter 26 "Kei's Troubled Nights II" or "Have You  
Seen Our Trainees?"  
Will follow soon. Ja Mata. 


	26. 26Kei

Chapter 26  
  
"Kei's Troubled Nights II" or "Has Anyone Seen Our Trainees?"  
  
Kei was once again back in that ancient time with Mugghi towering over her. He seemed to be pointing at something in the near distance. Glancing in that direction she was shocked to see Yuri kneeling at a star alloy metallic grave marker. It was adorned with a simple cross. "Oh my poor little Kome! If only we had had the credits for that operation you would still be with us. Oh my poor tiny little Kome!" wailed Yuri, weeping copiously and wringing her hands in anguish. Kei gulped and took a long pull at the beer can that Mugghi had handed to her. Mugghi waved his paw and the air shimmered. Then he pointed a second time. This time the scene was Kei's trophy room where she had all of her weapons and awards on display. Mugghi pointed to Kei's own hand held Mark XIII ion cannon. The grip was scored with cuts and slashes, one for each hit successfully finished off by the mercenary (Kei). She counted them. There were 37! "And I was almost positive that my score was up to 39, Mugghi!" confided Kei. "Look Mugghi, this just cannot go on too much longer! We reach Mars at 0500 hours! How's about if I promise I'll be a good little girl and be real nice to Yuri, Marlene and Kome and to try and stop getting into so may fights? Then can I wake up onegai? Hey, wait one Kami shimatta minute here! You're supposed to be piloting my 'Angel', Furball! So if you're here, who IS steering my Fing ship? Mugghi, you didn't fall asleep too, did you?" Kei 1 was beside herself with rage!  
  
A hand dropped onto her shoulder and shook her gently. "Are you awake Miss O'Halloran? Is anything wrong Captain?" asked a concerned Zoe. Acting instinctively (like she usually did when someone approached her from the rear and startled her), Kei 1 immediately awakened, grabbed her blaster from the console in front of her, reversed it and struck backwards over her shoulder! Unfortunately for Zoe, Kei caught her hard across the side of her face, temple and the front of her skull! Zoe grabbed at the back of Kei 1's chair for support and crumpled slowly to the floor. She was quite unconscious. "Oh shit! Not another one!" cried Kei 1. After slapping Zoe's face a few times Kei 1 decided that the girl from the future was out cold. Kei 1 grasped Zoe by the obi (sash) of her kimono and heaved the girl across her shoulder. "Mugghi stay awake shimatta! You got the comm.!" Racing for sick bay on Level 3, Kei 1 trilled to Yuri 1 desperately. "Yuri, Yuri! Wake the F up and meet me at sick bay stat! Yuri, don't go back to sleep shimatta! This is an emergency! Zoe's unconscious!" yelled Kei 1 while keying open the portals to sick bay. "Christ, I thought you went to bed ages ago! Don't you EVER sleep Kei? OK, OK, I'll meet you there!" trilled Yuri 1. Yuri 1 pulled a kimono on over her pajamas and stepped into her mules. "Oh Ka-mi! Oro is she doing now? If that demented red-headed bimbo is going to go around belting people in her sleep I'll never get any peace and quiet!" she thought while she was quietly letting herself out of the suite (Kome was snoring away) and padding silently down the hallway to sick bay. Opening the door, she saw that Kei 1 had dumped Zoe on the nearest bunk. Yuri 1 made a quick and cursory examination of the patient. Zoe had an angry looking welt on her left cheek and a slight bruise on her left temple. No blood though. A tricorder scan confirmed that there was no internal bleeding either. She bathed Zoe's face and head in cool water and bandaged her cheek. She then applied and taped a gauze pad soaked in antiseptic over the bruise on her temple. "Oro did you hit her with Kei? The console?" cried Yuri 1. "My Mark XIII I think." Replied Kei 1 sheepishly. "Oro?? Your blaster? You belted her on the side of the head with an ion cannon? Are you nuts, you baka bitch? The Doctor asked Zoe to check on you because he was worried and concerned when you didn't answer his calls to your room. Well at least you didn't break the skin!" said a very annoyed Yuri Donovan. "Is she alright now?" asked Kei 1. "Of course she isn't alright! She just got her freaking head caved in! Now help me to get her undressed and into bed again!" Kei 1 nodded and complied. There, that should do it. I gave her some 'Ryjol-9' as a sedative and some 'Keldon- 15' for an antibiotic to kill any infection in the wounds. She'll sleep for 12 hours or so now. Wow! Who's going to tell the Doctor and Jamie?" wondered Yuri 1. "I did it so I guess I'll have to tell them." Replied Kei 1. "OK Kei, but oro did you hit her for anyway?" demanded Yuri 1. "I was on the bridge and I must have dozed off or something. She tapped me on the shoulder and shook it. I woke up fast and you know oro I'm like when I get startled when I'm asleep! I really didn't mean to hit her! It was just instinct Yuri." Explained Kei 1. "I'm going to need another holiday to get over this one!" she added sulkily. "Don't forget New Year's Kei!" crowed Yuri 1 with malicious delight. "Don't remind me! Ka-mi, why me?" she wailed. Suddenly the PA intercom speakers came to life.  
  
"Zoe! Where are you Zoe?" Doctor 2's voice was unmistakable. "Zoe lass! Where be ye?" called Jamie McCrimmon over the speakers. Kei 1 reached for the PA intercom mike and keyed it before speaking. "Doctor! Jamie! Zoe's here with us in sick bay on Level 3. Don't worry, there's been a little accident but she's going to be OK." Kei 1 replaced the mike and sighed "Why me?" again. Sick bay was soon awash with concerned and curious people. It seemed like everyone on board the 'Angel' had heard about Zoe's little mishap. Kei 1 was getting annoyed. "Oro did they do, sell tickets? Oro is this? This place looks like Furool (Fulon) City North (Train Station) at rush hour!" she complained.  
  
"It's your own darn fault Kei! You shouldn't have used the intercom to tell Jamie and the Doctor!" shot Yuri 1 right back at her. The 'Little Fellow' (Doctor 4's annoying nickname for Doctor 2) rushed headlong into the room followed closely by a huge, hulking Scotsman complete with kilt and Claymore sword! "Is our poor Zoe alright? Has she been injured seriously? Oh dear, oh dear! And on Kurisumasu as well!" Doctor 2 was quite distraught. "Who did this to ye lass? I'll soon avenge ye Zoe darlin', never fear!" shouted an enraged Jamie McCrimmon, clapping his hand on the hilt of his Claymore, a scowl on his face, azure aizu aflame. Yuri 1 held up a hand to halt them both in their tracks. "Zoe had a little minor accident up on the bridge. She had gone to see if Kei was alright. She found Kei asleep and tried to awaken her. This startled Kei who reacted (for her anyway!) instinctively and decked her one. When she realized oro had happened she carried Zoe down here and called me. Zoe has a few bumps and bruises but fortunately the skin was not broken and there is no internal bleeding. I patched her up, administered both an antibiotic and a sedative and she'll sleep now for 12 hours. We arigato all of you for your concern but oro Zoe needs now is rest. So how about you all go back to bed? Zoe will remain here until the sedative wears off. I think that's best for her. Goodnight." Yuri 1 finished speaking and glared daggers at Kei 1.  
  
"Hai arigato but onegai return to your rooms." Said Kei 1. Seeing that none of them were inclined to take her suggestion Kei 1 added "And that's an order! Good Night!" she commanded in a decisive tone. Reluctantly they all complied, the Doctor and Jamie being the last ones to go. "Someone should stay here with her Kei." Advised Yuri 1. "OK, Yuri, I'll trill you if she gets worse or if I need you for anything else. Have the Doctor or Jamie relieve me at 0500, see you later. Good night Yuri." As soon as everyone else had finally gone Kei 1 replicated a jug of strong coffee for herself and sat down for her long night's vigil. Kei 1 soon decided that she was too tensed up to sleep so she got up from her chair and wandered over to the vidscreen. Keying in 'bridge' she soon saw that things were running smoothly up there. Mugghi had switched on 'George' which meant the autopilot was steering the ship. Nammo had shut down to recharge and Mugghi was snoring the night away. The frontal viewscreen showed clear space for at least 9,000 parsecs. Wait, oro was that on Mar's screen? Zooming in she soon discovered it to be that shimatta holonovel which had been giving her all those nightmares! I'm not reading any more of that crap!" she thought. However, Kei 1 was not the type to leave something undone! "Oh well just a few more screens and it's finished!" Keying the monitor for a higher resolution zoom in, the holonovel on Mar's screen became easily readable. Kei 1 poured herself a cup of coffee and added a good dollop of sake to it. Then she sat down again and settled herself to finish reading 'A Kurisumasu Carol' before she dropped off again. Oh well, the best laid plans as they say--  
  
"Onegai spirit, tell me that I may sponge away the writing on this stone! I promise to honor Christmas in my heart and to keep it there all the year! The spirits of all three shall strive within me and I shall not shut out the lessons they have taught! Onegai---" Am I asleep again? "Oh Ka-mi!" thought Kei 1 "Did those bakas really talk like that way back then? Oro a load of crap! Just plain bullshit!" she decided. "So then oro? Surprise, surprise! The jackass wakes up in his own bed and it's Kurisumasu morning! Big deal, he dreamt it all! Probably had a jigoku of a nightmare like me too! So now he's a good little boy and helps everybody." She thought.  
  
"And he became as good a man, as good a master --- and to Tiny Tim who did not die he became a second father. And it was always said of him that he knew how to keep Kurisumasu well if any man alive possessed the knowledge. And may that truly be said of all of us. And so as Tiny Tim observed 'Kami bless us everyone!' The End." Kei 1 blanked out the screen and said to herself "Good night! How could I have conned myself into reading that piece of shit?" The combination of the book and the booze had made Kei 1 drowsy again. Before she knew it she was snoring like a grampus!  
  
"Look Mugghi if you don't wipe the crap off of that star alloy metallic stone right now I will personally use Yuri's laser sword to slice off your tail and shove it down your Kami shimatta throat! Now do oro ever you got to do and let me wake up from this mess! She awakened to a trilling comlink. "Kei, nobody's going to bother you for the rest of the night. I had my Mugghi erect a force barrier around sick bay's door and the hallways leading to it. Now maybe we can all get some shuteye! Good night, see you at 0500." Kei 1's comlink went silent and she drifted off to sleep again.  
  
Kei 1 finally awoke to an insistent trilling from Mugghi. "Hai, I'm up Mugghi! Oro time is it? 0445 (4:45 AM) hours? OK, and oro yobi is it? Kinyobi (Friday)? And the date? December 25th, Christ, Kurisumasu Yobi itself! Shimatta, I'd hoped I'd missed it! Meet you on the bridge san (thre) min-- OW! Oro the F! Mugghi, wake up the vacuumhead and get her ass down here now! I can't get out of sick bay until she shuts off that shimatta force barrier! And get Solo up to the bridge stat! Where's Mar and the freak? Oro do you mean you don't know? Never mind that now, get Yuri down here stat!" Kei 1 broke off and shouted "Computer, find Tro-con trainees Angel and Sawaguchi and report!" A metallic voice very similar to 'CC' back on Shimougou responded. "Tro-con trainees Angel and Sawaguchi are not aboard the 'Lovely Angel 2' Kei. I find no traces of their DNA signatures anywhere whatsoever. Kei 1 was thunderstruck to say the least! "Computer, they have to be somewhere, check again! Nai wait, has Ed been fooling around with you again?" The same voice answered her query. "Nai Kei, there are just no traces of the two trainees anywhere on the ship." Kei 1 had another idea. "Scan all airlocks for their DNA trace signatures and/or heat trace signatures, Computer onegai." A few seconds past until "Positive DNA trace pattern signatures and heat trace signatures found matching both Tro-con trainees Angel and Sawaguchi, Kei." Reported the Computer. "Where?" shouted Kei 1 impatiently. There was another pause then "Airlock 1-A, Docking Bays, North Sector. The 'Raphael' shuttlecraft is also missing. Shall I continue scanning?" asked the Computer. Kei 1 replied in a softer voice and gentler tone "Negative, abort scan, arigato for your assistance, Computer." She replied. Famous for ALWAYS having the last word, the Computer replied "Always happy to help out, Kei." To which she was supposed to respond with "Do itashimashite (You're welcome) but that would only start him up all over again so Kei 1 remained silent. A sound at the doors diverted Kei 1's attention.  
  
"Shut down the shield generator Mugghi. Oro is that Nammo? You can't shut it down and you can't either Mugghi? Kei isn't going to be very pleased with us!" whined Yuri 1 from outside the doors. "You got that right, you airhead! Now open this Kami shimatta door or I will!" roared Kei 1. "We can't Kei. I'll trill the Doctors to help us, OK?" pleaded a distraught Yuri 1. "Forget it Yuri! Stand clear!" Kei 1 braced herself and assumed a fighting stance, gripping an ion cannon blaster in both hands. Aiming at the door lock, she fired. A searing blast of white hot energy hit the lock and bounced off! Kei 1 stared at the weapon in disbelief!  
  
END OF CHAPTER 26. Chapter 27 "A Trip Through 'Jonnz Jonnz'" or "How Do You Discipline Your Trainees?" will follow soon. 


	27. 27 A trip through

DISCLAIMER:A big domo arigato to Haruka-San for the Angels and to all the other authors whosw characters/creations we are using. Now here is the updated dramatis personae(characters in ff) as promised:- scroll to the end of this Chapter for them 'cause we didn't allow enough room here.  
  
Chapter 27  
  
"A Trip Through 'Jonnz Jonnz'." Or "How Do You Discipline Your Trainees?"  
  
Kei 1 stared at the weapon in her hands until her temper got the upperhand. Then she threw it at the door. "One of Yuri's Kami forsaken toys! I might've known! I just need more firepower!" she thought. Swiftly she strode to the closet and opened it. She selected an oversized hand held Mark XIII ion cannon. Checking that it was fully charged she buckled on the holstered gunsash and slipped three spare power packs into its ammo pouch. Striding back to the door she once more assumed a fighting stance and gripped the cannon in both hands. Taking dead aim on the door lock she roared out a warning. "Stand clear and get back down to the end of the hall Yuri!" Yuri 1 tried pleading with her again. "Now Kei, you don't really have to do this--" she began. "Oh shut the F up you vacuum-headed baka! This is your fault! It's my ship, not yours so if I want to blast jigoku out of it, I will! Now get clear. I'm firing on the count of shi (three). Ichi (one), ni (two), shi (three)! Kei 1 fired. A searing sizzling hot aoishi-white blast of pure energy erupted from the Mark XIII, shattering the lock, the door, the field pattern generator and half of the opposite wall! "Holy shit! That is one powerful Mother Fer!!" Kei 1 raced across the wreckage and down the hall. "Yuri, Mugghi, Nammo! You guys OK!" she yelled. A few pieces of shattered bulkhead were shoved up and off of a pile of debris and Mugghi popped out pulling Yuri 1 and Nammo free. "No thanks to you, you frigging Gaelic moron! You almost incinerated the warp core, you baka! It's on the other side of that wall, you know! Just oro is so all fired important that you couldn't wait for help?" demanded Yuri 1, aizu blazing.   
  
The computer can't find our two little wandering imps anywhere on the ship and the 'Raphael' is missing! I just told Mugghi to call Solo to the bridge and have him steer us through this asteroid belt! As near as I can figure, the two gremlins are trying to earn brownie points by finding a safe path through the shimatta belt!" answered Kei 1, holstering her cannon. "We forgot all about Zoe! How is she Kei?" cried Yuri 1, dashing back the way Kei 1 had just come. "Calm down dummy! She's still asleep. There wasn't a peep out of her all night." Said Kei 1. Suddenly both tro-cons' comlinks trilled insistently. "Hey! Is anybody listening? Are you idiots aware that your shuttle is directly in front of us in the middle of the 'Jonnz Jonnz' asteroid field? With that out there I can't blast our way through this mess! This is your ship Kei so where the Hell is everybody? Get your red-headed ass up here stat! And where's purple haired bimbo, the pink-headed freak and the blonde dope? Is this any way to run a starship?" Han Solo was furious. He had spurned the lift as being too slow when Mugghi had trilled him. Instead he had run up hachi (eight) flights of stairs and gantryways to reach the bridge. He had immediately cut off 'George' and had begun to pilot a safe course when he'd noticed the 'Raphael' in front of them. Then he became aware of the missing flight crew! Swerving hard to starboard and opening the yaw a few more degrees he had just missed a huge floating mass of dwarf star alloy! Without being able to use the photons and plasma bolts, it was like negotiating a freeway on Rygel 9 at rush hour! Suddenly the door crashed open and an enraged redhead stormed in. "I told you before about belittling my tomos!" she bellowed. Yuri 1 charged in behind her with Mugghi and Nammo trailing in her wake. "And of course I knew about the 'Raphael"! I sent Kome and Mar on a recon mission to seek out the fastest and safest way through the belt. Gomen Han, I should have told you but I've been a little stressed out of late. Onegai continue to steer us through this mess. I'll recall the shuttle from the nav room next door." Said Kei 1. To say that Yuri 1 was shocked would have been an understatement. Kei was covering for them? Good Kami! Oro a universe! Who would have ever thought that Kei would do the decent thing? Said Yuri 1 to herself. She started to take her co-pilot's seat when she became painfully aware that in her haste she had dashed from her rooms wearing only her underwear! Remembering that Kome always kept spare uniforms in the nav room next door she quickly slipped through the rear entrance to the nav room. She yanked open the closet and grabbed one of Kome's pink jumpsuits, a pair of her socks and her extra boots (Kome borrowed her stuff so why not?). Then she changed hurriedly and emerged from the nav room fully clad a few moments later. Then she resumed her seat at the con-  
  
Sole. Kei 1 glanced over at her, raised her eyebrows and grinned, chuckling at her choice of attire. Of course, Kei was different! She could have cared less had she (Kei) come to the bridge au natural!  
  
"Hey Han! Have you contacted Moravian City yet? Maybe they can guide us through this mess from their end." Asked Kei 1, thumping him on the shoulder. "Yeah darlin' it's worth a try!" said Han, beaming at her. Yuri 1 got up and headed back to the nav room. "I'll do it Kei." She said. When she got to the nav room, she quickly keyed the relay mike and placed her call. "And why didn't the little pests respond to any of my hails Kei?" demanded han. "They probably didn't even engage communications. That way even if we demanded them to turn back they wouldn't be disobeying orders because they never got them in the first place! Whoops! Sorry Kei!" answered Yuri 1 from next door. Han glared at Kei 1. "So you knew all about the little devils taking the shuttle eh?" said Han, grinning. Kei 1 looked at the ceiling and began to whistle 'Over the Rainbow' and look guilty.  
  
"Gomen watashi (I'm sorry) for keeping you dangling. This is the 'Lovely Angel 2' calling Moravian City Central Control. Onegai respond over." Yuri 1 depressed the key and readjusted her headphones. "Moravian City Central to 'Lovely Angel 2'. Please verify yourself over." Yuri 1 looked blank and yelled "Kei?" Kei 1 yanked open the door to the nav room, took one look at Yuri 1 and said "The code books stupid! On top of the console, Yuri! He wants our fof recognition codes!", she said, while trying to point out another asteroid to Han which had just seemed to jump out in front of them. Han swung the ship wide to port and yawed heavily to avoid contact.   
  
" 'Lovely Angel 2', Authority- O'Halloran, verify- 2 Zebra, 4 November, 6 Delta, OK Control?" asked Yuri 1, reading off the codes. "Hai OK Miss, that checks. Oro can we do for you today ma'am, over?" Yuri 1 replied "We are in Delta Quadrant, Sector 35 heading SSE on a bearing of 330. Do you have us on your scopes yet, over?" Control responded "Roger, that's an affirmative ma'am. Good kami! Oro the jigoku are you doing in the 'Jonzz Jonzz' Asteroid Field? Have you bakas got a death wish or something? You should have swung further North and approached from the Northwest. Then you would have avoided the field entirely, over." Yuri 1 responded again "It seemed like a good idea at the time, Control. Are you able to guide us through it, over?" The tower responded immediately. "Roger, however, we do advise you to recall that shuttle though! There's a meteorite headed right for it, over!" Yuri 1 replied "They are not responding to our hails, over." Then the answer hit her. "Stand by Control, I have an idea, over." Grasping her comlink she spoke quite loudly. "Kome, come in now! Answer me at once! This is your superior officer, Senior TC Yuri Donovan! I know that you can hear me, now answer! That's better. Now, I don't know why you two decided to take the 'Raphael' out into that asteroid field but you will return to the 'Angel' and I mean now! Why? Because you're about to be struck by a meteor fragment ! Now turn around and bring back that shuttle! And that IS a KS order!" Kei 1 (who had been listening to this tirade) chimed in on her own comlink.   
  
"Kome, remember oro I said would happen to you if you ever crossed me again? Good, tell Marlene. You heard Mar? That goes for you too. OK, you bring back my Fing shuttle NOW or ele!" Kei 1 cracked her knuckles for emphasis. "We're coming in right now Yuri." Trilled Kome. "Computer, advise me when those two are back on board." Said Yuri 1. "Comply." Replied the computer. "Airlock 1-A opening, closing. 'Raphael' has now docked. TC trainees Angel and sawaguchi are now back on board Yuri." Said the computer. "Arigato computer, good job." She replied. She grabbed the relay mike again. " 'Lovely Angel 2' calling Moravian City Control, come in onegai, over." She called. "Roger, 'Lovely Angel 2' we read you. Is that shuttle back on board yet, over?" Yuri 1 replied "Hai, all systems go. Onegai guide us through, over." Control replied "Roger, course plotted into your nav relay. Set your heading to NNW bearing 440 and we will assume control. Do you copy, over?" asked the tower. "Roger that, willco. 'Lovely Angel 2' out." She replied. "Now we can relax a bit so let's go and get some breakfast now." Suggested Yuri 1, tossing down the mike. "Why not? I'm starving!" chimed in Han and Kei 1 together.   
  
We're back Miss D., Miss O., I mean Yuri, Kei." Trilled Kome. "We're in the docking bay, should we report to the bridge?" asked Marlene, trilling in. "Nai, meet us for breakfast in the dining hall." Trilled Yuri 1. "On our way." Trilled Kome. The intercom buzzed and Kei 1 answered it. "Hai, Kei here. Oro? Doc, if this is a shimatta joke, I ain't laughing! She oro? OK, we're on our way, Doc!" Kei 1 hung up the mike looking quite bewildered. "Oro?" queried Yuri 1. "That was the Doc. Leila just found one of those school uniform thingys on the TARDIS and that ain't all she found either! She also found socks, shoes, a purse, underthings and a nekka (cat) too." Replied Kei 1 quietly.   
  
You're kidding, right? Nai, you don't kid, do you?" asked Yuri 1 to which Kei 1 replied with a headshake. "Man, this is one weird mission, baby!" exclaimed Yuri 1, dashing into the turbolift. "Well, come on you two, hurry up!" she called impatiently. Kei 1 and Han Solo hastened to join her. Kei 1 snapped out 'rec room!' to the lift control's computer which replied "That does not compute, Captain." Kei 1 exploded. "Computer, we will no longer have a 'parlor' on this ship,understand? That room will now be known once again as the 'rec room'. Authority, 'Lovely Angel 2'. Kei 1. Code, Nightmare." To which the Computer replied "Affirmative. Comply." The lift soon whooshed them down to the 'rec room' level and stopped. Kei 1 sprinted down the hall, not even bothering to wait for the other two who soon followed her. "Leila, let's see that crap!" yelled Kei 1, bursting into the 'rec room'. Leila held up her discoveries. They were a white girl's sailor blouse with aoishi piping, an aoishi crosstie, a short aoishi pleated skirt, a small brassiere and a small pair of briefs decorated with teddy bears, a black purse, white gloves, pale aoishi socks, black oxford shoes and a pale aoishi backpack loaded with books and other items. The Doctor was holding a small grey nekka (cat) in his arms and he was stroking it tenderly. "Oro the F?" said Kei 1, examing each of the garments in turn.   
  
"Such language! And from a child too! You need to have your mouth washed out with soap! And if you are quite finished playing with them, could I onegai have my uniform and other things back?" The speaker was a rather small and annoyed twelve year old girl with long blonde hair who was standing in the doorway of the TARDIS!  
  
End of Chapter 27  
  
Chapter 28 to come soon.   
  
DRAMATIS PERSONAE:  
  
Kei O'Halloran, tro con 'Lovely Angel Team 2'-Captain of the 'Lovely Angel 2' starship  
  
Yuri Donovan, tro con 'Lovely Angel Team 1'-Co-Pilot of the 'Lovely Angel 2' starship  
  
Marlene Angel, tro con trainee 'Lovely Angel Team 2'-Navigator/Asst Pilot of the 'LA2' starship  
  
Kome Sawaguchi, tro con trainee 'Lovely Angel Team 1'-Communications Relay and Docking Bay officer of the 'LA2' starship  
  
Anton Gustav-Chief of Unit 9-'LA Team 2'  
  
Donald Poporo-Chief of Unit 234-'LA Team 1'  
  
Charles Garner-Territorial Sector Chief of the 3WA(World Welfare Work Association)(the peace-  
  
Keeping arm of 'United Galactica Federation of Planets' whose HQ is the Aquarian Galaxy)  
  
Andre Francis Gooley (AD 2250)-Currently Chief of 'UG' branch of the Aquarian Galaxy  
  
Andre Francis Gooley (AD 2141)-Chief of 'Lovely Angels' Team of the 3WA  
  
Yuri and Kei (Yuri 2 and Kei 2) are the AD 2141 'LA' Team. The first two Kei O. and Yuri D. are  
  
n/k/a Kei 1 and Yuri 1.  
  
Legato Bluesummers-Suspect wanted for crimes on 'Gunsmoke' planet. On loan from 'Trigun' and  
  
Currently assisting in the 'Black Ghost' mission.  
  
'Black Ghost'- Criminal wanted for crimes on Terra (Earth) and elsewhere now believed to be hiding  
  
On 'Cybytron' planet.  
  
Han Solo- A galactic trader.  
  
Jett Black, Faye Valentine, Spike Steigel, Ed (real name too long to list) and Ein-Crew of the 'Bebop'  
  
Starship. They are 'Cowboys/girls' (Bounty Hunters).  
  
Mugghi 1 and 2-Huge catlike genetically enhanced creatures. They can pilot starships. Mugghi 1 is Yuri Donovan's crewman and Mugghi 2 is Kei O'Halloran's crewman. Both are females.  
  
Nammo 1 and 2-'R2D2' like mobile computers whose function is to monitor starship systems. Nammo 1 is Yuri D.'s and Nammo 2 is Kei O.'s crewman.  
  
Doctor 4-4th regeneration (Tom Baker) of Gallifreyan timelords. He travels on a TARDIS(Time As Relative to Dimensions in Space) vessel which resembles a pale aoishi British Terran police box.  
  
Leila-A wild woman jungle dweller from futuristic space. She is Doctor 4's companion.   
  
Doctor 2-2nd regeneration (Patrick Troughton) timelord. See Doctor 4 for TARDIS details.  
  
Jamie McCrimmon-a Scot from 16th Century Terran Jacobite era. He is one of Doctor 2's companions.  
  
Zoe- a futuristic navigator/starship pilot who travels with Jamie and the Doctor 2.  
  
Keitarou Riff-a tro con with Unit 9's (3WA) "Avenging Angels' Team. He is Kei O/Yuri D's godson.  
  
Spike Miroku-Chief of security at Higurashi Mall. He is a material witness for Keitarou Riff.  
  
Optimus Prime-President of 'Cybytron'. He is an 'Autobot' from 'Transformers'.  
  
Galvetron-VP of 'Cybytron'. He is a 'Decepticon' from 'Transformers'.  
  
Beryl Mason-tro con chief who adopted and reared Keitarou Riff.  
  
Ella Hathaway-tro con chief of the 3WA.  
  
Ann Hathaway-tro con of 'Avenging Angels' Team. She is Ella's daughter and Keitarou's partner.  
  
'Central Computer'('CC')-The 3WA's central computer. 'CC' assigns all unit teams/missions. He can answer any question and solve any problem. He is also egotistical and must have the last word. After all Doctor Cueball (Dr. Q) designed him!  
  
Doctor Cueball (Dr. Q)-Scientist for the 3WA laboratories. He not only designed 'CC' but he also designed and built all the equipment and weapons used by the tro cons(trouble consultants or agents. Think of a galactic police officer who is permitted to use deadly force and whose word is absolute galactic law!). He will repair the 'Kronos Project' when Kei 2 wrecks it!  
  
Moravian City Control Tower OD(Officer of the Day)-He is in charge of the airfields on Mars.  
  
Various shoppers at the Higurashi Mall-Furool(Foo-lon) City on Shimougou which is HQ(AD 2250) for the 3WA.  
  
Kei 1's dream sequences characters:Kei O'Scrooge-a miser; Yuri Cratchit-her clerk; Lee Chan-Kei's pld flame; 'Tiny' Kome Cratchit-Yuri's daughter; the late Iris McMarley-Kei's late partner; Legato Bluesummers and Spike Miroku(we are not going to tell you who they are in the dreams); the 3 spirits(Past-Gooley; Present-Garner; Future-Mugghi); Keitarou-Kei's nephew.  
  
'Gysymeo' memory sequences characters: Lady Flair(former 'LA' Iris) and Waldess.  
  
A new mystery character who shows up on the 'LA2' at the end of this chapter.  
  
Starships:'Lovely Angel 2'- A twin nacelle Class 'A' vessel with 9 levels and 3 sublevels.  
  
'Emerald Queen'- A 'Q' class vessel used for bounty hunting/piracy.  
  
'Starcrusher'- A Class 'B' vessel which serves as Berringer's flagship.  
  
Starships(continued): 'Bebop'- A 'P' class vessel used for fishing/bounty hunting.  
  
'Millenium Falcon'- A 'K' class vessel used for trading. A freighter.  
  
'Sol Bianca'- A vessel similar to the 'Emerald Queen' used exclusively for piracy.  
  
Shuttles on "LA2): 'Raphael'; 'Michaelangelo'; 'Leonardo' and 'Donnatella'.  
  
'Flying Falcon'- Han Solo's shuttle for the 'Millenium Falcon'  
  
'Hammerhead'- Jett Black's shuttle for the 'Bebop'  
  
Skysleds, skycycles, aircars, surface crafts, flying platforms, ski sleds, etc.- used to get around on planets and asteroids.  
  
Turbolifts- Voice controlled elevators used on starships.  
  
Transmat beam teleport transporters- Used to convey persons and cargo from ship to ship or ship to planet, etc. (Just like on 'Star Trek')  
  
'Defiant'- An 'L' class fighter ship belonging to 'Starfleet' which 'accidentally' fires on the 'Lovely Angel 2'!  
  
Well, the cast will grow again and again but that should bring you up to date. Reread Chapter 1 if you have to. More ships etc. will come too. So onegai r/r. JM-See ya soon--K&K 


	28. 28 The Angels Meet the Sailors or The An...

Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: Domo arigato to Haruka-San for the Angels and to all the other authors whose creations we are using, have used or will be using in our ff. Remember at the end of Chapter 27 we left you with a newcomer. Who is she?? Think you know-we doubt it!Here is the next installment in our saga--we call it:-

"The Angels Meet the Sailors" or "The Angels' Delivery Service Drops off a Package"

The girl was wearing a dark aoishi kimono exactly like the one that Yuri 1 had lent to Leila (in fact it was the same one). She was barefoot and around her slim neck she wore a choker with a pale opal inset. She pointed to the time lord. "And that is my nekko, Luna, that is being held by that tall gentleman with the long scarf! Look, I don't usually wander around in a bathrobe in mixed company so could I onegai have my stuff back now? Oh, where are my manners? My name is Usagi Serena Tsukino but usually everyone just calls me 'Sailor Moon'. By the way, where the dickens am I anyway?"

At a gesture from Kei, Leila carried the child's garments over to the TARDIS and escorted their new guest back inside. Ten more minutes went by before the portals opened again and Leila emerged ushering the same schoolgirl except that this time she was fully clothed. "Gomen about that." Said Serena, tying a bow in her aoishi crosstie. "Exactly how did you get on my TARDIS, young lady?" asked the Doctor. "Oro are you doing on my starship, brat? And I ain't no child either domo arigato!" ranted and raved the enraged redhead with aizu the hue of dark polished jade. "Gee, ma'am, I dunno. One minute I was in my room at home and the next I was in that thing!" She pointed to the Doctor's aoishi police box. Then she smacked her forehead with the heel of her right hand. "Oh, I must have inadvertently rubbed the darn transporter stone! Luckily I was wearing my universal translator choker. Huh? (Everyone looked at the kid like she had snakes coming out of her ears!) Huh? Well, since I was just about to take a bath at home before I left for school, when I arrived in that thing (TARDIS), I went looking for the bathroom. After I opened a few doors I found one that had an adjoining dressing room. I got ready for my bath and left my stuff on a chair in the dressing room. I borrowed a bathrobe which I found in the closet. Then I took a quick shower and dried off before I put on that robe. Then I returned to the first room to dress and my clothes and other things were gone, including Luna! I went back out to the main control room, looked out the window and saw all of you folks. I tried the doors but they were locked! So I monkeyed with those knobs and stuff until I happened to yank down on a big red handle and the doors opened! I walked out and hey! Did you know that that box is bigger inside than it is outside? (She scanned their faces and pointed to Kei 1) Your turn now, lady. Where am I?" Serena looked around some more and tapped her foot while she waited for Kei 1 to answer her questions.

"That thing is a TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimensions in Space). It's bigger inside than outside 'cause of some shimatta thing called quantum mechanics whatever the jigoku that is! You are on my starship, the 'Lovely Angel 2' and we are currently circling the planet Mars preparatory to landing there. My name is Kei O'Halloran and I am captain and pilot of this ship. I am also a senior tro-con (trouble consultant) in the 3WA (World Welfare Work Association) which is the peacekeeping arm of the 'United Galactica' (a federation of planets). My code name is 'Lovely Angel'. Now Serena, your turn. Where are you from and when?" Kei 1 waited impatiently for a reply. "I'm from Tokyo, Japan, Planet Earth in this solar system. I was on my way to school." Explained the child. "But oro year do you hail from, Honey?" asked Yuri 1. "Huh? AD 1985 ma'am, why?" replied Serena. "Because this is AD2250 kid, that's why. Why are you called 'Sailor Moon', Serena?" asked Kei 1 coolly. Serena hesitated, took a deep breath and launched into an explanation. "My nekko (cat), Luna is really an alien who came to me one day and told me that there are 'soldier-sailors' who are the guardians of the universe. Each one is responsible for a different portion of it. The HQ for this solar system is the moon of the Earth. Therefore, I am responsible for the defenses of both the Earth and the Moon. I am also in charge of eight other 'sailor scouts' who represent the other planets in this system. I have cool powers too, we all do! We each have a 'transporter stone' like this (she showed Kei 1 a flat onyx) which allows us to travel anywhere in our solar system in an instant. We each have a Universal Translator choker like this one (she fingered the opal necklace at her throat) which allows us to understand and to be understood in any language whether we are familiar with it or not. We sort of keep things from getting out of hand in our solar system just like your 3WA does in these galaxies. Just exactly oro do tro-cons do anyway?" asked Serena saucily. Yuri 1 giggled and Kei 1 glared at her with daggers in her aizu. "We keep the peace (Yuri 1 giggled again at that one!) and enforce the laws anywhere in the twelve galaxies we're responsible for, Serena. If necessary, we are authorized to do so by any means at our disposal. These (she showed Serena her Mark XIII ion cannon, Yuri 1's Mark V blaster, laser sword and bloody card) are just some of the weapons available to us. If we absolutely have to use them, we are authorized to do so by law." Explained Kei 1 reholstering her ion cannon and bloody card while tossing Yuri 1 her own laser sword and blaster. "Now oro am I going to do with you kid?" wondered Kei 1.

"Edward has a tomo (friend)! You do want to be Edward's tomo, don't you?" asked a voice from above them. A thirteen year old tomboy was hanging upside down from the ventilator shaft in the ceiling. "Oh, oro a pretty uniform! Can Ed try it on?" she asked, grabbing at Serena's crosstie and yanking her skirt down to the floor! Faye, who had just arrived on the scene took one look, dropped her coffee and scooped up Ed in one hand by grabbing her by the collar. At the same time she was blocking Serena from the rest of the room. "Hey kid, pull your shimatta skirt back up quick!" whispered the cowgirl to a shocked Serena, who wasted no time in complying. She speedily retrieved the garment from the floor, stepped back into it and pulled it back up, tucking in her blouse again and redoing her tie. When she finished, she tapped Faye's shoulder and said "OK ma'am." Softly to her. Faye moved out of her way. "Domo arigato ma'am." Whispered Serena. As Faye turned her vest caught on Serena's sleeve and pulled back, revealing her Glock 7 automatic in its shoulder holster. Serena stared intensely at it for several seconds. Noticing oro she was staring at Faye said "It's OK kid. I'm a 'cowgirl', a bounty hunter. Gomen but I'd better get something on Ed (Ed had yanked off her tee shirt and biker shorts). See you later kid." She said. "Keep her away from the computer rooms and the warp core! And don't let her anywhere near engineering!" yelled Kei 1. "Gomen Serena. Are you hungry kid? We were just about to have breakfast. (Serena smiled and nodded vigorously) Yuri, take everybody next door to the dining hall. Leila, would you mind fixing (replicating) breakfast today? Zoe's a little under the weather today. (Yuri 1 smirked at that remark!) Arigato, now gomen (excuse me) but I've got to check on Mugghi." Said Kei 1, trilling the big nekko. "Mugghi, has the control tower managed to navigate us through that shimatta field yet? They have, good! Lay in a new course for the Artemis Airfield. I'll send Kome and Mar back up after breakfast. And don't hit anything!" The two trainees in question chose that moment to arrive at the dining hall. "Get yourselves some chow and then get your asses back up to the bridge. Mar, when you get up there, take the comm. From Mugghi. We're heading for Artemis Airfield. Land there but don't cloak. Once we've touched down we'll use the 'Raphael' to transport our prisoner to 'ISSP' (Inter Solar System Police) HQ. You two will remain here and confine yourselves to the bridge! I will be talking to you later. Is that understood?" Both officers nodded. Kei 1 could not trust her temper and walked away from them to the other end of the hall, her charges following in her wake.

Faye had returned with Ed who now wore a 3WA sweatshirt and jeans, socks and sneakers. Of course 'Tomato' (her computer) was strapped to her head and monitor goggles covered both of her aizu. Ein followed them, wagging his tail. "It's like 'Alice in Wonderland' meets the 'Wizard of Oz'. Oro a bunch of kooks!" muttered Kei 1. She ate quickly and then morphed into her TC 'winter gear' before heading for the brig. "We're through 'Jonnz Jonnz' and on our way to Artemis Jett. How is our houseguest?" she inquired when she got there. "He's doing OK, Kei. You want us to get him ready to go now?" replied Jett Black. "Nai, it's too soon guys. I'll spell you if you want to get some breakfast. Oh, we have yet another guest as well." She said. "Who is it this time?" asked Spike Steigel. "Don't ask! You'll see her soon enough." She replied with a chuckle. "See you later Kei." Said Jett. "Yeah, ja mata Captain." Said Spike, strolling after Jett, fingers interlaced behind his head.

Kei 1 trilled Yuri 1 again "Hey Yuri, ask that kid if she'd like to visit Mars. She would? How about Ed? How did I know that Ed would want to tag along too! Is faye going? She is? Great, she can watch both of them for us. Get all of them into 'winter gear'. No weapons for Ed and Serena though. This will be a sightseeing trip only! Faye already is armed. How do I know that? I felt the Glock under her vest when we shook hands, that's how! OK, the Docs and their brood, that's four. Jett, Spike, Faye and Ed, Ed will bring Ein so that's five more. Spike Miroku, Legato, our prisoner, me and with Mugghi that's fourteen in all! Nai, the chiefs are checking out some things for us. Our two juvenile delinquents are confined to the bridge until further notice. I'm leaving you in charge so Kami help us! And check on your patient. Han? He needs rest Yuri! He's been up all night practically! Oro is our godson (Keitarou Riff) up to? Oh so he's borrowing the 'Donnatella' and taking our namesakes to see the sights eh? That's our boy! Hey, on second thought send Faye and her two along with them. The chiefs? Don's doing a diagnostic check on the thruster systems and Anton's calling Garner to see how the 'Kronos' repairs are progressing. And you'd better start thinking about the New Year's festivities. You'd think that we sent out tickets! Have Kome contact the 'ISSP' and let them know that we're bringing in 'Black Ghost'. Oro? Well tell Faye that I'll personally make sure that the guys give me her cut of the bounty woo-hoos for her! Whatever! Is this any way to run a starship line? There was something else, wasn't there? Oh, hai, do we need any supplies?" trilled Kei 1. (Yuri 1 pursed her lips in thought before replying.) "Power packs, dilythium crystals, cat food, dog food, soap, shampoo, toilet paper, bandages, medicine, pain meds, aspirin, antacids, sake, beer, Skotch, Irish, wine, gin, mixers, milk, oh for the kids, more photons and plasma bombs? Again? Right OK, I did use the last ones on Dantoonine, didn't I? Don't rub it in! Anything else? Candy, sodas and junk food for the kiddies. Nai Yuri, no fireworks! I don't care if it is almost New Year's! We're on a shimatta starship, for Kami's sake! Oro? You want to go where for New Year's? Kagura? That's in the frigging Orion Nebulae! I know it's only 1.8 parsecs away. I know it's on our way home. OK, I surrender Yuri! We'llgo there next, I promise. Yuri, when that time anomaly is fixed we'll get rid of most of our guests. The Bebops will split when we get back to their ship. Ditto for Solo. But how about Serena? If that shimatta stone brought her here it sure ain't working right! She didn't materialize on or even in our ship. She showed up on the TARDIS! According to the two docs, that's in a different dimension! She's from Terra and the only solution that I can see is either we take her back home or one of the docs does. Oro? After the holiday? OK Yuri, you win. I'm too tired to argue with you, you loveable vacuumhead! Huh? Nai, they won't get off that easily! Well, besides putting the fear of Kami into them, they are going to clean up the rec room and help you to get things ready for the New Year's bash on Kagura! You happy now? Good but just remember that I'm cool, mean and heartless! I know I ain't really but don't tell anybody 'cause I got my reputation to maintain at the 3WA, you know! OK, whoever's going with us, send them down here in ten minutes. And tell Keitarou that he's got (she checked her wristchromo) until 1800 (6 PM) hours tonight to get back here from his sightseeing tour. It's almost 0600 now so that gives him 12 hours. We all rendezvous here at 1800 hours sharp. Gomen (excuse me) a second Yuri. Hai Mar, we've landed but nai, we cannot use the speeders. We're 50 kilos from the 'ISSP' building in Moravian City is why. Just remember that you two are grounded so do not leave the command deck! If you get hungry or need to you know oro, there's a replicator in the galley down the hall as well as a rest room. By the way Mar, that was a great holonovel of yours that I finally finished reading last night. That Dickens guy can really write! Oro? Hai, he does leave you with something to think about, doesn't he? Jan e for now and tell Kome that your punishments won't be too tough. Incidentally, how DID Yuri get you two to bring the 'Raph' back in? So that was it eh? When she addressed you using her full name and titles, you two knew that she meant business so you came back in. Well, had you stayed out there where you had been, you'd have been scorched to a cinder by that rogue meteor that the tower warned us about! So consider yourselves lucky! Yuri has the comm. Today Mar but you have it until she gets up there. Oro? She's checking out Zoe in sick bay. I gotta go. The Bebops are getting antsy. Kei out." Kei 1 glanced at Spike and Jett.

"Gomen about that. Faye's going with Keitarou. So is Ed and Serena along with the other Yuri and Kei. They're taking the 'Donnatella', we're on the 'Raphael' and here come the stragglers! Mugghi, power on, prepare to engage thrusters. Gentlemen, let's get 'Black Ghost' aboard." The trio sprinted to the lifts while the two timelords, Jamie, Leila, Spike Miroku and Legato piled aboard and sat down where Mugghi 1 indicated. When Kei 1 and her hazu returned, there would be eleven since the two Nammos were going to run a diagnostic scan on all the systems while they were gone. Zoe was in sick bay, Ed and Ein were with Faye on the 'Donnatella' as were the other two Angels, Keitarou, Serena and that shimatta nekko, Luna. Doctor 4 popped his head out of the cockpit window. "Kei, perhaps K-9 would be useful to us. Shall I get him?" asked the Doctor. Kei stopped on her way to the lifts and fumed at him. "Who the jigoku is K-9 Doc, your inu (dog)?" she demanded. "As a matter of fact hai, Kei, he is." replied the Doctor, grinning. "OK sure, oro the F! Go get him if you want. But when we get back here wih 'BG", I'm leaving whether you're here or not! Kapeesh?" warned Kei 1. "Oh, I'll just call him. He'll come, he's a good inu, you'll see." He put a dog whistle in his mouth and blew. There was no sound but back in the TARDIS's control room, a robotic animal's tail began to wag while his ears began to oscillate. "Coming Master." he said as he began to roll out of the portals and into the rec room, startling the two chiefs who were having coffee at the bar. "Oro the F do you call that?" yelled Don, pointing. "Shimatta if I know Don but nothing on this ship surprises me anymore." responded Anton, continuing to drink his coffee and work on his report for Garner. "Where do you think it's going?" asked Don, reaching for his first drink of the day. "I dunno. Maybe the Doctor called him. He'd better hurry or he'll miss his ride and Kei won't wait for him." answered Anton without glancing up. In the meantime, K-9 had rolled out the door and down to the lifts. Plugging into a power receptacle, he downloaded information quickly. Now that he realized that the basic language was Japanese, he adjusted his programming to accom-modate it. Rolling onto the lift car he spoke "Docking bay, Airlock 1-A onegai. Authority Angel 2, Code Kei 1." to which the lift control replied "Comply." The lift whooshed downwards and a minute or so later K-9 tottled off the lift, across the floor to the 'Raphael' and up the ramp to his master. "Good inu." The timelord patted his head as did his mistress, Leila. "Konnichi wa K-9." said the latter. "Good morning Mistress. Good morning Master. Good morning Jamie." said K-9, wagging his tail and oscillating his ears. "Everyone, this is K-9, my inu." said Doctor 4 while K-9 lowered his head and continued to wag his tail. Mugghi, who was powering up the ship, glanced over at K-9 and growled out a greeting. "I am honored to meet you Mugghi." said K-9, rolling over to see oro the big nekko thing was doing.

"A shuttle I see. Similar to the 'Galileo' that we rode while we were visiting the 'Enterprise' where we met Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock. Twin thrusters, however, his ship has an extra booster drive as well as cloaking ability. Are we going for a ride master?" K-9 seemed quite knowledgable on the subject of spacecrafts! "Oh, do be quiet K-9! We're waiting for the captain. Ah, here she is now." As the Doctor spoke, sure enough, a tall, hard faced redhead clad in a tight fitting red and black bodysuit and heavy boots came up the ramp. Her deep set, piercing aizu were a deep shade of jade. She had a Mark XIII ion cannon strapped to her right hip, a disruptor blaster strapped to her left thigh and she was carrying a wicked looking plasma rifle. She moved to one side of the doorway as two men followed pushing a gurney containing a third man who was manacled, tied, restrained, gagged, clad in a strait jacket and he was unconscious to boot! The first guy was big, tall, brawny and looked to have an artificial left arm. A huge automatic pistol was belted to his right hip. The other fellow was taller, slender and slightly rangy. He had green hair compared to the first who had black hair. The second guy's aizu were quite unusual! One was aoishi and one was brown. He was similarly armed with a .45 calibre automatic pistol which he carried in his hand. They slid their burden into a corner and secured the gurney to the floor using the built in deck clamps. The redhead checked their handiwork, decided their catch was secured enough and spoke into the air. "Computer, activate force beam field. Authority, Angel 2; Code Kei 1; Valhalla." Instantly the gurney was surrounded by glowing green laser beams which sizzled when Kei 1 tentatively touched them with a gloved hand.

"Mugghi, raise the ramp and engage shields. Thrusters ready? (Mugghi 1 nodded) Energize nacelles. Ready? Engage." she commanded. The airlock opened and the shuttle lifted gently away and out of the portal into the sky. It was followed a few moments later by the 'Donnatella'. Back aboard the 'Raphael', Kei 1 issued more orders to Mugghi 1. "Set course NNW, bearing 451, distance 50.4 kilos, speed, subwarp minus 8." Mugghi 1 complied obediently. "The trip will take ten minutes, give or take. Relax. Shimatta, it's hot! Mugghi, did you F up that air controller again? Well, make sure you fix it when we get back home! Don't any of you touch that barrier beam around him! (She pointed to the gurney) Gomen (excuse me) for a second." She pressed her bracelet and her winter gear vanished to be replaced a nanosecond later by a 3WA sweatshirt, sweatpants, socks and jogging shoes. She also sported a headband that matched her aizu perfectly, complementing her red mane. She was still heavily armed. She handed the rifle to Spike Miroku. "Keep an aizu on him Spike. Man, that feels better! Mugghi, oro is the surface temperature out there? Minus 16 Kelvin! Brr! I'll have to morph back into that stuff when we get there, I guess. (She leaned forward across the console and gazed out the windscreens) We're almost there Mugghi, I think. Hey Jett, is that the 'ISSP' place there?" (She pointed out a tall building below them). "Nai, Kei. That's the Terran (Earth) Embassy. The 'ISSP' is over there across the street. "Meow?" said Mugghi 1, who was looking for a parking space.

"Put us down there Mugghi." said Jett, pointing at the roof of the building in question. Kei 1 nodded 'OK' to Mugghi and morphed back into her red and black winter apparel. "Keep that plasma rifle trained on our friend, Spike." she ordered. "Computer, deactivate force beam barrier field. Authority, Angel 2, Code kei 1, Valhalla, Authenticate Asgard." she commanded. The pulsating lights winked out. Drawing a small remote from her belt, she pointed it at the base of the gurney and depressed a toggle on it. With an audible snap the four bolts released their clamps simultaneously. At a sign from their TC leader, Jett and Spike Steigel stepped forward and began to shove the gurney towards the exit ramp. "Mugghi, lower the ramp." said Kei 1. The ramp dropped and the trio left the craft, 'BG' in tow. He had still not moved a muscle nor spoke since Yuri 1 had hit him with the autohypo on Kurisumasu-ibu. Turning to the remaining passengers, Kei 1 grinned and said "I have no idea how long this will take so you're free to explore Moravian City if you want. Help yourselves to the speeders. Mugghi, you will remain aboard. We'll stay here until 1730(5:30 PM) hours. We lift off five minutes after that at 1750 sharp. It's shimatta cold out here and it's frigid! Brr! We'll meet you all back here at 1730, don't be late! Kei 1 waved to them before jumping the remaining four feet to the rooftop and sprinting ahead to catch up to Spike and Jett. The trio disappeared through the roof door of the 'ISSP' building. "Well Doctor, oro now?" asked Leila. "Och aye Doc, what's next?" added Jamie McCrimmon.

END OF CHAPTER 28

Chapter 29 coming soon. Onegai read/review. See ya soon-K&K


	29. 29 Mars

Chapter 29

"Mars' Worst Nightmare- The Angels and Cowboys Come to Town" or

"A Night of Surprises- Intruders on the Angel"

DISCLAIMER: Hey Boss, ain't it Yuri's turn to do the shimatta disclaimer junk? OK Kei, I'll do it

This time. Konnichi Wa folks, welcome to the fanfiction. We wanna thank our creator first of all so a big domo arigato to Papa Haruka-San Takachiho. We also wanna thank all the wonderful authors and/or creators whose works, characters, locales, etc. which we have used in this great trip aboard the 'Lovely Angel 2'! Without their help, assistance and OK our holonovel "Christmas with the Dirty Pair" would have never come to fruition and-- Ka-Mi Kei, OK, OK, I'll shut my big mouth and let the Boss get on with the story. I am NOT a vacuumhead either, Miss O'Halloran! Gotta go now folks but enjoy Chapter 29 where the Angels and Cowboys are about to be let loose on an unsuspecting Moravian City on Mars! Ja Ne to everyone--Bye from the Boss, Mugghi, Nammo, Don, Kei and myself! See ya soon!

Instead of answering him, Doctor 4 turned to his fellow timelord. "Well oro does the little fellow say?" he asked. Nettled, Doctor 2 fired back "It's been ages since we last visited mars. Shall we have a look around? Hello, where's the other fellow? Little fellow indeed!(Legato had followed Kei 1 and her team into the 'ISSP' building.) Oh, he must have gone with that red-headed wench. Well, time's wasting you know! It's almost seven so first breakfast I think. Then the museums, souvenir shops, ---" he trailed off while trundling down the ramp. "I say, it's rather chilly out there." Doctor 2 came back inside blowing on his hands to warm them. Doctor 4 smiled. "We'd all better put on those heavy coats, hats, scarves and gloves."Leila, put those heavy ski pants and thick sweater on first. I don't want you catching cold." he instructed. Leila obediently began to shed the schoolgirl outfit which she'd borrowed from Yuri 1. The Doctor grabbed her arm and pointed to the door of the ladies' restroom. "Get changed in there Leila. We'll wait for you." He said, handing her a heavy pair of black boots. "Don't forget these." He added. Five minutes passed before she emerged from the restroom. Now clad in hooded parka, hat, scarf, gloves, sweater, ski pants and boots, she joined the rest of them at the ramp. Together they exited the 'Raphael' and entered the roof door of the building.

The two Doctors immediately began to point out the sights of Moravian City as soon as they had all left the 'ISSP' building. Doctor 4 pointed up the street. "The cathedral is up this way as I remember it." He remarked. "Oh no it isn't! It's down this way!" contradicted Doctor 2. "Och, they're at it again lass! Shall we hunt up a diner by ourselves, Leila?" asked Jamie McCrimmon, escorting the girl away from the argument when she nodded her agreement. And so the day passed pretty much the same way for the TARDIS quads. Now as to Keitarou Riff and his brood. They landed the 'Donnatella' on the roof of the 'Hall of Justice' building three streets away. They rolled out three speeders and Keitarou locked the doors of the 'Donnie' behind them. His 'Lovely Angels' (Kei 2 and Yuri 2) mounted one of the speeders while Faye Valentine took another with Ed and Ein in tow. Keitarou and Serena rode the third one. "OK, we rendezvous back here at 1715 (5:15 PM) hours. Got it girls?" said Keitarou. Faye and the two Angels nodded while they were firing up their speeders. "Where are you guys off to anyway?" asked their leader. "Shopping, baby!" chorused the two tro-cons joyfully. "The track, where else!" shouted Faye, lighting a cheroot. "How about you, kid?" she asked. "Well Serena, oro do you want to do?" asked the 'Avenging Angel' Serena whispered something to Keitarou and he grinned. Faye looked a question. "Video game arcade, Faye. Know where we can find one?" he asked. Faye pointed up the hill. "Ganymede Street. Two blocks up and four over. Mention my name. I busted a guy in there last month. Ja Ne, kid!" she said, checking that Ed and Ein were securely strapped into the speeder's sidecar. "See Ein, we're going for a ride! Faye Faye, Ed wants to drive!" yelled Ed. "Osawaru (Sit down) and shut up! I'm driving, got it?" replied Faye, blowing smoke rings all over the place. She tramped the gas pedal and rocketed off in the Angels' wake. "Can we go now, Mr. Riff, onegai?" asked Serena. "Call me Keitarou or 'KR'. Video arcade, here we come!" And off they went. From the arcade to a cafeteria for lunch. (Breakfast had been a bagel and coffee for 'KR' and a bagel and milk for Serena.) Then a holo film festival triple feature, some souvenir shopping and then back to the 'Donnatella'.

The TARDIS hazu eventually visited a museum, a video arcade (not the same one as Serena and 'KR' visited), a hold film and then lunch. (Breakfast had been orange juice, coffee, scones, eggs, bacon, toast, etc.) After luncheon came shopping and souvenir hunting before they finally headed back to the 'Raphael'.

Faye and her two little hellions spent the day at the horse track. And for once (with Ed picking the 'horseys') she won big! They gorged themselves on goodies to celebrate and Faye got sick! Ed finally got her wish. With faye under the weather, Ed drove the speeder back with Faye and Ein in the sidecar. On the way back to the 'Donnatella'. The tomboy girl only had five accidents!

The Angels went shopping, shopping, shopping! A little sightseeing and then some serious drinking. (They had no breakfast. Lunch was a salad, beer and water chasers.) Then a 'chug-a-lug' contest with the locals which Kei 2 won easily (natch!). A few brawls later they were on their way back to the 'Donnie' once more.

While all of these events were transpiring, Kei 1 (Our Kei) and her team (Jett, Spike S. , Spike M. and Legato) had turned 'BG' over to the 'ISSP' officers. (Kei 1 insisted on lecturing them for 30 minutes about the lax security of their jail before finally handing them the keys to the manacles!) They collected the bounty for their fugitive and Kei 1 was given a third for Faye. Then a big breakfast. (You know oro and how much Kei 1 usually eats!) The two 'cowboys' took them all barhopping (someone recognized the redhead, said 'you know what' and you know what happened next!). Lunch (You name it, they ate it and drank it!), more barroom brawls (Jett, the Spikes, Legato and Kei 1 are now not welcome in and banned from at least ten different taverns!), then back to the 'Raphael' on the skycycles they had brought with them from the 'Raph' earlier that day. All five were a bit, shall we say, 'under the influence' but they still insisted on driving! Spike Miroku and Legato Bluesummers both had to be carried to their cycles. The results? Six accidents, 2 fights, 3 'ISSP' cops in the hospital and five lectures! Only the redheaded tro-con's 3WA ID card kept them out of jail!

By 1730 (5:30 PM) hours, the 'Donnatella' had blasted off on its return trip to the 'Angel'. Fifteen minutes later, they 'touched down' in the 'Angel's' docking bay. At 1750 (5:50 PM) hours, Mugghi 1 lifted off. Half of the 'Raphael's' crew had passed out. By 1800 (6 PM) hours the 'Angel' had blasted off. Destination- Kagura! Legato, the two Spikes and Jett Black had gone to bed. Yuri 1 half dragged, half carried her captain back to her quarters. Then she threw the redhead into the shower, turned the cold water on full blast and covered her ears! "Oro the F! Where the jigoku am I? Yuri, you bitch! I'll kill your ass!" screamed Kei 1 from the bathroom. Meanwhile, the rest of the passengers and crew had dispersed to various parts of the 'Angel' to wait for the dinner call.

In another fifteen minutes, Kei 1 returned to the bridge, once more wearing her usual sweats and sneakers. Yuri 1 chose that supreme moment to make an announcement over the PA system with the sound blaring away! The gist of it was that they were all going to Kagura to celebrate the new year. Kei 1 confirmed the course and bearing, checked in with Don and Anton and then went back to her bunk. Zoe had made a slight recovery and had joined Leila in the galley. Together they fixed dinner while Jamie fed the 'beasties'. The two chiefs set the tables (Don had successfully repaired the thruster system while Anton had found out from Garner that the 'Kronos' project would not be operational until a week after New Year's!). Faye, 'KR', the other two Angels and the two Doctors were having drinks at the bar. Ed and Serena were playing quietly with K-9. The Mugghis and the nammos were still up on the bridge. Kome and Marlene were resting after a long day. Ein was playing with Luna. At 2000 (8 PM) hours, dinner was announced. Platters were sent up to Kei 1, the two Spikes, Jett and Legato who were sleeping it off. Dinner over, Yuri 1 took everyone next door to the rec room. Once they were all assembled, she gently trilled Kei 1 and her hazu and asked for them to join the group if possible. Five minutes later every crew member and passenger was present, Yuri 1 had changed back into her favorite schoolgirl (like Kagome's on Inu Yasha) ouuniform with the pleated green skirt, white/green blouse and red crosstie. She stood up on the barcounter and spoke clearly into the PA mike.

Your attention onegai! I have a proposal to make. Since 'Kronos' won't be ready until a week after New Year's, we have decided to celebrate the holiday on Kagura in the orion Nebulae. We'd like to ask all of you to join us. Most of you, including our newest visitor, Serena, are stuck here with us anyway. However, the 'Bebop' crew and Mr. Solo can leave at any time they wish. Well, any takers?" she challenged. "We've already got our bounty and there's nothing new on 'Big Shot' so I'm game!" replied Jett Black. "Count me in too." Agreed Spike Steigel. Faye (who had been given her cut of the bounty woolongs by Kei 1) also nodded her agreement. "Ed really likes it here and it keeps her quiet, so I'm in. How about you, kid?" Faye blew a smoke ring and pointed to Serena. "Miss Donovan is right. My 'transporter stone' is definitely malfunctioning so I'm stuck here too. Besides it sounds like fun so count me in as well." Said Serena. "Well, that settles that. Domo arigato to you all!" said Yuri 1.

"They forgot about us so I guess we dodged our punishment." Whispered Kome to Marlene Angel. A loud laugh reverberated around the room. "Fat chance! No lecture this time but you will both report to Yuri." Said Kei 1, grabbing a package off the bar and heading out the door. "You will both clean up this room. Then you will assist me in getting things ready for the celebration on Kagura. " said Yuri 1. "And that's an order!" said Kei 1 from the doorway.

"Time for the drinks, isn't it?" asked Don, seeking to stave off another Kome versus Kei rematch! He was still painfully aware that he was the one that had really instigated the first one! "Domo arigato to all of you for agreeing so readily. Han, you're staying as well, aren't you?" asked Yuri 1, suddenly realizing that the space trader had not yet been asked. "I'm sort of stuck here unless I want to fly the 'Flying Falcon' all the way back to the Aquarian Galaxy where I left the 'Millenium Falcon'. Anyway I like it here so count me in! Anyone seen Kei lately?" Han Solo had lost track of his stunning captain. She took a fifth of Jameson's and went to her room, Han." Said Don Poporo, grinning. Han's face dropped. "She took two glasses along as well, Han." Added Anton Gustav with a chuckle. Han sprinted for the door. "Level 3. Just tell the lift you want the captain's quarters." Called Don after him. Faye Valentine looked up from her Skotch and sighed. Lighting another cigarette, she lazily blew a couple of smoke rings. Suddenly there was a cry from the other end of the room by the TARDISes. Ed, Ein and Serena had been playing over there with K-9. "Oh, nai! Not again!" she thought, reaching for her glass again. SMACK! The sound of the flat of a hand connecting with the side of a face reached her ears. "Do that once more and I'll slug you one! For Kami's sake, I hate this shimatta uniform! If you want the thing that badly, you can have it! I'll switch with you Ed, OK? Let's go in the TARDIS and change." Said Serena. Faye smiled and sighed agreeably. "Oro a relief! Ed's been after that uniform of Serena's all day. Maybe once she has the shimatta thing she'll leave poor Serena alone!" she thought. Then another thought struck the 'cowgirl'! Serena hadn't taken Ed into the TARDIS! If Ed started Fing around in there, Kami knows when the Doctors and companies would get off the ship! Faye jumped up (spilling her booze in the process!) and raced for the TARDIS. "Ed, Serena! Get out of there right now!" she shouted.

"Don't worry Miss Valentine. They can't go beyond the living areas in there. We have sealed the rest of the TARDIS access ways and coded them. Everything will be fine so relax dear lady." said Doctor 4. Faye Valentine did not relax. "The computer and warp core rooms were code sealed too! There's no code that Ed can't break and she adores machines!" she replied, strolling back to the bar and pouring out another Skotch. Blowing a few more smoke rings she said "But as long as you're positive that Ed can't get past your security, I won't give it a second thought." she said idly. Both time lords dashed for the TARDIS!

"Well, unlock the door for Heaven's sake!" Yelled Doctor 2. "I did but it won't open!" replied Doctor 4. "Ed, Serena, onegai open the door. Come now girls, playtime's over! Get out of my TARDIS now!" he shouted but the door remained shut. Faye smiled and strolled back over to the police box. Knocking on the door she asked "Ed, Serena? This is Faye. May I come in? Perhaps I can help you with your you know what." The door clicked and gave easily to Faye's touch. "They're probably not decent guys if you know what I mean." whispered Faye to the two Gallifreyans. "Straight back and through the door on the right will take you to the dressing rooms and bathrooms, Faye." said Doctor 4 with a grin. Faye entered the TARDIS, closing the doors behind her. She found the door on the right and passed through to the rooms descibed by the time lord. However, the girls were in the wardrobe room trying on hats, scarves and dresses. Both Ed and Serena were clad in their undergarments and nothing else when Faye found them. Faye folded her arms and coughed. Startled they both spun around quickly. Serena stooped and folded her arms to cover her state of undress. Ed (of course) just stood there.

"Relax Serena, it's just me. Believe me, I've seen it all before so get up." Faye laughed and added "Well well! Little Miss 'Prim and Proper' playing 'dress up' with our own tomboy! Don't that beat all! Gomen (Excuse me) girls." Faye trilled Yuri 1"Yuri, Ed and Serena are in here playing 'dress up' Ask the Doctor if it's OK for them to play in here awhile longer. I'll take them up to bed at 2100 (9 PM) hours." Faye giggled and so did Yuri 1. "OK Yuri, I'll tell them. Ja ne." Faye looked at the two miscreants and smiled. Both of them had changed into kimonos. "The Doctor said that you two can stay in here and play until bedtime. Bedtime is 9 o'clock, OK? And when we leave here you will both be dressed. Understand? Ed I can believe would pull a stunt like this but Serena, you seem to be a level headed young lady-- Oh crap! I'm going to use one of the showers. I'll wait for you in the kitchen with hot cocoa and cookies for you." said the Bebop cowgirl. "OK Faye Faye!" said Ed. "Hai, arigato Aunt Faye." added Serena. "It's just Faye. Ed, stop saying it twice. I've told you about that before. See you in an hour and a half." said Faye, waving to them while she headed for the bathrooms, shedding her sweater and slacks along the way. She kicked off her boots, pulled off her socks and removed her brassiere and panties. Then she pulled on a kimono and started to run the shower before she noticed the luxurious bathtub! She shut off the shower taps and ran a warm bath for herself instead. Tossing the kimono onto a counter, she stepped into her bath water and relaxed. Meanwhile the 'dress ups' continued until 2030 (8:30 PM) hours. "Come on Ed, race you to the showers!" said Serena (Ed won the race hands down of course). Both of them showered and dressed quickly, Ed in Serena's beloved schoolgirl uniform and Serena in a white tee shirt, red miniskirt and sneakers.

Running to the kitchen, they found Faye, once again clad in sweater and ski pants, socks and boots. She was drinking coffee and reading a holopaper. A vidscreen was playing 'Big Shot' on the wall across from her. Faye lazily looked up a blew a few smoke rings. (Ed liked them, that she did!) Across the table from Faye she had set out two steaming mugs of cocoa and some cookies for each of them. "You both look very nice. Now hurry and finish your snack; you can brush your teeth back on the 'Angel'." said faye, glancing at her wristchromo."It's almost 9 o'clock girls." While they finished their snack, Faye gathered up Ed's discarded attire (Ed was wearing Serena's schoolgirl uniform) and draped them over her arm. Serena and Ed washed their cups, dried them and returned them to the cabinet. Then they both tidied up the kitchen. Faye called them from the main room and the girls soon joined her. Faye opened the portals and the trio left the TARDIS. Faye made them both 'domo arigato' the Doctor for allowing them to play in his TARDIS. Then they bade everyone a 'good night' before Faye hustled them off to bed (Serena was sharing Ed's room). "Into your PJs girls. Lights out in five minutes!" said faye. Ed and Serena changed into their night things and hopped into their bunks. Faye tucked them in, kissed them both good night and--- "Faye Faye, we wanna story!" yelled Ed. "Oh hai onegai, Aunt Faye! A story! A story!" agreed Serena.

So Faye told them about a dashing prince named Spike who rescued a kawaii (lovely) damsel named Faye from an evil oni (devil) of an ogre named Jett! The prince and the maiden got married and had two kawaii children named Ed and Serena and they all lived happily ever after. The End. Faye kissed them again, placed Ein at the foot of Ed's bunk and Luna at the foot of Serena's bunk. Then she extinguished the lamp and tiptoed out. She returned to the rec room and the bar. Don was passed out across the bar counter again! The two Doctors, Leila, Zoe, Keitarou, the other two Angels, Anton, Spike Miroku, Jett, Mar and Kome had all gone off to bed. Legato and Spike Steigel were playing 'Duel Monsters' at a small table. Poor Han had made the mistake of trying to outdrink the Captain so he was asleep up in Kei 1's quarters (in the spare room)! Yuri 1 had also retired for the evening.

Kei 1 was nursing an Irish coffee (Coffee with cream and Irish whiskey). Faye sighed, sat down next to her, lit up a cigarette and offered one to Kei 1 who accepted it. Faye lit Kei's cigarette while Kei 1 poured her a Skotch on the rocks. "Don't you ever go to bed Kei?" asked Faye amusedly. "I just have to check on Mugghi and then I will. Don't worry!" she replied. Faye downed her drink and stubbed out her smoke. Standing up, the 'cowgirl' stuck her hands in her pockets and said casually "Want some company?" kei 1 finished her coffee, stubbed out her butt and said "Why not. Come on Faye." They stumbled to the lift, each one supporting the other one. "Bridge!" said the redhead to lift control. They stepped off the lift and staggered on to the bridge. "We still on course for Ka-gu-ra, Mugghi?" slurred Faye since her jade aizued companion could barely stand up. "Meow!" said the big nekko to Faye, who stared blankly at her. Kei 1 slurred an answer out. "Zat means hai Faye! Arigato Mugghi!" said the redhead.

"Let's get you downstairs to bed Cap! Mugghi, you got the comm. Goodnight Kitty!" called Faye while dragging Kei 1 to the lift. "Captain's cabin stat." ordered Faye. She dragged Kei 1 into her cabin and dumped her on the bunk. "I feel like a Kami shimatta babysitter! First, Ed and Serena! Now Kei! Who's next? I sure as jigoku ain't gonna tuck Don in!" she mumbled to herself. Next she removed her Captain's shoes and socks. Then she relieved her of the gunsash, holster and weapons she had on. Kei 1's sweats followed them onto the floor of the bedroom. Searching for pajamas with no result, Faye decided to leave Kei 1 in her tank top and bikini briefs. "Goodnight Kei." she said softly, covering the tro-con with a blanket. "G' Night Faye.Arigato for everything. See you in the morning." replied Kei 1, already drifting off to slumberland.

Faye went back to her own suite to check on the girls (who were sleeping peacefully) and then went through to her own room where she pulled off her boots and socks, slipped off her vest, slid out of her shoulder harness and placed the Glock 7 underneath her pillow. Then she pulled off her sweater, tank top and ski pants, slipped on a kimono, climbed into her bunk and was soon fast asleep.

Legato and Spike Steigel yawned, saw it was late and picked up Don and laid him on one of the sofas in the rec room. They threw an Afghan over him and toddled off to bed themselves. Silence reigned supreme and peace settled aboard the 'Lovely Angel 2' and its inhabitants. But this peace was destined to become sheer bedlam before the night was spent!

Suddenly aboard the two TARDISes there were two heavy flashes of illumination causing two 12 year old schoolgirls to materialize on each one of the aoishi police boxes in the rec room.

Who were they? Read Chapter 30 and find out!

END OF CHAPTER 29


	30. 30 Old Friends Well Met or Scouts and An...

Chapter 30

"Old Friends Well Met" or "Scouts and Angels and Demons, Oh My!"

DISCLAIMER: Hey Boss, ain't it Yuri's turn to do the shimatta disclaimer junk? OK Kei, I'll do it

This time. Konnichi Wa folks, welcome to the fanfiction. We wanna thank our creator first of all so a big domo arigato to Papa Haruka-San Takachiho. We also wanna thank all the wonderful authors and/or creators whose works, characters, locales, etc. which we have used in this great trip aboard the 'Lovely Angel 2'! Without their help, assistance and OK our holonovel "Christmas with the Dirty Pair" would have never come to fruition and-- Ka-Mi Kei, OK, OK, I'll shut my big mouth and let the Boss get on with the story. I am NOT a vacuumhead either, Miss O'Halloran! Gotta go now folks but enjoy Chapter 30 where the Angels and Cowboys are about to meet the Demons and Scouts! Have a great read.

They were all identically dressed to the way Serena had been when she came aboard the 'Angel'. All four wore translator chokers and carried travelling stones as well. The two on Doctor 4's TARDIS were blonde and redheaded while the other duo on Doctor 2's craft had violet and brown hair. These were (of course) Serena's companions and were known as Soldier Sailors or Sailor Scouts. Serena was their leader.

The first two were named Ami Mizuno and Rei Hina respectively. They were the protectors of Mercury and Mars. The latter two were named Makoto Kino and Minako Aino. Their protectorate worlds were Jupiter and Venus. Let's call them Ami, Rei, Mina and Mako, OK? Mina also possessed a kawaii grey nekko (cat) named Artemis. The quad were quite confused and who could blame them?

"Why didn't we all arrive together Rei? Where are Mako, Mina and Artemis? We all transported together, didn't we?" asked the blonde (Ami, protector of Mercury. She was second in command to Serena who was known as Sailor Moon.)

"I'm sure I don't know Ami! Where's Serena and where are we anyway?" replied the redhead (Rei who was protector of Mars and who was just as confused as her companion was.)

Ami produced a small transceiver radio communicator from her backpack. "Ami calling Serena, come in. Onegai respond to my hail! Mako, Mina, Luna (Serena's nekko), Artemis, anybody? Onegai respond. Over." She listened a moment and tried again without success. "No answer. Guess we're on our own. Don't touch that Rei!" yelled Ami.

Rei had discovered a red tipped lever on the TARDIS's console and pulled down on it causing the inner doors to open. "Sorry Ami but I wonder where they go?" said Rei. "Only one way to find out. Come on." replied Ami, replacing the radio in her backpack and pulling out a small flashlight. Taking the lead, Ami walked out the doors and into the 'Angel's' rec room with Rei following at her heels.

At practically the same time on Doctor 2's TARDIS the other two sailor scouts came to (they had both hit the floor quite hard upon their materialization and had been knocked out cold) and looked around them. "Where the F are we mako? Where's the rest of the team? Artemis, what is going on?" demanded the brown haired scout whose name was Minako (Mina for short, she is the protector of Venus. Artemis is her nekko). "Mina! Watch your mouth! Artemis, where are we? I feel a draft coming from somewhere." said the other occupant of the TARDIS. She had kawaii long violet tresses (not unlike Yuri's). Her name was Makoto (Mako for short, she was protector of Jupiter). Mina glanced at her and giggled. "No wonder you feel a draft Mako. Where's your shimatta skirt? Didn't you finish dressing before we transported?" she asked.

Mako glanced down and blushed a deep shade of crimson! "Look in your backpack stupid!" said Mina "You usually carry extra uniforms and stuff on these jaunts of ours!" Mina slipped her pack off her shoulders and opened it. "Let's see. Blouse, tie, shoes, socks, gloves, cap, undies, brassiere, ooh! No skirt! I must have been packing it when we were transported! What am I going to do now?" she wailed. Mina chuckled. "Maybe whoever we run into here will think that's the style back home on Earth!" she teased. "This is not a joke, Mina! I can't go anywhere like this!" she blubbered.

"Artemis, do your thing on Mako so we can get out of here." ordered Mina. The nekko raised its paw, muttered something incomprehensible and pointed a claw at Mako. A light flashed and instantly a pleated aoishi skirt had materialized on the startled girl. "OK Mako, let's go!" said Mina who had just discovered the TARDIS's door control lever and pulled it causing the doors to open. She pulled out her flashlight, scooped up Artemis and exited the craft. "Wait for me!" wailed Mina who was still zipping her skirt and tucking in her blouse. She swiftly joined her tomo who handed her the nekko. "Here, hold onto Artemis for me. Follow me." said Mina, striding throught the doors of the police box and into the rec room of the 'Angel'!

"Mako! Mina!" exclaimed Ami and Rei. "Ami! Rei!" exclaimed Mako and Mina. The two groups noted the identical aoishi police boxed that they had just now exited. "We must be on a starship of some kind." supplied Ami. "How do you know that?" asked Rei. "That's how." replied Ami, pointing at the observation windows which showed nothing outside but dark empty space. "What should we do first?" whispered Mako. Suddenly the room was flooded with illumination!

"Raise your hands now and lose those backpacks! Do it now or I'll fire!" yelled a fiery-haired Amazon with a pair of intense green aizu. She gripped an ion cannon in each of her fists, covering the quartet of frightened children. She didn't seem to be joking but still the girls hesitated. That was a major error!

ZAP! POW! A searing white hot bolt of pure ion energy blasted over their heads and blazed a hole in the wall behind them. "Next one I aim kiddies so lose 'em now!" commanded Kei 1. At a nod from Ami, the other three girls dropped their backpacks. Ami did likewise. Then all four girls raised their hands. Mako began to cry loudly.

END OF CHAPTER 30

Chapter 31 coming soon. Please r/r. See ya soon-KeimanandKei.


	31. 31 Sailors vs AngelsYuri to the Rescue o...

Chapter 31

"Sailors vs Angels/Yuri to the Rescue" or "The Dog, the Wolf and the Fox /Demons Water Trouble"

DISCLAIMER: A big domo arigato to Haruka-San for his allowing us to use his lovely creations-the Angels and a lot of other stuff of his in this ff. We also thank any and every other author whose creations we have or will use in this short novel of ours. OK Kome, you can say Konnichi Wa to everyone this month! Howdy folks, I'm Kome Sawaguchi, the 'Angel's' communications officer. We wish you greetings on behalf of Marlene Angel, our navigator and Yuri Donovan, our co-pilot as well as Kei O'Halloran, our esteemed pilot and captain (soon to be promoted-well we all are really!) and not to forget our superior, Anton Wilhelm Gustav, Chief of Unit 9 of the 3WA! YAY!

If you like our ff please review it. Sayonara and see ya soon-Kome & Company aka K&K

You will recall that the Sailor Scouts Rei, Ami, Mina and Mako had just arrived on board and the

Lights flashed on and they were told to FREEZE! Or else by guess who?? Without further ado, here is Chapter 31. Enjoy!:-

"Shut the F up you little bastards!" Kei1 was in no mood to be nice! She had not had a really good sleep in several days and on top of that she was beginning to feel like Blake on 'Blake's 7' (AN- 'Blake's 7' was an old sci fi series about a ragtag group of space smugglers and thieves turned patriots who stole a Federation spaceship and roamed the galaxy to find more freedom fighters! A lot like 'Star Wars'!)

"Any of you bakas armed? Oh jigoku, get out of those uniforms!" All four girls looked shocked! Had they heard her right? Mako blushed a deep shade of crimson. "We are not armed ma'am. You can search us if you like--" began Ami. "Sounds like a good idea, kid. So, like I just said, strip!" Kei1 aimed at the floor in front of Mako's feet and fired. ZAP! POW! The girls jumped backwards and screamed. An aoishi (blue) line on the floor was still smoking where Mako had been standing up until a nanosecond ago!

"I told you brats that I wasn't kidding! So do it now, all of you!" Kei1 looked quite menacing! "We can explain ma'am! You see we sort of--" tried Ami for a second time. "Explanations later! Right now I want to check you for weapons so strip!" she commanded.

"Guess we'll have to do it girls!" said Ami to the other three scouts, who looked as terrified as she (Ami) felt! Four skirts were unzipped and dropped. Four tops followed. Rei (who was also wearing a half slip while Ami had a full slip and Mina and Mako had only brassieres and briefs on.) began to pull down her half slip when--

"Kei! Just oro in the jigoku do you think you're doing! Put down those cannons this instant! Who are these children? And why are they in their Kami shimatta underwear?!" demanded Yuri1, whispering her last question into the redhead's ear. Yuri1 turned to the girls. "Sorry about this girls. Onegai, just get dressed." Noting Mako's deep color, she pointed out the door leading from the rec room to the dining hall. "You can dress in there if you like." All four scouts bolted for the door, scooping up their garments along the way.

Yuri1 glared daggers at Kei1. "Oro? My ship's getting like Noah's frigging ark, Yuri! I was just going to check them for concealed weapons was all!" explained the Captain. "In their underwear?" fumed Yuri1. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. Besides, the ringleader suggested it! At least it was easier that way than having to frisk them one at a time and maybe getting jumped by the other three while I was doing the one!" exploded Kei1.

"Baka! They're just kids! Didn't you notice something? They're wearing identical uniforms to Serena's!" exclaimed Yuri1. The door to the dining hall opened and four now fully clad girls trooped out. They stooped to retrieve their backpacks but Yuri 1 did see some sense in Kei 1's precautions. "Whoa! Just leave those there for now, girls. Come over here, onegai." she said with a smile. "Are you hungry? Want some hot cocoa or a soda?" she asked them. All four nodded emphatically. Yuri 1 indicated a small table near the bar. "Onegai, osawaru )Please sit down.)." she said. The girls complied at once.

Yuri 1 trilled Zoe and Leila. "Leila, Zoe, this is Yuri. Onegai come to the rec room. We have need of your culinary talents." she said. "That means you want some food repped. OK, we're coming." trilled Zoe. Yuri 1 turned to their newest guests. "They'll be right down to make you some food and stuff." she said brightly. Zoe and Leila, wearing kimonos over their pajamas, came in. Kei 1 and Yuri 1 also wore kimonos, however, while Yuri 1 wore hers over pajamas, Kei 1 wore hers over a brassiere and briefs! Yuri 1 gave some hasty instructions to Zoe and Leila, who hustled off to the galley and the replicators.

Kei 1 had had just about enough og this crap! "Who the jigoku are you and oro the F are you doing on my Kami shimatta starship?" yelled Kei 1, flashing her 3WA/UG ID card in their faces. "I'm Sr. tro-con Kei O'Halloran of the 3WA under 'United Galactica'. I'm pilot and captain of the 'Lovely Angel 2' and this is my co-pilot, Yuri Donovan. You are aboard my starship and we are on course for the planet Kagura in the Orion Nebulae. Now, who are you and give me one good reason why I shouldn't just toss all of you into the brig!" said Kei 1, sitting down at the bar and poring herself out three fingers of Jameson's. "We're sort of intergalactic police officers, kids." explained Yuri 1.

Kei 1 tossed down her whiskey in one gulp. "Faye! Wake up! This is Kei! Bring that Serena kid down here to the rec room stat! Oro? I know it's late but I think some of her little tomos just showed up! Arigato, Faye. I owe you one." Kei 1 had trilled faye Valentine on her comlink.

Zoe and Leila returned with the kids' platters and the four of them began to eat ravenously. Faye arrived, bleary-aizued and sleepy, with Serena who was rubbing the sand out of her own aizu. Both of them wore pale aoishi kimonos over their pajamas. Serena's aizu suddenly went wide and she dashed over to the newcomers' table. Ami, Rei, Mina, Mako, Artemis! You guys made it! I didn't think that I was ever going to see you guys again!" Serena squealed with delight.

Kei 1 nudged Serena's arm with the toe of her slipper. "You guys know each other?" she inquired. "Hai, Aunt Kei. These are my classmates, my soldier sailors or sailor scouts. We all transported at 6 PM Tokyo time back on Earth. I arrived first on that thing!" she said, pointing to the TARDIS. "So did we!" chorused Ami and Rei. "And we came on that one over there." said Mako and Mina. Ami looked puzzled.

"But why didn't we all show up at the same time and in the same place?" she wondered aloud. Kei 1 downed another shot. "I think I can answer that one, kids." she said. Our namesakes from our past messed up the 'Kronos' project in AD 2140. That opened a rift in the space/time continuum which caused our godson (Keitarou Riff) to jump from AD 2268 to AD 2250! When you kids left Terra oro was the year?" asked the redhead. Mako looked at her and said "1983 ma'am. And we aren't kids!" Kei 1 grinned. "Then just oro the jigoku are you? You're 12 year old pre-teens for Kami's sake!" she said. "Now our chief has told us that the 'Kronos' project will not be repaired completely until the week after our New Year's (AD 2251). We're hoping that when that rift is closed, everyone will return automatically to their own spaces and times. Our two namesakes arrived with one time lord on that TARDIS and Keitarou, our godson, arrived on that one with the other time lord. We have a freighter pilot named Han Solo aboard and a group of space 'cowboys' or bounty hunters from the 'Bebop' aboard as well. The 'Bebop' is their ship's name. They are all from this current time. The mall security chief, Spike Miroku and Legato Bluesummers, our assistant pilot are also from AD 2250. We are now bound for Kagura, a planet in the Orion Nebulae to celebrate the New Year. So, Zoe and Leila, four more places for meals and yet another 'beastie' for Jamie to feed." she said. Yuri 1 whispered to her anxiously.

"Where the oni are we going to put them?" she asked urgently. Kei 1 frowned. "You and Kome can take one in with you. Mar and I can take one in with us. Faye already has Serena and Ed. Leila can take one and Zoe can take the other one, OK?" she asked. Yuri 1 nodded and clapped her hands together. "OK girls, listen up! These are the sleeping arrangements for you. Kome and I will take Ami in with us. Rei, you're in with Mar and Kei. Mina, you're in with Leila and Mako, you're in with Zoe. Now, it's way past your bedtime so we will take you to your rooms as soon as you finish eating." said Yuri 1, picking up the four backpacks (which she found to contain nothing more lethal than clothing, flashlights, mangas, school books, junk food and radios.), and returning them to their owners. Zoe and Leila cleared away the dishes before joining Kei 1 and Yuri 1 to escort their four newest arrivals to their respective rooms.

"Did anybody remember o bring their jammies along?" asked Yuri 1 sweetly. The scouts stared at her with a mixture of amazement and confusion! "She means pajamas kids." explained Kei 1. The four scouts shook their heads. "Don't worry, we have plenty of night stuff, slippers and kimonos on hand for you guys." said Yuri 1 brightly. "OK Serena, you can go back to bed now Honey." she added. Seeing five puzzled and perplexed expressions, Kei 1 said "She gets like this around kids, girls. But she's really quite harmless." Yuri 1 looked daggers at her superior. "I'll get you back for that one, Kei!" she whispered.

Then they handed over Mina and Mako to Leila and Zoe respectively which left only Ami and Rei still with the two tro-cons. "Come with me Ami." said Yuri 1, throwing open the door to her quarters which she shared with Kome. She indicated the bunk beside her own. "You sleep there dear. (She pointed out the closet and bureau) Kimonos are in there (closet). Jammies and underthings are in there (bureau). Bathroom's over there, the last door on the right. The middle door is Kome's room. Onegai don't go in there. Good night Ami." said Yuri 1, bidding Kei 1 good night and closing the hallway doors.

"Looks like you're stuck with us, kid." said Kei 1, hustling Rei down the hall to her own quarters. She threw open the outer door and the farthest inner door on the left. She pointed to a neatly made bunk beside a very sloppy one. "OK, Rei, you bunk there, kid. Pointing to an untidy heap in the closet covered with weapon manuals, she said "Kimonos and pajamas are in there somewhere. Underthings are in that thing (chest of drawers beside closet). Bathroom's the middle door. The door on starboard (right) is Marlene's room. Stay out of there. Morning seems to come pretty quick 'round here. At least when you can get some! Good night kid." she said, dropping heavily onto her own bunk. Eventually, both the CO and the Exec dropped off into slumber.

Meanwhile, Zoe and leila had settled their charges for the night and then turned in themselves. At long last, peace finally reigned aboard the 'Lovely Angel 2'. (Wanna bet!) One flight down on Level 2, in the center of the rec room an opening suddenly formed in midair! A tall and very fierce looking teenaged boy with a long mane of silvery white hair and cute doggie ears on either side of his handsome head, poked out first a paw with long wicked talons and then his head before stepping into the room! "Kagome! I don't think we're in Sengoku Jidai (the warring states era of old feudal Japan back on Terra. Sometime around the 16th Century or thereabouts.) anymore! Hey! Miroku! Sango! Kouga! Shippou! Get the lead out! Grab the wench and get over here quick! I think this thing's closing!" he yelled. Five of the most unusual characters imaginable followed him out of the vortex. First was a teenaged monk. Next came a black haired teenaged girl clad in black carrying a huge bone weapon. Then came a six year old kitsune youkai (fox boy demon), a 2-something male wolf youkai (wolf demon) and finally a 15 year old raven headed schoolgirl in similar attire to Serena and her scouts except that her outfit was white trimmed with green, her tie was red and her skirt a deep Kelly green.

"Inu Yasha! Where are we? This isn't the well in our temple!" she complained (Her name was Kagome Higurashi). "How the Hell should I know,wench!" yelled the first boy, the one with the doggie ears. "We appear to be on some sort of conveyance similar to the airplane thing that we rode on last month with Kagome but somehow it is different." said Sango, the female demon slayer. The kitsune ran to the observation ports and peered outside. "It's dark out there, really dark! Don't worry Kagome! If you're afraid Inu Yasha will protect you! He loves you Kago-- OW!" he yelled when the hanyou (Inu Yasha the half dog demon/half human) crashed a fist into the top of his skull. "Keep your Kami shimatta mouth shut, ya little furball!" he yelled.

"Perhaps we should all try to be a little quieter guys. It appears from the stillness that the inhabitants of this thing have already retired for the night." said the monk, Miroku. "You may be right Miroku but if the wake up I'll just kill them!" said Kouga the wolf youkai, gnashing his fangs. "Nai, you won't either, Kouga! You and Inu Yasha will behave yourselves for once!" said Kagome.

"Hey you guys! There's food and stuff back here!" yelled Shippou the kitsune boy. He had discovered the larder and fridges behind the bar. Only the tip of his bushy tail was visible. "Funny looking water here, Inu Yasha. Strange words too! T-U-L-L-A-M-O-R-E D-E-W,JAME-S-ONS, CUTTY SARK, V-O-D-K-A, WHIS-KEY, GIN, RUM, BEER, SAKEE---" Shippou had been spelling out the words on the labels of the bottles he had found when the monk interrupted him. "Sake! Hand that bottle up here, Shippou!" said Miroku. "Kagome and I will try some of that beer. We had some on the airplane!" said Sango, hiking up and over the counter to grab some glasses. "Hey kagome! This stuff says 'Irish' on it but it ain't green! It's gold! Tastes funny too! Hey Furball! Gimme a bottle of that funny looking water!" yelled the hanyou. Shippou handed Inu Yasha a bottle of vodka!

"That's not water, you bakas!" screamed kagome, making a grab for the bottle. Too late! Inu Yasha had swallowed half a fifth in one pull! Kouga had discovered that by mixing rum with gin made a sweet and sticky drink that tasted like salad oil! He also washed down the odd taste with vodka! "Hey! Ramen!" yelled Shippou, crowing with delight at his discovery. "Gimme that, runt!" yelled Inu Yasha, yanking the container out of his paws. Shippou soon tired of rummaging through the cabinets behind the bar. He speedily found the ship's PA system's intercom mike!

"Hey Kagome! Is this for saving tunes like your tape thingy?" screamed the kitsune, his finger on the 'transmit' button. Upstairs Yuri 1 slept on, snoring merrily away, oblivious to the intruders. Not so her fearless leader Kei 1, however, who shot bolt upright in her bunk! "Oro the F was that! Don't tell me that Ed's playing with the intercom system now!" As the sounds were not repeated she laid back down. "Yuri must be talking in her sleep again, the airhead!" she thought.

"Shippou!! Put that thing down before you wake up everyone on this darn ship! Hey guys! This must be a spaceship of some kind that we're on! I wonder who it belongs to?" said Kagome, who had taken the mike from Shippou. "Yes kagome, that is a good question. Who does own this fine conveyance of transport?" asked Miroku.

"That would be me hazu!" boomed a loud stentorian voice quite close to them as the room was suddenly flooded with illumination! Kagome and Miroku turned in that direction and stared in disbelief! Shippou took one look, squealed and scampered into Kagome's backpack. Sango, who had put down her hiraikoysu, was gripping the hilt of her katana tightly! Kouga and Inu Yasha had both passed out in each others' arms.

"First, it was 'Alice in Wonderland", then it was the 'Wizard of Oz'! Oro now, 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'? Who the F are you and oro are you doing on my Kami shimatta starship?!" A fiery redhead with jade green aizu was facing them with a wicked looking weapon (Mark XIII ion cannons) in each fist! Both cannons were aimed at Kagome, Miroku and Sango. "Oro is this, Hall-o-we'en? We just got through with Kurisumasu (Christmas), didn't we? One of you bakas had better start talking or I start blasting!! I'm starting to get just a little sick and tired of being woken up at shi (4) in the morning!" yelled Kei 1.

She trilled Yuri 1 on her comlink. "Hey Vacuumhead! More visitors in our rec room! Get down here!" Then Kei 1 noticed Sango's weapons. "OK Sweetheart! Hai, you in the black jammies! Lose the katana and the hiraikotsu (she had retrieved her bone boomerang and slung it across her back) across your shoulders now!" Kagome signaled an 'OK' to Sango who shucked off her bone weapon and let it slide to the floor. Then she drew her katana and tossed it to the floor as well. Miroku dropped his monk's staff. Kagome stepped forward and tendered her bow and quiver of arrows to Kei 1, then laid them on the floor at her feet. "We mean you no harm, ma'am. You see--" she began to explain. "Don't tell me, let me guess! You were traveling through time and hey presto! you wound up here! Right?" said the redhead.

Kagome nodded dumbly. "Inu Yasha! Kouga! Come over here please." she called. "What do you want now, wench?" yelled Inu Yasha who tripped over Kouga and promptly passed out again! Kouga couldn't move a muscle! "Are we dead?" he wailed. "They are a bit under the weather, Miss." said the monk. "They're loaded!" amended Kagome. Miroku walked over to the svelte redhead. "Kawaii (Lovely) lady, would you do me the honour of bearing my children?" he asked, grabbing Kei 1's derriere. WHAM! Miroku went flying into the bulkhead backwards, propelled by Kei 1's powerful right foot! "Dirty old lech! You're worse than Caldy (see DP Flash/Mission 2 for details)!" she exploded. "Tell me something, kid Are all of your tomos nuts?" demanded Kei 1.

END OF CHAPTER 31.

Well up next will be the adventures of the newcomers and like they say 'you ain't seen nothing yet!' Please read/review.

See ya soon-K&K


	32. 32 Of demons, sailors, Saiyaans, mikos, ...

Chapter 32

"Of Demons, Sailors, Saiyaans, Mikos, Ninjas and Samurais" or "Can an Angel Ever Become a

Lady?- Wanna Bet!" (Part One)

DISCLAIMER: OK Legato, you do it this time. Well, let me see here. We want to domo arigato Haruka-San for everything he lets us do with his Lovely Angels and we also thank everyone else who lets us use their creations for our ff. That OK, Boss? Hai, Legato, you got it! That will do us nicely. Now at the end of Chapter 31 Kei had just asked Kagome if all of her tomos were nuts. Now let us say this. Thre are two Kei's and two Yuri's on board. The ones that are assigned to the ship are Kei 1 and Yuri 1 while the other two from AD2141 are Kei 2 and Yuri 2. Since the latter two don't make too many appearances just yet we shall refer to the first two as simply Kei and Yuri, OK? Well, hope that clears up some of the confusion. This chapter will include the manifest of everyone (so far anyway) aboard the 'Angel" so here we go. Enjoy:-

"Believe it or not, Miroku always says that to every female he meets for the first time. Inu Yasha is a half demon/half human, a hanyou. He's the dog. The wolf, Kouga, is a full demon, a youkai. The girl, Sango, is a demon slayer but she only slays the bad ones. I'm a miko, a sort of priestess. The little white nekko on the floor is Kirara. She's a full youkai too and she can change her size at will. Sango, Miroku and I are humans. Shippou (the little kitsune popped out of Kagome's backpack and cowered on her shoulder) here is a kitsune youkai, a full fox demon. We all usually travel back and forth together from 21st Century Earth to Feudal Era Japan (Sengoku Jidai) or Warring States Era. We travel through the well at my Grandpa's shrine in Tokyo, the Higurashi Shrine. My name is kagome Higurashi. This time when we tried to use the well though--" Kagome broke off her narrative, totally at a loss for reasons as to how they endedup here!

"OK! News flash! This is AD 2250. We are somewhere near Mars! You won't begin to believe the 'Noah's Ark' of nutcases that I have aboard! Gomen! I'm Sr. TC Kei O'Halloran, Captain and pilot of the 'Lovely Angel 2'. I work for the 3WA that is the World Welfare Work Association, the peacekeeping arm of the 'United Galactica Federation of Galaxies'. My code name is 'Lovely Angel' of Team 2- Unit 9. I guess you'd have to call us intergalactic police officers. Ah, here's Yuri Donovan, my co-pilot and fellow TC, that's a 'trouble consultant'." Yuri smiled and nodded. Kei hurriedly whispered something to Yuri.

"I see. OK Kei, leave it to me. Kagome, do we have your word that you or any of your tomos will do anything violent if we allow you to remain unfettered?" she asked. "Of course you do, ma'am." agreed Kagome. "OK then, in that case, Inu Yasha, Miroku, Kouga and Shippou can sleep in the conference room on Level 3 tonight. You and Sango will bunk with Kei and me. You with me and Sango with Kei. Kirara can sleep with Sango and Kei. OK Kei?" she asked. "She's really quite harmless and she won't hurt you, ma'am." said Sango. "You ain't seen the Mugghis yet! And Ka-mi, lose the ma'am amd miss crap! I'm Kei and she's Yuri, OK?" Sango nodded. "Now to get these two big lummoxes upstairs to bed!" said Kei, bending and hoisting Inu Yasha up onto her shoulders as if the big hanyou was a feather! Yuri did the same with Kouga! Kei glanced at Miroku. "Gomen but you'll have to walk. By the way, we have one of your descendants aboard, Spike Miroku. He's a security boss at the Higurashi Mall in Furool City back on Shimougou. That's where we hail from." said Kei.

"You're really lucky! People kicked by Kei don't usually get up and moving again so quickly, monk!" giggled Yuri. "Come on Yuri. We'll dump these two, the monk and the kit at the conference room. Gomen but no beds tonight guys. We'll replicate some tomorrow." said kei. They had reached the lifts. "Conference room- Level 3." ordered Kei. WHOOSH! "Level 3." said the lift control's voice. Kei strode across the hallway to the door and punched the door controls. The door flashed open! Kei lowered the hanyou to the carpet (none too gently!) and propped him against the table. Noticing 'Tessaiga' she reached out for it to disarm him. "Nai! Don't, Kei!" warned Kagome. "Only a demon or a miko can touch that thing safely. You have my word that he won't use it or even draw it." added Kagome. Kei shrugged and helped Yuri with the wolf. They laid him on the table and Yuri removed his katana and tanto. Miroku quietly sat down at the other end of the table. Shippou scampered to the top of the filing cabinets. "There's a bathroom behind that door." said Yuri, pointing to the center wall behind them. "I'm afraid that we'll have to lock you in here for the night. Gome, but I just can't take the risk of having you wandering all over the ship. Good night, Miroku, Shippou."

Kei and Yuri exited the room. Then Kei keyed the door to her own personal code. Yuri took Kagome and returned to her rooms while Kei did the same with Sango and Kirara. You will no doubt recall that the flight crews' living quarters are all on Level 3. The command deck (Level 9) has several extra bedroom suites which are used when needed. Yuri handed kagome pajamas and a kimono. "You'll sleep in here with Kome. Bathroom's over there. Onegai, don't wake Kome. Goodnight, Kagome." said Yuri, returning to her own bed.

Back in the captain's quarters, Kei said to Sango: "You'll bunk with Marlene in there. Bathroom's there." Kei chuckled. "We have pajamas but you're already wearing yours, I see." Sango blushed and answered angrily: "This is a demon slayer's armor, not pajamas! However, if you have pajamas, I will be happy to wear them." said Sango. Kei pointed to a chest of drawers. "In there for pajamas. Kimonos are in the closet over there. The underthings are in with the pajamas. Don't wake marlene. Goodnight, kid!" said Kei. Then she returned to her own room and collapsed into her bunk for the third time that night! The balance of that night finally passed without further incident.

0600 (6 AM) came and Leila and Zoe awakened Mako and Mina. "We have kitchen duty kids." said Leila. So the four of them trooped down to the galleys to prepare breakfast. "How many more showed up last night after these two and their two tomos?" asked Leila. "Roku (six). Four guys and two girls and some kind of cat." answered Zoe. "Great! Six more. Well, the more the merrier. Mako, Mina. Onegai set the tables for breakfast." said Leila, beginning to replicate all kinds of breakfast foods while Zoe replicated the beverages. While all this was going on, Mugghi trilled to awaken the flight crew. Kome arose and noticed kagome in the other bunk. She took a quick shower and dressed in a white tee shirt, her usual pink jumpsuit, pink headband, socks and boots. Banging on Yuri's door, she pushed it open and shook her superior until she woke up. "Who's the kid in my room and who's that?" she asked, pointing to Ami who was asleep in the bunk beside Yuri's. Yuri yawned and said: "More visitors, Kome. Four of Serena's tomos and six others. Four guys and two girls. A cat and a thing like a cat. This is Ami and the girl in your room is Kagome. I'll get them up. You'd better report to the bridge stat." Yuri had already grabbed her clothes and headed for the bathroom. Kome departed for the bridge.

Yuri emerged five minutes later in her usual 'Snow White' aoishi and white outfit with high white cavalier boots. She awakened Ami and sent her to the galley to help out Zoe and Leila. Then she got kagome up and sent her over to Kei's suite. Meanwhile Marlene had awakened, got up, showered and dressed in a black sweater and slacks. Then she pulled on socks and boots and snagged her brown flight jacket. She awakened the girl in the bunk beside hers. Sango yawned, sat up and stretched. "Good morning, miss. I'm Marlene. You must have arrived late last night. Oro's your name?" she asked, smiling. "Good morning, Marlene. My name is Sango." The two girls shook hands and Marlene explained: "I'm the navigator and assistant co-pilot of the ship. Want to see the bridge?" she asked. "Sure. I'll get dressed." Sango showered and donned fresh underthings. Then she started to dress in her black demon armor attire. "Hold it, hon! You run around here looking like that and the guys will laugh themselves silly! Here, wear these instead." Marlene tossed her a grey pullover, black jeans, a fawn jacket, a pair of socks and a pair of short combat boots. Sango thanked her and dressed quickly. Then they went over to Kei's suite where they found Kagome already waiting. They knocked and "Come on in." called Kei. They pushed the door open and entered Kei's living room. Kei was already up and dressed in sweats and jogging shoes. Sango and kagome noted the Mark XIII ion cannon strapped to Kei's right hip!

"Hi Marlene. Good morning Kagome, Sango. Well, that's an improvement on the ninja look, I must say!" she said approvingly. "Rei! Rise and shine, kid!" Kei nudged the sleeping scout with the toe of her shoe and pushed. Rei fell out of her bunk and onto the floor hard! "OW! Hey! What's the big idea, man?" she yelled. "0600 hours! Up and at 'em kid! Get dressed and we'll all go up to the bridge. This is Marlene. She's my navigator and these are two of our other guests, Sango and Kagome. Guys, this is Rei." Kei, Sango and Marlene waited while Rei bathed and dressed. Then they all went up to the command deck.

Sango looked worried. "Oro's wrong, kid?" asked Kei. "The guys! If Inu Yasha wakes up and finds that he can't get out, he'll wreck the place!" she warned. "Relax. Yuri is taking care of them. I pity that monk when he asks her his question! Yuri hits almost as hard as I do!" chuckled the green aizued redhead merrily. The duo entered the bridge's main room. Kome was on the vidcom already. Marlene sat down at her station while Kei stood in front of the console's center. She indicated the two gunners' seats behind her and told Kagome and Sango to 'osawaru onegai' or 'be seated please'. The girls complied and Kei sat Rei down on the console. Kei glanced back and said " Kagome, you sure you wouldn't rather be in a sweater and pants instead of that flimsy outfit? And my crew usually wear boots." Kagome was wide-aizued! "You're really in charge? This is your ship?" Kei grinned.

"Hai kid. I'm both captain and pilot. I'm also a senior tro-con for the 3WA, a sort of intergalactic police force, so's Yuri. She's my co-pilot. Our code names are 'Lovely Angels', Kagome." explained Kei. "Sorry Kei. I wasn't being smart or anything but you're so young! And you're already a ship's captain!" stammered Kagome. "Yuri and I have been with the 3WA since we were 14 and we're 19 now. Onegai, excuse me a moment, Kagome. Mugghi, are we on course for Kagura? Good. Speed? Warp 8? Fine, just keep her steady. Kome, any new messages? Nai? OK, send one to Garner. Tell hime we have ten more guests. And tell him to speed up Gooley's repair crews. I'm taking Sango, Kagome and Rei down to breakfast. Kome, can Kagome borrow some of your clothes? My stuff won't fit her. (Kome nodded while drafting the report to Garner.) Why ain't you and Mar armed? Didn't I tell you that you're considered outta uniform without one? I'll bring you both up a blaster. Come on Sango, let's get some warmer stuff for Kagome. Mar, you have helm. Ja Ne." said Kei, herding Sango, Kagome and Rei down to Yuri's quarters which she shared with Kome. She went into Kome's room and returned with a dark green pullover, a pair of grey sweatpants, a grey 3WA sweatshirt, socks and a pair of low cut black boots. She pointed Kagome towards the bathroom. "Here ya go, Kagome. Put these on. We'll wait here for you." she said. Kagome returned a few minutes later, sporting her new finery. "Arigato Kei! These are s-o-o much warmer!" she said gratefully. The small hazu resumed their trip to the dining hall on Level 2.

Yuri had immediately headed for the conference room after sending Kagome to Kei's and Ami to the galley. Arriving there where they had left Inu Yasha, Miroku, Kouga and Shippou the night before, Yuri tapped on the door. "Hai? Oro is it?" inquired Miroku politely. Yuri whispered to him through the communicator grille. "Are Inu Yasha and Kouga still asleep? And Shippou?" she asked. "Snoring away, dear lady and Shippou is playing with the files." he answered. "OK, I'll have you out of there in just a second." said Yuri, keying the panel and punching the door release. Nothing happened! "Kei! She must have changed the shimatta codes again!" thought Yuri, while she trilled Kei on her comlink. "Kei? Oro is the new code for the conference room on Level 3? Oro? OK, got it!" said Yuri. She keyed in "Azzi" and punched the door release again. There was a slight click and the door flew open, propelled by a wolf youkai and a dog hanyou crashing through it together! Shippou scampered out and yelled "Where's Kagome?" at the top of his kitsune lungs. Yuri pointed and said "Dining Hall-Level 2. One level down. Just tell lift control to take you there." replied Yuri.

Miroku walked out, took Yuri's hand in his and kissed it. "He's so gallant!" thought Yuri, blushing. "And Kei called him a dirty old lecher! Oro is the matter with her these days?" she thought to herself. "Dear Lady, will you do me the honour of bearing my children?" asked the monk. Thwack! Yuri cold-cocked him in the left jaw, dropping Miroku like a pole-axed steer! "Lecher! Kei said you were worse than Caldy and I didn't believe her!" Yuri cried out in anger. (For a fuller explanation of "Caldy", see "Dirty Pair Flash"/Mission 2/"Steamy Hot Springs Romantic Tour" episode.) "It was well worth the pain." said the monk, sitting on the floor and rubbing his jaw. The PA system blared out an announcement. It was Kei.

"Attention folks! I am calling a meeting for 1000 (10 AM) hours in the rec room on Level 2. I want everyone there. No exceptions! I need to give you all the latest updates. I will also need a head count for TS Chief garner. So you will all attend except for the Mugghis and the Nammos who will continue to monitor the ship. See you then. Kei out." The announcement ended.

"Oh, for Christ's sake, shut the Hell up, will you!" yelled a certain hanyou in pain. "Oh, why the F does my head hurt so much? And why is the room spinning?" wondered a certain wolf youkai. "F! Kami shimatta ni jigoku!" screamed Inu Yasha, punching his fist into the wall furiously. "You didn't even make a dent in it, you mutt! You getting weak? OW! My head!" yelled Kouga. "I ain't weak, you coyote!" yelled Inu Yasha. "Dam! No way! The wolf's right! Not even a shimatta scratch!" said Inu Yasha, in a quieter tone. Yuri looked over at them and smiled. "That's kelvinite, honey! It's a thousand times stronger than steel! Wait, do you guys have superhuman demonic strenth or something like that?" she asked sweetly. They both nodded. "Well, we have a neutralizing field activated on this ship, so your powers won't work aboard the 'Angel' guys! Oh, you'd better let me bandage those knuckles, Inu Yasha. You'll be lucky if you didn't break that hand, er, paw. We'll stop up the hall at sick bay and I'll give you both something for your headaches too." she said soothingly, patting his paw. Meekly they both followed her out of the conference room.

A bolt of lightning shot past them and down the hall. "Hold up there, Shippou-chan! Get back here." ordered Miroku. The small kitsune returned to the group. "Stay with us or you'll get lost, kid!" said Kouga, boxing his ears. Yuri led the little hazu up the hall to sick bay. First, she administered to the hanyou's wounded paw. "Just a sprain. You're lucky." said Yuri. Then she gave each of them some Katreyan (a strong pain killer drug) to drink Yuri was a little confused. "Oro? How did you two get such headaches? They're like a hangover!" she asked.

Miroku pointed a finger at Kouga. "That one drank a bottle or two of gin and three of rum. The other one drank three bottles of 'Jameson's Irish Whiskey' and a bottle of schnapp's. Then they both washed them down with a few bottles of water, I mean, vodka. I myself had a very small glass of Sake. Sango and Kagome had some beer." he explained to the svelte co-pilot. "They're drunk!! They drank that much alcohol and they aren't dead? That's incredible!" she cried. "That makes me feel a helluva lot better, wench! Now, where's that delicious smell coming from?" yelled Inu Yasha, sniffing the air. "Yeah! Food! Food!" agreed Kouga, smacking his lips and gnashing his fangs! "From the dining hall on Level 2! Downstairs!" said Yuri, aizu wide with shock. Miroku grinned. "You'll get used to them. They do that a lot. They have a tremendous sense of smell. They can track down anything!" he said. "Well, let's all go down to breakfast then." replied Yuri.

Arriving at the dining hall, Yuri saw that all Hell had broken loose! At least twenty people were screaming and yelling at each other while they were eating. Sango and Kagome waved them over to their table. "Just tell one of the girls what you want to eat and they'll get it for you." said Kagome, pointing out the five sailor scouts. They were the waitresses and they looked exhausted! "Ramen!" yelled Inu Yasha and Shippou together. "Raw meat!" screamed Kouga. "Just cereal and some OJ please." said Sango and Kagome. "The usual." said Yuri. "Will you bear my children, dear lady?" asked the monk. "Just ignore him Ami! He says that to all the girls." said Yuri. "Just bring him cereal and coffee. Bring some coffee for Inu Yasha, Kouga, Sango and Kagome too. Milk for Shippou onegai." she added. Ami tapped out their orders on her PDO (Personal Digital Organizer) and hustled back to Zoe and leila in the galley.

The two time lords, having both breakfasted earlier, were wandering around and meeting the 'newbies'. Doctor 4 stopped by the monk and said "Good morning. I am the Doctor. My God, boy! What happened to you? You have a black eye!" Yuri whispered to the Doctor. "Kei kicked him last night." The Doctor looked startled. "Oro? Again? That child has a serious problem! Why did she do it this time?" he demanded. Yuri whispered again. "This is Miroku from Feudal Era Terra." she added. "Welcome Miroku." said the time lord who whispered back to Yuri. "Oh, I see! Still she should control her temper and not hit so much! You too, child!" he whispered. Yuri's face went quite red. "Excuse me ladies, gentlemen. I must see to our other new arrivals." said the Doctor. He tugged at Yuri's sleeve. "Just a moment, Yuri. What is this meeting at ten o'clock all about anyway?" Yuri grinned at him while she was accepting her coffee from Ami. "Arigato, honey." she said. "You've seen this madhouse and you still have to ask? For one thing, we need a head count for Mr. garner. We're going to have to send a team back to Mars for more supplies. The demons just about deleted the liquor supplies last night! Whoops, here come s Don, now! He doesn't know yet. And Kei still has to explain all of this crap to Garner too! We're all stuck with each other for at least another fortnight. That 'Kronos' project is a real pain in the a- er rear end for us! Dr. Cueball must really be dragging his ass on it! Sorry Doctor, but since night always seems to bring new visitors, I wonder who's coming tonight? Excuse me Doc! I have to take this call on my comlink. Hai Kei? It's almost hachi (eight) now, isn't it? Yeah, I think you're right there. We'll have to tell them all. Oro? We'll send the Bebop gang and Solo for supplies? It it's OK with them, why not? Hey Kei, why don't we open the holodeck up for entertainment? The gym too? OK? Great. As long as we're sending him back to Mars, how about we have Solo check to see that the 'ISSP' still have 'Black Ghost' in custody? Yeah, I sure as Hell don't feel up to another cross galactic chase either! Hey Kei, how many people and animals do you reckon that we have on board? I make it thirty at least. Gomen Kei, but I gotta go! All jigoku just broke loose down here! One more thing though. Is this meeting going to be formal or informal? In other words, uniforms or casual stuff? Hai, OK, we'll wear our 3WA uniforms if you say so. Our earlier namesakes and Keitarou as well? Why don't I think that we should wear our uniforms? That's easy, baka! Oro do they call us? Yeah, that's it! Now they have a few new ones too. The 'Unholy Four' and the 'Insane Six' are the latest two! Oh, you haven't heard that last one yet, eh? Oro? Well, we still have to pull off a New Year's Eve bash and a New Year's extravaganza too, you know! Shippou, get off the table! Ed, leave that alone! Sorry Rei honey! She really didn't mean to yank off your skirt! I gotta go now! See you at ten, Kei! Ja Ne!" Yuri broke off her comlink connection.

Faye, get Ed! She's collecting from the scouts again!" she yelled. Spike Steigel had discovered the condition of the wolf and the dog. "Looks like you guys could do with a 'prairie oyster'. Here." Spike handed each of them a weird looking concoction in a tall glass. "Just drink it down guys. Trust me, you'll feel a Hell of a lot better!" Kagome and Sango nodded so the hanyou and the youkai downed the foul tasting elixir. "Hey, I do feel better!" yelled Kouga. "So do I!" screamed Inu Yasha, bashing Shippou in the head and stealing his ramen. "Kagome! He hit me again!" whined the kitsune.

"Auntie Yuri! Auntie Kei wants you up on the bridge stat!" yelled Keitarou, racing across the room and running for the docking bays. "Oro the Hell! OK kid, I'm on my way." called Yuri, grabbing Sango and kagome by the arms. "Keep those two out of mischief!" she yelled, running for the lift. "Where's your weapon? Why aren't you armed, Yuri?" erupted Kei as Yuri ran onto the bridge. "Oro is the matter with you, Kei? You're acting like we're in a war zone!" shot back her co-pilot, buckling on her gunsash and cinching it tight. Kei waved a gloved hand at the view screens. "We are! See for yourself!" she said. A full scale was in progress outside the ship involving at least 40 starships! Kome tapped Kei's arm. "We're being hailed, Boss!" Kei nodded. "Put them on the view screens and speakers, Kome." she ordered.

The face of a really ugly dude in a very strange uniform filled the screens. "I am Wing Commander Zorkon of the Klingon Empirical Forces. You have violated the neutral zone in our Romulan war! Prepare to die, intruders!" he screamed in madness. Kei was thunderstruck (to say the least). "That war was settled a century ago, Commander! This is AD 2250! If you fire on us we will retaliate! We're 3WA/United Galactica! Now stand down by my order, sir! I'm Kei O'Halloran, captain of the 'Lovely Angel 2'. I warn you that I have a sonic cannon on board and I will not hesitate to use it if necessary!" she yelled.

Zorkon responded angrily. "Liar! You know as well as I that this is AD 2137! You have violated our sovereign space! We are powering weapons now! Die with honour, Captain!" Suddenly a huge 'bird-of-prey' (a Klingon battleship) materialized directly in their path! "Holy shit! If that rift can bring in stuff that size, we're in deep crap! Kome, I want to talk to Charlie now! Get Garner on the horn quick! Mugghi, prepare to fire photons and the 'god gun'!" Kei looked grim! "Kei! We can't interfere in this war! We'll change the course of history itself! Kami knows oro a mess that will cause!" yelled Yuri, grabbing Kei by the shirt and dragging her c.o. to the rear of the bridge. "Kei!" she whispered. "Oro the Hell is going on around here?" Kei calmly removed Yuri's hands from her shirt. "That rift is expanding! This is not the Klingon/Romulan neutral zone either! That's half way across the galaxy from us! We're in the shimatta Orion Nebulae, for Christ's sake!" she answered. "He's powering weapons and targeting us, guys!" called Marlene Angel from her navigation post. "Activate shields. Mugghi, stand by on the 'god gun' but fire only on my order!" commanded Yuri. "Mr. Garner's on the vidphone, Boss, and he's livid!" called Kome from her comm post. Kei stuck out her hand and Kome slapped the mike into it. Kei keyed it and spoke.

"Konnichi wa, Chief Garner. Gomen for the trouble but we have a crisis here. We've got visitors from the 22nd century, the Terran feudal era, the future, 1983 Terra and now we have a 'bird-of-prey' from the Klingons, circa AD 2137, powering up weapons on us! When is that piece of shit (Kronos) gonna get fixed? By the way, I'm going to hyperjump us back to Mars to avoid an altercation with the Klingons and Romulans, OK?" she pleaded. OK. Hai, Kei, get the 'Angel' the jigoku out of there now!" he ordered. "Right, Chief! You got it!" responded Kei. "Call me back when you reach Mars. Ja mata and good luck. Garner out." he replied. The vidscreens went blank and Kei took charge.

"Mar, plot us a course back to Mars. Mugghi, prepare to hyperjump on my mark. Kome, stall that ugly bastard (Zorkon the Klingon). Use targeting weapons only. Let him see our weapons but don't fire yet. Mugghi, fire plasma blasters in front of him now. OK, on my mark. Punch it, Mar! Go!" she commanded. Starlines lengthened as the ship made the jump into hyperspace. "Steady as she goes, Mar. Stay on course. Keep her in hyperdrive for 15 minutes only. Don't overshoot our mark! (15 minutes later) OK, Mar. Bring us out of hyperdrive and cut warp drive. We will run on impulse engines only. Impulse engines to Warp 6 and hold it. Switch to heading 440 and hold the course. Well done everyone! Mar, the helm is yours. Time is now (she checked her wristchromo) 0900 hours plus six (9:06 AM). Come down to the rec room at ten for our meeting. Leave Mughi and Nammo on the bridge and engage 'George' (auto pilot) before you leave. Come on, Yuri." said kei as she headed for the lift, her co-pilot in tow.

End of Chapter 32- Part One.


	33. 32 Part Two

Chapter 32 (Part Two)

DISCLAIMER: OK Sango, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 32 (Part Two):

Kei turned to Yuri and spoke. "Yuri, go on down and get the rec room set up for us, onegai. And get our friendly little computer to help you to figure out just who the F is on this shimatta starship of ours! I want a list ASAP, OK?" Kei left Yuri and headed for her own room to get changed. Five minutes later, she had donned her familiar red/black TC minidress outfit and short red boots. Her right hand was encased in a fingerless black glove and on her right thigh was strapped a Mark XIII ion cannon. "That Klingon warship." she thought as she pulled on her black leather bomber jacket, "It came in daylight. If our visitors are going to start showing up at random now, we are in big trouble!" Kei's comlink trilled lightly. "Hai, Kei here. Oro is it? Kome? OK, oro? Garner's calling in? OK, put him through to the vidphone in my ready room. Arigato, kid. Kome, since we are going to be here at Mars for at least the next twelve hours, how would you and Mar like some shore leave? OK, as soon as we finish the briefings, you got it. Take the 'Michaelangelo' and do whatever you'd like. Do I want something in return? You've been talking to the airhead agin, haven't you? OK, yeah, I do. We want all the TCs on the 'Angel' in regulation UG/3WA TC uniforms. That includes you and Mar. It's just for the meeting as a show of the UG/3WA's solidarity, that we are in command of this mess. Great, I owe you one for your cooperation, guys! Have Mar give Mugghi the helm and then both of you come down to the supply room on Level 1. We'll get you both kitted up in no time. Ja ne. Kei to Doctor 2. Hi Doc. Are our namesakes there? Good. Please have them meet me in supply on Level 1. Ja mata, Doc. Kei to Doctor 4. Konnichi wa, Doctor. Is my godson, Keitarou there? Nai, just have him come down to supply on Level 1. Thank you, Doctor. Ja mata. Kei to Chiefs Poporo and Gustav. Please meet me down in supply on Level 1, gentlemen. Kei out."

Having reached her ready room, Kei hit the vidphone's 'on' switch causing Garner's morose face to fill the vidscreens. "Gomen for the interruption, Kei, but it's good news for once. Dr. Cueball has managed to halt the expansion of that rift and it's starting to contract. That means that it is now too small for vessels like that 'bird of prey' to fit through. By the way, we are detaining Zorkon's ship until it can be returned to AD 2137 of its own accord. The other ships simply vanished. We thought Zorkon would too but he decided to fire a disruptor blast through the dam rift instead! So we are still stuck with him! I understand that Yuri is working on a passenger manifest of your, shall we say, guests? Since you will be on Mars for at least half a day, I want you to give everyone shore leave. Hai, even Bluesummers. Just send an escort with him. I don't think that he'd take off on us but you never know. Better stock up on supplies to hold you for three weeks or so and do anticipate more 'guests'. I further understand that Yuri would like you to open up both the holodecks and the gymnasium for recreational purposes. Onegai do so at once. You must do all you can to keep your 'guests' from becoming bored especially at this festive season of the year! Perhaps a morale officer is necessary to bolster everyone's spirits? Yuri wants all of you to celebrate the New Year and you have allowed her to take you all to Kagura in the Orion Nebulae. That's good! Domo arigato for not giving her a hard time over it. I will contact UG/3WA HQ there. I will tell them to expect you and to extend to you every courtesy. Well, you have a lot to do so I won't keep you, Kei. Dr. Cueball has just informed us that 'Kronos' should be operational no later than January tenth in the new year (AD 2251). Since today is December 27th, AD 2150, it gives you five days to set up your party. Gomen! I mean four really since you will have New Year's Eve first. Well, ja mata, Kei. Keep me advised of any further developments. When this mission is finally at an end, you, Kome, Yuri and marlene can take some time off. Kami knows you really deserve it! You've earned yourselves a rest and then some! Must be real bedlam out there,. Garner out." Kei waved at Garner's countenance as it slowly faded away leaving the vidscreens blank once more.

"Nice to see you too, sir. Ja mata and arigato! Kei out." She punched the vidphone's 'off' switch. Then she went down to supply on Level 1. When she finally arrived there, the five TCs were already there and waiting impatiently. "OK, I'll make this fast, guys. A decision has been made to have all of our TCs aboard in official 3WA/UG TC uniforms for this meeting to show our solidarity to our 'visitors'. I want it quite clear who exactly is in command of this starship and this mission! There will be no arguements and absolutely no exceptions! Do I make myself clear on this point?" demanded the feisty green-aizued redhead. No one spoke. Indicating that they should all look through the selections that she had shown them, she beckoned over the girls first. "OK, look around and choose whatever you want. You know that I prefer you to wear boots but shoes will be acceptable also. You have about 45 minutes so take your time." she said.

Kome pawed though the selections hurriedly and shook her head in confusion. "Where the F are the ones with pants? All I see are miniskirts and hot pants!" she complained loudly. "Official 3WA/UG uniforms for female TCs are either minis or hot pants. Sorry. So just pick out one of them, Kome!" said an exasperated Kei. The two chiefs finally arrived. "Keitarou, you and Uncle Don and Uncle Anton need to be in 3WA uniforms too." said Kei. The three men made their choices and departed. Marlene had selected a sky-aoishi and white outfit with high top dark aoishi boots. Kome grabbed a pink and black outfit with high top black ones. Kei 2 chose green and white with low cut dark green boots while Yuri 2 decided on yellow and grey with high top yellow boots. Yuri 1 was (of course) in her customary red/white/aoishi 'Snow White' number with high white cavalier boots. Keitarou Riff had opted for his godmom's colors. His bodysuit was red and black with low cut black boots. Anton had chosen to wear a dark aoishi bodysuit with low cut grey boots while Don's was magenta and grey with low cut white boots. Kei 1 checked her wristchromo. "OK, everyone out. See you in a half hour in the rec room. Ja mata." she said, leaving the supply room to check the bridge once more. On the command deck she walked off the lift and straight into Goku Son and Vegeeta Brief, the two most powerful and deadly Saiyaans in history!

"Kei! How nice to see you again. Oro are you doing on Bulma's timeship?" said Goku, grinning. "Who is she, Kakkaron? Does ChiChi know about her yet?" teased the other Saiyaan. Kei of course already knew Goku quite well. She immediately recognized Vegeeta Brief (Bulma's hubby) from Goku's descriptions of him and his many tales of wonder that Goku had told about him! Kei stuck out her gloved hand and shook hands with the amazed Saiyaan. Usually people who met a Saiyaan for the first time were in awe and terror of them but not Kei O'Halloran! "Any tomo of Goku's is a tomo of mine! Put her there pal! Konnichi wa Vegeeta-San. I'm Kei O'Halloran of the 3WA and boss of this madhouse! Gomen me a moment onegai." Kei trilled Yuri. "Yuri, you still working on that list of stuff we need? Well, when you get to food, multiply everything by fifty! The Saiyaans have arrived and are in the house! Oro? Goku Son and Vegeeta Brief. Bulma must be aboard somewhere too! Hai, I'll bring them with me at ten. Gotta check things on the bridge first. F! Oro? Another one? I'd guess she's Bulma Brief. Bye." Kei turned and she was face to face with a short five foot aoishi-aizued bombshell who reached to her chin. Her garb was a dark aoishi bodysuit, white gloves and high top dark aoishi boots. She was carrying a matching flight helmet but no arms of any kind. With the other two along for the ride why would she need them anyway?

"Hi. Bulma, right? I'm Kei O'Halloran, captain of the 3WA starship, the 'Lovely Angel 2'. I know your tomo Goku and I just met your hubby. You guys are just in time for my briefing where I shall explain all. By the way, Bulma, this ain't your timeship. This is my starship that we are aboard. Come along with me and I'll introduce you to my 'Hell in Space" group. Hai guys, we are sending out for extra food for you!" said Kei. "Where the Hell are we anyway, miss?" asked Bulma. "Call me Kei, onegai. We are currently five parsecs from the planet mars in the Terran solar system. We are enroute to 'Kagura', a planet in the Orion Nebulae, which is where we will be celebrating New Year's AD 2251. Everyone on board is from different times and spaces or places the same as you are, Bulma. They're all stuck here in AD 2250 until a device called the 'Kronos' project has been repaired. Hopefully, that will seal the rift in the space/time continuum and enable everyone to go home! But that is still two weeks away." Kei escorted the trio to the lift after they had visited her bridge and seen that all was A-OK there. "At 1000 hours, ten o'clock this morning I have called a meeting downstairs to sort out this mess. Three more won't make much difference. By the way, oro year are you guys from anyway?" she asked Bulma. "The same one as you Kei. AD 2250." answered Bulma. "Don't go trying any of your Saiyaan strong man stuff, guys! Your powers won't work here on the 'Angel' because Yuri has installed a neutralizing field on board. The bulkhead walls and practically everything else are Kelvinite, a metal a thousand times stronger than steel so don't try punching holes in the walls!" said kei to the two huge Saiyaans. Come on, we're here!" She guided the trio onto the lift and said 'rec room". Whoosh! The lift rocketed downwards in its usual speedy descent. They all disembarked and kei shoved open the door to her rec room/dining hall on Level 2. Entering with her three new arrivals, Kei was at long last able to start "THE MEETING".

End of Chapter 32 (Part Two)


	34. 32 Part Three

Chapter 32 (Part Three)--THE BIG MEETING

DISCLAIMER: OK Sango, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 32 (Part Three)--THE BIG MEETING without further preamble:-

Yuri handed Kei a vidprint of the manifest she had just finished composing showing all the inhabitants aboard the 'Lovely Angel 2' at present. There were 40 individuals (including humans, demons, hanyous and Saiyaans). There were also nine non-persons (including robots, Mugghis which were genetically enhanced catlike lifeforms, a nekko youkai or cat demon, shape shifting nekkos (cats) and a Welsh Corgi dog). A grand total of 44 souls in all. (No pun intended). Also included were the time eras which the present visitors had traveled from to wind up in AD 2250. Yuri next keyed her list into the vidsystem's viewer. A vidscreen lowered itself into position and the list was displayed for all to see. Allowing everyone a few moments for the shock to wear off from seeing exactly how many persons and non-persons were actually on board the ship, Kei picked up the PA mike, keyed it and spoke. "Welcome to all our visitors! Since we will all be together for the next couple of weeks (at least), we thought that you'd like to know just who your fellow guests were and just how many we have aboard the 'Angel'. A copy of this manifest is available for downloading from any computer terminal aboard. The list read thus:-

Kei O'Halloran aka Kei 1 - Captain/Pilot/CO from AD 2250 (19 years old)(Also Sr. Tro-Con)(3WA/UG)

Yuri Donovan aka Yuri 1 - Co-Pilot/Exec/First officer from AD 2250 (19 years old)(Also Sr. Tro-Con)(3WA/UG)

Marlene Angel - Navigator/Asst Pilot/TC Trainee from AD 2250 (25 years old)(3WA/UG)

Kome Sawaguchi - Communications/Docking officer/TC Trainee from AD 2250 (16 years old)(3WA/UG)

Donald Poporo - Unit 234 Chief from AD 2250 (3WA/UG)

Anton Gustav - Unit 9 Chief from AD 2250 (3WA/UG)

Mugghi 1 - Genetically enhanced catlike being from AD 2250 (3WA/UG)

Mugghi 2 - same as Mugghi 1 from AD 2140 (3WA/UG)

Nammo 1 - Roving computer from AD 2250 (3WA/UG)

Nammo 2 - same as nammo 1 from AD 2140 (3WA/UG)

Legato Bluesummers - Acting Asst Pilot from AD 2250 (attached to 3WA/UG at present)

Spike Miroku - Security chief at Higurashi Mall, Furool City, Shimougou from AD 2250 (attached as above noted)

Keitarou Riff - Shuttle pilot/TC from AD 2168 (3WA/UG)(godson of Nos. 1, 2, 5, 6 above listed)

The Doctor No. 4 - Time lord from AD 2168

The Doctor No. 2 - Time lord from AD 2140

Leila - Companion to Doctor No. 4 from AD 2168 (currently chef)

K-9 - Doctor No. 4's computer 'dog' from AD 2168

Jamie McCrimmon - Companion to Doctor No. 2 from AD 2140 (currently animal care person)

Zoe - Companion to Doctor No. 2 (currently chef)

Kei aka Kei 2 - 3WA/UG TC from AD 2140 (She put the rift in the continuum)

Yuri aka Yuri 2 - 3WA/UG TC from AD 2140

Han Solo - Captain of the shuttle 'Flying Falcon' (currently acting ship/shuttle CO)

Spike Steigel - 'Cowboy' or bounty hunter from AD 2250 (Pilot of 'Swordfish II' shuttle)

Jett Black - same as Spike S. from AD 2250 (Pilot of 'Hammerhead' shuttle)

Faye Valentine - 'Cowgirl' or bounty hunter from AD 2250 (Pilot of 'Red Tail' shuttle)

'Ed' - same as Faye from AD 2250 (computer whiz)(13 years old)

'Ein' - Welsh Corgi 'data dog' from AD 2250 ('Cowboys' dog)

Usagi 'Serena' Tsukino aka 'Sailor Moon' - schoolgirl/warrior from AD 1983 (12 years old)

Luna - Serena's shape shifting alien nekko or cat

Ami Mizuno aka 'Sailor Mercury' - same as Serena from AD 1983 ('Sailor Scout')

Rei Hina aka 'Sailor Mars' - same as above from AD 1983 ('Sailor Scout')

Makoto Kino aka 'Sailor Jupiter' - same as above from AD 1983 ('Sailor Scout')

Minako Aino aka 'Sailor Venus' - same as above from AD 1983 ('Sailor Scout')

The Scouts are currently assigned to kitchen duty/waitressing/clean up details.

Artemis - Minako's shape shifting nekko or cat

Inu Yasha - a dog hanyou (half human/half dog) demon from the Sengoku Jidai or feudal era

Kagome Higurashi - schoolgirl/miko/priestess from AD 2004 and the same period as IY above. IY's companion.

Kagome is assigned as a gunner's mate. She is 15 years old.

Miroku - a monk from the same era. He is 18 years old and is assigned as 'bartender'.

Sango - a demon slayer from the same era. She is 16 years old. Currently assigned as a gunner's mate/fighter.

Kouga - wolf youkai or demon from the same era. 18 years old. Currently assigned as a fighter/tracker along with Inu Yasha who is Chief of ship's security at present.

Shippou - kitsune youkai or full fox demon from same era. 6 years old. Currnetly assigned to kitchen duty.

Kirara - a nekko or cat youkai/demon from the same era. She can shape shift and is Sango's pet. The kids paly with her.

Goku Son aka Kakkaron - a Saiyaan from AD 2250. Currently assigned as a fighter.

Vegeeta Brief - A Saiyaan from AD 2250. Currently assigned as a shuttle commander and fighter.

Bulma Brief - Vegeeta's human wife. Currently assigned as a pilot/commander/fighter/gunner when needed.

Here ends the list! Kei continued her briefing:

"First off, for the benefit of the newcomers, I am Kei O'Halloran, pilot and captain of the 'Lovely Angel 2', a state of the arts, warp core driven. twin nacelle, four thruster, 'Kirk' series starship. I am also a Senior Trouble Consultant (Tro-Con) of the World Welfar Work Association or 3WA for short. That is the law enforcement arm of the United Galactica Federation of Galaxies or the UG for short. This makes us intergalactic police officers not unlike 'Interpol' on old Terra. My code name is 'Lovely Angel' of Team 2 and I work for Unit 9 under the command of Unit Section Chief (USC) Anton Gustav. My co-pilot and fellow Sr. TC is Yuri Donovan. She is 'Lovely Angel' of Team 1 and she works for Unit 234 under the command of her USC Donald Poporo. My navigator and assistant pilot, who is also my partner, is TC trainee Marlene Angel. Yuri's partner, who is also our communications and docking officer, is TC trainee Kome Sawaguchi. This ship is currently enroute to Kagura, a small planet in the Orion Nebulae. There we will spend the upcoming New Year's holidays before returning to our base in Furool (Foo-lon) City on Shimougou. The current year is AD 2250. Now, as to just how you all got here.

In AD 2140, our earlier namesake TCs Kei and Yuri were on an assigned mission to shut down an experimental time portal known as the 'Kronos' project. They sort of accidentally destroyed the entire complex which opened a rift or hole in the space/time continuum, the fabric of time and space itself. Anyone who was time and/or space traveling in that same dimensional vortex was apparently drawn into that rift and wound up either aboard my ship or aboard one of the two time lords' TARDISes or time traveling crafts. Now our two superiors, Territorial Sector Chief (TSC) Garner and Aquarian galactic Chief (AGC) Gooley are attempting to have the 'Kronos' portal repaired. Hopefully, that will seal the rift and return all of you back to your own spaces/times automatically. However, the most conservative estimate places that time at the week after this coming New year's (AD 2251) or a fortnight from the current time. Until then, you are all guests of the 3WA/UG.

We are sending a team back to Mars for extra supplies to tide us over awhile. Onegai tell Yuri if you need anything and we will get it for you. We have various entertainment devices aboard the 'Angel' including the holodeck, gymnasium, game rooms, rec room which is where you are now and which contains our bar. Next door is our dining hall. We also have loads of replicators aboard. Just tell it what you want and hey presto! there it is. We have a fully equipped infirmary/hospital aboard which is called 'sick bay' and Yuri is a fully trained medical specialist. There are lots of other places which I don't seem able to remember the names of at present. Some of you spent an uncomfortable night last evening. Suitable accommodations will be made for your comfort and that unpleasantness will not be repeated tonight.

Now folks, there are several places which are to be considered as 'off limits' to all but authorized personnel. They are the bridge, engine rooms, weapons arsenals, supply rooms, computer rooms, my living quarters and my flight crews' living quarters, the docking and parking bays, the airlocks, the transporter room, the navigations room and lastly, the 'brig' or prison section where we keep captured fugitives because this is, after all, a police force starship. Wander anyplace else on board that you want. Just tell the turbolift control computer where to take you. (Kei snapped her fingers.) I almost forgot! Any of you folks who have special and/or magical powers, they will not function on the 'Angel' because we have a neutralizing field in place for just that purpose. So if you're into hitting bulkheads and punching holes in them, don't try it! This ship is comprises almost entirely of 'Kelvinite', a material almost one thousand times stronger than steel and harder than diamond or titanium!

Our two chefs are Zoe and Leila (both girls bowed). Their assistants are Serena, Rei, Ami, Mako and Mina as well as Shippou and Ed. Our morale/entertainment guys are Legato Bluesummers and Spike Miroku. Yuri will be setting up things for our New Year's Eve and New Year's Day festivities. She could really use a lot of help so feel free to volunteer to help out. Our bartender is Miroku (not Spike) and whoever else wants to help out bartending.

Those are our basic rules. Any of you that decide to break any of them answers to me and that ain't exactly a pleasant experience, hazu! Any questions?" asked Kei at last. "Hai, Sango? Oro is it?" she said, pointing to the demon slayer, who had just raised her hand. "We came aboard late at night, Captain. Oro color is the 'Angel' on the outside?" she asked politely. Kei pointed to Marlene, who, along with Kome, was wearing a Terran NFL team jersey over their TC uniform top. Kome was in Philadelphia Eagles' green and white and her jersey had a number '5' on it. Marlene was sporting the New England Patriots' red, white and aoishi (blue) colors and her jersey's number was a '12'. Marlene blushed bright scarlet and fidgeted nervously. "Marlene's team's colors. Red, white and aoishi er blue." answered Kei. "Any other questions?" she asked.

Vegeeta innocently raised his hand and said "Don't you and Yuri have another nickname besides the 'Lovely Angels'? Now oro the oni was it?" he said. Keitarou, who was standing between Kome and Marlene (who were seated), said "Oh hai, Vegeeta! Now I remember! My Auntie Kei and Auntie Yuri are usually called the 'Dirty Pair'!" he said. WHAM! Two gloved fists crashed into his chin from both sides simultaneously! "That's 'Lovely Angels', dammit!" chorused the two TC trainees. "Oh yeah, that's right! Come to think of it though, they hate that name, don't they? Arigato, kid!" replied the tall Saiyaan, smiling devilishly. "Are you happy now?" demanded Bulma, elbowing her husband in the ribs. Kei tried again. "Anyone else?" she asked.

Jamie McCrimmon raised a hand twice the size of Keitarou's. "Aye lass! Ye told us the year but you dinna nae tell us the date. What day is it?" he asked. Kei looked at him blankly. Yuri came to the rescue. "As near as we can tell, Jamie, it's December 27th. Four days before New Year's Eve. And before Kei explodes again, let me inform you all. On this ship, everyone is on a first name basis with with all hands so onegai lose the titles. Any more questions?" she asked.

Miroku (the 18 year old monk) stood up. "Oh Christ, nai! He wouldn't!" thought Kagome and Sango. He grabbed the mike from Yuri and spoke. "A question fro just the ladies onegai. Will you bear my children?" he asked with a straight face. A cacaphony of negative responses, boos, hisses and catcalls greeted him. Don and Anton seized hold of Kagome and Sango before they could get to Miroku. Doesn't he ever learn!" said Kei, yanking the mike out of the monk's grasp. "Anyone else?" she asked. Faye Valentine lit a cheroot and blew a few smoke rings (to Ed's delight). "When do we hit Kagura?" she wanted to know. "Late on the 29th or early on the 30th." Yuri informed the 'cowgirl'.

"If there are no further questions-" began Yuri and she waited for a response. None being forthcoming she continued. "Here are the sleeping assignments for our new arrivals. On Level 4 there is a Tactical Armor Unit storage room not presently in use. So Inu Yasha, Kouga, Miroku and Shippou will bunk in there. On Level 5, we have an inactive data storage facility which Goku and Vegeeta will use. The gymnasium is just down the hall from the Saiyaans' rooms. Now as to Bulma. (Yuri frowned). Sorry but this ship does not have any room to billet husbands and wives together so I suppose--" she began. Faye strolled over and tapped the aoishi-headed bombshell beauty on the arm. Bulma can bunk in with me, Ed, Serena and Ein if she wants," said Faye. Bulma Brief accepted her offer gratefully. "That's awfully nice of you, Faye. Domo arigato." she said.

Kei resumed her announcements. "OK hazu, mealtimes are as follows: Breakfast is 0600 to 0900 hours (6 AM to 9 AM); Lunch is 1100 to 1400 (11 AM to 2 PM) and dinner is usually 1700 to 2000 (5 PM to 8 PM) depending on our scheduling that day. Just tell Zoe, Leila, Serena, Ed, Rei, Ami, Mina, Mako or Shippou oro you want and it will be replicated for you. OK, that's all I have for now so you are all dismissed." Kei looked at her two trainees. Kome looked at Kei, looked down at her skit and looked at Kei again. Kei nodded and waved her and Marlene away. "You gonna change, Yuri?" asked Kei, walking over to the Bebop crew who were seated with Han Solo. "Jett, will you do us a big favor, onegai?" asked Yuri, batting her aoishi Bambi-like aizu at him. "Depends. Oro is it, Yuri?" he replied cautiously. Kei answered the question for her. "We're getting up a list of necessary supplies and stuff that we will be needing. We'd like you to take the 'Hammerhead' back to Mars and pick them up for us. Take Spike, Han and Keitarou along with you too. OK?" Jett nodded his acceptance. "You guys have any fuel aboard? My tanks are almost dry. I sure as Hell don't have enough for a jaunt all the way to Mars!" Kei answered in the affirmative. "Plenty of fuel reserves down in Level 1 next to the starboard airlock controls, Jett. Just help yourself." she replied. "Arigato, Ki. Will do." Jett waved his thanks and beckoned to Spike Steigel, Han Solo and Keitarou Riff to follow him. "Download that list to my shuttle, Kei. We'll leave as soon as we load up with fuel." said Jett. Kei tossed him a slim magnetic card emblazoned with the 3WA/UG insignias. Jett caught it. "Bloody card, eh? Think we'll run into trouble, Boss?" he asked, chuckling. "Nai. Our personal credit voucher card from the 3WA. It's got 20 thousand credits or 16 million woolongs on it. Use it for our supplies." she answered. Yuri whispered to her captain quietly. "Yo, Jett! Yuri just downloaded that list to the 'Hammerhead' You can leave as soon as you load up." she yelled. "On our way. We'll be back soon. Ja mata." called Jett, double timing to keep pace with his three crewmates. "Hope you all enjoy the ship's comforts." Kei called to the retreating backs of her guests.

"Oro's next, Kei?" asked Yuri. "To get out of these monkey togs and check on Mugghi and Nammo." she replied, jogging for the door. She didn't get there. "Yo! Kei! I've got a question!" yelled Bulma. Kei halted in midstride. "Make it quick!" she replied without turning around. Bulma jogged over so she could face the redhead. Looking her squarely in the aizu, she asked "Who is the weapons officer on board the 'Angel'?" Yuri giggled. Kei chuckled, smiled at her and answered. "You really have to ask? Who else?" said Kei, pointing a finger at herself. Waving to the cute Saiyaans' companion, Kei beat a hasty retreat to the door. Reaching the lift she commanded it to take her to the bridge. Arriving there she soon saw that Kome and Marlene had preceded her. Apparently they had both made a quick pit stop to change outfits. Gone were the TC uniforms. They still wore the same NFL jerseys as they had sported at the meeting but in addition instead of hot pants or miniskirts, they were each wearing black jeans. Team caps adorned their heads (Philly Eagles for Kome and New England Pats for Mar) while sneakers and bobby socks completed their ensembles.

Marlene handed Kei the flight log vidpad. "Still on course. Bearing 497 NNE two parsecs out from Kagura. I make it to be 0200 hours (2 AM) on the 30th for our touchdown on Kagura." stated the blonde navigator. "No messages, Boss." reported Kome. "Great! That's good news for a change guys! Mar, put the ship on 'George' (auto pilot). Set our speed at Warp 7.6 and let's all take a coffee break. Mugghi, the helm is yours." Kei led the way to the lift. "Rec room on Level 2 onegai." said Mar to lift control. Exiting on Level 2, both Kome and Marlene had to run to keep up with their leader's longer strides. They had already stopped off on Level 3 to allow Kei to change into sweats and jogging shoes and to strap on her shoulder holster rig for the Mark XIII. She had also slung a black leather flight jacket over her shoulder. As they entered the rec room/bar, Mar had a thought. "Is Yuri coming too?" she asked. "I dunno. Lemme find out." said Kei, trilling her co-pilot on her comlink. "Hey Yuri! You ready yet? Not quite, eh? Well, meet us at the bar. I'm buying the first round!(A figure of speech of course since no one paid for anything aboard ship!)" trilled Kei. "She'll be joining us soon guys. Come on." she added.

Kei took her usual seat at the bar flanked by her two trainees. Kome had beer while Mar wanted a white Zinfandel wine. Kei asked the bartender of the day (who happened to be Miroku the amorous monk!) for 'Jameson's' (Irish whiskey) 'straight up and leave the bottle, monk!' Miroku grinned while the trainees looked worriied. Miroku explained to Kei about the Inu Yasha/Kouga drinking bout which had depleted the liquor supply the same night that the demons had come aboard. "Oro? F! They drank ALL the 'Jameson's' and the 'Dew'? Did they get the 'Bushmills' too?" she demanded. Miroku nodded. "Is there anything left?" demanded an irate redheaded firebrand angrily, jade aizu flaming. Miroku scrounged around the cabinets and came up with a quarter of a fifth of 'Cutty Sark' (Skotch whiskey). "We got this, Boss." he said offering her the bottle. Kei grabbed the monk by the front of his borrowed sweatshirt and yanked him upright, drawing her cannon and cocking the mechanism. She pointed it at the hapless Miroku. "Don't EVER offer Skotch whiskey to an Irishman, you baka!" she roared, tossing him at the wall.

"And what's wrong with a wee dram of good Skotch, you filthy mick? It sure beats the Hell outta that Gaelic piss!" said Jamie McCrimmon, who was quite intoxicated already. Kei was feeling very pissed off right now and poor Jamie had just crossed the line, becoming the straw that broke the camel's back. "Hold onto these, willya!" said Kei, tossing her jacket and weapon to Kome. She grabbed Jamie and held him in her left fist while she swung a hard right haymaker at his jaw. Half way there, her arm locked! Try as she might, she couldn't move it! Her arm was locked solid in a grip of titanium kelvinite! Kei looked to her right angrily.

END OF Chapter 32 (Part Three) More soon.


	35. 35 Ch 33 SamuraisDemonsSaiyaans Showdown...

DISCLAIMER: OKShippou, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 33 without further preamble:-

Chapter 33

"Samurai/Demons/Saiyaans Showdown" or "Kenshin/Kaouru meet Vegeeta/

Goku and Inu Yasha/Sango/Kagome meet Zanza/Saito/Yahiko"

We last left Kei with her arm locked in a grip of pure titanium! She looked to her right and saw that Doctor 2 was holding onto her arm and blocking her attack! "Now, young woman, you will cease these attempts at picking fights! It is not very sporting to take advantage of someone who is 'in his cups' even if he is a Scot!" he said quite sternly. "So, you're strong too, eh Doc?" she said. Miroku (the monk) grabbed the PA mike, keyed it and spoke urgently. "Jett! Emergency! Bring back a dozen cases of Irish whiskey with our order!" he yelled. "Roger willco. You got through to us just in time, Miroku. See you when we get back. Ja mata." said Spike Steigel from the 'Hammerhead'. Yuri rushed in, panting heavily from her exertions. This time she sported a navy aoishi schoolgirl's uniform trimmed with red/white piping. Her tie was scarlet and her skirt was navy aoishi as well. She wore white knee high socks and black 'Mary Jane' shoes. Her long silky hair was held in place with a white headband. "Gomen (sorry) I'm late. Did anyone tell Kei about the depleted liquor supply yet?" she asked anxiously. "Oh yeah! The monk did!" crowed Kome with delight. Then Yuri caught sight of Kei and Doctor 2. "Baka! Maybe I should just toss you in the brig for a few days, Kei!" she yelled. "I sure wouldn't recommend that, vacuumhead! Especially on my own ship!" cried the redhead, wrenching loose of the time lord's grasp finally. Lunging forwards, Kei abruptly stopped, checking herself in midstride. "Oro? Mugghi, are you loaded? OK, we're on our way up. Shimatta, don't do anything yet!" trilled Kei. Kei, suddenly very serious, turned back to everyone and spoke. "Mugghi swears that we have a half dozen new visitors up there! And three of them are carrying swords! Well, you guys coming?" Kei had already scooped up her jacket and Mark XIII, which she snapped back into its holster. Then she slung both shoulder rig and jacket over her shoulder and ran for the door. Yelling back "Get the other Doc too. We'll probably need him as well." She raced to the lifts and up to Level 9. Rushing onto the bridge, the redhead did a double take! Facing her from across the room were a bewildered looking lot. A Samurai from old Terra, a wild aizued youth with a bokka or wooden sword, a girl with long black hair similarly armed, a tall dude in white with the Kanji symbol for 'bad' emblazoned across his back and a second Samurai were opposite her! Another girl of about 16 or 17 armed with tantes (daggers) and shurikins (Ninja throwing stars) completed the group.

Kei took no chances. Assuming a split foot fighting stance, she yanked out her Mark XIII with her right hand while her left had grabbed up Kome's blaster from the console. She covered the party of six newcomers with both weapons. "OK folks! Let's lose the hardware, shall we?" she roared. They all responded by drawing weapons and preparing to fight her! Bad move! Two energy bolts sizzled past them and struck the wall behind them, burning two holes in it! "Next time I aim! I ain't kidding, you Kami Kaze freaks! Put down those weapons! Drop them now!" she commanded grimly.

"Kenshin-San! Oro do we do now?" asked the first girl with the bokka. "We do as the lovely lady says, that we do, Miss Kaoru." replied the first swordsman, tossing aside his sakabatou (reverse blade sword) and raising his hands. The girl and boy dropped their bokkas (wooden swords) and raised their hands as well. The tall guy in white said "Shit!" and stuck his hands in his pockets. The other girl scowled and got rid of her tantes (daggers) and shurikins (throwing stars), raising her hands in turn. The final guy saluted and then tried to run Kei through with his katana (sword), which Marlene deftly relieved him of and handed to Yuri. Kei continued to cover them while Marlene, Kome and Yuri quickly patted them down for more weapons. "They're clean, Kei." said Yuri. The other two nodded their agreement. "OK, you can lower your hands." said Kei.

"Oro the jigoku are you and oro are you doing on my starship?" she demanded menacingly. The first guy, a redhead with soft violet aizu who was slightly built and about five feet tall spoke. "We do not know how we came here, Miss, that we do not." he replied, smiling. "I am Kenshin Himura and these are my tomos (friends). Pointing to the first girl with the bokka he said "This is Miss Kaoru Kamiya and this (the boy) is Yahiko Myoujin. The tall fellow in white is Sanosuke (Zanza) Sagahara. The other young lady is Misao Makimachi, currently the leader of the Oniwabanshuu Ninja clan, that she is. Finally, the fine gentleman that the kawaii blonde lady has just saved from being shot is Saitoh Hajime, late of the Shinsengumii, that he was." said Kenshin.

"We were on our way back home to Tokyo from Kyoto, that we were. Suddenly, an opening appeared in the sky in front ous and before we knew oro was happening, we were swept up into it and came out here, that we did." explained the former Hitokiri Battousai (Legendary Manslayer), Kenshin Himura. Yuri spoke to him very quietly. "And oro is the year, Mr. Himura?" she asked. "Why, it is 1879 of the Meiji Era, of course, that it is."he replied, puzzled and perplexed at her strange question.

"Nai, it ain't, my tomo! It's AD 2250, that it is! And you are on a starship some distance from the planet mars, that you are!" mimiced Kei, chuckling. Yuri tried but failed to suppress her giggling. "Stop it, Kei! No teasing!" she admonished. Then she gave all of them a brief explanation of just how they got there. "If oro you say is truu, kawaii enjeru (lovely angel), just how do we return to Japan? That is oro we want to know, that we do." asked Kenshin.

"Oh, shut the jigoku up, Battousai! I am so sick and tired of your schoolboy drivel that I could just scream!" yelled Saitoh Hajime, trying to snatch back his katana from Marlene, who adoitly tripped him up, putting him into a painful hammerlock! "But he is right, madam! Just how are we to return home?" demanded Saitoh. "Tell them the plan, Yuri." said Kei, who had sat down in the pilot's seat and put her feet up on the console. She had placed both of her weapons within easy reach. So Yuri told them about the plan to repair 'Kronos' and hopefully send everyone back to his/her own spaces/times.

"Now that we're doing 'The Last Samurai' or 'Seven Samurai minus one', I wonder oro's next? Mugghi, how soon now? Still three days, eh? OK, keep her steady and stay on course. (Kei turned to her six guests) Do I have your word, Kenshin Himura, that none of you will cause us any more trouble if I allow your freedom on my ship? If you guys do give me grief, I won't hesitate to toss you all into my brig, that's jail to you. Now, my tomo, do I have your solemn word?" She pointed a gloved forefinger at the Battousai. "You have the word of the master of the Hitsun Mitsurugi Ryuu Ken (the style of swordplay practiced by Kenshin) that none of us will cause you kawaii enjeru any more trouble whatsoever, that we will not, madam." Kenshin bowed deeply. With the exception of Zanza who scowled at her, the others bowed as well.

"I am Sanosuke Sagahara of the Cheki Houtai (Zanza's fighting clan during the war). You may call me 'Zanza' if you wish. I bow to no one! If you leave me alone, I swear that I will cause no problems for you or any of your shipmates. As you can see, madam, I am quite unarmed." said Zanza. "OK, I accept your terms. Yuri, make the appropriate sleeping arrangements for them. Kome, get them each a change of fuku (clothing) and a comlink. Marlene, see that they get some food from the dining hall. Your weapons are confiscated. You will not need them on my ship anyway. Welcome aboard the 'Lovely Angel 2'. I am Kei O'Halloran, both pilot and capatain as well as being a senior trouble consultant (tro-con) of the World Welfare Work Association or the 3WA as we call it. That is the peacekeeping branch of the United Galactica Federation of Galaxies, the UG. Think of us like 'Interpol' on Terra, your Earth. We are like intergalactic police officers but unlike 'Interpol', our word out here is the ultimate law! No one dares question our authority. (At least not if they want to keep on living, thought Yuri but she said nothing.). This is Yuri Donovan, my co-pilot and fellow Sr. TC. Yuri is my exec or first officer, second in command to me. These two young ladies are our TC trainees. Marlene Angel is our navigator and assistant pilot. She is my partner while Kome Sawaguchi, our communications/docking officer is Yuri's partner. They both hail from Terra like you but from this time era." explained Kei.

Kaoru Kamiya was astonished to say the least! "You're in charge of this entire craft? Really? But you're a woman!" she exclaimed. "So? Oro?" replied Kei, puzzled. "Girls are bakas! They're too dumb to run anything!" sneered Zanza and Yahiko. Kei's outstretched right fist caught Zanza in the aizu while Yuri's left connected with Yahiko's jaw! "Right on! Girl power! Yay!" crowed Misao and Kaoru. Kei hefted Kenshin's sword. "Good blade. A sakabatou, eh? That would make you a rurouni, a ronin, a wanderer without a clan leader. The 'Hitokiri Battousai'? Yeah, now I remember! There were shi (four) of you guys. One became a sensei (teacher); one a mercenary assassin and killer; one, his name was Shishio Makatobou I think his name was, staged a junta to return the Shogunnites to power but his coup failed. And you must be the fourth one, Kenshin Himura. You're the guy who defeated Shishio and his Juppongatonouu (Ten Swords group). You use the sakabatou or reverse bladed katana to atone for your sins of killing so many during the war which immediately preceded the Meiji Era in Japan on old Terra, And this is that same weapon, eh? Oh, oro the jigoku! Yuri, put Bozo the Clown and the brat (Zanza and Yahiko) in the room beside Goku's. Put Mr. Saitoh and Kenshin in the room on the other side of Bulma's. And put Miss Misao and Miss kaoru in with Bulma. (She turned to Kenshin) I'm returning your weapons to you because, on second thought, we may need your help soon. But (Kei pointed the sakabatou at Kenshin), if any of you try anything funny, I'll re-confiscate your weapons and have you all thrown in the brig, understand?" said Kei, reversing the sword and handing it back to Kenshin hilt first. Kenshin accepted it with a bow. Saitoh did likewise when he accepted his katana from Marlene. Kaoru and Yahiko bowed to Kome when she returned their bokkas (wooden swords) to them. Misao bowed deeply to Yuri before accepting her shurikins (throwing stars) and tantes (daggers) back. Her glaves (yo-yo like weapons with spinning wheels and spinning blades which are thrown at your enemy) also called 'bloody birds' for their killing tenacity she had kept 'palmed' in her hands ever since she had boarded the 'Angel'. She now discreetly returned them to her pouch along with her shurikins and tantes. Zanza (who had no weapons in the first palce) shook hands all round and followed in Marlene's wake. "Lead me to the food! I'm starved! Should be a lot better than the slop we usually get!" he said, almost getting brained by Kaoru's bokka. Kei (who had intercepted the bokkan attack) spoke very softly. "I meant oro I said. Any trouble by any of you and you're all in the pikey, got it?" she warned Kaoru. Then she keyed the PA mike. "Attention! Kei here. We have six 'newbies'. Onegai welcome our new tomos: Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Zanza, Misao and Saitoh. They hail from 1879 Tokyo on old Terra. (Kei covered the mike with her hand). Kome, send a signal to Garner about our new guests. (She uncovered the mike once more). That's all for now. Ja mata. Kei out."

Kei suddenly noticed just what Yuri was wearing. "Ka-Mi, Yuri! Will you ever grow up? And ain't that outfit a mite drafty? Why don't you change that skirt for pants?" Kei turned her attention back to the flight log vidpad and lit a cigarette. "You may be right, Kei. I think I will change," replied Yuri, unzipping her skirt and stepping out of it. She pulled out a pair of dark grey slacks from a locker in the rear of the bridge and froze, her face scarlet! She had just noticed that Yahiko and kenshin were still on the bridge. "Gomen onegai!" (Excuse me please!) she said holding the skirt and slacks across her front to hide her tiny bikini briefs. She quickly sidled over to the nav room's door and disappeared inside, slamming the door shut behind her. Five minutes later Yuri emerged, this time wearing slacks instead of a skirt and short white boots had replaced the black 'Mary Jane' shoes. Her face was still red with humiliation. "One of these days you'll do that in front of Garner, Gustav or Poporo." joked Kei. Glaring daggers at her captain, Yuri picked up the PA mike and keyed it. "Roku (six) more for dinner, Zoe." she said. Turning to the remaining four newcomers, she said. "Come along Yahiko, Kaoru, Misao, Kenshin. Onegai follow me and we'll get you all settlrd in." Yuri led them all down to Level 3.

She threw open the door of the room to the left of the Saiyaans' room. "Yahiko, this room will be yours and Zanza's. Help yourselves to clothing from the closet and bureau. You will be here with us some time you know." Yuri next threw open the room to the right of Bulma's room. "This room will be yours and Saitoh's, Kenshin. There is clothing in the closets and bureaus." said Yuri. She stepped back to the left and knocked on the door. Bulma answered and opened the door to them. "Hi Bulma. I have two new 'roomies' for you. This is Kaoru Kamiya and Misao Makimachi. Girls, this is Bulma Briefs." said Yuri, preparing to leave them. Bulma, who had answered the door in a kimono over her lingerie, noticed Yahiko and Kenshin staring at her. "Nice to meet you, ladies. Come on in. You too Yuri." she said. Bulma closed the door on the four men. She indicated two sets of bunk beds, the lower one of which on the right she was using. "Pick one, Misao, Kaoru. That one's mine. I just might have some fuku to fit you both. Help yourselves to a drink. (Bulma indicated an inner door). That's the bathroom Now, if you'll all excuse me, I'll just go and get myself dressed." Bulma grabbed some clothing from her closets and disappeared into the bathroom. Yuri poured out four sakes for them and handed one to Misao and kaoru. She took a sip from her own while they waited for their hostess to change.

When she left the bathroom, Bulma was fully dressed in a black tank top, red mini-skirt, a red/gold 'Washington Redskins' jacket and cap, socks and high top red boots. She also carried a red purse. She accepted her sake from Yuri and downed it in one gulp. "Don't you want to get changed, girls?" asked Bulma in surprise. Misao and Kaoru shook their heads. "OK, but the guys'll laugh their asses off at you if you show up in those bathrobes! Both girls wore kimonos. In addition, Kaoru wore voluminous trousers and wooden sandals. Misao was both barelegged and barefoot. "Yuri, go ahead. We'll meet you in the bar. These two need a major wardrobe overhaul!" said Bulma, tossing her purse on the table.

Opening her closets, she selected slacks, tee shirts, jackets and caps, socks and shoes for them both. Then she whispered to both girls who shook their heads. Opening her bureau drawer, she added undergarments to both piles of fuku on the bunks. "OK, outta those kimonos and into these. Welcome to the 23rd Century, girls! I'll wait out in the hall if you like." said Bulma, turning to leave the room. "Suit yourself." replied kaoru. Both she and Misao had already begun undressing. Ten minutes later, three kawaii young ladies departed for the bar. Kaoru wore a white tee shirt, lime green pullover top, black slacks, a 'Buffalo Bills' jacket and cap, socks and sneakers. Misao was similarly attired except that her pullover was yellow and her slacks were red the same color as her team jacket of the 'KC Chiefs' and matching cap. She also wore socks and sneakers. At the last minute Bulma had decided to change her skirt for a pair of light aoishi slacks. Strolling across the rec room to the bar, heads turned in their direction. Miroku was 'BOD' (Bartender of the Day) and got decked thrice for asking the trio his usual question! He hastened to supply them with sake. Bulma grabbed Miroku and whispered "Goku and Vegeeta get nothing stronger than tea, got it?" The monk nodded. "Ditto for Inu Yasha and Kouga, OK?" said Kagome. He nodded and poured her a beer.

"Ed! Bring those back here!" reverberated over the PA system. Then the same female voice spoke again. "Will Faye valentine onegai report to the sauna room on Level 8 stat!" Faye stubbed out her cheroot and drained her Skotch. Then she arose, left the room and proceeded to the sauna room. "OK, Serena, it's me. Oro? Open up, shimatta!" she asked 'Sailor Moon' who had answered her knock in a towel and nothing else! "Don't tell me. Let me guess. Ed, right?" said Faye. She nodded. "She took all of our uniforms and stuff and ran off with them! She's probably hidden them somewhere. Could you onegai bring us all each a change of fuku and fresh underwear?" she pleaded. Faye nodded and turned to the door. "And hurry onegai, Aunt Faye! This is so humiliating!" said Mako on the verge of tears. Faye soon returned with the required items in her arms. She knocked, the door shot open, she was relieved of her burden and the door was slammed shut. Ten minutes later, five fully clad young ladies emerged, blushing furiously. They headed for the lift, the galley and their kitchen duties.

Faye went back to her room to lie down for a bit where she found Ed playing with Ein. Except for a pair of undershorts, the child was completely undressed! "Ed! Young ladies do not sit around like that!" said faye, pulling garments from drawers and closets. "Put on this and this and that and these and those and this too." She shoved the pile of fuku into Ed's arms, pushed her into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. "And when you see Rei, Ami, Mina, Mako and Serena again, you will apologize to them and you will give them back all of their stuff that you, shall we say, borrowed from them upstairs! Do you understand me, young lady?" Receiving no reply, Faye opened the door. Ed was standing there wearing a white tee shirt, aoishi jeans, socks and sneakers. She was carrying her 'Minnesota Vikings' jacket. 'Tomato' (Ed's computer) was strapped to the top of her head and her viewing goggles (Ed used them like viewing monitors for her computer) were in place over her aizu. "You won't need these or these to go to lunch." said Faye, removing her goggles and 'Tomato' and placing them on the bunk. Then she took the child downstairs to lunch. Faye found a table for Ed in the dining hall and told her to behave herself. Ami jetted (the scouts used jet packs on their shoes/skates to get around the rooms quickly. The real reason was to keep ahead of Ed, Inu Yasha, Kouga and Sango. The scouts were terrified of that quartet!) over, took Ed's order of a cheese-burger, fries and a soda. Then she beat a hasty retreat to the galley. Faye went next door to the bar.

Kei was already at the bar, munching on a cheeseburger and nursing a beer. Faye sat down beside the captain and lit a cheroot. Kei was also writing up the ship's log on her vidpad. After a bit Faye offered her captain a cheroot which she gladly accepted. Faye lit it for Kei and ordered a Skotch on the rocks from Miroku. Rei jetted across to take her order. Faye ordered the same as Ed but instead of a soda she had an expresso coffee. Rei returned promptly and placed Faye's lunch down in front of the 'cowgirl'. Glancing around, Rei (who was no exception to the other scouts and was also terrified of the 'Terrible Four' as they'd been dubbed by Mako) speedily returned to the galley.

Bulma, Misao and Kaoru ordered Miso soup from Mina. Just as she was setting down their bowls a blinding flash of white light filled the room! There five distinct thuds which seemed to come from the almost deserted dining hall next door. "That came from next door. I'm sure of it." cried Bulma, racing for the dining hall door. Now voices could be heard from the hall itself! "Where the F are we, Melissa?" said the first. "I dunno but it's gotta be Louie's shimatta fault, Genie!" replied a second. "Guys, I don't think we're in Oakland anymore!" chimed in a third. "How come every single time something goes wrong, it's my fault?" complained a fourth. "Shut the F up all of you! I don't know where the oni we are but I believe that Merrill's right! We are definitely NOT in Oakland anymore!" said a fifth and much sterner voice who seemed to be the quintet's leader. Bulma punched the door release and rushed through the portal into the dining hall. She was astounded at what she saw!

END Of Chapter 33. Chapter 34 soon. Please r/r and see ya soon-Keiman and Kei.


	36. 36 Ch 34 The Cowgirl Meets the Treasure ...

Chapter 34

"The Cowgirl Meets the Treasure Hunters" or "Bulma Makes A Boo Boo!"

DISCLAIMER: OK Kenshin, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 34 without further preamble:-

Facing Bulma at the opposite end of the room were five people: three women, a guy and a girl. The first woman (who was clearly the leader of the band) was tall, blonde and slender. She wore an exquisite long white gown with a fiery amulet at her throat. In her hand she held a long staff of some sort with intricate markings. The second woman was a redhead, just as tall as the first but more muscular. Across her back was strapped an old-fashioned broadsword that two Bulmas couldn't lift! Her attire was akin to Leila's 'jungle girl' outfit (she wore it when she first came aboard), however, a dark, hooded cloak was wrapped about her entire form and reaching all the way to the floor. Unlike the blonde (who wore sandals) the redhead's footwear was knee high doeskin boots, tawny in color. The third woman, although tall, was a mite shorter than the first two. She was a brunette and wore strange looking eyeglasses. Her fuku was violet and much shorter than the blonde's gown. She also wore sandals. The fourth intruder was very short (scarcely taller than a dwarf, it seemed), much younger and dark headed. She was also wielding a wicked looking tante (similar to Misao's) and she looked like a firebrand to boot! Her fuku was a bit more modern. It consisted of a yellow tee shirt, a violet vest and green hotpants encircled by a double chain link belt. On her feet were short grey doeskin boots. The final member of this odd quintet was the strangest of all. A huge hulk of a man well over six feet in height! His unruly mane of black hair was worn in a ponytail. He also carried a huge broadsword (four Bulma's couldn't pick it up!) and what appeared to be a rather short shilleleagh or walking stick. His was carved with mystic runes and had a big knob on top of it. A brown tunic over black breeches with very high cavalier doeskin boots of deep red and a voluminous black cloak completed his wardrobe. The poor guy also seemed to be the group's baggage carrier or skycap seeing as how he was burdened with several heavy packs and weaponry!

Bulma wasted no time in taking advantage of the ongoing arguement amongst them by reaching behind the bar counter to the shelf where she knew that Zoe kept a blaster hidden (just in case). Training it on the newcomers, she stepped out of the shadows and confronted them. "Hands up and drop your weapons!" she ordered. The redhead had placed her hand behind her shoulders on the hilt of her sword preparatory to drawing it! The blonde look terrified. The shorter one with the glasses had raised her hands. The big guy had not drawn steel. Instead, he was pointing the stick at her and mumbling something in a language Bulma had never heard before! The smallest one, however, was charging straight at Bulma headon, her tante held in front of her body in the classic attack mode! Bulma had no choice. She fired! When the little one reached her, Bulma struck her across the face with the side of the blaster. She dropped to the ground unconscious. A hand snaked around Bulma and deftly removed the weapon from her fist.

"Gomen, but my tomo here can sometimes become a bit aggressive." apologized Doctor 4. It seemed that everyone in the rec room had followed the time lord to the dining hall. The blonde was the first one to speak. "We must be in an asylum, Genie! They're all nuts! (She dropped beside the smaller girl and felt her wrist) Are you OK, Merrill?" she said. Placing her hands across the girl's chest, a golden glow emanated from her fingers and the small form began to groan and move a little. "Arigato Kami! She's going to be just fine." said the blonde.

"Ga, Kalu, Okada, Mane-O, Kokoro, Alcazar!" intoned the giant, still waving around his stick. "Christ, Louie! Knock off that crap before you blow up something else, you baka!" yelled the redhead, yanking the stick out of his hands. "Introductions seem to be called for, Ladies, Sir. I am the Doctor and this young lady is Mrs. Bulma Brief. You are aboard a starship which is commanded by---" The Doctor was rudely interrupted. "Who the F are you morons and oro the jigoku are you doing on my starship?" bellowed a very angry young green-aizued redhead. She was brandishing a Mark XIII in each hand and they were covering the five (now very frightened) new visitors.

The blonde stepped forward and laid her staff at Kei's feet. At a sign from her, the others surrendered their weapons as well. She boldly stepped forward to face Kei and extending a hand in greeting. "Gomen, my dear. I am Melissa, a high priestess of My-Lee, our god. This is Louie, my champion (she indicated the stick wielder). These are my tomos Genie (the redhead) and Ila (the one with glasses) and Merrill (the littlest one on the floor stirred and groaned again). We mean you no harm and honestly, my dear, we have no idea either how we got here or even where 'here' is!" Kei was about to reply when--

"Lovely Ladies, would you be gracious enough to do me the honour of bearing my children?" asked Miroku (the monk) who had just arrived. "Just ignore him. He asks that question every time he meets a female for the first time." explained Sango, bashing his skull in with her fist. "Just ORO the jigoku is HE?" demanded Kei, gesturing at Louie with her ion cannons. "Oh, sorry! He's a sorcerer or a magician, I'm a priestess, Ila's a witch, Genie's a swordsman and Merrill's a thief." explained Melissa. "She's a ORO?" demanded Kei. "I meant treasure hunter and adventurer, of course." corrected the blonde. Kei continued to glare at Merrill. "Do you five bakashave any idea at all oro we are?" she asked. "Does anyone at the sanitarium know that you five have escaped?" yelled Bulma. "You mean that this isn't a cave?" asked Louie. Kei was fuming! "Shut up! All of you! This is not a cave, tomo! It is a starship! Mine! We are intergalactic cops! That means that out here we are the LAW! By your own admission, at least one of you is a felon! (She looked poinedly at Merrill) By harboring a thief, you four are accessories after the fact! You're all under arrest! Jamie! Spike! Throw 'em in the brig! That's an order!" commanded Kei.

"Bely that order! Ooh! I've always wanted to say that! Oro have you screwed up this time, Kei?" inquired Yuri sweetly. "Hi! I'm Yuri Donovan. The loud-mouthed baka is Kei O'Halloran." she added. "Who the F are you calling a loud-mouthed baka, you vacuum-headed freak!" yelled Kei, aiming her foot at her in a savate kick to the shins which Yuri easily dodged. Yuri explained their situation to the 'newbies' and then said "Onegai gomen (excuse) us for a moment." She grabbed the redhead and whispered "Do you have any rooms left on this tub that you haven't told me about?" Kei thought and then said "Well, there's the library on Level 5. The girls could bunk in there if you repped some beds and stuff for them, I guess." Yuri nodded. "That should be OK. I never knew that you had a library on this piece of crap. (Kei glared icily at her exec) Now oro about Louie? Where do we put him?" Kei grinned. "You can have him, Yuri. He looks like your type!" Yuri bristled. "Very funny, Kei! Who can we stick him in with?" Kei chuckled. "Put him in with those nutty demons! He's a sorcerer, ain't he?" Yuri made for the door. "I've got to find them some fuku to wear! Did you see oro they've got on? Louie's OK but the rest--" Yuri left the sentence unfinished and rejoined Kei. They turned back to their new arrivals.

Kei crooked a finger at Louie. "Follow me, Louie. So you're a sorcerer, eh? Well, I'm putting you in with the monk, the fox, the wolf and the dog. Miroku, take Louie back to your rooms and get him settled in. Arigato houshi (preist or monk)." said Kei, handing Louie over to Miroku. "You'll like Inu Yasha and Kouga, Louie. And wait'll you see Shippou-chan!" Miroku chattered away happily to his new tomo on their way to the lift. Yuri had taken the other four in hand and escorted them to the other lift. After issuing her commands (Merrill kept looking for the operator. She could hear but not see him!) they soon reached Level 5. Yuri swiftly conducted them to where Kei's library was supposed to be. Melissa wondered what the strange device was which Yuri had brought along with her. She hadn't long to wonder. Yuri used her own override code to open the door and then stood aside for them to enter. She followed them in and set the replicator down on the table and began to speak to it!

Shi (four) beds, shi tables, roku (six) chairs," Yuri commanded. Instantly the items appeared on the floor by the gadget! "Hey! Even Louie's magic don't work that good!" exclaimed Merrill who had made an astounding recovery from Bulma's pistol whip! Yuri smiled at her. "This isn't magic, Merrill. It's science. Refrigerator, microwave oven, TV set, vidphone, vidscreen, shi armoires, shi bureaus, shi complete modern female wardrobes, shi complete bathrooms/showers/tubs," commanded the exec. Soon the room and the bathrooms were completely furnished and the requested fuku appeared in the armoires and bureaus. Yuri surveyed the scene approvingly. "That should do it, girls." she said. "I'll leave you to get yourselves settled in and changed. I've told the computer to answer all your questions. I'll come back to take you down to dinner at 1700, er, five o'clock." she added. "Oro's a computer?" Merrill wanted to know. Yuri grinned. "Watch , oro is our destination?" A voice from nowhere visible answered her query. "Our destination is Kagura, a small planetoid in the Orion Nebulae. But you knew that already, Yuri." replied the computer. Yuri ignored 'CC' (Central Computer). "See? 'CC' can become a bit stuck on himself at times. We just ignore him. Just ask a question and 'CC' answers it. Now, food and drinks in here (refrigerator), fuku (clothing) in here (armoires), underthings, kimonos, pajamas and stuff in here (bureaus), this cooks food and heats liquids (microwave oven), this entertains (tv set with remote control box), this communicates (vidphone), these are for general ship announcements (PA speakers in ceiling corners), this (PA mike) allows you to communicate/announce to individuals and/or the whole ship's company, and that panel controls the door's controls. Put these on, onegai (hands each a set of comlink earrings). With these you can communicate with Kei, myself and most of our other guests/crewmen. Now, any questions for me, girls?" asked Yuri.

Genie sat down on one of the bunks. "Are you guys really the law around here? And you're in command of this 'ship' as you call it?" she asked. "Hai, Genie. We are 'trouble consultants' or tro-cons, police officers. We work for the 3WA (you all know what it stands forby now. Ditto for UG!), the peace keeping branch of UG, a federation of planets/galaxies. But, nai, Genie. This is Kei's starship, not mine. She is in command, not me. (Yuri noted the strange looks on their faces) I know it's hard to believe but you really are trillions of miles from Terra, oro you call Earth, your home world. (Yuri glanced at her wristchromo and frowned) Ooh, sorry guys. I gotta run. I have to check on our flight crew. Although Kei's in charge, I'm still second in command. You see, I'm both first officer and exec. I'd get out of those outfits if I were you. The 'Angel' isn't exactly oro I'd call warm. Most of the ladies aboard wear pants, sweaters, jackets and boots. On Kagura, you'll freeze to death in oro you've got on now! Ja Ne. Bye." Yuri hurried away, calling back over her shoulder to them. "Don't worry, Merrill. We're not going to arrest you or your tomos. Have fun now." And Yuri was gone.

Merrill yanked open her armoire door. "Ooh, Genie! Ila! Melissa! Look at all the cool fuku in here!" she crowed. Her arms were full of garments. Eager to try them on, Merrill rushed into her bathroom to change. Genie had discovered 'beer' (sorta like Oakland ale anyway) in the fridge and was already well n her way to getting loaded! Melissa was enthralled with the TV set. She plopped into a chair, remote in hand and was soon ensconced in a Terran 'soap opera'. Ila tried casting a spell to contact Louie and it didn't work! "Hell! I must've gotten the words out of sequence!" she complained. "Nai, the monk told me that our magic and the other guys' demonic powers won't work here. Some kind of 'neutralizing field' they have installed on board. Guess your spells won't work either. Come over here and watch this TV thingy with me." said Melissa. Ila pouted and said "I'm going to go and find Louie." she announced. Genie belched. "You can have him, Ila! Want a beer?" she asked, popping open the first one of her third six-pack.

Her bathroom door opened and Merrill ran out. "Look at me! Look at me! I'm beautiful!" Merrill danced about, showing off her new garments. Red blazer, crimson slacks, black turtleneck sweater, socks and short black boots made up her new ensemble. As she spun around for the fifth time, her pants fell down! "You do know that you have to use a belt with those, don't you?" A slight brunette stood in the doorway, smoking a cigarette. She was clad in a powder aoishi pantsuit, grey pullover top, socks and high top red boots. "Hi, guys! I'm Faye, Faye Valentine. Pleased to meet you. Our captain asked me to stop by and make sure you're settling in OK. (Faye noticed that Merrill was still standing in full view of the hall doorway in her underpants! Faye reached behind her and hit the door control panel, closing the hall portals.) Pull your pants up, for Christ's sake, you baka!" said Faye. She rummaged around in Merrill's bureau and pulled out a red belt. "Here, that goes through the loops of your pants and fastens in the front." faye tossed Merrill the belt. "You guys want a tour of the 'Angel'? I'll be happy to show you around the place. I'm in the same business that you are except that you hunt for treasure. I hunt for people. I'm a 'cowgirl', a bounty hunter. I'll wait for you to change." said Faye. Merrill finally conquered her wardrobe problem (with Melissa's help) and cinched her new belt tight.

Genie stood up and crashed to the floor. Melissa looked over and said "She's drunk again." With Ila's help, Melissa and Faye carried the big redhead to the sofa and laid her down. Then Melissa and Ila rummaged around, selected some outfits and disappeared into their own bathrooms to change. Ila was the first one out wearing a violet pantsuit, lavender pullover top, socks and low cut violet boots. Melissa finally returned in a white jumpsuit and a black tee shirt (similar to Kome's pink ones), socks and high top cavalier boots. "Hurry up you guys! I wanna see everything on this whatever you call it!" exclaimed Merrill. Faye offered each of the three a smoke but they all declined. Shrugging, Faye shook out one for herself and lit it. Blowing a few smoke rings (which fascinated Merrill!) she led her small trio to the lifts.

Ila, being the last one out, reached back to pull the door shut behind her but she could find no handle or knob on it! "Hey Faye! I can't shut the door. How come?" she asked. Faye reached over Ila's shoulder and hit the 'close' panel beside the doors. The doors snapped shut. Meanwhile, Inu Yasha's group had met up with the 'Meiji' group (Kenshin's gang) and with the Saiyaans. All the girls headed for the dining hall while the guys (which now included Louie) headed for the bar where Saitoh hajime was on bartending duty today. Shippou immediately scampered off to find Kagome. Louie ordered ale for all hands. "My treat, guys!" he announced (after he found out it was free!) to the whole room. Soon all ten of them were quite intoxicated. Then Louie noticed that Jamie and Kei were also sitting at the bar. Jamie was feasting on a shpherd's pie and a Skotch while Kei was nursing a vodka and writing up reports on her vidpad. Louie offered each of them an ale. Jamie had accepted and gone back to eating. Kei had simply held up her vodka (which Louie assumed to be water) and shook her head meaning: "Nai, I've got one already." Louie, of course, misinterpreted her signal, a dangerous error!

"Never yet met a broad who could hold her booze! Not even Genie can outdrink ME!" boasted the mage. Jamie's ears perked up suddenly. "Louie! Ye dinna know what yer doing, Lad! Don't get her riled up if ye know what's good fer ye!" whispered Jamie urgently. Alas! He was too late as Louie had no intention of backing down from a mere woman! The stage had been set for the 'Great Drink-Off!

END OF Chapter 34. Chapter 35 "The Blast Off Affair" or "Never try to outanything an Angel!" will follow soon. Please r/r and see ya soon--K&K


	37. 37 Ch 35 The Blast off Affair or Never T...

Chapter 35

"The Blast-Off Affair" or "Never try to outanything an Angel!"

DISCLAIMER: OK Kaoru, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 35 without further preamble:-

You will remember (no doubt!) that Jamie McCrimmon was just a tad too late in stopping Louie from challenging Kei to a drinking contest! Bad move on Louie's part as we shall soon see!

"Oro? Oro kind of male chauvinist sexist crap just came outta your mouth, sorcerer? Maybe I can't cast spells, mutter mumbo jumbo, cause storms and whatnot like you can but I can and will outdrink and outfight anybody on this ship, male or female, anytime they want! Ask Kome if you don't believe me, boyo! So, put up or shut up!" Kei punctuated this challenge by crashing a gloved fist down on the bar counter.

"Back dooon lad! Apologize now before it's too late!" begged jamie McCrimmon. "Set 'em up, barkeep! And keep 'em coming! Name your poison, Bigmouth!" retorted Louie, who was already three sheets to the wind! Remembering their depleted supply of liquor, Kei said "Vodka, Saitoh, onegai." to the BOD who happened to be Saitoh Hajime. He began to fill two shot glasses with Smirnoff's.

"Is that how broads drink, eh? Men drink out of steins or flagons like this!" said Louie, holding up his own flagon of ale. Jamie grabbed the huge sorcerer's arm. "Lad! Have ye ever drunk vodka before? Nae? Then go aisy (easy) on it! The stuff tastes like water and ye think ye can drink it and drink it! Then it knocks ye on yer arse! That's why Haji (Saitoh) was pouring it into shot glasses. So, be careful, tomo mine!" Louie shook off the Scot and said "If she can drink it so can I! But I insist on drinking out of a real glass not a kiddie cup like that!" Saitoh looked at Kei who shrugged her shoulders and nodded.

"Why not! If he wants it in flagons then make it flagons, Saitoh!" she said with a devilish grin. "Bottoms up, girlie!" Louie drained his flagon at one gulp! Jamie looked worried. "Cheers!" said Kei with a smile as she did likewise. "Your turn, magician!" Louie bolted down his second flagon quickly. "Now you, Reds!" Kei glared at him but she picked up her second flagon and emptied it just as speedily. "Top that, tomo mine!" she invited. "Like drinking spring water!" Louie finished his third flagon. "Had enough, Love?" he taunted. Kei bristled as her temper started to get the better of her. "I'm Gaelic and I ain't even got started yet! Worry about yourself, Boyo!" Kei guzzled down her third and smashed the empty flagon down on the bar top. Then the redhead smiled sweetly at the big hulking guy. (Storm warnings are hoisted when Kei looks sweet and innocent, folks!)

"Wanna play blast off (aka countdown in some places), Louie? It's real simple. Usually you take a mug of either beer or ale and drop in a shot glass full of booze and guzzle it down as fast as you can! However, when we do it we'll use a full flagon of vodka and a shot glass of beer or ale. But how about we go it one better? To each flagon of vodka, we'll drop in a shot glass of VO Canadian Club whiskey. Oro do you say, Boyo?" Jamie went white! "Holy Christ!" thought the Scot. "This is going too far. I'd better get Yuri down here stat!" Excusing himself with the excuse of some work to help Donnatella with, Jamie left post haste in search of Yuri Donovan!

"Why not!" replied Louie. "This vodka stuff is pretty tame! Bring it on, Honey!" Louie glared defiantly at his hostess. Saitoh had already begun filling shot glasses with VO. "I'll go first, Louie, just to show you how it's done, OK?" Louie nodded and Kei picked up a filled shot glass. "Holding it over the filled flagon, she said "Count me down, Saitoh, will ya?" she asked. Saitoh obliged by counting down backwards from ten. When he reached zero, blast off, Kei dropped her shot into the flagon of vodka and drank it down quickly. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5--" Saitoh stopped counting down as Kei finished and set down the flagon, wiping her mouth with her glove. "Roku (six) seconds! Pretty good, Kei!" praised Saitoh.

"That's easy!" said Louie, picking up a filled shot and holding it suspended over a filled flagon. "Count me down, Haji!" he yelled defiantly. Saitoh did so and at blast off, Louie dropped in the shot and gulped. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5--" Louie crashed his flagon on the bar counter. "Dead even." said Saitoh. "This is fun, Reds! Your turn now unless you're scared!" laughed the sorcerer. The red-headed hellcat was furious! "I'll show you who's scared, you loud-mouthed baka!" Kei picked up ni (two) filled shots and prepared for blast off. "Ready, Saitoh!" she said. When Saitoh reached blast off, Kei dropped both shots into the vodka and guzzled as fast as she could. "10, 9, 8--" Saitoh again halted as Kei finished. "San (three) seconds! That's got to be a record, Kei!" The ex-Shinsungumi officer was visibly impressed. Louie grabbed his flagon. "If she can do it with ni (two) shots, then I can do it with san (three)!" he yelled, picking up three full shots and holding them over the vodka. "Ready, Haji! Count me down!" said Louie. "Are you sure, Louie?" asked Saitoh with a worried expression on his face. Louie nodded and glared at him. "OK then. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0, blast off!" Louie threw the shots in and tossed his head back, flagon in his fist. "10,9--" Saitoh had stopped counting as Louie went over backwards, crashing to the floor and spewing booze all over the place!

Saitoh held up Kei's hand and announced "The winner!" Kei bobbed her head and said "Any other challengers?" Just then Yuri arrived and stormed up to the bar, Jamie following in the wake of a very pissed off tro-con! Following Jamie were Kagome, Sango, Bulma, Melissa, Ila, Merrill and Faye Valentine! Yuri immediately dropped to her knees beside the fallen sorcerer. "He's out cold, Kei! Jamie, go fetch my medkit stat! You stupid baka! Can't I leave you alone for one minute without your getting into trouble!" Yuri Donovan was fuming with anger! Kei shrugged her shoulders. "He started it, Vacuumhead, I didn't! I just finished it. I sure as jigoku didn't tell him to try and outdrink a Gael (Irish person), did I?"

Jamie returned with the medkit and Yuri administered a dose of amyl nitrite to Louie's nasal passages (OK, she held smelling salts under the dope's nose until he came to!). Louie shook his hand, sat up and said "It was a great fight, Ma, but I lost! Who are you? Where am I? Oro time is it? Ka-Mi! I feel sick!" Louie threw up all over poor Yuri! "Yuck! How much did he drink, Saitoh?" demanded the exec. Saitoh held up five fingers. "Almost five flagons of vodka but the last couple had a shot of VO in them. Then when Kei did two shots, he tried three and well, that's how he ended up down there." Yuri glared daggers at Kei.

"And you won again, I suppose? Are you happy now, baka?" she cried fiercely. Louie had passed out again. Meanwhile Kagome and Sango had grabbed Inu Yasha, Kouga and Miroku and were trouncing them soundly. (They allowed the Louie vs Kei bout to continue and said nothing!). Bulma had already decked Vegeeta and Goku. Melissa and Ila were trying to pull the aoishi-maned bombshell off of the two Saiyaans. Faye was smoking a cheroot and giggling hysterically.

Very uncharacteristically (for her anyway!), Merrill had attacked Kei like a wildcat, clawing, biting, punching, kicking and pulling Kei's hair! Kei had simply flung the little hellfire halfway across the room! Merrill came racing back. Then she noticed Kei's Mark XIII on the bar and grabbed it! "Put that thing doon, Merrill, darlin'! Ye diina know what you're doing! That thing's dangerous!" yelled Jamie, diving across the bar and trying to wrest the weapon from her grasp. The two of them struggled until-- Zap! Zap! Zap! Three blasts of white hot energy sizzled around the room, sending everyone diving for cover!

Serena was walking in carrying a tray of food for the Saiyaans and was in the direct line of fire! "Watch it, kid!" screamed faye, launching herself at the frightened girl and sending the tray flying. She pushed Sailor Moon to the floor, shielding the scout with her own body. Yuri ran to assist Jamie and was struck across the jaw by the cannon. She collapsed on top of Louie.

"F this shit!" yelled an enraged brunette, drawing her Glock 7 automatic. Faye took careful aim and fired. Her shot struck the ion cannon, causing it to fly out of Merrill's hand. Jamie decked Merrill lightly on the chin and she collapsed into his arms. He handed the unconscious girl over to Ila. "Oro's going on? You guys always leave me out of all the fun! I love a dam good fight!" Genie, bradsword in hand, jumped into the melee, swing her weapon wildly. "Hey! Stupid!" Genie swung round and directly into a hard haymaker right which dropped her to the floor with a crash! Faye dusted her hands and said calmly "You guys are worse than Spike, Jett and Ed! Ed! Christ, where the F is she? Yuri, where's the warp core on this thing? Ed said it wasn't working right and she was going to fix it! Wake up, dammit! Take me to the warp core now!" yelled Faye. Spike Miroku and Legato had just hurried over to help.

"Take him to sick bay, guys! And that sword toting redhead and that little hellcat too!" Faye indicated Louie, Genie and Merrill in turn. Supporting Yuri who was still groggy from the pistolwhipping and stunk to high heaven, Faye headed out to find Ed. Yuri mumbled "Level 3. Subsector Alpha. Third door on the right." Faye dragged a slumping Yuri onto the lift and repeated her instructions to the lift control. "Authorization codes needed for access to all secure sectors." replied lift control.Yuri's aizu fluttered and opened. "Valhall. Code 1-Alpha. Yuri. Two." she muttered. "Access denied. Codes not valid." replied lift control. "Shit! Ed must have changed the Kami shimatta codes again! Well, there's more than one way to skin a cat!" said Faye, laying Yuri down on the lift's floor. She deftly removed the access panel and crossed a few wires. Then she stuck her lock pick into it and shorted out the system. The doors clanged shut and the lift shot upwards. It stopped almost immediately and the doors flew open. Level 3- Subsector Alpha said the sign facing Faye across the corridor. Hefting Yuri, she slung her over her back and fireman carried her to the third door on the right labeled 'Engine Warp Core/Authorized personnel Only'. Faye laid her down and tried the door.

Surprisingly, it was unlocked! She opened the door and entered the room. Ed was kneeling in front of a panel labeled 'Danger! Explosive Bolts! DO NOT TOUCH!!' and she was covered head to foot in grease and grime! Ed was just about to remove the panel. "Leave that alone, Ed! Can't you read? If you pull that off, it'll detonate, Stupid! Now, replace those bolts and get over here!" commanded Faye. Ed froze and then complied by replacing the bolts she had just now removed. Then she crawled over to Faye, who grabbed her by the collar and dragged her outside. She shut the door and asked Ed for the locking codes. "Valhalla. Code 1-Bravo. Kei. One. Verify." replied a sulking cowgirl. Faye keyed the security access panel and added the words 'Cowgirl. Seven' to the codes. Then she grabbed both Yuri and Ed by their collars again, said "Come on Ein!" to the Welsh Corgi who always followed Ed everywhere she went and dragged both of her charges back to the lift.

"Co-pilot's quarters stat!" she commanded the lift. "Access denied." was the reply. "Shit! I forgot the dam thing wasn't working right!" Faye crossed some more wires and repeated her short circuit trick with the lock pick. Then she repeated her command. The doors slammed shut and reopened almost immediately. Faye dragged Yuri and Ed across to Yuri's suite. Praying that it would work, she hit the 'Open' panel beside the door. The door shot back and she dragged both of them inside. Faye slammed her hand against the 'Open' panel beside Yuri's bedroom door and it flashed open. Faye dragged Yuri inside and dumped her on the bunk. Then she hit 'Close' and the door flashed shut. She took Ed and Ein back to the hall and repeated the process on the outer door.

"You're a mess Ed! You need a bath!" said Faye, dragging Ed back to the lift, Ein following her. "Guest quarters. Valentine. One." she said. This time the doors shut and they were speedily carried to Faye's room level. The doors opened and Ed was dragged to Faye's 'Orphanarium' suite. Hitting the 'Open' panel she tossed Ed inside and closed the door. She left Ed there while she went to run her bath. When it was ready, she grabbed Ed, removed her tee shirt and underpants and put her into the tub. "Now get a move on, girl!" she said, leaving her in the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Then she trilled Kei on her comlink. ""Hai? Kei here. Oro? You're really sure she didn't F with the warp core at all, Faye? OK. Arigato for that. Where's Yuri now? In her room? Fine. Arigato again. Ja Ne. See you later. I'll be up on the bridge if you need me. Kei out."

Faye lit a cheroot and sat down as all HELL broke loose in the hallway outside of her suite of rooms! "Oro the F!" she ejaculated, flashing open the hallway door. Faye was ready for anything as she drew her Glock 7, anything, that is, except this! Lying in a heap in the middle of the corridor was the weirdest bunch of bakas she had ever before seen! There were two knights in medieval Terran armor, a tall cloaked red-headed female, a dwarf, a tall dude in a long black cloak, a slightly shorter old guy with a white beard in a white cloak and last (but not least!) an idiot wearing some sort of crown and yelling his fool head off!

END Chapter 35. Chapter 36 "A Medieval Mixup!" or "Has Anyone Seen Our Castle?" to follow soon. Please r/r and see ya soon-K&K


	38. 38 Ch 36 The Medieval Mixup or Has Anyon...

Chapter 36

"The Medieval Mixup" or "Has Anyone Seen Our Castle?"

DISCLAIMER: OK Genie, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 36 without further preamble:-

"Falco! Where are we? This does NOT look like 'Stormguard'! Mordor! What have you done, you fool! You have transported us to some other location! Don't just sit there! Grab Ivanhoe, that red-haired bitch of his and the dwarf! Mordor, get the Druid! I command you as your King!" yelled the idiot (who was in fact Prince John Plantagenet, brother of Ruchard the Lion Hearted and Lord Protector of England. He and his merry band were from 13th Century Terra, the Medieval Era!). He continued to rant and rave at them all. "You are NOT our king, John, not yet! And if I have anything to say about it, you never will be! Your brother, Richard is our king!" cried out the shorter of the two knights.

"My Liege, I know not where we are nor what sort of deviltry is afoot! Perhaps this is a Saxon trick of the Druid!" answered the dude in the black cloak. The taller knight, who was bald, drew his broadsword and attacked the other knight defiantly. His opponent was wielding a broadsword of his own and a dagger. The dwarf was whacking everyone in sight with a hammer, of all things! The redhead had also drawn steel and was aiding thesecond knight by stabbing, punching and kicking the first knight and the loudmouth.

Faye Valentine had seen quite enough! Raising her Glock 7 to the ceiling, she fired twice, scaring the Hell out of all the combatants who stopped fighting and stared at her! "OK gang, the party's over! Who are you and how did you get on this ship?" she demanded. As an afterthought, she trilled Kei on her comlink while she kept the 'newbies' covered.

"Hai? Kei here. Oro?"responded kei. "You're never going to believe this one, Kei! King Arthur and his band of merry idiots just showed up in the hall outside my suite! Nai, Ed's still in the bathroom, arigato Kami! Let's see, we've got two knights in Terran medieval armour, a woman, a dwarf and two guys that look like magicians! Oh, hai and a loud-mouthed moron giving everybody orders like he owns the place! Who are they? Just a sec, Kei." trilled Faye.

"OK, who are you? Or do you want me to use my mighty thunderbox again?" The loudmouth was down on his knees begging for mercy! The shorter (but not much!) of the two knights stepped forward and knelt, Bracing both hands on the hilt of his broadsword. "Dear Lady, I am Sir Ivanhoe of Rotherwood, the 'Chosen One' and the protector of England. This Lady is Rebecca, my trusted friend and companion. The dwarf is Odo, another trusted friend and companion. That is Sir Falco, captain of the royal guard. The taller knight (who was bald) bowed. This is Fingal, the white Druid and master of white magic, our sworn friend. That is Mordour, a dark wizard, a practitioner of black magic and our sworn enemy! Oh and that (he pointed to the cringing crybaby at Faye's feet) is Prince John, Regent of England. His brother Richard of the Lion Heart is the true King of England, however, he has been captured and held for ransom by the King of Austria. Richard is our liege lord, not John! John is an enemy of the people and a tyrant! Pray tell me where we are, Madam?" explained Ivanhoe, rising to his feet and dragging the cowardly dog up with him.

"LIAR! This man and his accomplices are outlaws! I demand that you arrest them immediately!" yelled the crybaby prince. "Hold it right there! You do NOT give the orders around here, boyo! The Captain does! Until she gets here I'm in charge so shut the Hell up!" said Faye. "What year was it when you left home?" she asked. "The Year of Our Lord 1235, of course! Why?" asked the dark knight Ivanhoe looking perplexed. "Because it is now AD 2250 and this is a starship in deep space far above Terra, your Earth! We are currently somewhere near Mars, the closest planet to your world." answered Faye with a smile. "You heard all of that, Kei? Good. Oro? Oh, they aren't going anywhere. I'll keep them in the living room until you can get here. Faye out." Faye motioned with her Glock 7 automatic. "OK, children. Everyone inside please!" She grabbed John by the shoulder and roughly shoved him into the living room. The rest of them followed. Mordour and Fingal raised their hands as if to do some conjuring up.

"Forget about all that mumbo-jumbo crap, guys! There's a neutralizing field in and around this ship so your hocus pocus stuff won't work. Now, pile all the weapons on the table over there." ordered the cowgirl. At a nod from Ivanhoe, Rebecca and Odo tossed their arms on the table. Fingal added his staff. At a nod from John, Mordour added his dagger and wand to th heap and Falco threw his sword and dagger as well as John's on top of the pile. Then Ivanhoe added his own arms. "Thank you gentlemen, miss. Please sit down." said Faye. She keyed the lock mechanism and spoke her code to lock it.

"My name is Faye valentine and you are aboard the 'Lovely Angel 2' starship. Our captain is Kei O'Halloran and she's on her way down here now. I'm a bounty hunter, by the way. Oh, yeah, the door is code locked so you can't open it. That room over there is a bathroom. There's food and drinks in that (fridge). Excuse me for a second, please. I'll be right back. I have a little girl in the bathtub." Faye said, disappearing into the opposite bathroom. She emerged almost immediately with Ed in tow. Ed was wearing a bright green kimono and fuzzy red slippers. "This is Ed, folks." Ed waved to everyone, yawned and collapsed backwards onto Ein whom she used like a pillow. There was a loud banging on the outer door followed by several kicks. "Faye! Open this Kami shimatta door for Christ's sake!" bellowed Kei from the hall. Faye smiled and said "Coming Kei. That's our lovely hostess now." Faye opened the door and Kei stormed inside. "Hi Kei. Meet our visitors." she said, escorting the red-headed captain into the living room.

"A woman in charge! Unthinkable!" cried John. "Sit down and shutup!" said Kei, who was still attired in her customary red/black miniskirted outfit and low cut red boots. On her right hand (which was holding a Mark XIII ion cannon) was a fingerless black glove. Faye made the introductions. The men bowed, Rebecca curtsied and John remained seated. "We were trying to enter 'Stormguard', a castle which appears only once every hundred years. Suddenly, a ball of light swallowed us up and then we were here, Madam!" explained Ivanhoe.

"You fell through a hole in a thing called the 'space/time continuum' and now you're all stuck here with us for a fortnight or so until the rift has been resealed. You are all welcome aboard my ship so long as you don't cause us any trouble. Try to start anything like that and I'll toss you in my brig. That's a 'dungeon', I suppose in your lingo. I'm Kei O'Halloran, captain and commander of the 'Lovely Angel 2', a 3WA/UG starship. Suffice it to say that out here in space we ARE the law! Faye can explain all that crap to you later. Right now I have to make arrangements for your living quarters. Please wait here quietly. (in a whisper to Faye- Do you need another guard for them?- Faye shook her head no.) OK, bring them down for chow at 1700. (Faye nodded.) Ja mata guys. Bye bye for now. Oro?" Kei's comlink trilled as did Faye's). "Kome here, guys. We just had an unauthorized landing in the docking bays. Nai, airlocks are still secure. Whoever it is didn't open them to get inside! I sent the two Doctors, Zoe, Leila and Jamie down to investigate. K-9 went with them." trilled Kome. "Good job, Kome. Mar, how long before we land on 'Kagura'? Still 0200 on 30 December, eh? No way to use a wormhole or anything, Mar? OK, stay on course. Kome, send a signal to Garner. We have seven new arrivals up here at Faye's place and however many are in the bays. Better get dinner going. Tell Zoe and Leila to serve dinner at 1700. That way we can get everyone settled in for the night. Oro other rooms can we convert to dorms? Nai, the armouries are out! As are the engine rooms and the computer rooms. I've just had a great idea. After dinner, Legato and Spike Miroku can take 'em all to the holodecks. Then we can figure out the quartering details. Right, hold it. Hai, Zoe? You have got to be kidding! Say that again! An M-16 Terran tank? A big dark-haired dude who looks like a fighter? A tall brunette with a sword and a schoolgirl with a .45 automatic. A talking panda and a oro? A teddy bear that craps out rolls of toilet tissue? And the tank is possessed by the ghost of a dead nekko (cat)? Kome, find out if 'Krylos III' is missing any patients. ('Krylos III' was a planetoid which housed a huge insane asylum hospital) Oro, Zoe? They were lokking for spell fragments which are printed on the bodies of elves so they can return to Japan on Terra. And they're called 'Those who hunt elves', are they? Take them all up to the rec room and turn them over to Don and Anton. About time they did something useful! Kome, is the 'Bebop' foraging party back yet? Another hour? OK, no sweat. The booze should hold out until then. Kei out." Kei picked up the PA mike and keyed it.

"Legato! Spike! You there? After dinner, I want you to take everyone to the holodecks. Make sure they all know how to use them, got that? Hai, we have eleven or twelve more newcomers too. You'll handle that? Great. Kei out." She hung up the mike and decided to check on Yuri and the three patients in sick bay before she returned to the bridge. She walked onto the lift and said "Co-pilot's quarters." The lift control replied with "Access denied." Kei trilled Faye. "Oro did you do to my lift controls, Faye? You did oro? OK, I'll try to fix the shimatta thing!" Kei said to lift contol "Control, check for damages to your system stat!" The response was immediately forthcoming. "System is shorted out. Wires ALX to ARD shunted to--" Kei cut it off short. "Belay that and effect repairs at once. Confirm order. Authority- Valhalla- Kei 1- Verify." Control answered "Order confirmed. Initiating repairs to self. Estimated time to complete repairs is three minutes, 35.8 seconds" Kei replied "Roger that. Complete repairs and report when finished." Kei next trilled Kome. "Kome, Kei here. You get an answer yet? 'Krylos III' reports no escapes? Great! That means that they're the real thing! The Doctors have turned the 'elf hunters' over to Don and Anton, eh? OK, I'll swing by the rec room after I check on Yuri and the guys in sick bay. Kei out."

Kome went back to relaying messages until Marlene trilled her. "Hai, Mar? Yeah, Miss O. sounds like she's running herself ragged! How can she do it? She has such stamina, man! I don't think that she's slept in like at least 72 hours! Oro? We're being scanned by a 'tachion particle beam'? I'll try a hail. Oh, it's OK Mar, Just SOP. 'Kagura' control is scanning us to confirm who we are. They've been advised by Mr. garner to expect us. Hold on and I'll put them on our vidscreens. OK, Mar, they're up. Go ahead and talk to the tower." trilled Kome. A pleasant faced guy's visage appeared on the vidscreens in front of Marlene Angel. He had long blonde hair, deep aoishi aizu and was wearing a grey uniform. "Onegai identify yourselves. This is 'Kagura' Control Tower, Lt. Orloffhere. Do you read me? Over." Marlene picked up her mike and spoke. "This is TC Marlene Angel, Navigator of the 'Lovely Angel 2', a 3WA/UG starship under the command of our captain, Sr. TC Kei O'Halloran. Were you not advised to expect us? Our HQ was to contact you. Over." KCT responded. "Roger, TC Angel. We've been awaiting your arrival. We have you scheduled for touchdown at 0200 on 30 December. Is taht ETA correct?Over." Marlene replied. "Roger, Lt. Orloff, sir. That's an affirmative on our ETA. Over." KCT responded. "Roger, TC Angel. How many in your party? Over." Marlene hesitated before replying to him. "We have 67, I say again, 6, 7 in our party. Over." Orloff's eyebrows raised a fraction. "Roger, TC Angel. 67 is confirmed. We have you on course at bearing 670 NNE traveling at a speed of Warp 7.6. Onegai confirm this bearing and speed. Over." Marlene replied to him. "Roger, Lt. Orloff, sir. Bearing 670 NNE at Warp 6.7 is confirmed. Over. Orloff replied. "Roger, TC Angel. Bearing and speed confirmed. See you in san (three) yobi (days).Orloff out."

Marlene tossed down her mike and stretched. Then she hit 'George' and trilled Kome. "Hey Kome, want some coffee? I'll get it if you'll cover for me for a bit. We're on 'George' so it'll be OK. You will? Great! How do you take it? OK, black it is. Be right back." Marlene slipped out the back doors of the bridge and padded down the back hallway to the galley/break room. She pressed the control on the replicator and spoke. "Two coffees. One, black. One, regular." Two cups of steaming liquid materialized out of nowhere. She placed them on a tray and added two spoons. "Two pastries, danish. One, apple. One, blueberry." was her next request and the items magically appeared on two separate plates which she added to her tray along with two forks and two napkins. Then marlene padded back to her station where she placed her coffee and Danish on the console. Then she went next door and placed Kome's tray on the console in front of her. "Arigato, Mar. No problems. Why don't you take a break while I keep an eye on things up here?" offered a grinning Kome. Marlene smiled back gratefully. "OK, I think I will, Kome. I could do with a breather and a nap. Domo arigato." she said, returning to her own station. "Don't mention it, Mar. I'll trill if I need you. Have a nice rest and I'll call you for dinner at 1645, OK?" called Kome. "Fine, Kome." replied Marlene. "Computer, onegai have this coffee and Danish taken to my room in the Captain's quarters. Arigato."said marlene, leaving the bridge and entering the lift. "Captain's quarters, onegai." she ordered. Luckily the lift had just finished its repairs and speedily carried her to Level 3.

"Valhalla. Marlene, three." she said into the security access mike next to the door of the suite she shared with Kei. The door shot open and she entered, closing it behind her. Her bedroom door opened automatically when she hit the 'open' panel beside it. She went in and the door shut behind her. Marlene quickly removed her uniform, boots, socks and undergarments. She pulled out a kawaii yellow kimono with pink and white sakura (cherry blossoms) emblazoned on it, carried it to the bathroom with her and hung it on the door. She stepped into the shower and said "Warm water, onegai.." to shower control. The shower activated and she said "Warmer, warmer, warmer. OK, hold it at that temperature and pulsate, onegai." Intermitenet blasts of water began to strike her back. Luxuriating in the warm water, she started to doze off. She forced herself awake and said "Water off." The shower stopped and she left the stall and stood in the drying alcove. "Drying units on, onegai. Hold at 25 Kelvin." she said. When she felt dry enough, she said "Drying units off. Arigato." Then she donned the kimono and walked barefoot back to her bedroom for a short nap. 'CC' had faithfully transported her snack to her room and set it on the bedside table. Marlene munched her Danish and sipped her coffee slowly. She placed the empty cup next to the empty dish and silverware on her bedside table, knowing that 'CC' would automatically remove them and recycle them back into the replicating systems. Marlene laid down and was soon asleep. She awakened to a trilling from her comlink. "Mar! Get up here quick! Three more just showed up. A tall guy in white with white hair, a kid and a toad with a stick! The big guy is called Sesshomaru and claims he's Inu Yasha's brother! The kid's name is Rin and the toad's is Jaken. Sorry to wake you but Kei's not answering my trills!" Kome sounded scared!

"OK, be there as soon as I can, Kome." trilled Marlene, hopping out of bed, shucking off the kimono and pulling on undergarments. Then she yanked on her "Patriots'" #12 'Brady' jersey, a pair of grey 3WA sweatpants, socks and sneakers. She stuck a mark XII blaster into her waistband and dashed to the lift.

Kei had not answered Kome's trillings for good reason! After checking on Yuri (who was sleeping peacefully), she had gone on to sick bay where she had found Louie and Merrill sound asleep. However, Genie was wide awake. When Kei had bent over her to check her pulse, Genie had belted the redheaded hellcat and taken her ion cannon from Kei's holster! Then Genie had dashed out of sick bay, leaving an unconscious Kei on the floor!

END of Chapter 36. Chapter 37 "More Demons and Another Gallifreyan Come to Call" or "Never Disturb a Sleeping Angel!" to follow soon. Please r/r. See ya soon.-K&K


	39. 39 Ch 37 More Demons Come to Call or A Y...

Chapter37

"More Demons Come to Call" or "A Youkai Family Reunion"

DISCLAIMER: OKJohn, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 37 without further preamble:-

Marlene finally reached the bridge. Some tall baka with long white hair and clad almost entirely in white was holding (of all things!) a katana-like sword to Kome's throat! Marlene sidled back up the corridor to a PA mike station. She keyed the mike and said "Captain's quarters". Receiving no answer she tried the co-pilots's quarters. No answer there either! In desperation, she tried sick bay. Marlene heard a tiny groan and whispered urgently "Anyone there? Onegai pick up! We've got big trouble on the bridge! Anyone there? Anyone at all? Shit! Now oro do I do?" She was just about to hang up when she heard a faint voice. "Oro? Oh my head! What'd ya want anyway! OW! Crap! Where the F is that broad? (Kei finally managed to grab the mike) Kei here. Gomen about that but I just came to! Genie hit me and SHIT! She's got a gun too! Mine! That bitch! Wait'll I get my hands on her! Hey, Mar, is that you? Oro is going on anyway? Oro? Inu Yasha's brother, his kid and a toad thing on the bridge? And he's doing ORO to Kome? Mar, this is an open line. Trill me right back on your comlink." said Kei. Marlene trilled Kei back. "Oro's the plan, Kei? OK, hai, we can get into my nav room through the break room. OK, you'll go in that way while I use the main entrance to the bridge. Trill me twice when you're in position. When I say 'now' we'll both rush in on him. Marlene out."

Kei dashed back to her own quarters and grabbed a spare cannon and an extra power pack for it. Then she ran to the gantryway and tore up the stairs to the command deck. She hurried into the break room and through the connecting door to the nav room. She swiftly crossed the room to the bridge door and placed her left hand on the knob. Her right gripped the ion cannon, her finger cold on the trigger. Kei trilled Marlene twice by pressing her comlink earring against the bulkhead wall twice. Marlene reached the main entryway and trilled Kei. "Now!" she whispered, kicking the door open and levelling her ion cannon at Sesshomaru. "Drop the blade, pal!" she ordered quietly. The tall guy smiled and turned to allow Marlene to see the blade at Kome's throat. "And if I do not drop it, oro will you do then?" he laughed. The opposite door crashed open and Kei said "She won't have to do anything because you'll have to answer to me, you son of a bitch! Now drop the shimatta thing!" she yelled. Sesshomaru pressed the blade closer, drawing a thin trickle of blood and causing Kome to whimper slightly.

Kei fired, blasting a sizzling path through Sesshomaru's right arm! He winced, giving Marlene the precious seconds she needed to leap forward, chop her cannon across Sesshomaru's right shoulder and grab the sword away from him. She dropped it almost as soon as she had it. "Shit! That thing burns!" She kicked it over to Kei who blasted it. Amazingly, it resisted an ion beam! "You cannot touch 'Tokijin' unless you possess some demon blood and you cannot harm it with energy! You're pathetic creatures! Even my worthless brother can hold the shimatta thing and he's only a halfling! I am gomen (sorry) if it burnt your hands, Miss Angel.. " he said with a bow to Marlene. Rin (the young child) curtsied and jaken (the toad youkai) bobbed his head at her. "How on Terra did you know my name?" asked Marlene. Sesshomaru pointed to the flight report binder marked 'M. Angel' on the console next to the other binder marked 'K. Sawaguchi'. "I cannot read minds although I can track by scent. However, in this case it was not too difficult to learn your names." he said to Marlene. Kei gestured with her cannon. "Lose the other sword or you'll have matching ion blasted arms!" she commanded menacingly. Sesshomaru obliged her. "Take it. All it's good for is restoring life. 'Tenseiga' is no use to me!" he replied, grinning.

"Never fear, my lord, I shall smite them with my mighty staff of power!" Jaken aimed his staff at Kei and nothing happened! "Milord, I do not understand this!" he said. Kei chuckled. "Your mumbo-jumbo won't work on my ship, you baka! We have a neutralizing field in place and it deadens all of your magic crap. Now, oro the jigoku are you three doing on the 'Angel'?" demanded the fiery green-aizued redhead.

"We followed my brother through some glowing doorway and ended up here. Gomen! Whre are my manners, Miss? I am called Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha is my brother whom I believe you already know. The child is my young ward, Rin. My servant is Jaken, a toad youkai, that is, a full demon. My apologies to Miss Sawaguchi but my temper overpowered me momentarily." He bowed again. Marlene had wrapped a bandage around Kome's throat after applying an antiseptic to the small wound. She pressed a hidden pressure point on Kome's shoulder and the bleeding had ceased. "She'll be fine, Kei. I stopped the bleeding and bandaged the wound." said Marlene.

"Arigato Kami for that! You can thank your lucky stars that Kome was not hurt too seriously, my tomo. Had she been, I'd have surely killed you!" said Kei quietly. "I give you my word of honour, Miss Kei that I did not intend to harm anyone." responded the youkai. "Will you give me your solemn oath not to cause us any more trouble if I agree not to toss you into my brig?" asked the captain. "Hai, I give you my word, Miss Kei." replied Sesshomaru. Kei smiled at him. "Just Kei, onegai. You can bunk in with your brother, Kouga, Shippou and Miroku and Rin can bunk in with myself and Marlene. I suppose that (she pointed to Jaken) can stay with you guys too." said Kei. "I thank you, my Lady, but might I ask you a question?" put in Jaken. Kei nodded. "Where exactly have we come to and oro is this cave that we seem to be in?" he asked.

"You are aboard a starship travelling through deep space. We are a few days away from Mars on our way to a planet in the Orion Nebulae. It is called 'Kagura'. This is the year AD 2250 and this 'cave' as you call it is actually a state of the arts twin nacelle, thruster driven starship. She is called the 'Lovely Angel 2' and I am both her captain and commander. We are also oro passes for the law in these parts. I am a tro-con or trouble consultant for the 'World Welfare Work Association', the 3WA, a peacekeeping force under the authority and control of 'United Galactica', a federation of several galaxies which includes your own. My name is Kei O'Halloran and my co-pilot/exec officer is Yuri Donovan. Marlene Angel is our navigator/assistant pilot and she is also my TC trainee. Kome Sawaguchi is our communications and docking officer. She is also Yuri's TC trainee. There is a rift or hole in the space/time continuum and until it has been repaired in a couple of weeks, we are all stuck here together, all 70 of us! Mar, are we on 'George' (autopilot)? (Marlene nodded.) Then take our guests down to the rec room. Their pals are probably at the bar. I wonder how Yuri's doing?" said Kei. Marlene, who was shepherding the trio towards the lift, glanced back at Kei. "She got decked by Merrill but she should be OK although she'll have one jigoku of a mouse on her aizu!" she answered. Kei thought a moment.

"Yuri will have to wait for now. We've got Genie running amok with a mark XIII. I've got to find her stat!" She picked up the PA mike and keyed it to 'general'. That meant she would be broadcasting to veryone on the 'Angel'. "Attention! This is the captain! We have an emergency! Genie, the tall red-headed swordswoman, is running around this ship with an ion cannon! For those of you that don't know oro that is, it's a blaster capable of blowing a hole in the ship's hull roughly big enough to drive a Terran tank through! I'm pretty sure she does not know just how powerful the shimatta thing is! If you spot her onegai report it immediately. I think she's headed for the rec room. I'm shutting down the turbolifts. This order is top priority! Find her!" Kei tossed down the mike. "Keep your aizu open for her, Mar. Kome, get Mugghi and Nammo to help you on this one. I want the ship scanned stat! We have got to find her but quick!" Kei dashed for the lift control center. Tearing open the control box, she cut the power. Then she spoke into the control mike to 'CC'. "Shut down power to all lifts now! Priority order. Authorization is Valhalla. Kei 1. Authentication is Verify. Code Angel 1. Confirm." she commanded. "Order confirmed. Shut down now in progress, Kei." replied 'CC'. Then she ran to the closest gantryway and raced all the way down to the rec room. Her comlink trilled. "Hai? Oro? All upper levels and docking bays are clear, Kome? Then she's got to be on this level or the engine room's level. Continue your sweep. Kei out." Kei had another thought. "Seal off all the armouries now, Kome." she trilled.

Kei was at the door to the rec room. She hit the 'open' panel and threw herself through the opening sideways. "Any news?" she asked Leila, who was facing her holding a plasma rifle. She shook her head. The two Doctors hurried over to them. "Hi Docs. Can she get into either of the TARDISes?" asked Kei. "Nai, Kei. Both crafts are sealed. We did that when you raised the alarm." said Doctor 4 grimly. "Where did this young woman get a gun from anyway? Your security is quite lax, young lady. In my opinion--" lectured Doctor 2. "Later, Doc. OK, it's mine! She decked me and grabbed it. Now help me to find her or shut up, shimatta!" yelled Kei. Suddenly her comlink trilled. "Hai? Kei here." she trilled back. "Ed knows where the Genie person is. She's where Ed and Ein sleep." trilled the teenaged cowgirl. "Where is she, Ed?" trilled Kei. "Kei lady will be mad at Ed. Ed not supposed to go there so Ed can't tell." trilled Ed. marlene, who had been listening in on her own comlink, trilled in. "Ed, Kei lady won't get mad at Ed. We promise. Onegai tell us where Genie person is." trilled Marlene. "Nai, Ed can't tell!" trilled Ed once more. "Ed, you wanted us to show you and Ein the bridge, didn't you? If Auntie Marlene gets Kei lady to let you and Ein on the bridge, you'll tell me where Genie person is, won't you?" cajoled Marlene. "OK, Ed show Auntie Marlene." trilled Ed finally. "Where's Ed now?" trilled Marlene.

"In room with Faye Faye, metal guys, scary man, old Santy Claus, nice lady, scaredy cat guy and funny little man." trilled Ed. Marlene looked as puzzled as she felt. "She's in Faye's suite on Level san (3) probably. Faye has the Ivanhoe gang in with her and the kids." supplied Kei, already running to the nearest gantryway ramp. "Come on, Mar! She likes you, not me!" Kei led the way with Marlene, Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin bringing up the rear. A few flights later and they had all reached Faye's suite of rooms. Kei pounded on the door. "Open up, Faye! It's me!" she bellowed. As soon as Faye opened the door, Kei, Marlene and the rest of their entourage burst in. Kei spotted Ed on the floor, grabbed her by the back of her obi (sash or belt of a kimono) and carried the kid outside, setting Ed down on her bare feet. Marlene knelt down next to Ed.

"OK, Ed. Take Auntie Marlene to Genie person, onegai." Taking hold of Marlene's hand, Ed ran down the hallway, turned right, ran down another hallway, up a ramp, over a catwalk, down some steps and halted at a hatch marked 'Engine Room 8-A-Authorized Personnel Only'. Deftly, Ed keyed the door's coded security pad. Then she said in a clear voice "Authorization, Valhalla. Code, Yuri 2. Activate override. Authority, Kei 1. Authorization code is Verify, Angel 1. Activate." Ed spun the wheel of the hatch and pulled it open. It opened onto a revolving treadmill not unlike the drum of a clothes dryer. Stretched out on the floor prone on her tummy was Genie! Apparently the big redhead had tripped and knocked herself out cold. Her outflung right fist still gripped Kei's Mark XIII.

Pushing her way past Ed and Marlene, Kei stepped across the inert form on the treadmill and recovered her weapon. Then she deftly handcuffed Genie and dragged heroff the treadmill and back into the hallway. Tossing the cuff keys to Marlene, she said "Get King Arthur and his merry men to help you, Mar. Take Ed, Rin and the toad and leave them with Faye. Then take Sess and the knights along with you and drop off Genie at her room. She's in the library on Level go (five). When you get there, you can unlock her cuffs. Lock her in and recode the door's access codes. Then send everyone else down to the dining hall. I'm on my way to Yuri's place now. Meet me there. Go! That's an order." Kei stepped onto the lift and opened the access panel. She flipped the power switch to 'on', then she used her codes on the voice system to reactivate all of the other lifts. That finished, she spoke to 'CC' again. "Co-pilot's quarters stat." Instantly she was carried to Level three. Using her override commands, she opened the outer door of Yuri's suite. Banging on Yuri's bedroom door having elicited no response, Kei kicked it open! Since Faye had left Yuri, she had apparently bathed and changed into pajamas and a red kimono. Her clothes were strewn all over the place. "No doubt about it! Yuri's a slob!" thought Kei with a grin. Running a tricorder over Yuri's body to scan for injuries, Kei was relieved to see that she seemed to be OK, just asleep.

Yuri's right aizu, however, was puffed up and turning color. "One jigoku of a mouse is right, Marlene!" thought Kei. Satisfied that Yuri was fine otherwise, Kei left a short note on Yuri's PDO pad telling her exec to take it easy and that she'd have a dinner platter sent up. She covered Yuri with a down comforter and set the PDO pad on the bedside table where Yuri would be sure to notice it. Kei tiptoed out of the room, closing the door behind her. She let herself out of the suite, locking the outer door again. Then she went to her own quarters where she took a quick shower and dressed in sweats, socks and sneakers. She added her shoulder holster rig and newly recovered Mark XIII. Then she slung a black/gold 'New Orleans Saints' NFL jacket across her shoulders. She went down to dinner and what turned out to be a very long evening.

END of Chapter 37.

Please r/r and have a great holiday season. Meri Kurisumasu tomos!--K&K

Chapter 38- "An Interruption at Dinner" or "A Gallifreyan Pays A Call" will follow soon. Domo arigato for all your continued support-K&K


	40. 40 Ch 38 An Interruption at Dinner or A ...

Chapter38

"An Interruption at Dinner" or "A Youkai Family Reunion"

DISCLAIMER: OK Genie, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 38 without further preamble:-

The date was December 27th. The year was AD 2250 (at least aboard the 'Angel 2' it was!) and it was 1700 (5 PM) hours--dinnertime! Dinner on the 'Angel' resembled a cross between an Army mess hall, the 'Animal House' dining room and a pubic school cafeteria! The dining hall was patterned after early 21st century diners on old Terra. That is, along one wall was a long counter with stools; along the other walls were booths and in the central portion of the room were long ding room tables and benches. There were also several round, square and rectangular tables and chairs in evidence. The main table (Kei's) was a six sided gaming table with six chairs.

The two time lords, their companions (which this time also included Ed) and Serena's scouts were occupying a few of the central tables. The InuYasha group and the Saiyaans' broods were at another one. The elf hunters, the 'Bebop' crew and the Treasure seekers (except Genie who was under house arrest and confinedto quarters) were at yet another table. Ivanhoe's gang and Kenshin's bunch were at another one. Han Solo, Spike miroku, Legato, Anton Gustav, Don Poporo and Kei were seated at the head table. All of the animals were milling about the huge room. Kome and Marlene were sitting at the counter with Zoe and Leila. This last group was by far the most orderly one in the whole place. Food fights, screaming, yelling, arguing, fighting, etc. were already in progress everywhere else!

Serena had just returned from taking a tray up to Yuri's room. Suddenly the door leading to the rec room crashed open to admit a man, a boy, a tennaged girl, a woman and a small wolflike thing! "Where the Hell are we now Orphen?" demanded a pouting young lady with short blonde curls. Atop her head was a small wolf cub! A taller dark-haired woman wearing glasses decided to chime in with her own two woolongs. "Yeah, Orphen! I thought you knew the way back to the 'Tower of Fang'! What are we doing here?" she complained. "You two leave Master alone! It's not his fault that he doesn't know where we are, you know!" yelled the boy, clearly defending his sensei (master or teacher). "Shut the F up, all of you! How can I think with you all chattering away like magpies!" roared the tall man with black hair, undoubtedly the leader of the small hazu.

"Lucky! Come back here!" cried the blonde as her pet leaped to the floor and scampered away in search of food. "That mangy pest is more trouble than he's worth, Cleo!" said the leader angrily. "Lay off him, Orphen! I know he's in here somewhere. Now where--" The blonde stopped in midsentence when she noticed that they were far from being alone in the huge cavernous room! "Orphen! We're in somebody's house!" said the woman.

"You're on my starship, kiddies!" announced a tall redhead with the most emerald aizu that Orphen had ever seen before! Two trolls trooped in following in the group's wake. "I wonder if there's anything around here woth stealing?" said the first troll, looking over the room greedily. "Voltron! We shouldn't have followed master! You know he told us not to." said the second troll who had a huge broadsword strapped across his back. "Shut up, Dorton! I'm the brains of this outfit, ain't I? Hey! Nice boobs, Reds! Hubba hubba!" exclaimed Voltron, leering lewdly at Kei.

"All of you get your hands up!" Kei had leveled her mark XIII at them. Marlene and Kome hurried over, drawn blasters at the ready. "OK, Blondie! Who are you and oro are you doing here?" demanded Kei. "I'm Cleo." said the girl scooping up her pet. "That big guy is our leader, Orphen. He's a sorcerer. The boy, Magic, is his apprentice trainee. Stephanie is another magician and a good friend of ours. The two little trolls are our servants, Dorton and Voltron and this is my wolfen cub. His name is Lucky. We were going back to Orphen's old alma mater, the 'Tower of Fang'. He led us through a miasma of shimmering haze and we came out here. Wherever here is!" explained Cleo. "I'm really hungry!" she added. Kei returned her weapon to its shoulder holster. "Find yourselves a table folks and I'll send a waitress over to take your order. It's dinnertime. We'll talk more later. For now, suffice it to say that you guys are stuck here for at least the next two weeks." said Kei. "Kome, when you finish dinner, you'd better advise garner of our new arrivals. Marlene, after dinner look for a wormhole or an anomaly, anything to get us to 'Kagura' stat! We're starting to run out of room!" ranted the redheaded captain.

Rei came over to take their orders. Then she jetted back to the galley to have them replicated. The scout swiftly returned with their food orders and the chaos of dinner resumed once more. Eventually the meal was over. Legato, Han and Spike Miroku led everyone except the flight crew and the two chiefs up to the holodecks and demonstrated the workings of the holocontrols. Soon quiet reigned supreme. Blessed silence! Orphen's group was to be billeted in the forward hold as soon as it could be furnished. That meant Kei had to wake up Yuri since the last time that kei had tried to use a replicator, the results had been nothing short of disastrous! Foregoing the lift (postponing the inevitable), Kei trudged up the gantryway stairs. One flight later she was in front of Yuri's door. Overriding the security panel, she opened the outer door and entered the living room. Yuri's bedroom door opened silently and Kei gently shook the sleeping Yuri by the shoulder. There was no response so she shook her harder and harder. Still nothing! Yuri must be sound asleep, exhausted no doubt.

"She'll kill me!" thought Kei. "But it almost always works and this IS an emergency." she thought as she lifted a sleeping Yuri and carried her into the adjoining bathroom. Kei activated the shower, said "super cold" to 'cc' and tossed Yuri inside the stall. Kei had not bothered to remove Yuri's kimono or her pajamas first. She slammed shut the shower stall and began to count down from go (five). "Go, shi, san, ni, ichi, rei (5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0). And now--" said Kei. "Oro the F!! Shit! That's Kami shimatta cold!! Kei, you ass! Oro is wrong with you, you crazy baka! I could get pneumonia like that!" The shower door crashed open and a furious Yuri sprang out, sopping wet! She aimed a wet footed kick at Kei, kicked, slipped and fell flat on her fannie. Hard! "OW! Shimatta, Kei! Oro did you do that for? I was sleeping so nice and having such a wonderful dream--" whined Yuri. "Emergency, Duchess! We got roku (six) more visitors and a pet. I'm puttin' 'em in the forward hold but first they need beds and stuff. And you know oro happened the last time that I tried to use the shimatta replicator! Look, Yuri, you can go back to your dream afterwards, OK? I promise!" she asked pleadingly.

"OK, I'll come down after I get some clothes on, Kei." she said, standing in the drying alcove and activating the drying jets. "Don't be too long, Yuri. I'll be at the bar." Kei slammed the outer door and strolled to the lift. As soon as she'd reached the rec room, she crossed right to the bar. The InuYasha crowd and the Saiyaans were already there. Bulma was the BOD. "Jameson's straight up, Bulma and make it a double." Bulma poured Kei's drink and set it down in front of her. "Sorry Kei. No places left to sit." said Bulma, gesturing at the packed counter. "Wanna bet?" said Kei, kicking a very intoxicated Louie onto the floor. "Look! An empty seat, Bulma!" said Kei, sitting down in Louie's place. "How's Yuri?" asked Bulma. Kei glanced at her wristchromo and frowned. "Dead if she ain't down here in another five minutes! She's supposed to rep some beds for the new sorcerer's gang. Then she can go back to beddie bye. And Bulma, pretend not to notice that she's got a shiner, OK?" said Kei. Bulma smiled and nodded. Kei tossed down her double and stood up as Yuri walked over to them.

"Don't you ever grow up, Yuri?" asked Kei. Yuri was once again wearing her green/white schoolgirl's uniform and she carried a replicator under her arm. Ignoring the redhead's comment she said "I know the way. This won't take long, Kei." she said, walking towards the lifts. It was now 2100 (9 PM) hours and still the 27th yobi of December AD 2250. However, destiny had not quite yet finished with the 'Fellowship of the Angels' for the evening! There were still san (three) more quite unwelcome visitors yet to come. Everyone was both invigorated and exhausted from the day's activities and by 2200 (10 PM) hours, interest in the holodecks had waned and they had been shut down for the night. A few stragglers were having a last nightcap at the bar. Yuri had long since finished her tasks and returned to bed with a glass of warm milk, a holonovel and 14 milligrams of 'Zaloron', a sleep inducing agent.

At 2300 (11 PM) hours, Bulma yawned and sent the InuYasha crowd, the elf hunters, the treasure seekers, the 'Bebops' and the Kenshin entourage as well as the Ivanhoe gang packing. Pouring one last finger of 'Jameson's' for herself and Kei, she said "cheers' and tossed hers down. Then she hoisted up her hubby (Vegeeta) and Goku. With Kei's help, she got the two very loaded (Vegeeta and Goku had discovered rum courtesy of Merrill) Saiyaans back to their rooms. Kei then returned and polished off her nightcap. For once, Don Poporo had gone to bed BEFORE he passed out! Marlene had luckily found (and used) a convenient wormhole to shave several hours off their flight time. Their new ETA for 'Kagura' was 1400 (2 PM) hours today the 28th (since it was well past midnight by now). Kei checked her wristchromo. A little less than 13 hours to touchdown. Great! Maybe when they made planetfall, this Wonderland ride would finally come to an end! Hopefully Gooley and Garner would call soon to tell them that Dr. Cue's teams had finished repairs on the 'Kronos' project and they could all go home at last!

Since planetfall was so close now and there were no more asteroid belts, meteor showers, takion storms, etc. to worry about, Kei could leave Mugghi and nammo to man the bridge and let Kome and Mar get some much needed sleep. Ka-Mi! They all needed that! Maybe she could even get some sleep herself. She might even use san (three) milligrams (Kei had never used more than go (five) milligrams) of 'Zaloron' this time. Rousing herself from her musings, Kei debated making the long trek up to the bridge and back to her own cabin. She decided to use the comlink instead. She trilled Kome and Mar. "Hai? Marlene here. Oro? Kome, you there? Good, Kei's on." said Mar. "Go ahead, Cap. I'm all ears." said Kome, yawning heavily. "I make it at a little over 12 hours to touchdown. Put the ship on 'George' (autopilot) and leave Mugghi and nammo to man the comm. Then you two can go to bed. Kome, don't worry about accidentally waking Yuri tonight. She took some 'Zaloron' so she's in 'Never Never Land' by now. I'll see you in a few minutes, Mar. Arigato guys. Good night, Kome and sleep well. Mugghi, wake me at 1000 (10 AM) hours or if (and only if) there's an emergency. G-Night. Kei out." Kei signed off and sighed. Then she stuck her hands in her jacket pockets and once more lounged her way to the lifts.

"Captain's quarters stat." she said to lift control. "Confirm." said 'CC'. "Dam." thought Kei. "If that kid would leave the codes alone I wouldn't have to keep changing them!" Aloud she said "Valhalla. Authority, Kei 1. Code, Asgard. Angel 2-1." she recited from memory, stifling a yawn. The doors swished shut and the lift shot upwards. At Level 3 the doors opened and she left the lift. Kei padded down the hall to her suite. She keyed open her portal and went into the living room. A few seconds later the outer doors opened again to admit Marlene Angel. "Night, Kei." Marlene waved to Kei as she trudged into her bedroom and the door shut behind her. The weary navigator had soon undressed and climbed into her bunk. Serena was asleep as was either Sango or Kagome. Marlene couldn't remember who was sleeping where anymore.

Kei had a nice cup of tea laced with whiskey. She decided against the sleeping draught. "Zaloron' and booze were not really compatitble and made for strange bedfellows anyway. Kei glanced over at the other bunks whose occupants were soundly slumbering. "Either Rei or Serena and either Sango or Kag. Damned if I can ever remember who's where anymore!" thought Kei as she slid the Mark XIII under her pillow and peeled off her sweats. She'd already thrown off her jacket and glove. She kicked off her sneakers and pulled off her socks. Then she crawled into her bunk and settled in for a nice long (for Kei anyway) rest. The chromo stood at 0200 (2 AM) hours on 28 December AD 2250.

Kei awoke to a strange rushing sound and a pulsating beam of light shining through from her living room. Kei checked her wristchromo. 0415 (4:15 AM) hours it said. Kei reached under her pillow and yanked out her mark XIII ion cannon. Snatching up her green kimono, she threw it on and slipped her feet into a pair of mules (fuzzy slippers). Cinching her kimono's obi (sash or belt) around her waist and gripping the cannon in her right fist, she used her left hand to hit the door release panel. Kei did a double take! Facing her was a white marble Roman column pulsating with an ivory glow. There was also a low dwindling whine apparent to her sharp ears. But these things were only secondary to oro she saw in her living room! Seated in her two wing chairs on either side of this monstrosity were two of the weirdest guys Kei had ever laid aizu on!

One was a slight, bearded man with black hair, 40ish and dressed entirely to match his hair color. He wore a black swallowtail coat, black shirt and trousers, black boots and black gloves. He smiled pleasantly at Kei. The other guy was much younger (although still a lot older than Kei), 30-somethingish. He had wavy dark hair and deepset aoishi aizu. His garb was a black and red kimono and sandals. He also smiled at the redhead. Both men looked positively aku (evil) to Kei O'Halloran!

As she stared at the duo, a woman with long, deep raven tresses and piercing black aizu (who looked a Hell of a lot like Kagome Higurashi) stepped from behind the pillar and walked over to join the two men. She was wearing her birthday suit and NOTHING else at all!

END Chapter 38. Chapter 39 to come soon.

Onegai r/r and happy holidays to all our tomos. meri Kurisumasu to you all and may Kami bless you. See ya soon-K&K


	41. 41 Ch 39 Time Lords and Demons Abound or...

Chapter 39

"Time Lords and Demons Abound" or "The Doctors Challenge an Angel"

DISCLAIMER: OK Kikyo, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 39 without further preamble:-

The younger man casually glanced over at her and said "Kikyo, my love. Clothe yourself onegai. We are guests here." The woman glanced down at herself, doubled over and retreated behind the column with a "Gomen onegai! (Excuse me please!)" She reappeared almost immediately. However, this time she was clad in a long sleeved white 'gi' (overshirt) and voluminous red palazzo-like trousers. Her feet were bare. "My apologies, Miss. At first, I did not realize where we were. Onegai forgive me." she said, bowing deeply to Kei. Kei had leveled her Mark XIII at them. Now she demanded "Who are you three and oro are you doing here?" The older guy in black rose to his feet and bowed to Kei.

"I am 'The Master', a time lord from Gallif--" he began. "We know all about time lords. I've got two of them aboard. I suppose that thing (the pillar of white marbl) is your TARDIS?" said Kei. "Hai, madam, it is. My companions are from the 'Senjoku Jidai' or 'Warring States' era of feudal Japan on old Terra. My TARDIS had strayed off course and ended up in their time and space. These two were quite anxious to follow their comrades who it seemed had vanished into a well! So I gave them a lift through some glowing miasma or mist and here we are! The gentleman's name is Naraku and the young lady's is Kikyo. I materialized my TARDIS inside that old well and we rematerialized in this delightful room. I really must apologize for disturbing your rest, Miss---" said 'The Master'. "O'Halloran. But just call me Kei. Explanations can wait until ashita (tomorrow). It's 0430 (4:30 AM) hours and we make planetfall in less than 12 hours. Suffice it to say that you're gonna be stuck here on my ship for at least a fortnight." Kei pulled out some blankets and pillows and threw them on one of her several sofas.

"Will you guys be OK here just for the night? I've got to get some sleep. I've been up for more than 72 hours now!" Kei pointed out the bathroom, closets and fridges. "That's the bathroom. Food and drinks in the fridges. Pajamas, kimonos and stuff in the closet and bureau. If you happen to have any cool powers, forget 'em. They won't work on the 'Angel', my ship. The doors are code locked so don't try to leave this suite. I cannot have you three wandering all over the place. Any questions? Nai? Then I'll just say good night to you, gentlemen, Miss Kikyo." Kei went back to her bedroom, kicked off her 'mules', removed her kimono, shoved the Mark XIII back under her pillow and collapsed onto her bunk. The chromo stood at 0500 (5 AM) hours, leaving Kei five hours to sleep. "Mugghi?" trilled Kei softly. "Are you detecting three life forms in my living room? Oro? Only two? And both males? Wonder why you're not picking up Kikyo? Well, we'll worry about that ashita. Just let me know if they start to move. Kei out." She broke off and soon fell into a fitful sleep. It was now very early on the 28th of December AD 2250.

Meanwhile, in her living room--"The woman is asleep by now surely, tomo mine. Let us explore this ship thing of hers." said Naraku, moving to open the hallway door. "Nai. If she says that we are all marooned here in this time and space, it can only mean a rift in the space/time continuum, a sort of 'barrier' between space and time. As to exploring, we do not know what kinds of security may be in operation on this vessel. Best to just stay here for now. Ah! Wine and a good vintage at that. Join me, my friend." said 'The Master', pouring two glasses of wine and handing one to Naraku. Kikyo was alreadysoundly sleeping on one of the sofas.

Naraku accepted his glass and toasted the time lord with it. "Here is to a mutual partnership, tomo mine." said the demon chieftain, knocking glasses with 'The Master'. They both drank. "Tell me, my good friend, why do you keep her (Kikyo) with you? Who is she anyway?" asked 'The Master'. "She is or rather was a very powerful miko, a high preistess. She is (or was) the keeper and guardian of the 'Shikon no Tama', the 'Jewel of the Four Souls' before her untimely death and the destruction of the jewel. A single shard of the shikon will increase a demon's powers a hundredfold. She is quite useful in locating the shards and I (or my human side of Onigumo) love her intensely. I owe her my very life, you know. She cared for me devotedly while I was still the human Onigumo. As I say I love her but she still has her heart set on that hanyou halfling, Inu Yasha! When I collect all the shards and the shikon is once again whole, I will become the most powerful demon in the land. I will restore her to life, slay the dog creature and we shall reign together." explained Naraku.

"She will, I fear, never be yours, my friend. She will resent, nay, even hate you for what you will have done when you kill this Inu Yasha. Trust me, I know women a lot better than you do. I am far older than you are, Naraku, being well over 1,500. We time lords regenerate when one of our 12 lives comes to its end. When that happens, we never look the same as before. Since this Inu Yasha seems to care deeply for this Kagome child, why not allow him to live? Having her, he may well forget Kikyo. When she sees that you have forgiven the hanyou, perhaps she will turn to you for comfort and reciprocate your love, my friend." said 'The Master' kindly.

The demon nodded. "You may be right. You are wise, tomo mine." replied Naraku, offering his friend some 'ohaki' (savory rice balls rolled in soybeans or sesame seeds) which 'The Master' declined, preferring instead the Philly cheesesteak and fries he had found in the fridge. After eating, 'The Master' stretched out on one of the sofas and closed his aizu. "I wonder what planet we are landing on tomorrow? Since we are near the 'Orion Nebulae', I wonder if it could be 'Kagura'? It is, after all, the only inhabitable world in this part of the galaxy except for Mars, of course." he said.

" 'Kagura'? That is the name of one of my emanations or projections of my will in human form." observed Naraku, drawing a blanket over Kikyo's sleeping form before going to bed himself. Then he yawned, laid down on a divan and was soon asleep as well. Finally the ship became still and quiet. Mugghi and Nammo continued their vigil of monitoring the 'Angel's' progress.

At 0600 (6 AM) hours Zoe and Leila with K-9 in tow began to prepare breakfasts for the passengers and crew. Jamie fed the 'beasties' and breakfasted with Zoe and Leila. Serena, Ed and the scouts arrived at 0730 (7:30 AM) hours to carry out their kitchen/dining hall chores. Marlene Angel stopped by for coffee and a Danish at 0800 (8 AM) hours on her way to the bridge. Kome breakfasted a half hour later and headed for the bridge too. From 0900 (9 AM) hours on, the other members of the ship began to arrive for their meals before continuing on to their daily activities. The doctors, the other two tro-cons, Keitarou, Spike Miroku, Han, Legato and the chiefs all came in at 0900 for their breakfasts. A half hour later Yuri came bouncing in, as perky as ever, still in pajamas, kimono and slippers. Following here were the Inu Yasha tribe, the Ivanhoe band, the Kenshin brigade, the treasure hunters, the Bebop crew, the elf hunters, Orphen and company and the Saiyaans.

Genie had one Hell of a hangover and Spike Steigel sympathetically set a 'prairie oyster' (a foul tasting hangover cure) in front of her and offered one to Louie. Both cast dubious looks at him but drank them all the same. In short, the sole absentee seemed to be the redheaded captain herself.

At 1000 (10 AM) hours, Mugghi trilled Kei that it was time to get up. "OK, Mugghi, I'm up." replied a very well rested starship commander. Kei went through her customary rigorous calisthenics before showering and dressing. Knowing that this was the Nebulae's cold season she decided to forego the usual miniskirt/hotpants outfits. Instead she chose a thick black pullover, black ski pants, heavy socks, black mountain boots, black watch cap, a hooded grey parka and her shoulder holster rig complete with her Mark XIII, spare power packs and as an afterthought, a Mark heavy Mark VI disruptor pistol. Stuffing a pair of black 'triggerfingers' into her parka pockets, Kei was ready for whatever that day would bring.

Activating the closed circuit vidsystem in her living room, she saw that her three new houseguests were still dead to the world. "No doubt about it!" she thought, "Those two guys look dangerous! Kikyo seems OK though." Srugging, Kei left her bedroom via the closet exit which led directly into her personal express turbolift to the command deck. Stepping aboard the lift car, she said "Asgard. Kei 1. Bridge." to lift control which responded with "Identity confirmed." The lift shot upwards rapidly. Suddenly it stopped and the doors parted. "Command Deck. Rear bridge corridor." announced lift control. Kei stepped off the lift and into the hallway. Passing along this she soon reached the breakroom/galley. Besides the ultra modern gadgetry the galley was also equipped with early 21st Century Terran old-fashioned appliances (coffeemaker, microwave oven, fridge, toaster, etc. Kei hated to use replicators and every time she did the results were catastrophic!) Kei activated the coffeemaker, tossed a few 'bear claws' into the microwave and turned it on. When the coffeemaker dinged, she placed cups, spoons, forks, napkins, cream and sugar on a tray. Then she poured out three cups of coffee, placed them on saucers and picked up the tray. She placed the pastries on the plates and added a minibottle (like on Terran airplane flights) of 'Old Bushmills' Irish whiskey to one of the coffees. Then she took the tray and padded up the hall to the rear bridge door. She kicked it open with her foot, walked in and set her tray on the console. Then she distributed coffee and pastries to Mar and Kome. "I feel 100 per cent better, guys! Arigato a lot for letting me sleep in this morning." said Kei with a smile. "Do ita shimashite (You're welcome), Cap. Thanks for the coffee and buns." replied Kome.

Kei turned to Marlene. "Status, Mar?" she asked her navigator. "Still on course for 'Kagura'. Three hours 45 minutes to planetfall. Touchdown ETA is 1400 (2 PM) hours. Surface temperature is 28 Kelvin and it's been snowing heavily since 0300 (3 AM) hours. reported Marlene. Kei looked a question at Kome. "No messages, Cap." she said to her commander. She turned back to Marlene. "Mar, did you use your rear exit to leave this morning? (She nodded.) Then you didn't notice our three newest arrivals. Two guys and a girl. They showed up in the living room at 0430 this morning. Another time lord, a demon chieftain and a miko er preistess. They're looking for Inu Yasha but I don't trust them, at least not the guys. They look positively aku (evil) but the girl doesn't seem to register as a life form either, according to Mugghi's scanners. If you two are OK, I'm going to have a powwow with Inu Yasha and the Doctors. Kei had removed her heavy parka and draped it over the back of her pilot's chair.

"Packing two today, huh, Cap?" said Kome, pointing at Kei's Mark XIII and Mark VI weapons. "Are you two armed?" demanded Kei, ignoring Kome's remark. Both trainees held up their weapons. Kome had a large Mark VII blaster while Marlene sported a Mark XII ion cannon as usual. "I want you two to remain armed at ALL times. Keep a weapon under your pillow when you sleep too. The same goes for Yuri, Anton, Don, Spike Miroku, Legato, Keitarou, our two namesakes, Leila, Zoe and Jamie. Understood?" demanded the redhead. Both girls nodded. "You bet, Cap!" said Kome. "I'll trill the others and advise them of your orders quietly, Kei." answered Marlene, reholstering her Mark XII. Kome's blaster rested on the console within easy reach. There was a buzz at the main door. Kei checked the monitor, saw the two time lords and the hanyou standing there and hit the 'Open' panel to admit them. The door whooshed back. "Ah, Doctors, Inu Yasha. Onegai come in." she invited. "I have felt a strange feeling of perilous danger in the air." said Doctor 4. "I am afraid that I must agree. Your pardon, Madam but "The Master' is most definitely aboard this vessel, is he not?" asked Doctor 2 grimly. "I smell demon blood and her (Kikyo's) blood too! Naraku and Kikyo are here too, ain't they, Lady?" accused the hanyou angrily.

Kei nodded, leaning both hands on the back of her chair. "They showed up in my living room at 0430 this morning. In 'The Master's' TARDIS apparently. He got stranded in the Sengoku Jidai (Warring States period of Feudal era Japan on Terra) and met this demon and his girlfriend. He agreed to try and follow you, Inu Yasha and Kagome through the well using his TARDIS. He succeeeded but now they're all stuck here with us! By the way, did you know that Kagome is a dead ringer for Kikyo?" said Kei. "I know! Kagome's a 'miko' too. She's also Kikyo's reincarnation. Kikyo is probably the reincarnation of Midoriko, another miko who created the 'Shikon no Tama' ('Jewel of the Four Souls'). I guess that would make Kagome a reincarnation of Midoriko as well. And Kikyo ain't Naraku's girlfriend, Honey! Kikyo died fifty years ago in our time on earth. Kijo Urasue, a witch, raised her spirit from the dead using a clay figure for a body since Kikyo's body was burned, not buried! To continue to sustain her existence, she must consume the souls of the newly dead which her soul gatherers collect for her. Naraku's using her to seek out the shards of the jewel so he can become even more powerful than he already is!" explained Inu Yasha.

Kei thought for a moment before replying. "I suppose we could put Naraku and 'The Master' in the brig but it really ain't necessary, guys. They can't very well LEAVE the 'Angel', can they? And they sure as Hell can't do anything to hurt anybody either!" said Kei. "Are you nuts, Lady? Naraku's deadly! His powers--" yelled the hanyou. "His powers, 'The Master's', Louie's, yours, whoever WILL not work aboard this ship! Remember when you tried to punch a hole in the bulkhead and almost broke your hand, Inu Yasha? Yuri installed a neutralizing field in and around this ship and now nobody's powers function anymore! I'm going to release them but first I have some ship ops to check on." she said.

"Mar, can we hyperjump to 'Kagura'?" she trilled. "Too close, eh? Oro's our speed? Warp 7.6? Increase it to 8.5 and calculate the new ETA. 1300 (1 PM) hours. OK, that's (Kei checked her wristchromo) two and a half hours more flight time. Guess that's the best we're gonna do, ain't it? OK, Warp 8.5 and stay on course, Mar. Kei out." she trilled.

"Well, gentlemen, we arrive at 1300 this afternoon. Better start thinking about how we're gonna spend two weeks here without going stir crazy! I don't intend to head back home (Furool City on Shimougou) until that hole in the continuum is sealed tight. I'm giving the entire ships' company shore leave. Incidentally, I ain't a complete moron. I know that even without their powers, Naraku, Sesshomaru and 'The Master' may still be dangerous! That's why I'm arming my crew and they will remain armed at all times until this mission is accomplished. And those three go nowhere either alone or in a group without a security detail along. Hi Yuri! Ain't you looking festive today! Better get into something warmer than that! It's 28 Kelvin on the surface and we touchdown in a little over two hours. How ya feeling, kid?" said Kei.

Yuri had just now run onto the bridge. Apparently, she was in a holiday mood. This was clearly reflected in her choice of attire- red pullover, green micro-miniskirt, white socks, red shoes and green blazer. "Fine, Kei. Oh, good morning Doctors, Inu Yasha, Kome. I feel great!" she bubbled. "You didn't get my orders, did you?" asked Kei. Yuri shook her head. "Until I decide otherwise, we will remain armed at all times, got it?" Yuri nodded her head. "Then put this on." said Kei. Kei removed her waist gunsash, holster and mark VI disruptor blaster and handed them to Yuri. "That's an order, Yuri." she said. Yuri shook her head. "No way, Kei! I'm not wearing all that heavy artillery! I'll go and get my own Mark III (mini blaster) from my room." she said, leaving the bridge. Kei shrugged and rebuckled the Mark VI around her own waist again.

Doctor 2 suddenly snapped his fingers. "I've got it!" he yelled. "Well, don't give it to anybody else." said Inu Yasha wryly. " 'The North Star and Southern cross Golf and Country Club' on 'Kagura'. It's near the 'Saruman' Airport. What say we all play some golf? It's ripping good fun!" he said with a 'Cheshire Cat' grin. "A capital idea, my friend. Zoe hates the game but Leila will play, I'm sure. I know that jamie loves it too. After all, golf was invented in Scotland on old Terra!" agreed Doctor 4. "Yes and those two 'trainees' (Kome and marlene) of our hostesses look to be in great shape as well. So, may I suggest a 'double foursomes Nassau match/better to best ball alternating shot play rules'? Jamie and I with Yuri and Kome versus you and Leila with Kei and Marlene. Loser buys the drinks at the old '19th hole', what do you say?" asked Doctor 2.

"Sounds like a plan, Doctor. Kei?" asked Doctor 4 eagerly. "Arigato but I think I'll pass on it." answered Kei. "Oh, too bad! I was looking forward to playing with you on my team." said Doctor 4. "Well, you know best, Captain. Of course, if you think you can't beat us, I suppose--" said Doctor 4 with a devilish smirk.

END OF CHAPTER 39. CHAPTER 40 soon. Please r/r. Kami bless, Akeome (Happy New Year) and see ya soon-K&K


	42. 42 Ch 40 An Angel Accepts A Challenge or...

DISCLAIMER: OK Master, it's all yours! First,thank you to Mr.T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 40 without further preamble:-

Chapter 40

"An Angel Accepta A Challenge" or "Is 'Kagura' Ready For This

"Who says I can't beat you? I'll show ya! You can count us in, gentlemen! However, at 28 Kelvin, ain't it just a little bit too cold for golf?" asked Kei. "Not at all, dear girl. At the old "NS & SC G&C Club" the entire course is enclosed within a dome and it is geothermally heated or cooled depending on the season. So the weather will be no problem at all." answered Doctor 2. "Then let's do it, Docs!" said Kei, shaking hands with both time lords. "But I dunno about the airhead." added Kei.

"I heard that! Ooh, I just LOVE golf! Hitting the cute little ball through the windmill and into the clown's mouth and over the little bridge--" bubbled Yuri who had just returned to the bridge. "Yuri! That's 'miniature' golf! The Docs meant REAL golf, you baka! And where's your Kami shimatta piece, Yuri?" demanded kei. Yuri unzipped her blazer and pulled the left side back to reveal a snug fitting shoulder harness, holster and a Mark III miniblaster underneath it. "Gomen (Sorry) Yuri." apologized Kei. "As long as you're happy now, Kei. And I do know how to play REAL golf, well, sort of anyway! I'll replicate us some clubs, balls, bags, gloves, shoes and outfits. How about you, Doctors and Leila and Jamie?" she asked. "We have everything that we need in the TARDIS, but thanks for asking." said Doctor 4. "Just how do you know that I have that stuff in the TARDIS, Doctor?" asked Doctor 2. "Because, Doctor, my TARDIS is also your TARDIS, remember!" replied Doctor 4. "Oh, yes. I guess I forgot about that, didn't I?" mused Doctor 2.

"Well, put everything you think we'll need onto the 'Raphael' and we'll use that to get to the club after we land." said Kei. "And if I might just use your communications system, I will make the necessary arrangements for us." said Doctor 2. "Sure, Doc, help yourself. My 'Angel' is your 'Angel'. And I know that you time lord guys don't believe in using this stuff but take this anyway because practically everyone else in the known universe does believe in it." said kei, tossing him a woolong/universal credit chit with 5 million credits (half a billion woolongs) on it. Doctor 2 caught it and stuck it in his pocket. "Thank you, dear girl." he said. "Oh, yeah, Doc, one more thing." said Kei. "Yes?" he asked. "If either of you refers to me as girl, madam, ma'am, miss, ms, dear, love, darling or honey, I'll wipe up the floor with you, understand?" she said cheerily. Both time lords nodded.

"Good. Kome, open a hailing relay frequency to 'Saruman City' for the Doctor and you'd better have mar confirm our landing details again since we're going to be an hour or so early. You or Mar do know how to play golf, don't you?" asked Kei. "Sure. We played together all the time back on Terra. Mar's a helluva lot better than I am though." responded Kome. "Great! We (Kei, Yuri, the Doctors and the hanyou) are going to take a break and have some coffee downstairs in the rec room. Have mar put us on 'George' (autopilot). Then I want you and she to join us." said Kei, walking to the rear with Doctor 4 and the hanyou in tow (Doctor 2 would join them after his call). "This leads to my express lift, guys." said kei, pointing to the rear exit.

"No way in Hell are you getting me in that dam box, Lady!" yelled an incensed half demon. "You baka!" retorted Kei. "It's just a dam elevator! We call it a turbolift and it's how we travel from level to level on this ship, tomo. It ain't nothing to be afraid of!" she added. "I ain't afraid of nothing, Lady! Outta my way!" yelled Inu Yasha, elbowing the startled redhead into a bulkhead wall. "Careful!" said Doctor 4, stepping aside to allow Kei to board first. She shoved him and Yuri inside behind the huge hanyou before boarding herself. "Rec room, stat!" she ordered. The doors clanged shut, startling the half demon who drew 'Tessaiga' and began to swing it wildly about around the lift doors.

"PUT that thing away before I TAKE it away from you." said kei quietly. The hanyou was hostile. "I'd like to see you try, you stupid broad!" WHAM! Kei's right fist crunched into his lower maxilla, flooring the amazed hanyou. "I'd put it away if I were you, my friend." whispered Doctor 4. The hanyou scowled but obeyed, resheathing his sword. "Hey lady! My brother's got two swords, you know, not one!" said Inu Yasha sulkily. "He's only got one now, tomo. We let him keep 'Tenseiga' but we confiscated 'Tokijin'." said Kei. "Rec room." announced the lift control.

"I ain't gonna let you get away with this, wench! F you, bitch!" yelled Inu Yasha, shouldering his way off the lift. "Osawaru (Sit), Boy!" cried kagome who was standing outside of the lift doors. BAM! The hanyou crashed to the floor. "Neat trick, kid! How'd you manage it?" asked Kei, stepping over the half demon. "Easy Kei. See that purple rosary around his neck? As long as he wears it, I control him. When I say the s-- word he sits 'cause that's my control word for him. It looked like you'd had problems with him so I 'sat' him for you." answered Kagome. "Arigato but I think I handled him OK." said Kei.

"She hit me, Kagome!" sulked Inu Yasha. "Good! You probably deserved it!" yelled Kagome. Inu Yasha was rubbing his jaw when Yuri observed "Kei has a problem with controlling her aggression, Kagome." she said sweetly. Kei glared daggers at Yuri. "So does Inu Yasha." replied Kagome. A furry little creature darted across the room and stopped by the little group. "You tell them, Kagome! He's always hitting us!" complained Shippou. BAM! "Ow! See oro I mean? Save me, Kagome!" said the small kitsune while jumping into Kagome's arms and rubbing his head where the hanyou and had just punched him and whimpering. "Osawaru (Sit), boy!" cried kagome. Crash! Inu Yasha hit the floor--HARD! "OW! Oro was that for, wench?" he yelled. "For being so mean! Now apologize to Shippou-chan or you'll get some more of the same!" yelled kagome, glaring at him. "OK! I'm sorry, you little half pint!" said the hanyou, getting to his feet. "Osawaru, boy!" yelled kagome and Inu Yasha hit the deck again! "OW! Bitch! I said 'sorry' to him, didn't I? Oro was that for?" howled the hanyou angrilty. "Apologize like you mean it!" shouted Kagome. "I really am sorry I hit you, Shippou-chan. Am I forgiven?" said Inu Yasha. Shippou nodded. "Sure, Inu Yasha. I forgive you." he said. Kagome smiled at them. "See, now that wasn't so hard, was it, Inu Yasha?" she asked.

"No, Kagome, it wasn't too hard at all. Sheesh!" replied the hanyou. "Let's have our coffee now." said Kagome, leading them to a table. The half demon headed for the bar instead. "Hey, you mangy wolf! Oro the Hell are you doing in my seat?" yelled Inu Yasha. "I was here first, you rotten cur! Tough shit! And oro the Hell are you doing hanging around my woman? I oughta beat the crap outta you!" fired back Kouga. "Sit down or I'll flag the pair of you!" roared Saitoh Hajime, the BOD today. The wolf and dog sat down obediently.

"Try some of his stuff, guys! It's great!" said Louie, pouring out some 'Dewar's' (Skotch whiskey) for each of them. Inu Yasha and Kouga sniffed at the strange amber fluid, then drank it. "Hey! This stuff ain't too bad, Louie! Oro is it?" asked the hanyou, holding out his glass for more. "Skotch whiskey." said louie, refilling all three glasses. Inu Yasha noticed the two Saiyaans sitting at the other end of the bar. They were dropping tiny glasses into bigger glasses and then drinking quickly while Saitoh timed them. "Oro are those two bakas up to, Louie?" asked Inu Yasha.

"Somebody told them about my 'Blast Off' contest with Kei. Now, they're trying it. The big tumblers are vodka and the teeny ones are rum. You drop the shot of rum into the tumbler of vodka and then drink it down fast. Saitoh counts 'em down from ten to zero and says 'Blast Off'. That's the signal to start drinking. Then he counts from one to wherever you finish drinking and whoever can hold more booze is the winner! In our bout, Kei won when I passed out! Hey, Saitoh, how many have they had now?" asked the magician. "I dunno Louie. I lost track after the third case of vodka! Man, can those saiyaans put it away!" answered Saitoh. "They won't be at it much longer! Look who just came in!" said Kouga, reaching for the bottle of 'Dewar's' on the counter top.

Bulma had just entered the rec room. Today her color was aoishi. Her outfit was a light aoishi tee shirt, navy miniskirt with matching vest, pale aoishi pantyhose and navy moon boots (like Faye's white ones). Her aoishi hair was tied back with a sky aoishi ribbon. Waving to Kagome's party, she suddenly stiffened. Dropping her hand, she marched over to the bar and grabbed Goku and her husband by their collars. "Oro did I tell you two bakas about drinking? (She took a whiff of Vegeeta's glass) F! Oro the Hell have you been drinking? Saitoh! (She glanced at the BOD who told her!) Again? Vodka! And rum! You morons! If you weren't Saiyaans, you'd both be dead by now! March!" Bulma dragged the pair of them out of the rec room and to the lifts. "Send up fifty pots of hot, black coffee, onegai!" called Bulma to Mako.

"Unhand me, Madam, before my wife gets the wrong idea about us!" said a very plastered Vegeeta. "I am your wife, you drunken baka!" yelled Bulma, kicking him in the derriere. "Who won? Me or Vegeeta!" demanded Goku. "Neither one of you! You both lost! If Chi Chi were here, you'd be in deep shit, Goku!" yelled the aoishi-haired bombshell. Finally they reached their suite. Shoving the two 'Z fighters' into the living room and seating them on a sofa, Bulma grabbed the PA mike and keyed it. "Hey, Spike! You there? It's Bulma." she said. "Yeah, Bulma, oro do you need?" responded Spike Steigel. "How do you make those 'prairie oysters' of yours?" she asked. Spike laughed. "Never thought you'd need one of those things, Bulma!" chortled Spike. "Not me! My baka hubby and Goku!" she answered. Spike gave her the recipe which Bulma punched into her PDO vidpad. She thanked Spike and began to prepare a few gallons of them.

Meanwhile, back down at the bar, Kagome had 'SAT' Inu Yasha several more times and admonished both he and Kouga for their boozing. Soon the rec room began to fill up with more people on break. Two hours passed more or less peacefully(You know- only a few arguements, fist fights, brawls, crying, screaming, yellingg, etc.) for the fellowship of the 'Angel' and before they knew it, marlene's voice came over the PA system.

END OF CHAPTER 40.

Chapter 41 'Hackers Beware-The Angels Are Here!' or 'An Old Enemy Returns--Sorta!' to follow soon. Please r/r. Akeome and see ya soon-K&K


	43. 43 Ch 41 ackers Beware! Here Come the An...

Chapter 41 

"Hackers Beware- The Angels Are Here!" or "An Old Enemy Returns-Sorta!"

DISCLAIMER: OK K-9, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 41 without further preamble-

"Attention! We are on final descent approaching planetfall on 'Kagura'. I suggest you strap yourselves in securely. 'Kagura's' "G" force is 157.795 currently! We touchdown in five minutes. Navigator out." Marlene hung up the mike and began her final approach pattern. She keyed the ship to tower relay mike and spoke. " 'Angel 2' calling 'Saruman' Spaceport. Do you read me? Over." she said. "Roger, 'Angel 2', we read you. This is 'Saruman' Spaceport. What's your pleasure, ma'am? Over." replied 'Saruman' control tower. "We request landing instructions, onegai. We are a multi-level 3WA M-Class starship. You should have been advised of our intended arrival although we are a few hours early. Our heading is SSW 140, speed is at Warp 8.5 and Star Vector is 289. Our present coordinates are 159 NNW by 160 SSE, Mark. Over." reported Marlene.

"Roger that, 'Angel 2'. We have you on screen. You are cleared for landing. Turn your heading to SSE 137, decrease speed to warp 5.7 and your new Star Vector is 197, Mark. You have been assigned to Runway 126. We have your altitude at 50,000 meters. Descend to 20,000 meters and cut your speed to subWarp 3.1 and follow the markers after you touchdown. At that point, cut off your Warp drive and and decrease your impulse speed to 0.8 rills. Then cut your thrusters down to nil gradually and in sequence. That's all there is to it. Happy landings. Oh, hai, one other thing. Have your captain report to the tower immediately once you're down. We have an urgent holovid message for her from 3WA HQ. Over." responded the tower.

"Roger willco. 'Angel 2' navigator out." Marlene hung up the mike and banked over to SSE 137 trimming her yaw and decreasing her speed. A few more adjustments and the huge starship had touched down. Marlene cut the warp drive, decreased impulse speed to 0.9 rills and killed all four thrusters. Slowly as the ship taxied the engines whined while they were cooling down. Marlene hit the PA 'Announce' switch. "Attention! Marlene here. We are down on 'Kagura'. You may unstrap yourselves and move about now. Captain to the bridge stat. Marlene out." She keyed off the PA and stretched.

Marlene had just picked up her coffee when Kei stepped onto the bridge through the rear lift entryway. "Well? Oro's up, Mar?" A barefooted Kei was pulling an emerald kimono on over a black tank top and cutoffs. " 'Saruman' tower says 3WA has an urgent message for you. You'll have to go to the tower for it though." said Marlene. "OK, Mar, arigato. Good job bringing my ship down in one piece too." replied Kei, exiting the way she had just come. "Captain's quarters, stat!" she told lift control. Kei ran back into her bedroom, threw off her kimono and stepped out of her cutoffs. She pulled on a heavy pair of black ski pants, a dark aoishi ski sweater, heavy socks and high top mountain boots. She tied her hair back with a green headband and buckled on her gunsash. She slipped her Mark XIII ion cannon into its holster and tied the holster to her right thigh. She then tucked two spare power packs into her ammo pouch and pulled on a hooded grey anorak. Stuffing a pair of 'trigger finger' gloves into her anorak's pockets, she jumped back onto her lift. ""Docking Bay North." she told lift control. Kei leaped off the lift and ran to the 'Raphael'. Boarding the shuttle, she pulled on a helmet and hopped onto a skysled.

"Open Airlock 1-A." she trilled to Kome. "And be sure to close it behind me. I'm going to 'Saruman' tower. Mar has the helm." she added. Her skysled roared to life and she rocketed down the ramp, through the airlock and into the 'Kaguran' sky. Five minutes later she had landed atop the tower roof.

She hopped off her skysled and yanked open the tower door. "You're not authorized to-" began the tower security guard. Kei flashed her 3WA holovid ID and snapped ""Sr TC O'Halloran, Captain of the 'Lovely Angel 2', 3WA. Your boss called me, pal!" The guard saluted and pointed down a hallway. "Please report to Group Commander dastun's office, ma'am. Last door on the right. You're expected." Kei jogged off removing her helmet along the way. Reaching the indicated door, she knocked. "Come in." invited a heavy masculine voice. Kei opened the door and entered, closing it behind her. She cracked a salute to the middle aged officer seated before her. "Sr TC O'Halloran, Captain of the 'Lovely Angel 2', 3WA, reporting, sir. You have a message for me?" she said. "Ah, Miss O'Halloran. I'm Group Commander Dastun of the 'Kaguran Air Patrol'." he said, extending a hand which Kei shook. He waved her to a seat and she dropped into a chair.

A vidscreen lowered into place and Dastun keyed it up. The face of Charles Augustus Garner materialized immediately. "Thank Kami in Heaven you're safe, Kei!" he said, relief clearly apparent in his voice. "Oro's up, sir?" asked Kei curiously. "Max Berringer's brother, John, has just put a contract out on you, Kei!" he answered slowly. "Who the Hell is Berringer?" she demanded. Then it hit her!

The guy who'd tried to 'ice' Don Poporo two years ago! She'd killed the crazy bastard, managing to blow the roof off the 3WA HQ building, take out his getaway spacecraft and his cronies and wreck half of Furool (Foo-Lon) City in the process!

"-And you're going to be babysitting until at least February. Dr. Cue's hit a snag. Sorry, Kei." Kei had missed the rest of Garner's comments and explanation while she had been musing to herself. "How do we know this crap about John Berringer?" she asked garner coolly. "Your old pal you used to bodyguard (the Furool City Chinese arms dealer) told us. He also said that Berringer knew about the 'Cybytron' mission. By the way, his ship is called the 'Miranda Queen' so be on the lookout for it. Your best course of action is for you to lie low right where you are now on 'Kagura' until we tell you to come home, OK?" he said. Kei nodded.

"Hai, sir. You know best. We'll just stay here and arigato for the tipoff." Kei was about to sever the relay connection when garner spoke again. "Kei! Arm your crew and keep them armed until we have resolved this latest issue. And 'akeome' (short form for 'Happy New Year') to you, Yuri and everyone else out there with you. Our prayers are with you. See you soon and sayonara, Kei. Garner out." Kei waved to his image and blanked the vidscreen.

Thanking Dastun, she arose to leave. "You can count on the 'Kaguran Air Patrol' to protect you, ma'am." said dastun, rising to his feet. Kei slammed a fist down on his desk. "Negative! No one is to know we're here! I'll cloak the 'Angel' and we'll keep a low profile while we're on 'Kagura'. Shimatta, I need a drink! Know any good taverns nearby?" she asked. "Yeah, I'll take you. I need one too. Let me arrange for some transport and we'll go." answered Dastun. "Forget it. I've got a two seater skysled on the roof. We'll take that and by the way, it's just Kei." she replied. "Dan." he said, opening the door for her. Kei pulled on her helmet and led the way to the roof. She tossed Dan a helmet which he put on. She hopped on her skysled and motioned for dan to climb on behind her. He did so and Kei rocketed off the roof and headed South. Dan pointed down and Kei landed in front of the 'Black Crow' tavern.

Several drinks later, Kei deposited Dan on his tower and roared back to the 'Angel'. "Kome, open Airlock 1-A." she trilled. Rocketing inside she hopped off her skysled and tossed down her helmet. z'close the airlock, Kome." she trilled. Kei raced for the lift and took it to the bridge. Kei strode swiftly onto her bridge. "Kome, stay here. Mar, you're with me. (Kei keyed the PA mike and spoke) This is Kei. I want everyone in the rec room stat.(She tossed down the mike) Kome, you have the helm. Wait a sec. (She reached across the console and tapped a panel labeled 'Cloak Control'. The image of their ship shimmered and then vanished from the vidscreens. All that remained was a dotted outline of it.) There. Kome, keep the PA open and listen closely. We've got big trouble brewing! Come on, Mar!" said an agitated Kei O'Halloran.

"Dam!" she thought as she strode back to the lift. "If John's anything like his brother, he'll soon know exactly where we are!" Aloud she said "Rec room." to lift control. Kei shoved Marlene into the rec room and followed her in. Grabbing up a PA mike she keyed it and addressed her passengers and crew.

"First, Dr. Cue's hit another snag and 'Kronos' won't be done until February but that's the least of our problems. Max Berringer's brother, John, has just put a contract out on me. He thinks we're on 'Cybytron' but he'll trace us here soon enough. Garner says we are to remain on 'Kagura' and keep a low profile until he decides otherwise. I've cloaked the ship and I want everyone, no exceptions, every single one of us, to be armed at all times. Yes, Faye, that means Shippou, Ed, Rin, Serena, Rei, Ami, Mina and mako, too. Marlene is in charge of weapons distribution so get down to the armoury as soon as this meeting's over and draw them. I want at least two people on bridge watch at all times. And you may as well know this too. I killed John Berringer's brother two years ago while we were protecting Chief Poporo from him. (AN- For details, see DP Flash, Mission 3, Act 5 "Ash Grey Avenger"). Max Berringer had also kidnapped the Chief's daughter, Rosa, and used her as a hostage. That's the story. So, we'll all lay low and hope for the best. You guys will have cabin fever without shore leave so I'll give it to you. Just stay within hailing range and be careful! Keep your aizu and ears open. Berringer's using mercenaries, bounty hunters, assassins, killers, you name it- he's got it! I've dealt with a squadron of trined mercs in the past. I rescued my own godson, Keitarou Riff, from such a group. Oh, hai! The Doctors, Jamie, Leila, Kome, Marlene, Yuri and I will be playing golf tomorrow on 'Kagura'. Any of you are invited to tag along and either play or watch the round. (She glanced at Doctor 2) Doctor, oro's our tee time tomorrow?" asked Kei.

"Tomorrow at seven AM sharp." he answered. "OK, then whoever's coming with us, be at Docking Bay North by 0530 (5:30 AM) hours tomorrow. We'll use the 'Raphael'. And no matter oro you do or where you go, you are to remain armed at all times until I say otherwise! Understood? Good. That's it. See you all at dinner. Enjoy your leaves. Ja Mata." Kei finished her speech and sent Marlene to the armoury and Yuri to the bridge.

"Yuri, you and Kome will take this watch. Dinner will be sent up. Someone will relieve you at 2000 (8 PM) hours. Arigato, Yuri." she said. "Glad to help out, Kei. We can get our own dinners up there so don't bother sending anything up. We'll be fine. (Yuri saw a worried look on Kei's face) Really, Kei. It'll be OK. I remember that creep, Berringer. And nobody is going to hurt you, partner! I won't let them!" said Yuri fiercely, patting her Mark III blaster. Kei managed a wan smile and 'high fived' with her exec/co-pilot. Yuri sprinted for the lift, trilling Kome to explain things to her. Arriving on the bridge, Yuri noticed it was decidedly chilly, too chilly for her microminiskirt outfit!

"Kome, can I borrow one of your jumpsuits? It's a little too cold up here for oro I'm wearing!" pleaded Yuri, shivering. "Sure, Yuri. Help yourself. They're in the locker behind you. Change in the nav cabin if you want." said Kome. Yuri grabbed a jumpsuit from the locker and removed her blazer and shoulder rig/holster/blaster, unzipped her skirt and stepped out of it. Then she quickly donned the jumpsuit, zipping it up to her throat. She gathered up her discarded clothing and shoulder rig and shoved them in the locker. Then she tossed the Mark III on the console, sat down and put her feet up. "Arigato, Kome. This is a lot warmer than that skirt was! Make yourself comfy, kid. We're here until eight tonight." Yuri switched on the vidscreen and keyed up an old Terran movie called 'Lord of the Rings' and settled down to watch it. Kome said nothing. She was cleaning her Mark XII blaster. Their watch was uneventful and at 1800 (6 PM) hours, Yuri volunteered to replicate dinner for them. She did so and she and Kome ate on the bridge. At 2000 (8 PM) hours Zoe and Leila relieved them. At midnight (December 29, 2250), they were replaced by Spike Steigel and Faye Valentine. At 0200 (2 AM) hours, Spike noticed a ship that would have been shadowing them had the 'Angel' been visible!

Faye's hand reached out to open a hailing line relay but Spike's hand forced her hand away from the controls. Instead he used his comlink and trilled Kei. "Kei, Spike here. We have a shadow. However, since the 'Angel' is cloaked I don't think they have detected us. We did not hail them. It looks to be a K-Class battle cruiser loaded to the gills with firepower and detection stuff! It's called the 'Miranda Queen'. Ever heard of it?" Kei trilled back immediately. "Dam right I've heard of it! That's John Berringer's flagship! Let me know if it decides to stick around. Kei out." Spike and Faye resumed their watch. At 0330 (3:30 AM) hours, Spike again trilled Kei. "The 'Queen' just blasted off. 'Saruman' Tower says their next port of call is 'Endor', an M-Class world near 'Cybytron'. He seems to be retracing his steps so we're out of the woods for now, Kei. Orders?" Kei trilled back. "Ashita (Tomorrow) we're moving the 'Angel' to a safer location in the boondocks. Mugghi, call the flight crew at 0500 (5 AM) hours. I want to get an early start. We'll move the ship to 'Zenigata Province' deep in the 'Jigen Woods'. From there the 'Raphael' should get us to 'North Star' (Golf course) in time to make our tee time if we really push it! Good thing we loaded the shuttle last night. We'll launch the 'Raphael' at 0600 (6 AM) hours sharp. A quick 18 holes and then back to the 'Angel'. We'll keep hopping all over 'Kagura' and cloaking at each stop. That should confuse the jigoku out of Berringer. Anyway, it's all we can do to avoid him anyway. OK, Spike, faye. Good job. See you at 0500. Kei out."

Spike shook out a cigarette and offered one to faye who accepted it. He lit hers and then his own smoke. Yuri had thoughtfully left a pot of java (coffee) for Leila and Zoe. Zoe had made a replacement pot for Spike and Faye. Faye poured them each a cup of the steaming brew and carried them back to the bridge. No other ships put in an appearance and at 0430 (4:30 AM) hours, Mugghi yawned and awakened from her sleep. She had been asleep in the hallway outside of the ready room. Mugghi wandered onto the bridge and Faye stroked the nekko's huge back causing the giant cat to purr. At 0500 hours Mugghi trilled the flight crew to get up. Kei arrived first in sweats and sneakers. A Mark XIII ion cannon was stuck in her waistband. Mar followed wearing her Terran NFL New England Patriots' jacket. Kome came next sporting Philadelphia Eagles' green. Each one had a blaster strapped to her hip. Yuri strolled in bearing a tray with six cups, a carafe of coffee, sugar, cream, pastries, spoons, forks and saucers. She was still in her pajamas but she had thrown a yellow and red kimono over them. On her feet were flip flop sandals and in her kimono's pocket, she carried a mark III mini-blaster.

Spike and Faye each took coffee and doughnuts. Mar and Kome had coffee and Danish. Kei opted for just coffee. Yuri had coffee, doughnuts, danish, toaster pastry and a pop tart! "You'll spoil your breakfast if you scarf all that down up here, Yuri!" said Kei with a grimace. Yuri ignored her. "I hope you're not going to play in that getup." joked Kei. "Ha ha! Very funny, Kei. Nai, I'll change before we play. And if I were you I wouldn't go around sporting 3WA logos on your sweats. You said we're supposed to be keeping a low profile, didn't you?" shot back Yuri. "Yeah, I'd better wear something else. I'll change in a bit. Thanks, Yuri." replied Kei who was powering up the 'Angel's' engines. Mar had already requested clearance to lift off from 'Saruman' tower and it had been granted to her. Kome reported no messages since last night. Yuri began to fire up the thrusters. "No thrusters, Yuri. We're only going a few hundred kilos from here- 'Jigen Woods' in 'Zenigata Province'. Impulse engines only." said Kei.

Kei yanked back on he throttle and the huge starship lifted clear of the tarmac. Rising swiftly to 5,000 meters she accelerated to 4,500 rills at SubWarp 5 (1,500 mph) and rocketed off in a Westerly direction. After 20 minutes she cut the engines and gently set the ship down in a sylvan glade, the first clearing she'd been able to locate in the dense foliage of the forest below them. Yuri cloaked the 'Angel' at Kei's request and arose from her seat. "Well, I'm off to grab some chow and get some clothes on. Meet you at the shuttle in an hour, guys." Yuri waved a ta ta and exited via the express lift. Kome and Mar were dismissed to get breakfast and Kei jogged to her own express lift. "Captain's quarters, stat." she told lift control and she was obediently deposited outside the rear entrance to her bedroom on Level 3.

She ran in and pulled off her sweats, replacing them with a green windowpane sweater, black slacks and a red windbreaker. On her way to the shuttle bays she bumped into her two trainees. The two girls both wore their usual Terran NFL togs but they also carried spiked golf shoes. Mar handed an extra pair to Kei who checked her wristchromo and fumed. "Shimatta! It's almost 0600! If Yuri doesn't hurry her ass up, we'll have to leave without her!" she yelled.

The Doctors, Leila and Jamie were already on bosrd the shuttle along with the two Saiyaans (who had never even heard of golf!), Bulma, Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kirara, Sango, Shippou, Naraku, Rin, Kikyo, 'The Master', Jaken, Kagome, Louie, Merrill, Genie, Melissa, Ila, Kenshin, Saitoh, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Misao, Ivanhoe, Rebecca, the crybaby (Prince John), Falco, Mordor, Fingal (the wizards), the elf hunters, the other two tro-cons from the past, Keitarou (who wanted to see his Auntie Kei annihilate the ball), Legato, Spike Miroku, the Bebop gang, the scouts, Serena, Kouga, Orphen, Cleo, Luckie, Ein, Luna and Artemis (the pets) and Magic. The Mugghis and nammos remained on the 'Angel' as did the chiefs (Don for obvious reasons and Anton to command the ship). Han Solo was on the 'Raphael' as well. (Where else! Kei was there, wasn't she?). Zoe (being the only other trained navigator) remained on the 'Angel' in case they had to move out fast and relocate the ship.

AN- Only the two time lords, Leila, Jamie and the 'Unholy Four' are actually playing in the matches. The rest are there either to lend moral support or to watch the fun and games. Some golf terms will be used. Since most folks are familiar with most terms we will only explain the more unusual and archaic ones. Sorry but it would be too much baggage to include a full glossary of golf terms1

Kei took a look around the shuttle and did a double take! She was amazed that so many people wanted to watch them play golf! She was relieved to see in the mix the two that she considered the most dangerous- 'The Master' and Naraku! Glancing at her wristchromo she was signaling Legato to close the ramp portal when Yuri finally rushed up the ramp all out of breath. She had opted to wear a yellow Izod sweater with an alligator logo over a red pullover, a pale aoishi skirt, red/white Argyle socks and sneakers. She carried a white windbreaker and sported a tan 'Ben Hogan' cap. "Well, you just made it, Annika! (AN- Annika Sorenstan is (or was) the greatest female golfer on old Terra and Yuri's getup was basically the same as Annika's usual outfit) Another minute and we'd have had to leave you behind!" chastised Kei. Yuri sat down in the co-pilot's seat, Mar was in the pilot's seat, Kome was in the comm officer's seat while Kei was standing behind them and leaning both hands on the console. Kei whispered to Yuri "Where's your shimatta piece, Yuri?" to which Yuri replied "Strapped to my thigh under this shimatta skirt and it's darn uncomfortable too!" Kei shrugged and fingered the outline of her Mark XIII which was tucked into the rear waistband of her slacks underneath her sweater. It was digging into her back painfully.

Kome and Mar were lucky! Their bulky NFL jerseys effectively hid the outlines of their blasters so they were able to carry them tucked into the front waistband of their sweatpants under their jerseys. All four of them wore windbreakers. Kome wore Terran NFL Eagles' green while Mar had on Patriots' red/white/blue.


	44. 44 Ch 42 concl of Ch 41 too

Conclusion to Chapter 41

The two time lords and jamie wore old fashioned golfers' kit (shirt, tie, vest, suitcoat, plus fours or knee breeches, Argyle socks, spiked shoes and tam o' shanter caps). Leila was stunning in a white sweater, pink windbreaker with matching slacks, Izod foot socks, spiked shoes and a red/black headband. She carried her blaster tucked inside her rear waistband underneath her sweater. Jamie wore the same kit as the two Doctors except that he wore his kilt rather than plus fours and he carried his weapon in his sporrin (pouch). Kome quietly handed Yuri the spiked golf shoes that she had brought for her.

Kei fired up the engines and blasted out of the airlock which closed behind them. Keeping to the forest's dense cover, she rocketed East at 4,500 rills at SubWarp 5 (1,500 mph) until they reached the 'North Star Southern Cross Golf Country Club' at St Amon's in Senna province. Finding a discreet clearing near the 14th fairway, Kei landed the 'Raphael' and cloaked it. The chromo now read 0650 (6:50 AM) hours- only ten minutes to tee time!

END OF CHAPTER 41

DISCLAIMER: OK Misao, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 42 without further preamble-

Chapter 42

'Angels vs Eagles (and Birdies Too!)' or 'How NOT To Play Golf' '

Leaving the others to mill about at the first tee, the participants in the match piled into four of the skysleds and quickly reached the clubhouse/pro shop. Checking in was speedily accomplished (Doctor 2 was quite well known here) and everyone in the group received a vidpad scorecard, course map and yardage holovid. The course they would be using was the 'Gold' course, a 7,200 meters/Par 72 which meant that it contained 4 Par 5's, 4 Par 3's and ten Par 4's. There were three sets of tee markers: Blue for ladies, White for experts and Red for average players. By mutual agreement, the red tees were chosen to be used by all of them. There were water hazards (one stroke penalty if your ball goes in one and you cannot play it out) on holes 1, 6, 8, 9, 10, 12, 14 and 18. There were sand bunkers (traps)(you may not 'ground' your club in them preparatory to a shot. You practice your swings outside of the hazard) on all the holes except 2, 7, 16 and 17. The 2 hole was a very short par 3 of only 96 meters while 7 was a long uphill par 4 with a huge tree bisecting the fairway. 16 was reminiscent of the fabled Terran 'blue monster' 18th hole at 'Doral' in Florida with water on the entire left side up to the green which was quite narrow. It was another par 4 as was 17 which was a copy of the famed 17th 'road hole' at 'St Andrews' in Scotland on Terra. The 'road hole' is an uphill par 4 with a road circling the rear of the green. In normal play any shot on a road could be 'dropped' without penalty nearby no nearer the pin (hole), however, such was not the case here as the road was 'in play' and only at the cost of a stroke could you 'drop' off of it. The holes on the greens had five feet tall (rather than six or seven feet tall) flagsticks in them due to the constantly severe winds of 40 to 55 kph which were always present. This was NOT an easy course!

AN- Rather than trying to explain an 'Alternate Shot/Best Ball Nassau' match to you I will instead explain our version as used here. All eight players hit shots off the tee (there are two teams of four players each. Team 1 is Doctor 2, Doctor 4, Jamie and Leila. Team 2 is Kei, Yuri, Kome and Marlene.). Of the two person subteam (The subteams are Doctor 2/Jamie; Doctor 4/Leila; Yuri/Kome; Kei/Marlene) playing the player whose ball goes farthest and/or is in the best position for the next shot will have his/her ball used for that hole. After teeing off, anyone on that 4 person team (except for the one who hit the last shot) may hit next. The honour on the tee off is constant throughout the match. In match play the best score 'wins' the hole and that team is so many shots up with so many more to play. Match begins 'all square'. Play continues until one team has won more holes than there are holes left to play. The teeing order is Doctor 4; Leila; Doctor 2; Jamie; Leila; Yuri; Kome; Marlene; Kei. A par is even score with 2 strokes on the green and one stroke for par 3, two for par 4 and three for par five. A birdie is one stroke less than par, an eagle is two less and a double eagle (albatross) is three less than par. A bogey is one stroke more than par, a double bogey is two more, etc. A player is allowed 14 clubs in his/her bag. For our match, everyone has the same clubs in their bags. They are Woods: Driver, 3 (baffle) wood, 4 (spoon) wood and 5 (cleek) wood. Irons: 3, 4, 5 (mashie), 6, 7, 8, (spade mashie), 9 (niblick) irons and pitching wedge and sand wedge (sand iron) as well as a putter. A par 3 has no fairway, only par 4s and 5s do. Your tee shot is supposed to reach the green in one for a par 3, in two for a par 4 and in three for a par 5 always leaving an average of two putts on the green to finish the hole.

Without further ado, here we go:

The first hole was a 390 meter dogleg (curve) right par 4. Leila drove her ball 290 meters down the right side, cutting the dogleg and leaving a 100 meter second shot from a great angle for her partner (Doctor 4) to attack the pin which was back left and guarded by a bunker.

Doctor 4's tee shot hit heavy rough 190 meters off the tee. Jamie caught a fairway bunker 210 meters out. Doctor 2 went 160 meters and came to rest under a tree. (AN- That means Leila's and jamie's balls will be 'best balls' and played instead of Doctor 2's and Doctor 4's balls)

Yuri's tee shot sailed 150 meters into a lake. Kome's went 165 meters to the dead center of the fairway and was played next. Mar caught a left bunker 275 meters out and Kei's ball carried 310 meters to a spot just 80 meters shy of the green! It was 'hole high' (in direct line of the pin) and was used next also.

Doctor 4 tried a punch shot with a 7 iron which airmailed the green, leaving a third shot of 30 meters. Marlene used a sand iron to 'cozy' Kei's ball onto the green and roll it to within 16 feet of the pin (hole). Leila cut a spade mashie (8 iron) stiff to within 3 feet of the cup. (AN- 'cup', 'pin' and 'hole' are used interchangably although they mean the same thing- the place where you put the ball on the green!) Kei's putt broke severely right before it straightened out and dropped in for a birdie 3. Doctor 4's 3 footer for par was of course conceded. Kei/Mar/Kome/Yuri's team won the first hole 1 up.

The next four holes (2 to 5) were finished 'all square' leaving Kei's team still 1 up with 13 holes to play. By this time, one thing was very apparent. The longest drivers for each team were Jamie and Kei. The best short game (shots inside 100 meters of the green) players were Doctor 2 and Marlene. Doctor 4, Leila, Yuri and Kome were just along for the ride so to speak although most of them were good putters.

Everyone was enjoying the crisp, clear weather and sunny day to the fullest. (Artificially controlled/created weather but what the Hell!) The 'Unholy Four' were (of course) enthralled to not have to worry about: 'who's going to show up next?'; 'what's Ed up to now?'; who's in sick bay?' and a myriad of other daily problems they'd had to contend with since this mission had begun!

After some long but uninspiring tee shots (off the 6th tee), the two best were still a bit of a challenge. Jamie's shot had gone into the fairway but he'd carried it a tad too far and had a 'tight lie' for his next shot which had to clear a lake 150 meters wide to reach a green which sloped back towards the players and the water! The total distance to the pin was 210 meters. The two time lords and Leila had a brief discussion over who would tackle this shot (Jamie was ineligible since he had hit last). Doctor was a good short game player but he lacked the length to clear the water hazard. Doctor 4 had the length but lacked the skill to 'spin' (cause the ball to back up once it strikes the green) the ball and stop it before it rolled off the green and into the drink. The only choice left was Leila.

Selecting a 'cleek' she gripped down almost to the flex (tape wrapped around the bottom of the club shaft) and took a 'closed' (both feet aligned square to target) stance. Whipping the club back to shoulder height with the head of the club pointed skywards, she drove down with a good deal of force at the ground beneath her ball and carved a huge 'divot' (chunk of turf) as she struck the ball and ground driving through it. She cut off her follow through abruptly, hurling ball and divot low and fast. All aizu watched in awe as the ball easily cleared the lake and struck the flagstick causing the ball to drop softly down on the green and roll back only a few feet with little 'spin'. She was within 20 feet of the pin. Leila smiled and slid the wood back into her bag. (AN- All players are using gloves on one hand except for Leila and Kei who play barehanded.

Kei's shot had gone farther than Jamie's but had not found the fairway. Instead her ball was lying at the bottom of a deep bunker! Yuri's, Kome's and Mar's shots had all found water hence Kei's ball had to be played. This shot also had the lake to clear but from a different angle which brought the whole lake into play by 175 meters (to clear) instead of 150. Total distance to pin was 180 meters. No question as to who would play this shot. The only one with the skills necessary here was (who else?) Marlene!

Coolly, she selected a 3-iron! Kei urgently whispered to her partner. "A 3-iron from 180 outta a trap! Are you baka! You need a wood like a spoon or a cleek!" Marlene answered quietly. An iron gets the shot up quickly, Kei. A fairway wood won't clear the lip of the bunker. Trust me, Kei. I know oro I'm doing." Kei stepped back to watch with Yuri and Kome. "I can't look! Tell me when it's over!" whimpered Yuri, shutting her aizu tight. (AN- In bunkers or traps, you are not allowed to 'ground' your club meaning you cannot make sand contact until you execute the shot! You practice your swing before you go into the trap.) Mar stepped down into the bunker and opened the blade of her club (laid the club sideways above the sand so its face pointed up) to its fullest extent. Whipping it backwards until the shaft was parallel to her shoulders and back, Mar drove as hard as she could just below the middle of the ball, twisting the club at the very last second to 'square' (close the face so it is aligned with the target) which sent the ball flying high and long. It easily cleared the water and struck the back of the green. The slope and spin combined to pull the ball back towards the pin fast with a lot of spin. When it stopped, the ball was a mere 5 feet away from the pin on a gentle upslope ideal for putting.

The teams' best putters were Doctor 4 and Kome. Doctor 4 was the first to putt. He 'read' (determine the way the ball will roll based on the curvature of the green, the grass, etc.) the green perfectly, however, he incorrectly judged the speed of the green and his 'lag' stopped 10 feet short of the pin! That left either the other time lord, Jamie or Leila with a tough par putt. Doctor 2 missed their par putt by a foot. Kome was advised not to 'read' too much 'break' (the way the ball will roll) into her putt but rather to concentrate on the speed of the green. Needless to say, she holed out for a 'birdie' 3. The one footer was conceded and Kei's team won the hole- 2- up with 12 holes to go.

The next two holes (7 and 8) were completed 'all square' with 'birdies' by both teams. The overall score still left Kei's team up by 2 holes with 10 to play when they reached the ninth tee. "It looks like a bitch!" whispered Kei to her teammates. "Only 129 meters, Kei, but the first 115 are across water to a tight 'island green' (a green only approachable by a narrow spit of land from the teeing area) which slopes right to left. Don't play to the pin. That's a 'sucker' pin (when the hole looks easy to reach and tempts a player to hit right at the flag). Play to the center right of the pin. Anything on the green is an easy 3 so we'll settle for par on this one, OK?" asked Marlene. Kei nodded apprehensively. "Oro club, Mar?" she asked. Mar grinned. "With your length- this one." She handed Kei the pitching wedge (used from 120 meters and in towards the green). Yuri, Jamie and Leila had already found the water with their tee shots so Kome and the two time lords had headed for the 'drop area' (on water holes, a spot to hit third shots from to the green; usually easier than the teeing ground) to hit their thirds.

After the 6th hole, only two players from each team teed off on each hole. Jamie and Leila/Kei and Yuri were the designated hitters so to speak. (AN- There is a one stroke penalty assessed on each shot into a water hazard.) Komey and Doctor 2 both hit the green this time but left super long 'bogey' (one over par) putts for 4. Doctor 4 had again found the drink so he and Leila were out for this hole. Kei teed up and took a 'closed' stance. Swiftly, she brought the club back to shoulder height. Pausing a second, she drove down easily, striking the ball and sweeping it skywards towards the 'fat' (safe area away from pin and hazards) of the green. It struck softly on the right side of the green and slid quietly to the left before gently stopping 15 feet from the pin! Advantage to Kei's team- two putts for par and another hole! Jamies's and Kei's balls were to be used. Leila went first, stroking her putt too hard and shooting the ball 20 feet past the cup. Mar stroked Kei's ball gently and tried to 'lag' it to the 'magic circle' (3 feet from the cup). Instead her putt was true and the ball dropped in for a 'birdie' 2. 3- up with the 'back nine' (holes 10 to 18 which are usually tougher than the 'front nine' were.) to go for Kei's team. The 20 footer had again come up 6 feet short so the 'double bogey' 5 was conceded.

"Welcome to the 'back nine'." said Doctor 2. "If they get another hole up on us, this contest could end on 15 so buckle down and try harder!" warned Doctor 4. "Leila, Jamie- think long and straight here. Water right and bunkers left so stay out of them." whispered Doctor 2 urgently. The other team had chosen Kei and Kome to hit these tee shots (Marlene tended to 'hook' (hit ball to the left) off long tees so Kome got the nod this time.) Kome chose driver and promptly bunkered 157 meters out. Leila and jamie had each hit solid shots to the fairway- Leila had gone 200 while Jamie had crushed his ball to the 325 meter mark! Mar grabbed Kei's arm and bent close to her ear to whisper. "You tend to 'slice' (hit the ball too far right; 'hooking' is too far left) With water right that's bad news. Either let me try a 'hook' or use a 'baffle' instead of a driver. You make the call, Captain." Kei pondered before saying "I know I can't outdrive Jamie and I don't want to hit the water so go ahead and 'hook' it." Marlene nodded. Meanwhile, Kome was trying to coach Yuri about bunker shots but Yuri still looked as confused as hell. Mar struck her driver forcefully and her ball 'hooked' dead left! Suddenly, a fortunate gust of wind caught it and brought it back into the fairway- 335 meters out! The team would use this ball not Kome's (lucky for Yuri!) for this hole. Mar had outdriven the Scot by 10 meters! Kome thumped Mar's back as did Kei. The other team looked sick and Yuri fainted. "Get up, you baka moron!" yelled Kei gruffly, nudging Yuri with her foot. "You have to carry two sand pits and a stream, Kei!" teased Yuri, sitting up. "Big deal, baka! You're IN a bunker!" pointed out Kei. "But we're using Mar's ball not Kome's so I don't have to ply it!" replied Yuri.

Doctor 2 hit next, dropping his ball within 30 feet of the pin. Kei surveyed her 90 meter problem. Two bunkers and a stream guarded the green but the green sloped away from her! This would be Mar's dilemna if she'd played the tee shot. Oh well, no use crying about it! Great! A sand iron (100 meter club) would be more than enough club to clear all three hazards but Kei wanted to play a 'parachute drop' (the ball goes high and comes down gently with little spin or roll to it.) shot and kill the ball's spin. So the selected a 'niblick' (9-iron) and 'opened' her stance (The same as a 'closed' stance except that the trailing foot determines the direction of the shot.). Bring the club back only as far as her right waist, she drove down easily, catching the ball cleanly which caused the ball to sail over all three hazards and drop straight down with no roll or spin. The ball was a mere 7 feet away from the pin! Doctor 4's 'birdie' putt cme up five feet short. Mar was facing a 7 footer for 'birdie' 3 and a 4- up for her team with 8 holes to play. But it was scarcely a simple little putt! It was a 'triple breaker' breaking right, left and finally right again with a huge break. She aimed four feet left of the cup and putted firmly. (AN- There are two basic putting styles- a 'lag' and a 'charge'. A 'lag' runs slower but stops easier than a 'charge' putt. 'Charges' run much faster and are usually used by players who 'read' greens and judge green speeds well since the only way to stop the ball is to strike the cup! Mar and Kei were usually 'chargers' while Jamie, Yuri and Kome were usually 'laggers'. The two Doctors had no preferences and used whatever style they felt necessary.)

Mar's putt broke severely right, coasted left and finally went back to the right, straightening out for the last two feet. Her speed was perfect and her ball banged firmly into the back of the cup, dropping into the hole for a 'birdie' 3 and a 4- up advantage for Kei's team. The other teams' par putt was conceded and play resumed. The 11th was a par 3 which yielded 'birdies' to both sides. The 12th was a long, difficult dogleg left par 4. Both teams 'bogeyed' this hole but Kei's gang was still 4- up with six to go.

The 13th was a superlong par 5. Jamie's side 'birdied' but Kei's side 'eagled' for a 3 which raised their score to 5- up with five to play. "If they take 14 , it's over, guys, isn't it?" asked Leila. Her other three teammates glumly nodded in agreement. "We'll be finished by lunchtime, Mar." laughed Kei. After several muffed shots from both sides, somehow both tteams had reached the green and were facing par putts. Doctor 4 and Kei were the putters. His ball was 40 feet away while she was 20 feet off the mark. Doctor 4's putt was five feet short. Kei read a left break, took a breath, held and released it before stroking her putt firmly, allowing the putter to slide past the ball on her followthrough (where the club and player finish the stroke). The ball took off quickly and went for 19 feet 11 and a half inches and stopped! The other team breathed a sigh of relief. Still a chance to keep the match alive! Kei strolled over to tap her ball in forbogey but she had hardly gone three paces (steps) when the ball vanished, having dropped in for the only par of the two groups. 6- up and 4 to play. The match was over! (AN- The match ends here because one team has won more holes than there are holes remaining to play and even if Jamie's team were to win the 15th, 16th, 17th and 18th holes, they would still trail Kei's gang by two holes!) So here the match ended 6 and 4 in Kei/Mar/Kome/Yuri's favor.

As it was almost high noon, the Saiyaans (Goku and Vegeeta) were looking around for the nearest source of food! Vegeeta was the first to spot the snack bar/luncheonette. "May I help you, sir?" inquired the counterman politely. (AN- He'll wish he hadn't asked that!) "Yeah! I'll have 50 cheeseburgers, 50 large fries, 50 chocolate milkshakes, 25 apple pies (Bulma wanted her hubby to watch his sweets intake!), 40 giant root beers an 20 choclate ice cream cones, please!" The poor guy thought he was dealing with an escaped lunatic! After all, wasn't 'Athena 12' a penal colony for madmen? And it was only six and a half parsecs away from 'Kagura'! Vegeeta didn't notice the poor guy's strange looks as he turned to Goku who had just caught up with him. "You want something too, Kakkaroth (Goku's real Saiyaan name which he hated so naturally Vegeeta used it all the time! Everyone else just called him Goku though.) "Yeah! The same thing he's having, tomo mine! Please!" replied Goku at which point the counterman fainted! The Prince of Saiyaans (Vegeeta) looked down at the guy in disgust. "You'd think he's never seen customers before! Humans are pathetic, Kakkaroth!" said Vegeeta. The guy was coming to now since Bulma was applying 'amyl nitrite' (smelling salts) in liberal quantities to the poor soul. "Don't mind them, sir." she said sweetly. "They're pigs! You should see them at home! The grouchy one's my husband." Bulma asked for their bills and paid them. She pointed to the picnic tables outside the luncheonette. "Now go over there and eat quietly like good little Saiyaans!" she said. The rest of the group had soon eaten and drunk their fill and it was time to start thinking about the return trip to the 'Angel'.

Kei trilled to Zoe. "Konnichi wa, Zoe. Anything to report? Over." trilled Kei. "Nope. All quiet here, Kei. Having fun? Over." trilled Zoe. "Yeah, it's cool. I was thinking of staying here until 1600 (4 PM) hours before we head back, OK? Over." trilled Kei. "Sure. See you back here around 1700 (5 PM) hours. Zoe out." trilled the stand in navigator.

Kei looked around for something else to do to kill time and spotted a football field just like they'd had on old Terra (according to the time lords anyway!)! "Now that would be great fun, man!" she cried, stowing away her clubs and spikes in the 'Raphael's' hold. Kei slipped on her sneakers and went off in search of baka suckers! I mean, players!

END OF CHAPTER 42. Chapter 43 'Killers vs Bruisers' (How Not to Play Football!) or 'Is 'Kagura' Burning?' to follow soon. Please r/r. See ya soon-KK


	45. 45 Ch 43

DISCLAIMER: OK Yahiko, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 43 without further preamble-

Chapter 43

'Killers' vs 'Bruisers' (How NOT to Play Football!) or 'Is 'Kagura' Burning?'

1. 'Call it in the air! Heads or Tails?'

The Saiyaans and Bulma were OK with the idea, having played the game before on Terra. Mar and Kome agreed readily as well. (Natch- Kome was a 'Philly Eagles' fanatic while Mar was a 'New England Patriots' nutcase!)(AN- When we wrote this little ff we had NO idea that these two NFL teams would go to the SuperBowl in 2005! Well, the 'Wizard's' (Bellicheck- Head Coach of Pats) gang, yeah but NOT the 'Flightless Birds' under Andy Reid! Live and Learn, eh?) Yuri refused to play point blank! However, most of the rest of the party were agreeable and soon two teams coached by Bulma (non-playing) and Kei (playing). Kei named her team the 'Killers' and Bulma named hers the 'Bruisers'. The members were as follows-

"Kei's Killers":QB/DT(Cpt)-Inu Yasha; DE/Kicker-Kome; DT/Punter-Kenshin; RB/DT-Sesshomaru; WR/BL(Cpt)/Linesman-Kei; Guard/DB-Jaken; Tackle/DT-Jamie; WR/DE-Marlene; Guard/CB-Genie; Center/CB/Snapper-Kouga; TE/FS-Kagome; WR/SS-Leila (All players are playing offense and defense).

"Bulma's Bruisers":QB(Cpt)/DT-Vegeeta; Kicker/DB(Cpt)-Goku; Punter/DT-Naraku; WR/DT-Orphen; WR/BL/DE-Sango; Guard/DE-Junpei; Tackle/CB-Kikyo; WR/CB-Melissa; Guard/SS-Miroku; Center/FS/Snapper-Merrill(the thief er treasure hunter); TE/Linesman-Louie; RB/Linesman-Shippou; Tackle/Linesman-Yahiko

The three timelords, Yuri, Cleo and Odo were the referees. 'The Master', claiming to have the most knowledge of the game, was the head ref. After a coin toss (heads-Kei; tails-Bulma) which was won by Bulma when tails came up, it was decided that the 'Bruisers' would receive to start the game meaning (natch) that the 'Killers' would receive to begin the second half.

FIRST QUARTER

Kome kicked off deep to Shippou who watched the ball sail over his head and into the end zone for a touchback bringing the ball out to the 20 meter line to start play. 'The Master' placed the ball on the 'Bruisers's' 20, stepped away and blew his whistle to start play. Merrill snapped to Vegeeta who received the ball before stepping quickly backwards and upwards (Saiyaans can fly you know!) while Sango cut left and Melissa sped right. Kei shadowed Sango while Kouga covered Melissa. Shippou had scooted past everyone and was wildly waving to the Prince of Saiyaan from the 'Killers's' end zone to show he was open. Vegeeta fired a rocket across the field (intended for Melissa) and right into the waiting hands of Kouga who had read the QB's intentions perfectly and intercepted the ball. However, the impact momentum of Vegeeta's pass knocked the wolf down at the 'Killer's' 20. Since he was not down by contact, the wolf youkai leaped up and ran for the end zone before being tackled by Goku at the 2 meter line. A 15 meter penalty assessed against Vegeeta for being the first to touch the ball after leaving the field (he flew up and came back down-remember?) resulted in a half the distance to the goal penalty and the ball was moved to the one meter hash marks. "First and goal." said 'The Master' and play resumed. Kouga snapped to Inu Yasha who handed off to his brother, Sesshomaru and blocked Goku and Vegeeta from the line of scrimmage. Sesshomaru saw a hole in the defense and dove through it and into the end zone. 'The Master' raised both hands high and yelled "Touchdown." Kome kicked the extra point and the 'Killers' had drawn first blood and were ahead 7 to nothing.

Kome kicked off and the ball had gone only 30 meters before Goku (using his Saiyaan instant transmission) suddenly materialized and snagged it. Odo threw a yellow flag at his feet. He was penalized 15 meters for the same infraction as Vegeeta had gotten caught on earlier. The result- rekick. Bulma was furious! First her husband and now this twit! She stormed onto the field and dragged Goku off by his ear. Kome had better luck this time kicking off to Merrill who fielded it at the 'Bruiser's' 15 meter mark and raced to the 21 where Kaoru brought her down with a flying tackle. Bulma's team lined up quickly. Merrill snapped to Vegeeta who faked a handoff to Shippou. Then he backpedaled fast and fired an 80 meter bomb across the field to the left hand endzone of the 'Killers's'. It was caught cleanly by Sango who fell backwards into the endzone with it. Cleo screamed "Touchdown!" and raised her hands. Score: 7 to 6.

Bulma dashed to catch her husband as he was walking off the field and whispered "We're going for two! Fake a handoff and Goku will block. Then sneak the ball into the end zone. Don't screw it up, dummy!" Vegeeta colored and replied "Woman, do you think that I cannot comprehend this trivial Earth game of yours?" Bulma grimaced. "Oh, you comprehend it OK but I want us to win so don't do anything stupid!" she said. They lined up on the Killers' two meter line and Vegeeta faked a handoff to Goku who didn't realize it was a fake so he yanked the ball away from Vegeeta and dropped it! That botched the conversion attempt and ended the first quarter to boot. Score: Kei's Killers- 7/ Bulma's Bruisers- 6.

SECOND QUARTER

Goku kicked off to the Killers. The ball sailed to the killers' 4 meter line where it was fielded by the hanyou. Inu Yasha broke into a fast leaping trot, well protected by his blockers, Kouga and Genie. 96 meters later with the Bruisers' far outdistanced, the trio barrelled into the end zone, Inu Yasha and Kouga crashing into the rear wall behind the goal posts. "You can stop running once you cross into the end zone, stupid!" yelled Genie at the semi-conscious dog and wolf. Yuri's hands were raised high as she squealed "Touchdown!" Kei thumped the hanyou on the back and said "Great, Inu Yasha! Now, we're going for two. If we make it, Bulma's team will have to score twice to catch us. If we don't we're still up by a score. This will be a 'bootleg'. Fake to your brother. Then drop back a step or two and throw it to either Mar, Leila or me, whichever one of us is open, OK?" He nodded. "Sheesh, Kei! Kagome said this game was hard! It's too dam easy!" Kei grabbed him and whispered firecely "It's that kind of attitude that loses games! Never underestimate your opponent. Now let's do it!" The Killers lined up quickly. Kouga snapped to Inu Yasha who faked to Sesshomaru who broke for the goal line. The defense bit, covering the youkai and sending only Shippou into the end zone to cover the wideouts. The result was that all three of them were open and leaping up and down. The hanyou hesitated and then leaped over the middle of the defensive line and into the back of the end zone! Odo said "Extra two points good." and raised his hands. This made the score 15 to 6 and enraged the aoishi-haired vixen into a fury! "Now we need a Kami shimatta touchdown AND a field goal to take the lead!" she ranted.

Kome counted quickly to be sure that only eleven players were on the field for the kickoff. Then she booted it high and long , straight down the middle of the field directly at little Shippou. Seeing it coming right at him, he ducked! Jamie was the first one to reach that end of the field and dove on it at the Bruisers' one meter line! That meant that Bulma's team had to go the entire length of the field to score- 99 meters! Vegeeta conferred with his wife before ambling back out to the huddle.

"Look, morons, we're going to try something different this time. 'She who must be obeyed' has said that I am to hand off to Goku. Meanwhile, Sango, melissa and that fox kid thing (Shippou) will go deep. Goku will throw to whoever's open and Kakkaroth, you have to be behind the line we start from so you'll be in the end zone! Bulma said that if they knock you down in there while you've got the ball, they get two more points (a safety) so watch it! OK? Let's go!" Vegeeta's offense lined up quickly and Kei nudged Inu Yasha. "Watch out for the option! Vegeeta will hand off to someone who will become the quarterback for this play and throw deep! Try to catch him in the end zone and floor him before he can throw. Pass it on." Merrill snapped to Vegeeta who lateraled to Goku who dropped back into the end zone. Kaoru, Jamie and Genie ignored the three receivers downfield and who were covered by Jaken, Leila and kagome. Instead they broke through the offensive line and into the end zone, diving for Goku. "Throw the dam ball, stupid!" yelled Bulma from the sidelines. Goku threw but Jamie batted the ball out of the air and into Genie's hands who caught it and then spiked the ball for another Killers' touchdown! Doctor 2 beamed and raised his hands. Goku trotted over to Bulma and said "Gomen (Sorry), Bulma. Another two points?" Bulma rankled. "Nai, you Saiyaan simpleton! Six! You coughed up the dam ball in our end zone and they recovered it. That a touchdown!" Kome trotted onto the field. Kouga hiked to Kenshin who held the ball while Kome kicked it through the uprights for the extra point. The score changed to 22 to 6 but still in the Killers' favor. Bulma snagged Goku.

"Listen, they've been putting that toad demon thing (Jaken) out there with special teams. Kick it to him and we'll pin them deep." Goku kicked a beauty to jaken at the Killers' 5 but he lateraled it to the wolf youkai (Kouga) who took off down the field as if he'd been wearing the 'Winged sandals of Mercury' on his feet! This time Kei and inu Yasha did the blocking and Kouga rushed over the goal line for the Killers' second kickoff return touchdown! Kei turned to the hanyou. "We'll let Kome kick the extra point again this time, right?" Inu Yasha nodded, loping towards the table where the green drinks (sodium high energy drinks) were waiting in paper cups. Kouga hiked to Kenshin who spun the ball and held it for Kome who easily booted the extra pont. The new score was now incredibly 29 to 6 and Bulma was going ballistic!

"Three minutes are left in the half. Now look guys! If we want to score we're going to have to use the clock. Vegeeta, if nobody's open run downfield with the ball but watch the time! If you have to, run out of bounds and stop the clock. Goku, Sango, Melissa, Louie and Shippou- you guys will 'jailbreak' downfield fast! Vegeeta will throw to one of you. At the two minute warning, the clock will stop automatically for a timeout. We only have two of our own left, thanks to Naraku! When you made your secret 'I love you' sign to Kikyo, you signaled a timeout, dummy! And Goku, if we have to, I want you to try for a field goal. Louie, you and Sango will be the returnmen for kome's kickoff. Don't waste time. If the ball goes into the end zone, it's a touchback and we get the ball back on our own 20 to start. Let's go people!" said Bulma.

Kome didn't quite catch the ball cleanly off the tee but the kick went high and straight. Louie waved off sango and fielded it at the 10 of the Bruisers. Sango, Kikyo and Merrill blocked while louie took off down the suddenly open field. At the Bruisers' 46, the 'Inu Yasha Connection' landed on the stunned sorcerer! So hard did Inu Yasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru and Kagome hit him that the ball was fumbled loose and snatched away by Kagome. Cleo grabbed it away from her and placed it on the Bruisers' 46 meter line. "Runner was already down by contact when ball was fumbled loose. Ground cannot cause a fumble. Still receiving team's ball. First and ten!" she yelled. Vegeeta's offense was already lining up. Merrill snapped to Vegeeta and took down Jaken while Jamie easily handled Naraku, Kikyo and Yahiko. Sango broke right covered by Genie. Melissa broke left with kaoru close behind her and Louie ran center, Kei matching him stride for stride. Vegeeta took Merrill's snap, stutter stepped back and began to race around the backfield waiting for an opening to develop. Finally, the clock down to 1:15, he threw left to Melissa but Kaoru knocked it away at the very last second. Meanwhile, there was a flag in the backfield. Goku was holding Inu Yasha. "Ten meter penalty for holding. Still first down." said Oddo, holding his left wrist with his right hand.

Bulma fumed and accidentally kicked Saitoh who had been deputized to babysit Ed, Rin and the 'Sailor Moon' crowd. "Hey! Watch it, bimbo!" growled the former leader of the third squad of the Shinsengumi. "Sorry." said Bulma. Now her team was backed up to its own 36 with 1:10 on the clock. They ran the same play but this time the pass was to Sango who caught it at the Killers' 47 and and ran to the 42 before Kei brought her down hard! A first down by two meters. Time left- 1:03and Bulma signaled for a timeout but Vegeeta thought she was waving to him so he waved back. Melissa, though, made the 'T' sign and the clock stopped at the 53 second mark. "OK, we can stop the clock once more and that's it! Goku, if we don't advance any farther, it will be a 58 meter try so be ready to kick. Three more passes and then a timeout for the field goal, OK? Go!" Bulma watched them all run out onto the field. Fuming, she stuck her hands into the pockets of her sweatpants. After three more botched tries, Merrill called their last timeout and the field goal unit trotted out. Merrill hiked to Naraku, who stood up while Goku blocked for him and tossed a bomb to Louie who was deep in the end zone, loosely covered by Genie. Louie snagged he ball and spiked it. Yuri crowed "Touchdown! Yay!" and raised both hands. Kei just looked at her in disgust. Goku kicked the extra point and the score changed to 29-13 but still in the Killers' favor.

Time left was 16 ticks of the clock and the Killers still had all three of their timeouts left. Goku booted to Jaken who caught the ball and fielded it to Kouga. Inu Yasha and sesshomaru blocked as the wolf took off, leaving all the Bruisers in the dust! No one came close to catching him, not even Goku! Kouga scored easily and 'The Master' raised his hands. Kome booted the point after and Keitarou fired his gun to end the first half. Score: 36-13 Kei's Killers over Bulma's Bruisers!

THIRD QUARTER

Since Bulma's team had gotten the ball to start the first half, Kei's team would get it to start out the second. Goku played it safe (or so he thought) and kicked off to Jaken who caught the ball after leaping straight up in the air a good ten meters! He had grabbed it at midfield and sprinted into enemy territory downfield until Goku brought him down just shy of the Bruisers' 9 meter line! "First and goal from the nine." intoned Doctor 4. Inu Yasha took Kouga's snap and lateraled to Kei on the eleven. She sent a rocket pass left to Leila in the end zone who jumped to avoid Naraku and caught it for another touchdown! Kome's extra point was good and it was 43-13 with guess who leading! Kome kicked off and the ball sailed into the end zone for a touchback. Starting from his own 20, Vegeeta handed off to Shippou who scooted to the Bruisers' 40 before being tackled by Sesshomaru with an ankle grab takedown. On the next play, Vegeeta passed to Sango at midfield. She caught the pass and ran to the Killers' 36 where Leila and kaoru double teamed her for a takedown. Sango just about managed to hold onto the ball! Then Vegeeta faked to Sango, dropped back and passed high and left across the field to a wide open Goku for a touchdown in the Killers' end zone! A two point conversion was tried with Vegeeta doing a quarterback sneak from the two. He barrelled into the end zone, dragging the hanyou and two youkais (Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru and Kouga) with him! The score climbed 43-21 but with the Killers still in the lead. Bulma almost trod on Serena's foot in an ectasy of sheer joy! "Goku, onside kick to Sango. Ball's got to go at least ten meters, OK?" she whispered to the Saiyaan. Goku ran out and tapped a 20 meter kick right into Sango's mitts at the Killers' own 48! "Tighten the line. He's going to go deep." whispered Kei to her defensive huddle.

Vegeeta handed off to Louie who passed to the demon slayer at the Killers' 26. Sango fielded the ball and took off downfield to the Killers' 15 wher Kouga forced her out of bounds. After three passes into the end zone (all dropped by Goku) the fild goal unit came on to attempt a 31 meter kick. Merrill hiked to Naraku who held for Goku. The big Saiyaan easily booted the ball over the uprights for three points. The score was now 43-24 but still in the other team's favor. Goku kicked off deep to Sesshomaru who caught the ball at his own 15. Inu yasha took Kouga's snap and handed off to Jaken who raced downfield to the Killers' 40 before being tackled by Sango. On the next down, Inu Yasha tossed a screen pass to Marlene who was suddenly surrounded and engulfed by a six meter high wall of flame!

"Cool! Where did you learn to do that?" cried Kagome. Startled, Mar yelled back "You mean you or Kikyo or Naraku didn't do this, Kagome!" and fumbled the ball whichwas scoopedup my Miroku. The monk was promptly tackled by Kouga at the Killers' 38. Kei called for a timeout (their first), raced across the field to Marlene and ran smack dab into a 15 year old human female with long brown hair done up in some weird kind of pigtails! She was wearing an outlandishly old-fashioned long black dress and an even longer black coat which dragged on the ground! On her aizu she wore old-fashioned half lensed, horn-rimmed spectacles! "Give us the witch and we will not harm you." she said quietly but sternly staring directly into Kei's green orbs.

END of Chapter 43. Please r/r. Chapter 44 'Bulma's Dilemna' or 'Demon Hunting Was Never Like This!' coming soon. Thanks for your interest-KK


	46. 46 Ch 44

DISCLAIMER: OK Robin, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 44 without further preamble-

Chapter 44

'Bulma's Dilemna' or 'Demon Hunting was NEVER Like This!'

"Where the F did you come from?" yelled Kei, trying to execute a spinning tornado kick at the girl's face which was ringed with flame! "We just want the witch!" cried a 16 year old boy who had just materialized beside the girl. He was pointing a weapon of some sort at Kei who drew her own Mark XIII and covered him with it. He fired twice, striking Kei in the chest! Dumbfounded, Kei looked down and saw a glowing green ichor-like substance staining her football jersey! It was quite sticky and stunk to high heaven! "That will stop your powers, Witch!" he cried, dodging a stinging, sizzling bolt of white hot ionic energy from Kei's cannon! "There are no Kami shimatta witches here, you baka!" she yelled, savate kicking the strange weapon out of his fist and skywards. Diving forward, she expertly caught it in her left hand and covered both newcomers with it and her own Mark XIII. By this time everyone else had drawn their own weapons and were surrounding the weird duo to protect Marlene and Kei. The boy nodded to the girl and slowly raised his hands. The girl blinked and the ire vanished as mysteriously as it had come! Then she too raised her hands in surrender.

"We're witch hunters, ma'am." said the boy calmly. "Call the 'STN-J'. They'll vouch for us. My name is Haruto Sasaki and hers is Robin Sena." Kei asked them two totally unexpected questions. "Oro year is this and where do you think you are?" Both Haruto and Robin looked shocked! "It is the year 2004 and this is Tokyo in Japan." answered Haruto, clearly perplexed. "Wrong on both counts, boyo! It's AD 2250 and this is 'Saruman' on 'Kagura', a small world in the 'Orion Nebulae' and there sure as Hell ain't no witches here!" replied Kei. "There is a witch here, you know." said Robin quietly, glancing around the field slowly until she was facing Kikyo! "She is a witch, ma'am. Give her to us and we will be on our way." she said calmly.

"She's a miko, a preistess! Not a witch!" yelled Kagome, trying to hold back Inu Yasha. "OK, let me try and explain this to you, kids." began Kei. "You came here through a rift in the 'space/time continuum'. You're stuck here with us for the next two or three weeks until that rift has been sealed. Then you'll be whisked back to 21st Century Terran Japan, we hope! (Kei turned to face Haruto) And you, my tomo, owe me a jersey if this green gunk doesn't wash out! Now, get off the field so we can finish up this game!" she said.

After a brief discussion amongst the refs and coaches, it was ruled that the fumble would stand, however, the ball was respotted at the point of the original fumble, the Killers' 42 meter line. The hanyou escorted Robin and Haruto over to Bulma and placed them in her custody. "By the way," called Kei, "consider yourselves prisoners of the 3WA. I'll explain that one later. Enjoy the game." Bulma looked at her new charges. "Give me your words taht you won't try anything funny and I won't handcuff you. OK?" she asked. Both kids noddded and seated themsleves on the bench between saitoh and Rin.

A very agitated gentleman had just hurried over from the clubhouse across the street. "What have you idiots done to our football field!" he screamed, seeing the huge scorched area where Marlene had been attacked. He was the secretary of the 'North Star Southern Cross Golf Country Club' which also owned the football field. Kei strolled over to meet him, whipping out her 3WA ID holovid card. "Relax, pal. 'United Galactica' and the 3WA will pay for all the damages. I'm Sr. TC Kei O'Halloran of the 3WA/Code name 'Lovely Angel'. Our mission is top secret so I can't give you specific details but we're stuck here ('Kagura') for a couple of weeks. My ship's berthed in the 'Jigen Woods' in 'Sena Province'. My shuttle, the 'Enjeru Raphael' is parked just off the 14th fairway of your golf course. Relax! It's cloaked so nobody can see it. My people needed a little 'RR' so we came here. We had a cool golf match and now we're having a rad football game, OK? Here's (she handed the guy a holovid credit chit) a thousand credits on account. (Kei grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and whispered to him) It is essential that no one learns that we are 3WA/UG! You got that, tomo mine? To protect our mission, I could put you in protective custody and toss you in my brig, you know! Now, do we have a deal, sir?" demanded Kei fiercely, her aizu blazing green fire.

"Yes, ma'am! You have the word of harvey Birdman, Esquire, Secretary of the 'North Star Southern Cross Golf Country Club', that you do, ma'am!" he stammered fearfully. "Then go sit down over there and watch the rest of the game." The guy obeyed. Kei trilled Ila. "Ila, make sure Harvey stays put. Tell Bulma that as soon as the game's over, we're blasting off. Nod if you understand and wave to me." Ila nodded and waved, fingering the outline of the blaster underneath her sweater. Ila got up and leaned over to talk to Harvey. "Stay put! We're all armed and know how to use our weapons. Am I making myself clear? Do you understand me?" Harvey nodded quickly. Ila quietly ran over and whispered Kei's orders to Bulma. Saitoh shook out a cigarette and offered one to harvey who gratefully accepted it. They lit up and harvey said "You know that redhead's name and code name seem somehow familiar to me, sir." said Harvey Birdman. "They sure as jigoku ought to!" whispered Saitoh. "Her partner's name is Yuri Donovan. (Harvey still stared blankly) They're usually called (he whispered to Harvey after g;ancing about) the 'Dirty Pair'." explained Saitoh. The poor soul went white! "Holy Christ! NO! Not here!" whispered Harvey, suddenly very much afraid. "Relax tomo. They just want to blow off some steam. We'll all be gone soon enough. Enjoy the game unless you're squeamish about blood." said Saitoh with a grin.

The clock had been reset to 9:01 (still the third quarter) and Vegeeta's offense had lined up. At the last minute, Kei decided to switch the defense from a 3-4 to a 4-3 formation. Vegeeta took the snap from Merrill and dropped back, having sent Goku, Sango and Melissa deep and Louie out in a short crossing pattern. Bulma barked out a warning a tad too late as Inu yasha, Kei, Kouga and jamie blitzed up the center, squeezing the 'Prince of Saiyaans' who paniced and tried to run. All he did was to back up farther and farther until he was sacked by the hanyou at his own 25! "Second and 37." announced 'the Master', replacing the ball on the hashmarks. Bulma frantically signaled for a timeout (their first). Finally, Sango saw her and called one. The clock was down to 8:27. Bulma corralled her hubby and whispered "If they have four on the front line it means they're gonna blitz you! That also means that you get rid of the dam ball before they sack you!" He nodded and returned to the field. Having seen the 4-3 defense, Vegeeta handed off to Sango on his right who ran left before handing off to Shippou behind the line of scrimmage. Shippou went right and turned downfield while Louie and Sango blocked for him. He only picked up 5 meters before jamie took him down at the Bruisers' 30. "Third and 32." said 'the Master'. "Kakkaroth, if we don't get a first down, you'll have to kick a field goal." said Vegeeta in the huddle.

Vegeeta sent out his wideouts- Sango, Goku and Melissa. He threw deep to Goku but Jamie batted it away from him and almost intercepted it. Bulma debated and then called her second timeout. "Goku, 96 meters for the field goal or we go for it on 4th and 32 or we punt. Well, guys, if we go for it and don't get it, Kei's team has the ball on our own 30 or better to start. If we miss the field goal, they start on our 14. I say we punt and bank on the last quarter to catch up so that's what we'll do. Naraku, put some hang time on that ball and pin 'em deep! Let's go!" she barked out. Setting up on their own 14, the Bruisers got into a punt formation while Kei's defense was set up for a punt block attempt. Bad news for the Killers! Sizing up the situation facing him, Naraku took Merill's hike and stutter stepped around the backfield, buying time. Meanwhile, on Naraku's signal, Sango had gone deep. Naraku launched a 60 meter bomb right at her! Sango leaped and caught it in front of an amazed Jamie who took off after the flying demon slayer and finally forced her out of bounds at the Killers' 9 meter line! "First and goal." cried 'the Master', setting the ball on the hashmarks. Bulma was flabbergasted (and overjoyed!) and the whole team was 'high fiveing' the new hereo of the day, Naraku! Vegeeta took Merrill's snap and looked left before pivoting right and throwing to Louie in the middle of the end zone. "Touchdown." said Oddo, his arms rased high. Goku had already been sent out to kick the extra point which he did easily and the score climbed to 43-31, yet once again still with Kei's Killers in the lead.

The clock read 2:05 and Kei still had two (three if you count the two minute warning) timeouts left to Bulma's one and her team still trailed by twelve! Goku kicked off to Kouga who fielded the ball at the Killers' 3 and shot downfield, Inu Yasha and kei handling the blocking while Sesshomaru and Jamie cleared the way for the wolf youkai. Finally, only Miroku, Merrill and Goku were between Kouga and the end zone! At his own 47, Miroku launched an ankle grab takedown at the wolf who avoided his tackle, losing a shoe in the process. Merrill dove in front of the speeding demon, rolling into his shins and succeeded in upending the ball carrier at the Bruisers' 35. However, a 15 meter penalty against the adventurous thief for an illegal 'chop block' advanced the ball to the Bruisers' 20 meter line! The clock had been stopped at 1:50 to assess the penalty and 'the Master' blew his whistle to restart it.

"We have got to hold them to just three here, guys! That will leave us only down by 15 going into the last quarter. We'll need two TDs and at least one two point conversion to go with them so get out there and fight!" said Bulma, laying it on the line to her team.

"OK guys, we're good here. No passing- just handoffs and no fancy jazz, right, Kei?" said Inu Yasha to his teammates in the huddle. Kei nodded and said "No harm done if we have to settle for 3 although 7 would be a better cushion and we still have two timeouts to their one plus the two minute warning. So, let's go!" she said. Inu Yasha discussed further tactics and pointed to Genie who nodded. Then the huddle dispersed and they lined up in a 'shotgun' formation. Seeing this, the Bruisers shifted to a 4-3 defense to guard against a pass. Genie was the last one to line up and reported to 'the Master' that he was an eligible receiver for this play. Kouga snapped to the hanyou who backpedaled as the front four blitzed the offensive line. When they were almost on top of him, Inu Yasha did a handoff to his brother who shot to the right and lateraled to Kouga who was sidling to the left. As soon as she saw this maneuver, Bulma knew it had been a set-up! The defense had bit and Kouga completed the reversal movement by racing straight out for the end zone! Sango caught him at the Bruisers' 7 and shoved him out of bounds thus saving a TD for the moment. "First and goal." intoned 'the Master'. Taking Kouga's snap, Inu Yasha again handed off to his brother but this time Miroku corralled him in the backfield at the 11 for a loss of four! Second and goal with 1:07 to go in the third. This time the hand off was to jaken who sprinted to the five whre Naraku threw the toad demon out of bounds with a shoulder slam. Third and goal with 59 ticks left in the third quarter. Inu yasha took the snap and kept it, barreling ahead with five tacklers on him who finally dragged him down at the 2 meter line! Fourth and goal and 47 ticks left. "Do we go for it, Kei?" asked Kagome. "Nai. Kome makes an 18 meter kick for a three." replied Kei. "We canna, Lass. It's fourth doon." said Jamie. "So? We can kick on fourth down." replied Kei. "But if we go for it and miss, the worst is them on their own two to start the last quarter with only one timeout left!" pointed out Kaoru. "So let's kick some ass!" shouted Leila defiantly. "OK, quarterback sneak on three. Let's go for it!" agreed Kei. They lined up once more and Inu Yasha barked out his signals. "Shikon shift. Hup, one, two, three!" Kouga snapped to him and the hanyou leaped for the end zone, running into Miroku, Sango and Kikyo at the line of scrimmage, turning the ball over on downs. Bruisers' ball at their own two!

'The Master' blew his whistle and respotted the ball. "First and ten." he said. "Time out for change of possession." he added. There were still 21 seconds left in the quarter. "We do not have to worry about time yet, guys. The end zones change at the gun. We will still have the ball so don't panic. Vegeeta will fake to Goku, drop back and throw a sidearm screen to Sango who will be on at least the 12 for a first down. Then we use Melissa, Louie and Yahiko in crossing patterns. Everyone clear on that? We're only 12 back with a full period to go so it's OK to settle for a three here. Let's kick some ass out there!" yelled Bulma, sending her offense back out onto the field. Vegeeta took Merrill's snap, backed to the one and threw to the 12 where Sango would be by the time the ball got there. Sango caught it easily despite Jamie's trying to bat it away from her. She pivoted and took off for the open field, Melissa and naraku clearing the way for her. She got to almost midfield before Inu yasha crashed into her at the Bruisers' 47 meter line. Her ankle twisted underneath her and she screamed in pain as she hit the turf hard! Merrill signaled their final timeout of the game and the clock stopped. Bulma sent Saitoh over to help her off the field along with Misao, her replacement. A devastating blow for the Bruisers! Their best player out of action!

Quickly the offense lined up again. Vegeeta tossed a screen to Shippou who crossed into enemy territory and raced for more yardage all the way to the 35 before running out of bounds. Keitarou's gun signaled the end of the third and everyone ran to see how severe Sango's injuries were. The three time lords and Yuri were already tending to her. Her head was swathed in gauze and her right ankle had been taped. Yuri shook her head at Bulma and Kei's concerned looks. "She's out for the rest of the game. I want to get her back to the 'Angel' and run some X-rays on her skull. She may have a concussion." said a worried looking Yuri Donovan. Kei pondered their dilemna.

Misao can replace her on the field, Robin can watch the kids while Saitoh goes along with you to help and Han can pilot the 'Raphael' but we still need another ref." said Kei O'Halloran. Haruto strolled over. "Sorry for butting in but I've played football for ages. I think I could replace Yuri as ref." he said. Yuri smiled at him and Kei nodded her agreement. "OK. Take the 'Raph' back to the 'Angel' and do your tests on Sango. Send Han back for us and Yuri (she whispered), stay cloaked! Berringer and his mob are hunting for us! And move the 'Angel' to those woods in 'Sena' too. As soon as we all rendezvous back on the 'Angel', we're leaving 'Kagura'! (Yuri looked a question at Kei) The only place that they won't bank on us going- 'Gysymeo'. We'll have New Year's there instead of here, kid!" said Kei. "And my surprise for you, Kei!" said Yuri, grinning mischieviously. Robin had come over and laid her hand on the side of Sango's head. "She should be fine, Miss. I feel no disruption in her brain's algorhythmns." she remarked dryly. "Vulcan Mind Meld?" asked Merrill. Robin Sena just smiled and shook her head. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to face Miroku. "Might I ask you a question, Miss Robin?" he said innocently. "Go ahead, Father." she replied. "Would you do me the honour of bearing my children?" queried the monk straight-faced. "WHAT!" responded the amazed Mistress of the Craft. "Oh someone hit him onegai! Where's my hiraikotsu?" said Sango weakly from her position in Saitoh's arms. Kagome did the honours by bashing him in the head with her helmet. (AN- Yuri had replicated equipment for all hands from the replicator on board the 'Raphael')

"Aren't you a preist or something, for Kami's sake? Oro about your vows of celibacy?" demanded Robin. Meanwhile, Yuri had already divested Sango of her football attire and padding as well as her footwear. Now she gingerly felt the girl's right leg as well. Sango howled in agony! "Oh, my Christ! Her leg's broken too! The fibula I think, Kei!" she said worriedly.

END of Chapter 44

Chapter 45 'Success at Last!' or 'It's 'Sai' Time!' to follow soon. Enjoy and see ya soon-K&K


	47. 47 Ch 45

DISCLAIMER: OK Haruto, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 45 without further preamble:-

Chapter 45

'Success at Last!' or 'Berringer Gets Lucky!'

"Sorry Sango but that armor has got to come off NOW!" said Yuri, starting to pull off Sango's black demon exterminator trousers. "Not now Yuri!" she cried. Turning to the co-pilot she whispered urgently. "I'm still wearing those damned green Teddy Bear underthings that Kagome gave to me! Onegai just splint the leg and take them off mw later back on the ship! PLEASE!" pleaded Sango. Yuri nodded and tied a piece of wood to either side of Sango's leg for a crude makeshift splint. Saitoh and han Solo gently lifted her onto a golf cart (Harvey had phoned and one had been sent over from the clubhouse for them) and placed Sango carefully across the back of it. Saitoh and Yuri climbed into the back and supported her body while the driver and Kei had a hasty discussion which involved a lot of worried nodding on the part of the driver after the redheaded firebrand had shown him her 3WA holovid ID card! "Just remember, tomo mine that whatever you may see you forget you saw. Understand?" demanded Kei. "Yes, Miss. Mr. Birdman has told me that you are on a secret mission and that I am to extend to you and your party every courtesy or else!" He grinned at her and Kei clapped a hand on his back and murmurred "Arigato, tomo mine! Sango is a very good friend and we do not want anything else to happen to her." she said.

Han climbed in beside the driver, the cart drove off and the game resumed once more. Keitarou fired off his pistol to commence the start of the final period. The score was 43-31- Kei's Killers leading Bulma's Bruisers by 12 points. The Killers had two timeouts and the two minute warning while the Bruisers were out of timeouts. It was the Bruisers' ball on the Killers' 35 meter line to start the

FOURTH QUARTER

In the offensive huddle, Vegeeta surprised them all by having everyone on the team stack hands before remarking "This game is for Sango and Kami Shimatta Ni Jigoku! We are going to win it for her! Who's with me?" He was answered with a chorus of "ME!" He beamed at them. "OK, here's the plan. We score now and we score quickly. I'll hand off to Goku. He'll drop back to give Misao time to run to the 20 where she'll turn around and look for the ball which Goku will pass to her. I'll be the blocker and she'll run for the end zone. Got it? Let's do it!" Back on the line, the Prince of Saiyaans handed off to Kakkaroth and then ran towards the female leader of the Oniwabanshuu with Miroku and Naraku shadowing him. Goku backed up to the 40 and ran about to buy time for Misao to get open. She was at the 30, the 25, the 20! Goku launched a bomb at Misao who was still running when she caught his pass and kept on going all the way into the end zone! Haruto yelled "Touchdown!" and raised his hands. Robin and her charges stood up and cheered. Goku kicked the extra point and it was a five point game with the score now 43-38, Bulma's team still trailing. Goku kicked off hard and deep, the ball sailing high and through the end zone for a touchback.

"OK guys! We're still up by five so let's burn the clock. They can't stop it so let's just do hand offs and short lobs from now on. And stay inbounds too, First down I'll hand off to jaken, second down will be a lateral screen left to Sesshomaru and after that a short pass to Kagome. Above all, we keep the clock moving. Now, let's go!" instructed Inu Yasha. Jaken's carry netted nine meters to the 29. Second and one. Sess caught the screen pass at the 27 and raced to the 38 for a first down. Next came a ten meter lob to Kagome who raced across midfield all the way to the Bruisers' 6 for another first. These actions had dwindled the time to 7:39! Next play was a sidearm toss right to Jaken who picked up four to the enemy's 42 and the toad youkai picked up 3 more to the 39. Then a QB sneak to get the first down at the 36. Time down to 5:30. On the next down, disaster struck! Inu Yasha lateraled to Jaken at the 38 and he threw a spiral slant intended for Kouga but Merrill had read Jaken's intentions and had dashed in front of the speedy wolf youkai and intercepted him, racing back across midfield to the Killers' 40 before Jamie tackled the wily thief! In her struggle to gain more yardage and hold onto the ball, Merrill pulled forward and wriggled out of her loose fitting football pants! There were several whistles and catcalls from the sidelines on both sides of the field. Harvey averted his aizu as did a few of the other gentlemen! Melissa quickly ran over, snatched her off the field and threw Merrill into the back of the sidelines. Cleo retrieved the elusive garment and tossed it to Bulma. Her face flushed a deep shade of crimson, Merrill speedily pulled on her pants and cinched her belt even tighter than it had been before. Then she raced out to the huddle with Bulma's instructions for the next play. Since the Bruisers had used up all their timeouts, the clock had not stopped until now for the change of possession and now stood at 3:11 to go in the game! The young witch hunter (Haruto sasaki) had respotted the ball at the Killers' 40 and the offense was discusssing further tactics and strategies when Merrill finally rejoined them. "Can't you keep your clothes on, girl?" hissed a very pissed off Kikyo. Merrill ignored the preistess and spoke to her QB. "Except for the two minute warning, we are all out of timeouts while they still have two. So we are gonna use Shippou-Chan and force them to burn theirs. Then a bootleg to Melissa for the score Vegeeta, OK?" she asked the Saiyaan who replied "Why theF not? Let's do it for Sango!" he said.

Shippou picked up 5 to the 35. Then he got 3 more to the 32 and carried to the 28 for a first down. Keeping the drive on the ground, the little kitsune carried for four more to the 24 then four more to the 20 and finally got to the 16 for another first down. 2:11 to go in the game. This time Kei and Marlene caught the kit in the backfield at the 22 for a loss of 6. Second and 16 and the two minute warning. Bulma's team could not stop the clock again and the killers still led by five. "Kakkaroth, you've got o block better this time or we're finished. They know we have to go for it on 4th down if we want to take this game. So Shippou will carry on this down then we'll use Melissa and Misao as wideouts. Let's go!" said Vegeeta. The kitsune carried back to the original line at the 16 leaving third and ten. Vegeeta's pass was intended for Misao at the six but it was overthrown for an incompletion which temporarily stopped the clock. Fourth and ten was a pass to Louie who almost scored before being tackled by Leila at the three. Time left 1:05 and this was their last chance. First and goal was a bootleg right to Misao- dropped. Second and goal was a hand off to Shippou who was corralled by Kaoru at the five. Third and goal was a deep pass to Louie in the back of the end zone- overthrown and the clock stopped again. That pass had almost been intercepted by Kouga! Fourth and goal from the five and 30 ticks left! A toss deep centre to Melissa, tipped by Jamie and deflected right into Kagome's mitts! Intercepted in the end zone for a touchback. Killers' ball on their own 20. Fifteen seconds left and all Inu Yasha need do was take Kouga's snap and fall on it to win! The clock down to four ticks, Kouga snapped to Inu Yasha who fumbled the ball which was snatched away and run 20 meters for a score by a speeding blur- Merrill! 44 to 43 and Keitarou's gun roared to end the game with Oddo yelling "Touchdown!" and holding his hands high! "Laies and gentlemen- final score: Bruisers, 44; Killers, 43. The Bruisers win by one point!" announced 'the Master', bowing to the crowd. Bulma was drenched in sticky green energy drink by her ecstatic team while she was shaking hands with Kei. "Good game, guys. Congratulations to you all." growled the redhead.

"Gomen (Excuse me) Bulma. Hai, Yuri?" Kei answered her comlink trill. "First, the good news. I set Sango's leg and put it in a cast. It was broken in three places. She's under sedation and sleeping now. All of her concussion tests are negative. She'll be OK real soon. Now, Kei, the bad news. Berringer knows we're here! I've already sent back han in the 'Raph' for you guys. When he gets there, load up and get the Hell back here stat! I can't pilot this darn ship by myself and you know the chiefs aren't pilots! Then we should get going to 'Gysymeo'. Who won the game? Bulma? Ooh, too bad! See ya. Yuri out."

Besides the cast on her right leg and the bandages around her head, Sango was not clad in anything! She was covered by a quilt and sleeping on a bunk in the 'Angel's' sick bay. Ironically, she was the first occupant of sick bay not put there by Kei's wrath! Sango was sound asleep with 150 cc's of 'Troxoleine 70' pulsing through her veins. Yuri had (of course) wasted no time in changing her clothes and now wore a white blouse with red tie, an aoishi blazer, a short pleated grey skirt, white stockings and black oxfords with flat heels. In the shoulder holster under her blazer nestled her Mark IV mini-blaster. In her skirt pocket was the handle of her deactivated laser sword.

Marlene had told Yuri to change heir heading to due West at 640 which she had done. I'm some co-pilot! she thought to herself. I can't even fly the dam ship! With han at the controls of the 'Raphael' all she could do now was await Kei's return with the ohers. Han had left for the golf course just as soon as Yuri had assured him that the strange demon hunter lass, Sango, would be OK. "Well, her own dam fault!" he thought "Playing football in a 14-G atmosphere!" He had been to 'Kagura' many times before with Lando (Calrissian) and Chewie on their smuggling runs. He was not about to tell either of these hot-headed tro-cons that he was once a smuggler. No way! After all, out here, they WERE the LAW! He glanced over at the huge cat thing (Mugghi) who was piloting the shuttle with him. There was also an R2D2 thingy (Nammo) along with her which was checking gauges and adjusting controls. Han hoped that they knew what the Hell they were doing! This 'shuttle' was almost as big as his 'Millenium Falcon', for Christ's sake! By Han's reckoning they still had about another hour of flight time to go before they reached the golf club and could bring back all the rest of the 'shore leave' party. "Han? Mr. Solo? Do you read me, sir?" What the Hell! Yuri's voice? Here? Oh, yeah, that pen she'd given to him. He pressed the clip on it and said "Just Han. OK, kid? Over." Yuri's voice crackled over the comlink. "Sorry, Han. Please tell Mugghi to 'cloak' the 'Raphael' as soon as you guys land. Think you can find that golf course, Han? Over." han trilled her back. ""No problem. It's in the Southeast quadrant and I know exactly where it is, Doll. Over." Yuri trilled again. "There's a small glade next to the left fairway on the 14th hole. Put down there and Han, watch your mouth around Kei, please! I'm getting tired of playing 'doctor', pal! Yuri out." Han stuck the pen back into his pocket, put his feet up on the console and took a nap.

Yuri had at long last found John Berringer's fleet of hired killers! Less than two days from 'Kagura'! The 'Angel's' executive officer glanced at her wrist chromo and did some quick calculations. An hour for Han to reach Kei. Another hour to load the luggage and personnel. Another hour for the return flight. Three hours! Christ, it would be 2000 (8 PM) hours before they could lift off. Two hours to the 'Gyrol Mountains' where they'd spend the night. Kei sure as Hell wouldn't risk a night run to 'Gysymeo', would she? Nai, they'd camp out overnight and get an early start in the morning (she hoped)!

END of Chapter 45

Chapter 46


	48. 48 Ch 46

DISCLAIMER: OK Han, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 46 without further preamble:-

Chapter 46

'It's SAI Time' OR 'Flight From Danger'

Meanwhile back on the 'Raphael'Han was jolted out of his doze by an intense flash of brilliant azure light and a cry from Mugghi! What the dickens? "Where the Hell are we, Sanzo?"; "How the Hell should I know, Monkey!"; "It looks like a cave of some sort, Sanzo but it's METAL!" Hearing voices in the rear cargo/passenger area, Han drew his blaster and hit the portal controls with his fist. The door shot back with a WHOOSH and han leveled his weapon at the bewildered looking trio of guys facing him! The first one, a tall blonde, looked like a Shinto preist in a yellow kimono and white pants. Around his shoulders was a black/white 'sutra' (Runic writing on cloth used to combat evil) and in his fist was a .38 calibre revolver. Standing next to him was a guy almost as tall but with long black hair brandishing a pole of some sort. He had a cigarette stuck in the side of his mouth. The third one was just a kid! He had wild flyaway dark hair and was clasping a long rod of iron. "Where did you three idiots escape from?" demanded Han Solo angrily. "Three! Where's Hakkai and the jeep?" cried all of them at once. Before Han could repeat his question, his comlink trilled. "Yes? Yuri? Han here. WHAT? Some fool in a jeep just materialized in the 'Angel's' docking bay! He says he's who? Cho Hakkai? And he's missing three companions? Well, guess what? They're here. Let me get back to you, kid. Han out." Han turned back to his 'newbies'.

"OK Blondie! You're first. Who are you and what are you doing here? Talk!" Han cocked the action on his blaster and waited. "Easy, tomo! My name is Genjo Sanzo. This (he pointed to the guy with the smoke) is Sha Gojyo and this (he indicated the kid) is Son Goku. From your call just now, I gather that our other tomo, Cho Hakkai and his jeep are aboard your mother ship transport. I am a Shinto preist trying to prevent the resurrection of an ancient evil god named Gyujo. My companions are good demons aiding me in my task. Our 'jeep' is actually Hakkai's 'ryu' (dragon) 'yu' (spirit) familiar and can transform when commanded. I have no clue as to how we got here or indeed even where HERE is. We are from a place called 'Paradise' and we are on our way to the West. How we came to be separated and ended up here and on your 'Angel', I truly do not know, sir." explained the preist, clearly the leader. Noticing that he was still holding his pistol, Sanzo reversed the weapon and handed it to Han with a bow. The other two also laid their weapons down. Han trilled Yuri. "Yuri, are we still in transporter range? No? OK, I guess that these three are going for a little ride. I'll call you when we reach 'Kagura'. Ja mata. Han out." Han struck a panel beside the door and several things happened at once. Sofas and easy chairs shot out of concealed recesses in the walls. A huge vidscreen lowered from the ceiling. Tables shot up from beneath the floor. Kitchen appliances and a replicator materialized on one of the tables along with some books, mangas, newsholos and magazine holos. "Might as well make yourselves to home, gentlemen. You are now guests of the 3WA (Han explained the details) and you will be with us for a bit. Here, (Han handed the revolver back to Sanzo) I thought the only ones who still used these antiques were the 'Bebop' crew. I guess I can trust a preist though. You two can have your toys back too. ((Han indicated the pole and rod then he picked up the remote and switched on the vidscreen. He demonstrated the uses of the various appliances and the replicator.) How about a drink? Sake OK for you two and a root beer for the kid? (Han activated the rep and said Sake/two glasses; soda, root beer/one glass onegai. The items materialized immediately and Han poured drinks for all three of them.) Enjoy, guys. By the way, name's Solo, Han Solo and you're cruising in deep space a few light years from Mars. We're on the way to pick up our captain, crew, passengers and some more guests from a world called 'Kagura'. And the year is AD 2250, well for a few more hours anyway. Any questions?" said Han.

The preist studied his sake then said "Just one. I'm a holy man so how did you know that I used alcohol?" he asked. Han grinned. "We've got a Buddhist monk who asks women, girls and even kids to have his children for him and he can outdrink me! I just figured that you were a bit on the unholy side too! Wait'll you meet the rest of our fellow travellers. We even have a Goku but he's a Saiyaan. We also have a few demons, three time lords, elf hunters, treasure seekers, Samurais, Ninjas, you name itwe got it! The elf hunters even came by tank! And let me warn you in advance. That girl I was just chatting with is our exec, our second in command. Our captain is also a girl and both of them are only 19. Their code name is 'Lovely Angels' but their nickname is the 'Dirty Pair'. However, if you value your lives, you won't use that name in their presence! Now where is this 'Paradise' of yours and what year do you hail from?" asked Han.

"Well, 'Paradise' is on Earth and the year is 535 AD. Why?" replied Goku. "You guys must have fallen through the rift in the space/time continuum. The jolt apparently tossed you three from your jeep and you ended up here while your friend and his jeep ended up in the 'Angel's' docking bay." explained Han. "Should you not report our presemce to this captain of yours, Solo?" asked Gojyo. "No, I think I'll make you guys a surprise for Kei." said han, smiling and reholstering his blaster. Leaving his new guests (Sanzo and Gojyo were drinking and Goku was watching 'Gekigangar' on the vidscreen) to amuse themselves, Han went forward to the control room. A though struck him and he hit the ship's intercom. "One more thing, guys. If you happen to see a huge cat wandering around, please leave her alone. Her name is 'Mugghi' and she's our co-pilot. Thanks and enjoy your flight. We'll be touching down in a half hour or so. Bye." said Han Solo.

Kei had assigned Leila and Kaoru to make sure all of the stuff was piled up and ready to be loaded when the 'Raphael' arrived. Robin was detailed to keep the kids together. Kenshin and Saitoh's job was to make sure that they had all the personnel that they had arrived with as well as the two young witch hunters, Haruto and Robin. Mar and Kome had collected all the bills which would be relayed back to Garner for payment. Inu Yasha, Kouga, Naraku, Louie, Genie, Merrill and the other lushes had all headed for the 19th hole! The Doctors were corralling 'the Master', the Ivanhoe mob, the Orphen gang, etc. Keitarou had charge of the alter ego 'Angels' and Kikyo. As it was getting dark out, Kei had brought them all back to thew glade adjoining the 14th fairway which was where the 'Raphael' was due to arrive any time now. Kei checked her wristchromo again and frowned. 1700 hours! Where the Hell was Han with that shuttle? she thought.

Suddenly a powerful pulsing sound became apparent, the 'Raphael' dropped from the cloudy dusklike sky and touched down in front of them, its repulsor jets whining. The rear of the shuttle lowered itself to the ground and a grinning Han Solo stepped down from the 'Raphael'. "Someone here call for a cab, ma'am?" he drawled. Kei grinned back at him. "It's about time, cabbie!" she said. Then Kei took charge of operations. "OK, let's get all that junk aboard. Robin, Haruto, get those kids on there. ED! Don't touch anything! Kenshin, Saitoh, make doubly sure that the headcount tallies with your roster lists. Somebody go get the Saiyaans. Just yell 'food' and they'll come running! Someone locate Inu Yasha and the rest of the drunks. Everyone elseget aboard in an orderly manner. Hustle, people! I want to lift off at 1800 hours (6 PM) sharp. Let's get to it, folks!" Kei used the comm relay to contact Yuri. Assured that Sango was doing as well as could be expected, Kei informed Yuri that they were on their way back to the 'Angel'.

The Saiyaans' appetites were insatiable! Vegeeta and Goku had once more found the snack bar. "Oh no! They're back again!" cried the hapless counterman. "There you are!" cried Misao who had been deputized to find the two shirkers. "No time for food now, guys! We lift off at 1800! Come on!" she yelled, dragging the two Saiyaans by their ears.

"Everyone is aboard now, Miss Kei, that they are." said Kenshin Himura, beaming brightly. "That includes the three extras, Kei." added Saitoh, list in hand. "All the gears stowed away, Kei." said Kaoru. Their commander was still in shock after Saitoh's announcement! "Oro? WHAT three extras? HAN! Get your ass over here right now!" she yelled. Sanzo, Gojyo and Son Goku ran down the 'Raphael's' ramp. "What the Hell's with all the racket! Can't you bakas get on board QUIETLY, for Christ's sake!" yelled Gojyo angrily. He had been sound asleep before Kei started bellowing! Han came hustling over to Kei. "Han! I don't remember Yuri telling you that you could pick up any strays that were hitchhiking!" bellowed Kei, yanking out her Mark XIII after seeing the .38 in Sanzo's fist. "OK, Solo! Who the F are they oro are they doing on my shuttle?" Han chopped down on her right wrist and wrestled the cannon away from her. "Oro the Hell goes, Solo?" cried a stunned redhead. "For once, Kei, just shut the F up and listen!" Han Solo was sick and tired of Kei's antics! Between Yuri's whining and Kei's temper tantrums, he was going whack-o! "This is Sanzo, that's Gojyo and he's Son Goku. A preist and a couple of good guy demons. There's another one, Cho Hakkai on the 'Angel' with his ryuu(dragon) familiar which happens to have transformed itself into a jeep! They're from Inu Yasha's time and are trying to save Earth from some idiotic evil god. They showed up on the 'Raph' an hour ago or so. Apparently they all came through that rift of yours. "Boys! Meet our captain, Kei O'Halloran, Sr. Tro-Con of the 3WA/UG." After Han had finished speaking, Kei stared hard at the trio for a moment or so. "Welcome aboard Kei's ark!" she said, shaking hands with the newcomers. Then she stuck out her gloved hand (palm up) to Han Solo. He placed the Mark XIII back in it and Kei tucked the cannon back into her waistband. Checking her wristchromo, Kei raised her voice. "Attention, folks! Get aboard and strap yourselves in. We lift off in ten minutes." she announced over the PA system. Once the last stragglers had been seated and secured, Kei raised the ramp and sealed the airlock.

"I'll take those if you please." she said, relieving Inu Yasha, Kouga, Saitoh, Naraku, Miroku, Louie, Genie, Merrill and the Saiyaans of the bottles of booze that they had somehow acquired. Entering the control room, "Han. Take us up." she ordered with both arms full of booze bottles. Han raised his eyebrows a fraction. "I've been collecting off the drunks!" she said with a grin. Han smiled back, fired up the engines and lifted off into the darkening sky. Han accelerated quickly, set course for the 'Angel' and hit the autopilot before putting his feet up on the console.

"An hour or so back to the 'Angel', dinner, and then a nice leisurely start in the morning, eh?" asked Han. "Negative! The 'Angel' leaves for 'Gysymeo' tonight, Solo! Since Yuri blabbed to you about 'Gysymeo', did she happen to mention why we're leaving 'Kagura'? No? Well, I'll tell you"

End of Chapter 46. Please r/r and see ya soon-K&K


	49. 49 Ch 47

DISCLAIMER: OKSanzo, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 47 without further preamble:-

Chapter 47

'Flight From Danger' or 'Guess Who's In Superbowl # CCLXVII ?'

"There's a baka psycho schmuck who's hired a bunch of goons to kill us and he's traced us to here. His name's John Berringer and I killed his brother two years ago." explained Kei grimly. "YOU killed Max Berringer? I seem to recall a blown up building, a wrecked space cruiser and half of 'Furool City' in ruins! No wonder they call you two the 'Dirt" WHAM! A black gloved fist connected with Han's jaw so hard that it knocked him out of his chair. "That's 'Lovely Angels', dammit!" Kei erupted with a right cross. "Point taken." replied Han, feeling his jaw gingerly.

In the rear of the 'Raphael', Bulma, Leila and Kaoru were handing out coffee, tea, cocoa, soda or 'prairie oysters' to whoever wanted and/or needed them. The return journey was uneventful and at 1855 (6:55 PM) hours the 'Raphael' landed back in the 'Angel's' docking bay. "Yuri! We're back. Begin pre-flight check, onegai. We lift off for 'Gysymeo' stat! See you on the bridge in five minutes. Kei out." trilled the redhead. Kei wanted to freshen up, have a drink, eat some dinner and get some much needed rest butt all of those activities would have to wait. She wanted plenty of distance between themselves and 'Kagura' (Berringer) as quickly as possible. So she headed directly for the command deck on Level 9.

Kei tapped her bracelet and 'morphed' back into her winter gear. She was about to use the PA system to advise everyone else to change into cold weather togs when the loudspeakers came to life. "Attention! Attention, onegai! The planet we are headed for is an ice world and the current temperature there is minus 110 degrees Kelvin. Take it from me, folks, that's shimatta cold! Please dress warmly. Lift off is in ninety seconds. Strap yourselves in and hold on tight. The 'G' force will be at least 150 and the solar winds are blowing at 390 kph. Navigator out." Marlene finished her announcements and fired up the engines.

"Yuri, stand by on left thrusters. Mugghi, stand by on right thrusters. Maximum power to shields. Uncloaking now. Prepare to launch. Countdown will begin in thirty seconds. Attention! Captain on the bridge. Commencing countdown." said the blonde naviagator as Kei burst onto the bridge and dropped into her pilot's seat. "Strap in, Kei." said Yuri. The redhead did so and marlene began the countdown. "Jyuu (10), kyuu (9), hachi (8), nana (7), roko (6), go (5), shi (4), san (3), ni (2), ichi (1), rei (zero). Liftoff. Yuri, fire #1 left. Mugghi, fire #1 right. Yuri, #2 left. Mugghi, #2 right. Adjusting nacelles' fuel mixture to six by eight. Yuri, engage warp core. Accelerating. Warp 6, 7, 8, 9, 9.6 and holding. Hyperthrust activated. Jumping now. Brace yourselves. Setting course due North at bearing 447. Course set and locked. Autopilot on. OK, crw. Good job. Relax." said Marlene. She keyed the PA mike. "Attention, Marlene here. You can unstrap yourseleves. Maximum warp thrust has been achieved and we're on our way. Flight time to 'Gysymeo' will be six solar hours. We will drop out of hyperdrive in five solar hours. Enjoy the voyage. Navigator out." Marlene finished her announcements, checked her wristchromo and noted the time in the nav log. The chromo read 1915 (7:15 PM) hours on the 30th day of December AD 2250. In another 28 hours it would be a brand new year- 2251.

The 'Angel's' routine was back to (for it) normal. Kome handed Kei a stack of holovid messages and Kei glanced through them cursorily. Garner's 'OK' for them to go to 'Gysymeo'. Relay from Gooley that 'Kronos' was back on schedule. Starfleet's apology for the actions of the 'Defiant' (Even though it wasn't their fault but rather that of 'Black Ghost'). UG's security clearance of ex-smuggler Han Solo. Mars's confirmation that 'Black Ghost' was finally incarcerated in the maximum security prison colony on 'Titan 6' (She breathed a sigh of relief over that one. Kei did not want to go chasing 'BG' across half the known universe again!). 'Gallifrey's' statement that they had 'misplaced' 'The Master'. 'ISSP' advisory that Berringer's fleet had been spotted near 'Ganymede' (Kei idly noticed the time/date stamp on the relay but passed over it.). Several hotels in 'Furool City' had been placed at their disposal. Invoices from suppliers on Mars, Jupiter, Venus and Saturn as well as 'Kagura' (They would be forwarded to Garner for payment.). UG's confirmatory report of the existence of a "Sailor Scouts' " organization on Terra's Luna (the Moon) whose commander was Usagi ('Serena') Tsukino a/k/a 'Sailor Moon'. Ditto on confirmation of the existence on Terra of a 'Solomon' ('STN-J') organization of witch hunters. AOro the Hell! (About time she remembered!) Kei trilled to Marlene who had just returned to her quarters for a very brief rest before a late dinner. Standing barefooted with her jeans around her ankles, she was in the act of pulling off her #12 Patriots' jersey when Kei's trill came.

"Hai? Kei? Oro is it? Oro?" she asked perplexedly. "I said 'how far is 'Gysymeo' from 'Ganymede'? How much flight time in solar hours?' " was the redhead's cryptic response. "Just a sec." trilled Marlene, keying the star navigational charts onto her vidscreen. She studied them for a moment. "112 parsecs which would be 48 to 72 hours depending on the solar winds. Why?" trilled the puzzled navigator. "Because Berringer's fleet was spotted near 'Ganymede' (Kei reread the holovid message) twelve hours ago! That's why!" trilled Kei, clearly agitated. "Calm down, Kei. That doesn't necessarily mean that they're headed this way. Have Kome call John (Commander John Raven of the 'ISSP' 'Ganymede' branch) and find out the latest information on the fleet. Just to be on the safe side though, we'd better cloak as soon as we come out of warp." said Marlene. "Good idea but I want to check out our defenses and see to our newest visitors too. So you'd better come back up here. Yuri's doing the seating arrangements for dinner and Kome's not ready to solo yet." ordered Kei. "I'm on my way, Kei." replied Marlene, stepping into the express lift. She suddenly remembered that she was clad in only a football jersey and hopped back off. She snatched up a pair of sweat pants along with her socks and sneakers. As an afterthought she added her gunsash, holster and Mark XIII ion cannon to the pile and got back on the lift. "Bridge." she ordered and began pulling on her socks. By the time the lift had reached the command deck, Marlene was fully dressed and was cinching her gunsash around her waist. Entering the main bridge from the rear she seated herself in the pilot's seat. "Sorry, Mar. Kei said you could get some rest as soon as Yuri comes back. Here." Kome handed her a cup of steaming coffee and a cherry Danish. "Thanks a lot, Kome." she replied, accepting the refreshments gratefully. Mar was ravenous having not eaten since lunch on 'Kagura'. Then there had been that tiresome golf match, that grueling football game, the new witch hunter kids, those baka demon hunters, Sango's broken leg and then having to handle this liftoff as well! She was beat! Kome tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "John (John Raven, the 'ISSP' commander on 'Ganymede') said that Berringer's headed for Io (one of Jupiter's moons) in the other direction. Oh yeah, he told me that our two fave Terran NFL teams (the NE Patriots and the Philadelphia Eagles) are in Superbowl No. CCLXVII (247) back on Terra and the Pats are heavily favored over my poor Eagles! And" Kome broke off when she saw the worried look on the blonde navigator's face. "Oro? Oro is it, Mar? You're as white as a yu (ghost)." said Kome.

"IO! You DID say that Jon (Raven) was certain that Berringer was headed for Io?" demanded Marlene, shaking Kome roughly by the shoulders. "Hey! Chill out! Yeah, he said he was sure, so oro?" replied the strawberry blonde teenager. Marlene pointed to the star navigational charts on the vidscreens. "Because Io is a mere 300,000 kilos from 'Titan 6' and 'Titan 6' is where 'guess who' was just transferred to a maximum security prison colony! (Kome gave her a blank look) 'Black Ghost', Kome! Remember that freak? 'Black Ghost' is there!" yelled Marlene, already trilling Kei. "Nine'll get you ten that Berringer's going to try to break him out! Don't forget that 'BG' can breach, manipulate and control any computer system he cares to run! Hai? Kei? Er, Berringer's headed for Io. Hai, that's oro I thought, too. You don't think he'll really try and break him out, do you?" asked Marlene hopefully. "If he's as baka as his brother, I wouldn't put anything past him! We ain't taking any chances. Tell Kome to call Garner. Have him triple the guard on 'Titan 6', scramble a UG fleet for 'Titan 6' and Io, ask John (Raven) for the 'ISSP's' help and tell Garner that we're laying low for awhile. At least in hyperspace we're safe. And as long as we're in the Nebulae (Orion) he can't track us either. Now hurry up!" commanded a very agitated Sr. TC. Marlene stammered out a confirmation and started hammering out a message for Kome to relay to Garner back home. "Kome, relay this message to Mr. Garner 'ver batim' (word for word, exactly) stat! Kei's direct orders!" she commanded. Another idea occurred to the blonde and she keyed the PA mike. "Attention! Robin Senna, report to the bridge immediately, onegai. Robin, just get on an elevator and say 'Bridge'. That's all you have to do and we have lifts all over the ship. Onegai hurry, Robin!" Kome looked at the usually cool and calm navigator who was perspiring heavily and looked scared! "Robin can sense danger, Kome. Oro if Berringer somehow GUESSED that we'd go to 'Gysymeo' and has set a trap to grab us as soon as we come out of warp (hyperspace)! I want her to scan our 'OOWZ' (out of warp zone) before we get there. If necessary I can bring us out of warp somewhere else." answered Marlene excitedly, her face flushed.

Robin and Haruto ran onto the bridge and stared around the huge room bug-eyed! "First time on a control deck, kids?" asked the blonde. "First dam time on a whatever the Hell this thing is!" exclaimed Haruto. Robin nodded her agreement and continued to gape. "This 'thing' is a starship of which I am captain and commander. Kome's communications officer, Yuri's the co-pilot and exec and Mar is navigator and practically runs the whole show here! Mar, oro the Hell are these kids doing up here on my bridge?" demanded Kei who had just returned from an inspection of the armouries.

Hai, Miss Angel. Why have you summoned us?" asked Robin Senna quietly. "If you can sense witches, I'm betting you can sense danger and trouble too. Do your thing and tell us if you can pick up anything at all, onegai." requested Marlene Angel. Robin gazed out the huge wraparound windscreen at empty space and closed her aizu. A moment passed. "There are several vessels, at least go (five), perhaps more, like this one following us but they are not aware of our presence. There are san (three) vessels, ni (two) like this one and another somewhat larger, waiting for us at a place called 'Jedi Point' near to this 'Gysymeo' of yours. That is all I can tell you at this time. Is this information helpful to you, Miss Angel?" answered Robin, opening her aizu and turning to face Marlene. "Most helpful, tomo (friend) Robin." said Kei slowly. "Mar, ain't 'Jedi Point' where we're supposed to come out of hyperthrust?" she asked and marlene nodded in the affirmative. "I

've been calculating an alternate 'OOWZ', Kei. "Jedi Point' guards the Southern coast so why don't we drop out of hyperthrust on the Northern coast instead? Say here at 'Cape paradigm'?" suggested the pert blonde navigator. Kei slowly nodded her agreement. "Yeah, at least for 'New Year's' anyway. We can camp out in these ice caverns overlooking the Sumeo Musashi River. We'll stay for a week then move on to 'Shimougou' and home. Hopefully Cue will have the shimatta 'Kronos' project up and running by then so that most of our visitors will be able to go home. Then we can just drop off the rest of them. Until then we'll have to keep a sharp lookout for Berringer. Robin, I'll need you to do an hourly 'sweep' for trouble, OK?" Kei turned to face the young 'mistress of the craft' (Haruto had confided to them that Robin was a real witch!). "Fine with me, Captain O'Halloran." answered Robin. Her companion dug her hard in the ribs and pointed at a chromo on the console. Smiling, Robin asked "When's dinnertime? We're both famished and Haruto is totally ravenous with hunger!" Kei grinned. "Kome, take them down to the dining hall. Here, Robin. Put these on. Haru, slip this in your pocket. They're comlinks. Just talk and they activate. To respond to someone just touch them (Robin's earrings) or pull on the clip (Haruto's pen). We'll hear you no matter where you are on the 'Angel' and on the surface their range is a few hundred kilos or so. Haru, you'll bunk in with the demons. Robin, I've put you in with Faye Valentine." said Kei.

"And Ed? Lady in black with funny hair and funny clothes is moving in with Ed and Faye-Faye?" A red-headed thirteen year old tomboy had just dropped down from above and was hanging upside down from an airduct and staring right at a very bewildered and confused Robin Senna. Ed was wearing that same schoolgirl's uniform that Serena/Usagi/'Sailor Moon' had given to her. The pleated aoishi skirt (naturally!) was hanging down over Ed's head but thankfully this time the tomboy was also wearing underwear! She stared quite intently at Robin's aizu before remarking to her "Are you Harry's (Haruto) girlfriend, Lady?" Haruto flushed deeply while Robin demurely lowered her aizu and smiled. Kei trilled Faye. "Faye! Get up here to the bridge and get Ed! She's hanging from the ceiling again!" Faye trilled back. "Oh Christ! Not again? OK Kei, I'm coming." A few moments later Faye arrived, this time sporting a red pantsuit with a black pullover. She was accompanied by a much taller brunette similarly clad having a narrow broadsword belted to her side.

"Gomen (Sorry) Kei. Oh, this is Ari, one of the elf hunters. She loaned me this outfit. Like it?" said Faye, scooping up Ed and tucking her under one arm. "Less revealing than oro you usually run around in, Faye!" joked a tall, rangy green-haired guy with one aoishi aizu and one brown one. Spike Steigel was smoking yet another cigarette. "Oro are you doing up here, Spike? Are you following me?" demanded Faye Valentine. "Hell, nai (no), Faye! I overheard Kei decide to come out of warp at 'Cape Paradigm'. That's not a very good idea since that section of the coast is patrolled constantly. A better place would be here at 'Suzaku PhoenixRidge'. It's also closer to those ice caverns on the Sumeo Musashi where Kei wants us to camp." Kei glanced at Marlene who said "I'll make the necessary hyperjump calculation corrections for 'Suzaku' instead."

"Here, Spike. You take her for awhile!" said Faye, shoving Ed at the tall 'cowboy'. "Yuck! She's filthy, Faye!" he yelled. "Then give her a bath, 'cowboy'. Bye," said Faye, exiting with Ari. Spike looked around hopefully at the four remaining females but three of them suddenly became very busy! Robin sighed. "Give her to me, Mr. Steigel. I'll take her. After all, I'll be living with her and Miss Valentine for awhile anyway." she said quietly. "Domo arigato (Thanks a lot) and it's just Spike. We're all on a first name basis around here. Nice and informal, Robin." he replied, leaving the bridge and waving 'sayonara'. He'd left just in time! Ed had already begun to get undressed and was down to her underthings before Robin hastily wrapped Marlene's stadium blanket around her while Kome speedily retrieved Ed's discarded garments and handed them to Robin.

"Kei? Where is Miss Valer Faye's room? How do I get there?" asked Robin. "Ed knows how!" howled the redheaded tomboy. "Forget it, kid. Just go out to the hall and turn right. Get on the lift and tell it where you want to go. Just say "Level 3. Faye Valentine's suite." and the lift will take you there. If you need help, just trill us. Oh, Hell! I'll take you down to Faye's place and then down to dinner. Coming Haruto?" said the feisty green-aizued redhead, punching the door panel controls. In a few more minutes they were all standing in Faye's living room. Robin pushed Ed into the bathroom and shut the door behind her after ynking off the blanket. Haruto had discreetly averted his aizu. "You'll get used to her antics, Haruto. We've got to watch her like a hawk! Despite all that, she's a frigging genius! Go figure!" said Kei. Robin tapped the bathroom door. "Ed? After your bath, onegai put on fresh CLEAN clothes. Understand?" said Robin. "Yes, Lady. Ed understands." she replied. "Call me Robin, Ed." said the young witch. "OK, Robin." said Ed, walking into the living room, 'au natural'!

"Robin!" called haruto, turning to face the other way. "Oro, Haru? Oh my Kami! ED!" Robin hustled the little tomboy into the bedroom that Kei jad just indicated to her. Robin's voice filtered through the closed door. "Put this on and these. Now this and this and that and those and this. Ready? Then let's go, young lady." The door opened and Robin stepped out followed by a reluctant Ed who was now attired in an aoishi blouse with a red crosstie, a red blazer, a grey skirt, white ankle socks and black oxfords. Her unruly red mane was secured by a green ribbon. She looked quite the little lady now. "Remember Ed, ladies do NOT show up undressed in front of gentlemen.So keep your clothes ON!" instructed Robin. Kei led the way followed by Haru with Robin and Ed bringing up the rear. Robin had a strong grip on the tomboy as they all headed down to dinner.

The dining hall was a scene right out of 'Animal House' with Inu Yasha substituting for John Belushi! The big hanyou was hurling everything within reach at Louie who was using a very upset kitsune (Shippou) for a shield. Kei took one look and bellowed "Kagome! Your pet's carrying on again!" From the opposite end of the long trencher table came the cry of "Osawaru boy!" which produced instantaneous results. The tall miscreant crashed face first on the metal floor with a yelp of pain. "Shit, Kagome! He started it!" Kagome glared down the table at him. "Well, you're not going to finish it!" she said vehemently. Louie snickered. BOP! "OW! Ila!" yelled Louie, dropping the small kitsune and rubbing his head where the angry sorceress-trainee had just waffled him with a tray! "Leave that cute little fox-boy alone, you big bully!" cried Ila. The little kitsune (fox demon) had already scampered down the table to the safety of Sango and Kagome. Sango was wiping him off with naokins while Kagome cooed to him and tried to soothe the tyke. "Louie was using me for a s-shield, Kagome!" he whimpered. "It'll be OK, Shippou-chan." she said. She turned to face the demon slayer. "You shouldn't be up on that leg yet, Sango! Yuri told me it was broken in three places and that you almost had a concussion! You need rest!" Sango gave her a wry smile. "Gimme a break, kid, will ya! Yuri took away my armor and my weapons and she won't give them back to me yet! I'd go baka just laying around up there anymore! Oro are you staring at, monk?" Melissa whispered discreetly to Sango who blushed a deep crimson.

Sango had her bad leg propped up on a chair and this had caused her kimono to ride all the way up to her thighs exposing her fluorescent lime green underpants decorated with little teddy bears which had not failed to escape Miroku's notice! Kagome hastily yanked the kimono back down into place. "You should have worn pajamas under that thing!" she whispered fiercely. "It was hot upstairs." said Sango by way of an explanation. Practically everyone on board had signed Sango's cast. Kei added her own 'John Hancock' to the rest and inquired into Sango's health. "I'm feeling better, Kei. How'd the game go?" asked Sango. "Your team won by a point. Sango, 'Gysymeo' is no place for you to be hobbling around on crutches. It's a severe and harsh environment. It's a Kami shimatta ice world, for Christ's sake! Both Yuri and I feel that you'd be much better off remaining aboard the 'Angel' so" began Kei. "I'm GOING and that's final!" insisted Sango, wincing in pain as her leg shifted on the chair.

"Then I'd better rep you up some warm winter clothes, hadn't I?" said Yuri who had just come into the melee. Mar and Kome are eating up on the bridge." she added to Kei who nodded. Glancing at her wristchromo which read 2030 (8:30 PM) hours, the exec commented "Three and a half more hours before we break warp. By my reckoning, midnight or thereabouts. Right, Kei?" asked Yuri. "Yeah. Say, Yuri (she whispered) are you nuts! Letting that poor kid tag along with us in a cast! Even you hated 'Gysymeo's' frigid temperatures and icy winds!" said Kei. "YOU want to try and make her stay here? I'd have to hogtie her to a bunk after stripping her to the skin to keep her here and I don't think even that would stop her! So we'll just have to bundle her up real good and hope for the best!" whispered Yuri. Kei frowned and thought for a minute or so. "OK. She can come but she stays in the caverns. Those ice trails are treacherous enough for someone who is sure-footed let alone for somebody in a cast! Tell her that and tell her that if she gives us any shit, I will personally toss her ass in the brig!" Yuri nodded and removed the tricorder from the bag she'd brought with her. She used the instrument to check out Sango and whispered Kei's orders to her. Slowly the demon hunter nodded her agreement. Aloud she said "Thanks a lot, Kei. I'll be a good little girl and stay inside the caverns. I promise." Yuri checked her tricorder readouts and asked "Any pain, Sango?" Sango winced a bit. "A little." she admitted. Yuri nodded and charged an autohypo. Then she rolled up Sango's sleeve, swabbed her arm with kolacydyl (a disinfectant similar to alcohol) and injected the girl with 'Anthryx 4', a painkiller. "There. That'll dull the pain but it won't put you out." Yuri grabbed Sango's shoulders and whispered "If you're going to stay down here you should get some clothes on, girl! I brought down some sweats and sneakers for you. If you want I can assist you in changing in the powder room." Sango nodded and Yuri helped her to her feet. She easily supported the teenager while she adjusted her crutches. Yuri reached down and picked up her flight bag. Then the duo hobbled out of the hall and to the closest restroom. Fifteen minutes later they were back.

Gone was the kimono that Sango had worn earlier. Instead she was clad in magenta- 3WA sweatshirt and pants along with a red windbreaker. On her good foot she wore a sock and a sneaker. Returning to their table both girls ordered coffee which Rei placed in front of them and disappeared. The two chiefs had already toddled off to bed, holding each other up. Bulma was making certain that the Saiyaans were drinking nothing stronger than beer. Robin, Faye and Misao were gathering up the kids for bedtime. Merrill was still being toasted as the infamous game's hero for running in the winning touchdown! Yuri allowed Sango no alcoholic beverages because she had given her the 'Anthryx 4' and alcohol would have caused the same reaction in Sango that the 'Axilene 30' had done on Kome! Yuri certainly did NOT want an enraged Sango running around loose!

At 2200 (10 PM) hours, Kei announced that the bar was closing for the night and sent the Inu Yasha crew, the elf hunters, the swordsmen, knights, time lords, treasure hunters, etc. off to bed. Yuri and Sango (with a certain concerned monk assisting) went off to bed. The 'Bebop' cowboys/girls had just discovered that there were hefty bounties on the heads of John Berringer and his thugs. Earlier in the evening Robin and Haruto had returned to the bridge for a final scan. Robin had given the 'all clear' for the new 'OOWZ' site. Kei relieved Kome on the bridge. Mar was using one of the command deck's back bedrooms (behind the ready room) to sleep in since hyperthrusting was a delicate science which Kei had yet (or evr?) to master!

"Hi, Kome. How's it going up here? Any messages? (Kome shook her head 'nai') Hope you don't mind but Yuri loaned Sango some of your stuff to wear. You can call it a night, Kome. We're going to orbit 'Gysymeo' until morning. I'm not going to chance a cloaked landing at night into these solar winds and a 200 'G' force gravity well vortex! Mar can handle coming out of warp OK without you. I want you fresh for tomorrow's touchdown so go to bed and Mugghi will trill you at 0600 (6 AM) hours. We'll land at 0700(7 AM). Oh, make sure Rei's tucked in, will you?" Kome nodded and waved on her way to the express lift and bed. Kei sat down in her command chair and lit a cigarette.

The Nav room's door opened and Marlene came in with a tray of coffee and Danishes. She placed a cup in front of Kei and poured out coffee for her. Kei waved off the pastry. "Less than two hours to go. You're not going to land tonight, Kei, are you? Not with a cloaked ship, those solar winds and the grav well at night!" asked Marlene worriedly. "Nai, Mar. We'll drop out of warp, re-cloak and orbit until morning. We'll land at 0700." answered Kei. "Wanna catch a couple of hours of shuteye, Mar? I'll hold down the fort for us." Mar yawned and nodded. "Arigato Boss. Call me at 2345(11:45 PM) hours so I can bring us 'OOW' (out of warp). G'Night." said Marlene, heading for the back room she was using tonight.

Kei poured herself more coffee and 'spiked' it from her one of her pocket flasks. Then she lit another cigarette up and blew out a few smokerings. She called up a holovid map of 'Gysymeo's' Northern coastline and studied it intently, planning out ashita's (tomorrow's) approach. In about ni (2) more hoursit would be New Year's Eve 2251. Finally! OK, the LZ (Landing Zone) would be the 'Hokassan Forest' and the 'Angel' would be cloaked. Then we transfer all hands to either the 'Raphael', the 'Michaelangelo', the 'Donnatella' or the 'Leonardo'. Jett would take a few on the 'Hammerhead' which would fly point (front of the line). The 'Flying Falcon' (Han Solo's shuttle) would remain (with Han) on the 'Angel' just in case. Ditto for the TARDISes of 'the Master' and the Doctors. Next we fly the five shuttles to the ice caverns and find some nice big ones to hold the four shuttles and cloak them. Jett could share her (the 'Raphael's') cavern which would be on the Western point of the cliffs. Then use a few of Bulma's 'building capsules' to set up their camps including Yuri's NY Eve/Day bashes and her 'surprise' for me on NY Day (wonder oro the Hell it is?) which would take place deep in one of the caverns. At least shi (4) guards on duty at the cavern mouths at all times so shifts of roko (6) hours each times shi guards equals 24 daily guards on a rotating basis. And, shimatta! Arms for everyone and that would include those san (3) baka time lords as well, whether they liked it or not! Wrist rockets (sling shots) and boomerangs for the kids. (Unknown to anyone, Ryosko and Miss Ari (the elf hunters) were teaching the kids how to use Mark I miniblasters so the other weapons would be in addition to firearms for the kids!)

Now as for the entertainmentIn minus 110 degrees Kelvin temperatures and with 500 kph winds entertainment would be difficult! Football was definitely out as was golf! Dam! If only the 'Angel' was small enough to squeeze into the caverns they could have used the Kami shimatta 'holodecks'! Wait! Why should SHE worry? Weren't Spike M. and Legato B. their morale officers/gamesmasters? Let them come up with something. They had the 'replicators' at least. Oro more did they need really? OK. Who gets left behind to crew the 'Angel'? A meeting of all hands would have to be held ashita before they left for the caverns. Hmmnmy suggestion would be Anton and Don (the two chiefs with Anton in charge), Yuri 2 and Kei 2 (her and Yuri 1's 2140 counterparts), Han (Natch! Who would fly the 'Falcon' if he came with them?), that crybaby Prince John (His Royal Pain in the Fing Ass Highness!) and of course that fat slob toady of his, Falco! (The duo were inseparaable- where there was one there would be the other! At least she wouldn't have to listen to Johnny's whining for a week or so!).

Note to self- have 'CC' set up a meeting for all hands in the rec room for 100 (10 AM) hours ashita. A final briefing of the pilots at 1045 (10:45 AM) hours and the deployment of the shuttles at 1100 (11 AM) hours. Order would be "Hammerhead' first followed by the 'Leo', the 'Mikey', the 'Donny' and finally her flagship, the 'Raph'. Mar would pilot the 'Leo'. Keitarou would get the 'Donny'. Jett of course would fly the 'Hammerhead'. Yuri would get the 'Mikey' and Legato would fly her flagship, the 'Raph'. She (Kei) would be fleet commander. Kei made a few more notes to self and then keyed the whole thing into her vidpad and then relayed it all to 'CC'. She made a few more notations on her vidpad, ate a danish, smoked a few more cigarettes, drank a few more 'Irish coffee royales' and dozed off. She awoke with a start. The deck chromo read 2245 (10:45 PM) hours and she was sweating profusely. Dam frigging air conditioning units malfunctioning again! Mugghi and Nammo could deal with it in the morning.

Since it was just her and Mar up here until ashita she might as well make herself comfortable. She began to remove her winter togs (hooded parka, sweater, jacket, tunic, boots, gloves, ski pants, gunsashes) and then she had an afterthought and sealed off the main hallway's bridge enrance portals. Just in case that weirdo monk, wolf or sorcerer (Miroku, Kouga, Louie) were wandering around the ship! Then she shed her slacks and her tee shirt as well. She pulled off her socks and laid back in her chair, feeling cooler already! She draped a green silk kimono around her shoulders and relaxed, jade green aizu roaming over the 'Angel's' outer view screens as she began to drift off into another doze.

Dam you, Johnny Berringer! I never wanted to kill Max (John's brother), 'Mad Dog' Karp or his gang (AN- See 'DF Flash'/Mission 3/Act 5 for further details)! It just happened. I never thought a power cable's blast would take off the roof of the 3WA HQ building, nuke Max, go right through 'Mad Dog's' ship and then wreck most of District 427 ('Splattertown') in 'Furool (Foo-Lon) City', did I? It just wasn't my fault! KA-MI! Now I sound like the 'Vacuumhead'! Of course it was my Kami shimatta fault! I didn't think about the possible repercussions before I acted and now I've put my tomos, my crew, my passengers and the 3WA and UG themselves at risk! The lines of blurred starlight were quite soothing to the aizu and soon Kei had drifted off into slumberland!

End of Chapter 47

Chapter 48 to come as soon as we do our taxes. Cead Mille Failte/Erin Go Bragh to all our tomos (boyos and colleeens both) on this St Patty's Day. Thanks and see ya soon. Keep those reviews/suggestions coming!-K&K


	50. 50 Ch 48 Chicage Meets Gunsmoke or A Mad...

DISCLAIMER: OKRyosko, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 48 without further preamble:-

Chapter 48

'Chicago Meets Gunsmoke' or 'A Madman Picks Up the Scent'

"How many of those things have you had, Captain?" demanded a very concerned voice. With a start, Kei awakened and sat up to see a bright-aizued and bushy-tailed Marlene Angel staring down at her. The chromo read 2347 (11:47 PM) hours. "A few, I guess. Why?" asked the redhead. "Well, the last time I saw you, you atleast had some clothes on. Now I find you sitting here in your underwear with two empty flasks in front of you." responded the blonde with a grin. "It was hot, dammit!" Kei shot back. "I don't doubt that in the least! Whiskey tends to make you feel warmer. But the temperature on this deck is like 15 Kelvin and ten is freezing! You'll catch your death like that. At least put some pajamas on! I'll get you some coffe. Drink it black and don't 'spike' it this time!" Marlene opened the locker behind Kei and pulled out a black tee shirt, her #12 Pats' jersey, black ski pants, socks, sneakers, her Pats' cap and her Pats' windbreaker. She opened the Nav room's door and dumped the pile onto the chart table. Then she headed for the small galley to brew up some really strong java!

When she returned, Kei was fully clothed in 3WA sweats and jogging shoes. Her beloved Mark XIII ion cannon was stuck in her waistband and she was pulling on fingerless black gloves. She reluctantly accepted the steaming mug of coffee from Marlene and drained it in one gulp! "Sorry about that display earlier, Mar." she said. With a shrug of her shoulders Marlene replied "Forget it." and stepped into her nav room to break warp. The time was now 2358 (11:58 PM) hours. "Ready to come out of hyperthrust, Kei. Stand by for countdown." trilled Marlene. "Roger that, Mar. Standing by." trilled back Kei. "Go (5), shi (4), san (3), ni (2), ichi (1), rei (zero). Shutting down nacelle thrusters." trilled Marlene. The lines of starlight became points of light as the 'Angel' slowly decelerated. "Coming out of warp. Speed decreasing. Warp 9.6, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 and holding. Switching to impulse engines. Holding at 4 in a 13 degree yaw orbit above 'Gysymeo'. 'George' (autopilot) engaged. Time now 0012 (12:12 AM) hours on the 31st day of December AD 2250. It's New Year's Eve, Kei. OK, we're in orbit with 'George' set. I'm going to get some sleep and you should too! We'll land at 0700 (7 AM) hours so see you at 0600 (6 AM) hours. After we land, it's your ball game, Boss! G'Night." trilled Marlene. "Yeah, maybe I will too. G'Night, Mar." trilled back Kei. Marlene walked back to the rear bedroom on the command deck that she was using. Still wearing her pajamas and kimono, she carried her outer clothing under her arm. Mar had decided that it would be more dignified to change in the bedroom rather than the nav room!

Kei smoked one last cigarette and had one last 'Irish coffee Royale' for the road. Then she stepped onto her express lift and said "Captain's quarters." to lift control. On the way down, Kei got undressed and tossed her discarded clothing all over the floor of the lift car. (Did we mention that Kei's a slob?) She exited the lift and stumbled to her bunk. "One last thing." she thought and stuck a 'morphing' bracelet on her arm. Then she fell onto her bunk and passed out. Silence once more claimed the 'Angel'. No more surprises tonight. (Wanna bet!) The chromos were reading 0215 (2:15 AM) hours when the next two sets of visitors dropped in on the 'Angel'!

"Get that dam cross off of me, Nicky! Millie? Are you OK? How about the 'Doughnut Freak'? And just where in the Fare we anyway!" yelled an irate brunette (shoving a dark-haired guy and a huge canvas-wrapped crucifix to the floor.). "Merrill! Watch your language! Mr. Wolfwood is a minister after all! Mr. Vash, Mr. Wolfwood? Are you injured?" asked a very tall hulking girl with mousy brown hair in a concerned voice.

"I'm OK, Miss Thompson. I'm very sorry that my crucifix fell on top of you, Miss Strife. Allow me to help you up." said Nicholas D. Wolfwood, lifting the short and slender brunette up off the floor. "I can get up by myself, God dammit!" she screeched, shaking off the preacher's helping hands.

"WOW! How much did I have to drink last night?" wondered a very tall (and very hung over!) blonde guy who was wearing a a very long geranium red coat that rivalled the purple one of Doctor 4! "Did we all sleep here together last night?" he added.

"Of course we didn't sleep together, you idiot! All I can remember is walking to the bathroom with Millie and seeing you two passed out on the floor of the hallway outside of our room! Then a flash of light and POW! We're all here and this moron's cross is on top of me with Nicky on top of it! OK guys! Where are we really?" demanded 'Derringer Merrill' Strife. Suddenly she giggled and pointed a finger at her tall roommate.

"What's wrong, Merrill?" asked 'Stungun Millie' Thompson. Before Merrill could answer, a door flew open and two more girls blundered into the room! One was a tall brunette while the other was a short ash blonde. The brunette had a .45 calibre automatic pistol in her fist! The blonde's arms were full of grenades! "What the Hell are you four drunks doing in our house?" yelled the brunette. Glancing behind her she saw the blonde. "I thought I told you to stay upstairs and no bombs in the house, dammit Mae!" she hissed. Then she noticed that Mae was only clad in a long tailed white shirt! "And put on a robe for Christ's sake!" she added.

"But Rally, those other two girls aren't dressed! One's in her pajamas and the other one's in a slip. And you're in your underwear too, Rally! Anyway, where the Hell did the stairs go?" replied Minnie Mae Hopkins defiantly. Rally Vincent, Merrill Strife, Millie Thompson and Minnie Mae Hopkins suddenly became aware of the presences of 'Vash the Stampede' and Nicholas D. Wolfwood! This caused several different reactions!

Rally plopped down on the floor, drew her knees up to her chin and crossed her arms across her legs while bending herself forward. Millie merely blushed slightly. Merrill said Fand wrapped herself in a tablecloth that she had just yanked off of a nearby table. Mae said "Let's have a party!" and tossed the contents of her arms skywards! "Don't drop those, Dummy! No bombs in the house, dammit! (The room soon filled with stinging acrid smoke!) Don't worry folks! They're just smoke bombs!" said Rally Vincent (of the Chicago 'Gunsmith Cats').

The combination of Minnie Mae's 'bomb party' and the crash of crockery caused by Merrill's tablecloth stunt were to have disastrous effects! Vash and Nick dove behind a counter for cover. Millie covered her ears and Merrill hit the deckhard! The outlaw and the preacher soon discovered that they were sheltering behind a bar and wasted no time in getting gloriously drunk! Finally the four ladies joined them and soon they were loaded as well! This eventually led to the 'Sing Along with merril Hour' of that old favorite 'Moonlight on the Banks along the Wabash'. However, Mugghi's super sensitive ears had picked up strange voices emanating from the rec room and the huge nekko (cat) had trilled Kei! "Yeah Mugghi? Oro do you want, dammit! I'm trying to sleep!" grumbled the sleepy rehead. "Singing, crashes, bombs, yelling? All coming from the rec room? Mugghi, has Yuri been giving you 'dilythium' again? (Mugghi meowed indignantly!) Oh, it's probably just the Saiyaans and the demons. Let 'em have their fun! Ashita (Tomorrow) sure as Hell won't be all fun and games! G'Night." Kei snuggled back into her pillows again. Then she heard the gunfire! Kei shot bolt upright in her bunk and listened. Was she hearing things now? She laid back down and tried to sleep.

Just as she had drifted off there was a loud BOOM! which rocked the entire ship! Kei's hand flew underneath her pillow and closed on her Mark XIII ion cannon. Jumping out of her bunk she met a drowsy marlene Angel and a bleary-aizued Kagome Higurashi. "Oro's that dam stupid baka hanyou done this time?" asked Kagome, rubbing her aizu. Next to arrive from the other bedroom was the raven-haired demon slayeron crutches! Sango still wore the two presents given to her by Kagome (the fluorescent lime green set!) and nothing else! "Is Miroku on the prowl again?" she demanded fiercely. Rei and Rin ran in and clung to Marlene and Kagome respectively.

"Sango! Kagome! Watch the kids! Mar! Get your blaster and follow me!" commanded Kei, snatching up her kimono and slipping into boots. Marlene followed Kei out the door. "Mar, catch!" yelled Kagome, tossing her the Mark V blaster from the bedside table. "Arigato." said marlene, catching the weapon and slipping it into her kimono's pocket. "Come on, Mar!" hissed Kei from the lift. "Rec room stat!" Kei ordered lift control. Whoosh! Both the pilot and her navigator drew out their weapons and carefully opened the door to the rec room.

"I'll bet that I can hit the bottle on Millie's head before you can hit the one on Mae's head!" yelled a very soused preacher. "I'll take that bet, Nick!" said Rally Vincent. They were both pointing pistols at the two girls in question who were standing against the far bulkhead (the same bulkhead that had the warp core engines on the other side of it!). Merrill (who was passed out across the bartop), Rally and Mae were attired in bar aprons while Millie was quite 'au natural'! Vash was snoozing on a divan.

"Oro the Fis this, a Kami shimatta orgy, for Christ's sake! Who the Fare you and oro are you doing on my ship? You two! Drop those guns!" roared Kei, cocking her cannon. "Hands up." ordered Marlene coolly. She calmly walked over to Rally and Nick, deftly relieving them of their weapons. Then she ran to the other two 'targets', whipped off her own kimono (Luckily Mar was still wearing her pajamas underneath), draped it around the tall girl and tied the obi (sash) around her waist. "She does that whenever she's had too much to drink!" explained Nick. "How did"began Kei.

She was interrupted by a cry of "Nick! Vash! The insurance babes! Oro are you guys doing here?" The speaker was Legato Bluesummers of all people! "Lord President, sir!" replied Wolfwood, Merrill (who had just come to) and Millie. "President!" exclaimed Kei, Marlene and Legato in unison.

Mar was the first to put ni and ni together. "Oro year is this and where are you from?" she asked. "Why, this is AD 2275 and we hail from 'Gunsmoke'" said Nick Wolfwood. "No, it ain't! We're from Chicago, Illinois in the good old USA on Earth and it's AD 1998!" contradicted Rally Vincent. "Kei! Wolfwood, Vash and the insurance girls must be from a parallel universe. Remember, it's a rift in both time and space." whispered Marlene. "Yeah, Mar and in that cosmos, 'Sweetheart' here (Legato) must be their fearless leader too." hissed Kei.

"Now it's your turn! Where are we? Who are you? What year is this? And do you have any aspirin?" demanded Wolfwood. "Well." grinned Kei. "You probably won't believe me but here goes. It's New Year's Eve AD 2250. At least it is for another few hours anyway. Then it'll be AD 2251. You're on the starship 'Lovely Angel 2' which is presently orbiting a world called 'Gysymeo' in the 'Orion Nebulae'. You guys must have slipped through that rift in the time/space continuum." she added.

"Enough already!" exploded a very snookered Merrill Strife. "Who's in charge around here?" she demanded loudly. Both Marlene and legato pointed to Kei. "Anata (You)?" chorused five voices at once. (The sixth was still asleep and snoring on a divan).

"Yeah, me! Kei O'Halloran, Sr. trouble consultant of the 3WA, captain and pilot of the 'Lovely Angel 2'. This" Kei was rudely interrupted by a loud bellowing from the other side of the huge room. "I know who you are, Lady! I've heard tell of you lotsa times! You're part of the infamous 'Dirty Pair', ain't you?" Legato whispered to Merrill "He shouldn't of said THAT!" The fiery redhead reached Vash in three quick strides. WHAM-O! The kawaii (lovely) but very much enraged redhead's right fist crushed the outlaw's jaw! "That's 'Lovely Angels', dammit!" she corrected the man with the 50 billion double dollars' bounty on his head.

Marlene yawned. "Kei, can't we finish sorting this crap out in the morning AFTER we've landed? If I'm going to bring this 'bird' down ashita, I'm going to need some sleep, OK?" said the blonde navigator, yawning again. "Just a minute." she added, crossing to the utility closet behind the two TARDISes. "Here, these will do you kids for the night." she said, handing out white kimonos to the four grateful girls and retrieving her own kimono from Millie. She tossed a tin of 'Hytroxeleine' to Nick. "This stuff is just like aspirin, Mr. Wolfwood but just take one every twelve hours. They are quite potent."

"Where do we put 'em, Mar?" whispered Kei through clenched teeth (Kei did not like smiling at all!). The blonde and Nick can sleep here on the sofas. The girls can use the VIP Suite up on Level 5." replied Marlene. "You sleep here." she added to Nick, tossing linen on top of another divan near the one Vash was using and dragging him over to it. "You four follow me onegai and leave the bottles on the bar, ladies." Mar led the way to the lift. "Level 5/VIP Suite, onegai." she said to lift control. "Proper clearance necessary to access that sector of the ship." replied lift control.

"Authorization, Angel 2, Valhalla, Marlene 3." she intoned by rote. "Password?" demanded control. "Asgard." answered the blonde. "ID confirmed." replied control, activating itself. Whoosh! "Level 5/VIP Suite." announced control 30 seconds later. Exiting the lift, Marlene escorted the four astounded females to a door opposite the lift where she muttered a few words and struck a panel next to the door. The door swished open and Marlene motioned the quartet inside.

"I'm very sorry, ladies, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to hand over your weapons or I could just search you, I suppose." Her Mark V was rock steady in her fist and it was covering all four of their new guests. "You already took mine and Mae has used up all of her dam bombs!" grumbled Rally Vincent. "My stun gun's downstairs behind the bar, Miss." replied Millie Thompson. "OK. Here, take it!" growled Merrill Strife, pulling a small derringer from a concealed holster inside the waistband of her bikini briefs and handing it to Marlene who pocketed the tiny weapon.

"OK. Thanks. There are eight bedroom/bathrooms in this suite. Four on either side of this main room. Pick out whatever one you want and go to bed. If you need something, buzz me on this (she held up a PA mike of which each room had one in it). We'll get you some replicators and something to wear ashita (tomorrow). Gomen (I'm sorry), but I'll have to lock you guys in for the night. We can't have you ladies wandering all over the ship. Some of our guards are a bit 'trigger happy'. G'Night, girls." Marlene turned to leave.

"Is that red-headed freak REALLY the boss?" demanded Merrill. "Yeah, she is and we're both 3WA tro-cons. That means that out here, we're the LAW, lady! Pleasant dreams." Marlene closed the door behind her, sealed and recoded the security access system. Then she returned downstairs to the rec room. Kei was still there, having another nightcap. Taking the glass from her captain's hand, Marlene said "You've had enough for tonight, Kei. Time for beddy bye." Then she led the tipsy green-aizued firebrand back to their own quarters on Level 3.

"Hey! A booze cabinet!" yelled Merrill, yanking on the handles of an ornate liquor closet next to the fridge. "Access denied. Authority, TC Angel." Merrill jumped at the unexpected voice. "Have some cocoa, Merrill. Mae and I just made it." said Millie, smiling at her shorter companion. Rally yelled out "There's beer in the fridge, Merrill! Guess they don't want us to get too drunk, eh?" she said, tossing her a six-pack.

Legato had long since gone back and retired to his bunk with the Bebop gang. Of course he didn't DARE mention Vash to them just yet! Mar got Kei to bed and then made sure that Rei and Rin were both tucked in and that Kagome and Sango were both retired for the night before going back up to her own bunk on Level 9.

Eventually Merrill (Strife), Minnie Mae, Millie and Rally finished off their refreshments. Millie and Mae chose the first two bedrooms on the right and retired to them. Rally and Merrill had passed out on the sofa and fallen asleep in each other's arms. Millie had tossed a blanket over them before retiring herself. The chromos on the 'Angel' now stood at 0425 (4:25 AM) hours on New Year's Eve AD 2250 as the cloaked ship continued to orbit this frigid ice world.

This time there were no more disturbances and the rest of that night passed without further incidences. Meanwhile a scant 25 parsecs (3-4 solar days) away

A small fleet of starships was just arriving at 'Kagura' in search of the 'Angel' and her inhabitants. John Berringer had reached 'Kagura' just a trifle too late to nab his prey! Berringer advanced to the 'Saruman City' control tower after touching down with his flotilla of hired killers. Producing an ID holovid, he flashed it at the officer on duty in the tower. "I'm with the 'ISSP', son. Name's Bates. (AN- 'ISSP' is the 'Inter Solar System Police', the same force taht Jett Black once worked for. Their HQ was Moravian City on Mars.) We're looking for these two women. (He produced holovid photos of Kei O'Halloran and Yuri Donovan) They're needed for questioning back on Mars, kid. This is a photo holovid of their starship (He produced a holovid photo of the 'Angel') Have you seen them?" asked John Berringer with a smile.

"Hai, sir. They were here for awhile but they left early yesterday. Sorry you came all this way for nothing, Mr. Bates." said Lt. Trace Edwards, handing back the photos holovids.

John Berringer's aizu blazed as his eyebrows rose a fraction and he looked crestfallen!

End of Chapter 48. Chapter 49 "Return to 'Gysymeo'" or "Did We Forget Anything?" will follow soon. Sayonara for now. Please r/r/s/even flames. See ya soon-K&K


	51. 51 Ch 49 Return to

DISCLAIMER: OKMillie, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 49 without further preamble:-

But first as promised here's the character list update. First check out the lists in Chapters 1, 3, 27 and all 3 sections of 32. These characters have been added from Chapter 33 to Chapter 49 (have not posted 49 yet):-

The Samurai Gang: Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya, Yahiko Myoujin, Sanosuke (Zanza) Sagahara, Misao Makimachi and Saitoh Hajime (from Rurouni Kenshin)

The Treasure Seekers: Melissa, Genie, Merrill, Ila and Louie (from Rune Soldiers)

The Medieval Mob: Ivanhoe, Rebecca, Odo, Fingal, Mordour, Falco and Prince (Crybaby) John (from The Dark Knight TV series)

The Elf Hunters: Ari, Ryosko, Junpei, Celsia, Mi-Ke (the cat ghost possessed tank) and Peachy (the toilet paper crapping Koala bear) (from Those Who Hunt Elves)

Second Warring States Era gang: Sesshomaru (Inu Yasha's brother), Rin (his ward) and Jaken (his toad youkai servant) (Sess is a youkai too) (from Inu Yasha)

Orphen's Gang: Orphen, Magic, Cleo, Stephanie, Voltron, Dorton (trolls) and Lucky (Cleo's wolfen pet) (from Orphen)

'Kagura' tower personnel: Group Commander Dan Dastun ('Kaguran Air Patrol'), Lt. Traced Edwards and Lt. Orloff (our own characters)

Commander John Raven of the 'ISSP' ('Inter Solar System Police')- Ganymede Branch (another one of our characters--he's sweet on Kei)

The 'Gunsmoke' Crowd: Vash the Stampede, Nicholas D. Wolfwood, 'Derringer' Merrill Strife and 'Stungun' Millie Thompson (from Trigun)

The 'Gunsmith Cats' Duo: Rally Vincent and Minnie Mae Hopkins (from GC)

'The Master's' Trio: 'The Master' (a time lord from Gallifrey)(from Dr Who), Naraku (a hanyou or half demon) and Kikyo (a miko or preistess)(from Inu Yasha)

The 'Starcrusher'/'Miranda Queen' Mob: John Berringer (Kei killed his brother Max two years ago in 2148 AD) (Our own character), Joey Moto (John's pilot), Ellen Rogers (his navigator), Alex Daniels (his co-pilot) (from our fertile imaginations)

Dr. Cueball (Dr. Cue or Dr. 'Q') (the 3WA scintist stuck with repairing the 'Kronos' project to fix time/space continuum. Kei will still need to use the 'God Gun' later on though.) (from DP/DP Flash)

Harvey Birdman (Secretary of the North Star Southern Cross Golf & Country Club on 'Kagura' where Kei and Co. play golf/football)(from Harvey Birdman, Atty at Law)

The Witch Hunter Pair: Haruto Sasaki and Robin Senna (Witch Hunters from Terrn 'STN-J' or 'Solomon' organization)(from Witch Hunter Robin)

The Demon Hunters Quad: Genjo Sanzo, Son Goku (not the Saiyaan), Sha Gojyo and Cho Hakkai (and his ryu or dragon familiar which can transform into a jeep)(Demon Hunters from Terran 'Paradise')(from Sai Yuki)

We will add more from time to time but that's all for now. Next update sometime in the Chapter 50's. Enjoy the chapters.

Chapter 49

"Return to 'Gysymeo' " or "Did We Forget Anything?"

Berringer handed the photos and holovids back to Edwards. "Onegai keep them, sir and ask around about them if you would. Perhaps someone here will know where they are headed unless perhaps, you" said Berringer, leaving the sentence dangling. "Well, I did hear one of them say someting about ice caverns on a world where the temperature was minus 117 degrees Kelvin this time of the year! If that helps you, sir." replied Edwards. "Do you know of such a planet near here perhaps, Lieutenant?" asked Berringer nonchalantly. Edwards thought a moment before replying. "Well, there IS 'Gysymeo' but it's like 25 parsecs away, maybe a 3 or 4 day voyage from here. But THAT place is NO vacation spot, Mr. Bates! With its heavy and high solar winds, its 200 G gravity well, the ocean vortexes, the intense frigid cold and the changeability of the weather, only the fur trappers are dumb enough to use it for anything in season which is still at least eight months off! I really seriously doubt that they'd go there,sir!" said the 'Saruman City' tower officer with a smirk.

"Well, domo arigato for your assistance anyway, Lieutenant. I think it's at least worth a try. If you happen to think of anything else, sir, a relayed message to the 'Starcrusher' (formerly the 'Miranda Queen', Berringer's flagship) will reach me, Lieutenant Edwards. Onegai clear my fleet for immediate liftoff." said John Berringer from the doorway. "You got it, Mr. Bates. Consider it done, sir. Your fleet is cleared for immediate liftoff on Runways 1 through 12 and I will key 'Gysymeo's' coordinates into your onboard systems. Good luck and bon voyage, sir!" said Edwards, waving to Berringer.

John Berringer jogged to his flagship and jumped aboard. "Where to, John?" asked his pilot, Joey Moto. " 'Gysymeo', Joey. Coordinates should be downloaded into the onboard systems." replied Berringer. Joey turned to their navigator, Ellen Rogers. "You heard him, Ellen. Let's get those coordinates onto our flight data screens. Alex (Alex Daniels, the co-pilot), fire up our main thrusters. We go in 30 seconds." Young Alex complied and then said "Yes, sir, Mr. Moto. Liftoff in 30 seconds. Engaging nacelles on full impulse power. Ellen, prepare for hyperthrust jump on course bearing 440 due North. We jump in one solar hour. Permission to begin countdown, sir? (Joey nodded and Alex continued) Liftoff in jyuu (10) seconds. Go (5) seconds. Shi (4), San (3), Ni (2), Ichi (1), Rei (Zero). Liftoff successful. Warp 2 has been achieved. 'George' (autopilot) engaged. Enjoy the ride, folks! Co-pilot out." Alex sat back and stretched. "Good job, Alex. Just be sure you keep her steady. Good job, Ellen." beamed Joey Moto as the huge M-Class exploration star trawler moved off. The 'Starcrusher' and its flotilla were on their way to 'Gysymeo' and their appointment with destiny!

Meanwhile, a scant 25 parsecs (but an entire world) away from them Mugghi was trilling her boss. "Kei! Wake up quick!" she trilled. "Now oro the Hell do you want, you overgrown furball? Oro? A coded signal from John Raven? From where? Oh, 'ISSP' ('Inter Solar System Police') Ganymede Sector. OK, oro's he want, Mugghi? He won't TELL you? That Fing son of a bitch! OK, OK, put him through to my vidscreens in here!" Kei sat up and reached for her vidscreen remote controls. The screen slowly cleared and then showed the image of a handsome thirty-ish officer looking right at Kei. "Konnichi wa, baby! You're looking quite kawaii (lovely), Kei!" said Commander John Raven with a grin.

"Cut the crap, Raven! Oro the Fis so blasted all fired important that you can't tell Mugghi? I was getting my first REAL sleep in like roko (six) days, for Christ's sake!" grumbled Kei. The redheaded firebrand was NOT a happy camper! "Gomen (Sorry) for waking you, kid, but I thought you should know this. One of my subordinates on 'Kagura' (Edwards) had a visit from" began John raven. "John Berringer!" yelled Kei, staring straight into Raven's orbs. "Yeah, Kei. Him! Lieutenant Trace Edwardssort of suggested that your group may have left for" tried John again. " 'Gysymeo'! Enough shit, John! When did Berringer leave? Only thirty minutes ago? Well, that's something to be grateful for, I guess! Why? Because we're stuck here until at least january 4th, that's why! We can't take off into 2,000 kilos an hour solar winds with a 200 G gravity well! In four days the the winds will drop below 500 kilos and the 'G' forces will be down to 150. Then we can leave. Until then, we'll have to lay low in the ice caverns. Oh no! He didn't tell him about them too, did he? He did!" Kei began to worry! "You'll have to send us a squadron of 'ISSP' fighters, John. Why? Because it's gonna end here, Kami shimatta ni jigoku! We make our stand here on 'Gysymeo'. It'll take at least 72 hours (three days) for Berringer to get here. Until then we'll hide out in the caverns. Then we'll fight! But remeber, Berringer's mine! I owe him! Now get your fighters scrambled! And John, when they arrive, have them transmit the code word 'Asgard' to which we'll reply 'Valhalla', got it? If they don't, I'll just blow 'em out of the sky assuming them to be part of Berringer's gang! Remember, I've got a brand spanking new sonic cannon (the dreaded 'God Gun'!)that I'm just itching to field test! OK?" said Kei, still gazing steadily at the 'Ganymede ISSP' commander, oblivious of the fact that all she had on was a black tank top and very bright red bikini briefs!

"Fine Kei, I'll do it. By the way, love, you do realize that you ain't in uniform, Captain?" replied Raven with a grin. Kei glanced down at her lack of attire, yawned and said "You got the nerve to wake me up at this Kami forsaken hour of the morning and you still expect perfection! Kei out." Then she blanked her vidscreen. She decided not to tell anyone about this new state of affairs until after New Year's. No sense in spoiling their holiday too! Then Kei went back to her bunk and drifted off to sleep. It was now 0520 (5:20 AM) hours and a little more than 90 minutes to touchdown.

Ten minutes later Marlene awoke, glanced at her wrist chromo and decided to get up. She speedily showered and then dressed in her usual #12 Patriots' jersey/sweatpants/sneakers outfit. Marlene spurned the lift and dashed up the back gantryway stairs (six flights!) all the way up to the bridge. Mar had finally decided to finish out the rest of the night in her own bunk down on Level 3. "Mugghi. Nammo. Begin plotting the course for our descent to the surface." ordered the blonde navigator, heading for the galley to brew coffee. When she returned light was just becoming apparent on the planet's surface, the twin suns having just arisen. Marlene took her coffe and snuggled down into her chair and called up a holonovel. She began reading 'Call of the Wild' by Jack London. It was all about the harsh life on the tundra in the frozen North on old 'Terra' much like this Kami forsaken hellhole! She dozed off and awakened to her shoulder being gently shaken by Mugghi.

"Is Kei still asleep, Mugghi?" she asked, blinking her aizu. The huge nekko nodded. "Then let her sleep, Kome too. They need the rest. We'll land the 'Angel' ourselves and surprise them. Begin primary descent. Hai, disengage autopilot first." she commanded. Slowly the 'Angel' wheeled about and began to drop from orbit until it had reached 50,000 kilos. Correcting the yaw, Marlene put the ship on a course bearing of 440 degrees due North. "Commencing final approach. We'll set her down there in that ice field, Mugghi. Cut warp drive. Impulse engines only. Stand by on thrusters. Fire all retrothrusters now, Mugg. 40,000 kilos, 30,000, 20,000, 10,000, 5,000. Dipping nose 30 degrees and trimming yaw by 6 degrees. 2,000 kilos. Steady on those ailerons (steering fins), 1,000 kilos. Yaw 6 more degrees to starboard (right). 500 kilos, 400, 300, 250. Turning to port (left) 12 degrees. Watch out for wind shear! WOW! Feel that, Mugghi? 1,500 kilo/hour winds! A 200 'G' gravity well! 150 kilos, 100. Here we go, guys! 50 kilos, 25, 10, touchdown! Cut all remaining engine power and hit the brakes, Mugg. Dam! Still sliding! Fire retrorockets and chutes! OK, we're slowing. Ground speed 500 kilo/hour, 400, 300, 200, 100, 50, 20. We've finally stopped, arigato Kami! Were safely down, Mugghi so 'cloak' the ship. Good job, guys. Time is now 0705 (7:05 AM) hours." said Marlene Angel, noting the time and other info/data into her nav vidlog. She stood up and stretched just as the rear lift doors crashed open and a hysterical green-aizued redhead dashed onto the bridge!

"We're late, Kami shimatta! We should be getting ready to land this bird!" she screeched. Relax, Boss and calm down. We're safely down already. I let you and the rest of the flight crew sleep and landed with Mugghi and Nammo's help. Gomen (Sorry), Kei, but you ALL needed sleep, especially anata (you)! You haven't slept in more than a week and it was beginning to show too, ma'am!" stated her blonde navigator brazenly, her hands on her hips and staring defiantly up and into Kei's aizu. The redhead finally grinned.

"OK, kiddo! Good job and arigato a lot! First, are we 'cloaked'? (Marlene nodded her head) Second, where exactly are we? (Mar showed her their location on the holovid maps of 'Gysymeo' on the vidscreens.) And the ice caverns?" said Kei seriously. "We're here and the caverns are there." replied the blonde, pointing at some ice bluffs on the screens. "200 kilos away. OK, we'll take our four shuttles (AN- The 'Angel' shuttles are the 'Raphael' (Kei's flagship), the 'Michaelangelo' (usually Yuri D.'s toy), the 'Leonardo' (usually Marlene's craft) and the 'Donnatella' (usually Keitarou Riff's plaything, the 'Donnie' as a rule housed an M-12 Terran tank and a jeep amongst other things) and depart at 1100 (11 AM) hours. Briefing an hour before that at 1000 (10 AM) hours for all hands in the rec room. Any other little surprises, Mar?" said Kei O'Halloran, turning to leave.

"Isn't that getup just a little TOO casual Kei, even for you?" replied Marlene, indicating Kei's apparrel (Kei still had her black tanktop and bright scarlet bikini briefs on although she had tossed an emerald green kimono with a red dragon motif on its back across her shoulders). The fiery colleen touched her 'morphing' bracelet and 'morphed' into her customary winter gear TC red/black bodysuit, gloves, boots and gunsash. She slid her Mark XIII into its holster and said "That outfit of yours is a little too chilly for where we're headed, Mar. Better change into some warmer stuff." she said with a grin.

"Later, Kei. After breakfast and a few last minute checks. See you at 1000 hours." said Marlene, strolling towards the lifts. Kei watched her go and turned back to confront the big cat. "Mugghi, start loading the shuttles. We leave at 1100. Come up to the rec room for the briefing when you've finished." she ordered the nekko co-pilot.

World War 309 was in full swing when Kei reached the dining hall. Kouga was using Shippou to fend off Inu Yasha's food attacks while Miroku (the monk) had Rin for his shield and the hanyou was using Ed for his. A poor choice for Inu Yasha since his shield was holding a handful of Mae's smoke grenades! She tossed them and soon the room was filled with acrid smoke! Before could remonstrate with them, a stentorian bellow filled the room! It was coming over the PA system. "For Christ's sake, act your ages and stop carrying on like children! If this continues, I'll start tossing the miscreants into the darn brig! I'm mad as HELL and I'm not going to take this crap anymore!" cried Yuri Donovan with vehemence. "OK, Yuri, that's enough. Onegai sit down." said Kei very quietly. (AN- That's a danger signal when Kei goes quiet!). "Look, Kei! I'm sick and tired of this constant bickering and" whined Yuri. "I said 'Osawaru' ('Sit')!" yelled Kei at the top of her lungs!

CRASH! "OW! Dam you, wench er Admiral! Don't use that frigging word!" cried a certain hanyou from the floor. "Gomen, Inu Yasha-San. I didn't mean you." said Kei apologetically. Kei's comlink trilled and she answered. "Hai? Kei here. Oro? OK, Mar. Oro? You locked them in last night? OK, I'll send someone up to let them out. Arigato. Oro? OK, I'll tell them that." trilled Kei. She picked up a PA mike and said "Attention! First off, we have six new guests. That reminds me. Gomen (Excuse) me, onegai for a second. (Turning her back to them, she trilled Yuri.) Yuri! Shut up and listen to me! Mar locked four of our guests up last night in the VIP Suite on Level five. Go and let them out and her code word is 'Foxfire'. Oh and Yuri? They'll need fuku (clothing). They showed up last night in a mixture of pajamas and underwear! So take a 'repper' with you. Who are they? Two you know and two you don't. Remember 'Derringer' Merrill Strife and 'Stungun' Millie Thompson from 'Gunsmoke'? Hai, them! The other two are named Rally Vincent and Minnie Mae Hopkins. They're bounty hunters from Chicago, Illinois in the USA on old Terra. From AD 1998, I think. The 'Insurance Girls' (Merrill/Millie) are from a parallel universe where our old tomo Legato B. is the Lord President of 'Gunsmoke'. Just go up and bring them down here to the dining hall, Yuri! And, er, Wolfwood and Vash are here too, They're both asleep next door in the rec room. Nai, I have NOT told the 'Bebops' about Vash the Stampede or the 'Gunsmith Cats' either! That's oro Rally and Mae call themselves. They own some kind of gun shop and that's its name apparently. OK, make sure you get 'em down to the rec room for the meeting at 1000 hours and tell Mar that I want her down here for it too. Kei out." she trilled.

Kei turned back to face the room and told everyone about last night's new arrivals. Vash and Wolfwood were still sleeping peacefully next door. Meanwhile, Yuri had used mar's new code word and keyed open the VIP Suite door that the 'Insurance Girls' were sharing with the 'Gunsmith Cats'. "Hi there, I'm Yuri. You met Marlene and Kei last night. Now, Kei said that you'd be needing some fuku so line up, tell me oro you want and I'll 'replicate' it for you. Who's going to be first?" asked Yuri Donovan.

Merrill stepped forward and hurriedly described her grey/white caped outfit with black slacks and short grey boots. She also wanted her derringer back. Yuri quickly repped up her requests. "Sorry, Merrill. No weapons unless Kei approves them. She's the boss." said Yuri. Merrill grumbled but grabbed the garments and went into her bedroom to dress.

Rally was next up. A gold blazer with white shirt and black tie, gold slacks, grey stockings and flat-heeled black oxfords were soon repped for her and she disappeared to change.

Millie wanted a white shirt, brown tie, brown trousers and socks, black hiking boots and long brown coat with matching cape. She began to change right there and then thought better of it and went into her bedroom.

Mae was the last one. A tan jacket, aoishi polo shirt, grey slacks and socks and short black boots were her requests. As soon as Yuri handed them to her she flew into her bedroom to change.

Ten minutes passed and then all four were ready to go. However, Merrill and Rally insisted that they still felt 'undressed' without weapons! ("Great! Two more Kei's!" thought Yuri. "Just oro we need! As if one isn't bad enough!") Yuri assured them all that she was almost certain that Kei was going to insist on arming everyone for their sojourn on 'Gysymeo'. They all left together for the lift to take them down to the rec room/dining hall. Yuri didn't bother to code lock the door this time. After all, oro was the point? It wasn't like they were going to be staying there. Kei had told her that she was going to move them all in with eith Inu Yasha's gang or Ivanhoe's medieval mob.

When they arrived, the dining hall had subsided into only a mild madhouse! (The 'Inu Yasha' gang seemed to be behaving themselves.) Yuri grabbed a PA mike and introduced the four newcomers. Then they all sat down to a nice leisurely breakfast.

Vash and Nick wandered in and introduced themselves to the two Doctors who were soon giving them the 'Grand Tour' and showing them to everyone in the hall. Serena and her scouts had two brand new assistants today- Ed and Rin. When Ed came to the 'Bebop' table, Faye smiled then frowned. She speedily grabbed the redheaded tomboy and dashed for the lift. She had noticed that under her apron, all Ed had on was a dirty tee shirt and underpants! "Level 3/Faye Valentine's suite stat!" she told lift control. As soon as the lift doors opened, she dragged Ed through their suite and into the bedrooom Faye shared with Ed, Ein and Serena (for now anyway!). The dirty tee shirt was soon replaced with a clean one. Then came clean underpants. A green/white schoolgirl's outfit with red crosstie and pleated green skirt were added next. Finally came white socks and (despite Ed's protests) black oxfords. Lastly, Faye replaced the apron over the outfit and returned downstairs with Ed in tow. Faye aimed Ed towards the galley and and whacked her derriere. "Go and help Aunties Zoe and Leila, Ed." she said, returning to her own breakfast.

"What happened this time?" asked Jett. Faye whispered to him and the big 'cowboy' with the metal arm grinned and whispered to Spike Steigel who started to laugh and then covered his mouth with his hand. "It's not funny, dammit! And it's not fair either!" siad Faye, pouting. "You guys don't have to chase that brat all over the dam ship! I get stuck babysitting her just because I'm a Kami shimatta woman!" yelled faye, both aizu aflame. Heads turned in their direction and Faye gave them all an icy stare. "Take it easy Faye! We'll watch the kid for awhile if you want to do something." soothed Jett.

"Oh, Oh, ten o'clock and here comes Captain Bligh with Mr. Christian!" joked Spike. "Shut up Spike and let's hear what she's got to say!" hissed Jett. Kei and Marlene walked to the center of the rec room and Kei keyed the PA mike.

"First off, let me assure you that we have landed safely on 'Gysymeo'. In one hour, we will transport both our gear and ourselves via shuttlecraft to the ice caverns near here. They will become our home for the next four days. That's how long we're stuck here until the solar winds subside, the 'G' force on the gravity well drops and we can lift off safely and head for 'Furool City' on 'Shimougou'. Until then we must be constantly on our guard so there will be round the clock security. In addition, until I decide otherwise, all of you will be armed at all times (Merrill and Rally cheered). No exceptions. (Kei looked directly at the time lords) Hai, Doctors, that means you too! And the kids will be issued wrist rockets (sling shots) and boomerangs and instructed in their use. (Unknown to anyone, Ryosko and Ari had been teaching the kids how to use firearms so the kids got guns too! Well, Mark I micro miniblasters, anyway!). OK, outside it's minus 125 Kelvin and snowing like Hell! Minus 125 Kelvin is like 420 degrees below zero Fahrenheit! Tha't DAM cold, folks, so dress warm. Faye, you'll freeze your cute little ass off in that (yellow) hot pants getup! One more thing. As far as Berringer goes- we're through running and it ends here! We will make our stand against him and his band of hired killers right here on this ice world! I've got a squadron of 'ISSP' fighters on their way here to help us. However, they may not arrive before Berringer does so we have to be ready to fight! Draw oro you need from supply and meet us in the docking bays at 1030 (10:30 AM) hours. At that time you will each be assigned to a shuttle for the journey. We are leaving only seven people aboard the 'Angel' when we leave. Those seven are Chiefs Gustav (who will be in charge) and Poporo, Han Solo, our AD 2140 counterpart tro-cons, Falco and Prince John. Along with them we will leave Yuri's Mugghi and Nammo. The 'Angel' will remain cloaked as will the four shuttles once we reach the ice caverns. Now, on a lighter note- 'Akeome' (Happy New Year) to us all. It is now a bit more than twelve hours until the new year (AD 2251) and Yuri is in charge of planning the big 'Akeome ibu' (New Year's Eve) bash. I apologize that you must celebrate the holiday in such a Kami-forsaken place but we will make every effort to make it a pleasant and enjoyable occasion for you. Dmo arigato to you all. Oh and if you really decide that you won't bear arms, I will have no choice except to confine you to the 'Angel's' brig until we lift off for home for your own protection. (Kei gazed right at the time lords) Now, draw oro you need and that includes weapons!" said Kei.

Even the kids had Mark I micro miniblasters. Junpei balked but finally agreed to carry a Mark V blaster. The three time lords had thick black oak cudgels (shillelleighs from Kei's heritage land!) in their hands. Minnie Mae was well equipped with a Glock 7 automatic, gas bombs, hand grenades, nitroglycine (a substance like C-4 plastic explosive but a hundred times more potent than nitroglycerine!) canisters, jamming gas and plasma bombs (small cylinders like cherry bombs but WOW! oro a kick!). Rally had her .357 magnum automatic returned to her. She also had a Panther sleeve derringer and a .25 automatic as well. Merrill Strife got her derringers (a whole capeful!) and Millie got her stungun back. Nick got his 'God Cross' crucifix back and his pistols. Somehow or other, Vash had never been disarmed! The rest were similarly armed and of course once off the 'Angel' and the shuttles, all powers were back for the demons, wizards, etc. (at least until Yuri installed the 'dampening fields' in the caverns anyway!). Yuri and Marlene were lightly armed with Mark III miniblasters while (Natch!) Kome and Kei were armed to the teeth, carrying everything but the kitchen sink! The Saiyaans refused to carry weapons at first until Bulma convinced them both to accept Mark III miniblasters. After all, Kei had only said that everyone had to BE armed NOT that they had to USE them.! Merrill the thief (er, gomen, treasure hunter!) looked like a kid let loose in a candy store when she saw Kei's armouries! She was mesmerised (to say the least) and ended up grabbing whatever she could carry! Ryosko and Ari, of course, had their own weapons (a .45 automatic for Ryosko and a sword for Ari). They also had their tank (Mi-Ke) along with them. Besides his Mark V blaster, Junpei took a 120 MM ion longblaster antitank weapon (because it was big like him!). Cho Hakkai had a revolver and accepted a Mark VII ion cannon. He also had his dragon/jeep too. Son Goku (not the Saiyaan) had his power pole rod and Sho Gojyo had his battle staff. Both also accepted Mark II miniblasters. Genjo Sanzo had his .38 revolver loaded with 'spirit' bullets (silver bullets filled with holy water and blessed by his sensei) but he soon switched them for real ones when he found out how formidable Berringer's bakas were! The 'Bebops' were armed as always (Ed carried a wrist rocket (sling shot), a boomerang and a small Mark I micro miniblaster this time). Jett also had the 'Hammerhead' (his shuttle) and would use it as a scoutship (Jett was riding 'point' or leading the way). Han Solo had his 'Flying Falcon' which would be kept on the 'Angel' along with him in case he was needed fast! He also had his own blaster and a Mark XIII ion cannon like Kei's. In short, Kei's brig remained unoccupied. The loading of supplies, pets, arms, etc. continued until finally all preparations had been made and all personnel had been assigned to one of the four shuttles. Legato would pilot the 'Raphael', Yuri had the 'Michaelangelo', Marlene was given command of the 'Leonardo' and Keitarou got the 'Donnatella'. Jett was piloting his own shuttle. It had been decided that although the time lords were accompanying them to the ice caverns, the three 'TARDIS'es would remain aboard the 'Angel'. Kei herself was in total command of the tiny armada.

The redhead called an emergency meeting of the pilots, flight crews and the two chiefs in her ready room at 1045 (10:45 AM) hours. Kenshin, Ivanhoe, Inu Yasha and Kome had been detailed to make sure that all personnel got on the correct shuttle, that is the one to which they had been assigned. Each one of them had a manifest roster listing each craft's passengers and crews. Saitoh, Genie, Vash and Legato had been assigned to keep things 'orderly' on each shuttle. And Yuri had STRICTLY forbidden ANYONE to drink anything stronger than coffe, tea, milk, soda or water until they reached their destination!

Present in the ready room besides the four pilots and two chiefs were the two AD 2140 tro-cons, Han Solo, 'Crybaby' Prince John (Kei had dubbed the whiny little creep that name!), Falco (John never went ANYWHERE without him, the big baby!), the two Doctors, 'the Master', Naraku and Kikyo. Sango had already been placed aboard the 'Mikey' and strapped into her seat (despite her protests!). She wore her demon hunter 'armor' (well the top part anyway. The bottoms wouldn't fit over her cast so she was wearing an old pair of Anton's slacks from before his diet!) and her katana. By her side was her 'hiraikotsu' or flying bone boomerang weapon. Kirara (now kitten sized) sat on the seat beside her.

Kei began by distributing holovid maps to all of the pilots (Jett arrived almost at the last minute!). "You'll see the course clearly marked in red on the holovids. It's just a short 200 kilo jaunt to the ice caverns. It may be a bit tricky because (with the exception of Jett's 'Hammerhead') you will all be cloaked. Han is staying here and so is his 'Flying Falcon' in case we need him in a hurry. The rest of you will follow the route exactly. Jett will fly 'point' and once we reach the ice caverns and have set up camp (so to speak- they had an ample supply of Bulma's 'building capsules' which assumed full size when dropped on a hard surface.), guards will be assigned to each of the four caverns we will be using. Once again I want to wish each of you a hearty 'Akeome'. Yuri, you're planning a special New Year's Eve bash for tonight and some kind of special celebration for ashiata (tomorrow). OK, that's fine. However, after that, we have got to start planning our strategies and setting up our defenses. One way or the other, it will end HERE on 'Gysymeo'. I want you all to know that I am disobeying a direct order from TSC Garner ("So oro else is new?" thought Yuri). He commanded me NOT, under any circumstances, to engage Berringer's forces in a firefight. I don't know about you guys but I, for one, am sick and tired of running away from this baka psycho schmuck bastard! So, when he traces us here and he will, make no mistake about that, we'll be ready for him. OK, good luck to us all. Pilots, to your ships. Yuri, Sango is your responsibility. I have allowed her to accompany us against my better judgmnet. After all, she's on 'crutches', for Kami's sake! But you insisted so she's waiting for you aboard the 'Michaelangelo'. (Kei received a trill or two.) Ah! Kenshin, Ivanhoe, Kome and inu Yasha report that all personnel are either already aboard the shuttles or otherwise accounted for. We will lift off in go (five) minutes so let's go, guys!" Kei dismissed the hazu (party or group) and the ready room emptied quickly.

Kei took one last look around her ready room, zipped up her parka, pulled on her gloves and hefted her backpack. Besides her two Mark XIII ion cannons and her collapsible Mark XIV long blaster, Kei was carrying jamming and knockout gas canisters, her gas mask, grenades, bombs, rocket pack, small machinegun disruptor, a dagger, two bayonets, throwing blades, a wrist rocket or slingshot, a boomerang, 'shurikins' or Ninja/Samurai throwing stars which were quite deadly, extra ammo and power packs for her cannons, blasters, laser swords, etc., holovid maps/charts, wrist and forearm lights, vidcharts, vidviewer binoculars, starscopes, signal flares, breakdown plasma rifle, signal flares, 'Veri' pistol or flaregun, a high pitched dog whistle in case she needed to call 'K-9', Doctor 4's computerized 'data dog', rockets, plasma bomb bursters like tiny 'cherry bombs' but a Helluva lot more dangerous, a few first aid kits, a tricorder or two, her 'PDO' or personal data organizer, laptop computer vidpad and (just in case) a five kilo block of 'Nitroglycine', a 'C-4' like substance but a hundred times more destructive! She thought a moment and finally added two last items- the 'light sabre' given to her by Grand Jedi Master Yoda and the 'phaser' presented to her by Grand Admiral james tiberius Kirk, the 'Starfleet' commander himself.

Deciding that she had everything she needed, Kei pocketed her snow goggles, left the room and headed for the lift and the 'Raphael'. Mugghi and nammo had the engines fired up and the thrusters readied for their departure by the time that Kei had come aboard her flag shuttle. Miroku closed and sealed the ramp deck behind her.

"May I carry that for you, Miss Kie? Please?" asked Shippou eagerly. "Sure, Kid. Catch." she replied, tossing her backpack to the little kitsune who (of course!) collapsed under its weight! "And I always thought that KAGOME carried a lot of junk!" he complained. Miroku lifted it off of the fox boy and was really surprises at how heavy the pack was! "Oro the Hell do you have in thing, Kei? Rocks?" Kei grinned before replying. "Nai. Everything else BUT rocks are in there though." Miroku stowed it away in the bulkhead closet. Kei contacted her other shi (four) pilots on her vidphone.

" 'Raphael' to 'Michaelangelo', 'Donnatella', 'Leonardo' and the 'Hammerhead'. Oro is your status? Onegai resond. Over." she said. " 'Michaelangelo' here. Ready for liftoff. Over." replied Yuri brightly. " 'Leonardo' here. Ready for liftoff. Over." replied Marlene quietly. " 'Donnatella' here. Ready for liftoff. Over." replied Keitarou eagerly. " 'Hammerhead' here. Ready when you are, Cap. Over." replied Jett flatly. "Roger, pilots. Onegai begin liftoff in the following sequence: 'Hammerhead', 'Leonardo', 'Michaelangelo', 'Donnatella', and 'Raphael'. Onegai acknowledge. Over." commanded Kei. "Roger willco." replied all five pilots (Legato was piloting the 'Raph' under Kei's command).

The 'Hammerhead' lifted off into the sky and headed due South following Kei's holovid map route to the letter. Jett was followed by the 'Leo', the 'Mikey', the 'Donnie' and lastly, the 'Raph'. "Raise (Activate) all shields and 'cloak'." Kei ordered her small fleet. At 1130 (11:30 AM) hours, Jett reported the sighting of huge ice cliffs to the North. "OK, Jett. The caverns are opposite your position on the North face of those giant cliffs. We'll land in front of them." commanded Captain O'Halloran. "You got it, Cap!" replied Jett Black. "Kei, how do we know that those caverns ain't already in use? Like by, you know, animals or something?" he asked. "You just had to ask her that Jett, didn't you!" laughed the redhead's godson, Keitarou Riff.

"Land and then I'll SHOW you how we can be QUITE sure that they're empty!" replied Kei. By 1145 (11:45 AM) hours, all four shuttles had landed next to Jett's craft. "Watch closely, children and learn!" said the green aizued firebrand hellcat mischievously."

END OF CHAPTER 49. Chapter 50 'Welcome to 'Frigid Inferno'- the dreaded ice caverns of 'Gysymeo' or 'You're invited to Yuri's New Year's Eve party' or 'Angel meets Angel' will follow soon. Please r/r/suggest. Thanks for your support and see ya soon-K&K


	52. 52 Ch 50

DISCLAIMER: OKJunpei, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 50 without further preamble:-

Chapter 50

"Welcome to 'Frigid Inferno'- the Dreaded Ice Caverns of 'Gysymeo' OR "AngelMeets Angel" OR "Another Spike?"

"Mugghi! Target a plasma cannon energy blast down each cavern at one-quarter impact power! Ready? Aim. Fire!" commanded Kei. Mugghi fired a plasma blast into each cavern as ordered. "Anything or anyone in there will waste no time in vacating the premises! Trust me on this, guys! Mugghi! Scan for energy heat traces, like a body gives off." She said. Again the huge nekko complied. "Well?" demanded Kei impatiently. "Meoww!" answered Mugghi, shaking his head back and forth. "Nothing? In any of them? OK guys! All clear! Take your pirck. One shuttle in each cavern. I'll take this one on the Western point. Jett, you can dock in my cavern next to the 'Raphael' if you'd like." She said. OK, Kei, I'll follow you in." replied the big 'cowboy' with the metal arm.

Legato eased the 'Raph' into the first cavern followed by Jett's 'Hammerhead'. The second cavern was taken by Marlene's 'Leonardo'. Yuri came next and slid the 'Michaelangelo' into the adjoining (third) cavern's mouth. Lastly, using the fourth (and last) cavern located in the dead center of the cliff's face was the 'Donnatella', piloted by Keitarou Riff. They were only using the first shi (four) ice caverns for their groups.

"Unload the ships and 'cloak'. Remember to erect a 'force beam barrier' across the mouth of each cavern. Set up your perimeter guards and then we'll all have lunch. Kei out." The demons and the saiyaans were the first ones out of their respective shuttles! "I need food!" yelled Goku. "So do I, Kakkaroth!" roared Vegeeta, elbowing Miroku out of the way. "Ramen! I want ramen!" screamed a certain silvery haired hanyou.

I almost forgot! Don't forget to set up your heating units or you'll freeze your asses off in there!" cried Kei over her comlink. Soon luncheon was being 'repped up' and/or cooked in each cavern. Bulma trilled Kei to ask her about the evening's festivities. Suddenly, Kei heard a great rumbling sound in the background! "Oro the Hell isTHAT, girl? An earthquake?" asked Kei worriedly. Bulma howled with mirthful glee. "Nai, silly! That's just my hubby's tummy growling andGoku's!" she explained. "Arigato Christ for that! I thought the cliffs were caving in on top of us!" replied Kei. Then she too began to laugh.

Saitoh was the next one to interrupt the commander. "Where are we going to set up the bar? If Yuri's having a party tonight, we'll sure as the oni need liquor for it!" he said. Kei fumed. "OK, all of you shut the F up and listen to me! Yuri, you on the line? First, how's Sango doing? She's resting?Good. Where are you having your party tonight, Yuri? I mean, which cavern?"demanded Kei. "Gimme a darn minute, Kei! I just got through calling the chiefs to let them know we'd arrived and are setting up camps. Let me think. OK, since Mar's cavern (#2) is the widest and the deepest, let's use that as our central hall for eating, drinking, partying and oro the oni else we're going to do. Well just use the other three for sleeping and stuff, right?" explained the violet maned fury.

"Oro about Sango? Can she be moved around safely?" asked a concerned aoishicoiffed vixen (Bulma Brief). "Oh, sure. She's fine. Her leg has almost completely healed, believe it or not! I forgot how great the atmosphere was here for healing and stuff. By the way, Boss, she wants first watch." said Yuri. "Give it to her! Maybe it'll keep her out of trouble, Yuri!" replied her commander. "OK, let's reconvene this meeting on Mar's shuttle (the 'Leo') since we'll be using her cavern as our central hall and let's christen it our 'rec room' too. We'll meet there after lunch at 1300 (1 PM) hours. All pilots, flight crews, the time lords, Bulma, Kagome, the Bebops, Ivanhoe, Kenshin, Vash, Legato, Rally, 'Derringer' Merrill Strife, Ila, Cho Hakkai, in other words, I want each group we have here represented by someone, so sort it out amongst yourselves. See you at 1300, guys. Mar, are you getting all this? Great! See ya soon. Kei out." She slammed down the mike and unstrapped from her seat. She strolled to the rear ramp door and opened it.

"Are we unloaded yet?" roared Kei. "We are almost completely unloaded, Miss Kei, that we are." called Kenshin from the airlock. "Well, call me when you finish so I can 'cloak'. Mugghi, set up pattern enhancers at the mouth of our cavern but do not activate the field yet. Then do the same to the other three caverns. Hey, Zoe! How's about some chow in here?" she yelled. "Ed's on her way over with your lunch, Kei." called Zoe brightly. Kei thought and then trilled Mugghi. "Get the thermal units set up in here before we all freeze to death, you baka furball!" she trilled to the big cat. "Let Nammo do the force fields. You do the heaters!" she said.

"The ship is empty, Miss Kei, that it is," trilled the ex-battousai. "Roger that, Kenny. I'm 'cloaking'." trilled Kei, hitting the 'cloaking' controls on the 'Raph'. The shuttle vanished from sight which made Kei (who was on the second level of the craft) seem to be floating in midair! Ed's aizu were saucers of green as she stared bug-aizued up at Kei. "Kei-Lady teach Ed to fly, please?" she called, racing forward with a tray full of covered dishes. "Maybe if Ed is a good girl. And Ed, call me Auntie Kei, onegai. Just set the tray down on that packing case. (Ed obediently did so) Arigato. Now go and help Auntie Zoe and Auntie Leila next door. And get some shoes on or boots! This is an ice cave! Ka-Mi, give me strength!" said Kei. She (of course) said the final line when Ed was well out of earshot! Kei pushed the ramp door open and leaped lightly down to the floor of the cavern. She walked over and upended a packing case to use for a chair. Then she turned her attention to lunch. "Hey! Burgers, fries, onion rings, apple pie, coffee and a little 'cruiskeen lawn' (little bottle- literally little full jug) of 'Tullamore Dew'Irish whiskey! Now this is a meal!" she mused aloud. "You say something, Reds?" yelled 'Zanza' who was helping to move some luggage to the next door cavern. "Nai. Just thinking out loud, 'Zanza'. And stop calling me 'Reds'!" said Kei, her mouth full of cheeseburger and French fries. 'Zanza' grunted and went back to work.

Lunch over, Kei had one further detail to square away before the meeting. The setting of the caverns' guards. (AN- We will refer to the four caverns by number whenever possible as follows:- Kei's cavern housing the 'Raphael' and the 'Hammerhead' will be number 1. Marlene's cavern housing the 'Leonardo' and being used as the rec room/dining hall will be number 2. Yuri's cavern housing the 'Michaelangelo' will be number 3. Keitarou Riff's cavern housing the 'Donnatella', 'Mi-Ke', the elf hunters' tank and Cho Hakkai's jeep will be number 4.)

The first watch was Ivanhoe (#1); Son Goku (Sai Yuki group) (#2); Sango and Shippou with Kirara (#3) and Genie (the treasure hunter) (#4). Each shuttle was armed with a smaller version of the sonic disruptor beam cannon (the dreaded 'God Gun'), photon torpedos, cosmic missiles, automatic sensor detonators, plasma cannons and Kei's favorite, a high intensity ion cannon!

Each guard (in addition to their own personal arms) was equipped with a high powered Mark IV rifle blaster complete with starlight scope or a plasma rifle similarly equipped. Since this was the severe weather season on 'Gysymeo' and since they were the only known inhabitants on the planet for at least 10,000 kilometers, all the guards were under orders to fire on anything that moved!

As the caverns and the paths outside of the caverns were now toasty warm (thanks to the heating units installed by Mugghi and Nammo), Kei had stripped down to lighter fighting gear. Her attire now consisted of a dark tunic over black slacks, a battle vest, light gloves, socks and soft doeskin boots in a duller shade of red. Crisscrossed over her chest were bandoliers of ammo and around her waist were double gunsashes. A 'Kami Kaze' headband completed the outfit. For weaponry, she had two Mark XIII ion cannons strapped to her thighs. Two 'LaGuerre' assassin's daggers were strapped to her sleeves. Across her back were two Thompson .38 calibre submachine disruptor plasma guns and around her neck depended a pair of holovid binoculars. A 'Panther Derringer' pistol adorned her right wrist. She carried grenades and shurikins in her fanny pouch along with her gas mask, jamming and knockout gas bombs, spare power packs for her forearm flashlights, laser sword, ion cannons, etc. and a small pencil flashlamp. By her left side her 'light sabre' was slung and adorning her left wrist along with her 'morphing bracelet' was a wristchromo/vidcom/vidphone communicator/watch. A tensile Kelvinite bangle (green) encircled her right biceps. As an afterthought, she unzipped her pouch and added a holovid map of the caverns and her 'phaser' weapon. Next she trilled some instructions to Mugghi and Nammo who were soon happily engaged in cutting doorways between the sh (four0 caverns so each cavern could be entered from the one adjoining it without having to go outside and use the treacherous icy pathways. Finally Kei was satisfied with her defenses. The jeep and the tank were positioned in a small copse of ice crystal 'trees' at the base of the cliffs near Cavern #4.

Kei finally reached the 'Leo' but she was a full go (five) minutes late! Everyone snickered (Kei was usually puntual especially when she set up the meeting!) and Rally Vincent shouted "Holy Christ! It's Panch Villa! Viva La Me-Hi-Co!" Puzzled, Yuri asked who Pancho Villa (Vee-ya) was. "Jeez, Vacuumhead! Did you ever even our history vidtext holos back at the Academy? He was a revolutionary Mexican patriot and bandit in Mexico back on old Terra during the lat 19th Century or thereabouts!" stormed Kei. Chastened, Yuri Donovan glared icily at the redhead but said nothing.

Kei laid out her defensive plans and informed them of the 'doorways' project which Mugghi and Nammo were just finishing up. She also told them that the cavern guards were to be relieved at 1800 (6 PM) hours. Then Yuri took the floor and to lay out her plans for the New Year's Eve party tonight and the big 'surprise' for ashita evening!

Legato, Vash and Spike Miroku were the 'gamesmasters'. Zoe, Leila, Sesshomaru and Rebecca were the food committee. Under Bulma's command, the Saiyaans and the demons were the decorating committee. It was then decided to send back a couple of skysleds tonight to the 'Angel' to pick up the 'reserve crew' in time for tonight's festivities. Saitoh, 'Zanza' and Kaoru were the bartenders. Faye, Minnie Mae, 'Derringer' Merrill, Rally and Cho Hakkai were the entertainment committee. The Doctors would do readings from famous books. 'The Master', Mordour, Fingal, Oddo, Naraku and Kikyo would perform feats of magic. Kenshin, 'Zanza', Misao, Louie and Genie were to do some 'kenjitsu' (sword fighting routines) and other forms of battle 'ryuu' (fighting styles). Yuri Donovan and Kome were the DJs and were in charge of the music. They had downloaded holodisks of all kinds of New Year's Eve music mostly from a dude on old Terra named Guy Lombardo. They also had old Terran "Mummers' " music from an old parade held every New Year's day in Philadelphia, PA in the USA, home of Kome's beloved Eagles' team! Yuri had placed Marlene in charge of the party preparations for tomorrow evening's big surprise bash. (AN- You still haven't guessed oro it's for yet? Think about it!)

Oblivious to all this hustle and bustle, Kei continued to worry about their defenses. (AN- Remember, Kei was the only one who got John Raven's message and knows that the 'Berringer' gang is definitely headed for 'Gysymeo'!) She decided to go for a stroll through Cavern #2 to 'clear the cobwebs' from her mind (too much Irish coffee royale perhaps?). She was having a pleasant walk and was admiring the beautiful crystalline formations which had taken eons to form when suddenly- she heard voices! Kei was too far away from the main party for them to be coming from ANY of her groups. Maybe she'd only imagined it? Then she saw the shadows on the walls and heard the voices yet again, only much clearer this time! The feisty redhead frowned and drew her Mark XIII before creeping forward to peer around the corner of the tunnel.

"I said where the Hell are we, Angel? What kind of a mess have you gotten us into this time?" A raven-haired beauty was talking to the biggest (and baddest looking) dude that Kei'd ever seen! He was at least six and a half feet tall, maybe even seven and he was huge! He wore an ankle length black coat which rivalled Doctor 4's and he sniffed the air like an 'inu' (dog)!

"I smell demons and a lot of 'em, Cordy! Just ahead about a thousand yards or so." he said. The third member of this group was a guy about 5 feet 9 or 10 inches in height who looked very scholarly in his horn rimmed spectacles. He was muttering some strange lingo that he was reading out of some musty old book!

"Come on, Charles before we lose Angel and the rest!" This speaker was a second female, a redhead whose hair was fiery but nowhere near as fiery as Kei's was! The fifth member of the band soon hove into sight. He was dam hard to miss! Taller than the 'professor' guy and slightly shorter than the first weirdo! A black guy like Don Poporo too. Then Kei noticed that they were all armed!

"For the last time, Cordy, no, I do NOT know where we are exactly! We're somewhere under 'LA' obviously!" said the first guy, his face going really scary looking! Ka-Mi! He looked a little like a demon himself. Nai, more like that 'Count' in that holonovel of Mar's- 'Count Dra-cu-la'! A Fing vampire on 'Gysymeo'? Kei had seen enough! She trilled to Kome.

"Kome! This is Kei. I'm in the rear of Mar's cavern. Send a security team back here stat! (Kei's comlink and everyone else's too emitted a homing beacon so all the security team need do was follow her signal to find her) You won't believe oro I just found! Five of 'em and they seem to be demon hunters for Christ's sake! Now scramble! Kei out."

With the cannon in her left fist, she swung one of her 'Thompson's' under her right arm and pointed them both forwards. Taking a deep breath, Kei leaped sideways to block the passageway. "Halt! 3WA! Drop your weapons and raise your hands slowly!" she commanded. The weirdo leader took a step forward menacingly. Kei fired both weapons at the same time, blasting away part of the right wall and searing the left one with a scorch trail. "I said drop 'em and get your Kami shimatta hands up now!" she yelled, recocking her weapons.

Suddenly the tunnel behind the redhead was filled with people! The scholarly guy closed his book and tossed aside a sword and a pistol, nodding to the others to do likwise. The raven-haired girl threw down a .45 automatic. the redhead dropped a .25 automatic. the black dude bringing up the rear threw aside a battle axe and the weirdo leader tossed down a katana and a tante (dagger). Then all five raised their hands. "OK, 'Reds'! Now what?" asked the raven tressed beauty with a smirk.

"Fancy meeting someone human way down here in the sewers below L.A., Charles!" said the redhead to the black guy. "Honey, you ain't in kansas anymore!" said Kei. "Who or what is that thing leading you?" she added. The raven haired girl handled the introductions. "I'm Cordelia Chase. This is Fred (the redhead), Charles Gunn (black dude), Wesley (the scholar) and this (the weirdo) is Angelus- Angel for short. We hunt demons and vampires here in L.A. We followed one down here into the sewers and 'sorta' got lost." she explained to Kei.

"First off, I'm Kei O'Halloran, a 'sorta' intergalactic police officer. You're on a planet called 'Gysymeo' in the 'Orion Nebulae'. I don't know what year you think it is but it's actually almost AD 2251. And oro is this 'L.A.' anyway?" replied Kei.

"Duh! Only the biggest city in California!" said Cordy. "You can't mean 'Zygon City', can you? I think I recall it being once known as 'Los Angeles'. But as far back as I can remember it's always been called 'Zygon City'!" said Kome.

"Enough crap!" said Kei. "You didn't answer me, Codelia. Oro, er, what is this 'Angel' guy anyway?" she demanded. "He's a vampire with a soul, Miss O'Halloran. Do you have any demons here? Ah, I see that you do! We only hunt down EVIL demons and vampires, you know." replied Wesley, yawning. Kei glanced over her shoulder.Facing here were Ivanhoe, Inu Yasha, Kenshin, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Genie, both Merrills ('Derringer' and the treasure hunter/thief), Rally, Minnie Mae, Millie Rebecca, Yuri Donovan, Kome, Marlene and Sango! The knight, the ex-battousai, the youkai and the hanyou held swords. Genie, Rebecca andMerrill, the treasure girl also wore blades. The monk, Yuri, Kome and Marlene held blasters in their fists. 'Derringer' Merrill, Rally, Minnie Mae and Millie carried guns. Sango wielded her 'hiraikotsu' or bone boomerang,wore a katana and a blaster and had her huge nekko 'Kirara' beside her!

"You want a piece of me? Come and get it! I'll teach you to hunt people!" yelled the hanyou while drawing 'Tessaiga' (his sword) and racing full tilt towards 'Angel'. "Osawaru (Sit) boy!" The hanyou crashed prone to the icy floor. "Dam you, wench!" he yelled. Kagome had just arrived. In her fist was a longbow, strapped to her back was a quiver of arrows while strapped to her hip was a Mark XI ion cannon! "Gomen (Sorry) for being late, guys. Behave yourself, Inu Yasha, or else!" she said sternly. "Don't mind him guys! He's harmless!" she added.

"Yuri! Oro do you think about them?" asked Kei in a whisper. "I think I'd better tell Zoe she'll be preparing dinner for another five newbies." replied Yuri, holstering her Mark III miniblaster. "OK, we can use all the help we can get, I suppose." agreeed Kei, holstering her own Mark XIII and reslinging her 'Thompson'. "Welcome to 'Bedlam', guys!" she said, offering a gloved hand to Cordelia who shook it. Yuri and Kome handled the introductions and then the five 'newbies' were kitted out with winter gear courtesy of the replicators. "After all, this sure as Hell ain'tyour 'LA'!" Kei pointed out. All five were assigned to the 'Donnatella' inCavern #4. Keitarou, although leeryof them, nonetheless, welcomed them heartily. A sudden thought struck Kei! Ivanhoe, Sango and Genie had been three of the four cavern guards she had placed earlier to guard the caves!

"Yuri! Who the Fxxx is guarding our asses?" yelled a back to normal commander. "Relax Kei. Oddo replaced Ivanhoe. Kaoru spelled Sango and Melissa relieved Genie.Anyway, this world is as dead as the grave- no movements whatsoever! I don't think that John Berringer knows squat!" said a defiant Yuri Donovan. "He knows, kiddo and he's coming and no mistake!" replied Kei grimly.

"Commander, ma'am? Could I ask you a question?" Kei spun around at the sound of the voice coming from behind her coming face to face with Fred. Fred was wearing one ofKei's red/black 3WA winter uniform bodysuits (like the one Kei wore when she rescued her godson, Keitarou) complete with short red boots. She had also been issued a Mark VI blaster which she was inadvertently pointing at Kei!

"Put that thing away before it goes off!" yelled Kei. In a gentler tone (for Kei anyway!) she growled "Are you warm enough in that?" Fred nodded and replied "I hope you don't mind, ma'am. Miss Donovan gave this to me to wear." Kei shrugged. "As long as you're satisfied with one of my old 'hand-me-downs', it's OK with me. I wore that ni (two) years ago when I rescued Keitarou, my godson. He's the guy in charge of yourcavern. Fred did a double take so Kei explained to her in detail why her godson was older than she was! I was 17 then but you had a question for me? And onegai, er, please- just call me Kei. I'm 19, not ancient, for Christ's sake!" Fred stared at the redhead with her mouth agape.

"You're only 19 years old and you're in command of four spaceships? WOW!" she squealed. "Nai. I'm only in charge of ichi, er, one starship and it's 200 kilometers away from here. These four are only shuttles. Their 'mother' ship is the 'Lovely Angel 2' and I have a skeleton crew aboard her. She's 'cloaked' anyway. I was going to 'cloak' these too but since we're already hidden inside the caverns there's really no reason to 'cloak'. If you're wondering how you wound up here, all I can say is you must have fallen through the rift in the space/time continuum. As soon as the 3WA techs repair the 'Kronos' project (in AD 2140) in another couple of weeks, everyone will be sent home to their own times/places. By the way,oro was the year when you left home?" asked Kei gruffly. (As close to a good humour as Kei ever gets!) "2004!" replied Fred.

"We're all stuck here for awhile. We are celebrating New Year's Ibu (Eve) tonight and Yuri has a surprise for ashita (tomorrow) night too. Oh, hai, I almost forgot! There's a fleet of hired killers after us!" said Kei. "How many of you guys are there?" asked Fred. "Ask Yuri. I lost count at 70. And Fred- if I were you I'd ask Yuri to get you a hooded parka, ski pants and some long johns to wear. The thermal units in here make it seem warm but outside it's afew hundred degrees colder! It's minus 125 Kelvin out there. That's afew hundred below zero Fahrenheit." said kei. Fred departed in search of Yuri. Then she turned back to Kei. "Who the Hell is Yuri?" she yelled.

"Your Miss Donovan's first name is Yuri. We're all on an informal first name basis around here, Fred, but make no mistake- Yuri, Kome, Mar and I are the leaders. Yuri and I are senior trouble consultants or 'tro cons' while Kome and Mar are TC 'trainees'. The 'Angel' is my ship so I am in command. However, yuri does have her own ship although hers ain't as big as mine. Anyway, kid, if we are forced to leave 'Gysymeo', we'll make a beeline for home- 'Furool (Foo-lon) City' on 'Shimougou' about two thousand solar light years or san (three) weeks away from here." Fred was astounded! "How fast does your starship go, Kei?" wondered a wide-aizued Fred. About 30 or 40 times the speed of light, I think. The shuttles can only go to Warp 9 or 10 or just 9 or 10 times lightspeed. They're really slow." replied Kei in a casual tone.

"Let me ask you something now. Do you guys always hunt down vampires and demons? And how is it that you're 'comfortable' around 'Count Dracula'? He seems dangerous!" asked Kei. "look who's talking! Like the pot calling the kettle black!" teased Yuri who had just arrived. "You should talk, Kei! Have you told Fred oro people usually call us? And why?" Yuri was bored so she was deliberately playing with fire by baiting Kei! (A dangerous pasttime!) "What DO folks call you, Kei?" asked Fred innocently. Yuri smiled malevolently and said "I'll tell you, Fred." She leered at Kei who yelled "Don't you DARE, Yuri! You know I hate THAT name!"

'Zanza' was out for a stroll and wandered over. "Couldn't help overhearing, Missy." (Yuri frantically gave him the high sign to keep his big mouth shut which he ignored!) Chief Poporo told me that these two cause so much trouble that although their 'code names' are the 'Lovely Angels', folks usually just call them the 'Dirty Pair'!" CRUNCH! Kei's right boot connected with 'Zanza's' temple! "I said I HATED THAT NAME, Kami shimatta!" she exploded while the fearles 'Checki Houtai' fighter crumpled to the floor, out cold!

"KEI! You said that you weren't going to do that anymore! Darn you, Kei! We don't have a 'sick bay' here and I've got a ton of stuff to do before tonight!" whined Yuri. "Gomen, Yuri." said kei apologetically. "Oh, forget it, Kei! He'll be fine. We kick the crap out of him and Kenshin all the time!" said Kaoru Kamiya (Sango was back on guard duty), dragging 'Zanza' across the cavern floor by his collar.

"They're Terrans from 1878." explained Yuri to Fred. "These people are NUTS, Fred!" said Charles Gunn. "THere's demons, cops, bounty hunters, witches, knights, wizards, time lords and God knows what else in thhis damned Hellhole!" he yelled. "Charles! We're guests here so mind your manners!" scolded Fred.

"Well, I did say 'welcome to Bedlam', didn't I?" said Kei dryly. "Besides, Yuri, YOU started it!" she added. "Let's all go to get a snack and let Kei continue her stroll." suggested the violet-tressed vixen. On her way past Kei, Yuri mumbled "Call Anton, Kei. He's got a message for you from Raven (John Raven, the commander of the 'ISSP' (Inter Solar System Police') on 'Ganymede')." Yuri hurried after Fred and Charles.

"Want some company?" A heavy hand hand had landed on Kei's shoulder!

END OF CHAPTER 50.

Ch 51 soon with more new characters and the ships list. Please r/r/s and see ya soon-K&K


	53. 53 Ch 51

DISCLAIMER: OK Fred, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 51 without further preamble:-

Chapter 51

'Come to the NY Eve Party' or 'Cat Meets Angel'

She whirled to face 'Angel'! "Don't worry, I'm not brittle. I won't break so you won't find it so easy to kick my ass around! Try it if you want to but remember a vampire has the strength of ten, even one with a soul." he said, grinning at the gorgeous redhead. "Arigato, er thanks, 'Angel'. I could use the company. Tell me about this 'LA' place." she said, walking past the still smoking wall scorched by her Mark XIII blast.

"So this is where you all got to, eh? Aren't you even going to introduce me to your lovely new friend, 'Angel'?" Kei glanced up and into the most devious pair of golden aizu she had ever seen! In front of her was another tall guy although a bit shorter than 'Angel' himself. He had a mane of silvery white hair and was dressed in a black leather outfit almost identical to the one which Kei herself had used for her disguise on 'Cybytron'. That mission seemed so long ago now and yet it was only a fortnight (two weeks) ago or so. 'Angel' glared at the newcomer. "Spike, this is Kei O'Halloran, a cop. Kei, this is 'Spike', another vampire with a soul." said 'Angel'. "The pleasure is mine, dear lady." said Spike, taking Kei's hand.

" 'Angel', what the Hell is a cop doing in an L. A. sewer?" whispered Spike. "Spike, maybe you haven't noticed but we aren't in L. A. anymore! Unless you think that L. A. sewers look like ice caves!" replied 'Angel'. "Now we've got three of you guys aboard! Spike Miroku, Spike Steigel and this one! Welcome aboard, Spike 3!" said Kei. " 'Angel', clue him in and get him kitted out. Have the rest of your party draw arms from Kome. Tonight is our NY Eve party. Tomorrow is Yuri's surprise bash. Onegai tell Zoe and Leila that we have a new visitor to add to their guest list. I'm having a briefing tomorrow afternoon at 1400 (2 PM) hours in Cavern #2. Akeome (Happy New Year). Gomen (Sorry) but I must check up on our defenses. Onegai make yourselves at home, however, don't wander too far away from the caverns. My guards are under orders to fire on anything that they don't recognize. Have fun guys." With that Kei turned on her heels and ran back up the cavern tunnel towards the 'Leonardo' and trilled to Marlene.

"Hai? Angel here. Oro?" Marlene answered the trill. "You ain't the only one now." replied Kei. "Kei? Oro? Oro's up cap?" she asked. We have new visitors- two vampires with souls. One's named Spike and the other one's named 'Angelus' or 'Angel'. They brought two guys and two girls with them. A scholar named Wesley, a black dude named Charles, a redhead named Fred and a brunette named Cordelia. They hail from 'Zygon City' in Terran California only they call it 'LA' since they come from AD 2004. They hunt bad demons and vampires to protect folks so they ain't all bad, I suppose. Anyway, Anton wants me to call him so route a signal from the 'Raph' to the 'Angel' and relay it back to the 'Leo' for me, will you? I'll be at the 'Leo' in a few minutes. Arigato, Mar. Kei out." Kei redoubled her efforts to speed up and get back to the 'Leo' fast! If Anton had broken protocol and contacted them at a non-designated check in time then something BIG was afoot! Ka-Mi! It was dam hot in these caverns all of a sudden! Oro the Fxxx did Mugghi have those heaters set to? Volcano! Racing up the ramp, Kei was met by Mar who handed her a cup of java. Then she led the way to one of the bedrooms that she was using for a ready room.

Once inside, Kei said "Seal the door. I've got something to tell you and I especially don't want that blabbermouth vacuumhead to overhear us! Man! It's hot! Gomen but I gotta get out of this outfit!" Kei speedily stripped to her tank top and underbriefs. She yanked open a cupboard and drew out a green silk kimono which she tossed on and tied loosely around her waist. Marlene stared. "I'm hot Mar but I ain't giving out free peeks to Anton and Don either!" she said.

Kei keyed the vidscreen. The screen cleared and then showed a grim-faced Anton Wilhelm Gustav. "Sorry Kei but it's bad news, I'm afraid! John Raven has just informed me that due to the severe solar storms his 'ISSP' fighters are grounded until at least january 5th. So, no backup for you. John Berringer will definitely reach 'Gysymeo' by January 3rd. So, let's have two nice celebrations and then get down to work, eh? (Kei nodded.) You do know 'oro' the 'surprise party' is for ashita (tomorrow), don't you? (again she nodded.)" asked Anton. "I know but don't tell Yuri that I know or she'll pout for a month! Oh, Boss, you seem to LIKE surprises, right? Well, we got roku (six) more for you! They are 'Angel', Spike, Wesley, Charles, Cordelia and Fred. They're from Terran "Zygon City' only they call it 'LA' in AD 2004. It never rains but it pours! They're demon/vampire hunters and as luck would have it about a third of our guests are demons! Two of their party including their leader are vampires with souls. How are things over there? Any sign of Berringer yet? (Anton shook his head.) Well, at least he's got no clue where we are and 'Gysymeo' is a huge place! If worse come to worse, I may have to split up the shuttles to confuse him, Chief. So, will we see you guys tonight?" said Kei.

"We're really looking forward to it, Kei. About five? That way we could all have dinner together. (Kei nodded.) Incidentally, is THAT oro you'll be wearing tonight? Very becoming and much more feminine than oro you usually run around in! I really like it a lot!" chuckled Anton. Kei was puzzled. "Oro I'm wearing?" (Kei glanced down at herself and shrugged before continuing angrily) Mugghi Fxxxed up the heaters! It's like an oven in these caverns! I was hot so I put this on, OK!" she exploded. "You should have seen ORO she was going to call you in, Chief!" said marlene with a smirk. "See you tonight, Boss. Ja Ne." said kei and blanked the vidscreen. Kei rose and went to the door. Her hand on the portal controls, she said to Marlene "I'm going to check on our defenses again." She hit the panel and the door swooshed aside. "Like that, Cap? Ivanhoe and Son Goku might get the wrong ideas about you." giggled the blonde. Kei started to doff the kimono, then hit the controls to shut the door. Kei trilled to Mugghi. "Mugghi, you baka! You and that bucket o' bolts (Nammo) get off your asses and fix those heaters stat! It's stifling in here! Twenty degrees kelvin is plenty warm enough so reset the Kami shimatta things and that's an order!" she yelled into her comlink.

"If you don't need me anymore, I'll go and help Yuri and Kome." said Marlene, attempting to make a hasty retreat before the fireworks started. "Not a word to anyone, Mar! Understand?" said Kei. "OK, Kei. I'll keep your little secret but you owe me one!" replied the blonde with a grin. "Not that, you dimwit! Nobody else knows that Berringer is this close and that we'll have no backup when he gets here and I don't WANT anyone to know! No sense in spoiling their fun too! Now go help Yuri and Kome." said Kei. Marlene Angel opened the door and left. Kei opened the cupboard and hung up Mar's kimono. Then she hunted around for some lighter garments. Kei pulled on one of Mar's NFL Patriots' jerseys, socks and boots. Then she snatched up a patriots' windbreaker. Gathering up her battle gear and weapons, she had just reached the door when the closet door flopped open to reveal a full length mirror (and Kei bottomless!). Kei glanced at it and dropped her bundle. She rummaged around some more and pulled out a pair of red ski pants. Yanking them on, she grabbed her bundle, left the room and ran down the 'Leo's' ramp and next door to her own cavern. She dashed onto the 'Raph' and wasted no time in rekitting herself with her weapons. She yanked down a plasma rifle from the rack in the armoury and went to check on her guards.

It was now 1600 (4 PM) hours and the caverns felt much more comfortable. (Mugghi and Nammo had reset the heaters, arigato Kami!) All four guards reported no outside movements. Kei told them that she'd have them all relieved at 1800 (6 PM) hours. They all said they'd be fine if someone brought out their dinner and they'd join the party at midnight or so to usher in the new year with their comrades. Kei agreed and showed them how to activate the force beam barriers at the mouth of each cavern. "Be sure to turn 'em on before you leave for the party tonight." she told each of them.

Sango (for some unKami-ly reason!) was still wearing a kimono under her heavy parka so Kei asked her why. "Because all that's under it are my underthings, that's why! I can't get my armor on over this dam cast and if Miroku makes any wisecracks about my legs, I'll deck him!" said Sango belligerently. "Hang in there, kid." laughed Kei, patting her shoulder with a gloved hand. "See you tonight, Boss." said Sango with a grin. Kei thought a moment and turned back to Sango.

"Look, I'm going to send out Yuri with some stuff that'll fit over that cast. You'll freeze to death in that get-up! And we can't very well have you running around in a bathrobe tonight now, can we?" she joked. "Arigato, Kei. Come to think of it, it is a trifle embarrassing, isn't it?" replied Sango. Kei was already walking away and trilling to Yuri. "Hey, Yuri! Your patient is standing guard in a kimono and parka! Why? Because of that shimatta cast, that's why! Find Sango something to wear that'll fit over the dam thing and get it out to her before she freezes to death! Arigato, Yuri. I'm going to check on the artillery groups. You know- the elf hunters and the demon slayers (TWHE and SY). See ya soon!" Kei had reached cavern #4 and Mi-Ke (Mee-Kay) the elf hunters' tank was just inside the cave entrannce next to Cho Hakkai's jeep.

Genie and Ari were practicing their swordplay, Ryosko was playing with Peachey (the Koala bear that crapped out toilet paper rolls!) on Mi-Ke and Junpei was wolfing down a bowl of Vindaloo curry and keeping watch at the cavern's mouth. A plasma rifle was by his side. Ryosko must have heard Kei's footsteps because as Kei rounded the corner she felt cold steel against her left temple. "Halt! Who goes there? Advance to be recognized!" ordered Ryosko with her pistol pressed against Kei's skull. Kei stepped forward into the light.

"Your commander. Good job, Ryosko. Any activity?" asked Kei. "Nai. Nothing moving out there, Miss Kei." said Junpei, his mouth full of curry. "Our party's at 1900 (7 PM). You all know how to activate the force beams, right? (They all nodded.) OK. Just remember to turn it on before you guys leave tonight. Keep up the good work. I'll see you all later." said Kei. "May I ask you a question, ma'am?" asked Ryosko, who had reholstered her automatic. "Sure and it's just Kei." she replied.

"How cold is it outside?" she asked. "Real cold! Like the Terran Arctic, kid. So you, Ari and Junpei better hunt up some ski pants. See you tonight at the party." answered the redhead. They all waved as Kei headed for cavern #2 and Son Goku (the Sai Yuki kid).

"Halt! Who goes there?" cried a voice from the shadows. Kei stepped forward, hands open palm up in front of her. "Easy, kid. It's me, Kei, your commander." she said. "Gomen, Commander but Sanzo told me to challenge everyone on your orders!" said Son Goku, lowering his power pole. "Quite right, kid. We don't want any nasty surprises, do we?" replied Kei. "Did someone show you how to activate the barriers?" she asked. "Hai, ma'am. I will activate it before leaving tonight. Might I ask you a question? (Kei nodded.) Why are you relying on these force fields and not using real guards as well?" he queried.

"It's a calculated risk. The barriers keep intruders 100 meters from the cavern mouths. That's a bit close but since most of you guys prefer weapons for close in fighting, I want the enemy to think that we're a bit lax in our security. That's when they'll make their mistakes, kid. Understand?" answered the redhead, tousling the young demon's hair and grinning. "Yeah. Now, I do, Com-- er Kei." replied Son Goku, grinning back. "See ya later, kid." said Kei, heading for her own cavern (#1) and the 'Dark Knight' himself, Ivanhoe.

Just as she got to the archway from cavern #2 to cavern #1, she heard Shippou's screech! "Leave her alone! She's only a little nekko! She won't hurt you Mister! Really!" cried the small kitsune. "Shippou-chan! Oro's the matter, kid?" asked Kei, running forward and drawing her Mark XIII at the same time. As she got to the first cavern, she was startled to see a full sized 'Kirara' being defended by the young (and very small!) kitsune who had placed himself between the nekko youkai and the 'Dark Knight'! Ivanhoe had drawn both sword and dagger and he was moving slowly towards the huge nekko.

"Get out of the way, boy! I'll save you from that sabre-toothed tiger! With a quick thrust I'll kill it cleanly." said the knight. "Nai! Nai! She's my little tomo! My f-friend, my Lord! Onegai don't hurt her, sir! Please!" pleaded Shippou. Seeing Kei, he ran to her, hugged her knees and whimpered. "Onegai, Auntie Kei! Don't let him hurt 'Kirara'! Please!" he squealed, squeezing the tro-con as hard as he could.

"Calm down, Shippou-chan. He won't hurt 'Kirara-dono', that he won't. ("Christ! Now I sound like Kenshin." thought Kei.) Lord Ivanhoe, sheathe your blades at once! That's an order!" shouted the redhead, raising her ion cannon. "Have ye all gone daft? Lady Kei, that thing attacked the young fox-child! For that, I shall dispatch it at once! Stand back, my lady!" cried the 'Chosen One'. Kei pulled the trigger on her Mark XIII. A searing bolt of bright azure lit up the dark cave for an instant, blasting a crater in the rock ceiling. Startled, Ivanhoe fell to his knees, dropping both weapons in the process. Shippou scuttled over quickly, grabbed both sword and dagger and disappeared towards Cavern #2 ("No doubt heading for Cavern #3 and Sango-dono." thought Kei.). Rising, the knight rounded angrily on Kei.

"Why the devil did you do that! And what is that thing anyway, pray tell?" he demanded. "First- 'Kirara-dono' is a nekko you kai, a cat demon but a good one! Hai, she can change form and she does look menacing but she won't attack unless her tomos (friends) are threatened. She thought you were going to hurt Shippou-chan. And this (she hefted her weapon) is a Mark XIII hand held ion cannon disruptor blaster. It fires a beam of pure, concentrated ionic energy at a speed of 10,000 meters per second. A three second burst can rip off a man's arm and a ten second burst can kill him! Now, imagine this (the cannon) multiplied by 100,000 and you have this (she placed a gloved hand on the barrel of the sonic beam ion cannon (the dreaded 'God Gun') fitted to the 'Raphael' behind her) little beauty!" she answered. Kei tossed Ivanhoe her mark XIII. "Here! This will do you a helluva lot more good against Berringer than those toothpicks of yours will, my Lord." said Kei. "Oh yeah, did anyone show you how to activate the barrier field?" she asked.

"Aye. Lady Yuri said to wave my hand in front of that panel in the wall." he replied. "Yeah. OK, you do that at 1700 (5 PM) when you leave here tonight. Understand?" she asked. "Yes, my Lady. Until tonight then." said the knight, bowing and kissing Kei's gloved hand.

Suddenly, the cavern's archway was filled as Sango, Shippou, Kagome, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Naraku and Inu Yasha all tried to squeeze through the opening at the same time. "OK! Who's gonna hurt the little furball pain-in-the-a--" demanded the silvery-maned hanyouhis claws grasping 'Tessaiga's' hilt. "Osawaru (Sit) boy!" yelled Kagome and a very angry 'doggie' yelped in pain. "Dam you, wench! I was only protecting the furball was all!" he yelled.

" 'Kirara-dono' is fine. Lord Ivanhoe thought she was attacking Shippou-chan and came at her. No harm done, Inu Yasha." soothed Kei. (Our Kei?) "You needed that 'Sit' anyway, Inu Yasha." said Kagome. "So behave yourself, boy!" she added. Kei glanced at her wristchromo. "It's 1630 (4:30 PM) hours. See you all at 1700." said Kei. "I'm getting out of this 'flak attack' outfit!" thought Kei, heading for the 'Raphael' and her own quarters.

Meanwhile, aboard the 'Starcrusher', John Berringer was receiving some very disturbing news!

END OF CHAPTER 51. Chapter 52 'A Pirate Strikes Her Colors' or 'Mutiny on the 'Starcrusher'?' will follow soon. Enjoy. R/R/Suggest. See ya soon-K&K


	54. Chapter 52

DISCLAIMER: OKMisao, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 52 without further preamble:-

Chapter 52

'A Pirate Strikes Her Colors' or 'Mutiny on the Starcrusher?'

Young Lt. Edwards from 'Saruman Tower' on 'Kagura' had recalled a few more things about the 'Angel' and her passengers! John Berringer's pilot (Joey Moto) was reading his message aloud while Berringer raved. "... I recall two Saiyaans with an aoishi-haired bombshell as a companion being amongst the party. There were also several demons, bounty hunters, time lords, fighters, killers, witches, gunmen, knights in armour and a few other tro-cons along as well. The "Angel' and its four shuttles are all fitted with some new type of 'sonic beam cannon' and they also have an 'M13 Terran tank' and a jeep as well. Kei O'Halloran has fitted everyone with weapons, even the kids!" read the pilot.

"E-nough!" interrupted John. "From oro you've read, we'll outnumbered by 15 to one! Our only chance is to find them before they find us! At this time of year they'll be the only bakas on 'Gysymeo'. The only inhabitable places on that world are the ice caverns. But which ones? I vote for the Southern coast where the weather is the least severe. The Northern sector is definitely OUT! Only a total baka idiot would try to land there with those solar ice winds blowing upwards of 600 kilos per hour! And that 200 G gravity well will play hell with a ship too! Wherever she lands, they'll split up, using all four of those shuttles. Kei will leave a skeleton crew aboard the 'Angel' and lead the away team herself." explained John.

"Oro makes you so Kami shimatta, all-fired sure that Kei's the commander? There are two 3WA Unit Sector Chiefs and Donovan's there too!" said Joey Moto. "First, she's senior TC on the team and the 'Angel 2' is her ship, not Yuri's. The chiefs are desk jockeys and have next to no field experience. Since Marlene Angel is an accomplished pilot and navigator, Kei will be free to command the defenses. Ms. Angel learned her skills on Terra fighting the 'Aoishi's' (the 'Blue's'), some sort of monsters while Ms. Sawaguchi (Kome) fought 'Arigamis', another kind of monster on Terra. She's more than likely weapons officer and if she isn't than Kei is! Yes, Ellen? Oro? We're orbiting 'Gysymeo' now? Splendid. Drop out of orbit and plot a course for the Southern coast. Oro's the wind shear speed now? 350 kilos? OK, we'll land at coordinates X27/G36. We'll use the shuttles and surface rovers to search. Load up a few probes. We'll need them. Why? I'll show you when we reach the caverns. Berringer out." His navigator (Ellen Rogers) sighed and hung up her mike.

She turned to Alex Daniels, the co-pilot. "Drop out of orbit and begin your descent. We will land at X27/G36- got it?" Alex nodded and cut the thrusters down to half speed. Then he eased back on the throttle and the huge ship began to drop through the high velocity winds. Soon they were sliding between the falling snowflakes as the prepared to touch down. "Ailerons to flex. Cut thrusters one and two to zero. Lower landing gear. On final approach run. Match air to ground speed. Landing gear down. Taxiing. Hitting air brakes. Engines off. Warp core off. Slowing, slowing. OK, Ellen. We're down and safe." said their co-pilot, finally sitting back and breathing a sigh of relief. The chromo stood at 1630 hours on New Year's Eve AD 2250. Although they were unaware of each other, an entire planet separated the 'Starcrusher' and her flotilla from the 'Angel' and her four shuttles. The other ships in the fleet (there were eleven besides the flagship) landed near 'Starcrusher' and their commanders reported immediately to John Berringer.

"A divil of a world, John! Played crap with me thrusters just getting through those God forsaken tachion beams in one piece!" said his flag lieutenant, an old Terran Irish rebel leader named Sean O'Malley bitterly.(AN- AD 2250 and back on Terra, Britain still clung to two of the original six counties of Northern ireland. The 'Irish Republican Army of Liberation' or the 'IRALI' still fought on!).

"Aye, 'tis that, mon! A God forsooken place and nae mistake!" agreed another, the commander of a ragtag group of space pirates known as the 'Horrible Highlanders'. Angus Doohan was as grim a man as was O'Malley. The alliance between an Irishman and a Scot was uneasy to say the least!

"Oh, cease this prattle and tell us who it be that ye wish exterminated, Lord Berringer!" cried Sho galax, an ex-general of the now obsolete 'Klingon Empire' (the 'Klingon' home world having joined 'Starfleet' over a century ago). The remaining eight ships held a motley collection of murderers and cutthroats including Sontarrans, Romulans, trills, humans, Martians, Silurians, Tractators, Krills, Namekians along with a dozen other species/races.

John laid his cards on the table as he outlined his intended plan of attack. "We will seek the murderers of my brother here in the South first, then East, West and North. If they manage to elude us on this world, they will surely try to return to their home base on 'Shimougou' at either 'Elenore City' or 'Furool (Foo-Lon) City'." he said.

"Do ye mean to say that ye intend to attack the 3WA itself on their own home turf, Laddie?" asked an astounded Angus Doohan. "Round Perdition's flame to the very jaws of Hell itself, I'll pursue that bitch to the ends of the universe and beyond if need be!" roared John Berringer, fire in his grey aizu, crashing both fists on the table to emphasise his point. "Anyone can pull out if he wants to and I'll pay him for his time but he won't get the bonus promised for the main kill! I'll nai (not) lie to you, tomos. All that we've heard leads me to believe that we're outnumbered at least fifteen to one! There's also a rift in the time/space continuum which could engulf us at any time, flinging u through time and space to Kami knows where! But, remember-- we are seeking the bastard who slew my brother---" began John.

"One moment, Captain! Is it not the truth that your brother was killed after he mercilessly attacked the man who (LEGALLY) put him behind bars in the first place? Did max Berringer not kidnap Rosa Poporo, the daughter of this man from whom he sought revenge? Did max not endanger innocents and even KILL huge numbers in his idiotic bid to take down the 3WA? In short, do you now expect us to incur the wrath of not only 'Starfleet Command' and the 3WA but also th wrath of the 'ISSP' and 'United galactica' itself! If we do this, irregardless of whether we get this female or not, we will be hunted forever and there will be no safe haven, not even in the nine levels of Hell itself! Gomen (Sorry), tomo John but count me OUT!" said a tall, statuesque fiery-haired and green-aizued beauty clad in black and red tunic and slacks emblazoned with the skull and crossbones motif. Around her shoulders swirled a night black cloak. She drew her power blaster sabre and pointed it at Berringer. "And anyone who tries to stop us will feel Harlock's sting!" said the pirate queen known as 'Jane ('Queen') Emeraldas'. She faced the group with a cold and icy stare. "Anyone with me or are you all planning to die with Berringer on this fool's errand?" she cried.

"We want no part of this either, John!" said 'Neelix', a short, rotund 'Talaxian' who commanded three star cruisers. "There is no profit in this. We withdraw as well." said 'Rom', leader of the 'Ferengis', a race of profit-ruled/inspired aliens whose main facial feature were ears the size of dinner plates. His trio of freighters would dwindle the fleet to only three ships plus tthe 'Starcrusher'.

Sho galax bellowed in rage. "Cowards! We intend to remain with Lord Berringer until this female and her crew are annihilated!" The huge 'Klingon' was livid! "This colleen must be taught to choose her comrades more judiciously!" agreed O'Malley. "Aye. The wee lassie needs to be shown who's boss!" cried Doohan defiantly.

"Rom! Neelix! My Lady Emeraldas! I accept your decisions to leave my service and I shall, of course, pay you for your time. However, if possible, could you onegai (please) stay with us at least until we finish searching this world? After all, it would be risky at best to attempt to clear this world's gravity well with these solar winds now anyway. Oro is the harm in staying just another week or so?" asked a suddenly desperate John Berringer.

Emeraldas shook her head and said "Nai (No) John, it's over! You never told us how fanatical you were to hunt down this female nor did you mention anything about taking on the 3WA, 'Starfleet', the 'ISSP' and the 'UG'! There wouldn't be a hole deep enough ANYWHERE to hide in from those four organizations, John!" she said, pointing her sabre directly at the despot.

"At least search 'Gysymeo' with me! I know they're here!" said John Berringer decisively. The san (three) captains held a short conference. "Very well, John. We will search the Southern sector with you. If they are not there, we will part company. Agreed?" said the fiery buccaneer. "Agreed, Captain Emeraldas and domo arigato." replied John. "Somehow I just KNOW they're here somewhere!" he added.

Meanwhile, a full world away, Anton Wilhelm Gustav had just received some more disturbing news! Two days previously, Berringer's fleet had been sighted on course for 'Gysymeo'. Mike in hand, he was trying desperately to raise anyone in the caverns. " 'Angel' calling 'Raphael'. Kei, come in, onegai. This is Chief Gustav. over." After several frustrating attempts at contacting Kei, Anton was worried.

"Gustav to 'Raphael', 'Michaelangelo', 'Leonardo', 'Donnatella', Anyone! This is a priority signal! Come in! Over." More waiting and no responses! "Hey Anton! My scan just found something!" informed Don Poporo who had been running a tachion beam particle scan of the planet. "Oro?" asked Anton. "A fleet of 11 ships just landed near 'Benson Ridge' on the Southern coast. It's just got to be Berringer. But 7 of them are powering up engines and preparing to lift off again! That will cut his fleet to four! Wait! They're powering down again. Looks like they're staying put, Anton!" said Don.

"I've got it!" replied Anton. "It's a standard search pattern. Start at the most likely site and fan out from there. The South is where the weather is least severe so they'll start there and then head East, West and North. They must figure only a baka would choose the North at this time of year but they don't know our Kei! I'm glad now that I allowed her to talk me out of landing on the Southern coast. She's fooled them! By the time they get here we'll be on our way home!" crowed Anton.

"Suppose he goes South, North, East and West instead?" asked Don the pessimist. "Bucking those solar winds and the intense gravity well all the way? It'll take him a week! Same result though-- the birds will have flown!" replied Anton, satisfaction in his voice. In the middle of 'high fiveing' each other, Don asked him "Will they follow us home to 'Shimougou', Anton?"

"Beard the lions in their own den, Don? Berringer might but I don't think that any of his hired guns will though. Still, we have to get word to Kei and the others so go find Solo. He can fly his shuttle over and tell them. Tell him to be careful. If I know our Kei, she's given the guards orders to fire on anything they can't identify!" said Anton Gustav. "I'm on it, sir." replied Don., running off the bridge.

Don found Han Solo in the rec room at the bar (Natch!) with the two 2140 tro cons, Falco and the 'crybaby' (Prince John). After explaining the situation to Han, the dashing soldier of fortune readily agreed to warn the others. Don trilled Anton. "Well, Anton, Han's getting ready to take off. Perhaps I should accompany him?" asked Don. "Nai, Don. Send John and Falco along instead. I'll still need you here, OK?" replied Anton. "OK. You got it. I'll tell him." said Don. He clapped a hand on Falco's and John's shoulders and said "You two are going with Han so get into your winter gear. Falco nodded but John became belligerent. "I am the Lord Protector of Britain and I do not take orders from--" began John heatedly. He stopped abruptly when an angry Don Poporo grabbed him by the front of his chain mail tunic and slammed him up against the nearest bulkhead!

"Look, little man! While you are on this ship you will do as you are told or I'll toss you in our dungeon! Is that quite clear, Your Royal Highness?" demanded Don. Falco had arisen to pull Don off of his regent when he felt the muzzle of a blaster against his side. "Sit down Tubby and behave yourself or I'll have to blast a hole in you and that chain mail won't stop an ion charge!" said Kei 2 coolly.

"Sorry, Highness. I guess we're going with Captain Solo after all." said Falco. John grumbled but got up to leave with falco. As Falco turned to follow his prince, Kei 2 reversed her blaster and handed it to Falco. "Here, tomo. Take this. You may need it." she said. "But I've never even seen one of those things before, let alone used one!" said Falco, holding the weapon gingerly. "You just point it and pull the trigger. It's easy, watch." said Yuri 2 pointing her blaster towards the ceiling and squeezing off a blast. The ice aoishi beam sizzled upwards, leaving a gaping two meter hole in the ceiling! "Oh, just take the dam thing, Falco. Stick it in your belt and let's go!" said the prince testily. "I suppose that I don't get one, do I?" he added. "Here. take it." said Yuri 2, proferring her small Mark III blaster.

"Yuri! Oro in the Hell do you think you're doing! You just put a hole in the Kami shimatta ceiling!" yelled Don. "Oh! Like O'Halloran never did it herself, Don! I was just showing John and Flaco how to use the thing, that's all. Jeez!" replied Yuri 2 angrily. Kei 2 was giggling like mad. Remember, these are the 'Angels' from AD 2140!

"Hey! Are you two idiot bakas coming or not? If you are, come on! I haven't got all night, you know!" called Han Solo from the lift. "Coming, Solo!" said John, shoving Falco out the door in front of him. "I sure as Hell hope that Han doesn't need to use those two bird-brained bakas for anything!" said Don.

"All right boys, strap in. We're lifting off." said Han to his two passengers aboard the 'Flying Falcon', his shuttle. As the 'Falcon' lifted clear of the 'Angel' the chromo stood at 1640 (4:40 PM) hours on New Year's Eve AD 2250. At the same instant 200 kilos away, Kei had just entered the 'Raphael' and noticed the flashing light and slight beeping sound indicating that someone was trying to contact them. She grabbbed the mike and keyed it. "Kei here. Oro's up?" she said.

Anton Gustav responded immediately. "Kei! Thank Kami you finally answered! I've been trying to raise someone over there for the last half hour!" said a rattled Chief Gustav. "Gomen (Sorry) Boss but I was in the rear of the caverns and the relay signals won't penetrate that far." replied Kei. "Never mind. This is important so listen carefully." Kei listened. Halfway through Anton's recital, she dropped into her console chair and said "Shit! He's here already?" She listened again after Anton told her to shut up and pay attention before finally giving him her assurances that she'd warn her sentries not to fire on the 'Flying Falcon' when it showed up. "Good. Then right after New Year's we will head back home (Shimougou) with all possible speed." said Anton.

"Nai, we will not, sir! I said that it ends here one way or the other! We're going to put an end to John Berringer and his playmates once and for all! These ice caverns are perfect for defense. We've got plenty of firepower as well as our secret weapons (the sonic beam ion cannons aka the 'God Guns') to stop them so we're going to stay and fight!" said Kei, crashing her gloved fist down on her console for emphasis.

"Admirable thought Kei but I'm afraid I'll have to pull rank on you this time. You have too many people from diverse times that---" he began. "Gomen Boss but you can't pull rank on me this time." replied the firebrand hellcat. "The jigoku I can't! I'm still your superior, Senior Tro-Con O'Halloran!" yelled Anton Wilhelm Gustav. "Not on the 'Angel' on this mission you ain't! TSC Garner left you and Don on board in an advisory capacity only! He gave ME complete 'carte blanche' authority for this mission- remember, sir?" responded Kei coolly.

"But he meant the 'Black Ghost' assignment, not this Kami shimatta mess! So I am pulling rank on you and assuming command as of now, Senior Tro-Con O'Halloran!" he bellowed. "I would strongly advise you against that action, sir! Listen to me very carefully. Kei and Yuri (Kei 2 and Yuri 2- the AD 2140 'Angels') on the 'Angel', you there? (They trilled in the affirmative) Chief Gustav may try to assume command. This is to be construed as an act of mutiny aginst the 3WA/'UG' if he does so. I therefore instruct and command you two to place him under arrest if he does and confine him to the brig. My counterpart (Kei 2) will then assume control of the 'Angel' and await my further orders. Understood? (Both TCs trilled in the affirmative again) I am not bluffing, sir! You will not take over my ship nor my mission. Now, do I have your solemn word that you will not attempt to seize command of the 'Angel' or the mission?" demanded Kei, her green aizu blazing.

"Nai Kei. I cannot give you that promise. I must act in the best interests of the 'UG' and the 3WA." answered Anton. "Very well,sir. You have been warned." she replied. "Yuri, you and Kei wouldn't really place me under arrest, would you?" asked Anton with a grin. "In a heartbeat, Chief. So don't give us a reason, OK?" replied Yuri 2, fingering her blaster. Kei 2 had her hand on her own weapon too. "OK. I give up. I won't try to take over the 'Angel' or the mission. Satisfied, Yuri?" he asked. "OK. We're cool with that, right Kei?" said Yuri 2. Kei 2 nodded and took her hand off her blaster. Yuri 2 followed suit.

"Well, Kei and the others are expecting us for dinner at 1700 so we'd best get going." said Don Poporo. "Mugghi, fire up one of the six man skysleds for us. We'll be right down." he added. Then he picked up the relay comm mike and called Han. " 'Angel' calling 'Falcon'. Come in Han. Over." said Don. Han Solo replied at once. "Hai Don. Solo here. Oro's up? Over." he said. "Han, we're on our way over so you may as well stay there, OK? Over." responded Don. "OK Don, will do. See you soon. Solo out." answered Han. "Poporo out." said Don, hanging up his mike.

The 'other' Angels had already changed into warmer gear. This included parkas, helmets, gloves and thick boots. Anton appeared, similarly attired. Don pulled on a parka, grabbed some gloves and a plasma rifle before following them to the lift which speedily took all four of them and Nammo down to the docking bays. Mugghi was waiting for them with the warmed up skysled. The girls climbed into the two middle seats. Don took the driver's seat and Anton climbed in beside him after placing Nammo in one of the two rearmost seats and strapping him in securely. Mugghi prepared to board and sit in the remaining rear seat but Anton stopped him. "Nai, Mugghi. You are to remain here and man the 'Angel'. You now have the comm. Do not de-cloak. If you detect any activity from Berringer's group, contact us immediately. Understood?" asked Gustav. Mugghi grunted which Anton construed as meaning 'hai'. Mugghi returned to the bridge.

"Computer, open Airlock 2-B. Authority- Poporo 4. Code word 'Zanzibar'." ordered Don, firing the thrusters. The airlock snapped open and Don easily lifted off into the sky. "Close and seal Airlock 2-B. Reactivate security net. Re-cloak ship. Authority- Poporo 4. Code word 'Zygon'." again commanded Don. The airlock snapped shut and pneumatically sealed. The force field hummed into existence and the 'Angel' vanished from sight. Don hit the throttl;es and shot Southwards at Warp 4. Don picked up his comm mike and said " 'Everest' calling 'Raphael'. Come in onegai. Over." he requested.

"Hai, Don. Kei here. Over." replied Kei. "Tell those trigger-happy bakas of yours not to fire on us, Kei. We'll be there in san (three) minutes. Over." responded Don Poporo. "Understood Chief. Roger willco. Anything new on Berringer? Over." she asked. "Nai. Nothing new to report but don't let your guard down yet, Kei. Uh, where can I put this thing down, Boss? Over." replied Don. "Well, Cavern #2 is the biggest but they're busy in there setting up for tonight's party and dinner. Better berth in Cavern #1 with me. I'll advise Ivanhoe to expect you. Falco and the 'crybaby' prince are with him. Han's over in Cavern #4 with 'Mi-Ke' (the elf hunters' tank) and the elf hunters along with genie, Junpei, Ari and Ryosko. He's berthed the 'falcon' in there too. Yuri's got cavern#3, Marlene's in Cavern#2 and Keitarou has cavern #4. See you soon, Don. Kei out." she said. "Poporo out." replied Don, cutting his thrusters and sliding to a stop in front of the cliffs. " 'Everest' to 'Raphael'. Come in Kei. Which is Cavern #1? Over." said Don, hovering above the canyons.

"Head due West for 170 meters, Don. You'll see a pinpoint of light. That's us. We can see you now. Over." replied Kei. Heading West Don did see a flash of light. He edged in towards it and espied the entrance. "We see your signal, Boss. We're coming in. Poporo out." said Don. "Roger Don. Kei out." she replied. Don cut the engines and drifted the huge skysled down. He easily slid the 'Everest' into the cavern beside the 'Raphael' and the 'Hammerhead'. "Children, we have reached the promised land. Last stop. Everybody out." cried Don jokingly. He unstrapped himself, cracked open the cockpit cover and leaped out, gallantly offering his assistance to Yuri 2 to disembark. She accepted his hand and stepped out. Anton assisted kei 2 who was carrying Nammo. The chromo read 1650 (4:50 PM) hours even though it was black as pitch outside. The twin suns had set an hour earlier. Kei 1 (the one in command) hurried up to greet the new arrivals.

"Welcome guys. Dinner's just about ready. Ivanhoe, reactivate that barrier. I've arranged for us to have dinner on the 'Raph'. Yuri, Mar and Kome will join us as will Keitarou, Han and a few others. It will be quieter and we can have a short briefing before Yuri's New Year's Eve gala." She then led the way into the shuttle where a long table and several chairs awaited them. They were soon joined by Kagome, Sango, Shippou, Ivanhoe, Melissa, Ari, Yuri (the second in command one), Marlene, Kome, Han, Keitarou, Faye, Jett, Spike Steigel, John, Falco, Zanza, Kenshin, Bulma, the Doctors, Leila, Zoe, jamie, Kikyo, Naraku, 'the Master', Haruto Sasashi (Robin Senna's companion), Louie, Legato, Vash, 'Derringer' Merrill Strife, Spike Miroku, Orphen, Cleo, Saitoh, Miroku, Ila, Mordour, Fingal, Sanzo and Stephanie (part of Orphen's bunch). The last roku (six) to arrive were the 'Angel Investigations' group and the newest vampire (Spike 3).

When they were all seated, the sailor scouts, Serena, Ed, Rin and Sesshomaru (supervised by Robin Senna) brought in the food and departed. While they were eating, Kei laid out her battle plans of attack and explained the need for urgency. After dinner, various strategies were proposed and then discussed. Han had been idly flipping through the holovid photographs of Berringer's fleet taken by Don using the 'Angel's' long range scanners Every now and then he commented to Don on the ships he was viewing. "M- Class cruiser- minimal weapons; TIE (twin ion engines) fighter; freighter; light warbird; frigate; bird of prey- some cloaking ability; man of war, etc.--until he came to the ship belonging to the fiery-haired female buccaneer!

"Holy Mother of Christ in Heaven!" he ejaculated. Heads turned in his direction. "Oro? Oro is it, Han?" prodded Don. Han tossed a holovid photo of a huge J- Class battlewagon starship half the size of the 'Angel' to Don. Below its undercarriage was fitted a fully rigged schooner of the type used by Terran pirates in the 18th Century! The ship's ensign (flag) was the familiar skull and crossbones ('jolly roger')! "If she's in the mix, Don, all Hell's going to break loose! That's the 'Emerald Queen' captained by Jane ('Queen') Emeraldas. She's a cool customer- mean as Hell and hard as nails! And the firepower that her 'Queen' carries! Janie's forgotten more about arms than the Krupps ever knew! We may have to use that sonic stun gun after all!" said Han worriedly.

"I've heard of her." said Anton. "But since when is she a merc for hire? She champions the cause of justice the same as we do!" he added. "No telling what kind of crap Berringer's been feeding her! But I still can't see her agreeing to aid him in a vendetta, Han." said Don from the scan console. "Well, it sure looks like they're confining their search for us to the ice caverns. At this rate they'll be back on the move ashita,guys!" Poporo informed them grimly.

Meanwhile, let us check in on the 'Man of the Hour' himself! "John, ice caverns dead ahead. Your orders?" said Ellen Rogers. "Scan for heat traces first. Berringer to all ships. Pick a cavern and scan it." replied John. "John, you do know that they can easily mask their heat with dampers, don't you? How can we be sure they're not in there?" asked Ellen. "Berringer to weapons control. I want plasma bursts loaded into all our probes. I want them to be capable of remote detonation. Each cavern we visit, we send in a probe. Wait five minutes, then detonate it. If anything's in there that will sure as Hell drive it OUT!" ordered John.

"First probe away. Moving to next target. Scans negative. Second probe away. Detonating Probe 1 now." came the voice of the weapons officer. "Shields up. Stand by on plasma torpedoes." commanded Berringer. The first cavern exploded into fiery white brilliance as the plasma within the probe basted forth! These actions were repeated again and again and again but always the report was the same: No signs of life. Soon all of the caverns along the Southern coastline had been checked and eliminated.

The other ships (of course) being warships and not exploratory starships like the 'Starcrusher' did not carry probes. Instead they relied on more conventional methods of exploration. They just fired plasma bombs into the caves and waited. "Well, Berringer, my gun crews are getting in some much needed target practice but otherewise we aren't really accomplishing a whole Hell of a lot! I have roughly twenty more caverns to check and then we're outta here! I have no intention of participating in your personal vendetta against the 3WA any further! I shall expect you to honor our agreement and deposit 125, 000 credits to my account within a fortnight. If not, let us just say that 'I know where you live' if you take my meaning!" said the fiery buccaneer, Jane Emeraldas.

"There is no honor in fighting those whose duty it is to maintain law in the cosmos. Therefore, we will leave soon as well." said Sho Galax, the leader of the Klingon birds-of-prey. Similar statements followed from almost everyone else in Berringer's small flotilla until only the Scot (Doohan), the Irishman (O'Malley) and the Namekian (Lord Calliope) were left. Including his flagship, that left only four of the original 11 ships to continue his vengeance hunt!

"Seven of the fleet are powering engines and are lifting off. They seem to be heading for deep space. That leaves only four. That also means that they've finished hunting for us on the Southern coast." reported a grim Don Poporo from the 'Raphael's' scanner console controls.

END Chapter 52. Chapter 53 to follow soon. Have a great day and see ya soon-K&K


	55. Chapter 53

DISCLAIMER: OKAkito,it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 53without further preamble:-

Chapter 53

"The Bismarck Incident" or "Mae's Curious Encounter"

Kei O'Halloran had decided to leave Don and Zoe on the 'Raphael' along with Rally Vincent. Ivanhoe, Odo, Rebecca and Genie (the elf hunters and Mi-Ke (Mee-Kay was their tank) were with her) had insisted on remaining on sentry duty in Caverns 1, 2, 3 and 4 respectively. In order not to arouse suspicions that Berringer's group had reached 'Gysymeo', Kei, Yuri, Marlene, Kome and Anton as well as Han Solo had all attended the party. "I want to know the EXACT instant that that bastard (Berringer) starts to move, Don!" said Kei just before she departed with the others. The entry barriers had all been activated.

Sango had surprises everyone by showing up for the party resplendent in a kawaii (lovely) evening gown of the deepest shade of azure with matching toque, shoes, handbag and gloves. She was no longer wearing her cast! It seemed that the heavier gravity well and the crisp atmosphere of this ice world had greatly speeded up her recovery so that she no longer needed the cast. Zoe (who was assisting Don on the scanners) had insisted that Sango use her evening ensemble for the party.

Anton secretly confided to Kei that he was glad that Don had decided not to attend the New Year's Eve bash. "At least this way he'll have to stay sober for once on this shimatta trip!" he said with a chuckle. "His and Zoe's are probably the most important jobs of all." replied Kei grimly. Ila had lent Kei a stunning vividly green gown that matched her emerald aizu perfectly. She also had matching evening gloves and boots. Around her fiery mane was bound her customary Kelly green ribbon which contrasted nicely with her crimson locks. Of course, Kei had steadfastly refused to carry a purse or evening bag! Her Mark XIII and dagger were strapped to either thigh underneath the gown. Naturally she wore her comlink earrings.

Yuri was breathtaking in the violet gown that Faye had loaned her but she looked exhausted! "Poor kid!" thought Kei. "Getting all of this together for us and oro the oni ashita's 'surprise' is! Hope she makes it an early night for her sake!" mused the redhead. Saitoh, Zanza (Sanosuke Sagahara) and Louie were supposed to be tending bar but the first two had just come off guard duty and were asleep while Louie had passed out! So who was on the taps? "Oh, nai!" thought Kei when she saw who their replacements were. "If Bulma and Kagome see this all Hell's going to break loose!" she chortled to herself. Tending bar were the two Saiyaans (Goku and Vegeeta). Assisting them was none other than Inu Yasha! "Whoa! Here comes Bulma with Kagome now. Hoist the storm warnings!" giggled the redhead to herself as she sat down and ordered up a double Jameson's for herself. "Just oro the Hell are you two bakas doing behind that bar?" boomed out diminutive-looking Bulma Brief. "Osawaru boy!" yelled Kagome. Kei grabbed her double shot just before the hanyou crashed across the bar face first!

"Dam you wench! I was doing the guys a favor was all! Did you have to say the 'S' word, Kagome!" yelled Inu Yasha. "And you two come with me!" said Bulma, dragging both Saiyaans by their ears. "Now, who's going to tend to the taps?" asked Falco who had just arrived with the crybaby (Prince John) in tow. "Merrill, Melissa, Misao! Get over here to the rec room stat! We have an emergency!" trilled Kei to the shortredhead and tall blonde treasure seekers as well as the brunette teenaged leader of the 'Oniwabanshuu' Ninja clan. A few moments passed. Then the three girls came over to Kei at the bar. "You're the new barmaids so get back there and start serving!" said Kei. "I don't know how!" complained Misao. "Neither do I." agreed Melissa. "Oh, for Kami's sake! I've done barmaiding in Oaklynnd for years! It's easy. Just watch me, guys." said Merrill, vaulting over the bartop and a stunned Inu Yasha! "Watch it, wench!" yelled the hanyou. She grabbed two flagons, held them under the running taps and expertly 'pulled' two foaming pints of frothy Malmsey ale for the knight and the reagent. Then she set them on the bartop and sent them flying down to the two thirsty patrons who grabbed them as they flew past.

"See? Simple, huh? Now you try it." said the red-headed thief/treasure hunter. Seeing that her bar was in good hands, Kei watched the ongoing festivities behind her where Yuri was dancing with a reluctant Anton Gustav. The loudspeakers were blaring out 20th Century Terran dance music. The couple was dancing to the old chesnut 'Frankie and Johnny' (music by Guy Lombardo and His Royal Canadiens; vocal by Kenny Gardner). The scouts (Ami, Rei, Mina and Mako), Serena, Rin and Ed were circulating with trays of cocktails and canapes. Ed walked up to Inu Yasha's brother, Sesshomaru and asked "Care for some refreshments?" Sess turned and said in a high falsetto voice "Ooh! I know that I really shouldn't but---" began the youkai. "For Christ's sake, just take one, you big pansy!" yelled Ed, shoving the tray in his face, surprising Sess who stumbled backwards into a very loaded Spike Steigel and treading on his foot. "Watch it, you Kami shimatta baka fairy!" yelled the rangy 'cowboy', backhanding Sess into a somewhat less than sober Faye Valentine and causing her to spill a bloody Mary all over the front of her virgin white evening frock!

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss Valentine." apologized Sesshomaru while dabbing at Faye's bosom with his handkerchief. "Not as sorry as you're gonna be!" yelled the 'cowgirl', decking him with her dainty fist. These innocent actions signalled an old-fashioned 'free for all' which Kei watched with unconcealed amusement until someone knocked Jett Black into her!" Minnie Mae Hopkins (the 'Blonde Bomber') who had borrowed one of Kome's pink jumpsuit outfits and a pair of Yuri's white Cavalier boots decided to liven things up to kick the party up a notch. Standing by the snacks table, she picked up a chocolate Bismarck (pastry) and threw it at Leila who ducked. Unfortunately for Minnie Mae, Kei didn't! SPLAT! Chocolate frosting and Bavarian creme filling decorated the redhead's face and the front of her vividly green gown! Kei was no longer a happy camper!

Wiping the mess off of her face, Kei strode over to confront the Terran bounty hunter. "So you want to play rough, eh?" she said menacingly. She snatched up and entire tray of gooey cream puffs and proceeded to tip them down the inside of Mae's partially unzipped jumper. Then she grabbed the short blonde in a bone-crushing bear hug and squeezed her tightly! Of course this squished the whole mess against poor Mae's bare skin beneath her outfit.

Letting out a frightened squeal Mae broke loose from the red-headed firebrand and before an astonished senior tro-con, Mae unzipped her jumpsuit and began to remove it! Yuri took one look and raced over yelling "Not here, for Kami's sake!" she screamed, hustling the partially undressed blonde across the floor and into one of the powder rooms. Yuri quickly peeled the sticky jumper outfit off of the whimpering blonde teenager. "Shut up, kid, and take a shower!" she said while rummaging around in the closet. Finding a set of 3WA sweats, a tee shirt, socks and an old but serviceable pair of sneakers, she laid them across the small basin for Mae. "Minnie Mae." she called, tapping the shower curtain gently. "Yeah, what is it, Yuri?" The blonde peeked around the curtain, her hair streaming with water. "When you're done, put these on and come back to the party, OK?" said Yuri. Mae nodded and snagged a fluffy bath towel which she wrapped around herself. Yuri smiled at her and left.

Ten minutes later Mae came back to the melee. She ducked away from a tossed pie and beat a hasty retreat. Wandering down the rocky passageways, she soon found herself hopelessly lost! "So you're 3WA too, eh? Where the Hell am I anyway?" asked a gruff voice from in front of the startled girl! Peering into the shadows, Mae discerned the figure of a tall human. As the figure stepped forward and into the light, the bounty hunter could see that the newcomer was clad in a silver/black bodysuit, grey gloves, silver boots and an aoishi helmet. Strapped to either hip was a huge blaster, at least a Mark VII or so she thought! The form was gripping a plasma rifle in both hands. Reaching behind her back for her own gun, Mae realized that she'd left it in the powder room! Since she and Rally had arrived aboard the 'Angel' in just their underthings, their own weapons were still back home in Chicago on Earth!

"Gomen! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you, Honey!" said the tall figure, removing its helmet and shaking out her long, golden tresses. The newcomer was definitely a female although somewhat older than Mae. Reslinging the rifle, she extended a gloved hand to the frightened girl. "Konnichi wa (Hi), my name's Ann Hathaway and I'm a 3WA tro-con too. My code name's 'Avenging Angel' and I'm looking for my partner- Keitarou Riff. Do you know him?" she asked.

Flustered, the Terran replied ""I'm NOT 3WA! I'm a bounty hunter from Chicago, Illinois- USA on good old Earth and my name's Minnie Mae Hopkins- Mae for short. We're in some icy cave or cavern on some God forsaken planet called 'Gysymeo', I think and it's New Year's Eve of AD 2250. You see, my partner, Rally Vincent, and I heard a noise downstairs in our house and came down to see what it was. Instead of our living room in Chicago, we walked onto some starship called the 'Lovely Angel 2'. All Hell broke loose and some nutty brunette came in and then Kei said--" stammered Minnie Mae.

"Did you say Kei? O'Halloran? That's KR's godmother, well, one of 'em anyway! Where is she? Take me to her!" cried Ann. Mae began to back away from her. "This broad's batty as Hell!" thought the blonde. "Look Kid, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm from AD 2268 and my timeship is wrecked back there somewhere- about 5 kilometers or so! I've been hiking for hours! Dam, it's hot in hre! I'm sweating like a bull in this suit!" she replied, unzipping her uniform's tunic. "Don't take that off, Ann! It's minus 270 Kelvin in here!" yelled the Terran.

"WHAT! Holy shit!" Ann hurriedly zipped up her tunic again. "I can't take you to the Captain, Ann! I'm lost!" wailed Minnie Mae. "Captain, eh? In my time, she's a helluva lot more than that- she's our Boss! Lost, huh? I'll soon fix that!" said Ann, removing a curious little box from her utility belt's holster. "What's that?" asked Mae. "Amongst other things, it's a heat seeker. It'll home in on the nearest source of heat which is probably your gang's campsite. This device is called a 'tricorder'." she explained. "Oh yeah, Yuri's got one too!" replied the bounty huntress. "This way. Follow me." said Ann, leading the way down a side tunnel. After a brisk ten minute hike, Ann led Mae into Cavern #4. A tank was visible at the far end of the passageway.

"How many of you are there in these caves anyway, Mae?" asked the puzzled tro-con. "Oh, I dunno exactly, Ann. Seventy or eighty-some, I guess." replied Mae casually. Ann stared at her in shock!

"HALT! Who goes there?" demanded a stentorian voice from the shadows.

END OF CHAPTER 53. Chapter 54 "Old Friends Well Met" or "Louie's Practical Joke" to follow soon. Have a happy 4th of July and see ya soon. Please r/r-K&K


	56. Chapter 54

DISCLAIMER:OK, Melissa,it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter54 without further preamble:-

Chapter 54

"Old Friends Well Met" or "Louie's Practical Joke"

"Just me, Genie! Mae Hopkins. I got some tro-con with me named Ann Hathaway." said Mae. "Hathaway? Is that you, Ann?" asked a tall red-headed youth in combat grey. "Keitarou? I thought I'd never find you, kid!" said Ann, dropping her rifle and hugging him fiercely. "When I got to your timeship and found it wrecked, I feared the worst! Arigato Kami that you're safe! I could have never forgiven myself if you'd been---" cried Ann, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm fine, Ann. I hitched a ride with that timelord (Doctor 4) we'd encountered once before, remember? Oh, where are my manners? Gomen (Sorry) guys, this is my boss and partner, Ann Hathaway. Ann, I see you've already met Mae. This is Genie, Ryosko, Junpei and Ari. It's a long story but this is the year AD 2250- well, for another hour anyway. You're on an ice world called 'Gysymeo' in the 'Orion Nebulae'. We're 15 parsecs from Mars and guess what? Our boss- my Auntie Kei is in charge of this whole fiasco! But right now she's just a Senior tro-con. (Ari handed Mae and Ann a hot cup of coffee and invited them to sit down.) Anyway, what happened was ---" explained Keitarou Riff and he proceeded to lay out the entire sequence of events for her.

"WOW! That's some story, KR. So, I guess I'm stuck here too, aren't I? (Keitarou nodded.) Well, I suppose I'd better let our hostess know that I'm here. Coming, Mae?" said Ann. Ryosko had insisted on lending Mae a parka, ski pants, watch cap, gloves and boots. "We're still on sentry duty but we'll be over as soon as we're relieved. Have fun." said Ari. So Keitarou, Ann and Mae took their leave of the elf hunter guards and headed for Marlene's cavern (#2). A regular donnybrook was in full swing when they arrived there. "I wonder who started this one?" whispered keitarou to Mae who giggled. "I'm afraid I did!" she said, still giggling.

At the bar, Merrill and Misao were in the process of escorting the two Saiyaans to the exit. Melissa was trying to explain to an inebriated Miroku that a high preistess of My Lee, the war god, was not allowed to bear children and anyway, weren't monks supposed to be celibate? Kei had a headlock on both Louie and Kouga. It seems that Louie had mentioned asking 'that hot dish' (Kagome) out for a date and unfortunately the wolf youkai (who is also madly devoted to Kagome or 'his woman') overheard him and took umbrage at the sorcerer's insult! Kei was now bulldogging the two miscreants.

"Now break it up, you crazy bakas or I'll toss both of you in the brig, Kami shimatta!" roared the firebrand. "Auntie Kei, we've got a surprise for you." called Keitarou. "Huh? Oro is it, kid?" asked Kei, turning to face him still holding onto Louie and Kouga. "Auntie Kei, this is my boss, Ann Hathaway and Ann, this is our boss, Kei O'Halloran." said Keitarou, doing the honours.

"Ella's little girl? Where'd you find her?" asked Kei. "I found her in the back tunnels of Mar's cavern. Her timeship is somewhere back there too. I got lost and Ann found the way back to Keitarou's cavern." said Mae. "Well then, she's just in time." said Kei.

End of Chapter 54. Chapter 55 soon. Have a great weekend and please r/r. See ya soon-K&K


	57. Chapter 55 'Anton's Decision'Gysymeo F

DISCLAIMER: OK Ed, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 55 without further preamble:-

Chapter 55

'Anton's Decision'/'Gysymeo Fights back' or 'Kei's Daring Plan'/'Time's Up--

Here's Johnny!'

"What do you mean, Auntie?" asked her godson. Kei dropped her two prisoners and pointed a gloved finger at the wall chromo which stood at 2357 hours or three minutes to midnight and the new year- 2251! "Just in time to ring out the old and ring in the new. Akeome (Happy New Year) everyone! A toast to AD 2251. May the road rise to meet you and the wind be always at your back. May the sun shine warm upon your face and the rains fall soft upon your fields and when you come to die- May ye be in Heaven a whole half hour before the Devil ever knows you're dead! (An old Irish blessing. Their na,mes are Donovan and O'Halloran after all!) Akeome to us all!" announced Kei, touching glasses with Jamie (he was the only one at the bar still sober enough to sit up!).

Yuri began the New Year's countdown: "Ten seconds, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Akeome! Happy 2251 everyone!" Then she led them in the singing of 'Auld Lang Syne' after which she was introduced to Ann. "Yuri, meet my boss- Ann Hathaway. Ann, meet my other godmother- Yuri Donovan." said Keitarou. "Nice to meet you, Yuri. KR has told me so much about his Auntie Yuri and Auntie Kei that I feel like I already know you!" said Ann. "Nice meeting you once again, Ann." replied Yuri. Noticing her confused expression, Yuri hastened to explain: "Kei and I are also your godmothers, Ann. Your Mom, Ella, is another tomo of ours from the 3WA." Ann brightened up at once. "How is Mum anyway?" she asked.

"She's in the hospital with a broken arm, I'm afraid!" said Yuri. "Hi, Ann. I'm Kome Sawaguchi and I was the one that broke your Mum's arm in a fight. I'm real sorry, Ann. Onegai forgive me!" said Kome. ""That's all right Miss Sawa-- Kome. Since I would have only been about four at the time, I guess that's why I don't remember anything about it!" replied Ann.

"Yo, Kei! It's gotten awfully quiet over there. Oro's up?" asked Yuri as Kei sauntered over to join the group. Kei was a little bit 'tipsy' (to say the least!). "They're having an archery contest. They wanted to have a shooting contest but I nixed that idea in the bud! These are caves! If they start shooting in here, the whole ceiling will come down on top of us!" said Kei, draining her glass and signalling to Merrill for a refill. "Oro's the prize in the archery contest?" asked Yuri.

"How the jigoku should I know? Who cares so long as it keeps them out of trouble!" said Kei. Merrill came over with Kei's refill and a full fifth of 'Jameson's' which she placed in front of the captain. "Arigato, Merrill. Hey! Oro happened to 'Blondie', you know Melissa?" asked Kei, glancing over at the bar. "Louie told Junpei that she was an elf so Junpei just had to meet her. Louie took her down to Cavern #4 to introduce them. Why, oro's the matter, Miss Yuri?" asked Merrill. Yuri went ballistic! Doesn't Louie know oro that bunch of baka idiots does to elves! Come on, before it's too late!" she yelled, racing for the archway. Suddenly an ear-splitting screech echoed throughout the caverns!

End of Chapter 55. Chapter 56 coming soon. Please r/r. See ya soon--K&K


	58. Chapter55 Part two 'What a New Year A

DISCLAIMER: OK Junpei, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 55without further preamble:-

Chapter 55 (Part Two) We sort of got mixed up on the titles and actually Anton's Decision/Kei's Daring plan and Gysymeo Fights Back/Time's Up--Heere's Johnny! will come in either this part or the next part of Chapter 55 if we decide to extend the chapter instead of going on to Chapter 56. Sorry! Anyway, here is the next installment:-

'What a New Year/Angels, Elves & Buccaneers!'

A second later Yuri crashed into Melissa who was running towards them at breakneck speed! The tall blonde was attempting to cover herself using her long flowing tresses! Sobbing uncontrollably the high priestess of Me-Lee (the war god of Oaklynn) collapsed into Yuri's arms just as Ari and Ryosko hurried across the passageway to them. Ari whipped off her long flowing red cloak and draped it around the terrified blonde's shoulders.

"Gomen (Sorry) Melissa, but when Louie told Junpei that you were an 'elf' and we are hunting spell fragments on the bodies of female elves so we can get back home to Japan, naturally Junpei had to strip you!" she explained. Bringing up the rear was Junpei and Louie who were running for their lives from a sword swinging Amazon!

Genie caught hold of Louie and yelled: "I'll teach you two baka idiots not to insult Melissa! For Kami's sake, she's a high priestess! Isn't anything sacred to you?" She decked Louie with her right fist (the one holding the sword's hilt) and down he went like a pole-axed steer! "I did say 'forgive me for stripping you!' before I stripped her! How was I supposed to know that she wasn't an elf? Louie said she was!" yelled Junpei while dodging another one of Genie's sword thrusts.

Yuri intervened saying in a loud voice: "Could someone of you guys onegai bring Melissa something to wear!" Ryosko stepped forward, her arms full of garments with a pair of red Cavalier boots on top of the pile. "Here, Miss Yuri. I borrowed these from Miss Ari but they should fit her." she said. Thanking the girl, Yuri reached into her fanny pouch and pulled out a strange small grey capsule ('Dragonball' fans know about these things!) which she threw on the floor of the cavern. FOOM! Instantly a small cabana appeared. Yuri and Ryosko led the sobbing Melissa inside and closed the door.

Five minutes later the door reopened and Yuri and Ryosko emerged followed by Melissa (who was now clad in a pale aoishi pantsuit, white turtleneck and high red Cavalier boots. Swirled around her shoulders was an ankle length white cloak. Just as Louie was beginning to come to from Genie's blow, Melissa spun him around to face her.

"OK, Louie! Oro's the big idea of telling them that I was an elf? You DO know oro they do to elves, don't you?" she demanded. "I do now! It was just a joke, Mel! Honest! Really, I didn't know!" said Louie. "That is true, Miss Melissa. He didn't know oro we do to elves." said Miss Ari quietly. "That is beside the point, Miss Ari! Louie still decided to lie to you and tell you that I was an elf! Kami knows why! You see, Louie's ideas of 'fun' sometimes get out of hand! Well, laugh this off, Louie!" WHAM-O! A crisp right cross from the blonde's fist sent Louie crashing to the floor! "There! That felt good! Louie, I accept your aplogy and I forgive you! Arigato for the outfit, Miss Ari. I'll return it ashita. Goodnight."

So saying, Melissa decided to turn in for the evening and retired to the quarters which she was sharing with Merrill, Genie and Kaoru as well as Rally and Mae on the 'Mikey'. Meanwhile, Yuri was discussing the details of tomorrow's 'surprise' with Zoe and Leila. "Have you guys baked the 'you know oro' that I reuested for ashita ban (tomorrow evening)?" she asked. "Hai Yuri, we sure did and we put a big '20' on it too!" replied Zoe. "Do you think she suspects anything?" asked Leila. Yuri shook her head.

"Nai, I don't think she even knows oro yobi (day) ashita is. But with all that's been happening around us, we can hardly blame her, can we?" said Yuri. With Melissa turning in early, Fred had volunteered to replace her at the bar as third barmaid along with Misao and Merrill who had gratefully accepted her offer. Misao had discovered oro Merrill already knew- bartending was dam hard work! After breaking up shi (four) more brawls, Kei announced that the bar was closing at 0200 hours.

Seeing how restless Angel and Spike 3 (the vampires) had become, Cordelia had asked Zoe (after she had found out that absolutely anything could be replicated) to rep up some animal blood for the guys. Zoe had done so and Angel and Spike 3 now seemed content. Robin Senna and Cordy Chase had rounded up all the kids at 0100 hours and had gotten them ready for bed. Then they had tucked them in and told them a few bedtime stories after which (thankfully!) they had all drifted off to Dreamland.

At 0200, Kei told Merrill and her two assistants to close up and get some sleep. Then she set the guard mount for the remainder of the night. Angel volunteered for sentry duty and was assigned to Cavern #4 with Junpei. Charles Gunn (who was used to late night patrols anyway) also volunteered and was given the task of guarding Cavern #3 along with 'Zanza' (Sanosuke Sagahara). Genjo Sanzo and Spike 3 were assigned to Cavern #2. That left Kei's cavern (#1) which went to Wesley and his new tomo, Kikyo. Since Anton had replaced Don Poporo and Mae had replaced Rally on the scanners, Kei decided to draft her reports to the 'G twins' (Garner and Gooley).

Ann Hathaway graciously offered her assistance which Kei had accepted with alacrity. Of course, Kei hates to write up reports and usually has Yuri do them for her but tonight Yuri had said that she needed her 'beauty sleep' and had retired to her own cabin on the 'Michaelangelo'. Kei figured that it had something to do with her big 'surprise' ashita ban and had withheld comment.

Needless to say, Kei dictated and Ann keyed the dictation into the 'Raphael' memory banks. At one point, Ann picked up her mug of mocha cappucino and giggled. Kei glanced at her curiously and asked Ann to share the joke with her. "OK, answer me something then if you don't mind." Kei nodded and told Ann to continue. "When you rescue KR (Keitarou), did you really draw down on him with your ion cannon when he pissed on you or did Yuri just make that up?" asked a smiling Ann. "Yuri should learn to keep her Kami shimatta big mouth shut sometimes!" growled Kei. Then her tone softened and she too laughed. "But, hai, I have to admit that I did draw down on the kid but it was like a reflex action!" Then Kei got serious again.

"Did Yuri also tell you about 'Gysymeo' and what had happened between us there?" demanded Kei with fire in her emerald aizu. "Nai, she didn't." said Ann quietly. "But, of course, she didn't have to either. I've read all of Charlie garner's old reports so I know all about oro went on here in AD 2248 and I assure you that it will go no further. KR doesn't even know!" she continued. Kei smiled at that "He does now! You see it's a little late for promises. Yuri's been telling that story to anyone who will listen to her for the past few weeks! I even got into a fight or two with Kome over the shimatta thing! But that's all water under the bridge now." she siad.

Deftly changing the subject, Kei asked Ann if Yuri had told her oro ashiata ban's 'surprise' was all about. "Did Yuri tell you anything?" asked the redhead. "Nai, she didn't tell me anything but I'm sure that I know oro it is and I won't tell you 'cause it's supposed to be a 'surprise'!" replied Ann with a Cheshire cat grin on her face. Kei went back to reviewing the reports that Ann had already keyed in for her. Frowning, the redhead began to wonder if facing Berringer anywhere was such a good idea!

The first ship to depart from the Southern coast of 'Gysymeo' (once all the searhes were finished and had come up empty) was the 'Emerald Queen' of Jane 'Emma' Emeraldas. Climbing swiftly to take full advantage of the diminishing solar winds, she had soon reached the height of 150,000 meters. She wasted no time in jumping into hyperthrust, her idea being to put as much distance between herself and the 3WA as possible! After only 30 minutes of flight time the ship came to a shocking and bonejarring halt! Her ship had never before dropped from hyperthrust so rapidly! Something was wrong and she was going to find out what and dam quick!

Scanning the heavens she noticed nothing out there at all! No stars, no planets, no moons, no nothing! So she decided to take the ship up a bit higher. Pulling back on the throttle caused the engines to roar and the ship climbed- for 20 meters anyway it climbed! Then it crashed in a ceiling of some sort! Checking the exterior gauges, Emma was amazed to discover a breathable atmosphere with a temperature of 37 degrees Kelvin (70 degrees Fahrenheit). Air in deep space? Impossible! And a temperature well above the freezing point? Also not possible!

"Well, my Lady, there is only one way to find out if it is true, you know!" advised Fritz Von Dekker, her helmsman and first officer. He was nicknamed the 'Green Baron' and he was so called because he was a direct descendant of Manfred Von Richthofen, the infamous 'Red Baron' himself who terrorized the European skies during the Terran's First World War! Fritz was the 'Green Baron' because of the exterior colour of Emma's ship- green trimmed in red!

"OK Fritz, you and 'Arkton' ('Arkton' was a 'Tamaranian' whose powers included the ability to toss spirit bombs/power bolts created from pure energy drawn from his own body- very similar to the way his sisters 'Starfire' and 'Blackfire' did. 'Star' was now a memeber of the 'Teen Titans' and resided on Terra with four other teenagers of her own ilk with varying powers. 'Black' was probably still confined to the 'Seti V' penal colony in the 'Centauri Systems'. 'Black' was a bad little girl! 'Arkie' was Emma's weapons officer.) get into your hardsuits while I set the transporters for us. I'll meet you at the airlock in five minutes." said his captain, snagging her own hardsuit and heading for the transporter deck. Five minutes later the teleport activated and deposited the small band immediately outside of the ship.

A quick tricorder readoutconfirmed a breathable atmosphere and a warm temperature! "OK guys!" trilled Emma through her comlink. ""Take off your helmets and follow me." she said. "Emma, this place sure as Hell looks a lot like a dam cave!" observed Fritz. "You sure as Hell got that right, baron! A lot like those blasted caverns we've been searching for the last three days with that fanatic!" replied Arkton. ":Well, wherever the Fxxx we are, I want to know how the oni we got here! I don't see any openings anywhere but I'm picking up signs of activity in this direction. We might as well see where this tunnel leads. Come on guys!" said Emma, removing her helmet and hardsuit. "Get out of that excess junk and leave the crap here. We sure as Hell don't need this stuff anymore." she commanded.

Fritz and Arkton divested themselves of their helmets and hardsuits and left them near the 'Emerald Queen'. Then they drew their blasters and activated their forearm Faraday lamps. Emma also activated hers and drew her own weapon, a power blaster laser sword of tremendous energy which she had christened 'Harlock' in honour of her mentor. An hour later as they rounded a corner, they were all astonished to see what their lamps were illuminating! An old Terran M-12 tank- circa the 20th Century!

"Halt! Come out of the shadows to be recognized or I fire! You have to the count of san! Ichi, ni, san!" called a young female voice. Then-- CRACK! "Oro the Hell!" shouted Emma, dodging a gunshot! "Watch it guys! That bitch is firing on us! Return fire!" yelled their skipper angrily. Arkton and Fritz both dove for cover and returned fire. So did Ryosko! Then Emma saw the girl on the tank. "Cease fire!" she yelled and they immediately complied.

A second, more cultured and older female voice called out to them. "Throw down your arms and step into the light!" ordered Ari. "Holster your blasters guys." ordered Emma as she sheathed her sword. Then they all stepped forward. Arkton sent a blast of pure energy directly at the young girl in the aoishi-skirted schoolgirl's outfit who was seated atop the tank and still held a smoking .45 automatic in her hands. The blast caught Ryosko in the midsection, seering her skirt and singeing her shirt. It also knocked her backwards and off the tank. Ari leaped from her perch high above them and launched herself at the tank, arriving just in time to catch the girl before she toppled over. Ari tore the blazing skirt off Ryosko's unconcious form and spread her red cloak around the child. Aizu ablaze, she yelled "Mi-Ke! Fire!" A strange thing happened then. The tank distinctly said 'Meow!" and sent a shell hurtling into the wall behind Arkton. "Now drop your Kami shimatta weapons and get the Fxxx over here or do you want some more persuasion?" called Ari angrily.

"Well, milady?" asked the Baron. "We will comply. Drop your blasters and follow my lead, Fritz." whispered the fiery-maned buccaneer. Arkton and Fritz tossed their blasters to the floor and Emma did likewise. Then, hands raised in surrender, the trio strode up to the tank. "That's far enough! Draw the saber and lay it on the tank! No tricks now!" Ari was covering them with a Mark XIII ion cannon while she trilled Genie on her comlink. "Genie, get Yuri! Ryosko's hurt!" Without waiting for a reply, she raised her voice and called "Junpei! Pick up their weapons and bring them over here stat!" A huge seven foot giant with arms like tree trunks lumbered into the cavern behind the captives. He tossed the confiscated blasters up to Ari. "How's Ryosko, Miss Ari?" asked Junpei. "She seems to be OK but I've sent for Yuri. Frisk those three and cuff them with these!" said Ari, throwing down three sets of forcebeam manacles. Junpei was swift and thorouigh. Each one had an extra miniblaster strapped to an ankle and a dagger strapped to a forearm. In addition, the female leader had a spring-loaded holster with a .25 automatic strapped to her wrist.

"The child will soon recover, Miss. That was only a Level 3 spirit energy blast." said Arkton. Yuri came running into the cavern, her kimono billowing in the wind. She had not bothered to close the kimono with the obi and her unmentionables could clearly be seen underneath it which caused amused stares from Junpei, Arkton and Fritz! She scanned Ryosko with her tricorder and breathed a sigh of relief. "Arigato Kami for that. She's unconcious but breathing normally. Yuri broke an ampule of 'Amyl Nitrite' (OK- smelling salts) open and held it beneath the child's nose. Ryosko coughed a bit and slowly opened her aizu. She smiled up at Yuri who smiled back and wrapped a blanket around the girl. The kid whispered to Yuri who suddenly went very red in the face! Turning aside, she quickly closed and belted her kimono with the obi. Ari helped Ryosko to descend inside the tank. Five minutes passed before they emerged once more. This time Ryosko was ready for action in combat fatigues and clutching an AR-15 rifle in her hands. Besides her .45 she also had a combat dagger strapped to her hip.

Yuri had sent Genie for Kei who had just arrived along with Ann Hathaway. "Oro the Fxxx is going on here?" yelled the firebrand tro-con striding up to Yuri Donovan. "Recognize anyone, Kei?" she whispered. Kei took another look and grimaced. "Jane Emeraldas! We meet again, eh? Oro the Hell are you doing here? Spying for Berringer perhaps?" demanded Kei.

"Are you insane! I cut my losses and ran! Berringer's baka! He's after both you and Yuri now, you know! He wants to start his own little war with 'Starfleet', the 'ISSP', 'Galactic Command', 'United Galactica' and the '3WA! I want no part of him!" declared Emma. "Then oro are you doing here?" asked Kei, grabbing a handful of tunic and slamming the bounty hunter against the cavern wall.

"I honestly don't know, Kei! One minute I'm hyperjumping out of 'Gysymeo's' gravity well and the next my ship ends up here in this maze!" said Emma. "Where's Berringer?" yelled Kei, balling up a gloved right fist. "How the Fxxx should I know! I told you- he's baka! After we finished searching the Southern coastal caves, most of us left the little screwball! Besides 'Starcrusher', he only has three ships left in his fleet. Now you answer me one. Where the oni are we anyway?" demanded Emma.

"I'll ask the questions, pirate!" yelled the redhead, backhanding the buccaneer. "Tell her, Kei." said Yuri quietly. "I will tell you this much, Emma. A hole has been blasted in the space/time continuum. Until it's fixed in a couple of more weeks, we're all stuck here including you!" explained Kei. "Oro? Oro do you mean by 'we' and where exactly is 'here'?" asked Emma.

Kei explained about the other unfortunate passengers of the 'Angel'. "As to 'where' exactly we are, can't you guess, pirate?" chuckled Kei O'Halloran.

End of Chapter 55 (Part Two). Next installment soon. Take care and onegain r/r! Domo arigato for your interest. See ya soon-K&K


	59. Chapter 55 Part Three 'A Surprise for Ke

DISCLAIMER: OKKagome, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 55 without further preamble:-

Chapter 55(Part Three)

'A Surprise for Kei' or 'Catching Up on the News'

"Still on 'Gysymeo'? And you did the unexpected, didn't you? These are the Northern coastal ice caverns, aren't they, Kei?" asked Emma. Kei nodded. Then the red-headed firebrand did a double take! "Did I hear you say that the 'Emerald Queen' was here too?" she asked the pirate. Emma nodded back to her. "It's up this tunnel a couple of hundred meters or so. Look Kei, we have no quarrel with you and we want no trouble with the 3WA, the 'UG', the 'GC', the 'ISSP' or 'Starfleet'. Can't you just allow us to leave?" she asked Kei. "Even if I did, how do you suggest getting your ship from there to here? These are the only exits and the 'Queen' is deep in the tunnels. So just relax and enjoy the New Year's with us. Let's get some chow and then we'll find you a place to bunk." suggested Kei. "Junpei, onegai return their weapons to them. I guess I'll have to trust Emma. After all, she IS a 'cowgirl' like Faye." she added.

"One question, Kei? Did you blast that hole in the continuum?" asked Emma. "Nai, pirate! Not this time! It was my earlier counterpart from the 22nd Century that did THAT!" answered Kei O'Halloran. Yuri Donovan strolled past them on her way to the 'Michaelangelo' and bed. "Hi, Arkie. How's Star doing?" she bubbled to the Tamaranian. "OK now, Yuri. Our other sister, Blackfire, just went back to 'Seti 5' in the 'Centauri Moons' system after a short furlough from prison. She still has two years to go for that felony she did there. Incidentally, Star seems to be seeing quite a lot of 'Robin' now! ('Robin' is the leader of the 'Teen Titans' on Terra and Starfire's best tomo) Sh'd love to see you and Kei if you can manage some leave." replied Arkton.

"Garner's already pretty mad at us so I don't see us getting leave anytime soon!" said Yuri ruefully. "G'Night Arkie and Akeome! See you ashita." she added, padding past him and out of the cavern. Kei had trilled Marlene aboard the 'Leonardo' to prepare some quarters fro Emma, Arkton and Fritz. Mar and Mugghi would rep up the necessaries for their new guests. Kei took the trio to her own quarters aboard the 'Raphael' and repped them up a meal. When they had finished eating, she escorted them next door to Cavern #2 and turned them over to marlene who welcomed them and got them all settled in for the night. Kei had sent Ann back to her own quarters aboard the 'Donnatella' and had then contacted the four sentries via comlink. After being assured that all was quiet, she checked on Don who had been monitoring the scanners on the 'Raphael's' bridge. "Well Don, anything to report?" she asked.

"Nai. The other six ships have left this quadrant and are beyond our sensor range. The remaining four are still on the Southern coast." reported Don Poporo with a yawn. "Leave Nammo to monitor the scanners and turn in, Don." said Kei. "OK Cap, g'night." he replied, heading for the quarters which he was sharing with Anton and Han. "Oh yeah, one more thing, Don. Any idea oro this 'surprise' of Yuri's is all about?" she asked.

Don grinned at her. "Wouldn't you like to know! But we've all been sworn to secrecy by Yuri not to even breathe a hint about her plans! Sorry, kid!" said Don, beating a hasty retreat. Kei shrugged and strolled down the gantryway to the Captain's cabin. Her bedside chromo read 0500 hours. Less than two hours later, Kei was awakened by loud voices coming from outside the 'Raphael'!

"And that's an interception returned for a touchdown by the Patriots! The New England team draws first blood in this year's SuperBowl CCXLVII (247), folks! We'll be right back to the action here in the New Orleans Superdome after a word from our sponsors." Kei was shocked! How the Hell were they picking up Terran vid tv up here? She glanced at her wristchromo. 0645 hours. She did some quick mental calculations. Hai, it would be 11 or 12 hours later on Terra but still HOW were they getting Terran tv signals?

End of Chapter 55(Part Three). Next installment soon. See ya then. Sayonara for now. Please r/r. Domo arigato again folks!-K&K


	60. Chapter 56 'The Big Game'More Visitors

DISCLAIMER: OK Fritz, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 56 without further preamble:-

Chapter 56

'The Big Game' or 'More Visitors from Terra'

Kei got up and threw on a kimono before sliding her feet into her short ankle boots. Keying open the ramp controls caused the 'Raphael's' ramp to drop. Kei quickly ran down the ramp and followed the sounds back to their source. Surprisingly, they led her towards the cavern's entrance! Everyone (including the guards and Yuri Donovan) seemed to be squeezed into Cavern #1! A huge vidscreen had been placed against the left wall and the images on it seemed to be depicting some Terran beer commercial!

Besides the vidscreen, the place was littered with coolers, fridges, stoves, grills and Kami knew oro else! It resembled for all the world an old-fashioned Terran tailgate party circa the 20th and 21st Centuries! Just in front of the vidscreen was a motley collection of tv sets, radios, vids, PDO's, electronic, computer and engine parts, etc. In the very centre of all this junk a tousled red-headed pate could just be discerned. Ed! She should have known that if anyone could boost Terran vid-tv reception signals, it would have to be Ed!

Everyone was drinking beer except Robin (Senna) and the children who were drinking hot cocoa. Robin herself had a steaming Capuccino. Arkton picked up a beer from one of the coolers and on his way back to the vidscreen he noticed Kei and walked over to her. "Gomen (Sorry) if we woke you up, Kei, but after my sister, Star and the 'Titans' showed up at 0500 and Ed told us that she could tap into Fox Vid TV back on Terra so we could see the big game (Superbowl CCXLVII or 247), we sort of got carried away and became a bit boisterous. But--" Kei interrupted him at this point in his narrative by saying "Whoa Boyo watashi (my boy)! Hold the comlink there! I figured that Ed set up the vid junk but oro's all this stuff about your sister?" demanded Kei.

"On Terra, Star and her four partners (Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg and Raven) were tracking down their archnemesis, Slade Wilson and they had him pinned down in an old warehouse by the docks. However, as soon as they entered the place they passed through 'a pretty golden wall that glowed very brightly' as my sister described it." explained Arkton. Kei folded her arms across her chest and frowned. "Go on." she growled.

"We walked out of the wall and into a cave next to a lovely red and green spaceship of some sort. Then we walked a real long way down a long tunnel which was very cold and very dusty until we came across this big black thing that Robin called a shuttlecraft. Then I saw my dear brother with tall and beautiful lady who had hair the color of fire and a nasty looking man in green!" Kei turned at the sound of this new voice. The speaker was a tall girl almost as tall as Kei herself! Her very long (ankle length) hair was more auburn than red. She was clad entirely in deep purple- top, hot pants and thigh length boots. Her aizu were even greener than Kei's!

"This is my little sister, Starfire. Star, this is Kei O'Halloran, a very dear friend of mine." said Arkton. "It is so nice to meet you, Miss Kei. Your rockhouse is so pretty! And the lovely fairy godmothers who gave us such good things to eat and drink! Come! You must meet my friends!" bubbled Starfire excitedly. Kei looked over at Arkton. "Fairy godmothers?" she questioned. "Yuri, Zoe and Leila gave them some food and stuff." he clarified. Starfire was dragging a reluctant Kei across the cavern towards a strange quartet of people- three boys and a girl! "Dam!" thought Kei, "Is she ever strong!" She introduced each one in turn to Kei.

"This is Robin and that's Beast Boy and this is Cyborg and that's Raven." said Starfire. Robin was their leader (of course, these were the Terran group known as the 'Teen Titans'). He was much shorter than Starfire and wore a yellow caped red/green oufit with a black mask. "A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Kei." he said, shaking hands with the tall redhead. Kei growled out a greeting.

Beast Boy was very short and quite boyish looking. His outfit was black and violet. Star said he had the ability to change his form to resemble any sort of animal, bird or fish he chose. "Hello, Beautiful! I think I'm in love, Robin!" he said.

"Again? She ain't your type, kid!" said a very tall metallic robot-like guy with one aoishi aizu and one red and glowing one as well! "Hi ya, good looking! You'll have to excuse old BB! He's got no manners!" he joked.

"And you DO, I suppose?" The final member of the band was a short black-haired alien girl only slightly taller than Beast Boy. Her getup (which included a hooded cape with a cowl) wavered between black and varying shades of aoishi, violet, azure and indigo. She looked bored and on being presented to Kei said "Delighted." with no enthusiasm whatsoever and a deadpan expression.

"First off, my name is just 'Kei' and you're welcome to stay here with us seeing as how you can't get back home to Terra yet anyway. Second, if I hear any more male chauvinist crap, I'll wipe up the floor with you! Third, there is an energy dampening field around all these caverns and my ships- all five of them! That's why your 'superpowers' won't work here! Fourth, you're on an ice world called 'Gysymeo' where the average external temperature is minus 175 degrees Kelvin or 600 degrees below zero Fahrenheit. You'll freeze to death in those flimsy outfits you're sporting! Yuri will sort something out for you and see to your accommodations later. Any questions?" asked Kei.

"Well, no questions, Kei but I do have some bad news for you." said Robin. "Oro?" demanded Kei. Before he could reply, Ann Hathaway strode into the cavern. She was in full winter gear (heavy hooded parka, ski pants, stout boots, goggles and heavy gloves) and she had a plasma rifle cradled in her arms. "Hey, Kei! My tricorder's picking up an unidentified heat source which does not match anything in our dam data banks! It's coming from Cavern #3!" she said.

"That would be Slade Wilson." said Robin quietly. "He's the 'bad news', Kei. He must have followed us here." said the leader of the 'Teen Titans'. "Great!" thought Kei, "Not only do we get more unexpected guests- they even bring their tomos along!" she mused.

"Ann! Get Keitarou and Inu Yasha. Take the five teenaged musketeers and the other five of the 'Insane Six' and get this 'Slade' character! Better use the air cars. The skysleds are too wide for these tunnels. When you get him, toss his ass in the holding room on the 'Raphael'. I seriously doubt that he 'followed' the kids here. He was probably caught in the same vortex and pulled through the rift." said the firebrand tro-con. Ann, Keitarou, the other Kei and Yuri, Marlene, Kome and Yuri Donovan were all in winter gear. Robin and the 'Titans' were soon kitted out in winter togs as well. Despite their dearth of superpowers, the 'Titans' steadfastly refused to carry arms. Since Robin Senna's powers were natural and not superpowers, they still worked as did those of the two Tamaranians (Starfire and Arkton). So Robin Senna and Haruto Sasaki (her partner) were added to the team. Haruto carried his 'orbo' gun (for witches) but Ann also insisted that they both carry Mark IV blasters as well.

With Ann and Inu Yasha leading the way, the group headed off in search of Slade. Yuri 1 was also carrying a 'stunner' (one of Dr. 'Q's' latest inventions, the 'stunner' was a weapon that fired an intense beam of ionic energy capable of producing instant paralysis. The effect would last for well over an hour, however, it was completely harmless) which would (hopefully) be used to capture Slade. "Whatever you do," Yuri Donovan had warned them all, "don't kill him or you guys'll never get back home to Terra! If we kill him (or anybody else for that matter) we'll change history and Kami knows oro kind of repercussions that would cause!" she had said.

In the end, Slade had been easy to locate. Ann's tricorder coupled with the big hanyou's keen sense of smell placed him near the entrance to Cavern #3. While they were traversing Cavern #3's main tunnel, a deep-throated roaring almost deafened them! "Robin! Was that a monster?" cried Starfire, clinging to the 'Titan' leader. Marlene was the first of them to react. "Ann! That's an impulse engine firing up! Slade's trying to steal the 'Michaelangelo'!" she yelled. A voice trilled from Mar's comlink. "Relax! He sure as Hell can't go anywhere without deactivating the barriers. So without those codes, he's screwed!" trilled Kei O'Halloran. Then she trilled once again. "Yuri! Ain't the 'Mikey' your shuttle? Use your codes to shut down the engines and secure it! He'll be OK trapped in there for awhile." trilled Kei.

Yuri activated her own comlink and spoke to the shuttlecraft with it. " 'Enjeru Michaelangelo', I command you to shut yourself down immediately. Turn off all ignition systems and secure all points of ingress and egress at once." she trilled. "State authorization and verification codes, Yuri." replied the shuttle. "Authority- 'Lovely Angel 2'- Yuri 3- Code word is 'Venus'. Verification sign is 'Airhead'." she trilled. "Correct, Yuri. Give countersign." requested the 'Mikey'. "Countersign is 'Pink Freak'." she trilled back. "Complying, Yuri. All ignition systems shutting down. All ingress and egress ports have been locked and sealed. 'Enjeru Michaelangelo' is now secure from intrusion or invasion, Yuri." reported the 'Mikey' to Yuri.

Yuri keyed the PA mike and spoke. "This is Senior Tro-Con Yuri Donovan of the 3WA/'United Galactica Federation of Galaxies', Mr. Slade. I know that you can hear me, sir. You have trapped yourself in that shuttle. The controls have been frozen and the doors are locked and sealed. You may consider yourself our prisoner. If you open that cabinet marked 'REP', you will find a strange looking device. Just key in or tell it oro you want and it will 'replicate' or copy it for you. It is programmed to accept only legitimate things so don't try asking for weapons, etc. You may as well make yourself comfy in there, pal. You'll be with us for about a fortnight or so." she informed the tall humanoid/alien lifeform who was wearing a 'Jason Voorhees' type mask. Then Yuri had another thought.

"Kei, if this Slade is as clever as Robin says he is, do we really want to leave him anywhere NEAR our 'God Gun' even if it has been disabled? And where are the guys who live on the 'Mikey' going to sleep? Hey dummy! I live there too, you know! Are you listening to me, Kei?" trilled Yuri.

"How the Hell can I NOT listen to you? You're screaming in my ear, dammit!" trilled Kei. "OK, you're quite right. We cannot leave him in there. Activate the 'Cyrol' gas pods inside and knock him out. Then get him out of there. He's way too dangerous to be kept here for long. We'll have to send him back to the 'Angel' and use the brig. For now, we'll secure him and put him in the 'Raphael's' holding cabin under guard. I'll use Ivanhoe, 'Zanza' and Angel as guards for him. We'll send Slade back after the game and your little 'shindig' tonight, Yuri. By the way, when exactly does it start tonight?" trilled Kei. At 2000 tonight but how'd you know about it? It was supposed to be a surprise!" trilled Yuri. "You expect to keep secrets with over 70 people around? Don't worry. I still don't know oro the party's for but I'll act like I'm surprises. OK? Oh, and Yuri- the 'Titans' are kids so no booze for them. Just sodas and stuff, OK?" trilled Kei.

"Arigato, Kei, but I don't think that the 'Titans' drink anything but coffee, tea, milk and soda. However, I'll warn the monk (Miroku) not to serve them anything 'hard'. Hey Kei! Oro's the score now? Twelve minutes left in the half. And the score? 14 to 7 in favor of New England? Mar will love taht. OK, I'm releasing the 'Cyrol'-- now. We'll see you back there in fifteen minutes or so. Sayonara, Kei. Yuri out." trilled the violet-maned vixen.

Kei keyed the PA mike and spoke. "This is Kei. Could Ivanhoe, 'Zanza' and Angel onegai (please) report to me aboard the 'Raph' as soon as possible? This is sort of an emergency. Kei out." She had decided to use her own shuttle for Slade's incarceration because it was the only one of the four 'enjeru' shuttles equipped with a secure 'holding' cabin- the closest thing to a brig cell she had available to her in these damned caverns! Kei checked that the cabin was secure and as an afterthought, she removed the 'replicator' from it! Oro had Yuri been thinking when she had told Slade how to use the Kami shimatta thing! Then she checked the door codes and had Mugghi and nammo install three particle beam force field barriers across the entry corridor as well as another one across the cabin door itself.

She returned to her own quarters and threw off her kimono. She quickly changed into sweats and boots. A shoulder holster rig followed with twin Mark XIII's. A black flight jacket went over this as well as gloves. A Thompson sub-machine 'disruptor' gun and a plasma rifle were criss-crossed across her back. The intercom on the 'Raph's' exterior door buzzed insistently. "Oro?" she called from her rooms. "We are here as commanded, my lady Kei and awaiting your orders." said the 'Dark Knight'. "Come on in, guys! Door's open." she yelled. The portal opened and the three guys entered and stared at the fiery-haired Amazon who met them.

"Going hunting, Boss?" chuckled Angel. "Ann and Yuri are bringing Slade Wilson over here. He'll be kept in a very secure cabin protected by force barriers but I want you three to stay in here and guard him. After Yuri's party tonight, we'll transfer him to the 'Angel's' brig. Don, Anton, the other two 'Angels' and the two Saiyaans (Vegeeta and Goku) will accompany him. Until that time, you three will stay aboard and keep the ship locked. He will be your responsibility. Lord Ivanhoe, you sir, are in charge. Mugghi and Nammo will monitor the 'Raph's' systems-- Ah, here they come now! Gomen (Excuse me) onegai, gentlemen." said Kei as she went to the aft cargo bay and keyed the ramp portal system. The ramp lowered and Yuri bounded up it even before it had touched the ground. She was closely followed by Inu Yasha and Cyborg who were carrying Slade. Wilson was cuffed, chained, gagged, shackled and still unconscious from the 'Cyrol' gas! The other four members of the 'Insane Six' and the rest of the 'Teen Titans' led by Robin, followed them in. Last to board was Ann Hathaway.

The captive was soon placed on the bunk in Kei's secure cabin. Cyborg and Robin began to unshackle him. "Whoa, boyos! Hold it a minute!" yelled Kei. Kei handed Inu Yasha her plasma rifle and her disruptor she gave to Raven. Beast Boy was handed one of Kei's Mark XIII ion cannons while Kei herself drew and levelled the other one at Slade! Starfire quivered behind Beast Boy. Mar, Kome and both of the Yuris as well as Kei 2 had already drawn their weapons to cover Slade. At a nod from Kei, Slade's bonds were removed and they all left the cabin. Kei closed and sealed the door behind her, keyed the door panel controls and activated the barrier. Then they all trooped to the end of the hallway after which Kei activated the other three force beam barrier fences across its entrance.

Kei next explained her plans for Slade Wilson to them. They were all in agreement that the Captain should make a general announcement so Kei called a meeting at 1600 hours for everyone in Cavern #2 where mar had docked the 'Leonardo'. By 1600, everyone (except Ivanhoe, 'Zanza' and Angel) was present in the 'Leo's' cavern (Cavern #2) for the announcements. Kei's plans met with general approval except that Han insisted on going along to protect the 'Flying Falcon' from Slade. Spike (the 'cowboy') insisted on accompanying his tomo, Han Solo. So, all told, eight persons would return Slade to the 'Angel'- the two chiefs (Don and Anton), the other Kei and Yuri, the two Saiyaans (Vegeeta and Goku), Han Solo and Spike Steigel. Toaccommodate everyone, dinner was moved from 1700 up to 1630 hours.

Inu Yasha made the mistake of starting a food fight with Cyborg and Beast Boy. He got 'sat' by Kagome when he tried to use the kitsune (Shippou) for a shield. Kei was just returning from checking her sentries who were watching after Slade on her shuttle and was in no mood for games. She walked in for her dinner and-- SPLAT! The redhead got a faceful of ramen! Kei was not amused and no longer a 'happy camper' either! Beast Boy now made the mistake of thinking this was the most hilarious thing he had ever seen!

Yuri Donovan noticed all the commotion and breathed "Kami help us all now! Kei's going to blow big time!" Yuri vaulted over two tables at a time and tried her damnedest to get to Kei in time to stave off disaster! She almost made it too! By this time, Kei had already grabbed Beast Boy and Cyborg in her kelvinite grip and had then thrown them both across the dining hall which caused the 'Titanic Duo' to crash headfirst into Anton Wilhelm Gustav!

"Uh oh! Trouble and make it double! The Chief looks pissed! Kami alone can help us this time! Maybe I can calm him down!" said Yuri. "Er, sir, perhaps you should eat some dinner before you talk to Kei--" began Yuri. "I sure as Hell am not just going to TALK to her, Donovan, so get the Hell out of my way" yelled Gustav, shoving the tro-con aside and striding purposefully towards Kei!

"Keiterran Maureen Deirdre O'Shaughnessy O'Halloran! Oro the Fxxx do you think you're doing, Missy! This is a 'dining hall', not the 'gymnasium' and these folks are our 'guests', not your personal 'sparring partners'!" he bellowed.

"Sorry, sir." replied a chastised senior tro-con. Anton's response was cut off sharply by the general uproar from the 'rec room' (Cavern #1) next door!

End of Chapter 56. Chapter 57 'Yuri's Surprise Bash' or 'More Bedlam Onegai' to follow soon. Please r/r. Have a nice day and see ya soon-K&K


	61. Chapter 57 'Yuri's Big Bash'More Bedla

DISCLAIMER: OK Cy, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 57without further preamble:-

Chapter 57

'Yuri's Surprise Bash' or 'More Bedlam Onegai'

"So! You already knew the outcome of this event when you had me place my wager on it, Kakkaroth! You and Riff were in on it together! I'll show both of you what happens when you decide to cheat the 'Prince of Saiyaans'!" screamed an enraged Vegeeta.

"Oh, yeah! Well, I'll give you a personal demonstration on oro us 'Shimougouans' do to welchers, you big Saiyaan simpleton!" yelled an incensed 'Avenging Angel' tro-con (Keitarou).

"Vegeeta!" cried Bulma. "KR!" cried Ann. Both of them leaped up at the same time and dashed for the exit. "Oro the Hell was that- an earthquake?" asked Chief Gustav, also rushing for the exit. "Hot dam! Action at last!" crowed Don Poporo, adding himself to the melee. All of them tried to squeeze through the Cavern doorway between Caverns # 1 and # 2. (AN- Cavern #2 being the largest was being used for the dining hall; Cavern #1 holding the TV hookups installed by Ed was being used for the rec room/bar; Cavern #3 was the armoury and Cavern #4 was a storage room but also held the tank and jeep too!)

Answering Anton's earlier question about the cacaphony coming from next door, Bulma cried out "My husband!" while Ann yelled "My partner!" Meanwhile Kei had grabbed a PA mike and called Miroku who was bartending in Cavern #1. "Hey monk, all Hell seems to have broken loose over there! Oro's going on?" she demanded. "My dear kawaii damsel, you've heard 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'? Well 'Hell hath no fury like a Saiyaan cheated' either. The 'big game' just ended with the victors amassing 55 points to the defeated team's ten. The combatants in red, white and aoishi were victorious over the 'Wimps' as Inu Yasha called them in green and white." explained Miroku.

"So the Patriots kicked the crap out of the Eagles- so oro? They were the favorites anyway. Why's Vegeeta going off the deep end?" asked Kei. "There is no pool nor any other body of water here so there is no 'deep end' to use, dear Kei." replied the monk. "I mean oro has upset the big Saiyaan so much?" inquired Kei.

"Oh- that! It seems that your godson got into a wager with Vegeeta over the outcome of the game. Goku urged Vegeeta to accept Mr. Riff's offer of ten to one odds on the outcome. Vegeeta took the wimpy team at Goku's urging and lost the bet. He was about to settle up with Mr. Riff when Doctor 4's do-robot-thingy (K-9) pointed out to him that since Mr. Riff came from AD 2268 that he would have already known the outcome of the game before he suggested the wager and since he, Mr. Riff, had told Goku this fact as well before Goku had coaxed Vegeeta into accepting Mr. Riff's--" explained the monk of the feudal era.

"You mean that MY godson was baka (stupid) enought to con a Saiyaan and think he could get away with it! Keitarou! You are in big trouble!" yelled Kei, racing to the fray next door. She arrived just in time to stop Vegeeta from levelling Don Poporo who was trying to prevent the Saiyaan from pulverizing Keitarou! Anton and Goku were both having a tough time trying to restrain Keitarou who had already hit Vegeeta with a flying haymaker right and was now attempting to draw his Mark XI disruptor cannon and blast Vegeeta (as if it would even PHASE a Saiyaan!) with it!

After putting a severe hammerlock on Vegeeta, Kei faced her godson. "Keitarou Sean Michael Riff! Drop that cannon right now and behave yourself, young man! If you don't I swear that you will finish this mission in the 'Angel's' brig!" said his godmother very quietly. (Remember what we said earlier about Kei's quietness!)

"Fxxx you, this is personal, Auntie!" yelled Keitarou, driving an elbow into Anton's solar plexus and launching a savate kick at Goku's shin (Big woof there eh!). The kid drew down on the big Saiyaan and-- ZHANG! The Mark XI was blasted out of his hand by an ionic energy burst which burnt his fingers! Kei had drawn and fired her cannon left-handed while still retaining the hammerlock on Vegeeta's arm with her right! Anton and Don were amazed (to say the least)! Her actions had been so swift that her hand had moved like lightning and all they had seen was a blur of motion! Keitarou was still staring at his singed digits when-- CRAAACK! Kei's gloved open right hand connected with the jaw of her godson's face!

"How DARE you use language like that to ME, you little brat! If it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't have lived long enough to even be housebroken! Personal? I'll say it's personal! Did your Auntie Beryl (Beryl Mason was Keitarou's foster mother and had raised him from infancy), Auntie Yuri (Donovan) and I raise you to be a Kami shimatta con artist? Did we teach you to lie and cheat? And didn't ANYONE ever tell you about Saiyaans? They are a very proud race! They are fair and honest in their dealings and expect everyone else to be honourable as well! And of all the Saiyaans to pick to pull a 'fast one' on, you had to pick the meanest and toughest Saiyaan of them all! You will apologize to Vegeeta and since you cheated HIM, HE has won the bet. You will pay him his winnings because no godson of ours is going to be called a 'welcher'! Do you understand me, kiddo?"

Kei was livid with rage. After firing, she had propelled Vegeeta into the arms of Inu Yasha and Kouga who had come over to help out. After she had slapped him, Kei had grabbed Keitarou by his tunic and had slammed him up against the 'Raphael' and had not broken aizu contact with him- green aizu meeting ice-aoishi aizu! "Gomen! I am so sorry, Auntie Kei! I won't let this happen again! It was wrong to bet but I just thought it would be a good joke and since Goku suggested it I didn't figure that it would do any harm." apologized Keitarou.

"So it was Goku's idea, was it!" cried a certain aoishi-maned bombshell. Bulma grabbed Goku by the ear and dragged him towards the exit. Then she saw her husband in the arms of the hanyou and the wolf youkai. "And YOU! How many times have I warned you about gambling? Come with me, you baka!" She grabbed him by the hair and dragged him out too.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Vegeeta, sir. I'll bring you your winnings tonight." called Keitarou. "He accepts your apology but keep your money, kid. He wasn't supposed to be gambling in the first place." answered Bulma as she went past him. Anton walked over to where Kei and her godson were standing. "Riff, confine yourself to quarters. O'Halloran, come with me." he said. Anton entered the 'Leonardo' via the ramp and sat down on one of the sofas. He pointed to the sofa opposite to him and said 'Sit." Kei was about to say that she preferred to stand but one look at the scowl on her chief's face made her change her mind in a hurry and she sat down obediently.

"Look Kei, I know that this has been one Hell of a mission but you're going to have to at least TRY to control that fiery Gaelic temper of yours. When this is all over and we're all abck home, I want you and Marlene to take a nice long vacation. OK?" Kei nodded and Anton breathed a sigh of relief. He had expected an arguement like he always got when he suggested that the redhead take some time off.

"I apologize for my behavior, Chief, but I feel just like I felt when that kid Monica was out to kill us (see DPF/Mission 3/Act 2-'Pink Sniper' for details) that time two, no, now it's three years ago. Berringer says that he's after both Yuri and me but we all know that it's really just me that he wants dead! After all, I killed his brother, not Yuri! I've been on 'tenterhooks' ever since I decided to confront Johnny Boy here. If it was just me or just me and Yuri, it would be different but how can I put Kome, Mar, you and Don in danger too? And now with everyone else we got along with us-- Hell Anton! We could accidentally change history without even realizing it! If anything happened to you or Kome or Mar or Don or Yuri or, or anyone, I could never forgive myself! Since John clearly wants me and only me maybe I should just surrender to him on condition that he releases the rest of you!" said Kei, shaking violently.

"Oro! Oro the Fxxx are you thinking, you baka Mick! You are not going to do anything like that, young lady! For Kami's sake, we outnumber Berringer by at least ten to one and probably by a Helluva lot more! You've got security all over the place, you've armed everyone! Hell! You've even got the time lords and the kids carrying arms and yet you're talking about giving in to that baka madman! Well,my kawaii colleen, I won't hear of it! Do you understand me?" Anton Wilhelm Gustav had risen to his feet and seemed to tower over Kei (actually he was only three inches taller than the redhead).

Suddenly, Kei put her gloved right hand across her mouth to stifle a giggle. "Oh Boss, did anyone ever tell you that you're so cute when you're mad?" she asked. Finally he too grinned. "I suppose that I should be furious with you but the truth is it's so good to see you with a smile instead of a scowl on your kawaii face! You've been so shimatta serious of late that, frankly, it's had me worried. Don't you worry about John Berringer. We will get him! If you want something to worry about, worry about that damned 'Kronos' project! Will Dr. 'Q' ever get it to work and restore space/time back to normal? That's oro's got me worried!" said Chief Gustav.

"Don't worry over that, Chief. The doc will fix that thing OK." replied Kei. "But that's who has got me worried- Doctor Cueball himself!" answered Anton. Suddenly they both broke into a laugh. The chromo chimed hachi (eight) times to sound the hour of twenty hundred or eight o'clock PM.

"Well, I'm supposed to take you to the 'Donnie' now." said her Chjief, heading for the exit and dragging the firebrand behind him. "The big bash, eh? Level with me, Anton. Oro's it all about anyway?" asked Kei. "You mean that you REALLY don't know? Don't you know oro today is?" replied Anton incredulously. Kei shook her red head. "New Year's?" she said. "Hai, but something else too! Well, if you don't know, maybe it will be a surprise party after all! Come on, kiddo. Let's go!" said Anton. Ten minutes later, they entered the 'Donnie's' cave (Cavern #4) to be greeted by a rousing chorus of 'Surprise Kei!' and 'Happy twentieth, Kei!' Then it hit her--HARD!

Today was not only New Year's but also HER birthday! "Arigato, guys. Really." she said. A tear glistened in Kei's emerald aizu. "Why Kei, are you crying?" asked Yuri with a devilish grin. "Course not! Just got some dust in my aizu from these shimatta caves is all!" she replied gruffly. The cake came next (home baked and not repped by Leila, Zoe and Yuri with help from all the rest of the girls and the kids of course). "I insisted on a homemade cake for you, not a replicated one. I hope you like it, Kei." said Yuri, hugging her fellow tro-con fiercely.

"It's all so nice! You guys all remembered and I forgot! Gomen, onegai. Forgive me!" blubbered Kei, finally breaking down. "A toast!" yelled Anton, popping the cork on a magnum of 'Korbel's' which Miroku had just handed to him. He and Don poured for all hands (except the kids who had ginger ale). Then, raising his glass, Anton toasted the birthday girl. "To the best damned tomo (friend) I ever had and the best Kami shimatta tro-con in the 3WA and 'United Galactica' combined, even though she is a pain in the ass sometimes!" he toasted, touching glasses with Kei, Yuri, Kome, Marlene and Don.

"Here! Here! I heartily second that emotion!" said Don Poporo. Then it was Yuri's turn to toast Kei. "To the most wonderful person and best tomo that anyone could ever have and I don't deserve to have her! Enjeru (Angel) Kei-San, I salute anata (you)!" she said, touching glasses all around the gathering.

"Domo arigato to you all for your kindness, thoughfulness, friendship and for just plain putting up with the worst pain in the ass in the twelve galaxies aand then some! To the tomos which I certainly do not deserve but am very proud to have. Domo arigato to you all from the very bottom of my kokoro (heart)!" Kei touched glasses all around and then drained her champagne in a single gulp! Then she threw her glass into the faux (fake) fireplace where the (electric) yule log still burned. Everyone else did the same.

Then they turned to the huge cake. "Make a wish and blow out all the candles, Kei." said a beaming Yuri. Kei blew them all out in one go! "Hope you get your wish, tomo watashi (my friend)." whispered Yuri, handing Kei the knife so she could make the traditional first cut. Kei slashed into the gigantic cake and then handed over to Leila who began to cut slices and distribute them to all hands. Beast Boy and Raven were circulating with the ice cream. Everyone pronounced the cake delicious (devil's food cake with double fudge chocolate icing) and even had seconds and thirds of everything including booze. As a result of this, soon most of the party had become gloriously intoxicated!

Kei was showered with gifts galore, however, she was the enthralled the most with the beauttifully kawaii hand-woven gunsash/holster rig for her ion cannons. It had been made personally (not repped!) by Yuri, Mar and Kome.

Anton presented her with a brace of old-fashioned flintlock duelling pistols (which had once been used by the famous Terran banker/treasurer Alexander Hamilton) for her collection of firearms.

Don's present was an old-fashioned silver flagon whose cover was surmounted by a pair of darling cherubs carefully carved to resemble Kei and Yuri.

Ann and Keitarou had replicated a beautiful wall plaque bearing the phrases 'Patience is A Virtue' and 'Silence is Golden' on it in gold script.

The three time lords gave her rare first editions of three unusual works of Terran literature.

Doctor 2 presented her witha copy of 'The Lord of the Rings' trilogy autographed by J R R Tolkien. Doctor 4's was a copy of the Victorian classic 'A Tale of Two Cities' signed by Mr Charles Dickens. 'The Master's' gift was the most unusual one of the three. It was an ancient scroll of the 'Haga Kura' or 'Code of the Samurai' whose authorship is unknown but generally believed to be the work of Musashi who is the most famous Terran Samurai who ever walked on Terra.

The 'Teen Titans' presented Kei with a 'T' amulet and made the senior tro-con an honourary member of the 'Teen Titans' team.

Now Jane 'Emma' Emeraldas ('Queen Emeraldas') stepped forward carrying a long, narrow teakwood box bearing the strange motif of a 'jolly roger' enclosed within the letters 'EQ' on its ornate lid. Inside the case, nestled on a bed of the richest Moroccan velvet a deep crimson in colour, reclined a long-barrelled power laser disruptor pistol the likes of which none of them had ever seen before!

"There are but go (five) of these in the known universe. The first belonged to my late father and I now carry it proudly. She slapped the butt of her own weapon. The second belongs to my good tomo and sensei, Captain James Avery Harlock. The third belongs to my sister, Princess Ruby Travalian of 'Travastock Zuto Seven'. The fourth I gave to a most deserving lad I met on 'Likoran Eight'. His name is Alex Organa (Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa's long-lost sibling). I want you, Keiterran Maureen Deirdre O'Shaughnessy O'Halloran, my dear tomo, to have the fifth one which originally belonged to its creator, Antares Xerxes Veltron who was cruelly murdered by King Traxeest of 'Wexland Three' whose assassination has now been avenged by me! Carry it proudly! You are now an honoured member of 'Team Emeraldas'. This little kawaii beauty is a handheld, .453 calibre power laser particle beam sonic disruptor gun with a 14 inch long kelvinite/titanium alloy barrel." said Emma, saluting Kei in the classic buccaneer's style with her right fist across her left breast. (OK- The Klingons use it too--so what!) Kei returned her salute smartly.

Following the evening's entertainment, Anton and Don decided that it would be better to wait until tomorrow morning to return to the 'Angel' with Slade Wilson. Accordingly, the caverns' evening guards were set: Cavern #4 (Vash, Nick, Millie and 'Derringer' Merrill), Cavern #3 (Sango, Magic, Cleo, Orphen, Dorton and Voltron), Cavern #2 (Genjo Sanzo, Cho Hakkai, Son Goku (not the Saiyaan), Gojyo and Kouga) and Cavern #1 (Goku, Vegeeta (the Saiyaans), Inu Yasha, Kenshin and Fred).

At 2300 hours, the big bash finally broke up (Domo arigato te Kami)(Many thanks to God)! Kei had faithfully set her guards at the caverns' mouths and made sure they had activated the barriers. She had accepted the well wishes and gifts from Ivanhoe, Angel and 'Zanza' (A garnet brooch, a replicated silver dagger and a box of chocolates respectively) who had all assured her that Slade had awakened, eaten a hearty dinner, grumbled a bit and was now sleeping quite peacefully. Kei bade them all goodnight and retired to her own cabin. She had just placed her Mark XIII under her pillow and began undressing for bed when all Hell broke loose!

ZHANG! "Oro the Hell? That was a blaster bolt sure as shooting! " she thought. "Oro the Hell was that, Kei?" yelled Rally Vincent. "I dunno. It came from Cavern #3 so I'll go check it out. You guys wait here and stay alert." ordered Kei. "Uh, Boss?" said Rally quietly while pointing at the full length mirror on the corridor's wall which Kei was standing near. "Yeah? Oro?" she demanded impatiently. "You might justy want to put some pants on first, Boss." she whispered. "Eh? Dam!" said Kei, returning to her cabin. When she returned to the 'Raph's' control room, she was wearing a full set of sweats (tops and bottoms). She also had a Mark XIII gripped in either fist.

"Here Rally! Catch!" Kei lobbed one of her cannons at the bewildered Terran bounty hunter who was still monitoring the scanners. Rally caught it deftly and laid it on the console in front of her. "Lock that door behind me and don't open it to anyone who ain't familiar to you, got it?" said Kei, exiting the shuttle. She ran up to her own cavern's guards.

"I thought I heard a shot but it sounded like real weird, man!" said Fred. "That was a blaster bolt from a plasma rifle. Sango's the only guard in these caverns with one so I'm going to check out her cavern (#3). Inu Yasha, Goku- you're with me; Kenshin, Fred- you stay here. You both armed? (Kenshin had his sakabatou or reverse bladed katana and a Mark IV cannon. Fred had a katana and a Glock 7 automatic provided by Faye.) Fine. Anything moves out there, shoot! Rally's got an ion cannon and has locked herself inside the 'Raph' with Ivy, Angel and 'Zanza'. If there's trouble, call Mar for pickup. Let's go, guys!"

Kei had already begun to trot towards the side exit. Reaching the 'Mikey's' cavern, the first thing they saw was Sango standing and facing the cavern's entrance, a smoking plasma rifle cradled in her arms. Cleo and the trolls (Dorton and Voltron) were covering the sides and rear while Magic and Orphen were backing up Sango.

"Master (Orphen) and I have cast a holding spell to hold off the intruder, Captain." said Magic. The kid said that she saw a strange figure out there somewhere and fired that dam thing at it!" explained Orphen. "I hit it too, Kei. I'm sure I did! And I am no kid, Mr Orphen, sir." said Sango hotly. "Oro did you see, Sango?" asked Kei.

"A weird little guy all in black. He had a thing like an old hourglass in his hands and he was pointing it at me! I never saw anything like it before! Oro the Hell was he anyway, Kei?" cried the demon slayer.

"A time wizard named Warp, Miss Sango. In all likelihood anyway." said Robin ("Tewen Titan' leader) who had just arrived on the scene. "Yeah, we've tangled with him before, kid." agreed Cyborg. "Hei not a nice man, my tomos. He is what we call a 'golordnik', an evil person, on my world." said Starfire. "That's an understatement." drawled Raven. "He and Slade want to change time so they can control it. He's probably here to release Slade. Find anything, BB?" asked Robin.

A huge green falcon (a Terran bird, not Han Solo's shuttle) had just flown into the cavern and landed aop the 'Mikey'. (Yuri had turned off the 'energy dampers' at Kei's request so that now all the Titans' powers functioned except for Robin who had none anyway.) "Brrr! It's freezing outside there and falcons are not cold weather birds either! Nothing moving out there, Robin, that I could see!" reported the creature, resuming his form of Beast Boy once more.

Suddenly Kei realized where BB had just been! "Holy shit! That barrier's still down!" She sprinted to the controls and reactivated the barrier across the cavern's entrance. "Dam! I should have realized that Sango had to deactivate that grid to fire at Warp! You're certain that you saw no one out there at all, BB?" asked the redhead. "No, ma'am. I did not. Sorry, Cap. Star, I could use some hot cocoa, please." said BB, shivering. "Here BB. I made some for us all.

" said Kagome, uncorking a thermos and pouring out a cup for each one of them. Kei trilled Rally on the 'Raph'. "Rally! Check on Slade stat! 'Zanza' says that he's still asleep? Tell him to make dam sure! (Ivanhoe's voice came through the comlink) Dear Lady Kei. I have just now checked the dungeon cell's light things and they are still there. We cannot extinguish them. However, I can still see the prisoner through the glass window box (vidcam monitor) on the table and he is still there. (Kei spoke) Yeah Rally, I heard him. OK, keep a sharp aizu (eye) on the weasel. We might have an intruder. Kei out."

She grabbed Sango by her shoulders. She could feel that the girl was still quivering so Kei shook her roughly a few times. "Snap out of it, girl! I need you! Where exactly was this dude when you fired at him?" demanded the fiery tro-con. Sango pointed at a spot approximately half a click (500 meters) from the caverns. It was between to mounds of ice. "There. That's where he was standing, Boss." she replied, composing herself with an effort.

END of Chapter 57. Chapter 58 'Hunt for Warp'/'New Arrivals' or 'Gotham Meets Hollywood' to follow soon. Please r/r and have a nice weekend.-K&K


	62. Chapter 58 'Hunt for Warp'New Arrivals

DISCLAIMER: OKArkie, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter58 without further preamble:-

Chapter 58

'Hunt for Warp'/'New Arrivals' or 'Gotham Meets Hollywood'

Kei trilled Mugghi. "Mugghi! Rewind the vid disk for the exterior vidsensors over Cavern #3 and play it back for me. Feed it over to me through my PDO vidpad. Kei took her vidpad out of her backpack. Luckily for her when Kei had grabbed her sweats, she had also snatched up her gunsash/holster rig along with her two Mark XIIIs along with a lot of other junk. Included in the mix was her portable PDO vidpad. She keyed it up to receive Mugghi's transmission.

"OK, Mugghi, slow it down a bit. (She stared at the vidscreen for a few moments until a shadow suddenly appeared on the screen.) Back a little. Stop! Now forward. Dead slow, Mugghi. OK. Freeze frame!" she said. The Titans who (along with everybody else!) had been watching closely over Kei's shoulders, cried out in unison. "Yeah, that's him! That's Warp!"

Kei spoke again to the huge white nekko on the 'Raphael'. "OK, Mugghi. Unfreeze frame and run it forwards again- slowly. (Suddenly an energy blast lit up the vidscreen.) Stop! Zoom in on the vortex of that energy wave beam. Ah, ha! It hit him in the shoulder and he's wounded! Sango winged him like she said. Now utilize his heat trace signature and and scan the caverns. Find him, Mugghi! (Kei turned to Robin.) Does this guy have teleport capability, kid? (Robin nodded.) "I think so, Kei. He did seem to move awfully fast on Earth!" he replied. "But how can you find him?" asked the puzzled Titan leader.

"Blood gives off a heat trace level of roku (six) degrees Kelvin. If Mugghi isolates that heat level from all other heat sources inside the caverns, we can trace his blood spore and locate the bastard! Understand?" she explained.

"Ultracool, man! Can I go and see this rad technology she's using?" asked an excited Cyborg. "Ohh! May we go too?" pleaded Starfire, dragging Raven and BB towards the exit. Kei began to 'see' the heat tracer line on her vidpad's screen.

"Sorry guys but Captain O'Halloran is not running a day care center here for our amusement! These gadgets of theirs are definitely not toys! So the answer is 'no'!" said Robin. "Arigato, pal of mine." whispered Kei to Robin who grinned back at her. "Oro, Mugghi? You have him? Where? Cavern #4? Give me a feedback. OK. Got it! Kei to Merrill at the 'Donnatella'. Come in Merrill. Have you been following our transmissions? Good. Warp is just behind your tank twenty meters away from the shuttle. Now listen carefully. Ask someone on the 'Donnie' for a set of 'dampening bars' ('pattern enhancer units'). They'll know oro I mean. Set them up as close to Warp as you can get without being seen. Turn the top of each bar one quarter turn counterclockwise. When you finish doing this to the last one, a red beam will surround the dude. I'm on my way over there now. Don't let us down, Merrill. Kei out." She turned to Robin.

"May I borrow, Raven, Starfire and Cyborg? (He nodded.) Arigato. Inu Yasha, you and Kagome follow me. Come on, Titans, I need you as well. Robin, you and BB stay here and guard the archway into cavern #4. If Warp doubles back on us, call in some backup and try to stop him." said Kei. She next trilled Yuri. "Yuri, meet me in Cavern #4 and bring some 'stunners' with you. (A 'stunner' was like a 'TASER' however instead of electricity they used a chemical gas called 'Cylon'. They were capable of knocking someone out for close to an hour but the devices were otherwise completely harmless. Users had to first swallow a small grey capsule which counteracted the gas's effects.) Slade's tomo 'Warp' is here!" she said.

Kei carefully led her team towards the elf hunters' tank and using hand signals she positioned her five warriors around the cavern walls surrounding Warp. Raven and Star were armed with tiny Mark III blasters. Cyborg had his own built in weapons. The hanyou had his 'Tessaiga' while kagome had her bow and arrows of purity. However, each one also had a Mark XIII ion cannon. Kei and Merrill carried one of them as well. Yuri finally arrived and handed each warrior a strange looking contrivance about half a meter in length. It resembled a Terran 'LAW' or light antitank weapon. "You just pull on the ends and it snaps open. Aim it at the space surrounding your target (Warp) and fire. That will release a fine mist of 'Cylon' energy gas and this will knock out the target for an hour or so. Otherwise, it is quite harmless. She tossed each of them a small grey capsule. "These will keep you from being affected by the 'Cylon' so swallow them now. Keep your shots low and tight. We don't want this stuff spread all over the damned caverns. Good luck." she said.

"Where are you off to, Yuri?" whispered Kei fiercely. Then the redhead noticed what Yuri had on- a kimono and slippers over her pajamas. "To get myself dressed, Kei, if that's alright with you! I'm freezing to death in here!" replied Yuri, padding back to the next door cavern (#3).

Kei turned back to the problem at hand and addressed her team. "Take aim." she whispered quietly. "Steady. Steady. Now- fire!" she ordered. "Poom-pa-poom-pa-pa-poom-poom-poom! Seven ampules of 'Cylon' exploded, releasing a yellowish ichor which quickly sublimated into a fine mist around Warp. "Inu Yasha. Cyborg. Grab him and drag him over this way as soon as he passes out." commanded Kei. "Better take that time portal key away from him, Kei. That hourglass thing in his hands." warned Raven quietly.

Inu Yasha yanked it out of Warp's unconscious grasp and flung it over to Kei who caught it and then tossed it towards Yuri who had just come back (however now she wore a hooded fur parka, boots, sweater and ski pants). "Yuri! Here, catch! Take it back to the 'Raph' and lock it up in the safe." said Kei. Yuri caught it deftly and the three Titans breathed a sigh of relief. Their shinzos (hearts) had been in their mouths all during the throwing session! Yuri nodded to Kei and headed towards the 'Raph's' cavern. Meanwhile, Kei had deactivated the 'dampening field' around Warp and beckoned to Cyborg. "Pick him up and bring him over to the 'Donnie'. I want him kept as far away from Slade as possible! We'll send 'em both back to the 'Angel' ashita."

Kei tapped on the ramp's portal and a sleepy voice mumbled "Whazzit?" Kei whispered back "Open this door stat. Valhalla." The ramp lowered quietly and Cyborg bounded inside, Warp across his shoulders. Kei followed them in past a sleepy Mae Hopkins. "Where do you want him, Kei?" asked Cyborg. Kei motioned for him to follow her and she walked over to a recessed panel in the wall which she pressed on and then muttered some words quietly. The panel dropped away reveling a stairway leading down! Kei led the way and Cyborg followed her downstairs. Stepping across to a blank wall, Kei yanked off her left glove and pressed the palm of her hand against the wall.

"Valhalla. Authority- Angel 2- Kei 1- Asgard." she intoned. The wall shimmered briefly and then seemed to melt away. Behind it was a small room equipped with a chair, table, bunk and a toilet. "Dump him on the bunk and shackle him." she said. After Warp had been secured, Kei relocked and resealed the hidden room and concealed stairway. Mae was still where they had left her on the main level. Kei shook the girl by her shoulders and the ash blonde's aizu flew open. "Go and find Vash, Nick and 'Derringer' Merrill. Send them back here. Leave Millie on guard and you take Merrill's place. Here, take this with you." said Kei, tossing her a tiny Mark III blaster. Mae nodded and began to stride down the ramp.

"Ye gods, girl! Get some clothes on, for Kami's sake!" yelled Kei. Mae suddenly realized that her attire consisted of a tee shirt, underdrawers and nothing else! "Oh, Christ!" she cried, blushing a deep crimson. She raced back to her cabin and slammed the door shut. Almost immediately, it reopened and she emerged once more only now she was clad entirely in black- jacket, turtleneck, boots, gloves, slacks and watch cap. She handed Kei back the Mark III and showed her the Glock 7 given to the 'blonde bomber' by Faye Valentine. She opened her jacket to reveal packets of 'nitroglycine', stun grenades and smoke bombs. Then she reholstered the Glock and tripped lightly down the ramp. Minutes later Vash, Nick and Merrill arrived.

"Warp's down belowdecks. You three stay here and watch him. Lock the doors behind us and don't admit anyone unless they say 'Valhalla'. Got it?" said Kei. The trio nodded their understanding. Kei and Cy went outside and heard the satisfying click of the locks behind them. They were soon joined by Kagome, Starfire and Raven.

"OK. Good job. Enough fun for tonight. You can turn in now. See you ashita. And arigato for everything." Next door (Cavern #3), Ann had taken Sango's place and had sent the demon slayer girl to bed. Yuri Donovan was awaiting Kei O'Halloran at the 'Mikey'. "OK. I checked and Slade is fine, that time thingy is locked up in your safe on the 'Raph', I gave Sango a sedative and sent her to bed. Ann took her place on guard duty. I told all our guards to stay alert. Now- unless you want a very cranky senior TC on your hands ashita, I am going back to bed! Good Night, Captain!" Yuri marched herself back into the 'Michaelangelo' and slammed the door shut. Kei went back over to the 'Raphael' and tapped on the portals. She gave Rally the password and the door opened. The scans all being negative, Nammo was detailed to monitor the scanners and Rally retired for the night. Kei went to her bedroom and collapsed onto her bunk. She was asleep in seconds. Her wrist chromo stood at 0205 (2:05 AM) hours on the second day of January AD 2251.

"Ah-Choo! Man, it is like TOTALLY cold! Who would have thought that the sewers beneath Beverly Hills could EVER get this cold, Sammy! It's TOTALLY freezing!" complained a blonde teenager in a red form-fitting bodysuit complete with matching gloves and boots.

"I told you two idiots to bring along a jacket and your ski pants, didn't I?" admonished a brunette teenager who was slightly shorter than the blonde. Her garb was identical to the blonde's except that her suit was yellow and she wore yellow 'Calvin Klein' designerski pants and a black 'Designers Only' jacket over top of it.

"Quiet, you two! To paraphrase Dorothy Gale- I don't think we're in Kansas, er, California, anymore!" said the third teenager, a redhead dressed in green who was apparently their leader.

"What makes you say that, Sammy?" demanded the brunette. "Have you ever seen one of those things before?" asked the redhead, shining her forearm/wrist flashlight across the shadowy outlines of the 'Leonardo'!

"It like totally looks like something out of 'Star Trek'!" said the blonde. "It sure does look a lot like the 'Galileo', Clover." agreed the brunette. "Ah-Choo! I like TOTALLY wish that I'd listened to you, Alex, and brought my jacket and ski pants!" said the blonde. Alex hit herself in the forehead with the heel of her right hand.

"Dumb me, Clover! Hold up a minute, Sammy!" she whispered, unslinging her yellow Gucci designer backpack (hers was yellow, Sam's was green and Clover's was red.) and unfastening the flaps. "Here! I brought these along just in case you guys might want them!" said Alex, handing each girl a black jacket identical to her own and a pair of 'CK' designer ski pants (yeah- red for Clover and green for Sammy.)

"Ooh! Alex! You are like TOTALLY an ANGEL! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" said Clover, yanking on the ski pants and jacket and crushing Alex in a bone-crushing hug. "Yeah, thanks a lot, Alex." said Sammy, donning her habiliments as well. "OK, spies! Shall we like TOTALLY see what that thing is!" said Sammy, indicating the 'Enjeru' ('Angel') shuttlecraft.

In a parallel tunnel, four other bewildered travellers had just now materialized oblivious to the other three newcomers! "oof! Leo! Get that katana hilt outta my butt!" said the first one. "Well, you get those chain things (numchakas) of yours off my face, Mikey!" said the second. "OW! Watch those 'bloody birds' (twin sai) of yours, Raph! You almost put my eye out!" said the third. "Then you keep that stick (bo) to yourself, Donnie! You just missed the family jewels, brother!" complained the fourth.

"Pipe down, guys! I thought I heard something!" said the first. "What was it?" asked the third one. "I dunno, Donnie!" replied the first one. "Raph, double back and get Master Splinter." whispered Donnie. "Right, Don! Er, the archway- it sorta ain't there any more, guys! I wonder where the shell it went to!" said Raph. "Yeah, it looks like we ain't in New York no more!" agreed Leo. "What the shell is that?" he cried, pointing at the back of the 'Leonardo' shuttlecraft.

"It would appear to be a shuttlecraft of some kind for a 'K' Class starship." explained Donnie. "Where do you get this stuff from, Dude?" grumbled Raph.

"I still say that it's awfully TOTALLY cold for Beverly Hills!" whined Clover (who was in front of Alex and Sammy), stepping forward and around the corner of the ship and treading on Raph's foot! "OW! Watch it, you lunkheaded blonde bimbo moron!" yelled Raph, spinning his blades into action. "And we're in New York, not Beverly Hills, babe!" he said. "Who said we weren't?" said Donnie. "This blonde bimbo who just stepped on my foot!" yelled Raph.

"Cowabonga! Dibs on the redhead! Leo! You can have the squirt! Sorry, Donnie but there's only three babes and Raph's claimed the blonde already so you're like outta luck, Dude!" cried Mikey. Then all seven of them cried out at the same instant- "Who are you? Where the devil am I anyway?"

Sammy came forward to be the first to brak the ice. "I'm Sammy and this is Clover and Alex. We hail from Beverly Hills. Now, guys, it's your turn! Who and WHAT are you?" asked the redhead incredulously. Donnie came forward as spokesman for his brothers.

Like his three brothers, Donnie was a two meter tall green teenaged turtle complete with carapace (shell). He wore a purple Ninja style KamiKaze headband over his face with slits for his aizu like a mask. My name is Donnatella (Donnie) and these are my brothers- Michaelangelo (Mikey in the red mask), Leonardo (Leo) in the aoishi (Blue) mask and Raphael (Raph) in the other red mask. I am very sorry to disappoint you, Miss, but this is a New York sewer not a Californian arroyo! Believe it or not- we are really turtles albeit somewhat mutated and-- it's an awfully long story, Miss." replied Donnie.

"I don't think that this is Beverly Hills or New York! Maybe we aren't even on Earth! That thing beside us is a spaceship! Just look at those nacelles and thrusters, guys!" squealed Alex happily.

"What do we do now?"wailed Clover. "You drop your weapons and put your hands or paws up now!" said a young female voice behind them and she said it very quietly indeed!

END of Chapter 58. Chapter 59 'Donnie and Alex Hatch a Plan' or 'Leaving an Angel is Awfully Hard to Do' to follow soon.

Please r/r and have a nice weekend. See ya soon-KeimanandKei


	63. Chapter 59 'Donnie and Alex Hatch a Plan

DISCLAIMER: OK Ed, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 59without further preamble:-

Chapter 59

'Donnie and Alex Hatch a Plan' or 'Leaving an Angel is Awfully Hard to Do'

Doing a quick about face, they saw three female figures: a blonde clad in a pink jumpsuit and boots, a very short brunette dressed in dark aoishi having a black hood complete with a dark aoishi cowl and cape and another brunette with quite long hair who was slightly taller than the blonde. She wore what looked like black pajamas and high boots. It was she who had spoken and she held a strange looking weapon (plasma rifle) in her hands. Across her back was slung a huge bone boomerang ("a hiraikotsu" thought Donnie) and at her hip was strapped a katana! The blonde held a weird looking hand weapon like an automatic pistol (Mark XIII ion cannon) and the shorter one held a smaller version of the same gun (Mark III miniblaster) carried by the blonde.

"You heard her, Ladies! Guys! Lose the weapons!" said the dark aoishi-clad runt. "Ain't gonna happen, Lady! It'll be a cold day in shell when I can't take out a couple of stuck-up broads!" said 'Raphael', spinning his blades (twin sai) into action. "You have been warned, sir. One more step and you will most certainly regret it!" replied Raven. "I dare you!" said 'Raph', stepping forward.

ZHANG! Raven's blaster sent an energy bolt sizzling into the wall behind 'Raph'. "OK, Lady! You win! Here!" he said, tossing his sai blades to the floor. At a sign from Donnie, Leo and Mikey did likewise. Donnie dropped his bo (stick) too. Sammy nodded so Clover and Alex threw down their backpacks and raised their hands. Sammy dropped hers as well.

"Cleo, get some backup out here. Seven to three are not very good odds." whispered Sango. The blonde nodded and unzipped her jumpsuit. She stuck her hand inside and brought out a cell vidphone which she keyed. "Marlene, this is Cleo. Pick up." A bleary-aizued blonde's face filled the screen. "Yeah, Cleo? Oro is it?" she asked sleepily. "We have intruders. Seven of them- four guys and three girls- all teenagers. Send us out some backup. pronto." said Cleo. A sleepy strawberry blonde was peering over the blonde's shoulders. "Who is it, Mar? Hey Cleo! Who said you could borrow my stuff?" she yelled. "Yuri did! You want me to take it off, Kome?" asked Cleo, pulling on the zipper. "Christ, nai! You can keep it!" yelled Kome. Mar was already yanking on clothes. "We'll be right there." said marlene. "Kome, get dressed." she yelled to the strawberry blonde.

Replacing the cell vidphone in her jumpsuit's inside pocket, Cleo zipped it back up. Inside the 'Leo', Mar was waking up both Legato and Spike Miroku. "Spike! Legat! Get up and get dressed! We've got company outside. Meet me at the ramp doors." she trilled. The ramp lowered and Mar stepped outside flanked by Spike and Legato. Kome followed them out and walked past Raven, Cleo and Sango and up to the newcomers. She pointed her Mark XXI 106 mm longblaster at them.

"We're unarmed! Honest!" yelled Clover. "You can even search us if you wanna!" she whimpered. "Don't tempt me! Just get your asses up the ramp and onto the shuttle! That goes for you four freaks too!" yelled Kome. "Or do you wanna meet 'Betsy'?" she grinned evilly, caressing her Mark XXI lovingly.

The spies from 'WOOHP' ('World Order Organization to Help People') and the mutant Ninjas obediently walked up the ramp and into the 'Leo' without another word. Kome followed, then Legato and Spike with Mar bringing up the rear. "Now oro? Where do you want them, Marlene?" asked Legato. "Stick them in those two bedrooms on the lower level for the night. Better pat them down just to be safe. Kome, you do the girls." said Marlene.

Spike opened a door and waved the Ninjas inside. "Ok, boys. Paws or whatever you call 'em against the wall and lean on it. Feet back and spread 'em. Legato, pat 'em down." Spike covered them while Legato frisked them for weapons. "They're clean, Spike." he said. "OK guys- pleasant dreams. Oh yeah, one more thing- This ship is made out of Kelvinite- a star alloy 1000 times stronger than steel and 100 times harder than titanium so don't try punching holes in the walls or the bulkheads! Good night." said Spike, locking their door behind him.

Next door, Kome had decided to take Clover up on her offer. "OK you three, I have to search you so let's do it the easy way. That's a bathroom behind each of your bunks. Get in there and strip down to your skivvies. Then get back out here so I can frisk you." ordered Kome. "In our underwear? Like totally no way, girl!" said Alex stubbornly. "There are kimonos and slippers in there. Put them on first but bring all your stuff back out with you." commanded the tro-con trainee. The trio disappeared into the bathrooms and returned ten minutes later wearing white kimonos and slippers. "I was just about to send out a search party for you." said Kome as she quickly patted them down for weapons. "Told you we were clean, dipstick!" said Clover. Kome ignored the blonde. Instead she set about gathering up their bodysuits, jackets, boots, ski pants and gloves. "OK, have a nice sleep and I'll see you in the morning. Good night." she said pleasantly, heading for the door.

"Wait!" said Sammy. "Where are we anyway?" asked the redheaded spy. Kome smiled and replied "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Alex frowned and said "Try us!" Kome collected her thoughts and sat down on a chair. "OK, here goes. This is the planet 'Gysymeo' in the 'Orion Nebulae' a solar day's hyperjump from Mars. The caverns that we are in now are on that planet's Northern coast which is why it's so cold here. There is a hole in the time/space continuum thingy. Everyone and their brother seems to have been falling through it and ending up either here or on our mother ship the 'Lovely Angel 2' which is parked 20 minutes from here. About 200 kilometers from these cliffs. With you three kids and the four Ninja freaks next door, we have about a hundred all told. You are on board a shuttle of which we have four here. This is the 'Leonardo'. Theothers are the 'Donnatella' in Cavern #4, the 'Michaelangelpo' in 3, this is 2 and the 'Raphael' is in Cavern #1. By the way, my name is Kome. Marlene, Yuri, Kei and I are collectively known by the code name 'Lovely Angels' and not the 'Dirty Pair' like some folks call us! So, for your own good, don't use that name around any of us but especially don't EVER use it around Kei! She's the Boss, Yuri is second in command, then come the two Chiefs, Anton and Don and then Marlene and me. Until that hole thingy is repaired, we are all stuck here in AD 2251 and that includes you! So make the best of it and tomorrow we'll introduce you around to everyone else. Sleep well." Alex yawned. "Sorry I asked. G'Night, girlfriend."Kome picked up her bundles and trudged out the door. "Hey! Our stuff!" yelled Clover jumping up from her bunk. "You'll get this stuff back ashita (tomorrow). I promise. I'm really sorry about this but I have to lock you in for the night. Goodnight, girls." said Kome, locking the door behind her.

Down the hall in the supply room/locker room, she dumped all of her bundles, the spies' backpacks, the Ninjas' weapons and the girls' 'toys' into a closet. After thinking about it, she moved the weapons and backpacks and the 'toys' into her own locker. Then she slammed her locker shut, said 'Lights out, 'CC'. Arigato.' and closed the door of the room. Then she went back to her own bunk. Mar had debated informing Kei, Yuri or the two Chiefs but decided not to until tomorrow. After all, it was 0300 hours!

In the room next to the spies, the four turtle Ninjas had heard Kome's whole discourse with the spies. "Well, bros- how do we bust outta here? Guess I'll give this wall a shot!" said Mikey, aiming his foot at the bulkhead wall. BOOM! THUMP! "OWIE! Totally radical, dudes! I didn't even scratch the paint, man!" yelled Mikey, hopping up and down on one foot. "Stupid! Spike told you that wall was made out of Kelvinite and was impossible to smash through! How's your foot, Mikey?" asked Donnie. "He'll be OK, Donnie! Lucky for him, his foot's as hard as his fool head!" said Raph, chuckling away merrily. "Well, they don't seem as though they want to hurt us so we may as well get some sleep. Anyway, even if we do manage to break out of here, we're on a planet I never heard of and we're in our own future! So, go to bed, bros." said Donnie.

"I'm hungry, guys!" whined Mikey. "Well, it ain't like all we gotta do is say 'cheese steak' to this thing and it'll give it to us!" said Raph, inadvertently activating the replicator on the tablewhich Spike and Legato had forgotten to mention to them! Instantly a large and warm Philly cheese steak filled the exit port of the replicator. It's arom filled the air. "Hey, Raph! How the shell did you do that?" demanded Leo. "I didn't do nothing, man!" replied Raph. "Well, it can't hurt to try again. Double cheese pizza and two litres of root beer, please." said Donnie. ZAP! Presto! A huge pizza, gooey with Mozzarella and a large container of soda pop miraculously materialized next to the steak! While they were all munching happily away, a sudden realization came to Donnie.

"Hey guys, if these walls are like so thick and strong, how'd we manage to overhear the GI Joe commando babe next door?" he asked. "The same way we're able to breathe in here, I guess. There's got to be a ventilator in the wall." observed Leo. "And here it is!" said Raph triumphantly. "Let's see how strong the ventilator is! Spinning tornado kick!" said Raph, launching a powerful pivot kick at the grille and taking most of the wall with it! The momentum carried him through the wall as well, dropping him on top of the sleeping form of Clover who promptly screamed her head off!

"Sorry about that, babe. Will you shut your freaking mouth!" whispered Raph, slapping his hand across her mouth. "Whassa matter, Clover? Bad dream?" asked Sammy slleepily, glancing over and stifling a scream of her own. "What are you doing in here?" she demanded. "Trying to bust us all outta here, Lady!" he whispered. All the commotion woke up Alex. "Ooh! It's one of the Shell Gang! Which one are you, man?" she asked with a yawn. "Raphael, but just call me Raph. Donnie's going to try to short out the door controls or something. You guys wanna come with us?" he asked.

"How far do you think we'd get in these things? It's totally freezing outside of these caverns, fella! Where are we going to go or do you know how to get from here to home?" asked Sammy. "Maybe we can call Jerry for some help?" said Alex brightly. "M-m-m-m!" said Clover angrily. "Oh, sorry about that, kid!" said raph, removing his hand from the blonde's mouth. "Nix on calling anyone offplanet, kiddies! Local communications only! We just tried to call our sensei (teacher/mentor) in Gotham on our shell phones. No go, dudes! We're like a few thousand light years away from good old Terra, er, Earth to you guys!" he said sadly. "Hey! How come the blonde chick was the only one of you that screamed when you saw me? Most babes think I'm just the pits in looks but I didn't even phase you and Alex, 'Reds'!" said Raph.

"We're like totally spies and we've totally seen guys a lot worse looking than you, dude! You fell on top of poor Clover! That's why she screamed the house down!" said Alex. "Yo, Raph! Did you get them to join us or not?" said Donnie, poking his head through the hole in the wall where the ventilator used to be. "They're real cool with us, dude. But, like the red-headed chick says, we're like on another world and we are totally lost, man! We can't get Master Splinter on the shell phone and we got no weapons either, bro!" said Raph.

"Well then, we'll just have to find some after we get out of here." said Donnie. "Our door's protected by some sort of energy field, Miss--" he continued, hurtling himself through the hole in the wall, over Clover's bunk and landing on the floor catlike. "I'm Sam, that's Alex and that's Clover behind you, Donnie." said the redhead. "Great to meet you, girls. I'm Donnatella, Donnie for short, that's Raph and the two following me are Michaelangelo and Leonardo. Mikey and Leo for short. We're sort of mutated turtles trained in Ninjitsu, the Ninja style of martial arts. Now, let's see if I can short out these door controls for us." said Donnie starting to fiddle with wiring system next to the spies' room's portal controls.

"The freaky commando girl who locked us in in here said the door was voice/palm controlled and needed a voice and palm print to activate it." provided Alex helpfully. "Well, we'll just have to reprogram it to accept a different voice/palm print. Come over here, Alex. I need a human palm/voice print to make this thing work." he said. Alex did as she was told. "Put your palm against this panel and say something, Alex. Anything you say will activate the door controls now." said Donnie. Alex stuck her hand palm down where Donnie had indicated. "Open sesame!" she intoned dramatically. "Really original, Alex." said Raph. The door shot open with a whoosh. "Wowie! It worked!" crowed Alex excitedly. "Raph! Get Mikey and Leo in here. Everybody quiet down. There may be sound and motion detectors in the halls not to mention real guards! The kind that shoot first and ask questions later!" whispered Donnie.

"Cowabonga, dudes!" yelled Mikey, jumping onto Clover's bunk and into the room propelled by Leo who followed him in. "Shut the shell up, Mikey!" whispered Raph urgently. "Follow us, girls." said Donnie, peering up and down the long corridor. "Hey! Do you guys think they named those totally awesome ships after us?" whispered Mikey, trying to be quiet. "I doubt it, Mikey. We're named after those four Renaissance guys that Master Splinter told us about and they all had something to do with 'angels'. They either painted or sculpted 'em or were named after 'em. Since their mother ship is the 'Lovely Angel 2' and 'Lovely Angels' is their code name, I think it's a pretty fair assumption. Now, cut the chatter, Mikey!" admonished Donnie in a low voice.

Leading the way, Donnie was followed closely by Mikey and Leo. Then came Sam, Alex and Clover with Raph bringing up the rear. Pointing to a door marked 'Supplies', Donnie signed for Alex to join him. Alex quickly realized that she had the ability (thanks to Donnie's electronic wizardry and ingenuity) to open practically any door she chose to open! She stuck her palm on the door's panel and intoned "Open sesame!" once again. The door slid open quietly and Donnie pulled Alex inside, the othes following. Once they were all in, Donnie hit the door release and the door slid shut.

"Spread out, guys. Look for weapons and see if you can find anything warm for the girls to wear. They'll like freeze to death in those silly bathrobes!" said Donnie. He quickly realized that the room seemed to contain no weaponry after all. "Hey, girls, bros! Over here!" whispered Leo who was standing in front of an open closet and an open locker marked 'Kome Sawaguchi'/'TC Trainee'. This closet was unlocked and this is the only locker that was open but can't the girls wear these things?" he asked, holding up one of Kome's pink jumpsuits and a pair of black ankle boots. "There's socks, pullovers and frilly things in there too." he said. "And look what I found in the locker, bros! Our weapons and some of those weird looking guns and stuff." Leo held up a Mark XI disruptor pistol, a Mark XXI long blaster, a Mark III miniblaster, some gun sashes with holsters, ammo packs, another 100 mm long blaster (a Mark XX), derringers, a Glock 7 automatic, some .45 calibre automatics, a .38 calibre revolver, a laser sword hilt and some C-4 blocks and some 'nitroglycine' in a small phial. Grenades and 'stunners' were also in the locker.

The girls gratefully accepted the clothing, each of them givingLeo a peck on the cheek in appreciation of his discovery. The turtles did the gentlemanly thing and turned around while the spies changed. "No peeking, guys!" teased the blonde. Five minutes later- "OK, guys. We're decent." said Alex. They each wore a jumpsuit and boots and had belted a gunsash/holster rig around their waists. Stuck in the holster of each was a Mark III and stuck in their belts was a 'stunner'. Besides their own weapons, each one of the Ninjas had a Mark XIII ion cannon and a 'stunner' stuck in their belts. Mikey and Leo had a few stun grenades and C-4. Raph had one of the long blasters (Mark XXI) and in addition, Donnie had collected a small assortment of electronic gadgetry and a laptop vidpad PDO which he had crammed into a backpack. The spies had their own backpacks and 'toys' back now too.

Now that they were dressed warmly, the girls all seemed much more confident. "OK. Let's see if Alex's palm and voice will open the main doors off of this thing." said Donnie, slinging the backpack over his shoulder. They all took off up the corridor for the main ramp deck. Donnie manipulated the wiring of the door controls and had Alex do her thing again. "Open sesame." she whispered and the ramp shot downwards, hitting the ice floor with a crash! All seven of them scattered into doorways! However, all remained quiet and they ventured back into the hall.

"Cowabonga! They must all be loaded, guys!" said Mikey. "Come on, guys and gals! Let's get outta this place!" said Raph. "Just where the Hell do you bakas think you're all off to?" demanded a loud voice from outside of the 'Leo'!

END of Chapter 59.

Chapter 60 'A Sensei's Quest' or 'Bozun Jumping Made easy' to follow soon. Please r/r. Have a nice day and see ya soon-K&K


	64. Chapter 60 'A Sensei's Quest' or 'Bozun

DISCLAIMER: OK Sammy, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter60without further preamble:-

Chapter 60

'A Sensei's Quest' or 'Bozun Jumping Made Easy'

Two huge dark-haired guys flanked a shorter (though not by very much!) silver-haired doglike thing who was brandishing a sword not unlike one of Leo's katanas! "We're leaving!" announced Raph, spinning his 'bloody blades' (twin sai) menacingly. Mikey followed his brother with his 'spinning chains' (numchakas). Next came Leo wielding his twin katanas (Samurai swords) and the girl spies with their new weapons. Bringing up the rear was Donnie with his 'bo' (a fighting stick somewhat akin to a 'Kendo' stick).

"I won't ask you a second time. Are you going back to your rooms like good little kiddies or do I have to get tough?" yelled Inu Yasha. "That goes for us too you bunch of weirdos!" said Vegeeta, balancing a 'spirit bomb' on the palm of his hand. "Nai! No, Vegeeta! No throwing bombs inside the shuttles or the caverns or Kei will have a fit!" cried Goku. "I said we're gonna fight!" said Raph, advancing on them. Vegeeta waved away his spirit ('chi') energy and placed his empty hand palm out in front of him a good half meter from Raph and pushed the air gently. Raph went flying backwards into the bulkhead wall! The two Saiyaans walked up the Leo's ramp and Goku collared Alex, Sammy and Clover with one hand while he easily picked up Raph with the other one while Vegeeta tucked Leo and Mikey under either arm and followed him inside the shuttle. The hanyou approached Donnie and said "Do you yield, Freaky?" Donnie took one look at him and tendered his 'bo'. Inu Yasha glanced at the weapon and chuckled as he handed it back to Donnie. "Keep your toy, Donnatella, er, Donnie." he chortled. "Vegeeta! Goku! Take them up to the bridge stat!" ordered Inu Yasha who was clearly the leader.

"Kei deliberately told Marlene to reset the controls on most of the doors to accept anybody's palm and voice prints. She just knew you'd try to escape and she didn't want you getting outside where it's a balmy minus 375 degrees Kelvin or 600 degrees below rei (zero) Fahrenheit, Donnie!" whispered the half human/half demon. "I thought it was all just a little bit too easy." replied Donnie. "You guys wouldn't have lasted go (five) seconds out there. That is if you could get past the guards and the force barriers. And we're the guards for this cavern. There's san (three) in each of the other three caverns and next door at Cavern #3 they tend to shoot first and ask questions later!" said Inu yasha.

By now, they'd all reached the bridge and the Saiyaans dropped their prisoners. Vegeeta just dumped Leo and Mikey but Goku gently lowered the three girls and Raph to the ground. Marlene and Kome were already there along with Mugghi and Nammo. They were none too pleased at being awakened at 0400 hours either! "Shimatta! This better be good! I finally drop off to sleep and you bakas wake me up!" complained a very angry Kome Sawaguchi. "I hate to have to agree with her but Kome's right. I just got to sleep too. Oro is so all fired important that both of us had to come?" asked a slightly less upset Marlene Angel. Both tro-cons wore kimonos. Marlene's was white and Kome's was pink and they were both fingering their Mark XIII's!

The hanyou become spokesman. "Our newest houseguests decided to go for an evening stroll. We caught them all trying to leave the 'Leo'. Luckily, we got to them before they got outside the caverns." he said. Marlene looked at the seven escapees. "Do you bakas WANT to die? That's oro would have happened to you if Inu Yasha and the Saiyaans hadn't of gotten to you before you left these caverns! And you're damned lucky that Kei didn't catch you! Or those trigger-happy yokels next door for that matter! Now if I have your words that you won't try anything as foolhardy as this again I won't toss you in my brig. I'll just have you escorted back to your rooms except we'll change the damned codes this time! Do I have your words?" demanded the pert blonde navigator.

"I give you the word of myself and my brothers, ma'am." said Donnie. "And I like TOTALLY give you ours!" said Sammy. "I guess you want these things back too." said Alex, unzipping her jumpsuit. "Damned right I do! Hand 'em over!" said Kome. "Belay that order! Keep them for tonight and we'll return your things to you ashita (tomorrow). Goodnight, kids." said marlene, making a notation in her nav log vid disk. The Saiyaans escorted the turtles while the hanyou took the spies back to their room. "We don't have to tell you oro happens if you try anything else tonight, do we?" said Vegeeta very menacing-ly to the four terrapin Ninjas. "We'll be good, dudes!" said Mikey. "Now stay put or else!" said Inu Yasha to his three charges. "Like or else what?" demanded Alex. "You really don't want to know! Trust me! Just be good little spies!" answered a grinning hanyou.

When the two sets of newest arrivals were finally alone, Donnie spoke to the girls through the ventilator hole. "Let's hold off on any more escapes until we know just a little bit more about this palce and these guys. OK, girls?" he asked. "Yeah, whatever! I'm like TOTALLY too tired to play anymore tonight anyway! I am totally bushed!" answered a sleepy Clover from her bunk. "Goodnight guys." said Alex and Sammy, stifling yawns. Next door, the Ninja wannabees had settled in for the night.

The chromo on the wall in the Captain's quarters of the 'Leo' stood at 0415 when Kome finally got to go back to her bunk. Marlene turned in fifteen minutes later.

Meanwhile back on the 'Mikey' Robin (the 'Teen Titan') couldn't sleep. So he decided to do what he always did when sleep eluded him- go for a stroll. Of course he knew that all of the usual exits were codelocked, however, there was a small cargo portal which was not coded, probably because it was so narrow that it was not considered necessary to protect it. A tight squeeze but the teen managed to wriggle through the aperture and found himself in Cavern #3. Knowing how trigger-happy this cavern's sentries were, he steered well clear of the front of the cavern. Instead he jogged towards the rear of the huge cave.

By so doing, he soon met up with the dark form of Raven who was also suffering from insomnia. "Can't sleep either, huh?" asked Robin. "How'd you guess?" she said dryly. Ignoring her comment, he fell into step with the smaller alien girl and began to chat with her. (When you 'chat' with Raven , you talk and she listens, hardly ever joining in the discussion at all.) "What do you think, Rae? Will we ever find our way back home? Can we really trust these 3WA folks? I just don't know yet." observed Robin.

"Well, they did capture both Warp and Slade for us, Robin. Doesn't that count for something?" asked Raven. "Yeah. I guess so." he replied. "Our best chance of getting back home is with with these people from the 3WA, Robin." she said. "At least, I hope so." she added, rising from the floor. "Time for me to get back to bed. Goodnight, Robin." Raven walked back up the passageway towards the 'Mikey'. Robin continued his stroll towards the rear of the huge cavern.

Snapping out his power stick and extending it, Robin decided to do a little shadowbox practicing. He swaung his pole back and forth a few times before a shadow covered his own. "Mind if I get some practice in too?" asked Yahiko who had drawn out his 'bokka' (wooden katana-like sword). "A little one on one, kid? If you can keep up with me that is?" smirked Robin. "Speak for yourself, tomo." replied Yahiko, swinging his 'bokka' like a katana. The duo sparred back and forth a few more times before Robin yawned and said "OK. OK. I yield. I'm too tired to play anymore. I'm for bed. Goodnight, yahiko." he said. "Me too. Goodnight, Titan." replied Yahiko, retracing his steps back to his own shuttle and bed.

Arriving at the 'Mikey', Robin noticed light coming from the engine room. Curious, he pushed the door open and ventured inside. "Cowabong, Cyborg! Look at this warp core! It 's radically awesome!" said Donnie. He and Cyborg were examining the 'Mikey's' inner workings. "Hey, Cy! Where did he come from? And what the deuce are you doing in here?" whispered Robin. "That's Donnatella from next door on the 'Leo'. Have you seen these engines, man! Oh yeah! They're mega-cool, baby!" said Cyborg excitedly. "Hi, Donnatella. I'm Robin. Nice to meet you." said the Titan leader, extending his hand to the Ninja who shook it. "Great to meet you too, Robin." replied Donnie. "Don't you remember, Cyborg? Yuri told us not to wander around this ship! And you two had better put that core thing back together pronto!" yelled Robin, noticing that they had taken apart the warp core!

"Put oro back together?" asked a sleepy voice behind Robin. "Kome? Oh, er, nothing important." replied Robin nonchalantl. He tried to steer the tro-con back out the door but she shoved him aside and charged in. "Oro the Fxxx! Oro are you two baka morons doing to our engines? Oh, Christ! Ka-Mi! Tell me that ain't the warp core's sonic drive relay system on the floor? The ship can't move without it! Put that thing back together quick before Yuri sees it!" yelled Kome. "Yuri's already seen it, guys." said Yuri from the doorway. "Does Mar know he's over here?" she demanded, pointing at Donnie. "I doubt it." said Kome. "Put that thing back the way you found it and then you (she pointed to Cyborg) get back to bed and you (she pointed to Donnie) get back to the 'Leo' before mar misses you! And I want the pair of you to stay out of the engine rooms! Honestly! You guys are worse than Ed! Robin, Kome- back to your rooms now! Goodnight." said Yuri, heading back to her own quarters in the Captain's cabin.

After they'd finished reassembling the warp core, Donnie said "Later dude!" to Cyborg and went back to the 'Leo'. "Where ya been, Donnie?" demanded a sleepy Raph when he slipped back into their room. "Just next door to the 'Mikey', Raph. Now be quiet and go back to sleep." replied Donnie. Leo and Mikey were still snoring in their bunks. Next door, the 'WOOHP' ('World Organization of Human Protection' or 'Helping People'- not sure which) spies Alex, Sammy and Clover were deep in slumberland. Back on the 'Mikey', Cyborg had taken a detour on his way to bed and had discovered the galley and more importantly- the 'replicators'!

"Yo, kid! Rep me up some ramen, will ya!" yelled Inu Yasha, poking his head through the doorway. "Pipe down, man!" whispered Cyborg, handing him a steaming bowl of ramen. An hour later both hanyou and half human/half robot turned in. On all four shuttles the chromos stood at 0530 hours (I will no longer give the correlation of military as opposed to civilian time. It is all explained in Chapter 3 fully) and the sentries changed for a final time a half hour later at 0600 hours. The new day was January 2nd, AD 2251.

It had been more than a day now since his four children had left the lair to search the sewers for the source of that strange light. The old sensei (teacher/mentor/fatherlike figure) now had no choice except to go and seek out his missing sons. The old one had been wandering aimlessly for hours until he had finally seen the pulsating golden anomaly- clearly some sort of vortex! Surely his sons would not have ventured into this phenomenon? What was he thinking! Of course they would have gone through it! Did they ever do what he told them to do? No! Had they ever heeded his advice? No! He probed the strange glowing opening in the air with his staff. So far so good. He had just begun to step into it when--

"Sensei! Sensei! Oh, thank God I fiund you, Sensei! Any sign of our guys at all, Sensei?" He turned to confront a taller than average redheaded beauty with deep aoishi aizu and a look of growing concern on her kawaii face. "April! It is much too dangerous for you here! Go back to the lair at once!" he admonish-ed her. "No way, Sensei! I'm going with you. They're my family too now! Do you think that they went through that thing?" asked April O'Neal. "Why do I bother? Yes, my child. I think that they went through it." He held out a paw to the girl. "Take my hand and we shall pass through together, my child." She seized hold of his hand and took a tighter grip on the 'kodachi' (a shorter version of the katana) which she had grabbed up for protection before following the animal she thought of as a father (Sensei was a giant mutated rat) into the grim sewers under New York City.

"You must be brave, girl. Close your eyes if you wish but do not loosen your grip on my hand. We should pass right through the vortex of this anomaly safely. Where we shall emerge I have no idea. God protect us and keep my sons safe as well. Here we go, April." So saying the unlikely duo stepped into the strange light and stepped out into the darkness of Cavern #3 on 'Gysymeo'!

"Are you unharmed, my child?" asked the old one. "I'm OK, Sensei. Brrr! It's really cold now! I wish that I'd worn my thermal underwear and a heavy turtleneck and my ski pants! (April slipped on the icy floor and fell on her ass!) OW! And my new hiking boots too!" she finished ruefully, rubbing her rear end after Sensei had helped her to rise. "I don't ever remember the city being this cold before, especially in May! said April, zipping up her leather jacket and sheathing her kodachi. "And my damned gloves too!" She shoved her hands into her jacket pockets and began to stamp her feet which were freezing!

"Wherever we are, my dear, it is most definitely not New York. This is no sewer. It is some sort of ice cave or cavern. Come, we will see where this passageway leads." Grabbing hold of the shivering girl, he began to walk towards the front of the cavern where he perceived a dim light a long ways off. As they rounded a corner of the tunnel they heard voices- a young male and two younger females or so they sounded to the old one's ears!

"Where are we, Akito? And where's the ship?" asked the older female voice. "How should I know where we are, Yurika? If you hadn't have grabbed me in a stranglehold when we 'bozun jumped' (a form of instantaneous transfer like Goku uses) we'd have jumped to Luna (the Moon) instead of to here!" replied the male voice. "She dam well grabbed me too, Akito and she didn't even wait until I was ready either! I jumped without my dam skirt!" complained the younger female voice. Another few steps and April O'Neal and her Sensei were face to face with three young people- a lad of 20, a young girl of 18 and another one of 12 or 13. They were strangely attired and each wore some kind of uniform. The boy's consisted of gold/black coveralls and boots. The 18 year old girl was clad in a black/white tunic, a white microminiskirt, high-heeled shoes, grey stockings and a tam o' shanter style cap. Her hair was the deepest shade of raven like the boy's. She also wore thin white gloves. The third member of the trio was a girl who looked like she was more like 10 than 12! She was a blonde and was dressed identically to the other girl except that her shoes were flat-heeled and her head was bare. She was not wearing any sort of skirt or slacks either- only frilly pink underpants!

"Excuse me, Mr Rat, sir. Have you seen our starship around here anywhere? We seem to have misplaced it!" said the older female, clasping her hands together and bowing deeply to April's companion. "You'll have to excuse these two sir, miss! They're idiots! We teleported and were supposed to reach the Terran Moon (Luna), at least they were until the captain grabbed hold of me and I had to jump with them! Pardon me but perhaps I had better introduce ourselves first. I'm Ruhri, first officer and pilot of the battlestar cruiser 'Nadesico'. This is Yurika, our captain (believe it or not!) and Akito, one of our robot pilots. But the 'Nadesico' could never fit in these caves! Dammit, it's freezing in here!" Ruhri began to stamp her feet to keep warm. Yurika (the captain) and Akito (the boy) were both rubbing their hands together and then blowing on them to to warm them up. The giant rat bowed as well while April bobbed her head and smiled at them all.

"I am Master Splinter, Ninja sensei from New York City on Terra or Earth. This is my dear daughter, April O'Neal." he said. "Hi. Nice to meet you all." said April, shaking hands with Ruhri. "We have not seen your starship nor indeed any other starships for that matter." said the old one. "Well, there's one in the front of this cavern but it's only a shuttlecraft not a starship. said Ruhri. "Sweetie, you must be half frozen to death in those panties!" exclaimed April while she rummaged through her backpack. "Ah ha!" April held up her booty triumphantly- two pairs of jeans- one aoishi and one black. "I knew I had these with me." she said, beckoning for Yurika and Ruhri to follow her behind a rock cluster and telling her sensei and Akito to stay put. "Follow me girls- if you don't feel like freezing to death, that is!" said April. The trio disappeared while Akito and master Splinter chatted with each other. A few minutes later they reappeared. Ruhri was wearing the black jeans with the cuffs rolled up a few times to better fit her shorter legs. Yurika was wearing the aoishi ones (her skirt was neatly folded and now reposed in April's backpack) which were still a bit too short for her longer legs. While debating what to do next, another female voice addressed them all.

"Better put this stuff on guys! These caverns get really damned cold at times!" said Sango. Inu Yasha and Miroku were handing out fur parkas and caps, ski pants, gloves and boots to all five newbies. The tall hanyou had quietly taken April's kodachi, the old one's staff, Yurika's power wand stunner pistol, Akito's blaster and Ruhri's derringer. When they were ready, Sango (who had not taken her plasma rifle off of the fivesome!) Herded the 'Nadesico' trio to the 'Mikey' while the hanyou took charge of the ninja sensei and the auburn-haired beuty, delivering them to the 'Leo'.

Akito was put in with Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg while Ruhri and Yurika were placed in the same quarters as Starfire and raven. Meanwhile, Inu Yasha had taken his two charges back to the 'Leo'. "I've got a pleasant little surprise for you two." he said, placing his palm on a door control panel and muttering a word or two in a low tone. The door opened and the the two newbies were ushered inside. "I believe that you all know each other, Miss April, Sensei Splinter. Hey Mikey, Donnie, Leo, Raph! Wake up! You got company! Visit for awhile but then I gotta take April next door." said the half human/half demon, not unkindly.

"Sensei? April? We thought that we'd never see you again! How'd you get here?" cried the four ninja wannabees at the same time. "The same way as you, my sons- through the light vortex anomaly. It is good that all of you are unharmed." said Master Splinter. "You should see all the cool stuff and the awesome gadgets that they got here, Sensei! And the engines of these aircraft- they're something else, man!" said Donnie. "But is it true that we cannot return to our lair the same way that we got here?" he asked. "Regrettably, yes, my son. We must find some other way to reach home, I am very much afraid." replied their sensei.

"Cowabonga, dudes! All we gotta do is wait a couple of weeks and when that hole thingy in the universe gets plugged up we'll go home again! That's what the cool looking broad with hair redder than our April's told us!" said Mikey enthusiastically. April look confused as Hell and Master Splinter's brow was furrowed with thought. "He is referring to the rift in the space/time continuum of the universe which our scientists are repairing in the past." said a new voice from behind them all.

"Hi, Blondie!" said Raph, waving Marlene into a chair. "I told you not to call me that, Raphael." she scolded, sitting on the sofa next to a bewildered April O'Neal. "OK. The quick explanation is this. Our bosses' 3WA (World Welfare Works Association- the peace keeping arm of the 'United Galactica Federation of Galaxies' and virtually intergalactic cops) counterparts from AD 2140 accidentally blew a hole or rift in the fabric of the universe rupturing the delicate space/time continuum. This action created vortexes all over the place which folks have been blundering into ever since. Most of them seem to end up either here, on our four shuttles or on our mother ship, the 'Lovely Angel 2' which is 20 minutes from these caverns. Since these anomalies are only oneway only, you're all stuck here with us for a few weeks until the repairs in 2140 are finished and you can all go home again. By the way, this is the year AD 2251 and I know that you come from AD 2004 on Terra or Earth as you call it. This planet is 'Gysymeo' and, trust me, it's very cold here so do not leave these caverns! Sensei, you'll bunk in here with the boys and I'll take April next door to the Valley girls' room. Goodnight guys and sir. See you ashita (tomorrow)." said Marlene. "April, onegai follow me if you will." Mar escorted the redheaded girl next door to the 'WOOHP' ('World Organization of Human Protection') spies' room where she went through the same door panel procedure as Inu Yasha had done on the ninjas' room portal. The door flew open and April was taken inside. Clover and Sammy were still sound asleep in their bunks but Alex sat up and rubbed her golden aizu. "Marlene? What's up now? Time to get up already? I must've overslept! Be redy in half a minute, Mar!" she said, hopping off her bunk and pawing through her bureau for clean linen. She began to shuck off her kimono when she saw April with Marlene.

"Calm down, Alex. It's not time to get up yet. I've brought you guys a new roommate is all. April O'Neal, this is Alex. Alex, this is April O'Neal. She is a good tomo (friend) of the ninja guys next door. Their sensei is here too. April, the blonde over there asleep is Clover and the redhead is Sammy. You'll be bunking here for awhile. Alex will see to getting you settled in and stuff. I've got to get some sleep before we have to return to the 'Angel'. Goodnight kids." said Marlene, exiting the room and code locking the door behind her.

"Nice to meet you, Alex." said April, shaking hands with the tall brunette spy. "Same here, April. Your ninja turtle guys are like totally cool- especially Donnie!" While talking, Alex had yanked out slippers, pajamas and an aoishi kimono which she tossed over to April. Then she said goodnight and crawled back into her bunk. Alex pointed to a bunk across rom hers and told April to bed down there. April sat down, kicked off her boots, pulled off her socks, yanked off her top, stepped out of her ski pants, pulled on the kimono and gratefully slid under the blankets. She was soon asleep. Next door the ninjas were deep in slumberland too.

Kei had been enjoying some blissful and welcome sleep- finally! She had been dreaming of herself as a warrior maid on ancient Terra like Genie was in Oaklynn sorta! Dam her anyway! Screeching at the top of her lungs and just because Kei had picked up her shimatta broadsword and swung it around a few times! Well, hai, she thought, I did kinda hit the bulkhead with the blad but I didn't break the damned thing! Hey! I wonder if that ninja turtle freak Leonardo would lend me one of his katanas for awhile? He does have two of 'em, after all! I'd just like to get in some practice! Wait! Maybe I could replicate one for myself! Nai, the last time I used a replicator I didn't like oro I'd repped and threw the shimatta rep machine at the wall and now Yuri won't let me get near the damned things! Maybe 'Ivy' would lemme play with his or Falco or the 'Crybaby' or even Rebecca! Inu Yasha told me that you had to have either demon blood or 'mika' blood, whatever the Fxxx that is! in you to even 'touch' his damned precious 'Tessaiga'! I'd really like to have one of my own though! We got laser swords but they just ain't the same things! Oh, well, I guess that I-- Kei never finished that thought! CRASH! BOOM! WHAM! KABOOM! Kei was startled out of her dreaming and sat bolt upright in her bunk!

"Oro the Fxxx!" she exclaimed loudly, awakening Leila, Serena and Sango. "Oro's the matter, Kei?" asked Leila, snatching her tante (dagger) from beneath her pillow and bounding across the cabin to Kei's bunk. Sango had her plasma rifle out and cocked. Serena was trembling in fear and had her new Teddy bear that Uncle Spike (Steigel) had given to her for Kurisumasu (Christmas)! It was a souvenir from Spike's encounter with the infamous 'Teddy Bomber' sans (without) the bombs of course! Faye had told him that every little girl loved Teddy bears so he had given Serena (Sailor Moon) one out of the group that Jett and faye had confiscated when they'd nabbed the bomber while he and 'Cowboy Andy' (a 'Yahoo!' cowboy as well as a bounty huner one) had been dueling atop the roof of the bomber's target!

The door to Kei's bedchamber crashed open and the 'Chosen One'- the 'Dark Knight' himself- 'Ivanhoe', both blades out (sword and dagger) leaped into the room and landed catlike on the footboard of Kei's bunk! "Christ Almighty, 'Ivy'! Watch it!" yelled Kei. "Are you safe, Milady? We heard strange noises and explosions!" he demanded, the concern evident in his voice.

END OF Chapter 60. Chapter 61 'Gysymeo Fights Back' or 'A Flight for Life' to follow soon. Please r/r and see ya soon. Have a nice weekend, hazu!-K&K


	65. Chapter 61 'Gysymeo Fights Back' or 'A F

DISCLAIMER: OKAkito, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 61without further preamble:-

Chapter 61

'Gysymeo Fights Back' or 'A Flight for Life'

"Christ! Oro the Fxxx is this- Furool Central! I'm fine, gang! I dunno oro that was but I sure as jigoku mean to find out!" she said, hopping out of her bunk and grabbing her twin Mark XIII ion cannons from beneath her pillow. Glancing at the bedside table chromo she saw that that it was almost 0600 hours! Sango had trilled Yuri on the 'Mikey', Leila had trilled Mar on the 'Leo' and Serena had trilled Keitarou on the 'Donnie'. All three reported hearing the same crashing sounds and explosions! Kei had trilled Mugghi who had confirmed the sounds, however, the scanners were not detecting any other ships anywhere near them but the external sensors (according to Nammo) were registering solar winds in excess of 1,500 kilos! A blizzard was raging outside and the temperature had dropped to a minus 2,500 degrees Kelvin or a terrifying 4,100 degrees below zero Fahrenheit! Nammo's readouts did indeed confirm the fact that ablizzard with high intense solar winds had just mysteriously begun only a few minutes ago! The perimeter guards reported that the pattern enhancer units (the power sources for the force beam barriers across the mouths of the four caverns) had been blown backwards several meters! That explained the smaller crashing sounds anyway but that would not have been loud enought to wake up Kei!

Keitarou reported that 'Mi-Ke' (the elf hunters' Terran tank) had been thrown violently sideways into the 'Donnie' causing both conveyances to be smashed into the cavern wall! That explained the crashing sounds like explosions that had finally awakened Kei! A sleepy-aizued Anton and Don flanked by the four ninja boys, their sensei, a redheaded girl, a blonde, an auburn haired beauty and a brunette along with Kagome, Miroku, Inu Yasha, both Doctors and Kome crowded into Kei's bedroom and spilled out into the living room and foyer of her suite. The 'Teen Titans' were the next to arrive along with Robin Senna and Haruto Sasashi close behind them. The two Saiyaans and Bulma Brief brought up the rear. Merrill, Melissa, Louie and Genie forced their way through the mob and Genie started swinging her sword every which way and yelling "Where are they, Cap? I'll kill the bastards!" She was three sheets to the wind having polished off three fifths of Skotch with Louie and the Saiyaans before retiring. Kei finally exploded!

"E--Nough already! It's just a shimatta friggin' ice storm for Christ's sake! Ka-Mi! I forgot how common these things are during this season on 'Gysymeo'. That's why we got the whole friggin' Northern coast to ourselves! Let's inspect the damages, check to see if anyone's hurt, you know the drill by now, guys! OK? And nobody goes anywhere in these caverns alone! Somebody find Yuri! I need a headcount stat! OK, hazu, split up and get going! Breakfast in Cavern #2 at 0700 and we'll have a head of groups' powwow at 1000 hours on the 'Raph'. Anyone think to check on our two prisoners (Warp and Slade)? I ain't gonna even ask how the turtle freaks and the totallyValley babes got loose! Donnatella- you and Cyborg grab Ed and check out the electronics systems on all of the shuttles, the tank and the jeep. Find Rally and put her on scanner watch on the 'Raph' again. Same goes for the 'Mikey', the 'Leo' and the 'Donnie'. I want those scanners monitored constantly! Check with the perimeter guards that all is well and nobody sneaked in past them while the barriers were open! Make sure those barriers are now active and operational and one more thing- everyone will be armed at all time s from now on and that is an order! Questions? Nai? Dismissed!"

While speaking to them, Kei had been strapping on her bandolier and shoulder holster rig and now she spun the two ion cannons into their holsters while Serena and her scouts watched in amazement. Even Vash the Stamped was impressed by her dexterity! She sauntered out the door and keyed the rear door to the corridor leading to the bridge. "Where are you off to, Boss?" asked Marlene. "Bridge first, then the other caverns." she answered. "Like that, Captain?" smirked Marlene. Kei was standing by her rear door clad solely in a sports bra and bikini briefs! Yuri padded in behind Marlene. "Oro the oni's all the commotion, guys?" she asked. Yuri had tossed a kimono on over her pajamas and around her waist was cinched a gunsash. Slippers were on her feet while Kei was still barefooted.

"Oh- you two are a pair, aren't you?" laughed Marlene. "Running around an ice cave in your unmentionables!" she roared with uncontrolled mirth. Usually quiet and composed in demeanor, this was a change for the pert blonde navigator/pilot! Captain and Exec exchanged grins and touched a finger to their morphing bracelets. Seconds later both of them were fully clad in 3WA TC bodysuits, gloves and boots. Kei's was red/black with shortie red boots while Yuri's was aoishi/white with white Cavalier boots. Marlene stared at them both in unconcealed wonderment!

"Oro are you gawking at, Mar? You and Kome got these things too, you know! Yuri, check for casualties and then give me a headcount stat! I sure as jigoku don't feel like having to hunt all over for stragglers! Oro the Fxxx!" exclaimed Kei suddenly. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! POW! BANG! POW!

Several shots had just rung out and were reverberating throughout the caverns! "Who the jigoku is shooting out there?" she yelled, trilling Rally Vincent. "Rally! Anything on the scanners?" Kei had her hand over her left ear to better hear Rally's reply over the gunshot sounds. "Oro? Say again? Two new ones in Cavern #3? Send Kome and Vash to meet me there stat! Get 'Cowboy' Spike too! Kei out." Already racing for the exit, Kei snatched the plasma rifle out of Sango's hands. "Get some backup and meet us in Cavern #3. Here, take this instead." Kei pushed one of her own Mark XIII's into the demon slayer's hands. CRACK! POW! Two more shots! A Beretta and a Walther PPK by their sounds! That meant that both newbies must be armed but oro the Fxxxing jigoku were they shooting at? CRACK! BOOM! Two more shots again! Spike's .45 automatic and Vash's six-shooter!

"Hands up, bitches! Get your asses outta that alcove and into the light or the next ones we aim a lot better!" yelled Spike. "We are unarmed and coming out! Do not shoot anymore, please! We are both, how you say, wounded!" screamed a high-pitched female voice. Two girls- a blonde in her mid-20's and a brunette no more than 14 or 15 (if that!) came out of the side tunnel. The blonde (clad in a sleeveless red top and a black microminiskirt) was holding her right shoulder. The other one was in a schoolgirl's uniform much like Kagome Higurashi's, however, hers was aoishi/white instead of green/white. The child was limping badly and she was clutching her left thigh! Blood seeped steadily from both of their wounds. "Mercy! Mercy! Monsieurs (Sirs)! Je vous, how you say, gentlemen!" cried the blonde. "Neither of us savvy the French lingo, lady!" yelled Spike.

"I am not French! I am a Corsican, you dog! I am Mireille Bouquet and this is my ami (friend) and compadre (partner), Kirika who is Japanese! Are you with 'The Soldats' ('The Soldiers')? Where is this place? It does not look very much like Paree (Paris)!" she replied hotly. "Lady, oro year do you think this is, anyway?" asked Spike in a softer tone. You chacal (jackal)! You fool! It is 2004 as you well know!Do you think that we are the idiots, Monsieur?" she answered vehemently.

"Explanations will have to wait, Ma'am. It's AD 2251 and you ain't in Kansas no more, lady!" replied the hanyou (Inu Yasha). Somebody get Yuri stat! These babes need help pronto!" Inu Yasha leapt forward and caught both girls as they fell. They were woozy from loss of blood probably, thought the hanyou. Carrying one under each arm, he bounded up the passageway to the 'Mikey' just as Kei and Kome arrived there. Tossing her rifle to the strawberry blonde, Kei ran up and caught Kirika as the half dog demon laid her down on the cavern floor by the shuttlecraft.

"Here, Kei. Give her some of this stuff." said Nick Wolfwood, offering her a pocket flask of brandy. Kei forced a little of the brandy into the girl's mouth while Nick cradled her head on his arm. Vash and Spike were doing the same thing for Mireille while Inu Yasha, Kome and Sango stood there watching. Yuri finally came running over with a tricorder and examined the patients. Luckily both wounds were superficial. "Bring them both inside. They're only grazed but in those outfits they'll freeze to death out here." she said. Kei picked up Kirika while Inu Yasha scooped up Mireille and went inside the shuttle. Donnie had keyed open the ramp doors and stood aside while the two girls were being carried inside. Both girls were shivering violently.

Shippou came racing over to Kagome who had just joined Sango and Kome. "Kagome! I just found these things in the tunnel where those two crazy ladies were just now! Here." The small kitsune handed her two automatic pistols. "Oro are they, Kagome?" he asked. "A Wlther PPK and a Berretta- automatic pistols. They're weapons usually used by assassins." said Nicholas D. Wolfwood, lighting a cigarette. Kagome and the others were concerned and would have liked to see if the two newbies were OK but Donnie was guarding the door and had been told by Yuri not to let anyone in.

A half hour went by and by now everyone was satanding around in silent vigil while outside the storm continued unabated. Finally Donnie beckoned Kome and Sango to come on over. They hurried up to the ninja who whispered to them for a few seconds, then the tro-con trainee and the demon hunter ran off in the direction of the 'Leo' next door. "They'll be OK, guys. Yuri gave them a painkiller and an antibiotic as well as a sedative. We have to find them some warmer stuff to wear. We'll be right back." called Sango over her shoulder.

Meanwhile (on the 'Mikey) Yuri had staunched the flow of blood from both girls' wounds and sterilized, applied disinfectant ('Kolacydyl') and bandaged them. Kiri had a slight bruise on her right temple but the scans had shown no sign of a concussion. In addition, she had a gunshot wound on her left thigh while Mireille had one on her right shoulder. Mireille also had a fresh cut several centimeters long and quite deep on her left forearm which had been treated and bandaged. Since both girls were suffering from severe hypothermia or as it is commonly known 'frostbite', Yuri had the guys fill two tubs or troughs (which she'd repped up) with hot water. Then she had sent them outside (the guys) to wait. Working as quickly as possible she and Kei stripped their two patients to the skin and immersed them in the heated water.

Color soon returned to their skins which had begun to take on an aoishi pallor. Kei looked grimly at Yuri who smiled. "Relax, Kei. They'll be fine now. We got to them just in time. If they had not fired thjose shots we would have never known they were even there! Oro the heck were they shooting at anyway?" Kei stared at her. "Damned if I know, Yuri! Where the jigoku did they come from even? Oro--" Kei stopped when there was a small whimpering sound from Kirika. Yuri was already soothing her so Kei turned her attention to the blonde.

"Ooh-- my head hurts like Hell! My arm's numb too! Where am I? Why am I taking a bath?" demanded Mireille, yawning. "You'll be asleep soon. We'll talk later, Miss Bouquet. Pleaseant dreams." said Kei. She and Kirika were soon asleep. "Stay here, Kei. I'll be right back." said Yuri, going to the door to speak to Donnie. He nodded and Yuri went back to her two patients. "Well?" asked Kei. "I told Donnie to get Kome and Sango to bring them some warmer gear to wear. We've got to get them out of that water and into bunks." said Yuri.

Sango and Kome returned with armloads of warm winter gear which they dumped on the sofa. "OK, girls- give us a hand here. 'CC', increase heat in drying alcove to 95 Kelvin (105 degrees Fahrenheit). Kome, towels. Sango, underthings, pajamas. Kei, kimonos. Hustle, kids!" said Yuri, lifting Kirika out of the tub while Kei pulled out the blonde. Between the four of them, Mireille and Kirika were soon dried, underweared, pajamaed and kimonoed. Then they were placed in bunks under tons of blankets. "Now, we'll just let them sleep. Best medicine for them, Kei." said Yuri. Kei turned to Kome. "Put a guard on this door. If they try to leave, restrain them. Then call me. I want to know the moment they're awake. Got that?" commanded Kei. "Yes, Kei." said Kome, grabbing Inu Yasha and whispering to him. At last he nodded. "It's OK. He'll take the watch and let us know when they wake up. Any idea who they are?" asked Kome.

"None. No purses, fanny pouches or ID. Nothing on the pair of them except their clothes, underthings, strange wristchromos, bracelets, rings, necklaces, crucifixes and NO weapons." replied Yuri. "Oh, Shippou-chan found these. Two automatics- a Walther PPK and a Berretta. He gave them to Kagome who handed them to me. Nick W. said that they were usually assassins' weapons. Does that mean that those two are hired killers? Do you think that they're some of Berringer's hirelings?" asked Kome. "Nai. They're both from Terran's paris, France in AD 2004. Sure wish I knew oro the jigoku they were shooting at though?" said a worried Kei.

End Chapter 61. Chapter 62 to follow soon. Please r/r. See ya soon, gang!-K&K


	66. Chapter 62 'Withdrawal Strategies' or 'L

DISCLAIMER: OK Emma, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 62 without further preamble:-

Chapter 62

'Withdrawal Strategies' or 'Leaving 'Gysymeo' Finally'

"They're assassins, Kei. When they came through the vortex, they thought that we were their marks! They even accused us of being something called 'The Soldats' for Christ's sake! That's why they fired on us!" said Nick. "I know that, Nick. But when they got here they were already shooting before you showed up! Oro the oni were they shooting at before you guys showed up?" replied Kei. "Well, you can't ask them that for another twelve hours. I just sedated them and gave each one 50 cc's of 'Axileine 30' for pain. You guys have to stop being so shimatta gung-ho and trigger-happy! I'm not really a doctor, you know!" said Yuri, accepting a latte from Miroku.

"Oh, Kei. Mr Poporo and Mr Gustav want to see you. They're waiting for you in your ready room on the 'Raphael'. (On the shuttles the ready room was a small cabin just behind the bridge on the right side of the craft.) Han's there too." she teased. If she noticed the innuendo, Kei gave no sign. "On my way. See you later." said Kei, walking briskly to the 'Raph' and up the ramp deck to her own ready room where the two chiefs were waiting along with Han Solo, Zoe and the two time lords. The mood was decidedly grim. "I've asked the doctors and Captain Solo to join us for this meeting, Kei. Although Marlene is our navigator, Zoe has more experience and since she's only here in an advisory capacity and Marlene was needed elsewhere, I've asked Zoe along too. I hope you don't mind." said Anton Gustav. Kei waved them all to seats.

"OK with me, Boss. Oro's this all about? You already know about the two newbies, I guess?" said Kei, dropping into an easy chair at the table. "Oro two newbies?" demanded Chief Don Poporo. "A blonde and a brunette from AD 2004 Terran paris. Nick thinks they're assassins. One's a Corsican and the other's Japanese. They're both on the 'Mikey' under sedation. The blonde's got a bullet wound in her right shoulder and the other one has one in her left thigh. Yuri said they'll be OK." replied Kei. "And I didn't shoot 'em either! 'Cowboy' Spike and 'Vash' did!" added Kei. "First time for everything, I suppose." said Don. "I heard that!" replied Kei hotly.

"OK, I'll cut to the chase." said Anton. "The reason for this little get together is this. How much longer do we wait for Berringer? I say that when the aizu of this storm reaches us, we pull out and head for home. I don't want to run the risk of getting anyone-- that is-- dammit all! We could change history itself if we aren't careful!" he yelled suddenly.

"And that's a no-no, folks." said Doctor 2 very quietly. "I'm afraid that I must agree with the little fellow." said Doctor 4. Doctor 2 glared at the other time lord but said nothing. "Well, people, do we go when get the aizu which should be sometime this evening or do we tay here? I could order the 'Angel' off 'Gysymeo' but I want to be democratic about this so everyone aboard gets a vote. Kei has scheduled a 'head of groups' powwow for 1000 hours aboard the 'Raphael'. The site is now changed to cavern #2 ouside of the 'Leonardo' and will include all hands with no exceptions! That's when we all vote. Now it's discussion time. I want pros and cons. Since Zoe will be one of our navigators, we'll begin with her. said Anton, glancing over at the svelte brunette.

"How long will the aizu last? Oro will be the estimated windspeed and 'G' force at that time? (On 'Gysymeo', 'eyes' of storms are never totally 'dead' calm!)" asked Zoe quietly. "Duration time is estimated at one hour twenty minutes. Windspeed will be 310 kilos/hour. 'G' force will be at 175.8 'G'." answered Don Poporo. "That'll be cutting it pretty damned close and to escape 'Gysymeo's' gravity well with that powerful a 'G' and with those solar winds at 310 kilos will require firing all eight thrusters at the same time. The ice should absorb the blast but Kei and Mar were concerned about the left nacelle's fuel mixture control. I should check it asap if we're going to go that route." said Zoe. "Thanks, Zoe. Now our pilot's input. Han?" asked Anton.

"Christ, Anton! I don't like the idea of taking off into the teeth of a full blown hurricane! But if both nacelles are working OK and we can use the wormhole for the hyperthrust jump, I guess we can chance it.Oro do you think, Kei?" queried Han Solo, his ice-aoishi aizu probing Kei's green ones.

"That storm will be the least of our worries, Han! Boss, oro do you think John B. will do when he finally gets here and finds his birds flown? He'll know it was us here, you know. He'll figure we ran for home and he and his gang of cutthroats will follow us all the way home to Furool City if necessary! Now, Don, you do remember oro happened when we tangled with John's brother, Max, don't you? Half of the city was wiped out and hundreds were killed! Do you really run that risk again? Because that's oro will happen if John Berringer gets to 'Shimougou', guys! That's why I want to confront him here and finish this thing once and for all! I vote we stay and Anton, you sure as Hell can't pull rank on me this time because Garner put me in charge of this mission! You and Don are only along in an advisory capacity, remember?" said the feisty redhead.

"Then you will just have to stop him before you lead him back to your own home world, won't you?" said an authoritative-sounding voice from the doorway.

END of Chapter 62. Chapter 63 soon. Enjoy. Please r/r. See ya soon-K&K


	67. Chapter 63 'Racing the Storm' or 'The Bi

DISCLAIMER: OK Fritz, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter63 without further preamble:-

Chapter 63

'Racing the Storm' or 'The Big Powwow'

Heads turned as Ivanhoe, a Mark XVI disruptor beam blast rifle in his hands, strode into the gathering. "You pardon, my lady, for interrupting you." he said, dropping to one knee in front of Kei's chair. "Miss Vincent begged me to inform your ladyship that her scans indicate that Mr Berringer's conveyance, the 'Starcrusher' is headed directly for us and will be here in less than a day." reported the 'Dark Knight'.

"It's about frigging time! Now we can finally finish this feud!" said Kei, smashing her right fist into her left palm. "Milady, he is not alone this time. His armada is estimated to be at least 200 ships. At least that is what Miss Vincent said." The 'Chosen One' rose to his feet and stood regarding Kei questioningly. "Any message, Milady?" he asked. Kei's bright expression had clouded over at his news! "Tell Rally to confirm that figure and get me a more accurate ETA for Berringer. Find out from Marlene if his arrival will coincide with this storm or not. Tell them both that time is crucial to us. Thank you, Milord." replied Kei. "As you wish, Lady Kei." he said, again dropping to one knee. Then he arose and departed on his mission.

"I thought you didn't like all that chivalry stuff?" whispered Yuri who had just arrived before the knight. "I don't but you can't teach an old dog new tricks, Yuri. Besides, it makes him feel good so I can guess that I can put up with a little toadying." replied Kei quietly. Anton was again speaking.

"If that information is correct, further discussion would be pointless. With 200 ships in his employ, we would be hopelessly outnumbered. We have no choice except to leave here at once and make a run for it." he said. "Bull! Anton, do you realize oro Berringer could do to 'Shimougou' with that kind of firepower? And he will follow us there, make no mistake about that!" said Kei hotly.

"I'm open to suggestions if you have any alternatives, Kei." replied her chief. "Computer, star charts for all sectors between 'Gysymeo' and 'Shimougou' onscreen." she ordered. "Oro the oni are you looking for, Kei?" asked Yuri in a whisper. "You'll see, Yuri. Watch." said Kei softly. "Computer, illuminate all uninhabited worlds in that sector." ordered Kei. Obediently 'CC' complied with her demands. Seven planets were now illuminated on the screen. Kei stepped up to the screen. " 'CC', 150X magnification onegai." she commanded. Don finally saw her plan (or so he thought!).

"Those seven worlds are on a more or less direct route to 'Shimougou'. We defend each one as long as we can and then we fall back to the next one and so on until we reach home. A brilliant maneuver, Kei." congratulated Don Poporo. Kei smiled at him. "First, we get some backup, Don. We contact (John) Raven at the 'ISSP' and get him to send out a few squadrons to cover our asses while we fall back. We also use Jett, Faye, Han and Cowboy Spike's contacts as well as Emma's, the 'Green Baron's' and Arkton's to spread the word that Berringer and his army are all fugitives with hefty bounties on their heads. "Then--" Kei's strategy was interrupted by a roar from Han Solo.

"Are you baka, kid! You'll flood the galaxy with 'cowboys'- trigger-happy 'cowboys' who will shoot at anything and everything in sight!" yelled Han, crashing his fist on the table. "I'm counting on that, Captain. With so much confusion around 'Gysymeo', it will really slow down our pursuers and give Raven's squadrons the extra time that they will need to get here. Besides, at this time of the year, this world is practically deserted anyway. At least the Northern coastal region is uninhabited. We don't wait for the storm's 'aizu' either. We leave just as soon as the solar winds start to subside below 500 kilos. We get the 'Raphael', 'Michaelangelo', 'Leonardo' and 'Donnatella' along with Jett's 'Hammerhead' and Han's 'Flying Falcon' as well as all of our passengers and crews back to the 'Angel' asap. Then we preflight our systems while we await that 'aizu'. When it comes, we launch. It's risky, hazu, but we hyperjump using the wormhole to 'Rygiel 9'. From there we will be less than a half days' flight from our first deserted planet 'Antares'. Now, Don did guess part of my plan when he said that we would fall back planet by planet. However, this is my strategy: We use the small third moon of 'Antares' known as 'Endor' as our base of operations and land the 'Angel' there. We send a crew of 12 on each of our four shuttles back to the first four dead worlds. The 'Raph' to 'Antares'; the 'Mikey' to 'Eldrad'; the 'Leo' to 'Lyoko' and the 'Donnie' to 'Minerva'. Then we dig in. Since our enemies must pass 'Endor' to reach 'Antares', that will be the first line of defense. Any ships that slip past us will be handled by the shuttles. Each world has ice caverns like these that are easily defendable and all of our shuttles are fitted with a 'sonic disruptor beam ion cannon' (the dreaded 'God Gun'!). If the 'Angel' is in real peril and we are forced to retreat, we cloak and fall back to each world in turn. When we retreat, we send each shuttle back to the next dead world until we reach the last one ('Tekla'). By that time either the 'ISSP', the 'cowboys' or we ourselves will have (hopefully) destroyed or contained his armada. (The last three dead worlds are 'Halcyon', Zygon' and 'Tekla' and will be defended by the 'Emerald Queen' and her two shuttles 'Star Sapphire' and 'Ruby Prince'). In any case we cannot allow them to get beyond 'Tekla', whatever the consequences may be! Well, Boss, how about it? Oro do you think?" finished the redhead, leaning forward with both hands resting on the table. Green fire burned in both aizu.

"The perfect strategy, Kei. I approve of your plans. At 100 hours, we'll call a general powwow and inform everyone oro we are about to do." said Anton. "Oro do you think, Han?" asked Kei. "Who picks the shuttle crews and who commands each shuttle?" he asked. All aizu turned to their fiery-maned leader. "Keitarou gets the 'Donnie'; Marlene will command the 'Leo'; Yuri will captain the 'Mikey' and Legato will get the 'Raph'. The crews we choose by lot. The two chiefs, Zoe, the time lords, Kome, the kids, Faye and Robin Senna (the witch) will remain aboard the 'Angel' with me." answered Kei. "Messages and supplies will be ferried back and forth by the 'Flying Falcon' and the 'Hammerhead'. If possible, I'd like to use Emma's 'Queen' and her two shuttles to defend the last three worlds." said Kei.

"Consider it done, Captain. I only insist on one proviso- I keep my two crewmen, the 'Green Baron' and Arkton. With myself, that's three so the remaining nine will be drawn by lot." Another redhead, taller even than Kei, stood there swathed in a long black cloak, her right fist across her chest in the classic buccaneer's salute. "It is an honour and a privilege to serve under such a fair and just commander." said Jane (Emma or Queen Emeraldas) Emeraldas, bowing to Kei.

"May the 'Emerald Queen' acquit herself well in this battle. I am honoured and privileged as well to have such a wise and courageous captain to command." replied Kei, returning Emma's salute. Anton glanced at his wristchromo which was reading 0950 hours. "Well, we may as well make an announcement for the 100 meeeting." he said, picking up the PA mike. "Will you do the honours, Kei or shall I?" he asked. Kei stuck out her hand and took the mike from Anton.

"Attention, onegai! We have a slight change to announce. The 100 meeting for the group leaders will now include all hands with no exceptions. The venue has been changed to Cavern #2 outside of the 'Leonardo'. We will have some very important matters to discuss with you. See you in ten minutes. That is all." Kei finished the announcement and handed the mike back to Anton. "Chief, let's do this by lot thing a bit differently. First, let's just ask for volunteers for each shuttle. Then if we still need people, we can determine who will be on each shuttle by lot, OK?" She was gazing directly into Anton's deep grey aizu as she spoke.

"Sure, why not? We'll ask for volunteers first. That means that those two Saiyaan tomos of yours and the wolf and dog demons will be the first volunteers. So will the 'Bebops' and Han Solo as well as 'Vash the Stampede' and Nick Wolfwood." said Gustav. "Han and Jett I'll need for relay services since they'll have the only other shuttles besides Emma's and hers will be in use elsewhere. Guess we'd better get this show on the road, hazu. Let's go." replied Kei. At 100 hours, all hands were packed into Cavern #2 except for the two prisoners (Warp and Slade) who would remain aboard the 'Donnie' and the 'Raph' respectively until they got to the 'Angel' when they would be transferred to the brigs. Right now both Slade and Warp were under heavy sedation and sleeping like the little 'enjerus' (angels) that they sure as jigoku weren't! Don, Anton, Kei and Yuri were seated along one side of a long table which was across the width of the cavern next to the 'Leo'. Behind them and easily visible to all was a huge vidscreen. On the table were several pieces of electronic gear including a vidviewer and a holographic projector. In front of each of the quads was a mike that was tied into the PA system. Speakers were mounted throughout the cavern so that all hands could hear the grim news and the important decisions which had just been reached on their behalf.

Don began by calling for silence which he got. Anton thanked them all for coming. Even the perimeter guards had been pulled for this conference. Anton Gustav looked around the huge cavern and sighed. Then he dropped the bombshell on them all! "Our scanners indicate that John Berringer's group is less than a solar day's journey from here. They also inform us that his entourage is now positively confirmed at 235 ships plus his flagship, the 'Starcrusher'. 'ISSP' sources have also told us that Berringer has put out contracts on all 3WA and 'UG' personnel. Tro-cons are worth 120,000 credits- dead or alive. However, he has a personal vendetta against our, that is, Don's and my tro-cons, Kei and Yuri and he's offering 20 million credits each with an added bonus of 50 million to whoever kills Kei O'Halloran! Many of you already know the reason why- for those who don't, it's simple. His brother, Max, was broken out of prison by a madman named Karp, 'Mad Dog' Karp. He wanted Max to train his troops in the use of a Type 28 powersuit which Max had invented and designed for use by the military. Max agreed readily but with one proviso- he wanted to borrow the prototype for 100 hours so he could exact revenge on the man responsible for his arrest and incarceration- Don Poporo, Sector Chief of Unit 235 of the 3WA! Max caused wholesale carnage and destruction throughout 'Furool City' before finally managing to infiltrate 3WA Headquarters. While he was there, he kidnapped Don's daughter, Rosa. Defending their boss and fearing for Rosa's safety, Kei and Yuri fought a vicious battle against him, eventually forcing him to the roof for a showdown when Karp returned to pick him up. Kei, operating the power cables which provided the energy source for the entire building, diverted all the energy she could muster to the main relay cable which overloaded the system and released a beam of pure ionic photon energy into and through Max and his powersuit! He was atomized instantly and the beam also destroyed Karp's ship along with the 'Mad Dog' and his entire gang of cutthroats. John never got over the loss of his brother and has seen it as his sworn duty to exact vengeance on the organizations and persons responsible for his brother's demise especially Kei since she was directly responsible for Max's death. We had intended to wait here for John to arrive and have a final showdown with him. However, now logic dictates that, discretion being the better part of valor and since we are hopelessly outnumbered that we take the first opportunity to leave this place and get back home. The storm which is raging outside will begin to subside a bit when the 'aizu' passes over us in a few hours. At that point, the solar wind's velocity will be at 335 kilos/hour. It is then that we will launch the 'Angel' and depart from 'Gysymeo'. That means that we will leave here and return to the 'Angel' just as quickly as possible. Of course, as Kei has pointed out, we cannot simply allow an army of over 200 ships to follow us home to 'Shimougou' either. To that end, Kei has devised a daring plan to solve this crisis. Although risky, we believe it to be our sole option and reluctantly, Don and I have approved it. But Kei can explain it better than I can." said Chief Gustav turning to Kei who raked her blazing green orbs over the whole assembly. "Look at the vidscreen behind me, hazu." she said, activating the holoprojector and showing the holomap star charts for that sector of space betweeen there and home with their route highlighted in crimson. "Here's the plan, guys." she said and began to explain her plans in more detail which caused some downright shocked expressions on the faces of the company. Inu Yasha opened his mouth and stared while Kouga said "Holy Shit! Kami save us all!" very loudly indeed.

End of Chapter 63. Watch for Chapter 64 'Pack Up your Troubles' or 'Kei's Daring Plan' coming soon. Enjoy. Please r/r and have a great holiday weekend. See you soon my tomos all.-K&K


	68. Chapter 64 'Pack Up Your Troubles' or 'K

DISCLAIMER: OK Kouga, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter64 without further preamble:-

Chapter 64

'Pack Up Your Troubles' or 'Kei's Daring Plan'

Like a teacher lecturing her class, Kei was using a borrowed (Saitoh's) katana as a pointer to indicate each of the seven planets and their moons between 'Gysymeo' and 'Shimougou'. "Basically, we leave this planet using the storm as cover. That storm should slow down Berringer by several hours at least, another day at most. We run the 'Angel' here to 'Endor' which is the third moon of 'Antares' which will become our base of operations after we land there with the 'Angel'. Each one of these worlds and their moons are uninhabited which means that we are not risking any lives but our own. Meanwhile we will have already called out the cavalry. We contact the 'ISSP', 'Starfleet', 'Galactic Command, 'UG', the 3WA and whoever the Hell else we can think of to send us some assistance! We also let all the 'cowboys' out there know (via the 'Big Shot' program) that John Berringer and his cohorts and hirelings are all wanted felons having hefty bounties on their heads. This should flood the heavens with ships and force Johnny Boy to run for cover. I'm banking that he'll head for 'Shimougou'. Why? Simple. He wants me and he knows that I'll be heading there. Now the next part is a bit tricky. We put a crew of 12 including a captain on each of the four shuttles and on Emma's 'Queen'. Since Emma, the Baron and Arkton will be aboard the 'Queen' we will need only nine more to crew her. How do we pick the rest of the crews you ask? First and foremost we just ask for volunteers. The balance we draw by lots. The four shuttle captains have already been chosen and they are: Keitarou Riff who will command the 'Donnatella' and will defend 'Minerva'. Marlene Angel gets the 'Leonardo' and will defend 'Lyoko'. Yuri Donovan will captain the 'Michaelangelo' and will defend 'Eldrad'. Legato Bluesummers (most of the company looked shocked including Legato himself!) will command the 'Raphael' and will defend 'Antares'. Emma will captain her own ship, the 'Emerald Queen' and will defend 'Halcyon', 'Zygon' and 'Tekla' with her two shuttles, the 'Ruby Prince' and the 'Sapphire Princess'. My strategy should now be quite apparent. Fight delaying actions, falling back each time to the next world until we reach the last one, 'Tekla'. By then the reinforcements will have hopefully arrived. If Berringer attempts a retreat, he will drop back into the hands of those reinforcements. If he does manage to get past us (and he won't!) he'll encounter the 3WA, 'United Galactica', 'Starfleet' and 'Galactic Command' resistance. If we handle this right, we should be able to nab or kill over ten thousand of the most hardened mercs, killers, cutthroats, crooks, outlaws, etc. in the known universe. Remember that, despite the odds, we do have an 'ace in the hole'. John Berringer is the only person who has sworn a vendetta against these law enforcement agencies in general and me in particular! I'm betting that he's snowballed his flunkies into thinking that they will be confronting us here on 'Gysymeo's' Northern Coast and that our resistance wouldn't matter because we would be easily overwhelmed. When they get here and find their birds flown, he lose a damned good percentage of his armada because there ain't very many people baka enough to take on the 3WA, 'UG', 'Starfleet', 'Galactic Command', the 'ISSP' and us! Han's shuttle ('Flying Falcon') and Jett's ('Hammerhead') will act as ferries and relays because this operation could take up several days and we'll need to keep our ships supplied. When this crap is finally all over we go home ('Shimougou') and wait for word that 'Kronos' has been fixed. Then you all get sent back to your own times and places. The Doctors have kindly offered us the use of their three TARDISes (including 'The Master's') to ferry back whoever is stranded. OK, go and pack up for the trip. 'Mi-Ke' (the elf hunters' tank) and Cho Hakkai's jeep (from Sai Yuki gang) will transport on the 'Donnie' and the 'Mikey' respectively. Everyone leaves here on the same shuttle they came on. The 'newbies' we squeeze in wherever we can. We head back to the 'Angel' as soon as Mar (who was monitoring the storm) tells us the winds have dropped below 500 kilos and the aizu of the storm arrives.I want to launch just as soon as we're all safely aboard the 'Angel'. Enroute to 'Endor' we'll call for volunteers and cast lots for the crews. Any questions?" Kei left the floor open and resumed her seat.

Yuri arose and said "Just a reminder, gang, that we are on an ice planet which has temperatures of minus over 3,000 degrees Kelvin or over 15,000 degrees below zero Fahrenheit and the winds will be well over 400 kilos so dress as warmly as you can. We have plenty of cold weather gear so don't be afraid to ask for it. See Kome, Zoe, Leila, Rally, Bulma, Kaoru or me for oro you need. That's all I wanted to say." she said and again sat down. Kei stood again.

"And from now on it goes without saying that we are all on standby alert so I want every single one of you armed and ready at all times. If you have not done so already, now's the time to draw weapons before we leave these caverns. Anything else?" she asked.

Kome came forward and said "Kei, it seems a shame not to leave a few 'presents' behind for Berringer, if you get my drift!" she said impishly. "Hai, I sure do! OK, do it but do it quickly. Booby trap the whole place- caverns, mountain, passageways, the works! Mar said that the aizu is due here around 1600 hours so you have at the most- say- five hours. Can you complete your set-ups by then?" asked Kei. "No problem, Boss. It's a cinch!" replied Kome. OK, then, get to it! If no one has anything else to say this meeting is over. You're dismissed. Bye." said Kei, gathering up her paperwork.

Ed, Donnatella, Cyborg, Fred and Bulma were dismantling and then packing up the holoprojector and the other electronic gadgetry that Kei had just finished using in her presentation. Inu Yasha, Kouga and the two Saiyaans were taking down the vidscreen and carrying it piecemeal back to the 'Raphael'. The remaining Ninjas (Michaelangelo, Leonardo and Raphael), their sensei (Master Splinter) and their sister (April O'Neal) were helping Ann Hathaway and Keitarou to hand out weapons. Rally had returned to her scanning vigil on the 'Raph' and Marlene had gone back to the 'Leo' to monitor the storm's progress. Yuri returned to the 'Mikey' with the spies and the 'Titans' (except for Cyborg).

Legato had already asked Spike Miroku, Vash the Stamped, 'Derringer' Merrill Strife, Nick Wolfwood and Millie Thompson to be on his crew so the 'Raphael' needed only six more crewmen. Yuri had already asked Kome, the 'Titans' and the spies to be part of her crew so the 'Mikey' lacked only two crewmen. Marlene's crew already consisted of Angel, Spike 3 (the vampires), Charles Gunn, Fred, Cordelia Chase, Wesley, Master Splinter and his four sons so the Leo's crew was complete. Keitarou already had Kei and Yuri's 2140 counterparts, Jamie MacCrimmon, Spike Steigel, Serena (Sailor Moon), Haruto Sasaki (the witch hunter guy), Bulma, Vegeeta, Goku, Inu Yasha, Kouga, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku (the lecherous monk) and Sango (the demon slayer) so he already had more than enough to crew the 'Donnie'. That meant that only eight slots needed filling in all- six on the 'Raph' and two on the 'Mikey'. "Maybe we won't need to draw lots after all." thought Anton to himself. He glanced at his wristchromo. "Almost time for lunch. Better get busy with my own packing if I want to be done by lunchtime." he thought.

Yuri had been packing since last night and she was just about finished too. Most of the others were already packed since almost all of their belongings had been replicated for them. Don packed his gear up quickly and was ready to leave. Kei's idea of 'packing' was to simply throw everything she owned aboard her shuttle (the 'Raph') any which way she felt like! While she was doing that, the five captains reported that their shuttles (in Emma's case- her starship) were now fully crewed.

Yuri had had two latecomer volunteers. Misao had been bored and now that there was a chance of real action she was not about to pass that up! When Rally was asked to remain aboard the 'Angel' to assist Don Poporo on the scanners, Minnie Mae (the 'Blonde Bomber') Hopkins had decided to volunteer for duty. The 'Donnie'and the 'Leo' as well as the 'Emerald Queen' had full complements and she didn't really relish serving under an ex-criminal (Legato) so the 'Raph' was out too. Instead she asked Yuri and got the very last post on the 'Mikey'.

When Kenshin heard that his new tomo Vash was serving on the 'Raph' he also volunteered and where Kenshin went so went Kaoru. Louie wanted to be with his tomo Nick Wolfwood so he volunteered too and was accepted by Legato for the 'Raph'. Where her champion (Louie) went so also went Melissa. Merrill (the thief er treasure hunter!) and Genie weren't about to leave her alone with the magician so they went too.

None of the captains were really interested in sorcerers and elf hunters so the Orphen and Celsia groups were turned down. That is until Arkton told Emma that the elf hunters had a tank (Mi-Ke)! So Emma asked Ari, Junpei, Ryosko and Celsia to join her crew. They all refused to do so unless Orphen's team was allowed as well. Emma agreed at once so Orphen, Magic, Cleo, Stephanie and Lucky (the wolfen cub pet) were added. The trolls (Dorton and Voltron) wanted no part of that game so they decided to volunteer for 'Angel' duty. Kei reluctantly assigned them to Leila and Faye who put them to work on the replicators. Ila (who had becme close with Ari and Ryosko) volunteered for duty on the pirate's starship and since she was a tomo of both Arkton and his sister Starfire, Emma welcomed her aboard her crew.

Jett and Han didn't really need 'crews' but since they were to be the delivery boys, they decided that having a few hands aboard to help with the loading and unloading would be beneficial. The 'Hammerhead' had four extra seats while the 'Flying Falcon' had three so naraku, Sanosuke (Zanza), Saitoh and Yahiko were chosen by Jett Black. Han Solo's choices were Prince (Crybaby) John, Falco and Odo. He really only wanted Falco and Odo but since Kei O'Halloran had come close to wasting John several times already he decided that the 'Crybaby' was safer with him! Besides he and Falco were inseperable!

Now that the crews were set all that was left was to await the word from Marlene to pull out. The shuttles were crewed like this:-

'Raphael' to defend 'Antares': Captain Legato Bluesummers:Spike Miroku, Vash, 'Derringer' Merrill, Millie, Nick, Kenshin, Kaoru, Louie, Melissa, Merrill (treasure seeker) and Genie.

'Donnatella' to defend 'Minerva':Captain Keitarou Riff:Kei2, Yuri2 (2140 'Angels'), Jamie, Spike Steigel, Serena (Sailor Moon), Haruto, Bulma, Vegeeta, Goku (the two saiyaans), Inu Yasha, Shippou, Miroku (monk), Kouga, Kagome and Sango (demon slayer).

'Michaelangelo' to defend 'Eldrad':Captain Yuri Donovan:Alex, Sammy, Clover ('WOOHP' spies), Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, Robin, Cyborg ('Teen Titans'), Kome, Misao and Minnie Mae (Blonde Bomber) Hopkins.

'Leonardo' to defend 'Lyoko':Captain Marlene Angel:Angel and Spike 3 (vampires), Charles, Fred, Cordy, Wesley, Master Splinter, his four sons ('Leo', 'Donnie', 'Raph' and 'Mikey').

'Emerald Queen' to defend (with her two shuttles) 'Halcyon', 'Zygon' and 'Tekla':Captain Jane (Emma/Queeen) Emeraldas:Fritz(Green Baron), Arkton (Starfire's brother), Ari, Junpei, Ryosko, Celsia (elf hunters), Mi-Ke (tank), Orphen, Magic, Cleo, Stephane and Lucky (wolfen cub pet)(Sorcerer's team) and Ila.

Kei ordered all the lights, speakers, hardware, etc. removed from the caverns and stowed away on the shuttles. The four force beam barrier units were to be the very last items loaded. Mi-Ke, the elf hunters' tank was transferred from the 'Donnie' to the 'Emerald Queen'. The 'Sai Yuki' gang's jeep was loaded aboard the 'Donnie' in its place. At 1200 hours lunch was announced and the five sailor scouts all dared Ed to streak through the dining area and then through all the other caverns! It goes without saying that Ed wasted no time in accepting the challenge!

She, Ein and Faye arrived at Cavern 2 for lunch. After they had been eating for a few minutes, Ed whispered to the 'cowgirl' that she just HAD to GO now! Faye asked Marlene (she had left Fred to assist Rally in watching the scanners and the weather reports on the storm while she had her lunch) if Ed could please use the 'Leo's' restroom. Smiling at Ed, Mar nodded. "Sure, hon. First door on the right on Level 2."

Ed quickly raced up the ramp and into the 'Leo' where she speedily found the restroom. Once inside there Ed stripped to the skin and ran down the corridors and gantryways to the opposite side of the 'Leo' and exited. She streaked through the dining hall cavern causing several screams, catcalls, whistles, squeals of delight (the scouts!), curses, laughter, and shocks until Kouga stuck out his foot and tripped her. Ed went down and tried to jump back up and run off again but Inu Yasha collared her and held her tight until Faye got over to take charge of the little oni (devil). Faye whipped off her blazer and draped it across Ed's shoulders to cover her state of undress somewhat. Then she hustled the miscreant aboard the 'Leo' and back to the restroom where the child had left all of her clothing. Faye shoved the garments into her arms and stood with her back to the door. "Now you just get your clothes back ON, young lady and stop all of this nonsense right now!" yelled Faye, shaking Ed roughly by the shoulders.

Meanwhile, back in Cavern #2 lunch had become yet another scene from that old Terran film 'Animal House' courtesy of Inu Yasha who threw his ramen at Miroku (who ducked) and it struck Saitoh and Sanzo (who didn't!). After a while the whole table joined in the melee! Then Sango, Misao and Kagome showed up! "Osawaru (Sit) boy!" yelled Kagome and the hanyou (who just happened to be standing on the table) crashed down facefirst into the other diners' lunches! Kagome made a wry face. "Gomen (Sorry) guys! I didn't realize he was up on the table. Get down off the table, Inu Yasha." she said. "Dam you, wench! You're always spoiling our fun!" he replied sulkily.

Yuri came in, grabbed a quick lunch and went back to the 'Mikey' to run a preflight check. She suggested that the other four shuttle and starship captains do likewise. Keitarou, Legato and Emma followed her out but Marlene didn't. "Mar?" asked Yuri. "Ran mine hours ago, Yuri." replied Marlene, glancing at her wristchromo. "Better get back so Rally can get her lunch though." she said. Halfway to the door her comlink trilled. "Mar here. Oro? OK. On my way, Rally." Mar exited and ran up the 'Leo's' ramp to the bridge where Rally was gazing into the vidscreen which clearly showed the storm's track. "Like I said, Mar. The aizu's very unstable." said Rally. "But Berringer's armada seems to be waiting for the storm to subside." she added and Mar nodded.

"Yeah. He can't risk it. Getting that many ships airborne at the same time would take hours and the aizu will last for only 15 minutes maximum. That instability could mean a duration (here) of just five minutes, if that. That changes our situation." said Mar, grabbing the PA mike and keying it. "Attention! All captains and flight crews to their shuttles now! This is a Priority 2 order. Authority- Kei 1, Yuri 2." commanded Mar, tossing down the mike. She glanced over at Rally and then she began to count down on her fingers. "Go, shi, san, ni, ichi, rei (5, 4, 3, 2, 1, zero)" and the door burst open! Kei and Yuri both hurtled through the doorway together.

"Oro the Fxxx's the idea of summoning my shuttle pilots?" demanded Kei loudly. "And who told you to issue a Priority 2 level command in our names?" squealed Yuri angrily. Instead of answering, Mar tapped the viewer screen with a gloved index finger. "That." she said quietly. "The aizu is very unstable. We may only get a launch window of five minutes. If I were you, Kei, I'd send back a flight crew right now to prep the 'Angel' so we can launch just as soon as all the shuttles are aboard her." added Marlene.

"Oro! You mean that we'd only have five minutes total to clear this planet's gravity well?" cried Kei. "Hai." replied the pert blonde. Kei grabbed the PA mike and keyed it. "Attention! Lunch is over! Load up all of your junk and get to the shuttles stat! Don't forget to load up our barrier units too. This is a Priority One order. Authority- Kei 1." She tossed the mike down and trilled Anton Gustav. "Gustav here. Oro is it?" he trilled. "Kei here, Boss. Mar just dropped a bombshell on us! That aizu's so unstable that we may only have a total of five minutes to clear 'Gysymeo' and her gravity well! I'm loading up the shuttles and sending them back to the 'Angel' but that takes time- time we ain't got! I need you or Don to take a flight crew back to prep the ship for immediate departure so it'll be ready to go when we get that window to launch." she trilled. "Got it, Kei. I'll send Don. Who do you suggest for the rest of that crew?" he asked. Kei thought a moment or so. "Not Yuri. I need her here. I can't go yet and Don's no pilot. Send Han. He'll have to fly that flight crew back on the 'Flying Falcon' anyway. Take Kome for communications. Use Ann hathaway for the pilot, Han for her co-pilot, Zoe for the navigator andtake one of the Mugghis and Nammos. Send Rally Vincent along to run the scanners. Get'em together and send 'em now!" she almost screamed. "Yes, ma'am!" replied her Chief. "Arigato, Boss. I owe you one." she said in a quieter tone. Then she spun back to face Marlene.

"Mar, trill me just as soon as that aizu gets here. I'll be on the 'Raph'. You and Kome all packed up?" she asked and Mar nodded. Kome stuck her head in the doorway and said "Just finished my packing and I'm all set to go. Need any help, guys?" asked Kome. "You're going back to the 'Angel' with Don Poporo and the rest of the flight crew so get into cold gear and report to Don at the 'Flying Falcon' stat. Ann, Han, Zoe, Rally, Mugghi and Nammo are going with you. Now move it!" ordered Kei. Kei trilled Emma on the 'Queen' and said "Listen up, Emma. I've got a special assignment for you." trilled Kei.

"On my way." called Kome, running back to her room to change. She was unzipping and peeling off her jumpsuit on the way there. Two minutes later she arrived at the 'falcon', breathless and panting. Don looked at his wristchromo and frowned at her. "We'd just about given up on you, kid! You trying to get me into more hot water with our boss, Kome? Ann and Zoe are already on the flightdeck. Get aboard. Han'll show you where to find the 'comm shack'. Are you armed?" asked Don. Kome held up her blaster and showed him her plasma rifle. Don nodded OK and gave her a shove up the gangway. He followed her up and hit the retractor switch which caused the gangway to shoot into its recess before he hit the door controls to seal the hatch. Then he ran forward to the flightdeck.

Han had greeted Kome and stuck her in his 'comm shack' which was aft and to the right of his flightdeck. Don checked that Ann and Zoe were strapped in. He tapped the 'comm shack' door and said "Kome, you strapped in and ready to go?" he asked. "Yes, sir, Mr. Poporo." she answered. "OK, Han. Take us back to the 'Angel' stat." he said and sat down in one of the gunner's seats behind Zoe and strapped himself in securely. Han fired up the quad engines and yanked down on the throttle. The 'Falcon' roared and lifted a few feet off the floor. Han tapped Ann's forearm. "Ann, tell Kome to get that barrier down for us." he said. "Kome? Ann. Call Kei and get the barrier opened for cavern #2. Trill me when you have confirmation that it's open." said Ann. A few seconds later Ann tapped Han on the shoulder. "Barrier's down. Go!" she yelled. Han nodded and accellerated. The shuttle shot down the tunnel past Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango and Shippou who waved them on. The 'Falcon' yawed sideways and blasted through the entryway, climbing quickly.

"How long?" yelled Don, trying to heard over the quads. "Without these damned winds- ten minutes. With them- at least twenty, more likely a good half hour, Don." replied Han. Don trilled Kome. "Kome, Don. Call 'CC' on the 'Angel' and get outer airlock 1-A opened. Don't have him open the inner one before we get there." he said. "Got it. Roger, willco, sir." replied Kome. "Han, where's Rally?" yelled Don, his voice muffled by the 'Falcon's' quads. "My ready room- three doors back on your left, Don." shouted Han, fighting his stabilizers while his small craft was being buffetted by 850 kilo winds. Don ran aft and tapped on the ready room's door. "Come on in. It's open." called Rally Vincent. Don hit the 'open' panel and the door shot inwards. He entered and closed it with the inside door panel controls. Don could see why rally hadn't answered the door herself.! She was seated in front of an immense scanning apparatus- in nothing except a towel! "Are we up yet? (Don nodded) OK. Glad you came to spell me for awile so I can get some clothes on finally! I was in the shimatta shower when 'Her royal highness' ordered me over here to run the scanners. I told her I'd come as soon as I was able but she said 'Get your ass over there stat! I don't care if you're in your birthday suit! Move your ass!' So I grabbed a towel and my stuff and here I am!"

While she'd been explaining (Don had turned away) Rally had quickly dropped her towel, got into her unies, pulled on a pair of black chinos, a red pullover top and now she was pulling on her boots. Rally resumed her seat from Don. "You're not armed?" said Don. "Nai, Don. I forgot my damned guns! They're still on the 'Raph'." she said. Don handed her one of his Mark XIII ion cannons. "Here, take this. I always carry two. You hang around that baka redhead long enough, you start to pick up her bad habits!" chortled Don. Rally stuck the weapon into her waistband. Don returned to the flightdeck.

"Han, did you know that Rally wasn't dressed yet when she came aboard?" whispered Don, cupping a hand around Han's ear. "Nai, Don. I never 'saw' her when she came aboard. She just asked where my scan room was and I told her. I was busy with a preflight check and didn't even look up at her. I haven't heard a peep out of her since then. Not dressed, eh? She is now, I hope?" he whispered to Don. "Yeah, she is now but when I went in there she was sitting there wearing a towel and a grin! Kei ordered her over here while she was still in the shower!" said Don and they both guffawed. "Oro's so funny?" asked Ann while Zoe looked on. "Rally's dedication to duty!" replied Han with a chuckle. "I'll tell you later." he added. "Call Kome and have those airlocks opened." he said. Less than 300 meters away from them was where they'd left the 'Angel' but she was not visible to them as she was still under cloak.

"Ann, tell Kome to have 'CC' send us a signal to home in on." said Han Solo. A few minutes went by. Then- "OK, I've got it." said Han, swinging wide and yawing hard to starboard. Taking a deep breath, he steered directly at the signal's source and his 'Falcon' slid neatly aboard the 'Angel'. The outer doors shut behind them and the inner ones popped open. Ann, Zoe, Don and Han got up and headed for the exit. Mugghi and Nammo followed them out. When they passed the ready room, Han tapped on the door. "Are you decent, Miss Vincent?" he called. "Come on in, Captain Solo." she replied and han entered the room. "Tell Don I'll get him for that!" giggled Rally. "We're aboard the 'Angel'. Onegai follow me to the bridge." he said, still chuckling.

"Did you know that you are only the second female to be on my ship in the altogether?" he joked. "Who was the first?" asked Rally. "Leia Organa, my future bride." answered Han. "She's the leader of the 'New Republic' and right now she's visiting her brother, Luke Skywalker who is training Jedi knights with his sensei, Master Yoda on 'Dantoonine'." he explained. Rally blushed slightly. "Oro will your fiancee say if she discovers that I was aboard your ship au natural?" joked Rally. "She'd kill me so don't tell her!" said Han, suddenly serious. "She gets as jealous as Hell if I even look at another babe!" he added. The mall hazu (group) wasted no time getting to the turbolift. When all ahnds were on the lift, Don said "Bridge. Stat." Instantly they were whisked up to the flightdeck on Level nine. Don keyed open the bridge portal and stood aside to allow Rally, Zoe and Ann to enter. He followed with Mugghi and Nammo. Han came next trailed by Kome who had repped coffee and danishes for them at the small galley behind the bridge. Han seated himself in the co-pilot's seat while Zoe and Rally went to the nav room next door. Kome sat down in her comm seat at the console. Mugghi and Nammo were already checking gauges and running preflight warm-up tests on all the systems. "I think you're in my seat, Captain Solo." said Ann Hathaway. "Nai, darlin'. On this tub you're the pilot, not me. I flew this danged thing once on Mars and that was enough for me! It's too damned tricky, not at all like my 'Millenium Falcon'!" he answered, waving Ann into the pilot's chair. Ann seated herself and began to warm up the impul;se drive engines.

"Kome, tell Mar that we're ready to go on her word. Rally, anything on the scans? Zoe, make our bearing due West at 327. Han, check the fuel mix on those nacelles. It should be reading six by eight. Nammo, run a weapons check stat." Ann was efficiency itself. "Ann, four large shuttles and a smaller one showing onscreen and headed towards us. I think they're the 'Raph', 'Leo', 'Mikey', 'Donnie' and 'Hammerhead'. They're still thirty minutes out." responded Rally. "Roger that, Rally. Keep us posted." replied Ann. "All systems go." trilled Mugghi. "Roger that. Standby, Mugghi." said Ann. "On course. Just gimme the go ahead sign, Ann." said Zoe. "Roger, Zoe. Standby." replied Ann. "Keitarou reports order of ships as 'Donnie', 'Mikey', 'Leo', 'Raph' and 'Hammerhead'. ETA for the 'Donnie' is 15 minutes." reported Kome. "Roger, Kome. Better get down to the bays and stand by the airlocks." said Ann. "Roger willco." replied Kome. "Thrusters check out OK. Fuel mixture OK too. Engines are firing up nicely, Ann." said han. "Roger that, han. Standby." replied Ann. Kome trilled Ann. "Ann here. Oro? Hai, Kome. Mar reports our launch window will only last for three and a half minutes. The aizu is due at 1500 hours. OK. Roger that. We're ready here. (Ann glanced at the console chromos) 1425 hours! It's gonna be damned close! Keitarou is due in at 1440 hours. Hope the rest of 'em are right on his tail! Open inner airlock doors for 1-A to 5-E, Kome." commanded the stand-in pilot. "Roger, Ann. They're open. Standing by to open the outer ones." said Kome.

"Zoe, have you ever flown one of these things before?" asked Ann. "I've flown starships before but never one of these old antiques, Ann!" replied Zoe. "Who's calling my 'Angel' an antique?" Kei's voice trilled. "Never mind that now, Kei! You guys better speed things up! Mar said our window is only three and a half minutes!" trilled Ann. "Then we'll have to go as soon as the shuttles are aboard. Keitarou will get there first. Have him sent right up to the bridge. He's already flown the 'Angel' before and he'll know oro to do., Ann." yelled Kei, her voice drowned out by the roar of the twin engines of the 'Raphael'. "Roger willco, Kei." screamed Ann. "Kome, when Keitarou arrives, send him up here right away." trilled Ann to her comm officer. "Roger willco." she trilled back.

"Han, left nacelle thrusters are yours. Zoe, the right ones are yours. When I give you the go ahead, fire them n this order. Left 1, Right 2, Left 2, Right 1. Got it?" trilled Ann. Both of them confirmed their orders. "Mugghi, main thrusters on my mark. Got that?" she trilled and Mugghi meowed OK while Nammo beeped and hooted. "Come on, kid! Get here!" said Ann to herself. She was quite worried. She'd never ever taken up a starship of this size before! Kome trilled Ann who had just finished rechecking her systems for the tenth time. "Ann, I don't know how to tell you this but we've got more visitors!" Ann was in no mood to play '20 questions' with the 'freak' (as Kei called Kome!) and it showed in her temper! "Kome! If this is some sort of sick joke, I'll--" she began. "No joke, Miss H. We have got the grown up version of the 'Teen Titans' plus two! Kei will never believe these get-ups! They all look like fruitcakes and the call themselves the 'Justice League'! Their leader is a guy in aoishi with red tights. He's got a red cape and is sporting a big 'S' on his chest! He ID's himself as 'Superman'. Next we got a weirdo in green with a ring that he claims will emit a force beam barrier and he claims he's an intergalactic cop! His name is 'Green Lantern'. There's another joker in red with yellow lightning strikes who claims to be like 'Speedy Gonzales'! He calls himself the 'Flash'! Then we got a nutcase who can walk through walls! His name is 'J'onzz J'onnz' and he's called the 'martian Manhunter'. Then comes a crackpot in grey with a black mask, cowl and ears! He's known as 'Batman' and looks like a grown up 'Robin'. Now come the last two, both females. One's dolled up like your 'New England Patriots' with a golden lasso and a tiara! She's supposed to be an Amazon princess named 'Wonder Woman'! The last is best though with wings no less! Her outfit's green and red. She claims to be another cop and her moniker's 'Hawkgirl'. She's even got a 'morning glory' with her! (AN- A 'morning glory' is a mace without the chain and is used to bash things like a sledge hammer!) They came here on some kinda antique starship. They were on their way to a planet called 'Workoh' which I never even heard of before! Send them up? Are you baka or something? Kei'll kill us if we turn these nuts loose on her ship! I'll send 'em with Keitarou when he finally shows up! Ah, the 'prodigal son' returns! Gotta go, Ann! The spoiled brats are trying to punch holes in the ship!" Kome raised her Mark XIII and fired. SZZ! ZAP! POW!

A smoking hole had appeared in the inner bulkhead behind 'Superman'! "Look stupiid, you can't punch a hole in pure kelvinite with your bare hands! Oro do you think you got- superpowers or something? Now sit down over there like good little kiddies or the next shot I aim better!" yelled Kome Sawaguchi.

"OW! My hand hurts! But I- I am the 'Man of Steel'! Nothing can harm me but kryptonite! I have more strength than anyone on Earth! I just cannot understand this!" said a very puzzled 'Superman'!

End of Chapter 64. Chapter 65- The 'Justice League' Cometh! or Never Put Titans and Ninjas on Bridgewatch! to follow soon.

Please r/r and have a great weekend. Go Saints and patriots and kami bless and aid all of the poor folks in the Gulf States who have suffered so much at the hands of that monster 'Katrina'! Thanks and see ya soon-K&K


	69. Chapter 65 'The Justice League Cometh' a

DISCLAIMER: OK Flash, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter65 without further preamble:-

Chapter 65

'The Justice League Cometh' or 'Never Put Titans and Ninjas on Watch'

"OK guys, allow me to enlighten you! This is AD 2251 and we are about to launch in our starship from a world called 'Gysymeo' which is a few lightyears from Mars- give or take. This is a 3WA/'United galactica Federation of Galaxies' starship- the 'Lovely Angel 2'. I'm a 3WA trouble consultant or tro-con, sort of an intergalactic police officer. You guys must have dropped through a hole in the space/time continuum so you're stuck here for awhile. This ship is made of a star alloy called 'kelvinite', a very dense metal which is a hundred times harder than diamond and a thousand times stronger than titanium. We've got a damper field in place which is why your super powers won't work. So 'Muscles' there probably has a broken hand. Let me see that, fellow. (Kome reached into her pouch and removed a mini tricorder. She scanned 'Superman's' hand and nodded.) Just a sprain, pal. No bones broken. (She sprayed some 'Darkonna' on it and wrapped his hand and arm in an ace bandage and placed his arm in a sling.) Just a disinfectant/antiseptic/antibiotic/painkiller., buddy. You're really lucky that it isn't broken! It'll heal fast here where the 'G' force is 150 on this planet. Excuse me, please."

Kome hit the 'open selected outer airlocks' panel and Airlocks 1-A to 5-E shot open. The 'Donnie' landed and she closed the 1-A airlocks at both ends. Jamie, the Saiyaans, Inu Yasha, Kouga and Keitarou were the first ones out of the shuttle. After a hasty explanation, the six of them along with Bulma, Kagome and Shippou escorted the seven 'Justice League' members to the bridge. The rest of the passengers disembarked and headed for either the rec room/bar or their own rooms. Almost immediately after that, the 'Mikey', the 'Leo', the 'Raph' and the 'Hammerhead' landed and disgorged their passengers who all left for either the rec room/bar, their own rooms or the bridge. As each new arrival landed, Kome sealed the airlock until all was once again secure. The time was 1457 hours or three minutes to launch! Kei, alighting last from the 'Raph' realized that she'd never reach the bridge in time for the launch.

"Everybody siddown and strap in good! We're launching!" she yelled. Then she trilled Ann. "The Hell with a countdown! Launch this Kami shimatta ship now and that's an order!" she commanded. Ann looked at their 13 new visitors. "Don, take them to the ready room and strap them all in. Keitarou, get over here and take us up." said Ann. She stood and dropped into Don's vacant seat and strapped in. Keitarou quickly strapped himself into the pilot's seat. "Han, Zoe. Fire nacelle thrusters. Left 1, Right 2, Left 2 and Right 1 in that exact sequence. Mugghi, fire main thrusters. Nammo, give me Warp 8.8 stat! Hold tight, folks! We're launching!" Keitarou yanked back on the throttle, hard and the 'Angel' lifted, propelled by the twin launch rockets beneath her keel. The ship rocketed skywards quickly and all hands were slammed backwards as a 'G' force of at least 250 struck the 'Angel' causing it to vibrate wildly.

"KR! Get this damned ship under control!" yelled Ann. Keitarou fought valiantly against the controls and was finally able to pitch and yaw until the ship was once again back on an even keel. Then he set 'George' ('George' is the autopilot) and arose, waving Ann back into the pilot's seat. "Just keep her steady, Ann." he instructed. Kei O'Halloran burst through the doors of the express lift and into the corridor behind the bridge. She shouldered open the rear bridge doors and strode up to the console. "We're just about to hyperjump, Kei, using the wormhole to 'Rygiel 11'." said Zoe. "Belay that! The wormhole's unstable! We'll jump but only where Mar tells us to jump! She's on her way up here." said Kei.

"We just made it off in time. The aizu is closing fast and we're not yet clear of the gravity well so brace for impact. Things are about to get rough." Marlene Angel's voice filtered through the bridge's intercom speakers. She'd arrived seconds after Kei and had gone straight to the nav room. Now she came over to the main bridge and Kei made a hasty decision. "Ann, get up. You too, Han." she commanded. "Mar, take the comm." she said, seating herself in the co-pilot's seat and strapping down. "Everybody siddown and sterap in!" she said and the bridge crew wasted no time in complying. Kei grabbed and keyed the PA mike. "Attention! This is your captain. We are about to be hit by a 3,500 kilo solar wind at a 650 'G' force! Strap yourselves down immediately and brace for impact! Do it now!" she yelled. Mar trimmed the pitch and corrected the yaw to compensate for the wind drag against the ailerons. Then she steered directly into the howling solar wind typhoon!

"Oro the Fxxx are you doing, Mar? You're taking us right into that shimatta storm!" yelled Kei angrily. "Nai! I'm drafting it, Kei. If I catch it just right, we can slingshot out of the gravity well. Then we can hyperjump safely." replied Marlene. Suddenly, without warning, a giant hand (or so it felt to the 'Angel' inhabitants!) grabbed the ship and hurled it far away from 'Gysymeo'. "We're clear of that gravity well at last." reported Mar quietly. "Prepare for hyperthrust jump on my mark, Kei." she added, checking the gauges one last time. "Zoe, engage impulse engines. Here we go. One, two, three, mark. Punch it, Kei" said Marlene. Kei hit the hyperthrusters and the ship accellerated to Warp 12. The stars became streaks of light in the darkness of space and the 'Angel' entered an anomaly within the universe.

"Hold that jump speed for another hour, Kei. We daren't risk a longer jump than that with these engines acting up the way they sometimes do." said Mar. "Kome! Contact 'Furool City' control and tell'em we're coming home at last!" crowed Kei. "I'm going to see to our newest guests. I'll be in my ready room. Send up the Saiyaans and the hanyou too." said Kei, walking through the rear doors and down the corridor to her ready room. "Valhalla, Authority Kei 1, Asgard." said Kei, planting her bare right palm on the door control panel. "Verified." replied 'CC' and the door to her ready room slid open with a whoosh. Seated around the huge conference table were seven of the weirdest looking bakas that she had ever seen! Kome was quite right. They did look like the grown-up version of the 'Titans' (plus two). The big guy in red and aoishi with a red cape did indeed have an 'S' emblazoned across his chest! He also had a bandaged right hand and his right arm was in a sling! Kei grinned and hit the 'Close' panel to shut the door behind her.

"Kelvinite is a star alloy and it's one hundred times harder than diamond and a thousand times stronger than titanium or steel! Since my ship is practically totally constructed with the stuff, may I suggest that you refrain from trying to punch any more holes in the bulkheads. My name is Kei O'Halloran and I am the senior trouble consultant or tro-con and captain of the 'Lovely Angel 2' which is a 'state of the arts' starship of the 3WA, the 'World Welfare Work Association', the law enforcement arm of the 'United Galactica Federation of Galaxies'. We have just left the ice world 'Gysymeo' and are now headed for our own home world of 'Shimougou'. The year is AD 2251 and due to extenuating circumstances beyond our control (My AD 2140 counterpart accidentally blew a hole in the space/time continuum of the universe!) you are our guests for a couple of weeks or so. Your special powers have been neutralized for our own safety. There is an energy blocking barrier in place on this ship. If I have your word that you'll cause us no more problems, I'll give you the freedom of movement to most of the places aboard the 'Angel'. Sorry about your hand, big guy. Well, take a few moments to decide. The alternative is a fortnight or so in my brig behind multiple force beam barriers and triple guard security. An questions?" Kei looked from one to the other of them and back. "By the way, who are you guys anyway? Where and when are you from?" she asked. The tall masked freak in grey answered her.

"First, madam, we are from diverse worlds but we call the Earth (what you call Terra) our home. The time from which we hail is AD 2104 and we are the 'Justice League'. I am 'Batman' and the gentleman who was injured is our leader, 'Superman'. The dark haired Amazon is 'Wonder Woman' and the redhead is 'Hawkgirl'. The fellow in green with the ring is 'Green Lantern'. The shapeshifter in the long cloak is 'J'onzz J'onnz' or the 'Martian Manhunter' and the kid in red is the fastest guy on Earth- the 'Flash'. We protect 'Terra' from all sorts of villains, troubles, natural disasters, invasions and many other things, however, we call it the 'Earth'. Our ship is below in one of your docking bays. We were on our way back home from a world several galaxies away called 'Workoh' (Kei smiled. 'Workoh' was her own original home world where she had been born and raised until she had been transplanted to 'Shimougou' when she had joined the 3WA!) when we must have been drawn into this 'hole' of yours and we wound up here. You say we are stuck here. OK, I will vouch for our behavior and we will cause you no more grief, right? (He looked over his companions ending on 'Superman' who nodded) You have my solemn word on that on my honour as a gentleman and as a member of the 'Justice League'. Incidentally, I have no 'super' powers of my own but the rest of the team do. They can all fly except for 'Flash'. 'Superman' is the strongest man on Earth while 'Flash' is the fastest. 'Wonder Woman' and 'Hawkgirl' have superstrenth. 'Hawkgirl' and 'Green Lantern' are also intergalactic cops. 'GL' can generate a shield which he can use to both fight and protect. 'J'onnz J'onnz' the 'Martian Manhunter' is the sole survivir of the first inhabitants of Mars. 'Batman' finished his lengthy explanation and bowed. Kei bobbed her fiery head.

"OK, I'll release you. However, their powers still won't work so don't try jumping off any catwalks and flying. Coming home from 'Workoh', eh? That's where I was born twenty years ago. Well, I hope you guys won't mind sharing quarters. I think I'll put you in with the 'Teen Titans', the 'Ninja Turtles' and the 'WOOHP' ('World Organization of Human Protection') spy girls down on Level 5." said Kei. "The 'Titans' are here too?" asked an astounded 'Batman'. "You sound surprised, tomo watashi (my friend). You know Robin and his little band of bakas, Bat?" rejoined Kei.

"We've met before. To answer your earlier question, Ma'am. Nai, we don't mind sharing at all." he said. "Drop the 'Ma'am', Bat. I run a very informal ship and we're on a first name basis so no titles, OK?" said Kei and they nodded their understanding. "I'm sure glad that you've decided to cooperate. My brig's already got two occupants and seven more would have been a tight squeeze (she tactfully did NOT mention the 'other' secure 'brig' areas she had on the 'Angel' such as the 'dungeons' on the sublevels!) so it'll still be just 'Slade' and 'Warp' in there." Kei said, turning to the door's keypad. "I really didn't want to tie up my ready room either." she added, coding the door release.

"Batman' and his roku (six) companions seemed to be in a state of shock! "You captured two of the most dangerous and deadly criminal masterminds in our galaxy?" demanded 'Batman' and his companions together. "Hai. Yeah, we did. Why? They sure didn't seem all that tough to me." she replied. "We've been trying to nab 'Warp' for years and the 'Titans' have been after 'Slade' since 1999." answered 'GL'. "Do we get our weapons back?" asked the redhead. "Your 'morning glory'? Hai, if you promise not to try bashing up my ship with it! The rest of you can have your stuff back too. I'll have someone give you the 'grand tour' after dinner. Oh, that reminds me. Here, these are comlinks. We use them for communications. We have earrings for the ladies and pens fore the gentlmen unless one of you guys prefers-- (The five males shook their heads emphatically and took the pens) Just speak normally and they'll activate." Then she trilled Leila. "Leila? Seven more for meals. Zoe, as soon as we come out of hyperthrust jump, onegai come on down and help out Leila in the galley. Yuri? How are our patients? Good. Nai, don't give them their guns back just yet. They're too damned trigger-happy! Yuri, triple the brig guard and have Nammo erect a fourth barrier too. Find our godson and our two 2140 counterparts and send 'em up to my ready room. I want them to give the 'Justice League' a tour of the 'Angel'. Better get some more bunks repped on Level 5 'cause I'm going to put these guys, the 'Titans', the 'Ninjas', the 'Valley girls' ('WOOHP' spies), the elf hunters and the treasure hunters on that level. Think we could squeeze Kirika and Mirieille in there too somewhere? OK. You take care of that stuffand I'll look in on Rally, the time lords, the medieval group, the Samurais and the demons. Then I'll touch base with the Saiyaans and the 'Sai Yuki' gang too. (Kei glanced at her wristchromo) We'll be coming out of hyperjump in thirty minutes. It's 1530 now so let's have dinner at 1700. OK? Great! See ya then, Yuri." she trilled. The cool efficiency of Kei intrigued 'Batman' and his six companions.

"You're REALLY in charge?" asked 'Batman' incredulously. "Hai, that's oro I told you." she replied. Kei, how many passengers have ya got on this tub?" asked 'Flash'. "You'd have to check with Yuri to be sure but I'd say about a hundred or so." replied Kei offhandedly. "Ah, here's my godson, Keitarou with 'his' Kei and Yuri. Konnichi wa, Keitarou, girls. Onegai give these good folks the grand tour. Then find your Auntie Yuri on Level five and get 'em settled in. 'Batman', 'Superman', 'Green Lantern', 'J'onnz J'onnz' the 'Martian Manhunter', 'Flash', 'Hawkgirl', 'Wonder Woman'- meet my godson, Tro-Con Keitarou Riff and his companions, Tro-Cons Kei and Yuri from 2140. He's from 2268 by the way." said Kei, making the introductions. "Nice to meet you, folks." replied the trio, extending their hands to the 'League' members. Keitarou left them for a moment and tapped his Auntie Kei on the shoulder.

"Auntie! We have got to return to 'Gysymeo' stat! We forgot Emma and her crew and the 'Emerald Queen'!" said Keitarou anxiously. "Calm down, kid. They were left behind for a reason. They're setting up some 'party favors' for Berringer and his retinue. I switched crew members too. Ila is with Yuri on the 'Mikey' while Mae ('Blonde Bomber') is on the 'Queen' with Emma. You've seen the havoc she can create with smoke bombs and stun grenades? Well, now she's using real high impact explosives! They're 'booby-trapping' the ice caverns. Oro do ya think Berringer will do when he finds us gone? He knows we're going home but he doesn't know oro route we'll be taking. He and his thugs are tired and that solar storm is strong. I'm betting that he try camping out in the caverns for a few days. Emma knows our route and I told her to pull out and cloak when she's finished. She'll wait until the very last possible moment, set the timers and get the Hell outta there! Then she'll catch up to us so stop worrying, kid." explained Kei. The intercom blared at that moment.

"Brace yourselves, folks. It's 1600 and were coming out of hyperthrust." said Marlene. She disengaged the hyperspace thrusters and eased back on the throttle dropping back into subwarp speeds. Gradually the lines of light became stars and asteroids and planets once more. Mar gently touched her controls and the impulse engines fired, roaring out their defiance.

"Warp core online, Mar." said Zoe. Mar nodded and glanced over at Kei. "Go to Warp 8.6 and refire right nacelles." instructed the redhead. Zoe increased Warp speed to 8.6 and nodded to mar who tapped the nacelle panels and refired both right hand thruster units. The effect was instantaneous! The 'Angel' ripped forwards smashing them all abckwards against their seats.

"Zoe! Correct internal 'G' force to 150 to compensate." ordered the pilot. Zoe complied and the cabin's pressure lessened allowing the crew to once more sit normally. "Oh, my aching back!" complained Han Solo. "Kei, I've got a hail coming in for you." said Kome. "Onscreen." replied Kei. "Roger willco." replied Kome. A blurred image appeared on the vidscreens. "The signal's very faint, Kei and I'm afraid that's the best vidpic we're gonna get." said Kome.

" 'Emerald Queen' calling 'Lovely Angel 2'. Come in. Over." called a familiar voice. Kei hit the 'transmit' panel. "This is the 'Angel 2'. I read you, Arkton, over." yelled Kei eagerly. "Arigato Kami! At last! Is that you, Kei? Over." replied the Tamaranian. "Roger that, Arkie. It's me. Oro's your status? Give me your report, onegai. Over." said Kei. "That's a Roger. We've finished setting up the 'surprises' in all four caverns here. ETA for Berringer's forces is twelve hours. Should we set the timers for fourteen hours? Over." asked Arkton. "Roger, that's an affirmative. Set 'em for fourteen hours and get the Hell outta there! Rendezvous with us on 'Endor'. Understand? Over." said Kei. "Roger, see you soon. Onegai be sure to give my 'ai' (love) to Star for me. Any other orders, Kei? Over." said Arkton.

"Ooh! That is my brother! Konnichi wa, Arkie-Poo! How are you?" A stunned bridge crew turned around and stared at the speaker who had just arrived. A tall, fiery-maned beauty clad in a violet hotpants outfit with matching over the knee Cavalier boots whose aizu were the deepest shade of green they'd ever seen was standing there. "Starfire! Oro the Hell are YOU doing up here on the bridge? Does Robin know that you're up here, kid?" demanded Han Solo sternly. She giggled. "Nai. Leila sent me up to tell you dinner's ready. May I onegai talk to my brother? Onegai! Kawaii (Pretty) Onegai!" pleaded the strange Tamaranian girl. Kei finally relented. "OK but just for a minute, Star. Go ahead and talk to him. He'll hear you." she said. "Arkie? Arkie-Poo? It is you, is it not? Oh, my brother. I have missed you so much! Are you well? Where are you? Why have you not come back to us here? When are you coming back?" bubbled Starfire.

"I'm fine, Star. I'll see you soon. I can't tell you anything else. Shimatta (In this context 'Shimatta' means 'I love you very much' not 'Dammit') Sis. Bye. Ja mata, Mar." he replied. "But--I-I" began Star. "I said a minue, kid, not a frigging hour! Now say 'ja mata' to him." said kei. "Ja mata, my dear brother. Shimatta to you too, Arkie-Poo!" said Starfire.

"Robin sent me up here to find Starfire. You guys seen her?" asked a sulky Raven from the doorway. "I am here, Raven! My brother chas called me and we had such a wonderful time chatting! Do you know what he and the Baron and Emma are doing?" she bubbled. Starfire's gossiping was cut short by Zoe. "Star, you do know that you are not to tell anyone anything that you overhear on this ship, don't you?" she asked. Star nodded. "I guess so, Miss Zoe." she replied. "Well, that's especially the case on my bridge, Star." warned Kei. "Raven, take her back downstairs to dinner and find seven others who have finished their meals and send them up here to relieve us on watch. And Raven, not a word about Star's brother and our fireworks on 'Gysymeo'." warned the redhead. "I am not a gossip, Boss. We'll send up a crew to stand watch for you guys. Ja Mata. Come on, Starfire, let's go." replied Raven, dragging the tall Tamaranian girl out the door with her.

A few moments later the door was pushed open and a voice said "Did you folks need a crew to relieve you?" asked Donnatella. "Permission to come aboard, ma'am?" said Michaelangelo, clowning around as usual. "Just get the shell in there, Mikey!" said Raphael gruffly. "We're here to spell you guys for awhile." said Leonardo. Kei had returned their own weapons to them, however, she had insisted that they each carry a sidearm beam weapon as well so each of them had a Mark XII blaster strapped to their sides. "Don't you four ever shut up? Sorrry. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin reporting for duty as ordered, Captain!" said the half human/half robot 'Teen Titan'. "Wanna hear a good one?" said Beast Boy. "Where do you want us, Kei?" asked Robin, their leader. Kei suppressed a chuckle.

"Donnie, take the pilot's seat, Leo- co-pilot, BB- navigator, Cy- weapons, Raph- communications, Mikey, help Beast Boy, Robin- on scanners next door. Mugghi and Nammo will assist you with whatever you don't know about. The 'Angel' is on 'George' (autopilot) and we're a day out from 'Endor'. Now a word of warning to all of you but especially to BB and Mikey. This ship has the most powerful beam weapon ion cannon in the twelve galaxies of Orion! A sonic beam ion cannon which we call the dreaded 'God Gun', so be careful! Onegai do not play with anything on the console. There's a galley back there if you get hungry or thirsty. Feel free to help yourselves. Someone will relieve you guys at 2400, er midnight. Have fun." said kei, spinning her Mark XIII's into their holsters and heading out the door. Han, Ann, Kome, Marlene, Zoe and Rally followed in her wake. As soon as the door shut, Mikey yelled "Who wants food?" Raphael just shook his head. "Mikey, do you ever think of anything besides your stomach?" he asked. "OK, Mikey. Take BB with you and just bring us all back some snacks and drinks. You two know how to use a replicator, I hope?" said Donnie. Both Mikey and BB gave him blank looks.

"Leo, go with them." said Donnie. The trio departed and soon returned, laden down with goodies. "Hey, Cyborg! See if they've got any cool video games on there!" said BB. "OK, BB, you got it! Hey, where'd they put the video games on here?" yelled Cy. Maybe this is it." said BB, punching a yellow panel marked 'IRL' and flipping switches on the console at random. "Ionic Resonance laser activated. Target identified as hostile. 'IRL' will fire in five minutes." said the console computer. "Oro the Hell did you do, BB? Shut that thing off!" yelled Cyborg. "I can't, Cy! And it's locked on that ship out there too!" replied a panicky Beast Boy. "What is that ship it's targeting anyway, guys?" yelled Raphael. "I can't shut down the weapons systems either!" he added.

"That's the 'Emerald Queen'! It's one of ours! Oro the Hell are you bakas targeting it for?" said Zoe, keying in the override command codes. " 'IRL' aborted. Systems shutting down." said the computer. "OK, children! Who turned it on?" she demanded sternly. "We were just looking for video games, Miss Zoe, ma'am!" whined BB. "The Hell with that! Who turned the damned thing on?" she demanded. "I guess I sorta did." replied BB sheepishly. Zoe keyed a concealed keypad. "Video games console activate." she ordered and the vidscreen was instantly covered with a long list of game titles. "Play with that and don't touch anything else!" warned Zoe, exiting the bridge.

"Radically awesome, dudes! Can I play too?" yelled Mikey. "Will you guys keep it down! I'm trying to sleep!" growled Leo. "You can't take a nap, man! You're the co-pilot, Leo!" cried Donnie. "Oh, for shell's sake! It ain't like we're going anywhere, Don!" said Raph. "Excuse me, Raph but we happen to be heading towards 'Endor' at six times the speed of light!" said Donnie. "Then who's driving this crazy thing?" said BB worriedly. "That Kome babe said some dude named 'George' but I haven't seen him yet!" said Mikey. " 'George' is the autopilot, stupid." explained Leo, yawning. "I though you and BB were going for snacks, Mikey?" said Raph. "We did but we didn't get enough and we can't run those replicator thingys. Come on Leo and show us how to work 'em again! Please!" yelled Mikey. "Please go with them, Leo. Then you can take your nap. OK?" pleaded Donnie.

"OK, Don. I'm going. What do you guys want?" asked Leo. They all started yelling at the same time. "Just get some of everything you can think of, Leo." said Donnie. "Don't forget pizza!" yelled Robin from the nav room next door. The trio departed with Mikey leading the way. Cy trilled Robin just as soon as they'd gone. "Yo, Robin! What did Star do to get everyone up here so mad at her? Raven was calling hre a loud-mouthed bimbo in the cafeteria!" trilled Cyborg.

"I dunno, Cy. Apaprently, she overheard something her brother told the Boss (Kei) and Zoe and she blabbed it to Raven. Arkton's on the 'Emerald Queen', isn't he, Cy?" trilled Robin. "Yeah. They got that blonde bomber freak (Minnie Mae) from Chicago with them too." trilled Cyborg. "They probably have some kind of booby traps set up for Berringer and didn't want it leaked out. And you know our Starfire!" said Robin. "Oh yeah, baby! I know what you mean!" replied Cyborg.

The rear doors parted and the foraging party returned laden down with more goodies. "Pizza for Robin, natchos and ribs for Cy, Tofu for BB and burgers, fries, munchies and shakes for all of us, dudes!" yelled Mikey as he, BB and Leo handed round the trays. Sodas and shakes followed with coffee for Don and Raph. Leo resumed his seat, leaned back, put his feet up on the console and was soon asleep. Donnie was busily engaged in studying a schematic of the 'Angel'. Raph and Cy were checking out the weapons arrays. Mikey and BB were playing Dragonball GT video games and stuffing themselves with munchies. Crumbs were everywhere and poor Robin was eating pizzas and drinking shakes while still scanning for bad guys. Apparently he was the only one doing any work! "Boring crap but somebody has to do it." he said to himself (or so he thought!).

"Yeah, ain't it, kid?" Rally Vincent had quietly finished her dinner, had a few drinks and had quickly become bored. Minnie Mae was aboard the 'Queen'. Misao, Sango and Miroku (the monk) were watching Terran TV shows (Project EDEN and Crusher Joe films). The Saiyaans were training. The flight crew was getting some much needed sleep. Leila, Zoe and the scouts were cleaning up the dining hall and finishing up the dishes with Legato and Spike Miroku. The 'Bebops' were catching up on 'Big Shot' (the bounty hunter show). Ed and Ein were playing on one of the TARDISes. The demons were drunk (as usual!). The demon hunters were sick and the 'Justice League' kept to themselves (the snobs!). Starfire and Raven were meditating (Azarath-Metrion-Xinthos!) so Rally decided to return to the bridge.

"Sit down, Miss Rally, please." invited Robin. "Just Rally, if you don't mind, Robin." she replied, sitting down beside him and shrugging off her jacket. "Why do you wear a mask, Robin?" asked the svelte brunette bounty hunter. "Dunno Rally. I just began to when I started the 'Titans', I guess. Do you like it?" he asked. "Oh yeah! I think it makes you seem like so-o-o mysterious, man!" she purred, leaning closer to him and putting her arms around him.

"SO! You prefer this dark-haired female, Robin! I thought you liked ME!" sobbed Starfire who had come in quietly behind Rally. "Star! It's not what you think! Really! I do like YOU!" yelled Robin, shaking off Rally's embrace. He shook her so hard that she fell out of the chair and onto the floor! As she got back to her feet, there was a tearing or ripping sound from behind her.

"I see England, I see France! I see Rally's underpants!" crowed BB from the doorway. "Holy crap! Excuse me guys! Please!" cried Rally, snatching up her jacket and tying it around her waist before ahe backed out the nav room door and left the bridge. Her slacks had split right up the rear! Robin was frowning at BB. "That wasn't very nice now, was it, BB?" scolded Robin. "Sorry but it was just so-o-o funny,man! I just couldn't resist it, Robin!" he replied.

Star was still sniffling and sobbing uncontrollably and she was still sitting on the floor. Robin and BB were bent over her and trying to console the distraught Tamaranian. "Can't you guys leave her alone? Now look what you did! You made her cry! Come on, Star and we'll meditate some more. You guys should be ashamed of yourseleves!" admonished Raven, leading Starfire off the bridge.

"Hey dudes! What the shell is that thing? And there's another one and another and another and another! There's like hundreds of 'em! Cowabonga! Like totally awesomely radical, dudes!" yelled Mikey. Donnie looked up from his plans and glanced at the monitoring vidscreens. Leo awoke and joined Donnie and raph in staring at the vidscreens. Cyborg looked as well. "Holy Toledo! An asteroid field! And we're headed right for it guys!" he yelled as Robin and BB ran in.

END of Chapter 65. Chapter 66 'Reminiscing in Space' or 'Dark Knight's Treasure' to follow soon. Hope all the folks down South weathered the storms Katrina and Rita OK. Hope that's it for hurricanes for this season for their sakes. Please r/r/suggest. Thanks for your interest and see you soon. Have a nice day, gang!-K&K


	70. Chapter 66 'Reminiscing in Space' or 'Da

DISCLAIMER: OK BB, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 66without further preamble:-

Chapter 66

'Reminiscing in Space' or 'Dark Knight's Treasure'

Robin took charge immediately. "Robin calling flight crew. Come in." He had turned on the PA mike and was yelling into it. "Oro is it?" asked a sleepy Kome. "We're headed directly into an asteroid field, Kome. Get somebody up here stat!" he yelled. "On our way, Robin." replied Marlene. All the ruckus (of course) woke up Kei and Yuri as well as Zoe. "Flight crew- get to the bridge stat! Somebody wake up Solo and Hathaway (Han and Ann)! We'll need them too." trilled Kei. Soon all seven members of the flight crew were assembled on the bridge. "Oro the Hell! Oro cyclone hit this place? It looks like a dump!" cried Ann Hathaway. "Never mind that now, Ann! Mar, take the nav comm. Ann, co-pilot. Han, pilot. Zoe, help out Ann. Yuri and Kome, on weapons. The rest of you- wait in my ready room or the break room back there!" commanded Kei, pointing to the rear doors of the bridge.

"Han, you familiar with this place?" asked the redhead anxiously. "Holy shit! We must be west of 'Endor'! That would make this the 'Tyrollian Belt'! Marlene, come about 90 degrees to bearing 4-0-0 due west. Computer, auto pilot off. Zoe, plot me a course through this mess stat! I'll try to keep us from hitting anything in the meantime! Yuri. Kome. Stand by on those plasma cannons in case we have to blast our way through! Zoe! You got that course for me yet?" Han yawed to starboard and came back hard to port, barely avoiding five more chunks of huge floating rock. "OK, Han. Got it. Sending it to you now." trilled Zoe. "Roger, Zoe. Got it. Mar, back to 4-9-0 south southwest and hold there for six minutes then go to 3-5-0 south southeast for an hour. That should see us through the belt." said han. Kei thought a moment. "Kome, hail the 'Queen' and get Emma for me." she ordered. "Roger that, Kei." replied Kome. " 'Angel 2' calling 'Emerald Queen'. Do you read me? Over." hailed Kome.

"Roger, 'Angel 2'. This is the 'Queen'. Arkton here. Over." replied Starfire's brother. "Roger that. Standby for Kei. Over." said Kome. "Kei, I have them on hail." she said. "Roger, Kome. Transfer hail to my ready room and put'em onscreen." replied Kei, jogging down the back hallway. She keyed open the door of her ready room and entered. Seated around her table were the four 'Ninjas' and the three male 'Titans'. "Go back out to the bridge and observe operations but don't get underfoot." she said. The seven 'watch' memebers got up and left. Kei keyed the door closed and sealed it. "Onscreen Kome." she trilled. Instantly Arkton, the 'Green Baron' and Emma appeared on her vidscreen. "Hai, Kei? Oro is it?" asked Emma politely.

"Have you finished with your rigging?" asked Kei. "Hai, that is an affirmative, Kei. According to our scans, the 'Angel' seems to be on the opposite side of the 'Tyrollian Belt' and almost at 'Endor'. Might I suggest that we go directly to 'Halcyon' and bypass the belt?" said Emma. "Hai, Emma. Make it so. Emma, can those charges you set be detonated by remote control?" asked Kei, her green aizu twinkling devilishly. "Of course. Why?" replied Emma cautiously. "Am I also right in assuming that those charges are set just within the caverns' doorways?" asked Kei. "Hai. So?" replied Emma testily.

"So if you were Berringer and you couldn't land closer than ten kilos from the caverns but you wanted to see if they were occupied and time was pressing., oro would you do?" asked Kei impishly. "Hover in close enough to the caverns to launch a probe or just fire off a few rounds--OK, Kei! I get it now! Watch them on the scanners and when they're in position- detonate! But Kei, our scanners are nowhere near powerful enough to scan from 'Halcyon'. A good idea though." said Emma. "Maybe yours aint powerful enough but ours sure as Hell are! Suppose we do the scanning and relay the information to you on 'Halcyon' so you can detonate the remotes?" replied Kei.

"Brilliant, Fraulein (Miss) Kei! A masterful maneuver!" interjected the 'Baron' excitedly. "Great, Kei! So out of a fleet of 200 plus we manage to take out four or five! Oro about the rest?" demanded the fiery buccaneer. "By that time the 'ISSP' and 'Starfleet' forces should be there. Handled correctly, it means that Berringer will lose roughly half of his fleet. Whatever does get through we take on at 'Antares'. Then we fall back to 'Eldrad', then to 'Lyoko', then to 'Minerva', then to 'Halcyon' (where Emma and the 'Queen' will be). We should stop them there. If not we fall back to 'Zygon' and then to 'Tekla' which is where we must stop him at all costs! Of course, the 'ISSP' and 'Starfleet' forces should have caught up to us by then and will be joined by forces from 'United Gallactica' and the '3WA'. Then we'll simply cruise home and await 'Kronos's' restart. 'UG' and the 3WA will take over then and make sure that everyone gets back to their own spaces/times. Any other questions?" Kei dropped into a chair and picked up her java. Emma shook her head. "Nai, Kei. No questions." she replied.

"Well, I've got a few for you. You've been to Terra a few times, ain't you? (Emma nodded.) Oro do you know about a group called the 'Justice League'?" asked Kei. "Terra's most dedicated and fearless superheroes and crimefighters. Founded by Superman, it consists of two females- Hawkgirl from Zagara and Wonder Woman from Semescera, an island on Terra. Superman is from Krypton (a now vanished world destroyed when he was an infant). The remaining four members are all males. (Remember, this is the 'Justice League' not the 'Justice League Unlimited' which boasts 40 or more members!) The Flash and Green lantern are from New York City on Terra, Batman, who is the only non-superpowered hero, is from Gotham City on Terra and Jonnz Jonnz, the Martian Manhunter, who is reputedly the last survivor of the original Martian inhabitants, resides with the rest of them in the 'Watchtower', a space station which orbits Terra and from which they fight crimes, stop evildoers, protect the Earth, as they call Terra, from invasion, etc. and help to rescue survivors from natural disasters on Terra. As far as the your other groups go, the 'Teen Titans' are five in number. Their leader, Robin, a Terran is like batman in that he has no superpowers either, however, also like Batman, he is incredibly clever, brave and skilled in many styles of fighting. The next member, also a Terran, is a former human athlete who is now half robot as well and amazingly strong and powerful. His name is Cyborg. The third is a shape shifter who can assume the form of any bird, animal, fish or other creature he chooses. Originally he was a member of the 'Doom Patrol', yet another band of super good guys. He is Beast Boy and he can also fly. The last two are both females. A Tamaranian from Tamara, Starfire is Arkton's sister and is incredibly strong. She also possesses laserlike hands and aizu. She can form spirit bombs and toss them with astounding accuracy. She is also a flyer. Lastly we have a girl from Azarath named Raven. She is a master of the dark forces and is able to levitate herself and anything or anyone else she wishes to levitate. Her powers are driven by emotion like Starfire's and her favorite phrase is 'Azarath. Metrion. Xinthos' which releases her powers. The three teenaged female 'valley' girls are from Beverly Hills in a state called California on Terra. They are Alex, Clover and Sam and they are 'spies' sort of like 'tro-cons' for a government agency known as 'WOOHP' which stands for 'World Organization of Human Protection'. Well trained, they are all excellent fighters. The four 'Ninja' turtles who happen to have the same names as your four shuttles- Michaelangelo, Raphael, Leonardo and Donnatella- are mutants from New York City on Terra. Skilled in all froms of the martial arts, they are incredible fighters. April O'Neal is both their 'sister' and their companion as well. Master Splinter is their 'sensei' or teacher and father figure for them. Oh, yeah- and the two that were wounded back on Gysymeo are Kirika and Mireille. They are the sole surviving members of a Terran organization known as 'NOIR' which was the slaughtering arm of an even older Terran cult known as 'The Soldatos' or 'The Soldiers'. They are both quite adept at killing! In fact, Kirika loves to kill which is scarcely surprising since she started when she was only five years old! Anything else you want to know, Kei?" asked Emma.

"How about two Terran dudes? Slade and Warp?" replied the redhead. "They're both real bad news with a capital 'B'! Slade is out to rule the universe while Warp wants to rule time itself! Don't trust either one of them as far as you can throw them! I'm seriou, Kei! They're deadly!" said Emma. "Now, if you don't need us anymore, we'll head for 'Halcyon' and I'll contact you when we get there. You'll trill me when when Berringer's fleet gets in range of our surprise 'Kurisumasu (Christmas) crackers' and we'll detonate the remostes. Safe journey, Kei. Emma out." she said, signing off and blanking her vidscreen.

"Lay in a course for 'halcyon', Arkie. Activate the cloak, Fritz (Green Baron). Shields to maximum, Ari. OK Fritz, get us outta here and go to Warp 12." commanded Emma. "Aye, Captain." replied Arkton. "Ja wohl, mein Hauptmann (Yes, of course, my captain). Launching now." replied the Green Baron. "ETA at 'Halcyon' will be 0400 (4 AM) hours ashita no ban (the day after tomorrow)." he added. "Roger that, Baron. Set 'George' and we'll have some dinner and a well deserved rest." said Emma, picking up the 'Queen's' PA mike and keying it. "Attention all hands. This is Emeraldas. We arrive at 'Halcyon' ashita no ban at 0400 hours so enjoy yourselves and try to get some rest. The 'Orphen' team of Orphen, Magic, Cleo, Stephanie, Dorton and Voltron is to report to the bridge as soon as they can after dinner, onegai. They are the next watch for the flight crew on the bridge. That is all, my tomos (friends)." said Emma, tossing the mike to Ari.

"Emma! You look wasted, man! Why don't you, Arkie and Fritz get some dinner and take it easy? I can handle things up here until Orphen and his hazu get here. Go ahead, I'll be fine." said Ari. "OK, domo arigato, Ari. I am exhausted but you trill me if Orphen takes more than a half hour to spell you, OK?" said Emma. Ari nodded and doffed her jacket and cloak before resuming her seat at the scanners. She, Junpei, Ryosko, Celsia and Minnie Mae were aboard the 'Queen' because Kei wanted 'Mi-Ke' (their tank) used as a last line of defense. While she was reminiscing about her adventures in Elfland and on Gysymeo and on Kagura, Ari's daydreaming was interrupted by the buzz of the comm relay box. "Hai. 'Emerald Queen' here. This is Ari. Oro is it?" she said, answering the hail. The vidscreen in front of her crackled to life showing a beaming Kome. "Konnichi wa, Ari. Just thought you guys would like to know that the first wave of 'ISSP' and 'Starfleet' fighters have reached 'Gysymeo' and they've managed to intercept and capture or destroy half of Berringer's fleet!" reported Kome.

"That sure is great news, kid! Be sure and warn them to steer clear of those caverns though! They're all booby-trapped! Anything else that we should know about, Kome?" replied Ari. "Nai, Ari. Just that the closer we get to 'Endor', the hotter it gets! We've got Mugghi and Nammo trying to fix the dam air controls!" said Kome. "Kome? I don't know exactly why but you sure look different today. Are you wearing your hair a new way?" asked Ari.

"Nai, Ari. It's just that it's so stifling in here that I'm sitting here in my underwear until the guys fix those air systems!" replied Kome. "Better not let Kei find you like that or you'll catch Hell!" said Ari. "Don't worry, Ari. She's downstairs in the armoury checking the weapons systems with the other Mugghi and Nammo. Anyway, I've locked all the bridge doors so relax, Ari. I'm wearing a 'morphing' bracelet so when I hear somone coming I'll just 'morph' back into uniform. Dam! Another message coming in! I gotta go now, Ari. Good luck in your battle. Kome out." she said, blanking her vidscreen.

Ari keyed up the security system vids for the hold (where Mi-Ke was stored)and her vidscreen showed the tank in all her glory! Less than three hours ago, she, the baron and Arkton had just finished fitting her up with a new laser cannon and an ion blaster as well as a plasma gun! Emma had promised that they could keep the added weapons even if they returned to Elfland. After all, Celsia was an elf! Emma had offered to return them all to Terran Japan after 'Kronos' was fixed but they were all sorta fond of their new home and had not yet decided whether or not to accept her offer after this mission was finally concluded.

Back in 'Aizu' (a region in Southern Japan on Terra) Ari hasd been a struggling actress, however, a major producer of films in Elfland had offered her a very lucrative contract with the added bonus of the opportunity to really use her acting talents! A great deal but if Ari took it she might miss out on her only chance to get back to Terra. On the other hand, back home there was only Mustafa, her grey nekko (cat) awaiting her return. No family, no real tomos (friends), no close ties of any sort whatsoever. Ryosko was already thinking about enlisting in the 'Elf Armour Corps' (with 'Mi-Ke', of course!). Junpei had been offered a position as a bodyguard by the same judge who had been (until recently) trying so hard to get the 'offworlders' off his world!

All things considered, the three of them really had nothing to back to on Terra! Mary Claire Celsia, the Elf Elder who had been assisting them in collecting the spell fragments, had no choice except to continue collecting them if she ever wanted to regain her true human form again! Who know- maybe she liked being a panda! She sure as Hell hated it when she had been a dog the first time around! Well, her mind was made up anyway! She would remain in 'Elfland', accept 'Shogata's' offer and become a highly paid film star! "I'll do it!" she cried, slamming her coffee cup down on the 'Emerald Queen's' console.

"Do oro, Ari?" asked Cleo. Ari spun around in her chair so quickly that she almost upended the pert blonde who had just come onto the bridge. "Oh, I just decided something about my career is all, Cleo. Where's Lover Boy, his toady, the sorceress, the blonde bomb freak and the two nuisances?" asked Ari. She was referring (of course) to Orphen, Magic, Stephanie, Mae Hopkins, Dorton and Voltron- the 'Orphen' gang and their new tomo, the explosive 'Gunsmith Cat' from Chicago on old Terra!

"Orphen and Magic are showing off their sorcery tricks for Emma. Stephanie and Mae are making up 'Molotov' cocktails (an explosive device). Dorton's helping out in the galley and Voltron's playing chess with the 'Baron'. Sit, 'Lucky' (this to her pet Wolfen cub- an animal somewhat like a baby wolf). Emma said she only needed one of us up here on watch so here I am. Go get some food and some sleep, Ari. I'll be OK on my own." replied Cleo, sitting down beside Ari. "OK by me, Cleo. I'm ravenous and I'm dead tired! Here, take this- you may need it." said Ari, handing the girl a Mark VII blaster. Then she arose, stretched, gathered up her jacket, cloak, sword and sash and left the bridge to Cleo. After a hasty dinner, Ari retired to her quarters and finally went to bed.

Meanwhile, back on the 'Angel' the bridge was still stifling. "Haven't you two bakas got those dam air controls running yet! I'm suffocating up here!" exclaimed Kome, kicking off her boots and yanking off her socks. "What is that thing on the window, Lady Kome?" asked a strong male voice from behind her chair. "Where the Fxxx did you come from?" cried a startled strawberry blonde, painfully aware that she was almost naked! "Lady Yuri allowed me the use of her express lift, Lady Kome. My, it is quite warm, is it not, Milady? Oh! I do beg your pardon, Milady! I had no idea that you were preparing to retire!" said the 'Dark Knight' aka 'The Chosen One'- Ivanhoe, turning his back to Kome Sawaguchi. She had quickly slipped into a pair of Kei's sweats and sneakers. "Damned 'morphing' bracelet didn't work!" she thought angrily.

"That's OK, Sir, er, Lord Ivanhoe. You can turn around again. I'm decent. Now, just exactly oro were you asking me about?" she asked. Ivanhoe pointed a black gauntleted finger at the outside vidscreen. "That thing on that small rock, Milady. What is it, pray tell?" he asked, indicating a small item on a tiny asteroid a few hundred meters from the ship. "Dunno. Let's zoom in for a closer look, shall we?" she said, manipulating the scanner controls. The 1,000 X magnification now showed the item quite clearly. It seemed to be round wit six arms and was made of some sort of shiny metallic substance totally unlike Kelvinite! Each arm had a blade that extended out from it. It looked for all the world like a discus from Greek Terra in ancient times, the thing being only half a meter across or so. Ther was a sharp intake of his breath and the knight beside her gasped in awe and wonderment.

"By all the Heavens! Can it be so? The 'Glave' itself? The 'Glave of Krull'?" he exclaimed loudly. Kome gave the 'Dark Knight' a blank look. "A weapon of most amazing power, Milady! It was once used by Prince Colwyn and princess Lynnette of 'Krull' to destroy a horrible fiend and save their world. But that was aeons ago! The 'Glave' has been missing since then and was feared to be lost forever! Now it is found! We must retrieve it at all costs! I must awaken the Lady Kei and go out--" began Ivanhoe. "Whoa! Nai! Don't do that! Onegai!" pleaded Kome. "But I need to use one of those small 'metal beasts' (the shuttles) to get out there to the 'Glave'!" replied the knight anxiously. "Nai, you don't. We can retrieve it without even having to leave this room, Lord Ivanhoe. Watch this." said Kome, pulling on a curious pair of metallic gauntlets which were attached by wires to a strange looking device built into the console!

"This is called a 'tractor beam'. When activated, it can pick up anything that I point it at and then with these gloves I can maneuver it anywhere that I wanna." While the knight watched in fascination, Kome locked the beam onto the 'Glave of Krull', removed it and carried it back over to the 'Angel'. Next she opened up a small airlock directly in front of them on the exterior of the ship and deposited the item inside it. Closing the outer airlock, Kome pointed to a small receptacle resembling a glove compartment in an ancient Terran automobile. "Open that." she said. Ivanhoe did so and lifted out the weird looking weapon. Hefting it in his hand, both of them could see that it was almost the same size and shape as a discus.

"Excuse me, Milady. I must show this to Fingal at once." he said, hurrying off in search of the 'White Druid'. Kome was curious about this strange artifact which she'd just retrieved for the knight so she struck the '?' panel on her console. "Konnichi wa, Kome. Do you have a question for me?" asked 'CC' politely. "Hai, 'CC', I do. Oro do you know about an item called the 'Glave' from ancient Terra? I've just recovered it for Lord Ivanhoe." she asked and 'CC' replied almost immediately.

"Nai, Kome. No such item has ever existed on Terra. However, historical archives for a planet called 'Krull' in the 'Sagitarian Galaxy' list a 'Glave' as a weapon capable of producing tremendous power when wielded by someone possessing enough power to control it. Prince Colwyn and Princess Lynnette once used it to defeat a horrible enemy known as 'The Beast' and his army of 'Slayers'. After that it was feared lost, consumed by the destruction of the castle fortress of 'The Beast'. Since this destruction had scattered remnants of the castle throughout the Universe it is logical to assume that the 'glave' ended up buried on that asteroid where you and Lord Ivanhoe found it. The history of the wars on 'Krull' are quite interesting. For instance--" began 'CC'. "Arigato, 'CC'. That will be quite sufficient." said Kome. "As you wish, Kome." responded 'CC'.

Back in his own quarters Ivanhoe was showing off his new toy- the 'Glave'. Rebecca, Odo, Fingal, Mordor, Falco and even 'Crybaby' John stared at it in awe. Of course, they all knew the legend of the 'Glave' and its awesome powers. They also knew that if anyone other than the one chosen by the 'Glave' itself tried to wield it, the 'Glave' could destroy them! Mordor had touched it and seared his hand painfully! "Apparently Ivanhoe, the 'Glave' has chosen you to wield it." said Fingal.

Back up on the bridge, Kome was just dozing off again when-- "Have you seen Ivanhoe, Kome?" demanded a gruff voice from behind her. "Kome! Wake up, dammit! You're supposed to be on watch!" Kome rubbed her aizu and looked up at a fiery redhead in a red turtleneck and black jeans. "Oh, hi Kei. Ivanhoe? Did you try the 'Royal Suite'? He's probably playing with his new toy." said Kome, yawning.

"Huh? Oro new toy?" asked Kei suspiciously. "He called it a 'Glave', the 'Glave of Krull'. It's sorta like a discus with knives. He found it on an asteroid out there and I picked it up for him." replied Kome. Kei was staring at the scanner screens and her gaze was transfixed. "Oro's wrong? We're still on course for 'Endor', aren't we?" asked Kome. She just could not figure out oro Kei was concerned about. "After all, oro's the damned big deal anyway?" thought the strawberry blonde commo officer.

END OF Chapter 66. Chapter 67 'Discipline Returns to the Angel' or 'Ellen Rogers' Journal' to follow soon.

Please r/r. Have a great day and see ya soon.-K&K


	71. Chapter 67 'Discipline Returns to the An

DISCLAIMER: OK Stephanie, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter67 without further preamble:-

Chapter 67

'Discipline Returns to the Angel'& 'Ellen Rogers' Journal'

PART ONE

"You used the tractor beam?" Kome nodded. "You had to de-cloak to do that. Did you remember to re-cloak afterwards?" demanded Kei angrily and Kome's face dropped. "Sorry Kei, I must have forgot. Oro's the big deal anyway?" sulked Kome. Kei hit the 'cloak' panel on the console. "We maybe OK. He doesn't seem to have noticed us." said Kei. "When you used the tractor beam, you left an energy trail. While we were visible, Berringer could have found us! Either way, it was very irresponsible of you, Kome. I seem to have let discipline slip of late. After all, this is a 3WA vessel and you and Mar are still only TC 'trainees'. Well, from now on, you're damned well going to look like trainees! While you're on duty you'll wear regulation 3WA tro-con uniforms like these." Kei slid open a closet door and pulled out two red blazers with the 3WA logo on them. Across the shoulder of each one was the word 'Trainee'. She also held up two black miniskirts and two pairs of short red boots. "Maybe if you look like a trainee, you'll start acting like one. Now get changed at once." she ordered. "Can't I just wear one of my pink jumpsuits instead?" begged Kome. "Nai, it ain't regulation 3WA wear. You think these are the pits, you should have seen oro Yuri and I once had to wear- they were called 'battle bikinis' and they left absolutely 'nothing' to the imagination! Put it on now and that's an order, dammit! Mar, Ann and Zoe will have to wear it too. Yuri and I as well as our counterparts from 2140 are included. The guys are not going to escape either! Move it!" yelled Kei.

"Right now? Here?" asked Kome. "Why the Hell not? Nobody else is here, are they? Anyway, according to Mugghi and Nammo, while they were fixing the air controls, you were up here in your undies so oro's the big problem? Get those sweats off!" Kei sat down at the vidscreen while Kome kicked off the sneakers, shucked out o the sweatshirt and was just stepping out of the bottoms when the vidscreen's monitor winked twice meaning an incoming communication. Automatically, Kei flipped on the receiver and the face of the 'Green Baron' (Fritz von Dekker) appeared before her.

"This is der 'Emerald Queen' calling der 'Angel 2'. Anyone there, bitte (please)? Ach! Fraulein (Miss) Kome! You are looking most kawaii (lovely) and quite fetching today! When you people at der 3WA say you're going 'casual', you really mean it, don't you?" he said. Kei glanced over at Kome. "OK, you'd better finish changing in the ready room. Oro do you want, Baron?" she asked. "Ah! Hauptmann (Captain) Kei! Berringer is headed your way. Emma thinks he locked onto your signal when you used der tractor beam! Naughty, naughty!" siad the Baron.

Kei checked the screens and confirmed that the 'Starcrusher' was, indeed, less than shi (4) hours away from them. "Then we're all out of options and we'll have to hyperjump directly to 'Endor'. Danke scoen (Thank you) for the information, Baron." said Kei. "My pleasure, Hauptmann. Do not worry. I am no tattle tale. I will tell noone about Fraulein Kome." he replied. "Arigato, Herr Baron. I owe you one. Kei out." replied Kei.

A very red-faced Kome walked back onto the bridge. Now she wore the hated TC Trainee outfit. "Well, Kei? You gonna keep your promise?" she asked sulkily. Kei keyed her PA mike. "Attention! All flight crews and deck watches will wear regulation 3WA TC uniforms while on duty. This order is effective immediately and there are NO exceptions to it. By my command. Kei out." She tossed down the mike and said "Satisfied, Kome?" Kome nodded and sat down. Kei next trilled Marlene. "Mar, I need you up here as soon as you've changed. We're going to have to hyperjump to 'Endor'." A few minutes later, Marlene Angel stepped off the express lift and walked down the back corridor to the bridge. She swung the doors open and strolled in wearing an identical uniform to the one Kome had on. She nodded to Kei and Kome before entering the nav room.

"Attention all hands! Jump to 'Endor' has been calculated and coordinates laid in. We jump in five minutes so strap in and hold on." she announced over the PA system. Making a few more minute adjustments, she trilled Kei. "Ready for countdown, Boss." she trilled. "Go for it, Mar." trilled Kei. "Go, shi, san, ni, ichi, rei. Jumping now." trilled Mar, punching the hyperthrust panel. The stars became lines of light as the 'Angel' accelerated. Twenty minutes passed. "Coming out of jump. ETA on 'Endor' is three minutes. Prepare to land." announced Mar.

"Crews to your shuttles as soon as we're down." commanded Kei. Marlene glided the 'Angel' smoothly onto the surface of 'Endor'. "We're down and safe, Kei." she trilled. Kei grabbed the PA mike and keyed it. "Attention all hands! We have just landed on 'Endor'. Yuri, Marlene, Legato, Keitarou, Zoe and Rally will report to my ready room stat!" she announced. Within five minutes the four shuttle captains, Zoe and Rally had reported as ordered.

"Zoe, you will be the assistant pilot for the 'Angel' and Rally, you will be the scanner officer for the 'Angel'. You will continue to scan for Berringer. Both of you to your posts at once." she commanded. Zoe and Rally had both borrowed TC uniforms from Marlene and both wasted no time in complying with Kei's orders. Kei faced her four shuttle commanders. Yuri and Mar were in TC uniforms with the black micro-mini-skirts while Keitarou and Legato as well as the chiefs wore male TC uniforms. The 2140 'Angel' counterparts (Kei 2 and Yuri 2) as well as Ann Hathaway had been ordered into TC uniforms also. Ann's orders were to accompany han Solo in the 'Flying Falcon' while Rebecca's orders were to go with Jett Black on the 'Hammerhead'. Jett's craft would provide cover for Han's shuttle which would be ferrying supplies, arms, ammo and equipment between the mother ship ('Angel') and her four shuttles.

"Are all of your crews ready to go?" was Kei's question to her shuttle captains. "Hai, Kei." replied all four of them in unison. "Then get a move on your asses! Legato has the 'Raphael' and will go to 'Antares'. Mar has the 'Leonardo' and will go to 'Lyoko'. Yuri's ship is the 'Michaelangelo' and she's off to 'Eldrad'. Lastly, Keitarou has the 'Donnatella' and is heading for 'Minerva'. Emma, the Baron and Arkton have the 'Emerald Queen'. They and their two shuttles are responsible for defending 'Halcyon', 'Zygon' and 'Tekla'. The 'Queen' is going to 'Halcyon'. You all know oro to do, right? Hold out as long as you can. Then fall back to the next planet or moon until you reach 'Tekla'. That's where we'll make our final stand and we cannot, at all costs, allow Berringer to get beyond there! He definitely must NOT reach 'Shimougou' or we'll be in deep crap! We have just received word that 'UG', 'Starfleet', 3WA and 'ISSP' fighters have converged on 'Gysymeo' and are thinning out Berringer's fleet. Kome has relayed bounty information to 'Punch 'n Judy' on 'Big Shot' which means the heavens will soon be flooded with 'cowboys'! (Kei grasped her comlink) Excuse me, gang. Hai, Rally? Oro? You're sure? OK, keep me informed. Rally reports that the 'Starcrusher' has been spotted with a twenty ship escort. Looks like the fighters and 'cowboys' have been pretty busy 'cause that seems to be all that's left of his flotilla of over 200 ships! Legatos, he's headed for 'Antares' with five ships. Five more are headed for 'Lyoko', 'Eldrad' and 'Minerva'. Yuri, Mar, Keitarou? Did you get that? (The four shuttle captains replied in the affirmative) Emma, are you guys on 'Halcyon' yet?" asked Kei.

"Roger that, Kei. We've just arrived on 'Halcyon' and Emma has sent the 'Star Sapphire' to 'Zygon' and the 'Black Onyx' to 'Tekla'. (These were two of Emma's shuttles) The 'Baron' has the 'Star' while 'Orphen' has the 'Onyx'. We kept 'Mi-Ke' (the tank) here on 'Halcyon' with the 'Queen'. Ari, Ryosko, Celsia and Junpei are with 'Mi-Ke'. The 'Baron' has Minnie Mae, Stephanie, Voltron and Dorton (the Trolls). 'Orphen' has Magic and Cleo. Emma and I are the only ones left here on the 'Queen'. Rest assured that we are all ready and waiting for Berringer and his armada, Kei." reported Arkton. Suddenly a puzzled expression covered his face! "That's really strange, Kei. If we're on 'Halcyon', we shouldn't be able to see the 'Arcturis Cluster', should we?" Arkton sounded confused. Kei tapped Zoe on the arm. "You heard that? Well? Should they?" asked Kei. Zoe checked and rechecked her star charts, did some hasty calculations and computations, recalibrated the 'Queen's' course bearings and coordinates.

"Definitely not, Kei! They are nowhere near the 'Eiger Belt' nor the 'Sumerian gateway'!" replied Zoe. "You got that, Ark? OK, oro direction is the Cluster from where you are now? Due West of you? Hang on, Arkie. Well, Zoe? Right. Ark, Zoe thinks that the planet you're on is 'Anvari Prime', 1,600 parsecs East from 'Halcyon'. Must have been another spacial rift. Nai Ark. Not a time distortion or we wouldn't be able to communicate with each other. Sit tight for now. Oh yeah. Ark, do you think that tank of Ari's can hold 'Halcyon' on its own? Nai? OK, I'll send the 'hammerhead' for support. Jett? Change of plans. get your ass over to 'Halcyon' stat. The 'Queen' is unavailable. Oro? Just do it. Han! Add a plasma cannon to the 'Flying Falcon'. Why? Because you just lost your fighter support so you're on your own. The 'Queen' just materialized on 'Anvari Prime'! So I sent Jett with the 'Hammerhead' to back up our tank there on 'Halcyon'." explained Kei. The shuttles landed on their assigned targets and prepared for combat. Spirits were soaring when it was announced that Berringer's forces had been reduced to twenty ships and the flagship ('Starcrusher') itself! Since Berringer had split his fleet into quarters, it meant that each shuttle would only have to deal with five ships. After news of his destructive rampages on 'Kagura', 'Gysymeo', 'Jupiter' and 'Ganymede' had reached them, the 'ISSP', 'UG' and 'Starfleet' had increased John Berringer's bounty to a whopping ten billion credits (One trillion woolongs- a 'woolong' was the Martian unit of currency and was equivalent to a 'yen' on old Terran Japan or one-ninth of a USA penny!). Each one of his three commanders were now worth five billion credits (A half trillion woolongs). Each one of his hired mercenary killers would net you one billion credits (One fifth trillion woolongs). Fat bonuses awaited any 3WA TC (and for this hunt, Legato was a temporary TC and to sweeten the pot, he had the added incentive of a full pardon from 'UG' (Vittorio Galadriel gave his personal guarantee for it!) if he managed to capture or kill Berringer himself). The bonuses were for anyone who brought in any of Berringer's gang either 'dead or alive' (For this hunt bounty was payable even if the fugitive was handed over dead! Usually bounties were paid for living fugitives only!) The hunt was open to anyone but Kei did put her foot down when Ed, Serena and her scouts, Shippou, Kagome, Robin Senna and haruto Sasashi (the witch hunters) and the other children wanted to participate in the hunt as well! The chiefs and the timelords agreed that it was much too dangerous to allow the kids to take part in this deadly quest! Ed complained the loudest (after all, she was a 'cowgirl' with the 'Bebop' crew and therefore entitled to a share of the loot!) but Spike Steigel, Faye Valentine and Jett Black soon put the kibosh on that bright idea! I Ed left the 'Angel', she would no longer be welcome as a 'Bebop' crew member. She sulked a bit until Miss Donovan (Yuri) explained that she would be more valuable to them by using 'Tomato' (her computer) to keep tabs on the 'Starcrusher'.

The following entries are from the pages of a journal kept by Ellen Rogers, an officer on board the 'Starcrusher' and a trusted tomo of John Berringer himself. The scene shifts now to that craft:

PART TWO--"Ellen Rogers' Journal"

"God dammit, Ellen! Have you found them yet?" demanded an irate John Berringer. Although he tried his best not to show it, his pilot/navigator (me- Ellen Rogers) knew that John was still badly shaken up. Just before we left 'Gysymeo', he had insisted on probing the ice caverns. When he'd been informed that the probes would be useless because of the Tachyion particle beams shielding the caverns, John had sent in four shuttles with ten man crews to physically search them. The four teams were under the command of our executive officer and our trusted tomo (actually John's best tomo), our pilot, Joey Moto.

That 'fool Scotsman' (Doohan) had insisted on going along and that 'baka of a Klingon' (Galax) and that 'moron of a Ferrengi' (Rom) so John had given each of them command of one of our precious shuttles.

I had managed to intercept a transmission between the 'Angel' and the 'Emerald Queen' some hours before. When I had finally managed to decode it, tragically it was just a fraction of a second too late! I'd told John just as soon as I'd deciphered the phrase 'booby traps' and he'd recalled the teams but someone had just tripped a 'bouncing Betty' (left by Minnie Mae) nitroglycine bomb which (of course) had triggered the rest of the little surprises left behind by the blonde bitch! The attempted takeoffs had finished the job. The roar of the thrusters and the flames of the afterburners had detonated the remainder of the hidden explosives and caused all four caverns to implode and collapse in on each other, aided by the 'doorways' between them which had considerably weakened the ceilings! All 40 team members had been killed in the most horrifying way known to anyone! Our rescue teams had found no survivors!

When the rest of our flotilla (at that time well over 200 ships) had escaped 'Gysymeo's' gravity well, they had been greeted by fighters, star cruisers, battle stars and whatever the Hell else that the 'ISSP', 'UG', the 3WA and 'Starfleet' could get their mitts on! There was an even a 'Death Star' courtesy of the 'Empire'! We had battled valiantly but had still lost half of our fleet. The rest of us had no choice except to make a run for it which we did!

Strangely only a few of the combined forces' ships had given us chase! The reason soon became apparent when we reached the 'Eiger Singularity'! Facing us were literally hundreds of ships of every shape and size! That red-headed firebrand (Kei- who else!) had brought in the 'cowboys'! I had snapped on the holovid to the 'Big Shot' program (the bounty hunters' show) and the co-hosts (Punch and Judy) were giving out the grim details-- A trillion woolongs for John (a woolong is the Martian unit of currency and is worth about a ninth of a US Terran penny), half a trillion for his three commanders (Try and collect that now, you bitches! Wait, I guess that would mean me too now!) and a fifth of a trillion for anybody else in our gang! Then my heart had sunk- the three words dreaded and feared by all criminals 'Dead or Alive'! The rest of our fleet must have been watching the Punch 'n Judy Show too! Several of our ships simply gave up without a fight. You could expect mercy from the law but not so with 'cowboys' especially with promises of this kind of loot and that 'Dead or Alive' tag to boot! The Klingons and Romulans had tried to fight their way through the gauntlet and had been fried instantly! The 'Ocana' ship had rammed six or eight of them before it was blasted into oblivion by concentrated plasma bombs! It was truly horrifying to stand idly by watching and to be able to do absolutely nothing!

I had actually cried when the young Tamaranian girl's ship had been vaporized a few scant meters away from us! The girl was 'Darkstar', a cousin of Arkton, Blackfire and Starfire. By that time our fleet of 100 had been depleted to 26 including us ('Starcrusher')! John had assembled the crew and told them that if anyone wanted out he or she could take a lifepod and go. "I think you already know the answer to that one, Captain." Ted Montague had said. I had really liked Ted. He hailed from 'Workoh' in the 'Silurian Quadrant' and had actually grown up with Kei O'Halloran! Ted knew how the redhead thought and had advised John accordingly on many key issues involving her. Sadly, he had been incinerated an hour later during a photon beam attack and had died instantly. When all hope seemed lost, I had (finally!) discovered a 'wormhole' directly in front of us! It wasn't too stable but it was our only chance so we took it. We made it through along with twenty of the remaining ships. However, the last five had been crushed when the wormhole had imploded and collapsed in on itself!

"Well, Lieutenant? Where the Fxxx are they?" John's roar jarred me back to the present- brutally! A slight breeze against my legs caused me to shiver involuntarily. In that last exchange of fire, a plasma bolt had seared my thigh causing me to scream in pain. John had immediately raced to my side, Seeing that the section of fabric on the leg of my flightsuit was still smoking, he'd ripped away most of my lower flightsuit and clapped a burn bandage over the wound. His quick thinking had probably saved my leg even if I was giving out a free 'peep show' to the rest of the flight crew! There'd been no time for me to change yet and I had quite a red face sitting there with my fluorescent green undies on display for all to see! The guys (of course!) were pretending not to notice (Kami bless 'em!). A shot of 'Axileine 30' had numbed the pain on contact but now I was really starting to feel sleepy! John must have noticed because he said softly to me "As soon as we find'em, you can get some rest, Ellen. Anything on the 'scopes at all?" I started to shake my head 'no', then I saw them! "Four small ships each on 'Antares', 'Minerva', 'Eldrad' and 'Lyoko'. Three more on 'Halcyon', 'Zygon' and 'Tekla'. Wait! Two on 'Halcyon'. Christ! One just vanished! The other one is tiny! Ah! There she is John, I'll bet! A larger ship on 'Endor', one of 'Antares' moons. I'd swear that's the 'Angel', sir." I said.

John grabbed the comm mike and keyed it. "Attention to orders! We've just found them! There's twenty of you left and us ('Starcrusher'). Divide into four groups of five. Each group will go to either 'Antares', 'Minerva', 'Eldrad' or 'Lyoko'. We'll send three shuttles out to 'Halcyon', 'Zygon' and 'Tekla'. The 'Starcrusher' will head for 'Endor', one of 'Antares' moons. Strike hard and fast, then pull out. If you get separated, we'll rendezvous on 'Sakura' (one of the five moons of 'Shimougou'). Show no mercy and take no prisoners! Remember 'Gysymeo'! Good luck and Kami bless you all! Arigato tomos watashi (my friends) and ja mata! Berringer out." He turned to me. "Take us to 'Endor'. I can't wait to get my hands round that bitch's throat! We'll light up 'Elenore' and 'Furool' (two main cities of 'Shimougou') so they look like the Terrans' Fourth of July fireworks! Ellen, you look like crap! Go get some rest and eat something, for Kami's sake! See you at midnight. Dismissed." I snapped off a quick salute and raced for the lift. I made it inside just before what was left of my flightsuit bit the dust! Luckily the lift opened into a blind corridor and my suite was the only one in it. I took a quick shower, then stood in the drying alcove with the heat at fifty degrees Kelvin. I put on fresh undies (normal white ones this time!), pajamas and a green kimono. Then I repped up some coffee and dinner. I had a glass or two of Chianti too (I really needed it!) while I finished plotting the course to 'Endor'. After dozing off thrice, I tossed down my comp wand and ditched my kimono. Then I hit the hay and slept soundly until the klaxons awakened me at 2300 hours. I rubbed the sleep from both aizu and called up the frontal vidcam's vidscreen. There was 'Endor' still a few parsecs (two Terran solar hours) away from us, however, the heat sensors were picking up on Helluva lot of activity on its surface! I zoomed in for a closer look and did a double take!

I grabbed my ship's mike and keyed it. "John, it's Ellen. Take a look out your frontal viewports. I don't like the look of this at all, John. That's the 'Angel', sure as Hell but, shimatta John, that thing's huge! Nine surface levels and five or six sublevels! That ship must hold at least 200! We're outnumbered by at least four to one, John! And I'm quite certain that I deciphered the terms 'Saiyaans', 'Demons', 'Time Lords', 'Knights' and 'Legato Bluesummers'!" I said worriedly. John paled. "Can we still cloak? Well, Lex? Can we?" asked John. Our chief engineer was a vast, huge, hulking dude of a guy! He sounded a Helluva lot like Greg Eagles who did the voice of the 'Grim Reaper' on that ancient Terran cartoon show we'd been watching last week! "Hell, no! Mon, we can't cloak! Not since that last damned plasma bomb knocked the warpcore offline! That Fxxxed up the cloaking hardware and shorted out all the Goddam circuits too! Mon, we should cut our losses and run!" advised Lex Luthor. He had joined our expedition after the 'Justice League' failed to return to Terra. Lex wanted another showdown with them especially with that 'dogoody superhero creep', Superman! Ignoring Lex's sound advice, John demanded to know how many shuttles we had left. "Three, mon. Two are operational and one's totally wasted, John." replied the engineer. "Prep one of 'em and I'll send Viscious down to scope out the situation. Our shuttle cloaks still function, don't they?" demanded Berringer. "I suppose that I could 'juryrig' something up for you, Mon but how do we hide this monster? The 'Starcrusher's' cloaks are totally kaput!" replied Lex. Knives pointed to the starscreens. He was Vash the Stampede's brother from 'Gunsmoke'. "Oro kind of terrain is 'Endor'?" he asked. Lex selected a nav map from the chart programs and called it up onto the screens for Knives. It was easily seen that 'Endor' was virtually a desert world. "How about there?" asked Knives, pointing out a cluster of rocky cliffs a good fifty kilos away from the 'Angel'. "They'll conceal the ship and maybe even block their scanner waves. Plenty of room for our shuttles too." he added dryly.

"Then that's oro we'll do, kid! Ellen, lay in a course for those cliffs. Ellen!" said John angrily. "Ellen's not back on duty yet, Mon." said Lex who was trying to come up with a solution to their cloaking woes. "Who's our backup navigator?" demanded John testily. "I suppose I am." said the tall brunette wearing an aizupatch who had just walked onto the bridge. "We're on course for 'Endor'. Correlate our landing approach so that we land behind those cliffs in the Southern Quadrant- unseen if possible." ordered John. "Thewn we should sweep round the Western border and come in from the North, man." advised the white trench-coated beauty. "Capital idea! Make it so,Dominique." replied John. Our second navigator was the feared 'Dominique the Cyclops', second gun of the infamous 'Gung Ho Guns', a group of mercenary killers founded by Knives and until recently ably led by Legato Bluesummers back on planet 'Gunsmoke'. A bitter taste filled John's mouth at the mere thought of Bluesummers! (It was now widely known that Legato had joined forces with the 'UG' and the 3WA. In fact he was one of Kei O'Halloran's most trusted lieutenants and had even been given command of one of the 'Angel' shuttles. Unknown to anyone except Kei and Yuri, Legato's intent was to enroll in the 3WA Academy and become a tro-con there on 'Shimougou'. With his fantastic powers of mind control he would be an invaluable asset to them wherever he was finally assigned).

"Ready to start our descent now, sir." said our ash blonde co-pilot, jarring John out of his reverie. "Good Molly, take us in and be careful. Kei may have Solo or Black out on a scouting patrol." replied John. "Hai, sir. Here we go." said Molly, shoving the throttle forward and yawing into the winds howling through the canyons which were their intended landing site. "Will she still remain with us once her memory returns?" mused John to himself. (Molly had been found two years ago by Jane Emeraldas on 'Trigoran VI', a small moon near 'Romula'. She was suffering from severe hypothermia as well as acute amnesia. Molly had been wearing the tattered remnants of a magenta flightsuit without markings of any sort. The only thing she could remember was that her name was Molly. She also knew how to pilot any kind of starship too. Emma had given her command of the 'Grey Garnet' (one of the 'Emerald Queen's shuttles) and had assigned her a three man crew. Her task had been to search for likely targets and relay that information back to Emma. Remember that the 'Queen' was a pirate vessel! Then Emma would raid them. Molly had been quite successful in these endeavors and had proved to be a skilled and fearless fighter. Given the locale whrer Emma had found her coupled with her piloting and fighting skills, Emma believed her to be none other than one-half of the 3WA's original 'Lovely Angels' team. Her partner, Iris, believing she had been betrayed by the 3WA and also believing her partner to be dead (The 3WA thought they were both dead!) spurned the law after that and became the deadly assassin 'Lady Flair'. Later on Iris was killed by a megalomaniac named 'Waldess' after Iris had foiled his 'SIREN' plans for intergalactic war, thereby saving the lives of Kei O'Halloran, Yuri Donovan and then Unit Sector Chief Charles Augustus Garner. Of course he was now the Territorial Sector Chief for the 3WA. John worried that when Molly's memory returned that she would return to the 3WA once again).

"Final approach, sir. Please strap yourself in and hold tight." said Molly, again recalling John Berringer back to the situation at hand. John obeyed her and soon we were settled neatly in a small copse of trees, camouflaged on all sides by imposing rocky cliffs. John had to admit that his co-pilot looked quite stunning in her red/grey mini-skirted flightsuit. Although adept in all weaponry, Molly's preferred weapon was a star laser sword which she could wield (using either hand) with deadly accuracy.

Lex announced that two of our shuttles were now operational and had working cloaks. John assigned Viscious command of the 'Red Dragon' and detailed Shishio, Freeza and Cooler to be his crew. His mission was to fly to the 'Angel' (cloaked) and determine the strength of Kei's defenses. John wanted to know oro firepower she carried and how many were left aboard her. The 'White Tiger' he gave to Shade along with a crew of Caine the Long Shot (a sniper from the 'Gung Ho Guns'), Star Sapphire (a sorceress) and the Terran villain, the Joker. His mission was to set up a defense line to be used to cover Viscious's retreat should it become necessary. If the opportunity presented itself, Caine was to use his long range disruptor beam rifle cannon to kill Kei or Yuri or both! He was, however, to take no unnecessary risks. John had debated over sending our newest crew member, Yumi Ishiyama, a fourteen year old schoolgirl from Old Terra who was skilled in the ancient Samurai/Ninja arts of fan fighting but he had finally decided against it. He did not entirely trust this strange, dark-haired beauty in black just yet. After dispatching his two shuttles, John picked up the ship's mike and called Lex.

"Any chance of using the 'Seiryuu Shenduu' ('Blue Dragon', one of our shuttles) at all, Lex?" asked John. "Johnny, you are one Helluva lucky bastard, Mon! I just cleaned out the auxilliary cortex and now I'm recharging it. The controls are OK and the cloak seems to be functioning normally. Who you giving this one to, Mon?" asked Lex Luthor. "Valmont. I'll detail Shuu, Rattso, Flynn and Hakuba to go with him. They'll be held in reserve to defend 'Starcrusher' if we get into trouble. Sending them down now Lex and domo arigato tomo watashi for everything." replied John. "OK, Mon! Don't get mushy!" said Lex. When the 'Seiryuu Shenduu' had lifted off, John placed Molly in command and went to get some food and rest.

While all this was going on upstairs, downstairs in my cabin I was assessing my situation. My last flightsuit shredded by Jhn, I had no choice except to wear a shimatta skirt! I was changing into a grey mini when Yumi knocked on and then opened my door. "Konnichi wa, Ellen-San." she said with a courteous old-world style bow. "Oh, hi Yumi. Oro is it, tomo?" Iasked. "You shouldn't wander around the ship like that, kid!" I added. Yumi had come over from her cabin (six doors away and on the opposite side of my deck) wearing a black mock turtleneck sweater, socks, black moon boots, a pair of skimpy deep red bikini underbriefs and--nothing else! Yumi looked puzzled. "Why, Ellen-San? Aren't these the women's quarters?" she asked. "Not entirely, Yumi. Valmont and his boys live over there and Knives is right next door to you." I explained. "Now get in here and shut the door." I snapped. Yumi obeyed. "Why are you not going to wear slacks, Ellen-San?" she asked. "John ruined my flightsuit, all of my slacks are in the laundry and this is all I've got left, kid." I replied ruefully. Yumi kicked a toe at the carpet. "You can wear my flightsuit if you wanna. It's too big for me anyway or I could loan you a pair of slacks. You're just about my big sister's size and I've got a few of her old hand-me-downs which are still a little too big for me but it's up to you, Ellen-San." said Yumi. I pulled on a kimono and tossed one to Yumi. "OK. Put this on and we'll go to your room." I said. The kid threw on the garment and led the way back to her room.

Keying the door controls, Yumi said "Lyoko." and the door flashed open. I followed her in and the door flashed closed. "Yumi, why did you choose that strange word for your security code?" I asked, shedding my kimono. Yumi had already tossed hers onto the sofa. "Lyoko is the virtual world where we fight Xana. He wants to take over the Earth and he terrorizes poor Princess Aelita something fierce. It sounds cool too." she replied. Opening her armoire, she handed me a bright scarlet flightsuit. I noted the size, looked at it critically, held it in front of myself and looked in the mirror. The sleeves were way too short and the leggings barely reached to my knees! "Still too small, love. Oro have you got of your sister's?" I asked, handing her back the outfit which Yumi carefully hung up again. "Any special color?" asked Yumi. "Powdered aoishi?" I asked hopefully. I really hated black which was all that I'd ever seen the kid in. "Like this?" she asked, handing me a very expensive-looking brushed poplin pantsuit in that shade of aoishi. It came with a matching tank top and a pair of kawaii aoishi doeskin boots. I lost no time in getting into it. After pulling on the blazer, I admired myself in the mirror. I looked quite stunning in it! "Perfect, Yumi. Arigato." I said. "Want to see our bridge, kid?" I asked her and her aizu shone brightly. "Sure, Ellen-San! Let's go!" she cried, hand on the door controls. "You sure as Hell don't want to go like that, I hope?" said I, pointing to her reflection in the mirror. Yumi glanced up, blushed a deep crimson and yanked on a pair of black denims. "Much better, kid." I chortled and this time I led the way back to my room where I stopped to buckle on my gunsash and bandolier. Then I shoved a disruptor pistol into my holster and said "You armed, kiddo?" Yumi shook her head. "Here, take this." I said, handing her a Mark III miniblaster which she shoved into her waistband. "John's rule, not mine. No unarmed personnel on the bridge." I explained. "This way, Yumi." I added, walking into my study and keying open an inner door. "Express lift to our flight deck." I explained.

In the blink of an aizu we stepped onto the bridge and into a cacaphony of whistles and catcalls! Did we look that good in these outfits? The noise continued until John growled "Enough already! Welcome to the bridge, kiddo. You both look quite kawaii today. How's the leg, Ellen?" I winced. "It's still there, John. You don't mind if Yumi stays up here with us for a bit, do you? Hai, John. She is armed." I said and John grinned. "Sure. Why not? Make yourself at home, sweetheart. Ellen, you have the comm. Lex'll brief you on our status. Ja mata. Bye, Yumi." he said and left for his own rooms.

"Sit down over there." I said and the teen obeyed at once. "Tell me, Yumi, why exactly did you join up with us? John never did tell us." I asked the kid. Yumi looked shocked! "I know that this thing is some sort of space ship, Ellen-San but aren't you, John and the rest of the crew just part of 'Xana's' plans? I mean, you're all just programming and when Aelita gets to the tower and deactivates it, Jeremy will reverse time again and then none of this will have ever happened and I'll be back in my own room in 'Kadic' on Earth again in France. Right? I did hear you guys mention something about 'Lyoko' and--" Yumi stopped speaking when she realized that we were all staring at her like she had lobsters crawling out of here ears!

"Yumi, Honey. This is the year AD 2251 and you are on an 'R' Class battlecruiser starship called the 'Starcrusher'. We are at the moment docked on 'Endor', the third moon of a planet called 'Antares'. One of the nearby planetoids is called 'Lyoko' but nobody lives on any of these moons or planets. They're all dead worlds. We are all mercenary fighters and John is our boss. He's seeking revenge on two intergalactic policewomen who killed his brother, Max, three years ago. Their names are Kei O'Halloran and Yuri Donovan. They are both tro-cons or trouble consultants and they work for the 3WA which stands for the 'World Welfare Works Association' and it is the law enforcement arm of an organization called the 'United Galactica Federation of Galaxies'. We are all, technically, criminals and there's a bounty, a reward of several billion credits or several trillion woolongs on our heads. On 'Terra' or 'Earth' as you call it, this would amount to several hundreds of millions of dollars! These bounties are payable whether we are handed over 'dead or alive' and Honey- none of this stuff is 'virtual'! It is all quite real! Now, I think you'd better tell me the last thing that you DO remember. I'll start by telling you that we discovered you a few days ago in the stateroom you are now living in. You were wearing, gomen (pardon me), a brassiere, underbriefs and er, nothing else! The furniture and bed in your room along with your clothing must have come from your room at that school on Terra in our distant past. The room you're using was a storage room and contained nothing but cleaning supplies which have now mysteriously vanished! I believe that they are in your room on Terra two centuries ago. There have been many fluctuations in the space/time continuum of late, however, you're the first 'visitor' to show up on one of our ships! Most of them have materialized on Kei's ship, the 'lovely Angel 2' or one of her shuttles. A few have shown up on 'Gysymeo' or 'Kagura', two nearby planets."(How the oni (devil) does Ellen know this stuff? Think about it!). I was interrupted by a huge guy standing over eight feet tall! "Gomen Ellen but I just realized something. The kid showed up the same time as the 'Emerald Queen' along with Emma and her crew disappeared from 'Gysymeo'." said Lex Luthor.

"Look, you seem like a nice lady, Ellen-San, but like you just said- you're all bad dudes! Well, I sure as the dickens don't want any part of this so here's your gun back! Just take me back home!" said Yurmi, shoving the blaster back at me and I pushed it right back into her hands. When she refused to take it, I grabbed the kid and shoved it into her waistband.

"We don't know oro's been going on around here either but you're stuck here with us now. If you value your life, kid, you'll keep this little trinket with you all all times. The guys on this ship are dangerous characters! Don't trust any of them, Yumi!" I whispered urgently. "I'm your tomo and maybe John is too but for now I'm the only one you should trust, kid. I'm going to take a smoke break in an hour or so. Pretend that you have a headache. Go back to your room and I'll meet you there as soon as I can. Then we can talk and sort things out for you. Lock yourself in and don't let in anyone but me! After that little speech of yours, the crew's going to realize that you're not a merc (mercenary) and you are certainly not a killer! That means you're a liability and not an asset! If I can swing it, I'll try to smuggle you over to the 'Angel'. You'll be a lot safer with them than you will be with us, that's for sure! Nod if you understand me." I said in a hasty whisper. The girl nodded and began to massage her temples. "Ooh! Oro a headache! Think I'll go lay down for awhile." she said and left the bridge. An hour later I tapped lightly on Yumi's door.

"Oro? Who is it?" called Yumi. "It's me- Ellen! Open the shimatta door, Yumi! Hurry up!" I called, trying hard to keep my voice down. "Just a second." replied the kid. The door slid open and I went in fast and keyed it shut behind me. I turned around and there was the kid standing there--in a towel! "Yumi! I've got a surface rover waiting down in the bays! Everyone else is watching for patrols so now's our chance to get you over to the 'Angel'! Put this stuff on quick and for Kami's sake, put on some underwear!" I tossed her a grey/red flightsuit, gloves and a pair of heavy flight boots. Yumi grabbed the gear and pawed in her bureau for fresh unies. Then she dashed into the bathroom. In two minutes, she was back, flight-suited and ready to go. I quickly buckled a gunsash/holster around the kid's waist, slid a heavy disruptor pistol into the holster and added two spare power packs to the ammo pouch on the belt.

"Put on the helmet and drop the blast shield to conceal your face. There, that's the best we can do, I guess. Follow me and be very quiet." I opened the door and peered into the hallway. It seemed deserted so I beckoned to the teen to follow me and led the way to the lift. "Docking Bay 6 stat!" The lift responded by plunging six levels to the designated room. The I led her to a rover, jumped into the driver's seat and strapped in. "Get in dammit! That guard's due back here in forty seconds! Strap yourself in tight. Here we go!" I fired up the engines and the motors purred softly. Yumi had settled into her seat and strapped herself in. I released the airlocks and the big doors in front of us parted. I drove forward, the rover lifting clear of the floor. The inner airlocks closed behind us and I opened the outer ones. I gunned it and the craft shot forward, climbing swiftly to a height of fifteen meters. I flew carefully around the cliffs, dodging the traps that we'd set to catch intruders. I yawed right and took a Southeasterly heading. I tapped Yumi's shoulder. "Listen carefully. I can't cloak this thing so I'll take you in as close as I dare. In that getup you should pass as an 'Angel' crewman. Just walk past the guards and get aboard. If you're challenged, your ship crashed on the way to 'Antares'. You're a 'Starfleet' pilot sent to look for Berringer's fleet. Don't tell them about us. You have not seen the 'Starcrusher' nor any of Berringer's gang, got it? You can always tell Kei the truth later. On second thought, Yuri's your best bet if they don't buy your story. Tell her the whole truth and cry a lot. Tell her you stole a rover and ran away from us. You have no idea where we are though. OK?"

Yumi growled at me. "Hai Ellen, I've got it! I won't 'fink' on you guys!" I dropped into a copse of trees two kilos away from the 'Angel'. I pulled out my commando dagger and slashed her flightsuit to shreds. "Hey! Oro the Hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled, jumping out of the rover. "Shut up, stupid! You're supposed to have been in a crash- remember? You got to look like you were so scuff up those boots, rub dirt and mud on them and your gloves and don't forget your face!" I said. "Look through there. The ship's two kilos that way." I handed the kid a pair of vidtronic binoculars. "See it?" Yumi nodded and gave them back to me. "Keep 'em and here's your canteen and pack. Turn around." She did and WHAM! I hit her hard on the skull with the butt of my pistol. "Sorry, kid." I breathed. Then I fired up the rover and shot away quickly. My return was accomplished without incidemt and I was back in my room finishing my break in another ten minutes.

END OF CHAPTER 67. 68 soon. Please r/r/s--Ja Mata-K&K


	72. Chapter 68 'Strange Surroundings' or 'Yu

DISCLAIMER: OKJames, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter68 without further preamble:-

Chapter 68

'Strange Surroundings' or 'Yumi in Wonderland'

When Yumi awakened, she was in a strange room! She was strapped to a bunk and her head hurt like Hell! Looking over to the bunk beside her she saw a flightsuit, helmet, gloves and boots identical to the ones she was wearing. Then Yumi noticed what she DID have on- exactly what she'd had on when she had first awakened on Ellen's ship- practically nothing! A tall girl with strwberry blonde hair only a few years older than she came in. "You allergic to anything, kid?" she asked gruffly. "I don't think so." she replied. The girl picked up a weird looking hypodermic needle and walked over to the bunk.

"Relax, kid. Just a painkiller to make you feel better and help you sleep. Won't hurt a bit." said Kome, swabbing her arm with 'Kolacydyl'. Then she touched the tip of the autohypo to the girl's biceps and Yumi felt a cooling sensation on her sweat-soaked arm. Kome smiled at her. "Told you that ya wouldn't feel it. We'll talk later after you've had a good long rest and a nice dinner." she said, leaving the girl sealing the door to sick bay. Within a minute, Yumi was deep in slumber.

"Berringer's usings KIDS as spies now, eh? That dirty bastard!" yelled Kei O'Halloran. "I don't think the kid's a spy or even a pilot, Kei." said Kome Sawaguchi. "Oro makes you think that?" demanded her superior. "She's not old enough to be a pilot. Her flightsuit was a real mess and so were her gloves and boots but underneath that, except for her face which was dirty, there wasn't a mark on her! Perfectly manicured fingernails, her hair wasn't mussed up, not even a speck of dust or dirt on her gunsash, holster, ammo pouch or weapons! And how the Hell do you hit the back of your head when your ship crashes? You know that the pilot is always thrown forwards on impact. When Inu Yasha found her, she was unconscious but he couldn't find a downed ship anywhere! One more thing, Kei. Flying at night at this time of year, the weather would be intensely icy and frigidly cold, right? Yet under that thin flight suit all she had on was a brassiere and underbriefs! Under the boots she was barefooted too- no scks! She had a wristwatch, ring, bracelet, a necklace with a crucifix and this on her. (Kome tossed down a small pasteboard card) How many shimatta pilots do YOU know that have 'Kadic Academy Junior High School' student ID cards from Terran France on them? The kid's name is Yumi Matsumoto Ishiyama and she's from 2004 Terra- France to be exact. She's been displaced in space/time like most of our guets. She's just another victim of the time rift thingy!" said Kome triumphantly.

"How many Terran schoolkids do YOU know that wear flightsuits and carry artillery?" countered Kei. "I have no doubt whatsoever about your theories, Kome but there's got to be more to it. Where did she materialize in our time? I say she came to on one of Berringer's vessels and then either escaped or was sent over here as a spy!" she added. "If they were gonna use her as a spy, Kei, don't you think they'd have tried to make it more believable? Hell! At least they'd have put ALL of her clothes on her! Maybe someone helped her to escape. Emma's joined forces with us, hasn't she? Maybe some of the others are sick and tired of Berringer's vendetta too!" she retorted hotly.

Kei drew in a deep drag on her cigarette. "OK. After she's slept, feed her some grub, find her some clothes and get her up here. Then we'll just ask her some questions. Doesn't that sound reasonable, Kome?" she asked and Kome nodded.

Yumi awakened groggily and shook her head to clear the cobwebs. Here she was, in a bed, in her unmentionables, bound hand and foot and according to Ellen, THESE were the GOOD guys? Now--how to escape? Wait a minute! Oro was that cold thing against her tummy inside the waistband of her underbriefs? It felt like her small penknife! It must have slipped through the lining of the flightsuit's pocket when Ellen had shredded her suit! Now if she could just get hold of it--Cool! She wasn't bound hand and foot after all--just strapped to the bunk. She wriggled around until her fingers reached her waistband. Dam! Too tight! Well, only one thing to do. Wriggle her briefs down to her knees and hope that freed the knife. Ten agonizing minutes later she had her briefs around her knees but she had the knife! Ruining her manicure Yumi managed to flick out the blade. Slowly she began to saw through the strap binding her to the bunk. Two hours later the strap snapped. It only took Yumi a sceond to release the buckle on the lower strap and free her legs. She quickly yanked her briefs back up. She put her hands out to the other bunk where her flightsuit had been and--it was empty! Everything was gone! The closets were empty too except for some really strange looking junk!

Great just great! Sure, she was free but she was practically naked! Since the doors were sealed, all she could do was sit down and wait which was just oro she did! Yumi awakened from a doze to hear the door sliding open. The same girl entered the room as before. She was clad in some weird sort of uniform with a really short miniskirt--even shorter than Sissy's! She put down a tray with dishes and stuff on it. Then she tossed a long package onto the other bunk and Yumi took a dangerous chance! She raced for the door but it slid shut before she got half way across the room. Yumi grabbed the girl and shoved the tiny penknife's blade against her back. "OK, give me back my flightsuit and open that door if you don't want to get hurt, sister!" she barked in her very best Jimmy Cagney impression which she used at Kadic Academy.

Now you just know that threatening ANY of the Angels is bad news but Kome!

END of Chapter 68. Please r/r/s. Ch 69 'Yumi Explains' or 'Trouble in Paradise' to follow soon. Hope you had a great Thanksgiving holiday. Kami bless you all. See you soon-K&K


	73. Chapter 69 'Yumi Explains' or 'Trouble i

DISCLAIMER:OK Jess,it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter69 without further preamble:-

Chapter 69

'Yumi Explains' or 'Trouble in Paradise'

Deftly Kome spun, slapping aside the kid's toy and drove an elbow into Yumi's ribs. Then she yanked Yumi's arm up behind her back in a painful hammerlock. "You try anything stupid like that again and I'll really beat the crap outta you. Understand?" yelled Kome. Yumi nodded dumbly, Kome released her grip and shoved her heavily onto her backside. "Get up here and eat your dinner." Kome picked up the box she'd tossed onto the bunk. Yumi began to eat. "Oro's in that box, Miss?" she asked politely. "I thought you'd be sick of lying around here in your underwear,Yumi, so I brought you some fresh clothes." she said. Yumi went back to her dinner which was really good! The food on Ellen's ship had been OK but nowhere near as good as this was!

"Arigato, Miss. Hey! How'd you know my name?" she asked. "It's on your student ID card, kid. By the way- you can just call me Kome. I know that I don't look like the ones you're used to but I am a cop! You're aboard a starship in the 23rd Century. You done yet? Then get into this stuff and come on. We're gonna see the 'Boss'." said kome, handing Yumi one of her pink jumpsuits, a black pullover, a pair of heavy socks and a pair of short black Chukka boots. Yumi put them on quickly. "Pink isn't really my clor, Kome-San. I prefer black but oro the Hell, eh?" said Yumi. "Follow me." replied Kome, leading the way to the lift. "Bridge." said Kome and WHOOSH! up they went! Kome escorted the Terran kid onto the bridge. "Yumi Ishiyama, meet our captain, Kei O'Halloran of the 3WA, which is--" began Kome. "I know damned well oro it is!" snapped Yumi. "And just how the Fxxx do YOU know THAT?" Kei slowly spun around in her chair to face the newcomer. "You been on 'Starcrusher', ain't you?" demanded the fiery redhead. Suddenly Yumi was terrified!

Forgetting everything that Ellen had told her to say, Yumi blurted out the truth! "I was in my room at school. I'd just finished showering and had started to dress when the room spun and I blacked out! When I woke, I was on the floor of a real strange room! I fainted. When I came to again, I was still in that strange room but this time I was in MY bed and I had a weirdo green kimono on over my unmentionables! A really tall redhead in a long black ankle length cloak and wearing a weird kind of sword thingy was standing next to a shorter blonde in a set of purple coveralls who was smiling at me and holding a glass of water to my lips. She cooed softly saying 'There dear, you'll be OK now. Take it easy, Honey.' The redhead said gruffly 'We'd better tell Berringer about her, Ellen.' The blond replied 'It's cool, Emma. I'll tell John about her later.' The redhead said 'Fine Ellen. Do oro the Hell you want. It's your ass- not mine!' Then she left us. The blond told me her name was Ellen Rogers and the other lady was Jane Emeraldas, Emma for short. I said I was Yumi Ishiyama and that I couldn't remember anything else. Ellen said that she didn't remember this room having so much furniture in it. I looked around and couldn't believe my aizu! All the stuff was from my room at school- even the bed! The armoire and bureaus were stuffed with my clothes. Even the carpet and rugs were there. Ellen told me she couldn't tell me where I was until she talked to some dude named John. She brought me food and a small box like a microwave oven. She called it a replicator and told me to just ask it for anything and the thing would 'rep' or reproduce it for me. Then she said she had to go back on duty and left me after locking the door. I finished the cocoa and the food. Then I got dressed and tried the door but it was locked. I'm pretty good with locks but this one was kind of strange! For one thing- I couldn't find the darn thing! Then I discovered the plate that said 'Door panel Controls' so I fooled around with that but I gave up on it after an hour or so. I'd told Ellen that I seemed to recall being a fighter of some sort in a virtual world or something with a some guys named Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich and Aelita. When Ellen returned later she said that John had agreed to allow me the run of his ship but only on this level where my room was. She showed me how to use the holovids, vidphone and vidscreens. She even found me some old video games for me to play. To make a long story short, after a few days Ellen took me to see some other parts of the ship which was called 'Starcrusher'. She said John still didn't want a kid on the bridge. I am fourteen, by the way and I am not a kid! Anyway earlier today, Ellen asked if I'd like to see the bridge. I accepted at once and she took me up there. That was when I learned ALL about John Berringer and told Ellen in a loud voice that I wanted no part of anything to do with criminals- real smart, huh? Ellen told me to fake a headache, go back to my room and wait for her. When she came later she told me she'd help me escape. She said to find the 'Angel' and tell you guys that I was a downed 'Starfleet' pilot who had gotten lost and crashed my ship. Then she mussed up my hair, muddied my boots and shredded my flight suit. Before she left she must have knocked me out because when I came to I was in a bed and tied down! I tried to escape and the rest Kome knows already. I won't fight for you guys either even if Ellen did say that you were cops! So- Oro are you going to do with me, Miss?" asked a still terrified Yumi.

Kei stared her down coolly. "Nothing. You'll stay here with us until we can get you safely back home to Terra in the 21st Century. In the meantime go wherever you want on my ship but don't get in the way. The lift won't take you to any 'off limits' areas anyway. I'll have Kome find you somewhere to bunk but you may have to share because we're starting to run out of space." she said. Kei thought a minute. "Kome, put her in with Robin (Senna), Faye and the kids. She can help out by babysitting and helping Leila and Zoe in the galleys. How's that grab you, Yumi?" asked the redhead. "Fine, Miss Kei-San and arigato very much." she replied. Kei clapped her on the back and shook hands with Yumi. "Welcome aboard, Yumi. It's just Kei if you don't mind, kid. You already know Kome. She'll get you settled in. You'll like Faye, Robin and the kids. They're all from Terra too but from different time eras except for Zoe who hails from the far distant future and somewhere beyond Pluto! One other thing, kiddo. (Kei tossed her a gun sash, holster, ammo pack, fanny pouch and a Mark III miniblaster.) Put that on and remain armed at all times, kid. That's for your own protection but that's another story. Just do it, OK?" said Kei and Yumi bowed. "As you wish, Miss Kei-San." she said. "Just Kei." growled the redhead.

"Come on, Yumi and I'll show you where to bunk." said Kome dragging the teenager out the door to the lift.

"Ellen Rogers must be John's navigator. I wonder why Emma never mentioned her or Yumi?" mused Kei to herself. Suddenly something else Kome had said surfaced in her brain. Kei flung the door open. "Kome! Yumi! Wait up!" she roared. She tore down the corridor like the wind and reached the lift just as the doors were closing. SMACK! Kei's gloved hand caught the edge of the lift door and held it open while she slipped through it. The command had already been given by Kome so the lift shot downwards immediately.

"Two things, kid. Why were you practically naked under that flight suit even though the air was frigid and why weren't you wearing any socks?" she demanded, her emerald aizu flashing. Yumi blushed deep crimson. "When Ellen came for me I'd just taken a shower and only had a towel around myself. Ellen assumed that I'd still be dressed so all she'd brought me to wear was the flightsuit, gloves, boots and helmet. I only had a few seconds to get ready or we'd have been caught so there was no time for my street clothes and socks. So I had no choice but to come like I was." explained Yumi, suddenly afraid again. Kome stared hard at the teen. "You didn't fly in here and crash your ship either, did you?" Yumi shook her head. "I can't fly! Ellen dropped me off in some kind of hovering car thingy." she answered. "A surface rover. OK, Yumi, you pass the test. I trust you, kid." said Kei, smiling.

The lift stopped at Level 3 and Kome told Yumi to get off the lift. Kei stayed aboard and said "Bridge. Stat." The lift shot upwards rapidly. Kome guided the bewildered schoolgirl down the hall to faye's suite. She tossed the replicator onto a bunk. "You're about Mar's size. I'll see if I can wrestle you up some better clothes. Maybe you can borrow some off faye or Robin or Bulma. Leila and Zoe are too tall. Dinner's at 1700 er five o'clock PM. Your head still hurting? (Yumi shook her head) Well, try and rest anyway. Explore if you'd like. Just tell the lift where to take you. We call him 'CC' for short. (Kome stood with her fingers posed over the door controls) Give me a word you can remember. All our doors are voice coded and key coded. Then you can get in and out of here by yourself." said the strawberry blonde.

"Lyoko, I guess. Hai, make it Lyoko." replied Yumi. Kome punched a few panels. "OK. Come here and say Lyoko. That'll set the command codes." said Kome. Yumi obeyed. "Lyoko." she said and the door slid open. Kome left. "Say it again." she ordered. Yumi did so and the door slid shut again. Yumi was playing 'Lord of the Rings' when the door slid open again a few hours later. A short brunette in sweats entered followed by a tall auburn-haired teenaged girl wearing an outlandishly long black dress and old-fashioned spectacles. "Don't you think those holodecks are cool, Robin? Where else could we play 18 holes of golf at Terran 'St Andrews' in old Scotland? Next time you should wear pants, shorts or a skirt, not that witch gown, for Kami's sake!" said Faye Valentine. "But Faye, I am a witch." said Robin Senna. "Oh. Hello. A new roommate for us, Faye. I'm Robin Senna and this is faye Valentine." said the teen, smiling. "And you are?" asked Faye, extending her hand to Yumi. "Konnichi wa. I'm Yumi--Yumi Ishiyama, ladies. I am honored to make your acquaintance, Faye-San, Robin-San. Kome and Kei-San said I would be bunking in here with you." said Yumi.

"That's cool, Yumi. Let's see--the kids are up with Miroku at the pool, er, I mean the holodecks on Level 8 and-- Oh Christ!" exclaimed Faye. She picked up a PA mike and keyed it. "Yo! Doggie-Boy! Where's Kagome? Well, send her up to the pool fast! I left the kids up there with Miroku!" Yumi blushed at the flow of expletives delivered by Inu Yasha to Faye after that bombshell was dropped!

"Gomen, OK? I forgot that he was such a lecher, man! Just get Kag to pick up the girls for me and drop them off back at our suite here. And watch your language, Hanyou! We have a refined young lady staying with us now, you know. Domo arigato, Doggie-Boy. I owe you one. Bye." said Faye, dropping the mike.

"Feh! I KNOW that they have a young lady there! Who the Fxxx do they think found her and brought her back here? Dumb Ass Broad!" yelled Inu Yasha aloud. "Osawaru! Boy!" yelled a familiar voice. "Dam you, wench! Not again!" he yelled, crashing to the floor face first! "I most certainly am NOT a dumb ass broad, Inu Yasha!" said Kagome Higurashi. "Not you! I meant another dumb ass broad!" he replied. "Sit! Sit! Sit!" she cried angrily. WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! "OW! OW! OW! Dam you, bitch!" howled the hanyou. "Look Kagome, Faye wants you to pick up the kids and drop 'em off at her place. They're with the monk upstairs at the pool!" he said. "Why didn't you just say THAT before?" demanded Kagome, walking out the door. "You didn't give me a chance to before! Say! When did you start wearing silky black shorts? Another kind of uniform?" asked Inu Yasha innocently. Kagome clapped a hand to her thigh and blushed vermillion! She had run out of her room in her sweats and sneakers but she had forgotten the bottoms! She snatched up a pair of Sango's black demon slayer breeches from the closet. "Sit Boy!" she yelled, yanking them on and exiting the room. "Ow! Dam you, Kagome!" yelled Inu Yasha, finnally getting back to his feet.

"Rin! Ed! Serena! Scouts!" called Kagome, running onto the holodeck. "Hi, Kagome." said Sango who was clad in a white bikini swimsuit and seated astride an unconscious Miroku! "The young ladies are changing and Lover-Boy here wanted to watch! He'll be OK in a bit. I didn't hit him TOO hard." laughed Sango. "Going in for my fashions now, eh, Kagome?" she giggled. "Inu Yasha forgot to mention that the monk wasn't alone up here with the kids. Sorry but I had to borrow these from you, Sango. It was sort of an emergency!" said Kagome. "That's OK. Keep an aizu on him while I get dressed, will you?" Kagome nodded and Sango picked up her backpack. She strolled to the changing cabanas. "Hi, Kagome." said Miroku, sitting up. "You stay put! Sango is getting dressed!" she said warningly.

Just then Ed, Rin, Serena and the scouts (Rei, Ami, Mina and Mako) emerged from their changing shacks. Ed was carrying Ein. They all wore tee shirts, jeans and sneakers and carried boomerangs or slingshots. Bringing up the rear was Sango resplendent in sky aoishi slacks with matching blazer, white pullover and black jogging shoes. A blaster in a shoulder holster peeked out from underneath her left arm. Miroku had an ion cannon strapped to his hip while Kagome had a small blaster in her sweatshirt pocket.

"How long do we have to carry these damned things? I'll bet Berringer's nowhere near Endor. I think the Boss is getting a little paranoid!" whispered Miroku. Sango cupped her hands around the monk's ear and whispered back "Kome told me we've got a kid aboard who escaped from 'Starcusher' so he's already here--somewhere." Miroku smiled at her. "Well, if he is, there's only one place for him to hide and that's in those canyons 50 kilos west of here." he said triumphantly. "How did YOU know THAT?" asked Sango incredulously. "Simple. I checked out the maps in the nav room upstairs." replied the monk with a grin. Kagome was busily counting heads.

"OK, Sango. We've got all seven of 'em. Line up girls and follow me." she said. With Kagome leading the way, the little band marched to the lift with Sango and Miroku bringing up the rear. A short ride later and they were all back at the suite shared by Faye, Leila, Zoe, Sango, Yumi and Robin. Of course all the kids stayed there too. "Hiya Kag, Sango, Miroku." greeted Faye. "This is Yumi Ishiyama, our newest roomie. Yumi, this is Kagome Higurashi, Sango and Miroku. Kag's from your era on Terra but she travels to and from the Feudal Era which is when Sango and Miroku hail from. The big doggie guy who found you and brought you back to the ship is named Inu Yasha. He's a hanyou, a half demon/half human. His brother, Sesshomaru who is a youkai, a full demon, his servant Jaken, a toad demon and Inu Yasha's servant Miyouga, a flea demon, their tomos, er friends, Kouga, a wolf demon and Shippou, a kitsune, a fox demon, Rin, a little girl, Kikyo, a resurrected miko, a preistess are also here along with their enemy Naraku, another half demon guy but there's a truce between them now. That's Rin over there. Those two are Ed and Ein. That's Serena, Sailor Moon and her scouts, Rei, Ami, Mino and Mako. There's two nekkos, cats named Luna and Artemis and a cat demon, a youkai named Kirara, she's Sango's pet, around here somewhere too." explained Faye.

Pleasant greetings were exchanged all round. "Kagome! There you are! I've been so lonely without you!" A small kitsune leaped from a tall wolf's arms and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. "Shippou-chan! How nice to see you again. Have you been behaving yourself and minding Kouga?" asked Kagome sternly.

"All the Hell he's done is whine about missing you guys ever since you left! And he's been a holy frigging terror! He and Rin were throwing cookies into something called a 'warp core' until Lady Rally caught them at it and called me!" said Sesshomaru who had just arrived.

"That's part of the ship's propulsion system, Sess." said Faye, lighting a cigarette. Blank stares from most of the Inu Yasha crowd greeted this revelation. "The engines, the part that makes the ship go? The thing that makes us move? Understand now?" she asked.

"Daddy!" Rin had just emerged from the bathroom and ran to Sess with arms outstretched. The tall youkai scooped the child up and into his arms and hugged her to him fondly. "Rin, have you been a good little young lady? You know I'm really starting to get used to your calling me by that name now." said Sess. Sailor Venus (Mina) came racing out of the bathroom close on her heels. Draped over one arm was a red polo shirt, a pair of tan jeans and a sky-aoishi jacket. In her other fist she held a pair of white socks and a pair of sneakers.

"Rin! You march yourself right back in there and get dressed! Gomen (Sorry) Robin but when she heard Mr. Sess, she ran right past me and out of the bathroom so fast that I barely got her into some underthings in time!" she apologized. Sess set Rin back down. "Rin, go with Auntie Mina and get dressed. Uncle Jaken is waiting to give you your lesson." he said. "Jaken is teaching Rin how to be a healer." he added, seeing the puzzled expressions on their faces. Rin obediently allowed herself to be led back into the bathroom by Mina.

"And who is this kawaii young lady?" asked Sess. "This is Yumi Ishiyama from 21st Century Terra. She's been on Berringer's ship the last few days. Yumi, this is Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha's brother. He's a 'youkai', a full demon and Rin is his ward." explained Kagome. "Very nice to make your acquaintance, Sesshomaru-san." said Yumi, bowing to him and shaking his hand. "And so courteous. Better keep her away from my brother, Kag. Nice to meet you too, Yumi-san, I mean, Lady Yumi." he replied. "It was your brother who found her for us and brought her back here, Sess." said Kagome.

Miroku knelt in front of Yumi, took her hand in his and kissed it. "Lady Yumi, would you do me the honour of bearing my children?" he asked seriously. Yumi was dumbfounded! However, Sango came to her rescue. "He asks every female that he meets that same question, Yumi so don't let it worry you. It's just his little quirk. Hard to believe that he's really a monk, isn't it?" she said. "He is?" said Yumi incredulously. "Oh yeah, Honey. He really is and he's one of our bartenders too." said Sango who was looking critically at the rolled up sleeves and pushed up pantlegs of the borrowed jumpsuit that Yumi was wearing.

"I think we can find you something that fits better than that, kid. Come on into my room, Yumi." Sango led the way into one of the many inner rooms of the huge suite and threw open her closet. "Help yourself to whatever you want. Oro's mine is yours. Of course, most of it isn't really mine anyway. It's mostly stuff that Yuri repped up for me. (Sango checked her wristchromo) Crap! It's my turn on watch! I gotta go now but after you've changed you can hang out with Robin or Faye. They're cool. Faye's a 'cowgirl', er, a bounty hunter and Robin's a 'bruja', a wich, a real one! Who am I to talk? I'm a demon slayer from the Feudal Era of Japan back on Earth. Well, I'll see you later. Dinner's at 1700, I mean, five o'clock PM. Explore the ship if you'd like but if you leave here for any reason make sure you take this along or you'll catch Hell from our bosses." said Sango, tossing her a Mark XII ion cannon and two spare power packs for it. Yumi picked them up and searched the jumpsuit for pockets. Sango giggled. "Why not carry it like this?" she suggested. Sango opened her blazer to reveal the shoulder holster underneath it. "There's a shoulder harness rig or a gunsash in that drawer." she said, pointing to the bureau. "Now I've really gotta dash. See you soon. Ja ne." Sango zipped up her blazer and walked out the door and into the back corridor. She lost no time in jogging off to her post.

"You're late, wench! I was getting ready to call you!" grumbled Inu Yasha. He was set up in the small copse of trees where he'd discovered Yumi only a few hours ago. "Oh, stop whining, Inu Yasha! I was just helping Yumi to get settled in. Kome had her in one of those nightmarish pink montrosities that she usually runs around in! I gave the kid some of my stuff. At least it'll fit her." said Sango. "You tell her to be sure she's packing 'heat' if she goes wandering around the 'SAngel' on her own?" asked the hanyou who was picking up slang courtesy of Michaelangelo the Ninja. "Hai. Of course! Shimatta! I forgot my plasma rifle." said Sango ruefully. "Here, take mine. I've still got 'Tessaiga' and a 'firestick' (blaster)." said Inu Yasha. "Domo arigato, tomo watashi." she said, accepting his offer. "Who relieves you?" asked the dog boy. "Ivanhoe." replied Sango. The hanyou waved and departed.

Kei had decided to eat dinner on time for a change. Besides, she needed a drink. Leaving Zoe in command, she started for the rec room, remembered her promise to Kome and stepped onto the lift. "Captain's quarters." she told lift control. Five seconds later she entered her suite. Another two minutes and she was wearing the newest 3WA 'TC' uniform. She exited her rooms and went down to the rec room where Miroku was tending bar. Kei ordered a 'Jameson's' straight up (without ice) and the monk brought it. She downed it and he refilled her glass.

"Kei, do you think it's such a good idea to change the flight crews for our shuttles at the last minute?" he asked. "I don't care if it is or not. John wants me so he ain't gonna head for 'Antares' when he already knows I'm on 'Endor'. And I need firepower here!" she replied. "Where are the chiefs and oro's with the new look? I'm certainly not complaining, mind you. I love to see legs on a kawaii babe! But, why?" asked the monk. "I seem to have let discipline here slip away too much especially with Kome. Maybe if she looks like a TC trainee, she'll start acting like one. (Kei made a wry face as she recalled something to mind.) I had to send Anton with the 'Raph'. 3WA regs say that a prisoner, even a trusty, must be accompanied by a higher ranking officer when he leaves the mother ship. Rally's a great scanner monitor so I was able to send Don Poporo along with Mar on her shuttle. Now, is the interrogation over? One more for the road, Miroku and then I'll have some chow and take some up for poor Zoe. Cheers, monk!" Kei drained her third double and bid adieu to Miroku. She went next door to the dining hall where a new feature had been added. The wait staff now had repulsor lift footwear (rocket boot sneakers) which made service more efficient and speedy.

END of Chapter 69. Chapter 70 'A Nice Quiet Dinner-Wanna Bet?' or 'Yumi's Suggestion' to follow soon. Happy Holidays to all and a Merry Kurisumasu too. Please r/r/s away. I will never threaten to not continue if I don't get 'X' number of reviews like some writers do! I like to write and I would never leave you guys in the lurch with a cliffhanger for too long if I can possibly avoid it. Thank you for reading my stuff and oh yeah--January 1 will be Flash Kei's birthday again. Happy Birthday to ya kid and to the Yuris in March. A happy belated birthday to Haruka Takachicho (November 7- Can't think why I thought he was born on Dec 12 like 'Old Blue Aizu' (Frank Sinatra) was. I must be getting old!) See ya-K&K


	74. Chapter 70 'A Nice Quiet Dinner Wanna B

DISCLAIMER: OK Yumi, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 70without further preamble:-

Chapter 70

'A Nice Quiet Dinner-Wanna Bet?' or 'Yumi's Suggestion'

OK-This last time we ended without a cliffhanger (for once) but do you 'really' think Kei is gonna have a nice 'quiet' dinner? Dream on, tomos! Here we go--

Kei sat down at a table with Inu Yasha and Rin jetted over to take down her order. "Oro do you recommend today, Rin?" she asked. "Mr. 'G' (Anton Gustav) showed us how to make 'chateaubriand' and Kagome whipped up a big batch of it. It's yummy, Auntie Kei!" replied the seven year old. Sounds good to me.I'll also need an order of that to go for Zoe. Coffee too. Arigato, Rin. Scoot." said Kei. Rin giggled and jetted off to the galley. "I sure as Hell can't see oro she sees in my brother." said Inu Yasha, shoveling in his fifth plateful of ramen. "Well, he did save her life, didn't he?" asked Kei, accepting a platter from Mako. "Yeah but she sorta saved him first." said the hanyou, holding up his plate for another refill. "She doesn't have anyone else, does she? I mean like family-wise?" asked the redhead, wolfing down her dinner as usual. "Nai. I guess Sess and jaken and us are her family now." he replied, picking up a pitcher of beer before he remembered that you aren't supposed to drink from the pitcher. Instead he poured out a schooner of the stuff and drank down half of it.

"Don't forget that we're part of the kid's family now too. Yuri and I are her godmothers. Anton and Don are her godfathers." replied Kei, signalling Rin for coffee. "Did anyone happen to tell you oro your 'Little Darling' did today?" asked Inu Yasha with a grin. "Nai. Tell me." demanded Kei. "Well, she was playing with Ed and Ein. Robin had Serena and the other kids playing video games. Shippou suggested that they get some cookies and go exploring. Rally gave 'em some cookies to get rid of them and they went off exploring. Ed showed them the computer room and said they weren't allowed in there. Next stop was the engine room. Ed showed them something called the 'warp core' and to pass the time they were throwing cookies into it. That's where Sess found 'em and turned 'em over to Robin and Faye. Shippou took off and managed to find the arsenol. He was collecting blasters and ion cannons and stuff when I caught him and handed him over to Sess. Robin and Faye took the rest of them swimming on that holopool thing upstairs. When they got back to their rooms, Mina was giving Rin a bath and she was drying her off when she heard 'Daddy' come in. Mina just managed to get her underthings on her before she ran into the living room. She led them all a merry chase until Mina got her back and got the kid dressed finally. That's oro your 'Little Angel' has been up to today, Cap." said the hanyou, signalling for his dessert.

"I'll talk to her or get Yuri or Mar to do it for me. They've got a way with kids." said Kei, lighting a cigarette and signalling for Zoe's platter. "Kei, do you think that John's coming here to 'Endor'?" asked Inu Yasha, suddenly very serious. "He's already here. I felt that in my gut even before she showed up." said Kei, cocking a thumb at Yumi who had just arrived with Faye, Robin, Rin, Kouga, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku and Sesshomaru. "Whre's Sango?" she called. "Guard duty, Lady Kei. May we join you?" answered Sess. "Sure but I was just going back upstairs with Zoe's platter. Hi Rin. Oro's this I heard about you guys playing in my engine rooms? You must never go in there again. You could have gotten hurt. And you guys must never ever throw anything into the 'warp cores'. Now onegai come over here for a minute. (She steered Rin over towards the powder room) Gomen (Excuse) us for a bit, guys- girl talk." said Kei, pushing the kid into the powder room and following her inside. Rin was a little bit afraid of her Auntie Kei and was quivering with fear! "Don't be afraid, Honey." said Kei very softly (for her anyway). "I heard all about your little 'strip tease act' today. Young ladies do not run around in their unmentionables in front of gentlemen- do you understand me? (Rin nodded and then blushed.) Just don't do it anymore, Okay? (Rin nodded again.) Do you like your new roomie- Auntie Yumi?" asked Kei.

"Hai, Auntie Kei. She's fun. She's going to show me how to 'skateboard'. She's won lots of prizes for that at her school. Auntie Robin's teaching us how to know which herbs to use to help people when they get sick. Auntie Faye's going to take us to the racetrack and show us how to pick out horses to bet on!" said Rin excitedly.

"The Hell she is!" yelled kagome who had just come into the powder room. Kei took one look at her and guffawed. "Oro the oni (devil) happened to you, Kag?" asked Kei with a giggle. Kagome was covered from head to toe in ramen! "Shippou threw his ramen at Inu Yasha. He ducked, I didn't. I have to take another shower. Rin, run and get my backpack for me, please." she said and Rin ran happily out the door. Kagome pulled off her sweatshirt, kicked off her sneakers, slid off her sweatpants, ditched her socks, removed her underthings and ran a warm shower for herself. She draped a couple of fresh towels across the bars in the drying alcoves. Then she stood in the shower and allowed water to pound down on her sore back. "Ka-Mi! That feels so-o-o good! I could stay in here forever!" thought Kagome. "See you later, Kag. I gotta go." called Kei. "Ja ne, Kei." called Kagome over the sound of the cascading water. The door slammed. A few minutes later it slammed again. "Auntie Kagome! Here's your stuff. I'll just leave it on the chair." called Rin.

"Thanks a lot, Honey. I'll be right out. Go get your dinner and tell Inu Yasha to knock off the food fights or else! Shippou too!" replied Kagome while continuing to allow the soothing water to pound acrosss her back. "Auntie Kei made them stop. She's making Uncle Inu Yasha, Uncle Kouga, Uncle Miroku, Shippou and Daddy clean up all the messes they made. Bye, Auntie Kagome." called Rin, slamming the door behind her.

"Well, I did try and warn them about Kei but they're like Peter Pan- they never grow up!" laughed kagome, wrapping a towel around herself. She stood in the drying alcove a few minutes and then said 'Heat off.' and walked over to the dressing area of the bathroom. There was her big yellow backpack right where Rin had left it. She opened it and began to search for the sweater/slacks set that she'd brought from home with her. "Books, ramen, candy, toys, cookies, change of undies, breakdown plasma rifle, ammo and spare power packs, flashlight, laptop, sopping wet swimsuit (Yuck!), sake, tea, coffee, sodas, ah- there we go-- Oh no! I brought my pajamas and slipper socks! I thought for sure that I had a change of clothes in here! Dam! No uniforms either! I can't put my sweats back on, they're filthy! Guess I gotta use the PJs. Hey! My kimono too!" thought Kagome, pulling out the aforementioned garments and putting them on. Then she put on her socks and sneakers and repacked the backpack. Her wet swimsuit, soiled undies, sweats and wet towels went down the laundry chute. She cinched the obi (sash or belt) on her kimono, hefted her backpack and pushed the door open. Returning to her table, she was greeted by hoots, catcalls, whistles and awestruck expressions on amused faces.

"Don't say anything- I'm warning you. This was all I had left to wear after Shippou ruined my sweats. I thought I had my red sweater/black chinos in my pack but Soto must have packed my PJs instead." explained Kagome. Soto was Kag's little brother. "You'd better change, Kag." said Sesshomaru. "You're on watch in just fifteen minutes. You're relieving Rally on the scans- remember?" he reminded her.

"Christ! You're right, Sess. Hey, Rei! Burger, fries, chocolate shake, onegai. Quick as you can. I'm on duty in fifteen no ten minutes now. Arigato." said Kagome, declining Kouga's offer of ramen. Rei jetted back with her order and Kagome did a fair imitation of Kei by wolfing down her dinner. Then she asked Rei for a thermos flask of coffee. When it came, Kag said "See ya soon." and left. "Captain's quarters stat." she told the lifand on her arrival there, she ran down the hall to Kei's suite. She keyed the door open and ran inside. The door swished shut behind her and Kagome went to her room where she rummaged through her closets. In five minutes she was ready to go. Gone were the pajamas and the kimono. Gone were the sneakers. Now she had on a black pullover, red chinos, red blazer and grey 'Chukka' boots. Underneather her blazer in its shoulder holster nested her Mark VI blaster and in her pocket was a spare power pack. Slung across her back was a plasma rifle and in her pants pockets she carried the ammo for it. She picked up the flask and walked to the lift in the rear of her bedroom. This was her express turbolift to the bridge deck. Twenty seconds later she entered the nav room and told Rally to get some chow and some rest.

"No movement to speak of really, kid." said Rally, snagging her jacket and spinning her Mark XII into its holster. "Takecare, Kag. See you later." she said and left the nav room. Kagome sat down at the scanners, unslung her rifle and placed it (along with her extra ammo and spare power packs) on the console beside her coffee. She draped her blazer over the chairback. Leaning back in her seat she propped her feet up on the console and poured out some java. Then she settled down for a long vigil on watch. She'd be relieved by Faye at midnight- six and a half long hours away! At 2130 she'd just snapped out of her fifth doze but this time something had definitely awakened her. She checked the scan monitors again. The heat tracer sensors weren't picking up a thing! Wait! Oro was that? A small blinking blip somewhere to the west. There it was again. She intensified the particle resistance variables and--Got you, sucker! Two small shuttles and one was less than go (five) kilos away! She had to send someone to check it out but who?

"That'll be Viscious with the 'Red Dragon' The other one is Shade with the 'White Tiger'. They're trying to find out how many guys are on this ship and oro your firepower is." said a quiet voice from behind the startled schoolgirl! Kagome spun around so fast that her booted feet crashed onto the deck. She'd yanked out her Mark VI and levelled it in front of her. "Where the Hell did you come from?" she said to Yumi who had been standing behind her chair and watching the scanners intently over her shoulders. "Gomen, Kagome-San for scaring you. I couldn't sleep so I took a stroll and ended up at your room. I wandered in and found your lift up to here and came in quietly. As soon as I saw those screens I remembered oro Ellen (Rogers) had told me. You see, Ellen said that John (Berringer) had sent two of our three shuttles on scouting missions. The 'Red Dargon', commanded by Viscious was sent out to determine your firepower and strength. He has Shishio, Freeza and Cooler with him. The 'White Tiger', commanded by Shade was to set up a defense and provide a diversion in case the 'Dragon' got into any trouble. He has Caine the Long Shot (a sniper), Star Sapphire (a sorceress) and the Joker with him. You cannot physically 'see' them because they're 'cloaked' but when they scan they both become visible. A tachyion beam ionic bombardment will blind their cloak and keep them visible. That's 'White Tiger' ten kilos out. 'Red Dragon' is the one five kilos out there. Of course they cannot 'see' each other owing to the 'cloaks'. If we sent out a team and they approached from the Dragon's blind side they could use some knockout gas or something to capture the crew and the shuttle while another team could easily do the same thing to the 'White Tiger'." said Yumi Ishiyama eagerly.

"Yeah and I've got Kouga, Miroku, jaken, Sess, Vegeeta, Goku, Misao, Kome and a few others outside. We could do oro Yumi says real dam easy!" said Inu Yasha from the doorway. "Come on, Kagome- what do ya say? Nai, not in that outfit, wench! Yumi, get undressed!" he added. "Osawa- " began Kagome angrily.

What the oni will happen next? I told you this time there would be a cliffhanger, didn't I? We aims to please, you know!

END of Chapter 70. Chapter 71 'Yumi Balks' or 'The Best Laid Plans--' to follow soon. Please r/r/s and Happy 2006. May Kami bless you all- K&K


	75. Chapter 71 'Yumi Balks' or 'The Best Lai

DISCLAIMER: OK Meowth, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 71without further preamble:-

Chapter 71

'Yumi Balks' or 'The Best Laid Plans--

"Hold it, wench! I was just gonna tell her to loan you her black sweatshirt and pants is all!" yelled the hanyou angrily. "Why don't Yumi and Kag just trade outfits, Inu Yasha?" asked Sango from behind him. "Who the jigoku (Hell) is on guard duty if you ain't, Sango?" demanded the half dog/demon. "Relax! I got Oddo to do it for me." she replied. "Hurry and trade clothes, you two. Quickly." said Sango, pointing to Kagome and Yumi. "No way, Sango! I wanna go too!" pleaded Yumi. "Keep your voice down, Yumi. It's too dangerous so you just stay up here and monitor the scanners." said Kagome. "That's an order, Ishiyama, and I outrank you!" she added, starting to disrobe (much to the enjoyment of Miroku and Inu Yasha and the other guys!). "Go into the other room onegai!" yelled the demon slayer. "Let's use the ready room, kid." suggested Kagome, ushering Yumi out the rear door to the back hallway. Kagome stopped in front of a heavy kelvinited door and struck the panel beside it. "Valhalla. Authority- KG1. Hanyou." she intoned softly and the door shot open causing Yumi to jump backwards in surprise. "Sorry, kid but all the doors around here are like that. Come on in and we'll change." Yumi followed kagome inside and Kagome sealed the portal. Then she tossed her blazer, shoulder rig/weapons and boots on the conference table. Her pullover and slacks followed them. "OK, kiddo- your turn now. Just your turtleneck, pants and boots, onegai." said kagome. Yumi stood there, arms folded.

"No way! I'm going too!" she announced adamantly. The miko pondered that for a minute or two. "OK, you can come along too but we need something else too." Then inspiration struck Kagome and she snapped her fingers. "Tachyion particle beam projectors! That's the ticket! Look Yumi, if we use the beam projectors and visors we can make the 'Dragon' visible but only to us. We wear focus shields and their scans will ignore our bodies but not our clothes! That's why we have to be entirely in black- so we'll blend into the night backgrounds. I've got a demon slayer's outfit that Sango lent me but I'm four inches taller than she is so it's too short for me but--" explained Kagome. "I'm four inches shorter than you so I'm Sango's height and I could use that demon thingy and you could wear my black stuff!" finished Yumi.

"That's a swell idea, Yumi- let's go." said Kagome, her hand on the door controls. "Kagome-San! Don't open that door yet!" cried an alarmed Yumi. "Why?" asked Kagome. "You wanna ride the elevator in your undies?" giggled Yumi. Kagome laughed too. "I could since the express lift goes directly to my bedroom on Level 3 but perhaps I'd better get dressed again anyway." She wriggled back into her pullover and chinos. Then she slid her feet into her boots and pulled on her blazer. "Don't forget these." said Yumi, tossing her the shoulder rig/holster/blaster harness along with her plasma rifle. Kag swung the rifle and harness across her back keyed open the lift. Once she and Yumi were aboard, she said 'Kag's room' and the lift shot down six levels to her bedroom. Kagome politely stepped aside to allow Yumi to enter her bedroom first, then she followed her in. Kagome pulled the demon slayer outfit from her closet and tossed the pullover, breeches, armor and soft slippers onto the bunk. "OK, kid. Get into those, ditch the red armor stuff and let me have your outfit and your boots." Kag had already stripped down to her undies once more. Yumi quickly yanked off her sweatshirt, slacks and kicked off her boots. Then she gathered them all up and handed Kag the lot. Yumi speedily dressed in the borrowed slayer's stuff. Kagome did the same and within five minutes they were both ready to go. Kag tossed a gunsash, holster and Mark XI ion cannon to Yumi and buckled one around her own waist. Yumi did the same with hers. Kag opened another closet and got out another plasma rifle, two jet packs and two very strange looking squarish handguns with triangular barrels. Each one had a visored helmet attached to it. She handed Yumi the rifle, strapped a jetpack on Yumi's back and the other one on her own back. She placed a helmet on Yumi's head and handed the kid the attached handgun. The other helmet she pulled over her own head, slung her rifle across her back and picked up her own attached pistol. "Keep your visor up until I tell you to lower it. We'll be able to see them but they won't be able to see us or know that we can see them." said kagome.

She led the way to the docking bays where she selected a small two-seater skysled. Jumping behind the controls, she pointed to Yumi and then to the sidecar. Yumi hopped into the sidecar and strapped hereself in. Kag trilled Inu Yasha. "Yo, Inu Yasha. It's Kagome. Keep your two teams under cover until we make both targets visible. Your team will take the 'Red Dragon' while Kouga's mission will be to grab the 'White Tiger'." The hanyou growled "OK." and Kagome switched off. Kag fired up the engines and the skysled lifted up and out of the airlock. Five minutes later Yumi tapped her on the arm and pointed. "Over there, Kagome-San. See where the grass is all crushed down?" Kagome nodded and landed the small craft in a small glade within the forest. They hopped off the sled and crouched down behind a boulder. She showed Yumi how to adjust the beam disperser's aiming apparatus. "Point it at the centre of where you think the 'Dragon' is and fire, then drop your visor." she instructed her. Yumi nodded. "Now, kid! Fire!" They pointed, aimed and pressed the firing studs and--nothing happened! "Oro the Hell! Kagome-San! This thing is not working!" hissed Yumi. "You baka! Tachyion beams are invisible! Lower your darn visor! See that gauge on it?" said Kagome in a guarded whisper.

"Hai! A big blob and four smaller blobs inside it!" she said excitedly. "That must be the 'Red Dragon', Viscious and his three crewmen. Keep your voice down." replied Kag. "Why? They cannot hear or see us!" said Yumi. "Nai. But Viscious could have an outside guard on the perimeter like me." said a new voice from behind the duo. "Hands where I can see 'em!" commanded Shishio, deftly relieving them of their rifles, blasters and comlinks. "But- but- how?" stammered Kagome Higurashi. "Oh! Those four images on your virtual toys? The last one is 'Grim Reaper', Viscious's pet vulture. Get up and move!" yelled Shishio, pulling Yumi roughly to her feet. He quickly herded both girls aboard the 'Dragon'! WOW! Another cliffhanger, eh!--Tune in next time for the next exciting adventure in the saga of the passengers who disobey their 'Angels' constantly!

END of Chapter 71.

Chapter 72 (as yet untitled) will feature the duo's encounters with Freeza, Cooler (Dragonball-Z), Shishio (Rurouni Kenshin) and Viscious (Bebop). Surprises galore in store for ya! Watch for yet another 'cliffhanger' (maybe for real?) at the end. Happy 2006 and may Kami bless you all. Please r/r/s and sayonara for now-K&K


	76. Chapter 72 'Viscious Entertains the Kids

DISCLAIMER: OK Keisie, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 72 without further preamble:-

Chapter 72

'Viscious Entertains the Kids' or 'Angry Dragon/Tiger Meet Enraged Angel'

After shepherding the kids onto the 'Dragon', Shishio ordered them to remove their helmets and jet packs which they did reluctantly. They handed over the projector guns attached to helmets to the grinning Samurai warrior from the 'Meiji Era' of Terran Japan. "Now what?" demanded kagome with folded arms. "I don't trust the lying bastards! Have them thoroughly searched and then bring them to my ready room!" boomed out a vile voice over the PA system. "At once, Lord Viscious, sir." Replied Shishio. He herded the duo into a small cubicle adjoining the ready room. Freeza and Cooler were waiting for them apparently. "Welcome to the 'Red Dragon', Lady Kagome, Lady Yumi. Onegai to get undressed. Our orders are to search you both thoroughly for concealed weapons." Said a leering Cooler.

"We may as well do it, kid. If we don't they will." Whispered Kagome. Fifteen minutes later Cooler announced over the loudspeakers: "They are both quite 'clean', Lord Viscious." The same vile and evil voice as before boomed out once again. ""Send them in." Cooler led them to a door marked 'Ready Room'. Shishio nodded and shoved them through the open doorway. Kag and Yumi were sans any of their outer clothing and both were shivering as much from cold as from fear.

"Just oro the Fxxx are you playing at, Viscious? Oro's the big idea of parading us around in our unmentionables?" yelled Yumi angrily. "LORD Viscious, you little tramp!" he roared, slapping her across the jaw hard enough to leave his handprint on the girl's cheek. "Osawaru (Sit Down)!" He snapped his fingers and two chairs were drawn out for them by Shishio who stood behind them holding two identical white kimonos and two pairs of white terrycloth pants. Kagome pulled on the pants and allowed the Samurai to help her on with the kimono. Yumi, rubbing her jaw and crying, allowed Cooler to do the same for her. They both slipped their feet into shower shoe sandals (flip flops) and sat down across the huge table from the tall and evil-looking dude with the giant black vulture on his shoulder. He brandished a katana and struck the table with it until sparks flew from its blade!

"Now that you are both comfortable and warm, we will have tea. Shishio!" He clapped his hands and the Samurai warlord poured three cups of tea for them. "John Berringer has assigned me the task of discovering your total force and attack strength as well as your firepower and weaponry. I was just contemplating how to accomplish this mission. A difficult, well nigh impossible task to be sure. However, you seem to have solved that problem for me quite nicely. Miss Higurashi, Miss Ishiyama, You will now tell me oro I need to know about the 'Angel 2' or else!" said Viscious quietly but with an evil grin on his face. "Or else oro?" demanded the feisty Kagome. Viscious snapped his fingers and Shishio grabbed Yumi's hair with his left hand while he bent her head back with his right and pressed a tanto's (dagger) blade against her white throat! Yumi began to cry again and Kagome blanched white with terror! "Enough babble! It is quite simple really. You will answer my questions or Shishio will cut Miss Ishiyama's throat." Replied Viscious barely above a whisper.

(Thought I'd just add a note here. Yuri Donovan is Yuri 1 while the 2140 Yuri is Yuri 2. Kei O'Halloran is Kei 1 while her 2140 counterpart is Kei 2 or Keisie).

Suddenly a giant hand seemed to rock the 'Red Dragon' to its very foundations. "Oro the Fxxx was that!" yelled Shishio. "We are being hailed, Lord Viscious." said Cooler over the PA system. "Put them on screen." commanded the evil leader of the 'Dragon'. The vidscreens showed an enraged redheaded Furie glaring icily back at them. "You WILL release my two crewmen immediately or I'll blast you to atoms! That was my new sonic beam ion cannon's blast on its LOWEST setting. The next setting will fry your systems! If you're wondering why 'Whie Tiger' ain't coming to your rescue it's because it is now under our control. Goku! Bring that sniveling cur over here so that this baka can see him!" The huge Saiyaan hove into view shoving a tall, bald-headed dude in front of him. "Shade!" cried Shishio. Yumi screamed in agony as Shishio's fingers unconsciously pressed the tanto's blade into her throat hard enough to draw blood! Kagome leaped up and grabbed Shishio who easily backhanded her face with his elbow. The miko crashed into the bulkhead and fell to her knees.

"I'll count to 'go' (5) before I begin firing. Release them or be destroyed. It's your choice, pal! Ichi (1), Ni (2), San (3), Shi (4)--" In reply, a searing blast of plasma shook the 'Angel'. "Fxxx you, bitch! Kill the slut, Shishio!" yelled Viscious. "OK, baka! I warned you! Now, Inu yasha! Take them!" cried Kei O'Halloran, launching two photon torpedoes, their targets being the weapons and propulsion systems of the 'Dragon'.

Viscious lunged for his katana just as the 'Tessaiga' crashed down on his skull hilt first! 'Grim Reaper' (V's vulture) fluttered away when the gangster crashed to the floor like a pole-axed steer. A stinging flame of aoishi fire blazed across Shishio's hand causing him to howl in pain and drop his tanto. "Say brother, there may be something to these modern weapons of theirs after all!" said Sesshomaru, a smoking Mark XIII ion cannon in his fist. Shishio ran past him holding his damaged hand. He didn't get too far before being felled by a swat from Kouga.

Cooler grabbed the miko (Kag) and pressed a disruptor blaster aginst her ribs. "Drop your weapons or I'll kill the bitch!" he screamed. "Vegeeta!" yelled Sango from the doorway. "Ka-mi, Ka-mi, Ha!" roared the Saiyaan, holding out both hands with his palms facing forwards and directing a 'Kamehameha' wave into Cooler with so much force that he was hurled into and partly through the bulkhead! "I always wanted to say that like Kakkaroth (Goku)!" said Vegeeta.

"Where's Freeza?" croaked Yumi hoarsely. Kome was busily bandaging the teenager's throat. "Freeza's getting away!" yelled little Jaken from the other room. "Oh, he is, is he?" said Sango, unslinging her 'hiraikotsu' (hee-ray-koo)(flying bone boomerang) and racing for the exit at full tilt. Jaken came strolling in with two plasma rifles he'd found somewhere. "Where'd they come from?" asked the hanyou. "They're ours!" replied Kagome, sitting up and rubbing her head. "I found them in one of the storage rooms down the hall. There were a couple of weird hats with guns and stuff attached to them, some flying bags (jet packs), a whole bunch of strange weapons and these." he said, holding aloft Kagome's and Yumi's clothing and boots. "Hey! Our own clothes, Kag!" croaked Yumi painfully. "Come on you two. Time to get outta those 'Geisha girl' get-ups." said Kome, taking the fuku from Jaken's arms. She led the way to an adjoining anteroom.

"Here's another one to add to our collection, guys!" said Sango, tossing Freeza onto the floor in front of them. Sesshomaru picked up a mike and keyed it to the frequency Kome had told him to use. "Mission accomplished, Lady Kei. We got all four of the enemy and we have Lady Yumi and Lady Kagome back safe and sound." he reported. "Good work, guys! Have Bulma pilot the 'White Tiger' while Kome pilots the 'Red Dragon' and have them both flown back over here to the 'Angel'. When you get here, I want to see Kagome and Yumi in my ready room stat! See you soon. Kei out." The redhead broke the connection and turned to Goku. "Put that slime back in the brig. Other prisoners are coming soon. Put them in there too." said Kei.

Meanwhile back on board the 'Dragon', Kome was preparing to lift off while Bulma was doing likewise aboard the 'White Tiger'. "Ready to go, Kome?" trilled Bulma. "Not really, Bulma. I've never 'soloed' before!" admitted Kome. "It's real easy, kid. I'll take you through it step by step." said Bulma.

Kagome and Yumi returned to the ready room of the 'Dragon', this time attired in their own fuku and carrying their weapons. "How's your throat feel, Yumi?" asked Kagome. "Still sore as Hell!" she croaked ruefully. "Where's Kome?" demanded the miko. "Who the Hell do you think is flying this thing?" replied Sango. "Hey! Kagome-San! Oro about our skysled?" whispered Yumi hoarsely. "Already on board, kid. Don't worry about it." said Sesshomaru, putting force beam manacles around Shishio's wrists. "That's the last one, Lady Sango." he announced. "Good work, Sess. OK guys, I suggest we all osawaru (sit) down. Kome's lifting off." she said. "Yanking back on the hrottle, Kome felt the 'Red Dragon' lift easily into the sky. Glancing out the port viewers, she saw that Bulma had lifted the 'White Tiger' up and was hovering close beside her.

"Kome, do you know the way back to the 'Angel'? I'm lost!" asked Bulma via her comlink. "I think so. Follow me, Bulma." replied Kome. She yawed to starboard and began to 'thread the needle' as she maneuvered between the trees, keeping low to avoid detection. Bulma followed in her wake, copying her move for move. Soon the hulk of the 'Angel' hove into view on the horizon. Kei caught sight of them and sent Rally to open the airlocks. Rally ran down to the bays, opened the airlocks and a few minutes later Kome slid the 'Red Dragon' into Berth A-6 while Bulma docked in B-7 with the 'White Tiger'. With both craft safely aboard, rally sealed the airlocks, picked up the ship's intercom and keyed the mike. "Security detail to the main docking bays stat!" she ordered.

" 'Ivy', Falco, John (the crybaby prince), Oddo, Saitoh, naraku, the Master, Kikyo, Zoe andJamie arived almost before Rally'd hung up the mike. "Security detail reporting as ordered, my Lady Rally." said Ivanhoe, down on one knee, both hands wrapped around his sword's hilt which was upright on the blade's tip and was being leaned on by the 'Dark Knight'. Rally giggled. She got a kick out of Ivanhoe who called everyone either 'My Lord' or 'My Lady'. "Thanks for coming so quickly, my Lord Ivanhoe. On that ship (the 'Dragon') there are four prisoners and three more on that one ('Tiger'). Please escort them all to the brig. I will join you up there shortly." said Rally. 'Ivy' dispersed his team and soon seven prisoners were on their way to the brig. Rally greeted the rest of the passengers and did not neglect to send both Yumi and Kagome up to Kei's ready room. Then she took the lift up to the brig.

"All prisoners present and secured, my Lady." announced Ivanhoe, saluting the girl. "Thank you, Lord Knight. Your team is dismissed. You may go." said rally, curtseying to the knight. Ivanhoe and his team soon dispersed. "Activate all force beam fields for brig corridor area. Code is Asgard. Authority- Angel 2, Rally 7. Countersign is Olympus." orderedRally Vincent. Instantly lines of red, green and yellow crisscrossed the brig corridor. "Guard detail to brig stat." trilled Rally.

The two Saiyaans, Sess, Inu Yasha, Falco and the crybaby arrived and took up sentinel positions where Rally indicated. "You will be relieved in six hours. Do not hesitate to call the bridge if there's trouble. Goodnight, gentlemen." Rally returned to the bridge, gave her report to Kei and was dismissed. Rally decided to have a snack before bedtime so she repped up some crackers and Brie (cheese) along with a bottle of Chardonnay and java. Taking her little tray of goodies to the bathroom, she was soon soaking in a luxurious bubble bath.

Kagome, insisting that she felt just fine, had reported back for scanner detail after returning her borrowed clothing to Yumi and resuming her own fuku once more. Zoe had taken Yumi back to her own bedroom and helped the teen to undress for bed after giving the kid a mild sedative to help her to sleep. Zoe had pulled out fresh pajamas for Yumi but when she turned back to the bed, Yumi was already sound asleep so Zoe just left her as she was (in her undies) and tucked her into bed for the night.

Returning to the bridge, Zoe handed kei a steaming mug of Chamomile tea who thanked her and took an appreciative sip. "Sheer heaven, Zoe! Domo arigato." she said. Zoe smiled and replied "Do itashimashite (did we all remember that this means 'you're welcome'?), Kei. Oro will you do now?" asked Zoe and kei smiled roguishly.

"If you were John Berringer, oro would you do now?" asked Kei. Zoe thought a minute or so before replying "I think that I'd send out another shuttle to see oro happened to the 'Dragon' and the 'Tiger'." said Zoe impishly. "But Yumi's already told us that John's other shuttle is busted." said Kei, firing up a cigarette and offering one to Zoe who declined the offer. "In that case I'd send out a couple of teams on skysleds to investigate." she said triumphantly. "Exactly. And when they report that they can't find the first two shuttles, oro would you do then?" asked the redhead. "Order 'em back to 'Starcrusher' and plan my next movements very carefully." answered the svelte navigator from the future.

"Right! And when that happens we'll let 'em leave except we'll follow 'em in a cloaked shuttle with a full raiding party aboard. They'll lead us straight to John's flagship and we'll capture it along with him and his whole crew. Yumi knows 'Starcrusher' like the back of her hand. I think that once the others in John's armada find out that we 'control the purse strings' so to speak, they'll be glad to surrender to us on condition that we give 'em immunity from prosecution. Mission accomplished and we can go the jigoku home!" said Kei, slamming her feet up on the console and blowing smoke rings.

"You'll let them go! Garner'll lynch us all for sure and certain, Kei!" yelled Zoe. Kei grinned. "Who said anything about letting them go? I said we won't prosecute 'em for their actions with Johnny Boy! Most of 'em are already wanted for a lot of other crimes. The only ones I'll release unconditionally are the ones that have a clean slate otherwise! Emma, Arkton, the Baron and legato are exceptions. They already have the 'G twins' words that they won't be detained. So who's the clever girl now, eh?" laughed Kei O'Halloran.

Next door a certain shadowy someone drew in a deep breath and exhaled harshly. "So that's her damned game, is it? Well, she sure as Hell ain't gonna get away with it! I'm going to have to warn them and before it's too damed late!" thought the figure to itself. Of course, this figure had already left by the time Kei had finished explaining her entire plan to Zoe!

"Brilliant, Boss! It just might work too!" said Zoe who was busily plotting in the fastest and safest course to take them back home to Furool (Foo-Lon) City on 'Shimougou'. "Kag and I will be OK up here on our own and we'll call you if there's any news. Why don't you go and get some sleep, Cap?" said Zoe, gently shaking her superior out of a doze some half hour or so later. Kei yawned. "Yeah, bed sounds good. G'Night, Zoe." she said, snagging her jacket and sliding her Mark XIII into its side holster. Boarding her express lift, the redhead said "Home, james." to lift control. The lift descended to Level 3 and Kei disembarked. She tossed her blazer on a chair and thought "Hell! Kome's learned her lesson, I think. I'm going to let 'em all go back to casual again. I'm damned sick and tired of these shimatta miniskirts and that's a fact!" She shoved the Mark XIII underneath her pillow. Then she draped her gunsash across the chair where it fell to the floor. Her skirt, tie and shirt followed the sash onto the floor. (Did I mention that Kei's a real slob?). Too sleepy by now to worry about gathering up her clothes anyway (like she cared even) Kei collapsed across her bunk, still wearing her boots. She was asleep in seconds.

"A thousand pardons, My Lady! I had no idea that you were in your boudoir in such a state of dishabaille!" said Ivanhoe, averting his aizu. Kei snapped her aizu open and awakened at once. "Huh! Oro? Oh, it's you, 'Ivy'. Oro the Hell do you want? How the Hell'd you get in here anyway?" she demanded. "Your door was ajar as was the door to your bedchamber. Since a lady usually closes her door when she retires I naturally thought that you were yet awake, Lady Kei." he said, handing her a green kimono which Kei donned and cinched. "OK, you can look now, 'Ivy'. Is Yumi in her room?" asked Kei. "No, MY Lady! Lady Yumi is missing!"

END of Chapter 72. Chapter 73 soon. Please r/r/s. Thanks-K&K


	77. Chapter 73 'Yumi's Decision' or 'The Kid

DISCLAIMER: OK Ivy, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air (did we ever! Yumi is missing! WOW!) so let's get to Chapter 73 without further preamble:-

Chapter 73

'Yumi's Decision' or 'The Kids' Daring Venture'

"It is as lady Zoe had feared. She told me that Lady Kagome was picking up activity down in the docking bays. A skysled has been activated but no airlocks have been opened as of yet down there. I have sent Mordor and Fingal to investigate. Lady Zoe fears that your conversation with her was overheard by Lady Yumi and that she will warn Lady Ellen of our plans. She is quite fond of Lady Ellen is lady Yumi, My Lady." explained the knight but Kei O'Halloran had heard qyuite enough so she grabbed a ship's mike and keyed it. At the same time she activated the vidscreens for the bays. "Mordor! Fingal! Any sign of Yumi?" she demanded, panning the vidcams across the bays until they had reached the airlocks.

"Sorry, my Captain. No sign of the young one, I'm afraid." reported Mordor in an oily voice. Suddenly Kei spotted the juvenile at the airlocks. "Mordor. Go left. Fingal. Go right. She's dragging a skysled to Airlock 1-A. Stop her!" yelled Kei, yanking on a pair of jeans before discarding the kimono and pulling on a black turtleneck. Buckling on her gunsash, she fished the Mark XIII out from underneath her pillow and spun it into her side holster. Grabbing hold of the astonished knight and dragging him to the lifts, "Docking Bays. Northern Sector. Stat!" she barked to lift control as the doors slammed shut. "Zoe! Override the controls on ALL the airlocks! I don't want that kid to be able to open the shimatta things!" commanded the fiery redhead via her comlink.

Suddenly Mordor and Fingal yelled "I got her!" simultaneously as they both grabbed the startled teenager. Two pulls, a sound of tearing cloth and each wizard had one half of Yumi's blazer and one half or her slacks! Yumi (now clad solely in her black pullover and a pair of fiery red bikini underbriefs) was desperately shoving on the release panels for the airlocks but to no avail as Zoe had overridden her commands. Finally Mordor grabbed her and twisted her arm up behind her back in a painful hammerlock. Suddenly Yumi Ishiyama noticed her blatant lack of proper attire! "Could I at least have my pants back!" she squealed in outrage, using her left hand to pull her top dow to cover her briefs.

"You can release her now, Wizard. She ain't going nowhere." said Kei, entering the bays with Ivanhoe in tow. Obediently Mordor released the girl who broke away and snatched back her ruined slacks from the White Druid. She quickly tried to yank them back on before having to settle for just holding both halves of them up in front of herself. "I have got to warn Ellen-San! I don't want her going to prison, Kei-San!" sobbed Yumi. "And nobody is going to stop me either!" she yelled, slapping her side before realizing that her tiny blaster was still in her blazer pocket. Resignedly, she raised both hands in surrender, oblivious of hewr torn pants dropping to the floor.

Kei reached her in two quick strides and slapped her across the jaw- hard! "Baka! Fool! Didn't you hear me say that if anyone had a clean slate, we would NOT hold them! You have my solemn word that Ellen Rogers will NOT be arrested! Sorry, kid but you'll have to be confined to quarters until further notice. Can I trust you to stay put or do I need to post a guard outside your door?" demanded the tall tro-con. ""I'll be a good girl, Kei-San. You have my word that I'll stay in my room." replied Yumi.

Fingal handed the redhead the small blaster he'd fished out of Yumi's blazer. Then he draped the ruined garment across the trembling girl's shoulders. "Fingal, onegai take her back to her room for me. Arigato." said Kei. "And you get some sleep, OK?" she told Yumi who nodded OK and allowed herself to be led away by the old bearded Druid. Fingal took the chastised teen back to her room and waited in the anteroom while the girl prepared for bed. When he deemed her to be raedy, he lightly rapped on her bedroom door. "Come in, Fingal-San, sir." she replied to his tap. He entered the room and smiled benignly down at her. Yumi was sitting up in bed wearing her pajamas and a kimono. The old man was carrying a tray laden with sweetened oat cakes (bannocks) and some curious-looking vials beside a steaming pot of hot tea. "Oro is that, 'jijii-san' (Grandfather, Grandpa)?" she asked him. "A small snack for you, my child and one of my brews to help you sleep. Do not be alarmed, my dear. It is an herbal tea made with mint and sassafras roots. It is quite pleasing to the palate." he replied. Fingal's face hardened slightly. "However, Yumi-San, this time you will drink it. You need rest, my child, more so than anything else." He supported her head with his left hand while he held the cup to her lips with his right, forcing Yumi to swallow the sweet and pleasant-tasting concoction. His hands were incredibly strong and surprisingly powerful for one so old! She found that out when she decided to pretend to swallow so she could spit it out later! That trick didn't work and she had soon drained the entire cup! "These are oat fairy cakes made from a special mixture of fruits and honeys. They will give you strength. Onegai, eat one or two, my child." he said not unkindly and she soon found herself swallowing three of the small bannocks.

Suddenly she felt amazingly drowsy and before she realized it, Yumi had drifted into a deep and fitful slumber. Fingal smiled in satisfaction and began to unbandage her throat. An angry red welt had formed where the blade of Shishio's tanto had bit deep into her tender skin. Working swiftly, the old Druid quickly had a mushy and pasty substance (a poultice) which he rubbed into her throat, wrapping leaves of sassafras across the wound to bind it when he had finished. He slid the child down into bed, covered her up and tucked the girl into bed snugly. "Rebecca taught me that recipe for the poultice and salve I just used on Lady Yumi." whispered the old wizard to Ivanhoe whom he'd found impatiently pacing the floor of the anteroom.

"The child will recover with no ill effects, Ivanhoe. The cut was deep and severe but certainly not life-threatening, than God. You had best return to your post, my son." The knight nodded, swirled his cloak about himself and left. Fingal settled into a chair by the faux (fake) fireplace with the strangely curious thing that Lady Kome had called a 'laptop'. He'd been ordered not to leave the teen unprotected for even a moment (Think Kei didn't trust the kid?)!

Meanwhile Misao (the Oniwabanshuu girl) wearing her newly repped 3WA tro-con uniform of shirt, tie, blazer, miniskirt, gloves and boots, had been sent to spell Kagome on scanner watch. She was accompanied by Mordor who was under Kei's orders to examine kag, treat her wounds, see that she got some rest and watch over the teenaged schoolkid until she awoke. Why? Kei knew that Kagome would not give in without a protest. Finally, Misao cajoled kagome into complying with the Boss's wishes. Picking up her blaster and sliding it into her shoulder holster, Kag slung her blazer over her shoulder and allowed the wizard in black to escort her back to her quarters which was where the fun started!

"I am NOT getting undressed because I am not going to bed yet and that's final!" Kagome Higurashi was fuming with anger. "Lady Kagome, I am under orders from the Lady Kei to examine you in order to ascertain the full extent of your injuries and treat them, give you something to help you sleep, stay with you and protect you until you awaken. I WILL carry out these orders, MY Lady, whether you like it or not. You will either disrobe yourself or I will do it for you. The choice is yours, my dear." Mordor's face was stoic. Kagome put her blazer back on and had a hand on the doorknob of the hallway door. "I'd like to see you try that! Lay one finger on me and I'll deck you one, pal!" she smirked.

"Just as you wish. Do not worry, my child. I will not lay one finger upon your person." he smiled back at the miko girl. He pointed at the lock and spun his index finger in a circle. The latch clicked and the bolts shot home. He pointed to the door's keypad controls and repeated the process. The keypad clicked repeatedly. Kag punched in her codes and spoke them over and over agian but to no avail! The portal remained locked!

"Now, I'll disarm you." he said while pointing at her left breast. Her blaster lifted from its holster and flew across the room to Mordor who caught it easily and tossed it on the table beside him. "Now your jacket." He pointed and her blazer was violently yanked off. Her shoulder harness rig followed. "Osawaru onegai (Please sit down), my child." He shoved his hands towards her and Kagome fell heavily onto the sofa. Her legs shot up and her boots flew off. Her socks went next. "Your breeches (trousers) now, onegai." He pointed again and her belt buckle unsnapped, zip! down came the flyfront and up went her legs once more. With a yanking motion of the wizard's her chinos went flying across the room. "Now bend forward, please." He motioned and her head snapped forwards and then down while her arms extended and her pullover joined the rest of her fuku (clothing) on the floor! "Now I want you flat on that table, please." A wave of his hand and the table was swept clean of everything on it and Kagome felt herself levitating until she was lying on the table face up!

Mordor quickly scanned the young miko's body, feeling for breaks, cuts, bruises, contusions, etc. Outside of the bump on her noggin (which was not serious) he found nothing physically amiss with the schoolgirl. "Now off to bed with you, young lady." He waved and Kagome flew through the air and into her bedroom! Her pajamas fluttered onto her lap. "Put those on, my dear, or I will." commanded Mordor. "OK, I can do it by myself, sir." called Kagome through the closed door. Disgustedly, she pulled on her pajamas. A knock at the door and kagome called "Come." Mordor entered with a steaming mug much like the one that Fingal had given to Yumi. Invisible hands clamped down on her shoulders in a grip of pure titanium! Her head was supported and the cup's contents were forced down the miko's throat. A few small sandwiches followed before Mordor released the child for the night. She laid back and fell asleep almost immediately. True to his word, the wizard had not laid even a finger on Kagome! The latch on her door clicked and Kagome Higurashi was out of it for the next twelve hours (or so the wizard thought!).

In the anteroom, Mordor had just discovered vid disc movies and video games. He was speedily ensconced with his new toys. Meanwhile, several levels above them on the bridge, Misao was bored and she was getting aizu-strain (eyestrain) from staring at the vidscreens. Suddenly two new blips began their approach to the area just forward of the cloaked 'Angel'. "Rally! We've got company!" trilled Misao to Rally Vincent. "On my way, kid. Don't take your aizu off of those screens!" replied Rally. When rally arrived a few moments later, Misao's aizu were still glued to the vidscreens.

"That is almost the exact same spot that Viscious had the 'Dragon' before. I wonder if their scanners are sensitive enough to tell them that the 'Dragon' is no longer there even though it might be cloaked." she said. "Probably. Yumi did say that their detectors are like super-sensitive, man!" replied Misao.

"Isn't someone supposed to follow them back to 'Starcrusher'?" asked Kome Sawaguchi. "Yeah. I'd better trill the Boss." said rally, putting her hand up to her comlink earrings but before she could activate them, Misao stopped her. "Nai. Don't call Kei. This is our big chance to show the Boss and everyone else that we can do something on our own!" said Misao. "Just the three of us?" asked a worried Rally Vincent.

"Nai. We'll take Kagome, Yumi, Ivanhoe, Inu Yasha, Kouga, Saitoh, Sess, Faye and Robin (Senna) along too." replied Misao. "Oro about the kids? Who's gonna watch them?" demanded Kome. "Crybaby and Falco can watch 'em for a few hours. After all, they hardly do anything anyway!" answered Misao.

"How the Hell do we get Kag and Yumi past the Wizards of Oz (Fingal) and Id (Mordor)?" Rally wanted to know. "We'll need a little diversion." said Kome quietly. (I wonder oro it will be? Chapter 74 will tell you.)

END of Chapter 73

Have a nice weekend/holiday. Kamis bless. Please r/r/s. See ya-K&K


	78. Chapter 74 'Spirited Away' or 'Keisie to

DISCLAIMER: OK Misao, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 74 without further preamble:-

Chapter 74

'Spirited Away' or 'Keisie to the Rescue'

We left Kome suggesting how to 'spirit away' both Kagome and Yumi past the wizards. "They're wizards but they're men too, ain't they so somebody's gotta strip!" said Kome. "Great! The only one on board who likes to do that is Ed! Somehow I just can't see those two old geezers getting turned on by watching Ed do a strip tease act!" replied Rally.

"Hey! How's about the other two 'Angels', you know, Keisie and Yuri (the ones from AD 2140 aka Kei 2 and Yuri 2)? They'll do anything if we get 'em drunk enough!" snickered rally Vincent. "That's a swell idea, Rally! Just make sure you get them to do it for us!" said Misao. "Me and my big mouth." observed Rally quietly.

"That ploy will sure as Hell work on Mordor. Kag said he got her ready for examination by magic and he was really turned on!" said Kome. "And the other one?" asked Rally. "It won't work with him! Yumi said he wouldn't even stay in the same room with her while she got changed!" replied Kome.

"That's real bad news! We need Yumi's knowledge of 'Starcrusher's' layout to seize control of the ship! Wait a minute! He's a trusting soul so how's about we slip him a 'Mickey' (Finn- a knockout drink)? Misao can take it in to him and talk to the guy until it hits him. That should take about ten minutes or less! Better trill Kag and Yumi to be ready to go for us." saidRally.(Both girls had done superb acting jobs and had taken none of the 'potions' the two mages had given to them! As a result, both of them were wide awake and rarin' to go!)

Rally tapped her comlink and advised the two teens on the plans to deal with the wizards. Both agreed eagerly and promised to be ready to go at 2300 hours. Rally next trilled Keisie and Yuri 2. Of course, Yuri 2 refused point blank but Keisie said "Yeah, man! Oro the jigoku! Why not!" She agreed to meet Rally at 2245 by the lift on Level 5 where Kagome's room was situated. The plan was for her to get Mordor so obsessed with watching her strip that Rally would slip past him and bring the miko out. Meanwhile Misao would grab Yumi just as soon a sFingal passed out. They and the rest of the raiders would meet up in the docking bays. They would use the 'Red Dragon' (cloaked of course) for the trip.

Misao had tracked the two aircars used by Berringer's scouts back to 'Starcrusher' where the huge ship had been concealed in the cliffs less than fifty kilos away from their present position. Since she knew exactly where they were going, Misao was to be their navigator with Kome to assist her. According to Yumi, there were only twelve individuals left aboard John's ship so it would be a ratio situation of one to one or tweleve vs twelve. With demons and mikos in the mix and a handful of skilled fighters thrown in for good measure, their raiding party should be more than enough to handle things.

Rally ran these and other thoughts through her head while waiting at the appointed time for Keisie to show up. After all, apparently Rally was going to be the expedition's leader! She smiled ruefully. Of course when Kei O'Halloran found out oro they'd been up to, Miss Vincent would take the most flack as 'ringleader'! She glanced at her wristchromo. Too late to back out now anyway. Rally froze when she felt a hand fall on her shoulder!

"Sorry I'm late, Vincent. I had one Helluva time finding my way up here without tipping off anyone. Don (Poporo)'s half loaded and he's wandering around on Level four calling for somebody named 'Waldess'! I ducked into a storage closet down there just before he would have spotted me. Anyway, I'm here now so let's just get this thing over with before I come to my senses." said keisie, taking a last long pull on her beer can. "Dutch courage, kid." she said, crumpling the can against her forehead before tossing it at a disposal 'droid who scooped it up.

Reaching Kag's suite, Keisie boldly knocked and then went through the unlocked door! The door closed behind her and almost immediately reopened. Rally was yanked inside and the door shut again. "That was quick, Keisie!" said rally and then noticed that Keisie was still fully clad! The tro-con was still wearing jacket, tank top, skin-tight slacks and boots. "Oro the Fxxx?" whispered Rally. "Keep your shimatta voice down, Vincent! Look in that anteroom and tell me oro you see." whispered the fery-maned angel. Rally peeped around the doorway and into the anteroom. No wonder Keisie hadn't needed to show off her abundance of feminine charms- Mordor had discovered video games! He was totally engrossed in one from ancient Terra called 'Dungeons & Dragons'. They could've rolled in an entire fleet of battle 'droids and it wouldn't even have phased him! Keisie had advanced across the outer room to Kag's bedroom door and tapped lightly. The door opened a crack and Kagome cautiously stuck out her head. Keisie slapped a gloved hand over her mouth and led the astonished miko right past her warden. She tapped Rally's arm and the Terran girl joined them. Once they had reached the lifts, Rally said "Arigato, Keisie. I'll take Kag down to the bays. Could you onegai pick up Misao and Yumi for me?" she asked.

"Sure thing, Vincent. We'll meet you in ten minutes or so." replied Keisie. Yumi was going to be the tougher of the two to access! O'Halloran had the kid ensconced in the private guest suite which directly adjoined the Captain's suite where the redheaded commander was now asleep! Approaching the door to Yumi's suite quietly, Keisie barely scratched the door. "It's open, Rally. Come in and be very quiet." said Misao. Keisie did so and a very strange sight met her startled aizu. Apparently Fingal had passed out in the act of grabbing for Misao because he was lying flat on the floor in a prone position (tummy down). Standing in front of him was Misao, her black double-knit slacks down around her ankles, the old wizard's fist still clutching them at the waistband! Yumi was sitting on a divan, not daring to move a muscle. "He might not be totally out of it and if I move he'll wake up for sure!" whispered Misao, her face as red as a Trakken dykoll (a beet-like vegetable from her homeland). Keisie carefully felt the old mage's hand. It was rigid. "He's totally out of things, kids but I still can't release his grip on your pants, Misao!" whispered Keisie.

"Great! Now oro the Hell are we gonna do?" demanded Misao in a fierce whisper. "Don't panic just yet, Misao. Yumi, go get Misao another pair of slacks to wear. Misao, carefully step out of those slacks and come over here." said Keisie. Misao did so just as Yumi returned. "I couldn't find any black pants so I brought a pair of dark aoishi ones instead. Sorry." she said. "Who cares!" whispered the Oniwabanshuu leader, yanking them on. "A good thing I'm using a shoulder rig today instead of a gunsash or I wouldn't have a blaster either!" she whispered. Keisie was still trying to pry the old man's fingers loose of the fabric but they were like Kelvinite! "The Hell with it! Rally's waiting on us! Let's split!" said Keisie. "The express lift in my room will be quickest." said Yumi, running back to her bedroom. Inside the closet was a concealed lift.

When the four were safely aboard, Yumi whispered the words that she had heard Kei use earlier that day. "Docking bays- North stat. Lovely Angel. Authority, Kei 1, Valhalla. Verification, Asgard." A hidden panel dropped into place behind them and the box shot downwards like a rocket. The doors soon opened on the bays. They were the very last ones to arrive. Rally thanked Keisie for her help and asked if she'd like to come along with the raiders.

"Arigato, Vincent. Sure, I'd love to come but who's going to close the airlocks behind you guys if I come along too? Good luck!" said Keisie, activating the inner airlock which shot open. Rally led the little band of warriors onto the 'Red Dragon' and Kome wasted no time sliding into the space between the airlocks. Keisie sealed the inner one and opened the outer airlock. Kome lifted clear of the 'Angel' and cloaked the 'Dragon'. "Which way?" she asked Misao who pointed. Kome yawed the shuttle sideways and headed due West. After twenty minutes of flying, Misao pointed again. "There she is! Behind those cliffs is the 'Starcrusher'. Faye can operate the teleport and beam us down to the key spots on Berringer's ship." she said.

"Yumi, I've drawn up a floorplan on my laptop. I downloaded the specs and pix from the 'Dragon's' systems. Take a look and tell me who will be where and oro the 'Starcrusher' defenses are going to be." commanded Rally. Yumi studied the plan intently level by level before finally tapping the plans with her forefinger. "Berringer, Alex Daniels (the pilot now since Joey Moto had been killed on 'Gysymeo') and Ellen Rogers (the navigator) will be up on the bridge. Lex Luthor is our engineer. He and his trio will be at the core dissimulators here. The two Klingons will be in the security lounge on Level 4. Two Ferrengis will be on Level 5 near the airlocks. This last guy is a real weirdo! He's known as 'The Guardian' and he will kill anyone and anything! He iced one of the Klingons last week just for bumping into him, man! He's liable to be anywhere on the ship but he's usually up on the command deck somewhere." explained the Terran girl.

"Now for their defenses, Rally-San. Four quad-gun units on the port and starboard sides just aft of the control centre. A few dozen disruptor pods, phasers, photon torpedoes, plasma cannons, the 'usual junk' according to Emma, however, John has no sonic weapons at all. That's about it, Rally-San. Sorry but I don't know anything else that could help you guys out." Yumi arose to leave with the others. "Sit down, Yumi. You're staying here. We'll keep in touch over the comlinks. It's far too dangerous for you to accompany us this time, kid. In Berringer's aizu, you're a traitor and he would not hesitate to kill you! Your tender age wouldn't save you from his wrath either so you'll remain here with Robin (Senna, the witch/witch hunter girl from Terran Japan). Haruka (Sasahi, her partner) told me that Robin has trouble controlling those powers of hers every so often. The last thing we need are uncontrollable fires on a starship chock full of high explosives! Onegai, Yumi, try and understand that this is for your own safety." said Rally gently.

Slowly the Terran girl nodded her agreement. "Give 'em Hell, Rally-San! I'll see you later. Good luck!" she replied. "Thanks, Yumi. Now come and help Faye and Robin with the teleporters." said Rally with a grin. Rally had planned her strategy well. The strongest resistance was sure to be 'The Guardian' so Ivanhoe and Inu Yasha would be sent in after him. The next most deadly foes were the Klingons. Sess and Saitoh would get to subdue them. Faye and Misao could handle the Ferrengis. Luthor and his three, hmnn-- better send Kouga and Kome. That left the pilot, Ellen and John himself. It also left only Kagome and herself to deal with them!

Everyone on the raiding party was carrying (in addition to their other weapons) a 'stunner', somewhat like a 'TASER' but much more powerful although remaining completely harmless. One shot of 'Agonyl' (a harmless sedative which their cartridges were loaded with) would incapacitate anything for sixteen hours. Kagome was to locate Ellen as soon as they materialized in the gantryway just aft of the bridge. A simple enough matter since Ellen would be the only female on board! Kagome was to take NO chances. The miko was to fire three 'Agonyl' darts into Ellen at point blank range. Rally would have to take out both the pilot and John Berringer! She really wished she had one more on her team but Yumi was out of the question and Robin was just too damned dangerous! Without warning, the door to the ready room whooshed open and Keisie was standing there, plasma rifle at the ready!

"Lovely Angel Keisie reporting for duty, ma'am." she said, saluting Rally smartly. I followed you here in a skysled but I left it two clicks (2,000 meters or just over a mile) away and hiked in the rest of the way. I figured you guys just might need backup." she added. "B-B-But how?" stammered Rally. "Oh, the airlock? I set it to 'autoclose' and it sealed behind me. I forgot all about that when you guys left, then I remembered and here I am." she replied.

Keisie had morphed into 3WA winter battlegear. Besides the rifle, she had a huge 101 MM ion cannon, a hand blaster, a Mark III and a Mark XIII ion cannon, smoke grenades, sensor blinding bombs to jam enemy signals and a very small and curious-looking weapon not unlike the derringers used by Merrill Strife. "Oro the Hell is this thing?" asked Rally, hefting the derringer-sized gun gingerly.

The Doc gave each of us one of those things. They're called 'stasis guns'. The timelords just will not take life no matter oro the circumstances may be. It fires an ampule of a very powerful sedative directly into the bloodstream, knocking out the target on impact. Once administered, the stuff wears off in 24 hours or so but otherwise, it's completely harmless." explained the 2140 tro-con. Rally was ecstatic! "Oro's their range, Keisie?" she demanded eagerly. "450 meters effective range although they can be fired from 575 meters but with much less accuracy." replied the redhead, checking the charge on her laser katana.

"OK, here's the plan." Rally quickly told Keisie of her dispersal of the raiders on 'Starcrusher' to which Keisie nodded her approval. "Now we three, that is, you, me and Kag will transport to the gantryway just aft of the bridge. I'll stun the pilot while Kag stuns Ellen. Your mission will be to take care of John Berringer. Then we fly 'Starcrusher' back to the 'Angel'. That should take the wind out of the sails of John's remaining guerillas! The only thing I dread having to face is the wrath of your namesake when this is all over." said Rally ruefully. "Amen to that, Vincent." agreed the grinning tro-con from the past.

"Attention! Raiding party to the teleports stat! We are ready to transport." boomed Kome's voice over the PA speakers. Meanwhile, shall we see how things are going onboard 'Starcrusher'?

John Berringer was tired. Tired and worried! Oro the Fxxx was he thinking? He and Max had never been all that damned close anyway! So Max had been his older brother- so oro! He'd still treated his younger brother like shit! Do this, John and do that, John! And the torments! John flinched automatically at that thought! So those 'enjeru' (angel) babes had killed him- so oro! It wasn't like he didn't deserve it, eh? After all, O'Halloran had just been trying to protect her chief and his little daughter, Rosa! That's right- big brave macho-man Max had kidnapped a five year old kid and was quite ready to take her life to avenge himself on her father! Nai! All things considered, it just didn't really give John any reason to put out a hit on two inter-galactic police officers who were only doing their job! Why had he ever even thought of taking on the 3WA! Now he had them after him and 'United Galactica' and the 'Galactic Command' and 'Starfleet' and the 'ISSP' not to mention every single bounty hunter and low life creep who wanted the loot that would come to whoever brough him in, dead or alive! Now, with Viscious, Shade, the 'Red Dragon' and the 'White Tiger' as well as all their crews missing, he could only assume that they'd been taken by Kei's forces! If the enemy used either or both of his own shuttles against him, John's odds of avoiding capture became practically nonexistent! Perhaps it was time to just cut his losses and run. Surrender was definitely out of the question! There had already been rumors of mutiny amongst his own crews. Where the Fxxx was Emma when he needed her? Sure, she'd said she was leaving this 'turkey shoot' as she called it but the red-headed brigand had never abandoned him before!

"John! Come to the bridge at once! They've found us!" boomed Ellen's terrified voice over the PA loudspeakers in his ready room and interrupting John's musings. "Oro the jigoku is going on here, Ellen?" demanded Berringer, throwing open the bridge doors. A strange sight met his astonished aizu! A black-haired schoolgirl of fifteen or so had just fired three ampule darts into Ellen and the svelte navigator sagged forward across her console! Next to her his pilot (newly promoted Alex Daniels. Joey Moto had been killed on 'Gysymeo') had a blaster pressed against his skull! Holding the other end of the weapon was a grim-faced wench of twenty or so! Both were clad in 3WA winter battlegear.

"Freeze, sweetheart or I'll blast you into infinity, you filthy, black-hearted bastard!" instructed a quiet voice from behind John. That voice's owner had a Mark XIII ion cannon shoved into his ribs and had already relieved him of his disruptor pistol and laser sword. "Now, just turn around real slow, Berringer." she said very quietly and John's blood froze in his veins!

"That voice! It's so shimatta familiar! Can it be? Kei? Kei O'Halloran? B-B-But how?" stammered the shocked John Berringer.

END of Chapter 74. How's that for a cliffhanger, gang? Chapter 75 will have all the answers. Ch 75 is 'Cat Amongst the Pigeons' or 'The Raiders Return' and will follow soon. Have a nice weekend hazu and Kami bless. Please r/r/s. See ya-K&K


	79. Chapter 75 'Cat Amongst the Pigeons' or

DISCLAIMER: OK, Ellen, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you guys up in the air so let's get to Chapter 75 without further preamble:-

Chapter 75

'Cat Amongst the Pigeons' or 'The Raiders Return'

We left John Berringer wondering how Kei O'Halloran got on his ship without him knowing it! So---

"It's Kei all right, tomo but not 'that' Kei! I'm a 3WA 'Kawaii Enjeru' ('Lovely Angel') from the past, AD 2140 to be precise. It's a long story but I'm the one you have to thank for all these time vortex snafus and mixups that have been happening. I, er, accidentally blew a hole or rift in the universe, er, the 'space/time continuum' thingy really. Sorry! I happen like Kei O'Halloran and from oro she told me your brother Max deserved all he got and then some! So this 'vendetta' of yours ends here and now, boyo!" said Keisie, her aizu flashing dangerously with green fire.

"Tell this baka pilot of yours to fly this tub where I tell him to or by Kami, we'll ice the pair of you!" commanded Rally, cocking her blaster and sliding her finger over the trigger. "I'll give you to the count of go (5). Then I fire and so does Keisie! We're both qualified pilots so we don't need either one of you to fly this thing! Let me explain something to you, Mr. Berringer. We have taken 'Starcrusher'. The rest of my team has been beamed to the engine rooms, guardrooms, security lounges, airlocks and so forth and are in position. I sent two cold-blooded killers against 'The Guardian'! If you're counting on Viscious or Shade coming to your rescue at the last minute like the Terran U.S. Cavalry of old- don't! We came on 'Red Dragon' and 'White Tiger' is aboard the 'Angel'. Their crews are in our brig. You're fresh out of options, pal! Surrender!" cried Rally fiercely, shoving her blaster so hard against Alex's skull that the pilot howled in pain. At the same time, Keisie's ion cannon rammed itself deeper into John's ribs, eliciting a moan of agony from John.

"Teams, report progress. This is Rally on the bridge where we/ve subdued Ellen as well as the pilot. Keisie's holding John Berringer at cannonpoint." trilled Rally Vincent.

"Kome reporting from engine room. The chief engineer made the mistako of attacking Wolf-Boy (Kouga) and he's out cold. His three toadies are bound and gagged. Over." trilled Kome Sawaguchi. "Misao reporting from the lower airlocks. Faye had to kill on of the Ferrengis. I winged the other one and he's under restraint. Over." trilled Misao. "Sesshomaru reporting from security lounge room. The Klingons all fought valiantly and died well. Over." trilled the hanyou's youkai brother. "Inu Yasha here wench. Reporting from the arm-or-y, anyway the place where all the thunder sticks and thunder trees are kept. The armored fruitcake (Ivanhoe) and me found that baka idiot 'Guardian' character in here and I slashed him to ribbons with 'Tessaiga'. Then Hero-Boy cut his head off but he ain't dead yet! Oro the Fxxx kind of demon is this thing? Over." trilled the big hanyou dog-boy.

John Berringer laughed hysterically. "You can't kill him, stupid! He's immortal!" he chortled. "Inu Yasha, this is Kome. Try shoving your sword into his guts. Donnie told us about some alien race they'd encountered on Terra called the 'Utans' and they're like all head and no body! The Doc (Doctor 4) said they reminded him of the 'Daleks', an alien race the time lords had run into quite a few times. So, try that, Dog-Boy and see oro happens. Over." trilled Kome.

"Sounds good to me so here goes." trilled Inu Yasha. "Nai! Nai! I yield to you, sire! I surrender. The young lady is quite correct, sirs. I am indeed a 'Dalek' from the planet 'Skarran'. I acquired this disguise and joined Commander Stor of the 'Sontarran Empire' as a mercenary assassin. I jumped ship when I heard that the Doctor was with the 3WA babes from 'Shimougou'. The Doctor and all of the time lors of Gallifrey are the 'Dalek's' sworn enemies. The Doctor destroyed our creator, 'Davros'! We have all pledged a blood oath to kill him and thus avenge our father!" said the 'Guardian'.

"Hey! Swordboy! Bring that fishbowl over here, willya! OK, shimatta, space helmet. Get in there, ya wimp!" said the hanyou, stuffing the small gelatinous mass that was the 'Guardian' into the helmet! "Ow! Ow! I will not fit, sire! I am too corpulent!" squealed the 'Dalek'. "He just will not fit, Lord Inu Yasha. He is too large." replied the knight. "Then I'll just have to make him fit, won't I, Swordboy! He's helpless without that phony body or his armor. Ok, there! He's in. Lemme wrap some plastic wrap around him. OK! OK! I'll punch some holes in it! Jeez! Oro a nag!" yelled Dog-Boy. "Ivanhoe here, Lady Rally. We now have the 'Guardian' secured. Over." he trilled.

"Well done, teams! Rally out!" she trilled. "OK! Now it's official, Mr Berringer. This ship is ours! So I'll count! Ichi (1), Ni (2), San (3), Shi (4), Go (5)! Kill him, Keisie!" said Rally. "OK! OK! You win! I yield to you! 'Starcrusher' is yours! (He turned towards the pilot) Alex, follow Miss Vincent's orders!" replied John Berringer.

"How the Fxxx do YOU know Rally's last name?" demanded the fiery redhead. "Rally! He must have somebody on the 'Angel' feeding him information about us! Who is it, you bloody murdering shithead!" yelled Keisie, bashing his skull into the bulkhead. "Wouldn't you like to know! Well, I won't tell you!" yelled Berringer stubbornly. "Oh! Is that so?" said Keisie quietly. Whoosh! Splat!

"Yeow! You baka son of a bitch! That burns, you stupid Fxxx!" screamed John as Keisie calmly discharged her Mark III ion cannon into his thigh! "For Christ's sake! Stop it! I'll tell you! It's the 'Master', OK? He's our 'dog in the manger' on your ship! He's our spy on the 'Angel'! Just stop it and I'll agree to fly this ship wherever you say, ma'am!" howled the terrified pilot.

Ivanhoe and Inu Yasha chose that precise moment to stroll onto the bridge with a space helmet swathed in Terran plastic wrap! "Ahoy, 'Starcrusher'! Are you crazy bakas ready to be beamed back to the 'Red Dragon' yet?" trilled an exhiliarated female voice over their comlinks which was vaguely familiar to Rally. "Who the Fxxx are you and oro the Hell are you doing on our shuttle?" demanded Rally. Keisie grinned and looked up from tending to Berringer's wound. "Oh, didn't I mention that I brought my Yuri along with me? She's been waiting on the 'Dragon' with Yumi and Robin in case you needed another teleport operator." she giggled impishly. Rally turned to John. This tub got a rec room?" she asked him. "Hai. One level down and two corridors to starboard." he answered fearfully. John did not trust ANY of these loony female bakas!

"Attention all teams! Assemble at the rec room located one level below the command deck and two corridors to starboard. Set up 'pattern enhancers' and stand by for beaming. Bring all the dead and wounded along with you. Keisie and I will remain aboard along with the pilot. Keisie is bringing John Berringer down with Kagome. Rally out." she trilled. "Let's go, Kag. Up and at 'em, Johnny-Boy! Move it!" said Keisie, shepherding the miko and their prisoner towards the door. "Stand by to teleport, Yuri." said Rally. "They're all ready to go, Vincent." trilled Keisie. "Yuri, energize now." commanded Rally. "Roger willco." trilled Yuri 2. "Yuck! Did you bakas have to send over the stiffs too?" whimpered Yuri 2. "OK, we've got everybody over here." she added.

"Roger that, Yuri and arigato for helping. We will follow you in. Kome knows where the 'Angel' is parked. See you later. Ja ne, Yuri. Rally out." she replied. As the 'Dragon' flew back to the cloaked 'Angel', they were surprised to see a huge red starship with a 'Jolly Roger' painted on its fuselage in green. Then it hit Kome. "Yuri! That's Emma's ship, the 'Emerald Queen'! She's back! Hooray!" she shouted. "Ahoy, 'Queen'. When did you guys get back? Over." asked Kome over the ship to ship relay.

" 'Red Dragon', you are our prisoners! Vicious, I order you to stand down or I'll open fire! Stand by on the plasma cannons, Arkton! Baron, contact O'Halloran!" boomed out Emma's voice over the relay speakers. "Whoa! Time out, Emma! This is Kome Sawaguchi of the 3WA! We hold the 'Dragon' and the 'White Tiger' as well as 'Starcrusher' and we hold the remainder of their crews too! Berringer, Vicious and Shade are in Kei's brig. Over." replied Kome. "Gomen, Kome. Roger that transmission. Arkton, stand down. Baron, belay that order. We'll meet you at the bar on the 'Angel' in fifteen minutes, Kome. Emma out." said the fiery-maned buccaneer.

"Rally Vincent calling 'Lovely Angel 2'. Zoe, we have taken 'Starcrusher'! Meet me in the rec room and I'll buy the 'vodka'! Rally out." she said over the relay. "OK, Rally Vincent! Oro's up? You KNOW that I don't drink vodka and neither do you!" trilled Zoe. "Hai but I had to speak with you on a 'secure link' and I didn't know how to do that without tipping off our spy onboard the 'Angel'! Listen up. Send a security detail to arrest that other timelord, the 'Master'. He's Berringer's aizu and ears on the 'Angel'. Yuri, the other one, is on her way back with Kome on the 'Red Dragon' and they've got a bunch of prisoners including John Berringer. Lock 'em all up in the brig. keisie and I are flying back on 'Starcrusher' so send a large security contingent to the North Bays near Airlock 1-A. Zoe, how about we make this a surprise for Kei ands wait until ashita to tell her?" asked Rally.

"Hai, let her sleep and ashita we'll start negotiations for John's other ships to surrender to us. See you when you dock, Rally. Zoe out." replied the svelte navigator.

In due course Kome arrived with the 'Dragon' and turned her prisoners over to naraku's security detail. The "Red Dragon' was duly berthed beside the 'White Tiger' and shortly thereafter Rally returned with 'Starcrusher' which she slid in beside them. Emma docked the 'Queen' next to Rally and after the guard on the brigs was tripled, everyone repaired to the rec room to celebrate their victory. However, after only a few root beers, Robin announced that it was time for bed for Kagome, Misao, Shippou and Yumi. She herded her charges off to bed, dropping Kagome, Shippou and Misao off at the Inu Yasha suite before taking Yumi to the Bebop suite to avoid waking up Kei.

Meanwhile in the brig on Level five, Shade and Viscious were busy arguing over whose fault it had been that had gotten them all caught! "You were probably out of position as usual, Shade!" remonstrated Viscious, the 'Grim Reaper' (V's pet vulture) glaring at him from his position atop his master's shoulder. "Nai! You probably decloaked or that tom fool bird of yours was playing with the controls again!" yelled Shade.

"Will you two bakas give it a friggin' rest already! Some of us are trying to sleep! Who cares whose fault it is! We're caught- end of story! There's no way we're gettin' through those energy barriers tonight! Maybe ashita we can jump the damned guards or something! Now shut the Hell up and go to sleep!" growled the evil sorceress, Star Sapphire, savagely.

"That won't work, Star." said Lex Luthor, pointing to a table across the room. "Look over there. Those are replicators for food. O'Halloran's takin' no chances with us, man! The next time that door opens will be when we get to this 'Shimougou' place where we'll be handed over to their authorities! If you want to blame someone for our problems, blame Berringer and our own shimatta greed, man!" added Lex.

"Pipe down in there! The bounties on your heads does read 'dead or alive', you know! That means we get paid whether you're breathing or not when we hand you over. "Now go to sleep and shut up, for Christ's sake!" yelled Arkton who'd drawn watch with Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru.

Downstairs in 'sick bay' on Level three, Ellen Rogers was just beginning to wake up. Her head felt like fifty sledgehammers had been pounding out a tatoo in there! She glanced around the room and she seemed to be in some sort of hospital ward or infirmary! Ellen figured she just had to be aboard the 'Lovely Angel 2'-- the infamous Kei's ship! She tried to move and found out she was strapped down tightly to a bunk. She soon discovered that she was no longer wearing a flightsuit or boots! Her attire consisted of green pajamas emblazoned with a red 'ryu' (dragons) motif and she was barefoot. Ellen squirmed about until she was able to slide her right arm free from its restraint. After that it was mere child's play to release the straps holding her down which were similar to the old-fashioned seatbelts used over two centuries ago on ancient Terran automobile vehicles.

Strange that the 3WA would go to all the trouble sedating her, dragging her back to their own ship (Ellen assumed this to be the 'Angel' anyway!) and then taking such a ridiculous chance on her escaping by restraining her so carelessly! The nearest closet yielded sweats, socks and sneakers which she wasted no time in changing into, however, after a fruitless search, she decided that even they weren't going to be baka enough to leave her any sort of a weapon! Now for the door. She tried it on the off chance-- "Hey! This must be my lucky 'yobi' (day)!" she crowed to herself. The door was unlocked and the corridors were clear- no guards anywhere in sight in either direction! Amazing! "Oh well, don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Ellen, old girl! she thought.

Ellen took two steps out into the hallway and WHAM!-- an invisible hand seemed to smack her backwards hard, propelling the navigator back into the room with such force that she crashed over the bunk and into the bulkhead! Shaking her head groggily to clear away the cobwebs, Ellen realized a tad too late the reason for such 'LAX' security!

END of Chapter 75. Chapter 76 soon. You guys'll like Ellen, I'm sure. Yumi adores her, man! Have a great weekend preparing for SB XL and kami bless. Please r/r/s away. Sayonara for now and Ja Mata, Hazu--K&K


	80. Chapter 76 'Ellen Settles In' or 'Kei's

DISCLAIMER: OK Ellen, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 76 without further preamble:-

Chapter 76

'Ellen Settles In' or 'Kei's Ultimatum'

A force field barrier of some sort! "That must be a really pwerful force beam! Maybe even a Level Six barrier!" Ellen rubbed her sore shoulder ruefully. "Well, nothing to do but wait now. Wonder when dinner's served on this tub?" she mused.

"Dinner will be served at 1700 hours in the Dining Hall on Level two. If you prefer, onegai feel free to make use of the replicators in your quarters. Just tell the machine oro you desire and it will be repped up for anata (you) at once. Rally Vincent and Yuri Donovan are to report to Captain O'Halloran's Ready Room in fifteen minutes. That is all." The pleasant female voice finished its announcements and signed off.

Now Ellen began to feel thirsty as well as hungry and she had one Hell of a headache! "I wonder if prisoners rate replicator things too?" she wondered aloud.

"Of course they do, Lieutenant! Yours is over there on that bureau by the bathroom door. Incidentally, you aren't technically a prisoner, per se, so we stuck you here in 'sick bay' rather than the 'brig'." A startled Ellen Rogers turned towards the door!

The speaker was a slightly tallish schoolgirl of fifteen summers or so. She was wearing an aoishi blazer, a matching microminiskirt, a white turtleneck top and high topped black over-the-knee Cavalier boots. She was lugging a tray with a silver tea service and several covered dishes.

"Gomen (Sorry) about the force field, Lt. Rogers, ma'am. Kome must've forgotten to turn the darn thing off when they brought you in here yesterday. We installed it 'Kurisumasu-Ibu' (Christmas Eve) to keep the 'Boss' from bashing everyone in the head when they came in to see her! Gomen (Excuse me) me a moment while I switch it off- there, that should do it. (The door swished open and the schoolgirl walked into the room, the door whooshing shut behind her.) Konnichi wa (Hi) there. I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. I'm a visitor from AD 2004 Terra or Earth like they call it these days. You must be the one who helped our Yumi to escape from 'Starcrusher'. I really must apologize for having to knock you out but the 'Boss' insisted on it. At first, you were just going to be arrested and tossed in the brig along with the others but Miss Yumi was 'adamant' that you not be harmed in any way! Of course, we had to make sure you didn't raise the alarm either so the 'Boss' decided on 150 cc's of 'Rylgon-X', a harmless temporary sedative. Oh! I see you must have found the sweats and sneakers that Kome left for you. Your own 'fuku' (clothing) is in our laundry." Kagome chattered on as she set out the dishes and foodstuffs for her.

"A really nice kid!" thought Ellen "And she doesn't appear to be armed either! I wonder if--" Kagome interrupted her musings. "Tea, Lieutenant?" she asked. "Hai and onegai- call me Ellen." As the kid leaned over to pour the tea, her blazer flapped open and Ellen Rogers saw that Kagome was indeed armed! A small (but deadly) blaster in a shoulder holster peeked out at Ellen. The kid noticed the look of shock on Ellen's face. "The 'Boss's' rules-- everyone must be armed at all times. May I suggest that you not try to leave 'sick bay' until the 'Boss', er, the Captain gives her OK? She still isn't ready to trust you completely yet, Ellen. Drink up and try some of these teacakes or scones- they're yummy!" said Kagome, glancing at her wristchromo and frowning.

"1600 already! An hour until dinnertime. If you'd like I could bring you up a tray or you can just rep up something for yourself but that's up to you, Ellen. I got to go now. I promised to help Faye and Robin (Senna) with the kids. They're at the 'pool', er I mean they're all up on the holodecks (Level 8)." said the raven-haired beauty, turning to leave. "Thanks, I'll just rep something up, Kagome but can you stop back later? I enjoy talking with you." said Ellen.

"Sure. I'd be happy to stop back later but I'll only be able to stay for a bit. 1900 is when I take my turn on watch. Now I just gotta get going. Ja ne (See you later), Ellen." replied Kagome, racing for the lifts.

Meanwhile up on the bridge, Kei was dictating an open message to Kome. This would be relayed to all the other planets and moons in the Antares system. Finally she finished her dictation and sat down on the console facing her comm relay officer. "OK, Kome. That is it. Onegai read me back oro I've just dictated." she said. Kome drew a deep breath and began. "This message is to the attention of all vessels in the Antares system. We are the 3WA vessel 'Lovely Angel 2' and we are currently seeking out the remnants of John Berringer's armada. We also control 'Starcrusher', flagship of the flotilla. Under our control we have Berringer's two shuttles 'Red Dragon' and 'White Tiger' and we have apprehended all crewmen of the flagship and shuttles including the two shuttle commanders, Viscious and Shade as well as John Berringer himself.

"Therefore we issue this warning ultimatum to all remaining crafts of the aforesaid armada: We have sent our fours shuttles, 'Raphael'; 'Leonardo'; 'Michaelangelo' and 'Donnatella' to all of the planets and moons in the Antares system. You have 48 hours, two Terran solar days, to either surrender to us or face almost certain annihilation from the 3WA, 'United Galactica', the 'Galactic Command', 'Starfleet', the 'ISSP' fighter squadrons and the few hundred or so 'cowboys' out for the bounties on all of your heads. At the end of this 48 hour 'moratorium' you will 'all' be declared as 'hostile' and we will hunt you down mercilessly. Choose wisely. You have all been warned. Authority, 3WA, 'UG', 'Lovely Angel 2', O'Halloran, Captain, Commanding. Transmission ends here."

Kome finished her recitation and asked her superior: "Was that OK, Kei?" Kei crossed her legs and replied "Perfect, Kome. Now get that relayed on an open frequency to all the quads in this system stat. Any other messages come in?"

"Some of Berringer's fleet have decided to pull out of the running. That still leaves five heading for Antares; three bound for Eldrad; two on their way to Lyoko and two more streaking towards Minerva! Oh, un (yeah), here's some really good news that just came in! Emma's back and the 'Queen' has just landed on 'Halcyon'. Er, they're all awaiting your orders, 'Boss'." siad Kome.

"With just nana (seven) in her crew, Emma cannot possibly hold both Zygon and Tekla. Send 'Dragon' to Zygon and 'Tiger' to Tekla. Emma has just got to hold Halcyon. 1600 already? Kome, switch over to Frequency 175.872 double gigohertz and leave the key open. It's almost check-in time. Ivanhoe will command 'Dragon'; Rally will pilot it; Kagome, Misao, Sango, Shippou and Goku will be his crew. Bebop's Spike (Steigel) will command 'Tiger'; Faye will be his pilot; Zanza (Sanosuke), Saitoh, Doctor 4, Jamie, Odo, Inu Yasha, Kouga, Sess and Vegeeta will be his crew." commanded Kei. "Are they to leave now, 'Boss'?" asked Kome.

"Negative! Not until I get the latest status reports from the shuttles and Emma. Have the two crews suit up, draw weapons and supplies and report to their vessels. Semd my Mugghi with 'Dragon'. Faye's an experienced pilot so 'Tiger' won't need the other one. Have 'em run pre-flight checks and turn on the impulse engines but they are not to launch until we order them to launch. (Kei turned to the observation window) Come on, oro's keeping you guys? (Kei checked her wristchromo once more) 1615 hours! Where the Hell are they!" Kei O'Halloran was getting impatient. "Why the oni (devil) don't you just trill 'em?" asked Kome. "I wish I could but I can't. They're way out of comlink range!" replied Kei grimly. Suddenly Kome tensed.

END of Chapter 76. More soon. Please r/r/s away. Sayonara and may Kami bless-K&K


	81. Chapter 77 'Crewing the Ships' or 'Anoth

DISCLAIMER: OK Goku, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 77without further preamble:-

Chapter 77

'Crewing the Ships' or 'Another Relative- Again?'

"They're transmitting, Kei." said Kome nervously. "On screen." replied Kei. Five faces materialized on the vidscreens-- one in each corner and one in the centre of the screens.

Legato was onboard the 'Raph' from Antares was in the upper left; Doctor 2 onboard the 'Mikey' from Eldrad was in the upper right; Marlene onboard the 'Leo' from Lyoko was in the lower left; Keitarou onboard the 'Donnie' from Minerva was in the lower right and finally Emma onboard the 'Queen' from Halcyon was in the centre.

Emma was the first to make her report: "I sent 'Star Sapphire' (one of her shuttles) to Zygon with the Baron in command of it. He took Minnie Mae (the 'Blonde Bomber'), Stephanie (the sorceress), Dorton and Voltron (the trolls) along with him. The 'Black Onyx' (her other shuttle) went to Tekla with Orphen at the helm. He has only Magic (his apprentice mage) and Cleo along with him. Arkie and I are alone on the 'Queen'." Kei said "Help is on the way, Emma. We've captured 'Starcrusher', 'Red Dragon' and 'White Tiger'. The shuttles are headed for Zygon and Tekla with full crews. (Kei turned to Kome.) Add the 'Justice League' to the 'Dragon' crew and add Mireille and Kirika ('NOIR' duo) to the 'Tiger' crew." she commanded. Kome nodded and Kei returned to the vidscreens. "Arigato Emma and welcome back. Next report onegai." she said.

Legato was the next to speak. We've destroyed three of Berringer's ships, seized the remaining two and have apprehended all of their crews. We also have the survivors from the three we had to destroy. The 'ISSP' is sending a fleet of troop ships which will stop at each of the planets and moons in turn to pick up prisoners. That's my report. 'Raphael' signing off, Legato out." he said.

"Who's next?" asked Kei. "I guess I am." replied Doctor 2. "Well- here on 'Eldrad' the 'Michaelangelo' had three vessels to defeat. One had to be obliterated and I am so very sorry to have to report that there were no survivors- such a senseless waste of life! The other two traded gunfire with us for awhile but when we threatened to use sonic weaponry, they surrendered. Their ships are under our control and their crews under restraint. That is my report, Captain. Goodbye from the 'Michaelangelo', Doctor out." he stated.

"Three down and two to go. Next? Christ, I sound like a barber now! Let's go, guys! Next!" Kei was getting bored. "Marlene here, Kei. The 'Leonardo' is on 'Lyoko' and for once we got an easy gig. Only two but one was the Scot's ship (Doohan). He refused to surrender like the other one had done and the fool tried to board us! He got a nasty blaster wound in the shoulder from 'Raph' but he's recovering nicely. His minions wasted no time in giving up when Kome's report came in with your ultimatum. That's about it from here, Marlene out." she reported.

"Best for last, my dear Auntie Kei. Here on 'Minerva' we'd two to contend with. One was the Irishman (O'Malley) who gave us one Hell of a time before we managed to blow out his thrusters and cripple his weapons systems. Then he finally surrendered both ship and crew to us. The other, a Klingon 'bird-of-prey'-- we had to blast their cloaking device system and order them to surrender. They chose to 'self destruct' their own ship and there were no survivors! I believe that accounts for all the rest of Berringer's renegades. Mission complete. 'Donnatella' signing off, Keitarou out." he ended gravely.

"This was a real team effort so a big domo arigato to all of you! As soon as you dump off your prisoners, rendezvous with us back here at the 'Angel' on 'Endor'. All shuttles on 'Zygon', 'Tekla' and 'Halcyon' as well as the 'Queen' are to return here as soon as possible. Kei out." she commanded.

"Robin on the 'Mikey' calling the 'Angel 2'. Come in please. Over." said the commander of the 'Teen Titans' over the relay. Kei responded immediately. "Hai Robin, I read you. Oro is the matter. Over." she asked. "What about the criminals from thew other time eras like Lex Luthor, Shade, Star Sapphire, Warp, the 'Master', Naraku and Slade Wilson? What happens to them, Boss? Over." asked the young Titan. "We were tempted to just hand all of 'em over to 'UG' for trial. However, Chief Gooley has decided that we (the 3WA) will hold them ourselves. They will be returned to 'Shimougou' and remain in 3WA custody until 'Kronos' is operational at which time should automatically return to wherever and whenever they originally came from. Gomen (Sorry) Robin but we cannot simply hand Slade and Warp over to you and the Titans. We've already chanced changing history way too many times! The risk is just too great! Batman has already made the same request regarding Luthor and his gang of cutthroats and we had to turn him down too! I wish you all a safe and speedy return to us here. We'll launch the 'Angel', 'Queen' and 'Starcrusher' just as soon as all of our crafts and passengers get back here. Thanks again for all of your help, guys. Kei out." she said, handing the mike back to Kome and resuming her seat.

Kei O'Halloran had much to mull over! She had to assign a Captain and crew to 'Starcrusher'. But who? Zoe was the best choice for navigator and Bulma for pilot- maybe. Dare she allow Ellen to be co-pilot? Rally'd make a great comm officer, however, although the 'G twins' had given the redheaded firebrand 'carte blanche' on crew selections, 'Starcrusher' was to be considered a 3WA ship now. That meant the crew must wear 3WA uniforms. Rebecca and Ivanhoe had proven her trust in them and either would be an excellent choice for security chief but Kei really liked 'Ivy' so Rebecca was her choice there. Engineering crew? Hmnn-- Cyborg, of course and Ryosko (So she was a kid but hey! she could already drive a tank, couldn't she?), Donnatella and Jamie McCrimmon (a strong strapping lad and quite capable too since he'd been helping Cy with the shuttles for some time now) and who better for Chief Engineer that Doctor 4. Weapons officer was a problem. The logical choice was her counterpart, 'Keisie', but her last mission had resulted in this whole mess! However, everyone deserves a second chance so 'Keisie' would be her weapons officer. But she'd send both Yuri's counterpart (Yuri 2) and her godson, Keitarou Riff along as well. To reach 'Shimougou' they'd have to traverse a vast lawless and dangerous sector of the quadrant prone to piracy so several fighters must be included. There'd be no shortage of volunteers but who was to lead them? The hanyou (Inu Yasha), who else? He had proven himself in battle several times over. His lieutenant would have to be a cool hand on the trigger so Kenshin Himura would go with them. Raven and Starfire (Yin and Yang) and Raphael as well. More too but let's wait for the volunteers, eh? She'd send 'Derringer' Merrill Strife and 'Stungun' Millie Thompson on the 'Queen' because with Vash aboard they'd probably just stowaway anyhow! The 'WOOHP' spies (Alex, Sam and Clover) as well as the Titans Robin and Beast Boy and the 'Justice League' would travel on the 'Queen' too. Robin Senna, Faye and Yumi would be in charge of the kids (Ed, Rin, Serena, the scouts, Misao, Kagome and Shippou (Kirara would be with Sango thank Christ!) would remain on the 'Angel' and wouldn't be allowed anywhere near the bridge or any other of the ship's sensitive areas! The 'Master', Naraku and Mordor would be closely monitored and permitted very limited movement on the 'Angel'. The remaining passengers could choose to remain onboard the 'Angel' or travel on the 'Queen' or even 'Starcrusher'. With all that settled Kei tapped Kome on the shoulder. "Hai?" asked the strawberry blonde teenager.

"Kome, get a message out that I want to meet with the commanders of all ships and shuttles in my ready room right after dinner. Rally, you have the comm. I'll be down in the rec room or the dining hall if you need me. Trill me when all our people have returned. See you later, kid." said Kei, strolling to the express lift in the rear of the bridge and riding down to her own quarters where she quickly changed into sweats and sneakers before heading for the rec room. Three and a half shots later, dinner was announced. Kei finished her fourth drink and walked next door to the dining hall. Rin took her order and was back with her platter almost immediately. "Rin, onegai have Misao take up dinner platters to Kome, Rally and Zoe on the bridge. Domo arigato, tomo watashi." said the redhead. She'd just finished dessert and was on her second mug of java when Kome trilled her. "Hai, Kome? Oro is it, kid? The 'Sapphire', 'Onyx', 'Queen', 'Donnie', 'Mikey', 'Leo', 'Dragon' and 'Tiger' are all back? Good. And the 'Raphael'? Just offloaded their prisoners and are on their way back here? Excellent! Your platters are on their way up with Misao. Let's make that meeting tonight for 2000 hours in my ready room. (It suddenly dawned on her that she had yet to decide on a Captain to command 'Starcrusher'. Then inspiration struck!) Kome, onegai ask Mr Solo to be there as well. Oro? Hai, I've finally decided on the 'Starcrusher' crew. Just be sure they're all here on time. Nai. It's an informal 'come as you are' session so uniforms won't be necessary. Kei out." She sat back, lit a cigarette and finished her coffee. So deep in thought was she that she didn't even notice that the inu hanyou had started another food fight three tables over!

"Would this nighmare never end?" she thought to herself. "After all, first Garner says all systems go for 'Kromos' and then Gooley says another week! Who does she believe? Who indeed? How's about the guy repairing the shimatta thing- Dr. Q (Dr Cueball) himself?" pondered Kei. "Shimatta! It was worth a shot, wasn't it?" she mused aloud. "Did you wish something, Lady Kei?" asked Ivanhoe who was carrying a tray for himself and one for Rebecca back to their table. Kei snapped out of her reverie. "Gomen (Sorry) Lord Ivy. Nai. Just thinking out loud. Gomen (Excuse) me onegai." She carried her tray of dishes over to Leila and handed them to her and Ed. She quickly strode to the lifts.

"Ready room. Stat." she replied in response to lift control's destination request. Arriving there, she keyed the door panel controls, entered and pressed the '?' panel on her console. "Good evening Kei. How may I assist you?" asked 'CC'. "Are you still able to contact the past? I mean- is that rift in the continuum still open?" she asked. "Hai, it is. Who do you wish to contact, Kei?" asked 'CC'. "I want to speak with Dr Cueball, the chief 'Kronos' scientist in AD 2140. Can you reach him?" demanded Kei. "Of course I can. Stand by please. (Five minutes passed.) I have him now, Kei." replied 'CC'. "Onscreen, 'CC' and arigato." said the redhead.

The visage of a white-haired middle-aged gentleman filled Kei's vidscreens. He was the very image of the veritable absent-minded professor and for some reason he was very annoyed. "Hai? Oro the oni is it? Who are you? Be quick! I was just getting my first rest in a week when that confounded 'CC' woke me up again! Well? I haven't got all night, you know!" he yelled. "Are you Dr Q, er Dr Cueball? (He nodded curtly and glanced pointedly at his wristchromo.) Sorrry to disturb you, Doc. I'm Tro-Con Kei O'Halloran of the 3WA's 'Lovely Angels' and I--" began Kei. "So! You're the baka idiot that screwed up my project and blew a hole in the fabric of the universe! Oro do you--" he spluttered irritably.

"Nai, Doc! I'm the other one. You know- from AD 2251? I just want to know how much longer I gotta babysit all these extra folks on my starship, that's all." said Kei in a more soothing tone than she usually used with most people and the old guy's face softened. "No later than January 15th, my dear. Anything else ?" he asked quietly. "Nai. Arigato and g'night, Doc." she replied.

"Now it's the 15th! Another friggin' fortnight almost! OK- first things first. Set up the crews and passenger manifests. Then we take everyone back to 'Furool (Foo-Lon)' on 'Shimougou'. But where the Fxxx are we gonna keep all these people in 'Furool' where there's only two hotels? Well, that's the 'G twin's' problem, not mine! All we got to do is deliver 'em." thought Kei. "The trip from 'Endor' to 'Shimougou' usually takes only two days or so. But that's if we floor it on Warp 9 and use the wormholes for shortcuts. If we cruise back at say, Subwarp 2 (any slower and the 'Angel' will burn up!) and bypass the shortcuts then two days becomes a week and a half (ten days) and that leaves only three or four at most on 'Shimougou'. That sounds better 'cause the 'G twins' (Garner and Gooley0 would somehow leave her and the other trio of the 'Unholy Four' and the two chiefs (Poporo and Gustav) responsible for protecting our so called 'guests' until the gateway was ready to take 'em all back home! And oh how Kei hated to play babysitter! So they'd have a nice slow and leisurely cruise back home to good old 'Furool City'!" mused the 'Angel 2' pilot to herself.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by the blare of the PA system! "The following personnel are to report to the ready room at 2000 hours. The ready room is located on the command deck on Level 9 off the rear corridor behind the bridge. They are Yuri Donovan; Rally Vincent; Zoe; Master Splinter; Legato Bluesummers; Marlene Angel; Vash the Stampede; Keitarou Riff; Kenshin Himura; Jane Emeraldas; Orphen; Angel Angelus; Lord Ivanhoe; Inu Yasha; the two Doctors; Robin of the 'Teen Titans'; Batman of the 'Justice League'; Sammy of 'WOOHP' spies; Donnatella; Jett Black; Faye Valentine; Robin Senna; Bulma Brief; Ellen Rogers; Ryosko of the 'Elf Hunters'; Genie; Merrill Strife; Millie Thompson; Rebecca; Nicholas D Wolfwood; Spike Miroku; Spike Steigel; Han Solo; Kome Sawaguchi, that's me folks and of course, our own Captain Kei O'Halloran. Don't be late. Just tell the lift to take you to the ready room on Level 9. See you there. Ja Mata." announced the strawberry blonde comm officer.

At the designated hour, Kei's ready room was overcrowded and quite noisy with everyone trying to talk at the same time. "Is everybody here yet?" yelled Kei, trying to be heard above the babble. "Everyone has arrived except for Ladies Yuri, Kome, Rally and Zoe, Madam Captain." replied Ivanhoe, raising his voice slightly and dropping to one knee. "The bridge crew, eh?" she said, trilling the bridge. "Mugghi, you have the comm. Nammo, monitor all systems. The remainder of the bridge crew to my ready room stat." trilled the redheaded captain. A few seconds later the door swished open and the four missing crewmen entered. "Bridge crew all present or accounted for, Cap." announced Kome with a salute. "Fine. Onegai shut that door Kome and seal it." she added. Kei rapped her knuckles on the table for silence.

"First, arigato to all of you for coming. I know that most of us are dog-tired so I'll make this meeting short and sweet. That way we can all get some much needed rest. (She keyed a panel on her console and a navigational map of the 'Antares System' and the 'Aquarian galaxy' magically appeared on the viewing screen mounted to the wall behind Kei's chair.) Let me direct your attention to the star charts behind me, folks. As you can readily see, normally the trip from 'Endor' to 'Shimougou' takes only a couple of days but if we decrease our speed to Subwarp 2 and bypass all the wormholes and other shortcuts, those two days can be stretched to ten. Since Dr Cueball has assured us that 'Kronos' will be ready on the 15th of January, I've decided to take the 'scenic route' when we return to our home base at 'Furool City'. That will leave us with just a very few days for us to be stuck with each other before we can all go home. With that objective in mind, I had to decide on an additional crew for the 'Queen', a crew for the 'Angel' and most importantly, a crew for 'Starcrusher'. After careful and judicious deliberation, here is oro I have decided upon. (She tapped another console panel and the star charts were replaced with crew and passenger manifests for the three ships in question. It looked like this:-

'Starcrusher': Commander (Han Solo); Pilot (Bulma Brief); Co-Pilot (Ellen Rogers); Navigator (Zoe); Communications officer (Rally Vincent); Security Chief (Rebecca); Weapons officer (Keisie); Chief Engineer (Doctor 4). Security personnel (Falco, Oddo, Kenshin Himura, Kaoru, Orphen, Cleo and Master Splinter); Weapons crew (Louie, Melissa, Merrill (Treasure Hunters), Yahiko, Haruka Sasashi and Saitoh); Engineering crew (Cyborg, Ryosko and Sanosuke 'Zanza' Sagahara); Fighters under command of Kenshin Himura (Raven, Starfire, Raphael, Prince 'Crybaby' John, Michaelangelo, Leonardo and Leila).

'Emerald Queen': Commander (Jane 'Queen'/'Emma' Emeraldas); Pilot (Green Baron); Co-Pilot (Arkton); Navigator (Ann Hathaway); Communications officer (Keitarou Riff); Security Chief (Genie); Weapons officer (Vash the Stampede); Chief Engineer (Doctor 2). Security personnel (Ari, Junpei, Spike 3 (vampire), Merrill Strife, Millie Thompson, Magic and Superman); Weapons crew (Stephanie, Dorton, Voltron (trolls), Jamie MacCrimmon, Ila and Robin of the 'Teen Titans'); Engineering crew (Flash, Green lantern and Hawkgirl); Fighters under command of Batman (Alex, Sammy, Clover ('WOOHP' Spies), Beast Boy, Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman).

'Lovely Angel 2': Commander (Kei O'Halloran); Pilot (Legato Bluesummers); Co-Pilot (Yuri Donovan); Navigator (Marlene Angel); Communications officer (Kome Sawaguchi); Security Chief (Ivanhoe); Weapons officer (Nicholas 'Nick' D Wolfwood); Chief Engineer (Donnatella). Security personnel (Inu Yasha, Angel Angelus (vampire), Sesshomaru, Spike Miroku, Kouga and Yuri 2); Weapons crew (Sango w/ Kirara, Miroku (the monk), Fred, Charles Gunn, Wesley, Cordelia Chase (Angel's gang), Chiefs Don Poporo and Anton Gustav); Engineering crew (Jett Black, Spike Steigel, Shippou and April O'Neal); Fighters under the command of Inu Yasha (Robin Senna, Faye Valentine, Yumi Ishiyama, Serena and her four scouts, Ed, Rin, Misao, Kagome Higurashi, Fingal, Mordor, Naraku, Kikyo and the 'Master').

"OK, they're the crews and fire teams for our three vessels. For the balance of our passengers, it'll be up to our three commanders, Han, Emma and me to decide who goes on oro ship. Owing to my heavier tasks in the other coordinating aspects of this mission, I'll leave the decisions about the 'Angel' passengers to Yuri Donovan and Legato. Each ship's commander will prepare a manifest or list showing their passengers and crew. Yuri and Legato will be responsible for the 'Angel's' manifest. We're on the final leg of our journey home at last! Accommodations for all of us will be arranged by Chiefs Gooley and garner, I'm sure. However, as the 'Angel' will be used to transport stragglers from 'Shimougou' to wherever, some of us will be remaining on board the ship. The 'Queen' (of course) will be free to to go once the 3WA and 'UG' finish with all the shimatta paperwork. 'Starcrusher' is hereby confiscated by the 3WA and is now 'UG'/3WA property. I'll be remaining aboard the 'Angel' along with Mugghi and Nammo. Anyone who wants to may, of course, join us. Hai, Mugghi? Oro is it? I'm in the middle of a meeting, dammit! (Mugghi had trilled Kei who was none too pleased with the interruption!) Oro? Repeat that! OK, I'm on my way over. (She turned back to the group.) Folks, we got a small problem over on the bridge. It seems taht a Tamaranian female has just materialized over there! She's a bit older and a mite taller than Starfire and her hair's black. I'll sort this out. Robin (of the 'Teen Titans'), you're with me. This meeting is hereby adjourned. Onegai feel free to use this room for any discussions you may want to have between yourselves. There's a small galley next door if you want something to eat or drink. Onegai forward those lists to me as soon as possible. Yuri, onegai lock these doors behind you when you leave. Ja mata." said Kei, hustling the 'Boy Wonder' up the short hallway to the rear bridge doors. As soon as he saw the 'newbie', Robin blurted out: "Blackfire? Oro the oni (devil) are you doing here? I thought you were still on 'Centauri Four'! Why the new look although I just 'love' your new dark aoishi kimono!" he spluttered in amzement.

End of Chapter 77. Chapter 78 coming soon. Please r/rs. Thanks for reading and Kami bless you all-K&K


	82. Chapter78 'Smitten by an Angel' or 'Holo

DISCLAIMER: OK Black, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 78 without further preamble:-

Chapter 78

'Smitten By an Angel' or 'Holodeck Capers'

"First, Robin- I did NOT break out of prison and I'd appreciate your calling 'Centauri Four' and telling them that! I was in my cell taking a shower when- POOF!- a hole appeared in the air in front of me and I was pulled into it. I must've blacked out 'cause when I opened my aizu, that 'thing' (Mugghi) was towering over me and I was standing there sopping wet the same way I came into the universe! It gave me this 'rag' (kimono) to wear and called its boss. Now tell me just where the Hell I am and oro the Hell is going on around here!" demanded the angry brunette.

"Robin? Is she Star and Arkie's sister?" asked Kei. Robin nodded and Kei collapsed into a chair. "Welcome aboard the 'Lovely Angel 2', kid! Kei O'Halloran- Commander. This is a 3WA (Robin explained its meaning to Blackfire) starship and I'm a 'tro-con', a 'trouble consultant' for them. We're intergalactic police officers. My code name's 'Lovely Angel'/Team 2/Unit 9 and--" began Kei before the brunette interjected: "Not one of the infamous 'Dirty Pair'?" POW! Kei's hard right uppercut caught Black squarely on the chin and slammed the girl into the bulkhead- hard! "That's 'Lovely Angels', Kami shimatta!" fumed the redhead angrily.

"Sorry! Sorry! I was warned about how sensitive you guys were to 'that' name! How'd I get here and when the Hell can I leave?" demanded the raven-tressed Tamaranian wildcat. Kei and Robin gently tried to explain things to her. "I'll call 'Centauri Four' personally and tell them oro happened but first I have to ask you something. It may sound dumb to you but oro year is this? I'm serious, kid!" asked Kei while keying the relay mike.

"Oro? Duh! 2004, of course! Why?" answered Blackfire. "Because the year is 2251 AD and your escape happened over two centuries ago." explained Robin very quietly.

" 'Lovely Angel 2' calling 'Centauri Four Central Command'. Come in. Over." said Kei into the mike. "Roger, Angel. This is Centauri Four. State your business, onegai. Over." drawled a husky male voice. "I'm Tro-Con Kei O'Halloran of the 3WA/'United Galactica' Command. I'm Captain and Commander of the starship 'Lovely Angel 2'. You had a prisoner break out of your facility awhile back- a Tamaranian female named Blackfire?" Kei waited. "Hai. But that was (a pause) over 200 years ago! Oro do you want us to do about it now? Oro the oni do you want anyway? Over." replied the 'Centauri Four' officer. "We have her aboard the 'Angel' and she has voluntarily turned herself over to me, a tro-con of the 3WA, a galactic police officer. She had absolutely nothing to do with escaping from your custody. Do you understand that?" asked the redhead. "Hai. But I repeat- oro do you want us to do? Over." he asked. "Put an entry in your log book records of oro I have just told you. That's all. Then I'd like you to vidfax me a copy of today's log book entries including that one. When she returns to her own time/space that log will go with her proving her innocence. Haven't any of you bakas heard about the hole in the space/time continuum? That's how Miss Blackfire and the hundred or so displaced travellers ended up on my starship in this time era! For Kami' sake, just do it! Kami shimatta! Consider it a 'United Galactica' command! Can you comprehend taht? Have I made myself perfectly clear? Over." demanded Kei vehemently. She waited.

"Hai, ma'am! Gomen for the misunderstanding! We will, of course, carry out your orders. The last thing we'd want to do would be to antagonize you, the 3WA or the 'UG' command! Consider it done, Captain O'Halloran. I'm vidfaxing you now. 'Centauri Four Galactic Command', Ryjuuran Alpha, First Marshall, Commanding. My name's Kyjillian Trent, Third Lieutenant of 'Penal Colony Marik Ishtar Seven'. I apologize for this faux paux personally and sincerely. How about dinner? Over." said the Centaurian.

"Let me take a raincheck on that, OK? I got more pressing matters demanding my immediate attention, Kyj. Kei out." she replied. "Kyj! She called me Kyj! I think she likes me, man!" said the Centauri Four officer to his tomo, Third Lieutenant Triberius Kirkton. "Grow up, tomo! A kawaii stunner like her doesn't go for guys like us! Besides, she's probably already mariied anyway! I've finished those log additions. Want I should vidfax them to her?" asked Kirkton. Kyj Trent nodded and left the tower.

"Oro a hunk, Kei! Va-va-va-voom, baby! And he really likes tou too- I can tell! Bet you 4 to 1 that he doesn't know that he's been talking to one of the famed and infamous 'Dirty Pai--" teased Yuri Donovan, ducking when Kei O'Halloran chucked the relay mike at her. "Shut up, vacuumhead! Say that again and you'll be the first one back on 'Shimougou' travelling without a starship!" yelled an infuriated tro-con, green aizu dangerously aflame.

"Where are you putting Blackfire, Kei?" asked Yuri, deftly changing the subject. "In with the 'Titans', I guess. Her sister is one of 'em, ain't she?" replied Kei, checking on the warp core's energy discharge release. "That's not a real good idea, Boss. My sisters never did get along with each other even back home on 'Tamaran'." said Arkton from the doorway.

"Well then, where do YOu think I should put her?" asked Kei in a nettled tone of voice. "Let her bunk in with Yumi and the kids. She'll go nuts! If you want to keep Black out of trouble, put her to work. She's a fully qualified space tech. Send her to Engineering. Donnie and the Doc'll find her something to do." he laughed. "Did you want something, Arkie or did you just stop by to tease Yuri and me?" asked a grinning Kei.

"Emma want to know which ship or shuttle that Black's being assigned to 'cause Star will have a fit if she gets anywhere near Robin (Titan) and he's assigned to the 'Queen' with us. Star's on 'Starcrusher' so I guess you're stuck with her on the 'Angel'." said Arkton. Kei mulled that one over a moment or so.

"OK. She's hereby assigned to the 'Angel' and she'll bunk in with Faye's brood. I got enough techs for engineering so I'm assigning her to kitchen detail with the scouts and the other kids. Happy now, Arkie?" asked Kei, still grinning. "Fine with me, Boss. I'll go tell Emma the good news. See ya later." said Arkton, slamming the bridge door behind him.

"Kei? That log entry data is coming in from 'Centauri Four' now. I'm copying it to a separate data viddisk for Blackfire so she can prove she didn't have anything to do with escaping from prison." announced Yuri Donovan. "Great, Yuri and don't forget a copy for the 'G twins' at 'UG' command. I know that even I don't believe half of this crap myself! I'd better tell Faye and Robin about their new roomie." replied the redhead. "Kei to Faye. Are you receiving me? You are? Good. Listen up. We have a new crewman/passenger. Blackfire of 'Tamaran' is aboard. I'm assigning her to you guys. She's Star and Arkie's sister but she doesn't get along with Star and Star doesn't want her anywhere near Robin, Star's boyfriend in the Titans so we're stuck with her. She's going on kitchen detail too. Gomen (Sorry) about dumping her on you, Faye." trilled Kei.

"Hey kid, oro's one more? The more the merrier I always say, Boss. So no sweat!" trilled faye Valentine. "Yumi? Rep up another bunk; we've got a new roomie coming. Starfire's sister- Blackfire. She's assigned to the kitchens with you guys. Wonder if she knows that her powers won't work aboard ship yet? OK, who's up for a romp on the holodecks?" said the brunette 'cowgirl'.

"When do get to meet Blackfire-San? Who is she bunking with, Faye-San?" asked Yumi Ishiyama eagerly. "Kei's giving her dinner before she sends her over to us and she'll be in with you, kiddo. Let's all get up to the holodecks." replied Faye while changing into her bikini swimsuit. Robin (Senna) had repped up suits for herself, Kagome, Rin, Ed, Serena, her four scouts, Sango and was just finishing up Yumi's. Misao, Miroku (the mad monk) and Sesshomaru chose that moment to arrive so Robin started repping up another bikini suit and two pairs of trunks. "Is your brother coming too, Sess-San?" she asked.

"Nai, Robin. He's got guard duty with Lord Ivanhoe but Shippou's coming and he's bringing along Kirara too." replied the youkai. Robin repped up another pair of trunks. Finally after they had all changed, Faye and Robin led the way to the lift. Miroku and Sess had been delegated to carry the picnic basket, coolers, umbrellas, lotions, towels, first aid kits and all the rest of the beach paraphernalia. Faye, Robin, Miroku, Sango, Misao, Sess, Kagome and Yumi were all armed. Ed was carrying Ein, Serena had Luna and Rin had Artemis. She, Shippou, Ami, Rei, Mina and Mako were all riding the huge white nekko youkai (Kirara). Halfway to the lift they ran into the two chiefs, Don and Anton.

"Where are you and the little tykes off to, Miss Valentine?" asked Anton politely. "Just Faye, onegai. We're going swimming up on the holodecks. You guys care to join us?" replied Faye. "We've got booze!" whispered the monk to Don Poporo. "Count us in, man!" said Don excitedly. "Well, maybe for a little while." agreed Anton Wilhelm Gustav with a smile.

"Level eight. Holodecks, onegai." said Robin as soon as they were all aboard the lift car. "Let us carry some of that stuff for you, Miroku." offered Anton. The monk handed the gigantic umbrella and picnic basket to Don while Anton got the beer chest to lug. Faye was toting Keitarou's huge boombox which did triple duty as a radio/disk player/comlink. Zoe had 'burnt' some tunes for Faye and the kids. Robin had the portable 'gameboys' and video games which Zoe had also thoughtfully provided for them. The ten of them who were armed (Don and Anton carried Mark XI blasters) were using shoulder holster rigs underneath their beach robes, kimonos or jackets.

Before long the lift stopped and disgorged all of them onto Level eight. This level consisted of nine holodecks and three storage rooms. One was for technical supplies, another was for weapons parts and the last one was for engine parts. Faye led the way to Holodeck four and tapped her codes into the door panel. The door opened and they stepped over the threshold and into a bare room about one-quarter the size of the rec room.

" 'CC', onegai run Program Valentine one/Pool Party." said Faye while lighting up a 'Player's Club' cigarette. "Anybody else want one?" she asked. Don, Anton and Miroku accepted while the rest declined. The scene had changed utterly. Gone was the bare dank grey chamber. In its place was a sunny swimming pool with a sandy beach beside it. Crystal clear aoishi (blue) water sparkled in the sunlight. The poolside was littered with lounges, chairs, tables and even a small concession stand. The guys set up the umbrella, picnic lunches, cooler and the rest of the foodstuffs. Faye was playing disks on the boombox while Robin was setting out the 'gameboys' and video games. Sango and Misao were busily handing out the towels, sunscreen, sunblock, lotions, sunglasses and the other beach essentials. Kagome was laying out blankets for them. The robes, kimonos and jackets had been removed and piled on one of the tables. On a second table they'd tossed their shoulder rigs, spare power packs and weapons.

Ed and Ein were the first ones into the pool followed by Rin and Serena (Faye was delegated to look after Artemis and Luna for them), her four scouts, Kagome, Misao and Sango. Robin was stretched out on a hammock, Faye was lying on the sandy beach, the guys were all playing poker and drinking. Shippou and Kirara cannonballed into the pool next and Yumi was playing 'Raiders of the Lost Ark' on a 'gameboy'.

"Groovy, man! A pool party! Anybody wanna play volleyball?" yelled a new voice. Everyone turned to stare at the newcomer. A raven-haired sixteen year old beauty with coal balck aizu stood there holding a volleyball. She was dressed in the latest in 3WA fashion- A wine-colored blazer with 3WA insignia, white turtleneck and black microminiskirt, grey socks and black 'chukka' boots. Seeing Don and Anton eying their weapons, she removed the blazer and spun around so they could see all of her. "Hey! Chill out, guys! I'm unarmed, man! Konnichi wa (Hi), my name's Blackfire. Captain O'Halloran said I'd be bunking in with you guys and Lieutenant Donovan said I'd probably find you all up here. I'm assigned to the kitchens but the cap said I could start ashita (tomorrow). I'd love a swim but I'm hardly dressed for it! Still (she started unzipping her skirt) I'm not averse to skinny dipping!" she said with a devilish grin.

END of Chapter 78. Chapter 79 'The Pirates Arrive' or 'Black Settles In' to follow soon. Please r/r/s away. All comments welcome. Thanks and Kami bless you all-K&K


	83. Chapter 79 'The Pirates Arrive' or 'Blac

DISCLAIMER: OK Black, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 79without further preamble:-

Chapter 79

'The Pirates Arrive' or 'Black Settles In'

"No need for that, Blackfire! I repped you up a nice suit. After all, we're all going to be one big happy family. I thought we might just meet up today, Black." said Robin, handing over a kawaii bklack/white bikini swimsuit to the teen. Glancing around her surroundings, Black quipped "No skinny dipping, eh? OK, where can I get changed then?" to which Faye replied " 'CC', we need some cabanas out here. Make it an even dozen, onegai." Instantly twelve small dressing cabins materialized along the beachfront. Blackfire ran into the nearest one and slammed the door. Two minutes later she emerged, clad in her new finery. Robin handed the girl a beach robe, sunglasses and slippers which Black tossed onto a chaise lounge before she leaped into the pool. Robin had unfortunately miscalculated the size of Black's suit and had repped up one a trifle too large for her. As a result, when she dove in the suit released and floated away where it was snagged by Ed and Rin. Not noticing oro had happened, Black came to the surface, stood and became painfully aware that she was wearing only her underwear! She crossed her arms across her bosom, crouched back down in the water and yelled "Miss Valentine, do something! A little help, please!" Faye said " 'CC', onegai put the correct sized swimsuit on Blackfire. Make it the same style and color as the original one." Suddenly Black felt additional cloth next to her skin and was at last able to leave the pool.

Miroku placed a towel around her shoulders, tossed her a soda and crooned "Kawaii damsel, would you do me the honour of bearing my children?" Blackfire's face went quite red! "Sir, I do not even know you yet so I most certainly will not have your kids, Kami shimatta ni jigoku!" she cried as she slapped his face- hard!

"Remember, Blackfire- that's only a 'virtual' suit. Don't forget to change back into your street clothes before we exit the program or you'll be leaving here in your unmentionables!" warned Faye. Black nodded to her and stretched out on the lounge in the sun next to the 'cowgirl' and closed her aizu. The kids played in the pool for a bit longer, got out and made a beeline for the food tables! Faye, Robin and the other girls soon followed suit. After awhile, the guys challenged the girls to a football game. Faye checked her wristchromo and frowned. "Better have that game ashita, hazu! It's almost 2200 and way past the kids' bedtime! Robin, gather up the little ones and we'll get 'em bedded down for the night." she said.

"Hai, Faye. Will do. Rin, Ed, Serena, Ami, Rei, Mina, Mako, Shippou! Time to go! Don't forget Ein, Artemis, Luna and Kirara! Let's move it, kids!" called Robin, clapping her hands for emphasis. "Faye? I can handle the kids by myself if you want to stay a bit longer." whispered Robin. "Nai. I'm bushed too, kid." replied Faye, rising to assist in the cleanup. Then they packed everything up again and did a quick headcount. Everyone was there so Faye called for the 'arch' so they could leave. " 'CC', end program, onegai. Arigato, tomo." commanded Faye.

The result was instantaneous. The pool and beachfront were replaced by the cold, dank, grey walls of the holodeck chamber. There was also an additional effect! Miroku whistled. "Pandas? Black, I didn't know you were still wearing kiddie underpants!" cried the lecherous monk.

"Oro? How the Hell'd you know that?" demanded Blackfire, touching her own derriere and blushing crimson. When the holodeck program had ended, so had Black's virtual bikini top and bottom leaving the hapless teen clad in her undies!

"Here you go, Blackfire. You left these behind, honey and I think you need them." giggled Misao, handing the tall Tamaranian girl her 3WA uniform, socks and 'chukkas'. "We'll wait outside for you but don't take too long, Black." said Faye, herding the rest of them into the hallway. Black soon joined them and they all headed for the lift. Halfway there, the PA system's klaxons kicked on.

"Good God! It sounds like that bloody cloister bell on the TARDIS!" exclaimed Leila who was busily wiping off the bartop for Saitoh. "Wonder oro's up?" he asked of no one in particular. "I guess we'll find out soon enough, tomo." replied the jungle girl.

"Flight crew to the bridge immediately! All gunners and fighters will report to the ready room stat! This is a Code Yellow alert!" Rally Vincent sounded a bit more agitated than she usually was. "All 'Starcrusher' and 'Emerald Queen' personnel are to report to their stations at once! This is not a drill! The status of this alert is now Code Aoishi (Blue)! The 'Angel' flight crew is hereby ordered to report to the bridge stat! Code Aoishi! All non-essential personnel are reqested to stay off of the command and engineering decks until further notice. Two pirate vessels have been sighted and identified by our own buccaneer Emma as the 'Botany Bay' captained by the infamous Khan and the 'Sol Bianca' captained by the female brigand Feb! Neither one has been known to pass up the chance to challenge a rival. They have no doubt sighted Emma's ship the 'Queen' and 'Starcrusher'. With the added lure of the 'Angel', we'd make good booty for any pirate! Stand by for further orders! That is all! Rally out!" The 'Gunsmith Cat' was ecstatic! After all, she was a 'cowgirl' (bounty hunter) in her own right just like Faye and she knew from oro Faye'd told her that both Khan and Feb as well as their crews were all wanted fugitives commanding hefty bounties!

Seeing the gleam in her bright aizu, the First Officer was quick to disallusion her dreams of avarice! "Calm down, Rally. This is a 3WA vessel and those other ships are to be considered as being under 3WA control. We are way out of our jurisdiction and the very last thing we want is to do battle with either of those two vessels out there!" she warned.

"Are they displaced in time as well, Yuri?" asked Rally Vincent eagerly. "No way, girlfriend! They're fair game for us and we're 'NEVER' out of our jurisdiction! The guys'll be waiting for us on the 'Hammerhead', Rally! Come on, let's go hunting!" Standing in the doorway was Faye Valentine, arms folded across her chest. She'd changed from swim togs to her regular working gear, in this case, tan jacket, fawn slacks, grey turtleneck, taupe gloves and lowcut black boots. Slung from a gunsash around her waist and riding low on her right hip was a Mark XIII ion cannon.

As Rally rose to follow her, Yuri Donovan slammed the svelte brunette back down into her chair. "Gomen (Sorry) to have to pull rank on you two but I cannot allow you hotheads to endanger anyone else! This is a 3WA ship and temporarily every crew member and/or passenger on it is a 3WA agent. That includes you two and the 'Bebop' crew as well! I am both a senior tro-con and your superior officer. 'CC', seal all airlocks immediately! Authority- Angel 2, Yuri 1, Asgard. Confirm that order." demanded the violet-maned vixen.

"Order confirmed, Yuri. All airlocks have been sealed." replied 'CC' matter-of-factly. "You can't order us around!" yelled Faye angrily. "Well, if she can't, I sure as the Hell can!"

END of Chapter 79. Please r/rs. Chapter 80 to follow soon. No idea of its title though. Enjoy and Kami bless you all-K&K


	84. Chapter 80 'The 'Bay' Bolts' or 'Bagging

DISCLAIMER: OK Ami, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter80 without further preamble:-

Chapter 80

'The 'Bay' Bolts' or 'Bagging the Babes'

Guess who had just reached the bridge? Right! Kei O'Halloran had just spoken quietly from behind Faye and Rally. "You'll both either give me your words not to antagonize either of those vessels out thre or by Kami, I'll toss the pair of you into the shimatta brig. Understand? Well?" she added quietly. (A sure sign of danger when Kei goes quiet, folks!) "We promise, Boss." sulked the two sullen 'cowgirls' resignedly.

Legato, Mar and Kome had run into each other in the corridor and had ridden the lift upstairs together. All three piled past Captain and Exec to get onto the bridge where Legato took the pilot's seat while Kome and Mar raced into the nav room and took up their own posts. Yuri Donovan quietly sat down beside Legato in the co-pilot's seat. Ivanhoe stood behind Legato while Nick Wolfwood stood at the firing panel controls. Legato turned to his Boss and announced "Flight crew all present and correct, Captain." Then he resumed his pre-flight checkups. "Arigato, onegai stand by for further orders, Commander." replied Kei, striding past them to the rear exit. "I'll be in my ready room. Ivanhoe, you're with me." Captain and Security Chief walked side by side down the back hallway to Kei's ready room. The door was already open and the two 'cowgirls' were standing with their backs to the huge conference table leaning back on their chairs. Ivy and kei were the only 'Angel 2' flight crew members present at this meeting. The room soon became crowded as the rest of those summoned arrived.

Finally Kei took her customary seat, her security chief at her side. At a sign from the Boss, Donnatella keyed the doors shut and sealed them. "You may all be seated." said Ivanhoe who remained standing by his superior's side, his plasma rifle held at port arms. They all sat down and awaited their Captain's next words. "First off, arigato to you all for coming on such short notice. As you may or may not be aware, two pirate vessels are hovering in orbit just above us. Oro their intentions are we do not yet know, however, both ships are from 'this' time era. Emma has informed us that the 'Botany Bay' is under the command of the infamous pirate 'Khan' while the 'Sol Bianca' is commanded by the female brigand 'Feb'. Khan is 'supposed' to be somewhere in the 'Chimerian Wastelands' on the other side of the universe and 'Feb' was thought to be raising holy jigoku somewhere in the bloody 'Gamma Quadrant'! They've probably both been displaced by fluctuations in the continuum. Unless they exhibit signs of hostility, my orders are to leave them both alone! It's better to be prepared though, hence, this meeting. You all know which of our three ships you'll be travelling on when we leave 'Endor' for 'Shimougou'. After this meeting, you will all report to your assigned ships as quickly as possible. In the 'rare' event that we need to use the 'Angel's' four shuttles, the 'Queen's' two or 'Starcrusher's' three, the same crews as before will be used. The kids will, of course, remain aboard the 'Angel'. We'll resume our practice of going armed at all times and oro I have to say now may not sit well with all of you but I've got to say it. Our three vessels are now under the direct authority and command of 'UG' and the 3WA. Since I'm the highest ranking line officer of those two organizations, you will consider all three ships as being under my direct control. Since piracy is seen as being an 'act of war', the flight, engineering, security and weapons teams as well as all the fighters are all hereby deputized into the 3WA. As suvh, all assigned personnel will wear official 3WA uniforms while on duty and there will be 'NO' exceptions. OK. Pack up, draw your uniforms, weapons, supplies and gear and report to your respective posts. To recap for you: Jane 'Emma' Emeraldas commands the 'Queen'; Han Solo commands 'Starcrusher' and I command the 'Angel 2', however, since I control all three ships and must coordinate things from here, I am delegating command of the 'Angel 2' to Legato Bluesummers. He's got more experience with pirates than I have, anyway. Go to your posts at once. Remember that if you're targeted by the 'Sol' or the 'bay' raise your shields and cloak. Keep your weapons powered up and ready at all times. You need not decloak to fire but you will engage the enemy only on my orders. I don't think that 'they' know oro the Hell they're doing here either. That's it- any questions? Nai? Then you are dismissed. Good luck, tomos watashi (my friends)." finished the redhead. The meeting was over and they all dispersed to their assigned tasks.

"Yo! Khan! Have you figured out where the Fxxx we are yet, man?" The svelte dark-haired captain of the 'Sol Bianca' was becoming quite annoyed with the self-centered megalomanical skipper of the 'Botany Bay'! Why had she ever agreed to an alliance with that baka and his band of bloodthirsty cutthroats? Those guys gave piracy a bad name!

"My dear kawaii Captain February, you have merely to look at the heavens to know where it is we are. This is the 'Delta Quadrant' and that red planet to the East of us is 'Antares'. 'Minerva', 'Eldrad' and 'Lyoko' are also clearly discernible. That means that the world below us can only be 'Antare's' third moon- 'Endor'. How we got here I have no idea. How the ship of the kawaii 'Queen Emeraldas' suddenly appeared before us and just as suddenly vanished only to make its reappearance on the surface of 'Endor' beside those other two strange vessels is also a mystery to the great 'Khan'! However, if I may hazard a guess, my dear, I'd say that John Berringer and his idiotic vendetta against the two young damsels of the 3WA plays some small part in it. In my humble opinion--" answered Khan.

"Stow it, Khan! Oro the Hell are you planning to do now?" yelled Feb angrily. "Holy shit! I remember now!" cried Feb's blonde executive officer in the process of pulling on her uniform slacks after removing her heavy spacesuit. "Captain! I don't know how the Fxxx we got here but we sure as Hell better get outta here and fast! This sector is crawling with 'cowboys' and Khan- if you're still listening, we're smack dab in the middle of the Kami shimatta 'Aquarian Galaxy'! That's 'UG', 'Starfleet', 'Galactic Command' and 3WA turf! The middle ship down there is Berringer's flagship, the 'Starcrusher' and that neon sign beside it is Kei O'Halloran's 'Lovely Angel 2'! Khan! Feb! She's the baka bitch that fried Max Berringer three years ago! She's 3WA, man!" yelled Commander April, double-timing to the bridge with all thoughts of changing totally forgotten!

"Good Kami! The infamous 'Dirty Pair'! Even the brave and fearless Khan was shaken up as he breathed those dreaded words! "Lt Falcone! Plot us a course back to 'Chimera' and take us into hyperspace quick! Find a wormhole if you can! Feb darlin', if I were you I'd follow us!" said a very upset pirate chieftain. April had already begun to power up weapons. Suddenly an icy chilling voice filled their comlinks. "Stand down from your weapons are prepare to be boarded! This is Emeraldas! It's been a long time Feb, ain't it?" said the fiery red-maned buccaneer. The 'Sol's' weapons' systems were still offline! "Oro a time to get caught with our pants down!" yelled a fuming Feb. "In more ways than one, it seems!" giggled July. "April! You're out of uniform, Commander, ma'am!" she chuckled.

"Jan! Make yourself useful. Bring me a clean outfit and boots stat. I'm on the bridge." trilled April through her comlink. At the other end was a doe-aizued teenager with aoishi locks that reached almost to the floor. During an earlier raid on a 'UG' supply ship she and May had 'borrowed' several old 3WA outfits and weapons. Jan was sporting a silvery 'battle bikini' and hotpants! Her footwear was a pair of sky-aoishi over-the-knee Cavalier boots and at her left side depending from a swordsash was a 3WA-issue 'laser sword hilt'. At her right hip hung a Mark XII ion cannon. Of course, Jan had not the slightest inkling of an idea of how to use either one! She just thought they looked cool! She shared the exec officer's suite with April. After retrieving the black slacks from the floor, she grabbed a high-collared black tunic, gloves, saucer cap, gunsash, disruptor pistol, socks and boots from April's wardrobe and raced to the lift as fast as she could.

Dumping her haul on the chart table, Jan quietly took her post at the scanners. "Jan, you're gonna freeze your ass off in that hooker getup! You are out of uniform, kid!" April had dressed rapidly and was checking her disruptor's action. Returning to her weapons display, she leaned close to jan and whispered: "For Kami's sake, girl- put some clothes on! You're a pirate, a brigand, a buccaneer! You are not an intergalactical yo-yo cop!" Jan smiled sweetly. "Yes, ma'am. I'll do it later." she whispered back.

May was a cute strawberry blonde a bit on the short side. She'd decided to splurge a little by luxuriating herself in a bubble bath. She shared quarters with the captain. May suddenly became abruptly aware that she was no longer alone!

"Did you remember to wash behind your ears?" grinned Arkton who was standing in front of the startled girl and pointing a plasma rifle right at her. "On your feet, kid and no funny stuff." he added, handing May a bath towel. "A gentleman would turn his back, sir! Onegai hand me that kimono and sandals." Arkton smiled and did as she'd asked. May toweled off and donned her green kimono and sandals. She was reaching for her Mark VI blaster when fingers of pure kelvinite closed on her wrist! "Naughty, naughty, Princess! That's a big no-no!" said Arkton, pocketing her weapon and hand laser hilt. "OK, Princess. Move it." he ordered, giving May a slight shove towards the door. "But- but, sir! My fuku (clothing), my uniform!" she stammered. "Later, kid. March." May stuck her hands up and preceded him down the hallway to the lift. When they reached the bridge, it was all over.

The 'Green Baron', Ari, Merrill and Millie (the insurance girls) had just disarmed the entire flight crew. Keitarou arrived a few seconds later, dragging a green-haired vixen behind him and she was swathed in a huge bath towel! He had surprised June in the shower and she'd fought like a tigress! He'd had no choice but to use his 'stunner' on her and slip force field beam cuffs on her wrists. Then, carefully averting his own aizu (he was a gentleman!), he had wrapped the unconscious female in a towel. "So that's where Aunties' old 3WA uniforms ended up, eh?" he chuckled after catching sight of a cringing January being firmly held by Ari! "Anyone else on der ship, KR?" demanded the Baron who was clutching a struggling February. "Nai, my Lord baron. Just this last one." he replied.

"Emma, we have the 'Sol' crew in custody and the ship is ours. No sign of the other psycho and his ship though. Right, standing by for transport." trilled the Baron. "Wait a minute!" yelled Feb. "Captain! Two of my crewmen are not dressed at all and one is certainly not dressed for travel. We will surrender ourselves to your team only onegai let them keep their dignity." he cried. The Baron listened for a moment before replying.

"Arkie, take Fraulein (Miss) May and bring a change of fuku for her, Fraulein Jan and Fraulein June. Trill us when you're ready for pickup. The rest of you stand here with me inside these 'pattern enhancer' pylons. Don't take too long, Arkie. OK Emma, we're ready to go. Energize." They shimmered, glowed and effervesced into particles of light only to be reassembled as themselves once more back aboard the 'Queen' where Emma was awaiting their return.

"Good work, guys. Lock 'em up in the brig or oro the Hell we got to use for one. Afterwards report to me on the bridge, Baron." she said. The Baron clicked his heels, bowed and struck his chest with his right fist in a universal galactic salute.

"That's June's room, Mr Arkton. She bunks in with July. Jan's shares with April and you already know where my rooms are, sir." said May, lowering her aizu demurely. "Just grab a uniform set, boots, socks and frilly stuff for each one of them and then we'll get your gear, kid. And you can call me Arkie." he replied. "OK, Arkie. I'm May and I'm not a kid either!" said May. "Sorry about that. I-" began Arkton.

"Arkie! Oro the Hell is keeping you? Get your ass in gear and get back over here stat! That's an order, Lieutenant!" Emma did not sound like she was a very happy camper! Arkton reached into June's closet and dragged out a small gym bag. "Fill it up, May. Let's get a move on." he said, a bit gruffly. May pouted but complied. The exec quarters were two decks up. In Jan's room, the process was repeated. May's own quarters were across the hall in the captain's suite. She quickly packed a uniform, socks, boots, undies and had just managed to slip in a very tiny Mark II blaster and a miniscule hand laser hilt without the Tamaranian noticing them. She zipped the grip closed and tucked it under her arm. The other two bags she had slung over her shoulders. "OK, I'm ready, Arkie." said May. "Let's go, Emma. Energize." said Arkton, gripping May's wrist in a vise of steeel.

There was a sudden flash of light and the duo were standing at the 'Queen's' storage room for cleaning supplies which Emma was using for a brig since it had a locking mechanism built into the doors. Arkton shoved May inside and was about to seal the portal when a hand shot past him and yanked the three bags away from the startled May. "Oro the Hell's the big idea, Baron!" he demanded. "If it was up to me, I'd strip search the lot of them! At least ve vill make sure your new little tomo here isn't bringing them along any extra goodies! Anything in der bags, Hawkie?" said the Baron. "Nai, I mean, no, er--" began Hawkgirl of the 'Justice League' before her hand came out of May's bag holding up the two tiny weapons. "Small but deadly nonetheless, sir." she replied, handing them to the Baron.

"So! No reason to search der Fraulein's bags, eh? I vill overlook it dis time, Arkie but der next time you screw up your ass is going on report! Now get to your post!" he commanded. Arkton scowled and left for the bridge. At a sign from her superior, Hawkie handed back the bags to May. The Baron slammed the portals shut and sealed them before recoding the access codes.

"Oro the Fxxx are you gonna do with my ship, man?" demanded Captain Feb. "Der 'Sol Bianca' ist now under der control of der 3WA. Her fate vill be decided by Hauptmann (Captain) O'Halloran." replied the Baron. Meantime Emma had contacted Kei with her news of the 'Sol's' capture. "Oro about the ship, Kei?" she asked. "We'll crew her and fly her back to 'Shimougou'. You captured her so you pick the crew. Let me know who you decide on, Emma. Ja ne." replied the feisty redhead.

Emma thought a bit and then told Keitarou to send this message to his Auntie Kei: "Superman will command the 'Sol'; Batman will be pilot; Wonder Woman to co-pilot her; Jonnz Jonnz (Martian Manhunter) will navigate her; Robin the Titan will be communications officer; Green Lantern will provide security as chief; Hawkgirl will oversee weapons; Donnatella will be Chief Engineer; Alex, Sammy, Clover, Beast Boy, Flash, Jamie the Scot and Spike 3 the vampire will complete the crew. All crewmen will report to Superman on the 'Sol Bianca' in one hour's time by order of Emeraldas." KR informed his Auntie Kei who approved of Emma's choices and issued the necessary commands.

'UG' had decided not to pursue Khan or the 'Bay'. When 'Kronos' was operational all of the 'Sol' prisoners were to be freed. Owing to his unswerving loyalty and invaluable assistance, a full pardon had been approved for Legato Bluesummers and his application for the 3WA Academy had likewise been accepted. 'CC' had already preassigned him to 3WA HQ at Furool City on Shimougou where he would become a trainee on the 'Lovely Angel 1' team. His superior would be Sr TC Yuri Donovan. The 'G twins' had also requested a final passenger/crew manifest showing all personnel (including prisoners) aboard every spacecraft under 'UG'/3WA jurisdiction. That list was to be in their hands before midnight ashita (tomorrow). Kei assigned this task to Sammy, Clover and Alex (the 'WOOHP' spies).

Meanwhile back on 'Alderaan 5'-- Ella hathaway (Ann's mother) had been released from the Shimougouan hospital where she'd been since November AD 2250 and assigned to a desk job on Gooley's staff at 'Aquarian Galaxy' HQ. Although she still had the arm cast as a constant reminder of that fateful night at the 'Moon Over Mayhem' bar, Ella bore absolutely NO animosity towards Kome Sawaguchi (or did she?) and had requested that Kome be assigned to her staff. Needless to say that since Gooley was not totally baka, this request had been politely but firmly refused! Instead she'd been assigned Lee Chan (descendant of the fameous Terran martial artist/actor Jackie Chan and cousin of Kei O'Halloran's ex-boyfriend of the same name) as her aide-de-camp.

TSC Garner received the latest report from the 'Angel' at 2103 hours or three minutes past nine PM on his vidfax screens. "Oro? Three hours early? From 'those' two? Things might just be looking up for him after all." he thought until the trilling of his vidphone startled the TSC out of his daydreaming!

END of Chapter 80. Chapter 81 soon. Enjoy and Kami bless you all-K&K


	85. Chapter 81 'The Angels' fate' or 'G Twin

DISCLAIMER: OK Jan, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter81 without further preamble:-

Chapter 81

'The Angels' Fate' or 'G Twins' Headache #1'

"Hai? Fiona? Oro?" answered the Territorial Sector Chief of the 3WA. A bright, cheery, buxom brunette appeared on his vidphone's screen. "Ye got a wee lassie come to visit ye, Chief." Fiona's Scot's burr was going to take some getting used to. The Scotswoman was roughly thrust aside and an ash blonde in space airliner stewardess uniform took her place. "Gomen, Fiona! Sorry to bother you so late, Uncle Charlie but I need a really big favor! I've just been ordered out on a flight to 'Sarduca 7' which leaves (she checked her wristchromo) in just fifteen more minutes! I've been taking care of Ella's kid, Annie while she's been laid up in hospital with that broken arm. When she got out she was transferred to Elenore City and then to 'Alderaan 5' so I agreed to keep little Annie with me until she got home but I'm a stew, Uncle Charlie! I can't take the kid along on the flight, can I? Could you onegai look after her for a few days until I come back?" she pleaded.

Garner's face lit up. He was Ann's godfather (well, one of 'em anyway!) and he loved little Annie Hathaway. "Sure Arlita! I can do that for you. I have to go and see Andre (Gooley) anyway so Annie can get to see her Mom too." he beamed. "Swell! You're the greatest, Uncle Charlie! See ya soon. Bye, Annie!" Arlita kissed them both and ran to the exit.

Annie Hathaway was a cute three year old blonde and she liked her godfather a whole lot. She'd already decided that she was going to be a 3WA tro-con just like her Mommy when she grew up! Fiona came into his office lugging a thick folder. Annie walked beside her 'Auntie Fee' and smiled at him. He returned the smile. Then he saw the folder in Fiona's grasp!

"Oro the--? Fiona, is that oro I think it is?" he demanded. "Aye. 'Tis the manifest for the 'Lovely Angel 2' and her fleet! Ye look like ye could use some tea, Charles." replied Fiona. "Or maybe a wee dram of something a bit stronger, Charles?" added the Scotswoman with a frown. Although a Scot, Fiona MacCrimmon did NOT approve of liquor! This made life a mite difficult since almost everyone in the 3WA practically LIVED on the stuff! Garner accepted a cup of tea and a scone from Fiona. Then he opened the folder.

"Holy Ka-Mi! How the Hell did she get over a hundred people on a ship having a maximum capacity of 35 to 40? Oro are these other two ships- 'Starcrusher' and 'Emerald Queen'? Oro the oni are we running- a galactic cruise line across the cosmos!" Garner fumed and poured sake from his flask into his tea while Fiona pretended not to notice.

"Weell Charles, the 'Starcrusher' was John Berringer's flagship as ye'll recall and the 'Emerald Queen' is one of the ships that were with him. However, her captain and crew defected to the 'UG' on our promise of immunity from prosecution. Miss O'Halloran gave her word to Miss Emeraldas, sir. And after all, the wee lambie (Kei) did capture John Berringer and his ship, most of his mercenary army, Slade, Warp, the 'Master', Naraku, Kikyo, Mordor, Prince John, Falco and of course the 'Black Ghostie' as weell." said Fiona, reading from her copy of the report.

" I send four tro-cons on a routine assignment to nab one suspect! Three weeks later and we have a rift in the space/time continuum, a mad killer and a small army bent on revenge, complaints from planets in four galaxies,and a 3WA patrol starship that she's using for 'Noah's Ark', dammit!" yelled Charles Augustus Garner, draining his sake in one gulp.

"Did you know, Miss MacCrimmon, that before'she' wasassigned to my department that I was only a casual social drinker? A month later and I was a prime candidate for oro the Terrans once called 'AA'!" moaned Garner, pouring more sake and downing it.

"By 'she' ye mean Miss O'Hallo-" began Fiona. "Keirran O'Halloran- who the Fxxx else! Because she's got the best shimatta success record in the whole 3WA, I just can't get rid of her! Gooley goes by results and Keirran always comes through for us! It was bad enough when we just had her and Donovan! Now she's got two new trainees to infect along with them not to mention themselves from AD 2140 as well! She's even got three timelords aboard! Demons, cowboys, kids, smugglers, pirates, Saiyaans, sorcerers, treasure hunters, turtles, rats, spies, scouts, ninjas, bakas, geniuses, Samurai, gunslingers, wildwomen, space cadets, witch hunters, witches- Ka-Mi! She's even got one of your ancestors on board (Jamie MacCrimmon, Doctor 2's companion)! Good Kami, she'll take anything! You name it- she's got it! And the way she keeps putting them into 'Sick Bay'! Donovan's running out of medical supplies! Where and when will it all end, Fiona? When?" he wailed, draining his flask.

"It will end, Charles, when ye put the fear of Kami into Dr Cueball the screwball so he'll get that shimatta 'Kronos Project' up and running once again- finally! Then most of the passengers will return to their own places and times!" replied Fiona, aizu ablaze. "Oro the jigoku do you mean by 'most'?" Garner asked apprehensively.

"Weeell, Miss Serena and her 'Sailor Moonies' came from Terra. So did Haruka Sasashi and Robin Senna (the witch hunters), Lord Ivanhoe's brood, Kenshin Himura's gang, Inu Yasha's bunch and--" Garner held up a hand and said "Enough already! I get the picture. How do we get 'them' home?" he asked. "The timelords have agreed to take some of them but we'll have to take some too. It's only fair, sir." replied Fiona brightly. "Onegai get me some more 'Hytroxyleine' (like strong aspirin) and another litre of sake. Arigato, my dear." said garner, suddenly remembering that the 3WA had agreed to put all of them up until 'Kronos' was ready and they could all go home again! That meant food, lodging, entertainment and Kami knew oro else for over a hundred souls! Gooley will hit the bloody ceiling! And he'll blame me for all of it as usual! thought Garner while glancing at his calendar. "Fiona, whn are 'they' due back here?" he asked.

"Fiona consulted her PDO lapscreen vidpad organizer. "Weeell, they could easily make it back here in three days, however, Miss Kei is no dinna taking the wormhole again so it'll take them at least a full week, Charles." she answered, snapping her organizer shut.

"Call all the hotels, motels, pubs, inns, people letting out rooms, boardinghouses, whatever and reserve any and all available vacancies! Better give all our guests 'carte blanche' vid-chits (oro passes for currency in the 23rd Century) for anything in the City and since 'those two' are coming home, better alert all the hospitals and clinics as well as the 'KP Police' precincts too! Contact 'UG' and 'Starfleet' to arrange pick-ups for their prisoners. They dumped 'BG' back on Mars but they've still got a dozen or so (at alst count!) fugitives left on board. Oh, hai! I almost forgot! Arrange for the docking of four starships. Have both the 'Bebop' and the 'Millenium Falcon' located and 'tractored' (a 'tractor beam' is used to envelope and transport a ship much like a 'tow truck' does to a land vehicle) to the nearest 3WA docking ports. Arrange a four week furlough for the 'Unholy Four'. Gooley's already informed me that all of them are to be awarded the 'GOM' (Galactic Order of Merit- a medal similar to the Terran Congressional Medal of Honour or the Order of the Terran British Empire). TC Trainees Angel (Mar) and Sawaguchi (Kome) are to be promoted to 'Sub TC- second class' (Subordinate Trouble Consultant- second class is equivalent to a Terran 'ensign') based on Gooley's and my own recommendations. Senior Trouble Consultants Donovan and O'Halloran are also being promoted. Donovan (Yuri) will be a 'Junior Commabd Tro-Con' (comparable to a Terran 'First Lieutenant') while O'Halloran (Kei) is to be a 'Senior Command Trouble Consultant' (comparable to a Terran 'Lieutenant-Commander'). Fiona, I think 'CC' has OD'd on dilythium crystals, I really do! The 'Unholy Four' are being reassigned to the same team! Once more there will be only one 'Lovely Angels' team. They'll be under the joint command of 'Unit Chief Inspectors' Gustav (Anton) and Poporo (Don) (comparable to Terran 'Lieutenant-Colonels') who will remain as COs of Units 9 and 234 respectively. The new team will be commanded by O'Halloran with Donovan as her exec. O'Halloran will also be the pilot, Donovan will co-pilot, Angel will navigate and Sawaguchi will be the Communications officer. In addition- more sake onegai. Arigato.- O'Halloran will be the Weapons officer, Donovan will be the new 'Morale' officer, Angel will be Chief Engineer and Sawaguchi will also be the Docking officer. Yuri will not like our next decision, I'm sure but the 'Lovely Angel 2' will be the only ship assigned to the team. Yuri's ship the 'Lovely Angel 1' will be recommissioned after it's refitted and rechristened. Its new name will be the 'Defiant Demon' and its commander and crew will be announced at a later time. The 'DD' will remain under Unit 234 control for now. When our newest trainee, Legato Bluesummers, completes his Academy training, he and his partner, Rio (a transferee from the 'Burn Up Warriors' squad of the Neo Tokyo Police Force on Terra) will be assigned to the 'LA' team as new trainees. Bluesummers will be Donovan's trainee while Rio (whose temper matches Kei O'Halloran's and who is well skilled in all sorts of weaponry and hand-to-hand combat fighting) will be assigned to O'Halloran to train! I told Andre to stock up on antacids, aspirin, booze and 'Hydroxoleine'! I think that covers everything. Nai! Wait! Miss Sawaguchi seems to have promised ALL the kiddies that they could tour our 3WA HQ here. And that IS it, unless you have something else, Fiona?" Garner finished and lit up a cigar before draining his sake and refilling his cup for the umpteenth time!

Fiona regarded her Boss curiously for a few moments and Garner noticed just how much she resembled Mrs. Hudson (the long suffering landlady at 221-B Baker Street, London, England in 19th Century Terra whose two most famous tenants were the famed detective Sherlock Holmes and his associate the good Doctor John H Watson).

"Have ye arranged for someone to take the wee ones on this 'tour' of yours, Charles?" she asked. He shook his head. "You'll be conducting the tour, my dear tomo watashi, onegai." he pleaded. "Verra weeell, Charles. How can I refuse? Now, ye said four starships. Oro about the earlier 2140 'Lovely Angels' ship aboard the TARDIS? Dinna ye mean arrange for the docking of five ships?" asked Fiona MacCrimmon.

"Nai! That ship's staying right where it is! One more thing (Shades of 'Uncle' on 'Jackie Chan Adventures'?). A few of the passengers came aboard with little or no wardrobe so onegai see to getting them kitted out. And THAT is all, Fiona!" Garner stubbed out his cigar, finished his drink and arose. "I'll be on the 'holofloor' simulators if you need me for anything else." he said.

At that same precise moment, half a galaxy away on 'Alderaan Five', Andre Francis Gooley had just been handed that self-same 'Angel's' passenger/crew manifest and report!

END Chapter 81. Chapter 82 'Alley Oops' or 'G Twins' Headache #2' to follow soon. Enjoy and have a nice weekend. Kami bless all. GL to 'Wolf' and 'Corpse Bride' at the Oscars but W&G will probably nab the gold! Sayonar for now. Onegai r/r/s-K&K


	86. Chapter 82 'Alley Oops' or 'G Twins' Hea

DISCLAIMER: OK Fiona, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 82 without further preamble:-

Chapter 82

'Alley Oops' or 'G Twins' Headache #2'

While he was perusing through the manifest, his secretary (Allison Kurtz) came in with the contents of the daily dispatches which had just been freshly decoded. She also carried on the tray with the dispatches his specially blended Expresso and freshly baked chocolate biscottis. Everyone else was 'quite content' with freshly 'replicated' beverages and baked goods but not HER boss, oh nai! The Commander-in-Chief of the Aquarian Galaxy's 'UG' Space Command HQ, Andre Fxxxing Francis Kami shimatta Gooley had to have freshly 'baked' biscottis' and freshly brewed' and 'specially blended' Expresso! And guess who had to slave over a 'real' and not 'simulated' hot stove and make the shimatta stuff? Yours truly, the long suffering Allison Kurtz! And she'd thought that her old boss, Anton Wilhelm Gustav, had been a royal pain-in-the-ass with his Fxxx'd up 'neatness' fetish! He'd been a 'Saint' compared to this pompous baka twit! She had just dropped off her goodies (which had been acknowledged as usual by a grunt!) and gotten back to her office when Intergalactic War # 627 had broken out behind her!

"Allison Katrina Alicia Kurtz! Front and centre! Get your Teutonic ass back in here NOW!" roared the 'Beast of Alderaan Five' as the steno pool had dubbed Allison's superior. Allison sighed, stubbed out her cigarillo and picked up her PDO laptop vidpad. Then she slipped on her shoulder harness and holster rig, slid the small Adam Mark VI mini-blaster into its holster, donned blazer and beret and quickly hustled back into Gooley's massive office. The last time she'd reported to her boss she'd gone into his 'sanctum sanctorum' wearing shirt, tie, miniskirt, nylons and scuffed boots. She had not taken her PDO laptop vidpad nor had she been armed. After all, they 'were' in Aquarian Galactic Comman HQ, for Kami's sake! Gooley had informed her that this was not the Academy, she was no longer a schoolgirl, that tro-cons under 'his' command would Kami shimatta well look like tro-cons by wearing the full 3WA TC uniform of blazer, shirt, tie, miniskirt, beret, socks (not nylon stockings!) and shiny boots! A TC was always armed and since Allison was his coordinator she'd damned well better have her PDO laptop vidpad organizer with her too! The baka idiot had actually sent her back home to change! Allison wanted none of that crap today, domo arigato!

Allison snapped to attention, clicked her heels together and gave the 'galactic salute' (right fist across left breast) to her overlord. "TC Kurtz reporting as ordered, sir!" she barked out in a loud clear voice. "Stand easy, Allison. Gomen for being such a damned bear today. I'd forgotten that 'those two' were heading up this mission, however, Charlie seems to have matters well in hand so I guess I can stop worrying a little. I must say, Allison, you look quite the professional today except for your tie and beret. Onegai straighten your tie and your beret is three degrees off centre and it should, of course, be five degrees off centre. Onegai correct this flaw." Allison did so and said: "Anything else, sir?" she asked.

"Since 'those two' are coming back, prepare for trouble. In fact, better make it double! Contact the motor pool and make sure that 'Onizuka' (Gooley's personal starship) will be ready to go Wednesday (today was Monday) morning and I'll want to lift off at 0600 hours. We'll need a flight crew so you'd better set up one for us. You'll be coming along with me so pack a bag for yourself and call 'Jago' (Gooley's personal valet) and have him pack a bag for me too. We'll be gone for a week or so and Kelnor will be in command here (at HQ) while we're gone. Take care of all the bureau crap and then put all this stuff into a more formal format for me to sign. Then you'll see that it's posted and/or relayed to all concerned parties. Have I got any other engagements today ? (Allison shook her head and thought 'Nai! Arigato Christ!' to herself.) Then after that's done, you'd better take the rest of the day off because I'll want you fresh for ashita's match. We're using 'Stableford Rules' (A match attempted by golfers with handicaps of ten or lower it consists of a point system. Birdies are 3, eagles- 5, double eagles or albatrosses- 8 while par nets zero and bogies are negative one, double bogey and up are negative 3 points.) in our match with Grand Admiral Thrawn and Lt. Commander Ames and I don't want to lose this time so be sure to practice your short game. (Ah- Tom and Amy- the Aquatic Commander of Alderaan 5 and his adjutant. Tom was a really cool guy and Allison really liked Amy especially that dreamy silvery-green hair of hers. Amy had been born on 'Krypton 7' and was quite a beuty. Like most Teutons, Allison was blonde, aoishi-aizued 'like ice in a polar dawn', was quite tall at 6' 5'' and with her svelte figure she was quite a looker. She was also a 'scratch' golfer. Gooley was a six, tom a twelve and Amy a fifteen).

Anyway, she had the rest of the day off and if the 'Beast' thought that she was going to waste it chipping, punching, bunp and running and putting, he was sadly mistaken! Besides, he was the one with the lousy short game- not Allison! He was the one who'd fudged a two-footer last time, not her! Allison had canned her fifteen-footer and it had been a 'double breaker' having a very subtle left to right break which had started a whole foot to the left of the pin! She'd 'read' the line and lagged the ball perfectly down to the hole and in for a birdie 3 on the 18th. All that dimwitted baka had to have done was sink an easy uphill straightaway two-footer for his bogey 5 and the match would have been theirs but Tom had birdied and Amy had parred to win the match after Gooley had triple bogeyed the hole and of course, it had been Allison's fault, not his! The pompous ass! Why on Alderaan had the moron opted for 'Stableford Rules' which was designed for experts only which clearly left out the other three- in Allison's view anyway!

Nai. Instead of practicing, she'd rep a few good vid disks, pig out on pizza and torte and have a nice litre of Chianti, Zinfandel or Burgundy. Then a good holonovel and an early night. She saluted her chief, returned to her own office and assigned all the necessary tasks to 'Sakura' who was Allison's 'persacom' or robotic assistant. He generally resembled an oversized 'nekko' (cat) and closely resembled 'Master Koran' from 'Dragonball'.

"OK, Sakkie. Do you understand your instructions?" she asked him. "Hai, Allison-San, you were quite concise and very clear with your requests. Before returning home I am to shop for dinner and pick up your '60 degree Alien lob wedge' from 'Ostad's' for you. (A real antique from AD 1990 Terra!) Anything special for dinner?" asked Sakkie. "Just grab me some pizzas with extra cheese from 'Krent's' and a Black Forest torte from 'Derstakken's Bakery' and then get your ass home by 1600 hours. Got that?" ordered Allison. Sakura nodded and began keying up his 'portacom' unit.

Allison took the turbolift down to the parking docks where she retrieved her 'Iron Reever Soul Stealer' cruiser and jetted home. Once there, she cleaned and lubed her clubs (Allison's woods were made out of genuine wood (Persimmon and Walnut) not metallic 'faux wood' like the modern day junk!) and repeated the process on her spikes before cleaning and marking 'AK' on a few of her 'Slazenger' balls which also were antiques from old Terra. Then she left a note for Sakkie to pack her bag, load the clubs and stuff into the 'Reever', set out her dinner and so forth. That done, Allison headed for her bedroom where she ditched her weapons, stripped to the skin, took a quick shower, stood in her drying alcove and dressed in her sweats. She padded barefoot back to the living room and repped up 'Diehard 2' and 'Commando' vid disks for herself. She stuck 'Commando' into the vid disk player and and was watching the last part of it when Sakkie arrived with the goodies. Allison bit into a gooey wedge of pizza and thought to hereself "Damned if I can tell the difference between 'repped' and 'real'! Gooley must be some kind of baka freak!" she decided. Allison had selected a light Zinfandel to accompany her torte. The decadent seet taste of the Black Forest delight contrasted so perfectly with the white wine that she'd polished off most of the torte and half of the Zinfandel before she noticed the time.

It was almost 2100 and Allison was feeling a bit drowsy. She'd just begun to nod off again when she suddenly realized oro she'd thought so strange. Sakura! Tt was very unlike Sakkie to leave her on her own for so long. Usually Sakkie was right there to tell her that pizza and torte were fattening and that she was drinking way too muchwine. Wait! Sakkie had to have come home or the food wouldn't have been there! She called her persocom but got no answer. "Oh well, even persocoms have sleep cycle modes, I guess. I'll see him ashita.." thought Allison as she stumbled sleepily towards her bedroom, shedding her sweats along the way. She crashed heavily onto her bed and was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. She awakened to a sensation of frigid biting cold! "Dam! Sakkie must not have set the thermo controls for the night!" she thought. "Thermo controls, heat on, temperature 8 degrees Kelvin." said Allison aloud. Nothing. She tried again with the same results. She got up to manually adjust the thermo's heat regulator and it wasn't there! "Master control. Lights. On." she commanded but the room remained dark! "Christ almighty! At this rate I'll freeze to death before morning! Better wake up Sakkie and get this mess straightened out." she thought, reaching down for her sweats which were gone! "Oro the Fxxx is going on around here! Sakkie!" she yelled while fumbling for the closet door handles and encountered a cold hard metallic surface instead of a nice warm wooded one! "Pocket torch under the pillow!" she cried, fumbling underneath her pillow and coming up empty!

Suddenly the truth hit Allison like a ton of bricks- she was NOT in her bedroom in her apartment at home on 'Alderaan 5'!

End of Chapter 82. Chapter 83 'Alley's Adventures Continue' or 'Aelita's Painful Arrival' to follow soon. Enjoy and Kami bless you all-K&K


	87. Chapter 83 'Alley's Adventures Continue'

DISCLAIMER: OK Alley, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter83 without further preamble:-

Chapter 83

'Alley's Adventures Continue' or 'Aelita's Painful Arrival'

In all likelihood, somehow she'd become one of the many passengers on 'Angel', 'Starcrusher', 'Emerald Queen', that newest one- that pirate vessel 'Sol' something or other or even on one of those shimatta shuttles! "Hold on here!" she thought. "I can't be on the 'Angel' or the 'Queen' because they are both manned so the power would be activated on them. However, I got no response for either heat or light and according to 'UG' regulations, starship shuttles must have activated systems at all times so I'm not aboard one of those things either. From oro Yuri's told me about that time lord hunk, the Doctor 4, TARDISes work all the time so I'm not aboard one of them. The two rogue ships have had their crews apprehended and Kei's holding 'em in one of 'Angel's' brigs. At least that's oro Sawaguchi's report said!" thought Allison. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers.

"Computer. Emergency illumination. Activate now." she shouted. Instantly the room was flooded with light. Now Allison could see the whole room- a bunk, some lockers (empty), two closets (likewise empty), a door marked 'Weapons' (locked of course) and a main door. She tried it and it was unlocked! It let onto a sort of mini-corridor. Snatching up the blanket, she wrapped it around herself. At least she'd be warm! As an afterthought: "Computer. Emergency thermo. Activate now." she commanded.

"That order is impossible to obey. Except for illumination and communications, all systems are either shut down or currently offline." answered a mechanical voice. "Computer. Restore power to all systems immediately." she said. "That order is also impossible to obey. All systems are currently locked down and only Captain February can unlock them." replied the same voice. "Who is Captain February?" asked Allison. "The commanding officer of the 'Sol Bianca'." informed the computer. "Are ALL parts of this shimatta ship currently shut down, dammit?" demanded an exasperated Allison. "Hai. Except for the arms cabin (apparently the room Allison had woke up in) and the bridge." said the voice. "Where's the bridge?" she cried. A portion of the air in front of the blonde shimmered and a complex diagram came into focus. A large area began to glow yellow on the map. "That is the bridge." said the voice. A red line formed leading from a small box and stopped several meters away. "This is the path that you have been traversing to this point." informed the voice again. Allison saw that she was on the very lowest level of a five level ship. She soon saw that the bridge was on Level Five. "Nearest turbolift?" she asked and a small box glowed green. It was just around the corner of the hall she was in and Allison jogged off in that direction. She found it easily and gingerly punched the 'Call' button. The doors shot open and Allison hopped aboard the car. There were no visible controls! "Onegai state your destination." said another voice.

"Level Five. Bridge." said Allison. The doors snapped shut and the lift accellerated upwards before stopping with a sudden jolt. The doors opened and she stepped off and she was standing in the centre of the bridge. Being a trained navigator, Allison was no stranger to starship control rooms and she quickly found the 'Comm Relay Grid'. Snapping it to 'ON' and seating herself at the console, Allison grabbed the mike and keyed it. " 'Sol Bianca' calling 'Lovely Angel 2'. Allison Kurtz calling Yuri Donovan. Onegai come in. (She waited) Yuri? Kei? Marlene? Kome? Rally? Han? Anybody? Over." she said and listened again.

"Konnichi wa to pretty lady in a gray blanket. Whaddaya wants?" responded a childish voice which sounded to Allison like its owner didn't have 'both oars in the water'! Then it hit her. "You can see me?" she asked. "Sure. You pretty blonde lady in a gray blanket. Ed can see you good. Can't we, Ein? I get Faye-Faye!" replied the childish voice.

"Ed! You'd better not let Auntie Kei catch you up here on the bridge! Now, oro the Hell is so impor--" Faye broke off as Allsion cried: "For Christ's sake- is anyone there? This is Allison Kurtz calling!" Faye answered her with: "Hai, Miss Kurtz. I can both see you and hear you. Your vidcam must be off which is why you can't see us. This is the 'Lovely Angel 2' and my name's Faye Valentine. Where are you calling from, Miss Kurtz? Over." replied the 'cowgirl'.

"Some shipped called the 'Sol Bianca' but nothing except the lights, lifts, communications and the emergency computer is working over here! Can someone come and get me, onegai? Over." said Allison. "That ship you're on is sitting some few hundred meters from the 'Angel'. Miss Kurtz- above your head should be a green knob. If you press it you should be able to me. Over." said Faye, whacking Ed's rear and sending her to get some help.

"Yes, Miss Valentine. I can see you fine now. Oh! My Kami! You can see ME? Gomen about the shimatta blanket but--" stammered the blonde Teuton. "That's OK, Miss- may I call you Allison? I'm Faye. Anyway Allison, I'll send some fuku over for you and we'll have you over here in a jiffy. But just who the Hell are you? Over." said Faye.

"She's Allison Kurtz- Gooley's personal lapdog, Faye!" replied the redhead in the green kimonowho'd just walked onto the bridge with Ed and Ein in tow. "Kei? Kei O'Halloran- is that you?" asked Allison. "You forgot to say 'over'. Hai Alley- it's me. New fashion statement, kid? Over." said Kei, lighting a cigarette. Allison huddled inside her blanket. "Very funny! It was either this or freeze to death! I went to sleep in my nice WARM apartment and woke up here! By the way, where is 'here'? Are you still on 'Endor'? Over." asked the blondetro-con.

"Hai, kid. We're still here but we lift off ashita for the trip home to 'Shimougou'. One of our time lords is on his way over with some stuff for you to wear, Alley. He knows how to get up there to the bridge so just sit tight, kid. Over." said Kei.

"Kid?" thought Allison. "Kei's nineteen- no, twenty now. I'm almost twenty-seven and she calls me 'Kid'!" Allison giggled to herself. It was an inhouse joke at the 3WA and 'UG' that Kei acted tough but she was really quite a caring person. After all, look how she'd risked her own life to save little Keitarou two- no, it was three years ago now- on those mountains of Gyrol. And yeah- Allison wa sone of the little guy's godmothers too!

Just then the lift doors opened and Doctor 2 stepped off. "Good evening, my dear. Better put these on. It's a bit chilly outside." he said, handing Allison a pair of yellow hotpants, a black turtleneck, a yellow suede jacket, a pair of red kid gloves, a pair of yellow knee-high stockings and a pair of white ankle boots. "I'll wait outside in the corridor for you to change, Miss Kurtz." he said, walking out the door. The Doctor had been on his way to get some suitable female garments from his TARDIS when Spike Steigel (who'd been eavesdropping over his comlink) dragged him into Faye's suite and proceeded to load him up with one of Faye's old outfits complete with boots. The time lord had then hurried to the transporter and had been whisked over to the engine room of the 'Sol' and from there he'd taken the turbolift up to the bridge.

"OK, Doctor. I'm ready. Let's go." said Allison, who had just emerged from the bridge. "How did you know that I was the 'Doctor'?" he asked. "From Yuri Donovan's description, you could have been no one else! Onegai call me Allison, Doctor." she replied. "This way if you please, Miss Kurt-- er, I mean Allison." said the Doctor, leading her to the lift station. "Engineering Deck." said the time lord. The lift doors shut and the lift slowly descended. An eternity later, the lift doors opened and the Doctor led Allison down the hall to where he'd first materialized. "I have Miss Allison with me and we are now ready for transport, Miss Kome." said the Doctor before linking arms with the tall blonde. The hallway walls seemed to shimmer and suddenly they were both standing on the floor pads in the transporter chamber back aboard the 'Angel'.

Facing them and smiling from the control console was a six foot tall green turtle sporting a violet headband across his aizu and wearing a 'Bo' staff or wooden quarterstaff on the back of his huge shell! Advancing on the duo, he stuck out a four-fingered claw. "Konnichi wa. I'm Donnatella. You can just call me Donnie." he said with a grin. Allison was of course in shock, however, the Doctor seemed nettled!

"This is Miss Allison Kurtz- Mr Gooley's personal aide from 'Alderaan Five', Don. Onegai be so good as to get Miss O'Halloran on the horn. We must let her employer know where she is. Pleasantries will just have to wait!" said the time lord.

"Whatever you say, Doc!" he replied. "Hey! Is that oro the babes are wearing now? Cowabonga, dude!" said another turtle almost identical to the first. This one was a tad shorter than Donnatella and had a red headband rather than a violet one. His weapons were a brace of 'numchakas' (weighted chains with short wooden slats attached to leather thongs not unlike Terran South American bolos).

"Mikey! Behave yourself." scolded Donnatella. "Gomen Miss. I'm Michaelangelo but just call me Mikey." he said while trying to 'high five' Allison. "Yo! Leo wants to know where Mikey is, Don! Oh! A kawaii (lovely or beautiful) babe! I should've known I'd find Mikey around one of those! Gomen, ma'am. My name's Raphael- Raph for short." He was taller than Donnatella and his headband matched Mikey's. His weapons were twin 'sai' (forklike daggers from Okinawa on old Terran Japan that were not unlike ordinary narrow garden weeders). "Miss Donovan said to come up to the ready room and bring Miss Kurtz and the Doc with us. Leo's (Leonardo) already up there with her and Miss O'Halloran. April's (April O'Neal, the turtles' 'sister') with Miss Valentine and the kids." said Raphael.

"Kids? Are the 'Dirty Pa--' I mean- are Yuri and Kei running a day care centre too?" asked Allison. "Hey, man! I'd love to see oro April would look like in that outfit of hers!" whispered Raphael to his two brothers. "Quiet, Raph! She'll hear you!" whispered Donnatella. "This way, onegai, Miss Kurtz, Doctor." he said, leading the way to the lift. "Command Deck. Level Nine. Ready Room." said Donnie to lift control. "State authorization codes." intoned the lift control voice. "Valhalla. Authority- Kei 1. Asgard." recited Donnie, using the words Kei had taught him to use to access the more sensitive regions of the 'Angel'. Allison was impressed! She'd never been on a field agent's starship before and and had never even 'guessed' that security was this tight! "Comply." replied lift control while the lift was skyrocketing upwards at an incredible rate of speed! "Destination attained." it announced and the doors opened onto the rear hallway behind the bridge on Level Nine. Donnie led the small hazu down the corridor to a door marked 'LA2- Ready Room'/'K O'Halloran, Captain, Private' on a small inset in the portal. Donnie tapped on its surface and a gruff voice said 'Come on in. It's open.' Donnie pushed the door panel controls and the door shot back.

Allison recognized kei and Yuri, Don Poporo and Anton Gustav, however, she did not recognize the tall guy standing beside kei. He was dark-haired with a handsome although weather-beaten face having bright aizu and a broad grin. But Allison's own aizu were riveted on a tall turtle at least six and one-half feet in height! His headband/mask was a light hue of aoishi and across his back were crisscrossed two katanas (Samurai swords) whose hilts were wrapped in adhesive tape or white duct tape. Between the two katanas and sitting upright was a third larger sword with a jeweled hilt (the 'Sword of Tenguu'). He waved to Allison and said 'Konnichi wa, Miss. I see that you've already met my brothers. I'm Leonardo but just call me Leo. Raph! A chair for our kawaii guest, onegai." Raphael pulled out a chair and waited until Allison was seated before shoving it and the tro-con gently towards the table. Allison was so surprised that she forgot to thank him!

"Might I be permitted to be introduced to our most charming companion, my sons?" asked a muted voice politely from the other end of the huge oval conference table. "Sensei! Gomen! I forgot that you were here!" apologized Leo. "Miss Allison-San, may I present our father and sensei (a mentor or teacher), Master Splinter. Sensei, this is Miss Allison Kurtz, Mr Gooley's personal assistant." he said.

From the other end of the table a chair was pushed back and the strangest creature that Allison had ever clapped aizu on arose. "I am honoured to make your acquaintance, Miss Allison-San." he said with a deep bow to her. He was a huge five foot tall rat! He was wearing a magenta dressing gown and leaning on a wooden staff. His black aizu were bright and clear.

"OK- if the 'Miss Manners' session is over shall we get down to the business at hand!" said an impatient Keirran O'Halloran. "Good idea, Kei. Alley- don't worry. We've relayed a message to Andre, er, Mr Gooley; he knows where you are and that you're safe and sound. He said to tell you that Sakkie is just fine. He's going to have Chief Gazelle (Anton's cousin) and Evelyn (his wife) take care of him until you get back home. (Evelyn Gazelle had been Evelyn Sykes before she married Chief Gazelle. She had graduated from the Academy with Kei and Yuri and had been assigned as a field operative tro-con to Chief Anderson's Unit 6 detachment on 'Alderaan Five' where she'd met (and fallen for) Gazelle, the 3WA's PE coach. He was the guy that had taught the 'Angels' how to play beach volleyball for their 'Winners in Summer Colors' assignment (See Mission 3 for details in DPFlash series) so Kei and Yuri knew them both quite well!) Mr Gooley also said to be sure and tell you the golf match has been postponed until your return home." said Yuri Donovan with a smile.

"Any more gossip, Yuri or is 'Peyton Place' over?" asked a fuming redhead. The tall weather-beaten pirate had taken advantage of Kei's outburst to sidle over to the blonde. "Howdy, ma'am. Name's Han Solo. Pleased to make your acquaintance." he said with a wink. "Same here." replied Allison while shaking his hand.

"First off I want to repeat that all of this crew as well as the crews of 'Starcrusher', 'Emerald Queen', 'Sol Bianco', and the shuttles including the 'Hammerhead' and the 'Flying Falcon' (Jett Black and Han Solo's shuttles) are to consider themselves to be under 3WA's command. As such any member of these crews will be required to wear regulation 3WA uniforms while on duty and to be armed at all times (even off duty times) and Alley, this will include you as well." said Kei. "Oro the oni did she find that outfit? It looks like one of Faye's getups!" thought Kei to herself. "Second- ashita we will leave 'Endor' and begin our trek back home to Furool City (Foo-Lon) on 'Shimougou'. The voyage will take a week to ten days. If Doc 'Q' finishes his 'Kronos' repairs while we're enroute, don't be surprised if our passengers start to vanish into thin air! According to (Kei checked her handheld PDO notebook's vidscreen) quantum theory, when the equilibrium of the universe is restored, everyone (with a few exceptions) should return to their own places/times. Third- we must still be ever vigilant on our trip home. Although we have John Berringer and his crew in the brig and although most of his vigilantes have been rounded up and accounted for, some of the others are still at large. By order of the 'UG' and the 3WA, amnesty is being offered to all the fugitives from Berringer's organization provided that they turn themselves over to us. If, however, they resist or act in a hostile manner, we are authorized to use any means necessary to subdue and apprehend them. These means will also include the use of deadly force but only as a last resort. And lastly- who knows? those bakas on Mars may even let our old pal 'Black Ghost' escape again! So- be prepared for anything and everything! Alley, you've got your choice. You can stay aboard the 'Angel', join the crew of 'Starcrusher', 'Queen' or the 'Sol'. You can even choose to be part of a shuttle crew if you want. As you're a fully qualified navigator, I would prefer you to navigate one of our shuttles. (Kei checked her wristchromo) Well, it's just about chow time (1800 hours or six PM) so I'll finish by saying I'll see you at dinner. Alley, onegai stay behind for a moment. Yuri, you'll remain as well but it won't take long. The rest of you- dismissed. Domo arigato for coming. Ja ne." said Kei.

When the door finally shut behind the last straggler (April O'Neal) Kei flared at Yuri. "Oro the Fxxx is she doing in 'that' getup! She looks like Faye! Open the closet. (Yuri fumed but obeyed) You'll find a new 3WA uniform, socks, boots, gunsashes and weapons in there. Get Alley outta that mess and into proper fuku stat! (Kei turned to Allison) This ain't your fault, Alley but onegai go next door with Yuri and change. Then we'll find you a room for tonight. You'll remain on the 'Angel' for now. Yuri'll show you whre our rec room and dining hall are. Anyplace else you want to go, just tell the lift to take you there. If you ain't allowed to go there, it'll tell you that too. Go with Yuri now and think about which crew you may want to join. See you both at 1800." Kei waved to them and returned to the bridge.

Yuri tossed the pile of garments to Allison, then she opened the side door which led to the bedroom which was sometimes used by the bridge crew. Closing the door behind them, Yuri began to chatter away happily while Allison changed. "The rec room is where we've got our bar and next door to it is our dining hall. They're on Level Two. Sick Bay's up on Three. The brig's on Five, Engineering is on Levels Three, Four and Five. The warp core for the main thrusters is on Three opposite Sick Bay's entrance. The command deck, this one, is Level Nine. The holodecks and the observation rooms are one level below us on Eight. The arsenol and some of our armouries are down on Four. The flight crews' quarters are on Level Three while Levels One and Two are mainly storage rooms. Level One also contains our docking bays where we house our surface rovers, aircars, skysleds, skyspeeders, airbikes and skycycles as well as our four shuttles, the 'Michaelangelo', 'Leonardo', Raphael' and 'Donnatella'. It's also a parking lot for visiting shuttles like Han Solo's 'Flying Falcon' and Jett Black's 'Hammerhead'. Incidentally, you were transmatted to the 'Sol Bianca', a pirate vessel we recently acquired. There are two other starships here as well- the 'Emerald Queen' and the 'Starcrusher'. The 'Queen' belongs to the bounty hunter, Jane Emeraldas while the 'Starcrusher' was John Berringer's flagship. Each ship carries a few shuttles- two on the 'Sol', three for the 'Queen' and three or four on the 'Starcrusher'. As for our passengers--trust me--when Kei said she ran an 'Ark in Space', she was NOT kidding! Oh, gomen! I was ranting along there, wasn't I? I hope I haven't been boring you too much, Alley?" ended Yuri.

"Nai, it's quite fascinating- really!" said Allison who was standing in front of the mirror. "Yuri? Must I wear this damned thing?" she asked while brandishing the small Mark III ion cannon. "Gomen Alley but it's Kei's orders, not mine! Quote- 'All passengers and crewmen are to remain under arms at all times until further notice.' unquote. You can wear the sash around your waist on the outside of your uniform blazer or inside it uner your arm or you can holster it inside your skirt's waistband in back or you can use the shoulder holster harness rig. But, let Kei catch you without it and there'll be jigoku to pay! Look Alley, as the Galactic Commander's personal assistant, technically you do outrank everyone on board this ship, however, this is still 'our' mission. Until it's over, like it or not, Kei's in command and I am her deputy commander. So just 'go with the flow' like Kome's always telling me. By the way- how do you like our new uniforms? Pretty snazzy, eh?" said a grinning Yuri Donovan.

Alley studied her reflection and frowned. "Snazzy, hai but isn't the skirt a trifle too short?" asked the taller blonde. "You'd rather wear the old 'battle bikini' outfits? Just be glad we don't have to wear the shimatta saucer caps too! You about ready to go, Al?" replied Yuri dryly. Allison Kurtz shuddered inwardly as she recalled the dreaded garments known as 'battle bikinis' which were once the standard issue female TC uniform (Al had worn the shimatta things during her field service time!) There hadn't been very much to the things as she remembered them, however, the top part at least had a sort of 'style' to it. The bottom was another matter altogether! The lower part resembled nothing so much as two oversized diapers which criss-crossed the tummy and pelvic regions for a modicum of modesty! They sported a gunsash with holster and fanny pouch which was used to carry spare power packs, vid ID, laser sword hilt and small personal items (Tro-cons did not as a rule carry purses or pocketbooks while on duty and many did not use them off duty either!). Completing the ensemble was a pair of knee-high doeskin boots which were usually white in color! Allison had had a bastard of a chief who had insisted that his tro-cons maintain a 'spotless' appearance including very shiny boots and white was a real bitch to keep clean and shiny especially given their line of work! A pair of gloves, a headband and a spangle bracelet made from soft flexible 'Kordalite', an alloy as tensile as silk and strong as 'Kelvinite'! In a pinch it could be taken off, stretched and used like a 'garrotte'. It made a really useful weapon but it could also be used as a rope or a cord. The final item was the wrist bracelet. Usually worn on the left wrist, it contained a very powerful spring attached to a piton at the end of a length of thin chain. When activated by a hidden control, the chain shot out and the piton buried itself in any surface (even rock) and could support the full weight of the TC and then some! Many times this device had saved the life of its wearer. The only real 'weapons' used back then were a blaster, a lasersword, a 'stinger' (like a modern day 'TASER') and sometimes a bazooka-like blaster which was used to launch grenades and/or rockets. (Kei and Keisie would have felt naked carrying such a tiny arsenol!)

" 'Shimougou' to Allison! I said- are you ready to go yet?" yelled Yuri. "Hai. Gomen Yuri but I must've been a billion parsecs away! Let's go, I'm famished!" replied Allison, her hand on the door's control panel. Yuri blocked the doorway. "Show me your cannon first, Alley." she demanded. Allison unzipped her blazer and shrugged the garment off her shoulder to reveal the Mark III under her left arm. Yuri's own cannon hung low on her right hip. In her blazer's pocket rested her lasersword's hilt ready for activation at a moment's notice. Satisfied Yuri stood aside to allow Allison to precede her to the lift. They rode down to the rec room and decided on a cocktail before dinner. Saitoh took their orders and returned with white wine for Yuri and a 'pink squirrel' for Allison. The chromo struck 1730 hours and a blinding flash of green light enveloped the entire room!

Above the billiard table, there suddenly appeared a strange greyish-green smoke. Several people jumped backwards and drew weapons. As the cloud cleared it revealed the forms of four schoolchildren in their early teens- three boys and a girl! Three of them wore the most outlandish of costumes while the other boy just wore a sweatshirt, jeans and sneakers. Of the other two lads one was dolled up like a Samurai warrior or a Ninja complete with a 'Kame Kaze' (divine wind) headband and brandished a katana! The other one was clad in magenta, sported a tail but carried no discernible weapons! The female teenager also appeared to be unarmed. Her garb was pink and white and somewhat resembled a 'battle bikini', however, instead of boots she was shod in soft felt slippers and her legs were encased in white leggings with brown lacings! She was yet another redhead!

"Don't worry, Aelita! We'll protect you!" yelled the last two boys together and they immediately moved to cover the girl from a front or a flank attack. The girl stood up, winced in pain and collapsed with a moan. All three boys supported her and gently laid her down on the felt surface of the table. "Jermie? How did you get here? Who is watching for 'XANA'? Has Yumi come back yet?" said both of the other two boys. "Ulrich? Odd? Are you guys OK? I don't know how I got here and Yumi is still missing! What's the matter with Aelita?" he asked, crawling over to the side of the stricken child.

"Her leg's swollen, dudes! What do we do now, guys?" yelled the one with the tail (Odd). By this time Yuri, Allison, Saitoh, the other Yuri and Keisie had run over, scooped up the unconscious girl and placed her on one of the sofas. "We gotta loosen those things around her legs. They're cutting off her circulation now that the leg's swollen up." said Keisie's partner. Yuri Donovan nodded and ran her tricorder over the girl's body. "Just take the shimatta things off of her!" yelled Keisie while slashing open the leggings with a laser beam. Saitoh and Allison had removed her slippers and Keisie yanked off the leggings. In her eagerness to help, Keisie had accidentally lasered through her skirt and top as well! As soon as the leggings came off, the other two garments fell away leaving Aelita wearing a sleeveless white pullover and shocking pink underdrawers!

"Her leg is broken- a simple fracture. Bring me an inflatable cast and a hypo of 'Axileine 30' quick! And bring a blanket or a tablecloth for this kid, for Kami's sake!" yelled Yuri while sponging the girl's face with clear warm water from a basin held by Saitoh. "Alley! That right earring of yours is a comlink. Get Kei down here fast!" said Yuri, injecting the kid from an autohypo and encasing the injured leg in the cast. Then she inflated it just enough to relieve the pressure on the bone. Inu Yasha and Sango covered the child with a blanket. Kagome was sent to find her some fuku (clothing) and bring it up to sick bay. She stirred, groaned and sat up.

"Where am I, Jeremie? Is this 'Lyoko'?" she asked, trying to take in her new surroundings. " 'Lyoko'?" said Keisie quizzically. "Ain't that one of those uninhabited moons in this system?" she asked. "That just can't be." replied Jeremie. " 'Lyoko' is only a virtual world! We three boys are from the Kadic Academy in France. So's our friend, Yumi Ishiyama but Princess Aelita is from the virtual world called 'Lyoko'. Hey! Hold on here a minute! I can understand me, Ulrich (the Samurai/Ninja) and Odd (the tailed one) showing up here as real persons but Aelita has only a 'virtual' existence! I have yet to perfect the program to turn her human so how did she turn up here as a human?" demanded Jeremie.

"That's my fault, I'm afraid." replied Keisie sheepishly. Yuri Donovan wanted no part of 'that' explanation having already heard it at least a hundred times so she and Allison picked up their patient and carried her to the lift. "Sick Bay- Level Three!" snapped Yuri to lift control. In seconds they arrived at their destination and whisked Aelita (their patient) into sick bay. While Allison placed cold compresses on the girl's forehead, Yuri injected her with thirty milligrams of 'Denethor Six' (a painkiller). Then she trilled April O'Neal to come and stay with Aelita in sick bay. April arrived and both 'doctor' and 'nurse' returned to the rec room.

Meanwhile downstairs Keisie had made the usual explanation which ran like this: "In AD 2140, I sorta 'accidentally' blasted a hole in the universe which sorta messed up time and space. It gets real complicated after that, kids." she explained. "Yuri-San says that once that rift in the continuum is repaired we should all return to where we originally came from. WOWIE! I never thought that I'd meet up with you guys here- on 'Endor'! Yuri-San just said that Aelita is here too and that she's a 'real' girl!" Yumi had just arrived in the rec room. She'd run all the way down three flights of gantryway stairs to see her tomos from old Terra! Yumi had literally 'run into' Yuri and Allison when she was racing down the sick bay corridor on er way down to dinner. They had just finished tucking in Aelita and posting April to watch her for them when Yumi had run into them both- literally!

"Whoa! Hey kid, where's the fire?" said Allison. "Gomen, Allison-San, Yuri-San but I overslept and now I'm late for dinner." explained Yumi, panting and out of breath. "Late? Honey, on the 'Angel' mealtimes are flexible so you're not late for anything. We replicate our food so you can eat whatever you want whenever you like." explained Yuri. "I did not know that, Yuri-San. Gomen once again." replied Yumi. "So let's have no more runnin' in the halls, crewman!" said Yuri, imitating Kei's gruff voice which caused Allison to giggle and Yumi to smile. "Hai, Yuri-San. No more running. I promise. Is someone ill, Yuri-San or has Kei-San had yet another difference of opinion with someone else?" she asked, tugging at her miniskirt and fidgeting.

"Nai. Kei's been on her best behaviour. We have shi, I mean, four new visitors from Terra and one oof them, a girl, has a broken leg. We've just finished treating her and now Miss O'Neal, er, April, is in sick bay to watch her for us." said Yuri. "Her name's Aelita, Yumi." supplied Allison. Yumi suddenly looked as if she's just eaten a 'slurm' (a worm-like soft drink featured on 'Futurama')!

"Aelita? Are the other three named Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie?" she cried. "Hai, I think so. Why?" answered a curious Allison. "Because they're my classmates and Aelita is the virtual girl princess we've been protecting from 'XANA'- that's why, Allison-San!" replied Yumi excitedly. "Well kids, there's only one way to find out for sure, isn't there?" said Allison, closing the door to sick bay. Yuri was busily engaged in stowing her medical supplies back into her small grip. "See you guys downstairs!" yelled Yumi, racing full tilt towards the gantryway stairwell, her promise not to run in the halls apparently forgotten!

END of Chapter 83. Watch for Chapter 84 where all the newcomers start getting used to shipboard life and more surprises are in store for all of our merry 'little' band of adventurers! Enjoy. Onegai r/r/s away and have a great Springtime. Don't forget your clocks (ahead this weekend) and Kami bless you all-K&K


	88. Chapter 84 'Antics in the Dining Hall' o

DISCLAIMER: OK Odd, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter84 without further preamble:-

Chapter 84

'Antics in the Dining Hall' or 'Bonanza for Cowboys'

Allison looked quite concerned as she stared directly at Yuri. "Oro's wrong, Alley?" asked Yuri, hefting her grip and heading for the lift. "Will Miss O'Neal be OK on her own with Miss Aelita? Maybe I should stay with them too, Yuri." replied Allison worriedly. "Nai! Haven't you seen oro April usually has to put up with? The Ninjas- the turtles are her brothers sorta and Master Splinter is her sensei too. That's why I think that she'll be OK by herself up here. Besides, she's already had dinner and we haven't. I thought you were the one that was famished a few minutes ago? Here, you can carry these downstairs for me, Alley." said Yuri, handing Allison a bundle of thick notebooks and vidpads. "Sure but oro are these things, Yuri?" asked the tall blonde. "I guess you'd call 'em our roll books, Alley. It's the lists of all of our passengers and crews for the 'Angel' and the other ships and shuttles in our fleet. They tell who is assigned where and in oro capacity. Incidentally, we're making you our new yeoman (secretary, adjutant or clerk) and your first assignment will probably be to keep those things current and up to date. Come on, Alley! Now I'm starving to death too!" replied Yuri waiting for her new yeoman to climb aboard the lift.

"Rec room stat." said Yuri unzipping her blazer and shrugging out of it. "Yuri, do all the kids know that we're armed?" asked Allison. "Yumi, Ed, Rin and Serena's mobs do. Why?" asked the exec. "Because you're wearing a shoulder holster and you'll probably scare the crap outta Jeremie and the other two kids when they see it!" replied Allison crossly. "Well, they'll just have to deal with it, Alley. I'm sweating like a 'Lycorian lizard' in this blazer. (Allison stared at the violet-maned vixen with a cross expression on her face.) Fine! I'll put the darn thing back on again!" said Yuri, slipping the blazer back on and zipping it half way up. "Happy now, Al?" asked Yuri. "I'm sure Kei will scare the little onis (devils) a jigoku of a lot more than that tonight when she has her weekly fireside chat with us." added Yuri ruefully.

She and Allison arrived at the rec room to a cacaphony of noises and a tumult of laughter. Allison headed for the bar before noticing that for once it was unattended! Yuri quickly steered her through the adjoining door and into the dining hall next door. The mammoth room was packed tighter than a can of sardines! Tonight absolutely everyone seemed to be having dinner at the same time! Of course, being a 'newbie', Allison had no way of knowing that this was highly unusual aboard the 'Angel'. However, Yuri was shocked to say the least! All three shifts of the flight crews were there for all four of the vessels. Then she noticed Jamie feeding the two Mugghis along with Ein, Artemis and Luna. The Nammos were circulating the hall with trays of beverages. There were Han, Ann, Keitarou, Kome, Mar, her own counterpart, Keisie, the two Doctors, the 'Master', Zoe, Leila, Robin Senna, the Teen Titans, Star's brother and sister, Raph, Don, Leo, Mikey, Splinter, April (the one from the 'Sol'), the two chiefs, Kenshin's hazu, the Insurance girls, Vash, Nick, Legato, Inu Yasha's bunch, Big Spike Miroku, Jett, 'Cowboy' Spike Steigel, Faye, Spike 3 the vampire, Angel and his brood, the Justice League, Naraku, Kikyo, the 'Lyokan' kids, Emma, the 'Green Baron', the rest of Feb's 'Sol Bianca' crew, the Elf Hunters, the Demon Hunters, the Treasure Hunters, Ivanhoe, Rebecca, Falco, Crybaby Prince John, Mordor, Fingal, Oddo, K-9 (Doctor 4's data dog robot thing), Rin and Shippou (who were riding Kirara), Haruka Sasashi the witch hunter, Orphen's group, Rally Vincent and Minnie Mae Hopkins (the Gunsmith Cats), Vegeeta and Goku (the Saiyaans), Bulma Brief, there were the 'Soldier Sailors' (Serena and her mob), Ed and that little know-it-all detective wannabe (Conan Edogawa) who'd turned up two days back on ythe 'Flying Falcon' with his cousin Rachel and his guardian Richard who was Rachel's dad and some stupid baka Inspector Zenigata who'd turned up with them (Boy! All Richard did was nap and booze it up while Zenigata went around accusing everyone in sight of being some Terran crook he was chasing named Lupin III! Hmmn! Better crosscheck that dude in 'CC's' databanks!) The kids were waiting on tables, taking down orders, delivering meals, filling up glasses and cups, bussing tables, etc. Christ! It's a wonder that the prisoners from the brig weren't here too! Hold the comlink! Who WAS guarding the brigs and who the oni was running the ship? (Yuri was worried). And like the Terran Queen Victoria holding court, presiding over this madhouse was Keirran Maureen Deirdre O'Shaughnessy O'Halloran in all her glory!

Clad entirely in black, she sported one of the brand new senior officers' uniforms reserved for the ranks of commander and higher of the 3WA's tro-con units. They were quite similar to the ancient Nazi 'SS' uniforms of 20th Century Terra's World War II era. Kei's rig consisted of a tunic covered with medals and citations of all sorts (Kei had been decorated more times than old Martha Stewart's prison cell!), a very short miniskirt, nylon hose and shiny jackboots. Fingerless black gloves covered her hands. Twin Mark XIII ion cannons were strapped to both hips while a lasersword tsuba (hilt) depended from her 'Sam Browne' belt and guardstrap. She also carried a small swaggerstick which she was using as a pointer. Yuri Donovan giggled at the sight of her captain. "Where's your stalag, Kommandant? Oro the Hell are you Kei- the 'Spirit of Past Missions' or did we have another time flux shift and you're the Kei from WWII Terra? You look ridiculous, you know!" said Yuri, roaring with uncontrolled mirth. Kei bristled. "This wasn't my Kami shimatta Fxxxing idea, Vacuumhead! I got a special delivery relay from the 'G Twins' (Garner and Gooley) to wear this idiotic getup from now on! Haven't you heard- we're heroes! There's gonna be a bunch of dignitary oafs, satraps, politicians and every other baka moron you can think of waiting to greet us at Furool City Airfield when we get back home!" grumbled the redhead, downing three fingers of 'Tullamore Dew' in one gulp! Yuri and Allison both suppressed giggles.

"Laugh now, you hyenas! You and the 'Katzenjammer Kids' (Kome and Marlene) and the chiefs have to to wear 'em too! (She looked at Allison who was chuckling merrily) Wait'll you see oro the yeoman's uniform looks like, Alley and you'll have to wear it! These damned things are too shimatta Fxxxing hot!" cursed the firebrand angrily. "Heil, Mein Fuhrer!" giggled the 2140 Yuri and Keisie who were half wasted as usual. "Not to worry, kiddies! I've got one for each of you as well as Ann and Keitarou." Kei was starting to mellow (after half a litre of booze!) and was really enjoying herself until-- WHAM! A flying ball of white fur crashed down onto the table!

"Whee! That was fun, Foxboy! Let's do it again!" squealed Rin who'd landed in the bowl of mashed potatoes Conan had just placed on the table. "I think we'd better make a run for it before Uncle Inu Yasha and Uncle Sess find out oro we've been doing, Rin." replied Shippou from the punch bowl. Kei was staring directly into the golden aizu of a small white nekka youkai which was sitting in a tureen of tomato bisque which Rei had just placed in front of the captain. Kei and everyone else at her table was covered in a combination of mashed potatoes, tomato bisque and champagne punch!

"Faye! Robin! Inu Yasha! Sesshomaru! Sango! Get your asses over here right now!" she roared. "We gotta go now, Auntie Kei." said Shiipou innocently. He was quickly climbing out of the punch bowl. "Hai. Me too, Auntie Kei. Bye." said Rin, also jumping up to split. They almost made it too. "Come back here, you little pests! Gotcha!" The hanyou made one grab and had both Rin and Shippou by their collars.

"Kirara! Oro the Hell are you doing up here on the shimatta table? Get down this instant! Look at you, you little oni!" yelled Sango, snatching the small nekka youkai (which had assumed kitten form again) out of the soup tureen. "You're more pink than white now and BOY! do you need a bath!" scolded the demon slayer.

"Lady Sango, can you not control that beast of yours?" demanded Ivanhoe. "Those two little Hellions have been galloping that 'thing' (Kirara) all over the ship, milady and they almost knocked 'His Highness' down the stairs!" said Falco crossly. "Who the Fxxx is 'His Highness'?" asked Kei. "He refers to Prince John Plantagenet, Lady Kei." supplied the 'Dark Knight'. "Oh. The 'Crybaby'." replied Kei with a chuckle. "On Terra, he may very well be 'His Highness' but on 'my' ship he's just another one of the crew. Falco, tell 'His Highness' that you and he are both assigned to 'Starcrusher'. You're on Rebecca's security team and he's one of Kenshin's fighters. You can keep your own weapons but you'll have to carry 'beam' weapons as well. I suggest plasma rifles or blasters. You could probably handle an ion cannon or a disruptor gun, Falco but 'His Highness' would get knocked on his royal ass by the recoil." said Kei. Then she lifted the mike in front of herself and spoke.

"We're lifting off ashita at 0900 hours but the flight crew gets to start their yobi (day) half an hour earlier at 0830 hours. After you finish your dinner, draw your supplies, uniforms and weapons and report to your posts by 0830. The rest of you will report to your assigned ships by 0845 hours. See your unit officer or section chief for further details on your assignments for this mission. Hai, yeah, we are going home at long last! Arigato Ka-Mi for that at least! The voyage will last a week to ten days and at some 'UG' station along the route, we will drop off our prisoners. I'll know more about that after I hear from Garner so enjoy yourselves tonight but don't forget that we have an early start in the morning. Any questions?" Kei waited.

"Onegai. Captain O'Halloran but oro about us? Like some of the others we came aboard after you'd listed everyone's assignments." The speaker was a small boy of about six years with a red bowtie and thick glasses. "Oro's your name, kid?" snapped Kei. "Conan Edogowa, ma'am. I'm here with my guardians, Richard and Rachel Moore." replied Conan politely. "First off, you call me either Auntie Kei or Miss O'Halloran. Second, Conan- anyone who came aboard the 'Angel', 'Starcrusher' or the 'Emerald Queen' or even the 'Sol Bianca' will remain on that ship unless they've got a special talent or calling deemed by us to be more useful somewhere else. That answer your question, kid?" asked Kei in a softer (for her anyway!) tone. "Must everyone wear a uniform, Miss O'Halloran?" asked Richard Moore (surprisingly he was sober for a change!) while the brunette beside him was blushing a deeper shade of crimson vermillion. "Oh. This is my daughter, Rachel and you've just met our young charge, Conan." he added.

"Hai, Richard. Everyone here has been deputized into active duty by 'UG' and the 3WA. Since we've been on a jointly sanctioned 'UG', 3WA and 'Starfleet' mission, it's been decreed by the higher-ups that all of us will wear 3WA uniforms. The type and style will be at the discretion of the individual. There will be no rankings worn on them, however, unless you are already a 3WA member and hai, Conan- even the children are temporarily 3WA Junior Tro-Con Trainees." replied Kei.

"Cool, Auntie Kei!" chorused Shippou and Rin. "Do we get gun things too?" they crowed. Kei thought a moment or so. "If you're twelve or older you get a beam weapon. We'll have to find something less dangerous for the little ones like you two." she answered. "Who exactly is our enemy, Miss?" queried Conan.

"A while back a madman nameds John Berringer tried to avenge his brother's death by killing Miss Donovan and myself. To this end he recruited over one hundred fifty assassins, killers, mercenaries, pirates, you name it, to help him to accomplish this. Through the combined efforst of 'UG', 'Starfleet', the 3WA, 'Galactic Command' and the 'ISSP' (Inter Solar System Police), most of this rabble was either killed outright, destroyed or captured. Some just gave up the hunt and went home quietly. However, the most bloodthirsty one of the lot was a fanatical lunatic named Khan. His ship, the 'Botany Bay' had joined forces with another pirate vessel, the 'Sol Bianca' which we have since captured. Unfortunately, just when we were on the verge of nabbing Khan, the 'Bay' jumped into hyperspace and escaped. We've got the feeling that Khan's hiding in a wormhole, a quark or some other anomaly in hyperspace. We believe he's jsut biding his time and waiting for a chance to attack us, release Berringer and the rest of our prisoners and disapppear with them back into hyperspace. Naturally, he'll also attempt to commandeer our ships as well! Travelling with only four starships we would be especially vulnerable to his attacks since his 'Bay' is larger than all of our ships put together! Therefore, not only will we be using our four main starships but all of our shuttles as well. Even with that large a flotilla, stopping Khan will NOT be easy! Han and Jett's shuttles will be utilized as scout patrol ships. The 3WA would 'prefer' that we take Khan and his cutthroats alive but if not, we are authorized to use deadly force to subdue them but only as a last resort. Now- some good news for our 'cowboys' and 'cowgirls'. 'UG', 'Starfleet', 'Galactic Command', the 3WA and the 'ISSP' have put a bounty on Khan's head of six billion credits or $250 thousand dollars which is 150 billion woolongs- 'dead or alive'. Each member of his crews is worth a cool six million credits or $11,000 dollars which is 175 million woolongs- 'dead or alive'. Rally has tracked Khan to his last known location and those coordinates have been fed into all of our ships', shuttles' and even our smaller toys' navigational systems. Khan can remain in stasis, that is, in hyperspace, in that wormhole, quark or whatever for only 72 solar hours before the 'G' forces within it will crush his ship. He disappeared twelve hours ago leaving him only sixty hours. That's the good news. However, now for the bad news--" explained Kei. (How's that for a cliffhanger, hazu?)

END of Chapter 84. Chapter 85 soon. Have a nice Palm Sunday and Master's weekend. Go Vijay Singh- you can do it! Please r/r/s and Kami bless you all-K&K


	89. Chapter 85 'Where the Hell is Khan' or

DISCLAIMER: OK Conan, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 85without further preamble:-

Chapter 85

'Where the Hell is Khan?' or 'Rocket Revelry'

Khan can only come out of stasis at certain coordinates. Unfortunately, within tweleve parsecs of his last known location alone, that gives him at least 300 possible escape routes! So we'll have to get real lucky to find him! Nick (Wolfwood) has tangled with this baka before. " 'CC', map onegai. (A starchart showing both the 'Antares System' and the 'Aquarian Galaxy' materialized in the air in front of Kei.) Arigato, 'CC'. Nick believes that Khan will try to put as much distance between him and us as possible before he has to come out of stasis. Apparently he was in pursuit of either the 'Angel', the 'Starcrusher' or the 'Emerald Queen'. He was travelling with the 'Sol Bianca' but he divulged none of his plans to his partner, captain Feb or her crew. My opinion is that he's been dogging our heels because the 'Angel' is closely allied to 'Starfleet' and Nick says he's really pissed off at them for the 'Genesis' incident (See 'Star Trek' episode 'Space Seed' and 'Star Trek Movie #2' for details). Working along that premise, I think he'll jump as close to 'Shimougou' as he can get. He may even think that 'Starfleet' personnel are aboard this ship! There aren't any really but the 3WA and 'UG' do command 'Starfleet'. Whether or not he is aware of this we have no way of knowing for sure. However, if he does try and jump the closest to 'Shimougou' as he can get, it could only be here at 'Gysymeo' (Kei indicated the 'wormhole' used by her and Yuri three years ago during the 'SIREN' incidents) so I'm sending 'Starcrusher' there in advance of the other ships set up an ambush. Should he exit there, we'll have him. To cover our asses though since the next closest exit is near 'Tekla' the 'Sol Bianca' is going there. I've decided to trust Feb and her crew but I'm still putting Arkton (Starfire and Blackfire's brother) in command of the 'Sol'. That means that Emma will have to find herself a new co-pilot, I'm afraid. I'll recommend my opposite number from 2140 (Keisie) but the choice is still hers to make. The 'Queen' goes to 'Halcyon' and one of her shuttles goes to 'Zygon' while the other heads for 'Minerva'. The 'Angel' will bring up the rear with the 'Raphael' held in reserve. The 'Donnie' will take its position at 'Antares'; the 'Mikey' goes to 'Eldrad' and the 'Leo' is bound for 'Lyoko'. The orders are simple and I want no deviation from them. Berringer is a fanatic but at least he's sane. Khan, however, is an out and out baka nutcase! He is extremely dangerous and unpredictable to boot! If you spot the 'Botany Bay', you put out a call for backup and you wait for it! Meanwhile you harass and delay Khan until help arrives. You do not, I repeat, you do NOT attempt to apprehend Khan on your own! Emma will choose captains and crews for her shuttles while the chiefs, Yuri and I will pick captains and crews for our four shuttles. Now I'll refresh your memories. The starship flight crews are as follows:- 'Starcrusher': Han Solo (Commander); Bulma Brief (Pilot); Ellen Rogers (co-Pilot) and Zoe (Navigator). 'Emerald Queen': Emeraldas (Commander); Green Baron (Pilot); Emma must choose a new co-pilot; and Ann Hathaway (Navigator). 'Lovely Angel 2': I am Commander; Legato Bluesummers (Pilot); Yuri Donovan (Co-Pilot); and Marlene Angel (Navigator). 'Sol Bianca': Arkton (Commander); Feb (Pilot); April (co-Pilot); and Allison Kurtz (Navigator). I want six man crews on all the shuttles. Now I don't really care how the captains pick their crews or who goes where except that the children must remain aboard the 'Angel' at all times. Keitarou will captain the 'Donnatella', the other Yuri from 2140 will captain the 'Michaelangelo' and Wonder Woman will captain the 'Leonardo'. When you choose your crews, gentlemen and ladies, onegai remember those positions may have to be refilled by someone else as quickly as possible. Emma will be choosing two six-man crews while the rest of you gentlemen and you two ladies will be choosing five. Although this new development will move our liftoff to 0900 hours, I still want a manifest of all starships' and shuttles' crews as quickly as possible. Any questions?" Several hands went up as a roar arose in the room. "One at a time, shimatta!" yelled the redhead. "Hai, Yumi?" she said, pointing to the Terran schoolgirl who was sporting a brand new 3WA uniform.

"You said we'd remain aboard the ship we arrived on. (Kei nodded her head) Well, I came on 'Starcrusher' but then Ellen-San brought me to this ship where Inu Yasha-San found me and---" Kei smiled at her and said "You and your tomos will remain aboard the 'Angel'. Next? Hai, KR?" she said.

"Can't we keep the same crews as before?" he asked. "Hai and nai. You had a twelve-man crew before. Now you'll have five, six including you. You can have most of your old crewmen back but this time it's too dangerous for Serena (Sailor Moon pouted and stuck her tongue out at Kei), I'm afraid and our counterparts have already been assigned elsewhere. Legato, if necessary, you will captain the 'Raphael' (Legato beamed and nodded), however, you'll have to grab a fresh crew since most of your old crewmen have already been assigned to other ships, OK? (Again the quiet man nodded). Very well. Get those lists to me before 2200 hours. Anyone else? Hai, Emma? Oro?"

The fiery-haired buccaneer (whose hair was even redder than Kei's and Keisie's put together!) said "Ok. I'll take Keisie as my co-pilot but I want to use Don and Anton as shuttle captains (Kei glanced at the two chiefs who nodded their OK) since nobody on my crew can pilot one. Arkie was one of my shuttle pilots, you'll recall." she said.

"Fine with me. OK, sirs, I'll need your crew lists by 2200. Yes, Conan?" she asked wearily. The small bright-aizued lad with the big spectacles put down the tray of drinks he'd been carrying and said "My cousin, Rachel (a tall brunette standing behind Richard Moore smiled) is a great strategist and I'm pretty good at figuring out stuff. Now, Uncle Richard---" The redhead was getting bored and angry by the second.

"Hai, I'll need another yeoman (secretary). Rachel, you and your dad report to my ready room on Level Nine in fifteen minutes. Bring the bra- er Conan along if you want. Captains, when you finish your crew lists just give 'em to Miss Moore. Now, if we're all done here- " Ann Hathaway interrupted her. "Kei, since KR is a shuttle captain and Emma needs a comm relay officer, could I fill in for him and be Emma's navigator too?" she asked.

"Sure. Why the jigoku not? I already told you that I didn't give a crap who went where so long as all the empty positions are filled, OK? If you got any more questions, I'll be in my ready room. G'Night." Kei picked up her java mug and left the table. "Bridge onegai." she told lift control. Whoosh! The lift doors opened and Kei entered the bridge through the rear portals.

"Ka-Mi! You look like you were on the receiving end of one of the doggie's (Inu Yasha) infamous food fights, Cap! Oro the Hell happened?" The speaker was a tall, dark raven-haired beauty wearing a tight form-fitting white bodysuit.

"Not Inu Yasha this time, Feb. It was Shippou and Rin, the little hellions. Look Feb, I've decided to give you and your girls another chance. You'll pilot the 'Sol' although you won't be in command of her- sorry, Garner's orders not mine! I've placed Arkton in command. He's---" Feb squealed happily. "Arkie? Star's brother? Cool! We're old pals! We met him on Tamaran and we know Star and Black too." she said.

"So you don't mind not being boss on your own ship?" asked Kei bewilderedly. "Nai, Cap. No problemo there. By the way, all's been quiet up here so I can stick around while you get changed if you want. I'm not really hungry tonight and-" replied Feb. "I really appreciate the offer, Fb but Mugg and Nam can hold down the fort now. You're gonna have a busy yobi (day) ashita (tomorrow) and you'll need all your strength so get some grub in you. You'll be going to 'Tekla'. Now scoot!" Feb saluted, smiled and departed.

"Mugghi. Nammo. Watch the ship and trill me if there's trouble." Mugghi meowed while Nammo beeped and hooted. Kei returned to her own bedroom on Level 3 and divested herself of her garbage-laden uniform and underthings. After a quick shower, she stood in the drying alcove for a few minutes with the heat set at sixty degrees Kelvin. Then she padded back to her bedroom where she donned fresh undergarments and socks. She debated between a fresh 3WA uniform or her old familiar sweats. Both lost and she tossed on her green kimono emblazoned with red dragons instead. Kei started for the express lift to the command deck before remembering the guests awaiting her at her ready room.

"A carafe of coffee, hot, black, creamer, sugar, a litre of 'Jameson's' (Irish whiskey), a six pack of 'Yaga' (beer) and a six pack of root beer. Rep them immediately and send 'em up to the replicator in my ready room onegai." she told the replicator. Then she stepped through her closet, java mug in hand, said "Command Deck" and was instantly whisked to her destination. She keyed the door panel of her ready room, placed her left palm across the face of the access verification grid and murmurred the coded words to open it. The door shot back. She took one step inside and stared in amazement!

Richard Moore was seated at her desk with liquor glass in hand (a half empty litre of 'Tullamore Dew' was on the desk beside him) calmly reading the 'Angel's' logbooks! Rachel Moore and Conan Edogawa (a coffee cup and a can of root beer were on the floor beside them) were in the process of re-organizing her filing cabinets. Now Kei did not mind in the least that they'd helped themselves to soda, coffee and booze. She had no objection to their re-doing her files (her filing system was basically the same as the famous Terran detective Conan was trying to emulate- Sherlock Holmes!) or even to Richard's reading of the logs. But how the Fxxx did they get into a locked and coded room? Only Yuri, Mar and she knew the codes and only their palm and voice prints could activate the door releases! For that reason Kei hardly ever locked the files or her desk. And who had shown them how to use a replicator? Only Ed or Donnatella could have possibly figured it out and Donnie was tuning up the thrusters while Ed was downstairs bussing tables! So how?

Suddenly Rachel noticed her. "Oh! Miss O'Halloran, er, Captain, er Kei! I hope that you don't mind us getting right to work on these files. You see--" she began. Her father put down his glass and slammed the logbooks shut. "Yeah, sorry about barging in but after Conan picked the lock-- er--" Kei again stared at him aghast! "After Conan picked the lock? How can a six year old brat possibley defeat a highly complex, state-of-the-arts security system? That door needed my palm print, my voice print, my codes or Yuri's or Mar's or Kome's to open it! And who would've thought you guys would even know oro a replicator was let alone know how to use one!" she demanded. Kei was clearly astonished!

"Oh. Conan does this kind of stuff all the time, Kei. It's no big deal for him." siad Rachel. "Pardon my asking but do you even know how to file, Kei?" she added. "It is really quite a simple security code, Miss. One I had bypassed the palm and voice print relays, I simply made it accept anyone's palm and voice prints so long as the words used were the ones I'd reverted it to accept. I can easily put it back to the way it was, ma'am." explained Conan.

"You got that right, kid! You shimatta well will put it back the way you found it!" said Kei very icily. "Oh, yes. Your replicator accepts verbal commands from anyone's voice. I had noticed several of these devices in the other rooms so I experimented with them a little." said Conan. "I hope you don't mind Conan's little liberties, Kei?" asked Rachel.

"Mind? Why on 'Shimougou' would I mind? He penetrates a state-of-the-arts security system! He manages to break into a secure files area! He easily figures out how to use a device which took Yuri and I five weeks to master! Tell me this, Rachel- has he met a little short redhead onboard who runs around with a computer strapped to her head and monitor goggles over her aizu with a dog at her heels- a kid named Ed? She's a frigging genius too!" asked a fuming Kei.

"Well, as long as Conan hasn't done aything wrong, Kei." replied Rachel. "Nai, he hasn't met this kid of yours." she added. "Ed's not my kid!" roared Kei. "Rachel, don't you recognize sarcasm when you hear it?" said Conan quietly.

"Anything interesting in our logbooks, Richard?" asked the redhead. "Logbooks? I thought they were the outlines for a sci fi novel somebody was writing! None of this crap in there could possibly be true, Cap!" said Richard, pouring himself more booze. "Every single word in those things is the Kami's honest truth, Mr Moore." replied Kei quietly, trying very hard to control her temper. "Oh. Pardon us! We're keeping you up and we all have a very busy day ashita, ma'am." said Richard, noticing Kei's attire. "Let's go, Rachel. Conan. Goodnight, Miss." he added.

Kei glanced at her wristchromo and nodded. "You're quite right, Richard. It really is getting late. Conan can fix my codes ashita. Have you been assigned sleeping quarters yet?" asked Kei, pouring a heavy dollop of 'Jameson's' into her coffee mug and taking a long pull out of it. "Yes, Kei. We've been assigned rooms in Mr Ivanhoe's suite. I'm sharing with Miss Rebecca. Dad's in with Mr Ivanhoe and Mr Fingal, a very nice older gentleman. Conan is sharing with a Mr Oddo, a very small and funny little fellow indeed. Oh. I almost forgot. Miss Kurtz dropped off some crew lists for you. I put them on the big table. See you in the morning. Goodnight, Kei." said Rachel. Richard and Conan muttered their goodnights and the trio left for Level 3. Kei shivered and wished to hersel that starships were equipped with fireplaces.

" 'CC', raise heat level to forty degrees Kelvin." she ordered. Again she checked her wristchromo. "Shit, time to call garner again already?" she said to herself. Reaching for the mike she realized oro she was wearing. "I sure as jigoku ain't gonna give Charlie a thrill tonight. I'm in enough trouble as it is." she thought. She went to the adjoining bedroom and changed into sneakers and sweats. Finally she fed in the new crew lists and vidfaxed them to both Garner and Gooley. Keying the mike, she called Garner and his craggy countenance immediately appeared on her vidscreen.

"You're out of uniform, Tro-Con." he said by way of greeting. "Hi, Garner. Nice to see you too. And I ain't on duty now so I don't have to wear that baka uniform! And while we're on the subject- why can't 'CC' design us a uniform with 'pants' instead of micro-miniskirts? I think he's just a 'dirty old man'. You do know that most of my female passengers and crewmen hate to wear skirts? Couldn't we bend the rules a teeny bit and substitute 'pants' for the 'skirts'? The only ones that actually like the shimatta things are the two Yuris- the vacuumhead and the other one. Anyway- I just vidfaxed the new crew lists to you and Gooley so enjoy." said Kei.

"I'll see oro I can do with 'CC' but oh, jigoku! go ahead and substitute the pants anyway! Let's live dangerously!" replied Garner, laughing. "Hai, sir and domo arigato! Anything new on Khan, sir? Like where the Hell he is now?" asked Kei.

"We're picking up some very strange readings at coordinates X24/J37. It looks like he's jumping out at 'Gysymeo', Kei so apparently you were right. Who's covering 'Gysymeo'? Ah, hai, I see it's 'Starcrusher' commanded by-- Han Solo! The smuggler? Kei, are you certainb you know oro you're doing? In any case, I want a 3WA officer sent along with him." replied Garner. "Of course I know oro I'm doing, sir! He's an ex-smuggler and he's engaged to Senator Leia Organa from 'Alderaan'. I trust Han, er, I mean, Captain Solo totally, sir. Besides, there already is a 3WA operative onboard with him- My opposite number from 2140, Keisie, is weapons officer." said Kei. "Shit!" thought Kei. "I let her go over to Emma's ship as co-pilot!" she thought ruefully to herself.

"Oro! She's the one that blew a hole in the universe and started this whole mess in the first place, isn't she? Well, as long a syou trust her, I'll let it go. But if she fouls up, O'Halloran, it's your ass not mine, right?" said Garner. "Understood, sir. One more thing. Where do we dump off our prisoners?" asked the redhead. "Just before you reach 'Lyoko', the 'ISSP' has a base on an asteroid called 'Seto Kaiba' and they've been advised of your arrival. You'll hand over your prisoners there. The paperwork will take a few hours so you may want to use the 'Raphael' for the transfer. They can catch up to the 'Angel' afterwards. It's up to you guys where you'll rendezvous. Try to remember that whoever you send over to 'Seto' is representing both the 'UG' and the 3WA as well as 'Starfleet' and the 'Galactic Command' so make certain there are no 'incidents'. Is that clear?" said a weary Garner.

"Yes, sir. I'll let Yuri handle this one and we'll rendezvous at 'Tekla' so we can watch 'Gysymeo' without being spotted." replied Kei with a yawn. "Fine. Good luck, Kei. Garner out." he signed off. "Roger. Kei out." she replied. "Whew! He didn't notice that there ain't no 3WA officer on Han's ship!" she thought. After making sure the bridge was secure (she left Mugghi snoring away contentedly. 'George' was engaged even though the 'Angel' was stationarand Nammo was still monitoring the ship's systems.), Kei decided to sack out in the bedroom adjoining her ready room so she carried her kimono down the back hall to there. Then she kicked off her sneakers, stripped off her sweats, tossed her kimono on the floor and crashed onto the bunk. She was asleep in seconds. Sometime later-

"Prepare for trouble. Where the Hell are we so better make it double. To protect the world from devastation. To unite all people within our nation. To denounce the evils of truth and love. To extend our reach to the stars above. Jessie! James! Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of LIGHT! Surrender now or prepare to FIGHT!"

A guy with silvery hair, a girl with very long and very red hair and a tabby nekko (cat) were standing atop the conference table in Kei's ready room!

"OK! Let's fight then!" A stinging blast of aoishi-white energy singed the nekko's tail as the trio quickly dove for cover!

End of Chapter 85. Chapter 86 soon hopefully. Please r/r/s and have a nice Easter folks. Kami bless you all-K&K


	90. Chapter 86 'More Pokey Antics' or 'A Clo

DISCLAIMER: OK Jess, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter86 without further preamble:-

Chapter 86

'More Pokey Antics' or 'A Close Call'

Kei was still covering the frightened three some with her Mark XIII ion cannon. It was still smoking and filling the room with an acrid odor. "Drop your weapons and raise your hands!" she commanded. "Yuri! Get up to the ready room stat and bring the two Saiyaans with you! You won't believe this one!" trilled Kei.

"We ain't got no weapons, Lady!" yelled the tabby nekko, raising its paws skywards. "We don't have any weapons, Meowth." corrected the silvery haired guy. "Forget the grammar, James! Who the Hell is she anyway?" cried the redheaded stranger. "How should I know, Jess?" shouted James. Meanwhile Kei had done a double-take!

"You can talk? Nekkos can't talk!" she said with an amzed look on her face. "They can when they're 'Pokemons', Miss." said the guy who seemed to be named James. The redhead was Jessie and the tabby nekko was Meowth. "Oro the jigoku is a 'Pokemon'?" she demanded. "Excuse me, madam but we are 'Team Rocket'. My name is Jessie, his is James and that's our 'Pokemon', Meowth. 'Pokemons' are 'pocket monsters'. We sort of use them like weapons, I guess." explained the long-tressed redhead. "Who are you and where are we?" asked the guy.

"OK. Sit down and lower your hands. However, any funny business and you're fried, got it? (The trio nodded) I'm Kei O'Halloran, Captain of the 'Lovely Angel 2'. That's the name of my starship which is where you are. This is my ready room which is sort of like an office. At the moment, we're moored on the moon of 'Endor' in the 'Antares Star System' so you're nowhere near your home world or Terra even. The year is 2251 AD and you guys apparently fell through the rift in the space/time continuum, a hole in the fabric of the universe. So you're stuck here with us for a week or two. Can you two bakas fight or do you just lead the glee club? I ask because you've just been temporarily inducted into the 3WA, the peacekeeping arm of 'United galactica' which is a federation of galaxies. We are after a space pirate named Khan. So I'll ask you again. Can you guys fight without those 'Pokey' whatever things? Can you use real weapons? Like this one?" Kei hefted her Mark XIII so they could see it.

"Point it and pull that trigger thingy like you did?" asked James helpfully. "Of course we can use those toys! How stupid do you think we are!" answered Jessie loftily. Instead of replying, Kei set her cannon to its very lowest setting and fired it at an interior wall. WHOOM! A flash of aoishi white energy seered into the bulkhead wall leaving a smoking trail of acrid vapor in its wake! The wall was scorched! "And that's at its very lowest setting, kiddies. OK, I'll put you with Ivanhoe's team. There are several bedroom suites on this deck. I'm using that one next door. Pick any of the other ones you want. These things (she pointed to a replicator) are in practically every room on the ship. I'll demonstrate. Coffee, hot, cream, sugar. (She handed Jess the steaming mug of java which had mysteriously materialized) You can ask them for anything you need- not just food and beverages, kids. Get yourselves some sleep. We lift off at 0900 hours, that's nine AM ashita. You'll be called at 0730 hours or 7:30 AM. Oh, yeah- if you see a giant white nekko (cat) wandering around, don't worry about it. That's just Mugghi. She's part of our flight crew and she's harmless. (Kei fished around in her desk and came up with two comlinks- earrings for Jessie and a pen for James) Here, Jess. Put these on. James, this one's for you. They're called 'comlinks' and we use 'em to communicate with each other, the crew and passengers. Their range is about 350 kilometres. Just talk and they activate. (She tossed a pen to Meowth) You might as well take one too. That's how Mugghi will be waking you ashita. If I were you, I wouldn't make her call you twice! She can get a bit rough. OK, I'm going back to bed. C'mon guys." She ushered them to the hall, pointed out the spare bedroom suites and bade them good night before returning to her own interrupted slumber.

"Yuri? Forget it. We'll talk ashita. Gomen (Sorry) for waking you. Yuri?" trilled Kei. "Did you call me, Kei? I took a couple of 'Zaloron' sleep capsules and I just woke up." trilled a sleepy Yuri Donovan. "Nai. I'll talk to you in the morning. G'Night, Yuri." trilled Kei, once more collapsing onto her bunk where she slept undisturbed for the rest of the night unlike Faye, Robin Senna and Yumi!

"It sure looked like a cave, Ash. Didn't it?" asked a short red-haired girl of 8 or 9, clutching oro looked like a starfish in an eggshell. "Yeah, Ash. It sure looked like a cave to me." agreed a dark-haired teenaged boy who had slitted aizu. "Well, it sure doesn't look like a cave now, does it, Piccachuu?" said the third (and last) of the trio, a dark-haired lad of 9 or 10. They were wandering around the living room of the suite that Faye, Robin and Yumi were sharing with most of the children on board.

"Boy oh boy! Am I ever thirsty! And it's cold too! I sure wish I had a hot chocolate to drink!" complained Misty (the redhead). Instantly a mug of steaming hot cocoa materialized beside her in the replicator which she had triggered without realizing it! "Hey! That's spooky!" yelled Brock (the older teen).

"You three just arrive?" whispered a tall brunette in a grey kimono who had just appeared from one of the doorways. "I'm Ash, this is Misty and he's Brock." said Ash Ketchum, the 9 or 10 year old. "Tell me your name, lovely goddess." said Brock. "Oh, Christ! Not another one! As if Miroku weren't bad enough!" thought Faye ruefully. "My name's Faye Valentine. Keep your voices down and follow me. It's late. I'll answer all your questions ashita, kids." she said, leading them down a short hallway and stopping at a door which she threw open. "Lights." she said and the room was bathed in a soft glow.

"Ash, Brock. You'll sleep in here. I'll call you at seven tomorrow. Look kids, I know it seems strange but trust me, we've been having strangeers show up in the weirdest places and at the looniest times for the past month! We'll tell you all about it ashita. Need anything? Well, remember how Misty asked for hot chocolate and it just appeared? That's a replicator on that table. Just tell it what you want and it delivers. G'Night, guys." The boys said goodnight and Faye keyed the door shut.

"Misty, honey- you'll bunk in with Misao, Sango, Robin, Yumi and me in here. (Faye keyed open another door two doors down from the boys' room. She pulled out a pair of pink pajamas and handed them to Misty). Here, better put these on, kid. Nights are cold here on 'Endor', sweetie. Yeah, you're nowhere near your home world or even Terra for that matter. You'll be staying with us for another week or so. (Misty had put on the pajamas and Faye tucked her in). See you at seven, honey." said faye, getting back into her own bunk.

Meanwhile six levels up on the bridge, Mugghi slept peacefully until 0530 hours (5:30 AM) when she was rudely awakened by Nammo. "Oro do you want? It's too early to get up yet, Nammo!" growled the big nekko. Mugghis were notorious for beingcranky when their sleep cycles were interrupted! She listened to Nammo's beeps, whistles and hoots for a bit (only the Mugghis and the Angels could understand the Nammos' noises) and then she began checking gauges like mad! One of the right nacelle thrusters was definitely too hot and had too rich a fuel mixture to boot! She hated having to awaken Kei again. She'd already trilled the 'Boss' at 0300 when she'd heard noises coming from the ready room and Kei had been less than thrilled at having to get up to investigate them! But Yuri didn't know anything about the 'Angel's' engines. Wait a second! Who was the Chief Engineer now? She flipped on the vidscreen and keyed in the crew manifest for the ship.

End of Chapter 86. Quite a bit of a cliffhanger for the Easter break eh? Chapter 87 soon. Enjoy. Please r/r/s away. Have a nice Easter and Kami bless-K&K


	91. Chapter 87 'Of Engines and Rockets' or '

DISCLAIMER: OK Misty, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter87 without further preamble:-

Chapter 87

'Of Engines and Rockets' or 'Sayonara Johnny!'

The chief engineer was Donnatella. One of those Ninja turtles and they hardly ever slept anyway! So Mugghi trilled Donnie and requested him to come to the bridge at once. Best not to tell him why over an open comlink! Five minutes later, four turtles, a huge rat and and a red-headed 20-something Terran girl raced onto the bridge.

Now the problem! How to tell Donnatella oro was wrong! The Mugghis were all telepathic and could communicate via comlink but they could not speak universal! The big white nekko stabbed a huge paw at the thruster panel gauges. Donnie picked up on it at once. "Oro is wrong, my son?" inquired the giant rat/sensei. "Sensei, the right rear thrust unit will explode as soon as it's fired up ashita! There is just too rich a fuel mixture in it and that's causing the unit to overheat, Master Splinter!" whispered Donnatella urgently.

"So fix it already!" yelled Raphael. "Yeah bro 'cause I'm hungry!" said Michaelangelo, rubbing his tummy. "Again? You just ate an hour ago!" said Leonardo. "Be quiet, my sons! You will awaken everyone on this flying conveyance!" whispered their Sensei while whacking Mikey with his staff. "Can you fix it, Donnatella?" he asked, the concern evident in his voice. "I don't know, Sensei. This technology is strange to me. Perhaps I should call Cyborg. He's more familiar with this stuff than I am." replied Donnie. "Do oro you think is best, my son." said Splinter. "Oro are you waiting for, Don? Call him already." said the redhead. "I can't, April. I left my comlink in my room and so did the guys. Master Splinter?" said Donnie. "I use the things on the walls (PA mikes), my son." he replied. "April?" asked Donnie hopefully. "I always take off my earrings at night, Don. Sorry." she answered.

"Madam? Can you call Cyborg-San for my son?" asked the Sensei/rat. Strangely Mugghi could telepath the rat but not the Ninja turtles! Mugghi meowed and trilled the giant robot/man from the 'Teen Titans'. "Yeah, Mugghi? Oro do you want now? The thruster units? We'll be right there." trilled Cyborg. He arrived 30 seconds later with his teammates in tow.

"Don't touch 'anything', BB! That goes for you too, Star!" warned the half human/half machine. "Well Don, how can I help?" he added. "I think the right rear nacelle has too much 'Nitroxylene' mixing with the 'Tetragene' fluids. That's making the whole unit overheat. If we can just recalibrate the 'Zygolt' circuitry--" said Donnie. "Whatever! Anybody know oro the shell they're yakking about? They don't come with subtitles!" yelled Raph. "Be quiet, my sons!" said an exasperated Master Splinter.

"Come on, Raph, Mikey. Back to bed for us. We can't do anything to help Don and Cy. Coming, Sensei? April?" said Leo. "Hai, my son. Good Luck, Donnatella. Good night Cyborg-San. Good night, Donnatella." said their Sensei. "I'll stay. Maybe I can help out with 'CC'. I do know a lot about computers, guys." said April O'Neal. "Oro, Mugghi? Voice controlled? OK, I understand." she said. "You can understand that thing?" asked Raph. But how?" asked a puzzled Leo. "I don't know how, guys but I can understand her perfectly. Nammo too." replied April. "She says that 'CC' is voice activated so oro do you need done to recalibrate, Cy?" she asked. "Tell it to move the 'Zygolt' circuitry from the western anodes to the northern ones. Then bleed off 65 cc's of 'Nitroxylene' from the 'Tetragene' fluids until the mix level equals 45 percent. That percentage must be exactly the same for all four thruster units in both nacelles. Got that, April?" said Cyborg. "Sure. Piece of cake, Cy." she replied cheerily. " 'CC', you heard that?" she added.

"Affirmative, Miss O'Neal. I have already implemented the program. Within ten minutes the mix levels in both nacelles will equal 45 percent. Will that be all, Miss O'Neal?" said 'CC'. "Hai. I mean yes, 'CC'. That will be all and thanks." answered April. "Very good, Miss O'Neal. I bid you good night, ma'am." said 'CC'. April was about to respond when Raphael slapped his hand across her mouth! "The cap said he always likes to have the last word! You answer him and he'll never shut up, April!" said Raph.

"Raphael! That was very rude, my son! Apologize to Miss O'Neal at once!" commanded Master Splinter. "Yes, Sensei. Sorry April, I apologize." said Raph, removing his hand. "That's OK, Raph." replied the svelte redhead.

"The mixture levels are now all equal at 45 percent so the crisis is over. You can all go back to bed. Thanks a lot, Cy." said Donnie. "I'm still hungry, dudes!" complained Mikey. "Chew on your tapeworm, Mikey! It's almost breakfast time anyway, for shell's sake!" said Raph wearily. "Use the food making machine in our rooms, my son. All of you go back to bed now. Good night, Cyborg-San. Are you coming, Miss O'Neal?" said the rat. April yawned and nodded, waving good night to Cyborg who had already crossed to the door. Good night April, guys, Mr Splinter. See you later." said Cyborg. The sensei placed his arm around April's shoulder and led the sleepy girl back to their suite, his sons following them. Mugghi had already curled up on one of the chairs and nammo was back at his watchdog duties. At 0700 Mugghi was frantically trilling Kei!

"Oro? Mugghi, it's frigging 0700! The flight crews don't go on duty until 0830 so I don't have to get up until 0800! Oro do you want? Oro do you mean- there's another starship on the screens and it's headed for us? Who the jigoku is it? Son of a bitch! The 'ISSP'? You sure? Yeah and they want who? Berringer? Oh yeah. OK, put the ship on 'George' and meet me at the brig. Who's on guard duty down there now? Jett, 'Cowboy' Spike, Legato, Inu Yasha and Ivanhoe? Good. Better trill 'em that we're on our way down there so they don't mistake us for a jailbreak gang. Nai! Do not trill the airhead, the freak or Mar. Let them sleep. See you in five-- Oro? Oh, have them dock in 14-A and wait for us, I guess. Duh! Hai, release the airlocks for them first! OK, I'll be as quick as I can, Mugghi! Geez! Oro a nag!" said Kei, throwing off her blankets and springing to the floor.

Kei wanted to go down as she was but the higher-ups would have her on the carpet for sure if she met the 'ISSP' in a kimono! Her nice comfy sweats were out too for the same reason! Oh, best to shut the 'G Twins' up by reporting in that shimatta new 'SS' uniform so she swiftly doffed her kimono and pulled out a uniform, pullover top, gunsash and holster, socks and jackboots. She dressed rapidly and finished by sliding her Mark XIII into its holster on her hip. As an added precaution, she grabbed a plasma rifle off its rack and slung it over her shoulder.

"Mugghi! You release those airlocks yet? OK, get your furry ass up to the brig stat!" Kei dashed across the hall to the express lift. "Level 5. Brig. Authority, Kei 1. Code is Angel 2. Verification is Valhalla and Authorization is Asgard." she commanded lift control. If she'd not used the correct code sequences, the lift would have automatically stopped at Level 3 by her own quarters. "Complying." replied lift control. "Level 5. Brig." it said less than thirty seconds later. The five guards and the nekko were waiting for her with a heavily shackled and hancuffed John Berringer. "Let's go, Johnny. The 'ISSP' are here to pick you up. Inu Yasha, Ivanhoe- remain here. Jett, Spike, Legato- you're with me. Bring him." Legato led the way to the lift. Jett and Spike each took one of Berringer's biceps and escorted their prize (bounty head) down the hall. Both legato and Kei carried plasma rifles. Kei's was cocked and ready and it was levelled at John berringer's back!

"OK, Johnny. Move. You try anything funny and these two 'cowboys' will be collecting their bounty on a dead man. Got it?" snarled the redhead. "Hai, Kei. I got it. Don't worry. I won't try anything. No hard feelings, eh? Tomos?" said Berringer cheerily. "You hunt us across six galaxies trying to kill us and now you want to just kiss and make up? Don't make me laugh, boyo! I am truly sorry that your brother, Max, had to die but he was a fanatic. He was determined to kill Don Poporo and his kid, Rosa! And he did manage to ice a few dozen of our best tro-cons, you know! I had to kill him, John! But don't you 'ever' call me your tomo, boyo! Whatever the 'ISSP' decides to do with you, it'll be too good for you! At least we'll be able to sleep without worrying about having a crazy baka like you on our asses! Good riddance!" fumed Kei. John laughed. "Oro's so frigging funny about that?" she yelled.

"Khan's still out there, ain't he? And he's a Helluva lot more baka than I am, honey! Just ask 'Starfleet'! Ask Kirk, Picard or Pike! I pity your asses when he gets here!" cried Berringer. "Shut up and keep walking, Johnny!" said Kei, jamming her rifle into his ribs. "Where to, Kei?" asked Legato after they'd all boarded the lift. "Level One. Main docking bays." said Kei to lift control and within two minutes the lift had completed its descent. This time Kei led the way with Legato bringing up the rear. A short walk brought them to the 'ISSP' shuttle where an officer in 'ISSP' garb advanced towards them with five others following him.

"Commander Donnelly's greetings, gentlemen, ma'am. We congratulate you on your success in apprehending this criminal for us. I am Lt Commander Gort of the 'ISSP'- Mars Sector- Moravian City Division." he said, saluting them all and shaking hands with Legato, whom he believed to be the team's leader. "I've heard a lot about you, Captain O'Halloran and it's quite an honour to finally meet you, sir." said Gort while Kei suppressed a giggle! Gort beckoned to his team who seized Berringer and led him back towards their own shuttle.

"I'm afraid you've made a mistake, Commander. I am not Captain O'Halloran. My name's Bluesummers- Legato Bluesummers. That's Spike Steigel and he's Jett Black." explained Legato. "Hai, I know who they are. Mr Black, the commander sends his regards. I'll give you this voucher and you can claim your bounty money when you reach our HQ on Mars at Moravian City if that's OK with you. (Jett took the signed voucher but Gort looked a bit perplexed) Gomen for my error, Mr Blusesummers but where is Captain O'Halloran?" he asked. "Right over there, Gort." said Spike, cocking a thumb at Kei. "I'm Captain O'Halloran, Commander. I'm senior TC on this little jaunt. Code name's 'Lovely Angel 2'. Pleased to meet you, kid." said the redhead, extending a gloved hand.

"Oh, Kee-Rist! That's one of the infamous 'Dirty Pair', Mr Gort!" yelled one of his junior officers. Gort appeared to be in shock! Kei bristled. "That's 'Lovely Angels', shimatta!" she cried angrily. "Gome, Captain but I didn't think that you a girl, er a kid, a woman--" stammered Gort, saluting again. Kei smiled at him. "Just call me Kei, alright?" she said, clapping him on the shoulder. Jett coughed.

"Sir? Something wrong?" asked Gort. "You haven't officially arrested Berringer yet, kid." drawled Spike Steigel. Gort immediately became all business. "John Jason Berringer, I hereby arrest you in the name of the 'ISSP' for the crimes of piracy, homicide, attempted murder, espionage, treason, consorting with known felons, stalking, harrassment and resisting arrest as well as the making of terroristic threats against several governments. Anything you say may be used against you if deemed necessary. Take him away." said Gort. "And when they get through with you, your ass belongs to us! ('Starfleet', 'UG', 'GC' and the 3WA) Good luck, Johnny!" siad Kei with a smirk. Berringer glared icily back at her. "Get that Kami forsaken piece of shit off of my ship now!" ordered the redhead with a snarl of rage. "Mugghi! Open Airlock 6-G." she trilled to the huge nekko. The airlocks opened, gort waved to them and disappeared inside his shuttle. The engines roared, the craft lifted off and shot out the airlocks on its way back to 'Seto kaiba'. Mugghi closed and resealed the airlocks.

"When does your shift end, Legato?" asked Kei. "At 0800, Kei." he replied. "Come to my ready room when you're relieved, OK?" she said. "Of course, Boss. See you in about an hour or so." replied Legato. Kei nodded curtly and followed them back to the lift which they boarded and rode back up to the brig on Level 5. The two 'cowboys' and Legato exited the lift and returned to their posts. Kei remained aboard and rode back up to the command deck. Mugghi had already returned to the bridge and her interrupted nap. Kei was about to return to her own bed when she heard noises coming from her ready room!

"But my instincts tell me that the 'twerps' and their Pokemons are on this here shipo, guys!" said Meowth of Team Rocket. "That's frigging impossible! They're not listed on any of these manifests. Did you find anything, Jess?" asked James. "Nothing. We'd better get outta here." said Jessie. "Does everybody on this Kami shimatta ship know how to bypass my security systems?" complained Kei angrily.

"When we left here before, we used chewing gum to keep the door from closing, ma'am." said James. "Don't shoot, Captain!" he pleaded, raising his hands. "Jess! Meowth! Put up your hands! She's got a big gun!" whined James. "What are you babbling about, you loon? Who's got a---" Jessie broke off suddenly and raised her hands while Meowth stuck up his paws. Kei had levelled her plasma rifle at the trio.

"OK- Oro the Fxxx are you three bakas looking for anyway? Christ! Wait'll Rachel and Conan see this mess! They spent over four hours last night organizing those vidfile chips! OK, talk! Oro the Hell are you doing with our crew lists and passenger manifests? Well?" demanded the hot-bloded firebrand. "Jess! She's saying naughty words! Are you going to get the soap?" whispered James. "Shut up, you idiot! That thing's probably loaded! Remember what she did to the wall?" growled Jesse. "We was just looking for the kids and their Pokemons was all, ma'am! We're sorry and we'll clean up the mess we made! Please don't shoot us!" begged Meowth. "Oro the oni (devil) makes 'Pokemons' so bloody special?" she demanded. "They're creatures that engage in battles with each other under the directions and commands of their trainers. They fit inside of these little balls too." said James, holding up a small red and white spheroid half the size of a baseball and twice the size of a golf ball.

"Who are these kids you're looking for?" asked Kei, lowering her weapon. "Two boys and a girl named Ash, Brock and Misty. Ash and Misty are Pokemon trainers. Brock wants to be a Pokemon breeder but usually he just tries to pick up girls. He's quite a unique specimen, Miss." said Jessie. "Wanna bet? You ain't met our 'own' Romeo yet! The first time he meets agirl, he asks her to have his kids! His name's Miroku and he's a Buddhist monk no less! I haven't even heard of those other three you mentioned so of course they ain't on any of my crew or passenger lists! Oro makes you think we got 'em on board?" asked the fiery redhead.

"Meowth can sense when other Pokemons are nearby and he said he felt them on board." explained James. "Well, maybe they're here and we jsut ain't found 'em yet. Oro do you want with them, guys?" inquired Kei.

"To steal their Pokemons, that's all." answered Meowth. "Steal!" cried Kei.

End of Chapter 87. Chapter 88 soon hopefully. Have a cool weekend, please r/r/s away and kami bless you all-K&K


	92. Chapter 88 'Facing a Harsh Reality' or '

DISCLAIMER: OK James, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 88without further preamble:-

Chapter 88

'Facing a Harsh Reality' or 'A Swashbuckler's Solution'

"Meowth! She's the same as Officer Jenny back home!" said Jessie. "She's a cop?" yelled james, diving for cover. "I'll pretend that I didn't hear oro you just said. In any case, if you three try anything else while you're on my ship, I'll see that you all get a close-up tour of my brig, got it?" said Kei, sliding off the table she'd been sitting on. She yawned. "Go back to bed. I gotta get up pretty shimatta soon and I want to get some sleep before then." said Kei, escorting the trio to the hall. "After removing the chewing gum (Yuck!) she locked the door and reset the codes. Leaving 'Team Rocket' at their suite, Kei returned to the bedroom she was using, doffed her uniform and donned her kimono before crashing onto her bunk once again. The chromo stood at 0730 hours.

Mugghi stirred a little in her sleep and opened one of her aizu when the door to the bridge swished open and someone quietly entered. "Meow?" she purred a question. "Ssh, Mugghi. It's just me, Marlene. Go back to sleep and don't call the Boss until 0830. Let's let her have some rest. She was up half of the night. I've already trilled Kome and Yuri and they're bringing up breakfast for us." said marlene Angel, beginning her pre-flight checks. Mugghi closed her aizu and drifted back into slumber. Mar noticed the winking red LED light on Kome's comm relay board which meant that an urgent message was awaiting them. She tapped the recall switch and played back the signal on her own vidscreen.

Garner's face was all smiles when it focused into clarity on her screen. "Konnichi wa, Kei! Good news for you and your band of merry travellers at long last! Dr Q just informed us that the 'Kronos' repairs have been completed. All that remains is for him to fire up the 'Varrin' generators and it will be functioning properly once more. When that happens, your passenger list will begin to decrease- gradually, because if we were to allow all of your guests to leave at the same time, it would fry the circuits and blast an even bigger rift in the continuum than there is now! Dr Q wants to run some precautionary tests before he tries firing up the system so we'll signal you when he's ready to go- in about a week. However, his tests may cause time and space fluctuations which in turn could start to send a few of your guests back where and when they originated without warning. Of course they will not be returned in the same order that they arrived owing to the instability of the polarity circuits or something. This raises a delicate point. Kei, you and Yuri expressed concern about anyone not returned in the end like young Miss Tsukino and her little tomos ('Sailor Moon' Serena and her scouts). I have discussed this with the high councils at 'UG', 'GC', 'ISSP' and 'Starfleet' and with Andy Gooley. They all agreed with me and a dcision was reached by a unanimous vote. Kei, the ultimate responsibility for the safety of everyone under your command and/or protection is yours. Therefore, 'UG' and the 3WA must assume that responsibility to make shimatta certain that all hands are accounted for. Anyone left on any of those vessels of yours will be returned home by us. Since the young ladies in question all arrived by TARDIS, it would be a good idea to return them to Terra the same way. However, in our and Dr Q's opinions, when the TARDISes, the time lords and their companions all return to their own times and places, the chi energy will keep Miss Tsukino and the others on your ship and will not allow them to leave. Now comes the delicate part. If that happens, we can, of course, return them quite easily to Terra- the Terra of now (AD 2251) but not the Terra of their time! And you know oro the Terra of now is like! (Terra of 2251 AD was a deserted, barren, desolate wasteland whose inhabitants had long since left the planet and moved on to colonized alien worlds some two centuries ago!) 'CC' is now searching the databanks for records of the kids' descendants. Our best case scenario will be to be able to place all five of them with those descendants. The alternative is that we take care of them ourselves. We move them to 'Elenore City' and hand them over to Nanny Beryl to raise. But we may be playing 'dog in the manger' and 'crying wolf' too soon. We'll just have to wait and see. Anyway- the best of luck to you all and be sure to contact me if you pick up anyone else. Sayonara. Garner out." The image of the 3WA's Territorial Sector Chief winked out and Marlene, normally quite calm, cool and collected- was in shock!

"Those poor kids! And the 'Ninja Turtles', the 'Lyoko' gang, Ivanhoe's kooks, Inu Yasha's Demon Squad, the Elf Hunters, the Sai Yukis-- the list was endless! And oro about the newest ones- the 'Pokemon' kids and 'Team Rocket'? Ostensibly, in a worst case scenario, the 3WA could end up being stuck with all of them! Poor Kei! Ultimately, the decision would be hers to make! An oni of a lot on the plate of a twenty year old kid! Hai, captain or not, Kei was still just a kid and so was nineteen year old Yuri! Kome was only sixteen. She (Mar) was the oldest at twenty-five of the 'Angels'!" Mar was still musing when--

"Gozaimasu Marlene! Good morning! Breakfast is served!" Yuri and Kome were each carrying two fully laden trays of covered dishes. Setting down their burdens, Kome sat down and put on her headphones while Yuri sat down and poured out coffe and juice for them all. "Where's 'Sleepyhead', Mar? Kei not up yet? I'd better trill her. It's almost 0800!" said Yuri.

"Don't call her yet, Yuri. Not until you've seen this." replied Mar quietly. She rewound Garner's signal and transferred it to Yuri's vidscreen. Then she replayed it for her and Kome. Yuri watched and listened along with Mar and Kome. As the TSC's face faded out, both wore profound expressions- Yuri was practically in tears while Kome was enraged!

"Those poor kids! Imagine being told that you would never see your parents, relatives or friends ever again! And that you'd be stuck some three centuries into your own future for the rest of your life!" wailed Yuri. "Don't that beat all! Kami shimatta ni jigoku! We gotta take all those little pests back home as well as play babysitter to a bunch of spoiled brats before we can go home! Ka-Mi! Christ! It'll be summer by the time we get back to Shimougou! I should've stayed where I was on 'Dageron 5' instead of joing the 3WA! Kei and you are used to this crap but I sure as the Fxxx ain't! Oro about you, Mar? Ain't you mad too? You've been pretty shimatta quiet!" yelled Kome who was fuming with anger! Marlene Angel finally exploded!

"Over a hundred Fxxxing people could be permanently separated from their friends, their loved ones, their relatives, their homes, their worlds and all you can think of is your own Kami shimatta self! How would you feel? How would you like to have to decide where to put all these folks like Kei may have to decide? Kome Sawaguchi, you're just a selfish little bitch! Like it or not, we chose this life, kid! We wanted to become tro-cons! Nobody forced us to attend the Academy! Nobody put an ion cannon to our skulls to make us do something we didn't want to do! The 3WA was something we both wanted! So shut the Fxxx up about yourself and grow up, you self-centred spoiled little brat!" screamed Marlene and Kome was speechless for once!

"And oro the Hell gave you the bright idea that Kei and I are used to all this crap? We have feelings, Kami shimatta, just like everyone else does! OK Honey, it's bad news, sure, but we're tro-cons, we're 3WA and we're part of 'UG', for Kami's sake! So buck up and stop whining about yourself!" yelled Yuri Donovan. "And Mar- I know you're concerned about her but Kei is our leader and she has to be told about this, you know, don't you?" she added, more gently.

"I have to be told about oro?" said Kei, rubbing the sleep out of her aizu and accepting a cup of java from Kome. "Kei! Oro are you doing up already? We thought we'd let you sleep in a bit since you were up almost all night." said Yuri. "Who the jigoku can sleep with you three bellowing away like mad bulls in here? My bedroom's practically next door!" she replied. "Gomen if we woke you up, Miss O." apologized Kome and the other two nodded. Kei smiled back at them. "That's OK. I guess that's oro I sound like most of the time, eh?" she said sheepishly. "If you're all trying to put off telling me about Garner's latest signal then you're worrying over nothing. I saw that signal at 0300." she added.

"How? I only found out about it a few minutes ago myself!" demanded Yuri. "DUH! I'm the frigging captain. Remember? All signals to this ship are automatically relayed to me. 'CC' routes them to wherever I am at the time they arrive. Hai, it is a shimatta shame about Serena and the kids and all the rest of our gusts but like Charlie said- we may be 'crying wolf' too soon! Maybe when Dr Q fires up the Varrins, everything will go like clockwork soon we'll have everyone back home. Hopefully the Docs will be the last ones left and we can send Serena, Rei, Ami, mako and Mina home with them along with Artemis and Luna too. But if we can't, they sure couldn't ask for a better foster mom than Auntie Beryl now, could they? She didn't do too bad a job with Keitarou, eh? So instead of arguing over something that may not even be a problem, let's just focus on our present mission, OK? Let's concentrate on getting everyone on our four ship squadron back to Shimougou. As a bonus maybe we'll bag Khan and the 'Botany Bay' along the way. Hey, that rhymes guys! I made a poem sorta, didn't I? OK. It's (Kei glanced at her wristchromo) 0815 now so I want to see all flight crews and team leaders for all four ships and all potential shuttle crews in my ready room at 0830 sharp. Yuri, we have three new guests in the fifth suite back from the one I used last night. Get 'em up and assigned to one of the teams. There's aguy named James, a girl named Jessie and a tabby nekko pokey-thing named Meowth and they they call themselves 'Team Rocket'. Oro's the matter, Yuri?" asked Kei.

"Kei, is that pokey-thing called a 'Po-ke-mon' by any chance?" asked Yuri in return. "Hai. I think so. Why?" replied the redhead. "Because down in the 'Childrens' Playroom Suite' (Faye Valentine's place) three kids named Brock, Misty and Ash showed up last night and said that they were 'Pokemon' trainers. Brock tried to pick up Faye. He's another Miroku apparently! Faye told me at breakfast." answered Yuri. "Well, don't tell the three up here about them watever you do! They want to steal the kids' Pokemons! I think I put the fear of Kami into them though when I mentioned the brig!" laughed Kei.

"Now that that's all settled perhaps you three should get into uniform, eh?" said Mar, barely suppressing a giggle. Mar was the only one of the flight crew quad in uniform. The others were wearing kimonos over their pajamas except for Kei whose kimono was only covering up her underthings (hopefully)! "OK, guys. I'll hold down the fort. Go!" said Marlene.

Kei picked up the ship's intercom mike. "I'll put out the word, Kei. Go!" said Mar. "Hurry back now! You hear!" she called after them. Then she activated the mike that Kei had tossed to her. "Attention! Attention all hands! This is marlene Angel. All flight crews and team leaders for all four vessels as well as all potential shuttle crews are hereby ordered to report to the Captain's ready room on the Command Deck on Level Nine at 0830 hours by order of the Captain. May I remind the rest of you that you are to be at your assigned posts on your assigned ships by 0845 hours. No exceptions. If you do not know your assigned post, report to your commander for instructions. If you do not know your assigned ship, onegai check the manifest lstings through any vidscreen on this ship. Lift offs will commence at 0900 hours so make shimatta sure that you are not left behind! We are not cming back to 'Endor' once we leave it! That is all. Marlene out."

Just as Mar finished giving her announcements and hung up the mike, the rest of the 'Angel' flight crew returned to the bridge. The chromo stood at 0820 hours when Yuri and Kome resumed their seats. Yuri proceeded with her pre-flight checks while Kome reviewed the signals (messages) which had come in since last night and relayed them to their addressees. Kei headed for her ready room and just as she was about to key the door controls, she heard voices coming from inside!

Kei drew her Mark XIII, pushed gently and swung the 'unlocked' door open. Richard Moore was slumped across her desk- snoring! Kneeling on the floor amidst a mess of scattered vidfile chips were Rachel Moore and Conan Edogawa! "Oro the Fxxx? Oro cyclone hit this place?" demanded the captain. "We were just going to ak you that, Miss Kei." said Conan. "We spent roku (six) hours sorting out your files last night, Kei! Now look!" wailed Rachel. "Hey, Reds! How's it going, Doll?" slurred Richard, reaching for an almost empty bottle of 'Old Bushmills'. Three empties were overturned beside it. Then Kei remembered! Last night. Team Rocket. James and Meowth reading manifest lists. Jessie tossing around vidfile chips. Christ! "Conan! Get Richard some black coffee. Rachel! Sort 'em out later! For now- just toss 'em in a box or something! Hustle, guys! I'm having a meeting in here in five minutes! Shimatta! Rachel! Take your dad and Conan next door to that bedroom suite and wait in there until I finish my meeting onegai. We're starting lift offs at 0900- that's 9 AM in the morning, gang! Now, scoot!" said Kei, opening the connecting door to the bedroom she'd used last night and shoving the trio inside just as Legato and Emma strolled into the ready room.

"You're the first ones to arrive. Take a chair. Want a drink?" asked their commander. "A bit early for me, Kei." answered Emma, sliding onto a chair at the conference table. "I'm flying this tub in another half hour, Kei, so nai arigato (no thank you)." replied Legato, sitting down across from the kawaii bucaneer. "I'm so glad that you two are a bit early today. We've got a problem." said Kei. "Just oro we need. Another problem. Well?" said Legato. "You know I've decided to trust feb and her crew of calendar girls to fly the 'Sol Bianca' for us? (Legato and Emma nodded) I've placed Arkton in command of her and made Allison the navigator. The calendar girls are the flight crew with Feb piloting the ship. Arkie is also the leader of the fighters but since Don and Anton are commanding Emma's two shuttles and the 'WOOHP' spygirls (Alex, Clover, Sam), Beast Boy, Blackfire, Junpei, Spike the Vampire, jamie, Ila, Celsia and the trolls (Dorton and Voltron) are on those shuttle crews so I can't use them on the 'Sol's' crew. Arkie still needs fighters, June needs a security team, July needs a weapons crew and April needs a team for engineering. Any suggestions?" finished the redhead, draping her blazer across the back of her desk chair. Both outlaw and pirate looked perplexed.

"The rest of our fleet if fully manned and I'm sure as the oni not putting kids aboard her!" added Kei. "The two Saiyaans could do double duty as both security and fighters." suggested Legato. "Good idea, Legato." said Kei, adding their names to the roster. "You're pretty shimatta quiet. Any ideas, Emma?" Kei stared straight into her blazing green aizu. "Just one. Why not use some of the kids? (She held up a gloved hand) Wait! Hear me out first, Kei! Not the real little ones but the older ones seem to be capable of holding their own in a pinch. And when you come right down to it, weren't the first 'Gundam' pilots kids? In fact, didn't Nat say that almost the entire 'Archangel' crew was made up of young ones?" said Emma.

"She's right, Kei. Anyway I don't think we have much choice here unless--" broke off Legato in mid sentence. "Unless oro? Go on, Legato." coaxed Kei, leaning on her chair back with both hands. "Unless we ask 'Starfleet', the 'UG', the 'GC' and the 'ISSP' for help and you don't really want to do that, do you?" replied the outlaw grinning. "Nai! No Fxxxing way will I 'ever' do that!" exploded Kei, crashing her fist down onto the table.

"Besides which you've already begun using kids- you know? The 'Titans', the 'WOOHP' spygirls, Robin and Haruka, Kagome, Inu Yasha, the 'Ninja Turtles', Yahiko, Flay, Cagalli- see oro I mean now?" explained Legato. "OK. Aelita's still hurt so she's out. The 'Sailor Moonies' are way too young so they're out too. Except for Jeremy who's on Engineering along with the 'Master' and April o'Neal, the 'Lyoko' gang of Odd, Ulrich and Yumi will round out the fighters and security teams along with Vegeeta and Goku. Goku likes kids but Vegeeta doesn't. Too bad for him! That leaves the weapons crew- Misao, Naraku, Kikyo, Kagome and the other two thirds of the Moore Detective Agency (Richard and Rachel) will do nicely. Comments?" said Kei finally.

"That sure 'is' a lot of kids, Kei, but the flight crew all seem to be experienced fighters and they're not much older than the kids!" said legato to which Emma agreed. "Uniforms, Kei? Do we still have to wear those darned 'SS' black tunics?" asked Emma. "I'm suspending the uniform rules for now. Only my 3WA personnel will be required to be in uniform and- Kome will love this one!- they can wear any 3WA uniform they want." said Kei, sitting down.

Han, Keitarou, Keisie, the two Yuris, Kome, Marlene, Ann and the 'Green Baron' were next to arrive. Then came Ivanhoe's horde, Vash and the insurance girls followed by Nick Wolfwood. Inu Yasha and company pushed in behind them closely followed by Bulma and the Saiyaan duo. Kenshin Himura's hazu trooped in with the 'WOOHP' spygirls, the 'Teen Titans', the 'Ninja Turtles', April O'Neal and Master Splinter, the three timelords and their broods, Genie and her Treasure Hunters, the 'Justice League', Orphen's crew and the Elf Hunters. Rally and Minnie Mae (the 'Gunsmith cats') strolled in resplendent in their brand new black 3WA 'SS' uniforms. The Angel and Moore Detective Agencies walked in with the 'Bebop' 'cowboys' and cowgirls' followed by Robin Senna and Haruka Sasahi (the Witch Hunters) and the other children (the 'Lyoko' kids, the 'Pokemon' kids, 'Team Rocket', Serena and her 'Moonie' scouts, Rin, Kagome Higurashi and finally Aelita (on crutches supported by Yumi and Jeremy. Despite her broken leg, Aelita had insisted on attending Kei's meeting. She also wore one of the 3WA's new black 'SS' uniform complete with a Mark IV blaster.) and the last pair to arrive were Donald Poporo and Anton Gustav. Apparently both of the unit chiefs had been celebrating the night before because they both had hangovers and leaned against each other for support. Once they were all seated at the conference table or standing around it (they were packed together so tightly that you couldn't have swung a roschi (dead) nekko in the room!), Kei called them to order.

First she informed them of Garner's report. Next came their assignments. Then she told each one their ship or shuttle's destination. The kids were ecstatic at being chosen to take part in the big mission until they found out that some of them were too young to take part in it! Staving off the inevitable complaints, Kei told them all that her decisions were final and there would be no switching of assigned positions and/or vessels. She outlined the mission's goals and finally gave them the welcome news about their decision to suspend the uniform code for the mission's duration and to allow her 3WA personnel to choose the type and style of uniform to wear. The meeting ran a mite longer than she'd anticipated so it wasn't until almost 0850 hours that Kei was finally able to dismiss them. Then the klaxon bells sounded!

End of Chapter 88. Chapter 89 soon. Please r/r/s and kami bless-K&K


	93. Chapter 89 'Farewell to Endor' or 'Uneas

DISCLAIMER: OK Ash, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 89 without further preamble:-

Chapter 89

'Farewell to Endor' or 'Uneasy Allies'

Marlene was repeating her announcement telling everyone to report to their assigned ships immediately. Everything went along smoothly and the flight crews at last completed their pre-flight checks. After that Kome announced the schedule of departure:

"Attention all hands! Captain's orders follow- Commencing at 0900 hours all shuttles I say again shuttles will begin lifting off in the following order: Shuttle 1 of the 'Emerald Queen', destination-'Zygon'; Shuttle 2, destination-'Minerva'; 'Leonardo', destination-'Lyoko'; 'Michaelangelo', destination-'Eldrad' and 'Donnatella', destination-'Antares'. The 'Raphael', the 'Flying Falcon' and the 'Hammerhead' are being held in reserve aboard the 'Angel'. The starships will then lift off commencing at 0920 hours in this order: The 'Sol Bianca', destination-'Tekla'; the 'Emerald Queen', destination-'Halcyon'; the 'Starcrusher', destination-'Gysymeo' and bringing up the rear will be the 'Lovely Angel 2', destination-'Shimougou'. Remember your orders and do not I say again do not attempt to apprehend Khan by yourself. He is to be considered as extremely dangerous. If you spot the 'Botany bay', report its location and coordinates. Then request back-up and assistance. Do not try to arrest Khan without assistance. Good luck and happy hunting. If you become separated from your destination's course, head for 'Gysymeo' where we will rendezvous before proceeding to 'Shimougou' and home sweet home. That is all. Kome out." Kome tossed down the mike and stood up.

Kei and her exec were ensconced in her ready room with Ivanhoe, Nick, Donnie, Inu Yasha, Aelita and the 'Bebop' crew. Legato and Mugghi were firing up the engines preparatory to lift off. Marlene and Nammo were plotting the most advantageous route back to 'Shimougou'. Kome stretched, pulled off her blazer and draped it over her arm. She opened the nav room's door and entered, She hung up the blazer in the storage closet. Marlene turned around just in time to see Kome unzip her skirt, remove it and hang it up as well. "Oro the Hell! Kome! What's with the striptease act?" asked the blonde navigator, fighting the urge to giggle.

"Miss O did say 'any' 3WA uniform, didn't she? Well, here's mine!" replied the strawberry blonde relay officer, donning one of her fave pink jumpsuits. "Wow! I can breathe again. I was suffocating in that thing! Oro about you, mar? Your sweats are in here." teased Kome. "I'm not stripping down up here, Kome, thank you very much! I'll change later. No Nammo! East around 'Eldrad', not West!" said Marlene. Seeing that she was totally ensconced in her navigational programming, Kome strolled back out to the main flight deck of the bridge.

"Konnichi wa, Mr B." she said. "Oh. Konnichi wa, Miss Sawaguchi. Gomen but I'm a bit busy just now." replied the pilot. Noticing she was bored, legato suggested "Why don't you get us all coffee and Danishes, Miss S-- I mean Kome?" said Legato kindly, his aizu twinkling. "Hai sir." replied Kome, saluting him and heading for the door. "Don't forget to come back." he joked. "Seriously Kome- there's really no rush. We don't lift off until about 1000 hours anyway so enjoy yourself. Love the coveralls, kid." added the tall pilot.

Kei finished issuing her orders and dismissed her little band. When she returned to the bridge to check on Legato, she and Yuri were once more wearing their 3WA sweats and sneakers. "How's it going, Legato?" she asked. "Smooth as silk, Boss. We'll be lifting off on schedule at 1000 hours." he replied.

The 'Queen's' two shuttles lifted off on schedule followed by the 'Leo', 'Mikey' and 'Donnie'. At 0920, Arkton announced that the 'Sol Bianca' was airborne. Emma reported a successful liftoff of the 'Emerald Queen' at 0925 hours and Han Solo trilled in to say that 'Starcrusher' was on its way to 'Gysymeo' at 0930 hours.

"Kome, you and Yuri take turns manning the scanners up here. Sing out loud if you spot Khan or anything that looks suspicious." said Kei who was standing behind Legato. "Want me to take first watch, Kome?" asked Yuri Donovan. "Nai. I'm bored shitless! I'll scan up until lunchtime and then you can spell me, OK?" replied Kome to which Yuri nodded and returned to her perusal of the latest fashion holomags. "Kome? Are all of our vessels scanning now?" asked Kei. "That's aroger, Boss but there's been no activity reported yet. I've got first shift up here then Yuri takes over at 1300 hours." replied Kome. "OK Kome. Lemme know the instant you spot anything out there. We're lifting off in a minute or two so strap yourself in nice and tight. I'll be in the ready room after liftoff. Kei out." trilled the kawaii captain of the 'Lovely Angel 2'. Then she picked up the ship's intercom mike and keyed it.

"Attention all hands! This is your captain. We lift off in thirty seconds so strap in and brace yourselves. A 'G force' of 200 is sorta like being hit by ten Terran tsunamis or tidal waves, each of which measures 8.9 on the Riktor Scale, at the same time! Countdown will commence now." announced Kei, strapping herself into one of the observer's seats on the bridge. Tossing the mike to Marlene Angel, she said "OK Mar, the ball's in your court now. It's showtime!" Marlene caught the mike and keyed it.

"Countdown commencing. Jyuu (ten), Kyuu (nine), Hachi (eight), Nana (seven) Roko (six), Go (five), Shi (four), San (three), Ni (two), Ichi (one), Rei (zero). Liftoff. Mugghi, fire main thrusters. Yuri, fire up auxilliary impulse engines. Nanno, activate Nacelles one and two. Mugghi, activate warp drive and increase our warp speed to 6.4 then fire auxilliary thrusters. Decrease warp speed to 5.7 and hold it. Then put the 'Angel' on 'George'. (Two minutes passed and--) We have achieved liftoff. We are on the final leg of our long voyage home, folks. You may unstrap yourselves now. The flight back to 'Shimougou' will take 168 hours which is one Terran solar week. Enjoy yourselves, however, be sure to remain vigilant and stay alert. Khan is still out there somewhere and he is quite dangerous. Marlene out." She finished speaking and hung up the mike.

"Good job, Mar. Legato, the comm is yours." said Kei, unstrapping herself and rising to her feet. "I'm gonna grab some grub and check in with Uncle Charlie (Garner) so I'll be in my ready room if--" Her words were suddenly cut off abruptly as three running figures crashed into Kei which propelled the redheaded captain backwards and onto Legato's lap! "Wow! A belated Kurisumasu (Christmas) present! Kei! I didn't know you cared!" cried the pilot. " 'Team Rocket' is blasting off again and this time we didn't do anything naughty! We're innocent this time! Honest!" yelled Jessie, James and Meowth, hanging onto Yuri's shoulders. The svelte co-pilot was quite bewildered to say the least! "Oro the Fxxx!" yelled Kei. WHAM! She slammed a hard right fist into an amazed legato Bluesummers's jaw! Then she caught sight of the trio of 'newbies'.

"Gome Legato but for a second there I thought you were turning into Miroku on me! Hey! Leave Yuri alone, you bakas! Oro the Hell are you three jackasses doing up here on my bridge? (All three began babbling nonsense at the same time) E-Nough! This is a starship, you dummies! Remember? When we leave somewhere, we gotta use our engines to go up into the sky! That is called blasting off or lifting off! Why the jigoku did you three idiots think that you had anything to do with the activities of a 3WA starship? (Yuri looked more confused than ever! Kei lowered her voice to a whisper.) Yuri, you know those three twinkletoes we got downstairs with Faye and her kids, the ones with those weird-o animals (Pikkachuu and Tokopi) called Pokemons? (Yuri nodded dumbly) Well, these three baka morons follow 'em around all the time apparently! (Kei again raised her voice) Yuri, allow me to present 'Team Rocket'. James, Jessie and Meowth, their Pokemon thingamajig nekko." finished Kei.

"Prepare for trouble! Because we're lost- make it double!" said Jessie. "To protec--" began James before Kei cut him off at the pass. "Shut up! Don't start all that crap up again!" she yelled. "Remember oro the Hell happened to us the last time we said 'Prepare to fight!' to her!" whispered Meowth. "Anyway- that's James, Jessie and the little furball is Meowth. 'Team Rocket', my partner, co-pilot and fellow senior tro-con, Lt Yuri Donovan. That's our mission pilot, Legato Bluesummers. Next door in the nav(igation) room are our two TC trainees, Ensigns Marlene Angel who is our navigator and assistant pilot and Kome Sawaguchi, our communications relay and docking officer. I'll overlook your little 'taradiddle' this time but this is an intergalactic police ship so you guys can't just wander around wherever you damned well please! After breakfast, I'll assign you different quarters on one of the lower decks. I'll have someone give you aquick tour of the 'Angel' and show you where you're allowed to go and where you ain't. Your three little tomos are aboard and if you swear to me that you'll stop trying to steal their stuff, I'll allow you to meet with them. But you try anything else and I'll slam your asses into the brig. (She leaned in close to the trio) The brig is like a jail or a prison cell only ours ain't got bars you can see! Now go back to your rooms for now and after I've eaten I'll get you a guide. Now get off my Fxxxing bridge!" Kei followed her outburst up with an icy stare and 'Team Rocket' fled.

"Yuri, find someplace to stick 'em and get Sango and that baka monk to give 'em the grand tour. They're trying to steal that yellow inu-thingy of Ash's (Pikkachuu) so lemme know if they try that again--or anything else! I'll see you for lunch around 1200, eh?" said Kei. "Sure thing, Kei. See you then." replied Yuri. "Darn it!" she thought to hereself. "Where can I put them? Kei said give 'em to faye but she's full up with those five new 'Lyoko' kids! Well, they didn't go ballistic when they saw Mugghi so maybe I'll put them in with the Inu Yasha bunch. They already had Donnatella and April O'Neal staying with them and hai, with Kagome, Naraku and Kikyo reassigned to the 'Sol', there were three extra empty bunks. As far as letting 'Team Rocket' see the three 'Pokemon' kids, I'll have faye bring them to the rec room. They sure as Hell won't try anything on neutral territory, will they? Well, might as well beard the lions in their den." thought Yuri as she picked up the intercom mike and keyed it. "Would Sango, Miroku, Faye Valentine and Robin Senna onegai meet me in the rec room in ten minutes? This is Yuri Donovan. Domo arigato in advance for your cooperation. Yuri out." She tossed down the mike and smiled at Legato. "Kome? Mar? This is Yuri. I've got a couple of errands to run but I'll probably see you guys at lunch. Legato has the comm and Kei's in the ready room but don't bother her unless it's a 'real' emergency. She's calling Mr garner. Ja Ne. Yuri out." trilled the exec. "See you at lunch, Legato. Hold down the fort for us." she said with a smile. Leaving the bridge she decided that that she just could NOT meet with Faye, Sango, Miroku and Robin looking like a ragamuffin! Shejust wasn't like Kei!

She strolled over to the express lift. "Exec's quarters stat. Authority. Lovely Angel 2. Yuri 1. Code- Snow White." she told lift control and thirty seconds later it deposited her on Level 3 where she emerged from the lift and was in her vast closet. Now- oro to wear? Arigato Kami that Kei had lifted the uniform mandate! Yuri kicked off her sneakers, removed her sweats and stood in the middle of her walk-in closet. Her fave- the schoolgirl's uniform? Nai- too kiddified! A jumpsuit? Nai- Too sloppy! Decisions decisions! Kei would just go like this with a kimono on top! Nai! I am not going downstairs in a frigging bathrobe! Finally she settled on a black turtleneck, yellow chinos, a grey jacket to cover her blaster, white knee-highs and white chukka boots. She dashed down the hall and boarded the lift. "Rec room onegai." she told lift control and one deck later she exited and strde into the rec room. The three girls and the guy were awaiting her at the bar (Miroku the monk was tending bar).

"Oro will you have, lovely lady? Oro's your pleasure?" he asked Yuri. Faye had a Skotch, Sango was nursing a beer and Robin had a Cappuccino in front of her. "Beer, Miroku and arigato." answered Yuri. "OK. Arigato for meeting me. Faye, I know you're full up so we're putting our three newest guests in with Sango's brood. However, your three newbies- the 'Pokemon' kids are, shall we say, 'acquaintances', of theirs. Kei said the two groups could meet but I want that meeting on neutral turf so bring them down here at lunchtime. Sango will have 'Team Rocket' with her and Miroku by then since they have to give them a 'grand tour' of the ship. You two show them the OK and the taboo places aboard, right? (Sango nodded) 'Team Rocket' is James, Jessie and a pokemon nekko named Meowth. Trust me- according to Kei they all know each other quite well indeed! They're waiting for you in the fifth suite back from the suite directly adjacent to the ready room on Deck Level Nine up behind the bridge. You can take Faye and Robin with you on the tour if you want along with Ash, Brock and Misty but make sure that neither group finds out where the other one is staying onboard! You see, 'Team Rocket' steals Pokemons and the kids are Pokemon trainers. Kei did put the fear of Kami into 'Team Rocket' though and they promised to stay on their best behavior. (Yuri glanced at her wristchromo) Darn! Gomen (Excuse) me for cutting this short but it's almost 1030 hours and I have a full diagnostic to run on the mainframe before lunch. Afterwards I'm on scanner watch detail at 1300 hours. See you all later." said Yuri, dashing off and leaving her beer untasted. "Hey Yuri! Your beer!" yelled Miroku. "You drink it, Monk!" she yelled back. Miroku waved and drained the tankard.

"Saitoh, can you take over for awhile? Sango and I gotta be tour guides." he said. "Sure. Kenshin, the mutt (Inu Yasha) and the mangy wolf (Kouga) are on watch anyway and there's nothing else for me to do. Enjoy yourselves, kids." replied Saitoh. "We'd better go get the newbies. How about you and the monk team up with me and Robin? Then we can give all six of 'em the 'grand tour' at the same time." suggested Faye. "Hai. Why not? Shut up, Monk! We're joining them and that's that! Let's all meet in the garages and start from there except I dunno where they are." said Sango. "Oro garages? Oh, you must mean the docking bays, Honey." replied Faye. "OK. I'll grab Ash, Misty and Brock and meet you there. Robin'll go with you two and show you where the bays are, OK?" added Faye to which Sango nodded and dragged Miroku off by his ear. "Come on, Lover Boy! We gotta pick up 'Team Rocket'. Coming, Robin?" said Sango. "Did I ask you to bear my children yet, kawaii damsel?" asked the monk. "Hai, you lecher! You asked her at the football game!" said the demon slayer while dragging him to the lift. "Command Deck. Aft Hallway." she ordered lift control.

"Cannot comply with that command without proper authorization." replied lift control flatly. "Dam! Yuri? Yuri, come in. You there? This is Sango. Answer me!" trilled Sango. Up on Level Five, Yuri had just opened up the mainframe and begun her diagnostic scans. Her coveralls were already smeared with grease and oil so the usually cheerful co-pilot was definitely NOT in a cheery mood! "Hai? Oro the jigoku do you want, Sango?" trilled her exec.

"You told us to give 'Team Rocket' the grand tour, right? But you didn't tell us that the shimatta lift wouldn't take us up to the command deck without proper authorization, did you?" trilled Sango accusingly. "Gomen, Sango. It's Authority. Lovely Angel 2. Yuri 1. Coe is Snow White. Countersign is Sleeping Beauty. Then the lift will let you on the command deck. Gomen for yelling at you Sango but I'm running a diagnostic up here and it's a really delicate job. Ja ne and arigato. Yuri out." trilled the exec. "Well? Why didn't it work?" asked Miroku. "Because we didn't have the codes. Computer, Authority. Lovely Angel 2. Yuri 1. Code- Snow White. Countersign- Sleeping Beauty." recited Sango. "Comply." responded lift control and they shot upwards at an incredible speed. The lift stopped and both of them stepped out into a short corridor behind the bridge.

To their left was the bridge's rear entrance. To their right was a row of door on either side of the hallway. Sango strode past the monk and turned right. "Ichi, ni, san, shi, go. This must be the one." she said stopping at the fifth door from Kei's bedroom suite of the night before. Sango knocked on the door which was immediately opened by a girl who had the reddest hair she'd ever seen! It was even redder than both of the Kei's and Emma's to boot! Miroku shoved her roughly aside and gazed into the deep brown aizu of Jessie! "Kawaii lady, will you do me the honour of bearing my children?" he asked earnestly. CRACK! "How 'dare' you, sir! I don't even know you!" replied Jessie hotly. "Good job, monk!" whispered Sango. "Gomen, er, you'll have to excuse Miroku. He's quite the kidder. Are you part of 'Team Rocket', Miss?" she asked.

"Pre--" began James. "Shut up, James. We have visitors." said Jessie sweetly. She turned back to Sango. "Yes, we are. My name's Jessie, that's James and that's our nekko, Meowth. Oro can we do for you, Miss--" added Jessie. "I'm Sango, that's Miroku and that's Robin. Kei asked us to show you around the ship so if--" Sango broke off as she realized that Jessie was in a kimono over her pajamas and that james and Meowth were similarly attired. "When you're ready, of course. We didn't mean to awaken you. After all, you are our guests so onegai take your time. We'll wait in the galley up the hall." apologized the svelte brunette demon slayer.

"Nonsense! Come on in. We'll only be a minute or two." said Jessie, pulling the trio inside. "Onegai osawaru. A beverage?" said James. "Nai but arigato." said Sango and Miroku, sitting down on the sofa. Robin smiled and shook her head as she sat in an armchair. "We'll be right back." said Jessie, disappearing into the right hand bedroom while James and Meowth went into the left hand one. They returned within a minute as promisesd, however, Jessie took a bit longer. The two guys wore grey 3WA sweats and sneakers. When Jessie entered the room again, she had changed into a red polo shirt, matching blazer, an aoishi skirt and sandals. "Gomen for taking so long." she bubbled. "No problem. Shall we go now?" said Sango after dragging Miroku to his feet and shoving him out the door. Robin and Sango followed their three guests out and shut the door. "We're meeting a few tomos downstairs first so onegai follow me." said Robin while ushering the party onto the lift. "Level One. main Docking Bay, onegai." she said to lift control. "Comply." was the lift's response and Whoosh! They were swiftly conveyed down to the docking bays where Faye, two lads and a young girl were awaiting their arrival.

One lad had a small yellow hamsterlike animal on his shoulder while the girl carried a thing like a starfish cradled in her arms. The kids all wore tee shirts, jeans and sneakers as well as jackets. Ash's jacket was grey, Misty's was red and Brock's was green. Faye and Robin both wore 3WA sweats and boots, however, Faye wore a black vest as well to cover her Glock 7 in its shoulder holster. Robin at first refused to carry arms. After all, she could start fires by simply pointing and focusing her 'chi' energy on any object. She was a witch, for Heaven's sake! When Kei had insisted, however, she'd agreed to carry a small derringer (a loan from Merrill Strife) in her pocket. Miroku wore a black turtleneck, black slacks, a white jacket and sandals. Sango had opted for a red tanktop over green chinos and sandals but she also wore a vest like Faye's to hide her hardware only hers matched her slacks. Both she and the monk were armed with Mark XI ion cannons. At sight of 'Team Rocket', Piccachuu (Ash's pet hamster thing) and Tokobi (Misty's pet starfish thing) tried to hide. Piccachuu crawled into Ash's backpack while Tokobi burrowed into Misty's chest and hid inside her jacket.

"I understand that you roko (six) guys know each other quite well. Is that correct?" asked Sango. "Yeah! We know 'em all right! They're always trying to steal Piccachuu!" yelled Ash Ketchum. "Don't worry,kids. Captain O'Halloran made thhem promise to behave themselves or else!" said Miroku, sidling over to James and casually flipping back his jacket so that 'Team Rocket' could see the Mark XI in its holster. "We're all armed aboard the 'Angel' so don't forget your promise to the Boss." whispered the monk. 'Team Rocket' went white and nodded dumbly.

"Before we leave, allow me to explain things a little. You are travelling on a state-of-the-arts, twin nacelle, quad thruster starship called the 'Lovely Angel 2'. The 'Angel' consists of nine above surface levels and five sub-surface levels of which the one we are now on is one of the lowest making this almost the very bottom of the ship. These five sub-levels house our docking bays where we keep our shuttles, speeders, aircars, hovercrafts, skycycles, skysleds and other transports. They also contain our armouries, arsenols, storage rooms, cargo bays and similar areas.

Levels one and two contain among other things storage lockers and living quarters. Level two also contains our dining hall and rec room where we have pool and billiard tables, card and video games, vidscreens and viddescks as well as our bar. Level three houses the warp core drive system, computer rooms, armouries, arsenols and a few other places which are 'off limits' to us. It also houses 'sick bay' which is our infirmary/hospital/first aid station. On that level the captain and her main flight crew have their quarters. That entire hallway area is 'off limits'- got it? Level three has other quarters as well. Levels four and five contain some public general living areas but five has our brig too. Level five is where Miroku, myself and a few others reside.

Faye and Robin are sorta like our babysitters since they have most of the children bunking in with them. (Sango purposely neglected to tell 'Team Rocket' what floor level that Faye's suite was on) Level six is top security because it's the level that houses our sonic beam ion cannon which we affectionately call the 'God Gun'. (Actually Level six 'was' the 'God Gun' but hey this was supposed to be a pleasure tour!) Needless to say that entire level is 'taboo' to us!

Level seven is more quarters and storage rooms. Level eight is communications and scanning stuff so stay outta there, however, eight also has our observation room and our 'holodecks' which places are OK to go to for us. We got a few quarters up there too. Level nine is the topmost level and the highest point on the 'Angel'. You already know oro's up there but just to refresh your memories, nine is the command deck. Our bridge and control rooms are up there. The bridge consists of two rooms- the main control room where the pilot, co-pilot and the gunners are and the navigation or 'nav' room where the navigator works along with the communications and scanning officers. Behind that is the captain's 'ready room' which is sort of like an office and conference room. Then come the extra bedroom suites with bathrooms, showers, etc. Galleys, storerooms and the express lifts are also in that back hallway. The express lifts go directly to the flight crew's cabins on Level three. That whole level is 'off limits' to unauthorized personnel so stay off it unless you have business there.

I almost forgot. Level three houses the workings of all of our big weapons except for the 'God Gun' which is on Level six. We have disruptors, plasma cannons, ion resonators, photon torpedos, you name it and we got it! All of our weapons can be fired only from the bridge. Level three has our gymnasium too. Now if there are no questions, we'll begin our tour. (Brock raised his hand) Hai, Brock? You have a question?" said the demon slayer.

"Oro makes the ship go, Miss Sango?" he asked. "It's just Sango, Brock. We're all on a first name basis around here and that includes the higher-ups too. To answer your question- some kind of rock things, I guess. Miroku?" said Sango. "You got me there. Damned if I know." replied the monk who had just asked Misty to bear his children. The poor girl had stammered that she already had a boyfriend. Robin Senna shook her head and Faye Valentine laughed.

" 'Dilythium Crystals' and 'Dwarf Star Alloy' are oro powers this baby, Brock. The ship itself is composed mostly of 'Kelvinite', a light metallic alloy that is 1,500 times stronger than steel, 100 times harder than diamond and 1,000 times tougher than titanium! The fuel rooms are on five." answered Faye.

"Kids, these are dangerous sectors of space that we gotta travel through so the captain- that's the redhead, Kei- has insisted that all of us adults and older kids carry weapons like these." added Faye, flipping back her vest and drawing out her Glock 7. Miroku and Sango unholstered their Mark XI ion cannons and Robin pulled out her derringer. Ash, Brock, Misty, Jessie, james and Meowth were visibly impressed. "Jessie, James, Brock and Ash will also be required to bear arms, I'm afraid. Meowth too, more than likely." said Sango. Misty pouted and Sango put an arm across her shoulders. "Misty, honey, we think you're still a little too young for one." explained Sango gently.

"I'm almost as old as Ash and I'm a darn good Pokemons trainer too!" yelled Misty. Miroku blanched. "Pokemons? You mean you guys got more of those damned things?" he demanded. "Sure. Ash has seven, I've got six, Brock has three, so does Jessie and James has a couple. Of course, Meowth, Piccachuu and Tokobi are Pokemons too." replied Misty. "Well, don't let 'em loose on the ship or Kei'll hit the ceiling for sure!" warned the lecherous monk. All five 'trainers' (Ash and Misty were the only 'real' trainers. Jessie and James were just using Pokemons as weapons to steal other Pokemons for their boss and Brock was just an observer since he really wanted to be a Pokemons breeder.) readily agreed to keep their pets under control. There being no further questions, all nine and their Pokemons began their tour of the 'Angel'. After they had at last reached the command deck (Due to their 'thunder attack' electrical power capabilities, Piccachuu and Tokobi weren't allowed on the bridge or in the nav room. Jessie and james each had hold of one of Meowth's paws while they were up there for obvious reasons!), it was almost time for lunch so the little tour's hazu (group) rode the lift down to Level five where they all bid ja mata to 'Team Rocket', Sango and Miroku since the monk and the demon slayer were going to get Jessie,James and Meowth settled into their new digs with Inu Yasha's horde first. Then they'd all rendezvous at the dining hall for luncheon.

While Sango had been trying to explain how to use the replicators to 'Team Rocket', a knock came on the outer door of the suite. The hanyou answered it and admitted Kome into the living room. "Yuri forgot these when she met you earlier. They're comlinks (earrings for the ladies and pens for the gents) so we can talk to each other. We call it trilling. ('Team Rocket' displayed their own comlinks which Kei had already given to them) OK- then just speak normally and we'll hear you. If you say the name of the person you want first, then your trill will be blocked to anyone else. Well, I gotta deliver these ones to the other newbies at Faye's place. Ja mata." Kome departed and took the gantryway stairs down to Level three where she repeated the same process with Ash, Misty and Brock. Then she left them and went to lunch. Mar and Kei were already dining when she arrived.

"Everybody all settled in now?" growled the redhead. "Hai. I just gave 'em their comlinks. They'll be here soon, Boss." replied the strawberry blonde, helping herself to burgers, fries and coffee. "Where's Yuri?" asked Kei. "I thought you were supposed to scan until 1300?" she added. "Nai. Yuri wanted to talk to Mr Garner about something so she told me to eat first." answered Kome. The Inu Yasha hazu trooped in trailed by Faye, Robin, Yumi and the other kids. "No food fights, guys!" called Kei to the former group while "Kids behave yourselves." said Marlene Angel warningly. Mar and Kome finished and returned to the bridge. Five minutes later, Legato Bluesummers escorted Yuri Donovan to the captain's table. Yuri seated herself next to Kei and whispered "We've got major trouble! Mr Garner said that Dr Q has tested 'Kronos' thrice and he's had three failures. He told me to tell the two timelords that there's a 'temporal flux in the time corridor' " said Yuri, sipping her latte.

"Oro the Fxxx does that mean?" hissed Kei. "Damned if I know, Kei." whispered her exec. "Have you told the two Docs yet?" asked Kei through clenched teeth. "Hai. I trilled 'em on the way down here." replied Yuri quietly. "And?" prompted the firebrand, barely containing her temper. "Doctor 2 said we were not to worry and Doctor 4 said he had to check something in his TARDIS" whispered the kawaii violet-maned co-pilot. Kei scowled and made a face.

"It didn't work, K-9! It didn't work!" cried Doctor 4, crashing his fist down on the TARDIS's console. K-9 (his robotic data dog) wagged his tail and yipped. "Of course it didn't WORK, you Prydonian twit!" roared a voice which filled the entire room!

End of Chapter 89. Chapter 90 '3 Heads are Better than 2' or 'Rappin' with Rathelon' to follow soon. Have a nice day. Onegai r/r/s. kami bless all-K&K


	94. Chapter 90 '3 Heads are Better than 2' o

DISCLAIMER: OK Clover, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 90 without further preamble:-

Chapter 90

'3 Heads are Better than 2' or 'Rappin' with Rathelon'

The voice apparently belonged to a floating disembodied head which was hovering just above the timelord's own head. "Lord Rathelon! Oro in the name of the Argonian Mystics are you doing here?" demanded Doctor 4. "Is that any way to greet your superior, Doctor? But to answer your question- someone had to show those bakas back on 'Gallifrey' how to fix this mess! You are quite correct in your assumption that there is a temporal flux in the time corridor, Doctor. When that 'Klingon's bird-of-prey- came through the rift, their Captain, Zorkon, fired a disruptor beam through it! By doing so he managed to launch his ship right out of space and time! In effect that created a temporal flux anomaly, a time loop." Explained the floating head. Which looked like a cross between Santa Claus and Dr Mu from 'Dragonball GT'. "Kami help us! You've got to be kidding, my Lord!" replied the timelord. Rathelon looked hurt. "I never kid, Doctor as you well know." Said the founder of the Time Lords of Gallifrey. "Nai, you don't, do you, my Lord?" replied the Doctor. The head slowly shook back and forth. "You 'do' remember how to defeat a temporal flux anomaly, don't you, Doctor?" asked Rathelon. "Hai, my Lord Rathelon. I do indeed but was I present on the bridge at that time?" asked a worried Prydonian. "That is immaterial, my old tomo. This contraption (Doctor 4 shuddered to think how Kei would've taken that insult to her starship!) does have logbooks, journals or some sort of records keeping system, does it not?" demanded Rathelon. "Of course! I should've thought of that before. The log's viddisks will show the entire incident with Zorkon. We must recreate that scenario and stop Zorkon from firing through that opening in the continuum but how can we do that, sire? Our TARDISes cannot time travel now without ripping apart the fabric of time itself!" wailed the Doctor.

"You baka! Am I not the divine leader and creator of the Gallifreyan Lords of Time? I will send all the ships back to that moment in time. All you and that moronic imbecile (Doctpor 2) have to do is to get these ships back to that physical location precisely and the sooner the better! If that rift closes before the loop is broken, Miss O'Halloran will be stuck with her 'Noah's Ark' for good! You must locate that exact spot where the bird-of-prey came through and into your own space and time. When that feat is accomplished, I shall return your space to that time." Said Lord Rathelon. "But my Lord- how do we contact you when we're ready to go?" asked the Doctor. "When you're ready, I will know. Just you concentrate on getting this ragtag bunch of ragamuffins back to that spot as soon as you possibly can. Remember that each vessel has got to be at the same precise coordinates as before. Any vessels you've added since then must rmain here. That is imperative! Then you must duplicate everything up to Zorkon firing into the vortex. That you must keep from happening. Is that quite clear, tomo watashi?" said rathelon, a rising edge to his voice. "Hai. That is 'quite' clear, my Lord! I 'have' done this before, you know!" replied the Doctor hotly. "Not like this one you haven't! Trust me, this will be far more perilous, Doctor." Warned his mentor. "Wait! As I recall, the only ship we had at that time was this one- the 'Angel' with all four shuttles aboard her. We had the 'Hammerhead' and the 'Flying Falcon' as well but those six shuttles are now scattered all over the place!" replied Doctor 4 grimly. "I see, my boy. I'm sorry but you're going to have to get them all back to those coordinates too. Oro are you sending them all across the Universe for anyway?" demanded Rathelon. The Doctor explained about Khan and the 'Botany Bay' problems.

"Is that all? If I locate Khan for you, will you be able to get all hands and all shuttles back to those coordinates by tomorrow- including the 'Angel'?" asked Lord Rathelon. "Hai, sir! I'm certain we could!" replied the Doctor earnestly. "Very well. I will locate him and give you his loacation. Go and explain this to the 'Insane Six' and company. Be ready when I return." Instructed the bearded head. 'The timelord found the feisty redhead at the bar, vid pad in hand. Kei was drafting her daily report to Garner. "Well, how goes it, Doc? Yuri said you had something to check on in there." Said the redhead while cocking a thumb at his TARDIS. "Kei, you probably won't believe me but you've got to trust me on this!" began Doctor 4.

"Look around, Doc! I got Ninja turtles, giant rats, schoolkids that visit virtual worlds, elf hunters, treasure hunters, bounty hunters, vampires, demons, demon slayers, demon hunters, full demons, half demons, big demons, little demons, mikos, sorcerers, witches, magicians, knights in armour, royalty, timelords, wild women, a Jacobite Scot, my own godson and his partner - both from twenty years into our future, Angels from a century ago, thieves, liars, killers, Samurais, real cowboys, geniuses, guardians of the universe- need I continue? You name it- I got it! Doc, at this pont, I'll believe anything! Of course I trust you, tomo watashi. That goes without saying. So- spill it, Doc! Oro gives?" said the svelte 3WA starship commander. The Doctor explained the situation to her. Yuri arrived halfway through his explanation and he began anew. Doctor 2 came into the room, Jamie MacCrimmon dogging his heels.

"Doctor! I have just had the strangest experience! You will never guess who I have been talking to just now!" exclaimed the 'little fellow'. "Lord Rathelon?" asked a grinning Doctor 4. "How did you-- You too?" replied Doctor 2. "I've never heard either of you mention this 'Rathelon' dude before. How come? Who the jigoku is he?" demanded the redheaded captain. "He is the founder and creator of the 'Time Lords of Gallifrey', my dear." said Doctor 4. "And you have not heard of us mentioning him before because he is dead and has been for several millenia, my dear Kei." added Doctor 2.

"Oro is this 'temporal flux anomaly' and how do we fix it?" asked the pert first officer. "A 'time loop', my dear Yuri. In this case- when Commander Zorkon of the 'Klingon Empirical Forces' came through the now infamous rift from AD 2137, he panicked and fired a disruptor beam through the opening which in turn destroyed he and his crew along with his 'bird-of-prey- starship. You did not know about it because your superiors forced you to hyperjump back to Mars jsut before it happened. This time we must finish the time sequence before he fires into that vortex. That will destroy the loop and free up the continuum's timeline thus allowing 'Kronos' to once again function and return everyone back to where and when they belong." explained the taller Doctor.

"And in return Lord Rathelon will find out exactly where Khan and the 'Botany Bay' will break out of hyperspace. But you simply must recall everyone who was aboard the 'Angel' at that time along with all of the shuttles including the 'Hammerhead' and the 'Flying Falcon'. The other vessels came later and are of no consequence. Then you must return the 'Angel' to the exact same coordinates as before when Zorkon's ship first appeared. Your logs will give you all the details we'll need to repeat those four minutes over again which we must do." explained Doctor 4. "OK, Doc. We'll play along with you and Rathie on this one." said Kei guardedly. "It 'will' work, Kei! We've done it before, you see." replied Doctor 4. "Yes, my dear. He is 'quite' right. We have foiled 'time loops' before." agreed Doctor 2 cheerfully.

Meanwhile up on the bridge Kome was starting to doze off in her chair after clearing out her message logs. Marlene was busily engaged in feeding navigational course changes to Legato and Mugghi from her perch at the far end of the console. "Gomen (Excuse) me, Miss Sawaguchi. Could you onegai tell me the location of the Doctors, Miss O'Halloran and Miss Donovan?" asked a voice coming from Kome's left and somewhat above her! "Yeah. They're down in the rec room- probably at the bar if I know Kei!" replied Kome sleepily.

"Who are you talking to, Kome?" asked Marlene. "Oro?" replied Kome, glancing around the nav room. She casually looked behind her and to the left and saw- nothing! Then she glanced upwards and yelled! "CRAP! Oro the Fxxx!" Then she almost did what she had just said!

End of Chapter 90. Chapter 91 'Looping the Loop' or 'Boys Will Be Boys' to follow soon. Have a nice day and Kami bless all-K&K


	95. Chapter 91 'Looping the Loop' or 'Boys W

DISCLAIMER: OK Piccachuu, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 91 without further preamble:-

Chapter 91

'Looping the Loop' or 'Boys WILL Be Boys'

The owner of the cultured voice was a floating and bearded head with a kindly expression on its face. "Who the jigoku are you? How'd you get past our security and oro the Fxxx do you want with our bosses and the two doctors? Talk or I'll use this- I swear to Kami I will!' yelled the feisty strawberry blonde, snatching up a Mark XI ion cannon. "I apologize if I've upset ypou, my dear. Onegai allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Rathelon, founding father and the creator of the 'Gallifreyan Lords of Time'. The doctors both know me. I was asked to locate a certain alien named 'Khan' for you good people. He will materialize at 'Halcyon' near a vessel called the 'Emerald Queen' within one Terran solar hour." it said.

Marlene had taken one look and frozen- her right hand fumbling for her ion cannon! Finally, deciding that Lord Rathelon was not an immediate threat to them, she softly trilled the captain and executive officer. "Kei? Yuri? Listen to me. There's a disembodied head up here calling itself Rathelon. (The head dematerialized leaving the two ensigns staring at empty airspace where it had just been floating) It's gone now so it must be looking for you guys and the doctors. It just scared the crap out of us! Marlene out." trilled marlene.

Rathelon had found his way to the rec room and he was hovering above the bar, "It's OK, Mar. He's here now." trilled Kei. "I trust, my dear, that the Doctors have explained things to you? (Both the redhead and her exec nodded) As I just got finished telling Miss sawaguchi and Miss Angel, in one Terran solar hour's time, Khan's 'Botany Bay' will appear near the 'Emeral Queen' at 'Halcyon'. Now keep your part of the bargain, Captain, and recall your four shuttles, Mr Black's and Mr Solo's as well." said Rathelon.

"Mar, I'm transmitting coordinates to you. See to it that the 'Raph', 'Mikey' and 'Leo', the 'Flying Falcon' and the 'Hammerhead' rendezvous at those precise coordinates stat. We'll stay on our present course for 'Shimougou' for now. Inform Emma oro Lord Rathelon has told you about Khan. Send the 'Starcrusher', the 'Sol Bianco' and their other shuttles to converge and assist the 'Queen' in arresting Khan and seizing his 'Botany Bay'. Use as much deadly force as they deem necessary. Contact Garner and acquaint him with our plans. That's an order so let's move it! Kei out." trilled their captain.

Marlene issued her commander's orders and within ten minutes allthree shuttles were on their way to the rendezvous coordinates. Jett's and Han's and KR's shuttles were already aboard the 'Angel' and the remainder of the task force had been sent to assist the 'Queen' who was docked at 'Halcyon' and awaiting Khan's arrival. With nine heavily armed spacecrafts surrounding the wormhole's exit, the 'Bay' was trapped! Another hour passed before Kome trilled Kei who was busily engaged in distributing weapons.

"Hai, Kome? Oro?" she trilled. "He did oro! Hai! Kami shimatta ni jigoku! Of course, go after the bastard! Nai, we can't get there until we get through playing Rathie's chardae game. Keep me advised on their progress. Kei out." The fiery redhead was livid! "Kome! This is Kei again. Have you contacted Garner yet? Nai? Well, do it now! Give him the overall scenario and tell him that I suggest we scramble as many units as the 'UG', 'ISSP', 'GC', 'Starfleet' and 3WA teams he can muster! We've got to get Khan and the 'Bay' before they reach 'Shimougou'! He's already in the 'Aquarian galaxy', for Christ's sake! How the Fxxx could he slip past nine of our spacecrafts? I wonder if we shouldn't send out the TARDISes too?" trilled Kei.

"Get that idea out of your kawaii head right now, Miss O'Halloran! A TARDIS is not a toy nor is it a space going police car either! Besides both of the TARDISes were present during that 'temporal time flux' incident, were they not? So we will need them along with your other ships to snap the 'time loop' back on itself! Your own combined forces should be more than sufficient to apprehend Khan and his rowdies. And another thing, Miss O'Halloran- this is not a 'charade'! Have you not noticed that you are still a week's journey from 'Shimougou'?" said Lord rathelon amusedly.

"Hai. So oro?" replied the redhead sulkily. "So how long have you been in transit? How long since you left 'Endor'?" demanded the founder of the time lords. "Almost san (three) hours ago." answered the puzzled tro-con. "And your speed?" he asked. "Warp 5.7. Why?" Kei was more confused than ever now! "So you should be almost a million kilometres closer to 'Shimougou', should you not?" insisted the old time lord. "Hai. So- Oro's your point, old man?" yelled the captain fiercely. "Check your navigational readings. How far from 'Endor' have you in fact actually travelled?" asked the amused Rathelon. Kei checked and double-checked the readings on the nav charts. Then she checked them again!

"Oro the Fxxx! We're still within 'Endor's' gravity well!" fumed the feisty firebrand. "You're still in the time loop's arc, my dear. Until you break free from it, you will never leave this system." explained the founding time lord. "Point taken." replied Kei while trilling the bridge. "Legato! Turn this ship around and head for the exact coordinates that Mar's ordered our other shuttles to. Oro's our current speed? Warp 6.1? Increase it to 7.3 immediately. I wanna get this shimatta 'time flux' thing wrapped up quick! Advise me when we reach those coordinates. Kei out." she trilled.

"OK Rath, we're headin' back per your instructions so get ready to do your thing!" said Kei. She had finished her lunch and signalled for Conan to clear away the dishes. Lighting a cigarette, she suddenly recalled something. "Conan, did you reset the security codes on my ready room doors yet?" she asked the small detective wannabe. "Just before lunch, Miss Kei. Why?" he replied. "Because it's imperative that every single thing on the 'Angel' be exactly as it was before we met the Klingon- Zorkon. Gomen Conan. That was a long time before you came aboard with your cousin and her dad. Arigato. Why don't you, Rachel and Richard take this afternoon off. There's enough stuff for you guys to do to relax. You can play with the other kids, read, swim, workout. We got holodecks, a gymnasium, a library, game rooms- you name it, we got it! Just stay off the command, engine, computer and weapons decks and anyplace else aboard posted 'off limits', OK?" said the redhead kindly. Conan nodded and carried the tray of dishes over to Rachel who was giving Leila a hand since Zoe had been assigned to the 'Starcrusher' as navigator.

"Thanks Conan." she said cheerfully. "By the way, where's my dad?" she added. "Next door giving Miroku his opinion of some 'Amontillado' (sherry) that the monk just discovered." replied the pint-sized sleuth. "Rachel, Miss Kei said we can take the afternoon off today. Let's find something fun to do." added Conan. Sango came over to where they were standing and offered to show them the holodecks to which Rachel readily agreed. "Can I come too?" asked Aelita who'd been left behind on the 'Angel' while Yumi, Odd, Ulrich and Jeremy had been assigned to the 'Sol Bianca'. After all, Aelita still had a broken leg! "Sure you can, Aelita." answered Sango, helping her to a chair and propping up her leg on some cushions. Yuri Donovan had loaned the Lyokan girl one of her old 'Snow White' tro-con uniforms to wear and it looked great on the 'Princess of Lyoko' even though she could only wear one of the white Cavalier boots. The other leg was still in the cast.

"You'll probably be on those crutches another day or so, Princess. That's how it was when I had mine broken." said Sango. "How did you break your leg, Sango?" asked Aelita. "During a football game on 'Kagura'. The big hanyou (Inu Yasha) tackled me- hard! But I healed in just a few short days on 'Gysymeo'." replied the demon slayer. "We'll have to rep you up a nice mizugi (bathing suit), Princess. Our fave holodeck program is a pool near a beachfront of sand." she added. "Why bother with suits? Except for the kid (Conan), we're all girls. Right, Sango?" Yumi had just joined them with Robin Senna and Faye. "Yumi? I thought sure you were with the boys on the 'Sol'." said Aelita. "Nai. They decided that they had enough fighters on the 'Sol' and all the other ships were gone so I got left behind. Besides, you seemed a little bit lonely, Princess." she replied.

"Now we'll need to rep up a suit for Yumi too." said sango. "You are right, Yumi. Conan 'is' the only guy going with us but you never know when that pervert (Miroku) is liable to show up! So no skinny dipping for us, I'm afraid!" she added. "I guess I'll need one as well." said Rachel. "We can't very well go in our underwear now, can we? Conan's young but he's still a guy." she added. "Good. Now that that's all settled, let's all go back to faye's place and take down the measurements. Then this afternoon we'll all go up to the holodecks." said Sango. "Great! That 'does' sound like loads of fun!" thought Miroku to himself.

The monk had been eavesdropping from behind a potted palm not ten feet away (but invisible to) the bathing beauties!

END of Chapter 91. Chapter 92 'Miroku's Marauders' or 'Kome wows Vito' to come soon. Enjoy and kami bless-K&K


	96. Chapter 92 'Miroku's Marauders' or 'Kome

DISCLAIMER: OK Sammy, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 92 without further preamble:-

Chapter 92

'Miroku's Marauders' or 'Kome Wows Vito'

"These Ninja camouflage tricks sure come in handy! Glad that Mikey, Leo, Raph and Donnie were willing to teach 'em to me!" thought Miroku from behind the potted palm where he was almost invisible to the erstwhile bathing beauties! "Too bad that sensei of theirs wouldn't let them loan me that cloaking medallion that they'd 'borrowed' from the 'Foot Ninjas'. I could have really used it." Miroku was still sulking over it when the big wolf youkai (Kouga) showed up.

He was all for joining Miroku to observe the ladies on the beach and even suggested educating Shippou! After a few quick trilling sessions, the boys' afternooon out had increased somewhat with the additions of Legato, Nick, Ivanhoe, Inu Yasha, Donnatella (they told him it was for a research project), Angel, Sess, James, Brock, Ash and Richard Moore! Spike Miroku and Jett Black had refused the invitation point blank while Spike Steigel agreed readily when he found out that Faye would be there too! Charles Gunn was afraid that Fred might not like him ogling other babes while she was there so he begged off. Fred and Cordy had finally decided to join the other bathing beauties at the last minute. Wesley and Fingal thought it quite childish while Mordor was too busy plotting to have time to go. Rin had finally talked her new tomo Misty into going along with them to the holodecks. Kei had grudgingly agreed (after a devil of a lot of pleading!) to allow Yuri, Kome and Marlene to go for a few hours on condition that they all took along their comlinks and weapons just in case. Jessie had at last opted to join them and Meowth decided to go with James. After all, he figured that they might just be able to grab Tokopi (Misty's starfish Pokemon) and maybe even Piccachuu (Ash's hamsterlike Pokemon) if the opportunity presented itself. Kei would man the helm solo and work on some paperwork. Of course, the guys thought that the red-headed captain was blissfully unaware of the skullduggery which was soon to be afoot as the erstwhile bathing beauties mosr certainly were!

Accordingly since the girls were meeting up at Faye's suite, the guys decided to plot their strategy from Inu Yasha's digs. Soon the girls had finished taking the measurements and Leila (who'd agreed to accompany them as chaperone and already had a bathing suit) and Sango had begun to replicate the mizugis for the rest who needed them. Yuri and Mar were checking that they had the first aid kit fully supplied. Kome and Yumi were in charge of the food preparations while Misty, Fred and Cordy had been assigned as the entertainment committee. Robin, Faye and Jessie had the unenviable task of seeing to the children's needs along with the assistance of Rachel Moore. With a cast on her leg, Aelita felt quite useless! It was at last decided that Robin, Faye, Rachel and Leila would alternate turns as babysitters for the little ones.

Meanwhile the lecherous monk and company were being schooled by Donnatella in the proper usages of cover, concealment and camouflage! "OK guys- our objective is the holodeck on Level eight. It is imperative that we reach there before the enemy! I've been informed that the lifts have big mouths so we'll use the gantryway stairs to get to our main target three levels up. (The guys were now on Level five) Remember- once we are in position, there must be absolutely no noise! Synchronize your wristchromos, gentlemen. It is now 1312 hours. We'll split into teams so as not to attract attention. We will rendezvous on Level eight at 1330 hours. Let's go!" Miroku sounded like a field general issuing attack orders to his troops!

At the same time downstairs on Level two in the rec room, Jett, Charles and Wesley were playing 'Duel Monsters' (actually Charles and Wesley were playing while Jett watched them duel). "Will those guys ever grow up? Imagine! A 'peep show' at their ages!" observed Wesley. "Hey man, if Fred wasn't up there, I'd be with them right now!" sulked Charles Gunn. Jett Black glanced at the other two. "I don't want to be anywhere 'near' them when the 'Queen of Mean' (Guess who?) finds out about it!" said Jett. "Any word yet on the 'Bay'?" he added.

"Just that it's supposed to jump outta hyperspace at some place called 'Halcyon' where Emma's waiting with the 'Queen', her two shuttles, the 'Sol' and 'Starcrusher'. The 'Leo, 'Raph' and 'Mikey' are headed for the same place we are, jett. Miss Angel mentioned something about foiling a 'temporal time flux' by keeping some moron named Zorkon from firing a blast into that infamous rift in the fabric of the universe. (Gunn and Jett stared back dumbly at him) We have to fix a 'time loop'. We accomplish this feat by recreating the same place and actions that caused it the first time and then keep it from happening at all! Sorry but quantum mechanics is a new field of study- even for me!" explained Wesley.

"--And my 'Dark Magician' destroys your 'Feral Imp' thus reducing your life points to zero. Sorry Charles but I win this duel." he added. "want to try your luck, Jett?" asked the newly crowned 'Duel master'. "Nai arigato. I'll stick to 'Shogi' (a form of Terran chess played in Japan). Either of you care for a game?" asked Jett. "I'm game." replied Wesley, sitting down across from Jett. "I need a drink." said Gunn, vaulting over the bar (The BOD- Miroku was of course engaged elsewhere!). "Anyone else want anything?" he called. " 'Jameson's' on the rocks, onegai." said Jett. "Tom Collins with a twist of lemon- shaken not stirred." ordered Wesley without looking up from the 'Shogi' gameboard which he was studying with astuteness. Gunn served them and poured himself a 'Guinness' stout.

Meanwhile it was just as well that the boys had not attracted any undue attention since the bathing beauties were already on Level eight and on the holodeck when they arrived. With Faye's suite being on Level three, they had left via the lift for the holodeck rather than using the stairs. They had gone just as soon as they'd all changed into their 'mizugis' (bathing suits). As soon as they got there, they had begun to cavort around the programmed holoroom happily. From their vantage points, the boys were getting in some good old-fashioned ogling especially when a few of the older lasses decided to go topless! Conan, Rin, Mako, Mina, Rei and Ami were playing next door on the 'kiddie pool' holodeck. Robin and Leila were with them for the first shift. Soon peace settled in and all was quiet- too quiet!

Back up on the bridge, a light on the console flashed amber meaning someone was trying to contact the ship. "Great!" thought Kei. "It's just bound to be one of the 'G Twins' and they were both baka over those shimatta new 'SS' uniforms from Hell!" So she slipped into the black tunic/blazer and closed and belted it tightly over her sweats. Now all that anyone calling her could see was her top half which meant that they couldn't see that she was also clad in nice comfy sweatpants and sneakers rather than that Kami-forsaken miniskirt and those shimatta jackboots! Drawing on the gloves, she keyed the relay comm switch and instantly the screen filled with Garner's visage. Sitting next to him was Gooley! On either side of them were seated high ranking officers from 'Starfleet', 'UG', 'GC' and even the 3WA and the 'ISSP'! "Cool! The 'Ole Boys' Club' routine!" she thought.

"Mushi mushi, sirs and greetings. O'Halloran here. Do you gentlemen have news for us?" asked the fiery tro-con politely. She was on her best behaviour and was using her Yuri-inspired 'Ams House Airs' impersonation to the hilt! Garner got right down to brass tacks. "Have you lost any of your people yet?" demanded the TSC of the 3WA. "Nai, sir. Should we have lost anyone?" she inquired innocently and sweetly.

"Knock off the crap, Katherine! We've scrapped those new 'SS' inspired uniforms so you can stay in whatever you're wearing underneath that tunic blazer. This is serious, Angel! Two or three of the prisoners at 'Seto Kaiba's' 3WA penal block have up and vanished into thin air! Dr. Q is ecstatic. He says this proves that he can fire up the 'Varrins' now. We've since confirmed that those prisoners are back on their homeworlds. Given the situation, we have jointly agreed to drop all charges against all criminals except for the Terrans like Warp and Slade. "Black Ghost' and Johnny Berringer stay too. If you get Khan, we'll add him to the batch and release his crews. Tell Emma, Arkton, Ellen and Legato that they and the 'Queen's' crew will all receive a full pardon and the thanks of the 'UG', 'GC', 3WA, 'Starfleet' and the 'ISSP'. In addition, Legato and Arkton have been accepted by the 3WA Academy. Your two TC Trainees (Kome and Marlene) are hereby promoted to 'ensign'. Yuri is promoted to the rank of Lt Commander/Acting Commodore. The chiefs (Don and Anton) have been promoted to Commodore. For the moment, you have been promoted to Commodore JG (Junior Grade) but there is a rumor that you will soon be a Sub-Unit Chief as well as a Vice Admiral, my dear. We are all quite proud of you and your cadre. Now as to your otherquestion-we cannot issue a full pardon to Captain Solo per your request. We cannot because not only has Captain Solo never violated any of our 'UG' or 3WA laws (he shot at you in error you'll recall), he was a hero of the 'Old Republic rebellion' at 'Alderaan' as well as the 'Clone Wars'. I know him quite well, Katie and unfortunately for you, he is already engaged to Princess Leia Organa, the 'UG' senatorial ambassador of both 'Alderaan' and 'Yokov'. OK, I hope your temper has improved somewhat, Katie, because we have to drop a bombshell on you! (Kei immediately began to fume inwardly! Imagine! Engaged to a senator no less and yet he 'conveniently' forgets to mention it! That rotten, no good, dirty, lowdown, lousy, good for nothing-- Kei finally came back to the matter at hand when Gooley yelled at her a few times!) Katie! Are you listening to me?" he roared.

"Hai sir, I heard you. You said something about we were probably gonna get stuck with the 'Mooney' kids! Dr Q! Are you still there?" she demanded hotly. "Hai, Kei. I am still here and I must apologize for the inconvenience, my dear." he said. "Inconvenience! You call getting stuck with five kids from the Terra of 300 years ago a Kami shimatta inconvenience! It's more like a bloody Fxxxing nightmare! Oro did you screw up this time?" yelled the redhead. "It's not my fault, Kei! Ka-Mi! Now I sound like you! Calm down. I do have a solution. After the Doctors return their passengers to their respective times and spaces, one or both of them will return to AD 2251 Furool City and ferry Miss Serena and her four tomos back to 20th Century Terra. However, you'll have to keep the kids on the 'Angel' in the meantime." explained the 3WA scientist.

"Why can't somebody else be saddled with 'em instead? Anyway, ain't we comin' home as soon as you fix that blasted 'Kronos Project' you're working on?" asked Kei. "First, we don't want to run the risk of moving them to an unstable planetary environment like 'Shimougou'. Remember, my dear, 'Shimougou's' atmosphere is richer and rarer than Terra's. Now as to where exactly your fleet will be going. Well---" Dr. Cueball trailed off and Gooley came to his rescue. "Khan must be transported to 'Alderaan' with all possible speed and we need the best personnel we have to watch over him. That's where you come in. In just 12 more hours, the 'Varrins' (the 'Kronos' generator) will be online. At that time, some, most or indeed, maybe even all of your passengers will start to disappear from your vessels and rematerialize at their own places and in their own times. By the way, Katie, have you guys apprehended Khan yet? Well?" asked Andre Francis Gooley.

"Nai, there's been no word from Emma on 'Halcyon' as of yet, sir. The 'Queen' and her two shuttles, the 'Sol' and the 'Starcusher' are all in position to grab him just as soon as he jumps out of hyperspace. We'll keep you posted, sir." replied Kei. "Fine, katie. Incidentally, just where the Hell is your bridge crew? All I can see is Mugghi and Nammo there with you. Katie?" he asked. Gooley was the only person who dared to use that name for Kei! Lee Chan had tried it out on her as a joke six months ago and had gotten his hair singed by Yuri's lasersword wielded by Kei! "Onegai don't call me that again, sir. As to your question- they've all got this afternoon off. Conan and the girls are on the holodeck beach program and I imagine that Miroku has a 'sneak peek' attack planned too. They needed some R&R, sir and in light of these latest developments, I'm glad that I gave them my permission because it sure looks like we ain't gonna be having any 'fun in the sun' for a long while now! 'Alderaan' is at least another two weeks' voyage from here. But sirs, you want us to transport a dangerous character like Khan all the way across the better part of three galaxies with kids on board? Will it be safe for them? No offense to any of our guests, sirs, but none of them are really fighters now, are they?" observed the hotheaded tro-con.

"Nai, Kat-- er Kei which is why 'Starfleet' has dispatched the 'USS Coriander' to accompany your flotilla to 'Alderaan'. Oh, before I forget- please tell Mr Solo and Mr Black not to be concerned about their ships. Both the 'Bebop' and the 'Millenium Falcon' have been 'tractored' (towed) to our outpost at 'Seto Kaiba' where they can reclaim them at their convenience after the mission has been completed. Well, those are your orders, Vice Admiral. Any questions?" asked Gooley.

"We'll need supplies first and we need to break out of this 'time loop' thing before we can do any of that stuff, sir." replied Kei. "We'll alert the 'Kaguran' authorities to have your supplies ready for pickup. Just vidfax us a list of your needs and we'll relay it to 'Kagura'. Gomen Kei, but I have to ask- How big is your casualty count? Oro I mean is 'who's in sick bay at the moment'?" asked Garner.

"Nobody's in sick bay, Charlie! One 'walking wounded', though. Princess Aelita from the virtual world of 'Lyoko' broke her tibia (leg bone) when she transported aboard from AD 2004 Terra with her tomos. One of 'em- Odd- landed on her leg- hard- during the rematerialization. Jeremy and Ulrich dropped on top of Odd and their added weight snapped her leg. We already had their classmaate, Yumi, onboard. She'd been zapped onto the 'Starcrusher' while Berringer was still in possession of it. Aelita'll be OK in another day or so. Wounds heal quickly in the 'Antares' system for some strange reason. Sango recovered within a week when she broke her leg on 'Kagura'. Actually the big hanyou (Inu Yasha) broke it for her during our football game. On to other news now. Mr Solo has apparently recovered enough to command the 'Starcrusher' and we gave him Zoe as a navigator. Jett's downstairs playing 'Duel Monsters' with Charlie Gunn and he's teaching 'Shogi' (an ancient form of Terran Japanese chess) to anyone who wants to learn it. (Then Gooley's closing words to Kei finally sunk in!) Vice Admiral? Did Andre really say Vice Admiral? Me? I don't understand, Charlie." replied a flabbergasted 3WA commander.

"It's still 'Mister' Gooley and 'Mister' Garner, Kei! However, to answer your question- hai, your promotion just came through 'CC' here at HQ so it is now official. You have just become the very youngest Vice Admiral in the entire history of the 3WA and the 'UG'! Hell, you're probably even younger than the ones in 'GC', 'Starfleet' and the 'ISSP'! And another thing, Keiterran! I do not want to hear of your pushing the speed limit of Warp ten up to Warp twelve and beyond any more! Those speed parameters are in place for a reason, dammit! I know that you had Mugghi and Nammo remove the 'governors' from the warp drive so you could go rocketing all over the galaxy! That means we won't expect to see you at 'Alderaan' for at least three more weeks! Well, that's just about all that we have to tell you, Kei. Be sure you advise us when you have Khan under lock and key, won't you? The 'Coriander' will place a skeleton crew on the 'Botany Bay' and one of their shuttles will escort the 'Bay' and its crew (minus Khan of course!) to our base on 'Seto Kaiba'. The 'Coriander' will escort the 'Angel' and whatever ships are left to 'Alderaan' where Khan will be turned over to 'Starfleet Command' to stand trial. Now you can take off that shimatta blazer tunic thing. You must be suffocating in it." said Garner. "You, er, ARE wearing something underneath it, aren't you, Kei?" demanded Gooley anxiously. "Hai, sir. My sweats. (She lost no time in complying with the TSC's orders.) Anything else, sirs?" she asked.

Meanwhile Kome had remembered that she'd forgotten to turn off the coffee maker in the galley up on the command deck so she excused herself from the holodeck group and left the holodeck. She raced up the gantryway ramps to Level nine. Panting and breathless, she flipped off the appliance and then decided to grab a quick shower before she headed back downstairs again. Kome slipped out of her bikini top and bottom, kicked off her sandals and showered in one of the rear bathrooms on nine. While using the drying alcove, she realized she'd nothing to put back on except the wet mizugi itself! So she decided to get her spare one from the nav room. Wrapping herself in a bathtowel, she draped her wet suit over the drying bars and slipped into her sandals. Figuring that Kei would be the only one left on the bridge (and probably half asleep!), Kome padded down the hallway to the bridge's rear entrance. She slipped onto the bridge and sidled behind the redhead (who was dozing off) and towards the nav room's door when suddenly a voice roared out and startled the strawberry blonde! "Miss Sawaguchi! Oro the Hell are you doing on the bridge in a towel?" yelled TSC Garner angrily.

"Look Chief, I just told you! They're all down on the holodecks! Oro?" cried Kei as Kome's shadow fell across the redhead's line of vision and Kei spun around fast. "Kome?" she yelled and reached behind herself to blank the vidscreen. "Sorry sir, comlink's video feed must be offline. Just a minute while I check it." said the newly promoted vice admiral. Garner's face, purple with anger, disappeared from the screens.

"Thanks a lot, Kome! Now Charlie and Andre think I'm running a shimatta sorority house up here! Oro the Fxxx are you doing running around like that? I thought you guys were all down on the holodecks!" Kei's green aizu flashed daggers at her newly promoted ensign!

END of Chapter 92. Chapter 93 'Games and Duels' or 'Cornering Khan' soon. Onegai r/r/s away. Kami bless and go Sweetnorthernsait in Saturday's Preakness at Pimlico!-K&K


	97. Chapter 93 'Games and Duels' or 'Corneri

DISCLAIMER: OK Ulrich, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 93without further preamble:-

Chapter 93

'Games and Duels' or 'Cornering Khan'

"I left the shimatta coffeeemaker on back there and came up to shut it off. Then I took a shower only I forgot to bring an extra suit so I came in here to get my spare bikini from the nav room. How the Fxxx was I supposed to know you were in here yakkin' to Garner? Sorry but if you'll onegai excuse me I'll get changed and get back to work." said Kome, pushing open the nav room's door. She slipped through and opened the cabinet where she kept her spare outfits. She had fished out some socks and underthings and was just yanking out one of her 3WA pink jumpsuits when the door reopened and her superior entered the room.

"Sorry I yelled at you, kid. Don't worry, I'll square it with Charlie. He knows we're all going 'stir crazy' up here! Put your swimsuit on and get back down to the others. It's chilly in the halls so you'd better toss something on over that bikini, kid." said Kei. "Shit! I don't have anything up here to put on over my suit, Boss!" replied Kome. "Here. Use mine." Kei tossed her green kimono with the red dragon motif on its back to Kome. "Now hurry up. They're probably wondering oro happened to you." she added, leaving the room and closing the door behind her. A few minutes later the door opened again and Kome bounced out.

"Thanks, Cap. See ya later." she said, her hand on the door controls. "Don't mention it, kid. By the way, have you seen the 'Mad Monk' yet?" asked Kei offhandedly and then realized what she'd just said! Kei clapped a hand to her mouth. "Whoops! Me and my big mouth!" she added. "So that's oro's the pervert's been doing, huh! Wait'll I get my hands on that baka creep!" Kome was furious. "Now take it easy, kiddo. Is that any way for an 'ensign' to act?" said Kei soothingly. "I'll get that dirty, no good, womanizing lech-- Did you say 'ensign', Cap?" she asked.

"Hai, Kome. You and Mar are now ensigns. Yuri's a Lt Commander/Acting Commodore. The two chiefs are Full Commodores and I'm a Vice Admiral. Congratulations, kid. That's the good new." said Kei. "And oro's the bad news, ma'am?" asked Kome. "For Kami's sake, Kome. I'm still Kei! Knock off that 'ma'am' crap! I'll give you the bad news the same time I tell the rest of our group. Now scoot!" Kome drew herself up, snapped to attention and saluted smartly. "Yes, sir!" she yelled. "Get the Hell out of here! Have fun and that's an order!" laughed Kei.

After Kome had gone, Kei made a wry face and reached for the vidscreen's activation key. She punched it and got the shock of her life! The 'G Twins' were still there along with Dr Q, the representatives from the 3WA, the 'ISSP', the 'UG', the 'GC' and 'Starfleet Command' sitting all around them. They were all rollicking about and laughing themselves silly! "Sirs! I take full responsibility for Miss Sawaguchi and I apologize for that--" began Kei. "We should all be thanking Kome instead of yelling at her, Kei! That was just oro we needed to break up the tension around here! She really is something else, man!" said Garner, shaking with mirth.

"Especially when her towel fell off! O'Halloran blanked the screens and trotted out that old chestnut about the comlink's vidfeed being offline before we really saw anything but we can imagine- even at our ages! By the way Kei- congratulations on your promotion. You are our youngest vice admiral to date or so I understand." The speaker was none other than '3WA Intergalactic Commander-in-Chief' Grand Admiral Vittorio Galadriel himself! It took a whole Hell of a lot just to get a grin out of the feisty old grand admiral and here he was bellowing with laughter like a schoolboy! Whoa! Hold the comlink here! Did he just say that Kome's 'towel' had fallen off? So they all thought that she'd blanked the vidscreens just to protect Kome's modesty? If they only knew! Kome and Kei were as alike as two peas in a pod when it came to modesty! They could both care less who saw them in what! Even 'au natural' didn't phase that duo- not in the slighest! Unlike Yuri Donovan (and the other one too for that matter! Keisie was like her counterpart!) who would have had a catfit as well as a conniption if any member of the opposite sex saw her sans makeup even let alone in any state of undress! Snapping out of her reverie, Kei said "Arigato, sir. Now if there's nothing else you need me for, I really have to get back to work. I'll call you tonight after dinner so ja mata, sirs. Kei out." She quickly blanked the vidscreens, mused for a moment and then said aloud "Oh, the jigoku with it all! Screw it- I'm going to the holodecks too! Mugghi, you've got the comm. I'll be back after dinner tonight. TTFN (Ta ta for now), Furball." The newest vice admiral arose, ran to the rear lift and rode it down to her quarters. Rummaging through her chiffoniere, bureaus and wardrobes, Kei finally unearthed her old red/black bikini mizugi (swimsuit), sandals, shades, sunblock and a dark aoishi beach kimono. She peeled off her sweats, kicked off her sneakers, shed her socks and speedily slipped into her swimwear, sandals and shades. She threw the sunblock and a few other necessities into her backpack, pulled on the kimono and slipped a Mark V into her pocket. Kei started down the hallway towards the lift when--

"Konnichi wa, mistress. Where are you going?" asked a voice from behind her. "To the beach, K-9. C'mon, you can come too." Kei scooped up the mechanical data dog/robot and ran the rest of the way to the lift. On Level eight, she padded over to the holodeck programming area where she called for the 'arch' and entered carrying K-9. The transformation was quite magnificent as well as instantaneous! She and K-9 could have been on the sands of the seashore at 'Casini'! All the frolicing came to a halt and everyone stared at her!

Kei? Our Kei actually taking time out for some fun? Unheard of, that it surely was! That was how Kenshin Himura would have put it anyway. She'd just put down K-9 when-- "Would you do me the honour of bearing my children, lovely lady? Oro is your name, fair damsel?" Kei felt a hand on her derriere!

"Miroku! I thought you'd be around here somewhere! You lech--" Kei spun around fast and cracked the flat of her hand across the cheek of- Brock J Harrison! "Use your own lines, Pokemon Man! Don't steal mine!" yelled a familiar voice which was soon followed by a certain monk. "You crazy baka weirdos! You just blew it for the rest of us! Oh- hi, Kagome. Fancy meetin' you here!" said everyone's favorite inu hanyou. "Osawaru (Sit) boy!" yelled kagome, trying to hold her bikini top across her bare bosom! She and Sango had been doing some topless sunbathing. Kei took one more look, her aizu flared and she bellowed "OK, guys! Peep show's over! C'mon out!" The huge hanyou was already lying face down on the ground. Richard Moore stumbled over him and passed out! Legato came next then Sess, Kouga, Ivanhoe, Nick, 'Cowboy' Spike, Donnatella, Ash, james and finally- Shippou!

Kome marched straight up to Miroku, balled her hand into a fist and-- "I sure as hell hope that you guys think that almost seeing us in our birthday suits was worth oro I'm gonna do to you, you lecherous perverts!" she yelled. She swung at the monk and-- "Leave them alone, Kome! You've got no room to talk after giving the 'G Twins' and company a free peek at yourself in your own birthday suit!" yelled a chuckling Kei.

"Oro the Fxxx is wrong with you, Kei? You crazy baka! I had a towel on!" she retorted while still holding onto Miroku's shirtfront. "Hai, you 'had' a towel on until it fell off! You made a lot of old fools real happy- even old Vittorio Galadriel himself!" Kei said, roaring with laughter. "Mr. Garner saw me naked? Oh Christ, am I in for it now!" screeched Kome. "Calm down. He's the least of your worries. Garner saw you naked but so did Gooley, Dr Q, Admirals Pike and Kirk of 'Starfleet', Commissioner Gordon of the 'ISSP', Commander Klink of 'GC', Colonel Flagg of the 'UG', Commodore Bond of the 3WA and of course- Galadriel himself!" giggled the redhead merrily. "Who the Fxxx is this Vittorio friggin' Galadriel character anyway? Some weirdo from Yars?" screamed an enraged Kome.

"Nai. Not at all, kiddo. He's just the Intergalactic Commander-in-Chief and Grand Admiral of the 3WA and 'UG'- our big boss!" replied Kei dryly. "Look hazu, rather than fight with each other- now that the guys are here why don't we all just have a good time? You guys bring along your trunks? Nai? OK- Miroku, Sess, Kouga! Go rep up some trunks for you guys. Last one in's a 'Tretorian Lizardosaurus'!" yelled the redhead, executing a triple somersault off the fifteen meter diving board. Yuri, who had been mothering Kome, came over to Kei as she climbed out of the pool.

"OK, you can snow the rest of 'em but not Yuri Donovan! Oro's wrong, Kei?" she demanded, her hands on Kei's shoulders and staring right into her green aizu unflinchingly. "It's bad news, Yuri, really bad but can't I tell you later? Let's let 'em enjoy themselves before I drop the bombshell on them. Aren't we entitled to some fun too?" Kei seemed quite serious too. "OK, you win. We'll play it your way, Kei. How's about a volleyball game? We haven't played since the Intergalactic Championship Matches three years ago. You remember?" replied Yuri with an impish grin. "Don't remind me!" answered a rueful Kei. The entire story of that fiasco can be found in 'DP Flash/Mission 3/Winners in Summer Colors' if anyone is interested. Everything returned to status quo and the guys all behaved like gentlemen. The girls forgave them and even Kome finally saw the humor in her own little 'faux paux'!

"Ah, Hell! They probably just got a quick peek at me anyway! The Boss blanked those screens pretty damned quick! Kinda funny when ya look back on it!" thought the new ensign to herself. Time passed pleasantly until at long last, Yuri reluctantly spoke up. "Sorry guys but it's 1730 already and time for dinner. Gather up your stuff and let's go." she said. There were some slight objewctions and a few grumblings at first but then they all packed up their gear and strolled over to the 'archway'.

"Yuri, with Zoe away I'll need someone else to help us out in the galley." said Leila. "James 'loves' to help out in the kitchen so he's your man, Leila." said Jessie shoving James into Leila's arms while James grabbed Meowth. "Looks like two-thirds of 'Team Rocket' is blasting off again!" said james. "That's right!" added Meowth. "Get changed and meet me in the galley, guys. It's the room next to the dining hall on the left. Don't forget." said Leila.

"Leila had better prepare for double trouble especially if those two cook like they fight!" joked Kei. "I don't want any of you children coming down to the table without first taking a bath and changing your clothes. Is that clear?" demanded Robin Senna sternly. "Yes, ma'am!" they chorused. "Christ, Lady! I'm seventeen years old! You don't have to remind 'me' to take a bath!" thought Conan. "I'll help you out, Leila." offered Rachel Moore cheerfully. "Arigato, Rache. I'd really appreciate it." replied Leila.

"Rin, Conan, Shippou, Rei, Mina, Mako, Ami, Serena, Ash, Misty, Brock, Jessie. You guys will report to Leila as well. Let's go, kids." said Faye. "We got everyone now?" asked Sango. "Yumi, onegai do a quick headcount for me." she added. Yumi did a quick headcount and announced "OK Sango, we got 'em all. Call for the arch." she replied. "Archway now." commanded Sango and a doorway materialized in the air in front of them and they all passed through it. "End program." she ordered and suddenly they were all standing on a floor of grid squares in a room having bare metallic walls.

The party reached the hallway and split up, each one returning to their own quarters. 'Team Rocket' left with 'Team InuYasha' while the 'Moore Detective Agency' went with 'Ivanhoe's group. The 'Sailor Scouts' and the 'Pokemon Trainers' followed Robin, Faye and Yumi back to their own rooms while Nick and Legato got Aelita to her feet and supported her to the door. "Who are you bunking with, kid?" asked the renegade preist.

"Yuri put me in with Miss Valentine, Mr Wolfwood." she replied. "Didn't Kei tell you we're all informal around here? I'm Legato, he's Nick and Miss Valentine is Faye, Aelita." said Legato. They half carried and half supported the Lyokan princess (who winced at the pain in her leg a few times but still smiled bravely) to Faye's suite.

"Thanks for the help, Nick, Legato. I really appreciate it." said Aelita. "Any time, Aelita." replied Legato. "Sure you don't need any help getting ready, Princess?" asked Nick. The door shot open and Aelita was roughly yanked into the suite.

"Nai, she does not, preist. You sure you ain't related to that baka monk? See you later, guys." said Faye, slamming the door shut.

The 'Unholy Four' (Kei, Yuri, Marlene and Kome), Fred, Cordy, Ivanhoe and Donnatella were the last ones to leave the holodecks. The poor bewildered Ninja was still trying to figure out what kind of an experiment Miroku had been conducting that involved spying on the bathing beuties so he asked the 'Dark Knight' who smiled and whispered to him.

"That perverted sicko!" yelled Donnie. "Oro's wrong?" asked Yuri.

"Nothing, Miss D. Sorry if I frightened you." he replied.

The gallant knight insisted on accompanying his captain, Lady Yuri, Lady Marlene and Lady Kome back to their rooms so Donnatella gallantly insisted on performing the same service for Fred and Cordy. Ivanhoe and Donnatella were the only ones in the group who had no need to change for dinner. Why? The knight never removed anything but his heavy armour while always wore his Ninja garb under whatever else he happened to be wearing. In this case it was an old set of Anton's sweats from back when Anton was a good twenty kilos heavier than he was now!

The 'Unholy Four' decided on 'civvies' for their dinner attire this evening. For Yuri and Mar that meant dresses while Kome opted for her usual 'Eagles' McNabb #5 jersey, grey slacks, white headband and sandals. Kei went for a daring black tanktop with a plunging neckline, red capris, green headband and black 'Chukka' or 'Moon' boots. Of the quad, Kei was the only one armed. She had a Mark XIII ion cannon in a shoulder holster and no jacket or vest covered it unlike Faye whose Glock 7 was covered by a red blazer. In addition she wore a daring yellow top and a black miniskirt.

Serena, Rei, Ami, Mina, Mako, Rin, Ed and Misty all wore identical outfits consisting of white polos, grey sweatpants and sneakers. Conan and Shippou had on black polos, black sweatpants and sneakers. All the kids had on 'repulsor lifters' as well to facilitate their getting around the dining hall and galley. They were busy taking orders, delivering meals, bussing tables and filling glasses and cups like crazy.

Meowth was feeding the 'beasties' for Jamie the Scot who was tending to the bar for Saitoh who was on a much needed break. Kei was teaching him how to make a 'Flaming Zombie' which he'd never heard of before now!

Miroku was still a bit 'under the weather' and had not come down to dinner. It seems that Leila had walloped the Hell out of him for asking Rin to bear his children! However, Leila did send Kouga up with a platter for him.

James, Leila, Rachel and Yumi were replicating orders like there was no ashita. I just 'love' to cook 'this' way, ladies." said james cheerily.

Yuri had administered a shot of 'Deadenyl 64', a painkiller, toi Aelita and had told her that the cast could come off ashita no ban, the day after tomorrrow. Inu Yasha had started yet another food fight and merry jigoku was running rampant! In other words- it was just another 'average' mealtime aboard the 'Angel'.

"OK, Dierdre! Oro the oni is going on?" whispered Yuri to the redhead. Yuri always used Kei's middle name whenever she was angry with the firebrand. Other people just yelled at each other but Yuri was a little on the weird side!

"You'll find out the same time that everyone else does, Enya!" replied Kei who always used Yuri's middle name whenever she was 'really' steamed at her! Everyone knows that Kei is 'more' than just a little on the weird side!

"I'll make the shimatta announcement just as soon as we've cured our 'time loop' woes and have Khan safely under lock and key in the brig. Now leave me alone. Shimatta!" she whispered back. Then she added "Hey, Vacuumhead! That junk you shot up Aelita with- she ain't gonna do a 'Freako Kome' number on us and start runnin' around in her undies, is she?" whispered Kei urgently.

"Nai, Boss. I did a blood test on her and she's not allergic to 'Deadenyl 64'. Besides, it's just about time to take off the cast. You're like an ole mother hen, Kei! Stop worrying, will ya!" Yuri whispered back.

"Yo! Oro's the big secret, kids?" asked Nick, sloshing his martini all over them. "Hey, watch it, stupid!" yelled Kei.

"No secret, Nick. Just girl talk. Any word from Emma yet?" asked Yuri and Nick shook his head and frowned.

"Nai. Nothing. Frankly, I'm worried. Emma hasn't called in since last night. I sure hope she's alright, Yuri." he said doubtfully.

"There's one way to find out. Gomen (Excuse) me for a second. (Kei trilled to Mugghi on the bridge) Mugghi, you there? Wake up, Furball! Any calls come in for us? Nai? OK, arigato. You can go back to sleep, Mugghi." she said.

"Tell her to contact the 'Emerald Queen', Kei! Emma might need help!" yelled Yuri.

"Nai, Yuri. We can't do that. They're on radio silence so that Khan can't track us so easily. That's why we've arranged to have Emma contact us only once every 24 hours. (Kei checked her wristchromo) It's 1930 and her check-in time is at 2100. We'll just have to wait. If she hasn't contacted us by 2130, I'll call her. OK?" asked a somewhat annoyed Kei and her exec nodded.

After dinner most of them retired to the rec room except for those that were on KP duty of course. At 2000 Kei once again trilled to Mugghi upstairs.

"Mugghi, how long before we reach those blasted coordinates I gave you? Another twelve hours! That long? OK, then by 0800 we should be able to get rid of this 'time flux' crap, eh? OK, keep in touch, Furball. Kei out." she trilled.

Wesley and Nick Wolfwood were playing 'Duel Monsters' (The same as the one played on that old Terran TV show 'YuGiOh' during the 21st Century) and Kei wandered over to watch. "I'll lead off with 'Soldier of Stone' in attack mode and I'll place one card face down to end my turn." siad Nick.

"I'll use 'Polymerization' to combine my 'Swamp Creature' with my 'Maelstrom of Destruction' and put 'Swamp Maelstrom' in defense mode. I will also place a card facedown on the field and end my turn as well." replied Wesley.

"Do you wish to try your luck, Lady Kei? Shall we duel?" asked an oily voice from behind Kei. She turned to confront of all people- Mordor the dark Wizard!

"Mordor? I din't think you knew how to play 'Duel Monsters'!" she said incredulously. "Donnatella and Charles (Gunn) explained the game to Fingal (the White Druid) and myself. It seems simple enough, my dear Lady." replied the Dark Wizard.

Nick and Wes suppressed chuckles. "Go ahead, Kei. Accept his challenge. You can do it. Just trust in the 'Heart of the Cards'. He needs taking down a notch." said Wesley.

"I can't. I don't have my deck with me. Sorry, Mordor." answered Kei. Mordor smiled a pressed the replicator control bar.

"Cards, 'Duel Monsters', Standard Deck, 'Tea Gardner' class." he said and removed a freshly repped deck from the machine which he profferred to Kei with a flourish. "Here, my dear. With my compliments. (Kei hesitated) Would you prefer to use 'my' deck? I assure you they are identical, my dear. Remember that this game is new to me as well." said Mordor courteously.

"OK. I'll try, Mordor." replied Kei, accepting the newly repped deck from him.

"Your move, dear lady." he invited politely.

"He who hesitates is lost! Remember, my dear that the best defense is a good offense." said Fingal who was shooting pool with Jett Black, Spike Steigel and Faye Valentine.

"No coaching, you old fool!" cried the Dark Wizard.

"She has never played before, you conniving trickster! (Not true of course. Kei was quite adept at the game) Don't be such a baka! I was merely 'advising' the child, not 'coaching' her!" defended Fingal indignantly.

"You playing 'Around the World' or 'Duel Monsters', old man?" demanded Faye, blowing a smoke ring and spearing through it with her cheroot much to the delight of the children.

" 15 'carom' off 13 to send 7 into the rear corner pocket." answered Fingal and suiting his actions to his words by holing his shot.

OK- In a four player 'Around the World' match or game, 3 of the players are each assigned 4 balls while the fourth player (who is drawn by lot in advance) is assigned the remaining 3 balls. Thus- balls 1 to 4 were Spike's; 5 to 8 were Fingal's; 9 to 12 were Faye's and 13 to 15 were Jett's, he being odd man out.

Spike had sunk the 1, 3 and 4 balls needing only the 2 ball to win; Fingal had sunk balls 5, 6 and 7 needing only the 8 ball to win; Faye had sunk only the 10 and still needed to sink the 9, 11 and 12 balls to win (hence her terse acerbity with Fingal!) and Jett had sunk only the 14 ball but with both the 13 and 15 balls lined up, one shot sinking both without scratching (holing the white cue ball as well) would win him the match!

Hoever, it was still Fingal's turn and he was facing a 'rail' shot to sink his 8 in the far left corner pocket. In a 'rail' shot, the cue ball must first strike the 'rail', the upright side of the table, next to the ball with enough force to dislodge the ball by barely touching it. This should cause the struck ball to 'carom' or bounce into the opposite 'rail' and shoot down that side of the table and into the designated hole to win the match.

Fingal lit up a cigar which Shippou had handed to him (Kouga had found the box of cigars in with the extra New Years' celebration stuff) and said "Be bold, Captain! Lead off with an attack perhaps coupled with a trap or magic card which is put into play facedown on the field." said Fingal.

Now Spike had had enough! "Will you shoot or forfeit, old man!" he yelled.

"Oh, alright, Sonny! I just thought to tell the 'Boss' that she should always start out a duel with a bang!" he replied hotly. POW! Fingal's cigar exploded in a shower of sparks! "Great Drago! That thing must be bewitched!" he yelled amidst the raucous laughter which soon filled the room.

"Sorry sir." said Shippou, hustling over with the box of cigars. "You want another one, sir?" asked the young kitsune youkai.

"No, thank you very much! One was quite enough!" roared Fingal, the starburst stogie still clamped tightly between his teeth. "Fox-Boy, get me one of those 'Singapore Slings' from the Caledonian (Scottish) laddie (Jamie),please. Sorry I yelled at you, Son." said the Druid, spitting out the ruined cigar.

"While we're still young, Grandpa!" yelled Spike.

"Keep yer breeches on, Cowboy! I'm a-coming!" replied Fingal while looking over his next shot. " 8 ball off the 'rail' and into the far left corner pocket." Fingal snapped his 'rail' shot, caught it cleanly into the 'rail' left of the ball, 'caroming' the 8 ball across the table and into the left wall and then down the 'trough' into the far left corner pocket. "Game, set and match! I win and it looks like the drinks are on the young lady since she still has 3 balls left to sink, the big fellow has two and the little twerp still has one." he crowed.

Shippou handed the winner a tall glass of amber fluid which had been ignited. "Well, down the hatch! Chug-a-lug!" said Fingal, blowing out the flame before gulping it down!

"Fingal! Don't play 'Chug-a-lug' with a 'Singapore Sling'! You'll get sick!" yelled Kei, upsetting her table and trying to yank the drink from the Druid's grasp (unsuccessfully). Fingal's aizu rolled up, his body stiffened and he slowly crashed over backwards and onto the floor!

A 'Singapore Sling' is made up of one shot of every single drink in the bar mixed together and then ignited. Sometimes a small umbrella is placed atop it and it is garnished with a twist of lemon. The drink itself originated in a dockside bar in early 19th Century Singapore, a city in the far east on old Terra when an old sea captain swaggered in and demanded a drink. "What ya want, Mate?" asked the barkeep.

"Just gimme some of everything in this bloody dive and set it afire! Hurry up!" yelled the old salt. Angered, the barkeep did 'exactly' what he'd been told to do. He mixed Skotch, Bourbon, Rye, Irish whiskey, brandy, sherry, rum, Cointrelle, ouzo, sake, vodka, Kirchwasser, slivovitz, eggnog, sasparilla sodawater, wine, beer, ale, mead, coffee, tea and Schnapps together, poured it into a tall mug and tossed in lit match! The skipper took one long pull at it, went glassy-aizued and crashed to the floor! Being a huge Dutchman, no one could move the big lummox until finally a sail was produced, he was laid on it, four big hulking dudes each took a corner of the homemade 'sling' and the captain was carried back to his ship. Needless to say, next day, he had one Helluva hangover!

Mordor, who had been picking up the cards and righting the table upsert by Kei, looked over and observed dryly "The old fool never could hold his liquor!"

Kei was gently shouldered aside and Jamie picked up the Druid. Ivanhoe and Nick led the way and the Scot carried Fingal upstairs to Ivanhoe's suite. "Och! I hope he'll be all reet! I asked that Mr Black how to make one of those 'Slingy' things yesterday and he said to just dump a shot of everything into a glass and set ift on fire! So I did and now look at this poor elderly gentleman! Woe is me! Whatever will the Doctor and Zoe say when they find oot oro I've done!" wailed Jamie. The dark knight placed a kindly hand on his shoulder.

"Lord Jamie, you have no reason to reproach yourself for this. 'Twas naught but an accident." soothed Ivanhoe.

"Yeah kid, it ain't your fault that baka can't understand English! Kei told him not to 'Chug-a-lug' it so it ain't your fault!" agreed Nick.

"Do ye think he'll be all reet on the morrow?" asked the Scot.

"Right as rain except for the hangover but you can make him a 'Prairie Oyster' for that, eh?" said Nick.

"I'll have that cowboy Spike make one for him. I dinna really know how to make them, Mr Nick." replied Jamie.

"Hey! Will one of you bakas pick up for Christ's sake! This is the 'Emerald Queen' calling the 'Lovely Angel 2'. Come in onegai. Mugghi, is that you? Where the jigoku is everybody? This is Ann. Ann Hathaway, Furball. Go get Kei, Yuri, Kome or Mar! Trill 'em now! We've got Khan's ship trapped! Keisie, try to talk to her. Maybe you can get through to her. Mugghi, here's your tomo." said Ann, tossing the mike to the fiery-haired Amazon, Keisie, who caught it deftly. She was Emma's co-pilot while Ann was her navigator.

"Konnichi wa, Furball and listen up! Go and find one of your shi (four) mistresses stat! Tell her that Vash has taken out Khan's weapons and propulsion systems. Now he's 'dead in the water', that is he's trapped in the gravity well above 'Halcyon'. Our 'Emerald Queen' is keeping Khan from landing the 'Bay' while the 'Starcrusher' is preventing him from retreating back into the wormhole. The 'Sol Bianca' as well as our own two shuttles have him bottled in from the sides. However, Emma needs your authorization to board and arrest Khan and his crew. If the 'UG' agrees, we'll launch two of 'Starcrusher's' shuttles, grab Khan and his gang and transfer them to the 'Queen'. Emma, han and Arkie can then send over a skeleton crew for the 'Bay' under the 'Baron's' command and fly it back to 'Seto kaiba'. The 'Green Baron' was Emma's pilot. So go find somebody for us! Oro? Of course now, you baka jackass and hurry it the Fxxx up!" commanded Keisie.

"Do you think that she understood you?" asked Ann Hathaway.

"Hai. I think so, Ann but we'll just have to wait and see!" replied the authoress of the 'Kronos' disaster of AD 2140.

END of Chapter 93. Chapter 94 'A Frigid Queen/A Silent Angel' or 'Battle Stations!' to follow soon. Hope Barbaro gets better soon. Please r/r/s. Enjoy and kami bless-K&K


	98. Chapter 94 'A Frigid QueenA Silent Ange

DISCLAIMER: OK Vegeeta, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 94 without further preamble:-

Chapter 94

'A Frigid Queen/A Silent Angel' or 'Battle Stations!'

"CRAP! I'm freezing my ass off in these shimatta hotpants! Ann, I'll hold down the fort up here. Could you onegai bring me a jumpsuit from stores?" pleaded a shivering Keisie who was wearing a silver 3WA battle bikini uniform circa AD 2140!

"Sure thing, Keisie. I'll be right back." said Ann, trotting to the lift and heading down to the storage lockers on Level 2.

Emma's vessel had five decks, the command deck being Level 5; the weapons deck was Level 4; On Level 3 were the officers' cabins; Level 2 contained storage lockers and the crew's cabins along with sick bay, the rec room, the dining rooms and the holodecks and the lowest deck- Level 1- was reserved for the warp core, computers, docking bays and the 'Queen's' ultra weapon, the 'Quasar Eliminator'. Even Emma was unsure of its deadly potential. It was Arkton's pet project and only he and Keisie knew how to fire it. However, since Grand Admiral of the 3WA Galadriel had absolutely forbidden its use, this was a moot point. He'd compared and likened it to the Tarvelian Empire's 'Death Star' weapon!

Level 1 in addition to her other rooms also contained the fuel chambers. The 'Queen' ran on two basic fuels- 'Dilythium Crystles' and 'Xiridium 25', the former being the standard starship fuel while the latter was the secret to the 'Queen's' incredible warp speed of 55.3! It was (naturally) a fuel that was quite rare and totally illegal under every intergalactic law imaginable! Of course, Emma's original crew knew about it but Keisie had been sworn to secrecy not to reveal that fact to anyone else aboard, especially the two biggest blabbermouths in the 3WA- her partner, Yuri 2 and Ann Hathaway!

Halfway down the hall to the lift, Ann fowned. Why the Hell was it getting so cold? Where was the shimatta heat. She tapped her comm badge. "Doctor, this is Ann Hathaway. It's darn cold up here! Could you please check the heating unit controls? Hai, I'll hold. Oro? Could you please repeat that, sir?" trilled the svelte blonde navigator.

"I said- this red bubble-headed fruitcake ('The Flash') broke off the blasted rheostat control knob. I sent the green dimwit ( 'Green Lantern') with him to stores for another one but that was a half hour ago and I have not heard from them since, dear lady." yelled the small time lord testily.

"OK, thanks, Doc. I'm on my way down there so I'll see oro's keeping them for you." replied Ann.

"Thank you very much, Miss hathaway, er, Ann. Goodbye, my dear." said the Doctor 2.

Ann boarded the lift, said 'Level Two' and the doors closed behind her. The descent was much, much slower than aboard the 'Angel'. There was really no comparison between the 'Angel's' turbolifts and the 'Emerald Queen's' freight elevator lifts!

"Temperature?" she inquired from lift control. "Minus 15 degrees Kelvin." was the answer. Ann zipped her flight suit all the way up, buckled the collar flap across her throat, pulled on her heated glves and activated the suit's heat thermals as well as the ones in her heated boots. A trifle warmer but if Ann was still cold while being bundled up to the hilt- Ka-Mi!- Keisie must be freezing her kawaii ass off upstairs! Finally- an eternity later- the lift stopped and the doors slid open. Ann hurried over to the doors marked 'Storage Areas/A to L' and pushed them open. She quickly grabbed a heavy black pullover, a heavy green jumpsuit, a pair of insulated black boots, thick black gloves, two heavy red hooded anoraks (heated of course!) and a pile of blankets. She dumped it all in one of the hover baskets and turned to go. Then she remembered that she still had to look for 'Flash' and 'Lantern' for the Doctor. Hearing a commotion from the rear of the big room, she ran back there. Ann heard two faint voices which gradually became louder as she approached.

"Look John, my 'blue-eyed white dragon' beats your 'Celtic warrior'!" said the first voice.

"No Wally, it don't because my 'warrior' struck first and he gets a field bonus of 300 points!" replied the second voice.

"You don't get field bonuses unless you're in a tournament, stupid! And it still don't make no never mind that you struck first either! My 'dragon' has 3,000 attack points and your warrior only has 1,500! So I win because that reduces your life points to zero!" replied the first voice angrily.

"You must be cheatin', Wally!" yelled the second voice loudly.

Ann couldn't believe her own ears! Everyone on the ship was getting chilblains because these two baka idiots were arguing over a shimatta 'Duel Monsters' game! She had had enough! Drawing her laser sword hilt, Ann activated it and leaped forward, slashing downwards on the table which was covered with dueling cards, slicing both cards and table in twain!

"Oro the Fxxx is wrong with you, Lady!" yelled John Stewart, the 'Green Lantern'.

"Yeah, babe! Oro's the big idea!" cried Wally West, the 'Flash'.

Ann was seeting with anger but she just managed to curb her fiery temper.

"Would ya mind putting away your toy, Honey?" added the kid, Wally West.

Ann extinguished her weapon and reholstered it. "I am not your 'babe' or your 'honey', Sonny Boy! You two idiots were sent here over a half hour ago to pick up a heatrheostat control switch knob to replace the one this baka dummy broke off! Instead, I find you fighting over a baka kids' game! By the way, John- the kid's right. A 'blue-eyed white dragon' beats every other card in the deck except 'Xodia' and the odds of drawing those five cards is almost nonexistent- like a billion to one or so! Here, take this! (Ann pulled out a heat rheostat control switch knob and a new control switch unit and shoved them into John's hands) Get your asses back down to engineering! The Doctor's waiting for these things! Tell him to get the Kami shimatta heat back on stat!" yelled Ann, running back to her hover basket and trundling it onto the lift.

"Hathaway! It's Fxxxing 'Ice Station Zebra' up here! Where the Hell are you? I'm freezing to death! Oro's keeping you? Ah-Choo! Ah-Choo!" yelled Keisie, sneezing.

"Gesundheit! Sorry Keisie, it's this shimatta lift! It's so slow! See you soon, kid!" replied Ann, soothingly. As soon as the lift doors opened on Level 5, the green-aizued Amazon yanked the trolley basket out of Ann's hands and stripped down to her underthings right then and there!

"Keisie! Change in the bathroom or something, for Kami's sake! Oro if somebody sees you like that?" yelled Ann.

"I don't give a Fxxx, Annie! I'm friggin' freezing!" she replied, yanking on the pullover and jumpsuit and then pulling on the boots, gloves and anorak. "There! That's so much warmer! Screw 'em all! Until this damned mission's over, I'm wearing pants, whether they like it or not!" she said, stooping to retrieve her gunsash, holster and weapons. Ann donned the other anorak and then she and Keisie carried the blankets back to the bridge. Unlike the 'Angel', Emma's bridge was one huge room, not two.

Vash the Stampede, Emma, Genie, Batman and the Baron seemed impervious to cold while Yuri 2 was already asleep in her cabin as were all the fighter, security and weapon teams. Ann picked up the ship's intercom mike and keyed it.

"Attention all hands! Our heating system has been offline but will soon be back up again. In the meantime, I suggest that you all bundle up. You'll find lots of winter gear in Level 2's storage rooms. There is still no word from the 'Angel' or any of her shuttles. Well, they do say that 'no news is good news'. Dinner will be at 1800 hours. See you then. Ann out." Ann finished her announcements and sat down. She really looked worried!

"You must not vorry, Liebchen (Child), all will be vell. They cannot and vill not break radio silence until at least 2100 hours. That is our normal check -in time and we will attempt to contact them at that hour. Now go on down to dinner, Ladies. I vill take der comm for now." said the Baron in a fatherly tone. He had become like a father to both Emma and Arkton (who were both orphans) and he had now added both Ann and Keisie to his list. Ann, Keisie, Emma, Genie and Vash accepted his offer gratefully and went to dinner. Batman (of course) refused to leave his post but Vash promised to bring up a platter for him.

When Ann and her retinue arrived at the dining hall, Yuri 2 was already there. If casual dress was the watchword on the 'Angel', 'anything goes' seemed to be the motto on Emma's 'Queen'! Yuri 2 hadn't even bothered to change out of her pajamas and her kimono was draped across the back of her chair!

If the 'Avenging Angel' (Ann) had been surprised at the 'Angel's' lack of protocol, she was in shock at the laxity afforded by Emma on the 'Emerald Queen'!

"Yuri!" she whispered, sitting down beside the ebony-haired communications officer and signalling to a waitress. "You should at least have the decency to put some clothes on before coming down to dinner!" she scolded. A dark-haired sixteen year old schoolgirl wearing a skin-tight gold jumpsuit with matching boots jetted over to take Ann's order. "Medium steak, fried onions, mashed potatoes, braised carrots and regular coffe, onegai. Arigato, Alex." she said.

After Alex had jetted off, Yuri 2 said "Lighten up, Annie! Ain't you noticed that anything goes aboard this ship? The 'Queen' might be uner 3WA 'authority' but it's still Emma's 'domain' so she sets the rules, Sweetie! Ain't that right, Emma?" said Yuri 2 sweetly.

"Yuri, I know I am a bit lax with the rules around here but don't you think that 'jammies' at the dinner table is carrying things a bit too far? You're on bridge watch tonight and I trust you'll be wearing something a little more appropriate than that when you report up there?" whispered Emma fiercely.

The tro-con gulped, nodded and slipped back into her kimono. After dessert, both she and Ann excused themselves and left for their quarters. Yuri 2, keisie, Ann and Genie were sharing a suite of cabins. The other two Angels were in one room while Ann and Genie shared the other one.

"I guess I really did deserve that dressing down I got from Emma, didn't I?" asked Yuri 2 ruefully. She tossed off her kimono and kicked of her slippers. Then she slipped off her pajamas and sat down on her bunk to pull on her socks. Yuri 2 walked over to her wardrobe and quickly dressed in a light aoishi pullover, red chinos and matching scarf and blazer. Then she pulled on her 3WA shoulder holster harness and slipped her Mark III miniblaster into the holster. She slipped her feet into a pair of black loafers and started for the door.

"Well, I'm off to the salt mines, roomie. have a nice sleep." said Yuri 2 cheerfully.

"Better take an anorak and gloves along with you, Yuri. The heater's still busted." called Ann from her room. Reluctantly Yuri 2 grabbed a hooded 3WA white anorak and a pair of heavy black gloves from her closet. "Bye, Mother!" she called to Ann before leaving the suite.

Ann chuckled at her joke and decided to check on Keisie. Ann has disrobed to her unmentionables already and picked up a kimono before she thought better of it. "I'm a fine example, aren't I? Yelling at Yuri for running around half dressed and here I am about to do the same thing!" thought Ann. She quickly changed into a white turtleneck, aoishi jeans, red jacket and white Chukka (Moon) boots. She stuck her Mark V ion cannon into her waistband and zipped up her jacket. Then she ran over to Keisie's room next door and knocked on the door. No answer. Ann peeped in and saw that Keisie was sprawled across her bunk and snoring. Keisie slept 'totally' au natural! Ann quietly closed the door and left.

"As long as I'm off duty and not really sleepy, maybe I'll go down and see oro's doing in the rec room." thought Ann, wandering to the stairwell. She walked down one flight ot the rec room on Level 2. Unlike the 'Angel 2' the 'Queen's' rec room and dining hall were not next door to each other. Ann strolled to the bar and ordered a 'gin rickey' from the short brunette barmaid.

"Here ya go, Annie." said 'Derringer' Merrill Strife. "You sure look like ya need this, girl!" she added. "Wanna play some 'Duel monsters', Annie?" asked Merrill.

"God, no!" replied Ann, almost choking on her gin.

"Any word from the 'Angel' yet?" asked Merrill, mopping up the spill and replenishing Ann's glass. Ann shook her head.

"We'll try again at 2100. Oro time is it now? (Merrill glanced at her wristchromo) 1930 eh? I guess they'll just be starting dinner now back there. No word on the shuttles yet either, Merrill." said Ann.

"Why the Hell don't we just go ahead and board Khan's ship and have it over with? He's hopelessly outnumbered, he's got no firepower left and he can't go anywhere either!" said the feisty brunette barkeep.

"So oro's the rush then? You said it yourself, kid. He ain't going anywhere, is he?" replied the tall navigator, downing her drink. "well, they'll trill me if there are any new developments. I'm going to bed. 'Night, Merrill." she added.

"G'night, Annie." replied Merrill, turning to serve a Zinfandel to the 'Green Baron'.

"Do not vorry, my dear. Just another hour und a half. Then Miss O'Halloran will call us. You'll see." said the Baron, patting Ann on the shoulder.

"Yeah. Sure. Thanks, Baron." replied Ann while trudging away deep in thought.

"Miss Hathaway?" called the Baron after her.

"Hai, Baron? You wanted something?" she asked, snapping out of her reverie.

"Do not forget that you und I haf der next shift after Miss Yuri und Mr Vash. See you at midnight, my dear." Ann waved to him over her shoulder.

"I'll be there, Your Grace. Ja Mata." said the pert navigator, shoving her hands into her pockets. Ann rode the lift back up to the room she was sharing with the red-headed swordswoman/treasurehunter. Genie was gone when she got there, of course. She'd probably already left to do her rounds of the ship. After all, she was the 'Queen's' chief of security.

"Let's see now." thought Ann. "Ari and Junpei are at opposite ends of the Command Deck (Level 5); Millie Thompson is guarding this deck (Level 3); that white-headed baka vampire from Terra (Spike 3) has the deck above here (Level 4); Magic, the kid sorcerer wannabe, was down one level below on Level 2 (if he needed backup he could trill Merrill Strife at the bar) and the big guy, Superman, was wandering the lowest decck (Level 1) and keeping an aizu on the docking bays and the engine rooms. Thank Christ that Terran blonde kid bomb expert (Minnie Mae Hopkins of the 'Gunsmith Cats') was asleep in the room down the hall that she shared with the sorceress (Stephanie) and the sorcerer's apprentice (Ila). The other room of their suite was occupied by those two trolls (Dorton and Voltron). With Vash, Batman and the little Doctor on duty as well, I really feel safer." Ann thought as she prepared for bed. The heating units were functioning again so Ann decided to forego pajamas and slept in her black tank top and red briefs. She was deep in a dream where she was being rescued from a 'Galidorian Graffagher' (a monster that was part tiger and part bird) by the hunk downstairs in the aoishi tights and red cape with the 'S' emblazoned on his chest. He had just asked Ann out on a date, when---

"Miss Hathaway! Annie! Wake up, dammit! Ann!" said a gruff voice. Ann felt a hand roughly shaking her by the shoulder. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her aizu. "Her. Cover yourself, girl!" said the voice, handing her a kimono to her.

"Oro the Hell! Oro do you want?" she demanded, slipping her feet into sandals.

"It's 2100 hours and we have a communique from the 'Angel'. Yuri sent me to get you. We cannot find Emma anywhere!" explained Batman.

"She's on our second shuttle trying to fix the comm relays. Where's the pompous twit (The Baron, of course)? He's next in command." said Ann while tying her obi around her waist.

"He's visiting Arkton on the 'Sol Bianca' so you're in command now. Follow me, Miss Hathaway." he said, dragging the blonde to the door. Ann suddenly realized oro she had on under her kimono!

"Batman, grab me a flightsuit and boots outta that closet, onegai. It's cold upstairs." she grumbled. He yanked out Ann's flightsuit, snatched up some boots and thrust them at her along with her gunsash, holster and blaster.

"Here. Come on, girl!" He punched the call button for the lift repeatedly without result. "I don't have time for this! Ann! Wrap your arms around me and hold on tight!" he said and fired a strange looking device upwards where it lodged in the topmost part of Level 5's ceiling.

"Oro the Hell are you doing, you crazy baka?" yelled Ann.

"Trust me and don't let go, Ann." he replied gruffly. Pressing a control on his belt, Ann suddenly felt them both being rocketed upwards at an incredible rate of speed! Whoosh! Batman swung them across the balcony and onto the bridge's rear hallway. Unwrapping herself from the grey figure, Ann bolted into a restroom. Seconds later, she was back only now she was booted and flightsuited. She finished buckling on her gunsash and led the way to the bridge.

"OK Yuri- Oro's the problem?" she demanded. Yuri 2 hit the 'replay message signal' key and a guy's ruggedly handsome face appeared on the vidscreen.

"Legato Bluesummers here. Emma, you are hereby authorized by 'UG' and the 3WA to board the 'Botany Bay' by force to apprehend Khan and his cronies. Authority- Kei 1; Code- Nightmare. Onegai submit the authentication code. Over." said the temporary pilot of the 'Angel'.

"Well, oro are ya waiting for, Yuri? Give him the shimatta authentication code. Oro is it?" said Ann.

"How the oni would I know it, Annie?" replied Yuri 2 almost in tears!

END of Chapter 94. Chapter 95 'Saiyaan Sortie' or 'Attack Plans' to come soon. Enjoy and onegai r/r/s away! Have a nice day and may Kami bless you-K&K


	99. Chapter 95 'Saiyaan Sortie' or 'Attack P

DISCLAIMER: OK Goku, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 95 without further preamble:-

Chapter 95

'Saiyaan Sortie' or 'Attack Plans'

"Where the Hell does Emma keep her code books, Yuri?" yelled Ann Hathaway. Yuri 2 shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, find 'em! Kami shimatta ni jigoku! Look for them, dammit!" cried Ann, shoving her towards Emma's ready room.

"Can I help?" asked a new voice from the doorway where a red-headed Valkyrie in a black flightsuit stood in front of them, cradling a plasma rifle.

"Genie! Emma's code books- I need 'em now! Where are they?" yelled Ann while she continued to paw madly through the vidchip file boxes. Genie smiled and reached under Emma's desk. She fished an aoishi notebook out of the pirate's wastebasket and tossed it down in front of Ann. Flipping through the pages like mad, Ann raced back to the bridge. Hitting the 'trnsmit' key she said "I authenticate 'Asgard'. Authority-Emma 1. Code- Wagner."

"Finally!" replied Legato. "Where is everybody anyway?" he asked.

"Most of 'em are asleep, Legato. It's been a long day over here. Oro's the big rush?" demanded Ann.

"Good to see you again too, Annie. The big rush is that that authorization to nab Khan is only good until midnight tonight! So get a detail together, send a shuttle over to his ship and arrest his Kami shimatta Fxxxing ass stat! Now move it!" commanded Legato.

"OK, I'll get Emma--Shit! I cannot contact our shuttles or the 'Starcrusher'! Comm's out! Wait! (Ann keyed another relay line) 'Queen' calling 'Sol'. Come in, Arkton. Over." said Ann. Several minutes passed before a sleepy voice answered her hails.

"Yeah? Allison here. Ann- that you? Over." to which Ann replied

"Yeah, Al. It's me. Oro's up? I got no video feed from you." said Ann.

"Hang on a sec, Annie. (Allison hit the 'video feed' switch) How's that?" asked Allison. The screen became a scene of Allison's bedroom on the 'Sol Bianca'.

"Great feed, Al! Do you always sleep in the buff?" giggled the blonde.

"Not always, Annie but sometimes-- Christ! You mean I'm on 'Candid Camera'? Just hold it a minute, kid! (Allison blanked the screen and pulled on a white tank top, black bikini briefs, grey sweats, socks and sneakers. When she hit 'video feed' again, Allison Kurtz was presentable once more.) Sorry about that but we're all beat over here! We put the 'Sol' on 'George' and we all turned in early! Why'd you call us anyway?" demanded Allison crossly.

"Get Arkie up, Alley! We've only got the authority to arrest Khan for like two more hours! At midnight, it expires! We can't raise Emma or the shuttles or 'Starcrusher'! Comm's down to them so it's up to you guys to get him! I'm giving the orders now so listen up! Get crews on your shuttles, get over to the 'Bay' and arrest that nutcase and his crew! Send back a shuttle with Khan in it over to us and we'll keep him here since the 'Sol' has no brig. Once you get his crew, restrain 'em and contact the 3WA base on 'Seto Kaiba' for a pickup! Put a skeleton crew on the 'Bay' and stand by for further orders, got it?" yelled Ann.

"OK! OK! We'll do it, Annie! Anything else?" asked Allison.

"Dress warm! It's minus 25 Kelvin out there! Ann out." said Ann, tossing Yuri the relay mike. "Keep on trying to raise Emma, the Baron, Han, anybody! Come on, Yuri! Get the lead out and that's an order!" she said testily.

"Legato? Ann got through to the 'Sol' and Alley's getting Arkie on this thing so chill out. Gotta go now, big guy. Ann wants me to try and get Emma, the Baron or Han. See you around, Mr B. Yuri out." Then she started calling but to no avail since a short range jamming beacon was being broadcast by Khan's starship!

Meanwhile, Allison had pulled on a heavy hooded parka, a furry hat, heated boots and was stuffing heavy fur gloves into her pockets. She buckled on her gunsash and holsters, stuffed several extra power packs into her ammo pouches, slid two Mark XII blasters into her side holsters and slung a plasma rifle across her shoulders. Then she grabbed her backpack and bolted down the hallway to Arkton's cabin, trilling him frantically all the while but for some reason, he wasn't responding to her urgent hails! Soon she was pounding on the door of her commander's cabin.

"Commander Arkton, sir! Arkton! Get up, sir! We've got an emergency! Code Red Alert! Code Red, sir! Shimatta, Arkie- Wake up! It's Allison Kurtz, dammit! Answer me, man!" she yelled.

"Hai, Alley. I hear you. Just a minute, onegai," Arkton threw open his door only to confront a wild-aizued 'Harpie from Hell' face to face who looked like she was expecting World War 309!

"Alley? Oro the Fxxx! Oro's the emergency and why the Code Red?" he demanded, tying his kimono's sash.

"Annie called, sir! 'UG' and the 3WA just authorized the raid on Khan's ship but their offer expires in less than two hours!" Allison was champing at the bit like a thoroughbred stallion at the starting post.

"Why'd Annie call us? Emma's two shuttles and the 'Queen' should be enough to handle it without a problem. We're only the backup reserve unit and you know that, Alley." said Arkton crossly.

"Annie said that they've lost contact with Don, Anton, Han and Emma so it's up to us to get his ass!" Allison's patience was quickly wearing thin!

"Of course they can't get through to anyone else! Khan's probably jammin' the the short range signals! We're the farthest away from the 'Bay' so we ain't affected by the jam!" Both commander and navigator turned to see the short svelte blonde who was the 'Sol's' communications officer, Mai, who was standing out in the hallway, flightsuited and ready for action, space helmet under her arm.

"Well! Oro the jigoku are you waitin' for- a written invitation? Let's go kick some ass, man! I've already scrambled Vegeeta and Goku!" Each Saiyaan was in command of a shuttle. Misao, Naraku, Kikyo and Kagome were Vegeeta's crew while Odd, Ulrich, April O'Neal and the 'master' were Goku's crew. "They're waitin' for us down in the bays, sir. We're just awaitin' your orders to go, Commander!" said Mai, snapping him a salute which Arkton returned.

"Very well, Ensign. Deploy the 'Daedalus' (Shuttle #1- commanded by Vegeeta) to attack the 'Bay' and knock out Khan's weapons and propulsions systems. Deploy the 'Icarus' (Shuttle #2- commanded by Goku) to stand by holding themselves in readiness to transport those pirates and Khan back to the 'Queen'. Contact the 3WA at 'Seto' and have 'em send a pickup transport for Khan and his men directly to the 'Queen'. After transferring the prisoners to the 'Icarus', have Feb, April, June and July take over the 'bay' and fly it to 'Seto'. Mai, you'll pilot the'Phoebus' (Shuttle #3) and ferry Feb and her crew to the 'Bay'. You'll ride to 'Seto' with them and ferry them back here after they deliver the 'Bay' to 'Seto'. Alley, you'll stand by on the bridge and as soon as our prisoners have been picked up, land the 'Sol' on 'Tekla'. Mai, tell Vegeeta that I damned well need him to shut off that blasted jamming signal stat! As soon as it's down, we'll signal the 'Queen', her shuttles and 'Starcrusher' to rendezvous on 'Antares' where we'll meet them as soon as our three shuttles are back aboard. You guys get all that?" said Arkton.

Allison nodded and left for the bridge while Mai saluted and began to pound on the door of the cabin across the hallway from Arkton's room. A bleary-aizued brunette opened the door a crack and peeped out.

"Whazzit?" she asked, yawning.

"Feb! Get your ass in gear! You, April, June and July are to meet me at the 'Phoebus' in Bay 6 stat! You're gonna be the 'Botany Bay's' skeleton crew and fly it to 'Seto Kaiba'. I'll fly you guys back here afterwards. Let's go! We ain't got much time left since our authority over Khan ends at midnight! It's minus 30 Kelvin out there so dress warm and bring your flightsuits with you! (Mai glanced at her wristchromo and frowned.) It''s gonna be damned close! See you in three minutes, Feb!" said Mai, racing for the lift and trilling to Shuttle #3 at the same time.

" 'Phoebus'! This is Mai. Begin pre-flight procedures and start your engines. We're lifting off in five minutes. Go!" she trilled while Feb routed out her crew and got into her own winter gear. By the time she'd reached Bay 6, the other three members of her skeleton crew were already aboard the 'Phoebus' with Mai at the helm and waiting impatiently for Feb's arrival! The 'Sol's' ramp was still closing when Mai rocketed into space following in the wakes of 'Daedalus' and 'Icarus' which had left earlier. The latter was hovering above the 'Botany Bay' and Mai hovered the 'Phoebus' right beside it. The 'Daedalus' had already moved into position on the opposite side of Khan's starship.

"Naraku! Blow him out of the sky!" commanded Vegeeta menacingly.

END of Chapter 95. Chapter 96 'Naraku's Gallantry' or 'Nyssa's Nightmare' to follow soon. Please r/r/s away and have have a great weekend. Kami bless you all-K&K


	100. Chapter 96 'Naraku's Gallantry' or 'Nyss

DISCLAIMER: OK Fred, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 96 without further preamble:-

Chapter 96

'Naraku's Gallantry' or 'Nyssa's Nightmare'

"Wai, Vegeeta! Target their propulsions and weapons systems first. Then give Khan a chance to surrender to us. If he refuses, take out his warp drive and shield generators. Then knock out the jammer." Said Misao who was standing beside the tall Saiyaan prince. Vegeeta snarled and hailed the 'Botany Bay'.

Attention Khan! You are surrounded! I give you thirty seconds to surrender or I'll open fire on you! Ypu'll only get one chance so think carefully! Fifteen seconds, Khan! Your answer?" roared Vegeeta.

"The Hell with you, fool! Do oro you must!" replied Khan.

"Naraku! Target his propulsions, comm., shields and weapons systems!" commanded the silvery-haired Saiyaan angrily.

"Targeting completed, sir." Replied the evil hanyou.

'Ready to fire, sir." Announced Kagome, his gunner. For once the schoolgirl who practically 'lived' in the Sengoku Jidai era of Feudal Japan on Terra was not wearing her traditional green and white getup. Instead she and the rest of the shuttle crews were clad in flightsuits, parkas, gloves, boots and helmets. Each one of them had a blaster or ion cannon of some sort strapped to his or her thigh. Kag had opted for a Mark II. Smaller than the usual ion cannon it was still larger than a Glock 7 like Faye Valentine habitually carried. Leaning against the firing console was her plasma rifle.

"Fire, Kagome, fire!" yelled Vegeeta.

"Aye, sir!" cried Kagome, hitting the 'fire' panel on the console and treading on the pedal controls for the photons. Laser fire seered the surface of the 'Botany Bay' causing it to shimmer. Then the four photon bombs launched at Khan's key systems detonated into white hot phosphorescence.

"Report!" commanded the tall Saiyaan.

"Shields are down. Warp core is offline. Impulse engines and all weapons systems are out. Communications are down too, sir. She is 'dead in the water'!" reported Naraku after scanning the enemy vessel.

"And those bloody jamming screens?" demanded Vegeeta.

"Inactive, sir." Replied Misao who was the shuttle's communications officer.

"Excellent work, crew! Misao! Get out a signal to the 'Icarus' and tell Kakkaroth that we are boarding the 'Bay' in two minutes. He is to follow us two minutes later. We will take the bridge. He must take out Engineering. Then send Mai a signal on the 'Phoebus'. Tell her to tell Feb that we will fire two plasma bursts when the 'Bay' has been secured. That will be her signal to board with their skeleton crew. Next, raise Hann, Emma, Don and Anton. Inform them to rendezvous stat on 'Halcyon'. They will become our reserve units. If all goes well, we'll not have need of their services. Finally, send a signal to the 'Angel' and inform them of our situation here. Ask that flame-haired 'Harpie from Hell' where we'll meet up after we've dispatched our prisoners to 'Seto Kaiba'. Understood, girl?" commanded the Saiyaan prince.

"One question, sir- who the oni is 'Kakkaroth'?" asked the Oniwabanshuu teenager.

"He means the other Saiyaan whom we all know as 'Goku'. He commands the 'Icarus'." Answered Naraku.

"His real Saiyaan name IS Kakkaroth! 'Goku' is the name his grandfather 'Gohan' gave to him when he adopted the Saiyaan whelp!" explained Vegeeta., holstering two Mark VI disruptor pistols and selecting a heavy Mark XX ion rocket launcher cannon and a plasma rifle to add to his arsenol.

"Kikyo! Are your focusing coordinates set? (The miko nodded) Then transport us over to the bridge. You will transport immediately thereafter." Commanded Vegeeta, joining Kagome, Naraku and Misao who were on the transporter pads already.

"Here we go, my Lord. A pleasant trip to you." Kikyo pulled down on the transporter levers and her four crewmates vanished. She reset the controls, set the timer to thirty seconds and hit 'delay' before grabbing her own gear and jumping onto the pads. There was a blinding flash and Kikyo vanished only to rematerialize on the bridge of the 'Bay' almost immediately. The battle, if it could even be called such, was soon over! Vegeeta had picked up the first Khan henchman in sight and had casually tossed him through a wall! Naraku and Kikyo had simply 'touched' four of the other outlaws and their shoulders had begun to glow, smoke and hurt like Hell! They'd surrendered and been forcebeam cuffed by Misao who had quite literally 'nailed' the pilot to the nav room door with her tante (throwing dagger) after dispatching another assassin with shurikins (deadly throwing stars) and killing him in the process! Kagome had kicked the back of the co-pilot's chair hard which had caromed him headfirst into the console, rendering him senseless. Then she'd kicked open the nav room door and fired her plasma rifle directly at Khan's navigator, a seventeen year old girl named Nyssa!

NO! Kagome! Don't fire!" yelled Naraku, knocking off her aim at the last second. This caused the burst to deflect off Nyssa's belt, causing her flight suit to disintegrate before the blast struck the nav controls on the console which exploded in a shower of sparks! Nyssa, who was now wearing only her high top boots and underthings, raised her hands and cried out "Please don't shoot! I surrender!" Taking in the situation at a glance Naraku doffed his parka and draped it across the frightened girl's trmbling shoulders who accepted it gratefully.

Kagome was still standing in the doorway, her plasma rifle gripped tightly in both fists and the young miko was in shock! Kagome had never even fired a gun before, let alone a high-powered plasma rifle!

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so soryy!" she sobbed and Kikyo laid a gloved hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Don't sweat it, kid. Nyssa is unharmed and there are plenty of fuku (clothing) back on the 'Sol' for her to use." soothed Kikyo.

"We- we- aren't going to turn her in?" sniffed Kagome.

"Nai, honey. She told Vegeeta and naraku that when Khan commandeered her uncle's vessel, the 'Botany Bay', and murdered him, he forced Nyssa to become his navigator. Now the prro little lamb has nowhere to go. Khan has destroyed her home world and all of her loved ones as well! Vegeeta is going to ask her to live with him on Terra. He's married to Bulma, you know. They already have two kawaii children- a boy, Trunks and a girl, Bra. He's sure that Bulma won't mind having a third child so don't cry." soothed Kikyo.

"I had no idea of the power--" sobbed Kagome. "I simply must apologize to that poor kid. Gomen me, lady Kikyo and arigato." added Kagome.

"She's in the ready room." called Kikyo and kagome hurried to the ready room. Seated at the huge conference table and nursing a mug of steaming hot cocoa was Nyssa. She still wore Naraku's fur parka but it was tightly belted. Kagome sat down beside her and patted Nyssa's hands.

I'm so sorry, Nyssa. I shouln't have fired at you." she whimpered.

Nyssa smiled "It's OK, Kagome. I was really more embarrassed than frightened anyway until that kind gentleman wrapped his coat around me. (Kagome frowned at that. She could tell her stories about her so-called 'gentleman'!) Your photons completely wiped out our living quarters and totally wasted my wardrobe!" said Nysssa ruefully.

At the other end of the command deck, Vegeeta had easily subdued Khan. Khan had fired a disruptor beam at the Saiyaan point blank and it had merely bounced off his chest! So Vegeeta had simply head-butted the pirate. Misao had run a quick tricorder scan on the criminal and patched him up with Kikyo's assistance.

Watching the miko's tender ministrations to the fugitive caused Naraku's human side to recall how she had once performed the same selfless acts on Onigumo. Naraku, now a hanyou or half demon was once totally human as the evil bandit, Onigumo and that part of his being still cared deeply for the kawaii preistess. Hai, she had once upon a time long, long ago nursed the old bandit back to health.

"Naraku! Kakkaroth has secured engineering. The 'Bay' is ours so contact mai to land the 'Phoebus' in Bay 4 downstairs. Naraku!" Vegeeta's harsh voice yanked Naraku/Onigumo out of his reminiscenses.

"Hai, Commander! I'll trill the wench. 'Team Daedalus' calling 'Team Phoebus'. Come in, Mai. This is Naraku. Over." he trilled.

"Roger that, sir. Mai here. Oro?" trilled back Mai.

"We have secured the bridge and 'Team Icarus' has taken engineering. You are ordered to bring 'Team Phoebus' in immediately. Dock in Bay 4. Do you copy? Over." trilled Naraku.

"Already, sir? Roger willco. Mai out." trilled the pirate lass.

Three minutes later and Naraku was being trilled. "Hai, Naraku here. Oro? Over." he trilled.

"Acting Ensign O'Neal here, sir. The 'Phoebus' just docked down here. Captain Goku has ordered us to take our prisoners to the 'Icarus'. We'll deliver 'em to the 'Queen's' brig and then return. We'll meet you back on the 'Sol', sir. Acting Ensign O'Neal out." said April.

"Roger that, O'Neal. Understood. Smooth flying to you. Naraku out." trilled Acting Lt-Commander Naraku. "Acting Ensign O'Neal?" he thought, "Ah, hai, of course! She must be that svelte redheaded babe that had come aboard back in the ice caverns of 'Gysymeo' with those Ninja turtle freaks! They came from Kag's time but not from Terran Japan. Donnie had said their home was New York City in some Terran country called America! Oh well, at least she was more efficient than that Oniwabanshuu chick (Misao) they'd been saddled with! Mikey had told him that in New York kawaii young ladies were called 'chicks' or 'babes'. Naraku had thought it to be a term of affection yet when he had called Miss Yumi a 'hot babe' she had slapped his face- hard! Women! Like Donnie's sensei had told him- 'we shall never understand them, my son.' Enough of this already! We have prisoners to transport!" Naraku ended his musings and supervised the transfer of his bridge and security prisoners to the 'Daedalus'. Goku's shuttle had already collected its passengers and blasted off for the 'Queen'.

Misao came back onto the bridge as pale as a ghost. "Oro is wrong, my child?" inquired naraku kindly.

"Hai, Ensign! Answer him!" commanded Vegeeta gruffly.

"Kei's just trilled me, sir. Shje said to make doubly damned sure that our #1 prisoner (Khan) is bound, gagged, force beam cuffed, shackled, straitjacketed, restrained by force beam fields and put into Emma's brig tout sweet! She then went on to say that if he escapes like 'Black Ghost' did, it'll be our asses in a sling, sir!" reported Misao worriedly.

She is probably just joking with you, Ensign." replied Naraku assuredly.

"Keirran Deirdre O'Shaughnessy O'Halloran definitely does NOT joke, Commander." said the Saiyaan prince with a frown on his face.

END Chapter 96. Chapter 97 'Beauties on the Bay' or 'Nyssa the Navigator' soon. Enjoy and please r/r/s away. Kami bless-K&K


	101. Chapter 97 'Beauties on the Bay' or 'Nys

DISCLAIMER: OK Nammo, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 97 without further preamble:-

Chapter 97

'Beauties on the Bay' or 'Nyssa the Navigator'

Seeing that Misao was still standing tere, Vegeeta barked "You have your orders, Ensign! Make it so! Get Khan aboard 'Daedalus' and secured first. Then load the other prisoners and let me know just as soon as you're ready to lift off, Ensign. Dismissed!" roared Vegeeta.

"Hai, sir!" Misao snapped off a salute and returned to the nav room. The bridge portals swished open and Fen walked in closely followed by April, Mai, June and July. Feb saluted Vegeeta who merely waved his hand in greeting.

"Skeleton crew reporting as ordered, sir." she said.

"We will be on our way just as soon as our prisoners have been secured, Lieutenant." said the Saiyaan. Feb addressed her team.

"I'll pilot. April, you're the engineer. Mai is navigator and communications officer. June, you'll be my co-pilot and uly, you're on weapons. OK, get to your posts." ordered Feb and the other four scattered. Feb seated herself at the pilot's station and June took the seat beside her while mai was already charting a course to 'Seto Kaiba' at the map table. July was checking the weapons systems and April had left for the engine room.

Mai was the first one to report in. "Communications are down but I'll have 'em up and running in twenty minutes, Feb." she reported.

"You've got five, Mai." replied Feb.

Propulsion and impulse power are both out, Lt." reported June.

"Did you hear that, April?" asked Feb via her comlink.

Yeah! But that ain't all by a long shot, Cap! Impulse engines are cold and the warp core's offline too! An hour, Feb! Maybe!" complained April.

"You got five minutes to fix'em or you're fired, Ensign." replied Feb.

"No Kami shimatta weapons at all, Feb! Disruptors, blasters, stingers, photons, ion cannons, sonics, lasers, plasma bombs, nothing! We got shit, Feb!" yelled July.

"Well, fix the Fxxxing things! You got five minutes, July! All we'll need are the lasers for now so get a move on, kid!" cried Feb.

"Stupid bakas! Did you Fxxxing Saiyaans have to fry everything! Feb, warp core's online but for now all you got is impulse power! That means subwarp speeds only for awhile, Cap!" yelled April.

"OK, we got lasers and photons now, Feb." reported July with satisfaction.

Yay! We got impilse and propulsion again, kids!" crowed June.

"We got communications, Feb and our course has been laid in whenever you're ready, ma'am." said Mai.

"This is 'Daedalus' requesting permission to depart, Captain." trilled Misao.

"Permission granted, Ensign and it's just Lieutenant now, not Captain. Smooth flight to you. Feb out." trilled the pirate leader.

"Roger willco. Same to you, Lieutenant. Ensign Misao out." she trilled.

"Kagome- on weapons. Nyssa- plot a course for the 'Queen', onegai. Misao, Kikyo- give her a hand. Naraku- get us outta here!" commanded Vegeeta. The Saiyaan prince was holding his hand over Khan's inert body, ready to launch a blast of 'chi' energy at the slightest provocation. Despite the furry parka she was wearing, Nyssa was starting to shiver. "Kikyo- get her into a shimatta flightsuit stat!" growled Vegeeta impatiently. Kikyo grabbed a flightsuit, a heavy turtleneck sweater, heavy gloves and a pair of heated boots out of a locker and thrust them into Nyssa's arms. Then she shoved the shivering girl into the restroom to change. Five minutes later she returned.

"Thank you very much for the use of your parka, Mr naraku." she said, handing the garment back to him.

"Nat at all, Nyssa and it's just Naraku. Sure you don't mind navigating for us? Kikyo, Kagome, Misao and I had never even seen a real spaceship before last month, let alone 'piloted' one of the shimatta things! Kag had at least heard of 'em before. So, you are doing us a great service, my dear." said naraku.

"It's the 'least' I can do for you! If you guys hadn't of shown up when you did, Kami knows when I'd have gotten free of that despotic madman!" she sobbed. Misao, Kikyo and Kagome looked at the girl with concern. "I'm OK 'now', guys! Fifteen degrees yaw to starboard, Naraku. Correct your bearing to a 550 NNE heading and we should reach the 'Queen' in two hours." assured Nyssa.

"Thanks, kid." growled Vegeeta. "The sooner we get him and his pals into a brig, the better!" grumbled the Saiyaan. Meanwhile the 'Icarus' being a faster shuttle owing to the fact that she carried only lasers for weapons, had already docked aboard the 'Queen' and handed their prisoners over to Fritz, the 'Green Baron' who had placed triple security teams around the brig.

Emma ordered Yuri 2 to contact the 3WA/'UG' base on 'Seto Kaiba' to send an 'ISSP' transport ship for their prisoners. She also told Yuri 2 to warn them that the 'Botany Bay' was being flown to them by Feb and her team. If she hadn't of told them that little gem, the 'Bay' would have been 'incinerated' before it got anywhere near to 'Seto Kaiba'!

After dropping off their 'cargo', the 'Icarus' had returned to the 'Sol' in time for breakfast. The 'Daedalus' arrived an hour later, handed over their brood and warned Emma oro Kei would do to them if Khan 'somehow' managed to escape. Then they returned to the 'Sol' just in time for lunch. Three hours later (it took an hour alone to repair the 'Botany Bay' well enough to make it flightworthy! Remember that the 'Daedalus' and the 'Icarus' had done quite a number on it!) after delivering Khan's ship to the 'ISSP', the 3WA and the 'UG" on 'Set Kaiba', Feb and her crew were ferried (via the 'Phoebus' piloted by Mai) back to the 'Sol'. They did not make it back until almost dinnertime.

Finally the 'Sol Bianca' was able to report to the 'Angel' that all was well and that they were on course to 'Halcyon' at last. The 'Queen' and the 'Starcrusher' were already there and awaiting their arrival. While all this was going on, the 'Leo', the 'Donnie' and the 'Mikey' all arrived at their given coordinates to wait for the 'Angel' to arrive with the two Doctors and their mentor, Lord rathelon. Soon the 'flux anomaly' or 'time loop' would at long last be broken! Now all they had to do was to convince War Commodore Zorkon of the 'Imperial Klingon Empire' 'not' to fire a disruptor blast through the rift that Keisie had 'accidentally' opened in the space/time continuum. Then they had to go all the way back to 'Antares', rendezvous with the 'USS Coriander' from 'Starfleet', pick up Khan from the 'ISSP' at 'Seto Kaiba', transport the pirate all the way back to 'Alderaan' and then drag whoever was left over back home to 'Furool City' on 'Shimougou'! But was that all? Hell no! If the Doctors failed to return the stragglers home, the 3WA/'UG' (Kei O'Halloran) was stuck with them and had to find them homes! But hey- promotions all around! Even at twenty- the youngest vice-admiral ever!

All this and more was churning through that same young vice-admiral's head as the 'Angel' drew ever closer to the waiting shuttles and its date with destiny!

END Chapter 97. Chapter 98 'Dueling Saiyaans' or 'Vegeeta's Vengeance' soon. Enjoy and r/r/s away. Have a cool day and Kami bless you all-K&K


	102. Chapter 98 'Duelling Saiyaans' or 'Nyssa

DISCLAIMER: OK Rally, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 98 without further preamble:-

Chapter 98

'Dueling Saiyaans' or 'Nyssa the Navigator'

Emma had just informed Kei of the successful recovery of the 'Bay', Khan and his rowdies. One of them had apparently been Khan's hostage- a girl named Nyssa. Nyssa? Why the Hell was that name familiar to her? According to Naraku, she had told them that her world had been vaporized by Khan's flotilla of mercs. Apparently Khan spared her life, not out of pity (Perish the thought!) but because of her navigational skills. Now she had it- Goku had mentioned the name Nyssa to her once! As the 'Angel' was yet a few hours away from its rendezvous point, Kei had kept Ivanhoe, Inu Yasha and Wolfwood on watch. They all had special persons travelling on those other ships and were naturally worried about them.

Rebecca was security chief of 'Starcrusher'; Millie was on Genie's security team on the 'Queen' and Kagome was a gunner on the 'Sol'.

The 'Sol'! That was where Nyssa was. Kei had dismissed the rest of her crew for the night and had retired herself. Now the redhead couln't sleep! Dam Emma for mentioning Nyssa!

Meanwhile on the 'Sol', the two Saiyaans were playing that new 'Duel Monsters' game that Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich and April O'Neal had just introduced to them. "Kakkaroth! This game is boring! I have an idea! Let's go to those 'holodecks' and program the floor to activate the cards as we play them." suggested Vegeeta.

"Yeah! You're right, pal! Let's go!" agreed Goku. They gathered up their decks and walked to the lift.

"Take us to the holodeck, you stupid piece of worthless junk!" commanded the Prince of Saiyaans.

"Vegeeta! Don't say things like that! You'll hurt his feelings. Now apologize." said Goku.

"The Hell I will! Kakkaroth, it's just a baka machine! It certainly does not have feelings! Come. We have arrived." replied Vegeeta, beginning to program the deck room to his specifications. "Arch. Come." he ordered and an opening materialized. The Saiyaan duo stepped through it and onto a surface of green grass, hills, pink trees and orange mountains. Goku was amazed!

"It sorta reminds me of 'Namek'!" he exclaimed. 'Namek' was the home planet of 'Terra's' guardians like Kami and Dende.

"It's supposed to, you stupid baka! Why do you think that I designed it this way?" replied Vegeeta testily. "You sit over there and I'll sit over here." he added, indicating two thrones, one at either end of the playing field. It is too complicated for us to use field bonuses and all that other crap until we have learned this game's finer points so we'll just play the cards and use the field to activate them- do you understand that, Kakkaroth?" asked vegeeta.

"Yeah! Let's just play so I can get some sleep. I'm tired and hungry." answered Goku.

"Oro! Again! You have just eaten two hundred cheeseburgers, one hundred and fifty pounds of French fires, three hundred and fifty apple crumbles and drank almost two hundred and fifty gallons of that swill they call cream soda! Very well. Holodeck computer- Two hundred cheesesteaks, eighty pounds of French fries, two hundred apple crumbles and two hundred gallons of root beer and one medium iced mocha latte. Will that hold you until breakfast tomorrow, Kakkaroth?" demanded an exasperated Vegeeta.

The food appeared instantly. "Yeah and thanks a lot, ole buddy!" said Goku, wolfing down everything in sight while the amused Saiyaan prince slowly sipped his iced drink.

"I'll lead off with 'Baby Dragon' in attack mode, place one card on the field face down and end my turn." said Vegeeta.

Goku almost upchucked his 'snacks'! As soon as the first card had struck the floor, a two meter tall lovable pink dragon had appeared there! "Your turn, stupid!" yelled Vegeeta.

" 'Feral Imp' in attack mode combined with 'Swamp Battleguard' in defense mode." said Goku, guzzling down his root beer.

"You cannot combine attack and defense modes together, you moron and you cannot combine a 'warrior' card with a 'fiend' card! Didn't you listen last week when those brats were explaining the rules to us? You can either leave them both 'as is' but separate and not combined or you can take one of them off the field!" yelled Vegeeta.

"OK, I'll make 'em both attack mode and I'll put a card face down too." said Goku with a belch.

"I'll put the 'Dark Magician' on the field in attack mode and use him to attack your 'Swamp Battleguard' so say sayonara to that vile creature, Kakkaroth! That takes your life points down to 500." gloated Vegeeta.

"Nai, I don't think so, pal! You activated my trap card 'Swords of Revealing Light'. Bulma said that freezes your opponent and keeps him from attacking you for three whole turns! Sorry, tomo watashi!" crowed Goku, dumping five pounds of fries into his mouth.

"You cannot do that! When the Hell did you talk to my wife, Kakkaroth?" screamed an enraged Vegeeta. "I'll get you for this, you baka idiot!" he roared, firing a 'spirit bomb' right at Goku who used his 'instant transference' to to dodge it, causing the energy blast to strike the wall behind the Saiyaan! There was a huge explosion which left a six meters wide by three meters long gaping hole in the interior bulkhead wall of the 'Sol Bianca'!

Two decks below them, Arkton was violently thrown out of his bunk and hit the floor- hard! Just as the Tamaranian got back to his feet and was shaking his head to clear away the cobwebs, someone began to pound out a tattoo on his door with a vengeance!

END of Chapter 98. Chapter 99 'Arkton's Anger' or 'A Trakken's Revenge' soon. Please r/r/s and enjoy. Kami bless all-K&K


	103. Chapter 99 'Arkton's Anger' or 'A Trakkn

DISCLAIMER: OK July, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 99 without further preamble:-

Chapter 99

'Arkton's Anger' or 'A Trakken's Revenge'

"Arkton! Oro the Fxxx was that explosion? Do we have a shimatta hull breach somewhere?" yelled Feb angrily. Arkton opened the door and was greeted by the pleasant sight of hachi (eight) kawaii damsels in varying states of undress! Feb, Alley, April O'Neal and Nyssa were in kimonos. The other April and Mai were in their pajamas while June was wrapped in a towel, having just come from the shower room. Prim and proper Ensign July was dressed in the height of undergarment fashion in a mauve tank top and shocking pink underbriefs! Her shapely legs were encased in thigh top boots.

"I dunno, Ladies but it sure sounded like it came from somewhere above us. Shall we investigate?" he said, slipping a Mark XII into his kimono pocket. All of the others were armed as well with the exception of June (for obvious reasons) and Nyssa (who had been forbidden a weapon). The nine of them trooped onto the lift and Arkton said "Take us to the last level you were ordered to go, computer." The lift rose two levels and stopped. They were opposite the holodecks of which the 'Sol' had six. H-Deck 3 had a flashing white light above its entrance while the remaining five were unlit.

"Arch!" demanded Feb.

"Access denied." replied the holodeck programming computer.

"Override. Authority- Arkton. Code- Black Ghost. I authenticate- Time warp." commanded Arkton and and the 'arch' obediently materialized in front of him. They all piled through the doorway helter skelter, June almost losing her towel in the process.

"Which one of you baka idiots did 'that' to my ship!" yelled Feb, pointing to the gaping hole in the far wall which wa still smoking.

"I thought I told you Saiyaan idiots no spirit bombs, Kamehameha waves or any of your other Saiyaan parlor tricks inside this ship!" fumed an irate Arkton.

"He did it! He did it!" yelled Goku almost joyfully.

"Tattletale!" cried Vegeeta angrily. "I apologize for my small outburst of temper, Miss Feb, Commander Arkton. It will not happen again." he added.

"Damned right it wont! I'm tossing you in the brig, pal and I'm calling your wife too!" yelled Feb.

"Belay that order, Lieutenant. First, we don't have a brig. Second, I doubt if it would hold a Saiyaan for long anyway. Third, I will call Bulma unless you two do exactly oro I tell you to do." warned Arkton. The Prince of Saiyaans nodded as did Goku.

"Ashita you'll fix that wall and you'll both do double duty shifts until we rendezvous with the 'Angel'. And the holodecks are now considered 'off limits' to both of you, got it?" demanded their commander.

"Hai, sir. The wall and double shifts. Domo arigato, Commander." replied Vegeeta.

"Why am I being punished? Oro did I do?" sulked a sullen Goku.

"You're a tattletale! Now shut up or I'll tell the flame-haired Harpie from Hell on you!" yelled Feb. "And then I'll call Bulma!" she added.

"Don't do that, ma'am! They'll kill us both!" cried Goku.

"I'm curious, Vegeeta." said Mai. "Why 'did' you blast that hole in our ship?" she asked.

"We were playing 'Duel Monsters' and I put 'Feral Imp' in attack mode combined with 'Swamp Battleguard' in defense mode. Then I put 'Swords of Revealing Light' face down after he told me I couldn't--" began Goku.

"You dunce! You can't combine attack and defense modes and you sure as Hell can't combine a 'warrior card' with a 'fiend card'! In fact, you can't combine anything without a 'Polymerization' type card A good trap card, though, with the 'Swords'. That freezes his ass and keeps him from attacking you for three turns!" explained Mai.

She studied the floor carefully. "Clever the way the cards activate when they hit the floor." observed April the pirate lass. June suddenly became aware of her and July's appearances.

"Come on, girl! We ain't presentable like this, that we ain't!" she whispered, pushing July to the exit and hustling through it after the weapons officer. They bolted down the gantryway stairs to their cabins two levels below.

Arkton had decided that it was time for everyone to call it a night. "Let's get back to our cabins, Ladies. Come along, you two (the Saiyaans). April, Mai- that includes anata (you) too. You can play games ashita. End program. Override. Authority, Arkton. Code, Black Ghost. I authenticate Time Warp." he said, stepping aside to allow them all to exit the now barren grid room.

Vegeeta tapped Nyssa's shoulder. "Hai, Commander?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Your pardon, Miss Nyssa but oro was the name of your home world?" he asked.

" 'Trakken'. Why?" she replied.

"Was your father named 'Tremas'?" Goku wanted to know.

"Yes, he was, sir. Oro's this all about?" she demanded worriedly.

Before the Saiyaans could reply, the lift doors opened. Misao, Naraku, Kikyo, Kagome, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich and 'the Master' rushed out of it. "We met Ensigns June and July on our way up here and they told us oro had happened. Is everyone OK?" asked Naraku.

"Anata! You! You bastard! You murdered my father on 'Trakken'! I'll kill you!" screamed Nyssa hysterically, yanking the plasma rifle out of Naraku's grasp and levelling the weapon at 'the Master' menacingly!

END of Chapter 99. Chapter 100 'Mikos to the Rescue' or 'Nyssa Goes to Sleep' soon. Enjoy and have a nice day. Kami bless-K&K


	104. Chapter 100 'Mikos to the Rescue' or 'Ny

DISCLAIMER: OK Jan, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter100 without further preamble:-

Chapter 100

'Mikos to the Rescue' or 'Nyssa Goes to Sleep'

Kikyo and kagome rushed forward and while the first miko decked the Trakken girl with a hard right to the tummy Kagome tackled her from behind bringing Nyssa down to the floor- hard! Naraku deftly plucked the rifle from the girl's senseless fingers. Meanwhile Arkton had seized the rogue time lord by his lapels and slammed him against the bulkhead wall. "Care to explain anything, Time Lord?" he yelled.

"I can." said Goku quietly. The Doctors once told me that 'Gallifreyan' Time Lords can regenerate a total of twelve times but this cad found a way to make it thirteen! He killed Nyssa's father and assumed Tremas's human form. Nyssa was right to be upset but she must remember that now we are all allies to each other." finished Goku softly.

"Didn't you hear her, Kakkaroth? He killed Nyssa's father so let's kill him! Come on, I haven't killed hardly anyone since we ended up in this sideshow of freaks and idiots!" yelled Vegeeta while preparing to launch a spirit bomb chi energy attack on 'the Master'!

"Tsk tsk! Oro would your wife say about this, Vegeeta?" said Arkton smugly. Vegeeta abruptly broke off his attack and began to sweat. The time lord smiled at them.

"The poor child is exaggerating Her father was already ding. I merely saved him from a few more years of pain and suffering. She should have thanked me for doing it." said 'the Master' haughtily.

"Get him out of my sight! Take his ass back to engineering!" yelled Arkton adding "Don't any of you even think about telling any of this to either of my sisters! The little blabbermouths would tell Bulma and Kei for sure! Everyone go back to your cabins. Naraku, could you onegai give me a hand with Nyssa?" said the Tamaranian, pulling the girl to her feet while Misao quickly pulled Nyssa's pajama bottoms back up. Kagome had almost yanked them off her when she'd tackled the girl. Naraku and Arkton supported the groggy Nyssa to the lift and back to her cabin where Alley used an autohypo to give her 14 ccs of 'Dagerrol 12', a mild sedative.

"She'll sleep now, gang. She might not be able to remember any of this ashita." explained the tall blonde.

"Until she sees him again!" warned Naraku. Perhaps we should send her over to the 'Queen' so she won't be around the creep." he suggested.

"I can't do that, pal. We need her to navigate. I'll confine 'the Master' to engineering and his quarters while Nyssa's aboard." said Arkton.

While all of this was going on, back aboard the 'Angel' the stage was being set for the last time travelling arrivals before (hopefully) the infamous 'rift' was at long last sealed!

End of Chapter 100. Chapter 101 'Angels Meet Archangels' or 'Bad Girl vs Firebrand' coming soon. Onegai r/r/s and have a super Father's Day weekend. Kami bless you all-K&K


	105. Chapter 101 'Angels Meet Archangels' or

DISCLAIMER: OK Flay, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 101 without further preamble:-

Chapter 101

'Angels Meet Archangels' or 'Bad Girl vs Firebrand'

Hundreds of light years away and centuries in the 'Angel' company's past, the last stage of the drama was beginning to unfold itself. Aboard an 'Earth Alliance' starship in Cosmic Era 70 called the 'Archangel', a heated, shall we say, 'discussion' was going on amongst three of the crew members. The ship's exec, Lieutenant Natarle Badgiruel was berating the appearances of two of her ensigns- namely Flay Allster and Cagalli Yula Athna.

"Ensign Allster, that uniform is unpressed and wrinkled! And aboard this ship, Ensign, we appear fully dressed at all times! That means having your tunic jacket both fastened and belted! If you are not going to wear your uniform correctly then don't wear the damned thing at all! And you, Ensign Athna- if you intend to remain as a part of this crew, you will be in uniform at 'all' times! Is that understood?" barked the svelte brunette first officer of the 'EA' warship 'Archangel'. Both young ensigns nodded. Flay was fifteen while Cagalli was sixteen years old. The exec was twenty-five years old. "Then go back to your cabin and make the necessary adjustments. Report back to me in the captain's ready room in (she glanced at her wristchromo) ten minutes. Dismissed." said the Lieutenant. Both Flay and cagalli saluted and hurried back to the cabin they were sharing to change.

"Wonder what the Hell's wrong with 'Old Iron Drawers' (The exec's nickname among the crew!) today? She doesn't usually get this damned uptight over our uniforms, Cag." said Flay Allster, playing with her long auburn tresses.

"I dunno but you 'did' spill coffee on your tunic at lunch, you know." replied Cagalli Yula Athna.

"Duh! I know that, stupid! Why'd you think my tunic was open? I sure as Hell didn't want it to soak through onto my pullover, did I? Damned bitch! Captain Ramius usually acts as though we were invisible or didn't even exist! And I told you this morning that you were gonna have to stop wearing jeans, a tee shirt and those God awful boots of yours if you expected to stay on this ship! Well, here's our cabin. Home sweet home. Shit! I forgot the code to open the damned door! You know it, Cag, don't you?" pleaded Flay.

"Cagalli Athna. Veranda. Open." said Cagalli, placing her palm on the reader panel. "Access granted." replied the door's control unit and the door slid open. Cagalli shoved Flay inside and followed her tomo into the cabin. Their 'cabin' was really a suite of rooms consisting of a main living room (where they now were), a small kitchenette and two bedrooms with a shared bath/shower room. Flay entered the left bedroom while Cagalli disappeared into the right one.

Flay pitched her stained tunic jacket, skirt and pullover into the laundry hamper. She opened her wardrobe, selected a fresh uniform tunic jacket, skirt and pullover and laid them out neatly on her bunk. Then she opened the inner door, entered the bathroom and disappeared!

Meanwhile Cagalli had tossed her tee shirt, jeans, socks and cap into her laundry hamper. Her boots had been thrown into her closet and then she had pulled out a uniform identical to the one that Flay had been wearing and tossed it on her bunk.

'EA' uniforms for female junior officers consisted of a short grey skirt, powder aoishi (light blue) pullover and a pink tunic jacket trimmed in black that zipped up the front with a black 'Sam Browne' belt. white over the knee stockings (grey for the higher-ups like the exec) and flat-heeled black oxford shoes or short black boots. White saucer caps were also a part of an 'EA' uniform but only the exec was the only crew member who ever bothered to wear one and sometimes the captain.

Then Cagalli disappeared into the bathroom- literally!

Halfway to the bridge, Lt Badgiruel recalled that she'd neglected to inform Cagalli Athna that those desert boots of hers just had to go- or else! So she did an about face and marched back to the girls' cabin and knocked on the door and called out their names. No answer. She tried the door. Locked. She placed her palm on the reader panel. "Natarle Badgiruel. Override code. Telegraph. Open." she said.

"Access granted." replied door control and the door slid open. Nat entered and again called out. Again no answer. She knew the kids were sharing the suite but she didn't know who was in which room. She tapped on the left bedroom door and entered.

From all the hunky guys' pictures, this must be Flay Allster's room. "Look Allster, I know I said that if you didn't want to wear your uniform correctly, don't wear it at all but this is ridiculous! (Nat had caught sight of the fresh uniform on thebunk and the soiled one in the hamper) Where are you, Ensign?" said the angry exec.

She tapped on the other bedroom door and entered. Weapons pictures and schematics everywhere proclaimed this room as Cagalli Yula Athna's turf. "Strange." thought the exec. "Her uniform's here too but where was she?" The young Lieutenant's aizu caught sight of cag's discarded clothing in the hamper. "That's really weird!" she thought. "Athna only just came aboard and we only gave her one uniform to use until we return to base. These are the clothes she was wearing, even those God awful desert boots, there's her only uniform, I know she had no luggage when she joined us so what the Hell is she wearing now?" The exec snapped her fingers. "Bathroom!" she said aloud, opening the middle door and stepping into a brightly lit corridor having rows of doors on either side of it!

"What the Hell!" she cursed, lokking back the way she'd just come at- nothing at all! Where was the 'Archangel'? Where were Allster and Athna? Where exactly was the Lieutenant herself? Only one way to find out so she threw open a door. A closet. Try another one. Computers. Engines of some sort. Bedroom. Another bedrooom. And another one- with Allster and Athna in it? "Allster? Athna? Is that you?" asked the exec incredulously.

Sitting side by side on a bunk were her two wayward ensigns! Both girls were wearing brassieres and panties (Flay's were red and Cag's were black) and- nothing else!

"Oh! Lieutenant, ma'am! Are we ever glad to see you! Where are we and how do we get out of here?" asked cagalli.

"Yeah! Exactly what part of the ship is this, ma'am?" questioned Flay.

"I know every single inch of the 'Archangel', kids and trust me- we ain't on it! Where we are? I haven't got the slightest idea! You two wait here while I take a look around. This does appear to be a 'space ship' of some kind or other. I'll come back for you so sit tight." said Nat, drawing out her automatic pistol.

The first officer soon found the lift and stepped aboard it. "Destination onegai?" asked lift control.

"Christ!" thought the lieutenant. "Where 'do' I want to go? Command deck's probably encrypted. Ditto for engineering. Mess Hall maybe?" she thought. "Mess Hall, onegai." she told lift control.

"That does not compute." was the reply. Neither did weapons, arsenol, armoury, bridge or kitchens. Exasperated, she yelled "Then take me to the God Damned rec room!"

The lift doors snapped shut. "Comply." replied lift control. Nat stepped out of the lift opposite a portal marked 'Rec Room' which she shoved open and then entered the room. The place was deserted and dark. The shadows of several tables, chairs, benches, a sofa or two, pool tables, gaming tables with cards scattered all over them, a bar, two aoishi telephone kiosk boxes- circa 20th Century Earth and a door on either side of the bar. Nat tripped over a stool and howled "Shit! I wish there was some light!" Suddenly the room was flooded with illumination! Now Nat could see that those 'phone booths' were really old 20th Century earth English 'police boxes'! "Antiques, I guess." she mused aloud. Then she shoved open the door to the left of the bar went into the next room.

This room was over twice the size of the 'rec room' and was apparently the 'mess hall'. Tables, chairs, benches but no kitchens, galleys, stoves, ovens, fridges- no food! Then she noticed a phalanx of what looked like old-fashioned copy machines at the far end of the room. "Christ! I really need a drink! I could sure use a cold beer right now!" she said aloud and inadvertently tapped one of the 'copy machines' with her fingers. The 'machine' nearest to her suddenly came to life! But where the copy was supposed to come out, there was a shimmering glow and then- POOF! A frosted bottle of 'Foster's' was there and a frosty glass! Gingerly, she felt the bottle. Cold to her touch! She lifted the bottle and warily tasted the liquid within it.

"WOW! This is the real stuff! Sure beats the Hell out of that 'Synthenol' crap we get!" she said aloud. Meanwhileone level above her on Level Three--

"Yeah, Mugghi? Why the oni did you wake me up? It's (Kei checked her wristchromo) 0330 hours in the frigging morning! I gotta be up at 0500, you know! Oro? Oro did you just say? The lights in the rec room and the dining hall are all on? And you've detected three new DNA signatures aboard? One's in the dining hall and two are in Yumi's old room on Level Five? OK, I'll check out the dining hall. You seal the door to Yumi's old room. That should hold the other two awhile. Keep this link open, Mugghi. I dunno oro's going on either!" trilled Kei, hopping out of bed and shivering. She pulled on sweats, socks and a gunsash before she slipped her feet into slippers and reached under her pillow for her trusty Mark XIII which she held in her hand.

Since the dining hall was just one level below her, Kei went down the spiral gantryway stairs and came through the small door concealed behind the podium and into the dining hall. Standing in Leila's galley was a tallish brunette in some sort of idiotic white and pink uniform and a ridiculous looking white saucer cap! She was drinking a beer and had a wicked looking pistol in her other fist!

"Gozaimasu (Kei took a good guess), Lieutenant! Welcome to the 'Angel 2'. Want another beer? Just ask for it and the 'replicator' does the rest. Who are you and how'd you get aboard my starship? Oh hai- onegai put your pistol down on the floor." ordered the youngest vice-admiral of the 'UG' and the 3WA, training her Mark XIII ion cannon on the startled first officer of the 'Archangel'. The lieutenant started to cock her weapon, saw the steely emerald aizu of Kei and decided that discretion was the better part of valor. She raised the arm holding the beer, knelt down and placed her automatic on the floor. Then she stood back up and raised her other arm as well.

"I'm Lieutenant natarle Badgiruel, First Officer of the 'Earth Alliance' starship, the 'Archangel'. Believe it or not, I got here purely by accident while looking for my two ensigns, ma'am." said the newcomer.

"Then I take it those two up on our Level Five are yours then, Lieutenant?" asked the redhead. The brunette bobbed her head. "Take off your jacket and turn around slowly, onegai." said Kei quietly.

"What! I will do no such thing-- (Kei fired a blast of energy into the wall beside her head) OK OK! You win! (She pulled off her tunic jacket and turned around slowly. She did not appear to be armed.) Satisfied ma'am?" she demanded.

"Are you carrying any other weapons, Lieutenant?" asked Kei.

"Just a small derringer underneath my skirt." she replied and Kei motioned her to get rid of it. Then she thought better of that idea.

"We're both girls so jsut drop the frigging skirt." said Kei dryly. Fuming, Nat did so, revealing a small but deadly pepperbox derringer strapped to her right thigh. "Remove it and toss it over to me. Kick the pistol over to me too. (The lieutenant complied and remained standing, her skirt around her ankles) OK, lower your hands and get dressed again, kid." said Kei. The brunette yanked her skirt back up, pulled on her jacket, zipped it up and buckled the 'Sam Browne' belt around her waist. Then she coolly picked up her beer and drained it.

"Gomen about that but if I told you oro's been going on around here, you'd think that I was baka!" said Kei, holstering the Mark XIII. She stooped, picked up Nat's weapons, stuck the automatic into her waistband and pocketed the derringer. "Back to the lift, Lieutenant. We're gonna check on your two pals. (Kei shoved her out the door and into the lift) Level Five. North Corridor. Stat." said Kei.

"Comply." replied lift control. Whoosh! The lift swept upwards and stopped. Kei took her new tomo by the arm and escorted her to the door of Yumi's old room where Flay and Cagalli were awaiting Nat's return.

"OK, Mugghi. Unseal the door, onegai. Better trill Yumi and get her up here too." trilled the redhead. She pushed the door open and motioned the lieutenant to precede her inside and then followed her in.

Two teenage girls in red and black underthings were seated on the room's only bunk. "Mugghi, have Yumi bring up a couple of her own outfits and a couple pair of boots with her." trilled Kei. The auburn-haired girl in red had begun to cry. The blonde in black, however, took in the situation at a glance.

"Konnichi wa, ma'am. Ensign Cagalli Yula Athna at your service and that's Ensign Flay Allster. Stop blubbering, Flay! This nice lady has just asked someone to bring some clothes for us. Believe it or not, Lady, we both stepped into our own bathroom on the 'Archangel'- that's our starship- and stepped out into that hallway ou there! Then we opened doors until we found this one- the other rooms were closets and had computers and some other weird junk in 'em- but there's nothing in here except this cot we're sitting on. Lt Badgiruel must have come into our place to look for us and- POOF! Anyway, she told us to stay in here while she went for help. And that's all there is to that, ma'am." explained Cagalli to Kei.

The lieutenant had handed Flay a tissue and the sobbing girl took it and blotted her aizu where her mascara had started to run down her face."OK. I've heard enough. You can have these back, Lieutenant. Here." said Kei, handing her back the pistol and the derringer. Nat shoved the automatic into her holster and dropped the derringer into her jacket pocket.

"Thank you, ma'am." she replied.

"It's Vice-Admiral O'Halloran of the 3WA and 'United Galactica Federation of Galaxies' to be precise but you can just call me Kei." said the grinning redhead.

"Vice-Admiral? Just how old are you, er, Kei- if you don't mind my asking?" inquired the curious lieutenant.

"Twenty last New Year's that is AD 2251. I'm the youngest one in both 'UG' and the 3WA too! My promotion only came through two days ago." boasted Kei proudly.

"You're the frigging commanding officer? For real?" demanded Cagalli incredulously. "You're only four years older than I am and I'm only an Ensign!" she added.

"She's five yeears younger than I am and I'm just a Lieutenant!" said the shocked brunette.

Kei tried to explain the 'UG', 3WA, 'GC', 'Starfleet Command' and the 'ISSP' to them and was still rattling on when Faye and Yumi arrived and handed each teen a pair of pajamas, a pair of mules and a kimono. Faye handed nat a pair of her own pajamas, a pair of slippers and a kimono. "It's really late. We'll sort this out in the morning. Come along with us and we'll get you guys settled in for the night. Ashita, we'll get you all kitted out." said the short twenty-something brunette cowgirl who'd just showed up with the fourteen year old brunette in tow.

"But we can't stay here! We gotta get back to the 'Archangel' at once before we're missed!" said the Lieutenant.

"It's a devil of a long story, kids, but you're stuck her with us for awhile yet. Trust me on this and we'll tell you all about it ashita." replied Faye Valentine. "We're two levels down. You guys ready to go yet?" asked Yumi Ishiyama.

Flay had finally stopped bawling and had put on the pajamas, mules and kimono as had Cagalli while their superior had merely pulled the kimono on over her uniform and tucked the pajamas and slippers under her arm.

"OK, I guess we're stuck here for tonight at least. Come along, Allster, Athna." said Nat Badgiruel. Faye and Yumi took charge of the trio and conducted them back down to their suite which seemed to have more kids in it than an orphanage in old 19th Century Terran Britain- hence its nickname of the 'Orphanarium'! Faye took the lieutenant into her own bedroom for the night while Flay shared Rei and Ami's room and cagalli was sharing with Mina and mako.

"It's almost four now and we usually get up at six but you can crash until eight if you want, guys. Goodnight." whispered Faye.

"Goodnight, Miss and thank you." said Flay.

"Yeah likewise and thanks a lot, ma'am." said Cagalli.

"It's just Faye." she whispered. When she got back to her own room, her newest 'roomie' had already undressed and crawled into her bunk. Faye said 'Goodnight." and ordered 'CC' to extinguish the lights. Yumi had gone back to the room she was sharing with Kagome, Sango and a few others, most of whom were on other ships right now. She yawned, slipped off her kimono and kicked off her slippers before she hopped back into her bunk.

Kei went back to her own room, peeled off her sweats, kicked off her boots, slid the Mark XIII back underneath her pillow and keyed up her PDO vidpad. "Note to self- call Charlie about three 'newbies' and send signal ashita." She tossed the PDO onto her bedside table and crashed onto her bunk.

By 0400 hours, all was as quiet aboard the 'Angel 2' as the Western Front during Terran World War I. An hour later the newly promoted Vice-Admiral became aware of a second presence in her bedroom! Another visitor? At this hour? Who could it be?

END Chapter 101. Onegai r/r/s and have a nice day. Ch 102 'Righting the Loop' or 'Gathering the Troops' soon. Kami bless you all-K&K


	106. Chapter 102 'Righting the Loop' or 'Gath

DISCLAIMER: OK Flay, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 102 without further preamble:-

Chapter 102

'Righting the Loop' or 'Gathering the Troops'

Kei O'Halloran opened her deep emerald green aizu only to encounter the bearded visage and piercing orbs of the disembodied head of Lord Rathelon of Gallifrey!

"Christ! You scared the shit out of me! You remind me of one of those 'Utron' thingies that Donnatella told us about! Oro the Hell do you want anyway?" demanded Kei, reaching for her kimono. "Do you mind or do you get a kick out of sneaking into ladies' boudoirs when they're practically au natural, Rath?" she fumed.

"Oh! I do beg your pardon, my dear!" apologized the Founder of the Time Lords of Gallifrey, turning to face away from her bunk. "I merely came to inform you that we have arrived at the proper coordinates and we can begin the 'time loop' restoration sequence whenever you like, Miss O'Halloran." he explained.

The redhead trilled Mugghi. "Any sign of the 'Leo', Donnie' or 'Mikey' yet, Furball? We've apparently reached our final destination, Mugghi. Nothing yet? OK, keep me informed and trill me just as soon as you have news. Arigato, Furball.." she trilled.

"Trouble, Captain?" asked Rathelon.

"It's er Vice-Admiral now, Rathie. We're still waiting on our other three shuttles. Why don't you go upstairs to the bridge and play with Mugghi and I'll meet you up there after breakfast." she replied.

"Very well, Admiral and congratulations on your promotion." said the old time lord.

"Arigato. You are too kind." replied Kei, waving him away. The head vanished. "Mugghi, Rath's on his way up. Don't let him spook you. Listen up. Trill Legato, Yuri D, Marlene, Kome, Nick, Ivy, Inu Yasha, Kouga, Donnie, Sess, Spike M, Angel, Sango, Wesley, Jett, Cowboy Spike, Faye, Robin Senna, Richard and Rachel Moore and Conan, Team Rocket, Ash, Misty, Brock, Aelita, Fingal, Mordor, Leila, Serena and Nat Badgiruel, that Lieutenant we just acquired. Better have her bring her two Ensigns along with her. I want a pow-wow in my ready room at 0730 hours. Got it? Oro? So Faye said they could sleep in- so oro? People in jigoku want ice cubes too! They're all in some kinda Army, ain't they? So they should be used to not getting their own way. They probably get up early all the time anyway! Don't argue with me! Just make it so, Furball!" trilled the CO of the 'Lovely Angel 2'.

She next keyed the ship's intercom mike and set it to 'Private Hail'. "Rachel? Rachel? Miss Moore! Pick up, onegai. Dammit Rachel, you there?" hailed Kei.

"Will you 'please' answer that infernal contraption, Madam!" wailed Mordor.

"Yes, my dear. Please do so at once! Some of us are trying to sleep!" grumbled Fingal.

"Like I'm not- huh?" moaned Conan's 'cousin'- Rachel Moore fumbling for the mike on her bedside table. "Hullo. Hih? Yeah, this is he. Whaddya want? Oro? It's five o'clock in the Fxxxing morning, you baka!" yelled Rachel.

"Language, my child!" admonished the 'White Druid'.

"Yes. Do watch that mouth of yours, young woman or I shall turn you into a starling!" fumed the dark necromancer of 'Crybaby' Prince John's court.

"I said bring the ship's vidlogs for the last few weeks with you when you come to my meeting at 0730. You took the vidlogs back to your place to collate them. Remember? Just don't forget them when you come. Who else is coming? Oh, just most of the crew including your 'roomies'! My ready room in two and a half hours. Bring 'Daddy' along too. Faye's bringing Conan. Don't be late, Rache. Ja ne for now." said Kei, tossing down the mike.

"Mugghi?  
" she trilled. "Did you trill everyone that I told you to about my pow-wow? Well, do it now, dammit!" she yelled.

"Up and at 'em, guys! Her Supreme Royal Admiralness wants all of us in her ready room at seven thirty sharp! Fingal, what did you guys do with those books we were putting in order last night? I have to bring the ones for the past few weeks when we got to Kei's shindig." said rachel while pulling on her kimono and slippers.

"You seem to have no qualms, my dear, that the red-headed wench put us all in the same room together. Why is that?" asked Mordor.

"Duh! This is modern times, guys! It's called 'co-ed' and people have been doing it for decades! Centuries now, I guess! Besides, we always change in the bathroom, don't we?" she replied, her fuku draped across her arm. "Dibs on the bathroom, guys!" she added, disappearing into the right hand bathroom where she had soon showered, used the drying alcove and dressed quickly.

In the meantime the two wizards (who had no idea what a bathroom even was!) simply changed into fresh jogging suits (courtesy of Leila who had repped up several for them) and put on their new jogging shoes (a present from Zoe).

A few minutes later, Rachel returned wearing a black and white pullover, a red skirt and blazer, a multi-colored scarf (a gift from Yuri), socks and high topped red boots (a gift from Kei). Underneath her blazer and despite her strenuous objections, the seventeen year old wore a Mark XII blaster in a shoulder holster.

Fingal and Mordor had flat out refused to carry any hand weapons. Their arguement was that as they had magical and necromantical powers, they most certainly did not need ordinary guns!

"Suit yourselves. I'm too shimatta tired to fight with you." had been Kei's comeback. When Rachel wanted to skip carrying weapons as well Kei had said "And can you defend yourself with magical powers too?" Rachel had admitted that she couldn't but that she did know karate, in fact she was a black belt holder.

"So? I'm an expert martial artist as well but I still carry firearms, don't I?" had been Kei's response and of course Rachel had lost that arguement!

For once, Rachel's dad Richard had been up and about early! After all, he was a gunner now, wasn't he? The redheaded babe had so, hadn't she? Richard loved his life aboard the 'Angel' and Rachel wondered oro would happen when the joyride finally came to an end and they all went back home once again. Anton had politely bu firmly told him that he could not volunteer for 3WA duty! Thank God for that at least! He was enough of a pest trying to be a darn private detective back home!

"Is this the log you need, Miss Moore?" asked the old Druid.

"Yeah. Thanks, that's the last one we need. Let's get some breakfast first, guys. I'm starving! Anyone see Dad this nrning?" asked the brunette teen.

"He did say something about looking at a 'sonic gun'." replied Mordor.

"Then he'll be up on Deck Six. Need a guide?" asked Nick Wolfwood, the new weapons officer.

"Maybe later, Mr Wolfwood. I'll just trill him to come to breakfast for now. Excuse me for a moment, sirs. Dad, this is Rachel. You copy?" she trilled.

"Hi, kid! You really oughta see this thing! It's longer than a Minuteman Missile and the Cap said I might even get to fire it!" trilled Richard Moore excitedly.

"Christ, he's like a kid let loose in a candy store!" thought his daughter. "Well, you meet us down at the dining hall on Level Two for breakfast and dad, Kei's an Admiral now, not a Captain." trilled Rachel.

"Actually, she's only a Vice-Admiral, Rachel." said a voice beside her or so it seemed!

"Miss Donovan? Commo- er Yuri? Where the oni are you?" asked Rachel after looking around for the ship's exec in vain.

"Waiting here in the dining hall for you guys, of course. Get your tails down here stat! We've got a meeting at 0730, you know." trilled Yuri Donovan.

"We'll be right there. Grab my Dad if you see him, Yuri and save us a couple of seats." trilled rachel.

"Will do, Rache. See you." trilled Yuri before returning to her perusal of the new menu that Leila had made up to try and cut down on some of the screwier requests they got at mealtimes. A movement caught her aizu and she reached out to snag Richard Moore who was wandering helplessly around the huge room.

"Rachel said to grab you when I saw you so osawaru (sit down) Richard, onegai." invited Yuri.

"Certainly, Miss Donovan er Commander er Commodore I mean ma'am--" he stammered, searching for the correct title.

"Just call me Yuri, OK? We're all tomos around her, Richard. Remember?" supplied the exec while patting him on the arm.

"I recommend the fritatta which Nick Wolfwood showed us how to prepare." said Richard, pointing it out on the menu.

"Good enough for me, tomo watashi. Rei? We're ready to order, dear." Rei jetted across to take down their requests.

"Be back in a jiffy. Call me when the others show up, Miss D." said rei with a smile.

"Where is our hostess, Yuri?" asked Richard, helping himself to coffee.

"Probably working out on the holodecks if I know Katie O'Halloran." replied Yuri absently, checking her PDO to see oro her schedule was like for the day.

"Katie?" asked a puzzled Richard Moore.

"Ka-Mi! Puh-Lease don't you ever call her that if you know oro's good for you! Only Andy Gooley can call her that and get away with it! The rest of us just call her Kei!" said an anxious Yuri. Sick Bay was empty now that Aelita's cast had come off and Yuri wanted to keep it that way! Yuri had reluctantly permitted the Lyokan Princess to return to the daily routine which had been assigned to her. She and nammo were the 'Angel's' programmer technicians.

"How do I look, Yuri, Mr Moore?" asked Aelita who had just come in.

"Richard, please. You're making me sound like a doddering old man, Aelita! You look different today somehow." he said.

"Quite the kawaii young lady, Aelita." said Rei, dropping off their orders. She glanced at the newcomer quizzically.

"Same thing they're having please, Rei." said the strawberry blonde princess. Tiring of her own oufit and those horrible 3WA sweats, she'd borrowed one of Yumi's black outfits. However, she still had to get used to wearing shoes rather than felt slippers. On her feet were a pair of Yumi's socks and she was carrying a pair of her short black boots.

"Put those on before you catch cold." admonished Yuri.

"Where's the Captain today?" asked Aelita, sliding her feet into the boots and seating herself beside Richard.

"Kei's a vice-admiral now, Aelita. She's probably upstairs training again. She'll eat after the meeting, I think. Are you coming to it?" asked Yuri.

"The big white kitty cat called me on that communicator thing and told me seven thiry in the ready room place. Might I not tag along with you and Mr-- I mean, Richard?" asked the Lyokan girl.

"Sure. Why not." replied the exec. Rei delivered Aelita's meal and jetted off to serve the Inu Yasha mob before Armageddon broke out!

"I want ramen, you dumb kid!", Would you like to bear my children?", Leave the kid alone, Monk- she's only twelve for crying out loud!", Oro do ya mean- raw meat and fresh blood ain't on the damned menu?", "OW! I sure wish Kagome were here!" and similar phrases soon drifted across the room.

"They're quite bothersome, aren't they?" asked Aelita, over her teacup.

"That's because Kagome's not here. While the cat's away, the mive will play." answered Yuri without looking up.

"Where is lady Kagome, Milady?" asked the 'Dark Knight'.

"She's a gunner on the 'Sol Bianca', Lord Ivy." replied Yuri, trying in vain to juggle her already overloaded work schedule for the day.

Meanwhile up on the holodecks, the newest vice-admiral and the 'Angel's' new Chief Engineer were busily training each other. At the moment, Donnatella was showing Kei the finer points of quarterstaving with 'bo' staffs. "No. no. no, Miss Kei! Lead with the staff then leap and lunge at the same time. Follow that up with a spinning tornado kick to the solar plexus." instructed the Ninja warrior.

"You mean like this?" said Kei, executing a pivotal spin and kicking him in the designated area.

"OOF! OW! Yes, that was perfect, captain. That was excellent staving. Have my brothers shown you any of their moves yet? Or Sensei?" replied Donnie.

"This afternoon Leo gives me a katana lesson. Tonight Raph goes over his 'sai' fighting and ashita Mikey demonstarates the 'numchakas' to me. Now it is time for your training. Here, catch." said Kei, tossing him one of her Mark XIII ion cannons. "Run 'O'Halloran Combat Attack Pattern Alpha Centauri', computer." she commanded.

The sylvan woodland scene changed to a city street scene. Kei gripped her weapon in both fists, assumed a split foot fighting stance with her right foot leading her left. Suddenly a hoodlum popped out of an alley levelling a machine gun at her. ZAP! POW! Kei's bolt of white/aoishi energy seered right through his chest. Spinning quickly to the right, the redhead blasted a bank robber through the throat despite his warning that he 'had a hostage'. Three blasts later a bomber, a mobster and an 'iceman' had all bit the dust. Kei had avoided firing on a small child, an elderly woman and a 'KP' patrol officer (a cop) during the run. Finally a lone figure levelled a sonic blaster directly at the tall redheaded fireball. She fired without a second's hesitation, decapitating the would be assassin! Kei fired two more bolts into him before holstering her weapon . "End program and save. Rewind, computer." she ordered.

To say that Donnatella was impressed would have been an understatement! "WOW! Honey, how'd you do that? Where the Hell did you 'ever' learn to shoot like that, Cap?" he asked, admiration evident in his voice.

"The 3WA Academy. Yuri and I were classmates there since we were ten. We both graduated four years later and we've been partners ever since! Until now, that is." explained Kei.

"But the exec and you are still together." observed Donnatella.

"Yeah but just for this mission. My new partner's marlene and hers is Kome. By the way, kid- Yuri's a commander and acting commodore now and I'm a vice-admiral but we're still the same guys, Donnie. Your turn now. Computer, repeat program last used. Level of difficulty- One Bravo." she commanded.

"Hold your cannon in both hands but not too tightly. Feet should be shoulder width apart with the right foot leading the left. Perfect. Just watch for your targets and remember to squeeze the trigger. Watch the kick. It knocked your poor old Sensei on his ass!" instructed Kei, stepping back and off the field.

The first blast really rocked Don but then he corrected his stance and began squeezing off his shots, taking out the bad guys and remembering not to fire on the good ones. Finally he had dispatched the last assassin.

"End program and save." ordered Kei, running over to congratulate the Ninja warrior. "Great job, Don. Good shooting." she said. "Something wrong, kid?" she asked.

"Where are the simulated medics with the doctors, nurses and ambulances to help the survivors?" queried a perplexed Donnatella.

"There aren't any, tomo." she replied quietly. "Shoot to kill is the name of the game." she added softly. Don looked grim. "Anything else?" she asked.

"Yes. I couldn't help but notice how savage you were with that last guy. Why was that, Boss?" asked Don curiously.

"That- that was Max- Max Berringer! John's brother! He tried to waste Don Poporo and Rosa, his kid! I- I- I had to nuke the 3WA building and half of Furool (Foo-Lon) City on Shimougou just to bring him down! That's why John Berringer wants Yuri and me roshii (dead)! He hates us both but he really despises and absolutely loathes me! I offered Max every chance to back down but he just would not stop!" yelled Kei angrily, crashing her fist right through the wall of the holochamber itself!

"Your actions were truly and totally justified, Boss. No one should blame you for what happened to Max." soothed Donnatella quietly.

"Try explaining that to John Berringer, Don!" she retorted hotly. "Gomen. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that! You're just trying to help. Besides, if we want any chow, we'd better get a move on! It's almost 0700!" said kei, glancing at her wristchromo.

"Race you to the lifts?" challenged Don.

"You're on, kid! Archway, onegai." ordered Kei. A few minutes later they got to the dining hall. Kei had tripped over nammo and Donnatella had won the race.

"Peaches and cream oatmeal, apple Danish and coffe, onegai." said Kei to Mako.

"The same thing but add an order of fried eggs and steamed bacon to the order, please, Miss." said Don politely. Mako smiled and jetted off.

"How's your leg, Princess?" asked Don solicitously.

"Feels great, Donnatella. Thanks. I thought injuries like mine laid you up for weeks." said Aelita.

"You broke the shimatta thing in the 'Antares System'. The atmosphere here speeds up healing." answered Kei, sipping her coffee. She ate quickly and excused herself. "My ready room in thirty minutes, guys! Don't be late!" she said, fishing a cigarette out of her black jumpsuit's pocket and firing it up.

"Guess that's ahint to get going." observed Rachel Moore.

"Where are those vidlog books that Kei wants, Kitten?" asked her father, Richard Moore.

"Fingal and Mordor took them up to her ready room already, Dad." she replied. Donnatella pulled out her chair and helped the teenager on with her blazer. "Thanks, Don. You're a real gentleman. " she added.

"Oro did you just say?" yelled Yuri, leaping to her feet and spilling coffee all over the place.

"Huh? I said that Fingal and Mordor took the vidlogs--" began Rachel. Yuri was already sprinting for the lift, the rest following in her wake.

"Ready room, stat!" she yelled to lift control as they all piled into the lift car.

"Complying." replied control.

"It's like letting a couple of kids loose in a toy shop, Rachel! There'll be big trouble especially if the activate 'Doomsday' by accident! (Blank stares all around greeted that one) Any 'C' Class or higher 'UG' starship has a control on it capable of launching a missile strike against every planet in the 'Aquarian Galaxy'! A sovenir from 'Project SIREN'! There is only one 'failsafe'- one way to prevent those strikes once set in motion. That is 'Doomsday', a self-destruct mechanism. The only way to stop an accidental intergalactic war is for the starship that facilitated it to be totally annihilated! Hit 'Doomsday' and five minutes later- BOOM!- no more starship! 'Doomsday' cannot be reversed! You did say that both Fingal and Mordor were curious souls, didn't you? (Ivanhoe nodded and then added 'Nosy little pests- the pair of 'em!') I only pray that we get up thgere in time, guys!" wailed the acting commodore.

"Just leave them on the table, you old fool and let's go!" said Mordor crossly.

"Come and see what "ive just found, you old goat! A control system of some sort! I wonder what this one does." said Fingal, pressing on a panel marked 'SC-3' ('Sprinkler Controls for Level Three') and pulling down the yellow toggle switch below it!

"Don't touch that, you jackass!" screamed the dark necromancer, lunging over the table after the White Druid.

"Relax you old fuddy-duddy! See- nothing happened." said the old Druid sarcastically.

Six levels below them, Kei had just finished a relaxing shower prior to her pow-wow upstairs. She was standing in the drying alcove and allowing the 66 degree Kelvin heat waves to pull the stiffness from her tense muscles when--

"Oro the Fxxx! Mugghi! Are you guys screwing around with the controls up there? Nai? Then see who's in the shimatta ready room and get 'em the Hell out! And turn off those Kami shimatta sprinklers for Level Three!" she howled as icy cold watercascaded down from the ceiling sprinklers! "Shit! The heat units! 'CC'- Shut down all heat units on Level 3 stat!" she yelled, flying through her dressing room where she snatched up a towel and a kimono and then into her bedroom closet and her concealed express lift.

"Ready room- stat!" yelled Kei, jumping aboard her private lift.

"Access denied." replied lift control. Kei fumed inwardly.

"Priority order. Activate override control. Authority- Angel 2- Kei 1. Code- Valhalla. Countersign- Asgard. I authenticate Bifrost." she ordered lift control.

"Complying." responded lift control and shot upwards. Kei had wrapped the huge bath towel around her still soaking form and donned the kimono. Belting it tightly, she slipped her hand into the kimono's side pocket and felt the cold reassurance of a Mark III ion cannon nestled inside.

"Mugghi, I'm on my way up there. Bring a jumpsuit to the ready room." she ordered. Kei glanced down at her bare feet. "Boots, socks and underthings too." she added.

"Don't play with anything else, Druid!" yelled Mordor. Fingal's finger was poised above the panel marked 'SD/DD' and froze.

"Get the Hell away from that console, you baka morons! You've got absolutely no idea oro punching that panel will do, do you? Both of you get away from my console, Kami shimatta ni jigoku! Now!" yelled Kei, firing a searing blast over their heads and scorching the chair behind them. "You moronic idiots have exactly five seconds to get the jigoku outta my sight- or else!" she roared, brandishing the Mark III like a six-shooter on 'Gunsmoke'.

"Or else what!" yelled the White Druid defiantly. Mordor clapped a hand over Fingal's mouth and dragged him towards the door. "Thank you very kindly, madam. We're just going. He was just playing with the shiny knobs and switches and things, Lady Kei!" said Mordor while still heading for the exit. As they reached the doorway, they bumped into Yuri Donovan's hazu (group). "Pardon us, miladies, milords." he said, heading back towards the lifts.

"Those bakas! Those- those morons!" yelled Kei to nobody in particular. The redhead was livid with unrepressed anger.

"I guess we didn't make it in time, Yuri-San, did we?" whispered Aelita.

"Just a tad too late." agreed Yuri ruefully. "Hi, Kei. Are we too early?" she added sweetly.

"I got up, did my workout with Donnatella, had breakfast, then I took a nice warm shower--" began Kei angrily.

"Sounds like a nice start to the day. Oro's the problem?" asked Yuri innocently.

"I was in the drying alcoves when the sprinklers kicked on! I got soaked and it was Kami shimatta frigging cold too! By the way- if you had anything out down in your rooms, it's drenched by now!" replied the firebrand.

"Oro the oni do you mean! How could my rooms get wet? The sprinklers in your rooms went on the fritz, so oro? Oro the Hell else would you expect aboard this worthless antiquated piece of junk?" countered Yuri smugly.

Kei bristled. "Those two morons who just left were up here playing with the control systems! They activated the sprinklers for the whole deck on Level 3- and that includes your rooms, kid! And just where do you get off calling my state of the arts starship a piece of junk! Now that shit-headed hunk of crap of yours is another story entirely!" replied Kei malisciously.

This time Yuri went on the defensive! "Oro the Hell do you mean, you scatter-brained nitwit! I'll have you know that the 'Lovely Angel 1' is kept in tip top shape at all times and-- Kei, are you hosting a meeting or a sleepover?" giggled Yuri, pointing at her superior's reflection in the mirrored wall.

"Shit! Mugghi, get that jumpsuit and stuff in here right now!" trilled Kei. The huge white nekko furball hurried in and handed Kei a pile of clothing with a pair of short red boots atop the pile and hurried out again. "Back in a minute, Yuri. Look through those vidlogs and locate the entries pertaining to our encounter with that Klingon vessel- you know- Zorkon's 'bird-of-prey'. We'll have to duplicate everything in there that happened except for the last part when Zorkon fired his disruptor cannons into the rift. Check with Mugghi and Nammo to see if our shuttles are back yet. Then have somebody start scanning for that rift anomaly because I think that I just figured out how to send all of our campers home! Arigato, Yuri." Kei vanished into the restroom to change.

Yuri keyed up the vidlogs and began to reread the disks. She was only on the third one when Kei made her reappearance. She tossed Yuri the small Mark III she'd found in her kimono pocket. "Here. You must have left this thing at my place." said the redhead, opening the cupboard behind her desk and pulling out a gunsash which she strapped around her waist. Then she yanked open desk drawers until she found one of her spare Mark XIII's. She stuck a powerpack into it, yanked back on the action and released it with a snick before sliding the weapon into her holster. "How you can use that toy is beyond me!" chuckled Kei.

Yuri checked that the Mark III was loaded, stuffed a couple of spare powerpacks into her pockets and hefted the cannon before she opened her blazer and slid it into her shoulder holster. "How you can use that piece of field artillery is beyond me!" mimiced Yuri, loading the next disk.

"I'd better rep up some drinks and snacks for the chowhounds. (Kei glanced at her wristchromo) Christ! It's almost 0715 already! They'll be here in less than fifteen minutes! I'd better hurry." she said, heading for the small breakroom down the hall.

"Kei, you said you'd thought of a way out of this mess. Oro is it?" asked her co-pilot impatiently.

"Can't wait, eh? OK, I'll tell you. (Kei whispered into her exec's ear) Well? Oro do you think?" said Kei.

"Oro the Hell! Of all the stupid lame-brained baka ideas-- But, you know, Kei- it just might damned well work!" agreed Yuri.

"Yeah. I mentioned it to the Doctors and they seemed keen on the idea as well but for it to work, it'll have to be done from oro the Docs called 'N' space, a place located outside of time and space as we know it. 'It' would have to be mounted on the TARDIS for it to work too." said Kei grimly.

"But who's gonna fire it?" asked the exec.

"Yours truly- who else!" answered her taller superior with a grin. Kei exited the ready room. Oro a plan! Technically it could work but it was still a huge risk. What Kei had 'not' mentioned to Yuri was would the 'G Twins' approve of the plan? Something told Yuri that Kei wasn't going to ask for their permission this time! After all, hadn't Gooley told her that the final decisions would be Kei's to make? And she was a vice-admiral now to boot! I'm just glad it's not 'my' decision to make! The exec had been musing to herself while she perused the vidlog data and suddenly her aizu lit up brightly.

"Kei! I found it! Eureka! I found it! All the entries for the 'Zorkon' affair!" crowed the co-pilot delightedly.

"Get your ass in here and help me with these trays! It's almost time for the big hoo-haw! Incidentally, when I do fire that thing (the 'God Gun'- oro else!), you'll be coordinating me from that other police box thingy, you know. Are you cool with that? (Yuri had hurried down the hall to assist Kei) Well, partner- are you up to the task?" asked Kei softly and Yuri nodded grimly. Kei nodded curtly to her.

"I'll take the five with the sandwiches and the croissants. You grab those four with the Danishes and sticky buns. We'll come back for the coffe, tea and sodas." instructed the redhead.

"Fine, Boss. Only why not just use the replicator in your ready room?" asked Yuri.

"Because Conan wanted to see how it worked so he took it apart and now he can't put it back together again!" grumbled the young vice-admiral.

Earlier on Yuri's other compadres had sized up the situation at a glance, decided Kei was definitely not in the mood for company and Ivanhoe had conducted them over to the bridge next door. He had to check out his security teams' locations anyway. Nick had told the crusader knight to be doubly sure to keep Richard Moore as far away from the sonic cannon's firing controls as possible! Ever since the Boss had 'casually' suggested that Richard 'might' get a chance at firing the newest weapon available to the 3WA and 'UG' forces, he had been a big pain in the ass!

Finally the conference table had been set so that each placesetting had starcharts, maps, copies of logvid notes, a 'PVDCB' (personal video disk clipboard which was a device for taking notes electronically), a plate, cup and sucer, silverware and a strange looking trapezoidal cylinder (Dr Q's latest invention was a tracking device automatically keyed to the wearer's DNA signature and which would be worn by everyone on the mission until further notice).

Five minutes before the meeting was to start, Kei had Kome put out an APB for everyone attending which was almost the entire ship's company. At long last the groups began to arrive. Kei turned to her exec. "Yuri, send someone to fetch our newest guests- Flay, Cag and Nat, onegai." said the redhead.

"Sure, Boss. But isn't Kag on the 'Sol Bianca'?" replied Yuri.

"Not Kagome. I mean the new one- Cagalli." corrected the vice-admiral.Understanding replaced doubt in Yuri's face. "Oh, you mean Lieutenant nat and her two Ensigns! OK, I'll trill them." said the co-pilot.

"Nai, Yuri. Send someone to bring them. They don't know their way around the ship yet." replied Kei.

Yuri left the room and returned almost immediately. "Did you get someone to collect 'em?" asked Kei.

"Yeah. I sent the monk and Sango for them." answered Yuri.

"I hope they're ready for our amorous monk!" chuckled Kei.

"Now just remember Miroku- you are to behave yourself and conduct yourself like a gentleman- Understand?" warned Sango.

"Don't I always?" laughed the Feudal Era monk.

Fuming, Sango tapped on the door of Faye's'Orphanage' and Brock Harrison answered her knock. "Oh, Lovely Lady, pray tell me your name, fair one, for I am totally smitten by your beauty!" moaned Brock with puppy dog aizu.

"Kami help us all! Now there's two of 'em!" snapped Sango.

"And you were worried about me, Sango!" admonished Miroku.

"I'm Sango and he's Miroku. Yuri sent us for Lieutenant Badgiruel and her two Ensigns Allster and Athna. We have to take them upstairs to a meeting." she said politely.

"Who?" asked Brock.

"The new ones- a blonde, a brunette and a redhead?" supplied Miroku helpfully.

"Oh! You must mean Cag, Nat and Flay. Faye took them and the other kids upstairs to some room. Ash and I overslept." yawned Brock.

"The ready room?" asked the monk.

"Yeah, that's the place. Yo, Ash! Wake up and put some pants on! We got company!" yelled Brock. "There's a beautiful young lady here whose name is the loveliest--" praised the wannabe Pokemon breeder.

"Oh, stuff it willya!" cried Sango disgustedly. She touched her earring. "Yuri? They're with Faye and the kids. They should be up there by now. You need anyone else?" trilled Sango.

"Nai. Just bring those other two sleepyheads (Brock and Ash) and get up here before Captain Bligh charges you with mutiny! Misty's up here already so don't worry about her." trilled Yuri.

"On our way, girl." trilled Sango. "Miroku, get 'Lover Boy' and 'Rip Van Winkle'! We gotta split stat!" she yelled to the monk.

"What's all the racket out here?" A twelve year old boy had just emerged from an inner bedroom rubbing his aizu. All he had on was a pair of BVD's! A small golden animal of some sort was perched on his shoulder. Sango demurely turned her back to him and coughed discreetly.

"Is, er, that your demon, kid?" she asked.

"No, Miss. Piccachuu is my Pokemon, my tomo." he yawned. Then Brock noticed Ash Ketchum and shoved him back into the bedroom.

"Get dressed!" he whispered fiercely, closing the door. "Sango?" said Brock.

"Yes?" she replied, turning to face him. When she did, her vest flipped back revealing her blaster in its shoulder holster. Brock involuntarily leaped backwards.

"Christ, Lady! Is- is that a real gun?" he cried.

"Yeah. The Boss (somehow Kei had picked up Boss for her nickname) insists that most of us be armed. This (she drew and hefted her blaster) is a Mark VI hand blaster. Don't ask me how the darn thing works though. I'm from like 800 years ago in Japan on Earth! This is like AD 2251. I understand that you guys hail from like 200 years ago on yet another world nowhere near here. Sorry, but oro was it that you wanted to know, Brock?" said Sango.

"Are we really and truly on a starship in outer space?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, kid. You are on the 'Lovely Angel 2' and we are currently cruising somewhere near Mars or I have been told. I know it's hard to believe but it is true. It took me a whole week before it finally sunk in!" explained Sango.

"Ash Ketchum, ma'am. Pleased to meet you. This is Piccachuu. Say 'hi' to the nice lady, Piccachuu." said the 'Rip Van Winkle' boy who had just arrived- fully clad this time!

"Picca!" said the small golden animal on the boy's shoulder.

"Konnichi wa, Ash, Piccachuu. My name is Sango and that's Miroku. If you're ready we'd better get going- we're late. Onegai follow us." said Sango, reholstering her blaster and zipping her vest closed. Miroku opened the door, allowed Sango, Brock and Ash to pass through first and then followed them out, securing the door behind him. Sango led the way to the lift and they had all soon reached the Command Deck and filed into Kei's ready room where the place was in utter chaos!

END Ch 102. Chapter 103 soon. Enjoy and r/r/s. Have a nice day and Kami bless you all-K&K


	107. Chapter 103 'Rowdies in the Ready Room'

DISCLAIMER: OK Sensei, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 103 without further preamble:-

Chapter 103

'Rowdies in the Ready Room' or 'Pirates on Parole'

Chaos reigned supreme in the ready room this day! Inu Yasha and Kouga had started a food fight with Sess, Shippou and Rin while Ivanhoe was busily pledging his fealty to every female in sight! Team Rocket was playing with the replicator which Yuri had just finished fixing after Conan had taken it apart! Fingal and Mordor were 'dueling' against Wesley and Charles Gunn only the wizards had brought the cards to life. Aelita was having a ball playing with the room's computer banks! Angel, Cowboy Spike, Spike Miroku, the Moore Detective Agency, Nick, Fred, Donnatella and Leila were reading the vidlog disks. Legato, Yuri Donovan, Marlene, Kome, Faye and Robin Senna were having an old-fashioned 'coffee klatch' (gossiping) and were arguing about 'quantum physics' (which none of them understood) and fashions (which they alll knew about with gusto). Serena, Ed and the scouts were quietly engrossed in their new coloring vidbooks which Robin had repped up to shut up their whining.

While all this was going on around her, the newest 3WA/'UG' vice-admiral was quietly getting loaded at the head of the huge conference table. Nat Badgiruel was studying a Mark XIII ion cannon that Mar had loaned to her. Although the 'EA' Lieutenant was still wearing her own uniform complete with that ridiculous looking white saucer cap, her two Ensigns (Flay and Cagalli) had been provided with the very latest in 3WA tro-con uniforms. Their Lieutenant had 'put the kibosh' on allowing either of them to wear the 'battle bikinis' from AD 2140 generously offered by the 'Angel' counterparts! They were both viewing holovids of old Terran movies. Sango grimaced and then grabbed a cup of expresso off one of the trays and forced the burning beverage down Kei's throat.

"Come on, Boss. Wake up. Time to call the meeting to order. Everyone's waiting for you." said the demon slayer girl. "Miroku! Shut them all up somehow, willya!" added Sango.

"Sure, Sango." said the monk, picking up a disruptor pistol and firing it a few times into the ceiling, silencing the entire assembly! "They're all yours, Lovely Ladies." he said quietly.

"OK. Let's all siddown and be quiet. Inu Yasha, Kouga- stop the food fights! Now pay attention and listen up, gang! Here's our commander." said Sango.

"Gomen. I must apologize for my behavior of late. Now that that's outta the way- First, let me introduce you to our newest guests. They are Natarle Badgiruel, Flay Allster and Cagalli Yula Athna. Onegai stand up, guys. (The trio stood up) Nat is a Lieutenant and Flay and Cag are her two Ensigns. They are officers on the 'Archangel', an 'Earth Alliance' starship from Cosmic Era 70 on Terra. The ensigns arrived aboard under, er, somewhat embarrassing circumstances before Nat came looking for 'em and wound up trapped here as well. I have made nat our new assistant weapons officer since on her ship she's not only the exec but also the weapons officer. Flay and Cag are going to be our new messengers. They'll carry messages and stuff between us and our other starcraft and shuttlecraft." said Kei. The two ensigns glowered back at her but remained silent.

"Sorry to interrupt you, ma'am but just how many starships and shuttlecraft do you have?" asked her new assistant weapons officer.

"Four starships and fourteen shuttles, nat." answered the vice-admiral and Cagalli finally exploded while Flay began to cry.

"Messengers!" she yelled. "I'm a damned good pilot and a great gunner! Flay's learning to be a gunner on the 'Archangel'! We're fighters- not frigging messengers, dammit!" she cried loudly. Nat had told Kei already that Cagalli was a fighter jet pilot and that Flay was a gunner's mate trainee.

"Can either of you pilot a starship or a shuttle? Do either of you know how to use quad guns, blasters, disruptors, photon torpedoes, plasma cannons? Maybe you two are hot shit at home but this ain't the 'ARCH

angel'- it's the 'LOVELY Angel' and I don't need any more pilots or gunners. So it's messengers, janitors, yeomen or cooks- nai, belay that. You two can't replicate so all that leaves are messengers, yeomen or janitors. Wanna be secretaries? (Both teens shook their heads 'no') Then it's messengers or janitors- choose!" yelled Kei.

"Messengers then, I guess." they agreed ruefully and Legato roared with laughter.

"They believed you, Kei! They actually fell for it! OK, you win. I'll duel you tonight." he chuckled. The joke was lost on Flay, Cag and Nat who looked as confused as Hell! Marlene Angel came to their rescue.

"That's mean, guys! (She turned to the trio) You three couldn't have possibly known this but on another planet in this system, a world called 'Halcyon' we have several starships awaiting our arrival and that'll be as soon as we fix this 'quantum fluctuation'. (Blank stares all around greeted this news!) The 'time loop' mess? (Expressions of understanding replaced the blank looks) We're just waiting for our other three shuttles to return to us here. Then we just have to redo everything we did before except for the last part where Zorgon, the Klingon commander, fires his cannons into the anomaly or space hole in the universe that he originally came through. Anyway once we reach 'Halcyon', there'll be no need for any 'messengers' because we all use these 'comlinks' (earrings and pens) to 'trill' back and forth." explained the pert blonde navigator, grasping her own earring.

"Even if we didn't have 'em we 'still' wouldn't need messengers because all of our spacecraft have vidcom communications on 'em." added Kome Sawaguchi.

"How the devil do you know that, kid?" asked Nat.

"DUH! I'm the frigging communications officer- that's how!" she replied.

"That's great! Just what jobs are we going to get?" asked Cagalli.

"Nat tells us that you're both gunner's mate trainees so we'll put Flay on the disruptor blasters and you on the plasma cannons- OK? (Both girls nodded happily) You'll take your orders from Lt Badgiruel or Lt Commander Wolfwood- kapish? And for Kami's sake- we're informal around here so it's just going to be Nat and Nick. Any questions?" said Kei.

"Yeah, I got one. Who the Hell is the 'real' commanding officer of this ship?" demanded Flay Allster with a smirk on her face. The redhead was incensed with fury. Curbing her temper, she spoke sharply. "Would one of you onegai tell Ensign Allster who 'really' is in command of the 'Angel'?" she ordered between gritted teeth.

"Hell, Boss. Everyone knows that you're the Kami shimatta CO on your own frigging starship, Kei!" replied the inu hanyou (dog demon- Inu Yasha). Flay and Cag both looked as if they'd just been hit by a disruptor blast! Nat's mouth was shaped like an 'o' but she said nothing.

"But, er, we- we thought that 'he' was the leader!" stammered Flay while pointing out Legato Bluesummers with a shaky forefinger. Legato roared with mirth for the second time that day.

"Me? You actually thought that I was the CO? Honey, officially, I am under arrest! Unofficially, I've been helping these 3WA ladies to capture some really dangerous characters! Hopefully, at the conclusion of this mission, the cap-- er gomen (sorry)- the vice-admiral will intercede on my behalf with her superiors and I'll get a lighter sentence. Nai, my dear Ensign, there is our leader- right over there." he said, pointing out Kei O'Halloran. Yuri glanced at Kei who smiled and nodded her head.

"Legato- we have just had word from our superiors. Grand Admiral Galadriel himself has not only granted you, Emma, the 'Green Baron and Arkton as well as all of Emma's and Feb's crews amnesty and full pardons, you have been accepted by our 3WA Academy too. You will begin your tro-con training just as soon as we get back home. Except for Khan, 'Black Ghost', John Berringer and a few others which includes Viscious, all charges have been dropped against everyone else formerly in Berringer's employ." said Yuri excitedly.

"A full pardon! And from old Vittorio himself! And I'm gonna be a 'tro-con' just like you guys! Wow! Domo arigato- I really do appreciate it!" replied Legato, kissing Yuri, Marlene and Kome. He started to grab Kei too but chickened out! He settled for wringing her hand instead.

"Who the Hell's Galadriel anyway? Some big shot at the 'ISSP'?" asked Kome. Marlene spun her around and whispered fiercely.

"Don't you ever read anything besides gun vidmags, you baka moron? Grand Admiral Vittorio Galadriel is our supreme commander-in-chief! He runs the 3WA and he's got a frigging Helluva lotta 'clout' with 'UG', 'Starfleet Command', 'GC' and even the 'ISSP' so he's a damned Helluva lot more than just a 'big shot', kiddo! He was a hero of the 'Clone Wars' back in AD 2196 and he's got a ton of medals! He's even got the 'Federation Republic Galactic Starship Cross' for Kami's sake! In other words, dummy, he signs your credit vidchits each week! Wait a minute! Didn't Kei already explain this stuff to you the other day? The day you decided to do a little striptease act for all the big wigs on 'Alderaan 5'?" fumed Marlene and Kome blushed a bright crimson vermillion color.

"OK! OK! I forgot! Alright?" she whispered back angrily. Kei had just finished the same explanation to the rest of the group as Mar had just given to Kome.

"Does that answer your question, Kome?" asked Yuri.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot." replied the strawberry blonde.

"Well! Now that we have the 3WA's 'chain of command' all sorted out, let's get down to business. First of all- anyone who was not aboard the 'Angel' or one of the ships or shuttles involved in the 'Zorkon' incident, during our 'time loop' fiasco, onegai move to the rear of the room now. (Several persons did so) OK. Great. When we begin our loop restoration process, please either remain in your cabins or someplace other than the bridge, command deck, engineering or weapons decks. The rest of you will kindly go to wherever you were at the time of the incident. If you cannot recall your location at that time, report to Spike Miroku in the rec room who will have a copy of the vidlogs for that time period. Just follow his instructions and everything will be cool. That really is all for now except to inform you that Dr Cueball is now testing the 'Kronos' equipment for any glitches preparatory to reactivating the project base. So be certain that you report any strange happenings to eith Yuri, Kome, Mar, Legato or me at once. I mean like if folks start to disappear from the ships because that'll mean that the Doc's repairs have been successful. For the present all we can do is to await the arrival of the 'Mikey', the Leo' and the 'Donnie' so we can get this show on the road. You're all dismissed until then so just have yourselves a blast!" finished Kei.

"Please resume whatever you were doing. Thank you so much for coming." said Yuri.

"What about us?" asked Nat badgiruel.

"Sango. Miroku. Onegai stay." said Yuri.

End of Chapter 103. Chapter 104 'In Awe of an Angel' or 'Miroku Strikes Again' coming soon. Please r/r/s and have a nice weekend. Kami bless you all-K&K


	108. Chapter 104 'In Awe of an Angel' or 'Mir

DISCLAIMER: OK Nat, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 104 without further preamble:-

Chapter 104

'In Awe of an Angel' or 'Miroku Strikes Again'

I'd like you two to show our visitors around the ship if you don't mind." said Yuri.

"Great! Just oro we need- another frigging tour!" whispered the monk to Sango who calmly stepped on his instep.

"No problemo, Yuri as Mikey might say. (She turned to Nat and the two teens) Let's meet downstairs in the rec room on Level 2 in shall we say- ten minutes? That should give you all time to get changed." said Sango.

"What do you mean 'changed', Sango?" asked Cagalli. "We came on board almost the same way we came into the world- Flay and me, that is. And the Lieutenant only has got her uniform to wear!" added Cag.

"Although temporarily you guys are under our command, you are not required to be in uniform at all if you don't want to be. You've 'seen' how informal we are around here, haven't you? Look kids- when you go on shore leave, what do you wear?" asked the smiling exec officer.

"Civvies, of course just like everybody else does but didn't exactly have a chance to pack our suitcases, now did we?" said Flay sarcastically.

Kei grinned at them. "I've got a few calls to make so I'll just leave them with you, Miroku and Sango, Yuri. I'll trill you when the others get back. Ja Ne for now." she said, heading for the lift.

"Thanks a lot, Boss!" said a flustered Yuri. "OK- have you guys ever heard of a replicator? (Three negative replies) Follow me if you please." added Yuri and led the way to her express lift. Cag, Flay, Nat and Sango followed her with Miroku bringing up the rear until they got to the lift. "Whoa there, Miroku. We'll meet you in the rec room if you don't mind." said Yuri politely.

"Yeah, monk! It's 'girls only' this time so buzz off!" added Sango.

"Fine. I can take a hint. I'll meet you down there." said the amorous monk, lingering until Flay, who was the last to board the lift car, was getting on. He tapped her shoulder. Flay turned.

"Yes, sir?" she asked. Miroku cupped his hand around her ear and whispered to her. Flay blushed beet red and shook her head emphatically. Then she dashed over to join the others.

"What did he want, Flay?" asked Cagalli.

"None of your frigging darn business!" answered Flay, reddening even more. Sango smiled and Yuri looked exasperated. Both of 'em knew oro the monk had just asked Flay! Normally, Sango would've been angry with him but Miss Flay frigging Allster had been acting like a stuck-up bitch of the highest order ever since she'd come aboard and she was a crybaby to boot so Sango was glad that someone had taken her down a notch even if it was Miroku who'd done the deed! Yuri had long ago resigned herself to the fact that Miroku was going to ask every female who came aboard the same question but she didn't relish the fact that he had two more to go! The lift quickly descended six levels to her own digs on Lvel 3.

"Last stop- everybody out! Welcome to my pad, guys." said Yuri, stepping off the lift and into her living room. Although Kei's express lift only exited through her closet wall, Yuri's had the option of exiting through the closet wall or directly into her living room. She led her little group into one of the spare bedrooms and shut the door. She touched a wall panel and a huge flat table arose out of the floor! It was bare of anything except for a strange looking thing resembling an old Terran copy machine!

"Sango, onegai take their measurements for me." said Yuri, tossing off her blazer. Sango removed her vest as well. Then she strolled over to Flay and smiled.

"Get undressed, Flay." she said, picking up a vidmeasure tape. The trio did a double take!

"No frigging way, Lady!" cried a defiant Flay on the verge of tears.

"That goes for me too, girl!" added Cagalli. Nat nodded her head and frowned at the demon slayer teenager.

"Just your outer clothing- not your undies! It's so I can get your measurements for your new stuff!" explained Yuri without looking up from her PDO. Flay relaxed and disrobed. Sango touched the wand of her vidmeasure to Flay's body and ran it across her breasts, waist, hips, arms, legs, feet, neck and head. Each time the device announced the result and at the same time that measurement appeared on Yuri's PDO screen. Did we all remember that a 'PDO' is a 'personal data organizer'?

"You're next, Cag," said Sango. The blonde complied immediately and Sango repeated the process with her. "Take a seat, Cag. It's Nat's turn now." added Sango.

"It's been so long since I've worn anything except a uniform, Sango." said the Lieutenant.

"If you'd prefer not to change, that's quite alright, Nat." said Yuri soothingly.

"Yeah, it's OK with us if you're too chicken, Lieutenat!" teased Cagalli. Nat was infuriated.

"The Hell with that! I'm not too chicken, Ensign! I'll show you all!" she yelled and tossed off her saucer cap. Her tunic jacket, turtleneck, skirt, shoes, leggings and slip soon followed the cap. Her beauthy rivalled both of the Yuris! "Well, get on with it, girl! I ain't got all day!" she snarled. Sango quickly took her measurements. Finally Yuri had finished too.

"OK gang- get over here tell the replicator oro you want. It's got your measurments keyed in so just state your full name and tell it oro you want. It'll do the rest. Like this- Yuri Donovan. Outfit, schoolgirl, Terra, circa AD 2000. Color, white with green piping. Tie, red. skirt, pleated. Color, grey. Blazer, green. Socks, ankle, white. Shoes, Oxford, black. Replicate. Now watch." said Yuri and instantly the requested items magically materialized in what should have been the copy tray of the printer if it had infact been one!

"Please state next request." said the machine.

Cagalli came forward. "I'm next! Cagalli Yula Athna. Tee shirt, yellow. Chinos, grey. Jacket, Light aoishi. Socks, patent, black. Sneaker, high top, white. Headband, red. Replicate." she ordered and in less than half a minute Cagalli grabbed her new apparrel and began dressing in it.

The replicator asked for the next request and Flay bounced over to it. Yuri saw that all was going smoothly so she rose to go. "Meet Miroku in the rec room when they're finished changing. Give 'em the 'Cook's Tour' but keep 'em off the bridge. When you hear the announcement that we're ready to start our reenactment, send these guys to their quarters and report to me on the bridge, Sango. OK?" whispered Yuri and Sango nodded. Yuri departed for the bridge.

"Hey! This stuff all fits!" yelled Cag, cavorting around the room in her new attire.

"Of course they fit, stupid! The replicator has all your measurements on afile in its memory storage banks now." laughed Sango. Flay went next and chose a schoolgirl oufit like Yuri's except she asked for a green skirt instead of a grey one. Flay wasted no time in getting dressed. Finally, it was Nat's turn. Her request was for a black leather jacket and matching skin-tight slacks, a black turtleneck, a black tee shirt, black socks and black cycle boots topped off by a black bandana which she bound around her brunette tresses like a headband. "Ka-Mi! You look just like the Boss did last month, Nat! The resemblance is uncanny! It's amazing!" said Sango.

"Yeah, Nat! That's a really cool outfit you got there!" agreed Cagalli.

"You look very nice, Nat. Really kawaii." said Flay.

"So do you, Ensigns." replied Nat. "Look, I know that the 'Angel' gang is quite informal around here but we are from the 'ARCH Angel' and we're still 'EA' officers so I'll be Lieutenant Nat and you'll be Ensign Flay and Ensign Cag. OK?" siad Nat. "Of course now, Ensign is oro I'll call you but you can call each other by your first names if you like. And I'll be just 'Nat' when we're off duty, whenever the Hell that is. Sango, we're ready. Let's go." said Nat.

Sango came forward. "I have gifts for all of you. (She handed each girl a pair of earrings) They're comlinks. Just talk and they activate. Anyone with them on can hear you." said Sango.

"How about the guys?" asked Flay.

"They've got pens that work the same way." she explained. "And these." said sango, handing each one of them a Mark VI blaster identical to her own. She handed out shoulder holster rigs to both Cag and Nat. "I'll give you a choice, Flay because of your outfit. Shoulder rig, side holster or this." siad sango, producing a yellow backpack. Flay chose the backpack and stuffed her borrowed 3WA uniform into it while Cag added her own and Nat gave her her 'EA' officer's uniform she'd worn since her arrival. All of the items fit comfortably into Flay's new backpack.

"Do we really need those things?" asked Flay, pointing to the blasters that Cag and Nat were sliding into their holsters.

"Sorry, kiddo. Boss's orders. Quote: 'All personnel over the age of twelve will be armed at all times. No exceptions.' Unquote. You should've heard the time lords howl when she made them carry arms! Apparently they despise all weapons!" giggled Sango. "Let's go if you're ready." she added. Flay hefted her backpack and groaned at the sheer weight of it now that it was filled up!

"Sango? Can I onegai have a side holstered gunsash instead of this thing?" asked Flay. Sango buckled the sash around her waist and Flay removed the blaster from her pack and dropped it into the holster. Sango picked up the discarded backpack and said "We'll just dump this thing off at your place on the way, kid. You ready to go now?" asked Sango, leading the way back to their own quarters at 'Faye's Orhanage Suite'. Sango tossed the pack into the bedroom that Nat was sharing with Faye and then they all headed for the lift.

"Rec room, onegai, 'CC'." said Sango to which 'CC' replied "Comply."

"Pardon me for asking, Sango, but in this 'Sengoku Jidai' era of yours- oro do you actually do there?" asked nat Badgiruel and Sango smiled.

END of Chapter 104. Chapter 105 'Miroku Meets His Match' or ' Entertaining the Ensign' to follow soon. Thanks and r/r/s away. Have nice and safe 4th of July holiday and Kami bless you all-K&K


	109. Chapter 105 'Miroku Meets His Match' or

DISCLAIMER: OK James, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 105 without further preamble:-

Chapter 105

'Miroku Meets His Match' or 'Entertaining the Ensigns'

"That's OK, Nat. I travel around with Inu Yasha- the guy with the doggie ears, Kagome- a cool girl your age, Flay. She visits us from her present time which is the 21st Century on Earth in Japan. Miroku- the monk and Shippou- the kitsune or fox-boy demon travel with us as well. But you asked about my job, didn't you? Well, I'm a demon slayer. I wear a really cool black outfit with red armor on it and I've got a katana- a sword thing, a mask for filtering out 'miasma', that's demonic gas, my 'hiraikotsuu' or big bone boomerang and of course, my 'Kirara'- a white nekko youkai demon which can change its size from kitten to huge. Inu Yasha's a hanyou or a half dog demon/half human thing. He used to wannabe a full youkai demon but now he doesn't and he helps us to slay badass demons. Shippouu's powers are fox magic or illusions. Miroku's a monk- believe it or not! Kag's a miko or a reincarnated high preistess. Kouga's a wolf youkai demon but he's agood gy. Kikyo is the miko that Kagome is reincarnated from- she's sorta like Kag's ancestor or something. Now, Naraku's one of those badass demons we're after but right now we've got a truce with him and we all gotta be on our best behavior or the Boss'll kick our asses but good! Ah, here we are at last. Level two- the rec room. After you, ladies." said Sango.

"So- Kei- you decided to tag along with us after all, eh? Nai- not Kei but who? Ah, of course- Miss badgiruel, it's you, isn't it? Still, the resemblance- it's jsut uncanny!" said Miroku, politely rising from his seat when Sango, Flay, Cagalli and nat came into the room. "A drink, ladies?" he added courteously.

"The ensigns and I will have iced tea, please." answered Nat.

"Same goes for me, monk and thanks." said Sango. As he served them with the requested refreshments, Miroku leaned across the bar and whispered into Cagalli's ear.

"How DARE you, sir!" exclaimed the blonde, jumping up so abruptly so as to titlt the table behind her. Only Nat's lighning fast reflexes saved the drinks from spilling all over them. CRACK! Cagalli's slap left an angry weal across the amorous monk's cheek!

"Ah but it was well worth the pain." said the subdued monk.

"Two down and still one to go." said Sango to herself.

"Ensign Athna! That was not the conduct of an 'Earth Alliance' officer! Apologize at once! That's an order, Ensign!" said Natarle Badgiruel sharply.

"I apologize for my conduct to you, sir. However, I do so under protest, ma'am!" said Cagalli coldly.

"Understood and so noted, Ensign." replied Nat.

When they had finished their drinks, Sango led the way back to the lift. Flay and Cagalli followed her but Nat hung back a bit to admire the posh decor of the dining hall they had just passed through. Suddenly she felt a hand on her derriere! Acting with lightning speed, she grabbed the offending hand and twisted it up into the monk's back- hard!

"That is called a 'hammer lock', Mr Miroku! If I increase the pressure ever so slightly, your wrist will snap! Do me a favor and kindly keep your hands to yourself, sir! Do I make myself clear, sir?" said Nat while still keeping the pressure on the monk's arm.

"Hai but might I ask you a question, Lieutenant?" he wheezed.

"Go ahead." she said and relxed her grip.

"Would you do me the great honour of bearing my children, Madam?" he asked.

Nat cut loose with a giggle and then a fit of laughter. "Is that oro you asked Flay and Cagalli? (The monk nodded his head.) No wonder one was on the verge of tears and the other one belted you across the chops! Nai, kind sir but arigato for the offer anyway! C'mon, let's hurry and catch up to the others." replied Nat.

"No hurry, nat. I've given oro seems like dozens of tours of this ship with Sango before. First, she'll take them to the docking bays at the very bottom of the 'Angel'. That's where we keep the shuttles, aircars, skysleds, surfacecraft, skycycles, boats, subs, flying platforms and all of the other junk that the 3WA use on their away missions. Then it'll be on to the engine rooms, computer rooms, storage rooms, arsenols, armouries, sick bay, the holodecks, communications relay control rooms, transporter room, the living quarters and finally- unless Kei said no to it- the command deck. Do you really want to wander around this frigging starship for a few hours?" asked Miroku amusedly.

"Nai but oro's the alternative?" asked Nat ruefully.

"Shogi, Duel Monsters, video games, pool, poker- you name it and we got it! Perhaps the holodecks are more your style. If so, I can--" suggested the monk of the Terran's Feudal Era.

Nat's face brightened at once. "Oro? What! You guys have Duel Monsters here? Wow! I've just been dying for a duel! I tried to teach Murray and Muley. Er, Captain Murrue ramius and Mu LaFlaga, our chief skygrasper attack jet pilot, that is- but they're too dense for it! I've only gotten as far as the 'Joey Wheeler-Phase 3' starter deck myself, however, I always carry my deck with me." she said, producing a deck of fifty DM cards from her ammo pouch.

"Well, we do have several experts aboard, however, I'm only at the 'Tea Gardner-Phase 2C' level myself. We do have a 'Duel program' set up on the holodecks if you'd like some realism with your dueling." explained Miroku.

"Sure. Why not?" agreed nat, beginning to like this strangeest of holy men.

Miroku glanced down at his wristchromo and frowned. "Whoops! Sango will be just furious if I leave her saddled with those two girls of yours for much longer! How's about we play tonight right after dinner? I'll get Wes to reset the parameters of the program for novice players instead of experts. Would that be OK with you, Nat?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah! That'll be cool, Mr Miroku or do you prefer 'Father'?" she asked.

"Just Miroku will be fine, Nat." replied the monk who was already trilling Sango.

"Where the oni have you been, you lecher? We've toured the docks, the holds, some of the arsenols and armouries and now we're on our way to sick bay! Get your ass up here stat!" yelled Sango through her comlink.

"I have been entertaining Lt nat, I'll have you know!" he replied indignantly.

"Well, hustle her ass up here to sick bay on the double! I'll stall until you get up here." trilled Sango.

"Roger willco, Sango. See you soon." trilled Miroku. "Why don't you take off that jacket, nat? You must be roasting in it!" he added.

"It is rather warm in here for one but I'm wearing a gun underneath it and if we run into any kids, I sure don't want to scare them!" replied Nat.

"Here. Wear this instead. It's much lighter and I'm sure Kagome won't mind your borrowing it for awhile." said Miroku, tossing her a tan vest which Kagome always kept behind the bar.

"Yeah, that's much better, monk. Here." said Nat, handing him the leather jacket which he stuck behind the bar. The duo left and had soon rejoined the tour group. When they got to Level Five, Miroku excused himself and went to see Wesley about changing the holodeck parameters. Wes agreed to 'tone down' the playing field program for the Miroku vs Nat duel that evening. Miroku rejoined them just in time to see Nat's aizu light up brightly when she saw the vast array of 3WA weaponry in the arsenol and armoury rooms. Cagalli was particularly drawn to an old (for the 'Angels' anyway!) Mark II-A plasma bolt launcher.

"Wowie! Kei's got some real antiques on this ship, doesn't she?" Cag was so startled that she almost dropped the heavy piece of ordnance on Nat's foot! "Sorry about that, kid! Jett says that I must have some Ninja blood in me or something. Guess that's why I move so quietly!" said Faye Valentine who'd just arrived.

"Antiques! You mean that these aren't state of the arts weaponry?" cried Cagalli.

"That's pretty damned hard to believe! Those things are eons ahead of our 'Godfrey' cannons even!" exclaimed Nat.

"Sorry but this stuff is at least a century old! It's just junk and I really can't understand why O'Halloran's keeping it around!" added Faye while tapping out a cheroot. Just before she lit it, Nat grabbed the cowgirl's arm.

"Are you nuts! This is a frigging arsenol! No smoking, stupid!" she snarled.

"OK! OK! Chill out, Nat! I forgot!" said Faye, replacing the cheroot in her cigar case.

"By the way, Faye- where are the two sets of 'Bobbsey' twins?" asked Sango.

"Ed and Serena are over on the holodecks with Rin and Shippou. The scouts are with them as well." answered Faye.

"Alone?" asked Miroku worriedly.

"Of course not, monk! Robin (Senna) and Yumi are over there with 'em!" replied the brunette cowgirl.

"You two get stuck with tour detail again?" whispered Faye to Sango who nodded and made a wry face.

"It ain't all bad- they are all really quite kawaii, are they not?" whispered Miroku.

"Yeah! Especially the tall one! Your arm still hurting, monk?" asked Sango maliciously. Miroku had told her about his encounter with Nat and Sango was just a teensy bit nervous.

The monk nodded. "Ah, but it was well worth the pain, my dear!" grinned Miroku. Sango had just shown them the auxilliary bridge when Nat casually asked--

"Sango, oro's on Level Six?" Sango hesitated until Faye intervened by whispering--

"Kei did say to show them 'everything', didn't she? (Sango nodded) So she must have meant 'it' as well, Sango." whispered the cowgirl to the demon slayer.

"OK. Follow me, guys." she said resignedly and led the party to a concealed spiral stairwell.

"No lift?" asked Flay and Sango shook her head.

"Level Six can only be reached brom below via this staircase on Level Five. There is no access from Level Seven. (Surprise showed on the faces of the ensigns and the lieutenant) There is quite a good reason for these precautions as you shall see soon. Follow me." said Sango, unsealing the stairwell's entry port.

A short but dizzying climb brought them up to Level Six. "This is the sonic beam disruptor blast ion cannon railgun. Affectionately known as the 'God Gun', it is the very newest and most guarded secret weapon of the 3WA and the 'UG'. Not even 'Starfleet Command' knows of its actual existence! According to the Boss, er, Kei, this is the prototype, explained Sango and leaned against the metallic bulkhead wall.

"Well, where is it then, Sango?" asked Flay, glancing around. The cowgirl grinned at her.

"You're standing inside the shimatta thing, kiddo." explained Faye Valentine. "This entire level IS the 'God Gun' itself! The workings for it are installed on Level One and the controls for it are up on the bridge. This weapon cannot be fired from the auxilliary bridge which we just showed you." she added.

Surprise quickly changed to shock! "This whole deck IS the gun itself?" asked Cagalli and Miroku nodded.

"Good God! Then that means this thing is over a thousand meters long? That is just so incredible!" exclaimed Nat.

" 1,217.8 meters to be exact." said Faye.

"Where are the shells- the ammo for it?" asked Cagalli Yula Athna.

"There aren't any, Cag." Sango rummaged in her satchel and produced a pair of powerful vidscreen opticals or state of the arts electronic binoculars. She passed them to Cagalli and pointed to the far 'port' or left hand end of the tunnel they were standing in which was, in reality, the gun's bore! "Look down there, Cag. See that thing that looks like a small moon? (Cagalli nodded) That is 14,000 dilythium power crystal shards fused with Boromite cystal shards, an explosive catalyst, of Power Level Alpha VI. Boromite ignites at 1,600 degrees Kelvin and then explodes or implodes at 2,400 degrees Kelvin. Dr Q has figured out how to concentrat that exor implosion and the resulting blast of pure energy into some kind of super atomic sonic wave which will send its beam up to a hundred million kilos across space in less than 4.6 seconds! It will, of course, vaporize anything and everything in its path and that path is as wide if not wider than this corridor which is 115.6 meters across! That is why it will only be fired in the most dire of emergencies!" said a grim-faced Sango.

"Has it ever been test fired?" Nat wanted to know.

"Mr Gustav told me it was tested at 'Laramie 10' about six months ago. The result was that 'Larmie 10', which is so called because the planet is surrounded by ten moons, will henceforth have to be referred to as 'Laramie 9'!" said the monk sadly.

"Can we please get the Hell outta here? All of a sudden I'm feeling sick and it's like freezing in here!" whined Flay Allster.

"You shoulda worn pants like Nat and me- not a skirt, Flay!" whispered Cag.

"Cold, Honey? We'll find a replicator upstairs on Seven and whip you up some slacks and a jacket." said Faye.

"Yeah, it sure does feel creepy in here and that ain't no lie, guys." agreed Sango, leading them back down to Level Five and the lift.

Half of Level Seven was loaded with communications equipment while most of the other half was storage rooms and living quarters. The observation room was on that level as well. Faye soon found an empty suite and repped up a pair of lime green slacks along with a matching jacket, cap and gloves for Flay. With the now unnecessary skirt and blazer safely stowed away in Sango's satchel, the young ensign was soon ready to go again in her new togs. After a brief tour of Level Eight- Computer Mainframe, holodecks and control booths along with Yuri Donovan's 'office' and storage rooms- Miroku and Sango led their three guests and Faye up to the Command Deck on Level Nine. It contained the bridge and navigations room as well as Kei's ready room and adjoining Commander's suite. In addition this level contained eleven more suites- living room, bathroom, bedroom; a small kitchenette/galley room, a library, an archives retrieval room and a rear observation deck complete with balcony. Seven's observation deck was to the fore of the ship rather than the aft end of it like on Eight. Sango, since she'd been forbidden to take them to the bridge or ready room announced "This concludes our tour, Ladies. Onegai join us in the rec room for some refreshments. Whoops, I forgot to show you something on Level Four so we'll make a quick stop on our way downstairs. I don't know about you guys but I just have to use the rest room! You just cannot imagine how long it took me, Miroku, Shippouu, Kouga, Inu Yasha, Rin, Sess, Jaken, Kikyo and naraku to get used to using- shall we say- indoor plumbing! In the era we hail from- the Feudal one- you just went into the woods whenever you got the 'call of nature' and we bathed in either a hot spring, a lake or a river! Well, here we are, guys. Follow me." said Sango and she led them down the hall to a huge alcove on one side of which was a tall glassed in control booth and directly opposite it was a raised dais having twenty small grid pads on its floor with a corresponding number of pads in the ceiling above it.

"I don't believe it! A teleport system? Oro's its range, Sango?" asked Nat.

"About 1,500 kilos- give or take." answered Faye, igniting a cheroot after seeing the look of puzzlement on her colleague's face.

"Second door down there on the left- you can't miss it, Flay." she added, pointing the girl in the direction of the restrooms after noticing Flay getting antsy and hopping up and down on one leg. Cagalli, Nat and Sango excused themselves as well and followed Flay. Refreshed, they soon returned to where Faye and Miroku were waiting for them. The monk had been regaling the cowgirl with tales of the demons which he and the Inu yasha gang had killed or vanquished! Faye was bored shitless and welcomed their return.

They boarded the lift and at last arrived at the rec room. Saitoh Hajime served them with drinks- iced tea for Nat, Cag, Flay and Sango, sake for the monk and a vodka martini (shaken not stirred) for Faye. They also helped themselves to a light snack.

"Any word from our shuttles yet?" asked Miroku.

"Another hour or two- they ran into some damned thing called an 'ion storm'." explained the ex-chief of the third squad of the 'Shinsengumi' troops. In AD 1879, after the civil war in Terran Japan, the 'Shinsengumi' became the police forces for the new japanese republic.

"Well, I'm on this watch. Guess I should give Robin and Yumi a break. Anyone want to join me in babysitting?" asked Faye, draining her second martini. Sango and Miroku both declined her offer as did Nat and Cag. Surprisingly, Flay accepted and followed Faye out.

"Either remain here or in your suites please. Do not wander around the ship. Yuri's orders- not mine." said Faye, waving goodbye to them. "Fancy a swim, kid?" she asked Flay.

"Yeah, why not. But I haven't got a- " answered Flay. Faye produced a red bikini from her bag and tossed it to the girl.

"Sandals, shades, sunblock. Here, you carry it." said Faye, handing it to Flay. "We'll swing by our place and pick up my junk and yours on the way. If we're lucky we'll get two hours on the holodeck. Then we'll just have time to freshen up and change for dinner." she said as they rode the lift up to Level 3.

"We usually wear our 'mizugis' (swimsuits) and beach kimonos when we go up to the holodecks." said Faye, keying th door panel controls of her suite. "After you, Flay." she added, allowing the young ensign to precede her into the living room. Flay hefted her backpack and carried both bags into the room that she was sharing with Cagalli, Yumi and Robin Senna. Faye dove into her own room to change. A few minutes later Faye had changed into a very nice one-piece black/white mizugi. Over it she wore a shortie beach kimono- white with an 'FV' embroidered over the left breast. Shades and sandals completed her ensemble and she carried the skin care necesseties in a small drawstring tote bag. A cheroot dangled from a corner of her mouth. She repped up a six pack each of beer and soda, chips, pretzels and sandwiches along with a picnic basket to hold everything. She was busily packing stuff into it when Flay came out of her room.

The red bikini mizugi fit her form like a skin-tight glove and like Faye she was wearing shades and sandals. Likewise she had a tote bag to carry. Her shortie beach kimono was green and had the motif 'FA' embroidered on the left breast.

"You look great, kid." approved Faye.

"So do you." replied Flay and the duo left for the holodecks. It was almost 1400 hours.

Meanwhile downstairs at the bar- Miroku had replaced Saitoh as bartender. Cagalli and Nat were having hot fudge sundaes when Cag got a scathingly brilliant and devilish idea and called the monk over. "Oh Miroku, could I onegai see you for a second?" she asked. (Wonder oro is coming next?)

END of Chapter 105. Chapter 106 'An Archangel's Antics' or 'nat Gets A Family' coming soon. Enjoy. R/R/S away and Kami bless you all-K&K


	110. Chapter 106 'An Archangel's Antics' or '

DISCLAIMER: OK Misty, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 106 without further preamble:-

Chapter 106

'An Archangel's Antics' or 'Nat Gets A Family'

"Oro have you got back there that looks like iced tea?" whispered Cag to the monk.

" 'Crown Royal' Skotch whiskey but if you wanna slip the strait-laced Lieutenant a 'Mickey' (a 'Mickey Finn' is a knockout drink) you'd be better off with this stuff." replied Miroku, producing a fifth of 'Smirnoff's' vodka.

"Skotch for me and that for Nat. You sure she won't realize that's in her drink, monk? Like yeah- it's colorless but how about the taste?" asked the young ensign.

"Tasteless too especially in iced tea, kiddo." promised Miroku. For about a half an hour or so, Natarle Badgiruel was drinking iced tea like mad! Cagalli Yula Athna had her first taste of 90 proof Skotch whiskey and she'd belted it down 'chug-a-lug' style the way she'd seen the older guys and girls do! The amber liquid burnt her throat like fire all the way down but it did give her tummy a warm feeling. After that initial shot, the blonde drank more judisciously.

Cag and nat decided to shoot some pool and after a few games (all won by Nat) the Lieutenant observed "Getting damned hot in here!" Nat unzipped her borrowed vest, yanked it off and tossed it on a table. The heavy boots and her socks soon followed it. Standing in her bare feet, Nat made or rather tried to make a tricky bank shot which she missed a sunk the cue ball! "Shit! That was a lousy shot!" she said and peeled off her leather pants! This left her in a black turtleneck which soon followed the rest of her wrdrobe! Now all she had on was a sleeveless black tank top and silky red unerbriefs! Miroku sure hoped there was something under that top besides skin! "If Sango or any of the 'Insane Six' show up now, I'm dead! I'm going to be in deep trouble unless I do something fast!" he thought.

Cagalli, on the other hand, was enjoying herself to no end! "Hey monk, got a camera back there?" she giggled and that was IT- as far as Miroku was concerned anyway! He had decided that things had gone far enough- way too far!

"Nai! I don't and even if I did, I sure as jigoku would NOT let you use it to humiliate this poor young lady for your own amusement!" yelled Miroku, vaulting over the bar and snatching a tablecloth off the nearest table, he draped it across Nat's bare shoulders. Then he whirled to face Cagalli Yula Athna. "Show's over, kid! Get her the Hell outta here before somebody sees her!" said an angry Miroku.

"Somebody like me, monk?" asked a grinning Legato Bluesummers who ahd just arrived for his break. "Relax, pal. I'll be glad to help Miss--" he began and stopped.

"Athna, Cagalli Yula. Ensign. 'Archangel'- 'Earth Alliance'. Pleased to meet you, sir." replied Cag, saluting him.

"Please! It's just Legato. As I was saying, I'll help Cagalli to get the kawaii Lieutenant back home. Er, where is home?" asked the 'Angel's' pilot. Cag and Miroku had been gathering up Nat's discarded garments.

"She's in with Miss Valentine, er, Faye and I'm bunking with Flay, Robin Senna and Yumi. We're on Level 3, Legato." said Cagalli.

"OK, monk- see if the coast is clear." said Legato, hefting Nat effortlessly onto his back in the fireman's carry.

"Nobody's in sight now. Better get a move on." said Miroku, leading them quickly to the lift. "Level 3. Faye Valentine's suite. Stat." ordered the monk to lift control before leaping off the car and returning to his bar. The lift carried the trio up to Level 3 where they exited almost across from 'Faye's Orphanage'.

"Open Sesame!" intoned Cagalli hopefully, her gloved palm flat on the door control panel.

"Incorrect code has been given. Onegai give the correct code, Miss." replied door control. Cag glanced at Legato in alarm.

"Don't look at me, kiddo! I dunno the codes for this level." he said.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance, Miss?" said a small voice beside the ensign. Cag glanced down at a small lad of six or so who barely reached to her knees.

"Conan Edogawa- at your service, Miss. Hello, Mr Bluesummers, sir. Oro seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"I've, er, forgotten my room's password, Conan. Can you help?" asked the blonde.

"Yeah! And, er, Lt Nat's no lightweight either, kiddies! Hurry up before I drop her ass!" complained Legato.

"Could you onegai lift me up to the control panel, Miss?" asked the boy.

"Sure, Conan." replied Cagalli, picking him up and holding him in front of the controls.

"Your full name, onegai?" he asked.

"Cagalli Yula Athna." she replied. Conan crossed a few wires and-

"Onegai choose a password for yourself, Miss." said the lad to which Legato replied-

"And quick!" He shifted Nat's weight and staggered back a few steps.

Cag thought for a moment. "Ensign?" she suggested. Conan shook his head slowly.

"Nai, not a title nor a name. We need a word." he said, fingers poised over the keyboards.

"OK. How about-- 'archangel'?" offered Cagalli.

Conan tapped a few keys. "OK. Let's try it, shall we? Put me down first." said Conan and she did so.

"Place your palm flat on that larger panel but first remove your glove- your right hand one. (Cag placed her bared palm flat on the panel) Now state your full name, pause and then say the password. That should do it, Miss." said the kid, replacing his toolkit into his pocket.

"Cagalli Yula Athna. (Cag paused a second) Archangel." she intoned and the door swished open.

"Finally!" yelled Legato, pushing past her with his burden and stumbling into the living room. "Where's her room, kid?" he demanded.

"Over there, Legato. (Cag opened the door to Faye's bedroom) Third bunk back on the left." said Cagalli. Legato dumped Nat onto the indicated bunk and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Man! Is that babe heavy! (Then he noticed Conan's spectacles) Hey! Weird looking specs, kid!" he said while yanking them off the kid's face! "Oro's this thing for?" he asked curiously while pressing a concealed button in the frame.

"Don't push that, Mr B!" cried Conan just a second too late. ZING! A dart loaded with knockout drugs had struck the sleeping brunette square in her derriere! Conan grabbed his glasses back from Legato and put them back on.

"Sorry Miss but the Lieutenant will be sleeping for about a half hour now, I'm afraid. That was a knockout dart we use in Uncle Richard's detective business back home." explained the boy sheepishly.

"She'll be as mad as all Hell when she wakes up!" cried Cagalli. "I sure as Hell don't wanna be here when she comes to either!" she added, her hand on the hallway portal panel.

"Well, thanks for all your help, kid." said Legato.

"Yeah, Conan. Thanks a bunch. Do you know where this holodeck where Faye is supposed to be is located?" she asked them both.

"Yes, Miss. I know where it is. Come along with me." replied Conan.

"I'm going back to the rec room. I'm missing my coffee break. Catch you later, kiddies!" said Legato, returning to the lift. Conan and Cag secured the door and then headed for another lift.

"Level 8. Holodecks, please." said Conan, after they had boarded the lift car. A few minutes later they reached Level 8, Conan called for the 'Archway' entrance and sent Cag into the holodeck program. Then Conan took the lift up to Level 9. He wasn't allowed up there, of course, but Conan knew his way around the security on this tub the same as Ed did! He wanted to see the bridge he'd heard so much about and nothing and nobody was going to stop him either!

Meanwhile back on the holodecks- Cagalli had stepped right into the heart of a disciplinary problem. "Can't you make her stop that awful caterwhawling? You are sorta like her father, aren't you, Sess?" asked a distraught Yumi Ishiyama.

Sesshomaru folded his arms. "Not really. She''s mad at me. She dotes on Jaken and sees him as 'Daddy' now, not me." he explained.

"I want Master Jaken! Where is he? Why isn't he here? Daddy!" wailed a tearful Rin.

"There there! MasterJaken can't come right now, Rin. Please stop crying." said Shippou soothingly.

"I don't care! If you don't get him, I'll hold my breath until I turn aoishi!" cried the adopted ward. Cagalli sidles over to Flay Allster.

"Where is this 'Jaken' dude?" she whispered.

"How the Hell should I know?" replied Flay.

"He's a gunner aboard 'Starcrusher' and they're guarding 'Gysymeo'." explained Faye.

"Where's the Lieutenant?" asked Flay.

"She's, er, indisposed so I left her down in her room. Flay Allster! Oro on Earth are you wearing?giggled Cagalli.

"My new mizugi, er, bathing suit! Don't you like it, Cag? Faye made it for me. I think it's really rad!" said Flay.

"Yeah. It looks great on you, Flay. Wish I had one. That water looks so cool!" said Cagalli enviously.

"Hi there, kid. There's an extra suit for you in my tote bag. It's in the second cabana from the left. (She glanced at her wristchromo) If you hurry, we'll just have enough time for a swim before dinner so scoot." said the cowgirl. Cag dashed in the indicated direction, found the cabana and went inside. In Faye's bag she found the most kawaii black bikini she'd ever seen. Cag stripped off her outer clothing and slid into it. It fitted her form like it was molded to her body. The color contrasted perfectly with her blonde hair and deep aoishi aizu. She put on the black terrycloth beach kimono but she spurned the shades and sandals.

Back she ran to the pool and shed the kimono just before she dove into the cool refreshing water. Flay, Yumi, Robin Senna, Jessie, Misty, Rachel, Serena, Ed, Aelita, Rei, Ami, Mina, Mako and Leila were all splashing around happily when Cagalli dove in. Rin was pouting and would not get into the pool at all! She had already pulled her wet suit off and was clad in her kimono and nothing else!

"I know!" she thought to herself, "I'll ask Auntie Yuri to let Uncle jaken come back home!" Rin clapped her little hands and ran up to the back wall of the holodeck's holographic hotel. "Archway now." she commanded. Looking back she saw that nobody had even noticed her absence. When the arch appeared she slipped through it and back into the outer holodeck chamber. "Close arch." she ordered and the program scene vanished. Rin took one step into the corridor and her holo kimono vanished too! So intent was the child on getting up to the command deck that she didn't notice its disappearance. Rin quickly found the gantryway that led to the dumb waiter that the nice Ninja turtle with the purple mask (Donnatella) had shown her earlier. This contrivance was used to ferry supplies up to the bridge and nav room. She hopped into the car and shut the door behind her. Then she pulled on the rope and was drawn quietly up the shaft, the quiet motor muffled by the thick inner bulkhead walls. She quietly left the dumb waiter on Level 9 and found herself inside the small galley behind the bridge area. But Rin was not alone!

Conan Edogawa had ridden this self same conveyance up to the galley earlier. "Rin! You shouldn't be up here- especially like that! Goodness! Put this on before you freeze to death!" he said. Always the gentleman, Conan whipped off his suitoat and draped it round Rin's bare shoulders. "Oro are you doing running around like that- in your underthings? Where are your clothes?" he whispered.

That was Rin finally realized her predicament! She speedily pulled on Conan's jacket and fastened it closed. However, she being taller than Conan, the coat barely reached to Rin's waist! "Conan! Oro am I going to do? My clothes are all downstairs on the holodeck!" she whimpered.

"Don't cry, Rin. ('Ka-Mi! She sure puts me in mind of little Amy back home!' he thought) Auntie Kei told me that each suite up here has a replicator so we'll just rep you up some things to wear. Come on and be quiet." He took Rin by the hand and after checking carefully to make sure the coast was clear, he quickly hustled her into the back bedroom suite used by he, Rachel and Richard Moore their first night aboard the ship. He soon found the replicator. "Sit down here and be very quiet. I'll rep up some clothes for you." he added and Rin wrapped a blanket around herself and gave him a wan smile. Conan spoke Rin's name and age into the device which immediately confirmed that the child's measurements were on file. Conan continued to place his order-

"Replicate the following pieces of female apparrel: Undershirt and underpants- both white. Jeans- aoishi. Socks- white. Tee-shirt- green. Sneakers- white. Jacket and cap- colors optional. Replicate now." he finished and in a few moments he handed Rin the small pile of clothing and shoved her into the bedroom to change. Five minutes later she handed him back his jacket and helped him into it. Now that she was dressed, Rin had stopped blushing and crying and she smiled at the boy.

"Thanks a lot, Conan. I'd have been lost without you." she said and now it was his turn to blush.

"It was nothing, Rin. If we're real quiet we can get to the bridge." said Conan in a whisper.

"But I want to ask Auntie Yuri something." said Rin.

"You can't! We'll be in real hot water if we're caught! We're not allowed up here, Rin! Why don't I just take you down to your room and we can call her on the vidphone, OK? But first, let's take a quick peek at the bridge." said Conan. Rin agreed and they slipped through the bridge's rear entrance.

"Look at all the pretty lights!" whispered Rin in awe.

"Very sophisticated electronics too!" agreed Conan.

"Glad ya like it. Oro the Hell are you two doing up here? This place is 'off limits' to you kids! Sango! Get over here now!" Squirm as they might, Rin and Conan were being held in a Kelvinite grip and just could NOT get loose! The big hanyou was not amused by their antics either. Neither was Auntie Sango! She marched over to the duo and told Inu Yasha that she would handle things now.

"Be my guest, Sango! Just remember that they didn't get up here on 'my' watch! My shift was up ten minutes ago. It's your ass if Kei find out- not mine, man!" said Inu Yasha.

"Watch your mouth, Dog-Boy! They're just kids! Where is the 'Boss' anyway?" asked Sango.

"Next door with Mar in the nav room. Kome's still at the pool. Get them back to their rooms and I'll cover for you." replied the hanyou.

"Thanks, Inu yasha- I owe you one. C'mon, you two! I dunno how you got up here but you're sure not staying!" said Sango, turning and snatching them both by their collars. Both kids aizu went wide! Sango had shucked off both jacket and vest which left her in a daring tank top with her holstered blaster in full view!

Noticing the kids' stares she explained. "I have to carry this darn thing whenever I'm on duty- like now. It's a bit dangerous up here which is why small children like you are not allowed up here on the command deck! You look quite nice, Rin. New outfit?" said Sango and Rin nodded. "Let's go." she added and stiff arm marched them to the lift which they rode down to Level 3 together where Sango rapped on Faye's door. "No answer? That's a bit odd since Cag said that Nat was in there." said Sango with a frown.

"She can't come to the door, Auntie Sango." said Conan quietly and he explained the circumstances to her.

"Let me get this straight, kid! You say that legato saw Lt nat in her skivvies and then he accidentally hit her in the a- er rear end with a knockout dart fired from your glasses? (Conan nodded) She'll kill him if she ever finds that out so this is going to be just our little secret, OK? (Conan and Rin both agreed) Who else knows about it?" asked Sango.

"Auntie Cagalli and Mr Monk were both at the bar." replied Conan.

"Miroku! Ka-Mi! He'll never keep his big mouth shut unless I can 'persuade' him to! You two come along with me." she said while guiding them both to the lift.

"Where are we going, Auntie Sango?" asked Conan.

"It's almost dinnertime so you two can help out Leila in the galley and dining hall." replied Sango. She dropped them both off with Leila who immediately put them to work setting tables. Sango strolled next door to 'explain' things to the monk! After she'd kicked him in the shins for the third time, Miroku finally got the message and readily agreed to keep their little 'secret' from Nat. Meanwhile one level up, Nat was just waking up-

"Ooh! My head! Oro the Hell did that whacko monk put in my drin? How the devil did I get up here? Faye? Yumi? Cag? Flay? Anybody?" said the assistant weapons officer aloud but she got no replies. Nat sat up and slid out of her bunk just before the klaxons burst into life and intensified Nat's hangover!

"Attention all hands! Our shuttles have returned! We are commencing our time loop repairs momentarily. Unless you were aboard during our 'Klingon' bird-of-prey encounter, onegai either remain in your quarters or confine yourselves to the rec room or dining hall on Level Two. It is now 1600 hours and dinner will be served at 1700 hours. All galley personnel are requested to report to Leila at once. Our new assistant weapons officer is requested to report to engineering on Level Four at once! Report to Chief Engineer Donnatella for training. Lt Nat Badgiruel- that's you! Gunner's mate trainee Ensigns Flay Allster and Cagalli Athna are required immediately on the Holodecks on Level Eight for combat weapons training. Battle uniforms will be provided for you. All other personnel will report to their unit leaders who will assign them to their duties for this exercise. That is all. Kome out." The speakers went blessedly silent and nat Badgiruel walked to the door and keyed it open. She took one step out into the mirrored corridor and stopped dead in her tracks!

She had just seen her reflection in the highly polished Kelvinite surface of the opposite wall. "Oro the Fxxx is going on here! I'm not dressed? I sure as Hell don't remember undressing! And OW! Why the devil does my damned ass hurt so much?" she said aloud before she quickly stepped back inside and shut the portal. She grabbed a quick shower and decided not to wear her black leather outfit this time.

Opening a closet, she discovered an aoishi/white bodysuit with gloves and boots of matching light aoishi and a note from Yuri Donovan: 'I sure hope you can use these old uniforms of mine in your training session with Donnatella. If you need anything else, just trill me. Maybe I'll see you at dinner, Nat. Toodles.'- Yuri Donovan.

"I wonder where Donnatella is anyway?" asked Nat aloud.

"Chief Engineer Donnatella is on Level Four/Engineering, Lt Nat." replied a computerized voice.

"Holy Christ!" cried Nat, dropping the suit and almost having a heart attack. "Who said that? Show yourself!" she demanded, dropping into a fighting stance.

"Gomen. I am very sorry if I startled you, Lieutenant. I am the computer that controls this ship and I was merely answering your query." replied the same voice nat had heard before.

"Thanks andmy apologies, sir." said nat while pulling on the garments left for her by Yuri. "Not a bad fit really." she said while admiring herself in the mirror. She once more stepped into the hallway.

"Lieutenant? You have forgotten your gunsash and weapon. This is a violation of 'UG' and 3WA regulations. Article 6, Section 2, Subsection--" began the voice until Nat yelled at it.

"OK! Enough already! I'll wear the damned things! (She strapped the gunsash around her waist and slid the Mark VI blaster into her side holster.) Happy now, computer?" she demanded.

"Affirmative, Lt Nat. Good luck with your training." replied the voice.

"Whatever." answered Nat while strolling to the lift and riding it up another level. Donnatella was awaiting her at the lift station on Level 4 with a wide smile of welcome.

"Good afternoon, Lt. I trust you had no trouble finding me? My name is Donnatella and the vice-admiral has asked that I teach you the basics of our weaponry." he said.

"But why me? Why not Commander Wolfwood?" she queried.

"We do not know exactly when our passengers will start disappearing- that is, return to their own times and places- so at least three people must be ready at all times to 'step into the void' so to speak." explained the Ninja warrior.

"Oh. I get it now, I think. Chain of command, right? First Wolfwood, then you and then me. How am I doing?" asked Nat.

"Great. That is it exactly, Lieutenant or may I call you Nat?" asked Don.

"Nat's fine with me, Chief." she replied.

"Donnie is OK for me, Nat. Informality- remember?" said Donnie. "Now to work. We have several types of weapons aboard the 'Angel'. All or most of them are controlled from the command deck on Level 9. In addition to our secret weapon, the 'God Gun' as we call it, we've also got plasma cannons, disruptor blasters, photon torpedoes, incendiary grenades, ionic lasers which are sorta like phasers-- (Nat listened carefully to discourses for the better part of an hour. At last he stopped explaining and turned to his new student.) OK Nat, now you know virtually everything about the weaponry on this starcraft that I do. Any questions?" he asked.

"To be honest, Donnie, I sure as Hell hope that nothing happens to you and Nick! I thought that the 'Archangel' had really sophisticated weapons but it's got nothing to even begin to rival this stuff! Arigato a lot for trying to teach me though. Let's--" Nat was interrupted by Kome's voice calling everyone to dinner.

"Ma-dam, would you do me the honour of accompanying me down to dinner?" invited Donnie.

"The honour will be mine, sir." mimiced Nat, suppressing her urge to giggle. He offered her his arm and they strolled to the lift together.

"You know- this will be the first time in days that my brothers and I will be togther for dinner with our sensei, Master Splinter. You'll really like my family, Nat." he said.

"I lost all of my family in the first year of the 'Great War', I'm afraid. (Don offered his condolences) But you know that between the 'Earth Alliance' and this place with all these folks, I really feel like I'm part of a family once again." replied Nat.

"You're poing to be part of our family as well, Nat. Just like April and Casey. April O'Neal is like our sister and you'll like her. Casey Jones is like a brother to us but he's still back on 21st Century Earth or Terra like everyone seems to call it now. We left him in New York. I sure hope he's not getting into any trouble in our absence." said Donnie.

"I'm sure he's just fine. Probably worrying himself sick over you guys though! I hope that your family is reunited with him soon." replied Nat, kissing him on the forehead which caused the mighty Ninja warrior lad to blush!

"I thought this place looked pretty clean for a sewer! Who's your new girlfriend, Donnie?" The blush suddenly turned into shock!

END of Chapter 106. Chapter 107 'God Gun Goodies' or 'Along Came Jones' to follow soon. Have a cool day and Kami bless you. Please r/r/s away.-K&K


	111. Chapter 107 'Gun Challenge' or 'Along Ca

DISCLAIMER: OK Casey, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 107 without further preamble:-

Chapter 107

'Gun Challenge' or 'Along Came Jones'

An astounded Donnatella was staring right into the craggy visage of Casey Jones! Just a second or so before he and Nat had been alone in the hallway- he was certain of it! "Casey? How the dickens did you get here? It seems like ages since I last saw you!" exclaimed Donnatella.

"What! Ages? Are you nuts or something, Donnie? It took me a whole hour to get rid of Hun and his 'Purple Dragons' goons! When I did, I started looking for you guys, Sensei and April. I followed one of those sewer conduits near West 63rd and then all of a sudden- Alakazam! I was here wherever the Hell 'here' is! But who's the hot number on your arm, Donnie Boy? She's cool, man!" said Casey.

Casey Jones was a tall 20-something dude who was handsome in a rugged kind of way. For once he was not wearing his trademark 'Jason Voorhees' hockey mask. Slung across his back was the familiar golf bag that Casey carried his 'weapons' in. His weapons? Hockey sticks and golf clubs of course!

"This is going to be our new sister, casey. Meet Nat Badgiruel and mind your manners, Casey- she's a Lieutenant! Nat, this is our brother, Casey Jones." said Donnie, making the introductions.

"Bad Girl, eh? Does she live up to her name, Don and since when have we got two sisters?" demanded Casey.

"We're going to adopt here and her name is 'Badgiruel' not 'Bad Girl', you idiot!" seethed Donnatella hotly.

"Hi there, Casey. I'm Nat. Pleased to make your acquaintance." said the Lieutenant, extending a gloved hand. Casey shook it and mumbled something which Donnie hoped was meant to be complimentary. "Look guys- sorry to break up this happy reunion but I'm famished! Can't you guys reminisce over food?" said Nat whose tummy was rumbling.

"Cowabonga, dudes! Sensei sent me to look for you and Lt Nat, man! Donnie! Is that Casey or some Zombie dude come to drink our blood?" said an apprehensive Michaelangelo. Once the 'ISSP' had arrived and claimed their prisoners, Emma had sent the 'Sol Bianca' and the 'Starcrusher' back to the 'Angel'. Donnie hastily explained things to Mikey who yelled "C'mon guys- our food's getting cold downstairs!" and dragged everyone to the lift.

"You'll get used to Mikey." said Donnie, hastening in Mikey and Casey's wake. Nat followed. By the time they arrived there, the dining hall was in its usual state of chaos! Nat headed for an empy seat but Don steered her towards a table on the opposite side of the huge room. "Don't 'ever' sit at the 'Animal House' table, Nat! Of course he meant the Inu Yasha table!

"Why not?" nat wanted to know.

"Watch and learn, my child." The speaker was (of all things!) a giant rat!

"Forgive me, Nat. This is our Sensei, Master Splinter and those are my other brothers, Leonardo and Raphael. You've already met Mikey and Casey and this is our sister, April O'Neal. Everyone, this is one of our newcomers. Her name's Lt Naturle Badgiruel- Nat for short." said Donnatella.

"Hi. So nice to meet all of you. Just call me Nat." said the tall brunette.

"Nat-San, you are most welcome and I was so sorry to hear that you lost your entire family in the first year of the war. We would be most honoured if you would now consider yourself as a part of our small family." said Master Splinter while rising and drawing out a chair for her. Nat was in shock!

"But- how? I mean- I did tell Donnie about that, but-" stammered the kawaii Lieutenant. April came to the rescue.

"He sort of, er, reads minds, Nat. It's a Ninja thing. You'll get used to it. Hi there, I'm April O'Neal and the big klutz over there is Casey Jones. Wait just a darn minute! Casey? How in the Hell! When did you get here? How the devil!" stammered April in turn.

"Another Ninja thing?" queried nat curiously.

"Nai. Most definitely not, my children. I believe that Mr Jones arrived here the very same way we did." said their Sensei.

A schoolgirl with long violet tresses jetted over to take their orders. "Hi. My name's Mako. May I take your orders, onegai?" she asked politely.

"Oro's on the menu, Mako?" asked Nat and the kid started to giggle.

"Whatever your little heart desires, ma'am." she answered.

"We usually try and think up something that the staff couldn't possibly make for us but so far we haven't been able to stump Zoe, Leila or their teams." said April. She was rudely interrupted by a howl of rage from the opposite side of the huge hall!

"I want ramen!"; This damned meat is cooked! I said raw dammit!"; Leave him alone!"; "Keep your hands to yourself, you pervert!"; "Osawaru (Sit) Boy!"; "OW! Oro the Hell was that for, wench!"; "Put down that staff, Jaken! You know very well that our powers have all been neutralized while we're here!"; "Sorry about that, Miss. I was aiming for the wolf."; "Will you bear my children?"; "I'm so sorry, Honey! I'm sure she didn't really mean to yank your chinos off, baby!" and like phrases drifted over to the Ninja's table! Of course, the table in question was the one being used by the Inu Yasha gang!

"Who drew the short straw this time, Mako?" asked an amused April.

"Mina did but she told us that it was no big deal and that she could handle them easily!" replied Mako with a smirk.

"Don't cry, Honey! I'll get 'em back for you!" A brown-haired kid shot past them screaming at the top of her lungs! All she had on was a tee shirt which she was desperately trying to pull down to cover for her lack of any outer lower garments! She lost the battle and her shocking pink bunny undies were on display for all to see! A red-headed tomboy was scampering across the ceiling and dragging a pair of dark grey chinos behind her! Hard on her heels followed a racing brunette in a crimson pantsuit.

"Hey Faye! Oro did Ed do this time?" yelled out a handsome dark-haired guy at the table next to the Ninjas.

"She yanked Mina's pants off and ran away with 'em, Han! Robin! Grab her!" yelled Faye Valentine who was panting.

A tallish teen-aged girl in a hooded black sweatshirt calmly reached above her head and grabbed Ed in one hand and the errant slacks in the other. She handed Ed back to Faye who boxed the tomboy's ears and stiffarm marched the kid back to their table. Robin Senna smiled and handed the chinos back to Mina who had wrapped herself up in the drapes! She grabbed the slacks and disappeared into the galley.

"I don't care oro Auntie Kei and Auntie Yuri say, I am not gonna wait on tables in this madhouse any more!" Mina's enraged shout could be heard back on 'Cybytron' and that was 25 lightyears away from them!

"Is dinnertime always this chaotic?" asked a bewildered nat Badgiruel.

"This is serene and peaceful, my dear, compared to most of our mealtimes." observed Master Splinter quietly. Mako had been impatiently waiting to take their orders.

"Well?" she demanded while tapping her foot.

"Steak- make it medium rare, potatoes au gratin, steamed sweet carrots, coffee and a 'Yaga' er a beer. Sorry to hold you up, Mako." apologized Nat.

"So oro else is new around here." she replied. They all decided to have the same thing as Nat except Mikey who ordered everything but the kitchen sink! After she'd jetted off to the galley, a small six or seven year old girl wearing a yellow tee shirt and red jeans timidly approached the dreaded table!

"Hi Rin. We, er, wrote down our orders for you. Just give it to Auntie Zoe or Auntie Leila, OK?" said Sango. As she bent forward to take the note from the demon slayer, Ed reached for Rin's belt but a very tall white-haired young man grabbed the miscreant by her collar and yanked Ed back down into her seat!

"Not this time, kiddo! Sit!" said Sesshomaru.

"Thank you, my Lord." said Rin, recovering the note and racing back to the galley with it.

"Oro is such a fine young gentleman doing with that bunch of rowdy idiots?" wondered Nat.

"He's family. That's Sesshomaru and he's Inu Yasha's brother. Inu Yasha's the guy laying on the floor." explained April.

While all this was going on down on Level 2, up on Level 9, the command deck was the scene of a standoff of sors. Everything in the vidlog from that fateful day had been faithfully repeated. Then the Klingon bird-of-prey starship had shown up right on cue. Now Kei was trying (in vain it seemed!) to persuade Zorkon, the Klingon War Commander not to fire his disruptor cannons into that infamous hole in the universe he had just come through!

"But Captain, a Romulan warbird has just fired on us! We are simply returning fire!" explained War Commander Zorkon.

"But that war ended ages ago, man! It is now 2251 and not your time, Zorkon! And now, I'm a vice-admiral, not a captain!" replied the redheaded firebrand.

"What? But the last time you were a captain!" responded Zorkon perplexedly.

"Aha! So you admit now that we have met before!" replied Kei.

"Of course, Cap- er Admiral and you tried to stop me from firing into-" Then it hit him! "Yes, now I remember! When I fired that time, my ship was pulled into a black void until that hole reappeared and I used it to return here." said the puzzled Klingon commander.

"That's right, pal. Only you were pulled right out of time and space and firing into that rift was oro did it! Now just return to your own space and time, Zorkon. Turn around and leave. That's all you have to do, Commander." said the young vice-admiral.

"Yes, ma'am. I believe you're right. Helmsman! Bring us about and take us back the same way we just came. I thank you, my dear. Perhaps we shall meet again. G'Taark (Farewell) my dear Admiral and congratulations on your promotion." he replied, placing his right fist across the left side of his huge barrel chest and bowed to her. The bird-of-prey did a 180 degree turn, accellerated and vanished as did the hole it had just come through!

"That's that!" said Kei, collapsing into her chair.

"Well done, Admiral O'Halloran." said Rathelon. "Now you have only to return home to 'Shimougou' and follow my instructions. After that, things will return to normal for you." he added.

"Everyone will get to home, Rath? Are you sure?" asked Kei dubiously.

"I give you my word of honour as the founding father of the Time Lords and the first ruler of Gallifrey. Even the children will be returned home safely. Of course, not all at once will your, ahem, guests leave here, you understand?" asked the old time lord.

"Yeah, I know that, Rathie. Just so long as we ain't gonna be saddled with anybody permanently, I'm gonna be overjoyed!" she replied. "OK. First stop will be 'Halcyon' to pick up the 'Emerald Queen'. Then we transfer Khan to the 'Angel's' brig and then off to 'Alderaan' we go. Finally it's home to 'Shimougou' where I carry out your instructions, right?" said Kei and Rathelon's head bobbed up and down.

"I have the utmost confidence in you, my dear. I know you will not fail us, my dear child. Soon all of this will be naught but a pleasant memory to you all. Now I must return to my tomb on Gallifrey so I fear that this must be farewell. Sayonara and goodbye to you all, my dear tomos. Perhaps someday we shall meet again." said rathelon and then- he was gone!

"Christ! I thought he'd never leave, Boss! He gives me the Fxxxing creeps!" said Kome with a shudder. Kei turned to Legato.

"Well done, gang. Legato, take us to 'Halcyon'. Mar, lay in a new heading. Legato, the comm's yours. I'm starving! I'll have platters sent up for you guys. Coming Yuri?" said Kei, pulling on her jacket. She glanced at her wristchromo. "Mar, when do we reach 'Halcyon'?" she asked. Marlene Angel did some quick computations.

"Barring any further delays, 120 hours, er, 5 more days at Warp 4.8 from now, Boss." she replied.

"Good. Then I'll put off the next briefing session until ashita at 1100. Thanks guys, you're all great. See you later." said their c.o. Yuri grabbed her blazer and slung it over her shoulder.

"Oro's this big secret mission thing that you gotta do when we get home, Kei? You know- that thing Rathie told you to do- oro is it?" demanded the pert violet-maned vixen.

"Tell ya later, Yuri. Maybe ashita at the briefing." Then Kei yelled back up the corridor to the bridge. "Kome! Before you go to bed, tell all unit, section, team and flag officers that I want them in my ready room ashita at 100 hours. Understood? (Kome yelled OK) Legato, who's on the next bridge shift?" asked Kei.

"Jett, Spike, Richard and Rachel relieve us at midnight. You want the scanners manned this time, Boss?" replied the pilot from 'Gunsmoke'.

"Nai, I don't think so, Legato. I'll look in on the graveyard shift just before bedtime. Don't forget I owe you a duel, pal. How about ashita ban (tomorrow night) at 2100, OK?" she said.

"Sure, Boss. That'll be just fine but I'll still kick your ass for you, Admiral!" laughed Legato Bluesummers.

"We'll just see about that, boyo! And no mind reading either- That's cheating!" laughed Kei.

"I'll be a good boy, Mommy!" teased Legato while waving to her.

"Good news, Kei! Emma reports that the 'ISSP' transport ship has safely returned with her prisoners to Seto Kaiba. Feb and her crew have delivered the 'Botany Bay' to the 'ISSP' there and they have just arrived back at the 'Queen'. All of her remaining shuttles are safely back aboard as well. Emma says that she no longer has any reason to cool her heels on 'Halcyon' so with your permission, may she rendezvous with us here? She assures us that her prisoners are quite secure." reported Kome who had just finished decoding a signal from the 'Emerald Queen'. "Emma also requests that we inform her when the 'Sol Bianca' and 'Starcrusher' arrive here." she added.

"Oro prisoners? She's only supposed to have Khan left! The rest were to have been turned over to the 'ISSP' ship for transfer to 'Seto Kaiba', dammit! Tell Emma that the 'Sol' and the 'Starcrusher' have docked safely and that all hands are back aboard. Then patch that signal through to my ready room. Yuri- you're with me. This shouldn't take too long." said Kei.

Kome relayed the call to Kei's ready room after giving Emma her requested information. "OK, Kei. Emma's on vidline 4 whenever you're ready." reported Kome.

"OK, Kome. Thanks a lot." replied Kei. She keyed her ready room door and entered with Yuri bringing up the rear. "Shut that portal, Yuri." she added, keying into vidline 4. The smiling countenance of the rugged redheaded buccaneer filled the vidscreen.

"Hiya, Kei! I understand that congratulations are in order. A vice-admiral no less, eh? WOW!" said Emma.

"Belay that for the moment, Emma. Oro do you mean by prisoners? You're only supposed to have Khan left aboard the 'Queen'! Who else is still there?" demanded the redhead.

"The 'ISSP' refused to take Slade, Warp and a few others. The 'ISSP' commandant claimed that they were wanted for crimes ouside of their bailiwick! I've got about a dozen or so- all told. They almost kept Feb and her girls too but Mai managed to convince them to allow the Calendar Girls to leave by mentioning that they were part of an ongoing 3WA mission authorized by Andy Gooley. We had to use your name to stop 'em from grabbing Khan! Apparently the 'ISSP' don't want you anywhere near 'Seto Kaiba'!" chortled Emma.

"OK, thanks. Sorry Emma but we've got to rendezvous with the USS Coriander from Starfleet anyway so we're already on our way back to 'Halcyon'." said Kei.

"The Coriander will meet you at 'Antares', kid. How far are you from there?" asked Emma.

"About three days if we hyperjump." answered the CO of the 'Angel'.

"You're, er, five days away from 'Halcyon' but the 'Queen' can make it to 'Antares' in four days if we use hyperjump so it's your call, Boss. Oro do you wanna do?" asked Emma.

"How blasted secure is whatever the Hell you're using for a brig? Gimme a visual on it." ordered Kei.

"Visual on your vidscreen 5, Kei." replied Emma. Kei saw a dozen or so storerooms- barred with triple force beam fields and a phalanx of six guards in the hallway. "That looks pretty secure. Where's Khan and the others?" she asked.

"Right over here, Boss." said Emma. The scene changed to what looked like a laboratory of some sort. At first she and Yuri could see nothing. Then Kei spotted a clear upright cylinder of some kind- nai, three or four of 'em! Three of them were already occupied- one by Khan and the remaining two she assumed by Slade and Warp! The cylinders seemed to be filled with a viscous fluid resembling salad oil and water! "The Baron's been experimenting with a breathable fluid he's christened 'LCL'. It's for piloting his new toys- the EVAs as he named them- they're some kinda gundam-like things! The stuff's quite safe and all three of our guests are being kept in a state of suspended animation. According to him they can exist in that state indefinitely so they can certainly last for a voyage to 'Alderaan'!" explained Emma smugly.

"OK. Meet us at 'Antares' and we'll wait for you. Dock below when you arrive. No matter how secure you think Khan is, I still want three more force beam fields around that room and six armed guards around the clock- three outside and three inside that room, got it?" commanded Kei.

"Roger willco that, Kei." said Emma.

By the way, Kid- Vegeeta has a strange girl named Nyssa in his crew now. He said they rescued her from Khan." said Kei.

"That's right, Boss. That poor kid! Khan killed off her entire family and annihilated their race! Then he destroyed her home world- Trakken! Khan needed a good star navigator having probably iced his own navigator! Anyway, since Nyssa's such a great navigator, Khan kept her on the 'Botany Bay' as his new navigator! She's quiet or at least she was quiet until she saw that idiot timelord- the 'Master'! She went ballistic the instant her aizu lit on him! She thinks that he iced her old man and then assumed his identity! That poor baka kid seems to believe that the 'Master' is possessing her father- body and soul! Well, I'll see you guys in four days- three if we get lucky! Sayonara, Boss." said Emma.

"See ya then, kid. Kei out." replied the redhead, blanking her vidscreen.

"Good God!" trilled a voice through Kei's comlink.

"Doctor? Is that you?" trilled Kei.

"Sorry about that but I just happened to overhear your last conversation with Emma. Did you say that Nyssa is aboard?" asked Doctor 4.

"Hai, Doc. She is. Do you know her?" asked the CO.

"Hai, I met her long ago and she's quite right. The 'Master' did kill her father and then he possessed his body to regenerate himself. A tragedy about her world! If she needs a home, I can easily--" trilled the time lord.

"Thank you, Doc but I believe that the 'UG' has already offered her a position and she'll be living on 'Alderaan' with Allison Kurtz. She's Mr Gooley's executive assistant." said Yuri Donovan.

"Well, if it doesn't work out for her, my offer still stands. Will I see you two at dinner?" asked Doctor 4.

"Hai, that's right, Kei! My tummy's rumbling again! I thought you said that you were starving?" said Yuri crossly.

"Hai, Doc. We'll see you downstairs in a few minutes." answered Kei. "OK, Yuri. Just one more call to make and then we'll split. "Mar? This is Kei. Onegai change our course to 'Antares' and use hyperjump to get us as close to it as you can. We rendezvous with the Coriander and the 'Queen' in another four days. Trill me when you're set to jump. Kei out." she trilled and helped Yuri on with her blazer. Yuri winced a bit as it slid across her shoulder. "Hey! You OK, kid?" asked Kei.

"Hai, I think so but that's the last time I'll offer to show Miss Moore (Rachel) any martial arts tactics! She threw me six times and drop kicked my poor shoulder four times!" she grumbled while Kei roared with laughter. "Oro's so frigging funny, you baka moron?" demanded her co-pilot angrily.

"Conan told me that his cousin (Rachel) has a balck belt in karate and that she was captain of her high school's martial arts team three years running." explained Kei. Yuri grabbed Kei's arm and it was Kei's turn to wince! "Cut it out, Yuri! I just had a lesson in the 'bo staff' from Donnatella! He a lot faster than he looks and stronger to boot! My arm's still numb!" said Kei. Now it was Yuri's turn to giggle!

"Anone mind if I sit here?" asked a short brunette clad in a black flight suit. Master Splinter arose and held out the chair for her.

"Of course, my dear child. You are most welcome here." he said and introduced the newbie to his family.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Nyssa. Mar, Vegeeta and his team just rescued me from a madman named Khan. I am eternally grateful to everyone for taking me in. You see, Khan destroyed my world and then he kidnapped me to serve as his navigator after he had killed his former navigations officer for arguing with him." explained Nyssa.

"Do you know this star system, Nyssa?" asked Donnatella.

"The 'Antares' system? Hai. Although I have never been here before, I have studied it for years. Yes, Mr Donnatella. I can navigate this system for you." she replied. The sensei signalled for a waitress and Serena jetted across to their table. Rin lumbered past her steering a heavily laden anti-grav trolley towards 'the' table!

"Oro's your pleasure, guys?" asked Serena, vidpad in hand.

"Our new tomo, Nyssa, would like to order onegai, Miss Serena." said Splinter.

"Of course, Sensei. Oro can I get you, Honey?" asked Sailor Moon. Nyssa thought a bit.

"Tomato soup, Waldorf salad, spaghetti and meatballs, Italian bread, coffee, er I mean expresso and a small glass of Cointreau, please. Apple pie for dessert and thank you, Miss." she ordered and Serena beamed at her.

"You got it, Nyssa." she said before jetting over to break up a fight between Rei, Ami, Ed and Rin. Ed had dumped tomato sauce all over Rin who had retaliated by spraying soda all over Ed but she missed Ed and spritzed Ami and Rei who started throwing pastries. Between the three of them along with Faye and Robin the witchgirl, Ed was speedily subdued.

"Say goodnight Ed. You've been very naughty so now it's bedtime for you." said the teen witch.

"Rei! Ami! Rin! You guys hit the showers and get into your night stuff. Then you can come back downstairs and stay up until 2200 er I mean ten tonight. Now Scat!" said Faye. Robin gathered up the quad kidsome and led them to the lift. Then Serena had to break up yet another foodfight- this time between the wolf (Kouga) and the dog (Inu Yasha)!

"Why can't you two act your ages, for Kami's sake?" she fumed, ducking a plate of ramen intended for Kouga.

"We're just teenagers, Mooney! How the heck do you think teens act?" asked Kouga."I told you guys to stop calling me Mooney! Now jsut cut it out!" yelled Serena. "Mina! Mako! Get over here and clean up this mess stat!" she ordered.

Into this melee of chaos strolled the two most senior officers of the ship! "Looks like the kids are restless again, Yuri." observed Kei.

"So? Like oro else is new, Kei? It looks like we missed the big fight though." replied Yuri.

"How can you tell?" asked Kei with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Rei, Ami, Rin, Ed and Robin are missing." replied Yuri. "You wanna sit with the Ninjas and the Archangels?" she added.

"Nai. Not tonight, Yuri. Let's grab that empty table over there by the TARDISes." said the redhead. "Serena!" yelled Kei, snapping her fingers.

"Yeah Boss? You ready to order?" asked Sailor Moon after jetting over to them.

"A couple of cheeseburgers, fries, some breadsticks, coffee and a shot of Jameson's. Black Forest cake for dessert, Serena. Thanks." said Kei.

"The same, Serena except I want a glass of Zinfandel instead of whiskey. Thank you, dear." said Yuri. She removed her blazer and draped it across her chairback. Kei frowned at her.

"Now everybody's gonna stare at us, Yuri." grumbled the redhead.

"Why?" asked the violet-maned vixen.

"That cannon under your arm's why." explained Kei. Yuri shrugged it off.

"Tough! It's too hot for the darn thing tonight!" complained Yuri.

Conan Edogawa brought over their platters and Kei immediately began to wolf down her dinner. Between mouthfuls she remembered the flight crew. "Conan, send up some steaks, fries, rolls, veggies and something for dessert to Mar, Kome and Legato. Oh, yeah, a big pot of coffee too. Got all that, kiddo?" asked Kei.

Conan nodded to her. "Yes, Miss O'Halloran. I got it. I'll take them up myself." said Conan.

"Thanks a lot, Conan." said Yuri cheerily. When they'd finished, Mina cleared away the dishes and Kei lit up a cheroot. "Oro are you doing tonight, Kei?" asked Yuri.

"Guess I'll work on my report for Garner since Legato's on duty tonight but ashita ban (tomorrow night) we'll have that duel." said the redhead. "How about you?" she added.

"I feel like doing some target shooting tonight so I'll be up on the holodecks for an hour or so. Come on over after you finish your report for the 'G-man', OK?" invited Yuri.

"Yeah. OK. How about I put up my Mark XIII against your Mark III?" grinned Kei.

"Stakes?" replied Yuri and Kei thought for a minute or two.

"Loser's gotta serve the winner breakfast in bed for whole week. OK?" said Kei.

"Sure but I get to pick the target range style. Right?" asked her companion.

"Yeah, that's your call, kid. So oro'll it be- 'Stationary' or 'Combat'?" asked the redhead.

" 'Stationary' with good guys and bad guys. OK?" said Yuri Donovan.

"Fine by me." replied Kei. Yuri knew full well that the redhead's favorite style was 'Combat' and that Kei O'Halloran excelled in it! Kei had taken the 'Furool City Marksmanship Trophy Cup' three years running! Yuri Donovan had never placed higher than 116th place!

"At least now I'll have a fighting chance at finally beating your ass, Kei!" said Yuri. "I'll be on Holodeck 3 so I'll see you at nine maybe?" she added.

"Dream on, kid. I'll be there so make sure you get in some practice, Yuri." said a grinning Kei who then left for her quarters. A few seconds behind her, a shadow quietly detached itself from the bulkhead wall and followed the CO upstairs to Level 3. It was Lt Nat Badgiruel! Kei took the lift while Nat bounded up the gantryway stairs. Arriving at her door, Kei keyed it open and entered. The door closed behind her and Kei sat down on her sofa and began her report to Garner. Suddenly the door klaxons chimed. She glanced up and said "Come." The door swished aside to admit Nat. "Hi Nat. Oro can I do for you? asked her CO.

"I overheard your conversation with Yuri downstairs about your little wager." she said.

"So? Oro? You against bets or something?" asked Kei.

"Come on, Boss. Is that fair? A Mark XIII against a Mark III--" began Nat when Kei's emerald aizu flamed with anger.

"You baka! I can beat anybody on board you may care to choose with any weapons they may care to use, Lt Naturle Badgiruel!" roared Kei angrily.

"Prove it, Honey. Duel Yuri with a Mark III." said Nat with folded arms. Kei bristled and touched her earring.

"Yuri? You on the holodeck yet?" trilled Kei.

"Just got up her, Boss. Why?" trilled Yuri.

"Nat says I can't beat your ass using that toy peashooter of yours so I'll duel you one-on-one with your gun- OK?" trilled Kei.

"You mean a Mark III? You?" Yuri sounded like she was in deep shock!

"I can beat you with a slingshot for Kami's sake! You mind if we let Nat watch the fun and games, kid?" trilled Kei.

"Sure. Why not? Why don't we just broadcast the match all over the whole ship unless you're afraid of letting the entire ship's company see you get your ass clobbered by me?" giggled Yuri.

"You're on, bigmouth!" trilled Kei. "But don't say I didn't warn you!" she added.

Nat grabbed the PA mike. "At 2100 hours, our own co and her exec, better know to you as Kei and Yuri, will battle one-on-one with Mark III ion cannons on Holodeck 3 on Level 8. The match will be broadcast on all vidscreens aboard the ship and everyone is invited to watch. The loser will have to serve the winner breakfast in bed for an entire week. I'll be up there to referee the match and report all the action to you. Lt Nat Badgiruel- signing off now." she said and laid down the mike.

"Nat? Do me a favor- eh?" asked Kei.

"Sure. Anything. Boss. Oro is it you want me to do?" asked nat.

"Now that you've told the whole shimatta ship about our match, get the Hell outta here! I'll see you upstairs at 2100 so don't be late!" said Kei.

END of Chapter 107. Ch 108 'The Great Gun Match Battle' or 'Gunfight at the Angel Corrall' to follow. Have a good weekend, tomos and r/r/s. Kami bless you all-K&K


	112. Chapter 108 'Found in Space' or 'Practi?

DISCLAIMER: OKRally, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 108 without further preamble:-

Chapter 108

'Found in Space' or 'Practice Makes Perfect?'

Kei finished drafting her report before changing into her sweats and sneakers. She chose a gunsash with a side holster and strapped it around her waist. Next she unlocked a concealed cabinet and hunted around in it until she had finally unearthed her old Mark III ion cannon. "Christ! I ain't fired one of these things since I was ten!" she said aloud. Then she fished around a bit more and found two tiny power packs which she slipped into her ammo pouch. After checking the Mark's action, Kei slid the cannon into her holster. Her wristchromo was reading 1830 hours or six thirty in the evening. "Two and a half hours to practice but not in front of the vacuumhead! I know- the target ranges down on sublevel five." thought Kei as she was strolling towards the lift which she rode down to sublevel two, the lowest floor on her ship accessible by lift. She had to use the gantryway stairs for the last three sublevels to get down to sublevel five which was the craft's lowest level. Keying open the portals to the range, Kei entered and set the targets at 300 meters. A few quick shots and the redhead had settled back into her easy firing routine. What Yuri did not know was that from the time that Kei was six until she turned ten, she owned the title for Mark III's in her age classes! Yuri's ratings in those last three yearly matches were 125th when she was eight, 126th when she was nine and 127th when she was ten! Yuri got steadily worse while Kei (whom she did not meet until she was eleven and Kei was twelve) won the Mark III event each year. After that, Kei did not compete in the Mark III matches. Instead she started using and winning with the larger ion cannons. Yuri kept on competing and losing with her Mark III. Her finished between the ages of eleven and seventeen were in the low 90's. Kei practiced until almost 2000 hours or eight PM while Yuri practiced until 1930 hours or seven thirty PM.

Yuri went down to the rec room for some refreshment before the match while Kei decided to visit the bridge. Kei was very pleased with her marksmanship- 25 dead centre skull hits out of 26 and that one miss had only been off by a centimeter or two! She found Legato wide awake on the bridge while Mar and Kome were asleep in their seats. "Leave 'em alone, Kei. They're bushed. I gave 'em both permission to doze off." said Legato. Kei shared coffee and Danish with him and they discussed 'Duel Monsters' strategies until almost 2000 hours or eight PM.

Yuri on the other hand had had a horrible and dreadful practice session! Out of thirty tries, she had only managed to barely clip the extreme edge of one of the silhouette targets once! She took that one target along with her to stare at while she was having her herbal tea and a croissant in the rec room where Nat soon joined her. "Tough practice, kid?" she asked and Yuri nodded and smiled ruefully at the young Lieutenant.

"Let's face it, Nat! I'm just no damned good at shooting! Looks like I'll be serving Miss Kierran O'Halloran breakfast in bed for the next week! Just once I wish that I could beat her at her own game but even with my own piece, I just flat out 'stink' at marksmanship!" she wailed. Nat pulled Yuri's Mark III out of its holster and studied the weapon very carefully.

"Not much different than a .25 calibre auto, Honey. Bet I could teach you how to shoot this thing. We got abou an hour and a half until the match begins. Want me to give you some pointers?" asked the svelte brunette.

"You any damned good with guns?" asked Yuri.

"Aboard the 'Archangel', I am not just the exec! I am also the weapons officer. Let's go on up and I'll show you how easy it is to shoot- even with this weird looking thing!" coaxed Nat.

"OK, let's go." agreed the 'Angel's' exec officer. She and Nat had soon arrived up on Level eight where Yuri called for the 'Arch' on Holodeck 3. They stepped into a shooting range simulation. "Thirty targets set at 50 meter intervals from 50 meters up to 300 meters. Kei can hit the ones at 300 with ease. I can't even hit the ones at fifty!" said Yuri with a wan expression on her face.

"Well, we have the edge. Kei isn't used to a Mark III. Just like the guys on our old ship aren't used to .25 calibre automatics- they prefer .357 magnums or .45 calibre autos instead." explained Nat. "Take your stance, Yuri." she added. The violet-maned 'Angel' exec stood and planted both feet tight together and she had a death grip on her small weapon with both fists and she was shaking like she was afflicted with St Vitus Dance!

"NO! Feet shoulder width apart, left foot should be slightly ahead of right. Loosen up on that grip, girl! It's a gun, not a lifeline! Now sight in your target and aim just below it. Close your eyes and picture it in your mind. Got it? (Yuri nodded) Now just squeeze the trigger." said Nat.

POP! CRAACK! The energy bolt struck the silhouette target almost dead centre! "Take a look, kiddo!" said Nat.

"WOW! That felt really easy!" crowed Yuri.

"Great. This time take a deep breath and hold it. Let it out just before you fire." said Nat. Yuri did and she hit another target dead centre bull! Nat nodded in satisfaction. "Now you practice like that for a bit while I use the Little Girls' room." she added and turned to go.

"Second door on the right, Nat." said the exec without taking her aizu off her targets. Nat went straight into the restroom and trilled Cagalli Yula Athna.

"Cag? This is Nat. You there?" she trilled.

"Yeah. I was just on my way down to the rec room though. (Actually Cag had just showered and was now getting dressed) What do you need, Lt? (Cag listened carefully and grunted 'yeah' a few times while Nat laid down her plans) So- it'll be just like the 'Man Who Shot Liberty Valance', eh? Huh? Yeah, I think she's an arrogant, self-centred little bitch too, Nat! I'll be happy to do that for you and Yuri but how do I get in there without Yuri spotting me? Yeah, that should work OK. Shall we say 2030, er eight thirty this evening? OK, I'll wait in that restroom until I hear you guys coming up in the lift. Then I'll slip into the locker room. You'll leave the piece in the second locker from the left? OK, Nat- got it. I'll be there!" trilled Cag.

"That won't work, Lt! Ion cannons fire beams of energy and not solid projectiles like bullets! That beam forms a line leading from the weapon to the target. Kei'll spot cag in a heartbeat!" trilled Yuri into Nat's ear. Naturle Badgiruel smiled.

"Cag won't be using an ion cannon- she'll be using this." she replied and hefted her own .25 calibre automatic pistol. "The hole in the target looks the same whether it's put there by a beam or a bullet! Trust me, Yuri- Kei won't tumble to our game." she added. Yuri looked aat her dubiously.

"OK- but if I give you a signal, call off Cag, got it?" instructed Yuri.

"Sure thing, kiddo. What's the signal?" asked Nat.

"I'll twirl the Mark a few times around my finger. Are we clear on that? Because I pity all of our asses if Kei ever figures this one out!" replied a worried Yuri. The PA system chose that particular moment to blare out its latest announcement.

"Kei to the bridge. Kei to the bridge stat!" The voice was Legato's.

"I guess I'd better go see oro that's all about. Come along if you'd like, Nat." said Yuri, running for the lift. Nat had to jog to keep up with her protege. "Bridge onegai." said Yuri once she and Nat were aboard the lift car. They ascended rapidly and less than a minute later they entered the bridge complex's main room. Kei arrived a few seconds later with Kagome Higurashi in tow.

"Legato! Oro's the matter? Report." barked an impatient CO.

"A call from Emma, Boss. Wait'll you hear this one- it's a lulu! On screen, Kome." commanded the pilot. The screen filled with the face of the rugged buccaneer- eye patch and all and she was hopping mad!

"Arigato Christ! Kei, we have a frigging disaster on our hands! An hour ago we received a distress call from a region near 'Lyoko'. We soon tracked the signal to a drifting escape pod which we tractored aboard. Inside it was a real weird lokking guy in black robes wearing a Terran jackal's mask. He seemed to be trapped in some sort of time corridor or vortex anomaly according to the Baron anyway. He advised caution and to contact you first but you know your counterpart Keisie! She blasted the containment fields around the unit and--"

Emma was abruptly cut off by Doctor 2 who was in hysterics! "She let him out! They let that fool redhead release him. He's out! Sutek is loose!" he cried in a voice of fear. Genie and Vash managed to ollar the little fellow finally so Emma could continue.

"Anyhow he did seem to be genuinely grateful to be rescued so I assigned him to those three 'Valley Girls' from Terra- Alex, Clover and Sam. All they had to do was to deliver him to John Stewart (Green Lantern), Wally (The Flash) and Jonnz Jonnz (The Martian Manhunter). Sutek would be bunking with them for our trip to 'Antares'. But those three baka 'WOOHP' spies or should I say 'whoops!' spies decided that there was no harm in showing him our docking bays. He seemed curious about the airlocks so Clover showed him how they worked! To make a long story short, the gist of it is this, Kei- he overpowered them and hijacked the 'White Diamond', one of my shuttles. He's holding the trio hostage and he demands that we hand over to him the--" Emma was interrupted once again.

"The 'Eye of Horus'?" finished Doctor 4.

"Yes, Doctor and if he doesn't get it he will vaporize the entire 'Antares System'!" exclaimed the pirate.

"Can he really do that, Kei? With a shuttle?" asked Yuri incredulously.

"With that one he can, Yuri. The 'Diamond' has one of our new sonic cannon 'God Guns' installed on it!" replied a grim-faced Kei.

"Doctor? Didn't you say that Sutek was trapped in a virtual time freeze?" asked Marlene Angel.

"And that he couldn't possibly get out of it?" added Kome Sawaguchi.

"Yes Mar, he was and yes Kome, he couldn't escape- at least not without help!" fumed the Doctor, staring directly at the CO.

"Oro the Hell? Why are ya lookin' at me, Doc? I didn't let him loose!" yelled Kei hotly.

"Nai, but your counterpart did!" exploded the time lord. In a softer tone he added "Sorry Kei- I know it isn't really your fault but Keisie is like an ancestor of yours though, isn't she?" he asked.

"Nai, Doc! I sure as Hell ain't related to her!" shouted Kei while Yuri giggled. "This ain't funny, you baka vacuumhead! It's a Fxxxing disaster! If that psych uses our 'God Gun' he can vaporize this entire system!" said Kei worriedly.

"What vexes me is how Sutek got to the 23rd Century? I sealed him up in the 19th! Somehow he must have come through that blasted bloody rift!" exclaimed Doctor 4.

"Then won't he simply return to there when the rift closes, Doc?" asked Legato logically.

"Of course he will, Bluesummers, but in the meantime he could easily destroy the universe!" replied the tall man from Gallifrey.

"Emma, is that shuttle on your viewers? Our scans aren't picking it up." said Yuri.

As if on cue Kome trilled Yuri. "Hai, Kome? Oro? Patch that transmission through to my station." trilled Yuri.

"Now it's in the 'Forest' region of 'Lyoko' but we can't attack it, Yuri. Not so long as he's got those three spies for hostages." replied Emma.

"Kome! I sure as the devil hope you can hear me! This is Sam calling from that pirate lady's shuttle. Clover, Alex and I are OK. The nutcase who swiped this shuttle, Sutek I think his name is, he grabbed us for hostages and man, he doesn't even look human! I have managed to hack into the ship's control system and I'm patching in a video feed link so you should be able to see us now. You guys can see us? Good. Can you see the wires in this control box? OK. Now you know that this idiot will fire this 'God Gun' thing unless he gets something called the 'Eye of Horus', whatever the Hell that thing is! Whether he gets it or not, he's gonna nuke this star system! Doctors, we have absolutely no intention of taking him on whatsoever! Just show me how to sabotage the gun so he can't use it. Then 'Long Jean Silver' (Emma) can tractor us back to the 'Queen'. OK, I'll stand by but hurry up, Kome!" said Sammy.

Yuri glanced at her CO and frowned. "Kei, I can't tell Sammy how to shut that crazy thing down because I just don't know how!" she whined.

"I know you don't. I dunno how to either, kid so just calm down for a minute." growled Kei, keying her mike to Emma's signal. "Emma, get me Anton, er, Chief Gustav and quick! (Anton came forward with Don Poporo beside him) Chief! Arigato Kami! Can you see the vidscreen that Sammy's patched in from the 'White Diamond'? OK then, tell Sammy how to disable the 'God Gun', our sonic cannon so Sutek can't use it! Emma, stand by on the tractor beams. The instant Sammy shuts down that shimatta gun, beam the 'Diamond' back to the 'Queen'. Doctor 4 said that your Doctor 2 know how to retrap Sutek in his time corridor prison cell so get him down to the docks. Send his time chamber, that thing you guys thought was an escape pod, to the docks for the Doctor to use. It'll have to be really fast- before Sutek can mount an attack. Boss, we're all counting on you for this one! Kei out." said Kei, dropping the mike and trilling to Sammy.

"Sorry Kei but Sammy's working with Mr Gustav on those control circuits or something. It's Alex. Hi, Captain. I don't think we've met before, Captain, er Admiral, sir, ma'am!" chattered Alex.

"Nice to meet you, Alex. We'll have to have lunch sometime. Tell me exactly where Sutek is on that shuttle if you know." trilled Kei.

"Where he always is, ma'am- the map room." answered the pert brunette teenager from Terran California.

"It's just Kei, Alex. You mean he ain't on the bridge, kid?" trilled Kei.

"Nai, er, no, Kei. He's in the map room trying to figure out the charts or something!" replied Alex.

"He's frigging lost! He can't find Terra!" trilled Kei.

"Terra?" wondered Alex.

"Where you're from, Alex. You know- Earth!" trilled Kei. "Where's the other one of you- the blonde?" asked Kei. Alex hesitated.

"Well-- she's in one of the cabins and she's, er, trying on clothes and stuff." trilled Alex.

"She's oro! Get her ass out here now!" trilled Kei angrily. Alex trembled, nodded and then vanished from view for a few seconds. "Imagine! That nutcase is preparing to destroy a star system and she's playing fashion model!" fumed Kei.

Alex returned dragging a taller blonde teenager who was wearing one of Starfire's violet outfits. "Here she is, Kei." announced Alex.

"Hi there, ma'am. Did you want me?" asked the blonde.

"Look kids- your partner is about to remove the stabilizing core from the 'God Gun' sonic cannon. When she does that, Sutek will know it because a small amber light will flash on the control console so Sammy will need him distracted for a few seconds. That's where you two come in. I don't really care how you do it but in exactly five minutes you must cause some disturbance to keep Sutek from noticing Sammy's sabotage. Then Emma will teleport you three and that core back to the 'Queen'. So after you distract Sutek, get your asses to the rear of the shuttle with Sammy stat! Emma will only have one shot at picking you off the shuttle so you three gotta be together to transport. Understood?" trilled the redhead urgently. "Yeah, totally no problem, Kei." replied Alex. "Sure. We're real good at causing trouble, ma'am." added Clover. "You'll have real trouble if Star catches you in that getup!" chortled Kei. "Clover! Go and get changed. I'll handle the diversion." said Alex. "What's a sonic cannon?" Clover wanted to know. "That damned 'God Gun', stupid! Now hurry up!" replied an angry Alex. Clover went back inside the cabin and Alex opened all the other cabin doors. Then she opened the bridge and chartroom dooors too. Alex ran back to her cabin and turned up the holodisk which was sorta like a CD player until its volume was set at 'MAX'. Taking a deep breath, she placed a stack of holodisks inside the changer and hit the 'PLAY' panel. Instantly the entire ship was filled with music- really LOUD music! Clover came racing into the hallway with both hands over her ears. She'd taken off Starfire's clothing but she hadn't put on anything to take its place yet! "Alex! What the HELL is going on, girl?" she yelled. "Clover! Where the Hell are your clothes, you dumbass? Grab something and let's go! Sutek will be here any second!" screamed Alex. When the blonde just stood there, Alex raced back into the cabin, grabbed Clover's 3WA uniform and raced back out. Shoving the garments at Clover, she grabbed the blonde and together they bolted back to the rear deck where an impatient Sammy was waiting with what looked like an old-fashioned Terran propeller cowling from a Boeing 707 jet airplane! Alex wrapped both arms around Sammy and Clover and yelled "Emma! Transport us now! Quick!" The trio shimmered just as Sutek bounded into the rear hallway, firing his disruptor pistol at them! The blast struck the bulkhead and passed right through where the spies had been standing a scant second before! In the next instant, Sutek shimmered as he was teleported back to his time corridor prison pod. "Welcome back, my friend." said a grim-faced Doctor 2. Sutek glared at him and struggled to move. "No Sutek, not this time. I've re-initialized the time variable lock. You will be handed over to my fourth regenerated self who will see to it that you reach 'Gallifrey' where your fate will be decided by the High Council. Farewell, my friend." The short timelord closed and sealed the lifepod. "Lock that 'thing' in the hold under triple around the clock security. Get a tractor beam on it and get my shuttle back here stat." commanded Emma. Jonzz Jonzz (Martian Manhunter) and Johnny Stewart (Green Lantern), two of the 'Justice Leaguers' picked up the pod and carried it to the lift. The 2140 Yuri activated the tractor beam and soon the stolen shuttle was back inside the docking bays. Meanwhile one deck up- Alex, Sammy and Clover had materialized on the transporter pads. Vash the Stampede relieved Sammy of the stabilizing core while Wally (Flash) helped Alex down to the deck. Fritz von Dekker (Green Baron) stepped forward and gallantly wrapped his cloak around a grateful Clover. "Welcome aboard, Liebchens (children). We are pleased that you are all unharmed." he said with a broad smile. He turned to Emma, snapped his heels together, placed his gloved right fist across his left chest in a galactic salute and said "Mission accomplished, Mum. The young frauleins (young ladies) have been safely recovered, our shuttle is once again secure and Herr Sutek is once more in our custody." Emma returned his salute. "Well done- all of you. (She turned to the spies) You three have had quite an adventure. Genie! (A tall redheaded Amazon came forward) See that they get back to their cabin. Debriefing in my ready room in thirty minutes sharp. Clover, I trust that you will not be attending like that. Yuri, onegai tell Kei that we have neutralized the shuttle's 'God Gun', that Sutek is secure, our shuttle's been recovered, the hostages are safe and that we will have a debriefing in thirty minutes. If she likes, she can observe it on her vidscreen No. 6 at that time. Let's look sharp, people! I want everything taken care of by dinnertime. Ann, lay in a new course for 'Antares'. Baron, you have the comm. I'll be in my ready room. Vash, let's get this trinket safely secured in the safe. See you in thirty minutes. Ja mata." So saying the redheaded pirate departed with the red-coated gunslinger. Within the next half hour, all of Emma's orders had been carried out to the letter and the stage was set for the debriefing. When the three 'WOOHP' spies arrived at Emma's ready room all of the trio were clad in 3WA uniforms. The place was almost packed with folks jammed in like sardines! Emma was there as were the Baron, Vash, Keisie, her pal Yuri, Genie, Doctor 2, Batman (Bruce Wayne), John Stewart, Jonzz Jonzz and Ann Hathaway. Sammy, Clover and Alex had of course attended dozens of 'WOOHP' debriefings hosted by their boss, Jerry Lewis but they had 'never' seen one quite like this! Emma stood and welcomed them, then she bade them to be seated. She pointed to the Green Baron and barked "Report." The German told of the rescue, retrieval of the 'White Diamond' shuttle, recovery of the hostages and the stabilizing core, the apprehension of Sutek and his reincarceration. She next chose Vash who reported that the core was safely stowed away in the safe. Ann reported that three more days would see them all safely on 'Antares'. Genie reported that the security watches on the prisoner was Wally (Flash), Beast Boy (a 'Teen Titan') and Diana (WonderWoman, a 'Justice Leaguer') until midnight. Then the Elf Hunters' Ari and Junpei and Orphen's Magic would replace them until 0800 when the team would be Gunsmoke's 'Derringer' Merrill Strife and 'Stungun' Millie Thompson ably assisted by the 'Justice Leaguer', Superman. Batman reported all of his fighter teams ready and rarin' to go. Doctor 2 reported that the 'Emerald Queen's' engines were in tip-top shape. Finally it was Sammy's turn and she told of her removal of the core. Then Alex and Clover gave their own reports. They told of Alex's clever musical diversion and it seemed that poor Clover had just finished showering and had not yet dressed when the poor blonde had been dragged off the shuttle in her state of undress! Chiefs Anton Gustav and Donald Poporo had been reporting to the vice-admiral via vidphones while the debriefing had been taking place. At long last or so it seemed to Alex, Clover and Sammy who were used to five minute debriefings at 'WOOHP' HQ, Emma declared the session over. Kei had observed the whole thing on her vidscreen while she had been receiving the Chiefs' reports on another one. She thanked Anton, Don and Emma, wished them all 'Kami' or 'God' speed and dismissed them all. The chromo now stood at 2015 hours or a quarter past eight in the evening. Naturle Badgiruel had been observing this debriefing on the bridge'a vidscreens with Yuri Donovan and she was quite impressed by the efficiency and expertise in the decisions which had been made by both 'Long Jean' Emma and by the Boss herself! Yuri tapped lightly on Kei's ready room door. "Enter." replied Kei gruffly and the door slid open to admit Nat and Yuri. "That was really something else, ma'am! Not only did the put that darn 'God Gun' outta commission they even got Sutek back into the bargain!" yelled an excited Lt Badgiruel. "No too bad for a bunch of 'kids', eh?" chuckled Kei. "We're three days out from 'Antares' and should spot the markers ashita. When we arrive we'll have another full day to wait for Emma to show up before we can pull out for the trip to 'Alderaan' so except for certain 'key' personnel, everyone is 'off duty' from now until Emma arrives with her new playmates. 'Key' personnel will include the pilot and co-pilot; the navigations and communications officers; weapons, scanning, security and engineering officers. The kids will be under the supervision of at least two older children or adults at all times and I want around the clock tabs kept on both Ed and Conan. Make that to include Rin and Serena too. Yuri, it's after 2000 hours. Who's on the bridge now?" asked the 'Angel' commanding officer. "Jett's the pilot, 'Cowboy' Spike's the co-pilot, Aelita is our communications girl, Fred (Angel's gang) is our navigator, Sango's on weapons, Kouga's on security and Richard and rachel Moore are in engineering. Yumi and Fingal drew the short straw and they're tonight's babysitters. Cagalli, Flay, Rally and Rebecca are our roaming deck security guards. Kei, it's like almost 2100 er nine o'clock PM. Do you wanna postpone our--" Kei cut Yuri off in midsentence. "Nai (Not) on your life, airhead! I'm gonna kick the living crap outta you, kiddo!" replied Kei with malicious satisfaction in her voice. Nat grabbed the PA mike and keyed it. "Attention all hands- this is Lt Nat and we are just five minutes from the Fight of the Millenium, folks! Yuri vs Kei at 2100 hours on Deck 8, Holodeck 3 or just watch the match on any vidscreen. Come one, come all! Hurry, hurry, hurry! Get your bets down! Bulma Brief and April O'Neal are handling all of the wagering. Yuri's current odds are 105 to 1 while Kei's are 6 to 5! Do you feel lucky, guys?" she announced. "Enough alreaady! Let's go!" yelled Kei and she, Nat and Yuri rode the lift down to the holodecks. Kei peeled off her black WWII bomber jacket and tossed it to Nat. Yuri did likewise with her blazer. The lift dumped them off one level down on eight and Kei keyed open Holodeck 3. They all entered a barren gridroom. "Run Program Kei 1- Frontier." she said. "Arch, onegai." she added when the facade of a Terran old Wild West ghost town had materialized. "Combat or Stationary Targets?" asked program control. "Up to you, kid." said Kei, glancing over at her opponent. "Combat, onegai." replied a bold Yuri Donovan."Oh well- in for a woolong, in for a credit!" thought Yuri ruefully. "In 'Combat' mode you will be exposed to a variety of targets. You must eliminate the threatening ones while ignoring the safe ones. Is tat clear?" asked program control. "Yeah!" yelled Kei while Yuri looked lost! "Just shoot the bad guys and don't shoot the good guys?" suggested Kei. "Understood." said Yuri defiantly. "Nat, flip a coin, onegai. Yuri, you call it." said Kei and Nat flipped a woolong. "Tails." said Yuri hopefully. "Tails it is." said Nat happily. She was pulling for Yuri. "Looks like you're up first, kid. Good luck." said Kei. "And you." replied Yuri. "Combat mode." commanded Kei and the targets began to appear as if by magic. "You will each have a total of ten 'legal' targets. These are targets that you are authorized to hit. Mixed in with them, however, will be between five and seven 'illegal' targets. These are targets tahat you are 'not' authorized to and must not hit. For each legal target struck, you will receive ten points. For each illegal target struck, you will lose twenty points. Are these rules fully understood? Onegai indicate your understanding by standing on a white square. (Both Yuri and Kei did so) Excellent. Now since Yuri is the first one up she will onegai stand on the red square marked 'START'. (Yuri did so.) Assume your shooting stance and indicate that you are ready to go by saying 'BEGIN'. Do so now." said control. Yuri took a deep breath and moved to the 'START' tile. She assumed the fighting stance like Nat had shown her and nodded her head to Kei's wave of encouragement. "Begin." she said and began to walk cautiously down the centre of the street, her tiny Mark III held upright in both fists. Suddenly a target leaped out in front of her--- END of Chapter 108. Chapter 109 'Millenium Battle Match' or 'Gunfight at the Angel Corral' to come soon. Onegai r/r/s away and Kami bless you all for your loyalty and belief in me-K&K


	113. Chapter 109 'Millenium Battle Match' or

DISCLAIMER: OK Ed, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 109 without further preamble:-

Chapter 109

'Millenium Battle Match' or 'Gunfight at the Angel Corral'

It was the figure of a small child- a toddler so Yuri held her fire. A few more steps and- another one- a thug. POW! A clean hit. "Ten points, Yuri." said program control.

A few more steps and then- Waldess- the creep! POW! Another hit. "That makes twenty points, Yuri." announced control.

Yuri turned the corner by the bank and dropped prone. Another target- an assassin with a machine gun disruptor blaster. POW! Another one went down to Yuri's Mark III. "You are now up to thirty points, Yuri." said control.

She rolled to her feet and- another target. Maxie Berringer hit cleanly! "Forty points. Good hit, Yuri." said the same voice as before.

She turned the next corner by the general store and- "Scary Sandra Gooch! You shimatta bitch!" she yelled. POW! POW! Another strike. "Fifty points. Two hits. Very good shooting, Yuri." stated control.

She whirled quickly and- POW! A mercenary bit the dust at her feet. "Sixty points. You should have fired twice that time. Watch it, Yuri." warned control.

Kei had been following her opponent's every move and she was really quite impressed by Yuri's improvement. The last time they'd dueled, poor Yuri had made ten points total!

Suddenly Yuri whirled and fired across the alleyway. POW! A crrok with a hostage in tow. POW! "Minus twenty points- net of forty points, Yuri. You just wasted the hostage. You must be more careful, Miss Donovan." warned control.

"Dam! This sure is tricky!" wailed Yuri aloud.

"Take it easy, Yuri and remember to think before you fire." called Nat encouragingly.

"No coaching please, Miss Badgiruel." admonished control.

"Three more legals out there somewhere and at least three more illegals." thought Yuri. She ran to the next alleyway and spun back quickly, firing as she did so and- POW! POW! POW! POW!- Two more bank robbers went down in the same hailstorm of energy blasts.

"Sixty points net. Most impressive, Yuri. Be cautious now. There is but one legal target remaining." said control.

Yuri drew a deep breath and ran to the end of the alleyway where an older lady jumped out at her from the shadows! A spinning kick to the head and her target went down- and came right back up! POW! POW! This time the bomber lady went down and stayed down!

"Good, Miss Donovan. A tricky one that was. You must have seen the grenade in her hand, however, that kick was ill advised. Had that grenade's pin been pulled, you would both be dead. Seventy points net in total. Good shooting, Yuri. Please unload your weapon and stand to the side. Your turn, Kei." stated control.

Kei stood on the white square marked 'START'. "Are you ready, Kei?" asked the voice.

"Increase target velocity and speed by fifty percent, control." commanded the redhead, taking a split stance by bracing her feet with the left slightly ahead of the right foot, flexing her knees and placing her feet shoulder width apart. The Mark III was held lightly but firmly in both of her fists.

"Begin." she said and ran down the main street. Kei dropped to one knee and fired off three quick bursts of aoishi/white energy. POW! POW! POW! An assassin, a sniper and a knifethrower all went down!

"Thirty points, Kei. An impressive start." said control.

She rolled to one side and- POW! POW!- an android went down.

"Forty points- no misses." announced control.

A quick sprint up the next alleyway and she hit the deck , covering both sides of the alleyway. POW! A clean hit to the hostage taker, however, the hostage was unharmed.

"A dangerous shot, Miss O'Halloran but a good one. Fifty points." said control.

Kei reached the alleyway's terminus and cautiously peeked around the corner and right into the aizu of an escaped prisoner! She yanked him towards her, shoved the Mark III into his solar plexus and-- POW! POW!- he dropped!

"Sixty points." yawned control. This was getting so boring to him.

A sprint to the right, then left, then right again and- Kei had almost fired on a KP (Furool City Patrol) cop!

"Good decision- no deductions- still sixty points, Kei." advised control.

"Four more to go!" thought Kei, diving for cover as a fusillade of bolts crashed into the wall of the building behind her! POW! POW! POW!

"Take that, Bill Jones and that! Killing over 700 people just to cover up one murder and then trying to ice a kid! You dirty bastard!" yelled Kei and she slapped in a fresh power pack.

"Seventy points. Take it easy, Kei." warned control.

"We're tied, Nat!" whispered Yuri. "Isn't it exciting?" she breathed.

"Told you that you could do it." whispered Nat and patted Yuri's shoulder.

Kei had dashed into the cover of a doorway and fired twice. POW! POW! Two bank robbers were down and no longer moving.

"Ninety points. Be careful, Kei. Only one more target remains." advised control.

Kei nodded, licked her lips and burst into the next building, firing wildly up the stairwell. POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! The sniper dropped- but so did- Charles Augustus Garner!

"That is one hundred points minus twenty points for an illegal strike for a net total of eighty points. You did get the perpetrator but you killed Chief Garner as well. Very careless shooting and a poor decision, Miss O'Halloran. However, you are still the victor by ten points. Congratulations, Kei." announced control.

"Some Fxxxing victor I am! I iced Charlie Garner! Dammit!" cried Kei, jettisoning the power pack and then throwing it and her Mark at the wall. Then she smashed a gloved right fist into the same wall!

"Miss O'Halloran! Had that wall been solid instead of merely holographic, you would now have a broken right hand! For shame. Control your temper, young lady!" admonished program control.

Yuri draped Kei's jacket across her tomo's shoulders.

"Good match, Boss! You've really helped me out quite a lot! Imagine! Me- with seventy points! Who would thunk that, eh?" said Yuri, trying her hardest to cheer up her tomo but to no avail.

"If that had've been a real mission, then poor Charlie Garner would be dead- and- by my own hand! Kami shimatta ni jigoku! Don't you understand that, you baka?" yelled a distraught redheaded firebrand.

"Chill out, man! It's just a goddamned shooting game, Kei, for Christ's sake!" said Nat and Kei managed a slight grin and a wan smile.

"Yeah. It is, ain't it? Sorry you didn't win, kid. Better luck next time, eh?" she said.

"You're awesome, Kei! I'm overjoyed to have seventy points instead of ten or zilch like I usually get! But I came darn close this time, didn't I?" replied Yuri.

"Yeah, you sure did! I'm really proud of you, partner! Control, end program. Arch, onegai." commanded Kei.

The gridroom was back and klxons were braying like jackasses all over the ship as they stepped into the hallway!

"Oro the Hell! Jett! Oro the oni is going on? Are we under attack?" trilled the redheaded CO.

"We've drifted into an asteroid field, Boss- and it's just loaded with mines! Fred's trying her damnedest to find us a way through it but she can't locate this place on any of your starcharts! Sango to blast our way through it but if we do that and a blast hits one of the mines, the concussion could knock us into another one and cause a chain reaction so I'm trying to steer us through it but the 'Angel' is one Helluva lot bigger than my 'Bebop', Kei!" trilled Jett Black.

"Understood. Hold the fort. Help is on the way." trilled Kei.

"We're in a mine field, guys. Grab your coat and follow me, Yuri. You too, Nat." said the redhead, leaping up the catwalk of Deck Eight. "You two take the lift to the bridge. Get Han and mar up there stat!Jett can't handle a ship this big and Fred ain't really a navigator either. Go!" she yelled.

"And where the dickens are you off to, Kei?" yelled Yuri.

"I'm taking a shortcut. See you upstairs, guys." called Kei. "Hope this toy of Robin's works!" she thought while she activated a 'batarang' lifeline given to her by the 'Teen Titans' leader. She aimed and fired it at the roof of the atrium above the Command Deck on Level Nine above her. When she felt the jolt of contact at the other end, Kei pressed the trigger and she was yanked upwards by the batarang line- fast! At the command deck, she dropped the line and launched herself sideways and over the catwalk's railing. She landed in a feline-like crouch in the rear hallway which led to the bridge. She raced through the brdige doors and bounded into the room.

"Am I ever glad to see you, Boss!" yelled Jett, vacating his seat at the controls. Kei dropped into the vacated seat, grabbed the joystick and yawed heavily to port, narrowly missing a mine!

"Where the Fxxx are we anyway, 'CC'?" she yelled. "There ain't no asteroid fields on the route to 'Antares' or are there?" demanded the feisty redhead.

"That is quite correct, Kei, however, we are no longer enroute to 'Antares'. We are currently less than four parsecs from 'Minerva' which means that we are half a million kilometres off our course." stated 'CC' matter-of-factly.

"How the Hell'd we get so far offcourse?" yelled Kei.

"I, er, think I sorta, er, set the wrong bearings, Boss. We're, er, still on a heading of 560.894 but I believe it should be NNE and, er, I sorta set it to SSW by accident." said a visibly shaken Fred.

END of Chapter 109. Cjhapter 110 'Asteroids Anyone?' or 'Fred's Fiasco' coming soon. Please r/r/s away and Kami bless you all-K&K


	114. Chapter 110 'Asteroids Anyone' or 'Fred

DISCLAIMER: OK Genie, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 110 without further preamble:-

Chapter 110

'Asteroids Anyone?' or 'Fred's Fiasco'

Kei pitched lightly around another asteroid and yawed heavily between two more. Yuri and Nat ran onto the bridge followed closely by cagalli Yula Athna.

"Kei was following the action too damned close, Lieutenant. I didn't dare use the .25 automatic but hey! Yuri sure as Hell didn't need any of my help!" whispered the blonde 'Archangel' ensign.

"Yuri! Where the Fxxx are Solo and Angel?" yelled an angry Kei.

Han chose that moment to come onto the bridge. He sized up the situation at a glance, seized Kei roughly by the shoulders and yanked her out of the pilot's seat. Han dropped into her place. Yawing heavily to starboard, the ex-smuggler saw an opening in the field and dove into it.

"Watch out for a huge triangular asteroid, Spike- violet in colour. Tell me when you spot it because it marks this field's boundary." said han Solo to the co-pilot. "Hey Blondie! Stand by on those plasma cannon blasters! Move your frigging ass!" he yelled.

Finally Cagalli realized that he meant her and ran to the left gunner's station where she stood, hands poised over the plasma cannons' blast controls.

At last Marlene Angel ran to her station in the nav room. "Anybody says anything- anything at all- I'll deck 'em!" she said quietly. The usually well-clad ensign was wearing a grey tank top, fiery red bikini briefs and sneakers! Fred surrendered the nav seat to Mar and moved over to the scanning seat.

"Pull up the 'Minerva' charts, Fred. Key in M-117 to M-119 and hurry up." said Marlene, turning the bearings' marker controls to NNE instead of SSW. "There! At least now we're back on course for 'Antares' but now I think we're three days out instead of just two. We'll probably reach there about the same time Emma does so it's like a 'serendipity' (a happy accident) and not a disaster after all. We should clear this field in about five more minutes." said Mar with a yawn.

"You and Solo can go back to bed just as soon as we clear this field, Mar." trilled Kei.

"Yo! Han baby! Is that the asteroid you wanted?" asked Spike Steigel, pointing out a huge violet planetoid directly in front of them.

"That's it, Spike, old son! We're home free, folks!" yelled Han Solo, yawing and pitching until they'd crossed out of the field and had returned to deep space. "OK, Kei. We are clear so I'm going back to bed." said Han, tapping on the nav room's connecting door. "Coming, Countessa?" he asked Marlene Angel.

"Might as well. G'Night all." she replied and preceded him out the bridge doors.

"I left the ship on 'George' so we shouldn't have any more little surprises." added Han.

"I'm bushed. Think I'll turn in as well." said Kei with a yawn. "Try not to wreck my ship again- OK- Jett, Spike?" she chuckled.

"You got it, Boss." replied Spike who was playing video games on the vidscreens with Aelita.

"You two turning in?" asked Kei, turning to her exec and asst weapons officer.

"Nai, I think I'll celebrate in the bar. Coming Nat?" asked Yuri.

"You bet I am! Come on, Cagalli." answered Nat.

"Lieutenant?" wondered the puzzled blonde ensign.

"Chill out, kiddo! We're off duty so now it's just Nat." said the Lieutenant.

"Wonder where Flaysie is?" asked cagalli.

"I saw her in the rec room earlier." answered Sango. "She was playing 'Duel Monsters' with Mr Wesley. Guess she's still at it." added the demon slayer, pouring more coffee for herself and Fred.

"Wes rules at that game I'm afraid." laughed Fred. Yuri, Nat and Cag left and headed for the lift. Kei followed them out. The co-pilot, gunner and assistant weapons officer boarded the lift.

"Kei?" questioned Yuri.

"Go ahead. I'll walk down. See you ashita. G'Night." replied a brooding redhead.

"Leave her alone, Yuri. She took that last targeting mistake of hers pretty damned hard." said Nat.

"That last 'mistake' as you call it was our boss, Mr Territorial Sector Chief Charles Augustus Garner! A good tomo and a man who was like a father to us both!" explained Yuri and she ordered the lift to descend to Level Two where a further surprise awaited them in the rec room.

Ivanhoe was tending bar! "Are you three ladies old enough to consume alcoholic beverages?" asked the 'Chosen One' after Yuri had ordered her customary 'Zinfandel' (white wine).

"I'm nineteen, Nat is twenty-five and Cagalli is either fifteen or sixteen so just serve, Lord Ivy." said the kawaii exec officer.

"And the ensign and myself do not drink anything stronger than iced tea, sir." added Nat Badgiruel.

"The monk said that you had vodka the other night, my Lady Nat." said Ivanhoe.

"What?" yelled an enraged Nat. "Did I do anything improper?" she asked in a lower voice.

"Not unless you count your strip tease act, Darling!" chortled Legato Bluesummers from the opposite end of the bar.

"Wait'll I get my hands on that damned monk! That little--" yelled Nat angrily.

"Calm down, Nat. You were being real bitchy and uptight that night. You had really pissed me off so I told Miroku to put something in your iced tea to relax you. I'm sorry, Nat." explained Cagalli Athna.

Nat whirled on the young ensign with fire in her aizu. "Oh, you did, did you! Ensign Athna, you will confine yourself to your quarters until further notice! Stand to attention, Ensign! You are being addressed by a superior officer, Missy!" yelled Nat.

"Yes, ma'am! Sorry, ma'am!" replied Cagalli, snapping to attention and saluting. Nat howled with laughter. "Really had you going there, Cag, didn't I?" she giggled and then lowered her voice to a serious sounding tone. "If you ever even 'think' of telling anyone else about that day, you'll wish that 'confinement to quarters' was all that I do to you! Understood, Ensign?" whispered Nat menacingly. Cag gulped, then nodded curtly to her and resumed her seat.

END of Chapter 110. Chapter 111 'Flay's Trump Card' or 'Missing Monk' coming soon. Enjoy and r/r/s away. Kami bless you all and have a cool weekend-K&K


	115. Chapter 111 'Flay's Trump Card' or 'Miss

DISCLAIMER: OK Inu Yasha, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 111 without further preamble:-

Chapter 111

"Flay's Trump Card' or 'Missing Monk'

"Just beer for us, knight." said Nat.

"Another pitcher over her, please." called Wesley. "You play quite well, Flay but you are down to only five hundred lifepoints so I'm afraid my next move will finish you." said the scholar from Terran California.

"Don't be too sure of that, Wes. Lt Badgiruel has been coaching me, you know." replied Flay Allster.

" 'Celtic Guardian'- attack 'Baby Dragon'." said Wesley.

"Not so fast, Wes. You've activated my trap card, the 'Time Wizard' which will cause my 'Baby Dragon' to grow to an adult dragon acquiring enough points to with stand your attack. However, your 'Celtic Guardian' will age and wither away while losing almost all of his attack points. Now "Dragon', destroy his 'Celtic Guardian' and wipe out his remaining lifepoints. Ha! My game, I think, Wes." said Flay with satisfaction.

"DAM! That's a classic! The basic 'Joey Wheeler' maneuver and I didn't think to prepare for it! You win, Flay. Well done. My congratulations to a fine duellist." Wesley glanced at his wristchromo and frowned. "My turn on watch. I'm afraid that I must say goodnight now, Flay. Ivanhoe, a thermos of expresso, please." said Wesley.

"I anticipated your request, Lord Wesley." said the 'Dark Knight' and handed him a thermos of rich black coffee.

"But how did you know?" asked a puzzled Wes.

"Well, I am the 'Chosen One', my Lord." replied Ivanhoe.

"So you are, Sir Knight. Thanks." Wesley took his expresso and departed.

"WOWIE! Flaysie beat Wes! He beat me three times in a row!" said Cagalli ruefully.

"Don't feel too bad about that, Cag. He beat me four times running." replied Nat.

"He has beaten everyone who has played him, good damsels." said the knight.

"Except me." said a grinning Legato Bluesummers.

"Legato gets to play Kei tomorrow night." hispered Yuri and she took a sip of her 'Zinfandel'.

"Then Wes will challenge the victor, I'm sure." said Nat and drained her flagon.

Cag and Flaysie were discussing how Flay had just gotten the better of Wesley. Nat stood and stretched.

"Well, I'm off to bed, gang. G'Night all. Not too late tonight, ensigns. We're on first watch tomorrow morning." said Nat.

"I'm right behind you, Nat. I got first shift too. Wait up." said Yuri, finishing her wine. Slinging her blazer over her shoulder, Yuri bade everyone good night and hurried to catch up with Nat.

"You also have this first watch, Lord Legato?" asked Ivanhoe who was rinsing out glasses.

"Nai, my tomo. I got second watch but since our 'fearless leader' will maybe have another briefing I think I'll call it a night as well. Goodnight to you, my Lord Ivanhoe." said the pilot, draining his fifth shot of 'Jack Daniels'. "Comeon, kiddies! You heard Mommy, didn't you? Morning comes early on the 'Angel' so let's go." called Legato.

"Coming, Commander." said cagalli. She and Flaysie made their goodnights to the knight who was preparing to close up shop. Flay and cag boarded the lift. "Level Three, please." commanded Cagalli. As the lift started upwards, Flaysie unzipped her skirt and stepped out of it.

"God! That feels so-o-o good! These woollen 3WA skirts are for the birds!" she said.

"Flay! At least wait until we get to the cabin before you do that, dammit!" whispered Cag angrily.

"Oh, relx you old worry wart! Who's gonna know anyway? Everyone's in bed by now except for the flight gang!" replied Flaysie, stepping off the lift and almost walking right into Kei! "Good evening, ma'am." said Flay respectfully.

"Hi there, Boss." said Cagalli.

"Hi kids. Flay, could you onegai refrain from playing 'Gypsy Rose Lee' in public? You two got first watch, don't you? (Both ensigns nodded) Then I'll let you get to bed. G'Night." said Kei and she boarded the lift.

"Aren't you gonna turn in, Boss?" asked Cag.

"Hai. Just as soon as I check our security details with the big hanyou I will." she replied. Riding up to the command deck, Kei decided that she'd have to 'bone up' on how to operate that 'God Gun' of theirs- that is if they were to ever hope to return things back to status quo she would!

" 'CC', download the latest sonic ion cannon operations manual to the vid deck in my quarters. Authorization- Kei 1, Angel 2. Asgard. Countersign is Armageddon. Confirm orders." she commanded.

"Orders confirmed. Download in progress, Admiral." replied 'CC'.

"Arigato." replied Kei. "Hmnn- If the 'Chosen One' is tending bar then Miroku must be out sowing wild oats again. That would be why Inu Yasha's tonight's security wtch commander." thought the redhead as she wandered onto the bridge.

"Hi, Boss Lady. Thought you were gonna turn in?" said Spike Steigel.

"After I check the guard mounts I am. Where's the doggie demon?" she asked.

"Dunno Boss. Hey Aelita! Where's the freak with the sword?" he yelled.

"Which one?" yelled back the Lyokan princess who was watching 'Wolf's Rain' on the vidscreen.

"The one in the red and white pajamas!" he yelled back to her.

"He told me he was gonna check on that baka monk- Miroku. Inu Yasha sent him to- Level Six I think. Yeah, that's it- Level Six. That's where Inu Yasha went, ma'am." replied Aelita who was almost totally engrossed in the old Terran anime about wolves that could look human.

"Level Six? That's the 'God Gun'!" thought Kei.

"You're sure that's where he took the monk?" demanded the redhead.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Aelita.

"Because there's no acess to that level by lift and none from above on seven either. The only way to get to it is to use the hidden stairs from Level Five. Howver, I don't want anyone up on Level Six! That whole level 'is' the frigging 'God Gun'!" said Kei.

"I'll call them, ma'am." said Aelita reaching for the PA mike.

"You can't. Comlinks and the PA mikes won't work on Six. The cannon's walls are just too damned thick. I'll just have to hike down and find 'em myself. The gantryway stairs will be quicker than the lift. See you guys ashita. G'Night." she called. Kei left the bridge and jogged to the rear gantryway stairwell. She ran down four flights to Level Five and hurried to the terminus of the corridor. Keying open the hidden staircase entryway, she ran up the spiral staircase to Level Six. Inu Yasha met her at the top.

"I can't seem to raise that stupid monk, Kei! I've been up and down this dang hallway five times and it's a damned long one too but he just ain't here! There don't seem to be anything up here except for that box down that end and the window up that end." said the hanyou.

"You didn't try to open that window, did you?" demanded the svelte CO.

"Nai I didn't, Boss lady." he replied.

"Good because this ain't really a hallway and that's no box and that sure as Hell ain't no window! We are inside the barrel of the sonic beam ion cannon- in other words boyo- the 'God Gun'. That window up there is the gunport in our hull that the gun's beam is fired through and that box thing down that end is the gun's ionic beam generator. When this thing is fired, that generator produces an intense sonic ion beam of pure energy which travels at more than 110,000 times the speed of light! This entire level of the ship 'is' the 'God Gun' itself, boyo. Anyway- who you got on guard duty tonight?" she asked the big dog demon.

"My brother's on Level One, Spike Miroku has Two, Jessie's on Three, James has Four, Richard's on Five, I gave the monk this level, Kouga's on Seven, Meowth- that 'Pokey-thing' is up on Eight, Nick's got Nine and Angel's covering all the sublevels. Ain't nobody gettin' past him, man! He gives me the creeps! June's got my job next watch. Anything else?" he said. Kei shook her head.

"Nai. Just make sure they've all reported to their posts. Better do that now. Shimatta! You can't do that from up here! Go back downstairs to Five and call 'em. I'll have one more look around up here and then we'll go find that wayward monk!" replied the redhead. The half demon hustled down to Five and placed his call.

"This is Inu Yasha. All units report." he said, using a relay mike.

"Level One- all secure her, bro." said Sesshomaru.

Level Two's as quiet as the grave, Inny." said Spike Miroku.

"Level Three is A-OK." reported Jessie of 'Team Rocket'.

"No problems on Level Four either." said James of 'Team Rocket'.

"Level Five here. Quiet as a bloody tomb." complained Richard Moore.

"Boring as Hell up her on Seven." grumbled Kouga the wolf youkai.

"Level Eight and all's well." reported Meowth who was one of 'Team Rocket's' pokemons.

"Level Nine was quiet until the Boss showed up." chuckled Nick Wolfwood.

"All sublevels are secure and safe." said the vampire from Terran Los Angeles- Angel.

"Arigato, guys. Miroku! Report!" said an impatient Inu Yasha.

"Miroku here, big guy. I couldn't figure out how to get up to Six or down to it for that matter either so I came down here to the bar for a quick one. Good thing I did too! Lord Ivy was asleep on his feet. I'm closing up shop for him now. Oro are your orders? Where do you want me?" reported the monk.

"The Boss Lady says she don't want nobody up on Level Six so I guess I really don't need you tonight, pal. Why don't you try and grab soem shuteye. See you tomorrow, monk." said the hanyou.

"Found him, Boss Lady so you can turn in. My watches have all reported in. Miroku's in the bar closing up for Ivy. I told him to hit the sack." said Inu Yasha.

"Thanks, boyo. Think I will hit the sack." replied Kei.

"Oro's next on our agenda ashita, Boss?" asked Inu Yasha.

"Nothing until Emma shows up with the 'Queen' and the 'Sol', kid. After that we start a boring three week trek to 'Alderaan' to deliver Khan to 'Starfleet Command'. Then, er, look tomo mine, can you keep a secret- a really big one?" asked the redhead who was suddenly serious.

"Sure, Boss Lady. I swear on my Tessaiga that I will not tell anyone your secrets" replied the big hanyou with a grin.

"OK then I'll trust you. Not even Yuri knows this but after we exit 'Alderaan' we have a new mission. Repairing 'Kronos' didn't seal that rift so the higher-ups wanna try another tactic. We are to fire an ionic sonic beam into it from our 'God Gun' sonic cannon. You see- some artifact called the 'Glave of Krull' was being used to stabilize the 'feng shui' of the universe but now it's gone! Disappeared apparently a few weeks ago! If our 'God Gun' blast fails then we gotta find that shimatta glave thing and fire it into the rift too! That should restore the status quo at least it will according to Doctor Q and the 'G-Twins'! Understand?" explained the CO to the hanyou.

"Sure I do. It's well like Kagome would say a 'piece of cake', Boss Lady. I didn't even know there was folks living on other planets besides Earth, er Terra as you guys call it, until I wound up here! Oh- yeah! That 'Glave' thingy? Does it look like an oversized silver shurikin?" he asked.

Kei took out her PDO and tapped keys until an image appeared on its screen. Then she showed it to Inu Yasha. "It looks like this but why do you ask? Have you seen this thing?" asked Kei hopefully. She sure as jigoku did 'not' want to go on another scavenger treasure hunt if she didn't have to! Inu Yasha slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah, that's the thing! Ivy's got it. Kome picked it up for him a couple of weeks ago. Ivy said it would help him to free Richard or something. Only thing is I just saw Richard and he sure didn't look like he was in trouble unless you count oro Rachel does to him when he gets a snootful! That wench can really hit--" Kei cut off the doggie in mid thought.

"Ivanhoe's got the 'Glave'? You're sure?" she demanded, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him.

"Yeah, Boss Lady but the 'Chosen One' sure a sHell ain't gonna give it back- at least not until he uses it! He's taking it back home to Earth, er, Terra with him." said Inu Yasha.

"The Hell he is! If that thing ain't returned to where it came from, he will never get back to Terra! Look, boyo. Do me a favor, eh? When your watch ends, ask Ivanhoe to meet me in my quarters at 0900 ashita and have him bring that 'Glave' with him, OK?" said Kei.

"Sure thing, Boss Lady. It's getting late. You'd better get some sleep while you can. G'Night, Boss." replied the hanyou from the Sendoku Jidai Era of Feudal Terran Japan.

She nodded, said goodnight and left for her own cabin.

It was almost midnight and six levels up on the command deck (Nine) Spike Steigel had tired of his video games and he was watching an antique Terran anime about Samurai bounty hunters called 'Samurai Champloo' on his vidscreen instead. Just as he was about to go on break at 0200 to get his coffee and a snack from the galley/breakroom down the rear hall, Aelita trilled him.

"Gomen, er, excuse me, Mr Steigel. Sorry to bother you, sir." she trilled.

"Yeah, princess? Oro is it?" he tilled back.

"I'm receiving a signal from a ship called the 'USS Coriander', a 'Starfleet' battle cruiser. They claim that they've been ordered to accompany us to 'Alderaan' and provide us with protection against attack. Their commander wishes to beam aboard to discuss strategies with the vice-admiral. Should I awaken her, sir?" trilled Aelita.

"Definitely not! The poor kid looked absolutely whacked! I don't think the Boss Lady has slept in days, man! Patch that signal into my vidscreen and I'll speak with him, princess." said 'Cowboy' Spike. Aelita patched him in and Spike keyed his relay mike.

"Please identify yourself. This is the 'Lovely Angel 2' and I'm Spike Steigel, the acting exec. " said Spike. The screen displayed the image of a tall officer of the line wearing the latest in 'Starfleet' uniforms. However, the figure's back was turned to him.

"Greetings, Mr Steigel. I am Captain Kiva Nerese of 'Starfleet', commanding officer of the 'USS Coriander'. May I come aboard? We have teleport beaming capability."

Spike was about to complain about the lateness of the hour until Captain Kiva Nerese turned around and faced him!

END of Chapter 111. Chapter 112 'Spike Makes A Date' or 'Of Cowboys and XANA' to follow soon. Please r/r/s as always and have a cool weekend. Kami bles you all-K&K


	116. Chapter 112 'Spike Makes A date' or 'Of

DISCLAIMER: OK Shippou, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 112 without further preamble:-

Chapter 112

'Spike Makes A Date' or 'Of Cowboys and XANA'

A raven-haired beauty now faced the Bebop cowboy. "I apologize, Mr Steigel. I did not realize the lateness of the hour. I will confer with the vice-admiral ashita. Shall we say- 1000 hours?" said Kiva Nerese.

"Come on over a little earlier and you can have breakfast with me, ma'am. Shall we say- 0800 hours?" countered Spike.

Kiva smiled. "I'd like that, Mr Ste- er, may I call you Spike? You can call me Kiva. See you then, Spike. G'Night. Nerese out." she said.

Jett Black stared at his partner. "Did I just hear you make a date with a 'Starfleet' captain? You are one amazing fellow, Spike! Even out here in the middle of nowhere you manage to find a gorgeous babe!" observed Jett.

"Well, some of us got it and some of us ain't, pal!" replied a grinning Spike.

"Sorry to break up this boys 'n babes session, guys but we've got a message coming in. It's from the 'Emerald Queen', sir." said Aelita.

"Then put it on screen, princess." replied Spike. Aelita tapped the 'TRANSFER' key and sent the signal to Spike's vidscreen on the bridge next door. The screen in front of pilot and exec popped into life showing the redheaded renegade captain of the 'Queen'.

"Good evening, Mr Black, Mr Steigel, I mean- Jett, Spike. Where's the CO or her exec- Kei or Yuri?" demanded Emma.

"It's almost 0300, Emma! Where the Hell do you think they are? They're both in dreamland, kid! Oro do you want with them anyway?" asked Spike.

"To warn them that the Coriander is headed your way." replied Emma.

"We already know about both it and the luscious Captain Kiva babe! They're here and they are boarding us ashita. So oro?" asked Spike.

"Did you also know that she's got orders to assume command of both the 'Angel' and the mission?" asked Emma dryly.

"Oro the Hell! Kei'll have a frigging fit!" yelled Jett Black.

"Don't I know it!" said Emma hotly.

Spike grinned. "You yahoos are forgetting something- ain't you?" he said.

"Oro's that?" yelled Emma and Jett together.

"First- 'UG' and the 3WA are giving the orders, not 'Starfleet'. Second- During a joint mission, the 'UG'/3WA's most superior officer has command of the damned mission. Third- A vice-admiral outranks a captain. Hell, even Yuri as an Acting Commodore outranks Lady Kiva! And last but certainly not least- do you really think that 'our' Kei will hand over command of either her ship or her mission to anyone from 'Starfleet'?" answered Spike.

"Oro the Hell do you mean by that?" asked a suspicious Jett.

"Wasn't it 'Starfleet' that was transporting 'Black Ghost' from Cybytron to Mars after we caught him? And wasn't it 'Starfleet' that let him escape again so that the Boss had to track him down and recapture his ass at Gysymeo? Do you really think that the firebrand has forgotten that? Now ask yourself this- if you were Kiva Nerese, would you want to tangle with our Keirran O'Halloran?" answered Spike and lit up a cigarette. "How's about some more coffee, princess?" he asked.

"Sure, Mr S. Coming right up, sir." replied Aelita. She deftly poured out two coffees, placed the cups on a tray, added cream, sugar, a few Danishes, napkins and spoons to it and finally the big carafe of steaming java. Picking up the tray, she said 'Open' to door control and strolled to the bridge control room with it.

The pert strawberry blonde looked quite fetching in her borrowed 3WA uniform even if she was in her stocking feet. She placed the tray on the console and handed each one of the cowboys a cup of java.

"Arigato, princess." said Spike with a wink.

"Yeah, arigato, Miss Aelita." said Jett. "Miss Aelita, where the Hell are your boots or shoes?" he asked.

"Those darned old boots are too hard on my feet so I took 'em off. So oro?" she replied.

"Don't worry, kiddo. We won't tell but just make sure you get 'em back on before the Boss Lady catches you." said Spike. Aelita turned to go. "Stay in here with us and keep us company for a bit, princess. Fred'll be OK next door." added Spike. "Yeah, take a load off, kiddo. Siddown." invited Jett.

"Mind if I take off my blazer? It's hot up here." she asked.

"Nai, but you'd better keep your skirt on though." replied Spike.

The girl from Lyoko blushed crimson! "I had no intention of removing it, I assure you, Mr Steigel." she said icily.

"Don't mind him, princess. He's got a hot date in the morning." said Jett.

"Hey! Did you guys forget that I was still here? You will be sure to give the Boss those messages- right?" asked a worried Emma.

"Of course we will, Emma. We'd tell her now only this is the first fairly decent night's rest that she's had in weeks! That's one reason why our shift's been so peaceful tonight." explained Jett and he lit up a cheroot.

"OK then I'll see you good folks in another four days or so. Night Jett. Emma out." said the pirate captain.

"Nighty night, Reds." replied Jett.

Aelita sat down on the console between the two cowboys and sipped her coffee slowly. Jett asked the Lyokan princess what it was like to spend most of her time on a virtual world back home. She told him and Spike about XANA's constant attacks on Lyoko and Terra at the kids' school in France and at the old factory that was the pipeline to Lyoko.

"So to stop old XANA all you gotta do is deactivate the tower he's activated on Lyoko, eh?" asked Jett.

"Yeah but it's not as simple as you think it is, Mr Black." she replied.

"How so, princess? You just run from one tower to the other and shut it off- right?" asked Spike.

"That's right, Mr s except that the activated tower is always guarded by XANA's monsters. That's why Jeremy and his team of tomos are so important to me. They battle and destroy the monsters so I can get to the toewer to deactivate it." explained the Lyokan girl.

"Most of the time that XANA activates a tower, he also does something sinister and nasty back on Earth too. So after I've deactivated the Lyokan tower, Jeremy (she sighed deeply. She loved Jeremy a lot.) returns the Kadic Academy, the old factory and the rest of the town back to the past. That way it's sorta like none of this ever happened- see?" she finished.

"You get any of that drift, Jett?" asked a bewildered Spike.

"Nope." replied an equally perplexed Jett. Aelita adroitly changed the subject by asking them what bounty hunting was like. The two cowboys took turns extolling their acheivements, each one vying to outdo the other in derring-do!

Meanwhile next door in the nav room- Fred was bored! Bored out of her gourd! The course to 'Antares' had already been laid in so all she had to do was to monitor the 'Angel's' progress by watching a blip of light pulsating its way across the lonely and desolate region of space on the star charts. With nothing else to do, she surfed the ship's websites until she discovered the ops manual for the new sonic cannon. The rest of her shift passed quickly as she read the technical jargon and studied the schematics for the 'God Gun'.

At 0600, Mugghi trilled the flight crew for the morning shift. At 0800 Mar and Yuri arrived along with the Boss. At 0815 Kome finally dragged herself on to the brdige to begin her shift. Spike, Jett, Aelita and Fred headed for their beds and rest. Forgotten were both Emma's messages and Spike's 'date' with Captain Kiva Nerese! Blissfully unaware of of the 'USS Coriander', Kei and Yuri began flight diagnostic scans as per usual!

END of Ch 112 Ch 113 (no title yet) soon. Kami bless and have a nice weekend-K&K


	117. Chapter 113 'Kei on the Warpath' or 'Kiv

"

DISCLAIMER: OK Ivy, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 113 without further preamble:-

Chapter 113

'Kei on the Warpath' or 'Kiva Drops A Bombshell'

Legato Bluesummers arrived a few minutes after Kome did, mumbled an apology for being late and took his seat at the pilot controls. He made a few minor flight adjustments and opened his coffee. "Don't let your java get cold, guys." he said while handing a cup of steaming joe to Kei and Yuri. They thanked him, made a couple of adjustments of their own and settled down to begin their shift.

Marlene had reported them still on course for 'Antares'. Kome was sending the 'G-Twins' their daily report when she suddenly felt a white hot twinge of pain in her left shoulder!

"OW! Shit! That hurts like Hell! I must've pulled a shimatta muscle in my workout with Raph last night!" she complained. A second wince caused her to cry out in agony which brought Marlene running. Mar hit the 'PAUSE' panel on Kome's console and looked at her tomo with concern.

"Kome! Honey, are you sure you're OK enough to be up here? (Kome winced again and bit her lip so Mar arose and locked the door to the bridge. Then she returned to her tomo's side.) Let's have a look at that shoulder, kid." she said.

Obediently but in obvious pain, Kome managed to shuck off her flight jacket. Mar helped her to pull off her sweatshirt and tank top. An angry red welt showed on Kome's left shoulder- a souvenir of Raphael's spinning terrapin kick to her scapula last evening!

"Kome, that looks bad. I'd better treat it for you. I'll give you some antibiotics and something to ease the pain. Sit there for a minute." So saying mar began to rep up the necessary medications for Kome.

"WOW! I had heard that you guys had gone quite casual but this is just plain ridiculous! Anyway, I'm on my way over there now so please open your airlocks for me. You guys were supposed to teleport us at 0800! When we got no responses to our hails, I decided to come over via shuttle. See you in five minutes. I hope you'll be ready to receive visitors by then! Nerese out."

The vidscreen blanked as quickly as it had activated itself. "Who the Fxxx was that?" wondered Kome aloud.

"I dunno but you shouldn't be sitting in front of the vidscreens like that! Hold still, Kome. This may sting a bit. Relax! It's not 'Axion 30' this time!" Marlene injected two autohypos into the girl's arm (antibiotics and a painkiller) then she swathed the shoulder in a heated gelwrap. "There you go. All done. Does it still hurt?" she asked. Kome winced and nodded, fighting back tears.

"Kei? This is Mar. I'm sending Kome back to bed. She's got a badly inflamed shoulder and she can't function with the pain. I'll get Rachel to fill in for her temporarily, OK?" trilled Marlene Angel.

"Yeah Mar, that's OK. Any messages come in for us?" trilled Kei O'Halloran.

"Just that a Captain Nerese is on her way over here by shuttle." trilled Marlene.

"Who the Fxxx--!" trilled Kei. "Never mind! Take Kome back to her room and get rachel to take her place. Send someone down to meet that shuttle and then get back up here and we'll try to figure out this mess!" trilled the redhead.

"Right, Kei. Roger willco." trilled the blonde.

Mar draped a kimono across Kome's shoulders and helped her to the express lift.

Downstairs in the exec's quarters, Sango answered Mar's hail. "Hai Mar? Oro?" she trilled back.

"Hate to wake you up, hon. Could you please go down to the bays and release Airlock 3-A so a Captain Nerese can land her shuttle. Put her in Bay A-17 and then escort her up to the bridge. She's 'Starfleet' and they're really tight-assed bastards so you'd better go in uniform and take along a blaster or an ion cannon. Sango- she's a captain so don't forget to salute her and call her 'ma'am'. You're an ensign if she asks and you're also a 3WA tro-con trainee, got it?" said Mar.

"I understand, Mar and I promise to be a good little girl." replied Sango.

"Great! Thanks a lot, Sango and you'd better hurry up. She'll be here in about five minutes or so. By the way, where does Rachel bunk?" asked Marlene.

"In with Ivanhoe's kooks, I think." answered Sango from the bathroom. Mar thanked her and then took off at adead run. She arrived at the suite door marked 'These rooms are the domain of His Royal Highness Prince John- Reagent Protectorate of Britain, Wales, Scotland and Ireland'.

"Cute!" thought Marlene. "If Kei sees that she'll have a royal fit! Her old Terran homeland ruled over by the 'Crybaby'! Jamie won't like it much either!" she thought while she rapped on the portals with the lion's head door knocker. A panel slid open to reveal a pair of sleepy aizu.

"What do you mean by disturbing His Royal Highness at this hour, wench?" demanded Falco.

"I, sir, am no wench! It's Ensign Angel, Mr Falco! I need to speak with Rachel, er, Miss Moore. May I come in, sir?" said Marlene.

"Very well, Miss Angel. You may enter but please be quiet. The Prince is still asleep." replied Falco.

"Asleep? Still!" said Mar, checking her wristchromo. "He has a briefing upstairs at 1000 hours and then he's got a training session with Leo and so do you! Where's Miss Moore's room?" she demanded and Falco cocked a thumb at a short hallway behind her.

"Last door on the right. She's in with Rebecca." answered Falco. Marlene tapped lightly on rachel's door.

"Whazzit?" asked a sleepy voice.

"Sorry Rachel but it's time to get up. We need you to fill in for Kome today. She's got a badly inflamed shoulder. May I come in?" said Marlene.

"Sure, Mar. Door's open." replied Rachel and Mar pushed the door open and entered to find Rachel up and sitting on her bunk in her underwear.

"We've got company coming over from 'Starfleet', kid so we're promoting you to ensign. Here. Put these on." said Mar, handing the teenager a 3WA blazer, skirt and tank top. These were followed by kneehighs and a pair of Cavalier boots. Then she tossed a gunsash, holster and a Mark IV blaster onto her bunk. "That bitchy captain from the 'Coriander' is paying us a visit. Please get up to the bridge and sort out the message signals until I get there. Shit! I left Kome on the lift with enough stuff in her to fell a bull elephant! Hurry up, Rachel. I gotta go now. See you later." said Mar racing out of the suite and back to the lift.

Kome had passed out and was slumped against the wall of the car. Mar hoisted the girl to her feet and dragged her into Yuri's suite wher Sango had left the doors propped open with an incense burner in the door track. Mar hauled Kome inside and shut the doors. She pulled off Kome's kimono, slid off her boots and socks, finished undressing her and gently eased the girl onto her bunk. Then she covered up the teenager and left for the bridge.

Sango had met the 'Starfleet' captain and conducted her up to the bridge. Kiva Nerese had been introduced to everyone up there including Kei. All was going along quite well until Kiva announced that she was assuming command of both the 3WA's ship and the mission!

"Nai, you aint! The last time I checked a captain didn't outrank an admiral, Kiva- not even a vice-admiral! You will provide escort for our voyage to 'Alderaan' with Khan and that is all that you will do! I am in command and I intend to stay in command of both the 'Angel' and this mission! If you have a problemn with that, Captain, take it up with my Commander-in-Chief, Vittorio Galadriel! My orders come directly from him! Now I suggest that you take your shuttle and return to your ship. Rendezvous with us on 'Antares' in two days' time. When the 'Emerald Queen' gets to there Khan will be transferred to my custody. While he's my headache, I ain't lettin' him outta my sight so he'll make the trip in my brig, Kiva and not yours. Any questions? Nai? OK, you are dismissed, Captain." said Kei and she threw Kiva a snappy salute which the chastised 'Starfleet' officer shakily returned. Kiva was seething with anger!

"Ensign Sango will escort you to your shuttle, Captain." said Yuri. Kiva strode to the door and exited the bridge with Sango bringing up the rear. Twenty minutes later Captain Kiva Nerese stepped onto her own starship's bridge and sat down in her command chair.

"Take us to 'Antares', Reg. Warp three." she commanded.

Her first officer and exec was Lt/Cmdr Reginald 'Reg' Barklley who had served under Captain Jean Luc Picard on the 'Enterprise' before being promoted and transferred to the 'Coriander' as Kiva's exec. Reg hastened to comply with her orders. "Yes, ma'am. You heard the captain, Mr Bishop. Energize." said reg and he strolled to the forward vidscreens and stared out into empty space. "Why are we going to 'Antares', Cap?" he asked Kiva.

"Because that redheaded moron is now a vice-admiral, that's why! The 'UG' and the 3WA have command of this mission and the 'Angel'- not 'Starfleet'! We are not doing anything except escort service duty either! We are accompanying the 'Lovely Angel 2' to 'Alderaan' and Kei O'Halloran is keeping Khan in her brig, Reg! Why the Hell we're even here is beyond me, Number One!" replied Kiva hotly.

Back aboard the 'Angel' the flight crew was having the 'riot act raed to them' by guess who? "Why the Fxxxing Hell was I the last one to find out about that Kami shimatta bitch's frigging visit? She says she called us last night to let us know that she was coming over here this morning! Who the Hell was on last night's graveyard shift anyway?" exploded the redheaded vice-admiral with a snarl.

"Jett, Spike, Fred and Aelita." replied Yuri.

"Get Aelita and Fred up here stat! Those two cowboys too!" yelled Kei.

"OK, call them, Rachel." said Marlene.

"Oh, right! I'm comm officer today, aren't I?" replied Rachel. She keyed the PA mike and announced "Your attention please! The following personnel are required on the bridge immediately. Jett Black, Spike Steigel, Winifred Scott and Lyokan Princess Aelita. That is all. Thank you." Rachel replaced the mike and went back to reviewing the other signals that had come in since yesterday.

Yuri tapped Kei's shoulder. "Don't we need a liaison officer on the 'Coriander', Boss?" asked the exec.

"Yeah. Who do you suggest, kid?" replied Kei cautiously.

"How's about our Spike?" suggested jett who'd just arrived. "He had a gate set up with that Kiva babe but he overslept!" joked the 'Bebop' leader.

"Fine. Spike Steigel is hereby assigned to the 'Coriander' as soon as we meet up with them on 'Antares'. Note that in the vidlog." said Kei to Yuri.

"Rachel, you're the yeoman. Key that into our vidlogs, onegai." said Yuri and Rachel did so. Spike, Fred and Aelita wandered in, still rubbing the sleep out of their aizu.

"What the Hell is it now?" grumbled a cranky Spike.

"You missed your date, sleepyhead!" teased Jett.

"You're assigned to Kiva's ship when she gets to 'Antares', Spike." said Yuri.

"But why are we up here?" asked a yawning Fred Scott.

"Because none of you thought to tell me that scatter-brained blonde bimbo from 'Starfleet' was coming aboard today! That's why- dammit!" roared Kei. "Anything else that I should know about?" she demanded.

"Nai, I think that about covers it, Boss." said Spike and the other three readily agreed.

"OK, the next time a signal comes into this ship, I damned well wanna know about it no matter where the Hell I am, got it?" she said and they all nodded. "OK- you're dismissed! Get the Hell outta here!" she added.

The four of them beat a hasty retreat. Fred and Aelita went back to bed while the cowboys headed for the bar.

"Weren't you a little bit hard on them, Boss? After all, they just wanted to let you have a good night's sleep for once. You know you've been running nonstop for days now!" said Legato quietly.

"I'll sleep for a week once this shimatta mission's over. OK?" replied Kei hotly. "Maybe I was a tad rough on them but it's gonna be a damned long three weeks' trek to 'Alderaan' with Khan and we've still got two more days to get to 'Antares' to pick him up! Have you ever tangled with that fruitcake before?" she added in a softer tone.

"Nai but my grandfather did, Admiral!" Kei spun around to see who had spoken and Kiva Nerese's image was filling the vidscreens.

"Oro? Explain, captain." demanded Kei.

"My grandmother was Captain, er, Grand Admiral Kirk's exec on the 'Enterprise' during the 'Genesis' incident. Her name was Saavik and she was a Vulcan. Indeed, another of her descendants is in my engineering section and her name is Saavik as well. My grandmother's daughter who was my mother married a Bjorn citizen. I was named after my aunt- Kira Nerese- who was a Bjorn major on the station 'Deep Space 9'. However, there was a clerical error on my birth record which recorded a 'V' instead of an 'R' so I became 'Kiva' Nerese rather than 'Kira' Nerese." explained Kiva.

"I ain't got time for 'Peyton Place', Captain! Oro can you tell us about this Khan character?" demanded Kei impatiently.

"He's ruthless, ma'am and he'll kill anone who gets in his way! Don't trust him ever! He hates 'Starfleet' for marooning him and his crew of cutthroats on 'Ceti Alpha V'. He's sworn vengeance on that 'Enterprise' crew as well as all of their descendants! That of course makes me one of his sworn enemies but you people are in even more danger than me, ma'am." replied Kiva.

"How the Hell can we be in more danger than you, captain? None of my people are 'Starfleet' descendants!" said the vice-admiral.

"I'm afraid that one is, ma'am. Your godson, Keitarou Riff is a direct descendant of David Cooper, the illegitimate son of Khan's most hated and despised enemy- Grand Admiral of the Fleet James Tiberius Kirk!" said Kiva Nerese.

Kei was thunderstruck! "Maybe we should send Keitarou back home to Mr Garner until this Khan has been safely transported to 'Alderaan' and turned over to 'Starfleet', Kei." advised Yuri gently, patting Kei's shoulder.

"He may be our godson, Yuri but Keitarou is still a 3WA operative, a tro-con. He has a mission and it is every tro-con's duty to complete every mission to which h's been assigned. He's the commander of the 'Donnatella' and dammit- that's the assignment he'll keep! Khan may have bested 'Starfleet' but Kami shimatta- he'll not best the 3WA and the 'Angels', at least nit if I can help it!" yelled Kei, crashing her fist down on the console.

"Khan will really have his work cut out for him if he tries tangling with the 'Dirty Pair'!" yelled Legato triumphantly.

WHAM-O! Three gloved fists decked him hard!

"That's 'Lovely Angels', dammit!" Yelled Yuri, Kei and Marlene in unison.

"Kiva- thanks for the warning but the 'UG' and the 3WA don't run away from trouble. Besides which- Khan will be in the brig for three weeks and sedated most of the time anyway. Oro harm can he do?" pointed out Kei.

"Khan! Honey, it isn't Khan you should be worrying about! It's that crew of his that you told Emma to release when your 3WA pals grabbed his ship! They'll sure as Hell try to rescue him and they're relentless! Well OK, just watch your back, ma'am. See you on 'Antares' in a couple of days. Nerese out." Kiva saluted and signed off. Kei grabbed a relay mike and keyed it.

"Donnie! I need full warp power stat! We're gonna hyperjump to 'Antares' so call me when we reach our maximum warp!" ordered the redhead. Yuri blanched a sickly pallor of white.

"Kei! You idiot! Mr Garner told us not to exceed Warp 10, dammit! We'll breach the hull at maximum warp! Oro's the big rush anyhow?" demanded Yuri Donovan.

"Excuse us a second, guys." said Kei, yanking her exec out into the hallway. "Yuri! Emma' ship has got no real brig! Remember! If khan takes over the 'Queen', he'll have the Fxxxing 'God Gun'! With it he could quite easily destroy the entire universe!" yelled Kei, suddenly looking very frightened indeed.

"Baka! Stupid! Emma's got him and the other two, Slade and Warp, in suspended animation so you're worrying about nothing!" cried Yuri, shaking her CO by the shoulders.

"I wish I could count the number of times that 'Plasmus' escaped from suspended animation back on Earth, Yuri." said 'Teen Titan' Robin very quietly. "The Boss is right to worry about Khan. When I was a kid the nuns at the 'Seventh Bell Orphanage' used Khan's tales of atrocity and madness to force us to behave much like other parents use the 'Bogeyman'!" added the 'Teen Titans' leader. The mike in Kei's fist pinged and she rekeyed it.

"Hai Donnie?" she asked.

"Warp thrust is at a maximum of thirty but I can only hold it for about forty seconds after we jump! Any longer will blow the core and breach our hull!" said Donnatella, shouting to be heard over the howling whine of the dilythium-fueled engines.

"Legato! On my signal go to hyperjump and hold it as long as you can! We need at least thirty seconds but no more than forty!" yelled Kei. "OK Donnie, we'll jump in sixty seconds." she yelled into the mike. "Not yet, Legato. Not yet. Hold it." said Kei, watching her wristchromo. "Go, shi, san, ni, ichi, rei- now Legato! Punch it and hold it! Counting- ten seconds, twenty, twenty-five, thirty, thirty-five, forty- OK, kill the warp drive! Impulse engines only!" said Kei.

"Coming out of hyperthrust, Boss. Shall I land her on 'Antares'?" asked Legato.

"Nai. Negative, Legato. Continue to orbit." she replied.

"Rachel, contact the 'Coriander'. I wanna talk to Nerese." said Kei.

"Roger that, Boss. She is answering our hail." replied Rachel Moore.

"Put her on screen, Rachel." ordered Kei. Rachel did as she was told and the blonde Bjorn's face filled the screens.

"Well, Admiral? Didn't really expect to hear from you this soon. Decide to let 'Starfleet' run the show finally? Really the only decision you could make. Here are my orders--" began Kiva.

"Cut the crap, Nerese! How long until you reach 'Antares'?" asked Kei impatiently.

"Twelve hours, ma'am. Give or take- why?" replied the captain.

"We're landing on 'Antares' in a few minutes. I intend to teleport Khan, Warp and Slade over here to my brig as soon as the 'Coriander' is in transporter range. (Emma had trnsmatted her prisoners over to Kiva's ship a few hours previously) I know they're all in suspended animation but that doesn't make 'em any the less dangerous! At the start of our original mission, we'd captured a criminal named 'Black Ghost' on Cybytron and we turned him over to their authorities. While they were moving him to Mars, he commandeered their ship and escaped! We had to track him down again, grab his ass and deliver him to Mars ourselves! I don't want a repeat performance of that fiasco with Khan! That's why I want your three prisoners made ready for transport. If you refuse, I'll have no choice but to relieve you of your command and seize the 'Coriander'. A 3WA crew will take command and pilot your ship to 'Alderaan'. Your choice, Captain! The easy way or the hard way?" demanded Kei hotly.

"OK, ma'am. You win. We will be in transporter range in six more hours. We'll contact you at that time and we can do the transfers. Nerese out." replied the Bjorn.

"Arigato, Captain. O'Halloran out." said Kei.

Of course Kiva had been fully briefed by Garner and Gooley so she knew all about the 'Black Ghost' fiasco! She turned to her own exec. "Number One, let me know as soon as we are in transporter range of the 'Angel' on 'Antares'. At that time you will send a signal to Admiral O'Halloran on the 'Lovely Angel 2'." ordered Captain Nerese.

"Aye, ma'am. It will be done." replied her exec with a salute.

"Thanks Reg. I'll be in my quarters if you need me. You have the comm." she said and exited the bridge.

Kei suddenly recalled that she and Legato had a 'Duel Monsters' duel the next evening so she sat down in one of the gunner's seats behind Rachel and pulled out her deck. Kei began to study the cards, trying to recall what Nat, Flaysie and cagalli had told her about how to use them in a duel. Rachel glanced back at her CO every so often and smiled at her efforts.

"You know anything about this Kami shimatta game?" demanded a sulky Kei.

"A little, Boss but if you really need some pointers from an expert duellist, ask Conan. He 'rules' at that gam, man!" replied Rachel.

"Maybe I will. Where is he?" asked the redhead. Rachel thought a moment or so.

"Oh yeah- Ed, Rinnie and Mooney were gonna show him your computer system's control room. Kei? Oro is it? Are you OK? Oro's wrong?" asked a concerned Rachel Moore. Kei had gone quite white!

"Did you say that they went to the 'Angel's' computers' control room? And Ed's with them?" she yelled.

"Yeah, I did. Why?" asked a puzzled Rachel.

END of Chapter 113. Chapter 114 'Antares at last' or 'Playful Angels' coming soon. Please well you know the spiel by now. Enjoy and may Kami bless-K&K


	118. Chapter 114 'Antares at Last' or 'Playfu

"

DISCLAIMER: OK Ami, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 114 without further preamble:-

Chapter 114

'Antares at Last' or 'Playful Angels'

"Why? Because that tomboy was told to stay the Hell outta my ship's control systems, that's why! She almost fouled up my systems the last time and that control room's got the 'God Gun' emergency override controls in it!" cried Kei, racing for the lift.

Meanwhile at the dreaded control room Ed had just finished bypassing the door security codes. Ed spoke the new codes that she had just changed the door's security systems to and the door flashed open. The four kids trooped in and Conan immediately donned a set of Yuri's coveralls that she used whenever she had to run a diagnostic check on the computers. Ed, Rin and Serena chose to just stay in their sweatshirts, jeans and sneakers and not cover them up with anything. Ed and Mooney were pointing out to Rinnie and Conan all of the different stuff there was to fool around with in the systems. Rinnie was crawling all over the place. The result was that the three girls were soon covered in grease while Conan's coveralls became quite filthy even though he didn't.

"I told you guys to wear coveralls like I did but you wouldn't! Now look at yourselves!" admonished Conan Edogawa.

"Now oro can we do? If Auntie Faye or Auntie Robin sees us like this we'll all be in big trouble!" wailed Rinnie. Mooney and Ed began to look worried. Conan thought about it for a minute or two.

"Ed, do you know where the laundry room's located? (She nodded) Is it on this level? (Ed nodded again) OK, I've got it. Each of you grab a set of coveralls. Ed, lead the way to the laundry room. C'mon and hurry up, gang." he said.

This time the three girls didn't argue with him. They each grabbed some coveralls and Ed led them down the hall quickly to a room having a door marked 'Ship's Laundry'/'Authorised Personnel Only' and she speedily breached the door's security code. Once they had all entered, Ed keyed the door shut and locked it.

"OK- sweatshirts, jeans, sneakers and socks- get 'em off and put on the coveralls." instructed Conan. Ed had already stripped down and donned her coveralls. Rinnie did the same.

"Don't look, Conan!" squealed Mooney as she too began stripping down.

"Hurry up, dammit!" yelled Conan who was stuffing Ed and Rin's clothing into a washer and running the water into it.

"There." said Mooney, stuffing her own garments into the washer and tossing in a detergent tablet. Then Ed and Rinnie each put a tablet into the washer too. Conan turned around, added his coveralls and threw in a detergent tablet as well. Then he set the washer for the shortest cycle.

"Now what?" asked Mooney.

"Now we wait, Mooney. Ten minutes to wash, five more to rinse and then ten more to dry everything in the dryer. Relax! It's still early and nobody's gonna miss us until 2100, er nine o'clock, girls. Don't worry. We've got it covered." said the young detective.

"Thanks. Conan, our clothes will be nice and clean but how's about ourselves? Ed, any showers up here?" asked Mooney.

"Yeah. Third door down on the other side of the hall, Mooney." replied Ed. Mooney grabbed Ed and Rin.

"You wait here, Conan. We'll be right back." said Mooney and hustled the two girls down the hall to the shower room where they shucked off their coveralls and left them in the changing area. After carefully hanging their underthings in the drying alcove, they all hit the showers.

Meanwhile Sango had just finished a grueling workout in the gymnasium and taken a quick shower. She then decided to walk down the gantryways to her own room rather than use the lift for some added exercise. Sango had just reached Level Four when- she had a call of nature!

"Dam! No restrooms on this level! Hey wait a minute- there's a shower room up on Level Five and that's gotta have a toilet in it!" she thought so Sango dashed back upstairs to Level Five. She got there just in time! Although she was unaware of their presence there, the three kids were still in the showers when Sango had finished. On her way out the svelte kawaii demonslayer noticed an untidy pile of coveralls on the floor of the changing area. "Oro the oni are these doing in here? Hmmn- the look like they're dirty. Well, I'll just drop 'em down the nearest laundry chute." she thought so Sango grabbed the coveralls and left. Five metres own the hallway she dumped them down a laundry chute before continuing on her way back down to Level Three.

Ed, Rinnie and Mooney finished showering and stood in the drying alcove after which they once again donned their underwear. They stepped around the corner to the changing area and-- no coveralls!

"Our throw on thingys, Mooney! Whre are they?" said a sobbing Rinnie.

"Damned if I know! Oh, stop blubbering, crybaby!" said Serena.

"Now oro'll we do?" wailed a whining Rinnie. Mooney peeked out the door and peered up and down the long hallway. Deserted. So far so good.

"OK- grab a towel and we'll make a run for it." she said. Reluctantly Rin nodded and they both jogged to keep up with Ed who was already back at the laundry room carrying her towel. The trio opened the door and walked into- a roomful of suds!

"Oro the Hell happened, Conan?" cried Mooney trying to stay upright on the slippery floor. Conan was standing on top of a washer.

"I dunno, Mooney! I put the water in, set the cycle, added the soap--" he said and was ticking off the items on his fingers.

"Nai Conan, I put the soap in." corrected Mooney.

"Nai. Unh unh! I put the soapy thingy in the washer!" yelled Rinnie.

"Nope! You all wrong there, guys! Ed did!" said the tomboy and pointed to herself.

Understanding slowly dawned on Conan. "Christ! We all put in the soap!" he cried. "I guess we'd better just go back to our rooms." he added.

"How? Like this? Don't you think that Auntie Faye and Auntie Robin will be a teeny bit suspicious of us coming home in our underwear? (Conan turned) NO! Conan, don't look at us!" yelled Mooney.

"Well then- you have two options. Either we call Auntie Faye or we call Auntie Kei for help so pick one." said Conan quietly.

"OK. Point taken. Got any ideas?" asked Mooney.

"Ed? Any replicators on this level?" asked Conan and Ed shook her head.

"Then we'll have to use the back gantryway stairs to get back downstairs to Three. Ed, put that towel around yourself! Then we'll sneak you guys back into your rooms and hopefully we can do it without the dragon ladies getting wise to us. You guys follow me and hurry up. If we meet anyone, we're coming from the pool after a late swim, got it?" he instructed his charges and the trio nodded in agreement.

They got to the 'Orphanage' suite on Level Three without incident. Conan picked the door code key lock and shoved the girls inside. "You guys are on your own now! Good luck!" he whispered and then hotfooted it back down the corridor to his own room at the 'Castle' suite.

Ed, Rinnie and Mooney had just breathed a sigh of relief when suddenly--

"And just where the Hell have you three been all this time?" demanded a fuming Robin Senna. This time she really looked like what she was- a witch!

"At the pool having a late swim, Auntie Robin. Sorry but we lost track of the time." said Mooney quite boldly.

"OK but next time tell one of us where you're going. Better let me dry those mizugis (swim suits) for you guys. Take 'em off." said Robin. The three kids hugged their towels tightly and Rinnie started to sob.

"We can't take 'em off, Auntie Robin!" she cried.

"And just why not?" demanded the witch hunting witch.

"Because we ain't got no mizugis on underneath!" yelled Rin and Robin stared at her.

She, er means that we aren't wearing any underthings underneath our swim suits, Auntie." explained a quick-thinking Mooney. Robin smiled at them.

"OK. Get in there and take off those wet suits and chuck 'em down the chute. Then I want you guys to take a bath, put on fresh undies, get into your pajamas and get to bed. It is after nine you know! We won't have to mention any of this to Auntie Faye if you all cooperate with me. Now scoot!" said Robin Senna.

"Whew! That was a real close one, guys!" said Mooney later on when she was zipping up Rin's pajamas. Meanwhile Conan had reached the 'Castle' suite without incident. As he was preparing for bed, Richard Moore came in.

"Hi Sport! You seen Rachel anywhere?" he asked.

"She's filling in for Miss Kome today, sir. I believe her shift ends at midnight." replied Conan.

Richard of course could have cared less what anybody looked like! He was usually half-loaded anyway!

Meanwhile upstairs on the bridge Kei glanced at her wristchromo. Almost 2200 hours- too late to bother Conan tonight. "Thanks a lot for the tip, Rachel. I think I'll get Conan to help me with my game ashita. Any messages come in?" asked Kei.

"Just one, Boss. Emma is requesting permission to complete the prisoner transfers tomorrow on solid ground after she's landed on 'Antares'." replied Rachel Moore and she handed Kei her PDO vidpad. (Apparently their trio of ne'e'er do wells had been zapped back to the 'Queen' from the 'Coriander') Tell her that's OK and set up the exchange for ashita at 1100 hours. You look really beat, kiddo! After you signal Emma, go to bed. I'll cover the comms until your relief comes on at midnight. I ain't really feeling too tired yet." said the redhead.

"Thanks a lot, Boss. I'm bushed!" replied Rachel. She was busily tapping out a message signal to the 'Queen's' captain. "Message sent. See you ashita, Boss. G'Night." added Rachel. Then she yawned and picked up her jacket. She hit the door release and strode rapidly to the lifts. A short ride brought her to the 'Medieval Castle' suite as 'Crybaby' John had rechristened their temporary home. Rachel keyed in her entry code, spoke the code words and hit the door release controls but the doors remained locked! After a few more futile attempts, she spoke into the comm grille beside the door.

"Excuse me. It's Rachel and my entry codes have been rejected for some reason. Would someone please open the door?" No answer and Rachel tapped on the door panel. "C'Mon! Open the damned door! I'm tired!" she yelled and the door shot open. Falco let her in, got her a cup of warm milk (he was heating some for the crybaby anyway) and Rachel went to the room she was sharing with rebecca and Kikyo. Her hand on the door controls she decided to check on her 'cousin' Conan. He was down the hall sharing a room with Ivanhoe, Oddo and Fingal. She rapped on his door and Conan said to come on in so she did.

Conan was sitting at a desk wearing pajamas and a kimono. The lad seemed to be working on some complicated mathematical equation or formula of some kind. "Donnie's worried about the richness ratio of the fuel cells in the thrusters' nacelle assemblies. I figure that a 16.4 corallium factor to a 19.06 dilythium oxide factor will--"

Rachel stopped him with a hand on her forehead. "Never mind! I've already got a headache, Conan. I came in to ask you for a favor." said Rachel.

"Sure. Oro is it?" he asked.

"Kei, er the Boss is duelling Mr Legato tomorrow night. You know that card game that you're so good at? (Conan nodded) Could you please help her to finetune her deck, give her some pointers, that kind of thing? I promised her you would." asked Rachel hopefully.

"Totally no problemo, Rachel. Glad to assist Miss O'Halloran. Mr Wesley is showing Mr Legato the ropes so it's only fair that she be given the same assistance." said Conan, stifling a yawn.

"Great. After breakfast in the Level Three conference room OK?" asked Rachel, stifling her own yawn.

"Hai. At 0900 hours. I can only give her two hours though because Mr Doinnie will need me to help him with the warp drive at 1100. I'll tell her ashita. G'Night rachel." he replied. Conan removed his kimono and climbed into his bunk. Rachel kissed him and tucked him in for the night. She had 'CC' extinguish the lights and returned to her own room.

Rebecca was practicing archery with Kikyo as she recalled so Rachel changed into her night things and turned in. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Back upstairs on the bridge Kei was receiving a signal from the 'Queen'. " 'Emerald Queen' calling 'Lovely Angel 2'. Over." said a familiar voice. Kei keyed the relay mike and spoke.

"Roger, 'Queen'. This is 'Angel 2'. Oro's up, Arkie? Over." she replied.

"Kei? Is that you? Over." answered Starfire's brother Arkton.

"Yeah Arkie, it's me. Oro's the matter? Over." said Kei.

"Stand by for Emma. Over." he replied.

"Good evening, Admiral. Emma here. We will land at the Northern terminus of the Tyrol River on 'Antares' ashita at 0900 hours. At 1100 we will transfer the cylinders containing Warp, Slade and Khan over to you. Do you also want Sutek sent over there? Don't forget to set up pattern enhancers around your brig prior to this transfer, Boss. Over." said Emma.

"Roger that, Emma. We'll be landing there at 0800 ashita so land beside us if you will. The enhancers are already in place. I definitely want Sutek over here so send him over too. See you at 1100 ashita, Emma. Kei out." said the redhead.

"Roger that, Boss. Until 1100 then. Emma out." replied the pirate queen.

Kei composed a brief message for Yuri and Legato and keyed it into their PDO vidpad relay drives. The message gave them the landing coordinates for the 'LZ' on 'Antares' and instructed them to land the 'Angel 2' at 0800 ashita morning. Kei also warned them to watch for Emma's starship to land beside them at 0900 so leave her enough space to do so. She concluded by confirming that 1100 was their rendezvous time for the prisoner transport and asked that Yuri make certain the pattern enhancers were placed around the brig on Level Five prior to transfer. (Kei had lied to Emma about them earlier!)

At midnight, Genjo Sanzo and his three 'Sai Yuki' demon hunters arrived for the graveyard shift. They would be on duty until 0800 ashita morning. Kei asked that they tell Yuri and Legato to be sure to read the messages left for them on their PDOs. Then she left for her bunk and some much needed sleep. Her last order had been to inform her immediately if anything out of the ordinary happened and Genjo had sworn that he would.

Kikyo and Rebecca had finished their archery contest which had ended in a draw (natch!) and toasted each other with ale before stumbling off to bed arm in arm (to hold each other up!). The chromos stood at 0100 hours.

An hour later, Donnatella decided to call it a night having already managed to 'kick the warp drive up a notch' by installing a third plasma generator. Now the warp speed could easily and safely climb up to Warp 59.50142 in a matter of nano-seconds! Sure, it could only sustain that intense thrusting speed for a minute or so but it should deliver enough punch to pull the 'Angel' out of peril. If the Boss was gonna do what Donnie thought she was gonna do- fire the 'God Gun' and launch that 'Glave' thing of Ivanhoe's into the infamous rift!- they'd sure as shell need all that added speed! The Boss had told him that she had decided that mounting one of the 'God Guns' on a TARDIS was carrying things a little too far and tempting fate just a little bit too much!

At 0400 the Royal pain-in-the-ass had a nightmare! He was sure that alien life forms had invaded his castle and they all looked like Ivanhoe! Falco and Rachel calmed him down and (with a little 'Axion 45-A' put him back into Slumberland!

At 0600 Zoe, Leila, Jamie, Mooney, Rei, Ami, Mina, Mako, Ed, Rin, Shippou and Conan got up, bathed, dressed and then went down to the galley, had their own breakfasts and then started getting things ready for the ship's always hungry breakfast customers.

At 0700 Mugghi trilled Legato and Rachel (Kome was still abit queasy from painkillers yesterday and anyway she had to operate the teleports later), Mar, Yuri, Han, Rally and the Boss. Day had come for the 'Angel' at last!

The usual 'Animal House' antics were in progress when Kei and her flight crew arrived for breakfast! After placing her order (and breaking up three fights!) Kei looked at her pilot. "Legato, I want the 'Angel' landed as soon as possible. The 'LZ' is the cliffhead at the Northern spur of the Tyrol River- to be precise it is at grid points RX27 East by TL96 South. Can you and Han handle that OK? Yuri and I gotta make sure that our four new 'guests' accommodations are satisfactory." she said.

"Sure Boss, no problem. Han, you think we'll have any trouble putting this bird down?" asked the newest soon to be 3WA TC in training.

"Nai Blue! A 400 kilo headwind, a 210 kilo tailwind, a temperature of minus 278 degrees Kelvin, a plateau only a few hundred kilos wide, a raging blizzard and a gimpy thruster unit? It'll be a piece of cake, Blue Boy!" replied Han sarcastically.

"Excuse me Captain Solo, sir but Mr Donnatella and I have just repaired that nacelle thruster unit. It should provide fullpower for a good fast braking maneuver, sir." said Conan Edogawa who was holding the trays of breakfast orders while Mina and Mako were unloading them.

"In fact we even 'kicked it up a notch' for you with an energon booster jetpack relay or two." added the chief engineer and thumped his crapace or turtle shell.

"Marvelous. That sounds like a splendid solution, master Conan, Mr Donnatella." said Artemis the other sailor scout nekko. Then she purred from her position on Kagome's lap.

"Excellent work, gentlemen. Thanks ever so much." added Mooney's nekko Luna who was perched on Miroku's lap.

Kirara the kittenlike white nekko youkai purred sweetly from Sango's lap while Shippou stroked her ears. "Here, little Kirara- have some ramen. Inu Yasha won't mind." said the kitsune and he placed a bowl of ramen (which he had just snatched away from the big hanyou) in front of the youkai kitten.

"Hey Furball! That's mine, dammit! yelled Inu Yasha and he crashed his fist into Shippou's skull.

"OW! You already had twelve bowls, you chokyoutai (pig or boar demon)! Kagome! He hit me again!" yelled Shippou.

"You deserved it, ya little rat!" growled Kouga, his mouth stuffed full of raw and bloody T-bone steaks.

"Osawaru! Sit Boy!" yelled Kagome sharply.

"Christ! Not again, wench! OW!" yelled Inu yasha as he crashed forward across the table and scattered dishes every which way!

"Dammit Kagome! Be careful where you 'sit' him, willya!" cried Kei who had tried to juggle her plates and cup when the huge hanyou had fallen across the table in front of her. Of course she'd lost the juggling act and was covered with oatmeal, eggs, bacon, ramen, raw meat, blood, OJ, cereal, java, pastry and practically verything else on the table!

Yuri giggled and Kei looked daggers at her. "Sorry Kei but you look so funny with that mess all over yourself!" she squealed.

"That's OK, kiddo! Do have some. I insist!" replied the redhead and upset a tray of platters (destined for the 'Bebop' table) all over her exec's head! "Here's something to wash it down!" cooed Kei sweetly and she dumped a carafe of OJ all over Yuri's lap! "AW! Not laughin' now, kid? But that's a cute look for you- violet hair streaked with oatmeal and coffe!" chortled the newest vice admiral.

Han tapped Legato on the arm. "Let's get the Hell outta here before the next war starts!" he whispered. Rachel, Marlene, Kome and Rally had already made a hasty retreat.

By 0800 Legato and Han had successfully landed the 'Angel' on the bluff overlooking the Tyrol River. "Now oro?" asked Han Solo.

"Now we wait for Emma to show up, guys." said Kei who'd just walked onto the bridge after a quick change into fresh sweats and sneakers. Yuri arrived moments later wearing a fresh starched 3WA uniform and shiny Cavalier boots.

"You know- some of us 'act' like tro-cons and dress the part while others just behave like naughty little children and dress like slobs." she sighed.

"You started it, Yuri." observed Kei sweetly.

"Nai! You did!" yelled Yuri.

"I did not, dammit! Kagome did!" retorted Kei.

"Yeah! She did, din't she! We'll get even with her at luch!" giggled Yuri.

"If you two schoolgirls are finished playing around, perhaps you should check out the brig?" said Legato.

"For our new guests?" added Han when all they got were blank looks from the duo.

"Oh, yeah! C'mon Yuri and bring the pattern enhancers. Let's go." said Kei.

"Who's on watch down there on five?" asked Yuri.

"Ivanhoe, Fingal, Naraku and Kikyo." replied Rally from her post by the scanners.

"Any sign of Emma yet?" asked Kei gruffly.

"Negative, Boss. It's still early and that storm is really something else!" she answered and Kei nodded. Then she and Yuri took the lift down to Level Five. Yuri waited while Kei keyed open the doors and force beam fields leading to the brig containment area. They quickly placed the 'pattern enhancers' (focus beam posts for teleportation beams) all around the brig area. Yuri stooped to reactivate the field generators.

"May as well leave 'em off for now, Yuri. Where's that security team of ours gotten to?" growled Kei.

"Lord Ivanhoe? Naraku? Fingal? Miss Kikyo? Onegai respond. This is Yuri." trilled the co-pilot and she felt a gauntleted hand touch her shoulder. Involuntarily she jumped.

"I am here, my Lady. Fingal, Lord naraku and the Lady Kikyo are breakfasting in the kitchen room down the hall." said the Dark Knight.

"How do you 'do' that, Lord Knight? Appear out of nowhere, I mean?" asked Yuri.

"Duh! He's the friggin' 'Chosen One', ain't he?" replied Kei dryly.

Yuri's comlink trilled and she answered it. "Hai? Yuri here. Oro? She has? Arigato Han. We're ready here. Onegai send Kome to the transporter controls on eight and you'd better go with her, han. She's still a bit woozy from the painkillers for her shoulder. The transport coordinates? 1769 by 3598, Han. Have Emma transfer Sutek's pod to our receiving room first. Then Kome can send all four containers (Sutek, Slade, Warp and Khan) down here to us in the brig on five. Oro? Nai, our four man security team, Kei and I should be sufficient for their security and housing. Proceed." said Yuri.

"Get ready to receive, Kei. We are relaying them from Emma's ship to our transport room on eight down to us here." said Yuri.

Up on Level Eight Kome received the cylinders containing Slade, Warp and Khan. Sutek's pod had arrived previously. "1769 by 3598- transporting now." said the strawberry blonde with a sore shoulder.

Several levels down on five, the three cylinders and Sutek's pod had materialized within the beam field cast by the pattern enhancers in the brig. "Now Yuri! Activate the field generators." commanded Kei. Yuri wasted no time in complying. Suddenly the huge room was crisscrossed with beams of red, aoishi, green, white, yellow, magenta, gold and violet light.

Kei keyed the portals shut, locked and sealed them. Then she recoded everything to a new set of code variables. "Lord Ivanhoe- under 'no' circumstances will you four leave this section of this level. The brig's sealed and this corridor will be protected by a force beam barrier. You have a galley, bathrooms and bedrooms down the hall. Feel free to use them. As long as at least one of your team remains on watch, the rest of your team can do whatever they damned well please within those parameters. You and your team will be relieved at 1600 hours, er four this afternoon." explained Kei and the Dark Knight bowed and then left them to set his guard mount for te first shift.

Meanwhile Kei and Yuri had reached the end of the inner corridor where kei tapped a panel. Instantly a greenish gold beam shot across the hallway about half a metre above the floor. "That's that, Yuri. Let's go and greet our new guests." said Kei. Yuri nodded and fell into step beside the young vice-admiral.

"Are we leaving for 'Alderaan' now, Boss?" she asked and Kei frowned.

"Nai. Ashita, I think. I ain't taking up five ships with that solar wind cyclone going on out there! That storm should burn itself out in a few more hours. Besides- one more day's delay won't really matter. Our crews need a good rest. I want to brief the commanders before dinnertime so have 'em in my ready room by 1430, OK?" she instructed. Her exec nodded and the duo rode the lift back up to the command deck.

Han and Kome had already returned to the bridge by the time Kei and Yuri got there. "We leave for 'Alderaan' ashita. Has the 'Coriander' arrived yet?" asked Kei.

"Another two hours, Boss." replied Kome and the redhead was puzzled.

"Then where the devil did Warp, Slade and Khan come from?" she demanded.

"Emma's ship- the 'Emerald Queen'. When Kiva, er, Captain Nerese saw those solar storms of ours, she had those three cylinders beamed back to Emma. We were still too far off from thhem which is why she didn't beam 'em directly to us. Then I relayed them and Sutek's pod down to you on five." explained Kome.

"OK. Well done, everyone. Command briefing at 1430 in the ready room. Han, I'll want you there as well. Legato, Mar, Kome- you'll sit this one out. Mar- begin plotting us a nice safe course to 'Alderaan'. Get Nyssa to help you because she knows the 'Cardassian' system better than us. Kome- send a signal to Garner: 'Fugitives aboard and under restraint. All ships safe. 'Coriander' arrival imminent. Have delayed departure for 'Alderaan' until ashita at 1000 hours due to solar storm activity in this area.' Understood? (Kome nodded) Legato- better run a full diagnostic on my entire ship. Yuri- you're with me. Han- make sure a fresh team relieves Ivanhoe's security detail at 1600 hours. Legato- the comm is yours." said Kei.

Yuri followed her CO next door to her ready room. Kei seated herself at her desk and put her feet up on her console. "Osawaru Yuri. Onegai." she said and the exec dropped into a chair, pulled out her PDO vidpad and sighed deeply. It was shaping up to be a damned long day!

END of Chapter 114. Ch 115 'Angelic Preparations' or 'Donnie's Surprise' to follow soon. Have a great day and enjoy. R/R/S away and Kami bless-K&K


	119. Chapter 115 'Angelic Preparations' or 'D

"

DISCLAIMER: OK Mako, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 115 without further preamble:-

Chapter 115

'Angelic Preparations' or 'Donnie's Surprise'

Kei looked over to Yuri and noted that she had her vidpad out. "Ready?" she asked and Yuri nodded.

"I want Han, you, Emma, Arkie, the two Doctors, Sango, Kagome, April O'Neal, Nyssa and Donnatella in here at 1430 sharp for that briefing- got it? OK- alert them on the QT (privately) by comlink. This is gonna be a sensitive 'need to know' meeting which is why the guest list is so short. Better add Kiva Nerese and her exec, Reg barkley to that list. This 'trek' to 'Alderaan' will take us a few weeks so except for certain key personnel everyone will be free to do as they please. I want you to find a spare room somewhere on one of our decks and convert it to a playroom for the kids. We'll all take our turn at babysitting. As of now the style of dress will be casual and the carrying of arms will be optional except for on duty sessions. For this upcoming voyage I want the 'Queen', the 'Sol', the 'Starcrusher', the 'Hammerhead', the 'Flying Falcon', our four shuttles as well as the 'Sol's', the 'Queen's' and the 'Starcrusher's' shuttles all berthed in our docking bays below. Confirm with Kiva that the 'Coriander' will arrive here in time for my briefing at 1430. If she has shuttles, I want them left either aboard her ship or ours. The 'Coriander' will be our sole flanking support craft. Any more would draw undue interest to the 'Angel' and we most definitely do not want that! Make doubly sure that we have all the supplies we'll need for this trip, say for a month or so. Not that I don't trust them but I don't want Nat, Flay or Cagalli to know of our destination until we are well underway. Don, Anton, Mugghi and I are gonna overhaul our weapons systems. Better have Kome or Rachel advise us when Kiva arrives. That should do it for now. Guess we won't see each other until lunchtime. Any questions?" asked Kei who was busily pulling on coveralls over her sweats.

"The 'Hammerhead', 'Donnie', 'Mikey', 'Raph' and 'Leo' are already docked below. Should I have Emma, Arkie and Han dock their ships down there before Kiva gets here?" asked Yuri.

"Yeah- you might as well, kid." replied Kei, slipping her feet into workboots and shoving her beloved Mark XIII into the pocket of her coveralls.

"If that's all you need, I gotta run. Don and Anton are waiting for me. See you later, kiddo." said Kei and she trilled Mugghi. "Mugghi? You and Nammo meet me in Weapons on Level Four stat." Then the redhead dashed for the lift.

Yuri sighed, frowned at her huge 'to do' list and began to trill the 'board room members' via comlink. Then she asked Miroku and Shippou to find Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rinnie. That quintet was to get together a list of necessary supplies and post it to Han Solo and Jett Black who were to do the shopping on Mars. After that she called Emma, Arkie and han to inform them of Kei's orders to dock their ships aboard the 'Angel'. She warned Han to expect Miroku and company's list and asked that he tell Jett to dock the 'Hammerhead' below after they returned from their 'grocery shopping trip' on Mars. Yuri repped up some java for herself and pursed her lips in thought.

"Let's see now- on Level Three there's a big old storage room which should do nicely as a playroom." she thought. "Misao? Yumi? Nat? Great. This is Yuri. Onegai join me for lunch in the dining hall at noon. Bring Cagalli and Flaysie along too. I want to discuss your next assignments. See you then. Bye for now." she trilled.

"Now Faye and Robin can take a breather. After all, Kei did say that we were 'all' gonna take turns babysitting, didn't she?" thought the exec to herself.

After last evening's laundry room 'accident' (which Conan, Rinnie, Ed and Mooney had all denied knowing anything about) Yuri had decided to appoint a laundry crew detail. She decided on Ash, Misty, Brock, Jessie, James and Meowth. The 'Pokemon gang' and the 'Team Rocket' trio. Tokopi and Piccachuu were inseparable from Misty and Ash so they'd be part of the crew as well.

She had toyed with the idea of appointing a 'dining hall monitor' to cut down on the food fights but she had decided against it- after all, oro's a few food fights between tomos anyway?

Finally Yuri had Kome relay a signal to Kiva Nerese who assured them that the 'Coriander' would be making planetfall on 'Antares' in about ten minutes or so. Yuri had Kome ask that Kiva and her exec Reg Barkley attend the Boss's briefing at 1430. Kiva accepted the offer and thanked the exec for inviting them to it.

Then Yuri trilled her Mugghi and her Nammo. "Run a scan of our computer systems and make darn sure they're functional. Report your findings back to me. Thanks. Yuri out." she trilled.

Kome called at 1030 hours to report Kiva's arrival with the 'Coriander'. Yuri thanked her and asked her to invite Kiva and Reg to lunch with them aboard the 'Angel' at 1230 hours.

"Kome, I don't think that I can actually order two 'Starfleet' officers to leave their weapons behind, however, since I am not really too keen on having two armed 'Starfleet' officers aboard-- Wait! I know-- Kome, tell 'em that Kei's dress code for the 'Angel' is casual and maybe they'll take the hint. If they dont though, I want anything they're carrying confiscated before they leave the bays- got it?" said Yuri and the strawberry blonde replied in the affirmative.

"OK, that's good. I'm meeting Misao, Yumi, Nat, Flaysie and Cagalli at noon so you, Legato and Mar better stagger your lunch breaks so that the bridge isn't left unmanned. The Boss is with Mr Poporo and Mr Gustav. They're checking our weapons' systems for 'bugs'. Hold on a sec, Kome. Hai? No glitches, Mugghi? Great. Have Nammo go offline to recharge his energy cells and you go find Jamie and get yourself something to eat. Sorry about that, kiddo. Find Ash, Misty, Brock, Jessie, James and Meowth. Have 'em meet me at 1215 hours for lunch. See you later." trilled Yuri.

Just then Donnatella pushed open the door and entered. "Sorry, Miss Yuri but I did knock first. Look at oro the Doctors just gave to us! It's called a 'chameleon circuit'! Not only can we 'cloak' but with these gadgets, we can actually change our crafts' outward looking appearances! The 'Angel' can keep a low profile and look both innocent and inconspicuous! Isn't that great?" crowed the ecstatic Ninja warrior.

Yuri smiled ruefully at him. "Great Don but how exactly do we make ourselves look inconspicuous with a 'Starfleet' escort ship?" she asked.

"By having Kiva Nerese dock the 'Coriander' belowdecks and travel aboard the 'Angel' with the rest of us, that's how." remarked Kei from the doorway.

"I thought you'd already left, Boss." said Yuri.

"I forgot my PDO vidpad, kids. Don, are you sure you can make those things work?" demanded the redhead.

"Sure, Boss. I just came up here to get permission to install them on our ships and shuttles." replied the Chief Engineer.

"Go ahead." said Kei waving him away. Don looked poinedly at Yuri.

"Do it, Don. Kei's the Boss, not me." she said.

"Oro do you want the 'Angel' to resemble on the outside?" he asked.

"Use your imagination, pal. Go wild, Don." replied Kei who had recovered her PDO and was already halfway out the door.

"Thanks a lot guys. You won't regret it. I promise. I think I'll make us look like 'Gammera'. He's a huge turtle god hero that protects Japan and the Earth er Terra in ancient mythology. I'll make the 'Angel' look like old 'Gammera', that I will!" he chortled.

"You've been hanging around Kenny Himura, haven't you?" laughed Yuri Donovan.

"Sorry about that, Miss Yuri. We'll get right to work installing this circuit below. See you at lunch?" said Donnatella.

"Probably." replied Yuri who was double-checking her task schedule.

"Oh Don, on second thought you'd better make us resemble a ship rather than a giant turtle god if we don't want to draw undue attention." chuckled Kei O'Halloran. The turtle Ninja shrugged and left the room. The exec took one last look at her list:

1- Meeting at 1430. Tell group. Check.

2- Draft memo to ship's company that except for key personnel everyone was on r&r and could do as they damned well pleased. HGotta do that after the briefing.

3- Draft memo to ship's company that style of dress is casual for voyage to 'Alderaan'. Later.

4- Dock all ships, shuttles and other crafts aboard the 'Angel'. Check.

5- Have Donnie inform everyone oro the 'Angel' and other crafts resemble on the outside after he uses that 'chameleon circuit'. Later.

6- Lay in about a month or two of supplies. Call Miroku, Shippou, Sess, Jaken, Rin, Han and Jett to get supplies from Mars. Check.

7- Call Misao, Yumi, nat, Cagalli, Flaysie, Robin the witch and Faye to set up a playroom on Level Three. Check.

8- Call Ash, Misty, Brock, Jessie, James and Meowth and tell them they have laundry detail. Check.

9- Have computers' systems' diagnostics run by Mugghi and Nammo. Check.

At 1130 hours, Yuri walked next door to the bed/bath suite used by Kei whenever she wanted to be close to the bridge and/or the ready room. Since Yuri used it in a pinch as well, the closets and wardrobes were well stocked with her stuff as well as Kei's. Yuri slipped off her blazer, shoulder rig with blaster, skirt, turtleneck, tank top, socks and boots and lastly her brassiere and underbriefs. She grabbed a fawn kimono and went into the bathroom for a quick shower. She stood in the drying alcove a few moments before yanking on her kimono and padding into the bedroom.

"A quick nap before lunch." she thought. Lying on the bunk she trilled Mugghi. "Mugghi? Be sure to wake me in ten minutes so I don't miss my luncheon appointments, onegai. Arigato pal." she trilled the giant nekko lifeform. Yuri awakened to a slight trilling from her comlink ten minutes later. ""OK, Mugghi. I'm up. Thanks a lot." she trilled.

She decided that a kimono over absolutely nothing at all was just a little bit 'too' casual! She just was not like Kei! She rose and hung up her kimono. Then she pulled on fresh underthings, a short sleeved black polo shirt, yellow chinos, socks and trainers and she was ready to go. She needed no jacket since she was unarmed.

Merrill the thief, er gomen, the treasure hunter was barmaiding when Yuri reached the rec room. She got a small Zinfandel (white wine) and carried it next door to the dining hall. Every one of Yuri's luncheon guests had already arrived on the scene.

First she went over to the 'Pokemon Troupe'/'Team Rocket' table and informed them that they were to run the ship's laundry services. "Conan, Rinnie, Ed and Mooney will show you where the laundry room is located." she added. "And no whining, darn it! Everyone aboard has a job to do and this is yours. Now if you'll please excuse me." said the exec turning to Misao and company who were shing the adjacent table.

"Faye and Robin have been run ragged with all of the dang babysitting so by the Boss's order- everyone will take a turn at babysitting the little ones. I want you guys to set up a playroom on Level Three. Use Storage Room No. M-17 for it. And now if you'll pardon me I have yet another luncheon appointment." she said and gulped down the rest of her Zinfandel. Finally she approached the dreaded 'Delta House' table!

"Nai Miroku- I will not bear your children, thank you very much. I want you, Shippou, Sess, Jaken and Rinnie to check out our supply situation, get together a list of oro we'll need for the next couple of months and give it to Han and Jett stat. They will pick up our necessaries from Mars." she said and turned to one of Mooney's sailor scouts. "Ami Honey- Please ask Auntie Merrill to send me over a refill. Zinfandel, dear, White wine? Arigato." said Yuri and handed the kid her empty wine glass.

A few moments later Louie the Magician from Oaklynn plunked a full glass down in front of her. "Christ! You'll really need this if you're having lunch with that bloody Kiva bitch! I asked her quite nicely and like a gentleman the way Ivy taught me to-- Anyway I asked her to have dinner with me sometime and she told me that 'Starfleet' officers do NOT date uncouth barbarians!" yelled the tall magician.

Yuri quietly polished off her second glass of 'Dutch courage' and padded over to the far corner of the huge room to meet with Reg Barkley and Kiva Nerese.

"Greetings to you, Commander Donovan. Captain Kiva Nerese of 'Starfleet Command' at your service. We have acceeded to your wishes and we have come unarmed. Permit me to presenmt my executive officer, Lt Commander Reginald Barkley." said Kiva.

"Charmed I'm sure, Commander and please- call me Reg." replied Barkley.

"And I'm just Yuri. Look- I'll make this quick so we can have a nice meal and then relax a bit before the Boss's 1430 briefing upstairs. First- The 'Angel' can now change its outward looking appearance so we would like for you to berth the 'Coriander' belowdecks and travel onboard here with us. We'd like for you to voluntarily agree to this, Captain, but if we must, we will pull rank on you. A vice-admiral and an acting commodore outrank a captain and a lieutenant commander, ma'am." said Yuri, hinting at the veiled threat.

"Cool it, Yuri and call off your dogs. Of course I agree and it's just Kiva. Thanks for allowing us to share your starship but can you accommodate my entire crew? I do have over forty, you know." replied Kiva.

"No problemo, Kiva. The 'Angel' holds well over two hundred souls. Now that that's all settled, might I recommend the Chateaubriand?" said the 'Angel' exec. They all ordered and enjoyed their meals over light conversation.

Lunch over, Kiva, Reg and Yuri adjourned to the rec room where Reg and his new tomo Legato had soon begun a game of 'Duel Monsters' while Inu yasha and Kouga were trying to shoot pool. Kagome, Sango and Spike Steigel were playing 'Prince of Persia' videogames in the arcade section of the room. Kiva and Yuri were sitting at a small table drinking lattes and chatting merrily away.

"Fascinating! I was twenty-four before I got promoted to lieutenant, twenty-seven before I got my lieutenant commander's bars and now at twenty-eight, I am one of 'Starfleet's' youngest captains. You're only nineteen and already a commander and an acting commodore! WOW! Kei's only a year older than you and she's already a vice-admiral! Something else! The 'UG' and the 3WA must really believe in their kids, er, I mean officers!" corrected Kiva Nerese.

Yuri bristled a mite. "Kei is only two months older than I am, Kiva but let me ask you this- How old were you when you joined 'Starfleet'?" asked Yuri Donovan.

"When I was just twenty-two I graduated from the Academy as an ensign. Why?" replied Kiva.

"Kei and I were only fourteen when we were graduated from the 'UG'/3WA Academy as junior trouble consultants- tro cons. We served as juniors until we turned seventeen. Then we became full tro cons and given the code name 'Lovely Angels'. Because we are considered the best TCs in the whole 3WA, we are now senior tro cons and we got 'that name' (Kiva figured she meant 'Dirty Pair' but she said nothing) owing to Kei's penchant of causing mass destruction on all of our assigned missions! On this mission, however, I am Kei's subordinate. But back home on Shimougou, I command my own starship. Kei's newest partner is Marlene Angel while mine is Kome Sawaguchi. They are our navigator and comm officer on this mission. The 'UG' and the 3WA did not 'give' us anything, Kiva! We damned well earned it!" said Yuri hotly.

END of Chapter 115. Ch 116 'Starfleet Meets Earth Alliance' or 'Scaring Kiva/Old Tomos Well Met' soon. Have a cool weekend and Kami bless-K&K


	120. Chapter 116 'Starfleet Meets Earth Allia

DISCLAIMER: OK Mina, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 116 without further preamble:-

Chapter 116

'Starfleet Meets Earth Alliance' or 'Scaring Kiva/Old Tomos Well Met'

Kei's glowing now with her vice-admiralty promotion but if that comes attached to a desk job, believe you me, she'll drop back down to capatain in a heartbeat! Ah- here comes Nat. Noat a word about our 1430 briefing, Kiva. Nat does not know about the meeting and Kei wants it kept that way." said Yuri.

"Hi there Nat. May I introduce Kiva Nerese, a 'Starfleet' captain and her exec, Lt Commander Reg Barkley. Kiv's the CO of the 'Coriander' which will be escorting us to 'Alderaan' albeit they will be travelling onboard with us. Her ship will be berthed belowdecks. Kiva, Reg- this is 'Earth Alliance' Lt Naturle Badgiruel. Nat's one of our weapons officers now but in her own era, she is exec and weapons officer of the 'Archangel', an 'EA' warship." explained Yuri and they all exchanged greetings.

"Nat? Oro's become of Cagalli and Flaysie? Kiva, they are Nat's two ensigns from the 'Archangel'. We are using both of 'em for gunner's mates." said Yuri.

"They're pulling guard duty up on the command deck just now but they should be coming down for lunch pretty soon, Yuri." said Nat.

Miroku wandered over and of course shocked Kiva with his stock question! Her answer? 'Starfleet' offficers have morals, Mister! Yuri giggled and shook her head.

"Will you ever grow up, monk?" she said to Miroku who merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Old habits, my dear." he replied and unwittingly uncovered his right hand thus exposing the 'air void' or 'wind tunnel' (a hole in the palm of his right hand which connected to a vortex in another dimension). It was a curse on his family line that would eventually consume the young monk as it had already done to the rest of his family and would do the same to his own offspring (if he ever had any).

"My God!" screamed Kiva, upsetting the drinks. She quickly yanked a bar towel from Louie's belt and wrapped it around the monk's hand. Then she started to apply direct pressure to what she believed to be a very deep wound or cut in Miroku's right palm! "Medic! Stat!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Miroku swiftly pulled his hand away and recovered it before Kiva could be sucked into his 'wind tunnel's' vortex!

" I sure as Hell wish you'd keep that shimatta thing covered up, you crazy baka! You scared poor Kiva half to death, stupid!" yelled an angry Sango who had just entered the rec room with Nat's two young ensignsCagalli Yula Athna and Flay Allster. The deomon slayer explained to Kiva that the monk's 'wind tunnel' would draw in anything and everything which Miroku's hand was aimed at!

"I-I- thought he'd had an accident or something!" sobbed the distraught 'Starfleet' captain. ("So she ain't that tough after all!" thought Yuri to herself)

Louie brought over fresh drinks and took the three newcomers' bar requests. Beer for Sango and grape knee-highs sodas for cagalli and Flaysie. Miroku had knelt down in front of Kiva and was looking at her with concern.

"Forgive me, my dear Lady. I completely forgot all about that damned 'wind tunnel'! A curse my family must bear throughout all eternity!" he said earnestly.

Kiva finally managed a grin. "You look quite ridiculous down there on the floor, Miroku! Please get up. I accept your apology. I have seen a Helluva lot of weird stuff while I've been with 'Starfleet' but I have never ever seen anything like that hole in your hand, monk!" she replied.

"Yeah. He uses it to scare the Hrell outta people!" said Sango and kicked Miroku in the shins. Suddenly the doors to Doctor 2's TARDIS opened and a thin and reedy high-pitched squeal was heard throughout the hall followed by more yelling!

"Kucinagi! Kucinagi! Where the Hell are you, you idiot! You damned baka moron! Where are we? Where the Hell have you taken us to now?" A moment later a short red-headed schoolgirl about Kagome's age hove into view. She wore a plum colored jacket and a very short pleated black skirt. On her head was a red/white 'Philadelphia Phillies' baseball cap. This proclaimed her planet of origin- Terra!

"You're supposed to be protecting me, God dammit! I am the friggin' Kucinada, ain't I?" she yelled and then noticed that she was not alone!

"Jiminy Christmas! Where the Hell am I? Does anyone here speak Eng-lish? My name is Mo-mi-ji. Please tell me where I am!" she cried, almost in tears.

Yuri and Kiva strolled across the room to her followed by Flaysie, Nat and Cagalli with Miroku and Sango bringing up the rear. Only Yuri and Kiva had not drawn weapons.

"Calm down, Honey. You're among friends here, Momiji. My name is Yuri, Yuri Donovan. Prepare yourself for a shock, kid. This thing you're on is a starship. From your style of clothing, you're from old Terra or Earth as you guys used to call it- 20th or 21st Century, I'd say. This is AD 2251 in the 23rd Century and we are on the planet 'Antares' in the 'Aquarian' Galactic System. Nowhere near Terra, I'm afraid. Now compose yourself and then tell us the last thing that you remember, dear. (Yuri turned to face Sango and the others) Put away those Kami shimatta blasters and ions! She's harmless! Christ, I think you've all been hanging around Kei too long!" admonished the co-pilot who had begun to trill the Boss when the redhead trilled her!

"Kei? Glad you called. We have a lost young lady down here and she's scared half to death." trilled Yuri.

"Well, if she's looking for a freak with wings, you guys can call off the search. He's up here! Better bring the kid up to my ready room. Kei out." trilled the newest vice-admiral in 'UG' and the 3WA.

"Typical! You can't get a word in edgewise with that baka idiot! Kiva, Sango. You're with me. The rest of you guys go back to your lunches. Onegai come with us, Momiji dear." said Yuri and she gently put her arm around the trembling girl's shoulders. Meekly the 'Kucinada' allowed the 'older' women to lead her out of the rec room and down the hall to the lifts. Sango reholstered her blaster before she and Kiva followed the duo.

"Ready room onegai." said Yuri to lift control and then Whoosh! The quartet stepped out onto the rear corridor behind the bridge. Yuri keyed the ready room's door controls and then quietly spoke the activation codes needed to open the panel. Yuri followed the others into the room where Kei was sitting on the table waiting for them. Seated beside her was a swarthy dark-haired boy of about Sango's age and height and he had a magnificent pair of dark wings growing out of his shoulders!

"He claims he's the 'Kucinagi'." explained Kei. "She must be the 'Kucinada' he's been running around looking for." she added, pointing a finger at Momiji.

"Kucinagi! Are you OK?" cried the girl, racing into his arms.

"Princess! Are you unharmed? If anyone has laid a finger on you they will feel my wrath! I swear by all the gods of the pantheon! I'll--" yelled the boy angrily.

"Oh, put a sock in it, pal- willya!" yelled Sango, her hand caressing the butt of her blaster.

"Calm down! All of you and that's an order, dammit!" said Yuri sternly. The two newbies both blurted out their stories at the same time.

"Now let's see if I've got this straight. Apparently, on Terra, circa AD 2004 you, the 'Kucinagi' were protecting her, the 'Kucinada' from a monster thingy called an 'Arigami'- right? (The boy nodded fiercely) And you were running away from this 'Arigami' thingy when you fell into an arroyo (sewer ditch) in the middle of Tokyo, hit your head and blacked out- right? (The girl nodded, fighting back tears) So you, 'Kucinagi', flew down into the arroyo after the kid, couldn't find her, walked into another side drainpipe and walked out onto the corridor of our Level Eight. Finding our lifts and stairs sealed off from that rear sector of the Level, you flew up here to my command deck on Nine and wandered into the break room where you bumped into me- right? (Rubbing his jaw the boy nodded ruefully) Then Momiji, the 'Kucinada' woke up on the Doc's TARDIS and played with the controls until you got the door open. Then you strolled into our rec room where you met Yuri, Kiva and the othres who brought you up here- right? (Momiji wiped her aizu and said 'Yes, ma'am.') It's just Kei, kiddo. No formality on this ship, Momiji." said Kei while Yuri gently explained the situation to them and smiled encouragingly at Momiji who grinned back at her.

"Yuri, is your neutralizing field still in place and activated?" whispered the redhead.

"Sure it is, Boss. Why?" Yuri whispered back.

"Because he 'flew' up here- literally- that's why! How the Hell's that even possible with your field in place and working?" demanded the Boss Lady.

"Maybe the wings are part of his DNA- his genetic structure- you know- natural?" said a new voice at the doorway. Marlene Angel stood there with an ion cannon cradled in her fist. Seeing no problems, the pert blonde returned it to her holster.

"Momiji? How the Fxxx? When did you two get here? Hi there Trouble- remember me?" said Kome Sawaguchi who had followed Mar in to see oro all the ruckus was about. However, she'd snatched up a Mark XX-101 recoilless ion cannon and now stood with the gigantic weapon resting on her right shoulder!

"You do know that if you fire that damned thing off in here that you'll destroy this whole frigging starship, don't you?" asked Kiva very quietly.

"Kome! Where the Hell'd you find that old thing? Stick to hand helds from now on, OK?" yelled Marlene.

"Miss Sawaguchi? Oro are you doing here?" cried Momiji, running to the taller teenager.

"Oro the oni is this- old home week?" grumbled Kei disgustedly.

Kome took up the tale and explained. "Back on Earth I was assigned to protect Momiji since she carries the 'Blue Seed' and is Earth's only hope against the 'Arigami'. She is known as the 'Kucinada' and her natural protector from the 'Arigami' is him, the 'Kucinagi'. Before I joined the 3WA and the 'UG' as a TC trainee I was an 'Arigami' fighter and Momiji was my tracker to find the things. We were a team- she found 'em and I killed 'em. When the 'UG'/3WA wanted exchange trainees from Earth I got volunteered by Momiji's foster dad who was my boss. Momiji, the nice lady who brought you up here is my new boss- Yuri Donovan and that's my new CO over there- Kei O'Halloran." she said.

"Put the 'Kucinagi' in with the Saiyaans and put Momiji in with the 'Treasure Hunters'." said Kei.

"I must be near the 'Kucinada' at all times!" bellowed the boy with wings.

"Not on my ship, Slim!" replied Kei.

"Don't worry, Kucinagi. I'll be just fine." said the girl soothingly.

"Very well then Princess. I shall stay with these 'Saiyaans'." said the boy.

"Yuri, get Sango and Kiva to them to their quarters. (Kiva had already been given the 'grand tour' of the 'Angel' of course) I want to talk to you about something before the briefing. Everyone else- out! I'll see the commanders back here in fifteen minutes at 1430. Dismissed." said Kei.

"Kiva, please take the Kucinagi to Goku's rooms. Sango, please escort Momiji to Melissa's rooms. Then both of you report back here. Hurry now." said Yuri.

As soon as everyone else had gone, Kei sealed the portals and turned to her comrade. "Yuri, I've changed my mind. I think that Nat should attend our briefing but not her two ensigns. Do you agree?" said the redhead.

"Absolutely Kei! Nat knows our weapons inside and out- even the 'God Gun'! Want me to tell her?" replied Yuri.

"Hai but she is 'not' to tell he other two! Got that?" demanded Kei.

"Fine. OK. I'll tell her already!" replied Yuri.

1430 hours saw Kei and Yuri, Han Solo, Kiva and Reg, Sango, Nyssa, Emma, Arkton, April O'Neal, the two Doctors, Donnatella and Nat Badgiruel assembled along with the other pilots in the 'Angel's' ready room. Rally entered quietly steering an anti-grav trolley laden with a vast urn of java and a smaller one of tea along with sandwiches, cakes, Danishes and other pastries.

"Help yourselves, guys. Sorry but the Boss says no hard stuff for this briefing." apologized Rally Vincent. As soon as they'd all served themselves and were once again seated, Kei nodded to Rally who sealed the doors and then sat down at the far end of the conference table.

Kei leaned forward and tapped the holovidprojector's controls. Instantly a 3-D holographic image of a chart of 'Alderaan' and its surrounding moons appeared in the air. Kei nodded to Rally who stood and used Yuri's laser sword for a pointer. "I've asked Rally to explain our newest problem. As you may or may not know, Rally Vincent is our chief scanner operator onboard this ship. Yesterday she sighted something strange near to our destination. I will now turn the floor over to her so she can clue us in. It's your show, Rally." said Kei and she wheeled her chair around so she could rest her feet on her desk beside the huge table. Rally began her explanation to the group.

"A few nights ago a phalanx of small vessels showed up around 'Alderaan' but only two or three. Yesterday that number had grown to six and I told the Boss. I had mentioned the first trio to Han earlier and he had informed me that three was the usual number of trading ships to visit the planet, however, when I showed him this vidpic of the six ships He ordered me to tell the Boss at once which I did. According to Han, those six ships could very well be an ambush set up to grab our prisoner, Khan! Han has recommended evasive maneuvers which Legato has been implementing for the past several hours. That's it for me, Boss. That's all I have." said Rally.

Kei slowly lowered her feet to the floor and stood up. She leaned both hands on the table she spoke very quietly. "The information which I am about to impart to you now is 'not' to leave this room. I have kept this attendance list short for a very good reason. We very well may and let me stress the word 'may' have another spy aboard this ship. You folks are the only persons aboard that we can absolutely trust. Nat, Kiva and Reg are way too new to this ship to be spies. I am pretty sure that Cagalli and Flaysie are not spies either, however, they both have big mouths which is why they ain't here. Don, that's the same reason why your brothers ain't here. Not that we don't trust 'em- it's just that they can't keep their traps shut. Now before I continue- I want your solemn oaths that what I say next will definitely not leave this room. Do I have it? (They all pledged) Very well, I will accept your words of honour. (Kei lowered her voice again) We are 'not' going to 'Alderaan'. Instead we will remain on our present course towards 'Alderaan' until we reach this point here. (Kei indicated a small star 170 thousand kilos out from 'Alderaan') From there we will veer off to the Northwest which course we shall follow for three more days to throw off any pursuers. Then we'll 'cloak' and double back to the Southwest. In two days' time we'll reach the penultimate moon of 'Alderaan'. It is called 'Kalufrax'. There we'll land, place our prisoners aboard the 'Raphael' and transport them under cloak to 'Alderaan's' 'Dune Province' where we'll be met by a heavily armoured 'UG" force sent by Gooley to whom we'll hand over our prisoners Slade, Warp and Sutek. They will be sent to Gallifrey where the High Council of Time Lords will ensure that they are sent back to their own places and times. Slade will be sent to a prison on Terra while Warp will go to a Gallifreyan penal colony and Sutek will be confined in the Tower of Rathelon on Gallifrey. Khan will be turned over to 'Starfleet Command' for trial. Any of our guests who are anxious to get home at once can hitch a ride with Slade, Warp and Sutek to Gallifrey. Once there the High Council has assured us that they will be able to transmat anyone home in a matter of nano-seconds. Of course, they will have their memories wiped clean of the lasrt few weeks' events which is standard Gallifreyan protocol before they are sent home. Our remaining passengers will be sent home with their memories still intact after 'Kronos' becomes operational. Until then they will be billetted at the 'UG'/3WA's expense on 'Shimougou' and can spend their remaining time with us however they wish. It'll be just like a big old vacaation for them. Is this all understood? (Everyone nodded to show their understanding) Donnatella is here to explain the new gadgets which he's installed in the 'Angel' and most of our other ships and shuttles. Don, the floor is yours." said Kei at long last.

The purple headbanded Ninja placed a new viddisk into the holoviewers and the vidscreens now showed the outline of the 'Angel 2'. "The device that we've attached to the aforementioned ships' cloaking systems is known as a 'chameleon circuit'. This will allow our ships to not only cloak or become invisible; it will allow them to totally change their exterior appearance to anything- like so." said the Ninjan Chief Engineer. He touched a control and the starship's outline became an old fashioned Terran milk truck. Another tap and the form was that of a tall skyscraper. Once more and the ship took on the resemblance of a double decker London bus from old Terra! A final keystroke and it assumed the form of one of the Doctors' Type 40 TARDISes- an aoishi police box from old London on Terra.

"This should aid us in eluding our pursuers and especially allow both the 'Angel' and the 'Raphael' to penetrate 'Alderaan' space undetected. You have anything to add, Boss?" said Donnatella.

"Just this- On our return trip home to 'Shimougou' it will be necessary for us to fire the sonic beam ionic cannon, the 'God Gun' and Ivanhoe's 'Glave of Krull' into that blasted rift in order to seal the shimatta thing once and for all, I hope! (Now Kei looked pointedly around the entire assembly before continuing and she again lowered her voice) I cannot and I will not authorize that firing until we have that damned spy of ours identified and contained. If any of you have any suggestions to offer as to who our spy might possibly be, onegai share your thoughts with us all." said the feisty redheaded firebrand.

"Oh, I do believe that we can tell you your spy's true identity, Miss O'Halloran- can't we, Doctor?" answered Doctor 2 very softly.

"Oh Hai, the little fellow is quite correct in his assumption. There really is only one person aboard he could be." agreed Doctor 4.

"Well if you guys know who it is, spill it, Docs!" said Han Solo testily. he was tiring of the two timre lords' constant cat and mouse games!

"So sorry, Captain Solo. I meant of course the only other chap we've got aboard whose stock-in-trade is the same as ours- time." replied Doctor 2.

"You mean the 'Master', don't you, Doctor?" said Arkton. Both time lords nodded to him.

"Not Warp?" yelled Han Solo incredulously.

"Nai, his powers came from that vortex regulator thing to control time which he stole on 21st Century Terra. He can no more manipulate time by himself than Mugghi or Nyssa could!" said Doctor 4 and his compadre Doctor 2 agreed with him.

"Then I take it we in total agreement, are we?" asked Kei. Both time lords nodded to her and she trilled Anton Wilhelm Gustav. "OK, Chief, it's a go! Grab the 'master' and confine his ass to the brig! Triple round the clock security and reset those barrier fields around the brig. Yuri's coming down to strengthen the neutralizer fields too. Give me a trill when you've got him, sir. Kei out." trilled Kei.

By this time Yuri Donovan and Sango had already left the room. Emma and Arkton had followed them out. Solo arose as well but Kei waved him back into his chair. "Not you, Han. I have another task in mind for you." she said grimly.

END of Chapter 116. Chapter 117 'Southern Exposure' or 'Company's Coming' to follow soon. Enjoy and have a nice holiday weekend. Kami bless-K&K


	121. Chapter 117 'Southern Exposure' or 'Comp

DISCLAIMER: OK Kiva, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 117 without further preamble:-

Chapter 117

'Southern Exposure' or 'Company's Coming'

Kei turned to Han Solo. "First- let me tell you who is crewing the 'Raphael' for this upcoming mission. You are commanding with Legato as your pilot. Emma's co-pilot and Nyssa's the navigator. Rachel will handle communications and Doctor 4 is your engineer. Ivy'll be security chief and his team will be Inu Yasha, Sango, Kenshin, Saitoh, Kouga, Nat, Kagome, Flaysie, Cagalli, Keitarou, Keisie, Jamie, Faye, Robin the witch girl, Arkie, Fritzie the 'Green Baron', Genie and lastly Merrill the thie- er treasure hunter. Vash will lead the fighters and his team will be made up of the four Ninjas, Master Splinter, Casey Jones, April O'Neal, Rebecca, Oddo, Jon, Falco, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Yumi, Odd Ulrich, the four Sai Yukis, the elf hunters, the 'Kucinagi', Feb and her 'Sol Bianca' girls, Jett, the three Spikes and me! Nick Wolfwood will be our weapons guy and his crew will be Richard Moore, Conan Edogawa, Jeremy, Princess Aelita, Derringer Merrill, Stungun Millie, the 'Blonde Bomber', Louie, Melissa, Ila and Yuri's 2140 other half. We'll use the older kids to service the weapons but not the 'God Gun'! Yuri Donovan will command this ship- the 'Angel'. Remember that mum's the word. Any questions? Nai? Then Yuri will be telling you all about our daily shipboard activities. Oh yeah- one more thing. Kiva, Reg? You and the 'Coriander' are our reserve unit. If we have any unforeseen problems, I will send you guys in to mop up any resistance that cannot be contained by us. OK?" said Kei.

Kiva replied "Right-o, Kei!" and then she and Reg saluted. Kei turned away for a second to answer a trill.

"Oro? Yeah? Great, Boss! We'll turn the bastard over to the Gallifreyans along with the rest of 'em. Bes sure to isolate him, Anton and you'd better have the vacuumhead hit him with some of that Kickapoo Joy Juice! According to the Docs he is probably even deadlier than Khan himself! Roger. That's an affirmative. We lift off ashita morning just as soon as these storms abate. Negative, Chief! I cannot risk either you or Don on this sortie. Sorry but you two cannot go with either the 'Raph' or the 'Coriander'. Oro? Hey, man! Charlie and Andre's orders- not mine, dammit! Don't forget to post a guard on those four before you leave there. Kei out." trilled the vice-admiral to her superior, Anton Wilhelm Gustav.

Meanwhile down on Level Five at the brig--

"Konnichi wa, Commodore Donovan." said Donald Poporo. Yuri nodded to her chief and set down her laptop/pdo/vidcontrol unit. Then she shoved a vidchip into the wall control outlet beside the neutralizing field's generator unit. Next she connected her laptop monstosity in tandem with the generator unit. That done she began to rapidly encode a new sequential program into the 'field'.

"Oro will that do, Yuri?" asked Don curiously.

"It'll extend the field to cover all of the brig area and keep anything and/or anyone from penetrating it. That includes the Mugghis and the Nammos. So even if the 'Master' were to breech our security, he still wouldn't be able to utilize his control of Mugghi or Nammo to break through my 'neutralizer fields' and if the baka moron tries it on his own, he'll get knocked flat on his ass for his trouble!" explained Yuri without looking up.

"You know he still insists that he's an innocent bystander and that he's not a spy? He even demanded that he be given a chance to defend himself when he's tried on 'Alderaan'. That was when Anton told him he'd have his 'day in court' but that it would be before the High Council back on Gallifrey!" said Don.

"I imagine that he just 'loved' that one!" replied Yuri while charging an autohypo with 130 cc's of a sedative called 'Rygol-91'.

"Are you kidding, girl? He went totally ballistic! Even with my Kelvinite arm locked around his throat, he still fought us like a Corellian tiger! He damned near killed Ivanhoe until finally Anton used the 'Vulcan neck pinch' on him and we were able to subdue his ass! I sure as Hell hope those field barriers are gonna hold him ,kiddo! You sure that stuff'll work on him?" said Poporo.

"The Doctors said that 'Ryjol 91' would send him to beddy-bye if I used about ten times the normal dose on him, sir. Well, here goes nothing. Inu Yasha, Kouga- Hold him down tight!" said Yuri.

"Huh? He's down for the count, wench! He ain't goin' nowhere any time soon!" replied the big hanyou.

"Hold his ass down anyway, onegai!" said Yuri, swabbing his arm with 'Kolacydyl', a product like Terran alcohol.

Grumbling, Inu Yasha seized the time lord's left arm while Kouga grabbed his right and both knelt on top of his chest. Yuri set the autohypo against his biceps and the tiny laser split the skin right down to the bone thus allowing the drug to penetrate the blood vessel.

With a massive heave, the short Gallifreyan shook off both demons at once!

"Get the Hell outta here! Quick!" yelled Yuri excitedly. "Don, get these two back to the outer hallway stat!" she cried while extracting the autohypo, leaping backwards and somersaulting herself out the door, her outstretched hand hitting the 'field activator' panel along the way.

"Azarath! Metrion! Zynthos!" she yelled and scooped up her laptop and other junk before retreating into the corridor.

"All barriers now operational and activated." intoned the brig's computer control voice. Suddenly the inner room was flooded and criss-crossed with beams of multi-coloured light! Then three massive translucent Kelvinite panels crashed into place to secure the brig entrance! Through the panels they could discern the shadow of the rebel time lord as he slowly sank back onto his bunk and lapsed unto unconsciousness at last!

"One hundred thirty cc's eh! I shoulda used the whole damned friggin' cylinder on him! Christ! Gallifreyans must be built like Klingons! I didn't think he'd ever pass out! Man, he is one strong dude!" complained Yuri.

"Girl, you got out just in time! By the, er, 'skin of your teeth', shall we say?" chuckled Don Poporo.

"You mean by the 'seat of her pants', don't you, Don?" chortled Inu Yasha while Kouga smirked and Yuri gave them all blank looks.

"Have they all gone ga-ga?" she wondered until Sango giggled and whispered to her while Anton did the gentlemanly thing and tossed his jacket to a red-faced Yuri Donovan who tied it around her waist. Then she backed down the corridor towards the lifts with Sango following her. The four guys were having a hard time keeping straight faces! When Yuri had dashed out of the brig just seconds before the final panel had crashed into place, she had left the backside of her chinos behind! Her pink Eiderdowns were showing through what was left of Yuri's slacks!

"Those two baka baboons will spread this all over the ship, you know!" said Sango.

"Oh, I'm quite sure we can trust them both. I've known the chiefs a long time, Sango. They won't tell anyone." replied Yuri.

"Maybe they won't but Inu Yasha and Kouga sure the Hell will! If that damned hanyou opens his big mouth, I swear that I'll have Kagome 'sit' him quite a few times and I'll personally skin that wolf alive!" fumed Sango.

"I'm really damned lucky that the rear end of my pants was all that I did lose! It could have been far worse! Those blasted panels are lethal!" said Yuri.

"Tell the Boss that I'll be right up." said the exec, her hand on her quarters' door panel release.

"Want me to wait for you?" asked Sango.

"Nai. You'd better see if we missed out on anything important after we left the meeting. I'll be up in a few minutes. Thanks again." replied Yuri.

"Anytime. See ya later." said Sango as she strolled off with her hands stuck in her pockets.

Yuri decided on a pair of yellow chinos this time. She tossed the ruined pair into the recyling tube, pulled on the yellow pair and slipped a small Mark III into her jacket's side pocket as an afterthought. Then she returned to Kei's ready room but she needn't have bothered. The Boss was no longer there. Rachel was updating the ship's vidlogs and Conan was doing the filing.

"Where's the Boss, Rachel?" asked Yuri.

"Down on the holodecks with Leo and Kenshin getting some katana lessons. Mugghi's got the comm and Nammo's monitoring the scanners. Most of the rest of us are off duty and that includes you, Yuri. Dam! I almost forgot! Conan, go down and tell Rinnie it's bathtime. She's playing 'Duel Monsters' with Shippou in the rec room." said his 'cousin' Rachel.

Yuri turned to leave. "Don't bother, Conan. I'm on my way down there. I'll tell Rinnie. Could you please give this back to Mr Anton when you seehim, kid?" said Yuri and she handed the boy Anton's jacket.

"Sure thing, Miss Donovan. Just as soon as I see him." replied Conan Edogawa.

"See you two later. I'll get Rinnie for you." said Yuri.

"Thanks a lot, Yuri. I'm swamped with work up here! Doesn't Kei know how to keep a logbook? This thing's a friggin' mess!" complained Rachel Moore.

"You have to ask? Well, I'm off. Toodles. Oh wait-- where's Faye and Robin the witch girl and Yumi the Lyokan kid fighter?" replied Yuri.

"Pool down on Holodeck 3." answered Rachel without looking up. Once again Yuri thought of something she'd forgotten to mention.

"Sango and Kagome may show up here looking for me, rachel. Just tell 'em I'm in the rec room." said Yuri and departed.

"Sure thing, kid. Bye." replied Rachel, making yet another entry in the vidlogs.

Meanwhile downstairs in the rec room-- "... and so my 'Celtic Warrior' wipes out your 'Swamp Thing'! POW! You lose another 300 life points, Rinnie! You're going down, girl! I'll finish you off on my next turn!" said an exuberant Shippou.

"Oh yeah? Well, now it's my turn, Fox Boy! Ah Ha! I'll place one card face down and I play my 'Mystical Elf' in attack mode! Go and attack his 'Metal Dragon', Mysty!" yelled Rinnie.

"Oboy! You sucker! You've just activated my trap card, 'Elf Hunters' so that means that any attack by a magical creature is thrown right back at the attacker- you! So your 'Mysty' is eliminated and so are the rest of your life points! I win!" crowed Shippou delightedly.

"Not so fast, Foxy! My magic card counters your defense!" cried Rin happily.

"Sorry, Rin honey but that card can only be used if your elf card is in defense mode so Shippou wins." said Helena.

'Hawkgirl' of 'Justice League' had been stuck with babysitting Rinnie, Shippou, Ed and the scouts today. Rin started to cry while Helena did her best to soothe the child. Sesshomaru came over to see why his little ward was so upset.

"Now oro's wrong?" demanded the demon lord.

"Rinnie just doesn't about 'KaiJudo' games yet, Sess." explained Helena. Soon Rinnie stopped sobbing and began to play with Helena's wings.

"Have you seen Dog Boy around anywhere, Hawk?" asked Sesshomaru.

"He's on guard duty with that mangy wolf thing. John, Clark, Wally, Bruce and J'onnz J'onnz ('Green Lantern', 'Superman', 'Flash', 'Batman' and 'Martian Manhunter' of 'Justice League') are up there too. I dunno who the Hell this 'Master' guy is but O'Halloran sure isn't taking any chances with him. Hello there, Donovan. How's your patient?" replied Helena, her last comments being directed at Yuri who had just arrived.

"Hi, Hawk. He's OK but it was a real barnburner and that ain't no lie! He almost got Inu yasha and Kouga before we finally got him sedated! Oh, before I forget- Rachel said it's Rinnie's bathtime." said Yuri.

"Right and then it's naptime for her and Shippou-chan." agreed Helena.

"Aww! Do we gotta?" whined the kitsune.

"Yeah ya gotta! Now come on! Sess, get Rinnie while I grab Shippou." said Helena. Yuri held the door for them.

"The knight's crew up there on five as well?" asked Sess and Yuri nodded.

"Leave our Kei alone and she'd have half the darn ship up there!" said Yuri.

After they'd gone, Sango and Kagome came in and sat down. Yuri ordered from Merrill and the trio had iced tea.

"I, er, heard about your little accidental 'Southern Exposure', Yuri." giggled Kagome Higurashi and Yuri looked daggers at Sango!

"What? It was so funny that I just couldn't help myself! Anyway, Kag won't blab!" replied the dark-maned slayer.

"Oh, oro the Hell! It 'was' funny, wasn't it?' laughed the 'Angel' exec.

"What was funny, ma'am?" asked Jeremy politely. The 'Code Lyoko' gang had just dropped in for milkshakes.

"Grown up stuff, kids. Oro can I get you?" said Merrill coming to Yuri's rescue. The kids ordered their shakes and wandered over to the 'video arcade' corner of the rec room.

"When's lift off, Miss Donovan?" asked Merrill. She was the only 'real' bartender that they had aboard although Spike Miroku had tended bar before getting into mall security. Merrill had barmaided and waited on tables in between treasure hunting jaunts back in Oaklynn.

"Ashita whenever these damned solar winds decide to subside. We can't take off into sixteen hundred kilos an hour tornadoes! Probably 1100 or thereabouts." replied Yuri.

"Hey Yumi! Who's got babysitting duty ashita?" asked Sango. Yumi thought that over a minute or two.

"I think it's Vash, Nick, Millie and Merrill. Not you- the other one. (The barmaid gave a sigh of relief. She hated kids!) Sango's loons have it next day. Then comes the Elf Hunters and Team Rocket. Those four Sai Yuki morons and then the Ninja freaks are the next two days and then- I forget. Check with Faye or witchgirl." replied Yumi and she went back to playing her 'Crash Bandicoot' chase game. For once Yumi was not in black! Instead her outfit was a yellow tank top over Kelly green sweatpants.

"That looks good on you, Yumi." complimented Kagome.

"Thanks Kag. Mar gave it to me." said the feisty Lyokan fan fighter. "How 'is' 'Her Royal Highness'?" she added sarcastically.

"Kei's OK. Why?" replied a puzzled Yuri.

"Not the Boss! I meant the 'Kucinada' and that fawning winged freak ('Kucinagi') of hers!" corrected Yumi Ishiiyama.

"Momiji's on laundry detail and Nagi's probably up there with them too. Well, I got sme stuff to get done before dinner. See ya later." replied Yuri. Draping her blazer over her arm she headed for the lifts.

"Hey Sango! Wanna go for a dip in the hot springs as long as the guys are otherwise engaged? Up on the holodecks I mean." asked Kagome.

"Where's that baka monk? We don't need him sneaking in for a free peek!" replied a suspicious Sango.

"Relax. He's cleaning weapons with the 'Great Detective' downstairs. (The 'Great Detective' was Rachel's dad- Richard Moore.) Besides if we code the Arch, he can't get in anyway. So- are you game, girl?" asked Kagome.

"Sure but let's see if Nat, Flaysie and Cagalli wanna tag along. Faye and witchgirl too." replied the slayer.

"Wanna just make an announcement over the PA to the whole frigging ship instead?" asked Kagome with a smirk.

"Ha ha. Very funny." replied Sango. "OK then we'll just ask those five and no more. And no kids either!" she added. A little while later (Cagalli, Nat, Flaysie, Robin and Faye had agreed to meet them on the holodecks in ten minutes) Kag and Sango got to Holodeck 7-A on Level Eight and Kagome keyed open the door panels.

"Ryokouche Ryuu." she intoned. "Run Program Kagome 4-A and send the Arch, please." she added.

The doors opened and the Arch appeared. Preceding Sango, Kagome entered.

"Wow Sango! I still can't get over this place! We can get anything we want and lokk at this place! A lake with hot springs just like in your time- the Feudal Era! And a bath house, Sango. Arch- disappear and allow no further visitors to enter except for Faye, Robin Senna, Cagalli, Flaysie and Lt Nat. Authority-Kagome. Sengoku Jidai 6." said Kagome and the Arch vanished.

The two girls were standing in the midst of a peaceful sylvan setting. Serenity reigned here. Leaving their junk in the bath house both schoolgirl and slayer had soon stripped to the skin and slid into the warm refreshing waters. The Arch soon reappeared and they heard faint voices.

"Where is everyone?" asked Nat who was leading the quntet.

"Over here, Nat. C'mon in- the water's great! Don't forget to close the Arch!" called Sango.

"We ran into those two loud-mouthed Tamaranians ('Starfire' and 'Blackfire') on the way up here but I think we gave 'em the slip!" replied Nat.

"The bath house is over that way and the deck's coded so we won't be bothered by you know who!" said the demon slayer. In a few minutes all seven girls were basking in the warm spring waters and the remainder of that day passed pleasantly away.

Meanwhile back on the bridge-- Yuri Donovan, Marlene, Zoe and Nyssa were all trying to plot a course to 'Alderaan's' moon of 'Kalufrax'. The major sticking point was where exactly to change course and their subsequent route once 'Alderaanian' space was reached.

"Since we have to end up on a Southwesterly heading, I say that West and then South is the most logical choice." suggested Yuri.

"Nai, Yuri. That's no good. I say it should be East and then North and finally Southwest to reach 'Kalufrax'." said Marlene.

"No offense guys but Nyssa and I are the only trained navigators aboard. I say we gotta go North then East and then Southwest." countered Zoe.

"Maybe the two of us are the only 'real' navigators around here, Zoe but you don't know 'Alderaan'! I do and I say we go South, East, Southwest to reach our destination." put in Nyssa.

They began to argue however they all agreed where to break off their from their original heading. They just couldn't decide on the course switchings.

"Why don't you just blindfold O'Halloran and let her use the star charts for a dartboard?" added a new voice. Heads turned to stare at Han Solo who had just arrived with Legato Bluesummers.

"Oro the Hell do 'you' know about it? Have you ever even been to 'Alderaan'?" demanded Nyssa.

"I live there, Sweetie! Have you forgotten that I'm engaged to one of their senators- Leia Skywalker Organa?" he replied dryly.

"Oro route would you suggest, Han?" asked Zoe politely.

"The old 'Smugglers' Run', eh Legato?" replied Han. Legato nodded and traced a route line across the chart with a vidwand.

"Start about here and then your course will zigzag like so- Northwest, West, East, South, Southeast, East again and finally Southwest. You can land here on the deserted side of 'Kalufrax' and just teleport your prisoners from there." said Legato.

Yuri slowly shook here head. "Nai guys. Kei won't go for teleporting. It could be traced back to us. We will take your other suggestions under advisement though. However, transport will be by cloaked shuttle to 'Coruscant', the capitol of 'Alderaan'.replied the exec.

"Look kid. Our way has been used undetected for the past 500 years so if you 'do' decide to use it, make damned sure that the 'UG', the 3WA, 'Starfleet', 'GC' or the 'ISSP' don't find out about it! Got that?" said han Solo grimly.

"OK. I promise that we won't tell the 'G- Twins' about it." replied Yuri.

Zoe looked around the mapping table. "Then I take it that we are all ready for a vote? (Everyone nodded) All in favor of using Han's route onegai say 'aye'. (Everyone said 'aye' to it.) Opposed? (No one spoke.)" said Zoe.

"Carried unanimously!" crowed Yuri. "Nyssa, you're in charge of the final navigational approach to 'Kalufrax' with Zoe as an advisor. Until then Mar is-OK? (Nyssa and Zoe both nodded) OK then- I'll let the Boss know oro we've decided on." said Yuri.

Kei had finished her katana lessons with both Leonardo and Kenshin. They had both been quite impressed by the redhead's improvements. "Gotta work on my thrusts though. Leo promised to ask Sensei Splinter to give me some ninjitsu lessons in unarmed Ninja combat in the next few coming weeks." thought Kei while she was practicing some of the flashier moves that Kenny had just shown to her.

"Hi, Kei. Thought you'd like to know-- Jiminy Christmas! Watch it, you crazy baka! That darn thing's really sharp! OW! I already lost my pants today! I sure as the oni don't wanna lose my head too!" howled Yuri who had just walked into the Boss's quarters and been almost skewered by Kei's katana blade!

"Yeah. I, er, heard all about that already. You OK?" replied Kei, sheathing the katana.

"Christ! Is there 'anybody' that Sango didn't tell about that!" yelled an enraged Yuri.

"Calm down, kiddo! You can't expect to keep secrets on a ship this big, can you?" said Kei and Yuri grudgingly agreed.

"Guess not! Anyway we've decided on the final route to 'Kalufrax'. We're gonna use--" began Yuri before Kei interrupted her in midthought.

"The old 'Smugglers' Run', eh? Good choice, kiddo." interjected Kei.

"Yeah but how did you-- Oh, never mind. Oro time do you figure on lifting off" asked her exec officer.

"Mar says the winds are gonna die down around 1100 so say 1130? That'll give a whole half hour's flight time before lunch, OK?" answered the vice-admiral.

"Yeah, that sounds OK. Oh, I've put Nyssa on nav duty for the run with Han and Zoe to help her out. Both Zoe and Mar are good but Nyssa knows that region better and Han knows the route since he's used it before and he is engaged to Senator Leia Skywalker, you know." stated Yuri.

"She calls herself Senator Or- something or other. That's because it's better for her career if nobody finds out she's really related to the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader even if he is her daddy." corrected Kei.

Zoe was fuming inwardly as she raced to the lift stations. "That damned meeting of the Boss's took long enough! Look at the time! It's already 1600 and the Boss wants dinner served by 1700 so I gotta dash or Leila's gonna kill me for sure! I was supposed to help her start dinner at 1530." she said and she raced for the lift.

"Yumi! Sorry I'm late but that meeting ran a bit longer than usual. Get the kitchen detail down to the galley stat!" trilled Zoe.

"OK Zoe, you got it!" trilled Yumi Ishiyamma. "OK guys! Wind up the videogames and stuff! We've got kitchen duty and Zoe really sounds pissed! Aelita- go find the scouts, Ed, Rinnie, Fox-Boy, the 'Kucinada' and Nagi. Conan too if you can find him. Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd! Let's go!" said Yumi.

Aelita had reached Sess's rooms and pressed the klaxon buzzer. "Yeah?" said Sesshomaru.

"Er, it's Aelita, Uncle Sess. Yumi needs Rinnie and Shippou for kitchen duty." said the Lyokan girl.

"OK Princess- they'll be down." replied Sess.

"Thanks a lot, Uncle Sess. See ya later." said Aelita. A short walk soon brought her to the 'Orphanarium'- Faye and Robin's domain. She hit the buzzer and waited. Faye had just returned from the pool and was drying her hair.

"Just a second." said Faye and she glanced at the hallway vidscreen viewer to see who it was. Seeing it was Aelita, she opened the door to her. "C'mon in, kid. Pardon my appearance. I jsut got outta the shower." said Faye as she finished wrapping herself in a huge bath towel.

"Yumi sent me to get Ed, Conan, Momiji, Nagi, Mooney and the scouts for kitchen duty." explained Aelita.

"Ed! Mooney! Ami! Rei! Mina! Mako! Momiji! Hawkboy! Front and centre! Get your asses down to the kitchens stat! Conan's upstairs in the ready room with Rachel. He's filing. Brock! Get down to the galley on two and help out Zoe and Leila! Move it, kid!" yelled Faye. "Anything else I can do for you, Hon?" she asked.

"Nai Auntie Faye. See ya at dinner. Bye." replied Aelita as Ed, Mooney and her scouts, Momiji and Nagi trooped in followed by Brock. They followed Aelita out the door and over to the lift.

When they arrived at the galley, Leila handed out the assignments. Shippou and Rinnie were already there and were setting tables. Ed was sent over to help them. Mooney and the scouts picked up their order vidpads and went to take down dinner orders. Momiji and her bodyguard began replicating food. Brock carried out the urns, pitchers of water and milk and the sodas to the main room. Zoe and Leila (as usual) had their crews working like a well-oiled machine.

"Where's Sango, Kagome, Flaysie and Cagalli? We could sure use 'em now." asked Leila.

"I dunno. I haven't seen 'em all afternoon." answered Zoe who was folding napkins. Brock put down the last case of 'Grape Knee High' sodas and commented.

"We could use Ash, Misy, Jessie, James and Meowth." suggested Brock.

"OK, sounds good to me. Trill 'em, Brock." said Leila, repping up fifty more bowls of ramen. Zoe began to draft the drinks' order list preparatory to sending it next door for Merrill to fill. Brock trilled Ash Ketchum and within a few minutes the 'Pokemon Gang' and 'Team Rocket' had arrived along with Tokapi, Meowth and Piccachuu. Ash and Misty were put to work folding napkins. Tokopi could only sit and watch while Piccachuu was using his electrical powers to warm some plates and Meowth took the drinks' list next door to Merrill at the bar.

When he returned with the drinks, he and K-9 distributed them. At 1700 hours, Jeremy announced dinner over the PA system. Odd and Ulrich helped Jamie MacCrimmon to feed the 'beasties' and then Leila called the kids into the galley for their own dinners. Mooney and the scouts (wearing their repulsor jet footwear) jetted around the hall taking orders.

Yuri arrived with her flight crew at 1730 and marvelled at Zoe and Leila's efficiency. "Now if you could only run the 'Angel' itself this efficiently, Kei." teased Yuri. Kei smiled at her sweetly (Hoist the storm warnings, folks!) and picked up a steaming bowl of ramen from Mina's tray.

"Oro are ya gonna do with that?" demanded a suddenly worried Yuri Donovan.

Kei grinned. "Give ya three guesses, kiddo!" she replied.

"Nai, Kei! NO! You said no food fights- remember? C'mon, Boss! I apologize for teasing you! No! Not my hair, Kei! Onegai!" wailed Yuri.

"OK. You win, Yuri. Not your hair." said Kei as she upended the bowl of sticky ramen all over Yuri's lap! Fresh back from their dip in the hot springs, Faye, Robin, Flay, Cagalli, Nat, Sango and Kagome came in and sat down with Keisie and the 2140 Yuri who were sitting at the dreaded Inu Yasha table. Sitting with them were Miroku, Kikyo, Naraku, Sesshomaru and Keitarou. Inu Yasha and Kouga got there just in time to see Yuri dump a bowl of mashed potatoes all over Kei's crimson tresses!

"Food fight!" they chorused and grabbed two bowls of 'suki yaki' or beef stew and hurled them at their two favorite targets- Kagome and Sango.

Sango was drinking her juice when Kagome noticed Dog-Boy and Wolfie. "Duck!" she yelled and pulled the demon slayer under the table with her. "Osawaru! Sit, Boy!" yelled Kagome which caused Inu Yasha to bump Kouga's arm. As the hanyou and youkai duo fell to the floor, the bowl of suki yaki sailed across the room and struck Keisie and her Yuri who were wearing immaculate white pantsuits, splattering both girls with the sticky mess!

Keitarou and Sess roared with laughter. Incensed, the 2140 tro-cons heaved their bowls of miso soup at the 'Avenging Angel' TC and his youkai companion. Naraku thought all of this just too damned hilarious for words and howled with uncontrolled mirth!

"So you think that's funny, do you? Then do have some, Naraku- I insist!" said Kikyo and she dumped a bowl of 'yaka soba' or fried beef and noodles all over the demon's head!

Rei and Ami were in stitches watching the antics of these so-called 'adults' (from a safe distance of course). "Ka-Mi! Will they never grow up?" observed Mina. Mako was crying as usual.

"Ahh- Let 'em play, Mina!" said Mooney. Rinnie and Luna were riding atop Kirara's back while Shippou was playing 'around the world' with poor Artemis and Ed was seated astride K-9.

"I do believe that Miss Mina's cause of concern is the er, mess itself. Who do you think will be stuck with cleaning up all this garbage later on tonight?" wondered K-9.

"I'll give you three guesses." replied Artemis who had escaped from Shippou.

"Us- that's who!" wailed Mako. The two time lords came in, took one look and immediately assumed command.

"Break it up children!" roared out Doctor 2 although his roar was more of a squeak. Everyone froze in their tracks.

"That's right. Take a good long look at yourselves.! Is this any kind of example to set for the children? You're supposed to behave like civilized young ladies and gentlemen, aren't you? And you two! (Doctor 4 was looking at the Co and her exec) Some commanders you are!" Doctor 2 was quite indignant.

"Get off my dog, Ed! Rin! Shippou! Kirara! Off that table at once! Now who started it this time?" Doctor 4 could scarcely control his temper. "Well?" he demanded.

"She did!" yelled Inu Yasha and Kouga, pointing at Yuri. "No I didn't" cried Yuri. "Kei did it!" she yelled. "I might have known!" said Doctor 2. "When I told you to stop kicking people, I didn't mean for you to start throwing things at them!> he chided. Kei was livid! "We were just blowing off some steam- that's all! We've all been under some severe strain and--" Kei broke off in midsentence. "You two left your posts! Why?" (Doctor 2 was chief of security while Doctor 4 had been assigned to brig guard duty) Well?" she demanded angrily. "Well- there's some baka idiot up on Deck Seven who claims he's the 'Dark Lord of the Sith' and he's positively hideous!" explained Doctor 2. "The greatest Terran Samurai of all time, Musashi, is fighting Ivanhoe up on Level Five near the brig. He's convinced that Sutek is one of his boys!" said Doctor 4. Han Solo leaped to his feet. "Vader? Here? Now? Impossible! He's been dead for years!" yelled Han and he took off at a dead run drawing his blasters. "Need I remind you all oro will happen to the universe if Sutek gets loose?" said Doctor 2 quietly. END of Chapter 117. Chapter 118 'The Dark Lord Cometh' or 'Dragon vs Angel' soon. Have a great weekend and Kami bless-K&K 


	122. Chapter 118 'The Dark Lord Cometh' or 'D

"

DISCLAIMER: OK Gene, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 118 without further preamble:-

Chapter 118

'The Dark Lord Cometh' or 'Dragon vs Angel'

Kei shook her crimson locks, scattering mashed potatoes every which way. "OK! Inu Yasha, Kouga, Nat, Flaysie and Cagalli- you guys go with Han. Kaoru, Saitoh, Miroku, Yahiko and Kenshin- you're with me. We've gotta corrall Musashi before he gets to Sutek! Kome! Contact Kiva. We'll need backup and plenty of it! C'mon Docs! Time's a wastin'!" she yelled and yanked out her cannons. "Yuri! You have the comm. Check our scanners stat. Trill me with the results. The rest of you- this is a 'Code Red' alert! Battle stations stat!" yelled the redhead.

Kei reached the lift with Kenshin and company in tow. "Level Five stat." she ordered. Sess whispered to Jaken. He and Jaken had tagged along with Kei's group since Inu Yasha had gone with Han's team. Jaken handed Kei a katana.

"Lord Sesshomaru thinks that 'Tokijin' may help you to subdue a Samurai warrior better than your weapons, Lady Kei." said the small toad youkai and Kei looked over to Sesshomaru. She knew that Sess's remaining katana 'Tenseiga' could only restore life and could not inflict injury nor cause death.

"But Sess- you'll be unarmed and defenseless!" she said and Sess laughed.

"A demon, Madam, is never truly unarmed! I need no weapons other than my fangs and claws for mere humans!" he said loftily.

"We must capture, not kill Musashi- remember that, Sess!" she instructed the dog youkai. She spoke into her comlink. "Han! Do not kill your adversary up there! Just subdue him! Understand?" trilled Kei.

"Yes, Kei. I do." trilled Han Solo.

When Kei's team reached the brig on Five, they were greeted by Leo, Raph, Don and Mikey along with their sensei, Master Splinter, April O'Neal and Casey Jones. "Now would be a good time to put those lessons in ninjitsu ken (Ninja sword fighting) to work, Boss!" said Donnatella who was staving off a huge eight foot tall Samurai warrior! The hallway was literally infested with Samurai!

"I thought you said 'one', Doc?" yelled Kei, smashing a fist into a warriors jaw.

"Some of his pals showed up after you left, Doc!" yelled Raphael, kicking another one in the solar plexus. Sess swung his claw at another one and tore right through his armour!

"If his tomos showed up here don't you think that that 'Sith' guy's cronies might be up there with Solo?" cried the dog youkai to Kei. Kei swore and trilled Yuri.

"Yuri! Send Han some backup stat and get me some help here at the brig on five too! Musashi brought along his playmates and Vader probably did too!" trilled Kei as she backhanded another warrior.

"Roger that, Kei. That guy Zenigata who showed up with the Moores- four of his tomos just dropped onto the bridge up here so I'm sending 'em over to you. Their names are Arsene Lupin III, Jigen, Goemon and a girl named Fujiko Mine. Vash, Wolfwood, 'Derringer' Merrill and 'Stun Gun' Millie just left for Deck Seven. The 'Cats' (Rally and Mae), Genie, Louie, Merrill the Treasure girl and Melissa are on their way to you as well. I thought that garner said that damned rift was getting smaller, not bigger!" trilled Yuri angrily.

"At least starships can't get through it anymore, kiddo. Look- I'm kinda busy at the moment so just keep trying to raise the 'G Twins'. And er Yuri? I ain' takin' off ashita if we still got this lot on the loose so get us as much help as you can find and quick! Put out an SOS to the 'UG', the 3WA, the 'GC', 'Starfleet', the 'ISSP', the 'Argonian Calvalry' and whoever the Hell else you can think of! Kei out." she trilled, ducking a parry and thrusting sideways with 'Tokijin' while firing a Mark XIII lefthanded at yet another warrior! The bolt of energy sizzled through the hauberk of his chain mail and he howled in agony. Kei's left footed kick to his chest sent him spinning and crashing into the bulkhead wall.

"Scotland forever!" bellowed Jamie MacCrimmon and he slashed fiercely with his Claymore's blade as he cut a swath through the ancient warriors.

"Don''t kill them, Jamie! They must be taken alive!" yelled Doctor 4 and he used his six foot muffler to trip up two more attackers. By now Kei had reached their leader- Mushashi, the greatest Terran Samurai of all time!

"Sir! If you are truly an honourable warrior, you will accept my challenge- me against you- winner take all. If you accept these terms, tell your men to stand down and I will tell my men to do the same. Do you accept my challenge, Lord Musashi?" asked the fiery-haired Amazon, holstering her Marks.

"I do. Toshogowa Clan warriors- Lay down your weapons. I will meet this lady one on one in single combat. I have given her my word to abide by the rules of combat." he said and sheathed his own katana.

"Holster your weapons, guys! This is between me and Lord Musashi and I have given my word to him as well." said Kei, resheathing 'Tokijin' just like Leo and Kenshin had taught her yesterday.

Doctor 4 stepped between the duo and raised his arm. "In my hand is a coin. When I drop it and it strikes the floor- begin. Good luck and may the best fighter be victorious." he said and dropped the coin. He quickly stepped back to stand beside the monk.

Opting for Saitoh Hajime's 'Gasatsuu' style of swordplay, which was a straight ahead thrust and used only by very skilled kenjitsuu experts, Kei attacked savagely. Kenshin put a hand to his forehead and moaned. Musashi easily sidestepped her attack and parried 'Tokijin's' blade. With a heavy 'Sho Sungo' swing, his katana passed centimetres in front of Kei, cutting through the thick fabric of her sweatshirt and lighter tank top and slashing across her exposed stomach!

"OW! Dammit! Ka-Mi! That hurt, you bastard! First blood to you, Sensei-San! En garde!" said Kei, grimacing in pain. She raced forward, diving under Musashi's swinging arc, her katana raised high!

"No, Boss!" yelled Leo.

"You're leaving yourself wide open to his attack, stupid!" yelled Raphael.

"I can't watch!" wailed Mikey.

WHAM! Kei's right fist which was gripping the hilt of 'Tokijin', made a heavy impact when it connected with the Samurai's exposed chin! Totally unprepared for such an unorthodox maneuver, Musashi was rocked backwards. Putting all of her weight on her right foot, Kei pivotted while lashing out with her left in a powerful spinning windmill tornado kick to his solar plexus which propelled him into the wall. A quick karate chop across the nape of his neck sent him to Dreamland which allowed Kei to power force beam manacle the swordsman. The watching warriors were aghast!

"She's only had three kenjitsu (swordfighting techniques) lessons! Yet she's just defeated the greatest Samurai in Terran's history using merely four moves!" cried Leonardo.

"All hail our new master! Hail our new sensei-Lady Kei-San!" intoned the Samurais of the Toshogowa clan.

"You are the victor, Lady Kei-San. I shall withdraw immediately however your Samurai will remain with you. I am unworthy to be their sensei. You are their new leader." said the warrior chieftain.

"Withdraw? To where, my tomo? This is a frigging starship! Way up above the clouds in the sky- understand? You can't go anywhere! We will see that you all get back to the Feudal Era/Warring States Period of Japan on Terra, er Earth just as soon as we can. For now, you and your men are our guests. As long as you cause me no problems, you'll have the freedom to roam over most of my ship. Otherwise, I will have no choice except to to confine you and your warriors to my brig, er, jail, prison- whatever the Hell you guys called loss of freedom back then. While you remain aboard the 'Angel', my ship, there will be no killing and no sepppukuu (A Samurai ritual suicide something like hari kiri)-OK?" said the fiery-headed commander.

Musashi drew his katana and raised it high. "I swear on my honour as a Samurai that I pledge to serve you, Lady Kei-San in all things." he replied.

"And your followers?" asked Sesshomaru quietly.

"They follow their new sensei- Lady Kei-San now. As a defeated sensei, I cannot lead them, my Lord." answered the greatest of all Samurai warriors. He bowed to the redhead as did all of kei's new 'retinue'.

"I accept your pledge and welcome you all aboard the 'Lovely Angel 2', Musashi-San. I hereby appoint you as my second-in-command." replied Kei, bowing to him and her men in turn. "Hopefully when the leave us they won't remember any of this stuff, Sess. He wins some big battle at someplace called 'Askhaban' in Kyoto, Japan back on Terra." murmurred Kei to the inu youkai who nodded back. Kei resheathed 'Tokijin' and stuck it back in her belt before she trilled Han.

"Kei here, Han. Brig's secure. How are you guys holding up?" she trilled.

"Good job, kid. Were you really serious about us not killing anyone, sweetheart?" trilled Han Solo.

"Hai, you're damned right I was! You might kill somebody important who's destined to have a kid that's important or something! We can't go Fxxxing around with history and time, Han! Look man, I just defeated the greatest Samurai in Terran history! If I can do that then you sure as Hell oughta be able to defeat whoever the Hell you're fighting! Challenge their leader to a duel or something- winner takes all! That's oro I did with musashi!" trilled Kei.

"That is not really a good idea, katie. Knowing Captain Solo's temper, he might just as easily kill Vader and Lord Darth Vader is really Anakin Skywalker-the late Anakin Skywalker now. Since he was the father of both Princess Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker, Captain Solo would be killing his own future father-in-law before he could father either Leia or Luke! The results would be catastrophic if not disastrous! For instance- 'Alderaan' would disappear!" explained 'CC' to the Boss. Only 'CC' and Chief Gooley could 'ever' get away with using the nickname of 'Katie' when speaking to Kei O'Halloran! Kei was in shock!

"Is that who the oni he's fighting with up there?" she asked.

"Hai, Katie. His late future father-in-law." replied 'CC'.

"Then we just ran outta choices. Who's up there with Solo, 'CC'?" demanded Kei.

"The 'Dark Lord of the Sith' (Vader), twenty of his galactic imperial storm troopers, Vash, Nick, 'Derringer' Merrill, 'Stungun' Millie, Faye and the scouts, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremy, Katie. Why do you ask and oro do you mean by out of choices?" asked 'CC'.

"Just that, tomo. Flood Deck Seven with 'Tetrogene' (a harmless knockout gas), then I'll send up a security team to take our unwelcome visitors into custody. We'll keep 'em on Doctor 2's TARDIS in a stasis room until we get to 'Alderaan'. Then it'll be up to the big bosses." commanded the redhead.

"But Katie- oro about Vash, Nick, Miss Merrill, Miss- " began 'CC'.

"Just do it! That's a Kami shimatta order, dammit!" snapped Kei angrily. "It's just a harmless knockout gas. It won't kill anyone, 'CC' so flood that deck with it now!" she added.

"Your wish is my command, Katie me darlin'. Activating 'Tetrogene' release on Deck Seven only. Onegai give it fifteen minutes to dissipate before sending anyone into that level, Katie." instructed 'CC'.

"Baka! My security team is equipped with gas masks! If I give that crap fifteen minutes to clear, Vader and his metal morons will wake up! Then we'll be right back where we started, tomo." replied Kei. She trilled Ivanhoe on her comlink next.

"Kei here Ivy. Take your security team plus five more guards and get up to Level Seven with them. Use gas masks because we flooded the deck with knockout gas. Take the Dark Lord and his storm trooper pals into custody. Take 'em over to Doctor 2's TARDIS- no! Take 'em down to our second brig. It's on Sublevel Four. The lifts only go as far as Sublevel Three so I'm afraid you'll have to carry your prisoners down the last flight of steps. You'll find fifty cells down there. That means they each get their own room. The troopers you just need to lock up in the cells. Vader is to be bound and shackled as well as locked up. When you're done, activate the force beam containment field. Just say 'CC', activate force beam fields on Sublevel Four. Authority- Kei 1. Code- Valhalla. Countercode- Asgard. Katie will authenticate. Post a guard of at least a half dozen. Unless Solo and his team are conscious, just ignore them. They'll be OK when the gas wears off. I'm sending in a medical team to check on them later. Report to me on the bridge after you complete those assignments. Kei out." she trilled.

"It shall be done, Lady Kei but who is this 'Katie' person?" trilled the Chosen One.

"Never mind that. Just do it, Ivy." trilled Kei. "Yuri- be ready to put Vader to beddy-bye if we have to." she trilled. "Musashi- I am making you my exec, er, second-in-command of the Toshogowa clan. Take 'em down to Sublevel Four and guard the prisoners down there and absolutely no killing! I have your word as a Samurai on that? (The Samurai warrior nodded to her and bowed.) Sango will show you the way downstairs. I'll have you and your men relieved in twelve hours. Arigato, my good tomo." said kei, clapping her hand on his shoulder.

"You are a fine warrior, my lady, even though you are a female. It was indeed an honour and a privilege to battle against you. I will lead your warriors with pride if Lady Sango will be good enough to take us to this Sublevel Four place. Sayonara for now, Lady Sensei-San." So saying, Musashi signalled his warriors to follow he and sango.

"Remember Sango- the lifts stop at Sublevel Three. From there you walk." warned Kei.

"Follow me troops!" said Sango as she led them to the lifts. They soon reached their destination where they rendezvoused with Ivanhoe and his security team.

"Greetings, Lady Sango. The metal men (Vader's galactic storm troopers) and their King (Vader) have been locked in the dungeon cells." said the Dark Knight.

"You have the gratitude of our commander, sir. This gentleman (Musashi) and his Samurai are to mount guard here. Your men are relieved and you are to report to the vice admiral on the bridge. Have these men relieved in twelve hours. May I onegai accompany you to the command deck, Sir Knight?" Sango, who had no idea oro the medieval courtesy manners were, saluted him in the style used by most of the officers and crewmen aboard by placing her right fist across her left chest, the galactic salute. Ivanhoe touched his hand to his sword hilt and bobbed his head to her.

"You are most welcome to accompany me, my Lady. One moment, please." he replied. "Lord Sess, we have been relieved. I place you in charge. Dismiss the troops and report to me in the alehouse upstairs (the rec room on Level Two) afterwards. Watch Oddo very carefully- he steals things." said Ivanhoe.

"Jaken, watch the dwarf for us. The rest of you guys are dismissed. Get some rest because you may be recalled for duty in another half day. That is all." said Sesshomaru.

Sango who was still getting the hang of carrying around a hand blaster (she was used to chain knives, sleeve blades, tante daggers, her hiraikotsu bone boomerang and a katana) dropped her cannon on the floor when she tried holstering it. Ivanhoe immediately stooped, retrieved the weapon and slid it into Sango's side holster.

"Thank you, Sir Knight. If you're ready, we'll go now." she said.

"Lead on, my Lady." replied the 'Chosen One'.

Meanwhile Kei had returned to the bridge some time ago and was seated in the pilot's seat when 'Ivy' and sango arrived. Yuri stood with her back to the console.

"Well, my Lord? How is our number one prisoner- Lord Vader? Will it be necessary for me to put him to sleep?" asked the violet-maned exec. The knight shook his head.

"No, Lady Yuri. He is bound and shackled. He seems to know what the colored lines in the hallways mean even though I do not! He has given us no trouble whatsoever, my Lady. Lord Musashi and his knights (Samurai) now guard King Vader and his knights (galactic storm troopers)." replied 'Ivy'.

"You are dismissed, sir. Unless the vice admiral has something else for you to do?" said Yuri.

"Good job, 'Ivy'. Now go and get some rest. You too Sango. We lift off early ashita. The solar winds will drop down to 325 kilos at 0600 and I wanna be off this planet and on our way to 'Alderaan' by 0630. (She checked the chromo) It's 2100 now. I want the guards on Sub Four and Level Five relieved at 0900 ashita. Yuri, how are Vash and his tomos doing? You did send a med-tech team down to check on 'em, didn't you?" said Kei.

"Of course I did and they're just fine! A little 'Amyl Nitrite' (smelling salts) was all they needed, Kei." replied Yuri.

"Well, it's after 2100 kid so let's go down to the rec room for awhile. The 'Angel's' on 'George' and we could all do with some r and r. Kome, Mar- you're both dismissed until 0530 ashita. Get some sleep. Mugghi- you got the comm. Nammo- shut down for the night and recharge yourself. C'mon guys! First round's on me! last one to the lifts is a Tamaranian 'glorg'!" yelled Kei, racing down the hallway.

"Christ! Now she sounds like Louie! And she must be listening to Starfire again! C'mon girls- I know a shortcut!" yelled Yuri, running to the back hallway express lift. "Rec room- stat!" cried the exec after the three of them had all piled into the lift car. As soon as the lift stopped, the doors parted and the trio sprinted to the rec room arriving mere seconds before Kei did!

"Ha! We beat ya, Boss!" crowed Kome.

"You cheated!" complained the redhead.

"Oh- like you don't?" chortled Yuri, plopping onto a barstool.

"Next time, airhead! We'll just see who wins then!" joked Kei.

"Name yer poison!" said the BOD, Spike Miroku.

"Short straw, huh?" laughed Yuri.

"I volunteered, Madam. I used to be a bartender before I got into security. I forgot how much fun it was. Anyway, 'Ivy' has Sess making up the guard roster so he couldn't very well do it. Now, oro can I get for you lovely ladies?" he asked. Yuri wanted Zinfandel white wine while Mar and Kome opted for beer and Kei merely raised her eyebrows. "Nai, Boss- not yet. Jett'll be back by 2200, I hope! How about some nice Romulan Ale? Tastes like whiskey even if it is colored aoishi (blue)." offered Spike.

"OK. I'll have that, Spike. Send the drinks over to our table, onegai. I still have to set up my deck for tomorrow night's 'Duel Monsters' duel with Legato and I need all the help I can get! Where the Hell's Conan? Rachel said he's a real whiz at this stuff!" said the redhead.

"Duh! It's almost 2200, you baka! He's probably in bed!" replied Yuri.

"But he's really good at this game!" sulked Kei.

"Maybe he is but I'm better, Miss O'Halloran, ma'am."

Kei turned to confront the owner of this strange voice!

END of Chapter 118. Chapter 119 'Oddo's Trinkets' or 'Lessons from A Master' to follow soon. Have a cool weekend and Kami bless-K&K


	123. Chapter 119 'Oddo's Trinkets' or 'Lesson

DISCLAIMER: OK Musashi, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 119 without further preamble:-

Chapter 119

'Oddo's Trinkets' or 'Lessons From A Master'

Jeremy was standing there holding an old tin box. "Need some help fine-tuning your deck, Miss O'Hal- er Kei?" he asked in a young/old voice.

"Why the Hell not, kid? I'll take any help I can get! Spike, a shake for Jeremy onegai." she replied.

"Make it a black and white please, sir. Now, let's have a look at your deck. Hmmn- a classic 'Joey Wheeler' deck but before Yugi Moto helped him out with it. Too many monsters, not enough trap cards, no magic cards, no binding cards, no special ability cards- what a load of crap!" said the Lyokan guardian while Kei fumed inwardly but said nothing!

Jeremy opened his box. Ah- the 'Time Wizard', 'Baby Dragon', 'Polymerization'. 'Pot of Greed', 'Swords of Revealing Light', a few 'Scapegoats' and 'Caribes', the 'Red-Eyed Black Dragon', 'Celtic Guardian', 'Mystical Elf', a few 'Trap' cards, some 'Magic' cards and this- the 'Dark Magician'. Now, along with him- 'Magical Hats' and the 'Magician's Box'! That'll do it for a 'novice' player like you! (Kei glared at the kid) Now listen up! First-- (The lesson lasted until well past midnight, however, at 2230, Spike announced the return of Jett's 'Hammerhead' and a fresh supply of booze including Kei's beloved Irish whiskey! She'd finished the ale and decided to save the last of the 'Dew' for a special accasion. Jeremy was on his fourth black/white milkshake when Spike called time at midnight) Now, are you clear on all these strategies, Boss?" asked Jeremy at last.

Kei was quite impressed! For a teenager- Jeremy was fourteen, six years her junior- he really knew his 'Duel Monsters' inside and out! She asked him to explain 'Magical hats' and 'Time Wizard' once more. He again asked her if there was anything else she was unclear on about her deck. "Hai Jeremy, I understand most of this stuff now and this--" she began when--

"Time, Ladies and Gentlemen, Time! It's well past midnight and we have a busy day ashita! Drink up onegai. Good Night folks." said Spike Miroku preparing to close up the bar.

"One more for the road!" bellowed Louie.

"I think you've had enough, Magic Dude! Jamie. Miroku. Please take him home, willya?" asked Melissa who was already holding up a none too steady Genie who was half plastered as well as Louie! Ila and Merrill the Treasure Girl were struggling to hold onto the big magician and they had to use all their strength just to hold him up!

"Inu Yasha! Kouga! Goku! Vegeeta! Give us a hand with him!" yelled Miroku the amorous monk.

"Oh for Kami's sake! I'll take him!" said Vegeeta, grabbing Louie's collar and easily hoisting him to his feet. Then the big Saiyaan prince said his good nights and dragged the drunken sorcerer back to his rooms. Kouga scooped up Rinnie and told 'Dog Boy' to get Shippou for him.

"C'mon runt- bedtime!" yelled Inu Yasha.

"I'll be up later, man!" said the kitsune who was playing video games.

"I said now, squirt!" said the big hanyou. He yanked him off the chair and dragged the fox boy across the floor towards the lifts.

"OW! OW! My ass hurts! Watch it, Doggie Boy!" howled the kitsune.

"Watch your language, young man!" said Kagome, boxing his ears for him.

"Pick him up, Inu Yasha." said Sango.

"Shaddup, Demonslayer! He's fine!" yelled the hanyou angrily.

"Kagome!" called Sango and--

"Osawaru! Sit Boy!" yelled the miko.

"OW! Dam you wench! This Fxxxing floor ain't exactly soft ya know!" he yelled, crashing to the floor and losing his grip on the kit who tried scampering back to the rec room and ran right into Han Solo who picked him up and handed him to Sango.

"I think this belongs to you, dear." he said, his aoishi aizu twinkling.

"Down boy! You're already engaged- remember?" said Kagome and she, Sango and Shippou resumed their trek to bed. Kouga, Rin and Inu Yasha followed them out.

"Sorry Captain Solo but the bar just closed. However, if you really want a nightcap--" began Spike Miroku but Han waved him off.

"I just came in to find the admiral." he replied.

"Me? Oro for?" asked Kei who was still trying to master her deck.

"Nothing important, Boss. I was just wondering if Vader and Musashi's boys have been corralled yet?" he asked. Kei nodded and apologized to him.

"Sorry we had to gas you and your team, Han but I just couldn't think of how else to grab vader and his storm troopers without knocking them out first. They're in my other brig under triple guard." explained Kei.

"What other brig and who the Hell's watchin' 'em?" demanded Solo.

"My other brig's down on Sublevel Four and I got Musashi and his Samurais watching them for us. (Han went quite white!) It's OK so calm down, me boyo! I defeated him in single combat so he and his guys made me their new sensei. I named Musashi as my second in command exec and they all gave me their words- no killing and no seppukuu either! Sess and his gang relieve 'em at 0900 ashita. You'd better get some sleep 'cause we lift off bright and early at 0600 or whenever the solar winds drop and you're on my flight crew. How are Vash, Nick, Merrill, Millie and the rest of your team? No ill effects, I hope?" asked Kei.

"Nai, Boss. Everyone's OK. As long as everything seems to be copathetic (running smoothly), I think I'll shoot some pool before I turn in. Care to join me, Ladies?" invited the ex-smuggler/trader.

"Not tonight, Captain. Morning comes quickly on this old rustbucket! G'Night all." said Kome, grabbing Mar and departing for bed.

"Yuri?" tried Solo again.

"No way, man! I'm bushed! The Boss sure keeps us hoppin', Han. I'll see you tomorrow." replied Yuri, tagging along after her two ensigns.

"That just leaves you, darlin'- how about it, Love?" asked han with a devil may care grin.

"Nai arigato, Han and stop calling me 'Darling' and 'Love' unless you wanna feel my boot again! Besides I got signals to read tonight." replied the Boss.

Jeremy had left with Spike Miroku some time ago.

"Unless you wanna 'duel' me, Han?" asked an impish Kei.

"That shimatta baka card game of the kids! No way in Hell, Reds! See you later. G'Night." replied Han, heading for his rooms in the 'Royal' suite. Now Kei was left alone in the rec room. Gathering up her deck, she drained the last dregs of her ale and departed.

"Light out, 'CC' and good night my tomo." she called and the room went pitch black!

"Good night, Katie, me darlin'. Sleep tight and don't let the--" replied 'CC' before Kei yelled "Don't say it!" and flashed her forearm flashlamp in front of her down the hallways until it winked out.

"Great! My spare power packs are all upstairs! Wait- I know." she thought and activated her laser sword before continuing on her way to her quarters. The lift brought her to Level Three and her own rooms. As these halls were illuminated, Kei deactivated her sword and slipped it back into her pocket. She entered her rooms and sat on the sofa. She tapped a few keys and her vidscreen came to life. There were several holomessages awaiting her attention. and she had soon dealt with all of them. Then she drafted her daily signal for the 'G- Twins'. In it she reported their capture of Vader and his goons, her own defeat of Musashi, her decision to use him and his men as guards, her intention to lift off ashita just as soon as the solar winds dropped below 400 kilos and she finished by asking permission to let everyone take a few weeks' r and r except for the routine duty personnel such as the cooks and their staffs, guards, scanners, flight crews, security teams, etc. She also told them about the Master's betrayal and her incarceration of the rebel time lord. Kei thanked the 'G- Twins', 'Starfleet' and 'UG' for Kiva, Reg and the 'Coriander' but with the 'Angel's' new 'chameleon' cloaking abilities, she'd decided on having all hands stay aboard the 'Angel' and berth all ships and shuttles in her docking bays. She asked about the 'Kronos' status yet again. She also aked that no one aboard be required to be in uniform or under arms unless in her opinion it was deemed necessary. Kei likened her vessel to a pleasure cruise ship on old Terra. She signed off as 'O'Halloran/Vice Admiral/Sr TC/3WA/UG/Commanding' and ordered 'CC' to transmit the signal stat. Then Kei replaced the power packs in her forearm flash lamps, laser sword and ion cannons.

After a quick shower, she hopped into her bunk which was when she remembered promising Yuri that she'd wear at least underthings to bed the reason being that Ed had taught Rin, Shippou and the rest of the kids aboard how to spy on the living quarters through the ventilating air ducts. Shippou had blurted out to Yuri and Kagome that he'd seen Kei asleep in her bunk and that she was 'furless'! Since Kei usually slept 'au natural', both girls knew oro that meant! Rather than having to argue with the vacuumhead, Kei slipped into a tank top and bikini briefs. Then she flopped back onto her bunk again.

"Oro's the damned big deal anyway? So the kitsune had seen me naked- so oro?" thought the redhead. "Sometimes Yuri just don't make no sense!" she added aloud. "Brr! 'CC'- increase room temperature to 55 degrees Kelvin. Arigato." she said and instantly her room was warm and toasty. At last the Boss dropped off into a fitful sleep.

"Oddo! Where did you get those things?" demanded Rebecca who was standing in the doorway of the 'Royal' suite's living room. 'Crybaby' John had dubbed their quarters the 'Royal Palace' and to keep peace in the family, 'Ivy' and his roomies had allowed it. She finished pulling on her kimono and looked pointedly at the dwarf.

"I, er, 'found' them, Love." replied Oddo sheepishly.

"Found them?" questioned the redheaded maiden.

"Well- sort of anyway." he replied sulkily. Han (who was bunking with them since Jett had taken to snoring of late) and Ivanhoe padded in to see oro all the commotion was about. "They're just toys, Love- see?" said the dwarf with nimble fingers. Han Solo immediately lost all of his colour again!

"They ain't toys, you baka! They're plasma bombs, Oddo! Put 'em down very gently and don't shake 'em! They're a hundred times more sensitive than nitroglycerine! Where the Hell did you 'find' them? I'm sure that Kei keeps 'em all locked up tight!" said Solo worriedly.

"Why? Are they very dangerous?" asked Oddo.

"Just one of those 'toys' of yours could wipe out half a deck! 'Ivy'- put 'em in that safe for the night. We'll take 'em back ashita. Be very careful with 'em!" said Han.

"Oddo! Give those things to me!" said Ivanhoe sternly. Oddo placed six small red globules into the knight's hand. Ivanhoe placed them in the safe and gently closed the door before spinning the dial to lock it. "First thing tomorrow, we take 'em back to where you 'found' them- right Oddo?" roared the 'Chosen One'.

"Absolutely, Lord Ivanhoe! I swear I'll never steal another thing as long as I live, so help me God!" replied the dwarf with his hand on his heart.

"How many times have we heard that one before?" said Rebecca.

"Never mind. It's all over now so let's all get some sleep. G'Night." said Han with a yawn.

Back in her own quarters Yuri was checking the latest weather reports. At 0603 hours the solar winds around them would drop to 356.7 kilos an hour. She gently trilled the bridge. "Mugghi? Call me at 0530 tomorrow-OK? It's Yuri. G'Night." she trilled and Mugghi growled out a reply that she would. Yuri stretched, changed into pajamas and climbed into her bunk. Within seconds she was asleep.

"Aww! Auntie Yuri's in her pajamas already, Ed!" whispered Rinnie.

"Yeah and Auntie Kei was wearing undies this time!" replied Ed.

"Let's try Auntie Rally!" whispered Rinnie. Both kids were in the airducts looking down through the vent high up in the wall above Yuri's room. As quietly as they could they scurried over to the room where Rally Vincent was bunking.

"Shush! Be quiet, Ed!" cautioned Rinnie as the two kids peered down at the sleeping form of the 20th Century biunty hunter. However, Rally was not quite asleep!

"Look Rinnie! She's all covered up so we can't tell if she's sleeping in the raw or not!" complained Ed.

"If two certain little tomboys aren't back in their bunks in five minutes, I'm going to call their Auntie Faye on my comlink." said Rally very softly but very clearly. Ed and Rinnie were in shock!

The two miscreants beat a hasty retreat back to their own rooms, dropped down through the vents and jumped into their bunks.

"We're going to have a nice long talk about this ashita, Ed. Go to sleep." said Faye who was awaiting her when the 'cowgirl' dropped from the airduct!

"Hello, Rin. Have a nice visit with Ed? Take a quick shower, get into your PJs and get to bed. We will speak about this in the morning. I am very disappointed in you, young lady!" said Sess who had been awaiting his ward's arrival in her room.

"I am so sorry, my lord! I won't do it again!" apologized Rinnie.

"I know you won't because you'll be confined to your room all day tomorrow. That's enough time for a shower. Turn off the water and get in here!" said the inu youkai.

"I can't! I left my pajamas in my room and I don't want you to see me in my underpants, Dad!" sobbed Rinnie.

"Oh for Kami's sake Rin! I've seen you in your underthings before, haven't I?" replied Sess.

"That was when I was a little girl! I'm a big girl now, my Lord" whined Rinnie.

"OK OK! Christ! Here are your jammies. Put 'em on and get out here stat!" yelled Sess opening the bathroom door a crack and tossing them through to the kid. "Because you have misbehaved tonight, no cocoa and no bedtime story! Now get to bed and I do not want to hear another peep out of you the rest of the night or- or-- you'll get a damned good spanking! G'Night!" he fumed.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Please lower your voice! Some of us are trying to sleep!" grumbled an annoyed toad youkai who was rubbing his aizu.

"Jaken! I thought I told you to keep an aizu on Rinnie!" said Sess.

"I did, my Lord! She took her bath and then I tucked her into bed at half past eight like I always do." replied Jaken.

"Well she just dropped from the ceiling air vent a few minutes ago! Do you call that keeping an aizu on her?" demanded Sess angrily.

"But my Lord! Oro else can I do? It would be improper for me to remain in her bedroom all night!" stated the indignant toad thing.

"Oh bother! I'm gonna watch some tv and then go to bed myself. Goodnight, my dear Jaken." Sess stormed off to the suite's living room.

"Goodnight my Lord." replied Master Jaken before returning to his own bunk.

"So they are the fools who are holding Khan and our tomos from the 'Sol Bianca', eh?" observed Gene Starwind, Captain of the 'Outlaw Star'. Starwind was a renegade, a merc(enary), a fighter for hire to the highest bidder!

End of Chapter 119. Chapter 120 'Rescue Mission' or 'Vacationing Vagabonds' to come soon. Enjoy and Kami bless you all-K&K


	124. Chapter 120 'Rescue Mission' or 'Vacatio

"

DISCLAIMER: OK Gene, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 120 without further preamble:-

Chapter 120

'Rescue Mission' or 'Vacationing Vagabonds'

"Oro do we know about this ship- the 'Lovely Angel 2', Gene?" asked the 'Star's' first officer, Jim Hawking.

"All that I was told by Khan's lieutenant, MacReedy was that Khan, Feb and her crew of Jan, April, Mai, June and July had been kidnapped and were being held against their wills so our task is to get 'em out and back to the safety of 'Ragnorak' (Re-mor-ah) as soon as possible. For that we are to be paid a hefty fee of a billion credits- too rich a prize to ignore!" replied Gene.

"I dunno, Gene. Sounds sorta fishy to me and it's sure to be dangerous, ain't it? I say we forget about it." said Jamie Wilson.

"Look Jamie, we only signed you on because Galaxea and Kiva said you were a pretty good fighter but you don't get a vote in any of the decisions we make! This ain't a democratic ship- it's my ship and my decision's the only one that counts! On the 'Star' my word is LAW! You do understand that, I trust?" demanded Starwind.

"Yeah and if I didn't need a break from 'Reds' (Kiva the MEGAS robot pilot), 'Coop' and that oversized giant leviathan (MEGAS itself which was a giant robot from AD 3000 Terra currently trapped in 21st Century Terra in Jersey City, New Jersey, USA) that we tool around in, I wouldn't even be here!" retorted Jamie.

"You could always just get out and walk, son." suggested Jim Hawking with a grin.

"YO! Pipe down, you guys! I'm trying to sleep! What the Hell's all the ruckus about anyway?" complained Goat Smith (Jamie Wilson's buddy from Jersey).

"If the crew doesn't get a vote and guests don't either, stowaways sure as the Hell don't get one! If you must know we've finally reached our objective." said Gene.

"Yeah? No fooling? Any hot babes on it, man? That's why I tagged along with you guys!" yelled Goat while he was peering into the scanners. "It's like all fuzzy! Is this the focusing knob?" he asked and started fiddling with a knob marked 'Disruptor Beam Firing Control'!

"Don't play with that! You'll disintegrate something, you moron!" yelled the exec.

"But it's too dark outside to see anything through the windows and the picture's fuzzy on the TV set here! Where's the horizontal hold on this stupid thing, man?" asked Goat.

"That's cloud cover, dude! We're still above the stratosphere and at 0100 in the morning, it usually is dark outside. Now either sit down and shut up or go back to bed!" roared the Captain. "Villa! Target their weapons and propulsions systems only. Take 'em out with a plasma blast. Be careful not to damage their life support systems though. You may fire when ready, Villa." commanded Gene.

Villa was one of the original crew members of the 'Liberty', a starship used by the 'Blake's 7' crowd but he had soon tired of fighting the Federation forces and so he'd signed on with Gene Starwind as the gunner on the 'Outlaw Star'.

"Molly, how many souls are aboard her?" asked the Captain offhandedly.

"About 200, sir- give or take." she replied.

Molly had been Iris's 'Lovely Angel' partner in the 3WA, however, in their final mission trouble had struck costing Iris an arm and Molly her memory. We know that Iris became a hired killer and changed her name to 'Lady Flair'. She had believed that the 3WA had abandoned her and Molly but in the end she discovered that Chief Garner had tried to reach them but Iris had angrily smashed the comlink which Garner had been using to track them. Iris died as an 'Angel' defending Yuri, Kei and Garner against a madman named Waldess. Waldess did kill Iris and then Kei iced him. Of course Iris had been certain that Molly had been killed in that last mission where Iris had lost an arm, however, unknown to her Molly had survived her fall from the catwalk. A med tech of Waldess's had found her and treated her wounds. All she could recall was a name- 'Molly'- so the tech gave her his last name 'Callahan'- and she became Molly Callahan. The tech, 'Dirty' Harry Callahan being a good tomo of Gene Starwind's had suggested to him that Molly (who seemed to know everything about logistics, navigation and computers) might make a good addition to Gene's crew. Gene had initially signed her on as a 'cabin girl/gopher' but she had soon worked her way up to communications, then gunner and finally navigator. As such, Molly was third in command of the 'Star'. Molly loved scanning and navigation ans she really excelled in those fields. Her amnesia didn't seem to hinder her abilities in any way whatsoever and she was a valued and esteemed member of Gene's crew.

Molly became suddenly aware that Gene, Jim and Jamie were staring dumbfounded at her. "Did you say two hundred, Molly?" asked Gene Starwind.

"Yes sir. You can check the scanners for yourself, Captain. Er, one other thing, sir?" she replied.

"Go on Callahan. Oro?" coaxed Gene.

"The name of that ship is somehow quite familiar to me, gentlemen. Perhaps it'll come to me later, sir." answered Molly.

"Good God, Starwind! They're powering up weapons! I'm activating our shields, Gene. Dammit! I just fired at them and the bloody ship vanished! The blighters must have some sort of cloaking ability, man! Oro do we do now?" asked a worried Villa.

"Now I remember, sir. Kami shimatta ni jigoku! 'Lovely Angel 2'! I used to be a 'Lovely Angel' a long time ago, I think!" shouted Molly.

"Holy Christ! Coop, Kiva, Goat and me tangled with them aboard MEGAS-XLR! They're real bad news, man!" cried Jamie. He and Goat looked at each other as realization finally dawned on them both at the same time.

"The frigging 'Dirty Pair'!" they yelled.

"That's 'Lovely Angels', dammit!" screeched Molly, slamming a fist into each man's jaw. Gene and Jim still stared at them with blank looks on their faces.

"They're 3WA, man! Some kinda psycho intergalactic cops! They call 'em the 'Dirty Pair' because they wreck every Goddamned thing in sight! And, er, Gene? Out here- they're the LAW! So if Khan and those 'Bianca' babes are being held by THEM chances are pretty good that it ain't no kidnapping! Let's get the Fxxx outta here while we've still got a chance, Starwind!" yelled Jamie, his finger poised over the 'Lift Off' panel.

"We'rebeing hailed, sir." said Molly.

"Onscreen, Lt Callahan." commanded Gene Starwind grimly.

The vidscreen now showed a huge bridge dominated by a gigantic fierce looking catlike creature at least seven and a half feet tall! "Move over Mugghi!" The huge nekko was shoved aside by a slightly built violet-maned beauty in a yellow kimono. "Who are you and how dare you fire on a 3WA/'UG' starship? Identify yourself at once or I'll return fire!" yelled the vixen.

"You're bluffing, man! You gotta de-cloak to fire and--" began Gene.

ZAP! POW! An energy bolt zanged off the 'Star's' shields! "Shields down to fifteen percent strength, sir." advised Molly.

"From a single blast! That's impossible!" yelled Starwind.

"Still think I have to de-cloak to fire, sir? Now who the Hell are you?" demanded Yuri Donovan angrily.

Defiant to the last "You first, Sweetie." replied Gene Starwind.

Yuri fumed but kept her composure and replied "Commodore Yuri Donovan, 3WA/'United Galactica', Executive officer of the patrol starship 'Lovely Angel 2'. Your turn, Sweetheart!" she countered.

"Captain Gene Starwind, commanding the 'Outlaw Star', a trading vessel, at your service, ma'am. We thought that you guys were holding hostages against their wills. My apologies, ma'am." answered Gene.

"We hold many prisoners. Which ones were you referring to, sir?" asked Yuri politely.

"Khorenghis Khan as well as the entire crew of the vessel 'Sol Bianca', ma'am." replied Gene innocently.

"Khan! We're holding him for 'Starfleet Command'! He's a murderer, a pirate, a brigand and a savage! Just oro the oni do you want with him, Captain?" demanded Yuri hotly.

"Mugghi, get Solo quick!" she whispered to the huge nekko thing and it loped off the bridge.

"You are aware Captain, are you not, that this is a 3WA vessel and that we are tro-cons or officers of galactic law and by firing on us, you are committing a felony as well as an act of piracy? You do understand that, I trust, sir?" explained Yuri, her aoishi aizu aflame with anger.

"We did not realize who you were, Commodore, ma'am. Of course, we would never knowingly fire on a 'UG'/3WA ship ever!" replied Starwind. Gene turned and whispered to his exec. "Get this bucket of bolts ready to warp into hyperspace quick! Looks like we'll have to make a run for it, Jim!" commanded Starwind.

"If you should attempt to leave without my permission, sir, I can qyuite easily 'tractor' you back here, you know." said Yuri quietly.

"We wouldn't dream of leaving without the 3WA's OK, ma'am." replied Gene.

"Your ship is still targeting us, Captain! Either stand down at once or we will fire on you, sir!" cried Yuri.

"And the little hellcat means it too, Gene. If I were you, I'd do just what she tells you to do, old buddy." said Han Solo who had just come into view behind Yuri. "Have you called the Boss yet?" he whispered to her.

"That baka! Are you nuts! I don't want to see this guy blown outta the sky! We can handle this ourselves, can't we?" begged Yuri hopefully. Han nodded. "You know this guy, Han?" she whispered and agin he nodded.

"Gene? How many in your crew? I know that you already know that you're far outnumbered! You've already scanned us, pal! So who's on board with you, tomo?" demanded Solo.

"OK Han, you win. Me, my exec, my nav, my gunner and two, er, guests. Just six of us, old buddy." replied Gene.

"They've stopped targeting us, Han. Can we let them go?" asked Yuri.

Han shook his head slowly. "Nai, kid. I don't trust 'em! Somebody hired Starwind and I wanna know who it was!" said Han. "Gene, I want you to bring the 'Star' into our docking bays below. We need to talk face to face. Any objections?" said Han idly, a veiled threat in his voice.

"Nai, old pal. We'll dock on the 'Angel'." agreed Gene resignedly.

"De-cloak the ship, Yuri. I'll go down and let him in." said Solo.

"OK. Han, he's not a trader either, is he?" asked Yuri.

"A trader? Nai, he's a cowboy, Duchess!" he replied and left for the bays.

"Holy sweet Mother of Christ! Where the Hell did that thing come from? She's huge! She's got nine surface decks and at least five sub-surface levels!" exclaimed Villa who was clearly in awe of the 'Angel'!

"I've just opened Airlock 2-B on the port side for you, Gene. Yuri, illuminate the exterior port side of the ship." ordered Han.

Starwind slewed around and yawed port (left) easily gliding the 'Outlaw Star' into the docking bays of the 'Angel'.

"Over there, pal. Parking Space 27-B." said Han pointing. Gene parked, opened his side doors and lowered the gangway ramp to the floor. Gene emerged followed by Jamie, his exec Jim Hawking, his gunner Villa, Goat and finally his navigator Molly Callahan.

"Han, it's been awhile, hasn't it? Good to see you, old buddy. My exec, Jim Hawking, my new gunner Villa, our passengers Jamie Wilson and Goat Smith and my navigator Molly Callahan." said Gene.

"So they got you to break Khan outta stir, eh? How much? A hundred mill? Who hired you?" demanded Solo.

"A billion Han, a billion credits! A Scot named MacReedy hired us. He claimed that Khan as well as Feb and her 'Sol Bianca' crew had all been like kidnapped, man! Nobody said nothing about 'Starfleet', the 'ISSP', the 'GC', the 'UG' or the 3WA being involved, pal! You know I'm both a rogue and a liar, Solo but I ain't no baka jackass,man! And I draw the line at treason too! I'd never try to buck the 'UG' or the 3WA especially the 'deadly deuce' combo! You gotta believe me, old buddy!" pleaded Starwind desperately.

Han whistled. "WOW! A billion credits! Someone mustt really want Khan bad but MacReedy's gotta be just a go-between! He's way too stupid to come up with this idea all on his lonesome and he sure as Hell ain't got that kind of swag at his command! You had to realize that, didn't you, Gene?" demanded Solo.

"Yeah sure but how often do a billion credit deals come my way, Solo?" defended Starwind.

"Follow me, pal. Yuri's gonna meet us at the bar. Nice to meet the rest of you folks." said Han and he turned to Gene again. "Where the Fxxx did you ever pick up those two 'yahoo yoyos'?" he whispered and nodded towards Jamie Wilson and Goat Smith.

"Galaxea and a babe named Kiva and a dude named Coop with a giant robot named MEGAS XLR recommended Jamie as a good fighter so I took him on since he wanted a bit of a vacation from Earth. Man, what a crybaby he's been though! Goat just stowed away on the 'Star'. He wants to pick up hot space chicks! Villa used to be with Blake on the 'Liberty', you already know Jim Hawking and Molly's got amnesia although she does claim to be an ex-Angel from the 3WA. She's a great pilot and navigator as well as a whiz with computers so I figured why not and signed her on." explained Gene.

"Could she possibly be Iris's old partner? The 3WA thinks she died years ago! Pretty quiet for an Angel though." chuckled Han. Suddenly Molly Callahan stiffened.

"Did you say Han? Han Solo? Not the same han Solo who is engaged to Princess Leia Organa, the Federation Republic senator from 'Alderaan'?" she queried.

"You know Leia? Well now, this really is a pretty small universe, ain't it?" replied Han Solo.

"I met the senator during a trading run to 'Alderaan'. Her father had just been slain and it was a tragic time for her. Her dad had been slain by the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader. She was feeling really low and needed a sympathetic shoulder. I was that shoulder, Mr Solo." explained Molly Callahan.

"Please call me Han, Molly. The poor guy that Vader killed that day was her foster father. Leia's real daddy was Darth himself and we've got him locked up below." said Han.

"Sorry old mate but Vader was killed years ago during the Great Rebellion so how can you possibly have hime here now?" demanded Jim hawking.

"It's a long story and I'll tell you all about it after we've decided what to do with you guys. Rec Room. Level 2, 'CC'. Yuri's waiting upstairs for us." said Han.

WHOOSH! 'CC' dropped them off on Level 2 and Han led his party across the rec room to the bar wher Yuri was waiting to greet them and she was not alone! Inu Yasha, Kouga, Sango and Faldo flanked the cute exec. The security team was armed with plasma rifles while Han wore an ion cannon and Yuri had a small Mark III within easy reach on the bartop. Deciding that it just would not do too receive visitors in her pajamas, Yuri had changed into a black turtleneck, red slacks and matching 3WA blazer. On her feet were short black 'Chukka' or 'Moon' boots. Naraku, armed with a larger Mark VI disruptor blaster was tending bar.

"Welcome aboard the 'Lovely Angel 2', gentlemen, ma'am. Commodore and Tro-Con Yuri Donovan, first officer at your service." she said. Han performed the introductions. "Captain Starwind, I don't think that Vice-Admiral O'Halloran, our CO, will take too kindly to your trying to break Khan out of her brig. Incidentally, Feb and her crew have decided to join us for this mission. Their 'Sol Bianca' is docked belowdecks. To continue- I think the Admiral can be persuaded not to arrest you for piracy. After all, it was an honest mistake and Han can vouch for you. However, we do not want you following us and trying it again so you guys will be our guests until we reach 'Alderaan'. As soon as Khan's in 'Starfleet' custody you'll be released. But like I said- Admiral O'Halloran is not going to take too kindly to your firing on a 3WA/'UG' starship." said the exec.

"You got that right, kiddo! By rights I oughta toss you six bakas into my brig and hand you over to 'Starfleet Command'. There's only three reasons why I ain't. One- I'm running outta room in my brigs. Two- I don't especially like taking orders from 'Starfleet' and three- Han says you guys are OK and I trust his judgment. Now that that's settled, let's all have a drink!"

Six shocked faces greeted this new speaker.

"A tall redhead and a firebrand from the look of those jade aizu!" thought the guys.

Molly looked from Kei to Yuri and back again.

"So! These two are the latest 'Angels'? They're just kids! Yet one's a Commodore and the other's a Vice-Admiral! Oro the Hell old are they? Nineteen, Twenty? Boy, the 3WA must be really desperate!" she thought to herself. Molly glanced at the duo once more. "Yuri- Wearing a proper uniform with the situation well in hand, everything by the book and sipping a Zinfandel. Kei- Wearing a loud Kelly green kimono over at least (hopefully) underwear! A 'devil may care' 'MY WAY' or else attitude (obviously the 'dirty' half of this 'dirty pair'!), belting down Irish whiskey! As different as ban (night) and yobi (day)! Not unlike me and--shimatta! oro was her damned name? Of only I could remember it! Oh well, the doctors did say not to rush it, that my amnesia would fade in time. Patience is a virtue, Molly. Someone told me that once but who? My father? Nai, not Daddy but someone like Daddy--" thought Molly who was rudely jolted out of her reveries by a shout.

"Hey Molly! What are you drinking, girl?" yelled Jamie from the bar.

"Sorry Jamie. A 'Rob Roy', please, Mr Naraku. Arigato." replied Molly.

"A 'Rob Roy', eh? Charlie Garner told me that was all one of his first 'Lovely Angels', Molly, ever drank. Are you perhaps 'that' Molly, Lt Callahan?" asked Anton Gustav who had come down for some warm milk. Don Poporo had tagged along for a quick nightcap.

"Molly's still got amnesia, man but she did tell us that she used to be a 'Lovely Angel' or so she thought." replied Gene.

"Sorry to break up the party, folks but we're due to lift off in less than five hours. Inu Yasha? Onegai show Gene and his boys to their quarters. The gents will bunk in with you guys. Sango, Molly will be in with you. Since the flight crew's gotta be up at 0530, Kei and I will say good night. Naraku, onegai close up the rec room for us. See you all ashita." said Yuri with a yawn.

"Likewise." said Kei, waving to everyone as she too returned to her rooms and slumberland. "Hey Mugghi!" trilled Kei while she and Yuri were riding the lift up to their quarters. "Any damages from Starwind's attacks on us? Shields lost 3 of their strength but Nammo's got 'em back up to a hundred again? OK, that's great. Re-cloak the 'Angel'. See you ashita. Trill us both at 0500. G'Night, Furball." trilled Kei.

Meanwhile the big hanyou took Gene and his men back to his own rooms. Kicking open the door to one of the bedrooms, he pointed to three double decker bunks. "Take your pick and go to sleep. G'Night." he growled, yawning and returning to his own bunk.

Sango had led Molly back to the quarters she was sharing with Kagome. "We'll lend you some pajamas for tonight, Molly and we'll get some stuff repped up for you ashita." said the demon slayer girl. The door to one of the other bedrooms popped open and Miroku stuck his head out. He greeted Sango and her new tomo.

"Miroku, this is Molly. Molly, this is Miroku." said Sango and immediately regretted introducing her to the monk!

"Kawaii Lady, would you do me the supreme honour of bearing my children?" asked the amorous monk on bended knee.

"I, er, appreciate your offer, sir but I've been told that I've got amnesia so I might already have a beau or indeed even a husband somewhere. Nice to meet you, Brother Miroku. G'Night." replied Molly with a smile.

Sango glared icy cold daggers at him but said nothing. "Take that bunk, Molly. For now you can borrow some of Kagome's stuff- pajamas, slippers and kimono." whispered Sango, tossing the items to the ex-Angel. "That's the bathroom. Please try not to wake anyone up and please don't step on Kirara." she said, pointing to a small white kitten-sized nekko on the floor. "Good Night, Molly." she added softly while she prepared for bed.

Earlier in the evening Louie the Rune Soldier magician had discovered Romulan Ale which was aoishi in colour and about ten times stronger than the Malmsey Ale which he usually guzzled! He had then introduced Inu Yasha, Kouga, Naraku, Lord Ivanhoe, Faldo, Oddo, Kagome, Merrill the treasure babe, Melissa, Genie and Miroku to it! The 'Crybaby' Prince John had drunk two flagons of the heady brew as well. His Royal Highness had then promptly proposed to sango and kissed the astonished and enraged demon slayer girl! Sango had (of course) swung a hard right at him but the blow never landed!

END of Chapter 120. Chapter 121 (untitled as of yet) to follow soon. Have a nice day and Kami bless-K&K


	125. Chapter 121 'Sontarran Sojourn' or 'Crui

DISCLAIMER: OK Goat, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 121 without further preamble:-

Chapter 121

'Sontarran Sojourn' or 'Cruising with the Angels'

Kikyo had used her arm to block Sango's fist before it had reached the 'Crybaby'!

"Louie gave him some of this crappy stuff, Sango! It's called 'Romulan Ale', I think. Captain Nerese said that one of ts side effects is that it makes one overly amorous as well as overly affectionate! Oro'd he do to you- propose? Big Deal! He proposed to me too and to every other female he's met tonight apparently to judge by all those bruises on his face! If anyone's to blame, it's Louie!" said the preistess.

Sango smiled as she recalled the incidents from earlier in the evening. Then she finished pulling on her pajamas and went to bed. Kikyo was finally sleeping soundly while Kagome was snoring away like a grampus! Molly had also drifted off to sleep and at last so did Sango. Inu Yasha's gang had also fallen asleep. Yuri and Kei had both dropped off almost as soon as their heads had hit their pillows.

At the same time Jamie, Goat, Gene, Jim and Villa were busy weighing their options. "I say we sneak out while they're all asleep, man! By morning, we'll be well clear of this nuthouse!" suggested Jamie.

Goat agreed with him as did Villa, however, Gene and his exec did not! "We were told to stay put, Jamie. The 'UG' and the 3WA ain't like the 'ISSP' or your 'New Jersey State Police' guys either! Their authority is really and truly absolute, old son! And just because they're girls, don't go thinking they're gonna be softies. They're not called the 'Dirty Pair' just for the Hell of it, boys! Don't forget that they both became tro-cons when they were still only fourteen! That means they're at least five year veterans of the force. Besides Solo said he'd vouch for 'em and so that's good enough for me, man!" said Jim Hawking.

"It's good enough for me too. Now shut up and go to bed! Ooh! My poor head! I shouldn't have had that last aoishi raspberry cooler Louie gave me! It seems to have gone straight to my head, man!" groaned Gene Starwind.

"That 'cooler' you had was 'Romulan Ale' and it really packs a wallop, old son! That wimpy prince had some and proposed to the babe in the black and red PJs!" replied his exec, chuckling away.

"Anyway, the 'Star' stays put, Jamie! Goodnight." said Gene.

Jett, Spike Steigel and Faye had declined Louie's offer at the bar. They all knew what 'Romulan Ale' was and exactly what it could do to you! There were no other incidents for the remainder of the night and then--

"MEOW! It's 0500 Yuri and time to get up, sleepyhead! Those solar winds have dropped to 397.678 kilos per hour. We really should liftoff now. Should I awaken the others, Yuri?" trilled Mugghi.

"That's an affirmative, Mugghi. Wake up Kei and the rest of the flight crew. Better get Han up too. We're lifting off at once! Those winds won't stay that calm for long! Tell everyone to shake a leg, Mugghi!" trilled Yuri as she was running her shower.

"Oro the Hell? You sure, Furball? OK, we'll lift off before 0530 then. Get evryone up stat!" trilled Kei.

By o505, Kei, Yuri, Kome, Marlene, Legato, Nyssa, Zoe, Han, Rally, Nick, Vash, Donnatella and the two Doctors were up and at their posts. The rest of the passengers and crew were still asleep. The bridge was a bustle of activity and by 0515 all of the pre-flight tests had been completed. Donnatella and the two timelords confirmed that impulse engines, warp core drive engines, thrusters and nacelles were all fully functional and ready to go. They also assured the flight deck that Warp zero to 9.89 velocity for hyperthrusting could easily be achieved in less than eight seconds.

"Stand by for liftoff on my mark, Legato." said Kei from her position at the centre of the helm console. "Short countdown today folks. We gotta go while the winds are below 400 kilos. So from go (5)- ready? Go (5), shi (4), san (3), ni (2), ichi (1), rei (zero), liftoff." commanded the redhead.

"Yuri- fire main thrusters. Mar- fire alternate thrusters. Lifting off. Donnie- full impulse power. Docs- fire up the warp core drives. Take her up to Warp 7.4 and hold it. Nyssa- set hyperthrust coordinates to bearing 840 NNW. Mar, Zoe- stand by for hyperthrust jump in hachi (8) seconds. Hachi, nana, roko, go, shi, san, ni, ichi, rei (8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, zero)! Punch it! Zoe- fire port nacelle thrusters. Mar- fire starboard nacelle thrusters. Han- decrease impulse velocity to subwarp 3. Steady as she goes, guys. OK, that's great. Yuri, put her on 'George'. Donnie- activate chameleon circuit and make us look like a trading vessel from a neutral world- 'Iolanthe' will be OK. I'll leave it to your discretion oro the ship will resemble when we drop outta warp. Use your imagination but nix on that giant turtle god thing though!" said Kei.

"Nyssa- how long before we drop out of hyper?" asked Legato Bluesummers.

"Thirteen solar days and nine solar hours, sir." replied the Trakkenite girl. Legato thanked her and resumed his calculations.

"Great job gang. In about a fortnight, we'll change course again. Let's get some breakfast." said Legato.

"Good job Legato and a hearty well done to everyone. From here on in we will keep just two people up here on the bridge besides Mugghi and Nammo. Any volunteers for the first shift?" asked Kei.

"I'll stay." said Rally.

"Me too, ma'am." said Nyssa.

"OK then- Rally and Nyssa it is. Rally- you have the comm. I'll have you both relieved at 1000 hour and Yuri- don't forget to have the guards on both brigs relieved at 0900. Five at each brig should be more than enough security. I want a guard posted on each one of the remaining surface and sub levels. Rachel and Robin Senna will be posting assignments for kitchen duty, laundry detail, BOD duty, cleaning and maintenance duties, clerical duty, babysitting, entertainment and morale duties and like that. If and only if your name is not on any of those lists are you to consider yourself as 'off duty'. Except for guard and security details, no one is required to be armed. None of you at all are required to be in uniform and that includes the flight crews. Kome- you'll make these announcements at 1100 hours over the squawkbox. Rachel and Robin must be certain to download those announcements into everyone's databases and PDO's stat. Yuri will be compling a map of the ship with all of the 'off limits' areas clearly marked on it. This map will be downloaded into all databases and PDO's as well as having a copy hung in the rec room and on each of the level's hallways. This will be accomplised as soon as possible. Any violation of these 'off limits' areas will not be tolerated. The penalty will be the loss of all privileges and confinement to quarters for all 'off duty' times for the duration of this voyage. Finally- last but not least- we have six new guests and they are Gene Starwind, Captain of the 'Outlaw Star'; Jim hawking, his exec; Molly Callahan his navigator; Villa Randolh, his gunner and Jamie Wilson and Goat Smith, Gene's tomos from New Jersey on Terra. We welcome all of them aboard the 'SAngel'. Rally and Nyssa- your breakfasts will be sent up for you. The rest of you are dismissed." said Kei.

She was wearing sweats and sneakers and she was sporting a Mark XIII on her right hip. Being out of 'uniform' was one thing but Kei O'Halloran being 'unarmed' was just unthinkable!

"Well Yuri? How's it feel? Two weeks of R & R and Ka-Mi! Do we ever need it!" said Kei.

Yuri glanced over at her CO and smiled. "R & R and an ion cannon to boot! Typical of you, Kei. Why don't you just relax for once and leave that thing in your sock drawer for a change?" asked her exec.

Kei laid her right hand along the cannon's grip and allowed her fingers to caress the cold metal. "This? I'd as soon laser off my right arm! My Mark has become like a part of me. I'm just so used to its being there that I'd feel like I was undressed without it, kiddo. Arigato ni nai arigato (Thanks but no thanks)! Besides- being as I'm the CO, I gotta be armed- says so in our 3WA rule book, Yuri." explained the redhead.

"Well, I'm not gonna lug mine around with me if I don't have to, Kei! And right after breakfast, this uniform is going back into my closet." replied Yuri.

The breakfast wars were in full swing at 0700 in the dining hall when Kei arrived along with her flight and engineering crews.

"I am NOT bringing you bakas any more ramen if all you're gonna do is throw it at each other!" said a defiant Ami.

"We said we want more ramen, wench! Go and get it! NOW!" yelled Inu Yasha belligerently.

Ami turned to jet off and away from them, however, Kouga's claws were wrapped around her waistband. Whirling away from the wolf, Ami applied full power to her repulsor lift jet skates and the huge hanyou grabbed the other side of her waistband.

"Osawaru (Sit) Boy!" yelled Kagome and three things happened simultaneously. The hanyou crashed face down on the table. The fabric of Ami's jeans gave way leaving Kouga and Inu Yasha each holding half of their remnants! Ami's afterburners kicked in and she shot across the room like a rocket! Ami's face went beet red and she retreated into the galley.

"Ed?" asked Zoe when she noticed Ami tying her jacket around her waist. Ami shook her head fighting back angry tears.

"Nai! That darn wolf thing and 'Doggie Boy' did it this time!" she cried and Zoe quietly handed her a fresh pair of jeans and steered Ami into the powder room to change.

"Hurry up, Ami! The Saiyaans are gonna start howling next!" called Leila.

"We're in for a few fun filled weeks, guys." observed the Boss as she and Yuri strolled into the galley.

"You can sure as Hell say that again, Boss!" replied Zoe. "Here you go, Ami. I put the Saiyaans' food trays and a big urn of java for each of them on the repulsor lift trolley. Just steer it with the remote. It's got a joystick just like those video games you guys play, OK? Remember that the stuff on the lower shelf is for Bulma." said Zoe. Ami nodded and steered the trolley back into the dining hall.

"You wanted something, Boss?" Zoe asked Kei.

"Send up two platters to the comm deck for Rally and Nyssa. At 1100 you will spell Nyssa as navigator while Leila takes over the scanners from Rally." said the redhead.

"Fine with us but oro about lunch, Boss?" asked Leila.

"I'll get 'Derringer' Merrill (Strife) and 'Stun Gun' Millie (Thompson) to do it. Mireille (Bouquet) and Kira (the other NOIR assassin) can help out too. Give the scouts a break for once and have Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita bus tables and handle the orders." replied Kei.

"Leo, Mikey and Raph could bus tables too." suggested Zoe.

"That's not such a good idea, man. Mikey and dishes don't mix. Raph and manners don't go together either. Leo is a great leader and a good fighter but a waiter or a bus boy he ain't, guys." said Donnatella. "April's OK but Casey's a real klutz. I'd help out if I could but those engines won't run themselves, ladies." he added.

"Oro are you doing down here anyway, Don?" asked Yuri.

"Oh- yeah- could you have some coffee and a few doughnuts sent up to us in Engineering, please? Cyborg's coffee is like- mud!" replied the Ninja turtle.

Leila smiled at him. "Sure thing, Don. I'll have some sent up right away." she answered.

Raphael, Leonardo and Michangelo had followed their brother into the galley with April O'Neal and Casey Jones bringing up the rear.

"Excuse me, Boss Lady but is it true that we're gonna be travelling on this piece of junk for three more weeks?" asked Raph and Master Splinter frowned but said nothing. Kei nodded.

"No stopovers? That sucks, man!" interjected Mikey.

"Michaelangelo! Watch your language, young man! Apologize to the Lady at once!" said his sensei who had followed April and Casey in.

"I'm er like sorry, ma'am. Please forgive me but is it like really true that there ain't like no rest stops before we get to this 'Aldersnot' place?" demanded Mikey.

"It's 'Alderaan' not 'Aldersnot', Mikey." corrected Donnatella. Kei stared at him.

"Oro the Hell do you think this is? A tour? In case you've all forgotten, we've got more than twenty prisoners aboard this ship! The sooner we reach 'Alderaan' the sooner we can get rid of 'em and get home to 'Shimougou' where hopefully we'll get you all back home to your own woelds and times safely." answered the redhead.

"However Kei, he does raise a valid point. We're all gonna go stir crazy if we're stuck on this tub that long! Why can't we stop for a rest at one of the 'Alderaanian' moons? Just for a few days? Onegai? Pretty onegai?" pleaded Yuri.

"OK! You win! How about 'Sontarra'? We can get there in a week and a half or so. We'll stay for three days- OK?" replied Kei.

"Cowabonga dude! Thank you so much, Captain Babe!" squeled Mikey.

"Michaelangelo!" admonished his sensei.

"It's OK, Sensei. He's just a little excited and er Mikey- now it's Admiral Babe not Captain Babe." giggled Yuri. Kei had turned to face Donnatella.

"Don, can you make the 'Angel' look like a luxury spaceliner on the outside? Call her the 'Galaxy Express 999'." asked Kei. Donnatella nodded.

"Sure thing, Boss. I can make it look like anything you desire, man." he replied.

"That's great! Now listen up! No one must know just who we really are and oro we are really transporting! No visitors onboard, keep a low profile and no fighting with the locals! 'Sontarra' recognizes 'UG', the 'ISSP', 'GC' and 'Starfleet' authorities but not the 3WA so be real careful! Beam weapons are illegal as are laser swords. We'll give you a full briefing when we get there. Zoe- have our prisoners been fed yet?" said Kei.

"Zoe nodded. "The Elf Hunters have that assignment, Boss." she replied.

"They just took their brreakfast trays down for them." added Leila. Kei nodded curtly and turned to leave.

"If I were you, I'd have Don disguise this ship now because 'Sontarra' won't allow a 3WA vessel anywhere near their world and they have ultra sensitive long range scanner beams." warned Zoe.

"You heard the lady, Don. Make it so." commanded Kei.

"Your wish is my command, Boss." replied Donnatella.

Yuri's comlink trilled and she answered it. "Hai? Yuri here. Oro? Kei- Nyssa reports that we are now on course for 'Alderaan' and Rally reports nothing but normal traffic on the scanners. Should I have the contact 'Sontarra' so they'll be expecting us? (Kei shook her head 'no') Nai Nyssa- we'll handle that little detail later. Anything else? Nai? OK, you'll be relieved at 1100 by Zoe and Leila. Lunch is at 1300 today. Yuri out." she trilled.

"So 'Sontarra' does recognize 'UG' and 'Starfleet' authorities, eh, Zoe?" asked Kei and Zoe nodded.

"Hai but they resent the 3WA having its headquarters on 'Alderaan 5', Boss." she answered. Kei pursed her lips in though before replying.

"Then we'll have Kiva make that call for us. After all, she 'is' a 'Starfleet' captain. Yuri- have Kiva put in that call from the 'Coriander' just as soon as Don says he's camouflaged us to resemble a luxury spaceliner. Our vessel is the 'Galaxy Express 999' and she would like us to receive VIP treatment while we are on 'Sontarra'. Tell her to use Kirk's and Pike's names. We'll arrive in ten days and we'll be staying for a few days. We'll contact their tower at that time. By then Don and Cy should have our comm signal's signature disguised. Inform all of our flight crews that luxury spaceliners cannot cloak! Come up to my ready room after you've dealt with Kiva, Yuri." instructed Kei who was heading for the lift. Yuri headed for the dining hall to relay Kei's 'request' to Captain Kiva Nerese.

Kiva readily agreed to Yuri's request and asked the exec if she'd like to tour the 'Coriander' while Kiva made the call to 'Sontarra'. Yuri thanked her but asked for a raincheck on the tour. "Kei ordered me to report back to her just as soon as I had relayed her request to you. Then I have the duty rosters to do and the work assignments to delegate. Howvever, allow me to invite you and your crew to make use of the 'Angel's' numerous diverse entertainments. I am so sorry that we can't provide living accommodations for you and your people but our space is almost all used up." apologized Yuri.

"Don't give it another thought, Yuri. We've got plenty of room on the 'Coriander'. Join me for breakfast?" invited Kiva.

"Thanks but no. I've already eaten this moning. I've been up since 0500. Kiva- you 'do' know that we are now in flight and no longer on 'Antares', don't you?" said Yuri. Kiva's comm badge buzzed.

"Excuse me, Yuri. Yes? Nerese here. Yes, Number One- I just found that out. There's no cause for alarm. I'll be down in a half hour or so. Nerese out." she trilled. "Now we know we are no longer on 'Antares'. Reg just called to tell me that we appear to be moving at an astonishing speed. How fast can this ship go, Yuri?" asked Kiva.

"Oh, we are currently doing about Warp 7, I think. Our maximum speed is of course classified so I really cannot give you an exact answer, however, we do consider Warp 7 to be rather slow." replied the 'Angel' exec with a grin.

"Slow! Although our maximum is classified as well, I assure you that 7 is pretty darn close to our limit!" said Kiva. Yuri glanced at her wristchromo and frowned.

"I really gotta go, Kiva. You won't forget to make that call, will you? Let's meet back here for lunch. Shall we say- 1330?" asked Yuri.

"That'll be great. See you then, kid. Ja Ne." replied Kiva Nerese. Mina jetted over to take Kiva's order and Yuri left for the comm deck. Kiva finished her meal and returned to her own ship.

"Sandra- open a signal link to a moon called 'Sontarra' at once. I want to speak to their control tower." said Kiva, seating herself in the commander's chair.

"I never even heard of 'Sontarra', Captain." said a frowning Reg Barkley.

"One of the 'Alderaanian' moons we'll be passing in another week or so if we stay on this course." replied Anastasia Torres, the navigator.

"OK Tigress- how do I get hold of them? What frequency they on?" said Sandra Sandoval, the communications officer.

"Try LXT417.008, Kitty. I think that's it. Don't mention the 3WA or the 'Angel' though. They don't recognize the 3WA's authority there." replied Tigress who was standing behind her. With the 'Coriander' docked on the 'Angel', there was really no need for a navigator. In fact, half of Kiva's crew had temporarily been rendered unnecessary. Kiva made a mental note to ask Yuri about maybe finding some ways to utilize her crew or at least find them some diversions for the long trip ahead.

"We're staying on this course, Tigress and we'll be doing more than just passing that moon. We'll be visiting there for a few days. Any contact yet, Kitty?" asked Kiva.

"Yes, ma'am. I've got an Ensign Gorton on the line. Shall I put him onscreen?" replied Kitty.

"Yes, Lieutenant. Do it now." ordered the Captain. Kitty activated the main vidscreen and the face of a smiling teenager filled the screen.

"Ensign John Gorton, 'Sontarran' control. How may I assist you?" he asked.

"Captain Nerese, 'Starfleet'. I command the 'USS Coriander'. I am to advise you that in ten days' time a 'Shimougouan' luxury pleasure spacecruise liner will arrive in 'Sontarran' space. Grand Admiral Kirk and Lord of the Admiralty Pike would take it as a personal favour if you could afford that ship VIP treatment when it arrives there. (The two named officers were the two highest ranking officers in 'Starfleet Command'. Pike was the Supreme Commander and Kirk was his adjutant.) They plan on a three to five days' stay. The liner is the 'Galaxy Express 999' and is under the command of Captain Kathleen Donovan. She's a bit of a hellfire, son so watch out. Can you handle these details for 'Starfleet Command'? What I mean is- do you have the authority to give me your word that all of these requests will be honoured, Ensign?" demanded Kiva in a harsh and stern sounding voice which of course scared the Hell out of young Ensign Gorton!

The kid rose to his feet and saluted Kiva. "We at 'Sontarran' are honoured to be able to grant these requests. Please convey our assurances to Grand Admiral Kirk and Lord Admiral Pike. You have the solemn oath of Ensign John Gorton commanding the 'Sontarran Control Centre'. Will there be anything else, ma'am?" said Gorton.

"No, that will do us nicely, John. Have a nice day, son. Nerese out." said Kiva in a softer tone. The kid smiled and saluted her again.

As the screen went dark Reg observed "Nice one, Cap. He'll yak about that one to his pals for weeks! It is very unusual for a 'Starfleet' flag captain to to address a subordinate officer by his Christian name, however, a good tactic, ma'am." said her Number One.

"Kids just love it when we call them by their first names at home so I figured this kid was no different, Reg. OK, I'm meeting Commodore Donovan for lunch at 1330 and I'll ask her if we can maybe help out on the 'Angel' and ask her just what the Hell they do around here for fun! Ooh! I gotta tell her that Kei's new name is Kathleen Donovan and that luxury spaceliner captains don't carry arms! The Boss'll have to make damned sure not to mention the 3WA or even wear that 3WA sweats get-up she usually runs around in while we're there. Well, it's time for me to check the log entries. Number One, you have the comm. Lunch is at 1300 today. Kitty, call me at 1315 for my lunch date with Yuri. Thanks. See you guys later." said Kiva and Reg assumed her seat.

"Just carry on with whatever you were doing." said Reg.

"Now would be a good time to overhaul those nacelles, sir." suggested Gowan, their Chief Engineer. Gowan was a 'triceraton' which meant he looked like a throwback to a 'tyrannosaurus rex' or a 'raptor'- OK, he looked like a slightly smaller version of 'Godzilla'!

"Good idea, 'Dynamo'. Make it so. How long will it take?" said the exec.

"Thnk you, sire. I believe that I can finish up by dinnertime, my Lord." replied Gowan.

"Don't work too hard now, 'Dynamo'." joked Reg Barkley. Because he worked like a well-oiled machine, Gowan had been given the nickname of 'Dynamo'.

"I'm bored outta my skull, man!" complained Tigress.

"Why don't you plot out an alternate route to 'Alderaan' just in case we need it, Tigress?" suggested Reg.

"OK. At least it'll be something to do, sir. I'd better work in the 'StarLab'. Permission to leave the bridge, sir?" asked the navigator and Reg nodded to her.

"Granted but don't forget about lunch, girl! 1300- OK?" replied Number One. Tigress nodded to him on her way out.

Meanwhile Yuri had returned to Kei's ready room and was taking dictation on her PDO vidpad. "I want a pliot, a co-pilot, a navigator, a communications officer and a scanner on the bridge at all times and I want two security people on each deck and subdeck of the ship. Don't forget laundry, kitchen, maintenance, cleaning, clerical and the rest of our daily routines when you make up the rosters. You seeing Kiva at lunch? Make sure she makes that call for us. Guess that'll do it for now. Ashita we'll start getting our entertainment protocol in order. Maybe I'll see you at dinner tonight. Have 'Derringer Merrill' (Strife) send up some lunch for me, onegai. See ya later, kiddo." said Kei.

Yuri headed for her own reday room/office- a converted supply room on Level Eight. "She forgot about the guards on our prisoners. OK- 3, 2, 1 and-- (Yuri's comlink trilled) Yes, Kei? I wondered when you'd remember about that. Yes, I'll make up a guard roster for the brigs as well. Bye, Boss." trilled Yuri. "Ah! Donnatella's put the sign up at last! Well, time to get to work!" she said to herself when she got to her converted office. 'Y. DONOVAN, ACTING COMMODORE, PRIVATE' read the sign on her door. Yuri hit the 'OPEN' panel, the door flashed open and she entered. The door closed shut behind her. She removed her jacket and draped it across the back of her desk chair. Then she kicked off her boots. "Tea. Earl Grey. Hot. With Lemon and Sugar and Danish, Cherry, onegai." she said to the replicator. Taking her goodies over to her desk, Yuri sat down and keyed up her vidsystem. By 1100, she'd finished the last roster.

"Zoe? Time for you and Leila to spell Nyssa and Rally. Merrill, Millie, Mireille, Kira, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Rin, Shippou, April O'Neal and Conan- please report to 'Derringer Merrill' Strife for kitchen duty assignments. Batman, Superman, Flash, Green Lantern and J'onnzz J'onnzz- please report to the brig on Sublevel Four for guard duty. Robin, Starfire, BeastBoy and Raven- please report to the brig on Surface Level Five for guard duty. Yuri out." she trilled. Then she keyed up the PA mike.

"Attention onegai. This is Yuri. I am downloading the duty rosters into the vidsystems. One will also be posted in the rec room. Onegai check them for your assignments. If your name is not on any of those lists, you are 'off duty' and may do as you wish. We left 'Antares' behind us early this morning and we're now enroute to 'Alderaan'. The trip will take three to four weeks, however, we'll be making a brief stopover at 'Sontarra', the third moon of 'Alderaan' in the 'Cardassian System'. There we will remain for at least four days for some much needed r & r. (Kei did say only three but we need four so the oni with her! thought Yuri). Now this is very important, guys. 'Sontarra' does not recognize 3WA authority so for this gambit the 'Angel' will be known as the 'Galaxy Express 999', a luxury spaceliner. Since we're all supposed to be plain tourists, no uniforms will be worn and no weapons will be carried. They do accept 'Starfleet' so Captain Nerese and her crew will be permitted to wear 'Starfleet' uniforms, however, only Kiva's officers will be armed. In ten days, we arrive there. Until then, you'll have to make do with the amusements aboard the 'Angel'. In addition to our rec room/bar on Level Two, we have several gaming rooms, holodecks, fully stocked vid disk libraries, a nine holf mini golf course, driving ranges, shooting ranges, a gymnasium, 'Duel Monsters' gaming fields, holonovels, holomags, holonewspapes and just about anything else you can think of. The vidsystem contains a holomap of the entire ship with all 'off limits' areas clearly marked. These holocharts are displayed throughout the ship too. Our turbolifts are voice controlled/voice activated so just tell them where to take you and they will. Don't worry if you accidentally tell it to take you to an 'off limits' area. Without the proper codes, it cannot take you there anyway. As I said before- dress is casual and no uniforms need be worn. Lunch is at 1300 today. Dinner's at 1800 and breakfast will be at 0700 ashita. These times may vary so check the announcements pages on the vidsystem. That's all folks. Have fun and domo arigato for lying the friendly skies of the 3WA Spacelines. Yuri out."

She hung up the mike and stretched. She finished her remaining paperwork at 1245 and stood up. Yuri decided there was someone she had to talk to before she met Kiva for lunch in another 45 minutes. She slid into her boots and pulled on her jacket. Then she strolled towards the lifts, thought better of it and turned back to the gantryway stairs instead. Yuri needed the exercise.

Merrill (the thief, er, treasure hunter) was BOD for this shift at the bar. Yuri asked for a small Arbor Mist and casually asked Merrill how she was settling in on the 'Angel'. "Cool, Yuri-San! Everyone's been so darned nice to us that we'll really be sad when we gotta go back home to Oaklynn! Even Kei-San, er, the Boss, has been ever so kind to me after our little misunderstanding. Er, I'm really sorry I hit you with that gun thing after the drinking contest, Yuri-San. You know- the one between Louie the Dork (the result of hanging around April O'Neal, Casey Jones and the Ninja Turtles) and the Boss. When Jamie (the Scot-MacCrimmon) tried to get that cannon off of me! Anyway, I'm really sorry for whacking you in the head with it! Do you forgive me, Yuri-San?" pleaded Merrill.

"Of course I forgive you Honey. No harm done. I've had worse than that! Afetr all, I am a 3WA tro-con and we do tangle with some really heavy dudes!" replied Yuri.

"Thanks, Yuri-San. Excuse me for a moment. (She got Leo, Raph, Mikey and Donnatella milkshakes and returned) Where was I? Oh yeah- Raphael wants to show me some cool tricks with those 'sai' he uses! I use a 'tante' but the technique's the same. Cowboy Spike's been showing me some really cool moves with that water judo technique called 'Jeet Kun Do', man! Donnatella's nice and so's Cyborg but you need a Ph.D. to follow what they're saying!" said Merrill.

"I hear you, girl! I'm like a computer geek and it's all Greek to me too! CRAP! I gotta see 'Derringer' girl before Kiva gets here. When Captain Nerese shows up, please send her to the dining hall- Table 6. Nice chatting with you, Merrill. See ya later, girl." said Yuri, finishing her drink and strolling over to the galley.

"Hi there, Yuri. Oro brings you over here?" asked 'Derringer' Merrill Strife.

"Hello again, Miss Yuri. So nice to see you." said 'Stun Gun' Millie Thompson.

"Millie! Get Mirieille to help you with those dishes! You've already broken six dozen plates! Miri! Help Millie with the dishes before it's too late! Kira! Take those glasses over to Merrill at the bar! Yumi! You're waitressing so get in there and start taking down orders! Rin! Shippou! Napkins! Odd! Ulrich! Bus those six tables down by the Saiyaan kooks! Faye! Where the Hell's Ed gotten to?" yelled 'Derringer' girl.

"Upstairs in the play room with the scouts. Robin the witch and Sango are with 'em. So's Kagome and Cagalli so don't worry." called 'Cowgirl' Faye Valentine.

"Sorry about that, Yuri. You were saying?" apologized 'Derringer' Merrill.

"Kei wants a platter sent up to her ready room. Better send one up for Leila and Zoe too. At 1330 Kiva will be here to have lunch with me. Please send over one of your best kids to take our orders. We'll be at Table 6." said Yuri.

"Sure thing, Yuri. Rin! Shippou! Fill up the sugar bowls and salt shakers and don't get them mixed up again! Conan! We need ketchup and mustard on each table. Boys! Set Tables 1 through 12. Millie!! Those plates are hot! Use the damned gloves!" yelled Merrill Strife.

Yuri left Merrill barking orders to her staff like a Terran marines' drill sergeant.

"Captain on the bridge, sir! Atten-Hut!" yelled Kitty.

"Cap?" said Reg Barkley, rising to his feet and saluting Kiva.

"At ease. I have a luncheon date and Yuri said it was informal so I changed. What do you think?" she asked. Kiva was wearing a Kelly green tea dress with a matching jacket, taupe stockings, matching green spiked high-heeled pumps and she carried a small red purse.

"Very attractive, ma'am." said Kitty, suppressing a giggle.

"You look real nice, Captain." approved Number One. "However, 'Starfleet' regulations clearly state that officers must be armed at all times, ma'am." he added. Kiva smiled and then produced a small phaser from her purse.

"You'll knock 'em all dead, girl, er, ma'am!" said Tigress who had just arrived from 'StarLab'.

"Reg, you're in command. I'll be back by 1500. See you later, Number One." said Kiva, stepping onto the transporter pads. "Put me down on Level Two in the hallway outside of the rec room. I sure as Hell don't want to alarm those guards! That blonde spiky-haired freak (Vash the Stampede) looks real trigger-happy, man!" said Kiva.

"Ma'am? Your, er, comm badge? Where is it?" asked Ensign Elda Saavik, the Vulcan transporter operator. Tigress detached her own comm badge and pinned it to Kiva's jacket.

"Thanks, Tigress." said Kiva.

"Don't mention it, ma'am. Say 'Hi' to Louie (the Rune Soldier/Magician) for me when you see him." replied the navigator, her aizu twinkling merrily.

"Why Tigress, whatever do you mean? I am having lunch with the Commodore. I, er, hardly even know that big dork!" stammered Kiva.

"You can't fool me!" whispered Tigress. "I saw the way you looked at him and he looked at you so go for it, girl! Good luck!" she added.

"Energize." ordered Kiva and then the 'Starfleet' captain's body coalesced into random sparks of shimmering light. She rematerialized in the hallway outside of the rec room. "Nerese to Barkley. Down and safe. Nerese out." she said into her comm badge. Kiva pushed the door open, walked into the rec room and sat down at the bar. Miroku (the monk) sidled over to her and sat in the adjacent seat.

"Kawaii Lady, would you do me the honour of bearing my children?" he asked.

"I told you 'no' once aready, Monk." she replied with a grin.

"Miss Kiva? Oh- I do beg your pardon!" apologized Miroku.

"Virgin Mary, please." said Kiva to Merrill.

"Huh? Oro's that, man?" asked the BOD lass.

"Bloody Mary- no vodka." answered Kiva Nerese. "Seen Commodore Donovan, er, Yuri around anywhere, kid?" she added.

"Next door at Table Six, ma'am. Through that door and to your right." said Merrill, handing Kiva her 'Virgin Mary'. Someone whistled suddenly behind her.

"Hey! Who's the new babe, man?" yelled Keitarou Riff. Legato, Han and Arkton raised their glasses to Kiva and drank. Faye Valentine turned to Keitarou.

"Watch it kid! She's 'Starfleet' and I don't think she's interested in you, KR. Look over there." whispered the Bebop 'cowgirl'. Keitarou glanced over that way and saw that Louie was frozen to his seat!

"Hi Louie. How ya been?" asked Kiva, blowing him a kiss. She continued to the dining hall, located table Six and plopped down opposite Yuri.

"Konnichi wa, Kiva. man, you're gorgeous, girl! Has Louie seen you yet?" said Yuri.

"Yeah,. He's smitten, man! Hey! How'd you know?" demanded Kiva.

"Oh puh-lease! Everyone knows! You can't keep secrets on a ship- even on a big one like this! Besides- from the moment you two saw each other it was 'ai' (love) at first sight! He feels the same way baout you too. At least, that's oro he told Jett, Spike and Faye." said Yuri with a devilishly impish grin. Yumi jetted over, took their roders and left.

"OK. Enough small talk. You call 'Sontarra' yet?" asked Yuri.

"Sure did and here's the dope- Your ship's the 'Galaxy Express 999' and you arrive in ten days. You are staying for three to five days. You are a luxury pleasure space cruise liner out of 'Shimougou' and your captain is Kathleen Donovan. Remember- no uniforms, no arms and no mention of either the 3WA or the 'Lovely Angels' or you'll all get booted off 'Sontarra' posthaste! The kid that runs their tower is an ensign- John Gorton. He's just like putty in my hands but he's no baka, kiddo so be real careful. Ah- here comes Yumi with our meals. No more shop talk! Hey Yumi! Have Merrill make me a whiskey sour, willya? Want some tomato juice or something, Yuri?" asked Kiva but Yuri shook her head 'no'.

"Kathleen Donovan?? She'll kill us both, Kiva! Anything else?" inquired Yuri in a whisper. This time Kiva shook her head 'no'.

"My compliments to your chef! This is excellent steak! Sorry Yuri. No, that's all I can tell you right now. I guess we should just kick back and enjoy the ride, man. Yumi! Coffee for two, please and I'll have a big slab of Boston Cream Pie for dessert too. Yuri? (Again Yuri declined the offer.) That's all for now, Yumi. Arigato." said Kiva. After Yumi had jetted off, Yuri asked the captain about her life in 'Starfleet'. Kiva explained about her rise through the ranks to the captaincy of the 'Coriander' and in return the Commodore told Kiva all about being a tro-con in the 3WA. After lunch, Yuri suggested a tour of the 'Angel'.

"I gotta be back by 1500, Yuri. What's the time now?" replied Kiva.

" 'CC', oro's the time?" asked Yuri.

"1405 hours, Yuri." answered 'CC'.

"Arigato." replied Yuri.

"Don't mention it." responded 'CC' who always had to have the last word.

"See? You've got almost a whole hour so how about it, Kiva?" asked Yuri.

"OK. Why the Hell not! Let's go, kid!" replied Kiva.

"I don't really mind being called a 'kid', Kiva but please remember not to call Kei one! Let's start in Engineering on Level Three. Donnatella and Cyborg have worked wonders with our engines!" said Yuri, escorting Kiva to the lifts. By 1450 they had toured most of the ship and were sitting in Yuri's 'office' on Level Eight. Kiva was quite impressed with the size of the 'Angel' and the cool efficiency of her ragtag makeshift crew!

"This place is really something else! I may just put in for a transfer to the 3WA, Yuri!" joked the blonde 'Starfleet' captain.

"You would make an excellent tro-con, Captain, I'm sure." replied Yuri who then glanced at her wristchromo and frowned. "Almost time for you to go back home to Number One, Kiva. Before you go I would like to show you one more thing so please follow me if you will." said Yuri and led the way to the lifts. "Level Five. Stat." she commanded and WHOOSH!

They both exited the lift and the exec led Kiva to a small door at the end of a short alcove. Placing her ungloved palm on the access panel beside the door Yuri spoke in a monotone. "Stairway Access. Yuri 2. Asgard. Authority- Io. I authenticate as Olympus." The door slid open quietly revealing a hidden spiral staircase not unlike the one in the old Terran film 'Haunting of Hill House'. "Come on. We're almost there." she called encouragingly over her shoulder to Kiva. Kiva followed her hostess up the twisting gantryway to the top. Now they were standing at the entrance of a long hallway running the length of the ship!

"You've, er, heard talk of our newest secret weapon- the sonic beam ion disruptor cannon? Kei's christened it the 'God Gun'? (Kiva nodded) Well-- you're, er, 'standing' in it. That's the dilythium generator at that end of the ship and there's the exit port at the opposite end. A blast from this damned thing at only one twentieth impulse power would eradicate half a galaxy! We intend to fire it into that infamous rift in the continuum to restore the status quo to the universe. (Kiva looked shocked and with good reason- she was!) However, we plan to use it at, er, one quarter impulse power. 'UG' didn't want anyone accidentally wandering into it so the only entrance to this level is via that spiral stairway. The firing controls are up on Level Nine- the Command Deck. It takes four separate code groupings to unlock those controls. Kei has one group, I have one while Kome and Mar have the other two." explained Yuri quietly.

"WOW! That blamed thing really does pack a wallop, doesn't it! And you guys are gonna fire it into a vortex?? Are you nuts!?!" yelled a very frightened and upset Kiva Nerese!

END of Chapter 121. 'Kiva's Dilemna' or 'A Quiet Tavern' to follow soon. Enjoy. R/R/S and have a nice weekend. Kami bless and thanks for your interest in my work.-K&K


	126. Chapter 122 'Kiva's Dilemna' or 'A Quiet

DISCLAIMER: Getting old now but domo arigato to Haruka-san Takachiho who owns the Lovely Angels' Kei and Yuri. We own our own creations. Arigato to all the kind authors whose creations from TV and anime we are using for this fanfic. In Chapter 121 as we left our heroes and heroines on the Angel 2, Kiva Nerese was in shock and dismay so without further ado-- Take it away, Number One and away we go--

Chapter 122

'Kiva's Dilemna' or 'A Quiet Tavern'

"Relax, Kiva, will ya! Doctor Q says it'll be OK! Ya see, we'll be firing into a vacuum. It's pretty technical stuff but with a little bit of luck we'll be able to send everybody home at long last!" replied Yuri. However, first we gotta deliver Khan to 'Alderaan' for trial. Two or three days r&r on 'Sontarra' will be most welcome let me tell you!" she added.

"Two or three? I thought it was four or five, kid?" asked a puzzled Kiva.

"Kei wanted an overnight stopover but I convinced her that we needed a few days at least, however, we'll be damned lucky if we get two! Kei wants no unnecessary delays in ditching Khan." explained Yuri.

"Well kid, I really have to go. Thanks for a wonderful meal and a delightful tour. See you later." said Kiva, turning to leave.

"Wait Kiva! One more thing- You do realize that oro I have just shown you must never leave this room, don't you?" warned Yuri. Kiva nodded, waved a hand over her comm badge and--

"Beam me back, Ensign Saavik. Bye Yuri." said Kiva just before vanishing.

"Welcome back, ma'am. Have a nice time?" asked Saavik when Kiva rematerialized in the transporter room back on her own ship in the 'Angel' bays.

"Thanks Ensign- yeah, I had a nice lunch and Yuri gave me a tour of her 'Angel'. Have Commander Barkley report to me in my ready room as soon as he can." ordered Kiva, stepping aboard her private turbolift.

"Aye aye, Captain." replied Saavik.

"Captain's quarters." said Kiva to her lift. She left the lift when it had reached her level and she entered her own quarters. The blonde swiftly changed back into a 'Starfleet' uniform, walked up a concealed spiral stairwell and emerged inside her own ready room across from the bridge.

Reg was already there. He rose and saluted her. Kiva returned the salute.

"At ease, Number One. I'll need to address the crew but first I must report to 'Starfleet Command'. However, I do have a bit of a dilemna. (Reg waited politely for her to continue. When she didn't he coughed discreetly.) Sorry, Number One. Here's our situation- Commodore Donovan showed me their ultimate weapon and it is something else, man! I really should tell 'Starfleet' about it but I did swear an oath of secrecy not to tell anyone about it. What do you suggest, Reg?" asked Kiva.

"Well-- by telling me you've already broken your oath, Cap. However, your duty as well as mine is to 'Starfleet' not the 3WA or even the 'UG'. My advice would be to tell 'Lady K' (Admiral katherine Janeway of 'Starfleet Command') everything you know." advised her exec. Kiva nodded and keyed her vidphone.

"Get Admiral Janeway for me, Kitty." she said and placed the vidphone in its base (This would enable reg and Kiva both to view and listen to the call when it came) while she waited. A few seconds later--

"'Lady K' on the screen for you, ma'am." replied Kitty.

"Good evening, Captain Nerese. I trust that this is important?" said Janeway's stern voice but the vidscreen remained blank!

"I think it is, mum. Sorry but I only have you on audio. I have no visual of you, mum. Is anything worng?" asked Kiva.

"If you must know, you have reached me in the bath, Captain! Now state your damned business, Nerese!" snapped Janeway.

"Yes, mum. I have just seen the 3WA's ultimate top secret weapon and er--" stammered Kiva.

"You have been accorded an honour and a rare privilege, Captain. 'Starfleet' knew of its existence of course but we have never seen it. If you are bound by oath not to reveal its details to anyone then we at 'Starfleet' will respect that promise. You must not violate the 'UG'/3WA's trust in you, Kiva! Tell me nothing more about that weapon! We do know that it's been christened the 'God Gun' and it is rumoured to be the most powerful and the most dangerous weapon in existence! If you have nothing more to report, let me wish you godspeed and a safe journey to 'Sontarra'. Contact me again as soon as you reach there and are all down and safe. Janeway out." said Lady K.

"I take it Commodore Donovan showed you that bloody 'God Gun' of theirs?" asked Reg quietly. Kiva nodded.

"Yeah, it's the Sixth Level, Number One." replied the Captain and Reg Barrkley stared at her.

"Yu, er, mean that the weapon is 'on' Level Six then, Cap?" he asked finally.

"No, I mean that that thing 'IS' Level Six, Reg! I've never seen anything as huge as that 'God Gun' ever!" answered Kiva with a shudder.

"So- it's as deadly as we thought it was, Kiva?" asked her exec.

The captain shook her head. "No! It's a Helluva lot worse than that, Reg! It could wipe out a dozen galaxies and that's just by using it at one twentieth of its total power!" cried Kiva.

"Well- Que sera sera (What will be will be) I suppose. We have another matter to discusss. In ten days' time we will reach 'Sontarra'. (Reg went glassy-aizued) Yes, Number One- I know. They hate 'UG', 'GC', the 'ISSP' and they absolutely 'loathe' the 3WA in general and the infamous 'Dirty Pair' in particular! I already told Yuri not to allow her people to wear uniforms on that moon. Their ship will resemble a luxury spaceliner on the outside and it'll be called the 'Galaxy Express 999' hailing from 'Shimougou'." explained Kiva.

"But they know the Angels by sight and rep, don't they? They'll recognize their names, Kiva!" objected Reg.

"They know O'Halloran but not Donovan so while we're there the Admiral will be known as Captain Kathleen Donovan and Yuri will have to use a different name than O'Halloran." replied Kiva.

"A damned shame that Yuri can't play captain. She's got more tact and patience than the Hellcat." chortled Reg.

"Well that's right out! The firebrand won't play second fiddle to the vacuumhead!" replied Kiva.

"Well, we're 'Starfleet' so we should be OK. They,er, still recognize Federation law ('United Federation of Planets'- 'Starfleet's' boss just like 'UG' is the 3WA's superior), don't they?" asked Reg, pouring coffee for both of them.

"Yeah they do, Reg but 'Starfleet' has no legit reason for being anywhere near that moon so it might look a tad suspicious if a whole bunch of 'Starfleet' personnel suddenly showed up on their doorstep! So the 'no uniforms' policy will apply to any of our personnel who set foot on 'Sontarra', got it, Number One?" demanded Kiva.

"I'll see that the word gets around, Cap. Anything else?" asked Reg, preparing to leave.

"No weapons either, Reg- no exceptions!" replied Kiva. Reg nodded. "That's all, Number One. Dinner's at 1700. Dismissed." said Kiva and reg nodded again and departed.

A knock came on her ready room's door a half hour later while Kiva was making a vidlog entry. "Come." she replied and her navigator entered. "Tigress? What is it? Anything wrong?" asked Kiva anxiously.

"Cool your jets, Cap. Everything's fine. How'd your meeting with Donovan go? Did you see Louie? Give me all the juicy details, girl, er, I mean, ma'am." demanded Tigress.

"I had a nice lunch with the commodore and she showed me around their ship. I 'saw' Louie but I didn't 'see' him, if you get my drift, kid! Now clear out- I've got work to do! Dinner's at 1700. Go!" answered Kiva.

"What if there's like an emergency?" asked Tigress.

"We're docked on the sublevel of a giant starship, Tigress! What emergency could we possibly have? Now go- these logs won't write themselves!" said Kiva Nerese.

Tigress grinned at her, hummed a few bars from the 'Wedding March' and took her leave.

Meanwhile back on the 'Angel' Yuri was having the 'Riot Act' read to her by guess who!

"You showed her-- ORO!?!" screamed Keirran Dierdre Marie O'Shaughnessy O'Halloran.

"The 'God Gun' on Six. Chill out, Kei! Oro's the big deal anyway? 'Starfleet' knows about it, don't they?" yelled Yuri Maureen Bridget Donovan.

"Oh yeah- they 'know'! They know it's called the 'God Gun' and it's deadly! That's all they know and that's all that 'UG' wants them to know too!" exploded Kei with fury. "Kiva will tell that bigmouth Lady K and soon the whole shimatta quadrant will know exactly oro our secret weapon is and exactly how it works! All thanks to your being unable to keep your big Kami shimatta trap shut, Yuri!" screamed the enraged redhead.

"Kiva promised me not to tell anyone about it and I believe her, Kei!" cried Yuri angrily. "You- you- you're not goig to tell the 'G Twins' that I told--" she stammered worriedly.

"Relx, kiddo. Oro's done is done. We ain't even supposed to know that thing's true potential, Yuri. Nai, I ain't telling Garner or Gooley that Nerese has seen the 'God Gun' or that she even knows of its existence." replied Kei in a softer tone.

Meanwhile six levels down in the gymnasium on three, Lt naturle badgiruel was putting her two ensigns, Flay and Cagalli, through their paces in an unarmed combat training session and the place was packed with onlookers. Chief Poporo commented to Chief Gustav that the gym hadn't seen this much action since the now infamous Kome vs Kei matches! Of course Spike Steigel, Gene Starwind, Goat Smith, jamie Wilson and the other Jamie (MacCrimmon) were there as well. Also watching the action was Spike Miroku, Legato, Vash, the demons, the elf hunters, the treasure seekers, the Ninjas, the Samurai, the Saiyaans, the scouts, the time lords, Zoe, Leila, Molly, Kiva, Reg, Tigress, Kitty and most of the 'Coriander' crew. The Titans, the Justice League, the 'Sol Bianca' calendar girls, Emma, Arkton, the Green Baron-- in short, almost the entire ship's company-- had decided to stop by and watch!

Leaving the comm in Marlene's hands with Kome and Rally to cover the bridge along with Mugghi and Nammo, Kei and Yuri had gone down to the bar for some refreshments. The rec room, however, was practically deserted! The 'Lyoko' and 'Pokemon' kids were there playing video games. Rin, Shippou and Ed were riding a flying Kirara around the huge room while Kagome Higurashi and Robin Senna were chatting with Bulma Brief and Nyssa at one of the tables. The sole occupant at the bar was Jim Hawking, the 'Outlaw Star' exec officer. Melissa was tending to the BOD duties today. Yuri asked Kei to get her an 'Arbor Mist' and joined the 'coffee klatch' group. Kei sat down at the end of the bar where Melissa was busily drying glasses.

"Hi Boss. Oro can I get you?" asked the preistess.

"A 'Jameson's'-- straight up, no ice. Three fingers onegai." replied the redhead.

"Coming right up. How about your tomo?" asked the tall blonde.

"An 'Arbor Mist'- I'll take it over to her." answered Kei.

"Relax. (Melissa raised her voice) Aelita? Onegai take this over to Miss Donovan for me. Arigato." she said.

"Sure thing, ma'am." replied the Lyokan princess and did as she was asked.

"Your drink, Boss. Anything else?" asked Melissa.

"Arigato. Nai, nothing else for me, Mel. (Kei glanced around the enormous room) Where the oni (devil) is everyone? This place is like a tomb!" complained the firebrand. Melissa frowned.

"Upstairs in your gym room probably. Lt Badgiruel is giving her ensigns unarmed combat lessons and the place is packed! The kids are playing 'Goblin City' over there (She pointed to Aelita's group) for hours. Kagome and Robbie came in with 'em and then Bulma and Nyssie wandered in. Rinnie, Fox-Boy and Ed asked me if they could ride Kirara around the place and I said OK- at least it keeps 'em quiet. Sango, Dog-Boy and Wolfie are up in the gym too. Hey- I'm not complaining. I love it when it's quiet like this." said Melissa while she refilled Kei's glass.

"So do I, Melissa. After a week of Gene, Molly, Goat, Jamie and Villa, I really need some quiet time. Another 'aoishi ale' onegai, Mel, me darling if you don't mind." said Jim Hawking.

Kei looked a mite confused. "Aoishi Ale?" she asked with raised aizu-brows.

"This dang stuff." answered Melissa holding up a bottle of Romulan Ale.

"That crap is stronger than 'Poteen', man! (A 200 proof Gaelic 'White Lightning' moonshine liquor) It's got twice the kick of this stuff I drink, guys! Go easy on it, Jimbo. It sneaks up on you like vodka." warned Kei.

"Chill out, Boss Lady! This is only my second one. I'm not a real big drinker as a rule but I never ever tasted anything quite like this stuff before!" replied Hawking.

"Maybe I'll just wander over to the gym and see how things are going." said Kei.

"And maybe you just won't either! I'm sick of playing doctor on this tub! Remember oro happened the last time you were over there?" piped up Yuri from her table across the room.

"OK. Then maybe I'll play a little pool." suggested the redhead. Jim walked over to join her.

"Gomen me for butting in Boss but how's about a game of strategy instead? Ever heard of 'Duel Monsters'? I just happen to have an extra deck of cards with me." invited the tall exec officer of the 'Star'.

END of Chapter 122. Chapter 123 'WWF 2' or 'Dueling Dreadnaughts' to follow soon. Happy Turkey Day and kami bless you all. Please r/r/s away and see you all soon-K&K


	127. Chapter 123 'WWF 2' or 'Dueling Dreadnau

DISCLAIMER: OK Jim, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 123 without further preamble:-

Chapter 123

'WWF 2' or'Dueling Dreadnaughts'

"Hey Yuri! My deck's still in your fanny pack, ain't it?" called Kei. Yuri fished around in her pack and pulled out a deck of banded 'Dueling' cards.

"Hai, Kei. Want 'em?" called back Yuri.

"Hai! Toss 'em over here." replied Kei. Yuri threw the deck towards Kei who caught it deftly in her left hand. "You're on Jimbo! But I gotta warn you-- I've been gettin' some expert counseling in this game, boyo!" responded the feisty redhead.

"I ain't no slouch either, Lady! I won the 'Duelmasters' Ace Award' on 'Tatooine' two years running!" boasted Hawking proudly. "Tell you what Boss-- you can go first- how's that grab you?" he added, his aizu twinkling merrily.

They each had their drink refreshed by Melissa. "Now let's find us a table and duel!" said Jim. He chose one in a secluded corner of the room. "We'll each draw out four cards. Then the first move is yours." he said and drew his top four cards and held them ready in his hand. Kei did likewise and laid 'Swamp Warrior' on the table face up.

"I play 'Swamp Warrior' in attack mode. I'll place this card face down and end my turn, boyo." said the redhead smugly.

"A sound beginning gambit." said Jim. "I'll start out with my 'Celtic Warrior' in defense mode. I will also lay one card face down and end my turn too." he added. Kei was confused! Why had he begun with a defense move? Jeremy had said that only raw novice rookies started duels that way and Jim Hawking was certain no rookie! Now we will leave the duellers for a bit an go one level up from the rec room where Nat was holding court in the gymnasium. Flay Allster had just got through picking herself up from the mats after being thrown down there by Nat!

Flay had rushed Nat and put her right arm and wrist into a painful hammerlock when-- Nat had swiftly reversed the hold and flipped an amazed Flay to the mats.

Meanwhile across the hall from the gym in the warp core room, a skeleton crew under the direction of Ensign Saavik was hard at work. "Check the heat differential variable on that core, Mr Falco." ordered Saavik.

"It, er, says 159.863 degrees Kelvin, Milady." replied the knight from Prince John's court.

"That sounds pretty damned high, man! I'd better get Donnatella back over here to check it out. Yahiko! Onegai go over to the gymnasium and find Donnie for me. Better grab Cyborg too. Arigato." she said.

"Hai, Ensign, ma'am. Be right back." replied the 'bokka' (wooden sword) fighter from the door. He padded silently past sick bay on his way to the gym. The place seemed to be jammed with people- elbow to elbow! It looked just like one of those 'rock concerts' That Kome and Kagome had told him about that they had back home on 'Terra'.! "Gomen onegai. Pardon me, sir, madam." he said poilitely to Chief Gustav and Keisie. "Have you seen Donnatella and Cyborg, sir?" Yahiko asked Chief Poporo who poited to the mats which had been set up in the middle of the huge room.

Donnatella was 'bo staving' with Flay Allster while Cyborg was engaged in hand-to-hand combat with Kouga!

With a quick fake thrust followed by a leg sweep with his 'bo staff', Donnatella easily knocked Flay flat on her fannie! Cyborg swung a hard right at the wolf guy who expertly dodged it and caught the big metal dude with a double spinning drop kick to the solar plexus. This caused Cyborg to stagger before he crashed onto the mats. Nat sprang forward and held up Don and Kouga's arms in victory.

"Our winners, folks! Great matches, guys. Now- who wants to be next?" said the lieutenant.

Yahiko stepped forward followed by Oddo the Dwarf. Slowly Yahiko shook his head. "Nai. I'm here on orders from Ensign Saavik in Engineering, ma'am. Mr Cy and Mr Don are wanted at once. The wrap cores are acting up again." said Yahiko.

"Let's go, son." drawled the Ninja Chief Engineer after he'd helped Flay back to her feet. Kouga had yanked Cyborg upright as well.

"Need an extra hand?" asked the wolf youkai.

"Sure. C'mon along Wolfie." said Cyborg with a grin.

"I will come as well. perhaps I can help you too." said Sesshomaru. The four of them then followed Yahiko out.

"Good afternoon, Ensign. I came as soon as yahiko gave me your message. Oro's the problem?" asked the six and a half foot tall Ninja turtle. Silently Saavik pointed to the differential variable gauge beside Falco. Now it was reading a temperature of 161.006 degrees Kelvin.

"Bleed off those nacelles, Yahiko. Kouga- you and Sess check the coolants levels over there. Cy- push those core rods in another quarter of a meter. Ensign- tell the bridge to reduce speed to Warp 3 immediately. If that thing explodes, we'll lose this whole deck and then some!" yelled the chief engineer who was desperately trying to get the warp cores back online.

"Coolant's OK, Don." called Sesshomaru.

"Nacelles are all back to normal, Mr Don, sir." reported Yahiko.

"Core rods are stabilized, Don." cried Cyborg over the drone of the engines.

"Bridge is reporting Warp speed at Warp 3, sir. The differential temperature reading is at 140.862 degrees Kelvin. We're back down to safe tolerance levels." reported Saavik.

Donnatella breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks gang. That was a close call. Oro's the time, Yahiko?" he asked. The kid checked his wristchromo and- "Almost five o'clock, er, I mean, 1700 hours, sir." he replied trying to sound important.

"I dunno about you guys but I'm famished!" said Kouga.

"You were born 'goku' (starving), Wolfie Boy." joked Sess.

"You guys go down to dinner. I'll be OK now." said Saavik.

"Thanks, we owe ya one. I'll send up a platter for ya." said Donnatella.

As usual the dining hall was a cacaphony of sheer chaos! Something new had been added though- Zoe and Leila were now providing menus which were stacked on small tables near the entryways. They each took a menu and sat down as far away from the Inu Yasha table as possible of course. Rei jetted across to take their orders while Rin and Shippou filled the glasses with water and the cups with coffee for them. Kagome and Sango had forbidden anyone from allowing any of the demons to consume any type of alcohol! Cagalli, Flay, Nat and Bulma were seated across from them. They were soon joined by the two Saiyaans who told Rei to bring every single thing on the menu timeds six!

"Six? You usually want ten!" she cried.

"We're on diets now courtesy of my old lady!" explained Vegeeta.

"Bulma says I gotta cut down too or else we'll run outta food again." said Goku with a rueful expression on his face..

"Who's an old lady!" yelled Bulma Brief smacking her hubby across the back of the skull. Suddenly she paled as a thought struck her. "I sure hope that Trunks is OK without us! He's so young!" worried the aoishi-haired Terran firecracker.

"He's almost fourteen now for kami's sake, Bulma! Ain't that the same age the Boss and the Airhead were they became those 'trokey' things (tro-cons)? Stop your worrying, Mother Hen!" said Vegeeta.

"Yeah- sure they were! I just hope that Pan and Goten are OK what with your Bulla (Bra) babyitting them all this time." observed Goku Son.

""Oro the Fxxx is wrong with my daughter as a babysitter for your precious little brats? She's my kid, you know, Kakkaroth!" exploded Vegeeta.

"That's oro has me worried, pal! She's 'too' much like you!" replied Goku.

"Shut the Hell up- the pair of you! You two bicker more than an Andalusian and a Ferrengi!" said Emma while allowing the Green Baron to hold out a chair for her. Arkton was glancing all around the huge room.

"Lose something, kid?" called Gene Starwind from the opposite end of the long trencher table.

"My sisters, Gene- Starfire and Blackfire were supposed to meet us here along with Yuri and the Boss.Have you seen them maybe?" asked Arkton.

"Your sisters and Yuri are over in the rec room playing video games. The Boss is dueling Jimbo at 'Duel Monsters' over there." replied the 'Outlaw Star' captain.

"Don't they know oro time it is?" said Arkton crossly and he got to his feet.

"Trill 'em, Mr A." said Rei, staggering under the weight of an overladen antigrav trolley. Emma stared open-mouthed at the trolley and then at the Saiyaan duo.

"You two are nothing but pigs!" she yelled down the long hall. Goku and Vegeeta merely waved to her and Bulma shrugged her shoulders.

"Boss! Yuri! It's almost 1730! Did you guys forget about dinner? You asked Emma, the Baron and me to meet you in the dining hall at 1700! We are waiting, ladies!" trilled Arkie. "And if you see them, bring my sisters along with you." he added.

Meanwhile the battle twixt Kei and Jim had been going fast and furious for about an hour. They seemed to be quite evenly matched. They had been wiping out each other's monsters right and left. Having begun play with 4,000 life points apiece, they were now down to a dead heat with each one having only fifty lifepoints remaining to them. Finally, the last of Kei's defenses had been crushed. Jim used his 'Alligator Sword' monster to eliminate Kei's last fifty lifepoints and claim victory.

Kei scowled and then grinned like a Cheshire cat. "A good match. I congratulate you on your win, Jim." she said and gave him the galactic salute.

"Thanks, Boss. You're quite a duelist yourself. You'll probably beat me next time." he replied and returned the redhead's salute. "Allow me to escort you ladies to dinner." said Jim Hawking.

"Let's go kids! Time for dinner. That's enough 'Goblin City' for now." called Robin Senna to her charges who grumbled a bit but raced to the doors. Rin, Ed and Shippou had left awhile ago for their kitchen details and had taken the huge white nekko youkai Kirara along with them.

Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Starfire and Blackfire reluctantly left their video games and joined Robin, Nyssa, Kagome, Yuri and Kei. Jim held the door open to allow them all to precede him next door to the dining hall. Jamie Wilson entered through the other door behind the bar.

"Hi Melissa. Leila sent me over to relieve you for dinner. Why don't you just tag along with them?" said the newest member of the 'Outlaw Star' crew. Melissa thanked him and he helped her on with her blazer. Mel hurried to ctch up with the others.

Jamie's first customer was Gene Starwind.

"That place is a bloody madhouse! Foodfights, arguements, gossip sessions, coffe klatches and the really super-intelligent ones do not come with subtitles! Gimme a 'Johnny Walker Red' on the rocks, Jamie.

Faye Valentine was next to storm into the rec room and up to the bar.

"Skotch. Four fingers, Jamie. Straight up." she demanded, downed her drink in one pull and nodded for a refill.

"Wht's Ed done this time?" asked Gene amusedly.

"Oh- nothing really! She, Rinnie and Fox-Boy decided that Kirara would look cuter if she was green instead of white, that's all! So they dyed the poor thing! Christ! Wait until Sango sees her. She'll be livid and guess who'll get blamed for it? Gimme another one, Jamie!" said the cowgirl who had just inhaled her second Skotch.

As if on cue the door crashed open! An enraged demon slayer dashed across the room to the bar, grabbed Faye's arm and spun the cowgirl around to face her.

"YOU! Do you know oro that little brat of yours did to my poor little Kirara? Painted her green! Last week she dumped mashed potatoes on my poor nekko! The week before that she covered her in tomato bisque! And don't forget 'Kurisumasu Ibu' (Christmas Eve) when she got thrown into the punchbowl! She's your shimatta kid so I expect you to get that crappy green gunk cleaned off of my poor little Kirara- or else!" yelled Sango.

Faye stared back at her cooly and then she carefully lifted Sango's hand off her arm.

"First of all- she is NOT my kid! Second- Rinnie and Shippou were in on it too so go yell at Sess and Kagome! Third- that baka nekko is YOUR pet so why don't you keep the damned thing on a leash! Fourth- I don't give a good flying Fxxx oro color they painted that feline freak of yours! And fifth- I'm way too drunk to give a good Kami shimatta one way or the other! So Fxxx off before you get hurt, Honey 'cause I ain't in no mood to play tonight! Another one, Jamie and just keep 'em coming!" screeched a half-intoxicated Faye Valentine.

While Jamie Wilson was pouring Faye's third drink, the dining hall door opened again and Inu Yasha strolled in with Rinnie under one arm and Shippou under the other one!

"Sango! There you are! Rinnie and Shippou have something to tell you." said the hanyou, setting down the terrified duo.

"Well?" demanded the still angry demon slayer.

"We're sorry, Auntie Sango!" sobbed Rinnie.

"For oro we helped Ed do to little Kirara she means." whispered the kitsune.

"But, don't worry! Ed's getting that gloppy green goo off of her." said Inu Yasha.

"How? Is she giving her a bath?" asked Sango in a quieter voice.

"Sort of. She's putting her in that washing machine thingy upstairs that Ash, Brock and Misty use." answered Inu Yasha, his mouth full of cashews from the bar.

"She's doing ORO!?!" yelled Kagome Higurashi from the doorway.

END Chapter 123. Chapter 124 'How to Clean a Nekko' or 'Tales of Adventure' to follow soon. Please r/rs away and have a nice day. Kami bless you all-K&K


	128. Chapter 124 'How to Clean A Nekko' or 'T

DISCLAIMER: OK James, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 124 without further preamble:-

Chapter 124

'How to Clean A Nekko' or 'Tales of Adventure'

Kagome had followed everyone's favorite inu hanyou over to try and calm down Sango.

"Oro the Hell! It works on clothes so why not on a cruddy nekko too?" asked the puzzled halfling.

"Because you cannot put living things through washing machines, you stupid baka! C'mon- let's find the laundry room- and fast!" cried Kagome, racing for the lift.

"We know the way!" said Shippou, pulling Rinnie behind him and following the schoolgirl while Inu Yasha, Sango and Gene brought up the rear. In minutes the lift deposited them on the laundry room's level. Rinnie and Fox-Boy ran down the corridor and burst through the laundry room's door. Kagome and Sango came right on their heels followed closely by the big hanyou and Gene.

"Ed! NO!! Put Kirara down!" yelled Kagome.

Ed was trying to shove a struggling nekko youkai into the open drum of a gigantic washing machine! Startled, Ed dropped Kirara who raced away past them all and down the hallway leaving a green trail in her wake!

"Shit! She just took off like a bat outta Hell!" yelled Starwind.

"We'd better catch her!" cried Inu Yasha and he bounded off after her. Sango and Kagome weren't far behind him. Gene scooped up Rinnie and Shippou and hastened after the rest of them.

"At least her trail's easy enough to follow!" he observed as he ran.

Inu Yasha finally cornered the terrified nekko and caught her with a superb flying tackle worthy of the old Terran 'Steel Curtain Defense' of the now defunct 'Pittsburgh Steelers' team.

"Are you OK, Kirara?" said Sango, hugging the once white youkai.

"Yuck! How the oni are we gonna get that stuff off of her?" wondered Kagome.

"Auntie Yuri! Call Auntie Yuri!" suggested Rinnie.

"Why not? It's a Helluva lot better than calling Auntie Kei, I suppose." agreed Inu Yasha who still had a headlock on Kirara so the schoolgirl trilled Yuri Donovan.

"Hai? Yuri here. Oro?? OK, I'll be right there. At the end of the hall you're in is a maintenance room with a big sink. I'll meet you guys there. Oro? Starboard, er, right end of the hallway. Nai, don't do anything. Just wait for me. Yuri out."

Yuri excused herself from the table and hustled back up to her rooms. Yanking off her jacket, she quickly pulled on a pair of coveralls. "Oro the Hell will take green dye off of a nekko, 'CC'?" she demanded.

"Carbolic soap, Yuri." replied 'CC' and Yuri thanked him. Then she spoke into her replicator.

"Carbolic soap (Remember good old Fels Naptha in the yellow bar?). Stat." she ordered and then grabbed the bar of foul smelling yellow soap when it materialized and jammed it into her pocket before racing for the lift. She was pulling on rubber gloves as she ran for the maintenance room. Taking one look at the poor little green and white monstrosity, she asked 'Ed?' and everyone nodded.

"Put her in the sink and fill it with warm water. Inu Yaha, Gene- You'll have to hold onto her. Sango- try and keep her calm. This stuff won't feel very nice to her. Kag- go find us lots of towels and a drying unit or two." Yuri soaped up the nekko and worked it into a foamy lather. Kagome dumped a huge armload of bath towels on the floor and then dragged in three drying units.

"Arigato, Kagome. There should be a sponge and a scrub brush in that closet. Get 'em." Kagome obediently handed both items to Yuri. Robin Senna and Bulma Brief rushed in having followed Yuri upstairs.

"Glad you're here. Bulma- grab that hose. Robin- get Rinnie and Fox-Boy outta here!"

Yuri began to alternately sponge and scrub Kirara who fought like a Harconian panther but was at last white once more.

"OK. Rinse her off good, Bulma. Watch it gang- she'll shake off that water! Kagome- towels! Turn on those drying units and let's get her dried off. There. How's she look now, Sango?" said Yuri, stripping off her dripping gloves.

"Great! She's as good as new! Arigato everybody." said the demon slayer maid.

Meanwhile Robin had finished getting Rinny and Shippou bathed, put into pajamas and tucked into bed for the night. "You are being punished for being mean to Kirara so there will be no video games for a whole week- understand?" said the witch hunter sternly. Girl and kitsune nodded as they climbed into their bunks.

Back upstairs Gene was asking "Should we be leaving Ed in the laundry room all by herself?" Bulma was already halfway down the long hallway with Kagome hustling after the aoishi-haired vixen.

"Yuck! She is just filthy, Kag! Where the Hell's Faye?" asked Bulma.

"Probably passed out by now! She was pretty much wasted when I left!" replied the long dark-haired schoolgirl from Terra. Between her and Bulma, Ed was soon bathed, put into pajamas and tucked into her bunk for the night.

"Somebody oughta stay with the kid." said Bulma.

"I'll stay." offered Kagome. "Go find Rebecca for me, will ya?" she added. After Bulma had gone, Kag noticed oily green splotches spattered all over her white jeans, jacket and sweatshirt. She ran a shower and grabbed one of Faye's red pantsuits and a yellow halter top out of the closet. "I sure hope the 'cowgirl' doesn't mind if I borrow some of her stuff." she thought while she was changing. Her own clothes went down the laundry chute.

A tap came on the door while Kagome was sipping her herbal tea, a habit she'd picked up from Raven of the Titans. "Come on in, it's open." she called and Rebecca entered the room.

"Thanks a bunch for taking care of Ed, Kaggy. I'll take over now and you can go back to whatever you were doing. Man, am I beat! I just got off my security shift so I'm gonna jump into a hot shower and go right to bed!" said rebecca, unbuckling her gunsash and tossing it on the table.

"OK, I'd better check on Faye. She was pretty well smashed when I saw her earlier. G'Night, Becky." said Kagome.

"G'Night Kaggy. Thanks again." replied Rebecca.

Kagome went downstairs to the bar only to discover that Jamie Wilson had Faye lying on one of the sofas and covered with an afghan. She was sleeping peacefully so Kagome went in search of Inu Yasha.

She soon found him, Kouga, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo and Naraku in the living room of the suite they were sharing with Louie, Kenshin, Saitoh, Yahiko, Zanza, Ash, Brock and James Rocket. Sango and Kikyo were stroking Kirara who had reduced down to kitten size. Tigress, Molly, Kitty and Kiva were watching a local program from 'Kagura' on the holovid's huge vidscreen while Inu Yasha was sprawled out on the floor. He was playing with Luna and Artemis. Empty beer cans were strewn all over the place and most of the party were holding cans in their hands. Kagome quickly glanced around the room.

"Where are the Saiyaans? It's not like them to miss out on a party." she observed. Sango tossed her a beer.

"Bulma came over and took them home awhile ago. You borrow that outfit from our 'cowgirl'?" giggled Sango and Kagome nodded ruefully.

"I had to, Sango. My stuff had that green gunk all over it!" Kagome glanced at the hanyou and the wolf youkai. "Have those two had anything besides beer?" she demanded.

"Nai, Kag. I had the new monk lock up the rest of the booze and I've got the key." replied Kiva and she held up a key attached to her necklace.

"Quiet, wench!" yelled Inu Yasha. "James is tellin' us about a guy that killed a real dragon!" he added.

"And he was a knight just like Ivy!" put in Kouga.

"And there was even a kawaii damsel in distress he had to rescue and she was a whole lot like Kikyo too!" ventured Naraku.

Kikyo snorted. "Damsel in distress indeed! That'll be the day when a miko needs help from a man!" said the feudal preistess vehemently.

"Speak for yourself, girl!" replied Kagome.

"From time to time they do have their uses." agreed Sango.

"Ssh!! We're trying to hear oro Tom is saying to Mary!" yelled Kitty crossly.

She, Molly, Tigress and Kiva were watching 'Babes in Toyland' on the holovid. Miroku glanced at the screen.

"I'd ask that Annette (Funicello) wench to bear my children in a heartbeat!" he crooned.

"You ask every wench you meet to have your shimatta kids!" retorted Kouga.

"And that Tommy (Sands)- he's really something else, man!" squealed Tigress.

"Yeah, he sure is dreamy." agreed Kitty. Kiva sighed.

"Too bad there aren't any really gallant gentlemen like him around here." she lamented.

Zanza stood up and pulled Kenshin to his feet. "Oro about us, ladies? Don't we qualify?" he demanded and Zanny flexed his muscles.

"You!?" chorused Kitty, Tigress, Sango, Kiva and Kagome.

"Oh, I dunno. I think Zanny's sorta cute." said Molly.

"You sure your memory is ALL that you lost, Molly?" asked a smirking Tigress.

"You guys better leave Kenny alone if ya know oro's good for ya. He belongs to Miss Kaoru ya know." whispered Kagome.

"C'mon guys!" said Miroku. "Let's leave the girls watch their moving picture box while we go down to the bar. James can finish regaling us with 'St George and the Dragon' down there." All the guys trooped out behind the monk. Zanza (Sanosuke Sagahara) hung back and gazed at Molly.

"You really think I'm cute?" he asked and Molly's face turned bright vermillion!

"Let us go Romeo. You children can see each other later, that you can." said Kenny steering Zanny out the door in the others' wake.

Down at the bar the SaiYuki preist Genjo Sanzo was BOD this evening. 'Derringer' Merrill and 'Stun Gun' Millie were delivering drinks and taking down orders. But let us return momentarily to the demons' suite--

Kagome suddenly realized where all the guys were going! "Christ Sango! Does Genjo know not to serve any hard stuff to that bunch of rowdies?" she cried. Sango slowly shook her head.

"I doubt it, Kaggie." answered the demonslayer girl. Kagome trilled Genjo who replied immediately.

"Hai? This is Genjo here. Oro? Ah- Lady Kagome-San. How are you doing this fine evening? Oro? You may rest assured, dear lady. They will be served only beer or wine and no spirits. Hai- I'll send them back if they get too rowdy. Oro's that? I am to close up shop at 2300 hours. Orders from Admiral O'Halloran, my child. Hai- I will make certain that InuYash and his group leave here at that time. Good night to you, my dear." trilled the preist. Genjo called his two barmaids over and explained the situation to them. Suddenly--

"Hey Shorty! Get your ass over here and bring us something to drink now!" yelled Louie the Rune Soldier magician. 'Derringer' Merrill bristled and bit her tongue.

"You will each get either two beers or 2 glasses of wine. No hard stuff. You can have all the coffeee, tea, juice or soda that you want and if you call me 'Shorty' just one more time, I'll deck your ass, pal! Now- oro the Hell do you want?" she demanded hotly.

After the orders had been taken and the drinks distributed, James Rocket began his narration of 'St George and the Dragon' tale anew. Soon all of the pool players, video gamers, 'Duel Monster' gamers and practically everyone else in the entire rec room had stopped and drawn near to listen to the saga being told by James. Even Genjo, Merrill and Millie were enraptured by the Terran story as old as time itself.

The sailor scouts drifted in a bit later followed closely by the Bebop gang and Molly's crewmates from the 'Star'. Some of Kiva's crew dropped by after they'd finished their shipboard duties.

"So this is where all of my crew's gotten to, eh?" chuckled Kei when she finally got down to the bar along with Jim Hawking, the 'Teen Titans' and the 'Justice League'.

"Ssh!! I remember Sensei telling us this part, dudes!" whispered Mikey. He and his three brothers were sitting on the floor beside the scouts, the 'WOOHP' spybabes and the elf hunter quartet. Master Splinter was seated at a table with the two timelords and Naraku. Kikyo, Nat, Cagalli, Flay, Jesse Rocket, Misty, Rally Vincent and Minnie Mae Hopkins were sprawled out on the floor and lying on cushions cadged from the sofas. All of them were listening in wonderment to this most unusual narrative being told.

Kei tapped Donnatella's shoulder. "Who's in Engineering now?" she whispered to him.

"Saavik, Jeremy and Miss Helena (Hawkgirl of the 'JL'). If they need me, I'm only a trilling away, Boss." replied Donnie abstractedly.

"Will you two shut the Hell up! This is the really good part,man!" whispered Anton Wilhelm Gustav. He and Don Poporo who was sober for once (Will wonders never cease?) were sitting at another table with InuYasha and Kouga. Piccachuu and Tokapi (Ash and Misty's pokemons) were perched on Anton and Don's shoulders respectively.

"Can I onegai get a damned drink?" asked the feisty redhead.

"Uh huh. Ask Millie, Boss." replied 'Derringer' Merrill.

"Millie! A double of Jameson's without ice, please?" asked Kei.

"Sure thing, ma'am. Just a minute." answered 'Stun Gun' Millie before she sat down again.

"Genjo! Some service onegai! The usual!" whispered Kei hotly.

"Sorry, Lady Kei-san! Coming right up." replied the blonde BOD.

He set a glass and a fifth of Jameson's Irish Whiskey in front of the redhead.

"Here. Serve yourself, Boss Lady." he said, totally engrossed as he and everyone else was in 'St George'!

Kei poured herself out a double and tossed it down quickly. Then she refilled her glass and tossed dowqn another and another until slowly even she became enchanted by that ancient medieval fairy tale as she listened dremily to James's soft and lilting voice.

END Chapter 124. Chapter 125 (untitled as of yet) to follow soon. Enjoy and r/r/s away. Have a cool weekend and Kami bless you all-K&K


	129. Chapter 125 'Merrill's Mistake' or 'Koug

DISCLAIMER: OK, Gyojo, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 125 without further preamble:-

Chapter 125

'Merrill's Mistake' or 'Kouga in Trouble'

"Having at last slain the foul beast, brave Sir George released the princess from her chains and carried her back to her father's palace. As a reward for his unselfish act of true heroism, the king granted the knight his daughter's hand in marriage and gave them half of his kingdom for a wedding present. And they both lived happily ever after. The End."

James Rocket finally finished telling his story and yawned. The room exploded with applause. James bowed his head and smiled at his appreciative audience. Then he finished his hot cocoa and cookies. "This storytelling is really quite tiresome. Whose turn is it now?" asked James.

Ari of the elf hunters told the old Terran folktale of the poor little matchgirl. As it ended sadly, both the hanyou and the wolf youkai of course screamed to high Heaven! "For Christ's sake, Ari-- If you're gonna tell us a story at least give it a happy ending! Whose next?" they chorused.

The Ninja Turtles' old sensei Master Splinter told all of them the story of how he had found the four turtle brothers when they were still quite young and had rescued them from a sewer in old Terra's New York City place. Then he recounted how they had all been drenched in a strange oozy green substance causing all five of them to both mutate and become much larger! He next told of rigorously training Michaelangelo, Donnatella, Leonardo and Raphael in the ancient arts of Ninjitsu just like his old sensei had once trained him. "We had many adventures together but they are stories for another time, my children." He glanced at the wall chromo. "Perhaps we do have time for one more tale. Who will tell it?" he asked and lokked around the room.

Merrill the treasure hunter from Oaklynn spoke up. "I remember Kome once telling us a real cool one about some bird-brained bimbo of a tro-con cop who got herself arrested by her own dumb partner a few years ago on some planet called 'Gy-sy-may-o'! You see, this baka, this moron, this nitwit had already quit--" she began when suddenly--

"Shut the Hell up and tell another story, Merrill! I will NOT have that one told on my ship again- EVER!!" yelled an enraged Kei.

"But Boss, it's so darn funny! It'll crack you up, man!" replied the treasure seeker girl.

"You'll shut up now if you know oro's good for you, stupid!" whispered Rally Vincent.

"Why? Kome said that when Miss D. told it the place broke up!" said Merrill puzzledly.

"Because, dummy, the Boss was the tro-con who was arrested on 'Gysymeo' and it was Miss D. who did the honours! Now do you get it, kid?" whispered Rally.

Slowly understanding and realization dawned on the treasure seeker and she nodded dumbly.

Melissa interrupted to save the peace and told them a story about the treasure seekers' adventures with Louie the magician back in 'Oaklynn'. The conclusion was hailed with applause and cheers.

"2300 folks. Last call for the bar- order up!" announced Genjo Sanzo.

Kei finished her third double and said "No more for me. See you guys ashita. Goodnight." and she left for the lifts. After everyone had polished off their nightcaps and said their goodnights, they all drifted off to bed. Donnatella trilled upstairs to Engineering.

"Anything else you need me and Cy for tonight, Ensign?" he tilled to Saavik.

"Nai, have a good night's sleep, Chief. See you ashita. We'll turn in when our relief comes on at midnight. Saavik out." she trilled back.

"I am not really used to these late nights." said Master Splinter.

"I am not either, that I am not." agreed Kenshin with a yawn. They left for their rooms and soon the only ones left in the rec room were Genjo Sanzo and gene Starwind. The two 'Bernardelli Insurance' girls barmaids had been dismissed at 2330 and had sleepily stumbled off to their rooms. Gene took an appreciative sip of his Romulan ale and observed that it was gonna be a boring three weeks upcoming. Genjo agreed but said that he was looking forward to their 'Sontarran' visit with great anticipation.

"Yeah but that's still a week and a half away, pal." complained Gene.

"Well tomo mine-- we should be able to find something to do to while away the time, should we not? After all, we've got the equivalent of a small city on this strange conveyance, is that not so?" asked Genjo while putting away the last bottles and then locking the cupboard. Gene noticed the key and said:

"The Boss Lady trusts 'you' with that?" he asked incredulously.

"And why not, Tomo Gene? I am a preist, a Sanzo preist and I do not drink overmuch as is the same case amonst all preists." replied Genjo.

"The Hell you say! Miroku's a preist and he drinks like a bloody fish and he womanizes like Bill Clinton! (A puzzled glance from Genjo caused Gene to explain.) A President er leader of the United States of America, a country on old Terra er Earth. He ruled from the late 20th to the early 21st Centuries." pointed out Gene.

"Well! I certainly do not overdrink nor womanize, sir! I take my vows quite seriously indeed!" stormed and incensed Genjo Sanzo with fire in both aizu.

"Gomen. No offense, tomo. Sorry." replied Gene hastily. "Well, I guess I'll turn in now." he added.

"I bid you good night, my tomo." said Genjo.

"G'Night, Padre." answered Gene Starwind with a wave of his hand.

Soon everyone except the night and bridge watches were settled in for the night. However, Kei was restless. Tossing and turning in her bunk she thought that she was definitely not looking forward to this upcoming three wekk jaunt to 'Alderaan'! Even with their 'Sontarran' stopover it was sure going to be one Hell of a job keeping all of 'em from going stir crazy! And that layover was still over half a fortnight away too! Well then- first thing in the morning she'd have to appoint a cruise director, a morale officer, a gamesmaster and an athletics director. It was just not fair to assign the morale officer duties to Legato and Spike Miroku permanently. But who to replace 'em with? Well, after all, wasn't that the purpose of those shimatta 'think tanks' as they were called back on Terra? At least according to Kagome anyway! So ashita she'd need to put together a 'think tank' and a few committees to help her out with those decisions. Kei envied the others especially Yuri who seemed to have the knack of dropping off to sleep whenever she chose. Even now she was probably next door snoring like a grampus! Kome would likewise be dead to the world by now while Mar was sleeping peacefully in the innermost bedroom of their suite. I gotta remember to tell 'em all to wear 'civvies' and not even mention the 3WA, the 'UG', the 'Lovely Angels' or the 'Dirt--' er that name or anything else that might give away their real identities while they're on 'Sontarra'. It might not be a bad idea to replenish their supplies there too-- hmnn-- make a note to tell Yuri. Yuri!! The nerve of that little brat, Merrill!! Wanting to tell that shimatta 'Gysymeo' story again! Would she ever live that one down? Dammit! It WAS Yuri's fault in the first shimatta place for telling it to everybody on board back on 'Shimougou'! Blast! Oro the jigoku was it now? Two nai now it was three years ago! Three whole years and it still stung her pride to even hear anybody mention 'Gysymeo'! That little son of a bitch had actually arrested her, Kei O'Halloran, her own Kami shimatta partner! Well OK- Technically Kei had quit the 3WA but Chuckie Garner had never really 'accepted' her resignation so 'officially' Kei had never actually left the force! Anyway he had specifically told Yuri not to arrest her partner but she went ahead and did it anyhow! And that was even after I'd saved her Fxxxing ass from Lady Flair and Waldess! Illegal possession of an unauthorized weapon had been the charges! An unauthorized weapon which she had given back to me just so she could slap the irons on me! Ooh!! Well, that's all water under the bridge now, ain't it? Who came out on top though- in the end? Who's the newest and the youngest vice-admiral on the force? Who commands this ship and who's in charge of this whole shimatta mission? Yours truly- tht's who!! Ah Hell Yuri! I forgive you. Now to get me some shuteye!

And so sleep finally came for the troubled redhead. Meanwhile up on the bridge--

Orphen's little hazu (group) had drawn the short straw and were on tonight's bridge watch. With the sorcerer at the helm, Stephanie was co-piloting, Cleo was the comm officer, Magic was scanner operator and Lucky the wolfen cub was playing mascot. Everything seemed to be in good hands and running smoothly so Mugghi was sleeping peacefully in the nav room while Nammo had shut down to recharge his circuitry.

Kouga the wolf youkai was the security chief and he was bored shitless! He'd already checked in with all of his guards (One for each of the nine surface levels and five sublevels of the ship). All of them had reported the same thing- no problems. Now here he was-- with nothing to do! He couldn't play with Mugghi, Rinnie and the fox kid were asleep, Kirara was with Sango down on Level 5, Ein was with Jett on Level 3, Artemis and Luna were Kami knew where, the Pokemon kids were asleep down in the Orphanarium, the hanyou mutt was below on Level 2, Miroku was down on Level 4, Naraku was on Level 1 and so forth.

Stephanie was reading a holomag, Orphen and Magic were playing video games, Lucky was asleep and Cleo was trying on outfits in one of the back bedrooms! Having nothing else to do Kouga went back to the galley and brewed some tea for himself. Kagome, Kei, Yuri and Bulma had told them that there would be 'absolutely' no booze allowed on night duty! While he waited for the 'light up magical box' (the microwave oven) to 'explode the yummy bullets in the shiny pouch' (pocorn) he rummaged through the counter drawers. Most of the stuff in them looked like junk to the wolf and he was just about to close the last drawer when his fingers touched something strange- a short cylinder made of some kind of metal. Curious he rolled the thing around on the tabletop until- DING!

The 'magic box' had made a ringing noise to let him know that the magic had been done to the food. As he got up to pull out the yummy white puffs his hand inadvertently struck the cylinder sending it to the floor. Suddenly there was a blinding green flash!

The thing now seemed to have a long band of sparkling color shooting out of it! Gingerly he picked it up. It felt strange to him- like his katana in some way but not really. He swung it around a few times and then struck downwards with it- ZAP! The 'toasty thing' (the toaster) was clovenly neatly in half! KA-MI! Just like Louie's stick (magic wand)! He played with it some more gouging the fridge, destroying the juicer, stove, microwave oven, holovid set, PA loudspeaker and half of the bulkhead wall!

HEY! Maybe Lord Orphen knew oro it was! So Kouga marched back to the bridge with his new toy!

"Lord Orphen! Oro is this thing for? Do ya know?" asked the youkai sliding the beam through the chair where Cleo would have been sitting if she weren't occupied elsewhere! He cleaved the chair in twain! Orphen dove for cover!

END of Chapter 125. Chapter 126 soon. Enjoy. Please r/r/s away. Have a nice week gang. Kami bless-K&K


	130. Chapter 126 'Cleo Cleans Up' or 'Truant

DISCLAIMER: OK Cho Hakkai, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 126 without further preamble:-

Chapter 126

'Cleo Cleans Up' or 'Truant Trolls'

"Holy Christ! Watch it you stupid moron! Shut that damned thing off before you kill somebody!" yelled Orphen from the floor where he had just been able to dive before being cut in two by Kouga's blade light! As it was the console took the blast and exploded in a shower of sparks!

Thinking fast, Stephanie grabbed Yuri's spare laser sword hilt and activated it. The feisty sorceress was barely able to parry Kouga's next riposte. "You idiot! Turn that thing off! There's a small switch by your thumb- press it!" she yelled. The wolf did so and suddenly the green light was gone! Breathing a sigh of relief, Steph depressed a switch on her own hilt and its red light winked out. She wasted no time in yanking the hilt out of the youkai's grasp.

"Look at this mess, you jackass! Didn't we tell you not to play with things you didn't understand!" yelled Orphen, leaping to his feet.

"WOWIE! Who trashed this place?" exclaimed Magic who'd just stepped onto the bridge with Lucky at his heels.

"Oh, this is nothing! Wait'll you guys see the kitchen!" quipped Cleo who looked quite fetching in one of Yuri's old yellow 3WA hotpants outfits complete with matching high top Cavalier boots and elbow length gloves.

"WHAT!" howled the sorcerer.

"Come and see for yourselves." invited Cleo.

"Do you think that the Commodore 'really' wears that getup outside-- in public?" whispered Stephanie incredulously.

Steph was of course wearing the very latest 3WA uniform consisting of wine coloured blazer and slacks, black pullover and grey ankle boots. Magic was in an aoishi bodysuit/black jackboots while Orphen while not willing to play 'dress up' had replaced his cloak with a black leather jacket.

"Oro the Fxxx!" yelled an infuriated sorcerer when he saw the galley.

Cleo smiled. "Relax. I'll have this fixed up in two shakes of a lamb's tail." she soothed. She was greeted by blank stares which seemed to ask 'Which asylum planetoid did you just escape from?' Ignoring them all Cleo said " 'CC', clean up this mess and the one on the bridge pronto. Be quick about it! That's an order!" she commanded.

"Lady Cleo- Just who the Hell do you think I am- Mandrake the Magician? You'll have to use the replicators or I could summon Commodore Donovan or even Vice-Admiral--" began 'CC'.

"NO!! We'll do it ourselves! Thanks anyway, pal." replied Cleo.

"Do itashimashite (You're welcome). As you wish, Lady Cleo." said 'CC'.

Twenty minutes later order had replaced chaos. Steph and Kouga were watching 'Force Ten from Navarone' on the holovid in the nav room. Steph had repped up some old Terran movie vid-disks for them. Before that, they had repped up replacements for all the stuff that the wolf had wrecked. Orphen and Magic were alone next door on the main bridge because Cleo had taken Lucky down to the holodecks for some exercise. On another holodeck, Cho Hakkai and Genjo Sanzo (the SaiYuki Genjo party) were playing holographic Shogi or Japanese chess. Meanwhile a ways belowdecks--

"Chewie? Is that you, pal?" asked a sleepy han Solo. "Oh, it's you, Furball. Oro are ya doing way down here?" he asked. Han was guarding the lower brig on SubLevel 4. "I used to have a 'Wookie' partner and you sorta remind me of him, Mugghi. Oro the oni are ya doing down here at this hour?" grumbled Solo. Mugghi purred and then mimed someone sleeping peacefully but then she shook her head emphatically. "Oh, couldn't sleep, eh?" replied Han sympathetically. "Just think Furball- we're takin' the 'New Republic's' greatest enemy back to 'Alderaan' to stand trial. Ten years ago Emporer Palpatine's so called 'Death Star' completely obliterated the place, killin' off all of Leia's family in the process. Now we're takin' the Emporer's lapdog back to that very same place that he destroyed. Only thing is that now my bride-to-be practically runs the whole place. He'll probably wonder how 'Alderaan' can still exist after Palpatine atomized it!" chuckled the wily ex-smuggler.

"Yes General Solo. I was wondering about that too. So tell me- how can you return us to a place that no longer exists?" said a very deep and menacing voice which Han Solo knew only too well.

"We rebuilt it with an experimental project called 'Genesis' which was generously provided by 'Starfleet Command' free of charge. Did you just wake up, Vader?" drawled Han, hand on his blaster.

"Calm yourself, my friend. I mean you and your friends no harm. Where exactly are we and what's become of my storm troopers?" asked Darth Vader, High Dark Lord of the Sith in turn.

"No harm in telling you that I suppose. You're aboard a 3WA patrol starship and your boys are in the brigs next to this one. Understand this Vader and understand it well. Out here the 3WA are the law and basically they do whatever the Hell they damned well please! So if you try anything funny, I can't guarantee your safety this time, old pal- got it?" said Han.

"Where is my ship, General?" demanded Vader.

"I have no idea ta all, my friend. You just 'appeared' on board this ship- you and your troopers. You more than likely came through that hole in the spacey timey thingy. That's how most of our other 'guests' got here." explained Solo.

"I demand to see the commander of this vessel immediately!" cried Darth Vader.

"Well you can't. She's asleep right now. Sorry pal." replied Han.

"She?? A 'woman' ? A 'fe-male' is in command of this craft? I do not believe you, General!" roared vader.

"Tough! Tht's just the way I felt when I first found out who the CO was, Vader. You'll get to meet her in the morning. Now go back to sleep or I'll have your ass sedated again!Goodnight!" barked Solo angrily.

"Goodnight General Solo." replied Vader in a quieter tone. Han returned to his lonely vigil after sending Mugghi back up to bed.

Meanwhile up on the command deck-- "Where the Hell's that furry thing gotten to?" asked Orphen and Magic shook his head. "Yo Steph! Mugghi in there with you and Kouga?" trilled Orphen.

"Nai, she's not in here. Maybe she went for a walk or something." replied Stephanie. Just then the rear bridge portals opened, Mugghi ambled in and stretched out on the floor.

"It's OK now Steph. She just came back in here." trilled the sorcerer leader. There were no further incidents and by mutual consent, nothing was mentioned or logged about Kouga's misfortunes. At 0600 the day shift was awakened and the night crew went down to breakfast. Mugghi and nammo remained on duty with the day watch.

'Animal House II' was in full swing when Orphen and his team arrived with Kouga. Miroku the mischievious monk had just launched a sticky piece of French toast at Inu Yasha when Kouga sat down beside him at the table. SPLAT! The hanyou ducked and the gooey mess struck the wolf youkai squarely in the puss!

Rinny and Shippou were bouncing up and down on their chairs and squealing 'He did it! He did it!' and pointing at the monk.

"You-- you-- Mi-ro-ku! Wait'll I get my Kami shimatta claws on you! I'll--" roared an angry Kouga.

"Sorry Kouga but I did not mean to hit you. I was aiming for the dog! Inu Yasha! It's your fault!" yelled Miroku.

"My fault! Just how the Hell do you figure it's my fault, monk?" demanded the huge hanyou.

"If you had not have ducked I would not have hit Kouga so it is your fault, Inu Yasha!" explained Miroku.

"If you hadn't of thrown it in the first damned place, nobody would have gotten hit with it!" yelled Sango, kicking the monk in the shins- hard. Finally Kouga grinned.

"Oh well- accidents will happen, won't they? Let's just forget it, eh?" said the wolf, hoping Cleo wouldn't let slip about last night's laser sword mess! He did, however, permit both Sango and Kagome to wipe off his face. Yuri arrived and took the chair beside Naraku.

"Good morning all." she greeted.

"Hi Yuri. Watch out for the flying French toast today." chuckled Naraku. Yuri spotted Marlene and Kome and waved to them and then turned back to the table.

"Where's the Boss? Anybody know?" she asked.

"She was down earlier, had breakfast and went back to the ready room. I think she said something about making up a duty roster, Yuri." replied Sango, beckoning for Mina to come over to take Yuri's order.

"Duty roster? Since when do we need a shimatta duty roster?" wondered the violet-coiffed vixen.

"Since we got over a hundred souls aboard the 'Angel', I guess." said Faye, picking up the banana peel that Ed had just tossed in front on Mina's foot. Mina took down Yuri's and Faye's orders and jetted off. Cleo stopped to chat a bit. She began walking off but quickly returned.

"Have any of ya seen the trolls?" she asked. Nobody had apparently seen them since the evening before.

"Why? Oro the Hell have they done this time?" demanded Faye.

"Orphen wants Stephie and me to keep 'em outta mischief." replied Cleo.

"Why don't ya ask 'CC' to find 'em for ya?" suggested Kome.

"Oh yeah- right- I forgot about him. 'CC', please locate Dorton and Voltron for me." said Cleo.

"They are both in the ready room, Miss Cleo." replied "CC' immediately.

"Where's Kei, 'CC'?" asked Yuri.

"She is in her quarters on Level Three, Yuri." he answered.

"Oro's in the ready room, Yuri?" asked Cleo.

"Certainly nothing that would interest them, I'm sure. Files, vid disks, vidlogbooks, power packs and some old spare blasters and ion cannons!" she yelled and took off at adead run for the lift.

"How the oni did they ever get past our security codes to get in there, I wonder?" she mused aloud.

"Anyone seen Ed?" asked Faye worriedly.

"That answers that question." said Yuri. "C'mon Cleo. Follow me." she added.

"Stephanie! They're both upstairs in the office! Shake a leg!" yelled Cleo.

A few seconds after that Faye joined the trio and all of them piled aboard the lift. "Bridge- stat!" yelled Yuri. A few minutes later they entered the bridge and followed Yuri through the rear exit and down the hallway to the ready room. Naturally it was locked and of course Ed had changed the codes.

"Open this door, young lady- or lese!" fumed Faye Valentine, pounding out a heavy tatoo on the portal. The door opened and Faye put Ed into a 'chicken wing' hold. After forcing the kid to change the codes back to their original settings, Faye stiff marched Ed downstairs to their quarters.

Dorton was seated at Kei's desk quietly engrossed in perusing the Angel's vidlog books. The other pest, Voltron, having picked the lock on the safe was busily trying to force open the housing of an ion cannon's power pack! Forcing open a power pack would, of course, cause it to discharge its latent ionic energy. A power pack's ionic energy is usually equivalent to the tenth part of an old Terran atomic bomb! Both Cleo and Stephanie stood there transfixed!

Yuri launched herself across the table and deftly yanked the power pack out of the greedy troll's grasp.

"Relax Lady! It's just something I took outta that toy gun here! It ain't dangerous or nothing!" said Voltran. Yuri Donovan calmly picked up the 'toy gun' and reinserted the power pack into it. Setting the weapon to its very lowest range of destruction she aimed it at an ashtray and fired. The ashtray first glowed bright cherry red and then exploded!

"A toy huh? And that was on its lowest setting- wanna see oro the highest can do?" she asked, aiming the weapon at Voltron.

"No way, Lady! You win!" screeched the troll, backing away from her.

"Oro are you two pests doing up here? Didn't Orphen tell you that this deck was off limits?" demanded Cleo, clouting Voltron across the skull. Voltron stumbled and dropped his rucksack backpack which fell to the floor with a clunk.

"Oro's in the bag, boys?" asked Stephanie.

"Nothing ma'am." replied Voltron, scooping it back up off the floor. Steph easily yanked it out of his hands and then upended it onto the table. A shining cascade of silvery stones glowed with a fiery brilliance from the tabletop where they had fallen.

"You call those things nothing! Where'd you get'em from? Or rather- who'd you steal 'em from?" demanded Cleo sternly.

"Now we're gonna get it." muttered Dorton.

"Well?" demanded Stephanie.

"There's a whole big room full of 'em down below! We didn't figger they'd miss a few of 'em!" explained Voltron.

"Oro are these things anyway?" asked Cleo curiously.

"They're oro the Hell we use to power the ship. They're called dilythium crystals- sorta like industrial diamonds back on old Terra except these ain't worth anywhere near as much. A few credits a kilo or so is all." answered Yuri.

"Security team to the reday room- stat!" ordered a new and menacing voice. Suddenly everyone began to sweat! Kei O'Halloran had just entered the room!

"Now now Kei, nor harm done. They're sorry and it is just fuel after all, isn't it?" soothed Yuri.

"I told them (the Orphen gang) that if they didn't keep those two brats in line that I would have to take sterner measures and Yuri, you can cut the act. I already know that he almost managed to discharge a power pack! Crap! Did you 'have' to frag my favorite ashtray? I got that thing on 'Dantoonine'. Oro's this one doing with a vidlog book? Oro the Hell else have they stolen? Where the oni's that shimatta security team?" ranted Kei.

Cleo collared Dorton while Stephanie put Voltron in a chicken wing. "OK you two- empty your pockets- now!" commanded the sorceress. Dorton of course complied immediately. His brother refused until Stephanie threatened to break off his arm if he didn't. Then Voltron grudgingly emptied his pockets as well. "Dorton's clean, Boss." announced Cleo.

"OK. Dorton, sit down over there and be quiet." said Kei, pointing to the swivel chair beside her desk. Voltron had not been idle today it seemed. His loot included a gold cigarette case with matching lighter, six wallets, four wristchromos, a silver liquor flask, two bracelets, seven rings, five necklaces comlete with lockets, a silver dog whistle and a short compact grey cylinder (a laser sword's hilt)!

Yuri was sorting through the treasure trove. "Faye's cigarette case and lighter, the chiefs' wallets as well as Kome's, Mar's, mine and yours, Kei, Melissa's, Ila's, Genie's and Merrill's wristchromos, Jamie's flask, our counterparts' bracelets, the scouts' travelling stone rings and their translator chokers. Prince Crybaby's signet ring, Green lantern's power ring, the Doctor's dog whistle (to call K-9) and one of our laser sword hilts too. Quite a haul for just one or two days aboard!" said Yuri.

"Security team as ordered, milady." reported Ivanhoe, saluting Kei. The Dark Knight had finally stopped bowing and kneeling to everyone.

"Your orders, ma'am?" asked Nick Wolfwood.

"Yeah. Oro's up, Boss?" added Vash the Stampede. This trio was the security team Kei had ordered up to her ready room. Kei pointed at the cringing troll still held in Stephanie's chickenwing.

"Take that thing next door and search him- thoroughly!" ordered the vice-admiral. Nick picked up Voltron by his collar and carried him to the adjoining bedroom. Several moments passed before the door reopened and the trio emerged escorting the troll. Vash handed Yuri a small pepperbox derringer pistol, a copy of an instruction booklet for the 'God Gun', a vidpad, three vid disks, another bracelet, a small pair of folded bats' wings with a long wire attached to them, a golden lariat or lasso of some sort, three 'shurikin' throwing stars, a strange looking three-pronged blunt tool of some kind and a petite Mark III miniblaster.

"One of Merrill (Strife)'s derringers, a 'How to Shoot the 'God Gun' guide, Keitarou's PDO, three old Terran movie vid disks, my morphing bracelet, Batman's bat-a-rang, Wonder Woman's 'truth' lasso, Misao's shurikins, one of Raph's sais and (Yuri thrust her right hand inside her left inside breast pocket of her blazer and blanched white) and how the Hell did he swipe my Mark III outta my inside blazer pocket without my knowing it?!" said Yuri.

"Put his ass in one of the brigs on Level Five! Leave the other one here for now. Get him outta here!" yelled Kei, fuming with barely controlled rage. "Is there anything he 'doesn't' steal?" she added while pacing up and down the long room. "It's just fuel- isn't it, Kei? Give him a break, Kei. He's really sorry, Kei. He'll be a good troll, Kei. Christ Yuri! It's a shimatta good thing that I came in when I did or he'd have probably stolen the skivvies right off your ass! I was gonna make 'em both stewards for Decks One to Three but now-- OK, sorry I flew off the handle, kiddo. Dorton, you're gonna be our cabin boy. Yuri's gonna show ya where our nav room is- that's where you'll stay until one of us needs something. Then you get it for them and go back to the nav room, got it?" explained Kei. Dorton nodded.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you very much ma'am. I'm a good worker ma'am. Just ask Orphen, ma'am and he'll tell you, ma'am. I promise to--" he replied before the Boss cut him off abruptly.

"Whoa there, kid! I believe ya! Just stop callin' me ma'am. It makes me sound like I'm somebody's grandmother! My name's Kei. Call me the Boss or Auntie Kei if ya wanna. No more ma'am. Have ya had breakfast yet?" asked the redhead.

"No, ma-- er I mean Auntie Kei. Voltron wanted to see what was in here so got that redheaded tomboy kid to pick the lock for him. I'm really sorry that my brother is causing you so much trouble. May I get breakfast now, please?" asked the troll. Kei smiled at him.

"Sure thing. Lemme get someone to take you downstairs. (She touched her comlink) Mikey? This is Kei. Do you read me?" said Kei, trilling the ninja.

"Loud and clear. Oro's ya need, Boss Lady?" trilled Michaelangelo.

"Please come up here to my ready room, Mikey." trilled Kei.

"On my way, Boss." trilled Mikey. When he arrived, Kei asked him to escort Dorton to the dining hall and the duo left.

"Oro the Hell are we gonna do about all this stuff?" asked Yuri, indicating Voltron's pile of loot.

END of Chapter 126. 'Coriander Crusaders' or 'Touring with the Wrecking Crew' (Ch 127) coming soon. Enjoy and r/r/s away. Sorry for the long delay twixt postings. Busy at work and stuff. More soon I promise. Kami bless and arigato for the interest in my work. Toodles-K&K


	131. Chapter 127 'Coriander Crusaders' or 'To

DISCLAIMER: OK Dorton, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 96 without further preamble:-

Chapter 127

'Coriander Crusaders' or 'Touring with the Wrecking Crew'

Kei stared long and hard at her tomo before replying. "Get that shimatta dilythium downstairs to the fuel rooms. Take the rest of this junk down to your 'office' on Level Eight and sort it all out. Then quietly and I mean 'very' quietly call the owners up to pick up their stuff- no questions asked. Just have'em report to you on some pretext- one at a time, Yuri. The last thing we need is rumours of yet another thief aboard the ship!" said Kei, reaching for her vidpad.

Yuri frowned and then brightened up again. "Donnatella? Could you onegai send someone up here to the ready room? Ensign Saavik? Sure. She'll do me quite nicely. Arigato, Don." trilled Yuri. Then- "Reg? This is Yuri Donovan. Could I perhaps borrow three of your crewmen for a little while? I can? Good. Nai, just send 'em up to the ready room on the Command Deck er Level Nine. Arigato. I owe you one, Reg." trilled Yuri.

Kei glanced up from her vidpad and grinned. "Tell me, Yuri- exactly how did that troll kid manage to lift your Mark III without your knowing it? C'mon now- ain't that something we'd expect a rookie junior tro-con let happen to 'em?" teased Kei.

Yuri smiled sweetly. "I dunno. By the way, Kei- where's your laser sword?" she asked.

Kei stuck her hand into her jacket pocket. "Right here in my pock-- Shit! He got me too! Touche Yuri. Sorry for teasing you, kiddo." replied Kei sheepishly.

Yuri slipped the Mark III back into its holster and tossed Kei's laser sword hilt back to her. Kei caught it and thrust it into her front pants pocket. There was a rap on the door. "Enter." said Kei gruffly.

"Ensign Saavik reporting as ordered, ma'am." said the new assistant engineer who saluted them. Yuri returned her salute and tossed the Vulcan Voltron's empty rucksack.

"These dilythium crystals somehow got up here by accident. Onegai see that they get back to the fuel rooms on Level One. Arigato, Ensign- that will be all. You're dismissed." replied the violet maned vixen.

"Yes, ma'am." replied Saavik and she began loading the shiny crystals into the rucksack. When she finished, she snapped down the flap and picked it up. Then she saluted Yuri and left.

"You really like all this military crap, don't you?" asked Kei disgustedly.

"Yeah. It's really cool, isn't it, Kei?" answered Yuri.

"Nai. It's a stupid waste of time, you baka." replied her superior. Another knock came at the door and Yuri said "Come in. It's open." Two guys and a young girl in 'Starfleet' uniforms came in.

"Lance Corporal Armstrong reporting as ordered, ma'am. These are Sappers Wilkins and Knox." said the taller of the two guys with a salute.

Yuri returned his salute. "At ease, guys. I'm Yuri and she's Kei. Reg, er, Commander Barclay sent you?" asked Yuri.

"That's right, ma- er Yuri. How can we help you folks out?" asked Armstrong.

"Get a box from one of the back rooms. Load up all this junk and take it down to my office on Level Eight. It says 'Y. Donovan/Private' on the door. You're all, er, armed, I take it?" she said.

"At all times, Yuri. Orders of some old Admiral named O'Hara." replied Armstrong.

"It's O'Halloran- not O'Hara, kid." said Kei without looking up from her PDO.

"Well- he's still some stuffy, stuck-up old stick-in-the-mud, isn't he?" giggled the girl from 'Starfleet'.

"That will do, Knox! Don't forget that he is still a superior officer, Sapper!" said Armstrong sternly.

"Sorry, Mr. Armstrong." she replied. Now Yuri was giggling too.

"Yuri? Oro's the joke?" asked the Lance Corporal. Kei answered for her exec.

"The joke is that she's a Commodore and I'm that stuffy old Vice-Admiral you're all talking about! Now- get this shimatta junk outta my ready room stat!" ordered the Boss.

"Knox- find a box back there. Wilkins- watch this stuff for her. I'll get the doors." commanded Armstrong.

Knox stared dumbfounded- first at Kei, then at Yuri and then back at Kei once more. "You two are the highest ranking officers aboard this tub, er I mean ship? Really?" she asked.

"Yeah! We are! So?" demanded Kei gruffly.

"Well, I'd better go and find us a box." replied Treanna, dashing down the back hallway. At the same time Armstrong and Wilkins had both drawn devices from their belts that resembled old Terran TV remote controls.

"Phasers, ladies." said Wilkins in response to Yuri's curious look.

"I know they're frigging phasers. I am a frigging weapons expert, guys!" said Kei.

"Oro are your first names?" asked Yuri.

"He's Andrew and I'm George. Knox's first name is Treanna. Why? answered Armstrong.

"Because I prefer informality- that's why. Please tell the rest of your crwmen back on the 'Coriander' that aboard the 'Angel' we all use our first names only and no titles. OK?" explained Kei.

'Sapper' Treanna Knox returned with a small cardboardlike box. "Please put it on the table, Treanna. Arigato." said Yurii. Andrew quickly whispered something to the startled girl who smiled. Treanna put down the box and began to load it up with Voltron's stash of loot. When she finished, Andrew picked up the box, Treanna drew out her own phaser and she and George flanked Andrew on their way to the lift. Yuri followed them out.

"Don't forget that you're in charge of our new cabin boy, Dorton. Show him where the nav room is. That's where he'll stay until one of us needs something so get your ass back up here after you finish doing you know oro." called Kei.

"OK, Mommy. I will." teased Yuri.

After they'd gone, Kei trilled Michaelangelo. "Mikey? Bring Dorton back up here after he's eaten but no rush- OK?" she trilled.

"Sure thing, Boss Lady. Er, can I- like- ask you something, Boss?" trilled Mikey.

"Sure, kid. Anything. Fire away." trilled Kei.

"Do you guys, like- have any DVDs of old er Earth movies we can watch?" he trilled hopefully.

"Sure. I'll have Stephie rep some up for you unless you wanna do 'em yourself? You know how to use a replicator yet, Mikey? ('No' was Mikey's reply) OK. Then just make up a list of oro you want for Stephie to rep up for you and give it to her. By the way- we call 'em vidscreen disks now not DVDs." trilled Kei.

"Cowabonga, dude! That'd be like super! I'll trill that Stephie babe after I make my list! Man, I hope we never gotta go back home! This place is something else, baby! See ya, Boss Lady!" trilled the Terran Ninja brother.

A wave of homesickness suddenly washed over the redhead. Would they ever see Furool City again? Would the demon tribe and kagome ever see Feudal Japan again? Would Kenshin evr see his homeland again? Would any of them or were they all destined to wander the stars like in that old Terran TV series "Voyager" that April and Casey had been watching last week? Kei missed the flat that she shared with Mar and Mugghi. Yuri's digs were just across the esplanade from them back in Furool City. Yuri shared her place with Kome, her Mugghi and Naruda, that cute little stray kitten thing that the airhead had adopted. This last memory really saddened Kei. Yuri had begged and begged her superior to allow them to bring little Naruda along with 'em on this mission but she (Kei) had been adamant- "No animals on the 'Lovely Angel 2', Yuri and that's final!" had been Kei's exact words! Now maybe they'd never see little Naruda again- ever! Poor Yuri. No animals, eh? And oro did they have now? A space going zoo? A frigging Noah's Ark? The 'Ark in Space' as the Doctors had dubbed the 'Angel'? Oro trouble would one small nekko have been? Now how many did they have? Artemis, Luna, Kirara, the two Mugghis- how many was that- 5? Yeah, five! And two dogs, a wolf, a wolfen, a fox, a toad, K-9, Ein, oroever the jigoku Naraku was and Kami knew oro else!

"Stop that right now this instant!" she told herself sternly. "We're going to get back home- all of us!Shimatta!" she thought. "First though- we gotta complete our blasted mission and deliver our prisoners to 'Alderaan' so cheer up, old girl! 'Sontarra' is now less than a week's voyage away. A couple of days' shoreleave for everybody, then on to 'Alderaan' and finally- at long last- home sweet home! Fxxx Charlie garner and Andy Gooley! After 'Sontarra' they were gonna get to 'Alderaan' by the quickest route our navigators can find! The Hell with a three or four week jaunt- even a week's wait for R&R was intolerable!" thought Kei angrily.

Her wrist chromo reminded the redhead that it was now 1130 hours- another half hour to lunchtime.

Kei keyed up her PA mike. "Attention! Attention all hands! This is Kei. All navigators and pilots are to report to my ready room at 1400 hours for a very important briefing. For this meeting, Kiva Nerese will assume bridge command. Kitty, Molly, Kome, Allison and Rally will be her bridge crew. All six of you will report to me in the ready room at 1345 hours for instructions. One last news flash-- We have a new cabin boy for the command deck and he'll also be running errands for the bridge crews. His name's Dorton and I expect evryone to make him feel welcome aboard this vessel. That's all for now, folks. Kei out." The redhead finished her announcements and tossed down the mike.

Picking up her coffee mug, Kei almost dropped it! A loud and heavy pounding had begun on her portals. "OK! OK! C'mon in, dammit! The door ain't locked!" she called loudly. The door shot back to admit Michaelangelo with Dorton in tow.

"Here's your new cabin boy, Boss Lady! Where do you want him?" asked Mikey.

"Dorton- sit down over there. Arigato for bringing him up, Mikey. I appreciate it. You can go back to oroever you were doing, kiddo. You're dismissed." said Kei.

"OK, Boss Lady. See ya later. Bye for now, Little Dude. Cowabonga!" said the Ninja warrior.

"Oh yeah- Mikey- one other thing. Onegai, I mean- please ask Donnatella to join my briefing up here at 1400 hours, er, two o'clock this afternoon. Arigato, pal." said the redhead.

"You got it, 'Reds'! I'll tell him. Chou!" replied Mikey. BAM!! Again Mikey had tried to push the door shut evidently forgetting that all ships' doors closed automatically. Kei laid down her PDO and came over to where Dorton was waiting quietly for her.

Meanwhile-- Yuri had commandeered the use of a storeroom next to her 'office' on Level Eight. The artfully done sign that she'd affixed to its door read 'LA2- Lost 'n Found Dept' and she had installed Kiva's borrowed trio (Treanna, George and Andrew) to run it. All of Voltron's loot had been neatly arranged on a long table in the centre of the room. George and Andrew were seated behind the table while Treanna had been given a desk in the corner. She and Yuri had compiled a list of the 'found' items on the table. "Now Treanna- do you understand how this thing'll work?" asked Yuri.

"Sure Yuri. You'll announce our new department over the squawkbox. When someone comes in, they have to identify their property. They do not ask how we came by it except that it was turned in to us as a 'found item'. They sign for the item or items on this list. How am I doing so far, Boss?" asked Treanna Knox.

"You got it, Treanna but I am not the 'Boss'- that's Kei. OK, I'm putting George in charge here. I'll have Kei speak to Captain Nerese about having you three assigned to us for the duration of the voyage to 'Alderaan'. I really have to go before the redhead starts bellowing again. Good luck and ja mata. Bye." replied Yuri while dashing out the door.

"Sorry I'm late, Kei. I just have to make an announcement before I take Dorton to his duties." apologized Yuri when she reached the ready room and picked up the PA mike. "Attention! Attention onegai! This is Yuri Donovan with a special announcement. We just opened a new department on Level Eight. In the storeroom next to my office you'll find our new 'Lost and Found' department.All 'found' items can be turned in there to George, Treanna or Andrew. They are on loan to us from the 'Coriander' courtesy of Kiva. If you have misplaced anything, please feel free to drop in anytime. Any items claimed must be identified and signed for. Our policy will be 'no questions asked'. That is all. Yuri out." She finished and replaced the mike in its trolley.

"Hi there Dorton. I'm Yuri. So you're gonna be our new cabin boy, huh? C'mon and I'll show you around the 'Angel', kid." she said, leading him to the door.

"You can rep up some other jazz for him later, Yuri. I gave him some of Shippou's stuff for now. Have somebody else show him the rest of the ship, Yuri. Mikey maybe? I'll need you here for our briefing session at 1400 sharp. Kapish?" called Kei. Yuri glanced at her wristchromo.

"OK then. I'll show him the bridge and then take him down to lunch. Mikey can give him the 'Grand Tour' after lunch. If I miss you at lunch then I'll see you up here at 2 on the dot. Chou." replied Yuri. She led the little troll over to the bridge where he soon became the darling of the flight crew. Mar and Kome had set aside a corner for him in the nav room. Since it was still a half hour until noon, Yuri decided to teach Dorton how to use the replicators. He was a quick study and had soon mastered the art of repping. Yuri presented him with his very own replicator and placed it on the table in his corner of the nav room. "We'd best get down to lunch." she said and on their way down in the lift Dorton asked if he could visit his brother. Yuri thought that one over a bit. Then--

"Take us to Level Five, 'CC', please." she said. "Please don't tell the Boss that I did this, kid. OK? She's given very strict orders regarding your brother- 'no visitors' and she'll kill me if she ever finds out." said Yuri.

"I won't tell anyone and thanks Auntie Yuri." replied Dorton.

"Halt! Who goes there? Oh- it's you, Duchess. Hi, Sport. You kids come to see someone?" said a jovial Han Solo, rolling his aizu at Yuri.

"Mr Solo! Did yoou forget that you're already engaged? This is Voltron's brother- Dorton. He wants to see Voltron. I know that the Boss said 'no visitors' but couldn't you onegai make an exception? Just this once?" pleaded Yuri. Han frowned and then grinned.

"OK, Duchess. Just five minutes and then you leave- right?" replied Han.

"Hai, Han. Agreed. Arigato, tomo watashi." answered Yuri and Han led them to Voltron's cell.

"Sorry Duchess but the force beams stay activated. Remember now- just five minutes and I never saw you." warned Solo. Yuri nodded. She and Dorton visited with Voltron until Han called time. Yuri promised that she would try to persuade Kei to release Voltron from the brig. Dorton assured her that he'd make darn sure that his brother stayed out of trouble if 'Auntie Kei' agreed to release Voltron. Yuri and Dorton resumed their lift journey to Level Two and went to lunch.

The dining hall as usual was sheer chaos! Yuri found Mikey and his brothers lunching with their sensei, Master Splinter as well as with Casey Jones and April O'Neal. The Sai Yuki quartet and the Elf Hunters were also using their table.

Mikey of course was eagerly awaiting the chance to show Dorton around the ship. "You'd better have a shell of a good insurance policy on this old tub if you're gonna turn our Mikey loose on it by himself, Yuri." advised Raphael.

"I'll have to agree with Raph on that one, Miss D. Mikey does tend to get into trouble when left on his own." agreed Donnie.

"Perhaps Mr Jones could accompany young Master Dorton and my son." suggested Master Splinter.

"That would be like King Kong babysitting Godzilla!" chuckled April.

"Ah! My mistake, Miss O'Neal. You shall accompany them." replied the wise old sensei.

"Me and my big mouth! OK, I'll tag along with them. If I don't, the Boss won't have a starship left to command!" said April.

"That sure sounds like fun! Can we come along too?" asked Kagome Higurashi.

"Sure. Why not? The more the merrier." replied Casey. It was finally decided that Dorton's escorts would be Mikey, April, Casey, Kagome, Sango, Kouga, InuYasha, Sesshamarou, Rinnie and Shippou.

"He has already seen the bridge and ready room so there's no need to go up to Level Nine- the Command Deck." said Yuri. She didn't add that Kei had given strict orders to 'keep that numchaka twirling disaster (Mikey) and that big dumb baka klutz (Casey) off of my command deck!' April was placed in charge of the 'tour group' and decided to begin by showing Dorton the holodecks up on Level Eight. Afterwards the tour went quite routinely until they'd reached the sublevels where the docking bays were located. Mikey and Casey insisted on giving the little guy 'spins' on the skysleds, skycycles, aircars and hovercrafts.

"Hey Kagome! Oro's an airlock for?" asked Shippou.

"Well, it's sorta like a door, I guess." replied Kagome.

"This sign says 'Airlock Release', dudes! Wonder what it does?" said Mikey innocently.

"Push it and see." suggested Casey.

"OK, here goes." replied Mikey.

"No! Don't do it!" yelled Kagome, Sango and April in unison. Too late! Mikey had already pushed the control.

"Warning! Warning! Breach in Docking Bay North. Airlock 6-B is open." warned 'CC'. Klaxons blared and lights flashed as the airlock portals opened!

End of Ch 127. Ch 128 'coming soon. Please r/r/s away. Thanks for your interest. Sayonara and kami bless you all-K&K


	132. Chapter 128 'A Trip Through the Smuggler

DISCLAIMER: OK Treanna, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 128 without further preamble:-

Chapter 128

'A Trip Through the Smugglers' Ravine' or 'Casey and Mikey Don't Mix'

"Hang onto anything you can grab! And close that damned airlock, Mikey!" yelled April O'Neal. Meanwhile up on the bridge--

Kome and Marlene were frantically trying to figure out why the hull breach alarms had activated themselves! "Shut off that frigging klaxon!" yelled Yuri Donovan, holding her hands over her ears.

"Oro the Hell do you think we're trying to do, stupid!" yelled Kome. "Oro's going on anyway?" she added.

"According to this readout, there's a hull breach in the docking bays. Airlock 6-B is open!" said an astounded Marlene Angel.

The rear doors crashed open. "Shut that Fxxxing thing the Hell off! Oro the Hell's going on, Yuri?" cried Kei O'Halloran.

"Hull breach, Boss. Docking Bay North. Airlock 6-B. We can't seem to close it." replied Marlene.

"Kami shimatta ni jigoku! Just hit the damned override! Who's on duty down in the bays?" demanded Kei.

Yuri punched up the roster. "Goku and Ivanhoe." she yelled.

"Goku? Ivy? You guys there? This is Kei. Answer me dammit!" she trilled.

"Sorry Kei. Couldn't hear you over those darned alarm bells. Are we having a fire drill?" trilled Goku the Saiyaan.

"Nai, you baka! Get yer ass over to the North Bay and find out oro the Hell's going on over there! Get moving!" trilled the fiery redhead.

"You got it 'Reds' baby! We're on our way!" trilled Goku.

"Yuri! You override that system yet?" called Kei.

"Hai!Finally! Initiating a lockdown of all airlocks now. That should kill those darn alarm klaxons too. There- all secure again." reported the violet-coiffed vixen. The alarms had stopped at last. Down in the bays Goku and the 'Dark Knight' had just reached the North Bay when the klaxons stopped howling and the lights stopped flashing.

They found the entire 'tour party' waiting in the corridor outside of the bays. "You gus OK?" asked the Saiyaan.

"Yeah! We're just fine!" replied April sarcastically.

"Now you're gonna get it, Mikey!" said Casey Jones.

"Me! You're the one that told me to open the damned door, dude! It's your fault!" retorted the Ninja.

"Shut the Hell up- the pair of ya! It's really MY fault for bringing you two idiots down here in the first place!" yelled April.

"Hey! I'm innocent! How about that, Kagome?" demanded a pleased InuYasha.

"There's a first time for everything, I guess." admitted the Terran schoolgirl. Then Goku trilled his comlink.

"Kei? Goku. There's a tourist group down here and they're showing some new kid around. They, er, accidentally opened some door. Anyway, everyone down here is A-OK and the bay's back to normal." trilled the big Saiyaan.

"Great job, Goku. Bring all of the 'tourists' up to my ready room stat. I want to talk to them. Leave Ivy down there on guard while you accompany the rest up here. Kei out." trilled the redheaded firebrand through barely controlled anger.

"Lord Ivanhoe? You will remain here on guard while I take these guys up to see the Boss. I'll be right back." said Goku.

"Of course, my tomo watashi." replied Ivanhoe. Goku husted them all into a lift, commanded lift control to take them to the ready room and then escorted the party into Kei's presence where 'She who must be obeyed' was seated at her desk, her feet up on the table. Yuri was standing by the filing cabinets. Casey pulled out a chair and began to sit down.

"I don't remember asking anyone to sit down." growled Kei quietly and Casey shoved the chair back under the table. "I have a very simple question to ask you. Which one of you two morons opened the airlock door- Mikey or casey?" demanded the vice-admiral. Both of them began chattering at the same time.

"He did it!" accused Casey.

"But he told me to do it!" countered Mikey.

"It's April's fault for taking us down there, Boss! She said so herself!" said Casey.

"Shut up- both of you! For Kami's sake, do you know that you almost annhilated this entire starship? Luckily you only opened the inner airlock door, thank Christ! Do you have any idea oro would have happened had you also opened the outer airlock doors? You would have depressurized the ship causing a hull breach which would have made us implode! Or- to use a word you two bakas WILL understand- KABOOM! From now on you two will stay outta the bays unless we send you down there. Is that understood, guys?" said Kei. Both Casey and Mikey nodded. "Good. I'm assigning you to kitchen detail for awile. Maybe that'll keep you two outta trouble. Report to the Leila or Zoe in the galley for your instructions. Dismissed." she said.

At 1345 hours Kiva, Kitty, Molly, Kome, Allison and Rally entered the ready room. Kiva snapped off a salute to Kei who merely waved a hand at her. "Captain Nerese and acting bridge crew reporting as ordered, ma'am." she said.

"At ease. Kiva, in 15 minutes I'm having a briefing for my pilots and navigators so I'm placing you in command of my bridge. Allison will pilot, Kitty will co-pilot, Molly will be the navigator, Kome's your commo officer and Rally's the scanning officer. The 'Angel's' on 'George' so you shouldn't have any trouble. Do not deviate from the laid in course. Mugghi and Nammo are under your command as well. Questions- nai? Dismissed." said Kei.

At 1400 hours the pilots and navigators arrived and Kei waited until they were all seated around the huge table before she called them to order. She touched a key on her remote box and a gigantic vidscreen lowered into place. Keying her remote once more the room darkened and a holographic starchart of the Aquarian Galaxy materialized in front of the redhead. Kei activated a laser pointer and indicated a small pinpoint of light with it.

"This is us. This (Kei indicated a huge M-Class planet at the extreme Eastern extremity of the chart) is our destination- the planet 'Alderaan'. Our boss- Garner- figures that it'll take us 3-4 weeks to traverse this distance. At the midway point on this journey is a small X-Class moon- 'Sontarra'- where we'll stop and rest up for a few days. That is still a ten days' voyage from here. I wanna shorten this trip as much as possible so I want suggestions. Any of ya know of any wormholes, space tunnels, gateways or any other anomalies that will suit our purposes? I think that a speedy trip to 'Alderaan' is more important to us than a 3-4 day layover. So- Let's have a good old-fashioned Terran 'think tank' so that we can reach a decision." finished the 'Workoh' born tro-con.

The first one to speak was Gene Starwind. "Sorry to burst your bubble, 'Reds' but most of the wormholes in this sector of 'Aquaria' are too unstable for a ship of this size. However-- there is one possibility, eh Solo?" asked Gene with a wink to Han.

"Not-- 'Smuggler's Ravine'! Nai! You can't possibly mean there, Gene!" replied an astonished Han Solo.

"Why not, man? Even that floating piece of space junk of yours has made it through the ravine before, hasn't it?" put in Jim Hawking.

"By that I take it you mean the 'Millenium Falcon'?" asked Nyssa.

"Oro the Hell else?" joked Gene.

"I see. Mr Solo- how many decks does the 'Falcon' have?" she asked.

"Four and one sub-level deck. Why?" asked a puzzled Han.

Nyssa turned to Kei. "And the 'Angel'?" she asked.

"Nine surface levels and five subsurface levels. Oro the oni are you getting at, kiddo?" answered the redhead.

"Well- Mr Starwind has just said that the wormholes around here--" she began.

"Whoa! Hold it, Little Lady! The 'Ravine' is not a wormhole or any other spacial anomaly." interrupted Jim Hawking.

"Then oro the jigoku is it, shimatta?" demanded Yuri Donovan.

Gene pointed out a huge asteroid field just Northeast of their present course and stretching to the Northwestern tip of 'Alderaan'. "This is the 'Bison Fields' asteroid belt and 'Smuggler's Ravine' is a secret route through it and leading all the way to 'Alderaan'." he explained.

"Is it safe?" asked a dubious Yuri.

"Pretty much so, Duchess." drawled Han.

"How much time will it save us?" demanded the 'Boss'.

"If we hyperjump to here (Jim touched a point on the chart just Northeast of their present position) which will take us about one solar hour, we can easily traverse the belt in roughly 3 or 4 days. Of course, I have no idea of exactly where on 'Alderaan' you'll be landing." said Jim.

"Gomen. Sorry but that's classified. Only my immediate flight crew knows that site and only Yuri and I know the correct coordinates for our rendezvous. Arigato Mr Hawking, Captain Starwind, Han for the information. Any other suggestions?" asked Kei.

That sounds like a real tricky bit of maneuvering for the pilot. I don't think that I could handle it." said Legato Bluesummers.

"I can't either- not this time." said Han Solo with finality.

Jim Hawking shook his head. "Don't look at me. Keitarou? Feb?" he added. Both pilots declined.

"Yuri?" asked the redhead hopefully.

"No way in Hell, Boss! Some of those turns look like 130 degree jackknives!" replied the exec.

"Coop would try it with 'MEGAS' for sure." chortled Jamie Wilson.

"I er could give it a try, Admiral but I sure as shell can't guarantee that we'd make it." said Donnatella.

"Then who will do it?" exploded Anton Gustav and Donald Poporo at the same instant.

"There's really only one choice, Jim, don't you agree?" asked Han.

"Yeah. Just one, ole buddy. How's about it, Gene? It was your suggestion after all and you've done the run before. Infact, didn't you even say once that you could do it blindfolded?" said Jim.

"Well Captain Starwind? I believe the ball is now in your court, is it not?" said Doctor 4.

"I do wish you would refrain from using these archaic Terran colloquialisms, Doctor. It really is most annoying." complained Doctor 2.

"OK! OK! Call off your dogs, guys! I'll do it." laughed Gene Starwind. "Seriously though- I will need your very latest starcharts, hourly reports on those solar winds across the ravine and around 'Alderaan' and the latest weather conditions too. When do we jump? I suggest jumping at 1600 hours, coming outta hyperspace at 1700 hours and then beginning our traversal at 1800 hours- OK?" asked Gene and Kei nodded her approval.

"Fine. Mar- can you handle the jump? (Marlene Angel nodded) OK, make it so. I'll need Legato, Yuri, Mar and Kome at 1600 along with Gene, Jim, Nyssa and Han. Yuri, inform Leila and Zoe that we'll be eating dinner at 1700 tonight. See you at 1600. Dismissed." said the vice-admiral. "Legato, Yuri, Mar- please remain." she added.

As soon as the rest of them had filed out, Legato closed the door.

"You guys may as well sit down." she said and the trio did so. "You three will relieve Kiva and her temporary bridge crew. I do not want to have our plans relayed to 'Starfleet' so don't tell Kiva, Kitty or the rest of the 'Coriander' crew anything about any of this stuff. I want you to run a thorough systems check on all of our engines before we hyperjump at 1600. Yuri, send in our new cabin boy (Dorton the troll). He can make himself useful by cleaning up in here. I'll see you on the bridge at 1600. Dismissed." said Kei.

Kiva and Kitty were sent back to the 'Coriander'. Allison was assigned to assist Rachel with the filing. Rally was asked to continue scanning. Molly and Nyssa were put to work plotting their approach to the general area of the secret landing location on 'Alderaan'. Yuri assumed bridge command while Kome continued her comm duties. Mar began calculating her hyperjump algorhythms to find the best 'window' to use as an exit point. Legato assumed piloting duties with Yuri as his co-pilot. Yuri had already sent Dorton over to Kei's ready room. The checks all went off without a hitch and Mugghi and Nammo were detailed to continue monitoring the ship's systems. The final check was finished by 1545 so everyone sat back and relaxed for a few minutes while they awaited the countdown to the hyperjump.

Meanwhile Dorton had reported to Kei and been assured by the redhead that his brother (Voltron) would be released tomorrow. Then she put him to work clearing the table, emptying ashtrays and wastebaskets, sweeping up and then swabbing the decks in the ready room.

Rachel and Allison were trying to make some sort of sense out of Yuri's filing system which seemed to be to simply shove vidchips and vidrecords into the first drawer she could find!

Kei was doing oro she hated and loathed most of all- paperwork! She was preparing the necessary vidforms needed to transfer her prisoners to the proper authorities on 'Alderaan'- Vader, Sutek, Khan and Warp. Soon they'd be off her ship and on their way to various penal colonies.

Vader was to be handed over to the 'Republic Alliance' while Khan was going to 'Starfleet Command' and Sutek along with Warp was to be sent via heavy security to Gallifrey. A Talaxian spacecruiser was awaiting both of them for the voyage. 'UG' and 'Starfleet' were providing escort vessels. These two were considered the most dangerous of the quartet.

The 'Master' was being delivered to Gallifrey by the two Doctors personally.

Slade would be sent back to Terra with the Teen Titans.

The repair of 'Kronos' would (hopefully) return most if not all of her passengers back to their own times and places. Until all of that was accomplished however she, Yuri, Kome, Mar, Allison, the Chiefs, Legato and Bif Spike Miroku wouldn't be seeing 'Shimougou' and home! CRAP!

How the oni had a simple search and grab mission to 'Cybytron' (which the 3WA was doing as a favor for 'Starfleet') suddenly become this mess?

Since then, they'd been chased by killers, hidden out on a gruesome disgusting ice world, encountered historical figures, villains, time travelers, elves, dwarves, mages, wizards, sorcerers, demons, preists, cowboys, gunmen, knights, magicians, Samurai, demon slayers and demon hunters, peacekeepers, superheroes, supervillains, smugglers- and Christ!- She even had a 'Starfleet' battlecruiser and a pirate queen's starship aboard! Oro the Hell's next?

All of these reminiscences came to a screeching halt when the PA system blared to life.

"Attention all hands! I advise you to strap yourselves in and hold on tight. We jump in five minutes. Vice-admiral to the bridge onegai. Pilot out."

The voice had been that of Legato Bluesummers. He would soon be enrolled at the 3WA Academy in Elenore City back home on 'Shimougou'. Imagine that- a gunrunner, killer, saboteur, assassin and Kami knew oro else was going to be a tro-con in the 3WA and in Kei's department (Unit 9) to boot! Will wonders never cease? It was just like that old Terran TV show that Raven and Starfire had told her about- 'Murphy's Law', an old BBC police drama whose star was an ex-killer, ex-saboteur, ex-vagrant, ex-thief and ex-safecracker turned cop working undercover for the London Police Force! I'll bet a Terran police academy was Heaven compared to the rigorous (and deadly) training received by all 3WA/'UG' trainees! Her own two TC trainees (now both ensigns of course) (OK- one of 'em was Yuri's), although technically on loan to them from Terra seemed content to remain with the 3WA on 'Shimougou'. Maybe they could be persuaded to stay on there permanently.

"Two minutes to jump. Vice-Admiral O'Halloran to the bridge immediately- onegai!" blared Legato's voice from the PA system's speakers.

Dorton turned to stare at his superior. "You're an admiral, ma'am? But you're just a kid!" said the troll, wonderment in his voice.

"You can talk! I'm twenty and I sure as Hell ain't no kid, sonny! How old are you anyway?" retorted Kei.

"Voltron and I are trolls. Voltron's the older one. He's 978 years old. I'm the baby of the family. I'm only 950 years old, ma'am." replied Dorton.

Kei was almost in shock but her expression did not waver a bit. "I stand corrected. Onegai forgive me. We both sorta had the wrong idea about each other, eh?" said the redhead.

"Final minute to hyperthrust jump! The vice-admiral is required on the bridge like- stat! "Boss'! Get your shimatta red-headed ass in here now!" Legato was clearly pissed off!

Kei tossed a plasma rifle to Dorton. "Bring that thing and follow me, kid." she ordered, striding to the bridge next door. Dorton obediently followed her.

Legato pointed to the bombadier station seats. The troll and the admiral sat down and strapped in.

"Brace yourselves everyone. Final countdown. Go, shi, san, ni, ichi, rei. Warping to roku (six) and holding. Punch it, Mar!" said Legato.

"Roger that, LB. Here we go." came Mar's voice from the nav cabin.

The stars became shimmering lines of white light as the 'Angel' 'jumped' into hyperspace.

Suddenly all of them were slammed violently backwards! The ship pitched wildly as it was struck by a 'G' force wave of 550!

"Mar! Oro the Fxxx is happening to my ship? Oro the Hell have ya done to it?" yelled Kei angrily.

"It's the solar winds, Kei! They've jumped from 375 kilos to over 4,000 megakilos in 1.5 seconds! Apparently they increase in speed and velocity the closer we come to the 'Bison Fields' asteroid belt!" Mar had to scream into the comlink to be heard over the titanic roaring of the solar winds around 'Alderaan'.

"That's why ya can't hyperjump 'through''Bison', kiddies!" bellowed Han Solo.

"So it's 'Smugglers' Ravine' or we don't even think of reaching 'Alderaan' for a month or two!" shouted Jim Hawking.

"Never mind a month or two! Can this ship last another Kami shimatta hour? We're being tossed around like a rag doll!" screeched Yuri.

"Have a little faith, my tomos. This vessel can take it. I know because I gave it a thorough going over last night and it's structurally sound. We may lose a few outer panels but we'll come through this OK. This Kelvinite alloy stuff is unbelievably strong and dense! Trust me on this. The warp core is taking the pressure better than I thought it could. Sorry but I gotta adjust the dilythium mixture in engine 3. Good luck guys. Chief Engineer out." yelled Donnatella.

None of them had ever had to endure G pressures of this calibre and magnitude before!

"We're all going to die! I want to go home! I want my Mommy!!" sobbed the crybaby prince.

"If his Royal Highness don't shut up his whining and stop being such a pain in the ass I will personally escort him to sick bay!" yelled Raphael while fingering his twin sai weapons.

"I just cannot believe that an entire country once lived in fear of that jackass! Will ya grow up for Christ's sake and knock off that infernal whining!" screamed April O'Neal.

"Cowabonga dudes! He's even a bigger crybaby than me!" cried Michaelangelo.

"Why don't you come over here and hold this lever down for me, sire. Onegai." coaxed Leonardo gently.

Oddo nudged him with a boot in his posterior and John meekly held down the filtration pump control rod lever. This of course allowed the waste by-product 'Nitroxyline Oxide Sulfate' or 'NOS' to be routed directly into the thrusters' fuel tanks. 'NOS' carefully mixed with dilythium crystals produced a very powerful and very volatile fuel compound.

"Thank Kami for my son Leo. His coolness and serenity in an emergency seems to have staved off yet another altercation." thought Master Splinter who was keeping an aizu on one of the pressure gauges for Donnatella.

"We can give you more thruster power now, Miss Angel. Maybe all the way up to Warp 8 if you really need it." trilled the Chief Engineer.

Mar did some fast calculations before replying "Make it Warp 7.5 in thirty seconds from my mark. That should get us to 'Bison' at 1630 instead of 1700. OK Don- Mark-- 30 seconds, 20 seconds, 10 seconds, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, zero. Accellerating to 7.5. Six, 6.5, seven, 7.2, 7.3, 7.4, 7.5 and holding. OK Don- keep it there for twenty more minutes. That a problem?" trilled Marlene.

"Nai Miss Angel. No problemo as Mikey would say. Trill me when you reach 'Bison's' rendezvous point so I can release control to Gene. Donnatella out." he trilled.

Then Don turned to his crewmen. "You might as well go on down to dinner. I'll remain here to monitor Gene's piloting and then I'll join you. Ensign Saavik, please remain for a moment." said Don.

As the rest of them filed past her, Mikey could have sworn that the Vulcan girl was scowling but since Sensei had told them that Vulcans always control their emotions that was impossible- wasn't it?

Falco was the last one to leave and closed the doors behind him.

"Yes Commander? You require something from me, sir?" asked the youthful Vulcan ensign.

Donnatella smiled at her. "Please accept my apologies for keeping you from your meal, Ensign. I won't keep you very long. After dinner, I want you to run a diagnostic for me on the right #4 nacelle's thruster unit. Its fuel mixture is extremely high in 'tetragon' for some strange reason. As you know, this by-product of dilythium nitroxide is highly combustible and quite volatile. Please try to eliminate at least thirty per cent of it from that thruster. Then I guess you'd better check all the other thruster units too. Hopefully it's been confined to just that right nacelle engine. Make sure the bridge crew doesn't get wind of this or we'll have Miss D. down here trying to reprogram the darn warp core. Do not tell my family about this- especially Mikey. Well, you may as well go down to dinner, Ensign. I'll be down just as soon as Captain Starwind takes over the piloting. Save me a seat. See ya later." said Donnatella.

"Of course, sir. I shall do as you say. See you in another half hour or so then? But who will replace us up here?" asked Saavik.

"Cyborg and his Titans as well as the Justice League. I think one of the two time lord doctors will relieve me at 1700." answered the tall Ninja.

Saavik saluted and left the room. Later--

A slight trilling in his head awakened Donnatella from his dozing. He'd been perusing the schematics for the ship's propulsion engines. Miss O. called them impulse drive motors for some danged reason.

"Don? You there? It's Mar. It's 1700 and Gene's ready to take over from you." trilled Marlene.

"Switching all power control to bridge, ma'am. It's all yours now. Here comes my relief crew. Will I see you at dinner, Miss Angel?" trilled the Chief Engineer.

"Yeah Don. Yuri, Kei, Kome and Rally are already down there. I'm leaving with Legato now. See you in a few minutes, pal." trilled the blonde navigator.

"Gene? Will you and Han be OK on your own? I could stay--" she began.

"Nonsense! Jest a lil old asteroid belt. I've been through here a few hunnert times at least! And so has Han. We'll be fine. Maybe we'll catch you at the bar later tonight, kiddo." said a jocular Gene Starwind.

"Oro he said, Princess. See ya later." drawled Han Solo.

Legato escorted Mar to the lift and rode down with her to the dining hall. Yuri had saved them seats at her table. Ensign Saavik arrived and sat down beside her new tomo, Rebecca, at the 'Royal' table. The Ninjas, their sensei, April O'Neal and Casey Jones were there as well. Mikey asked the young Vulcan why his brother had kept her 'after school'.

"The chief was worried about the turbulence we'd be encountering so he had me help him check out the suspension systems for damages. We found a faulty absorption panel and replaced it. That solved the problem and he sent me down here. He'll be joining us shortly he said." she explained quietly.

"Talking about me again, Miss Saavik?" teased Donnatella sitting down across from Mikey. Before she could reply, he winked at her and grinned. "Captain Starwind has steered us into 'Bison Fields' and he's using 'Smugglers' Ravine' to traverse it. When we do exit it, we'll only be a few hundred thousand kilos from 'Alderaan'." he added.

"And when will that be, my son?" inquired Master Splinter.

"Gene said three or four days to get to 'Alderaan' space. Then--" began Donnatella.

"Another two hours to arrive at our rendezvous where we drop off our naughty children; then we hightail it back to 'Shimougou' and home." cut in Yuri Donovan as she passed their table on her way to the galley to talk to Zoe. Leila, Zoe and the kids were all rushing around the place like madmen. After wrecking the galley, Mikey and Casey had been reassigned to Engineering!

"Hi guys. Sorry to bother you but I need Zoe for a minute or so." apologized the violet-coiffed exec.

Leila smiled. "Go ahead, Zoe. I can handle things here for awhile." she said.

Zoe led Yuri to an empty table in a secluded corner of the hall. Zoe arched her aizu questioningly.

"Zoe, I want you to be ready in case Gene needs a navigator. Mar's not too familiar with 'Alderaanian' space and you are so we'll need your expertise. Think you can handle it?" asked Yuri.

"Sure Yuri. Only I can't navigate 'Bison Fields' since most sane pilots go around and not through them. I'll take over once we clear outta 'Bison' if you'd like. Will that be OK?" asked Zoe.

"That'll be great. Arigato Zoe." replied Yuri, preparing to leave. "Wait a second. I still dunno where you want to make planetfall on 'Alderaan' nor do I know the rendezvous site." said Zoe worriedly.

"When the time comes, you will be told both. That is need to know information and right now you don't need to know it. Understood?" said Kei, sitting down across from Zoe and her exec.

Zoe nodded abstractedly. "Whatever you say, Boss." she answered.

"Prdon the interruption, ladies but Nyssa knows 'Bison Fields' quite well and she is very familiar with 'Smugglers' Ravine'." said Doctor 4, taking a seat beside Zoe.

"Where is Nyssa, Doc?" asked Kei.

"I believe she's helping out in Yuri's new 'Lost 'n Found' departmenton Level Eight." answered the tall timelord.

"Nyssa. Report to the ready room stat. Arigato." said Kei into the PA mike she'd just snatched off the wall. The timelord picked up the tray of coffees which Mako had just dropped off for him.

"Well, I'd better get back to Engineering if you ladies will excuse me. Ja Mata." he said and headed for the exit.

Kei arose as well. "Well, I'd better get up to the ready room. Coming Yuri?" she asked.

"If you're all done with me, I'll just go back and help Leila." said Zoe, rising to her feet.

"Right behind you, Kei. Bye Zoe." said Yuri who was hastening to catch up with the tall redhead. When they got to the ready room, Nyssa was already there waiting for them.

"Thanks for coming, kiddo. C'mon in." said Kei, keying open the door panel. The door flashed open and Kei entered followed by Yuri and Nyssa. "Siddown anyplace guys." said Kei, seating herself at her desk. Her exec and Nyssa sat down across from her at the huge conference table.

"Oro can I do for you, ma'am?" asked the Trakken girl.

"I understand that you know your way around 'Bison Fields' and you're also familiar with the 'Smugglers' Ravine' route through it. Correct?" asked Kei.

"Hai, Admi-- er Kei. That is quite true." replied Nyssa.

"Good. We'd like you to assist Captain Starwind with his navigations to get through it. Think ya can handle that, kid?" demanded Kei.

"Hai, Kei. When do I start?" she responded.

"Now. Follow me. Yuri?" replied Kei. Yuri shook her head.

"Can't, Kei. It's my turn to babysit the kiddies. Catch ya later. Ja ne." said Yuri as she left for the lift.

"Good luck! You'll sure need it!" called Nyssa.

Kei led the way to the bridge and Nyssa followed.

"Pardon the intrusion, guys. This is Nyssa. She's gonna assist you with the navigating. She knows 'Bison' and your tricky 'Ravine' route too." said Kei.

"Great! I'm Gene, he's Jim and you already know Han. I've plotted a course from the Southwest to the Northeast. If you'd care to look it over--" began Gene.

"OK guys, I'll just leave ya to it. I'll be on Holodeck 5 Alpha if ya need me for anything else." said Kei, striding out the back portals.

The chromo stood at 1800 when Yuri arrived at the rec room to begin her 'babysitting' detail with Kaoru.

"Sorry I'm late Kaoru but you know Kei." she apologized.

"No sweat, Miss D. The kids have been playing video games since dinner. This babysitting gig's a pice of cake!" chortled the assistant sensei of the 'Kamiya Kassin' style of 'bokka' or bamboo wooden sword fighting.

Suddenly Yuri looked really worried.

"Where the Hell are the 'Deadly Duo'? I don't see them in here!" cried the violet-coiffed exec, a rising note of panic in her voice.

END Chapter 128. Chapter 129 as yet untitled to follow soon. Enjoy the Belmont this weekend and Kami bless you all. R/R/S away. Toodles-K&K


	133. Chapter 129 'Dueling Dervishes' or 'Tale

DISCLAIMER: OK Voltron, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 129 without further preamble:-

Chapter 129

'Dueling Dervishes' or 'Tale of the Jamie'

The 'Deadly Duo' were new best pals Serena aka Sailor Moon and Ed. Now instead of fighting with each other they found new ways to give headaches to the crew especially the 'Unholy Four'!

"Relax! They both went to the holodecks with Robin and Rachel. Conan, the Nijas, 'Ratty' (Master Splinter), Casey and April went with them and the scouts. Robbie or Rachel will trill us if they need any help. Yumi and Misao are right over there if we need them. Want a drink?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah. I need one! Arbor Mist Lighthouse please." replied Yuri while kicking off her boots and sliding out of her blazer.

"Arbor Mist Lighthouse and another Sling, Zanza!" yelled kaoru to the BOD, Sanosuke Sagahara.

"Coming right up, Missy!" yelled Zanza. "Hey Kenshin! Put down the cards and take these over to Missy and the Commodore stat!" yelled the last survivor of the Checki Houtai Regiment.

Kenshin Himura placed his dueling disk sleeve on the bar and turned to Oddo. "No peeking now- that would be cheating, that it would. I will be right back, that I will." admonished the ex-'Hittokiri Battousai' ('Legendary Manslayer'), picking up the two drinks and walking over to Yuri and Kaoru's table where the two girls were chatting merrily away.

Kaoru was telling Yuri all about the many adventures she and her friends had had in the 'Meiji Era' (late 19th Century) back in Japan on old Terra while Yuri was extolling the dark-haired firebrand with tales of her own adventures with Kei in the 23rd Century with the good old 3WA over the years.

"Your drinks, Ladies. My- you are both looking quite kawaii (lovely) this evening, that you are. Enjoy yourselves." said Kenshin politely.

"Hey Kenny! You playing or forfeiting? My damned monsters keep falling off the bar! Get back over here and finish this blessed duel!" grumbled the dwarf.

"Coming. I apologize for holding up our game my tomo, that I do. Now- where were we?" said Kenshin.

Instead of answering Oddo attacked with his 'Knight Errant' which sprung one of Kenshin's 'trap' cards. This caused Oddo not only to lose his monster and 400 lifepoints but to freeze his remaining monsters for two full turns! This (of course) caused the little fellow to groan and curse. Kenshin tried to be sypathetic.

"Oh dear. That drops you down to 1,600 lifepoints while I unfortunately still have 2,600 of them, that I do. Now it is my turn. I will place this card face down, switch my 'Castle of Fang' to defense mode and end my turn, taht it shall." said Kenshin which annoyed Oddo to no end.

"Oh just shut the Hell up, Kenny! You're even worse than Fingal! Must you always repeat everything like that? It really is most unsettling!" complained the dwarf angrily.

Oddo threw down a card emblazoned with a golden dragon. "I play 'Drago the Golden Guardian' in attack mode. I place a second card face down and use 'Polymerization' to fuse 'Drago' with the 'Dark Knight of Chaos' raising his attack points to 3,700 and 'Drago's' special ability allows me to banish any monsters of yours to the graveyard if they happen to be in defense mode. So- say 'sayonara' to 'Castle of Fang', Kenny my lad! Your lifepoints are now defenseless and after my next turn, I'll finish you off, Battousai!" crowed Oddo with delight.

Kenshin drew a card from his deck and placed it on the field. "I shall play 'Musashi, the Fierce Samurai' in attack mode, that I shall, my good tomo. This ends my turn, that it does." said Kenshin.

"I place 'Baby Ninja' on the field in attack mode. One more turn and then my monsters will destroy you. Your turn, Boyo!" replied Oddo.

"I use 'Musashi' to attack 'Baby Ninja', that I do." announced Kenshin and Oddo grinned impishly.

"Baka! You've activated my 'trap' card 'Time Wizard' which has caused time to speed up. My 'Baby Ninja' is now a full grown 'Warrior Ninja' while your poor 'Samurai' has aged into a decrepit old codger! (that destroys 'Musashi' of course, that it does! was oro Oddo wanted to say but he held his tongue!) Now that my mosters are free again, go 'Drago' and attack his lifepoints directly. Farewell, Battousai! 'Drago' has 3,700 attack points but since you only have 2,600 lifepoints, I'm afraid that your lifepoints are totally wiped out! I win, Kenny! A good duel though, me boyo laddie!" crowed the dwarf with delight.

"You are a true warrior, Oddo-San, taht you are. It was indeed an honour to duel aginst you, tomo watashi, that it was." replied Kenshin, bowing deeply to the dwarf. A sudden commotion at the bat caused them to turn in that direction.

"Hi there guys! Hey Zano! Get my pal here a Skotch and I'll have a beer!" yelled Jamie Wilson (the one travelling with Gene Starwind and company on the 'Outlaw Star'). He and Jamie McCrimmon (Doctor 2 and Zoe's travelling companion) had just entered the rec room.

"Where the oni (devil) have you two been?" asked Zanza, placing a fifth of 'Cutty' and a glass in front of the Scot and a frothy mug of cold beer in front of the other jamie.

"Takin' a wee bit of a constitutional around the ship to build up an appetite and a thirst, laddie." replied the tall Highlander.

"Yeah and we stopped by to watch the two kids playing 'Galactic warriors' upstairs on Deck 6. They looked so cute with those toy plasma rifles, man!" added Coop's (MEGAS's Terran pilot) best tomo.

"I didn't know that you guys had any toy guns aboard this old bucket." remarked Kaoru casually.

"We don't, Kaoru. Oro the jigoku made you think that we did?" asked Yuri Donovan.

Jamie just said that the kids had toy plasma rifles that they were playing with up on Level Six." answered the assistant master of the 'Kamiya Kassim' kenjitsu ryu (style of fighting with wooden swords called 'bokkas'). Yuri went totally white!

"Jamie! Who was playing upstairs?" she demanded worriedly.

" 'Weirdo' (Ed) and 'Moonie' (Serena). Why?" he replied.

"Because we don't have any 'toy' plasma rifles aboard, that's why!" yelled Yuri, already racing for the lifts.

END of Chapter 129. Chapter 130 soon. The usual stuff. Have a nice day. See ya soon-K&K


	134. Chapter 130 'Gypsy Rose Serena' or 'Neve

DISCLAIMER: OK Jamies, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 130 without further preamble:-

Chapter 130

'Gypsy Rose Moonie' or 'Never Bet With Ed'

Meanwhile up on Deck 6---

"I'll bet I can hit that gizmo down there at the end of the hall and you can't!" teased Ed.

"I'll bet you can't and I can!" boasted Serena.

"Oro'll ya bet?" cried Ed.

Serena mulled that one over for awile before replying. "I dunno. Oro do you think, Ed?" she asked.

Grinning impishly, Ed said "Loser's gotta show up for dinner in the buff- au natural- deal?" said the cowgirl and reluctantly Serena nodded her OK. "Deal." she agreed.

"You go first." invited Ed. Serena took dead aim at the ion beam generator (for the 'God Gun'!) and fired, missing it by a foot!

"Darn it! Your turn, Ed." said the scout. Ed raised her rifle and fired, striking the generator just to the right of the activator bar.

"I win! See ya downstairs for dinner in ten minutes. Don't forget our bet!" crowed Ed with unfeigned delight.

"Me and my big mouth!" thought Serena ruefully while she was getting ready for dinner. She had peeled off jeans, jacket and tee shirt and was contemplating herself in Faye's full length mirror. Suddenly she came to a decision. "I'll wear my underthings under my kimono and I'll flash myself once down there but that's it! I will not go totally au natural and Ed can suck a turnip for all I care! Why do I let her con me into this crap?" she thought and pulled on her violet kimono.

When Serena eventually arrived at the dining hall, she was as jumpy as a nekko on a hot tin roof! Then she spotted Ed! To add insult to injury, Ed, who usually showed up at mealtimes in a torn tee shirt and biker shorts, was dressed to the nines! Blazer, vest, sweater, slacks, gloves, boots and a cap- and she'd borrowed a purse from Bulma too!

Ed slid over to take the seat beside Serena and murmurred-

"Nice robe. Oro'd ya do- chicken out?" she teased.

Instead of answering her, Serena tossed off her kimono and stood up!

"Wowie! You sure got guts, Moonie! Dam girl!" cooed Ed, clearly impressed with the scout.

"Miss Tsukino! This is a starship dining hall, not one of your Terran strip clubs so please go and get dressed at once!" bellowed Anton Wilhelm Gustav.

"Dang it! I would be down here without my camera today, wouldn't I?" complained Don Poporo.

Ed pulled the kimono back over the trembling girl's shoulders.

"Ya made good on our bet. We're all square now. Go upstairs and get dressed." whispered the cowgirl.

Faye Valentine had not yet returned from the holodecks so she hadn't witnessed this juicy little incident!

Yuri had found no girls and no plasma rifles on Level Six. A closer inspection revealed a scorch mark on the bulkhead behind the ion beam generator and a second one next to the machine's control/activator bar. She breathed a sigh of relief and decided to confront the two girls later on this evening about the incident in private. She returned to the rec room just in time to miss Serena's 'show and tell' escapade.

Meanwhile Serena (now feeling totally humiliated) was sobbing uncontrollably as she fled back to her quarters. Flinging her kimono to the floor, she threw herself onto her bunk, beating her pillow with a frenzy and crying nonstop.

"Why, why, why do I always listen to that stupid little shithead? Why! She's always getting me into trouble! Why do I put up with her?" howled the scout.

"Because she's your tomo, that's why." said a quiet voice from the doorway. Sango came in, closed the door and sat down on the adjacent bunk.

"Auntie Sango?" sniffled Serena, rubbing the tears out of her aizu.

"Look kid- sometimes we do things that we know we shouldn't do just to kook 'cool' like Kagome and Mikey would say or so we don't look like we're 'chickens' as Kaoru would say but it's OK. Kenny says we should learn from our mistakes. Oro you have to do now is to show Ed that carrying on, daring other people to do dumb things and breaking the rules just aren't 'cool' things to do and may in fact be dangerous. Yeah, ya made a fool outta yourself again but you gotta learn to laugh ay yourself sometimes, Sweetie. Just remember that not only are ya not going to keep on doing dumb things but you're gonna get Ed to stop doing them too. (Sango lowered her voice to barely a whisper) And that was a really dumass and dangerous thing you two bakas did up on Level Six, young lady! Just oro the Hell did you two think you were doing up there?" demanded the demon slayer.

"Hai! I was just gonna ask her that too!" said Yuri Donovan from the doorway.

END of Chapter 130. Chapter 131 soon. Please r/r/s away. Have a nice weekend. Thanks for your support and Kami bless you all. Sayonara for now-K&K


	135. Chapter 131 'Punishment To Fit the Crime

DISCLAIMER: OK Kaoru, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 131 without further preamble:-

Chapter 131

'Punishment To Fit the Crime' or 'Gene's Problems Are Just Beginning'

"Yuri! How the oni did you get in here? I could have sworn I'd locked that oter portal!" yelled an agitated and spooked Sango.

"Duh! I'm second in command of this tub! Didn't ya ever hear of overriding the controls? I can open any portal on this ship with my universal override code, children!" said Yuri.

"I appreciate oro you're trying to do for Serena, Sango, however, that stunt she and Ed pulled up on Level Six was quite serious! The time has finally come to address these pranks that those two have been getting away with so get up and get dressed, young lady! We've decided to hold a little powwow up in the ready room about these problems. Sango- you'd better come along as well." said Yuri.

"Oro about Ed, Auntie Yuri?" sniffed Serena, pulling on jeans and a polo shirt.

"Faye's bringing Ed to our little party. Make no mistake- you pests are really in hot water this time! Where the Hell did ya find those plasma rifles? exploded Yuri.

"Plasma rifles? Ed told me they were just toys that fired harmless beams of light. Ya know- like in a flashlight or something." answered Serena, tying her sneakers and wriggling into a suede jacket.

"Harmless! A ten second burst from a plasma rifle could cut someone in half! And that 'hallway' you two were using for a shooting gallery is the barrel of the darn 'God Gun' itself! The 'box thingy' you were using for a target is the 'ion beam generator' or the 'bullets' for the weapon! One of ya just missed hitting the activator bar on it! Since I heard you did the burlesque routine, I guess yours is the scorch mark on the bulkhead wall beside the generator and Ed's was the mark that just missed the 'on' button! Even set at one/1,000th of its true power, that thing could easily destroy 'Luna' er your Trran moon! If you're ready then let's go, girl!" snapped Yuri angrily.

"Yes'm. I'm ready." replied the scout quietly.

Yuri led the way followed by Serena with Sango bringing up the rear. When they got to the ready room, Kei was already holding court!

Flanked by Kome and Marlene, 'She who must be obeyed' presided over a table filled with high-ranking officers including the two chiefs, Legato the 'Bebop' crew with Ed, the 'other' Angels, Ann, Keitarou, the 'Saiyaan' trio-- in short there were representatives from all of the groups aboard the 'Angel'. Gene and his flight crew were of course absent. Yuri took up her post beside Kei while Sango stood behind Serena, her hand on the kid's shoulder.

Kei glared at the terrified scout. "Sit down, Miss Tsukino. You too, Sango." she said very quietly.

Sango sat. "I prefer to stand, ma'am." replied Serena.

"I said-- osawaru!" roared Kei O'Halloran and Serena sat.

CRASH! "OW! Dam you, wench- er I mean Admiral." yelled InuYasha from the floor but the redhead ignored the big hanyou.

"There have been a Helluva lotta shenanigans going on which we've been ignoring for the most part. However- now two of our little miscreants have pulled a stunt which is just too shimatta dangerous for us to ignore it! Before I proceed further, I must tell you this. Oro I am about to reveal to you must not leave this room. Do you all swear to never repeat oro you hear next to anyone outside of this meeting? (Everyone swore except Moonie and Ed who suddenly looked very scared indeed!) Very well then. I will tell you. As some of you may already know, the 'UG'/3WA possess the most powerful weapon in the known universe. Oro most of ya don't know is that this weapon known as the 'sonic beam ion cannon' or as it's called by us the dreaded 'God Gun' is right here aboard this ship while a smaller version of it has been installed on each one of our four shuttlecrafts. (She turned to glare at Ed and Moonie) Ed, Serena- that 'shooting gallery' of yours on Level Six that you found is the barrel of the 'God Gun'! The 'target' you were using is its 'ionic beam generator' and one of ya just missed setting the shimatta thing off! At only 1/1,000th of its vast power that thing could wipe out a planet! Do you two baka morons realize how close ya came to annihilating most of the known universe? (Serena began to sob while Ed said 'No Shit?') So you will understand that the punishment must fit the crime which is why you two are hereby confined to quarters except for your galley duties until further notice! No longer can you guys be trusted with any kind of weaponry and at all times you will wear the newest 3WA novice jr. TC uniform. Yuri's gonna hold one up for ya to see. (Yuri held up the wine coloured blazer and matching top, black miniskirt, grey pantyhose and short black boots. She also held aloft the matching wine beret). In addition you are not only denied shore leave on 'Sontarra' and 'Alderaan' but you will spend that time cleaning anything that your new wardens tell ya to clean after you finish cleaning all the bathrooms on the 'Angel' and the shuttles. Any questions?" demanded Kei.

"Who are the new wardens, man?" asked Ed.

"One of 'em would be me, girls." said Leila.

"Aye and I'm the other one, me wee lassie." added Jamie McCrimmon the Jacobite Scot.

Ed started to sniffle while Serena was bawling uncontrollably.

"It ain't like we didn't warn you guys. You asked for this and now ya got it, baby!" said Faye Valentine unsympathetically.

"Well if that's all you guys got to say--" began Kei.

"Gomen, Auntie Kei. We're really really sorry!" sobbed Moonie.

"We won't do it agian, Auntie Kei. Honest!" whined the cowgirl wannabe.

"Ya shoulda thought of that before ya tried to 'deep six' my Kami shimatta strship, you baka idiots!" snarled the redhead. "You're both dismissed! Go to your quarters and stay there, god dammit!" she roared. Sango and Faye took the tomboys in tow and headed for the exit.

"One more thing. Yuri! Give 'em their new uniforms. (The violet maned exec did so) The next time I see you two I will expect you both to be wearing those. Am I clearly understood?" demanded the redhead in a menacing voice.

Both kids nodded and then left with their chaperones.

Anton and Don exchanged glances. Gustav cleared his throat.

"Weren't we a bit hard on them, old girl?" tried Anton.

"Yeah, Kei. They didn't know oro they were do--" put in Don Poporo.

Kei's glance was cold as ice on Kagura.

"This has been a long time coming, gentlemen. I thought I was a bit too lenient with them myself. I seriously considered confining them to the brig until we reached home, Anto. However, since both of them resent authority and hate humiliation, I er we (Yuri Donovan was looking daggers at Kei) came up with this little alternative solution. I just hope to Fxxxing Christ it works! Now to business--" said the youngest vice-admiral of the 3WA and the 'UG'.

Meanwhile down on Level Five, the kids had jsut been moved into their new quarters together. Leila's suite was next door on the left while Jamie the Scot was next door on the right. Up the hallway was the brig. Leila looked over her new charges and frowned.

"You guys are filthy! Get in there and take a bath." she commanded in a no-nonsense voice of Kelvinite.

"OK, Auntie Leila." they chorused.

Afterwards they returned to their bedroom where Leila held up their new uniforms. Ed shook her head and glared at Leila. Serena pouted.

"Nai, Auntie Leila. I won't wear that damned thing!" said Moonie adamntly.

"No way in Hell am I putting that thing on either!" agreed Ed.

"If you don't wear those then you won't wear anything, kiddies!" exploded Leila.

Both kids had ditched their towels and put on fresh underthings.

"Get to bed now! Just the way you are. No dinner for you two. Good Night!" yelled Leila furiously, storming out and slamming the doors behind her. The kids were shocked to find that Leila had removed all of their other fuku (clothing) from the rooms except for those hated uniforms!

Next door Leila accepted a Skotch from Jamie and sat down on the sofa.

"Nae trouble with the bairns, lass?" he asked. Leila grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"The little Hellcats refused to put on the uniforms so both of 'em went to bed without supper- in their undies. They've got galley duty early ashita and I don't think either one of 'em will be too thrilled having to wait on tables in their scivvies! They'll wear those damned uniforms, trust me, Jamie." said Leila smugly holding out her glass for a refill.

Next door 'Sailor Moon' had decided that Sango was right. Ed was a bad influence on her and she decided to tell her so.

"Well! This is another fine mess you've gotten me into, Ed! Tomorrow I'm wearing that uniform. No way am I gonna go downstairs like this! Sleeping this way is humiliating enough man!" whined Serena Tsukino.

"OK! OK! We'll wear the damned things, crybaby! For now we'd better play things their way. I sure as Hell never thought we'd get stuck up here! All the vents have been welded shut! Let's get some sleep, Moonie. G'Night." said Ed.

Up on the bridge, Gene Starwind was following Nyssa's flightplan and (so far) having no problems at all. They had reached the midway point of 'Bison Fields', however, in another 1,200 kilos 'Smugglers' Ravine' would end and then Gene and company would have a decision to make.

They could head due West and get to 'Alderaan' in thirty hours (a day and a half) but that would mean traversing the most dangerous sector of 'Bison' or they could head South and then North and West for another seventy-two hours (three days) through the easiest part of the belt.

Well, the 'Red Admiral' (as Gene had dubbed Kei) would have to decide. After all, she ran the damned ship, didn't she? His musings were cut short by a blaring voice coming over the PA system's loudspeakers.

"Will Carrot, Tira and Chocolate onegai report to Decks One, Five and Seven for guard duty. You are already quite late. Report immediately. That's all. Kome out."

Shit! They're gonna get their heads handed to 'em on a platter for sure! Gene had been aboard the 'Angel' long enough to know that if there was one thing that really pissed off the 'Unholy Four' (Kei, Yuri, Kome and Marlene) it was showing up late for duty especially guard duty! Gene checked his wristchromo and grinned.

"Five, four, three, two, one, zero and--" he murmurred.

As if on cue the loudspeakers blared to life.

"Carrot! Tira! Chocolate! Where the Fxxxing jigoku are you? Report at once for Christ's sake! That's an order, you morons! This is your CO! Answer me, dammit!" roared the squawkbox speakers.

Gene grinned. "Now they'll get what for, I'll bet!" he thought and trilled the 'Sorcerer Hunters' suite and got no answer! "Strange that Carrot's brother and 'Godzilla' (Gene's name for the big guy sorcerer hunter) aren't thereThey've both got brig detail in another half hour. Where could they all be? Wait a second- why do it the hard way?" he thought and raised his voice.

"Oh, 'CC' ?" he yelled.

"Hai, Captain Starwind? Oro can I do for you, sir?" asked the 'control computer' or 'CC' as he was affectionately known by most of the 'Angel' crew and passengers.

"Locate the five sorcerer hunters for me onegai." replied Gene.

"They are no longer aboard the ship, sir." answered 'CC'.

"Oro? Then where the Fxxx are they you worthless collection of useless junk?" demanded the master of the 'Outlaw Star' angrily.

"Insults are not logical and will not help us, Captain. I repeat- the five members of Master Carrot's troupe are no longer aboard this vessel, sir." said 'CC' quietly.

"Isolate their heat trace trails and DNA profiles. Do a complete scan for them, 'CC' and that's an order!" said a suddenly worried Gene Starwind.

"Negative. No heat signatures nor are there any DNA traces of the five missing individuals. Will there be anything else, sir?" answered 'CC'.

"Nai, that's all. Gomen, er sorry about the insults. I'm just worried. Arigato, pal." replied Gene.

"No problemo, dude. I totally exist to serve you, man. Cowabonga baby! Later, Daddy-O!" said 'CC'.

Gene stared at the console and frowned.

"Mikey's been teaching him New York Terran slang and Clover's been giving him lessons in Beverly Hills Terran jive, Gene." said Marlene Angel from the doorway.

Gene grinned at her. "Hiya, Blondie. Haven't seen those two weirdo chick sorceresses, have ya?" he asked.

"Nai, I haven't. Sorry, Cap. Why not ask 'CC' to find them for you?" said Marlene.

"I just did and he said they ain't aboard, kid." replied Gene.

"They aren't! 'CC', are any transports missing from the docks?" demanded the blonde.

"All transports are in their specified docking bays, Miss Angel." answered 'CC' politely. Now Mar looked puzzled and confused. She grabbed the PA mike, keyed it and was about to speak when she felt a hand covering her own!

"Well, it had to happen eventually, didn't it?" said a quiet voice from behind her as the owner of the voice relieved Mar of the mike.

Mar looked more confused thn ever now!

END of Chapter 131. Ch 132 (untitled) soon. Onegai r/r/s away. Have a great weekend and holiday. Kami bless you all and sayonara for now tomo watashis. Toodles-K&K


	136. Chapter 132 'Going Home at Last' or 'Adv

DISCLAIMER: OK 'CC', it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 132 without further preamble:-

Chapter 132

'Going Home at Last' or 'Adventures in Asteroidland'

Mar turned around to confront-- Kei O'Halloran in all her glory!

"But Katie, I don't understand! Oro has happened? Where the Hell are they, dammit?" cried the usually calm, cool and collected blonde navigator.

"Can't ya guess?" the redhead replied softly. Mar shook her head.

"They're probably gone, kiddo. Gone for good." said Kei in a whisper.

"I just got word from Garner that Dr. Q just finished repairs on the 'Kronos' project so the 'Sorcerer Hunters' would seem to have been the first of our guests to leave us. Others may vanish without warning as well. That's the er good news." added the young vice-admiral.

Gene Starwind barely avoided colliding with a vast asteroid and said "And the bad news, 'Reds'?" Kei glared at him.

"To permanently seal the rift we have to fire the 'God Gun' into the anomaly at seventy percent of its power." she said matter of factly.

Gene clipped a small asteroid (the shields deflected it before it could cause the 'Angel' any damages) and roared "Seventy? Didn't you tell us that at its lowest power setting that thing could incinerate a moon? (Kei nodded) And you want to use it at over 70 times that? (Again she nodded) You're baka, Lady!" yelled Gene Starwind.

"Gomen Captain but the decision has already been made and we will fire the cannon into that vortex. We have complete confidence in Dr. Q's findings. Oro has me worried is where we have to fire it." said Kei grimly.

"And that is where?" coaxed Gene.

"Above Terra. About ten thousand kilos up." replied the redhead quietly.

"Where! Oro? Has this Dr. Q of yours been smoking dilythium or something? You can't fire that shimatta thing from there! You'll incinerate the frigging Earth!" he cried, narrowly avoiding a small asteroid in their flightpath.

"You just concentrate on getting us to 'Alderaan' and let me worry about the 'God Gun'- OK?" said the 3WA/'UG's newest vice-admiral.

"Keep your aizu on the bloody road, Gene!" yelled Nyssa, firing a plasma burst to atomize an asteroid the size of a small moon which had just materialized in front of the ship. Had it hit them the 'Angel' would have been history!

"Solo? Get your ass up here now!" trilled the C.O.

"It's OK, ma'am. I'll be fine." said Gene.

"Nai you won't. You're tired, Sweetie. Let Han take over for awhile." soothed Nyssa.

"Just another 1,200 kilos and we'll be clear of 'Bison', Nyssa. Han doesn't know this sector around 'Alderaan' as well as I do. You guys really need me!" yelled Starwind.

"You still need some rest, tomo watashi." said han Solo quietly from behind Gene's chair. "If I need help, I'll tell ya, ole buddy." he added, clapping his tomo on the shoulder.

"Use one of the bedrooms up her, Gene." said Kei.

"OK. Han, you call me when you sight 'Alderaan'- right? (Han nodded) If you need me, you trill me immediately. Understood?" said Gene.

"Count on it, pal." replied the ex-pirate, leading him to the door.

"I thought he'd never leave." joked Solo, seating himself in the pilot's chair. "He'r right though ya know, Reds." he added smugly.

"Oro the Fxxx do ya mean by that, pirate?" demanded the redhead.

"We're leaving 'Bison Fields' in another five minutes. Which way do we go after that, Boss?" he asked.

"Wher's 'Alderaan' from here- the quickest route?" she asked.

"Due West but that means staying in 'Bison's' most dangerous sector for another thirty hours at least." Han replied worriedly.

"And the other way?" asked Kei.

"South then North and then West through the easiest stretch of 'Bison' for another three days and my choice is the latter, Reds." answered Han hopefully.

Make it due West then, Captain Solo. Do whatever the Hell you gotta do but get us to 'Alderaan' stat. Got it?" said Kei O'Halloran, her emerald aizu flashing.

"Due West it is, mum." said Han, saluting her which Kei ignored and picked up the relay mike.

"Kome or whoever my comm officer is on this shift- put in a relay call to Garner. Trill me when you get him and route the signal to my ready room. I'll take it in there." said Kei, striding out the door.

"Who's comm officer?" asked Han.

"Damned if I know." said Nyssa.

"I am, dammit! I'm buzzing Mr. Garner now!" trilled Kome Sawaguchi angrily.

"Legato, this is Han. I need you on the bridge stat." trilled Solo.

"On my way, tomo." trilled Bluesummers.

Meanwhile in the ready room--

"Ah, Admiral O'Halloran. I was wondering when you were going to call me." said the smiling TSC.

"Cut the shimatta crap, Charlie! Has Q finished 'Knonos' yet? Is that oro happened to our 'Sorcer Hunters' and 'Zodiac Knights'?" demanded the firebrand. Garner sighed heavily.

"Hai, Kei. That's an affirmative and hai, that's where your passengers went. Back home. It'll start happening randomly to the others, however, until you fire that new toy of yours and seal that blasted rift, those random disappearances will not necessarily deliver your folks to where and when they came from originally. I--" began Garner when Kei cut him off abruptly.

"Ya mean that they might end up somewhere and somewhen other than where and when they started from?" asked the redhead incredulously.

"That is exactly oro he means, Katie." said the Chief of the Aquarian Galaxy- Andre Francis Gooley.

"Hiya Andy. I didn't know that you were there too, sir." said Kei, reaching for her glass.

"Katie, I want you to lay off the booze for a bit. We need you with all of your faculties intact. You are going to have to fire that 'God Gun' yourself and the sooner the better. Here are your orders: Get to 'Alderaan' stat by the very shortest route possible and Dump Khan. Then take the 'Angel' to Terra. and we'll relay you the exact coordinates when you get there. We cannot give them to you now because the rift is not stationary- it drifts. That's one of the reasons why you have so many diverse individuals aboard. This thing has been wandering around the universe and gobbling up whatever stumbled into it! When you do fire that gun, you will have exactly fifteen minutes to outrun its resulting shockwave so-- we hereby reluctantly grant you permission to exceed the limits for safe warp speed. Get your ass outta there as quickly as you possibly can. The lighter your 'Angel' is the more speed you can generate so load up all your shuttles, the 'Falcon', the 'hammerhead', the 'Queen', the 'Sol', the 'Coriander' and whatever the Hell other transports you've got aboard and evacuate them after you drop off Khan. You can meet up with them later. Now, how many souls do you need to run the 'Angel'?" said Gooley.

"Berringer's renegades are still out there somewhere so besides a flight crew of nine or ten and an engineering crew of a half dozen or so I'll need fighters, security personnel and guards. Let's say er thirty all told, sir. Agreed?" replied Kei.

"Agreed. Get us up a roster as soon as you can, Katie. Gooley out." said Andre.

"Good luck, love. Call us when you're ready to go, kiddo. Come back to us safely, Keiterran me darlin'. Garner out." added the TSC.

"Roger willco. Kei out." she replied, blanking her vidscreen.

"Han, get this ship to 'Alderaan' and fast. Call me when we arrive. Oh Han- has anyone sent relief guards to Decks One, Five and Seven yet? Nai? Well, send somebody! I don't care who. Just send somebody. Kei out." she trilled.

"Kome, this is Kei. Get Yuri and Mar and report to my ready room. Bring Don and Anton with you. Eh? Nai, tell noone else! This sure looks like it. Oro? Oro we've been waiting for of course! Oh hai- better check on Khan. Report back to me stat. That's all. Kei out." she trilled and drained her glass then she reached for the bottle. Remembering Gooley's warning she repped up some java instead. The portal buzzed and Kei called "Enter." gruffly.

The door swished aside and Kome came in followed by Yuri, Mar, Anton and Don.

"Arigato for coming, guys. Onegai osawaru (Please sit down)." said Kei quietly.

"Trouble." whispered Don to Anton who nodded in agreement.

Kei speedily explained the call to the 'G Twins' and her orders from Gooley.

"So we're gonna do it after all, eh! Shit!" said Don Poporo.

"Who crews the 'Angel', Kei?" asked Anton Wilhelm Gustav.

"Me - obviously. Otherwise how do we fire the 'God Gun'? We'll need a pilot who knows Terra well- Gene Starwind. Yuri will have the 'Mikey' so our co-pilot will be Jim Hawking. Zoe for navigator since Mar pilots the 'Leo'. Kome for comm and docking officer. Rally will be scanning officer. Nat for weapons with Flay and Cagalli for her gunners. Ivy and his crowd will handle security. Inu Yasha's and Kenny's gangs for our fighter teams. Donnatella, Saavik, Cyborg, the Doctors and John Stewart ("Green Lantern') for our engineers. Don and Anton- you're both too valuable to remain aboard so you'll both go on the 'Raph' and take charge of the evacuations. Legato will be your pilot. Keitarou will pilot the 'Donnie'. Feb, her crew and Arkie will take the 'Sol Bianca'. Emma (Queen Emeraldas) and Fritzy ('Green Baron') will have the 'Emerald Queen'. Han and Jett will pilot their own shuttles- the 'Flying Falcon' and the 'Hammerhead'. Molly Callahan will pilot the 'Outlaw Star'. Kiva and her crew will leave with the 'Coriander'. Robin Senna and Faye Valentine have charge of the kids and you guys can decide amongst yourselves who goes with who or is it whom?- Who cares! I want you guys loaded up and ready to go as soon as we hit 'Alderaan'. My skeleton crew can handle dropping off Khan so the rest of you will head for Furool City. You'll hate me for this I know but uniforms and weapons for all hands. From now until decided to the contrary, everyone is under 'UG'/3WA command. That means I an C.O. for all of ya and that will include 'Starfleet' personnel as well as you- Don, Anton. I'll call you just before I fire the 'God Gun' then we'll hightail it outta there and catch up with you guys later. Any questions?" finished Kei, lighting up a Player's Naval Cuts cigarette.

"Just one, Kei. Are Serena and Ed still under house arrest?" asked Yuri Donovan.

"Nai. I think they've learned their lessons." replied Kei.

"Oro about Vader, his storm troopers, Musashi and his Samurai as well as Sutek, Warp and Slade?" asked Marlene Angel.

"They all stay. There ain't no room for 'em on any of the ships or shuttles. Besides, they may just vanish after I seal up that hole. Naraku and the 'Master' remain too. If there is nothing else, I wish us all 'Kamispeed' (Godspeed) and good luck. Hope to see you all soon. Better get your packing done. Sayonara." replied Kei.

"Try to control your temper, Kei. Remember that I won't be here to patch up anyone so keep sick bay empty." chuckled Yuri.

"See ya real real soon, kiddo." laughed the redhead. "Hey Yuri?" she whispered. "Tell Kome she can wear pants with her uniform this time." chortled the firebrand.

"Remember Deirdre- no booze!" admonished Anton with a grin.

"You all be real careful now, girl." said Don, hugging her much to Kei's dismay.

"May the road rise to meet you, Boss and er well you know the rest. Good luck, Katie." said Mar.

Anton had hung behind them to speak privately with Kei.

"We'll have to make an announcement, Deirdre. Want me to handle it for you?" asked Anton softly. Kei nodded.

"Arigato, Chief. Better tell 'Sontarra' not to expect the 'GE 999' for like a few more weeks." she answered gratefully.

"Oro's the time, Don?" asked Anton.

Don checked his wristchromo. "Twenty hundred hours, Anton." he replied.

Anton picked up the PA mike.

"Your attention onegai! All hands not already on duty will assemble in the rec room stat. We have an important announcement to make. Arigato. That's all, folks. Chief Gustav out." said Anton.

Within five minutes the rec room was filled to capacity.

Kei had returned next door to the bridge after leaving Anton to deliver the news to the passengers and crew.

"Any problems, Han?" she asked.

"So far so good, kid. This sector seems to be pretty clear but I know it ain't gonna stay that way too much longer. Still a good thirty hours from home though." said Solo.

"Home? 'Shimougou' is still three weeks away from here, Han!" replied Kei.

"My home, Reds! I live on 'Alderaan'- remember?" answered Han.

"Touch, Han. I stand corrected." she replied.

"Hey, kiddo? Oro's this damned meeting all about that Willy was just yapping about over the noisemakers?" asked the ex-pirate.

"Just to tell everybody that when we reach your 'home' we are splitting up. I'll keep a skeleton crew aboard here but the rest of you guys are going on your own for a bit. I'll rendezvous with you later on." explained the vibrant redhead.

"And where are you going, Reds?" drawled Han Solo.

Kei looked him squarely in the aizu as she replied to him.

"To Terra, Han. I have to fire our sonic beam ion cannon into another rift in order to restore the universes's status quo. We've decided to lighten the 'Angel' since we'll only have fifteen minutes to outrun the shockwave blast radius and nai- you're going with the rest. I need your shuttle off the ship and you said that nobody pilots the 'Flying Falcon' but you. You can fly a few of our people out with you." answered Kei.

"If you're gonna be firing the 'God Gun', who's gonna fly this damned ship?" demanded Han.

"Gene is. Jim's his co-pilot and Molly's piloting the 'Star' for Gene. The rest of my crew is already set. You said yourself that Gen's a better pilot than you are, pirate.. Han, Leia needs you and I'd never forgive myself if I let anything happen to you, man! Besides- my little fleet needs all the protection it can get- Berringer's diehards are still out there somewhere. Noone else knows his way around the 'Aquarian Galaxy' better than you do, tomo watashi." said Kei.

"OK, kid! You win! I'll fly shotgun for your fleet but you be real careful, Reds. I don't want anything happening to my other best babe y'know." chuckled the ex-smuggler with a 'devil may care' grin.

"Better sit down and strap in, girl. Looks like this ride's gonna get a bit bumpy!" he added, yawing hard to starboard to avoid an asteroid the size of Terra's Alaska.

Kei did as she was told and strapped in. Soon the gentle buffeting of the solar winds, the rocking of the ship and the agonizingly monotonous litany of Han Solo's drawl (he was regaling the redhead with tales of his bravado and derring-do with the Rebel Alliance during their skirmishes against the Galactic Empire) combined to lull the young admiral to sleep. Han covered her with his flight jacket and concentrated on steering a path throgh the most trecherous stretch of 'Bison Fields'.

Meanwhile down in the rec room, Anton's latest news was being received with mixed emotions. Everyone of course realized the mission's importance but most of them felt that they should stay with their feisty 'fearless leader' and tackles the problems head-on-- together. After a few more arguements and shouting matches, Don Poporo had had e--nough!

"Quiet! Chief Gustav is not relaying Vice-Admiral O'Halloran's orders. He is relaying those of Galaxy Chief Gooley and TSC Garner. You will do as you are told or by Kami, you'll answer to me! Is that quite clear, folks? Good. Now- you all remember our little sidetrip to 'Gysymeo'? Well then- you'll ride the same shuttle or ship that you rode then. For our newcomers- squeeze yourselves in wherever you can find room. That's about it, tomos. Get your gear packed up and loaded. Be ready to move out when we give you the word. We'll be leaving as soon as we clear 'Bison Fields' in another day and a half. Keitarou Riff will now read out the list of the 'Angel' crew chosen to stay onboard here and assist the admiral with her mission." said Don.

When KR had finished reading out the new roster, there were grumblings, groans and complaints galore. Six levels above them, Kei slept on fitfully- blissfully unaware of the chaos she was indirectly causing.

"Hang on, folks! The ride's gonna become bumpy and noisy for awhile." came Han Solo's drawl over the PA system jolting them all back to the problem at hand. Suddenly--

"Brace for collision!" blared out Han's voice from the squawkboxes.

"Find something and hang the Fxxx onto it!" yelled Don Poporo, grabbing hold of the bartop.

"Oro the Hell are you doing to Auntie's ship, Solo!" trilled Keitarou angrily.

"Sorry kid but we're in a full blown hurricane! The solar winds are blowing at 1,500 kilos! We're headed directly into an asteroid the size of 'Tattooine' and the shields are down to just 6 strength! Is Starwind down there somewhere? I'm outta my depth! HELP!!" trilled the rebel leader.

"Where's Gene? Anybody know?" yelled KR.

"He's upstairs asleep. Yuri gave him something called 'Zaloron' to help him get to sleep." said Jim Hawking.

"How much did he take?" demanded Yuri.

"Four or five capsules- I think. Why?" replied Jim.

Yuri trilled Han. "Gene's out of it for at least twelve hours, Han. You'd better wake up the hothead." she trilled.

"OK, Duchess. Gotcha." trilled Han. "Hey! Admiral! Wake up! C'mon now, kid! Rise and shine! I can't hold this thing on course! Yo, Reds! Wake the Fxxx up and help me, Goddammitt!" yelled Han, shaking Kei and smacking her face to awaken the sleeping angel. He drew back for another slap his wrist was seized in a grip of titanium!

"You'd better have a damned good reason for smacking me around, pirate!" said the angry redhead.

"Er- the ship's gonna crash! We're being buffeted by 1,500 kilo winds! Shall I continue?" drawled Solo and Kei went white!

End of Chapter 132. Chapter 133 soon. Have a good weekend and Kami bless you all. Sayonara for now-K&K


	137. Chapter 133 'Clearing Out the Angel' or

DISCLAIMER: OK Mikey, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 133 without further preamble:-

Chapter 133

'Clearing Out the Angel' or 'Blasting the Cosmos'

Kei took one agonizing glance at the vidscreens and seized the throttle. "Mugghi! Get your ass in here, Furball! Nammo! Find us a wormhole, a vortex, an anomaly, a short cut to Grandma's house- any Fxxxing thing stat! Solo! Where the Hell's Gene?" barked the redhead.

"Dead to the world, kiddo. He took five 'Zaloron' tablets!" yelled Han over the howling of the solar winds.

"Marlene! Get up here to the bridge stat! Make that double stat!" trilled Kei.

"On my way, Boss." replied the blonde navigator.

Kei yawed heavily to starboard and then to port. Marlene Angel leaped onto the bridge.

"Engineering- Decrease speed to Subwarp 8 and cut all impulse engines. Maximum power to shields. Mugghi- Fire all thrusters. Solo- Get on those plasma cannons and blast me a Fxxxing hole through that Kami shimatta thing! Engineering- I want Warp 30 on my mark. If you can hold at that for at least 40 seconds we should make it through the fields. Nammo- Any anomalies out there? A tachion crystal tunnel will do us quite nicely. Kei- Change course to Southwest on a bearing of 221.6 stat! Engineering- San, ni, ichi and rei- Mark. Punch it, Kei! Dead ahead on full power. Where? Through the hole that the pirate just made in that big asteroid! Steer for that shimmering light. Brace yourselves, folks! 27, 28, 29, 30-- and holding. Ten seconds, twenty seconds, thirty seconds, forty seconds, forty-five, forty-six, forty-seven and-- hit that tunnel! Engineering- Decrease speed to Subwarp three and hold it. Leaving tunnel and-- Welcome to 'Alderaan' everybody. We have arrived." announced Marlene while stripping off her sweat-soaked gloves.

"Arigato, kiddo." breathed Kei with an audible sigh of relief.

"Yeah- thanks a lot, Blondie." drawled Han Solo.

"Congratulations, Ensign! Superb piloting, ma'am!" trilled Donnatella.

"Should I go and get Khan now, Boss?" asked the blonde.

"Nai- we'll be handling all that stuff. You're piloting the 'Leo'. Good luck, tomo." replied Kei and picked up the PA mike and keyed it.

"Attention all hands! Pack up your gear and report to your ships. Pilots- Take off as soon as all of your passengers are aboard. Now don't be surprised if folks start disappearin' soon. So far the 'Sorcerer Hunters' and the 'Zodiac Knights' have gone home and more of you will hopefully follow them since the 'Kronos' repairs have now been completed. All that remains is my er our job. Flight crew- Report to the bridge stat. Other 'Angel' crewmen- to your posts. The sooner we dump Khan off and reach Terra the sooner we can put things to right and go the Fxxx home at last! Kome- You are docking officer so get to the bays and advise me when we're empty. Security team- Report to the brig and stand by to transfer Khan. Mar- Land the 'Angel' at co-ordinates XB12/RB17 on a SSW bearing of 612.8 before you take the 'Leo' home where we will join you just as soon as we can. Han- Take the 'Falcon' and whoever you can fit in her and go with the rest. Mugghi- Warm up a skysled and four skycycles. Let's hustle, my tomos!" said while Mar landed the ship deep inside the 'Dakota Forest' on the planet's surface. Then she and Han departed for the docking bays and their respective shuttles.

At 2200 Kome trilled Kei to report 'All Clear' after closing the airlocks behind the last straggler- the 'Coriander' of Captain Kiva Nerese.

Kei asked her co-pilot (Jim Hawking) to take charge of the security team and deliver Khan to the 'Starfleet Command' representatives on 'Alderaan' but he slowly began to shake his head.

"No can do, kid. Gene and I are still considered to be 'persona non gratis' (big trouble) here. Besides Admiral- As ranking officer and a 'real' cop, the honour is rightfully yours. In my opinion--" began Jim.

"OK OK. Call of your dogs, Jimbo! I'll go and you'll command the 'Angel' until I return. Run a complete diagnostics check. After that horrendous pounding we just took I want to be damned sure that this ship is A-OK! Mugghi and Nammo can help you and so will Kome. See you soon, tomo watashi." said the redhead.

"Lord Ivanhoe. Security detail to the brig on Level Five." trilled Kei.

Khan was soon trussed up for his trip to 'Alderaan' and Kei supervised his transfer to the skysled. Falco was seated beside him while 'Crybaby' John took the front passenger's seat and Kei slid into the driver's seat. 'Zanza', Yahiko, Sango and Inu Yasha each took a skycycle. 'Ivy' rode with 'Zanza', Kenshin with Yahiko, Sango's partner was Kagome and Kouga was with the hanyou. It was now 2230 hours.

By 2300 the small hazu had reached 'Anvari Pass' and had delivered Khan to Captain Toru Zulu who was in command of the 'USS Stargazer', a 'Starfleet Command' prison transport starship. By the time Kei had signed the last transfer documenrt the chromos were reading 0230. Captain Zulu saluted the admiral and inquired as to where she was heading.

"Gomen, Captain but that information is classified. However, may I wish you 'Kamispeed' on your mission, tomo m ine." she replied, saluting in turn.

"Good luck on your mission as well, ma'am and congratulations, Admiral. Ja mata and sayonara for now." said Zulu and he left.

By 0300 Kei and her ten teammates were back aboard the 'Angel'.

"Great job, guys. Now it's time to head for Terra. Jim- Change course to bearing 716.7 SSW on a yaw of 126 degrees fifteen minutes thirty seconds East by Southwest. Don- I want Warp twelve in thirty seconds. Zoe- Any shortcuts between here and Terra? Nai? OK then- We'll cruise at Warp twelve for a few more hours. Rally- Anything on the scanners? Nothing? Great! Continue scanning. Kome- Did the Chiefs contact 'Sontarra' about the 'Galaxy Express 999' being a tad late? Good. We'll stop over there for a few days on our way back. About ready, Don? Super! Energize and engage. We go forth to do oro no one has done before and may Kami be with us! Take us home, James." said Kei, sitting down in the co-pilot's seat. She turned to Jim Hawking.

"Gomen my tomo but it looks like you're my pilot until 0700 or whenever the jigoku Gene wakes up." she apologized.

"No biggie, Boss Lady. I'm used to filling in for Gene. By the way- who went with Molly on the 'Star'?" replied Jim Hawking.

Kei began ticking off names on her fingers. "Villa, Donnatella's brothers, Sensie Splinter, Casey and April, Alex, Sammy and Clover. Robin Senna and Faye Valentine went along as did all the kids and animals except for Kirara who's still here with Sango." said Kei.

"And our two 'guests'? Goat and Jamie?" asked Jim.

"Below in the galley. They begged me to let 'em stay here with you and Gene. I figured that at least down there they couldn't do any real damage to the ship." answered the 'Red Admiral'.

"Arigatou, Boss. Coop, Galaxea and Kiva are real good tomos and we wouldn't want to misplace their good tomos even if both of 'em are real big pains in the asses!" he chortled.

"Don- Warp 12 now." he added.

"You got it, Tomo Jimmy. Warp twelve it is." replied the Chief Engineer.

"Arigatou, Tomo Donnie. How long can you keep her at twelve?" asked the acting pilot.

"Say-- 24 to 36 hours. That do you?" replied Don.

"Yeah. I'll trillya if we spot a singularity and gotta go hyper fast. Hawking out." trilled Jim.

Kei had arisen from her chair and now she was busily pulling on coveralls.

"Where are 'you' going, Reds?" asked Jim curiously.

"To check out the 'God Gun' one last time and stop calling me 'Reds'." growled the admiral.

She left the bridge and rode the lift down to Level Five. Then she keyed open the concealed passageway and ascended the spriral staircase to Level Six. She crossed to the port end of the corridor and checked the ion beam generator. After double checking the ion frequencies Kei sealed the beam unit and crossed to the other end of the superlong corridor. Remember that the "God Gun" runs the entire length of the starship! The targeting module was still perfectly aligned to the declination of the 'Van Allen Radiation Belt'. As far as the redhead could tell anyway.

When they reached Terran space, that anomaly would be used to target the rift into which Kei would have to fire the sonic beam ion cannon to once more restore the universe's status quo.

"Zoe- try and open the shutters for the cannon down here, onegai." trilled Kei.

"You got it, Boss. Here we go." trilled Zoe from the bridge. "Kome, where are the 'God Gun' controls up here?" she asked.

"Back there behind the cloaking controls but you can't fire it without Yuri's and Kei's codes as well as Mar's and mine." replied Kome.

"I don't want to fire the damned thing. Kei just wants me to test the gunport shutter controls for her." said Zoe.

"Oh- is that all? Big red knob just above your head. Pull on it." said Kome.

Zoe yanked back on it- hard.

"OK, that's great. Now all we gotta do is wait. Don, will we be able to have Warp forty when we really need it?" she trilled.

"Yeah Boss but we can only hold it for about seven maybe eight minutes- tops. Hope that's long enough." trilled Donnatella.

"It'll bloody shimatta well have to be! Be ready to go on my mark. Kei out." she trilled.

Meanwhile back in AD 2140 at "Kronos'-- Dr Q was definitely 'not' a happy camper!

"Oro the Fxxx is wrong withat baka nitwit anyway! "Kronos' is operational now so why the Hell hasn't she fired that 'God Gun' of hers into the singularity rift yet? We can't control the time/location destinies of her 'Arkonauts' until that blasted rift is sealed! Dr. Von Bork! Wolf!" cried thew 3WA's chief time vortex scientist.

"Ja Herr Doktor? Was ist los?" (In English- "Yes Doctor? What's the matter?") answered Dr Q's assistant.

"Speak universal, dammit! Contact that fool who allowed those two morons to wreck my 'Kronos' project and have him call the 'G Twins'. (He meant of course the 2140 Angels' sector chief Andre Francis Gooley. The 'G Twins' were his 2251 counterpart and TSC Charles Augustus Garner). Find out why the Hell O'Halloran hasn't fired that shimatta cannon yet! Trill me when you find out, Wolf. I'll be in my study. Q out." replied the frenzied researcher.

"Kei! It's the 'G Twins' and they're hopping mad! They're really freaking out this time, Boss!" trilled Kome Sawaguchi.

"Oro the jigoku's wrong with 'em now?" trilled the redhead.

"They demand to know why we ahven't fired that Kami-forsaken pea shooter yet! Oro should I tell 'em, Admiral?" replied Kome.

"Find out how much longer until we reach Terran space, Kome. I'm on my way up. Kei out." trilled the youngest vice-admiral in the 3WA.

Kome trilled her back almost immediately. "Kei! The 'Birdman' (Jim Hawking) just remembered an old spacial 'vortex tunnel' which could get us to Terra in an hour! However, there's a teensy little problem. You see, er--" stammered Kome.

"It's the 'Kryton Rim Singularity', Kei. We call it the 'Clashing Rocks Wormhole'. You see--" began Jim when suddenly--

"Holy Christ, 'Reds'! You can't use that thing! We'll never fit! Kiva gave Coop holy Hell when 'Megas' damned near wrecked the thing while getting us through it! And 'Megas' was nowhere near as big as this floating junkyard!" yelled Jamie Wilson who'd been eavesdropping on their transmissions.

"Jamie, would you like to get out and walk? If you don't, shut the Hell up and stopo bad-mouthing my ship!" growled Kei.

"He does raise a valid point though, Boss. This ship could quite easily collapse that tunnel. Kami knows how that would affect the universe!" said Donnatella.

"So we can't use it after all?" complained Kome.

"The Hell we can't! Thre's gotta be some way to use it safely!" grumbled Kei.

"There is, my children. Don, can you give us a sustained thrust of Warp forty for say-- ninety seconds?" asked Gene Starwind who'd just now awakened and heard their discussions over his comlink.

"Sure, Cap. Why?" replied the Ninja.

"Because if we really punch it and don't dawdle, we should be able to shoot right through the 'Kryton Rim' and come out at the edge of the 'Lister-Holly Quasar' if we're really quick." answered Gene.

"Why is it called the 'Clashing Rocks', Captain?" asked Kome innocently.

"Because it's chock full of asteroid fragments which bombard whatever uses the anomaly." replied Hawking quietly. "Gene, I can't pilot this monster through there. You'll have to do it. Can you?" asked Jimbo.

"Do we really have a choice? We've gotta risk it, Jimbo. I'll just give it my best shot. Oro do you say, 'Reds'? Do we go or not? The ball's in your court now." said Gene.

Kei stared at nothing for a moment. "Jim, let me know when we reach 'Kryton'. Don, be ready to punch us up to Warp forty on my mark. Let's do it!" trilled the redhead. Five minutes passed. Then-

"Kei, we're about to enter 'Kryton'. Go ahead and go to Warp forty, Don." trilled Jim.

"Admiral?" queried Donnatella.

"You heard the man, Donnie. Make it so." she trilled.

Suddenly they were all slammed violently backwards as a 'G' force of 1,500 hit them! Gene deftly and adroitly steered them through the deadly asteroid field of 'Clashing Rocks' within the Rim. A minute and a half later they were at the edge of the 'Lister-Holly Quasar'.

"Resume your former speed, Donnie." instructed Gene Starwind and their speed swiftly dropped to Warp twelve once more. "Another hour or so and we'll be home free." observed Gene.

"Get 'Ivy' up here stat and tell him to bring his new toy (The Glave) with him. Kome, tell the 'G Twins' we need the rift's coordinates so I can fire the 'God Gun' into it. Have Zoe or Nyssa open the starboard gun portals on Six. Tell Gene that when we aim this thing the ship's gotta be facing the anomaly. Kome, send that signal to my ready room when you reach Garner and Gooley. Kei out." trilled the 'Red Admiral'.

Kei quickly made a beeline for the ready room. Just as she got the door closed behind her--

"Kei, 'G Twins' on line 2." trilled Kome. Kei punched up '2' and activated her vidscreen.

"So- Katie. At long last were on the verge of ending this nighmare." said Gooley.

"Spacial coordinates are LXX498.7 by YZA576.9 and Kieran- they must be exact because you cannot see the rift itself. Good luck, sweetheart. Garner out." said Charlie.

The 'Dark Knight' entered, knelt down and reverently handed Kei the 'Glave of Krull'.

"Must we really throw this into that Hellhole, milady? I could do so much good with it back on Earth, milady, really I could. (Kei shook here head.) Where will it go, Lady Kei?" asked Ivanhoe quietly. Kei gazed steadfastly at him for a moment or so before replying.

"Sorry my good tomo but the needs of the many must outweigh the needs of the few. I honestly and truly do not know exactly where and/or when the 'Glave' will eventually end up but hopefully it'll restore the universe's status quo so all of you can at last go home. Arigatou, tomo watashi." said Kei quietly, gently prying the 'Glave' loose from Ivy's grip.

"Zoe? Punch in thse coordinates- LXX498.7 by YZA576.9 and make them exact. Then have Gene aim the 'Angel' in that direction. I'll be right back up." she trilled.

So saying, she headed down to Level Five, climbed the spiral starcase to Six and placed the 'Glave' inside the ion beam generator's firing tray.

"I sure as Hell hope to Kami that this works!" she thought to herself while she was returning to the bridge.

"Kome? I need Yuri and Mar onscreen stat and I'll need you in here too." trilled Kei. Nat stepped aside to allow her full access to the firing controls. Kome came in from the nav room and punched up a vidscreen. The images of Yuri Donovan and Marlene Angel magically appeared on a split screen- side by side.

"We have to unlock the gun's firing controls. Kome, you start." said Kei and the strawberry blonde teen hit the first firing lock control.

"Release Firing Lock 1. Authority- Angel 4, Kome 2. Code Bifrost, Countersign Asgard." said Kome Sawaguchi. Marlene was next.

"Release Firing Lock 2. Authority- Angel 3, Marlene 1. Code Freya. Countersign Loki." said Marlene Angel. Then it was Yuri's turn.

"Release Firing Lock 3. Authority- Angel 2, Yuri 2. Code Sif, Countersign Odin." said Yuri Donovan. Finally Kei was up.

"Release Firing Lock 4. Authority- Angel 1, Kei 1. Code Thor, Countersign Valhalla. I command you to release control of this weapon to me, Kierran Deirdre Maureen O'Shaughnessy O'Halloran, Vice Admiral, 3WA, commanding the 'Lovely Angel 2'. Special authorization phrase is 'To Infinity and Beyond'. Do you copy, 'CC'?" said Kei O'Halloran.

"Control of this Sonic Beam Ionic Cannon is yours, Kei. Fire at will." replied 'CC'. Kei aimed the 'God Gun' directly at the anomaly, took a firm grip on the safety handle with her left hand while poising her right forefinger over the 'FIRE' panel and her right foot over the foot trigger of the gun. Then she breathed a small prayer and trilled Donnatella.

"Stand by to get our asses the Hell outta here in ffteen seconds, Donnie." she trilled.

Finally she fired! A beam of pure white light at least one half of a kilo in width encasing the 'Glave' blasted forth from the 'Angel' and penetrated the rift.

"Bull's aizu (Bull's Eye)! Donnie, get us the Fxxx outta here stat! We've got maybe fifteen minutes to outrun that shockwave! Strap in and hold on everybody!" Kei cried and suiting action to her words, she sat down in a gunner's seat and strapped in just as the 'Hand of Kami' shook the 'Angel' to its very foundations!

"Sixty thousand kilos, 70, 80, 100,000; two hundred thousand kilos, 500, 600, 700, 800, 900, one million, two, three, four, five million kilos! Hot dam it to Hell! We're clear, Kei honey! We did it! By shell, we did it! Hip- hip hooray!" yelled Donnatella excitedly.

Kei grabbed the PA mike. "Good job, guys! All units report in." she commanded.

Down in Engineering, Donnie took one step towards the door and-- SPLAT! He slipped on the suddenly mucky surface of the floor and fell flat on his keester!

End Chapter 133. Ch 134 soon. Have a nice day and please r/r/s away. Toodles and Sayonara for now-K&K


	138. Chapter 134 'Going Home at Last' or 'Str

DISCLAIMER: OK Arkie, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 134 without further preamble:-

Chapter 134

'Going Home at Last' or 'Strange Travels Indeed!'

Leo, Mikey and Raph howled with laughter while Master Splinter helped him to his feet.

"Are you OK Don?" asked April O'Neal.

"Good thing ya didn't hit your noggin, Don. 'Course that wouldn't hurt Mikey none." said Casey Jones with a smirk.

Then Donnatella noticed his surroundings for the first time!

'East 54th Street and Bleek Street Junction- New York City Sanitation System.' read the plaque at Don's feet.

"We're home guys!" cried Leonardo.

"Thanks be to the Almighty and may the rest of our friends return home safely as well." observed Splinter.

Across the globe in L.A.-- three 'totally' Valley babes were unceremoniously dumped on their asses in an arroyo below the 'Beverly Hills Mall' in the centre of town. The 'Spies' trio (Sammy, Alex and Clover) climbed up out of the arroyo and into bright sunlight in front of the Mall.

"Awesome! Sunshine! Totally rad, man!" cried Clover.

"Clover! Where did you ever get that cool scarlet wraparound? It totally matches your blue eyes and blonde hair- or is that just a bathrobe, you bimbo!" chortled an old familiar voice.

"Mandy? You mean we're back home- finally? Alex! Sammy! We're back home again!" yelled Clover.

"Yeah man, we're home again guys but we're in our jammies too!" complained Sammy.

"EEK!! In our jammies in the middle of the 'LA Mall"! I gotta go home! I feel so totally humiliated, man!" cried Alex. Sammy and Clover couldn't agree more!

"Sanzo! Where are we?" yelled Son Goku.

"On our way to the West, Monkey. Cho, can't Hakki go any faster?" replied Genjo Sanzo.

Gyojo rubbed his bleary aizu and lit up a cigarette. "Man, I just had the weirdest dream!" said Sho Gyojo.

"It was certainly no dream, tomo. All things happen at the will of Kami." replied Sanzo quietly while he smoked the cheroot given to him by Faye Valentine just before the group had vanished from the shuttle!

"Amen to that, guys." agreed Cho Hakkai and tramped down on Hakki's accellerator for more speed.

"Ooh! My aching head!" yelped Louie loudly.

"Serves you right, you baka idiot! You had six bottles of Romulan Ale last night!" replied Ila.

"Yo Melissa! If you could only see yourself! Man oh man! Is that skirt short! And Genie and Ila are wearing the same piece of crap too!" chuckled Merrill.

The treasure hunters were once again back home in Oaklynn.

"Merrill! You should talk- why are you in your pajamas and where'd you get that aoishi bathrobe? I dreamed that we were back on a---" began Louie the Rune Soldier/Magician.

"Starship, Louie." finished Melissa for him. "And we did indeed travel throughout the heavens but Me-Lee (May-Lee) protected us from harm. It was definitely not a dream, my gallant champion." she added.

"Merrill! Millie! Vash! Are you guys OK?" asked Nick Wolfwood. The four of them were sitting on the ground on the outskirts of 'Jenora Rock' back on 'Gunsmoke'.

"I'm fine, Nick. Ladies, are you hurt?" replied Vash the Stampede.

"We're both OK but where the Hell's Legato?" queried 'Derringer' Merrill Stryfe.

Just then the loudspeaker above them blasted into existence!

"Folks! A vote for me is a vote for democracy! Vote to re-elect me! Legato Bluesummers for Lord President of 'Gunsmoke'! You sure as Hell will not regret it! Paid for by the Committee to re-elect Lord President Legato Bluesummers." blared out the klaxon loudspeakers all over town.

The four tomos stared at one another before Nick observed "Nah, it couldn't be. We just fell asleep and imagined all of it. Right?" said the tall preacher/gunfighter.

"Did we imagine these uniforms too?" wondered Merrill, her head still spinning.

"You're those offworlder elf hunting freaks, ain't ya?" asked a tall elf maiden clad in Lincoln green tunic and breeches. Her right fist was clenched on the pommel of the hilt of a broadsword and she was preparing to draw it!

Ari nodded and she relaxed her grip. Ari, Junpei and Ryosko along with Celsia and Peachy were laying beside Mi-Ke (Mee-Kay) their tank. Celsia was the small panda and Peachy was the Koala bear.

"That we are, Missy! So just tell me- do you have any spell fragments on you or not?" asked Junpei.

She shrugged, sighed and unzipped her outfit, kicked off her boots and stepped out of her clothing leaving her au natural for all to see. Ryosko covered Peachy's aizu.

"You tell me." she said and turned completely around. The trio of adventurers and the panda were shocked to say the least. Most elf maids either became belligerent and outright refused to strip or were way too modest to do so without a fight!

"Now it's the law, guys. Any elf maid or lady who won't strip for you guys can be imprisoned for a whole year! (She grinned impisly) So- do I have any spells on me? Please remember that Erin O'Hagel cooperated with you fully." said the dark-haired elf.

Junnpei shook his head and then gently retrieved her cloak and wrapped it around the girl's shoulders.

"We have decided to hunt down the rest of the fragments for the sole purpose of restoring Celsia to her human form. All of us intend to remain here in Elfland and not return to Japan on Terra." explained Ari while she tossed Erin her tunic and breeches. Ryosko stood beside her holding out Erin's boots and sword.

"Those words will come as a relief to elves everywhere, my good dear friends." replied Erin, giving Junpei a peck on the cheek.

Mi-Ke meowed loudly and Peachy crapped out another roll of toilet paper!

Back in medieval Terran England--

"Lord Ivanhoe! Look what I just found and I swear to God I didn't steal it either!" said Oddo while holding up the 'Glave of Krull' for the 'Dark Knight' to see. Ivanhoe seized the star-shaped weapon from the dwarf.

"Are you injured, my liege?" asked Falco, helping Prince 'Crybaby' John to his feet.

"I don't think so, Falco. Where's the redhead and those other three buffoons gotten to?" he demanded.

"That is a mystery to us, sire. We seem to be back home in jolly old England once again, my liege." answered a puzzled Falco.

"That item must be returned to the heavens posthaste, Lord Ivanhoe! The sooner- the better, sir!" cried a floating head hovering above the knight.

"Lord Rathelon? But I must use this to save Richard's throne from John's evil clutches, sir. Then I shall most gladly return it to you, my Lord Rathelon." replied Ivanhoe.

"Calm your fears, my dear friend. Leopold has indeed released Richard from captivity upon payment of his ransom demands. The true king has returned from Austria to reclaim his kingdom and the throne from his evil brother. Here comes your father. Ask him if don't believe me." said the founder of the Gallifeyan Time Lords.

"Ivanhoe! My dear son! Thank God you're back! Have you heard the news? Richard is free! He sits in Nottingham Castle awaiting his coronation, however, he refuses to be crowned until your arrival! John is to be banished from England for plotting high treason and all the rest of John's followers are to be pardoned, my son. Rebecca, Fingal, Oddo, Mordour, Falco! We must band together and serve Richard! Follow me." said Cedric of Rotherwood beaming.

"Fingal, give this to Rathelon for me, please. It has served us well." said Ivanhoe, handing the 'Glave' to the White Druid.

"Kenshin, are you OK? Kenshin! Wake up!" yelled Kaoru, the concern evident in her voice.

The ex-battousai sat up and muttered: "Miss Kaoru? Yahiko? Miss Misao? Saitoh? Zanza? Shishio? Where are we? Did we dream all of it?" asked the young Samurai.

"Nai my tomo. We didn't dream any of it. We did indeed travel to the stars and beyond. Now we are back home. A truce, my friend, however, when next we meet, I will defeat you, Battousai-San, that I will. Until then- Sayonara." said Shishio, sheathing his katana.

"One moment, sir. As a duly sworn officer of the New Republic of Japan, I hereby arrest you, Lord Shishio, in th name of the law. I must ask that you surrender your weapon to me, sir." said Saitoh quietly.

"Oh, please resist arrest! Please?" added Zanza, cracking his knuckles.

Resignedly Shishio slowly raised his hands and when Saitoh stepped forwards-- POOF! Shishio was gone!

"Don't worry, my tomos. We will capture him someday, that we will. I swear it, that I do!" said a grim-faced Kenshin Himura.

"OW! God damned you, wench! Oro the Hell did you 'sit' me for this time?" yelled a certain white maned hanyou angrily.

"I did not s-- er you know, that word, you, Inu Yasha! Where are we anyway?" asked a puzzled Kagome Higurashi.

"Kagome? Where's all your stuff? And my 'hirakatsou' and my katana are gone too! Kirara? Where are you? Oro are we doing in this strange attire?" asked a bewildered Sango.

The huge white nekko youkai bounded up the steps to the shrine with Shippou and Rinnie riding on her back.

"Where's Miroku, Kikyo, Myoga, Naraku, Master Jaken and Dadd- er Uncle Lord Sesshomaru?" demanded Rinnie. A voice filtered down from the top of the shrine steps--

"Would you consider doing me the honour of bearing my children, kawaii lady?" asked the mischievous monk.

"Well I nevr! Of all the God damned nerve! I've got half a mind to call a cop, you pervert!" screeched an enraged yet strangely familiar female voice from the top of the hill by the shrine's temple.

"Mom? Mom, is that you?" cried Kagome, rushing up the hill to the big house.

"Kagome? Kagome Higurashi! Where are your clothes, young lady? You'll catch pneumonia ('I wonder if I told the school she had that one yet?') running around outdoors in a bathrobe like that!" yelled an elderly gentleman from the porch.

"Gomen! Where are my manners this day? You must be Kag's mom. You have already met my dear brother, Inu Yasha. I am Sesshomaru and this is Jaken, my servant. That child is my ward, Rin and that's Shippou. Over there are Sango, Kikyo, Myoga, Naraku, Kirara and that perverted preist is Miroku." said Sess, bowing and kissing Mrs. Higurashi's hand. Then he shook hands with Kagome's grandfather.

"Man, I'm starving! Got any raw meat, Lady?" yelled the wolf youkai.

"And that mangy fleabag is Kouga." said Inu Yasha. "I want ramen!" he yelled, pushing his way past his brother. Both he and Kouga tried to squeeze through the door at the same time.

"Osawaru (Sit) Boy!" yelled a frustrated Kagome. WHAMM-O!

"OW!! Shimatta, Kagome! I'm hungry, dammit!" roared the hanyou and Miroku covered Mrs. Higurashi's ears.

"I have dinner inside on the table. Grandpa, please put more plates on the table and silverware. Sota! Your sister is home so put away those video games and run a bath for her." said Kagome's mother.

Naraku unexpectedly kissed Kikyo causing the poor preistess to blush. "I think I'm gonna like this place- a lot! The Hell with the Shikon no Tama! Here love, you take them." he said, tossing the practically completed 'Jewel of the Four Souls' to Kikyo.

"How dare you proposition Mrs. 'H'! Didn't you know that she was Kagome's mother?" whispered Sango fiercely.

"Gomen Sango and nai, I did not know that- truly I didn't. I was just doing oro comes naturally to me." replied the wily monk while stroking Sango's derriere. WHOPP-O!

"Pervert! Will you never learn?" yelled the demon slayer, slapping him in the face.

"Well maybe things will be back to normal around here now!" observed Grandfather Higurashi, lighting his pipe.

And so it went-- on and on and on as each of Kei's 'Arkites' was whisked back home to their own time and place until finally the remainder of them returned via ships and shuttles to the 'Angel' once more.

"Aunties! Why haven't Annie and me returned to 2268 Furool City?" demanded a worried Keitarou Riff!

End Chapter 134. Ch 135 soon. Have a nice day and please r/r/s away. Toodles and Sayonara for now-K&K


	139. Chapter 135 'Explaining their Losses' or

DISCLAIMER: OK Yumi, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 135 without further preamble:-

Chapter 135

'Explaining their Losses' or 'Ghosts on the 'Angel'

Keitarou Riff was one upset 'Avenging Angel' after he and Ann Hathaway did not wind up back in 2268 Furool City on Shimougou. The time lord laddies interceded for Kei.

"You came on my TARDIS as did Miss Tsukino (Sailor Moon) and her kitty (Luna), Miss Mizuno (Sailor Mercury)and Miss Hina (Sailor Mars) so I must take both they and you as well as Miss Hathaway home the same way, Mr. Riff." explained Doctor 4.

"The same goes for the 2140 'Dirty P-' er I mean the 2140 'Lovely Angels', Miss Kino (Sailor Jupiter), Miss Aino (Sailor Venus) and that damned grey cat of hers (Artemis) who came with us on my TARDIS." said Doctor 2.

"OK then let's get a head count as soon as possible, shall we? After dinner, lunch or oro ever the Hell the next meal is called, all of you will onegai assemble in the rec room- no exceptions. Kei out." said the Red Admiral.

"The 'Glave of Krull' has done its job on Earth in medieval Britain. Richard again sits on the throne of England. I have broken the 'Glave' into five pieces and scattered them across the galaxy. Perhaps this time the damned thing will 'stay' lost!" grumbled the disembodied head of Rathelon.

"Unless Kome finds it again." chuckled the redhead.

"Farewell Miss, er Captain er I mean of course- Admiral O'Halloran and good luck to you. Sayonara to you too- Commodore Donovan." he said.

"It's just Vice-Admiral and Yuri's only an 'Acting' Commodore, Rathie." corrected Kei.

"Wait and see, my children. TTFN (Ta ta for now)." said Lord Rathelon before vanishing.

"Kei! The 'G Twins' are on the horn." trilled Kome.

"On screen, kiddo." ordered Kei.

"Katie! Arigatou Kami you're OK! Doctor 'Q' says that almost everyone has now returned home. Oh yeah and er Charlie has something to tell you. Congratulations Ladies." said Gooley.

"This signal just came through, Keiterran! You've just been promoted to a full admiralship and Yuri is now an honest to goodness full-fledged Commodore! Congratulations on a job well done, Ladies." said Garner.

Red-headed firebrand and violet-maned vixen stared at each other in awe and shock!

"How the Fxxx did he know! 'CC' only just now told the 'G Boys'! How--?" stammered Kei. Yuri was bawling her aizu out of course.

"Hei is the founder of the 'Time Lords of Gallifrey', you know. As such, he knows all things- past, present and most importantly future." said Doctor 4 quietly.

"Congratulations Mistress Kei, Mistress Yuri. Can we return home now, Master?" said K-9 matter-of-factly.

"But, but you said he (Rathelon) was 'roshi' (dead), didn't you?" sniffed Yuri.

"So? What difference can that possibly make?" demanded a nettled Doctor 2. Doctor 4 gently explained about time lords to the young admiral and even younger commodore. About then Marlene Angel strolled in.

"Anyone missing any valuables?" she asked.

"Should we be?" asked Legato Bluesummers. The one on 'Gunsmoke' who is Lord President is from a different time corridor like the 'other' Molly Callahan. It's a bit technical.

"Not if Voltron has departed with Orphen, Cleo, Magic, Lucky, Stephanie and Dorton." she replied quietly.

"Where is my sister? Anyone seen her? Miss O, Miss D- have you seen Blackfire?" asked Starfire worriedly.

" 'CC', locate the Tamaranian Blackfire immediately onegai." said Legato.

"Miss Blackfire is no longer aboard this ship, Captain Bluesummers, sir." replied 'CC'.

"I'm having a powwow after we've eaten kiddies. We gotta count heads so make damned sure you're in the rec room by then. Kapish?" said the tall redhead.

By questioning 'CC', it soon became apparent that the Lyokan kids were amongst the missing as were the Orphen group, the Sai Yukis, the InuYasha crowd, Kenshin and Ivy's gangs, the Noir duo, the Justice League, the Musashi Samurais, Darth Vader's stormtroopers, the elf hunters, the treasure seekers, the 'Gunsmoke' gang and a myriad of others.

"Ah well- we'll soon find out who's left." thought Kei.

Dinner or lunch or breakfast was pretty tame this time around with the InuYasha gang gone along with most of the other ruffians. There was Ed so the Bebops were still here. Han was sitting with Yuri, Kome and Mar. There's Goku, Bulma and Vegeeta so we're still stuck with the Saiyaans. The scouts were all there waiting on tables and there were both the Jamies (Wilson and MacCrimmon). Goat, Gene, Jim, Molly (the other one had left for Mars last week), Villa and the Moore Detective Agency were at the next table. Zoe, Leila and Nyssa were at another one and the 'Titans' were sitting with the 2140 Angels, Ann Hathaway, Allison Kurtz and her godson, Keitarou Riff. The three time lords (Doctors 2 and 4 and the Master) were sharing a table with the Angel Investigations Agency. K-9 was sitting on the floor at their feet beside Ein, Artemis and Luna. Kirara must be with Sango even if the demon slayer's katana and hirakatsou were still in her room! Emma, Arkton and the Green Baron were at the next table over from them. Rally Vincent and Minnie Mae Hopkins were across from Emma and were just placing their orders with Mako.

The Mugghis and the Nammos were sitting with Reg and Kiva. The rest of their 'Coriander' crewmen were either on guard duty or clen up detail. Twenty-five of 'em were 'swabbing the decks' of the infamous 'God Gun'! At Kiva's table were Zenigata (Pops), Jigen, Fujiko (Fujicakes), Goemon and Arsene Lupin, III. Strange that Rally and the 'Blonde Bomber' (Mae Hopkins) were still with them even though Vash, Nick, Derringer Merrill and Stun Gun Millie had departed for home! All of them had arrived together and yet they sure as Hell had not left together! The later signals from 'Alderaan' and 'Seto kaiba' were to inform them that prisoners had also been vanishing right and left! Khan had been duly handed over to Kirk and Pike by Captain Toro Zulu personally when he had reached 'Starfleet Command' HQ. Warp and Slade were to be transferred with the Master and Sutek to 'Gallifrey' where the High Council of Time Lords would decide their fates. Barusa was acting lord president there. Vader had been safely in the grasp of an Alderaanian Patrol officer when he'd mysteriously disappeared in a puff of aoishi-coloured smoke and so had all of his storm troopers!

Faye Valentine waved to Kei and sat down. Spike Steigel and Yumi Ishiyama followed her in. HUH? Yumi was still here and yet Jeremy, Aelita, Odd and Ulrich had gone back home! Yumi's room furnishings consisting of a bed, an armoire, a bureau, a desk, some chairs, her clothing and a few other odds and ends had vanished from her old stateroom on 'Starcrusher' earlier that week.

Yumi smiled and waved to the redhead. "Where's Jett?" asked the Boss after sitting down across from Faye.

"Tending bar next door. Did ya hear that both the 'Sol' and the 'Bay' disappeared from 'Set K', Boss?" said the cowgirl, firing up a cheroot and offering one to Kei who accepted it. Spike lit up Kei and faye's cheroots and then his own cigarette. Faye raised her drink and toasted the table.

"Here's to a blessed kid-free voyage back to civilization. Present company excepted of course, Yumi." she said.

"Don's gone, Boss so who the devil's running the ship?" asked Spike.

"Saavik and Cyborg." she replied. "Gomen me for a minute, guys." she added and strolled over to the 'Gunsmith Cats' table.

"Hey Rally! Hey Mae! How's it going?" asked the new admiral.

"OK, Boss and oh--yeah--congratulations on your promotion, man! Full admiral! Like WOW!" said Rally.

"Me too. You guys are like something else, man! Miss D's a real commodore too, ain't she?" agreed Mae and Kei nodded.

"Oro can we do for you, Boss?" asked Rally, giggling.

"You two don't mind continuing on as my scanning officers, do ya? Zoe and Nyssa will be glad to help you out." asked Kei.

"No problemo, dude- like Mikey used to say. So many of our tomos are gone now and we'll more than likely never ever see them again." replied Rally Vincent, her voice trembling just a bit.

"It really is so sad, Boss." piped up the 'Blonde Bomber' a little tearfully. Kei turned to leave.

"Anyway- arigatou. By the way- any signs of any of Berringer's holdouts?" queried the redhead.

Rally shook her head. "Nai, man. Maybe they all just gave up and went back home, eh?" she suggested.

"How are we gonna get back home, Boss?" Mae wanted to know.

"Emma said we could join her crew if we wanna and Mr. Black (Jett) said we were more than welcome on his 'Bebop' if we couldn't get back to Chicago." put in Rally.

The blonde started crying and Yuri Donovan hurried across to her with Kome and Marlene in tow.

"Nice going, bimbo! Oro the Hell'd ya sy to her anyway? There, there, Honey. Oroever the problem is Auntie Yuri will fix it for you." she said, hugging the sobbing teenager.

"Just for the record, airhead- I didn't do a shimatta thing to her. She wants to know how they're gonna get back home, you vacuumhead!" bristled an angry Kei O'Halloran.

"We'll take the two wee lassies home with us on the TARDIS. I'm sure the Doctor will nae mind. Dry yer eyes, Lass.You dinna have naething to be after worryin' aboot now." said Jamie the Scotsman.

Just then Ami brought over the 'Cats' meals for them. She tapped Kei's arm.

"Auntie Kei? We just tried to use our 'travelling stones' to go back home and they won't activate! They don't even glow anymore, ma'am. Well, I guess this 'Shimougou' place of yours won't be too uncool a place to live in. I really like this era a lot. But, er, still--" sniffled Ami, fighting back tears of homesickness.

"Let's have no more talk of your staying on here in 2251 permanently, young lady! All of yo and the other scouts belong on Terra er I mean Earth in your own era and that is where you are all going! Either the grinning fool (Doctor 4) or myself will take you there!" said Doctor 2.

"Doctor, I promised Miss Hopkins and Miss Vincent that we'd be after takin' them home if ye dinna mind?" asked the Scot hopefully and the tall Doctor beamed.

"Of course it's all right with me, Jamie. We time lords are responsible for completing the task that the admiral has just begun." replied the shorter Doctor.

Kei decided to put in a quick call to Uncle Charlie (Garner) before beginning her head count. So picking up her coffee and dessert she headed for her ready room.

Since four of the Teen Titans and Arkie were on bridge watch, she decided to put the relay to 'Furool City' through herself. Garner, Fiona MacCrimmon and three year old Annie Hathaway had temporarily relocated to 'FC' on 'Shimougou' while Uncle Andy (Andre Francis Gooley) had remained behind on 'Alderaan' with his newest aide-de-camp, Ella Hathaway (Ann's mom). Ella was replacing Allison Kurtz until Alley returned with the others in a few more weeks.

Kei sat down at her desk and put her feet up on her console. She lit up a cigarette and swallowed some of her java.

" 'CC', get Garner on the horn for me, will ya? He's back in 'FC' again. Trill me when ya get him. OK?" trilled the Red Admiral.

"You got it, babe! I'll be sure and buzz yer ass when I get Chuckie Boy and I'll keep this on the QT for ya, sweetheart!" replied 'CC'. Kei was flabbergasted.

"Mikey and his gang went home and so did the Spies from LA- so who's teaching you Terran slang now, boyo?" demanded Kei.

"Goat and Jamie, man! They both said that you are one hot space chicky babe, Katie, me darlin'!" answered a jovial 'CC'. Kei bristled with barely concealed rage and anger.

"Gooley in the only guy who is ever allowed to call me by 'that' name and get away with it! So knock off the brogue (Irish accent), 'CC' and I mean now, man!" she exploded.

"I apologize, Kei. It won't happen again. I swear it." replied 'CC'.

Since the chromos now registered the time as 2000 hours and the date as 7 January AD 2251, Kei decided they had just finished dinner and not lunch. Since all of them seemed quite tired, the newly crowned admiral decided to forego her 'powwow' until ashita (tomorrow).

" 'CC'? Set up a meeting for everyone left aboard this ship for ten hundred hours tomorrow morning in the rec room. Kapish?" she instructed.

"That's a big old 10-4, good buddy. Rodger dodger. Over and out. See ya, Honey. I'm gone! Bye bye." responded 'CC'. Kei blinked.

"Courtesy of Jigen, Kei. He the Druid-y looking guy with Mr. Lupin's group." explained YuYu (the 2140 Yuri) who had just entered Kei's office.

"I'm on my way down to the holodecks to practice shooting. I just now realized that when we get back home Mr. G(ooley) will probably make me take my annual marksmanship qualification exams all over again! Wanna practice with me for awhile, Boss?" she asked mischievously.

Kei shook her head. "Nai but arigatou for asking. I think I'll turn in early tonight. Firing that Kami shimatta 'God Gun' was quite an experience. Just think, kiddo- we've lost so many passengers- folks I was bloody proud to have as comrades and now we'll more than likely never see 'em ever again. And oro happens if we're unable to get all the stragglers back home to their own eras? Can you imagine having to begin your life all over again- not only in a strange place but in a different time era as well! It just boggles the mind, that it does, tomo watashi! Ka-Mi!! I must be missing that 'battousai' already, man! Well- good luck on the shooting. Just remember to 'picture' the target in yer mind and then squeeze the firing stud when yer ready. You've got all the time in the world to make that shot so don't rush it! G'night, YuYu." yawned the redhead from her express lift across the hall from the lift YuYu was using.

"Arigatou for the advice, Boss. I'll be sure to remember it. G'night. See ya ashita." replied Yuri 2.

"Now for some rest and a blissful night's sleep with no more visitors to disturb us at long last!" said Kei aloud. She kicked off her sneakers, pulled off her socks, ditched her sweatsuit and tank top, slid her Mark XIII under her piloow and swallowed a 'Zaloron' sleep capsule. Then she crashed onto her bunk and immediately passed into a deep 'Zaloron'- induced slumber.

However the night held one more surprise for the remaining 'Angel' inhabitants.

The chromo stood at 0200 on the 8th day of January AD 2251 when the Kucinagi, Lupin III, Zenigata, Goemon and Jigen were all awakened simultaneously by footsteps in the hallway outside of their suite. All of them were ensconced in the former 'Royal Castle' quarters used by Ivanhoe's medieval mob' before they had vanished the previous day!

The 'Moore Detective Agency' had moved into the former 'Battousai Lounge' while 'Angel Investigations' had taken over the old 'InuYasha Gang' digs. The 'Gunsmith Cats' had moved into bedrooms on the Command Deck so as to be nearer to the Bridge scanners. Nyssa and Zoe likewise were using bedrooms up there.

"Ssh! Ya hear that noise, man? There it goes again! Sounds like footsteps in the corridor." whispered Jigen.

"Hai. I heard them quite clearly as well." replied Goemon.

"Maybe it's Lupin hijacking the 'Angel 2', gentlemen! He'll steal anything as you well know, Jigen!" whispered 'Pops' Zenigata, the Terran Interpol detective.

"What the Hell would I want with a frigging starship, 'Pops'? It's probably just somebody going to the bathroom, man." said Arsene Lupin, III. with a yawn.

"The 'Kucinada', my Momiji may be in danger! I must protect her!" yelled 'Kucinagi'.

"If you don't shut the Hell up, kid, you'll be the one needing protection!" growled a grumpy Han Solo who'd just been awakened by 'Kucinagi's' cry.

Then-- they all heard the footsteps outside quite distinctly!

Cautiously Jigen eased the door open and they all saw-- nothing at all! The hallway was completely empty!

"Spooks!" breathed 'Pops'.

"Ghosts!" said Jigen and Lupin.

"YuYu (Ghosts)." agreed Goemon.

"An invisible Arigami has come to kidnap Princess Momiji, my poor 'Kucinada'!" howled 'Kucinagi', blasting the corridor with flame.

"OW! Something just burned my goddamned ass, Major!" yelled a masculine voice from the empty hallway.

"Keep your voice down, Batou! I don't think this warehouse is totally devoid of life, partner." replied a husky but definitely feminine voice.

"Tachikoma! Where are you? Find anything? Tachikoma?" asked the first voice in a quieter tone.

"Major? This wall behind us feels like metal! Isn't this warehouse made of wood? Oro the Fxxx is going on around here? Well, Major Kucinagi? Oro gives? Makoto?" demanded the first voice angrily.

The second voice although gruff and husky was clearly that of a female and she seemed to be the leader.

"How the Hell should I know, Batou! I just tried to call Chief Aramaki and there's no response! It's like we're someplace else entirely. I'm having a hard time holding this 'cloak' and my 'ghost' is telling me that we are no longer on Earth even! This is weird, Batou. Let's drop our 'cloaks'- OK?" suggested the second voice.

"Yeah, let's. Only this time will milady onegai remember to put her pants back on before she 'materializes'? I'm picking up five lifeforces nearby and they are all definitely male!" answered the first voice.

Before the watching quintet's astonished aizu, two humanlike forms slowly appeared in the deserted corridor! A tall blonde male with weird 'dead' aizu and a slightly shorter brown-haired female. Both wore dark old-fashioned uniforms in the syle of two or three centuries ago. They carried automatic rifles as well as sidearms. Suddenly the newcomers noticed Lupin and his companions.

Holding up a very old-fashioned and probably out-of-date vid ID card circa early 21st Century Terra, the female spoke in a friendly tone.

"We er mean none of you guys any harm. My name's Major Makoto Kucinagi and my partner is Captain Batou. We're with Unit Nine and--" she began.

"Well, oro a coincidence. So am I." replied a quiet voice from behind the astounded duo. Marlene Angel was gripping a Mark IV disruptor pistol in both hands. "OK. Lose that hardware and raise you hands if you don't mind, onegai." she commanded softly.

"Look here, kid. We're cops!" explained the Major.

"So are we, sweetheart." said Kome Sawaguchi from behind Batou. "I advise you to do exactly oro Marlene tells you to do, Lady." she added dangerously and cocked the brace of Mark XIII's with which she was covering them.

At a sign from the Major, Batou dropped his rifle and tossed down a .357 Magnum Python pistol. The Major did likewise. Then both of them raised their hands in surrender.

"Security team to the 'Royal Suite' on Level Three stat." trilled Marlene.

A few minutes later Legato, Jett, 'Cowboy' Spike, Jamie Wislon and Goat Smith arrived.

"Lock these two up in the brig on Five until tomorrow and search them both thoroughly. Kome, you'll go with them to do the honours on the Major here. Legato, report to me in the ready room after they've been secured. OK folks- show's over for tonight. Go on back to bed." said the blonde navigator.

"If any of you guys and gals find a robot, it's mine!" cried Batou.

"Ours." corrected the Major.

"Answers to the name 'Tachikoma', ma'am." said the tall blonde dude.

"We'll get the rest of this crap sorted out ashita morning. Let's go." ordered Legato Bluesummers.

"You see the way she was looking at me, Jamie? She really digs me, man!" whispered Goat.

"Like Hell! That kawaii chick digs me, man, not you!" whispered Jamie.

"No way, guys! It's really me she wants! Chicks dig 'cowboys', man!" argued Spike Steigel. Jett just shook his head.

"I sure as Hell don't 'dig' any of you losers and if any of you so much as lays a finders on me, I'll break off your frigging arm and shove it up your Fxxxing ass! Got that?" said the Major's voice from inside the three would be Lotharios' heads!

"Major, you diving again? It's frigging dangerous to do it with totally human subjects, you know." admonished Batou.

"Those two must've slipped through just before the Boss sealed the rift, Legato." said Jett Black.

Legato nodded. "Apparently they're both 'cyborgs' from the Terra of two centuries ago, Jett. I wonder oro the admiral will have to say about 'em? Hopefully she will sleep through this whole mess." he said.

"Yeah. Where the Hell is that dipstick redheaded freakazoid anyway? She usually shows up at these fiascoes, don't she?" wondered Jamie.

"She took a 'Zaloron' (sleep tablet) to help her sleep if you must know!" said a very sleepy and quite cranky Marlene Angel.

Sometime in the wee hours before the dawn, 'Witchhunters' Robin Senna and Haruka Sasaki of the 'STN-J' vanished from the ship as did the entire crew of the 'Sol Bianca' pirate vessel.

Morning came at last and Kei awakened refreshed and energetic. A tap came on her portal and Yuri Donovan entered laden down with a tray of covered dishes.

"A promise is a promise, Kei. Now that we're more or less back to normal, I'm living up to my part of the deal." she said brightly.

Kei O'Halloran looked as confused as Hell!

End of Chapter 135. Chapter 136 soon. Have a good weekend and Kami bless you all. Sayonara for now-K&K


	140. Chapter 136 'Unit 9 Versus Unit 9' or 'R

DISCLAIMER: OK Tachikoma, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 136 without further preamble:-

Chapter 136

'Unit 9 versus Unit 9' or 'Remaking the Angel'

"Oro's all this about?" asked the puzzled redhead, sitting up to allow Yuri to place her tray on the antigrav trolley table which hovered over the bunk.

"Our shooting match wager- remember? Loser's gotta serve winner breakfast in bed for a whole week? Anyway- you won so here ya go. I got Leila and Zoe to make all your favorites. Bannock toast, real orange marmalade, gooey cheese omelette, oat porridge (YUCK!), bacon, ham, sausages, waffles, coffee and a very small 'cruiskeen lawn' (little full jug in Gaelic) of 'Tullamore Dew'. Now sit up straight so I can position this antigrav table over the bed. By the way Robin and Haru are gone. So are Jan, Feb, April, may, July and June- the 'Sol' sisters. And er--" Yuri hesitated.

"Go on." replied a suddenly worried commanding officer.

"And we got two newbies. A Major Makoto Kucinagi and a Captain Batou. They're cyborg cops from 21st Century Terran Japan. She's no relation to our 'Kucinagi' though. Strange thing is that they're both Unit Nine operatives too. Neo Tokyo is their base of operations I believe. Some coincidence, eh? Small world. Who'd a thunk it, Boss?" added the violet-maned vixen mischievously.

"Probably the last ones to get through before the 'God Gun' sealed up that hole. Where are they now?" asked Kei.

"Legato stuck 'em in the brig on Five. Mar's orders. Should I have 'em brought to the meeting? I've reactivated the 'neutrality beams' for the ship. Apparently these two bozos can 'cloak' at will as well as being mental telepaths of the highest order." answered Yuri.

"Hai, bring 'em both. Arigatou, kiddo- for the chow and stuff. (Kei grinned elfishly) But wasn't our bet breakfast in bed for a whole month?" asked the redhead with a devilish smile.

Yuri smiled impishly back at her. "Nice try, Boss but the bet was definitely for a week not a month. See ya at ten hundred. Ja ne." called Yuri, closing the portal on the way out.

Kei finished her sumptuous breakfast, dressed in sweats and decided to visit the bridge.

"When are we leaving for home, Auntie Kei?" asked Starfire the Tamaranian.

"If ya mean- when do we head for our home 'Furool City' on 'Shimougou'- our home then the answer is sometime later today. If ya mean- when can you get back to Terra- I can only say that we are trying to arrange taht now. You will accompany one of the time lords to 'Gallifrey' along with Sutek, Warp and Slade. Then the 'High Council' will make arrangements to get you back home probably via TARDIS. Robin, I'll have you guys relieved by Kiva and her team in time for our powwow at 1000 hours. It'll be down in the rec room. When Kiva gets here, you can get your breakfasts downstairs. Be sure you get to the meeting by ten. We'll probably lift off around 1300 or so. See ya later. Tell Arkie that too." So saying Kei headed for the dining hall and Yuri.

Meanwhile, four levels below at the brig on Level Five, Han Solo had just bumped into an old tomo or so he thought.

"R-2? Is that you? How's Leia? Wait a second- you ain't R-2! Who the Hell are you and oro are ya doing here?" he demanded, hand on his blaster.

"Mr. Batou? You are not Mr. Batou. Have you seen Mr. Matou or the Major, sir? I am the Tachikoma 5000 but you can call me Tachikoma, Tachi for short, sir." said the talkative oversized Terran Unit 9 robot.

"Your buddies are in the 'hoosegow', pal. I suppose they'll be relieved to see ya. Follow me, kid." drawled Han and he led the way to the brig, the cumbersome machine following in his wake.

"Tachikoma? Where in the world have you been all this time? Hey Major! Wake up and look who's here to see us- finally, man!" yelled Batou.

"Oro the Hell do you want now, Batou? I'm trying to get some frigging sleep, man!" grumbled his commander.

"So ya found the walking junkyard- so oro? We're still stuck here and 'here' is Kami knows where!" she complained, sitting up in her borrowed pajamas and reaching for a kimono. Yuri had loaned her some of Flay's stuff until some could be repped for the Major.

"Here is the starship 'Lovely Angel 2' and where is somewhere near Mars and the time is 0815 hours on the 8th day of January AD 2251, ma'am. I am to bring you guys to a special meeting with our 'Boss' downstairs at ten hundred hours. She'll be able to answer all your questions. Kome and Yuri left you guys some stuff to wear. Someone's on their way up here with your chow. Gomen er sorry- my names Solo, Han Solo. Pleased to make your acquaintance." drawled the ex-smuggler.

"2251 AD? Are you completely baka or something, man! It's 2030 AD and this is a warehouse in Kabuu Kichuu (a Neo Tokyo district in ancient Terran Japan)! Man, this is some 'hack job', ain't it, Major?" chuckled the blonde guy.

"Nai, Batou. I don't think that this is a 'diving' job at all. Somehow we are on a starship in deep space and it is two hundred years into our own future! Well, at least these guys were smart enought to put a woman in charge! I can't wait to meet their captain!" chortled Major Makoto Kucinagi who'd been pulling on the borrowed 3WA sweats and sneakers while she'd been talking. Another 'no modesty, gents' babe on the 'Angel 2'.

"You'll get to meet the admiral soon enough, Major, ma'am. Sorry but I cannot release you two just yet. Ah, here comes your grub. Enjoy." said Han, opening the cell door to admit Faye Valentine.

"Great! An Ad-miral! Some old lady with a penchant for detail and protocol! I can hardly wait to meet the old biddy!" grumbled Batou.

Faye burst into peals of laughter. "Boy oh boy! Are you two guys in for a shock! Kei O'Halloran an old biddy! That's rich! Here's your breakfasts. By the way- I'm Faye, Faye Valentine, a 'cowgirl' from Terra, er 20th Century Terra but now I live in space near Mars in the 23rd Century. I was in suspended animation for almost 90 years." giggled Faye.

"A 'cow-girl' eh? Oro the oni's that?" demanded Batou, his mouth full of Belgian waffles.

"An intergalactic bounty hunter. See you two at ten. Nice meeting you, sir, ma'am." she replied while Han secured the door behind her.

Kiva Nerese and her bridge crew relieved the Teen Titans and Arkton who left for the dining hall. Kiva and her team would watch Kei's meeting over the vidscreens on the bridge.When Robin, Star, Beast Boy, Raven and Arkie reached the dining hall, Cyborg was already there with Ensign/Acting Lt. Saavik. He was shoveling in food faster than the poor scouts could bring it!

"Sit down and join us, guys." invited the Vulcan girl. "How can you stand living with this human garbage disposal?" she asked Robin.

"He's er only 'half' human. The other half is machine. He's a good friend and comrade, Miss Saavik." he replied.

"Just be sure not to get between him and food." added the demure Raven quietly.

"Oro can I get you, guys?" asked Ami after jetting over to their table.

"Bacon, eggs, toast, jam and milk, please." answered Robin.

"Tofu waffles, whole wheat toast, peanut butter, alfalfa sprouts and soybean milk, babe." ordered Beast Boy and Ami made a wry face.

"More of everything in the house again, please, ma'am." said Cyborg, grinning.

"This red beverage is so delicious." said Starfire.

"Star! That's ketchup!" cried Robin.

"Is there more?" asked the Tamaranian hopefully.

"Just bring her some oatmeal, toast and milk, Ami. Same for me and coffee, please." said Arkton, her brother.

Kei had made a slight detour on the way downstairs, wanting to get a look at these two 'Unit 9 cops' Yuri was blathering about. Han unlocked the cell block doors and admitted the redhead to the brig.

"At last! Do you have orders to release us, girl?" demanded the Major in a haughty tone.

"Yeah. Just where in Hell is your Boss Lady, 'Reds'?" Batou wanted to know.

"You're right, Han. They are a couple of clowns." agreed Kei with a smile.

The Major's face went bright vermillion. "I've had just about enough of this crap, child! I demand to see your superior officer, girl and I mean now!" said Major Kucinagi sternly.

"Where the Hell is this Admiral O'Halloran anyway? Send the bitch in to see us and that's an order, dollface!" yelled Captain Batou angrily.

Han Solo roared with laughter and unconcealed mirth.

"Oro's so frigging funny, Solo?" cried the Major.

"Yeah, pal. Let us in on the joke too!" said the blonded dude.

"Permit me to introduce you to our commanding officer, Admiral Kei O'Halloran of the 3WA and the United Galactica Federation of Galaxies. Kei, meet Major Makoto Kucinagi and her aide Captain Batou of Unit 9 in Neo Tokyo, Terran Japan circa AD 2030." explained Solo.

"Oro kind of a joke is this, Solo? She's only a kid for Christ's sake!" yelled Batou.

Solo raised his voice a bit. "Oh 'CC', could you onegai tell us who is in command of this starship?" he asked.

"Admiral Kei O'Halloran as you well know, Captain Solo, sir." replied 'CC' patiently.

"See?" said Han.

"We stand corrected. Please forgive us, sir, ma'am." apologized the Major.

Kei shrugged off her apology. "Forget it. We all make mistakes. If I agree to release you two, do I have your words that you and the captain here won't cause me any grief?" asked the redhead.

The Major nodded. "You have our words, ma'am. Er, our weapons?" she asked.

"They'll be returned to you once we reach our home base." replied the Boss.

"And that home base is where exactly, Madam Admiral?" demanded Batou.

"Christ! Call me Kei, willya? I ain't some old biddy ya know! Anyway our home world is 'Shimougou', an 'M Class' planet in the Aquarian Galaxy some two thousand light years away. I am sorry but I'm afraid the voyage will take us a few weeks." was Kei's response.

Anticipating the next question, she added "Thirty or forty times the speed of light, kiddies. Han, release them and have 'em brought to the rec room by ten hundred." said the 'Angel 2's' chief officer.

"Roger that, 'Reds' and willco. See ya later." drawled Solo.

Meanwhile up in Kei's ready room Kiva had put a relay call through to her own 'Starfleet' superior Admiral Katherine Janeway affectionately known as 'Lady K' and less affectionately as the 'Dragon Lady'.

"Yes, Captain? You have news for us I take it?" asked the admiral.

"Yes, mum. O'Halloran has fired the 'God Gun' and sealed up the rift so things should soon start returning to normal. Many of our guests have already returned to their own times and lands, mum. However--" Janeway sensed Kiva Nerese's hesitation.

"Go on, Kiva." she coaxed gently.

"Just before of just after that rift closed, two more persons came through it. Cyborgs from Terran Japan circa AD 2030. They claim to be Unit 9 cops. 'Lady K'- they can both 'cloak' at will! Such an ability would be invaluable not to mention priceless to 'Starfleet'. If we--" began Kiva eagerly.

"Negative, Captain Nerese! They are from a different time and place entirely. We must not interfere with them. Where are they now, Kiva?" replied Janeway.

"Ensign Angel put 'em in the brig last night. It's up to the admiral to decide whether or not to release them, I suppose, mum. Wait a sec- Blast! Someone's coming, mum. Nerese out." said Kiva, hurriedly blanking her vidscreen.

The door whooshed open and Kei entered the bridge room. Kiva rose to her feet and began a salute but Kei waved her back into her chair.

"At ease, kiddo. I only came in to remind ya to keep a vidscreen activated so you can see the meeting. You got anything to ask me, Kiva?" said the redhead.

"Yes, I do. Exactly where are we now and when are we leaving for home?" demanded the svelte 'Starfleet' officer.

Kei blew a smoke ring or two before answering her. "We are presently orbiting Terra somewhere above the Arctic Circle I believe. Later today we'll be leaving for 'Furool City' on 'Shimougou'. I've already made arrangements with Kirk and Pike to allow you and the 'Coriander' to accompany us there. I'm surprised the 'Dragon Lady' didn't tell you that when you called her a few minutes ago." said the Boss.

"How the devil did you--" spluttered a flustered Kiva Nerese.

"All calls on my ship are monitored. I knew you'd called the 'Dragon Lady' but I did not listen in on your conversation. So you see- there is absolutely nothing that goes on aboard the 'Angel' that I don't know about, Kiva. Any objections to your remaining with us for a few more weeks?" asked Kei.

"None whatsoever, Admiral. See you at lunch later?" inquired Kiva.

"Dunno about that, kiddo. I'm on a pretty tight schedule but we'll see. Carry on. Ja ne." replied the admiral.

Kei's next port o' call was the Engineering deck. Cyborg, the two Doctors, Saavik, K-9, the Mugghis and Nammos were all hard at work when she got there.

"Hi guys. Er, not too much damage to the core or the engines?" she asked hopefully.

"Hi there, Boss. You sure did a real number on the thrusters with that 'God Gun' blast, man!" replied Cyborg.

"And going to Warp forty in less than fifty seconds didn't help the warp core much either, girl." agreed Saavik.

"The impulse engines' coolant drives are at perilously high levels as well, Mistress O'Halloran." put in K-9.

"Starship engines on ships as ancient as this one were not made to endure such punishment, Boss Lady!" cried Doctor 4.

"You are all quite lucky that this piece of rubbish has stayed together at all after your littlew fiasco with that continuum vortex, young woman!" added Doctor 2 vexedly.

"Cut to the chase gus. When can we lift off?" asked the exasperated redhead.

"Well certainly not today, my dear!" said the 'little fellow'.

That's for damned sure." agreed Saavik.

"Perhaps late tomorrow afternoon." suggested the taller time lord.

"More like sometime tomorrow night! Have you seen those breather coils in the ancillary nacelle thruster pods? That'll be a six hour job in itself, man!" yelled Cyborg.

"I calculate that repairs to all aspects of this conveyance will take 38.92 solar hours (over a day and a half) to complete, Mistress." announced K-9.

"And that's only if nobody keeps bothering us every five goldarn minutes!" grumbled the Chief Engineer. Kei frowned.

"You've got 24 hours and that's all! I want this ship ready to leave orbit by ten hundred hours ashita morning! Got that?" commanded the admiral.

That was greeted by a universal groan of complaint.

"We'll do our best, Boss." siad Doctor 4.

"Arigatou. Much appreciated." growled Kei and she left for Level Six.

Kiva's clean-up crew under the supervision of Lance Corporal George Armstrong and his team leaders Andrew Wilkins and Treanna Knox had finally finished their arduous task of ceaning and polishing the inside of the 'God Gun'.

"Hi, Boss. I sure as Hell hope to Christ you never have to fire that damned thing again! That was like cleaning a giant-sized version of WWII Terra's 'Big Bertha' howitzer gun that the Doctors and Master Splinter told us about!" said George.

"Good job, George. Your team's the greatest. After our ten hundred meeting, onegai take your team down to Engineering and see if you guys can give Cyborg a hand with the repairs to the ship. I want her up and running and ready-to-go by ashita so keep up the good work. See you later." replied the redhead.

On her way back to the lift Kei answered a trilling from the bridge.

"Hai? Kei here. Oro?" she trilled back and listened.

"Er, sorry to bother you, ma'am. Kitty here, er, I mean Subaltern Sandoval, acting commofficer" trilled Sandra Sandoval.

"Hai er yes, Kitty? Oro's your problem?" trilled the admiral.

"An urgent priority signal has just been relayed from both Alderaan and Shimougou for you. Someone the skipper (Kiva) called the 'G Twins'. It's an 'FYEO' signal and it's coded somehow. Should I relay it to your office (ready room)?" asked Kitty.

"Oro the Hell is an 'FYEO' signal, Kitty?" asked Kei.

" 'For Your Eyes Only', ma'am." replied Sandra.

"OK. Put it through to my ready room on Vidscreen 2. I'm on my way up now. Kei out." trilled the c.o.

Less than a minute later, Kei was seated at her desk pawing through vidchips like mad. Kei was frantic. The 'G Twins' wouldn't code a signal unless it was really like super-important and she couldn't even view the shimatta thing without today's code chip to unlock it!

"Ah, there it is at last!" she mused aloud and inserted the chip into the slot below Vidscreen 2.

Kei took one look and did a double-take! There was Andy Gooley and there was Charlie 'Chuckie' Garner but the 'Dragon Lady', Kirk, Pike, Bond ('Galactic Command' chief), Johnny Raven ('ISSP' Ganymede chief), Dave Donnelly ('ISSP' Mars chief), Gordon (Kei could not for the life of her remember oro the Hell he was big cheese in!), the disembodied head of Rathie and even Vittorio Galadriel himself (Supreme and mighty chief of 'UG' and the 3WA!) were there as well!

"Gomen er onegai excuse my delay in responding to your signal, gentlemen, mum but I was checking out the cannon's clean-up crew. Then I had to find this shimatta code chip for--" spluttered Kei.

"Never mind all that now, Katie! You said that you had the big sonic gun thingy cleaned? Good because you will be firing it once again, I'm afraid." said Gooley quietly and Kei stared at the screen in open-mouthed shock!

End Chapter 136. Ch 137 soon. Have a nice day and please r/r/s away. Toodles and Sayonara for now-K&K


	141. Chapter 137 'Who's Left' or 'Once More

DISCLAIMER: OK Makoto, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 137 without further preamble:-

Chapter 137

'Who's Left?' or 'Once More Into the Breach'

"You've gotta be kidding, Chief! That forty warp joyride to outrun that last shockwave almost cooked the core! It really screwed up the thrusters and did a real number on our impulse engines, man! I cannot possibly move this shimatta ship before ashita!" yelled the redheaded firebrand angrily.

"That just may be too late, young woman!" piped up a new voice which was vaguely familiar- a voice guttural and very Germanic!

"Pardon der intrusion, gentlemen, mum. Miss O'Halloran, I am Doktor Wolf Von Bork, Doktor 'Q's associate in 2140 AD. It ist quite imperative that your 'Gott Gunn' be fired again at Proof 85 (85 power) within twelve hours, that is- before 0530 hours tomorrow morning your time. Look at der monitors bitte (please). See das quasar mass due East of Seto Kaiba? Das ist 'Xerxes' where der new anomaly rift has just appeared. Dis one was apparently lying dormant but ist now feeding on 'chi'(key) energy from a nearby schwartz er black hole in space. It was through dis vortex dat der Major Kucinagi und Captain Batou along mit der Tachikoma thingy were hurled und ended up on your doorstep, Miss Reds. Doktor 'Q' has calculated a trajectory path for you to use when you fire der cannon into dis void. It must be done mit all possible speed, my dear. Any questions?" said Von Bork.

"Do we gotta evac the passengers to the shuttles and ships again, Doc?" demanded Kei.

The Teuton looked grim as death when he nodded to her.

"Ja, Fraulein Admiral. Das ist most imperative. In order to escape der shockwave dis time you vill need to be as light as possible. You vill need all der warp thruster speed you can muster up as you vill have only vier er four minutes to outrun it this time around." replied Von Bork.

"And we're gonna need a ship's manifest from you showing exactly who is left aboard the 'Angel', Katie and we'll be needing it stat. Understood?" said TSC Charles Augustus Garner.

Kei nodded abstractedly. "I've already called for an extraordinary meeting at ten hundred, Charlie. I'll get Yuri and Alley to draw up a roster and vidfax it to you afterwards." replied the Red Admiral.

Kei made as if to ask a question but Von Bork cut her off.

"I already know vas you are going to ask me, Fraulein Reds und all I can say ist dat we hope dat dis time it vill vork und send all of your passengers back home. Ve sincerely hope dat it vill not be necessary to fire der 'Gott Gunn' another time after dis! Gutes Gluck (Good luck) to you, mein leibchen (my child). Our prayers go mit you." said Von Bork.

"We'll be waiting for that list, Katie. Ja mata. Gooley out." said the galactic chief and signed off.

Kei blanked the vidscreens and stared at nothing for several minutes. The PA system snapped her out of her reverie.

"Attention! Except for Captain Nerese and her bridge crew all hands are hereby ordered to report to the rec room on Level Two for an extraordinary meeting at ten hundred hours this morning. This will include the balance of the 'Coriander' crew not on bridge watch. That is all. Navigator out." announced 'Tigress' who was really Lt. Anatasia Torres of 'Starfleet' and usually the 'Coriander' comm officer/navigator.

Kei picked up her own PA relay mike. "Yuri Donovan and Allison Kurtz- onegai report to the ready room immediately." she announced. Both of them arrived a few moments later ands were immediately informed of Kei's instructions from the 'UG' chiefs. The redhead asked them both to prepare a manifest and then vidfax it to Garner and Gooley following the big meeting. Then she dismissed them and mused quietly to herself while she got ready for the powwow shindig at ten.

Then the 'G Twins' orders finally sunk in!

She had less than twenty-four hours, a full solar day and night to reach 'Xerxes', fire the 'God Gun' and then outrun the resulting shockwave blast! Before all that crap happened, however, she had to evac most of the 'Angel's' remaining passengers! But first and foremeost- she had to know exactly how many 'Arkites' (Cyborg's nickname for the passengers and crew of her ship which someone had kindly christened 'Kei's Ark'!) were left aboard the 'Angel'! Then she'd know for sure oro kind of a time frame she'd need to empty out the 'Angel 2'. It was quite clear by this time that any of Johnny Berringer's or Khan's minions who hadn't been either killed or captured no longer had any intentions of seeking vengeance and/or trying to 'jailbreak' anyone off of her ship. Duh! That was a no brainer! The risks were now way too great and far outweighed their chances of success oro with the combined might of 'UG', the 3WA, "Starfleet', 'Galactic Command', the 'ISSP' and of course all of those trigger happy 'cowboys' still combing the cosmos for them! Anyway that meant that Kei only needed a skeleton crew for the 'Angel' this time. Well- first things first. She had to traverse a few thousand light years in less than a day! She picked up her direct link bridge mike and spoke.

"Kiva, this is Kei. Do you read me? Over."

The 'Starfleet' commander responded almost immediately.

"Roger, Boss. I read you. Oro's up? Over."

Kei spoke quickly and tersely.

"Listen up and onegai don't interrupt me. This is a top priority order. As of now, this ship is on 'Code Red Alert' status until further notice. Change course at once. Our new destination is a tiny quasar located due East of 'Seto Kaiba' called 'Xerxes'. Plot me the quickest route you can find using any shortcuts available. It is absolutely imperative not to say vital that we arrive there before 0530 hours ashita morning. In the meantime I gotta evac the 'Angel' again and empty her of all nonessential personnel. As soon as my powwow is over load up the 'Coriander' with your crew and whoever the Hell wants to ride with you and hotfoot it back to 'Furool City' on 'Shimougou' in the 'Aquarian Galaxy'. Your voyage will be far from lonely since I'm sending everything in the bays along with you except for a couple of shuttles for emergencies and such. I will keep a skeleton crew aboard but that's it. As soon as ya change course, take us outta orbit and increase speed to Warp Five. Pay close attention to my little shindig 'cause a few of the things I got to say may come as a bit of a shock. That's all for the moment. Ja ne to you, Kiva. Kei out."

She replaced her mike and spoke into the empty air of her ready room.

"Oh 'CC'- I wanna know exactly how many souls are left aboard this ship and who they are. Download that information to my PDO and Yuri's as well as Allison and Rachel's PDOs. Understood?" trilled the tall redhead.

"Hai, Kei. I'll totally get onto that rad bad boy tout sweet! Cowabonga, dude! Look at the time! If you're gonna make that scene by ten hundred, baby, you'd better move your ass, sister! I'm gone! Bye bye, good buddy!" trilled a jovial 'CC'.

"I have just gotta tell Jamie and Goatie to stop encouraging him!" said Kei aloud but 'CC' was right. It was just about zero hour.

Kei morphed into her basic red/black bodysuit/red boots outfit. Strapping on her gunsash, she spun her trusty old Mark XIII into its holster and pocketed her PDO unit. Then she headed for the lift. By the time she'd reached Level Two, Kei had a shimatta good idea of just how many of her 'good buddies' as Jamie Wilson would say were left- a shimatta jigoku of a lot of 'em! If Kei had that brainiac Doctor 'Q' and his baka 'associate' Von Bork here right now, she would-- Nai! Yuri had told the redhead to think happy thoughts, avoid negative waves, think positive, smile, be more cheerf- Crap! She'd never realized oro a wimp that baka violet-maned vacuumheaded airhead was before! Just then the lift doors parted. Kei took a deep breath, exhaled it and shoved through the rec room doors. The place was packed!

With everyone talking, yelling, shouting and screaming at the same time, it was quite a madhouse! Kei stepped onto the dais and signalled for Donald Poporo.

"QUIET! Shut the Hell up! This is a 3WA starship- not the loecal 'Cheers' bar! Silenece and that's a shimatta order!" he yelled and the room went dead!

As the hubbub died away, Kei took out her PDO and picked up the PA mike.

"The primary purpose of this powwow is to determine exactly who is left after we sealed this latest rift. As you can all see, our ranks have thinned out quite a bit, however, not only do we still have many of you folks left, we've even added three more to the batch. Why? The reason's simple enough. I sealed one rift but there is still at least one more open so we're on our way there now to close it. It's a teensy quasar called 'Xerxes' and it's due East of 'Seto Kaiba' which is where I gotta fire the 'God Gun' again and soon- before 0530 hours ashita morning to be precise! According to Doc 'Q's associate Doktor Wolf Von Bork, that should send most if not all of you home hopefully. Unfortunately this time we'll only have shi er four minutes to outrun the resulting shockwave so I gotta make the 'Angel' as light as possible again. We've decided that the minions of both Khan and Johnny Berringer have decided that discretion is the better part of valor and are hightailing it back home. A reasonable guess since the 3WA, 'UG', 'Starfleet', the 'Galactic Command', the 'ISSP' and all of those other trigger happy baka idiot 'cowboys' are making this part of the galaxy a little bit too hot for them to wanna stick around here! Therefore it has been decided to empty the 'Angel' of all but absolutely vital key personnel who will form my temporary 'skeleton' crew for the trip to 'Xerxes' and back. They will be:-

Myself of course; Gene Starwind for my pilot; Jim Hawking for his co-pilot; Marlene Angel for my navigator; Rally Vincent for my combination scanner and communications officer; Keisie for my weapons officer; Cyborg for our Chief Engineer; Ensign/Acting Lt. Saavik and 'Teen Titan' Robin for his assistants; Lt. Nat Badgiruel for my gunners' officer; Ensigns Flay Allster and Cagalli Athna for her gunners' mates and last but not least Jamie Wilson and Goat Smith for our cooks.

The remainder of you will be assigned to either a ship or a shuttle. Take all of your junk with you 'cause the lighter this ship is the better it'll be for our mission.

'CC' has prepared a manifest of who's left aboard and her it is. (Kei keyed a remote box attached to her PDO and a long list of names appeared on the vidscreen behind the tall redheaded admiral).

Study it. A copy of it has been downloaded to each of your PDO vidpad units. Let us know if there should be any additions and/or deletions to it.

May I introduce you to our three 'newbies'. Major Makoto Kucinagi, no relation to our 'Kucinagi' and Captain Batou both of AD 2040. They are with Unit 9 of Neo Tokyo in old Terran Japan. They're apparently cops just like me and Yuri only they are both cyborgs. That's their robot pal 'Tachikoma' or 'Tachi' over there. OK, that's all. Dismissed." concluded the admiral.

"Pack up your gear and report to your assigned ship or shuttle by eleven hundred hours. Check the list on your PDO vidpad unit to find out where you're supposed to be if you don't already know." called Yuri Donovan after them. Kei and Yuri returned to the ready room.

"I noticed that my name was not on that list of key personnel, Ad-miral!" fumed Yuri.

"Nai, it wasn't. You are the pilot of the 'Michaelangelo' or did your forget that little fact, kid?" replied Kei coolly.

"Gomen, I guess I did but Legato's your pilot not Gene." said Yuri.

"I know that, however, Gene does know that sector of the galaxy better than Legato and he's better in an emergency. That's why Legato will pilot the 'Raphael' and Kome's going along with you. Keitarou gets the 'Donnatella' while Ann Hathaway gets the 'Leonardo' this time around. Han will get his 'Flying Falcon' and Jett'll fly his own 'Hammerhead'. Emma takes the 'Emerald Queen' and Kiva and her entire crew will go on the 'Coriander'. The Doctors will take the two police boxes (TARDISes) on whatever ship or shuttle they choose. The Master's Roman column (TARDIS) will be flown by Zoe on the ship or shuttle she chooses. Any more questions?" said Kei.

"And oro about the captured shuttles?" asked Yuri innocently.

"They stay right where they are just in case something goes wrong and we gotta get our shimatta asses the Hell outta here in a big hurry! Satisfied?" answered the redhead and Yuri nodded. "Good. 'CC', let's see that manifest one more time. Unless I say otherwise, at 1045 hours you will relay it to the chiefs in 'Furool' and on 'Alderaan' 'cause I want each one of the 'G Twins' to have a copy of it. Got it?" said Kei.

"That's a big 10-4, good buddy. Catch ya on the flip side, Angel Babe! I'm gone. Bye bye." replied 'CC' and Yuri looked as confused as all jigoku.

"Goat Smith and Jamie Wilson have been teaching him something called 'CB' lingo. Apparently the Terrans used it back in ancient times during the 20th and 21st Centuries." explained Kei. Yuri nodded and left. Kei tapped a few controls on her console and the 'List' appeared on her vidscreen. (See entire list at end of this chapter).

It ran as follows:- 8 January AD 2251:

Displaced persons remaining aboard the 'UG'/3WA starship 'Lovely Angel 2' (76)

Non-displaced persons remaining aboard the 'UG'/3WA starship 'Lovely Angel 2' (60)

Total personnel remaining (136)

Kei checked and rechecked her figures before approving the 'List' and ordering it to be vidfaxed to the 'G Twins'

Meanwhile all was hustle and bustle as the reminder of the 'Angel' prepared to depart and left the ship. Soon Rally Vincent trilled 'All clear' to Kei and secured the docking bay's airlock doors.

Kei acknowledged her signal and went next door to the bridge having already changed back into her familiar sneakers and sweats. She sported a gunsash around her waist and her Mark XIII hung low on the redhead's right hip. Around her fiery mane was bound a Kelly green ribbon. Rally returned to the bridge and quietly resumed her scanning.

"Course laid in, Mar?" asked Kei and the blonde navigator nodded.

"OK, Gene. Take us to 'Xerxes' with all possible speed. Engage. Cyborg? We're gonna need as much warp thrust as we can get in a big hurry after I fire that cannon. We'll only have shi er four minutes to clear a few million kilos to outrun that ensuing shockwave. Can do?" trilled Kei.

"No problemo, Boss Lady." chortled her chief engineer.

"That's just oro I wanted to hear, Cy. Keep those engines humming. Kei out." she trilled.

"ETA at 'Xerxes', Gene?" she asked.

"0600 ashita morning, Reds." replied Starwind. Kei grimaced.

"That ain't no good, man! The very latest I can fire that 'God Gun' is 0530! Could we make it there sooner if travelling at er say- Warp thirty?" asked the redhead nonchalantly.

"Sure we could. Provided the engines don't explode and the warp core doesn't melt, Reds." he replied coolly. Cyborg's bellow shook the entire bridge.

"Yo stupid! These engines weren't designed to go faster than Warp nine or ten! Nyssa and Zoe said they were surprised that these antiques still worked even! yelled the Angel's newest chief engineer. Kei bristled with anger.

"Nyssa and Zoe are navigators, not pilots or engineers, dammit! Don (Donnatella) got this thing to do over forty for Christ's sake and now you're telling me you can't even give me thirty? Oro the oni does Saavik think?" demanded the 'Red Admiral'.

"We can give you thirty for sixteen hours but I would strongly advise against it, ma'am." replied the Vulcan ensign quietly.

"Why?" shot back the redhead.

"We can give you Warp thirty for more than half a solar day but that's possible only if we remove both the stabilizing rods and the stability circuits from the warp core." she answered.

Kei mulled that revelation over for a moment or so.

"Oro does all that mean?" asked Rally and Robin simultaneously.

"It means that we probably won't be able to control our speed and it'll be like steering a runaway Andalusian star frigate, that's all." explained Gene Starwind and Jim Hawking concurred.

"Oro the Hell's our alternative- keep our speed at Warp twenty-five and just hope we get there in time? I say we risk it!" said the redheaded commanding officer.

Her pilot and co-pilot exchanged glances.

"Well- there's always the 'Trigon Peninsula', Gene, isn't there?" supplied Jim Hawking and Gene nodded.

"Yeah but I was sorta hoping that nobody would think of it, Jim." said Starwind.

"If there's an alternative route we can use as a shortcut, I say we take it!" said Robin enthusiastically.

"Keep your tights on, kiddo. It ain't all that simple." replied Gene.

"First- we'll barely fit through it and then onlly if we turn the ship sideways. Second- the Peninsula is very unstable. Third- The walls are made of 'Llanthrocite Oxide', a very highly volatile explosive substance. Touch one of those walls and you can say 'sayonara' to the 'Angel' and all of us too. And er Fourth- (Gene hesitated until an impatient Kei growled 'Well?') 'Trigon's' exit port is not stationary, it fluctuates all over the place. We could just as easily come out of stasis a couple of clicks (a few thousand meters) from 'Xerxes' or a few million kilos West of 'Seto Kaiba' itself. It's a calculated risk but all things considered Reds I say we go for it." advised the Master of the 'Outlaw Star' and his exec (Jimbo) agreed.

"How much time will it save us, guys?" Kei wanted to know.

"Well, it'll take us about fourteen hours at our present speed to get there but I'd recommend decreasing it to Warp twenty to help facilitate steering. That'll add an extra hour making it fifteen total solar hours, Reds." answered Gene.

"OK then let's do it! Cy, drop our speed to twenty. Mar, lay in a new course per Gene's instructions. Rally, you watch those scanners like a Shaturian hawk! Don't you dare take your aizu off them! Nat, you, Cagalli and Flay stay alert and be ready to use those guns if necessary. Mr. Starwind, the comm is yours. We await your orders." said Kei.

Gene gave his commands clearly and precisely. Soon the huge starship was streaking across the heavens towards its goal- a tiny pinpoint of greenish light just beyond 'Minerva'.

"First star on your right and straight on 'til morning." joked Gene Starwind, quoting from Sir James M. Barrie's 19th Century Terran masterpiece of children's fiction- 'Peter Pan'. An hour later they had reached the dreaded 'Trigon Peninsula' and everyone got worried. The tiny anomaly loomed before them and it was both dark and forbidding.

"Folks, we're gonna be cruising at Warp twenty until ashita and I would really appreciate it if you guys kept things down to a dull roar. Negotiating 'Trigon' requires intense concentration and I'll certainly try to bring the 'Angel' through in one piece." said Gene.

So saying he yawed heavily to starboard and turned the gigantic starship sideways until the ship was canting at a forty degree angle. Then he slid the ship into the glowing green tunnel beside 'Minerva'. He glanced uneasily at Nat, Cag and Flaysie.

"You three stay alert on those cannons but don't get trigger-happy. All it takes is one misdirected blast into the walls, floor or ceiling and we're history. I think a spiral turning will be safest, right Jimbo?" he asked and Hawking nodded.

"Rally, keep feeding us that scan screen data. Yo Goat! You and Jamie get up here and makre yourselves useful! We need java and lot of it too! Use Reds' galley in back. It's gonna be a really long day and en even longer night! Cy, keep a close aizu on your core readings and onegai don't let it overheat. Reds is gonn aneed all the warp thrust speed you can give her ashita." trilled Starwind.

"Did we miss the big party, guys?" trilled Jett Black.

"Jett? Oro the Fxxx are you doing back here? I thought I told you to hightail your ass back to 'Shimougou' stat!" trilled back an angry Kei O'Halloran.

"We thought you might need some help, Boss. If your warp core fails, the 'Hammerhead' has plenty of room for all of you and four minutes ain't too much time to cover a few hundred million kilos. Don't worry- most of my passengers went with Kome on the 'Leo'. I just got Spike and Faye with me now. Permission to come aboard, ma'am?" trilled the big metal-armed 'cowboy'.

"Granted. Dock wherever ya like. Meet ya in the bar?" trilled the fiery-maned redhead.

"Sounds like a good plan to me, Honey. See ya in five. Ja mata." trilled Spike Steigel.

"Us gals gotta stick together, Boss and three fingers of rye would be nice to come home to, man. See you in a few, tomo." trilled Faye Valentine.

"Guess I'm elected barmaid then. You crazy bakas do know that we're inside the 'Trigon Peninsula', don't you?" trilled Kei.

"Sure do and we're only half a kilo behind you. We'll enter from the starboard side since that's closest to us. Open Airlock 6-A for us onegai. Arigatou, Reds." trilled Jett Black.

"Han wanted to come with us too but we convinced him he was better off staying with the fleet. The 'Falcon' has a lot more firepower and Han knows the route to 'Shimougou' better than we do. Excelklent whiskey, Boss. Guess you Gael Celts really do know more about booze than the Scots after all." said Jett.

The 'Hammerhead' had docked below several hours ago and everyone except Gene, Jim, the gun crew and Rally Vincent were enjoying a few before dinner drinks at the bar. Since Mar knew absolutely nothing about the area around 'Trigon', a navigator was unnecessary so she was doing the barmaiding. Spike was on his third 'Aoishi Ale' and Faye had almost polished off a fifth of Rye whiskey when dinner was finally announced. Actually Goat just stuck his head through the doorway and yelled 'Food!' at the top of his lungs.

Up on the command deck, Gene's bridge crew was eating off trays and swilling down gallons of java. 'Captain Bligh' (Gene) was allowing no 'hard stuff' until morning and 'Mr. Christian' (Jimbo) was seeing that those orders were strictly enforced.

Cyborg and Robin had finished and were now engaged in a lively game of 'Duel Monsters' down in Engineering while Saavik ate her own dinner and watched the warp core's temperature monitor.

Meanwhile the smallish flotilla of ships bound for 'Shimougou' was proceeding quietly towards home. The 'Coriander' was flying point flanked on either side by Han Solo's 'Flying Falcon' and the 'Outlaw Star' under Molly Callahan's command. This trio was closely followed by the 'Leonardo', the 'Michaelangelo', the 'Donnatella' and the 'Raphael' with the 'Emerald Queen' bringing up the rear. Emma was carrying all three TARDISes (the Doctors' two aoishi police boxes and the 'Master's' Roman column) along with the Doctors, the 'Master', Sutek, K-9, Leila, Jamie MacCrimmon, Zoe, Slade, Warp, the 'Sailor Moonie' scouts, Luna, Artemis, Ein and Ed. Thus far the voyage had been uneventful. The 'Outlaw Star' which was riding 'shotgun' on the 'Coriander' along with the 'Falcon' had reported no activity whatsoever.

In point of fact Khan's and Johnny Berringer's remaining henchmen were even now hightailing it as far away from the 'Angel's' armada as they could get!

Finally after a long and hectic night a dozing Kei was gently awakened by a sleepy Marlene.

"Wake up, Boss Lady. Gene says we're about to leave 'Trigon' and Rally's spotted a weird looking black hole in the cosmos almost due South of 'Xerxes' itself." she said softly.

"Coming outta warp, folks. Brace yourselves." announced Gene over the PA system. The ship pitched and reeled as he righted the 'Angel' and put her in an orbital path above and around 'Xerxes'. The scanners clearly showed a massive breach in the heavens directly in their faces even though the outer vidcams showed unbroken space!

"Welcome to Neverland, my dear admiral." chortled the Master of the 'Outlaw Star'.

"The ball's back in your court, Boss." said Jimbo Hawking.

"We are all counting on you, Keirran. It's all up to you now." breathed Marlene Angel.

Kei got to her feet, turned and faced her crew.

"Domo arigatou to all of you for your help. I couldn't have gotten here without it. That's the good news. Now for the bad news. In order to close that thing out there once and for all, it will have to be imploded. That means it's gotta be blasted from inside the animaly. Doc 'Q' and Doc von Bork have decided that one of our smaller 'God Guns' had to be mounted on one of our exploration craft for this job so I just had Mugghi and nammo equip a specially repped skycycle with one of 'em. 'Souped up', I believe, is the Terran expression Mikey would have used for it. Anyway I'll give you guys a chance to clear off back to the safety of the Peninsula's outer vortex before I fire it from inside of that thing. I promise that I will rejoin you as soon as possible afterwards. Kami be with us all. I'll just say ja ne for now." said an uncharacteristically calm and stoic Kei O'Halloran.

"You sure as Hell ain't going in there alone, 'shougou' (girl)! That cycle holds two so I'm coming along with you, Boss whether you like it or not!" stated the big 'cowboy' with the metal arm!

End of Chapter 137. Chapter 138 soon. Have a good weekend and Kami bless you all. Sayonara for now- K&K

THE LIST

PERSONS REMAINING ABOARD THE 'LOVELY ANGEL 2' (136):-

DISPLACED PERSONS ABOARD 'ANGEL 2' (76):-

AD 2140 'Angels' 3WA TC Yuri aka Yuyu

AD 2140 'Angels' 3WA TC Kei aka Keisie

Time Lord Doctor 2

Time Lord Doctor 4

Time Lord The 'Master'

Leila

K-9 (Computerized robotic dog)

AD 2268 'Angels' 3WA TC Keitarou Riff

AD 2268 'Angels' 3WA TC Ann Hathaway

Jamie MacCrimmon

Zoe

Nyssa

AD 2251 3WA TC Allison Kurtz

Usagi aka Serena Tsukino aka 'Sailor Moon'

Ami Mizuno aka 'Sailor Mercury'

Rei Hina aka 'Sailor Mars'

Makoto aka Mako Kino aka 'Sailor Jupiter'

Minako aka Mina Aino aka 'Sailor Venus'

Luna (Shape shifting nekko or cat)

Artemis (Shape shifting nekko or cat)

Goku Son (Saiyaan)

Vegeeta Brief (Saiyaan)

Bulma Brief (Vegeeta's wife)

Rally Vincent

Minnie Mae Hopkins aka 'Blonde Bomber'

Angelus aka Angel (Vampire)

Cordelia aka Cordy Chase

Winifred aka Fred

Charles Gunn

Wesley

Spike aka Spike 3 (Vampire)

Jane aka 'Queen' aka 'Emma' Emeraldas

Fritz von Dekker aka 'Green Baron'

Arkton the Tamaranian aka 'Arkie'

Teen Titans:

Robin

Starfire the Tamaranian

Raven

Cyborg

Beast Boy aka 'BB'

Slade

Warp

Sutek

Yumi Ishiyama (Code Lyokan warrior)

Major Makoto Kucinagi (Unit 9)

Captain Batou (Unit 9)

Tachikoma 5000 aka 'Tachi' (Unit 9 robot)

Conan Edogawa

Richard Moore

Rachael Moore

Arsene Lupin, III.

Jigen

Goemon

Inspector Zenigata aka 'Pops'

Momiji aka the 'Kucinada'

The 'Kucinagi' (not related to the Major)(Momiji's protector)

Natalie Badgiruel aka 'Nat'

Flay Allster aka 'Flaysie'

Cagalli Athna aka 'Cag'

NON-DISPLACED PERSONS (60):-

AD 2251 3WA TC Kei O'Halloran aka 'Boss'

AD 2251 3WA TC Yuri Donovan

AD 2251 3WA TC Marlene Angel

AD 2251 3WA TC Kome Sawaguchi

Mugghis 1 and 2 (Genetically altered giant nekkos or cats)

Nammos 1 and 2 ('Droids)

AD 2251 3WA Unit 9 Sector Chief Anton Wilhelm Gustav aka 'Willy'

AD 2251 3WA Unit 234 Sector Chief Donald Poporo aka 'Don'

AD 2251 'Starfleet' Personnel from 'USS Coriander' starship:

Captain Kiva Nerese

Cmdr. Reginald Barkley aka Barclay

Helmsman Bishop

Lt. Sandra Sandoval aka 'Kitty'

Lt. Anatasia Torres aka 'Tigress'

Ensign/Acting Lt. Elda Saavik aka 'Saavie'

Lt. Cmdr. Gowan aka 'Dynamo'

Lance Cpl. George Armstrong

Sapper Andrew Wilkins

Sapper Treanna Knox

Remaining Crewmen (40)

Ellen Rodgers

Alex Daniels

Gene Starwind

Jim Hawking aka 'Jimbo'

Molly Callahan

Villa

Jamie Wilson

Goat Smith aka 'Goatie'

Legato Bluesummers

Spike Miroku aka 'Big Spike'

Han Solo

Jett Black

Spike Steigel

Faye Valentine

Ed

Ein the data dog

AD 2251 3WA Control Computer Program for the 'Lovely Angel 2' aka 'CC'

WOWIE! Oro a bunch of whackos, eh!-See ya soon. SFN-K&K


	142. Chapter 138 'Titantic Blunder' or 'Mimot

DISCLAIMER: OK Gowan, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 138 without further preamble:-

Chapter 138

'Titantic Blunder' or 'Mimoto, Darius, Mars and ?'

Note of apology to Lupin III. fans: In Chapter 137 I forgot to include Fujiko but I have corrected this oversight below. Gomen and of course we now have 137 souls aboard- 77 DPs and 60 NDPs.

OK, first and foremost in case you missed it, here are the remaining 'Arkites' aboard the 'Angel 2':-

Total personnel remaining (137)

THE LIST

PERSONS REMAINING ABOARD THE 'LOVELY ANGEL 2' (137):-

DISPLACED PERSONS ABOARD 'ANGEL 2' (77):-

AD 2140 'Angels' 3WA TC Yuri aka Yuyu

AD 2140 'Angels' 3WA TC Kei aka Keisie

Time Lord Doctor 2

Time Lord Doctor 4

Time Lord The 'Master'

Leila

K-9 (Computerized robotic dog)

AD 2268 'Angels' 3WA TC Keitarou Riff

AD 2268 'Angels' 3WA TC Ann Hathaway

Jamie MacCrimmon

Zoe

Nyssa

AD 2251 3WA TC Allison Kurtz

Usagi aka Serena Tsukino aka 'Sailor Moon'

Ami Mizuno aka 'Sailor Mercury'

Rei Hina aka 'Sailor Mars'

Makoto aka Mako Kino aka 'Sailor Jupiter'

Minako aka Mina Aino aka 'Sailor Venus'

Luna (Shape shifting nekko or cat)

Artemis (Shape shifting nekko or cat)

Goku Son (Saiyaan)

Vegeeta Brief (Saiyaan)

Bulma Brief (Vegeeta's wife)

Rally Vincent

Minnie Mae Hopkins aka 'Blonde Bomber'

Angelus aka Angel (Vampire)

Cordelia aka Cordy Chase

Winifred aka Fred

Charles Gunn

Wesley

Spike aka Spike 3 (Vampire)

Jane aka 'Queen' aka 'Emma' Emeraldas

Fritz von Dekker aka 'Green Baron'

Arkton the Tamaranian aka 'Arkie'

Teen Titans:

Robin

Starfire the Tamaranian

Raven

Cyborg

Beast Boy aka 'BB'

Slade

Warp

Sutek

Yumi Ishiyama (Code Lyokan warrior)

Major Makoto Kucinagi (Unit 9)

Captain Batou (Unit 9)

Tachikoma 5000 aka 'Tachi' (Unit 9 robot)

Conan Edogawa

Richard Moore

Rachael Moore

Arsene Lupin, III.

Jigen

Goemon

Fujiko aka 'Fujicakes'

Inspector Zenigata aka 'Pops'

Momiji aka the 'Kucinada'

The 'Kucinagi' (not related to the Major)(Momiji's protector)

Natalie Badgiruel aka 'Nat'

Flay Allster aka 'Flaysie'

Cagalli Athna aka 'Cag'

NON-DISPLACED PERSONS (60):-

AD 2251 3WA TC Kei O'Halloran aka 'Boss'

AD 2251 3WA TC Yuri Donovan

AD 2251 3WA TC Marlene Angel

AD 2251 3WA TC Kome Sawaguchi

Mugghis 1 and 2 (Genetically altered giant nekkos or cats)

Nammos 1 and 2 ('Droids)

AD 2251 3WA Unit 9 Sector Chief Anton Wilhelm Gustav aka 'Willy'

AD 2251 3WA Unit 234 Sector Chief Donald Poporo aka 'Don'

AD 2251 'Starfleet' Personnel from 'USS Coriander' starship:

Captain Kiva Nerese

Cmdr. Reginald Barkley aka Barclay

Helmsman Bishop

Lt. Sandra Sandoval aka 'Kitty'

Lt. Anatasia Torres aka 'Tigress'

Ensign/Acting Lt. Elda Saavik aka 'Saavie'

Lt. Cmdr. Gowan aka 'Dynamo'

Lance Cpl. George Armstrong

Sapper Andrew Wilkins

Sapper Treanna Knox

Remaining Crewmen (40)

Ellen Rodgers

Alex Daniels

Gene Starwind

Jim Hawking aka 'Jimbo'

Molly Callahan

Villa

Jamie Wilson

Goat Smith aka 'Goatie'

Legato Bluesummers

Spike Miroku aka 'Big Spike'

Han Solo

Jett Black

Spike Steigel

Faye Valentine

Ed

Ein the data dog

AD 2251 3WA Control Computer Program for the 'Lovely Angel 2' aka 'CC'

Whew! Oro a list! Don't worry- it'll be thinning out again real soon! Now on with the tale--

The redhead was just too tired to argue with the big galoot so she merely nodded in acquiescence to his demands. After all, he might come in handy out there. As Piggley Winks would say 'You never know.'

"Gene, take us to within a 'click' (one thousand meters) of that thing and trill me when you get there. I'll be down in my quarters. Jett, I guess you're with me. Let's go, tomo."

So saying the redheaded admiral with 'cowboy' Jett in tow headed for her express lift. Down in her own quarters, Kei quickly 'morphed' into an oxygenated space suit complete with built in jetpacks. She dug out a larger sized one for Jett and tossed it to him.

"Here's one of Anton's old ones. It's from before he started dieting so it should fit you. You can use Mar's room to change. It's the door behind you." said the Boss, indicating Mar's bedroom.

Five minutes later the big 'cowboy' returned. Kei handed him a helmet and donned her own.

"Oro's the special crap for, Boss?" asked Jett puzzledly.

"The inside of that vortex is a vacuum, big guy. A skycycle is open to the elements. Get the picture?" she replied dryly and he nodded.

"Oro's your plan, kiddo?" he asked.

"Fire the gun into that thing's core and get the Hell outta there stat! One of us stays on the cycle while the other fires the cannon. Ever fired a sonic cannon before, Jettsy? (He shook his head) Then you get to drive the getaway car. Just keep the engine running for me, willya?" As soon as we're clear, Mar can either use the tractor beam or the teleport to yank us back here. Depending on how close that shockwave is to us, Mar will decide to use one or the other. If she tractors us we get to keep our toys but if she teleports us we leave both the cycle and the gun behind." explained Kei.

"OK Reds, we're here and Mugghi's got the skycycle all warmed up for you. She's at Slot M-12 down in the bays. Good luck, Katie." trilled Gene Starwind.

"Shall we go, madam?" asked Jett, offering her his arm which she shook off.

"Let's go, big guy. We ain't got time to be playing prom night, me boyo." said the redhead, leading the way to her express lift. They rode down to the bays where the big white nekko was waiting with their cycle.

"You're driving, Jett so get on." said Kei with a growl.

Jett mounted the skycycle and Kei climbed on behind him.

"Open Airlock C-2. Authority-Angel 2, Kei 1. Code-Valhalla. I authenticate Bifrost." said Kei and the airlocks shot open. Jett hit the thrusters and the skycycle blasted out into the cosmos of space.

"Close Airlock C-2. Authority- Angel 2, Kei 1. Code-Valhalla. I authenticate Asgard." intoned Kei as the airlocks snapped shut behind them and Jett quickly accellerated to warp five. The cycle rocketed into the immense vortex.

"How far in are we going, Reds?" asked the big 'cowboy'. Kei was busily watching her PDO readout meter closely.

"Another two hundred and fifty kilos, Jett and stop calling me Reds." trilled Kei without looking up.

A few minutes later she tapped Jett's shoulder. "Stop here and just hover, big guy. I'll be back in a few minutes and then we'll get the Fxxx outta here." trilled the redhead as she was shouldering the mini 'God Gun' and connecting it to the ion beam generator port attached to the skycycle's boot.

"Be real careful, girl." trilled Jett worriedly.

"You can count on that, boyo. See ya later." she trilled back while activating her jet packs and then shotting herself towards the very core of the gigantic anomaly.

"Here goes nothing." she trilled a few minutes later. So saying, she unlimbered the gun and pressed the switch to build up the ion charge. Slowly the needle crawled up the 'remb' meter. A galactic 'remb' is a unit of ionic energy equivalent to the blasts of six H-Bombs from mid 20th Century Tewrra. Finally the meter read a full charge of twenty-five 'rembs' or roughly one hundred and fifty Hiroshima and Nagasaki disasters and Kei aimed the ordnance at the exact centre of the rift.

"OK, Jett. Get your ass ready to split. I'm firing on the count of san. Ready? Ichi, ni, san! Firing now!" she trilled and pressed the firing stud. A white/aoishi/green/red/orange/yellow/indigo/violet burst of the purest starlight-like energy blasted forth into the tight vacuum! Kei did an about face and shot back towards Jett at a speed of Warp six! Remember onegai that warp speed without a vessel is possible but only within a vacuum! Kei tossed the gun into the boot and leaped on behind Jett. Wrapping both arms in a tight bearhug around the big guy's waist she yelled:

"Go! Go! Go! Get us the Fxxx outta here, me boyo! Now!" she trilled through her comlink. Jett kicked on the afterburners and the skycycle exploded with power as its warp speed shot up to ten! Kei risked a hasty look back and immediately wished that she hadn't- The shockwave was less than a hundred thousand kilos away and it was closing in fast!

"We're way too far off for the tractors Jett so brace yourself. Mar, lock onto us and energize now! Get us the Hell outta here!" yelled Kei into her comlink. Suddenly their bodies effervesced into nothingness as they were struck by Mar's teleport beam. The skycycle and the gun were yanked back through the billowing mass of glowing energy and disintegrated in an instant! Kei and Jett Black slowly materialized on the transporter pads back aboard the 'Angel 2'. Kei yanked the mike out of Mar's grip and keyed it.

"Kei to Engineering! Cy, I need Warp forty or as Fxxxing close to it as you can damned well get and stat! That's an order, dammit! Starwind, get us the Hell outta here! Move it, man!" she screeeched even while Jett was grabbing the Hellcat firebrand and shoving her into a deck chair and strapping her in tight. Then he did the same to Marlene and himself.

"Go! Go! Go! Gene, punch it! We need thrust now, Cy! The mother of all shockwaves is coming right at us! We got maybe three minutes to outrun it- if we're real damned lucky! Let's go!" yelled Jett. The huge ship accellerated as it shot forwards into hyperspace as the stars became brilliant lines of white light while the 'Angel' was being buffetted by a 'G' force of 2,500!

"Warp twenty, twenty-five, twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty, thirty-five, thirty-seven, forty, forty-six, forty-seven, forty-seven point seven and holding! That's it, folks! That's all there is and there ain't no more! We can hold this speed for maybe six more minutes- then KABOOM! We'll all owe the 'UG' and the 3WA one really big starship!" cried Cyborg mournfully.

"Oh come on- stop being so damned melodramatic." said Saavik.

"Yeah. He's overacting again. He's always saying stuff like that." replied Robin, the leader of the 'Teen Titans' with a grin.

"Rally! Check your scanners. Are we outta range of that shimatta thing yet? Report, dammit!" yelled an impatient commanding officer into her comlink.

"It's er two no make that three lightyears behind us now, Boss!" trilled Rally eagerly.

"Arigatou Kami for that! Cy, slow us down to Warp three." said Kei in a quieter tone.

"I already tried, girl but we sure as Hell ain't slowing!" yelled Cyborg.

"Cy, cut the impulse engines then reverse thrusters and kill the nacelles." said Jim Hawking.

"Tell him to knock the warp core offline and then overload the command circuitry. That should do it." suggesteed Gene Starwind.

"We did all of that already, sir and still nothing!" cried Saavik.

"Then just shut down the main drive system." said Marlene Angel quietly.

"What d'ya mean? How do we do that, ma'am?" howled a suddenly worried Robin the Boy Wonder.

"Just turn off all of the goddamned engines, you bakas!" yelled the normally calm, cool and collected blonde navigator who immediately apologized for her outburst of temper!

"but er--" began Cyborg.

"Just do oro she says, guys for Christ's sake and that's an order!" cried Kei O'Halloran.

Robin had soon located a grey panel marked 'SD' and gingerly tapped it.

"This ship will self destruct in one minute and forty-five solar seconds commencing-- now." intoned a somber and solemn 'CC'!

"Cy! Oro the Sam Hell did you just do, for Kami's sake?" yelled Gene over his comlink.

"Me? I didn't do squat! It was Robin, man!" yelled back an indignant Cyborg.

"Doesn't 'SD' mean 'Shut Down'?" asked the Titans' leader innocently.

"Nai! It means 'Self Destruct' like to blow up the Kami shimatta ship!" yelled Kei while unstapping herself and flinging off her heavy spacesuit and footwear. Barefoot and clad solely in tank top and bikini briefs, the redhead sprinted up the gantry steps heading for Level three. She took the steps two at a time and had soon reached the engine room. In she raced oblivious of the staring aizu and gaping mouths of the trio there.

Kei quickly keyed open the security panel and spoke into the comm mike mounted inside of it. The countdown meter stood at one minute and four solar seconds when she said "Abort self destruct. Authority- Angel 2, Kei 1. Code- Kalavala and I authenticate Vainanoinen. (The meter now read seventeen solar seconds). Countersign is Armageddon." she said.

"Correct. Now onegai give me the shutdown code sequence and the shutdown code word." instructed 'CC'.

"Six, Forty-seven. Nine. Eightteen. Twenty-six. Mjolnar. Now abort self destruct 'CC'- Stat!" replied the firebrand.

"Codes accepted. Self Destruct has been cancelled." said 'CC'.

The countdown meter now read .03 solar seconds or three one-hundredths of a second to Doomsday!

"Whew! That sure was a close one, Boss." said Robin sheepishly.

"Yeah but we still ain't shut down that dang main drive system yet either!" yelled Cyborg.

An exasperated senior tro-con pointed to a huge red panel in the exact centre of the console clearly marked 'Main Drive System' with a great big 'On/Off' toggle switch beside it. She flipped the switch to 'off' and the whining of the turbines ceased, the warp core shut down and their speed began to decrease rapidly causing the 'Angel' to decellerate faster and faster!

"We've stopped, we're dead in the water, folks!" yelled Gene triumphantly.

"Where the oni are we, Captain?" demanded Marlene

"Damned if I know, Ensign er ma'am." he replied.

"Mar! You're the damned navigator, aren't you? Get up there and find out where the Hell we are! I'll meet you in the nav room in two minutes!" trilled Kei.

She had started for the gantryway when Acting Lt. Saavik coughed discreetly and whispered something to the fiery redhead. Kei clamly strode to a locker and pulled out a set of coveralls and a pair of flight boots. Then she entered the lift and said "Bridge" to 'CC'. By the time she reached the Command Deck, Kei was once again more or less presentable to mixed company.

The blonde was frantically pawing through star charts and vidmap chips when Kei walked into her nav room.

"I honestly do not have a single clue as to where the Hell we are, Katie!" cried Marlene.

Rally pulled off her headset. "There's no response to any of our hails, Boss! I'm really worried!" said the Terran bounty hunter from Chicago.

Kei turned to the pilot. "Any idea where we are, Gene? Jim?" she asked and both shook their heads.

"You got me there, Darlin'!" said Gene.

"No idea, Boss." agreed Jimbo.

By this time Cy, Robin, Saavik, Goat and Jamie had joined them on the bridge. One by one everyone agreed that they were well and truly lost! Then--

"Hey Jamie, don't that there star cluster thing look sorta familiar?" asked Goat Smith and Jamie Wilson nodded his head.

"Sure as Hell does, Goat! Now I got it! That's where Coop accidentally sold Kiva (the Terran pilot not the 'Starfleet' captain) to that pirate dude- the Graf Vin-da-kay! This here planet (Jamie poked the star vidmap on the screen) must be 'Korascada'- yeah, that's it!" yelled the Terran excitedly.

" 'Korascada'? Are you two sure of that?" asked Jimbo Hawking suspiciously.

"Yeah, it so happens we are! So what?" replied Goat belligerently.

"Oh good Christ in Heaven! That's all we need!" cried Gene.

"How's about letting all of us in on the joke too if you don't mind?" said Kei who was clearly pissed off.

"They're pirates and smugglers, they really hate cops and they don't recognize any laws but their own! And er- they love selling women into slavery especially kawaii ones and we just happen to have hachi (eight) of 'em on board!Now do ya get the drift?" explained Jimbo.

Kei pointed to Cy, Saavie and Robin. "Go turn on our impulse engines and cloak us! As soon as ya get the warp core warmed up, we'll split! (She turned back to Gene and Jimbo) Since you know where we are, can I assume that you know how to get us back the Fxxx home?" asked the redhead sarcastically.

"Yeah, sure. No problemo except er--" began Gene until Kei glared at him. "We're a 'tad' off course is all." he continued.

"Define a 'tad', onegai." said Lt. Natalie Badgiruel.

"Er, half a million lightyears or so." supplied Jimbo.

"Oh, is that all?" snapped Flay Allster angrily.

"Any shortcuts?" Cagalli Athna wanted to know.

Their pilot looked thoughtful. "Maybe. Didn't Solo find one around her somewhere- once upon a time, Jimbo?" asked Gene Starwind and the co-pilot nodded.

"Yeah. The 'Mimoto Passageway' and it's got an exit right near the 'Tunnel of Darius'. From the other end of 'Darius', it'll only be a few hundred thousand kilos to Mars." said Hawking.

"Well, Reds? Do we use 'em or not?" asked Gene.

"Hell yeah we use 'em! Give Mar the coordinates for this 'Mimoto' thingy and let's get the Fxxx outta here pronto!" answered Keisie with a vengeance.

Gene turned to the Red Admiral and raised his aizu brows. "Boss?" he inquired.

"Go for it, boyo." she replied. gene touched several keys on his console.

"Hey Blondie! Lay in a course per these coordinates I'm feeding you stat! Boss's orders!" trilled Gene.

"You got it, me boyo! Roger willco." trilled Marlene Angel.

"Cy, how are things going down there? You got that core back online yet?" trilled Starwind.

"Yeah. We're OK but the nacelles are still malfunctioning. For now the best warp speed I can give you is ten. Sorry." trilled Cyborg.

"It'll just have to do, my tomo. Mar, oro's our ETA for 'Mimoto Passageway'?" trilled Gene.

"An hour or so- say around high noon? (It was now 11 AM on 9 January AD 2251) Well, give or take an hour. How long's it gonna take us to traverse it?" trilled Mar.

"Another solar hour or two. Then another two to clear 'Darius' and another one to get to Mars. All told- shi er four hours to reach Mars. That means we'll get there around 1600 hours." explained Gene.

"And we can't contact any of our people until we get closer to Mars, eh?" observed Kei dryly.

"Maybe they've er already began to lose passengers, Reds." replied Gene.

"I sure as Hell hope so!" put in Marlene.

"Well, here we go, children." announced their pilot, firing up the thrusters, his speed climbing easily to Warp six. Gene figured on crusing to 'Mimoto' at Warp six, then hyperthrust through the passageway at Warp thirty- hopefully. Then he'd drop back to Warp eight until they reached 'Darius' when he'd increase to Warp thirty-seven to negotiate 'Darius' and then finally drop to Warp eight to reach Mars. Once they got there, they would of course try to contact the fleet which by then should be well on their way to the Angels' home base on 'Shimougou'- 'Furool (Foo-lon) City' to be precise. With a bit of luck some of their misplaced folks would have finally gone back home. Gene was suddenly jerked away from his musings by Marlene's insistent trilling.

"Yo! Wake the Hell up, Starwind! There's a black hole of some kind dead ahead! Is that thing your 'Mimoto Passageway'?" trilled the navigator.

"That it is indeed, Little Lady. Hang on, folks. We gotta go inside of that thing." said the pilot.

He yawed hard to port and then rocketed the 'Angel' into the mouth of the vortex.

"Cy, gimme Warp thirty or as much speed as you can muster up." trilled Gene.

"Prepare for hyperthrust. Punch it, Mar." said Jimbo. Marlene hit the hyperthrusters and the ship leaped forwards. Their speed was now registering Warp thirty-six point nine!

"Yay! Cy really came through for us, gang!" crowed the blonde.

"Wow! At this rate we'll be through 'Mimoto' in fifteen minutes!" said Gene.

A quarter of an hour later he cried "We're coming outta thrust. Cy, drop us down to Warp eight for our jaunt to 'Darius'." ordered the pilot.

"You got it, GS." trilled Cyborg. Gene spun the 'Angel' to starboard and headed for 'Darius'. Soon Rally Vincent's scans revealed a huge hole in the cosmos.

"Hey Gene! Turn fourteen degrees to starboard. There's your 'Tunnel of Darius', guys. Good luck, GS. Cy, give us all you got, baby!" yelled Marlene. While Gene accellerated and Jimbo prepared for another hyperthrust the Warp meter jumped up to forty-five point one!

"Hit it, Mar!" cried Jimbo. Mar hit the 'Hyperthrust' panel and the 'Angel' shot like a bullet into the tunnel. Gene steered a steady course and soon Rally announced clear space ahead.

"Coming out of thrust." intoned Jimbo.

"Cy, drop us to six. We can cruise easy now. We'll get to Mars at 1430 and that's a whole hour and a half ahead of schedule, folks." said Gene proudly.

While they cruised Flay and Cagalli assisted Jamie and Goat preparing a simple lunch- burgers, fries and shakes for all hands.

Mar began charting a course from Mars to home while Kei asked Rally to try and raise Yuri, Legato, Kome or anybody. Rally tried but to no avail. Another half hour and they got their first glimpse of the red planet less than two thousand kilos away- Mars! As if on cue the comm centre went insane! Everybody seemed to be relaying messages at the same time. As Rally summed it all up succintly the upshot was 'almost everyone has finally gone the Hell home!'

Since their remaining forces were more than halfway to 'Shimougou' by now Kei decided to follow them home at a more leisurely pace and to use Mars for a much needed two day layover for a little R&R for everyone. They all needed a good rest but especially Mar and Gene. Between the pair of them, they'd been virtually running the 'Angel' singlehanedly for the past week!

As soon as the evening meal was finished, except for Mugghi and nammo who remained on the bridge, they were all assembled in the rec room to hear oro the 'Boss' had to say this time. Kei took a deep breath and picked up the PA mike:

"Here are the bare facts in a nutshell, gang. Yuri has just informed me that she and our other playmates are more than halfway home so we're gonna take our time following them. We're gonna stay here on Mars for a couple of days so you all get a two day liberty. Then we'll go back to 'Furool City' and rendezvous with our tomos. Afterwards we can sort out who's left and decide how to get 'em all back to their own places and eras. Now- anybody got any questions?" said the Red Admiral.

"If all of us are going on liberty, who's manning the 'Angel'?" asked Jamie Wilson.

"I am, Jamie. The last time I was here, I was sorta banned from all the pubs, taverns, bars, restaurants, night clubs, museums, casinos, stores er you get my drift- I ain't really welcome anywhere in 'Moravian City' anymore except for 'ISSP' HQ and they ain't all that keen on me there either so I'll just stay aboard and let the rest of you guys have some fun- you all deserve it. Anything else?" she replied.

"When do ya figure we'll make it home er I mean to 'Furool City', Reds?" asked Spike Steigel.

"Another ten days or so. Say- the 19th or the 20th of january." answered the redhead.

"Anyone else have a question? Nai? Fine. You're all dismissed." she added.

Gene proceeded to land the 'Angel' at the 'Gandalf Spacedrome' and all of them piled into aircars, skysleds, skycycles or surface craft for the trip to the city. Meanwhile Kei was carefully considering her next moves. According to Yuri the 'Lupin' gang was gone as was the 'Moore Detective Agency'. 'Angel Investigations' had disappeared along with the 'Aoishi Seed' duo and the 'Nadesico' trio. Vegeeta, Goku and Bulma had likewise vanished. Doing some speedy calculations she determined that not counting her people who were permanent fixtures in this era of AD 2251 like herself, Yuri, Mar and Kome there were only three dozen (give or take) displaced persons left to be dealt with on 'Shimougou', that is assuming they didn't pick up anyone else in the meantime! Kei drew up a very rough list of the stragglers remaining, said list to be relayed to the 'G Twins' once it was drafted into her report by Yuri of course. It ran as follows:-

'Dispaced Personnel Remaining Aboard the 'Lovely Angel 2' as of 9 January AD 2251 per CO O'Halloran':-

Rally Vincent and Minnie Mae Hopkins ('Gunsmith Cats')

Yumi Ishiyama ('Lyokan Leftover')

Keitarou Riff and Ann Hathaway ('AD 2268 Avenging Angels')

Major Makoto Kucinagi, Captain Batou and Tachikoma (Cyborgs/Robot from AD 2040)

Keisie and Yuyu ('AD 2140 Lovely Angels')

Doctors 2 and 4/The 'Master' (Time Lords)

K-9/Leila (Doctor 4's companions)

Jamie MacCrimmon/Zoe (Doctor 2's companions)

Nyssa (Trakken girl)

Robin/Starfire/raven/Cyborg/Beast Boy ('Teen Titans')

Slade/Warp ('TT' enemies)

Sutek (Time Lords' enemy)

Serena/Ami/Rei/Mako/Mina (Sailor Moon and her soldier scouts)

Luna and Artemis (Nekko (cat) companions)

Natalie badgiruel/Flay Allster/Cagalli Yuna Athna ('Archangel' trio)

"Christ Almighty!" thought Kei. "I sure as Hell hope at least some of 'em 'fly the coop' before we rendezvous with our fleet!" she mused aloud.

At almost that exact selfsame moment but several centuries earlier on Terra 'Angel Investigations', the 'Moore Detective Agency' and the 'Lupin III' gang including 'Pops' Zenigata materialized in San Franciso, California-USA, Tokyo, Japan and Paris, France respectively.

After many explanations, denials and admissions all three groups slowly drifted back into their old lives.

The 'Kucinada' and her 'Kucinagi' suddenly appeared in Aizu, Japan while the 'Nadesico' trio successfully completed their 'bozun jump' back to their spaceship. Explanations and denials also soon led them back to everyday life as well.

Halfway across the galaxy Bulma, her hubby and Goku all of a sudden found themselves back aboard Bulma Brief's timeship the 'Lady Foucault'.

At this same instant aboard the 'Leo', 'Mikey', 'Donnie', 'Raphael', "Queen', 'Star', 'Falcon' etc. they were all taking stock of their current circumstances especially Yuri Donovan who was worried that the continuum might overcompensate by sending some of their passengers to places and/or eras where they did not belong! However, nothing untoward happened and soon their scans were picking up the outer beacons of 'Shimougou'- they were almost home at last- well some of them anyway!

Onboard the 'Angel' Kei began drafting her report (Yuri could finish it up later) just as 'CC' announced that the last straggler (Marlene) had departed the 'Angel' and Kei smiled. Mar, like herself being an incurable work-a-holic had wanted to stay and help but Kei had been adamant so Mar had reluctantly hopped into a surface craft with Nat, Flay, Cagalli, Spike the cowboy, Jett, Keisie, Goat and Jamie and with Gene at the controls they had rocketed off bound for the 'Moravian City Palace Casino' for some fun.

Faye Valentine had already commandeered a skycycle and left for the racetracks. Rally and Robin the Titan leader were heading for the museum district on a skysled while Cyborg and Saavik were off to a spaceport expo featuring the newest warp drive systems for starships.

"Almost like having our kids going off to summer camp, isn't it, Katie?" asked a voice Kei thought she recognized.

"Yeah, it sure is, ain't it?" she replied dreamily at first. Then-

"You baka moron! We don't have any kids! 'CC', did you hear me?" yelled the redheaded firebrand.

"I did not say a word, Admiral." responded 'CC' in a peeved tone.

"Nai but I did!" piped up the first voice!

END of Chapter 138. Chapter 139 'They're Going Fast!' or 'Mars' Sojourn' coming soon to a website near you (always wanted to say that!). Have a great day and SFN. Arigatou a lot for all of your help and interest in my Angels' saga. Kami bless you all and toodles until next time. Wait- just had a thought here. That new video game 'Halo 3'? What is above an Angel's head? Right, a halo yet 'Halo' games are more akin to our kind of DP 'Lovely' Angels than to the ethereal kind, eh? See ya soon.-K&K


	143. Chapter 139 'They're Going Fast' or 'Ma

DISCLAIMER: OK 'CC', it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 139 without further preamble:-

Chapter 139

"They're Going Fast!' or 'Mars' Sojourn'

Kei whirled around so fast she almost collided with Lord Rathelon's floating head!

"Rathie! You just about scared the crap outta me, man! Oro the Fxxx are you doing back here? And don't call me Katie, dammit!" yelled the fiery-maned hothead.

"Gomen but Cyborg er told me that you humans had a sense of humour and that I must learn to cultivate and exploit it." explained the Time Lords' founder.

"However, I did return for a reason you know. I've come back to see how your task is progressing. I see that you have a mere thirty-six or so displaced persons to attend to. May I be permitted to suggest that once you reach 'home' that you allow one of the Doctors to take Slade, Warp, Sutek and the 'Master' back to Gallifrey while the other one ferries the scouts, your godson, Miss Hathaway, Miss Ishiyama, your 2140 counterparts, the Titans, Miss Badgiruel, Miss Allster, Miss Athna, Miss Vincent, Miss Hopkins, Miss er Major Kucinagi, Mr. Batou and their Tachikoma back to their appropriate locales and eras. Your people will of course be responsible for Miss Rodgers, Mr. Daniels, Miss Emma, Mr. Van Dekker, Mr. Arkton, Miss Kurtz, Mr. Bluesummers and Mr. Spike Miroku back home. Naturally Miss Zoe, Miss Nyssa, K-9, Mr. MacCrimmon and Miss Leila will be accompanying the Doctors they came here with. Mr. Solo has his own spacecraft the 'Millenium Falcon' awaiting him at 'Seto Kaiba' as does Mr. Black who has the 'Cowboy Bebop' there. Miss Edward, Miss Valentine, Ein and Mr. Steigel will go with Mr. Black. Mr. Starwind and his crew as well as his two er guests Mr. Wilson and Mr. Smith have their own craft the 'Outlaw Star' in Miss Donovan's fleet as is Miss Emma's 'Emerald Queen' starship. Miss Nerese and her crew have the 'Coriander' to use and could in a pinch act as a taxicab for some of your guests. That should take very good care of this er to coin one of Master Michaelangelo's expressions- 'humongous mess' quite nicely, my dear. Gomen but now I simply must dash. My kindest regards to everyone. Ja mata for now Miss O'Halloran, Miss Mugghi, my dear Nammo. Farewell and sayonara."

So saying he vanished in a puff of greenish smoke.

Kei quickly finished up her rough draft which Yuri would be submitting to the two commanders after she'd cleaned it up and kicked it up a notch for her. Kei was faithfully reporting all of her findings to the 'G Twins' including most of oro Lord Rathelon had had to say. However, Rathie's last statement to the green aizued beauty she most definitely did 'not' report!

"You need have no fear of losing anyone else (meaning that nobody else was departing for home anytime soon) before you go home my dear and your 'Angel 2' crew again rendezvous with Miss Donovan and the others at 'Furool City'." had been Rathelon's final parting words whispered in her ear before he said his final goodbyes and left. Conveniently as per usual he had neglected to explain the meanings to her like why but Kei was quite sure she already knew why- There was yet one remaining rip or tear in the fabric of the time/space continuum left for her to repair with that bloody blasted 'God Gun'! Rathie's mention of Kei's 'going home' must have special significance as well. Added together all of these facts led the young admiral to just one inevitable conclusion.

Kei couldn't help thinking about Mar's favorite quote from that great ancient Terran author who had created the single most famous detective character of all times- Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes! The quote? 'When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable it may seem, must be the truth.'

That meant that the final opening in the continuum must be near or indeed even on Kei's original homeworld- the planet known as 'Workoh'!

A slight trilling from Mugghi roused her from her reveries.

"Hiya Mugghi. Oro? It's Charlie and Andy? OK, put 'em through to me in here." she said quietly, somewhat startling the huge white nekko.

As soon as his face formed on the screen Kei knew it had to be bad news- and of course that's exactly oro it was!

"Brace yourself for a shock, Katie. Er--" began Andre Francis Gooley.

"Good evening, sir. (Now Gooley and Garner were worried- Kei was hardly ever polite to anyone let alone her superiors!) You're going to tell me that there's still one more rift remaining in space and that it's either on or near my old homeworld of 'Workoh', aren't you?" asked a very calm and cool senior tro-con.

"How the in the name of Hellish damnation could you possibly know that? Do ye have the second sight like yer Gaelic Celt ancestors from Terra, Kierran Deirdre?" demanded an astounded Aquarian Galaxy commander.

"As usual, you never do cease to amaze me, my dear." admitted Territorial Sector Chief Charles Augustus Garner.

"There are more things 'twixt tentou (heaven) and koudo (earth) than are dreamt of in our philosophy, Horatio." she replied, quoting the Terran Bard of Stratford-on-Avon, Bill Shakespeare or Virgil's Aeneid- Kei was never really good at Terran literature in school. Yuri of course got straight 'A" s in it! "Er, it's a real long story, Chiefs and anyway- from your gaping mouths I must be right so do ya want me to fix the tear 'after' we get home to 'Furool', sirs?" she asked hopefully.

Garner went ballistic! "Negative, O'Halloran! You gotta do it 'before' you come back here! If you er leave now--" began Chuck Garner hastily glancing at his wristchromo.

"I can't leave now. All of my crew's on shore leave. They're scattered all over Mars. Maybe we can leave ashita--" offered Kei.

Both superiors looked directly at the green aizued beauty and frowned. Kei knew there was trouble brewing!

"There is absolutely no time to lose, Katie! Leave the crew on Mars for now and you can always collect 'em later. You, Mugghi and Nammo should be able to man the 'Angel' by yourselves so here are your orders. Get to 'Workoh' and fire the cannon into that singularity- at full power. Katie, that rift is expanding as we speak and soon it'll be the size of a small galaxy! We all feat that left unchecked it could, in all probability, absorb the entire universe! Therefore we are giving you a direct order, Admiral. You will leave immediately for 'Workoh', fire the gun and then pick up your crew back there on Mars. In other words I er we are commanding you to abndon your crew! These orders originate directly from Vittorio Galadriel himself! My dear child, there is a very real possibility, Kami forbid, that this time you will not be able to outrun the shockwave. I must, therefore, remind you of the 'Galactican Patrol' oath that you have taken- you swore to give anything to ensure the safety of the 'Aquarian galaxy' including your own life, my dear Katie. We all hoped that this day would never ever come but--" stammered out a tearful Gooley.

"You needn't remind me of my oath, Chiefs! However, I don't really plan on dying anytime soon either! So the 'Big Bastard' (The 'Grim Reaper' or 'Death' itself like Hawkeye Pierce used to say in that ancient Terran sitcom 'MASH'!) won't win today because I've got me a universe to save! Sayonara for now! Kei out!" replied a grim-faced redhead.

"We all wish you Kami(God)speed so come back safely home to us, my own 'kawaii enjeru' (lovely angel), my own beautiful colleen." sobbed the 'G Twins' but they were blubbering to an empty screen. Kei had already hung up the mike and now she was trilling to Mugghi.

"Hey Furball! Lay in a course for our old homeworld- 'Workoh'. The coordinates are 'Omega Quadrant':- XX21/YW47. Gimme as much warp thrust speed as the core can handle! No shortcuts this time I'm afraid but we should be able to get there by January 12th, kiddo. Keep us on course and don't wreck my ship! I'll need my wits about me to fire that cannon so I'd best get some sleep. By the way for this run it'll be just you, me and Nammo. Wake me ashita at 0700- got it, Mugghi? (The white nekko purred an affirmative) OK then, nighty-night Furball." she trilled and headed for the rear bedroom just aft of her ready room. She might just as well use that room up here instead of traipsying all the way down six levels to her own digs on three. Kei yawned, stretched, kicked off her boots, shucked off her sweats and crashed onto her bunk.

Meanwhile back on Mars, Ensign/Acting Lt. Saavik was eager to install the brand spanking new auxilliary drive system that she and Cyborg had just purchased (it cost 'em a replicator but hey the 'Angel' was lousy with 'em and anyway they could always just rep up another repper, right?) from an Andalusian freighter captain and he claimed it would add enough extra 'punch' to their hyperdrive so that Warp seventy was a distinct possibility! She had expected Cy to return with her but he and 'Birdboy' (Robin) had discovered a video arcade (the exact same one that Faye had wrecked during the 'Heaven's Door' incident in fact!) and were battling each other in an old Terran game called 'Halo 3' (Man that was from way back in AD 2007!).

Saavie reached up for where the 'Angel' ship's door was supposed to be and all she touched was empty air!

"Shit! I'm sure this is the exact spot where we left the shimatta 'Angel' this morning! So where the Fxxx is it?" said the Vulcan aloud. "Oh well- Saavik to Kei. Come in, Boss. Over." she trilled. There was no reply "Saavik to Kei? Mugghi? Nammo? 'CC'? Anyone home? Come in, onegai! Over." trilled an impatient assistant engineer. "Mugghi? Are you asleep again? It's Saavie. Let me in. Over." she trilled but to no avail. She checked her wristchromo and frowned. No wonder there'd been no answers! It was past 2300 (11 PM), well past it! Well, she'd just try again in the morning.

So saying Saavie fired up her skycycle and rocketed back to the 'Harconian', the hotel where all of them were staying. It was on Atraes Boulevard directly across the esplanade from the Moravian City Hall complex. They were right in the very heart of Moravian City, the largest city of Mars.

At the suite she was sharing with Faye, Nat, Flay and Cagalli, she carefully stepped over Flay and Cag who had both passed out and were sound asleep on the floor. Saavie grinned. She had warned them about 'Moonglow' or 'Martian Mead' but did they listen? Hell no! Between the pair of 'em, they'd polished off two magnums of the heady stuff! They sure wouln't be in the mood for sightseeing ashita! (How wrong she was.)

Mar and Rally's room was across the hall from theirs. Gene, Jimbo, Jamie and Goat were bunking next door. Cy and Robin were on the other side of them. Keisie was supposed to be in with Mar and Rally but the last Saavik had seen of her she'd been playing 'Blast Off' with some Romulans. Poor saps- Nobody can outdrink and 'Angel' except for another one of course! And the Romulans had been losing- badly! Jett and Spike had the room next to Mar, Rally and the lush (Keisie) but Kami knew where they were now! Since she knew 'Moravian City' like the back of her hand, Faye was going to give everyone who wanted to come a tour ashita.

Well, a quick 'ShaVaa' nightcap (ShaVaa was a potent Vulcan liqueur that tasted like lemons.) and then bed. In the morning, she'd call the 'Angel' and find out where (and why) Kei had moved the shimatta ship!

"Sweet dreams, kids." she said softly, changed into her pajamas and went to bed.

Unknown to Saavik Keisie had passed out down in the bar and been laid on a sofa to sleep it off. All the way across town Jett and Spike were asleep too- in the local 'ISSP' lockup! The charges? Disturbing the peace, public drunkenness, resisting arrest, putting four 'ISSP' cops in the hospital, etc.- the usual night out for the 'Bebops'! Faye and Rally were still in the casino downstairs playing blackjack. The 'Outlaw Star' boys were sleeping peacefully in their own room. Marlene had gone to bed with a holonovel.

Nat had been playing miniature golf with 'ISSP'/"KASP' (Kaguran Air/Space Patrol) Lt. Trace Edwards. He was the guy they had to thank for leading John Berringer right to them on 'Gysymeo' albeit it wasn't intentional since Edwards had thought Berringer was a cop! Nat had promised him a tour of the 'Angel' in the morning so the Hell with joining those 'cowboy comedians' for a tour of Mars! Nat wanted to spend some quality time with this handsome prince instead! After the match (which Nat won) the Lt. had insisted on accompanying the kawaii 'Earth Alliance' officer back to her hotel. After a nightcap in the hotel's bar he had returned to his own digs so everyone on the away team was accounted for and settled in for the night.

Half a million kilos away and travelling at more than fifty times the speed of light the 'Angel' raced on towards its destiny. Mugghi and Nammo were quietly and efficiently piloting the mighty starship while its redheaded commander slumbered on. At 0500 Nammo hooted to Mugghi to announce they had arrived in 'E' space, a virtually deserted sector between the Alpha and Delta Quadrants. The huge white nekko purred her acknowledgement and at 0600 they reached the Delta Quadrant. Mugghi increased their warp thrust to sixty. Three quarters of an hour later she punched the 'Angel' into hyperthrust where it would remain until 11th January AD 2251. By that time they should be near the mysterious Omega Quadrant. By the next day, the 12th (by Nammo's reckoning) the ship should finally make planetfall at their commandant's homeworld- the enigmatic 'Workoh'!

Nobody really knew very much about Kei's early life there except that she'd shed no tears when sh'd been forced to leave it. Mugghi wondered oro bitter memories awaited the hotheaded firebrand there.

According to the 'GI' ('Galactic Index' which was a compendium of all known worlds) 'Workoh' was closely akin to the 'Wookie' homeworld of 'Kashyyyk' in the Phi and Kappa Quadrants. That meant the place must be like a Terran jungle. The Wookies were tree dwellers according to Captain Solo and he should know! After all his partner Chewbacca or Chewie was a Wookie. Han had told them that the big furball was currently visiting Han's future brother-in-law Luke Skywalker at his Jedi Academy on the planet of 'Yog' where Luke was busy training new Jedi cadets.

The tenth of January dawned frigid and very cold (Plus fifteen degrees Kelvin or Minus one hundred thirty degrees Fahrenheit but with Moravian City's weather controlling units in place under the city's dome it only felt like seventy-three degrees Fahrenheit) back on Mars when Saavik was rudely awakened by Cyborg who claimed he was starving!

At the small diner where Spike Steigel had taken them yesterday (which the 'Outlaw Star' gang had immediately proclaimed to be their eating place while they were in town) Cy and Saavie met up with Spike, Jett (out of jail with heavy fines paid by the 3WA!). Gene, Jimbo, Jamie Wilson, Goat, Rally, Nat, Cagalli, Flay and Faye Valentine (who had called in the 3WA to spring her comrades last night!) for breakfast.

Cyborg proceeded to order everything on the menu- and then some! Saavie had tea and toast with a Danish pastry while everyone else had their usual hearty morning meals. Elda Saavik decided to tell the others about last night's excursion back to the 'Angel' and her failure to find it!

"Look Saavie, we're here for two days and this only the tenth. We'll be leaving on the twelfth so Reds has probably taken the 'Angel' to the 'UG' or 3WA base for a checkup before we head home with it. She's more'n likely got 'Fuzzy' (Mugghi) and 'Noisy' (Nammo) along with her so stop your worrying, babe." advised Goat Smith, helping himself to his sixth apple Danish.

"Yeah, 'Coop's' always takin' off with 'MEGAS' (giant robot on Terra in AD 2004) and ditching Kiva (not Nerese- this one's a Terran pilot from AD's 26th Century), Goat and me! Kei can sure as Hell take care of herself so don't sweat it, Saavie." added Jamie Wilson. The rest of them grudgingly agreed that Saavie was worrying about nothing.

Faye suggested a tour of the city and they all readily agreed except Nat who begged off with a headache. She was really gonna tour the city with Trace Edwards after she showed him 'round the 'Angel' well that had been the plan until the ship vanished! Nat sure as Hell was not going to tell Flay and Cag that she was going out with Trace because she was in no mood to be teased by those two hyenas as well as the two Lotharios- Goat and Jamie!

Jimbo Hawking was whispering something to Gene Starwind.

"Gene, I don't recall either 'UG' or the 3WA as having a base on Mars anymore. Do you?" queried the co-pilot and Gene shook his head.

"Not since our pair of 'Kawaii Enjeru' ('Lovely Angel') shipmates and Lee Chan wrecked that floating casino on 'Karnac III' they ain't! The 'Martian High Command' kicked 'em out!" answered the pilot. For details see 'Original Dirty Pair' tales.

"If that's truly the case then where the Hell's that hothead taken our ride?" asked a worried Jimbo.

End of Chapter 139. Chapter 140 soon. Have a nice day. SFN. Toodles-K&K


	144. Chapter 140 '2 Days Equals Half a Fortni

DISCLAIMER: OK Mr. Batou, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 140 without further preamble:-

Chapter 140

'2 Days Equals Half a Fortnight' or 'Abyssmal Homecoming'

"She probably went to visit Dave Donnelly at 'ISSP' HQ or Danny Dastun on 'Kagura', Jimbo. She broke up with Lee Chan, didn't she?" asked Starwind and Jimbo nodded.

"Guy talk or can anyone join in?" asked Rally Vincent who had quietly drifted over to where the two guys were standing.

"Nai, RV. Just boring shipmates' chatter is all." joked Gene Starwind with a warning glance at Jimbo.

"Oro do you need, kiddo?" asked the co-pilot.

"Faye's outside waiting on us, guys. Where are our two Lotharios?" Rally of course meant Jamie Wilson and Goat Smith. "Oh, here they come now with Cy and Saavie. Flaysie and Cag are outside along with Jett and Spike. Has anybody seen Keisie around anywhere?" asked Rally.

"We, er, left her passed out on a sofa last night in the hotel lobby. She'd been playing 'blast off' with some of the locals and they'd been using 'Romulan Ale'- you know that strong aoishi stuff, man!" replied Jimbo.

"Somebody been lokking for me?" yawned Keisie. She was carrying a Mark XII in her fist.

"Yo Keisie! The Boss said no weapons out on the streets so take that cannon back to your room! You trying to get us into more hot water, man?" yelled Cyborg.

"Yeah! Haven't you caused us enough problems! This whole danged time/spacey mess is your shimatta fault!" grumbled Goat and the redhead glared at him icily.

"Don't you think I already know that, stupid! Christ Almighty! Do you have to keep reminding me about it? OK, I'll take 'Lil Kei' (her Mark XII ion cannon) back upstairs. Onegai wait for me, guys!" she said, double-timing it back to the hotel. Faye glanced at her wristchromo and frowned.

"Two minutes, girl! Then we're leaving so hurry it the Fxxx up!" yelled the 'cowgirl' from the driving seat of her sled. Keisie was back in a minute and a half. She jumped into the skysled and had to sit on Gene's lap!

"Everybody in? Then away we go!" said Faye, tramping the accellerator and lifting straight up into the vermillion sky.

"That's 'ISSP' HQ, over there is the opera house (where Faye had once been kidnapped by Vicious and then rescued by Spike. See 'Cowboy Bebop'/Episode 5 'Ballad of Fallen Angels' for full details.), that's the cathedral (where Spike had tangled with Vicious in the same adventure.) and there's the Council Hall. On your left is the museum and on your right is 'Morocco Village'. That's the old video arcade, there's the 'Grand' casino and-- ain't you guys bored yet? Well, I sure as Hell am so let's go the track!" yelled Faye who had soon become quite bored listening to her own monologues! She peeled off down the airway at SubWarp six- headed for the horse races!

Cyborg picked the ponies for them but unlike Ed, Cy couldn't pick the winners and they all lost! Then Jamie and Goat tried their luck at picking names and- Lo and Behold! They won! Rally made a few grand in woolongs, Saavik made four grand. Gene and Jimbo made a bundle while Faye and Keisie's choices just kept losing! Jett and Spike didn't want to gamble so after a few races they both went up to the bar and drank and drank and drank! Faye's party finally joined them upstairs and they all got plastered!

At 1700 they were headed back to town with Cagalli Athna driving them since she was the only one of them still sober! After an extravagant dinner they all went bar-hopping together. After getting tossed out of six taverns, Keisie was sent back to the hotel with Flaysie. It seemed that most places on Mars still remembered the 'Angels' last visit to them and flagged the 2140 redheaded tro-con right and left!

Meanwhile aboard the 'Angel'- Kei had arisen at 0700 quite refreshed and after a hearty breakfast she'd begun to study the star charts for the 'Workoh' regions in an attempt to locate the rift's vortex and at last she found it. It was in the planet's extreme Eastern sector which was unfortunate since Kei had been born and raised in the North so this was an area she was quite unfamiliar with. She keyed the coordinates into her PDO vidpad's memory banks. She glanced up and called Mugghi over.

"Mugghi, c'mere. Oro's the time, Furball?" she asked and the big nekko meowed an answer.

"Eleven hundred! Is taht all? I'm bored shitless already! After lunch, I'm gonna go down to the holodecks so trill me at 1700 for din-din, willya? OK, let's get some grub, ya big furball. It's lunchtime." said Kei, heading for the breakroom behind the bridge. Since Mugghi, she and Nammo were the only souls aboard, Kei had merely tossed a kimono on over her tank top and bikini briefs. She wore mules on her feet.

"Ashita I guess I'll have to check out that Kami shimatta 'God Gun' before I gotta fire the damned thing again!" she said and after lunch, she put the 'Angel' on 'George' and left Mugghi in charge with orders not to play with the consoles- or else! Then she rode the lift down to her quarters on Level Three and changed into sneakers and sweats. She slipped her Mark XIII into her sweatshirt pocket and rode up to Level Eight and the holodecks. She had decided to run a simu;lation of the gun firing into the vortex to seal up the rift.

"Run Simulation Program Kei fourteen/'Doomsday' onegai." she ordered and the drab grid room was abruptly transformed into a dark simulation of that part of the ionosphere above 'Workoh's' Eastern coast. Directly in front of her was the eleven thousand kilometer rift she'd soon have to deal with.

" 'CC', run sub-simulation for Kei 14/Angel 2/Bridge." she commanded and suddenly the scene became the familiar double bridge of the 'Angel' with a frontal view of the rift in space. Kei unlocked the 'God Gun' controls- well the simulated one's anyway. Of course when she did the actual firing she would need to contact Kome, Mar and Yuri for their codes to unlock the firing controls. Next she sighted in on the huge opening and fired the gun. Afterwards she immediately hit the hyperthrusters and increased warp speed to forty. Gooley and Garner had both agreed that the admiral would have at most five solar minutes to clear three lightyears before the resulting shockwave's blast reached the ship.

After running ten more possible scenarios Kei decided she was ready- come oro may! At 1700 Mugghi trilled her and Kei went topside to prepare dinner for herself and the white nekko. (AN- I know the Mugghi in the Angel original and flash series is darkish brown but I like white since the big kitty always reminded me of Kirara (Kee-la-la), Sango's pet nekko youkai from Inu Yasha!).

Meanwhile back on Mars, Cagalli Yuna Athna was jetting along over Arkham Boulevard at a pretty good clip (SubWarp ten!) with a fully loaded (in more ways than one) skysled. Suddenly she heard a most unfamiliar sound- a police siren! This was soon followed by a bullhorn klaxon's announcement order for her to 'pull over in the name of the 'ISSP' immediately!' so Cagalli slowed down and yawed to starboard before making a perfect landing in front of a small grocery store. Tje 'ISSP' patrolman landed his skycycle in front of her sled and hopped off his bike. He walked back to the sled, one fist on his weapon.

"Vidlicense and vidregistration onegai, ma'am. You got any idea how fast you were flying there, Honey?" drawled the big cop.

"Around sub ten, sir. Er, sorry officer. I don't have a vidlicense for Mars yet but here's our vidregistration, sir." she said, proffering the document case from the glove box.

The cop scowled and frowned at her. "In that case would you all mind stepping outta the sled, ma'am?" he ordered, unsnapping his holster. Cagalli took one look at that disruptor pistol and froze. She was terrified and scared half out of her skin! A flustered ensign began to exit the sled when-

"Jacobsen? Not Freddie Jacobsen? How's old Dave Donnelly doing, kid?" asked Jett Black from the back seat.

"Lt. Black? Sir? Sorry sir but er I er didn't know the lady was with you, sir! Please forgive me, ma'am." said Patrol Officer Jacobsen, returning the vid doc pouch to her.

"Please continue your journey, Lt. Black, sir." he added and saluted the big 'cowboy' who returned the salute.

"Say 'konnichi wa' (hello) to Donnelly for me, kid." said Jett with a wave of dismissal at the kid who fled the scene quickly.

"Who the Hell was that, Jett?" whispered Spike Steigel.

"Freddie Jacobsen. When I was on the force, I saved the kid once so he feels he still owes me, Spike." whispered Jett.

"Then he must think you're still 'ISSP', man." said Gene.

"When I quit the 'ISSP', I told the kid I was just going undercover for a case. Hey! It's good to have an 'in' with the 'ISSP' so don't knock it." said the big 'cowboy' with the metal arm. (See 'Bebop's' 'Black Dog Serenade' for details on Jett's arm.) Cagalli had resumed their flight.

"Maybe you'd better slow down to four, honey- just in case." advised Jimbo and Cagalli nodded and hastily complied. Then at 1900 she finally slid the skysled into the 'Harconian's' spacedock.

A few hundred million kilos away aboard the 'Michaelangelo', Yuri had finally raised someone on Mars.

"Excuse me for just a minute, Tracey. I have to er powder my nose. (Nat left Trace Edwards at their table in the quaint bistro they were eating in and went to the Ladies' room.) Yeah? Lt. Badgiruel er Nat here. Whaddya want? You sure got lousy timing! What is it, god dammit? It sure as Hell better be important!" trilled Nat angrily.

"Gomen er sorry about that, Nat. It's Yuri Donovan. I've been trying and trying to reach Kei aboard the 'Angel' and I couldn't raise anyone. Any trouble there? Over." trilled the young commodore.

"Is that all? I don't really see what all the fuss is about myself. We figured the Boss took the ship to one of your 3WA or 'UG' bases on Mars for a checkup since it's gonna be a long trek to home base. So don't worry, kiddo." trilled Nat.

"That er would explain it, Lt., except for one tiny little detail. Thre aren't any 3WA or 'UG' bases anywhere near Mars so you guys had better go and find her! Over." trilled an agitated violet-maned vixen.

"What! Wait a ding donged minute, Commodore! How the Hell do you suggest that we go about looking for an invisible starship? Huh?" trilled Nat.

"Doesn't anyone over there have a tracker er you know- a tricorder? Over." trilled Yuri.

"Of course not! We left most of our stuff on the 'Angel' since we were only staying a couple of days on Mars. Look Yuri, can't we ask the 'ISSP' for help? Kei's got a good comrade in--" trilled Nat.

"Oh hai, that's right- Dave Donnelly. I'd forgotten about him. Well he isn't exactly Kei's compadre but-- well anyway wait until tomorrow before you contact him because Kei might just be off somewhere boozing it up like she usually does! Over." trilled the purple-coiffed fox.

"That's gonna be pretty damned hard for her to do. The rest of the gang went bar-hopping and just got back. You guys are flagged from just about every booze joint on the whole shimatta planet! They did find some godforsaken hole to get soused in and Cagalli had to fly 'em home. Anyway we'll go and see Donnelly tomorrow morning if the Boss hasn't turned up by then. G'Night Yuri." trilled Nat.

"OK, Nat. Arigatou. G'Night. Yuri out." trilled the sleepy tro-con.

Nat made her excuses to Tracey and ever the gentleman he escorted the lieutenant back to her hotel.

Meanwhile Yuri was trilling Anton Gustav who was aboard the 'Raphael'.

"Chief? Yuri. Do you read me? Over." she trilled. Anton picked up a few seconds later.

"Hai Donovan. Gustav here. Oro?" he trilled. Yuri explained their dilemna.

"Yuri, are you alone?" he asked and she replied that she was quite alone.

"This information is 'top secret' and for your ears only and I mean it, Donovan. Kei's been ordered to fire that cannon again. Gooley commanded her to leave Mars at once without telling anyone. Her crew was on Mars and there was no time to recall them so she had to abandon them there. She only has Mugghi and nammo aboard with her. Kei's on her way to 'Workoh' and she'll be there in two more days. Afterwards she'll return to Mars, reclaim her crew and head for home. The 'ISSP' is not er 'in the loop' on this so don't let any of the Mars away team contact them about this. Don't tell anyone where Kei really is either. Just say she was recalled to 'Seto Kaiba' to clear up a paperwork discrepancy about Johnny Berringer and all transmissions to 'Seo' are jammed up. That Angel screws up her reports so much that you shouldn't have any trouble getting them to believe anything about her and paperwork, kid. Now you got all that, Yuri?" trilled Anton.

"Hai Chief. Roger and willco. Yuri out." she trilled.

"Hai? Nat here. Oro? Yuri? Again? Now oro the Hell do ya want with me? I was out with that cute hunk Trace Edwards and you had to go and spoil it! You know who I mean- that handsome 'ISSP' and 'Kaguran Air/Space Patrol' officer from Saruman Tower. Yeah. Him. Now if you could onegai tell me oro the Hell you want with me? I'm getting ready for bed. I'm tired. Oro? Don't contact Donnelly tomorrow? Sure. Why? She's where? Seto K? Oh we can't eh? OK. OK. I'll tell 'em something. When's she coming back here? Around the seventeenth? January I hope? Fine. I'll stall 'em and keep everyone on Mars, Yuri but you owe me, girl. Oro? Oh- nothing earth-shattering or anything. Just a date with Arkie when we get back to your world- OK? How? That's your problem, baby- not mine! Good night. Nat out." trilled Lt. Naturle Badgiruel of the 'Earth Alliance' group.

Nat pulled a kimono on over her pajamas and padded to the bathroom. On the way back to her bunk she ran into Cagalli.

"Anything new on our missing redhead?" asked Ensign Athna.

Nat shook her head at first but then she grabbed the young ensign by her shoulders.

"Can you keep a secret, Cag? A really big one?" demanded Nat.

"Sure, Lieutenant. Oro is it?" she replied sleepily.

"The Boss is at Seto K but we can't contact her. Something about communications interference or some jazz like that. She won't be back until the seventeenth or so Yuri said. I just got a trill from her. The question is though- how do we explain her disappearance to the others? I'm er open for suggestions, Caggie. Got any?" asked the svelte officer.

"Oro's wrong with telling 'em she took the 'Angel' in for a tune up or something?" suggested Cag.

"Gene, Jimbo, Faye, Spike and Jett all know that there aren't any 3WA or 'UG' bases on Mars. That's why."explained Nat.

"Calm down, Nat. So the Boss took the ship to a 'civilian' spacecraft garage for a check up- right? Well?" asked Cagalli with a grin and her superior chuckled.

"Yeah, that should work. Mars is bound to be loaded with spaceship fix-it shops. Thanks Caggie and good night." replied Nat.

"Don't mention it. G'Night, ma'am." said Cagalli with a yawn.

The next morning Nat's little white fib fooled the rest of the away team and the week passed pleasantly enough with sight-seeing and exploring the wonders of the red planet.

Meanwhile Yuri Donovan's flotilla of refugees cruised another week to Furool City and home blissfully unaware of Kei O'Halloran's dangerous assignment.

Aboard the 'Angel' Kei spent the eleventh day of January playing a series of games of 'Shogi' or Japanese chess with 'CC' and of course 'CC' won them all. Still 'CC' had never before played the redhead and beaten her as easily as he did today. He hinted to the young admiral that her mind was elsewhere today. She put on a bold face at first but then admitted that she was really worried about their chances of surviving this latest ordeal. 'CC' tried to comfort and reassure her but to no avail.

Kei had her dinner that evening, drafted her report to be relayed to the 'G Twins' and at 2230 retired for the night. Lying in her bunk in the bedroom aft of her ready room Kei stared up at the ceiling in frustration. Sure she'd run every scenario for the 'God Gun' firing sh could think of, taking into consideration every situation that could possibly crop up and then dealt with it effectively.

Hai, 'CC' had calculated their risk factor at fifty thousand to one but then again he had also calculated their chances of survival at seven to five which were damned good odds! Still-

"Will we survive this time? Will our luck hold one more time?" she thought.

"Of course it will, Miss O'Halloran so stop worrying about it, my dear." said a strange yet somehow familiar voice from the shadows above her head seemingly answering her very thoughts! Then she saw- it! The bearded visage of the floating disembodied head of the oldest of the time lords of 'Gallifrey'- its founder himself.

"Lord Rathelon? Oro are you doing here? I thought sure you'd gone back to 'roshii' er you know- being like dead!" stammered Kei. Then she suddenly and painfully realized that she was laying there almost completely 'in the raw' as it were! Kei normally didn't give a good Kami shimatta about her appearance sans clothing but with this old fellow and the two Doctors and the 'Master' somehow it was different! To confront rathelon in just a kimono even seemed wrong so the redhead yanked an outfit and shoes out of her closet and dashed into her bathroom to change. She emerged moments later in 3WA sweats. Sitting on the bunk she slid her feet into sneakers.

"Onegai gomen my earlier appearance, Rathie." she apologized, reaching for the half empty glass of Jameson's on her bedside table. "Oro do you want now?" she asked quietly. (Storm warnings?)

"You look very nice, my child but your efforts were really most unnecessary and I do think that you've had quite enough of that foul stuff for one day, don't you? I want to speak with you while you're sober, not intoxicated if you don't mind. As to the purpose of my visit now- First I'd like to reassure you that you will 'pull this thing off without a hitch' as young 'Michaelangelo' would have said. Incidentally, All of your tomos who have previously left you have all made it back safely to their own homes and eras. Second- I come bearing two gifts for you, Admiral. Miss Saavik has somehow managed to acquire a piece of technologically superior machinery which will significantly increase your core's output and allow you to increase your warp thrust speed dramatically. I'm er very much afraid that I rather frightened the poor Vulcan child earlier this evening when I materialized in front of her while she er still in the bath. (Kei grinned and lit up a cheroot. Rathie had a knack of showing up unbidden at the most inopportune times and during the most awkward situations!) Anyway she explained to me about acquiring the part- it er cost you a replicating machine I'm afraid- and I assured her I would deliver it to you. I told the poor girl not to worry about you and the 'Angel', however, I did not divulge your exact whereabouts to her. As we speak Mugghi and Nammo under 'CC's' supervision are installing the new part." explained Rathelon. Kei blew a few smoke rings.

"You mentioned two gifts, didn't you? Oro's the other one?" she asked.

"Hopefully the other gift I bring you will finally finish your mission's tasks once and for all. For the last time I give to you the infamous 'Glave of Krull'." he said and suddenly the mysterious glowing star-shaped weapon from ancient Terra materialized on Kei's bureau. Kei fingered it gingerly.

"Oro the Hell do I do with it, Rathie?" she breathed almost reverently.

"Just before you fire er 'it' into the anomaly you must physically hurl the Glave into the very vortex of the rift. You may use a beam weapon to project it but you may not, I repeat, 'not' use the 'God Gun' for this purpose. (Rathelon looked at Kei solemnly like the way a general looks at his troops just before he sends them on a suicide mission!) My dear child- I am very much afraid that you will have to be at the exact central core of the rift to toss or hurl the Glave. At that exact same instant that the Glave reaches the centre of the vortex the 'God Gun' must be fired into it at ninety per cent strength." said the oldest of the time lords. Kei stared incredulously at him.

"Mugghi can't fire the gun and neither can Nammo! I cannot possibly return to the ship in time to fire it when the Glave hits the core of that shimatta thing so who's gonna fire the Fxxxing thing?" demanded Kei hotly.

"I am." said Marlene Angel very softly. Kei spun around sharply.

"Mar? How the oni did you get here? I thought you were still with the away team on Mars!" cried Kei.

"I er brought Miss Angel along with me, my dear. She will fire the gun the exact nano-second that you are in the clear, Admiral." said Rathelon.

"As a rule, Kei, do you think I usually travel through space in my pajamas?" sulked Mar and for the first time Kei got a really good look at her blonde navigator's attire! The latest in kiddie nighttime sleepwear- bunny pajamas complete with long ears, fuzzy tail, floppy feet and pink paw mittens in shocking pink!

Kei howled with laughter and even Rathie could not suppress a smirk. The blonde blushed crimson.

"I forgot to pack my pajamas for the away team trip to Mars but apparently Kome packed her old ones for me! He whisked me off before I could change into more dignified travelling attire- and if you two hyenas don't shut the Hell up, I'll clobber you!" yelled a very angry junior tro-con.

"Anyway Kei- isn't that get-up a little too formal for beddie-bye? Oro were you wearing when Rathie showed up? Knowing you, next to nothing I'll bet!" giggled Marlene.

"You two are er sure you both know oro to do now, don't you? (Kei and Mar nodded.) Then I will once more bid you adieu, my children. Good luck ashita to you both. Sayonara." said Rathelon just before vanishing.

"Since you're already in your jammies and have had your snack and bedtime story, you might as well hit the sack, kiddo! Take a bedroom up here somewhere. Good night, Mar." chuckled Kei.

"We er still do have a replicator aboard this thing, don't we? I don't really fancy having to return home looking like Peter Cottontail, Boss!" replied Marlene Angel.

"Relax, kid. You know as well as I do that we've got loads of 'em aboard. Now you just get a good night's sleep and I'll see you ashita- bright and early." said the still grinning redhead.

"Good night, Boss." answered Mar and she took the bedroom across the hall from Kei.

Kei had already kicked off her sneakers and ditched her 3WA sweats. Then she crashed onto her bunk and slept fitfully for the remainder of that night until Mugghi trilled her and Mar at 0700. After a hearty breakfast, the two officers ran through the basics of 'God Gun Firing 101' since Mar would be firing it this time instead of the hothead. Then they did a few more scenarios on the holodecks.

Mugghi and Nammo reported smooth sailing and late that afternoon at 1640 Mugghi's scans homed in on 'Workoh' giving Kei the first look at her home planet in at least ten years. Of course Mar was seeing the place for the first time ever and clearly she was not overly impressed with it.

"Oro a dump! You really sure you were born and raised here, Boss?" trilled an astonished Mar.

"Yeah, I sure was, kid. It ain't much to look at but it's quaint in its own little ways. Sorta like 'Kashyyyk'- you know- where Han's 'Wookie' hails from. Jungle, desert, ice, snow- yeah that's 'Workoh' for you, Mar. Any sign of that hole we gotta plug up yet?" trilled Kei.

The redhead was downstairs in one of the armouries looking for a Mark XXI recoilless ion cannon. A Mark XXI closely resembles an ancient Terran WWII bazooka in overall size but the Mark weighs a whole Helluva lot more! However, the Mark is about a thousand times more powerful- firepower wise! Kei figured the sooner she could get that Glave to the rift's central core the more time she'd have to get clear of it before Mar had to fire into it. She had just attached the lanyard and carrying strap to a Mark XXI cannon when Mar trilled her for dinner.

"Dinner, Boss. Meet you in the break room up here- OK?" she trilled and Kei growled that she'd be right up. Then she hefted the 155 kilograms piece of ordnance onto her shoulder and picked up her pack containing three long shells for the energy weapon. Two of them she'd use for practice tonight and tomorrow. The third one she'd fire inside the rift. Kei wanted some idea of how far into that thing she'd have to venture to be in range of the core so the redhead got the bright idea to do some practice shots belowdecks on one of the sublevels after dinner. Mar of course hadn't a clue oro her plans were!

Kei rode the lift up to the ninth level and strode into the break room. She was just about to dump the Mark and the shells on the floor when-

"Christ Almighty, Boss! Don't you have any 'little' toys? Don't dump that crap in here! I just cleaned this pigsty of yours. Park it in the hall. After dinner you can leave it down by the transporters- no, don't do that either. Take all that junk down to the bays after you eat. Ka-Mi! Wash your face and hands. They're covered with grease!" scolded Mar.

"Yes, Mommy! I'll wash up for din-din!" teased Kei.

The redhead laid the longish weapon and its shells on the hallway floor. Then she went to the bathroom, removed her filty coveralls and tossed them down the laundry chute. Kei washed and scrubbed her hands and face until she once more looked reasonably presentable. She kept her sweats but changed back into sneakers.

"Oro are you gonna do with that thing?" demanded Marlene when Kei returned and sat down to eat.

"All you gotta do is fire the big gun from here. I gotta get that shimatta Glave into that thing's core. The less distance I gotta go into that thing to get into core range the better I'll like it! That way I'll get back here faster, hopefully before you fire that 'Kami Gun'!" said Kei, her mouth full of food.

"Be sure to get it outta the hallway. Why three shells? You're only firing it once." added the blonde.

"Practice. I gotta know how close to the core I gotta be to hit it. I sure as Hell don't wanna go in too far. I'm gonna practice down on SubLevel Two after chow tonight. Wanna come and watch?" invited Kei.

"Oro? You're firing that thing aboard this ship? I thought you'd wait until we'd made planetfall. You'll nuke the 'Angel' for sure, you baka moron!" yelled Marlene who was clearly terrified.

"Relax, Stupid! I removed the explosive charges and the energy cores from the two shells I'm using for pactice so I ain't gonna 'nuke' anything. So- you wanna come?" asked Kei.

"Yeah. I might as well. Now shut up and eat your 'suki yaki' (Japanese beef stew) before it gets cold." replied Mar.

"We can replicate anything to eat at all and you rep up plain old stew. How come?" asked Kei curiously.

"It's good for you and I also happen to like it- OK? Back on 'Earth 2' (the space station where Marlene Angel had been assigned when she was still hunting 'Blues' before she and Kome joined the 'UG' and the 3WA) I used to cook all the time when I was a young sprout, Boss." she answered.

"Cook? You can really cook?" asked an astounded redhead.

"Sure. Can't you and Donovan cook?" asked a puzzled ensign.

"Hell no! Yuri almost demolished the kitchen when she tried and me?- who needs to know how to cook when you can just rep?" replied Kei.

"Yuri didn't do such a bad job on your birthday cake now, did she?" said Mar quietly.

Kei looked subdued. "Nai, she didn't. (Kei glanced at her wristchromo and frowned) Hmmn, almost roku (six). You just about ready to go? It's pretty greasy down on the sublevels so I'll lend you some coveralls. You ready now? OK, let's go. I wanna get a good night's sleep and you're getting one too. I want your ass bright aizued and bushy tailed when you fire that Kami shimatta gun ashita." said Kei.

So saying the redhead hefted the Mark onto her shoulder and easily picked up her satchel of shells. Marlene was amazed and in deep shock! Mar considered herself to be pretty damned strong for a female but she couldn't lift that danged satchel more than a few centimetres off the floorwith both hands even! And she definitely couldn't even budge that Mark- not even with a double handed grip and both feet braced against the damned thing!

"Wowie! Where the Fxxx does all your strength come from, Boss? It can't be the same way Star's does 'cause you never think happy thoughts, man! You sure you're really human?" demanded the blonde.

"Huh? Oro? Of course I'm sure I'm really human! Er, somehow I was er genetically enhanced before I got born and technically I didn't er have oro you Terrans would call parents. Aw, it's way too shimatta complicated to try to explain being as I forgot half of it myself so ask Doc Q about it if you really wanna know the whole story. Come on, let's go, girl! Time's a-wasting!" replied Kei leading the way to the lift where they both rode down to the third level. Then they both put coveralls on over their own fuku (clothing) and Kei changed from sneakers to boots again. Mar opted for jogging shoes instead. After that they continued down to the lower target ranges on Sublevel Two where Kei dumped her cannon and the shells on the floor. She quickly set up two sawhorses made out of high impact Kelvinite to support the Mark. Placing the energy weapon across them Kei quickly loaded the gun.

"Now, you're sure, you are absolutely positive that shell is one of the dummies, aren't you, Boss? Onegai be damned sure of it! Onegai!" yelled Mar from her seat behind the huge blast shields.

Kei glared at her. "Yeah, I'm sure! I'm positive, dammit! Now shut the Hell up, worrywart!" growled Kei. "Hey! 'CC'! Oro is the maximum range of the Mark XXI?" demanded the redhead.

"The maximum effective firing range of the Mark XXI ion cannon energy beam weapon is 2,508.6 metres with a backblast of 175.8 metres so Kei? Onegai be careful! That type of weapon was not intended nor designed for indoor discharging!" replied 'CC' in a nettled tone.

"Christ! Oro a nag! The pair of ya! Set target at 2,500 metres and monitor this shot and that is a Kami shimatta order, 'CC'!" commanded Kei.

"Target has been set, Admiral. Good luck, Kei." said 'CC'.

Kei nodded, crouched and came up underneath the heavy cannon allowing the Mark to rest on her shoulder. Then the tall tro-con stood up straight.

"Mar! Make yourself useful. Get over here and remove these supports. Use the anti-grav trolleys. Put the horses against the wall." she called and obediently Mar trotted over and AG'd the two heavy supports to the side wall of the range. Then she dashed behind the shields to watch the firing.

"Arigatou. Now, kid. Watch and learn. Too bad the hotheaded freak ain't here. Kome would just love this!" said Kei with a grin. Mar smiled and sat back in her seat. Kei calling Kome a hothead! Brother! Like the pot calling the kettle black, man! Mar placed a set of noise suppressors over her ears and waited.

Kei took a deep breath, expelled it and dropped to one kneee. Her finger curled around the firing stud she very carefully sighted in on the target's bull and fired. The roar was deafening in the confined space and the gun's backblast shook the shields to the very foundations of the 'Angel'! Of course the target had atomized instantly.

"Perfect shot, Kei. Actual travelling distance of projectile was 2,512.6274 metres. The elapsed time was 4.8796 solar seconds. Great shooting, Boss." reported an uncharacteristically enthusiastic 'CC'.

Kei and Mar were both astounded! 'CC' had never ever referred to any crew member by nickname before now! He was as a rule as surly as Hell, griped all the time and always had to get in the last word- no matter what!

"Are we done yet? C'mon Kei- I need a good stiff drink after that!" said Mar, striding around the shields to her commander.

"Drag those supports over here first. Dammit, is my shoulder ever sore! Use an antigrav trolley, kid." replied Kei and mar maneuvered the two sawhorses until one was in front and the other one behind the redhead. Kei had stood up after firing but now she knelt back down until the cannon was resting on the twin supports. Then she released her grip and slid out from under it, rubbing her sore shoulder and wincing a bit. Her once white coveralls were almost black as was her face. Kei pulled off her coveralls and tossed them to Mar.

"Throw these down the laundry chute for me, willya!" she said and Mar nodded. Then Mar ditched her own coveralls and dumped 'em both down the chute.

"Yo! 'CC'! Aerate this room. I might have to use it ashita. In any case, I'll have to clean that Mark before I use it on the rift. Good night, tomo watashi." said Kei and for once someone else got in the last word! 'CC' was speechless- Nobody had called him 'my friend' before- ever!

"Let's go, partner. First round's on me, man." said the redhead, throwing her arm across the blonde's shoulders and together they trudged over to the lift. Back upstairs at the bar, Mar appointed herself barkeep and poured out three fingers of 'Tullamore Dew' Irish whiskey for Kei. She was about to reach for a wine cooler for herself and then stopped.

"Oro the jigoku! Why the Hell not?" she thought to herself and poured out an identical drink for herself.

"Bottoms up, tomo watashi!" said Mar and gulped down a triple shot of one hundred and ffty proof pure Irish whiskey!

"NO!!" howled Kei, vaulting over the bar and catching the hapless blonde just before she crashed to the floor.

"You baka moronic idiotic imbecile! Didn't anyone ever warn you how potent that stuff is? You can't just belt it down like water if you ain't used to it!" admonished Kei. She laid Mar on one of the sofas and covered her with an afghan coverlet. Kei chugged down her three fingers of heavenly nectar, refilled her glass, drank that one down and er well- you guys should know the drill by now!

A couple of hours later Kei blearily looked over at the two empty bottles beside her on the bartop and then at the half full one next to them. She reached for it and glanced at the wall chromo. It was now 2230 hours or ten thirty in the evening.

"Christ! Time for bed, man!" she slurred aloud. Mar had fallen sound asleep on the sofa. Kei lit up a cheroot and blew a smoke ring. Then she picked up the bottle and her glass, glanced down at Mar's sleeping form and stumbled towards the lift. "G'Night, Princess. See ya ashita. G'Night, 'CC' and pleasant dreams." said the somewhat less than sober senior tro-con.

"Nighty-night, tomo watashi and don't let the bedbugs bite." replied a jovial 'CC' while Kei boarded the lift.

"Home James." she told lift control and rode up to the command deck on the ninth level where she was bunking for now. She had another drink and decided to hit the sack so she stood up, started to pull off her sweatshirt and crashed onto her bunk. Kei was in dreamland a few seconds later.

Meanwhile down in the rec room/bar, Mar felt hot. It was stifling to her so the blonde flung off her seats- tops and bottoms, footgear and socks. Her tank top followed as did her sports bra and Eiderdown underbriefs. She crawled back onto the sofa and under the afghan- au natural!

Around 0300 Kei was rudely awakened by someone roughly jostling her sore shoulder!

"OW! Mugghi, leave me the Fxxx alone! It ain't time to get up yet and I'm bushed! Oro the Hell do ya want anyway, furball?" cursed the redhead angrily.

"Mommy!! I wanna drink of water! I'm cold! Tell me a story, Mommy! Pleee-ase!" whined a hauntingly familiar voice.

"MAR??" Kei shot bolt upright and stared in stupefaction. Standing beside her bunk just the way she came into the world was her usually calm, cool, collected and efficient blonde navigator as naked as a jaybird!

"Mommy!" she sobbed.

"Mar, snap outta it, willya! I ain't your mommy, dammit! Mar-lene! Mar! Junior Tro-Con Ensign Trainee Angel- Ten-hut!!" barked Kei and that finally did the trick!

Mar blinked a few times, glanced down at herself and blushed a bright shade of crimson!

"Holy shit! Gomen er excuse me, Boss! Onegai!" she cried, snatching up Kei's blanket and wrapping it around herself.

"No more hard stuff for you, kiddo." said the redhead, suppressing a laugh.

"G'Night Boss and gomen er I mean I'm sorry, man!" said mar, running into ther own bedroom across the hall. The red-faced ensign trainee quickly yanked on fresh underthings and pulled on a set of pajamas- ordinary ones she'd repped up to replace that damned bunny get-up set! Then she slid into her bunk and went to sleep.

Next door Kei had trilled Mugghi and told her not to call them before ten hundred hours ashita. Then she too returned to slumberland. At 0515 hours Mugghi sighted their destination- at long last 'Workoh' was on the viewers! At ten hundred Kei and Mar were trilled awake by the white nekko.

Kei was up, showered and dressed ten minutes later. Thirty-five minutes later Mar managed to drag herself into the breakroom where Kei was on her third cup of java (and no hard stuff yet) having already devoured a hearty breakfast.

"Gozaimazou (Good morning) Mar. Sleep well?" greeted the bright-aizued and bushy-tailed redhead who was feeling quite refreshed following her long rest.

"Will you shut the Fxxx up for Christ's sake!" replied the grumpy blonde. "Ooh! My head hurts like Hell! How the oni can you stomach that crap?" moaned Mar. Kei chuckled then broke into a guffaw of laughter.

"Gomen, sorry I laughed at ya, Mar but you've got a hangover, that's all, kiddo! I did warn you not to drink Irish whiskey like itwas water ya know. After you have some breakfast and about six cups of strong black java I'll rep something up for that hangover of yours." replied a giggling redhead.

Soon Mar started feeling a bit more like her old self. Kei had been concocting a strange looking brew and now she handed it to the blonde.

"Drink this straight down and you'll be as right as rain before ya know it. I know this stuff tastes like crap but you gotta trust me on this one 'cause it 'will' work! I got this recipe from 'Cowboy' Spike. It's called a 'prairie oyster'." explained Kei.

Mar did as she was told after taking a long look at the foul-smelling mess and sniffing it dubiously.

"Yuck! That tastes like dirty sewer water strained through Kome's cruddy gym socks!" complained Mar.

"But you do feel better- right?" said Kei.

"Yeah, I er really do feel a little better. More like my old self, man! Oro's on the agenda for today, Boss?" asked the blonde, pouring a seventh cup of black coffee.

"Well- I was gonna do one more test firing but since we're already here let's get this crap over with and get back to Mars. First thing though, er, don't you think you should get dressed?" chortled Kei.

Mar was still wearing her pajamas. "Right-o, Boss. Won't be a minute." she said and disappeared down the hallway. Five minuutes later she returned in sweats and sneakers. Kei had already morphed into space gear.

"My skycycle's already loaded with the Mark and its 'hot' shell. I'm on my way to the bays. Soon as I ditch the Glave and clear outta that rift you fire the 'Kami Gun' right at that damned thing, got it? Think ya can handle that OK, Mar?" demanded her commander and Mar smiled.

"Sure. No sweat, kid. Good luck and come back safely, tomo watashi." replied Mar.

Kei rode the lift down to the bays and boarded her skycycle. She shot out of the airlocks and rocketed into the vortex.

"Hey 'CC'- tell me when I get in range of the core. I sure as hell don't like the looks of this place at all." trilled Kei.

"Roger that, tomo. You are six thousands metres away, five now, four, three, OK, twenty-five hundred metres. OK, Kei. You are now in range. Fire at will. Good luck." trilled her newest tomo.

"I think I liked the old you better!" growled Kei into her comlink. She shifted the Mark to her shoulder, winced a bit at the added weight of the shell, gripped the cycle tightly with both legs and sighted in on the exact centre of the core. "Ichi, ni, san. Firing!" she trilled. "Stand by on the transporter beams, Mar. As soon as I fire, get me the Hell outta here!" trilled Kei again. So saying, she fired.

The shell propelling the 'Glave of Krull' struck the core's centre and- all Hell broke loose! Steering with her feet and still holding onto the Mark Kei reversed the cycle at SubWarp ten and roared back the way she'd just come a few moments before.

"Anytime now, bimbo! Oro's ya do- fall asleep, Mar? Would you onegai get me the Fxxx outta here! Please!!" yelled the redhead into her comlink. Suddenly she, the cycle and the Mark effervesced into nothingness! Kei shut both aizu tightly and for the first time in her short twenty year lifespan- she prayed! When she once again opened her green aizu, the very first thing she saw was a smiling blonde. The 'Angel' was still vibrating violently from the backblasts of both the Mark and the 'God Gun'!

"Marlene! Get us the Fxxx outta here now! Go to Warp forty and punch up hyperthrust! Go! Go! Go!" yelled Kei, tearing off her helmet, jettisoning her jet packs and stripping off her space suit. Barefooted, in tank top and gym shorts she raced for the lift. Mar jogged after her carrying a flight suit and boots for the redhead.

"Dammit, Kei! You get this stuff on before you freeze to death!" she yelled and shoved the suit and boots into Kei's arms. Kei yanked on the flight suit and zipped it up. Then she pulled on the boots- all without breaking stride! They tore onto the bridge and strapped in.

"Mugghi! Nammo! Begin a pre-flight check--" began the navigator.

"We ain't got time for all that crap! Brace your ass! Here we go!" yelled Kei, hitting the thrusters. The 'Angel' seemed to tear its way through the cosmos. Kei risked a hasty glance at the aft viewers and wished she hadn't! The shockwave was only a few thousand kilos behind them- and closing fast!

"Mar! Punch in the coordinates for 'Orion'. Go to Warp forty. Hit the hyperthrusters!" cried Kei.

Mar punched the 'hyperthrust' panel and the stars became brilliant lines of shimmering starlight. Both tro-cons were unceremoniously slammed backwards as a 'G' force of five thousand hit the 'Angel'!

"Yo! 'CC'! Equalize that 'G' force with our internal cabin pressure and stat!" yelled Kei.

"Complying, tomos mine!" replied a jocular 'CC'.

"See? Now you're his friend too!" joked Kei but the jest was lost on Marlene Angel.

"Big deal!" shr replied as the pressures equalized and she relaxed back into her seat. Kei eased back into her seat and soon both admiral and ensign were fast asleep. The voyage back to Mars to reclaim the away team would take five solar days and until then Mugghi and Nammo would be piloting the ship for them.

As both blonde and redhead snooze on with the 'Angel' now headed back to Mars to pick up the 'shore leave' party and with the shockwave resulting from the latest rift closing now comfortably far behind them, shall we leave Kei and Mar for a bit?

Let us, instead, check in on the refugees heading for 'Shimougou' in Yuri Donovan's flotilla.

The two chiefs, Don Poporo and Anton Gustav, Kome, Yuri D., Solo, Yuyu, Legato, Emma, Robin the Titan, the Major and Captain Batou, 'Blonde Bomber' Mae Hopkins, Keitarou and Ann, Yumi, Molly, Alley, the Doctors, Zoe, Nyssa, Kiva Nerese, Big Spike Miroku, Ellen Rodgers and Alex Daniels were all at the moment on an intership relay call (like an old-fashioned ancient Terran conference call on the telephone) with each other.

Donovan was the first one to speak. "Well, from all those glum faces I can see that it didn't work! Kome and I just got through giving Mar and kei those shimatta gun codes to unlock that monstrosity and by now (she glanced at her wristchromo) they have fired it into the singularity itself. By the way, Mar's safe and sound aboard the 'Angel' with Kei. How the Hell she got there, Kami alone knows!" said the violet-coiffed commodore.

"Our old tomo, Rathelon, took her there to help the Boss. You see er marlene had to firee the sonic beam ion cannon at the same time Kei was getting the 'Glave of Krull' into the central vortex of the rift. I understand that they are now enroute back to Mars to reclaim the away team and then they'll rendezvous with us on 'Shimougou' in 'Furool City'. Er, they may or may not stopp off at 'Sontarra' along the way. Personally, I think that our Kei is burning the midnight hyperdrives to get back home stat. Next thing we gotta do is determine exactly who's left. I wanna rough head count from all of our ships vidfaxed to me by twenty hundred er eight tonight and er Kiva- that includes your 'Coriander'. (Anton Gustav cleared his throat before continuing) I er deliberately did not have Serena, Rei, Ami, Mina, Mako or Edward in on this little meeting of ours. I'm very much afraid that they won't be going back home for a good while yet. Ed will, of course, leave with the 'Bebop' crew whenever they all decide to go. The other kids, however, will be staying with us until the two Doctors return from their own missions. Slad and Warp and the 'Master' will be transported back to 'Gallifrey' to face judgment at the hands of the 'High Council of Time Lords'. Sutek is going to 'Engali Toroda', the secret HQ of 'Galactic Command' where he will face judgment by the 'Guardians of the Universe Council'. Both TARDISes will be used for these trips. Doctor 2's for Sutek and Doctor 4's for Slade, Warp and the 'Master'. Keisie and Yuyu, KR, Ann, Alley, Jamie MacCrimmon, Zoe, Nyssa, Leila, the Titans, Rally and Mae, the Major and Batou, Nat, Cagalli, Flay and Yumi must also be our guests until the Doctors return." siad Gustav.

"Oro about the 'Master's' TARDIS?" asked Nyssa.

"Oro about it, kid?" growled Don Poporo.

"Couldn't we use it to get everyone home, sir?" she asked.

"Sure we could, love but who's gonna fly the danged thing?" said Solo.

"I am." chorused Nyssa and Zoe.

"You two are really good navigators and quite serviceable pilots but as for time regulators- well, you still have got a lot to learn." said Doctore 4 solemnly.

"Not only that but who knows what booby traps the 'Master' has on that TARDIS of his?" said a worried Doctor 2.

"That TARDIS stays right where the Hell it is! Nobody goes anywhere near it and that's a Kami shimatta order, dammit!" ordered Anton.

"I agree. It's better to be safe than sorry! If only my timeship or KR's or even Bulma's were here we could use one of them but they aren't so stop crying over spilt milk." said Ann Hathaway.

"Er, couldn't we enroll Yumi, Serena, the Scouts, the 'Earth Alliance' kids, Keisie and Yuyu, Nyssa, Rally, Mae, the 'Titans', Ellen and Alex in those two schools on 'World's World' where both of my Aunties and Mr. Tomah were billetted during the 'JACE' incident (See DPF/Mission 2 for details on this one)?" asked Keitaroh Riff.

Don shook his head ruefully. "No way in Hell!" he said morosely. "After Kei wrecked the place and Yuri nuked the bloody spaceport field 'UG' and the 3WA were both informed that although 'WW' appreciated our help, they never wanted to see another 3WA operative anywhere near their planet again- ever! So that idea's out, kid!" said Don forlornly.

"Damned right it's out! I sure as Hell ain't going back to school, I know Rally won't and I doubt if any of the rest of us kids would agree to such a stupid idea!" complained the 'Blonde Bomber', Mae Hopkins.

"Perhaps the kids could travel with Miss Emeraldas?" suggeted Molly Callahan.

"Nein! No kinder (children) on der 'Queen' und das ist final!" said Fritz von Dekker, the 'Green Baron' sternly.

"Why not use the 'Outlaw Star', Miss Callahan." asked Arkton the Tamaranian.

"Gene would kill us for sure! No kids aboard the 'Star', man!" replied Molly.

"The 'Flying Falcon's' way too small but how about the 'Coriander'? What do ya say, Kiva darlin'?" asked Han Solo with a devilish grin.

"Sorry, Captain but that is against our 'Starfleet' regulations. Nice try, Han." replied Kiva Nerese.

"I'm afraid that any of our leftovers will just have to wait on 'Shimougou' until the Doctor and I return from our trips before they can go back home. I agree that the 'Master's' TARDIS is far too dangerous to use. Anyway it'll be just like a long holiday for the nippers, eh?" said Doctor 2.

"Has anyone heard from either Miss Angel or Miss O'Halloran?" asked Doctor 4 and everyone shook his head.

"They're not within our hailing range as of yet, Doc. Another day or so and we should be hearing from them." explained Don Poporo.

"We're still another fortnight away from home er 'Furool City' so let's just relax and enjoy the journey, hazu." said Emma.

"Yes. Let us not become full of gloom and allow the 'recnars' to come, my dear friends! We must be sure to think only joyous and happy thoughtts!" said a bubbly voice. 'Recnars' means the drifting apart of friends slowly over time.

Everyone looked to be in deep shock!

END of Chapter 140. Chapter 141 soon I hope. Have a nice day and Kami bless you all. Onegai r/r/s away. SFN. Toodles-K&K


	145. Chapter 141 'Get Off My Turf' or 'From

DISCLAIMER: OK Flaysie, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 141 without further preamble:-

Chapter 141

'Get Off My Turf!' or 'From Angel to Prince'

"Starfire? Oro the Hell are you doing on this frequency? This is a private conference! How did you get through, sis? This relay has been shielded!" demanded Arkton.

Suddenly everyone's vidscreen was absolutely covered with yellow 'smiley' faces!

"ED! I might have known! Are we to assume that the scouts are there with you?" asked Anton.

"Yup, Uncle Anton. We got Ein, Luna and Arty Cat (Artemis) here with us too! 'Moonie', Ami, Reizie, Mako and Mina won't lemme turn on the video feed 'cause we're all in our undies, Uncle Anton! Ya wanna see?" said Ed and excited squeals and cries of 'No, Ed!' were heard in the background.

"NO! That's quite alright, Edward. Just let me ask everyone there if they're er cool with our plans for them? How about it, Miss Tsukino er Serena?" he asked quietly.

"We er know that you only want to do oro is best for us, sir and we are OK with whatever you decide to do but we would really rather not have to spend the next few weeks at school, Uncle Anton.. Uncle KR, did you hear that? Shame on you for suggesting such a thing!" said Serena.

"It'll be OK, kids. No school." replied Anton.

"Nice going, KR! You and your big mouth!" whispered Don Poporo.

"How the Hell was I supposed to know that the little brats were eavesdropping on us?" whispered Keitarou.

"You are all going to stay in a nice hotel with Auntie Leila and Uncle Jimmy (Jamie the Scot). How's that?" asked Gustav soothingly.

"Faye-Faye, Auntie Zoe and Auntie Nyssa too?" asked Ed excitedly.

"Sure. Why the Hell not? The more the merrier!" said Don.

"Fine. Fine. And er Uncle Don and Uncle KR will be there as well." said Anton.

"Thanks a lot, Donnie! I just 'love' to babysit brats!" grumbled the 'Avenging Angel' disgustedly.

"Bring your two Angels, Annie and Alley along and we'll have a real blast!" chuckled Don.

Anton covered the mike and glared at them both.

"We're all gonna be in the same damned hotel, ain't we? Who cares who is with who, whom or whatever! Don, when we get done here check the scanners and find out exactly where the Hell we are, willya. I think I'll add Lt. Nat, Ensign Flay and Ensign Cagalli to the babysitting shifts. OK, let's get all this crap wrapped up so we can eat. I'm starving." said Gustav and he uncovered the mike.

"OK gang, if there is nothing else then I move we all go get some lunch." said Anton. Then-

Zoe, Nyssa and Leila all began yakking into mikes at the same time!

"Ed, Serena, Rei, Ami, Mina, Mako! Listen carefully to this. The very next time you idiots pull a stunt like this there will be no privileges for a whole week! You are to be dressed and down in the galley by the time we get there or else! Is that clearly understood, girls?" demanded the angry trio and the six kiddies chorused 'Yes Aunties!"

"Ed! Activate that video feed! I wanna see that room you're all in and it had damned well better be cleaned up!" said Leila sternly.

"No! Not yet, Ed! We aren't decent! Mako, pull up those jeans. Rei, zip up that jumpsuit. Mona! At least put a kimono on! OK, Ed. Now we're ready! Go ahead." said Ami.

The screen cleared and fthen focused to show six girls- five fully dressed and Mina still wearing a kimono.

"That room looks like a solar storm hit it! After lunch, we're all gonna have a long talk! Now get down to the galleys and start repping up lunch! Not you, Mina! Get dressed and start setting tables. Mako will help you. Let's go, girls! Hustle!" ordered Leila and Serena along with four of her scouts and Ed departed for the galleys.

Mina opened her closet and started to slip off her kimono when she noticed that the red light atop the console was still winking meaning the video feed was still on! She blanked the vidscreen and hurriedly finished dressing. Then she hastened downstairs and began setting tables with Mako. Nyssa was pointing at her wristchromo, frowning and shaking a finger at the tardy scout.

"Gomen er sorry I'm a little late, Auntie Nyssa." said Minako.

"When you've finished with the tables you and Makoto start taking down people's orders and don't forget to wear your repulsor jetlifts." said Zoe.

With luncheon now underway and the 'Angel' headed back to Mars shall we go there now and check on how the 'shore leave' party is faring?

The entire away team of Gene Starwind, Jimbo Hawking, Rally Vincent, Keisie, Cyborg, Elda Saavik, Robin the Titan, Naturle Badgiruel, Flay Allster, Cagalli Athna, Goat Smith and Jamie Wilson had breakfasted and gone over to the casino. After Saavie had steadfastly refused point blank to 'mid meld' with any of the other players so Cy, Gene and Jimbo could tell oro cards they were holding in poker and blackjack, Cyborg had used his inbuilt robotic logic computer to make all the slot machines pay off for them. Rally and Keisie were ignoring them and playing vidgames. Robin and Flay, Goat and Jamie were playing roulette. Actually only Goat and jamie were playing. Robin and Flaysie were just watching the game. Nat and Cag were shooting craps- and winning!

All was going well until the casino's 'goon squad' showed up to arrest Gene, Jimbo and Cyborg. It seemed that not only do casinos have closed circuit tv- they can also monitor electronic transmissions so it hadn't taken long for the casino to trace the magnetic 'jump' impulses of the one-armed bandits back to the half human/half robot of the Titans! Of course the trio protested and swore their innocence to the high heavens!

Now all the 'goon squad' was going to do was kick 'em out but Cy decided he'd rather fight! Gene and Jimbo joined in to help out and a free for all ensued! Rally and Keisie came racing over and the free for all became a genuine donnybrook! Soon the entire team was involved in the fracas except for Flaysie and Saavie.

When the 'ISSP' showed up the Vulcan grabbed Flaysie and beat a hasty retreat out the back door of the place. Then she used a skysled to jet them back to the hotel. Once they'd arrived at their suite the assistant engineer wasted no time in contacting the 'Vulcan High Command' which astonished Flaysie.

"This is a secure frequency, Miss. How dare you violate the Vulcan airwaves, young woman." said a wooden-faced Vulcan male.

"Aw, can it, Shaltok! Princess Eldrad Saavik of Ortong calling. Get my Uncle stat! Hurry up!" demanded Saavik in a haughty tone of authority.

"Yes, Highness. At once, great one." replied the Vulcan who may or may not have been frightened. Vulcans or at least most of 'em anyway, do not show emotion ever!

A tall dark male Vulcan's visage took his place.

"Oro is the meaning of this intrusion, Ensign Saavik? State your business immediately." he said flatly.

"Er, I sorta need your help, Uncle Spock. You see- I have been temporarily assigned to a 3WA starship as an engineer tech and er--" she began.

"Ensign, it is most illogical to tell me something which is already known to me. Why have you contacted me?" demanded Spock. Elda quickly explained her predicament to him and waited. Finally Spock gazed into her aizu and spoke.

"Although we cannot interfere with the 'ISSP' or the 'Martian High Command', perhaps I can, as Doctor McCoy would say 'call in a few favors' for you. I will contact you shortly. Spock out." said the Vulcan. "Wowie! He looked really important! Who the Hell is he, Saavie?" asked Flaysie. She was clearly impressed by this dude!

"My Uncle Spock. He's an envoy to 'Starfleet' and my grandfather is the Vulcan ambassador for both Mars and Terra. My father's the governor of Ortong, a province of the Vulcan's homeworld roughly the size of your Terran continent of Australia." replied Saavik quietly.

"Boy! I didn't know I've been living with royalty, man! Cool!" yelled Flaysie, letting out an excited squeal.

"Let's have our lunch sent up since you aren't dressed for company, kiddo. I'll call room service." said the Vulcan girl. Flay glanced at her reflection in the mirror- tee shirt, underbriefs, socks.

"Go ahead and order for us, Saavie. I want lobster thermidor. I'll be right out." she said, slamming her bedroom door behind her.

A few minutes later she emerged wearing a daring red bikini mizugi (swimsuit) with matching beach kimono. She was carrying a huge beach hat, shades and sandals. Saavik stared at the girl but said nothing.

"I'm gonna go swimming this afternoon. Why don't you come along with me?" said Flaysie coaxingly but Elda shook her head.

"I cannot. It is not logical." she replied.

"Hell no it ain't logical but it's sure as Hell fun!" said a giggling Flaysie.

"Never will I understand you Terrans. I will accompany you but must I really wear that?" asked Saavik.

"No, of course not, Elda. I've got all kinds of stuff in there. Just help yourself to anything you like!" replied Flaysie.

While Saavie was changing, room service arrived with lunch. Flaysie signed the vidchit and added a huge gratuity to the bill. After all- the 3WA was paying for it! Saavie returned wearing a gorgeous black and white onepiece swimsuit, sandals, shades, gigantic sunhat and a beach kimono of deep Kelly green emblazoned with red ryuu (dragons).

"Is this too gaudy? Of course, my dear father would not approve of such frivolity as it is most illogical, however, I am determined to have some of this 'fun' as you call it, Flaysie!" said Saavik defiantly and with a twinkle in her aizu.

"No way, Elda. Man, you look real kawaii (lovely) er very nice in that outfit. Do I still have that thing? The kimono is oro I mean, Elda. I borrowed it off the Boss awhile back. Well, sit down and have some lunch. I've already signed for it along with a big tip but hey- who cares? The 3WA's picking up our tabs, right?" said Flaysie, mouth full of lobster.

"That may be true, Flay but we should not abuse their hospitality. It is wrong to do so." remonstrated Saavik.

"Look Honey, I dunno about you but I sure as Hell didn't 'ask' for this joyride! I practically showed up on the 'Angel' in the altogether and so did Caggie! I think they owe us a damned Helluva lot more than just room and board, don't you?" complained Flay Allster.

Lunch over they went down to the hotel pool where the weather under the dome was warm and toasty. Outside the dome it was frigid! Flay and Elda swam for a bit and then sunned themselves on the sandy faux (artificial) beach.

At 1500 or three in the afternoon, Flaysie's comlink trilled and she answered it.

"Christ! Now oro?" she said aloud to Elda in a frustrated voice. "Yeah? Ensign Allster here. Whaddya want?" she trilled.

"Flaysie? It's Cagalli. Saavie's really got some tomos in high up places, man! We just got word that the 'ISSP' is gonna release us at 1600 hours er four o'clock. The bastards confiscated all of our transports and sent 'em ahead to Furool City's 3WA HQ! Can you and Saavie pick us up? Please. Er, you two have a speeder, don't you?" asked Cagalli Athna.

"Nai, I left mine at the casino so it's probably on its way to 'Shimougou' with yours. Saavie's got a skysled though. It's gonna be a little cramped and we may have to have some of you girls sitting on guys' laps. The sled's pretty damned small but I think we can squeeze you all in." trilled Flaysie.

"Great! It's 1500 er three now so I'll see you guys in an hour, kid. Cag out." trilled Cagalli. Flaysie nudged a dozing Vulcan girl.

"Party's over now, Elly. Uncle Spock just sprung the gang. The 'ISSP' is letting 'em go at four but they took their riding toys so we gotta pick 'em up. C'mon girl- it's almost 1530 and we gotta change dammit! Wake up!" yelled Flay, whacking Elda in the shoulder.

Then Flaysie began to bundle up all of their stuff in a beach blanket and started to drag it back to the hotel. A shadow fell across their paths.

"May I help you kawaii ladies with that?" asked a tall bronzed god in a black 'ISSP' uniform. He scooped up their bundle and tied the ends of the blanket together before heaving it easily onto his shoulder and leading the way back to the hotel.

"Arigatou- a lot!" bubbled Flaysie.

"Most considerate of you, kind sir." said Elda Saavik.

"My pleasure, ma'am. Name's Raven- John Raven that is. You must be Ensigns Allster and Saavik?" said the mysterious stranger.

"Just how the Hell do you know who we are, pal?" demanded a suspicious Flaysie Allster.

"Relx kiddo and call off your dogs.I'm the guy that saved your asses back on 'Gysymeo'. I'm surprised that Captain O'Halloran didn't tell you about me. he said and grinned.

"You're Commander Johnny Raven of the Ganymede 'ISSP', right?" asked Flaysie.

"Admiral O'Halloran did mention your name a few times." she added.

"Admiral? She's only nineteen years old!" barked Raven.

"She's twenty now. She had a birthday on New Year's, sir." said Saavik.

"Please kids! It's just John- OK? Now- where are your rooms?" asked their new tomo.

"We're up on the 117th floor, si- er John. Suite 1180. Follow me." said Flaysie.

"Command- er I mean John, if you don't mind my asking, oro the Hell are you doing here on Mars? After Johnny Berringer was caught, we assumed you had returned to 'Ganymede'." asked Saavie.

"Your Uncle Spock didn't tell you, Saavie? John Berringer has escaped from Seto Kaiba. Three days ago he stole a shuttle and took off. That was on the ninth of January. We of course assumed he would head for 'Koralian' space which recognizes no laws except their own but now we fear he's still gunning for our Keirran and Maureen (Kei O'Halloran and Yuri Donovan). So that would mean he's heading for--" began John.

" 'Furool City' on 'Shimougou'." finished Saavik quietly.

"I'm afraid so, my young tomos." agreed Raven. "I came here to intercept him but apparently he's cutting through the deadly 'Gasaraki Belt' so as to approach his targets from the East. It is a dangerous gamble but he knows that even Keirran wouldn't be baka enough to follow him through that nebulae!" said a grim-faced Raven.

Flay giggled. "Why not? It's just another old asteroid field, ain't it?" she asked, her fingers on the lift's call panel.

John Raven was not smiling. "An ordinary asteroid field filled with deadly gas. 'Zoron X-25'. If so much as one cubic centimetre of that stuff penetrates a vessel, it'll kill everyone aboard. And there's no vaccine or antidote available for it." said John.

Flay Allster had blanched white with fear! "John! We just gotta warn the others! They're enroute to 'Shimougou' where we're supposed to rendezvous with them." she cried and began to sob.

"Just where the Hell 'is' your damned 'fearless leader' anyway?" demanded Raven.

"She took the 'Angel' for an engine check up before we head home." answered Flay who had stopped crying after Elda had kicked her in the shin. Flay tapped in their rooom code then their sector and suite numbers. John waited until the lift began to ascend before he replied. The smile was gone now.

"OK you two! Cut the Fxxxing crap! You and I both know that neither 'UG' nor the 3WA has a base on Mars or anywhere close by! So where the flaming Hell did Keirran Dierdre O'Shaughnessy O'Halloran go with the 'Lovely Angel 2'? You have my word that I won't tell 'Starfleet' or the 'ISSP' so onegai tell me where the jigoku she went and why." pleaded John Raven.

"We honestly don't know where she went or why, Johnny!" yelled Flaysie.

Saavie mused for a few moments. "That is not exactly tru, Flay. A couple of us do know the ansers to those questions. Commander, I'm sort of tempted to take you at your word but if I'm wrong about you it's Kei and Mar's lives. We Vulcans are pretty damned good at judging a person's character using a technique known as the 'mid meld' so before I tell you anything you have to agree to allow me to 'mind meld' with you. Is that acceptable to you, sir?" asked the Vulcan princess, her aizu blazing. John nodded.

"Do you want to do it right here? Now?" he asked.

"Nai, we'll wait until we get to our place." replied Saavie. The lift doors shot open and Flay led the way to Suite 1180 which she and Elda were sharing with Nat and Cagalli. She punched in their room codes and the portal swooshed aside. The trio went in and the door shut behind them. John dumped his parcel on the table.

Saavik pulled the 'ISSP' officer down onto the divan beside her. She faced him and positioned her right hand just above his left jaw so she was barely touching him. Then she closed her aizu and concentrated. The Vulcan was in a trance-like state not unlike a Terran medium.

"My mind to your mind. My life to yours. Onegai. Relax, tomo watashi. Relax and allow your mind to drift. That's right. Just drift. Let me see your thoughts as you see mine. Ley my mind be your mind. Le me be your mind just as you are my mind. Show me your true self." she intoned softly and as she said these words John slowly relaxed and drifted into a similar trance-like state.

Flay was out of her depth so she quietly gathered up some clothing and disappeared into the bathroom to change. Ten minutes later she returned wearing a top, a heavy sweater, thick biker jeans, hwavy socks, riding boots, parka and gloves. She adjusted the blast shield on her flying helmet and cleared her throat not wanting to nudge Saavik for fear of damaging the meld thingy.

Elda shifted her gaze to the girl and raised an aizu brow.

"You gonna be much longer? We gotta go downtown and pick up you know who." whispered Flay.

"Er, could you onegai get them yourself, Hon? John's still under my meld and if I release him now it could cause irreparable and permanent damage to his brain. You do know where the 'ISSP' building is, I hope?" said Saavik softly. Flay shook her head.

"Nai. Where the Hell is it, Saavie?" she whispered.

"Three blocks North then two West and three East. The place looks like your Terran 'Flat Iron' building in Chicago. Just pick them up and bring them back here. And no speeding. You don't have a license. Remember? You'll be OK, kiddo. Just take your time." replied the Vulcan girl.

Flay stepped into the 'express tube' which would whoosh her downstairs to the docking bays on the fifth sublevel of the hotel. She quickly located Saavik's skysled and was soon roaring across the sky in it. Flay was really glad she had chosen parka, gloves, boots and heavy biker jeans instead of her usual miniskirt and high heels! The weather was terrible- at least minus twenty Kelvin or minus seventy-five Fahrenheit and it was snowing heavily! Recalling Cag's earlier escapade Flay dropped her speed down to Subwarp two and cruised quietly towards her destination.

At just about the same time Elda Saavik finished her 'mind meld' and released John Raven from his trance. While he was recovering, she showered, changed into sweater, chinos, vest and sneakers and repped up some java.

"Aw! I really liked that swimsuit you just had on, Sweetie but you look just as alluring in pants. Arigatou." said John, accepting the cup of coffee she'd handed to him.

"OK, Johnny. You seem honest enough and you can't mask your thoughts in a meld, pal. So I guess I can trust you even though you seem to have as Mikey would say the 'hots' for the Boss. A few days back we landed here on Mars for a short holiday layover. The Boss, Mugghi and Nammo stayed aboard the 'Angel' to check the 'God Gun' or something but everyone else came ashore for some much needed R&R. That evening Cy and I found and bought a new part for the ship's propulsion systems. I wanted to install it then and there but I just could not find the 'Angel' even with my hand scanner. Kei didn't answer my hails so I assumed they'd taken the ship to a garage or something. The next night Lord Rathelon appeared before me and confided to me that the Boss had to fire that confounded 'God Gun' and she'd gone to where the rift was- 'Workoh'. That's the planet where Kei was born, John. Then he told me that since Kei had to get the 'Glave of Krull' to the rift's central core someone else had to fire the cannon. So he'd transported Marlene Angel to Kei's ship to fire it. Then he said that Commodore Donovan and Lt. Badgiruel knew of Kei's secret mission but no one else did. Today Kei was to 'fire' the 'glave' into that vortex and Mar would fire the gun. Then they'd hotfoot it outta there, return here to retrieve us and head for home. She's due back here by the seventeenth. That is absolutely all we know for sure, John and I am trusting to your discretion not to reveal any of this to anyone. Flaysie knows nothing about any of this crap so onegai do not tell her anything about it. Flay, er not to put too fine a point on it, cannot keep a secret." said Saavik finally.

"It will go no futher, kid. I assure you of that, Saavie." replied John. He glanced at the wall chromo which now read 1710 hours or ten past five o'clock in the afternoon. "How's about dinner, kiddo? I'm starving." he said, assisting the Vulcan to her feet.

"Why not? I sure hope Flaysie doesn't get caught speeding agin. She went to pick up the rest of the away team. They got arrested this morning. Flay doesn't have a flying license for Mars either." explained Saavik. She slipped into her blazer and changed from sneakers to loafers.

John grinned. "Yeah, I know all about that mess they got into. I took your Uncle's vidcall and arranged for their release. Then I cut through the red tape to get Flay's flying license approved and issued. Donnelly'll give it to her when she gets there." he said.

"Thanks ever so much, Johnny. Flay does have a heavy foot." replied Saavie. Raven escorted the kawaii young Vulcan tot the hotel restaurant while Flay was busy rocketing to the rescue.

She landed her sled on the roof of the 'ISSP' building and climbed out of it. She yanked the entry door open and strolled down the maze of corridors aimlessly until an older officer kindly asked her oro the Hell she was doing there! The mere 'mention' of the words 'UG', '3WA' and 'Kei O'Halloran' caused the poor soul to blanch as white as a ghost. However, he did relax when she assured him that the 'Lovely Angels' were not anywhere near Mars.

"You er must be here to pick up that band of rowdies who wrecked a casino on Garibaldi Street earlier today. I don't know as how Captain Donnelly is going to be willing to release them today, Miss. I'm so sorry that you had to make the trip for nothing." he said apologetically.

"But er it was Commander Raven who sent me here to-" stammered Flay.

"John Raven sent you here? Then I'll escort you to Captain Donnelly at once. My name is Bates- Inspector Simon Bates." he said, offering his hand which Flay shook.

"Flaysie er Ensign Flay Allster, sir and thank you." she replied. Bates led the girl down to the main complex on the 52nd floor of the building. He tapped on an oaken door and threw it open to allow Flay to precede him after receiving a gruff order to come in. He saluted the grizzled old veteran seated at his desk.

"Ensign Flay Allster, 3WA, 'UG', assigned to the 'Lovely Angel 2', sir. Miss er Ensign, this is Captain Dave Donnelly, 'ISSP', Mars Sector, commanding." announced Bates.

"Thanks, Simon. I'll take it from here. Dismissed." said Donnelly and Bates left. Donnelly offered Flay a chair. Flay lifted the blast shield on her helmet and sat down. Donnelly began to pace the office.

"I apologize that you had to come all this way for nothing, Miss but as Simon should have already told you we've decided to hold onto your comrades for a few more days. I'm very sorry, Ensign." he explained.

"But er sir- Commander Raven--" she began.

"Johnny Raven does 'not' run the 'ISSP' on Mars! I do! I wish he'd stay on his own little patch ('Ganymede') and stop interfering with me! Now Miss- unless you wish to join your friends I suggest that you leave, Allster! Good afternoon!" he said very menacingly.

Flay had one card left to play and she played it. She extended her gloved hand to Donnelly.

"Well thank you so much for your assistance anyway, sir. I will, of course, have to inform 'my' commanding officer and she will probably come here to see you personally, sir." said Flay coolly.

The gray-haired veteran went quite white! "Your commanding officer? Oh my Christ! NO! Not her! Onegai er please tell me that your commander is not named-" stammered Donnelly.

"Admiral O'Halloran, sir. One of the 'Lovely Angels' er you may have heard of them?" replied Flay.

"One half of the infamous 'Dirty Pair' coming here! The last time we had 'em here they nuked the place! (Dave Donnelly hastily scrawled some words on a piece of paper and shoved it at Flay) Here! Give this to the 'ISSP' officer on duty four floors down on forty-eight and he'll release your friends, Allster! And er here. This is for you." said a very agitated captain of police, handing Flay a Martian operator's license good for any vehicle or vessel- flying or otherwise.

"Domo arigatou, captain. Thanks ever so much. How can I ever repay you?" bubbled Flay, doing a superb job of acting like a star-struck teenaged schoolgirl.

"Just collect your friends and belongings and get the Hell off Mars as soon as possible! Good afternoon to you, Ensign and sayonara!" barked Donnelly, shoving her ass out the door. The last thing he wanted was to have Keirran O'Halloran running around loose in 'Moravian City'- his town!

Flay took the lift down to the 48th floor and tossed Donnelly's note to the officer at the desk. He made a quick call as soon as he'd read his superior's note and within thirty seconds Jett, Spike, Faye, Nat, Cagalli, Keisie, Cyborg, Robin, Jamie, Goat, Gene, Jimbo and Rally had been escorted to where Flay was awaiting them. Her benefactor turned to go.

"Suba (short for Subaltern) excuse me please. Nothing for me to sign, sir?" asked a puzzled ensign.

"Already taken care of, Miss. Just go. Please. Be off Mars by morning if you guys know oro's good for you! Good afternoon, ma'am." siad the youngish subaltern, beating a hasty retreat back to his desk.

"Who the Hell are you and where the Fxxx do you think you're taking us, pal?" demanded a belligerent Spike Steigel.

Flay lifted up her blast shield. "It's me, Cowboy! Did I ever have one Hell of a time getting that bastard Donnelly to let you go! Now, c'mon!" she said, leading the way to the roof.

Faye fired up a cheroot. "All you needed to do was mention that red-headed bimbo's name and Uncle Davey would've arranged a police escort for us." said the cowgirl.

"How'd ya think I got that old geezer to release ya! They want us gone from Mars- like yesterday, man! The Boss has the ship and we dunno where the oni she is either!" cried Flay, hopping into the skysled's driver's seat and firing up the engines.

"You be real careful-like now, Ensign! We sure don't wanna get stuffed by the damned fuzz again and you ain't got no license, girl!" said Goat Smith.

"I do now, Goatie!" she replied and flashed her shiny new holovid card. "Courtesy of Commander Johnny Raven." she added with satisfaction.

"Raven's here? On Mars?" yelled Rally Vincent.

"Yeah. He's back at the hotel with Saavie.Everybody ready?" asked Flay.

Rally, Nat, Caggie and Keisie were seated on the laps of Gene, Jimbo, Goatie and Robin respectively.

"We're in heaven back here, man! Er I mean we're all set to go!" answered Goat Smith.

Flay fired her thrusters and blasted off the roof at Subwarp seven. "Seriously folks- oro are we gonna do? If we stay on Mars past ashita er tomorrow Donnelly will just all of us arrested again!" trilled Flay through her comlink.

"I er know a guy that should be able to help us but ain't cheap." offered Spike.

"Hey! No sweat, man! The 3WA's picking up the tabs for us!" trilled their driver.

Gene looked concerned and turned to Jimbo. "Not him! He can't possibly mean him, can he, Jimbo?" he breathed in a whisper.

"Rendar? Dash Rendar? That ain't hardly likely, Gene. He was on 'Persei VIII' last time I heard." replied Hawking.

"Not any more, my tomos. He's got a crib here on Mars- in 'Shalimar' on the dark side of the planet. I'll call him from the hotel. He'll get us a ship- for a price!" said Spike, lighting a smoke.

At 1730 or five thirty PM Flay docked Saavie's sled at the hotel and except for her they all headed for the hotel's main dining room.

"Man oh man! It's hot! You guys go ahead and I'll catch up later. I gotta ditch this winter jazz first." she called from the garage. Flay rode up in the lift for oro seemed like forever to her rooms on the 117th floor.

"Elda? I'm back. Saavie? Johnny? Anybody home?" she called after letting herself into the suite. A winking light atop their room's vidphone indicated someone had left them a message. She tapped her code phrase 'Gundams are great' into the retrieval panel and Saavik's face appeared on the screen.

"Hi Flay. When you get back onegai meet me downstairs in the hotel restaurant. Raven had to split at 1715 so I decided to wait and have dinner with you. Trill me when you get this note. Bye." Flay blanked the screen and trilled Elda.

"Hey there kiddo! I just got back with the kids. I'm gonna take a quick shower and change. See ya in fifteen minutes? Saavie, you there?" trilled Flaysie.

"Hai, I'm here, Flay. Come to Table A-6 by the big fountain or just have me paged. Hurry up. See ya soon. I'm famished. Saavik out." trilled the Vulcan.

Flay had wasted no time in ditching her cycle togs. After showering and changing her undies she opened the closet door. "Hmnn- No uniforms so both the '3WA' and 'Earth Alliance' stuff's out. So's those really comfy 3WA sweats. Well then- ordinary jogging sweats eh? Shimatta! Restaurants usually have dress codes!" she thought and used her vidcell to call down to the hotel's restaurant.

"Restaurant. Do you wish to reserve a table?" asked a cultured gent's voice.

"You guys have a dress code?" she asked.

"Of sorts, madam. No swimming attire or jogging sweatsuits, however, pantsuits are permitted, madam." he replied frostily.

"Arigatou." she said an closed her vidcell. "Great! Just great! Pantsuits are A-OK only I didn't bring any with me!" she fumed. Her wristchromo read 1755 or five minutes before six in the evening. Poor Saav must be starving down there! In the end she settled for a white polo shirt, a black miniskirt and blazer. For shoes she chose black calfskin spiked heel pumps. A black evening bag completed her ensemble.

She arrived at the restaurant five minutes later out of breath. She had Saavie paged and was shown to her table immediately. "Hi, kid. I called the rest of the gang earlier and they wanted to know if we'd mind meeting up later on for a few drinks and decide oro we're going to do. Spike thinks he can get us a loaner ship from his pal Dash Rendar." said Saavik, handing Flay a menu.

"Yeah, I know that but I don't think that Gene and Jimmy trust this guy all that much." replied Flaysie. She spoke her order into the table's mike and asked for an iced tea before dinner. Saavie ordered a small 'Rykolian' beer then ordered dinner as well.

"You know, Saav that whether this dude's on the level or not we gotta take a chance on him! Donnelly wants us off Mars by tomorrow or else! We can't use or sleds and cycles offworld unless we use hardsuits which we ain't got! I dunno about Rendar but I do trust Spikey's judgment so I say we try it." said Flay and she shivered a little as a gust of cooled air blew across her untrousered legs.

"Dammit all! Why didn't I wear a pair of Caggie's chinos instead of this old skirt?" she complained to herself. She glanced over at Saavie who looked to be really warm and toasty in that thick turtleneck, blazer and pants! Then she smiled at the Vulcan.

"Yeah. Me too. I don't see as how we've really got much choice in the matter unless the Boss gets back sooner than we expect her to." agreed Saavie.

"Where we gonna meet up later on for these drinks to discuss our options?" asked Flaysie.

"Our place of course since we got the most room." replied Saavie.

After dinner the whole away team met up in Suite 1180. Cagalli arrived and accepted a ginger ale from Flay. "Where's Nat?" asked the blonde.

"She's got a date with Trace so she'll join us later on. However, her vote is to try for the deal with Mr. Rendar." said Cagalli Athna.

Spike grinned and lit a cigarette. "I figured that my idea was gonna be our only option so I've already vidded Dash. He said he can get us a small space cruiser big enough for all of us and all of our other luggage and junk. The cost will be a mere fifty thousand credits. No problem since 'UG' and the 3WA's picking up our tabs but where we gonna go? We can't wander too far afield or Reds won't know where to find us. I sure as Hell don't want to go back to 'Endor' or 'Gysymeo'." said Spike Steigel.

"Earth?" suggested Robin hopefully. Jett shook his head.

"Nai, kid. Earth's out. We aren't authorized to travel there without a senior tro-con officer aboard us." said Jett.

"How about 'Kagura' then?" suggested Faye. "After all, Nat is going out with one of the 'Saruman Tower' officers." she added.

"That's the ticket! We've already been there before and we'd be in the admiral's sensor range too." agreed Rally.

"Great. OK, I'll just have Dash drop it off tomorrow morning." said the rangy cowboy.

They all voiced approval and then Cy suggested playing some vidgames. Flay, Cag, Robin, Rally, Keisie, Jamie from Jersey, Goat, Jimbo and Gene agreed readily. Jett and Faye decided to play a game of 'shogi' or Japanese chess. Saavie and Spike wanted to watch some holovids instead. At 2300 Nat and Tracey wnadered in after failing to find any of the gang at the bar.

"Hey! I remember that old chestnut!" said Trace Edwards eagerly.

The ancient Terran vid in question was the AD 1961 Steve Reeves' remake of 'Thief of Bagdad' and Trace plopped himself down on the sofa to watch it. Nat went to the kitchenette to prepare some snacks and when she returned Robin, Cy, Cag, Flay, Rally, Keisie, Jamie, Jimbo, Goat, Gene, Spike, Faye, Jett and even Saavie were all entranced with the old and rare adventure film set in Arabia on old 12th Century Terra.

"Dash said he'd deliver the 'Gammeran Prince' (their 'loaner' ship) to us ashita at 0900 er nine o'clock. We can leave it at 'Saruman Air Field' when we're done with it and he'll pick it up there in a week or so. I managed to get him to drop the price to thirty thousand credits too." whispered the ex-enforcer of the 'Red Dragon' syndicate.

"Ssh! He's reached the third door! This is a real cool flick, man!" whispered Flay, her mouth full of popcorn.

This film was soon followed by the 'Golden Voyage of Sinbad', 'The Last Samurai', 'Metropolis', 'Transformers' and a few more. By 0400 all of them had fallen asleep. Keisie and Faye (natch!) had both passed out. Oro'd you expect? They'd polished off three fifths of 'Kalufraxian Rum' after the hotel had run out of Skotch! The suite looked like one of 'Gysymeo's' solar storms had hit the place!

The next morning Nat awakened at 0800 and called room service for breakfast and several gallons of java- black and hot!

With no time to lose, Nat, Saavie, Rally, Cag and Flay managed to get Faye and Keisie into the showers. Nat turned the cold water on full blast and the duo's screeches had soon woke up the rest of the away team party animals. Right on cue room service arrived and after a hasty breakfast and a river of hot coffee Spike and Nat made up 'prairie oysters' for everyone who needed one which was most of the gang. Then they all split up and returned to their own digs to pack up.

Saavie called down to the 'Harconian's' front desk to inform them that they were all checking out at 0900 and the Vulcan princess could have almost sworn that she'd heard the words 'Thank Christ!' in the background but she couldn't really be sure.

Keisie who was now sober and was the solitary member of their party who truly was 3WA and 'UG' signed the bill and at Gene's suggestion she added a huge tip to it.

Dash delivered the 'Gammeran Prince' to them a few minutes later and helped them to load up their junk. He'd brought along his own aircar for the return trip to 'Shalimar' and after Gene had used the credit vidchit that the Boss had given to him (to use for various sundry expenses like bribes, accidents, hospital bills, damages from fights, fines, bail bonds and so forth) to pay the rogue starship dealer and after Dash had also deducted his two thousand credits' tip, it still held over fifty thousand credits!

Gene Starwind now wasted no time in vacating the premises. Since they were heading for 'Kagura' Tracey had bummed a ride home. Gene had balked at first (he hated coppers!) but Jett had convinced him that the Kaguran lieutenant would be useful in getting them through any Kaguran red tape.

Trace was more than willing to help them out since it was he who had inadvertently set John Berringer on their heels back on 'Gysymeo'! He was grateful both for the lift home and the fact that the kawaii young lieutenant Naturle Badgiruel would be along too!

The trip to 'Kagura' would take two solar days meaning that they should make planetfall sometime January sixteenth. Gene was a skillfull pilot and wanted to cut through the 'J'onnz J'onnz' asteroid belt to shave even more time off their journey but Keisie soon put the kibosh on that bright idea! After all, being the sole 'UG'/3WA officer aboard she was really the commander of the ship as she pointed out to Starwind.

"That belt's too shimatta dangerous to use, Gene! Even though our bosses are quite willing to pay for us to 'rent' this vessel, they sure as Hell will not pay for its purchase so don't forget that the 'Gammeran Prince' is only a loaner! Now who wants to play navigator?" said the 2140 Angel.

"Don't look at me! I'm just an engineer, not a navigator!" said Saavik. Likewise Robin and Cy knew engines, not how to plot course and stuff like that. Jimbo was a co-pilot. Keisie was a weapons ace as was Nat. Jett and Spike were bounty hunters. Cagalli and Flay were gunners' mate trainees. Trace was only a security officer. Rally was a scanning officer and knew how to call for help. The Jersey wolves were cooks and Gene was the pilot. Zoe, Nyssa, Molly and Ellen were with Yuri Donovan's group as was the 2140 Angel 'Yuri' counterpart. Marlene was with the Boss enroute from 'Workoh' so that just left Faye Valentine.

"Christ Almighty! Oro the Hell are you looking at me for? Can't you guys do anything besides wreck stuff, dammit! OK, OK! I'll play navigator for us!" growled the petite cowgirl, firing up a cheroot and pointing a finger at Rally Vincent.

"Get on those scanners and stay on 'em, got it?" she ordered and the Terran bounty hunter lass nodded and did as she'd been told. Faye sat in the nav seat and keyed up the star vidcharts for the grey expanse of space between Mars and 'Kagura'.

"Gene. Come about and yaw to starboard. Set our course bearings to 274.9 NNE. Cy, Robin, Saavie- Go and find out oro the warp core's like on this tub. Gene, I would recommend a warp thrust speed of no more than three. Nat, better put Caggie and Flaysie on the plasma cannons in case we need to use 'em and meanwhile I'll start laying in our course." said Faye.

Cyborg's roar shook the starship from stem to stern. "Yo! Hey, Valentine! We got took! Man oh man! You oughta see oro the Hell this engine room looks like! It's a piece of frigging junk!" trilled the huge Titan.

End of Chapter 141. Chapter 142 'Dewey to the Rescue' or 'Substitute Angel' soon. Have a nice day. SFN. Toodles-K&K


	146. Chapter 142 'Dewey to the Rescue' or 'Su

DISCLAIMER: OK Lex, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 142 without further preamble:-

Chapter 142

'Dewey to the Rescue' or 'Substitute Angel'

"Never mind oro the Hell it looks like, Cy! Will it work? How much warp thrust can you give us up here?" trilled Faye.

"Thrusters are er serviceable and the impulse engines are functional, Miss Valentine but the darn warp core's busted! We need a new one, ma'am." trilled Robin the Titan.

"Oh sure, we'll just send Goat and Jamie out to buy a new one at 'Pep Boys' or an 'Auto Zone' store, right?" said Gene sarcastically.

"Well, we ain't got no damned warp thrust without one! Ask Her majestic Highness where the Hell we can get one!" trilled Cyborg.

"Jett. Spike. This here's your turf, not mine. Where the Hell can we find a garage or a used starship parts store around here?" asked Keisie gruffly.

"Well er there's Dewey. Dewey Doohan, the dude that always fixes my 'Swordfish II' whenever I wreck it." suggested Spike dubiously.

"Spike, don't we still owe him and Miles twenty thousand woolongs?" asked Jett Black.

"Yeah and we owe him another hundred for that part Reggie got for us that he paid for, Jett." replied Spike. "But Reds, can't 'UG' and the good ol' 3WA square those bills for us? After all, I got us a starship rental, didn't I?" wheedled the rangy cowboy. Keisie grinned at him.

"I guess so, Spike. How much are we talking about for a new or a rebuilt warp core, installation, paying off your bills and stuff? In universal currency- credits not woolongs please?" she asked.

Spike ticked off the items on his fingers and tapped them into his PDO which like all PDOs had a built in calculator and universal currency converter.

"Let's see now. Twenty grand for my bill, say another two G's for the warp core, seven hundred fifty for labor, another G for a tune-up. All told- that's about twenty-five grand in woolongs or (Spike used his universal converter) say twenty-five hundred credits. That sound OK to you, Reds?" asked Spike and Keisie nodded her head.

"Dirt cheap, man!" agreed Gene Starwind.

"Hey Cy, we got any subwarp on the impulse drives?" asked Spike.

"Maybe subwarp eight but not a Helluva lot more than that and no hyperthrust at all- not without that core." trilled Cyborg.

"OK, warm up those impulse engines and we'll split. Which way, Cowboys?" asked Starwind.

"Take her up and follow Volutes Highway two hundred fifty kilos due South and hang a left at the Koro River. Dewey's spread is just beyond the bridge there." said Spike.

Robin had activated the impulse drives and Cy was doing a speedy diagnostic on the thrusters. Saavie was busily loading the fuel cylinders.

Goat and Jamie had discovered the galley. "Hey guys! There ain't no replicator thingys! How the Hell we gonna cook?" yelled Jamie.

"The old-fashioned way. On the stove." yelled Rally Vincent.

"Ya wanna help?" yelled Goat Smith.

"No way, man! I can't cook. Mae's the chef in the family, not me." chortled the Terran girl.

"BB's our cook back home!" said Cyborg and Robin agreed.

Saavie just shook her Vulcan head and continued loading fuel.

The 'Earth Alliance' trio were likewise useless in the kitchen.

"You don't wanna eat Jett's cooking, I can't cook and Faye can't really do anything right!" joked Spike Steigel.

"Yuri's the 'Martha Stewart' homemaker, I ain't!" chuckled Keisie.

Gene shook his head and pointed to Jimbo Hawking. "OK, I'm game. Trace, you ever been on KP duty?" he said.

"I can boil water and fry up hamburgers. I used to be a short order fry cook on 'Dantooine' once upon a time." replied the Kaguran lieutenant.

"OK then you two are the new cooks. Starwind, Jamie and Goat are your new co-pilots and I don't want no arguements either, man!" said Keisie.

Nat returned from a tour of the 'Gammeran Prince' with a rueful look on her face.

"This here piece of space crap does not have any weapons that I can see! I've got a small Mark II I brought from the other ship and I think Elda's got a phaser with her. Cy's got a built-in sonic cannon blaster thing and Robbie's got his gadgets. The rest of you- anybody carrying heat?" said Nat.

Gene and Jimbo weren't armed. The Jersey juggernauts had disruptor pistols which they'd 'borrowed' from the 'Angel' arsenols. Spike and Jett had automatics and faye had three Glock sevens. Caggie and Flaysie had laser swords Yuri's given them. Rally had the Mark XIII ion cannon the Boss had loaned her. Trace Edwards had his service pistol, a commando knife and a comm box.

Keisie turned out to be armed to the gills! Two Mark XII ion cannons, twin laser swords, spare power packs, extra ammo, a 'Starfleet' phaser, a photon launcher, a Mark XX long barrelled ion cannon and even an old AR-27J break-down plasma rifle!

"You dummies be real sure to keep any weapons ya got hidden! On Mars only law enforcement guys, cowboys (bounty hunters) and syndicate delivery boys are authorized to carry heat! Better heed my warning, folks! You already found out oro a Hellhole the 'ISSP' can be here! They don't play games and we all found that out yesterday- the hard way!" warned Jett Black.

You got just 75 impulse power, Gene but that should be enough for you to lift off although we can only get impulse engine thrust up to subwarp five. Dar, I sure as Hell wish Donnie (Donnatella) were still with us! He could make an engine sing, that he could, me boyos!" trilled Robin.

"It'll just have to do guys. Everybody sit down and strap in. Here we go, kiddies." trilled Gene, easing back on the throttle as he was lifting clear of the hangar. He quickly reached an altitude of fifteen hundred kilos. The thrusters gave a dull meow-like roar of protest as Gene turned due South and began to build up speed.

"Starwind! You're too high, dammit! Drop down until you can see the highway below us!" yelled Spike, almost screaming to be heard above the whining of the afterburners. Gene dove until his altimeter read fifty kilos.

"Hey, er, Mr. Hawking? Oro the Hell are these here controls for?" yelled Flay also screaming to be heard over the afterburners.

"Oro controls, kiddo?" demanded Hawking and the blonde pointed out a bank of switches and knobs on the console which had been hidden until she'd accidentally tripped a release lever and revealed them.

"Hot damn! Gene, we got us a bank of quad guns, plasma blasters, incendiaries, ion cannons, photon torpedoes, phasers, a phase disruptor array and even a tractor beam! We got some firepower at least! Hey Allster! Get Baddie (Nat), Athna (Cagalli) and Reds (Keisie) up here stat! They're the weapons crew, ain't they?" trilled Jimbo.

"Yo Lt. Nat! Get Caggie and Reds and get your asses up here on the double! We found guns!" crowed Flaysie.

"Dibs on the photons!" trilled Cagalli.

"Then I get the plasma blasters!" trilled Flay.

"Those phase disruptors are mine!" trilled Keisie.

"Gues that leaves me with the quads. Low girl again." trilled Nat.

"Can I er have the incendiaries?" trilled Trace.

"No way, man! You and Jimmy boy are the cooks- remember?" yelled Gene.

Their pilot had been faithfully following the thin ribbon of grey road below them while Faye had been carefully keeping track of their progress.

"Another three clicks (three kilometers) Starwind. That's the Koro River dead ahead. Yaw left and watch for a small bridge. Dewey's place is just beyond it. There! (Faye pointed) That's the place. Put us down on that starboard hillside, Gene." she trilled.

"Roger that, girlie. Hang on to your shorts, folks! Here we go." trilled Gene. Meanwhile their approach had not gone totally unnoticed after all. Two figures were milling about below them.

"Somebody's coming, Boss. New customers maybe? Darn! The 'Blue Sox' lost again! OK, OK! I'll go put the kettle on, Boss man!" said Miles who was the old starship mechanic's assistant and apprentice rolled into one.

Having landed the 'Gammeran Prince' and alighted from the ship Gene was skeptical.

"You er sure we got the right place, Spike?" wondered Gene.

"Yeah, it sure looks a Helluva lot more like a junkyard or the city dump! Yuck!! It stinks to high heaven! Oro a cesspool, guys!" yelled Flay Allster, gingerly stepping through the crud.

"Yeah, this is the right place, gang. See? Here come Miles and Dewey out to meet us." replied Spike.

He turned back to the 'Prince' and called inside. "Trace! If you're coming with us, ditch those 'KASP' togs! Dewey hates authority figures. Gene, lend him something cool of mine, willya? Let's go Cy, Robbie. You ladies coming or not?" said Spike.

Ever practical Jamie spoke up. "We need supplies. There a supermarket or a mall around here?" he asked.

"Yeah. About twelve kilos East of here." replied Faye and lit up a cheroot.

"Nat, take Jamie, Goat, Flay and Caggie with you and get oro we need. Here, there's about 600,000 woolongs (6,000 credits or $1,200 dollars in Earth currency) on this vidchit card. Take an aircar or one of the skysleds." said Keisie and handed the 'EA' brunette a small grey/green vidcard.

"Grocery shopping with the kids? Sure. Why the Hell not! You guys get into winter gear. It's really gonna get cold out and the vidnews just said snow's coming soon. Meet ya in the bays in ten minutes." said Nat, pulling on a snowsuit and parka and slipping into gloves and heavy boots for the flight. Gene sidled over to her.

"Forget oro we said before. This is a hostile sector of Mars so don't forget your weapons." he whispered.

Nat left her two ensigns changing in the cabin the three were sharing with Saavie, Faye and Keisie. Flay had removed her flight suit and was standing in a mcck turtleneck sweater and underbriefs. Now she was trying to decide which snowsuit to wear for the trip.

"Oro do ya thin, Caggie? Red or green?" she asked, holding two winter jumpsuits against her chest.

"Either one, Flay. This ain't no fashion show and that goes on 'over' your flightsuit, stupid! Hurry up now or we'll have Lt. Nat mad at us again!" replied Cagalli, zipping her parka and yanking on gloves. "Don't forget your helmet, dummy!" she added and picked up her own on the way out the door.

Flay quickly resumed her flight togs, pulled on her red jumpsuit, yanked on parka and gloves, shoved a Mark III (Nat's) into her pocket and pulled on her helmet. Then she raced to catch up with the others. Nat was waiting impatiently at the sled with Jamie and Goat when Cagalli trotted over and took her seat beside Nat. Jamie and Goat were in the rear sets behind them. Flay finally ran over, apologized and took a seat between the guys while Nat closed the roof of the sled.

"We'd better be quick 'cause that storm's headed this way and fast. You guys all strapped in? Let's go." she said, firing the engines and lifting clear of the bays and into the ever darkening skies. She rocketed East at subwarp two and five minutes later she put down at 'Land 'n Shop' which was the Mars' version of a Terran 'Walmart' store. Nat cut the engines, opened the roof and climbed out followed by Cag and the two guys. Nat tossed helmet, gloves and parka on the seat and fished out her PDO vidpad which held their shopping list. The two guys and Cagalli also ditched their heavy outer gear. Then Flay unstrapped and pulled off her helmet. She started to climb out of the sled but Cag shoved her back into the vessel.

"You gotta wait out here in the sled, Flaysie. We know about you and shopping malls! You'll get in there and we won't be able to get you outta there until you've bought out half the planet!" said Cagalli.

"You can't order me around, Athna!" yelled Flay defiantly.

"Well, I sure as Hell can, Ensign Allster! You 'will' stay outside with this sled and that's an order, young lady! Understood?" barked her lieutenant. Flay nodded her head.

"Yes'm." she mumbled sulkily.

"Aw! Don't cry, little Flaysie! If you're a good little girl we'll bring you back a nice dolly, OK?" teased Jamie.

"Come on, man! I just saw a hot space chick and she was giving me the eye, Jamie boy!" said Goat.

"And you two behave yourselves! Let's go, Caggie." said Nat.

The quartet left a pouting Flaysie and rode up the mobile walkway to the huge supermarket/department store/everything shops.

Back at the yard Cy and Robin had discovered that Miles was also a baseball fanatic like them albeit his 'Blue Sox' team was one they'd never even heard of before! While the trio of new tomos was yakking about baseball stats, games, players, etc. Dewey yelled over to Miles asking him if they still had that ALD411 core that Miles was supposed to have finished rebuilding last week.

"Yeah, Boss man. It's up in the loft next to the--" began Miles.

"Just get me the damned thing, kid! Better order that flow valve thrust unit from Reggie for that job we got with the 'Doom Patrol' shuttle service!" bellowed Dewey who was asking Spike how the 'Swordfish II', the 'Hammerhead' and the 'Redtail' (Spike's, Jett's and Faye's shuttles respectively) were holding up and wasn't the 'Redtail' overdue for a tune-up?

Cy and Robin followed Miles up to the loft and were soon 'oohing' and 'ahhing' at the profusion of engine and core parts strewn around them.

"Miles! Bring me a 127-DX nacelle fuel regulator too and that other spare hyperdrive array unit too." yelled Dewey. Miles grimaced but cheerfully complied.

An hour later with all the new parts installed and the 'Prince' tested and pronounced 'should last you another month or so' by Dewey Doohan, the old mechanic was proudly showing off his latest acquisition- the newly rebuilt and just refurbished 'Atlantis', the ancient 'NASA' space shuttle which had been rusting in an old silo on old Terra since it had been scrapped in AD 2107!

"Boy! I remember reading all about that thing on my history vids but I sure as Hell never thought that I'd ever actually see that old piece of space junk!" said Keisie incredulously.

"Watch your mouth, girlie! If it hadn't of been for one of those 'old pieces of junk' there our Spike here would be long gone to meet his maker! Ain't that a fact, Steigel?" growled Dewey.

"Yup. The 'Enterprise' sure as shooting saved my bacon that time and no mistake, man!" agreed Spike who was cleaning and loading his automatic. (See 'Wild Horse' episode of 'Cowboy Bebop' for details on this one).

Jett glanced at his wristchromo and frowned. Then he glanced at the almost pitch black sky above.

"They've been gone almost two whole hours! You don't suppose that anything's happened to 'em, do you?" asked a worried Jett.

"If I know Flay she's probably buying out the mall." said Saavie, looking up from her perusal of a ship's schematic vid which Dewey had given to them.

"Tht's just the reason why I told Nat to make damned sure that Flay stayed with the sled!" said Faye, popping open another 'Licorian Lana' beer for herself.

"Go easy on that crap, babe! You're navigating, girl!" warned Jimbo.

"Call 'em, Jett if you're that concerned." advised Keisie.

"Jett calling Lt. Nat. You there, ma'am? Over." trilled the big cowboy.

"Yes Mr. Black? Lt. Nat here. Over." trilled Nat who was just stuffing their last box of goodies into the sled's boot.

"Just wondering if you guys were OK what with this storm heading towards us and all? Over." trilled Jett.

"We're fine and just as soon as we find Flay we'll be on our way home. Over." trilled Nat.

"Her parka, gloves, snowsuit and helmet are on the backseat, Nat. So's her backpack but her fanny pouch isn't here." said Goat Smith.

"She's probably gone shopping, Nat. I'll have her paged in the mall." said Cagalli.

"You just do that, Ensign. When I get my hands on that little pain--" yelled Nat. Then-

"Oh, er, sorry, Jett. You were saying?" trilled the weapons crew chief.

"Did I hear you say that Miss Allster is er missing, Lt. Nat?" trilled Jett.

"Yeah but I just sent Athna to find her ass. She most likely just went shopping. When we return to the 'Angel', she's confined to quarters for a week and she's on KP for two! Oro? Jett! Caggie says all she can find in the mall were Flaysie's clothes in one of the changing rooms! What!! This is really weird, man! Cag says her fanny pouch is in there and the three outfits she was trying on and her flight suit! Wherever the Hell she is, she's in skivvies and boots and nothing else! Dammit all! I'm calling the cops! This looks like a kidnapping. Oro's that, Jett? Ok, OK, I won't call in the 'ISSP' guys just yet. Yeah, OK. We'll meet you back at Dewey's place. Bye." trilled Nat.

"Look Nat, I know she's flighty but she sure as Hell wouldn't be running around the streets in her unmentionaables now- would she?" sobbed Cagalli who was worried sick over her compadre in arms.

"Now let's all try and stay calm. We'll go back to the 'Prince' and regroup first. Then we'll go out and look for her." soothed Nat.

"Why the Fxxx haven't you called in the cops yet, Lt.? She's been kidnapped for Kami's sake! Shit, are you really that much of an asshole, Nat?" screamed an enraged Cagalli.

"Ensign! While I do realize that you're upset please remember that I am still your superior officer so watch your language, young lady! (Nat lowered her voice) We can't involve the 'ISSP' nor can we call the local police, Cag. We aren't even supposed to still be on this planet- remember?" said Nat.

"Sorry about that, ma'am. I apologize. You're right of course. Let's just get back to the ship." said Caggie. Suddenly Jamie and Goat came racing over to them.

"Find anything, guys?" inquired the lieutenant.

Instead of answering her Jamie solemnly handed her a hologram message cylinder.

"Delivery guy said he saw a kid matching our Flaysie's description leave here with a big dude on a skycycle! He says the guy just shoved her inside it and took off!" yelled Goatie.

"Oro makes him so shimatta sure it's our Flay, Goatie?" asked Cagalli.

"While it's true I didn't get a real good look at her 'cause she was wrapped in a blanket, I did see she was a short blonde and I did see her feet- clearly!" said Goat.

"So?" demanded Nat impatiently.

"They were dark green and had an 'FA' stamped on their sides- in gold." he replied.

" 'FA' as in Flay Allster. Like the ones that Fayesie repped up for the kid." explained Jamie.

"Oro's on the holo thingy?" asked Goat.

Nat stuck the small cylinder into the skysled's power receptacle and activated it. Instantly a 3-D hologram of the frightened 'EA' ensign wrapped in a white blanket materialized in midair. She was trying hard not to cry and losing the battle miserably.

"Help me, guys! I'm really s-s-scared this time! The big dumbbell says that if ya ever wanna see me alive again ya gotta meet him tonight at twenty hundred hours er eight o'clock at the coordinates on this holocylinder thingy! Oh yeah and ya gotta be sure and bring Auntie Kei with ya too! Then he'll do a trade- me for her! If ya don't then I'm a goner for sure! Please save me, gang! Please! Please! Please!" whimpered a sobbing Flaysie. Her image winked out and her voice was replaced by a stern male one instead.

"May I suggest that you do as you've been told! It goes without saying that you must not go to the 'ISSP' nor the local police or the kawaii young lady will be killed. Just give me oro I want and I shall give you oro you want. A fair exchange, nai? Don't do anything stupid or else! Here are the coordinates. Until twenty hundred tonight- sayonara, children!"

They waited but only silence answered them.

"Captain Starwind? Come in, please. This is--" trilled Caggie Before Nat painfully yanked off her comlink earrings.

"Shut the Hell up, you moron! Didn't you just hear him? He's more than likely monitoring these shimatta things!" said the lieutenant and pointed to her own comlink earrings.

Goat was perplexed. "Wonder why he wants 'Reds'? She had to have died decades ago! Right?" wondered the Jersey junkman.

"Not Keisie, dummy! The other one- the lush! O'Halloran! For the reward from Berringer! Christ! This baka idiot dunno that the little shit's been nabbed and there ain't no more bounty no more!" yelled Jamie.

"Get in! We're wasting time- precious time! We've got to get back!" yelled Nat, yanking on parka, gloves and helmet. The two New Jerseyites piled in the back while Cagalli took the seat beside Nat who snapped the roof shut and hit the thrusters. "Hang onto your shorts! We're gonna see just how fast this thing can go!" she cried and tramped the speed pedal to the floor. A skysled's maximum speed is subwarp twelve or 270 kilometres per hour and Nat soon reached it!

"Slow down, Nat honey! The last thing we want is the 'ISSP' or the locals stopping us for speeding!" yelled Jamie, punching her in the shoulder. The brunette nodded and decreased to subwarp four or 75 kph and then to subwarp two or 40 kph by which time Dewey's bridge was in sight.

Nat landed, taxiied and then spun to a bone-jarring stop next to the 'Gammeran Prince'. Elda Saavik was the first of them to reach the skysled.

"Where the Hell have you guys been? Oro took you so long? Where's Flaysie?" she cried and Cagalli began snivelling while Goat and Jamie looked away from her. Nat stared into the Vulcan's aizu and spoke quietly.

"Get the others, Saavie." she ordered and Saavie scooted away. "Goatie, Cag, Jamie- start loading that stuff onto the 'Prince'. Fill the fuel cylinders on that sled and break out a couple of more. We're going back out!" commanded Nat. Gene and the rest of the away team came rushing over closely followed by Miles and Dewey.

"Where is Flay, Lt.?" demanded Gene Starwind. For answer she tossed him the holo message cylinder.

"Play that, Cap. She's gone. Disappeared." said Nat quietly. He obediently plugged it into the 'Prince's' power receptacle and punched it on. All of them crowded around to see and hear the message. Afterwards-

"Who the Hell 'is' that? His voice is so damned bloody familiar!" wondered Rally.

"It damned well should be, Vincent. That's Luthor. Lex Luthor, one of Johnny Berringer's goons. Guess he didn't get the word that Johnny boy won't be paying off on any more bounties where he's headed." said Keisie from the doorway. She'd just come up from supervising the final testing of their new warp core. Cy and Robbie were dogging her heels.

"How are we ever gonna f-f-find her?" sobbed the usually calm and cool Cagalli.

"Was she wearin' her earrings? Those ones that the Boss gave to her?" demanded Keisie coolly.

"Yeah. At least she was when we left her with the sled anyway!" answered Jamie Wilson.

The redhead grinned. "Vincent, hit that panel next to the scanner controls. The one marked 'CRT' for 'Comlink Relay Tracker'. I had Saavik install it yesterday- just in case Flaysie did a walkabout. Unfortunately its range is a mere five hundred kilos but since those coordinates he gave us are only 150 kilos from here he must have Allster stashed somewhere nearby. Well, Vincent? Got a fix on her signal yet?" yelled Keisie impatiently.

"Yeah, gimme a minute and I'll put it onscreen for ya! There it it- see it? About seventy kilos West of the meeting spot. Some sort of old military complex. Anybody recognize it? Looks really ancient, man!" said Rally. All of the team looked blank and Miles shook his head. Dewey Doohan frowned.

"That's gotta be the old abandoned 'Taurus' missile silo base. It's deserted and has been for over eighty years or so. I know a shortcut there that we can use without being seen by Luthor." said Dewey.

"Can we trust these two, Spike?" whispered Keisie and the cowboy grinned.

"Safe as houses, Reds. We going after the kid then?" whispered Spike.

"Damned right we are, boyo!" seethed the redhead. "I'll teach Lexie boy he can't grab my tomos and get away with it, man!" she added vehemently.

"How are we gonna get her outta there safely, gang?" asked Rally and all aizu turned towards Keisie.

"Don't look at me, kiddies! Yuri er Yuyu's the brains on our team, man!" she said.

"I er have a plan of sorts if you're interested?" offered Robin quietly.

"We're desperate, kiddo. Let's hear it." chortled Gene.

"OK. Here goes. Luthor wants Kei, right? So we give her to him--" he began and several members of the away team looked daggers at the poor Titan!

"Wait! Hear me out first! Please! The only one of you er ladies tall enough to pass off as the real Boss Lady is the lieutenant here. (He pointed to Nat) We put her in a red wig and a commander's flightsuit and well- from a distance she'll look like Miss Kei, won't she? While Gene, Jimbo and Keisie are er negotiating with Luthor using Miss Nat as the Boss, Spike, Jett and Miss Faye will have already surrounded the complex on skycycles using those cannon things to provide cover fire when the other team makes a break for it with Miss Flaysie. Meanwhile Rally, Saavie, Dewey and Miles here will have been hovering in the 'Gammeran Prince' ready to teleport us all up after we accomplish our mission. While all of this is going on, Cyborg and myself will be making enough racket to make Luthor think that the entire 'ISSP' fleet is attacking him. During all of that confusion we will nab Mr. Luthor and teleport him up to the ship. Then we all beat it back here to Dewey's place and drop off him and Miles. Then we hightail it over to this 'Kagura' place stat." siad Robin proudly and waited for their reactions which were not slow in coming.

"I like it! Let's do it, man!" yelled Cyborg.

"Oro do we do if Luthor's got more guards there?" demanded the cowgirl.

"Lex boy is a loner. He prides himself on not needing help from anybody. Besides that- Miss Vincent's scan showed only two heat trace/DNA signatures anywhere on that base. Once Lex is occupied with Gene's parlay group at the front gate, Miss Vincent will trill Miss Flaysie's location to Miss Cagalli, Jamie and Goat. They will go in and get her out." answered Robin.

"Another problem, kid." said Dewey. "You're expecting to run Allster across the base airstrip in the open, right? (Robin nodded) Wellkids, 'Taurus' is protected from assault by automatic machine gun fire coverage. I have a better solution. Take her to this point here. (Dewey indicated a sewer opening inside of a building on the chart- the same building where Flaysie was supposedly being held) Get her below ground as soon as you can and hustle her ass down this sewer tunnel a couple of hundred meters. You'll come up here behind these silos. They'll provide ample cover for your final fifty meter sprint to safety. Tractor beams and teleports won't work inside the base's boundaries. Inside the fences I mean. Why? Because there's a jamming signal activated in there still. You've all gotta be outsie the fence perimeters to teleport or tractor out. Sorry." said Dewey.

"No problemo. We just use our stunners (stun guns) on Lexie and then drag his fat ass outside the perimeter lines of the base before we beam him up." said Keisie.

"We'll need to bring Flaysie a flightsuit and some cold weather gear or she'll freeze to death outside." warned Rally and Cagalli sped off for her rooms.

"I'll get them right now." she called over her shouder brightly.

"OK then we'll try it. We really have no other options." said Keisie.

"Right! Titans-- Go!" said Robin. "Sorry guys. Force of habit I guess." he added sheepishly.

They began their preparations for that evening stopping only once at 1600 or four o'clock for a hearty dinner provided by Miles who turned out to be a fairly decent cook. By 188 or six o'clock they were ready to go.

Spike, Jett, Faye, Jamie, Goat, Caggie, Cyborg and Robin each had a skycycle. Goat's was equipped with a sidecar addition for Flaysie. Gene, Jimbo, Keisie and the pseudo-Boss (Nat) were to ride inside the skysled. Rally, Saavie, Miles and Dewey were to hover overhead staying just out of scan range in the 'Gammeran Prince' piloted by Dewey himself. Miles would be his quad gunner. Rally was to operate the tractoring beam and Saavie was controlling the teleport equipment.

Over in the 'EA' rooms, Goat was watching as Cagalli packed up a backpack with clothing for Flaysie. She'd already crammed in jeans and a polo shirt, a parka, a snowsuit, a flightsuit, gloves and a helmet. She was about to zip up the pack when Goat tossed in a pair of heavy socks and a pair of flight boots.

"Don't forgett these, Caggie. Just in case that creep-a-zoid freak took hers away from the poor kid." he said.

"Thanks a lot, tomo." said cagalli with a smile.

Robin was going over the plan details one last time before they shoved off.

"You all know what to do now. Just do what you're supposed to do when you're supposed to do it and everything will be fine. Godd luck, guys. OK, Mr. Doohan. You may take us up." he said.

About halfway between home base and the 'Taurus' complex Dewey stopped and put the ship into 'hover' mode.

"This is as close as I dare to get and still stay outta scan range so off you go. Cycles go first. Ten minutes after that the sled goes. Good luck." said Dewey.

"Miles, get on those quads. Rally, plasma cannons and the tractors. Saavie, standy by to beam 'em up on my mark." he added.

The cycles blasted off and the 'Bebop' gang took up defensive positions covering the base.

Cy and Robbie landed behind the base while Cag, Goat and Jamie landed on the base's western boundary.

Jamie had the backpack slung over his shoulder as he led the way to the silos to await the beginning of Cy and Robin's diversion.

The Titanic Duo were busily laying out their assortment of pyrotechnics, noisemakers and explosives. Both the Boss and the Blonde Bomber would've been envious of their little horde of goodies!

"Good luck, Gene. Your turn. Good luck." said Dewey when the skysled lifted off ten minutes later.

Keisie and Nat were in the back seat while Jimbo was riding shotgun with Gene at the controls. He landed the sled just outside of the main gate a few minutes before twenty hundred hours.

At exactly 2000 hours a booming voice was heard over the base loudspeakers:-

"Arigatou for being so prompt. Out of the sled and walk through the gates to the main building in front of you. The gates are unlocked and the power's been turned off for this gate. Leave your weapons behind or Ensign Allster dies. (The parlay group advanced after ditching their arms and dumping them in the sled) Inside quickly- I must see Miss O'Halloran's kawaii face. (They entered the building) Onegai remove her helmet. (Jimbo did so and Nat's wig's red tresses cascaded down her face) Fools! That is not Admiral O'Halloran! She always wears a green headband around her kawaii crimson locks!" roared the voice of Lex Luthor angrily.

"Hold it, boyo! In all the shimatta confusion I forgot about the damned thing! It's in my pocket, man!" growled Nat in a gruff tone which was a fair imitation of Kei's own voice. (With Keisie's help she bound the headband around her forehead. "Happy now, stupid?" she barked.

"We'll see! Lose the parka, gloves, shades and snowsuit. (Nat angrily yanked off her parka, pulled off her shades, peeled off her gloves and unzipped her snowsuit. Then she calmly stepped out of the snowjumper) You have a scar across the midriff of your stomach courtesy of Sandra Gooch! Show it to me and then we will trade. Now!" roared Lex.

Gene, Jimbo and Keisie froze in their tracks! Not only did Nat not have any such scar but how the Hell Lex knew Kei did was beyond them! Around the galaxies it was more or less common knowledge that Boss Kei had absolutely no modesty whatsoever! If Nat hesitated- but she didn't!

"Christ Almighty! OK, if nothing else is gonna satisfy yer ass- here!" (So saying Nat unzipped the flightsuit to reveal a deep white gash, a scar across the centre of her midriff!) Convinced?" she growled hotly.

"Oro the Hell is keeping those two baka bozos? Any time now would be good, guys!" she thought worriedly. If Nat went any farther in this strip tease act, the jig was up! On Nat's right calf was the tattoo of a crouching ryuu- a golden dragon and Boss Kei definitely did not have a tattoo of any kind anywhere on her person! She'd lucked out bigtime on that tummy scar. A laser slash from one of the 'Naturals' four years ago had left that gaping scar across her abdomen!

"OK. OK. C'mon and we'll go upstairs and--" began Lex's voice when suddenly--

POOM! CRACK! BOOM! ZAP! All Hell broke loose!

"Finally!" thought Nat, diving for cover and reaching inside her underbriefs' waistband for the small Mark III she'd concealed there. She fired high and left. Gene and Jimbo had likewise drawn hidden weapons and were returning fire. Keisie had somehow strapped a Mark XX long barrelled ion cannon across her back and had had to go almost totally 'au natural' to get to it! She unlimbered the gun and fired it into the electrical control box. Cy and Robin were still tossing firebombs and grenades all over the place. And across the compound at the silos--

"There's our cue! Let's go!" yelled Jamie, sprinting to the warehouse in the rear of the complex. He leaped through the window feet first. The 'Bebop' gang had begun firing as well and it sounded as if a small war had broken out! Goat threw Cagalli through the now open window after Jamie and then vaulted through it himself.

Flaysie Allster was seated in the middle of the huge room on a chair- barefoot and bound hand and foot! She was wearing her underthings and not a stitch more! A blanket covered her shoulders but the poor girl was still shivering and her teeth were chattering violently. Cag quickly pawed through the backpack and began hauling out clothing for Flaysie. Jamie slashed through her bonds and gags while Goat stood lookout.

"Wow! Am I ever so g-g-glad to s-s-see you g-g-guys again! That creep locked me in here like this! I tried the doors and windows but they were locked. Then I tried climbing out through the skylight up there but he caught me at it and took away my boots and socks! I'm freezing my ass off in here, man! Can we go? Please? Hey Cag! You brought me some stuff! Cool! Arigatou a lot!" said Flaysie.

She wasted no time in donning jeans, polo shirt, socks and flight suit. Then she zipped into her snowsuit and pulled on her parka. Caggie shoved her feet into flight boots and while Flay was pulling on her gloves Cagalli adjusted her helmet. Jamie shoved a Glock 7 automatic pistol into her gloved fist.

"Compliments of Faye, kid. You ready? Let's motor!" said Jamie and he led the way to the sewer entryport in the floor of the warehouse. The four of them descended to the sewer's floor and ran a few hundred meters up the tunnel. They came up on the other side of the silos and sprinted the last fifty meters back to their skycycles. Cag and Jamie leaped astride theirs while Goat shoved Flaysie into his sidecar. Then he too leaped astride his cycle and off they all roared.

Betwixt Nat and Keisie, Gene and Jimbo and Cy and Robin, the infamous Lex Luthor was soon pinioned and stunned several times before Gene took the stunner away from the redhead.

"Take us all up, dammit! Saavik! Seven to beam up! Hurry up, Elda! Times a wasting, girl!" trilled Gene.

"Rally! Tractor up that damned sled! Faye! You, Spike and Jett better pullout now! See you in five, guys!" trilled Jimbo.

Soon all of them were once more safely aboard the 'Gammeran Prince' and on their way back to Dewey's garage. Flaysie was still shivering from her ordeal and consuming gallons of Miles' hot chocolate as was Cagalli. Keisie and Nat were quite red in the faces (from the cold or their forced disrobings nobody could say for sure!).

"How much more does this add to our tab, Dewey?" asked Gene. Dewey fired up his pipe and grinned at him.

"Just let Miles and me turn in Lex baby for the 'ISSP' reward, pay your garage bill and we'll call it all square, tomo watashi." replied Dewey.

"Just you fools wait until John (Berringer) hears about this! You bastards, he'll be after your asses so fast that--" yelled Luthor.

"Johnny boy's been in custody for weeks now, Lexie baby! Your little stunt was all for nothing, boyo." said Keisie while stunning the huge guy once more for good measure. "He's all yours, Dewey!" she added.

"We'll er wait here and help to er explain things to the local cops and the er 'ISSP', Dewey." offered Gene but Dewey shook his head.

"You guys had best get moving. The 'ISSP' doesn't play games, man! We'll be just fine. Arigatou and good luck, tomos." said Miles.

They settled their tab with Doohan, finished loading their supplies and blasted off for 'Kagura'. With Gene and his two new co-pilots, Goat and Jamie at the controls, the 'Gammeran Prince' was soon rocketing its way across the galaxy. Nat had first hugged her errant ensign and then read the riot act to her. She was told of her punishments once they reached the 'Angel' but for now the lieutenant had both Flaysie and Caggie cleaning the weapons.

Keisie and Rally were rewiring the comm systems while Robin and Cy were 'tweaking' the hyperthrusters 'up a notch' and Saavie was lubing their new warp core. The new cooks, Jimbo and Tracey were whipping up a late night snack as it was well past 2300 hours. At midnight, Jimbo would replace Gene as pilot, Tracey Edwards would spell both Jamie and Goat and then with the ship on 'George', everyone except for those two on the bridge would get some much needed rest.

In the engine room, Saavie (since Vulcans are almost tireless it seems) would remain on duty to allow both Cy and Robbie to go to bed. By midnight their little band was well on its way to 'Kagura'.

Back on Mars, Dewey and Miles had handed their prize over to the 'ISSP' patrol unit and had collected their reward of 250 million woolong or a hundred million credits or 125 thousand dollars in Terran currency!

Word of the 'Gammeran Prince' departing for 'Kagura' was a cause for celebration all over Mars in general and at the Moravian City 'ISSP' HQ in particular. Everyone was ecstatic except for Dave Donnelly.

"Oro's wrong with you, man?" demanded a Chief Commodore who was already three sheets to the wind.

"The other one's gonna be back here on the seventeenth to pick them up! Which one of you baka moronic idiots was it that ordered them to leave Mars? And in my name too! Need I remind you all that when Kei O'Halloran ain't a happy camper all unholy Hell usually breaks loose! Well, oro is done is done. Keep round the clock tabs on the 'Gammeran Prince'. I want to know its exact location at all times! I sure as Hell don't want that baka hellcat on Mars any longer than is absolutely necessary!" said the 'ISSP' senior officer and as if on cue--

"Sir? Outpost XR-218 reports sighting of the 'Lovely Angel 2'. She's er a day and a half out- maximum, sir." said Lt. Commodore (jg) Lance Ingram.

" 'Lovely Angel 2' calling Mars control. Over." said Kei O'Halloran into her relay mike. "Yo! Anybody the Fxxx awake down there? Jesus Christ! O'Halloran calling 'Moravian City Tower'. Come in. Over." she relayed.

"She is a little like that 'JC' fella, ain't she? Better answer her, Mr. Ingram." said a weary Donnelly.

"Yes, sir." replied the young jg officer smartly.

"Roger that, Captain, ma'am. We read you loud and clear, ma'am. This is 'Moravian City Tower'. Over." said Ingram into his mike.

Kei chuckled. "It's Admiral now, kid. I'm a day and a half out from there but I'm gonna burn the midnight hyperdrives to get there by morning, kiddo. I'm gonna need a damned good sized docking bay 'cause my 'Angel' has got nine surface levels and five subsurface ones. Think you can handle that OK? Who the Hell is this anyway? Over." replied Kei in a nettled tone.

"Roger, Admiral and that is an affirmative, ma'am. We've reserved a slot for you on Level 27. My name is Ingram. Lt. Commodore (jg) Lancelot er Lance Ingram. Will there be anything else, ma'am? Over." he answered.

"First off you can stop calling me 'ma'am' every five minutes, kid! I'll have to pick up my away team. Onegai advise them that I'll be there ashita. Got that? Over." she replied a shade less sulkily.

Lance covered the mike and glanced at Donnelly. "Sir?" he inquired.

"Tell her they took a side trip. To- Where in Hell did they go? Sergeant Lassik! Where the devil did the 'Angel' away team say they were going? 'Kagura'? You're sure, Joel? OK, I owe you one for that, pal. Lance, tell her they're gonna meet her on 'Kagura' at the 'Silmarillion Hotel' on Godolphin Street. That's er in 'Saruman City'. With a little bit of Gaelic luck she'll skip us and go there instead." replied Donnelly.

Ingram relayed his superior's instructions sans sidebar comments to the redhead. He then advised her to go directly to 'Kagura' to meet her away team.

"Can't do that, boyo. I need bot fuel and supplies. See you soon. O'Halloran out." replied Kei.

The young officer hung up his mike. "she'll be here tomorrow, sir. I could leave word at 'Saruman Tower' for her crew, Commander." he suggested.

"Do so at once, Ingram. Reserve a floor of the hotel for them and we'll pick up the tab. Anything to keep them off Mars! Arrange for the kawaii colleen's docking, fuel and supplies too and send a case of 'Tullamore Dew' (Irish whiskey) to her with my compliments. Lance, I want you to greet her in the morning and do not let her outta your sight until she is off this planet! You got all of that, me boyo?" replied Donnelly. Lance nodded.

"You can count on me, sir!" he answered enthusiastically because you see Ingram really 'liked' Keirran O'Halloran and he thought that the tales about her temper and wanton destruction were blown out of all proportion and totally unjustified! Poor sap! He'll learn the hard way about her!

Meanwhile back aboard the 'Gammeran Prince' Rally Vincent had finally managed to contact the 'Silmarillion', one of the poshest hotels in the galaxy and handed the relay mike to Gene.

"Hello there, ma'am. We'd like to reserve some rooms in your fine establishment, onegai. Name of Starwind. Captain Gene Starwind and company. Party of sixteen all told. Away team of the 3WA/'UG' starship the 'Lovely Angel 2'. Keirran O'Halloran, Admiral, Commanding. Coming from Moravian City, Mars. Eh? Oro? Our present vessel is the 'Gammeran Prince', Mars Registry No. X21863-ZTR. Oro? An entire floor has already been reserved for us? By whom may I ask? The 'ISSP'? Commander Captain Dave Donnelly himself eh? Nai, that will suit us just fine, ma'am. We'll be there ashita. ETA will be 0600 hours er six o'clock AM I mean. Ranking 'UG' officer? Does it really matter if she's like from a century ago or so? It does huh? OK, just a second, ma'am. (Gene covered the mike) Besides Keisie- who amonst us is genuinely 'UG'/3WA , gang? They need a ranking 3WA/'UG' officer from this century!" said Gene.

"The Boss made all of us 'UG' and 3WA officers and Garner authorised it. Remember? So that makes you our top dog, Gene." replied Keisie with a grin. Gene again spoke into his mike.

"That would apparently be me, ma'am. Gene Starwind, Captain and Master of the 'Outlaw Star', Terran er Earth registry No. T4763-X12, now commanding the 'Gammeran Prince', as Acting Commodore for 'UG' and the 3WA, ma'am. Anything else, ma'am? Do I have any questions? Yeah, oro's your temperature down there? 37 degrees Kelvin er seventy degrees Fahrenheit eh? Great. One more thing. Oro's my docking number in your parking dock bays? Oro? K-119? Arigatou, ma'am. See you ashita at six. Starwind out." he said and hung up his mike.

"Well kiddies- we have the entire 137th floor to ourselves. Sign for whatever the Hell you want. The 'ISSP' is kindly footing the bill! Hey Nat! Is Tracey gonna hang out with us for a bit longer? He is? Good 'cause he's a great cook! Well the ship's on 'George' and Jimbo's got the comm. By the way ashita is January 16th and we make planetfall at 0600. We'll be staying at the 'Silmarrillion Hotel' on Godolphin Street in 'Saruman City', 'Kagura'. It's late so I'm off to bed G'Night all." said Gene with a yawn.

Unknown to any of them or to any of Yuri's gang, Boss Kei had already landed on Mars at 'Moravian City Airfield' and was amazed that Donnelly was personally supervising the loading of her supplies and the fueling of her ship! Ingram had told her that the away team had leased a ship and took off for 'Kagura' already. All had been smooth sailing-- so far! Then Lance Ingram blew it- but good and royally!

"Forgive me, Admiral but I have neglected to give you their ship's name and data on their new billetting location. Their ship is the 'Gammeran Prince' and they will be staying at the 'Silmarillion Hotel' on Godolphin Street, 'Saruman City' on 'Kagura' at 'ISSP' expense, Miss." he said.

"I wonder why the Hell they left here at all?" asked a puzzled redhead.

"Oh, we er sorta kicked them out. Commander Donnelly ordered them all to leave Mars by the fourteenth and er--" explained Lancelot Ingram and Kei exploded with fury!

"He did oro? Wait until I get my mitts on that Kami shimatta bastard! I'll blast his ass all the way to 'Ganymede' and back again!" yelled the youngest admiral ever of 'UG' while unzipping her flightsuit and stepping out of it! Ingram turned to leave.

"If there is er nothing else, Miss, I will leave you now. You er must be quite tired after your voyage, ma'am. So-" began the young jg officer.

"Freeze right there, kid! Turn your back if ya wanna but you stay put, me boyo! We're gonna pay a call on good old Davey Donnelly, that we are! Then you are coming along with me to 'Kagura' whether Donnelly likes it or not!" fumed the kawaii redhead. All Lance could do was stare at her open-mouthed!

END of Chapter 142. Chapter 143 coming soon to a website near you (always wanted to say that!). Have a great day and SFN. Arigatou a lot for all of your help and interest in my Angels' saga. Kami bless you all and toodles until next time. Wait- just had a thought here. That new video game 'Halo 3'? What is above an Angel's head? Right, a halo yet 'Halo' games are more akin to our kind of DP 'Lovely' Angels than to the ethereal kind, eh? See ya soon.-K&K


	147. Chapter 143 'Hellfire Angel' or 'Missing

DISCLAIMER: OK Dash, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 143 without further preamble:-

Chapter 143

'Hellfire Angel' or 'Missing Navigators'

"Mugghi's beat, Nammo's recharging and I ain't got a crew, boyo so you're it!" yelled Kei, yanking on ski pants and wriggling into a heavy turtleneck Lance Ingram had been unable (although he was a gentleman!) to takes his aizu off the stunning red-headed beauty! She was gorgeous! And she could have cared less that he was watching her change too! Her feet slid into short red 'Chukka' or 'Moon' boots while she slid into a black motorcycle jacket. She pulled on gloves and strapped a Mark XIII to her right hip. Then she tossed a helmet to Lance and picked up her own.

"Come along, tomo watashi. My skycycle's belowdecks. (Down to the bays in the lift they went. Kei leaped astride a waiting skycycle and fired up the engine.) "Get behind me and hold on real tight, Ingram! I promise that I'll be on my best behavior. Er, oro's your first name again, kiddo?" said the Boss with a grin.

"It's Lancelot er I mean call me Lance, Miss O'Halloran, Admiral, er ma'am." stammered the 'ISSP' jg officer.

"Just call me Kei, Lance. Hang on tight now!" replied Kei, blasting off and lifting into the Martian sky.

"I'm like five years her senior and yet she calls me 'kid'! She's only twenty years old for Kami's sake! And yet- the whole of the 'ISSP' lives in fear and outright terror of this kawaii red-headed vixen!" thought Lance Ingram amusedly to himself.

Kei's cycle landed on the roof of the 'ISSP' HQ building and she dragged poor Lance down through the most secure areas of the huge structure. A flash of her 'UG'/3WA credentials (a red card no less!) and closed doors magically opened to them! Lance had heard rumours (or so he always thought) that the 'Lovely Angels' (never call them the 'D' name if you know oro's good for ya!) had so high a security clearance that they were almost a law unto themselves! He had never believed that- until now! After giving poor Raphael David Donnelly, IV. a good piece of her mind and being assured by him that she could of course as usual have 'anything' she wanted (he'd handed Lance over unconditionally!) Boss Lady Kei and her new tomo Lancelot Ingram (Hell, this babe outranked Donnelly himself!) headed back to the 'Angel'.

"I er thought you had Ms. Angel aboard as well, Kei?" asked Lance.

"She ain't with my away team?" she demanded, rounding on the startled Lance who shook his head.

Kei touched a fingertip to one of her earring comlinks.

"O'Halloran calling Donovan. Come in Yuri. Dammit! Yuri! Shimatta ni jigoku! She's out of range! Let's hope that Mar made it back to the 'Mikey' OK." said the Boss grimly.

Meanwhile Mar had beaten everyone else home! She was on 'Shimougou' in 'Furool (Foo-Lon) City'. In Chief Anton Gustav's office to be precise.

"Och! Where did ye spring from, lass?" asked Fiona MacCrimmon, Garner's secretary nai we call them personal assistants now. She was Jamie MacCrimmon's direct descendant and she was a dour old Scotswoman but kindly too like somebody's granny would be. She reminded most folks of that 19th Century English Terran detective Sherlock Holmes' long suffering landlady at 221-B Baker Street in London- Mrs. Mary Hudson! "Which one are ye?" she added.

"Where in the Sam Hell am I?" demanded the blonde quite unceremoniously.

"Yer at 3WA headquarters in 'Furool City' of course, Lambie Pie. I be Mr. Garner's personal assistant, dearie. My name is Fiona MacCrimmon. Be ye hailing from that red-headed harlot's ship?" she demanded while pouring a cup of tea for Mar and handing it to her along with a plate brimming with freshly baked scone and a loaf of sweet barley bannock bread and homemade butter and jam.

"Arigatou, ma'am. Gomen er sorry but where are my manners today? My name is Angel. Ensign Marlene Angel. Assigned to the 'Lovely Angel 2' as navigator and well- ya might just as well say that I'm the darn pilot too!" said Marlene while extending a hand to Fiona who pressed it warmly.

"Where's Mr. Garner, Fiona? Anyone else shown up yet?" asked the blonde abstractedly.

"Och! Mr. Charles be at 'Coruscant' with Mr. Andre (Gooley) on 'Alderaan'. His lassie, Miss Allison (Kurtz) turned herself up at yer place I understand. And nae lassie, yer the first one back. The others be still er 'enroute' as it were but we've er lost track of the Ad-miral er Miss Kei. Have ye no seen them?" questioned a worried Fiona.

"Yeah. Alley's with Yuri Donovan's fleet and Kei's on her way to Mars to pick up her away team. Then she'll head for home." replied Marlene.

"Her away team is now on 'Kagura', Ms. Angel. I just got a relay call from the 'ISSP' on Mars. 'Her Highness' just missed them so now she's off to 'Kagura' to look for them. Is this any way to run a galactic patrol organization?" chuckled Ella Hathaway who had just returned from a sojourn with Gooley as Alley's temporary replacement. The 'Big Cheese' (Gooley who else?) had sent Ella back to 'Furool City' to pick up her replacement- Lily Kawaye!

After the 'SIREN' incident, Lily had decided to rejoin the 3WA (she quit the force three years ago) and she had only just re-graduated from the Academy- again! Lily was to be Gooley's newest temporary aide. Ella was on leave (of sorts) to spend some time with her daughter, Ann. Hai, the same one that is to be KR's 'Avenging Angel' partner in AD 2268! That Ann (the grown up one) was streaking towards home with Yuri's flotilla.

"Well, see ya around, Marlene. I gotta find our Ms. Kawaye and get her ass on the way back to 'Alderaan' so if you'll gomen er excuse me- Lily!! Where the Hell'd ya get to, kid? Lily!" yelled Ella, racing down the hallway.

A door crashed open halfway along the corridor and a short violet/blonde teenager stuck her head out. "Christ Almighty! You can't even go to the God damned can around this place without somebody yelling for ya!" cried the girl, slamming the restroom door behind her.

"Here I am, Chief! Onegai wait up, Ms. Hathaway! Please!" yelled Lily, running after her still yanking up her sweatpants as she trotted in Ella's wake.

Marlene took a whiff of her own sweats and grimaced. "Phew! Rancid, man! Guess I'll go home and change after I've contacted the Boss. Got anything else to eat, Miss Fiona?" asked Mar, her mouth full of the last scone and the loaf of bread almost gone.

"I'll make ye some dinner, Lambie. It's almost six of the clock er I mean 1800 hours. After calling the harlot (Kei) both she and the dimwit (Yuri) are nae in range of the comm tower as of yet. Why dinna ye let me rep ye up some fresh clothes, lassie? Or would ye be preferring maybe one of our new uniforms instead?" asked Fiona.

"A fresh set of sweats, clean socks and new sneakers would be great, Miss Fiona. Then some food if you don't mind. I am famished!" replied the blonde navigator.

"Wonder how Gene and the gang are making out?" wondered the blonde to herself.

Meanwhile back on 'Kagura'-- "Wow! Did you see the size of our digs, Robin?" yelled Cyborg.

"Yeah, Cy. This place is huge! My room's like the size of our TV room in 'Titan Tower'. A shame we're only gonna be here a for a few days though." replied Robin. "Gene and Jimbo are next door, aren't they?" he added.

"Yo! Starwind, Hawk! You guys over there, man?" roared the robotic halfling.

"Just use your comlinks, kids. Please." trilled Gene.

"Looks like all the guys are on this side of the hallway and all the girls are on the other." put in Jimbo Hawking.

"Listen up, guys. That Donnelly fella just called. The Boss is on her way over here with another 'ISSP' guy." trilled Elda Saavik.

"Which one, love?" trilled Trace Edwards.

"A Lt. Commodore (jg) Lance Ingram, I think." trilled Saavie.

"That infernal pest! Kami help us all! He never shuts up! All Lance ever does is blow his own horn! I don't really wanna meet him anytime soon so I think I'll borrow a skysled and play some golf at that course you guys were at before. Hey Nat, wanna play some golf with me?" trilled Tracey.

"Sure thing, Tracey. Soon as I change that is. How about some lunch before we go?" trilled Lt. Naturle Badgiruel.

"Why not? Anyone else wanna join us on the course or just watch even?" trilled the 'Kaguran'.

In the end all of them went with Tracey and Nat but only those two, Keisie and Jett were playing. The rest just came along to watch. The match itself would be Nat and Trace vs. Keisie and Jett. They were to use 'Best Ball/Alternate Shot' rules for the match and since I explained match play in a much earlier chapter I will not go into it here again.

"Why don't we take the 'Gammeran Prince' to the course like we did with the shttle last time we were here?" trilled Faye.

"I don't see why we can't. I know 'Kagura' so you must mean the 'North Star and Southeern Cross' club. Am I right?" trilled Gene.

"Right on, Starwind." trilled Keisie.

"Better get Cy, Robbie and Saavie to top off our fuel. This ship ain't got the speed of the 'Angel' or any of her shuttles either. Shall we have our lunch first and then meet up later in the bays at 1330 hours?" trilled Jamie Wilson.

"Oro about a tee time?" trilled Rally.

"Harvey Birdman will be glad to squeeze us in, I'm sure." trilled Spike.

"The last time we were there we set the football field on fire, wrecked the golf course and almost got Sango totalled (Actually she just broke her leg but hey- you know how cowgirls exaggerate things)! He'll be thrilled to death!" trilled Faye Valentine.

"Don't forget that the 'ISSP' is picking up our tabs so he'll be paid well for his troubles!" trilled Goat Smith.

"Your teetime is 1500 hours er three o'clock in the afternoon. You will use the gold course and the red tees and Harvey says hello to all of you. Keisie and Jett already have clubs but we'll have to rep some up for Tracey and Nat. Let's get moving, gang." trilled Cagalli Athna.

"Oro do you wear to watch a golf match?" trilled Flaysie Allster and Faye made a face.

"Can't we leave her behind?" trilled the cowgirl ruefully.

At 1430 er 2:30 PM the ship touched down on a wooded copse beside the 14th fairway. Of course the 'Prince' had no cloaking capability. They piled into skysleds and shot towards the clubhouse. After checking in there they all headed over to the first tee.

The order of play was to be Keisie, Nat, Trace and Jett. The first hole was a 400 meter par 4 straightaway with a creek 210 meters out. The fairway trap (a trap is a bunker, a hole filled with sand) was 190 meters out. The approach shot to the green was fairly simple as there was only one bunker guarding the green on the starboard side. An easy hole designed to lull the unwary player into a false sense of security since the holes got tougher especially on the back nine.

Keisie had the honours and she swung her driver hard and fast much like her 23rd Century counterpart Boss Kei did with a devil-may-care attitude. Her shot sailed high, her ball riding the wind and easily clearing both hazards (trap and creek) before dropping onto the port side of the fairway a mere 100 meters from the green.

"Nice shot, pardner." congratulated Jett and she replied "Another lucky one."

Next up was nat. She had no problems with distance, however, she tended to 'hook' the ball by moving it too far to the port (left) side of the fairway when she drove so the lieutenant decided to use a long iron, a '2' instead. She'd sacrifice some length but should achieve better accuracy in the trade off. The brunette's swing was slow and easy (the exact opposite of the 'K Twins') sending her ball low but quick down the centre of the fairway and she barely cleared the trap at 190 meters! She was lying dead centre and 200 meters out with 200 more to the green for Tracey to contend with should the duo have to use her tee shot.

Since Keisie was the only 'veteran' player of this course, Tracey decided to gamble with his '3' wood. A short backswing before he launched his entire torso into a full hip turn, his legs twisting into the drive for more power. He struck the ball forcefully, shattering his tee and finishing his follow through high on the tip of his right toe not unlike a ballet dancer. The ball flew both straight and true, clearing the trap with ease before hitting the turf and bouncing high into the air and sailing across the creek, striking the ground again, rolling and bouncing for an eternity before it finally stopped 310 meters out on the fairway's port side and a good 10 meters beyond Keisie's teeshot!

Nat breathed a sigh of relief. Yay! They'd use Tracey's ball and she'd only have a 'wedge' shot of 90 meters left to the target.

Jett was much more methodical. He scanned the horizon, checked the wind and teed up on the starboard side of the teebox. His choice was driver. His backswing was full and his swing quick and hard with almost no follow through. His ball arced to port but quickly caught the wind and pulled starboard to finish high above the fairway's centre. He cleared both hazards and struck hard turf 290 meters out where it continued to roll a good 50 meters past his partner's ball to leave her a gentle uphill shot of only 50 meters and Keisie grimaced.

"Great! He outdrove me and now I gotta play the next shot with his ball. It's gonna be a 'half wedge' or I could 'chip' or 'punch' it. Maybe a 'parachute drop' would work. No matter oro I decide on I'll have to impart 'spin' to the ball and leave Jett a decent chance at a 'birdie'." thought the redhead.

They were 'walking and carrying' rather than using aircarts so they strolled towards their balls. Nat and Keisie pocketed their balls because for the duration of this hole only Trace and Jett's balls would be used.

Nat played first and debated between a 'lob' or a 'sand' wedge. She chose the latter and hit the ball a mite too high. It slammed the green and scooted a good 20 meters past the pin leaving a very long uphill putt which 'broke' sharply to port for Tracey. "Hope Tracey can get that close enough for us to salvage a par at least." thought Nat.

Although only slightly more than half the distance of Nat's approach shot, Keisie's would be much much tougher! With a 'wedge' shot you need to leave yourself a decent amount of distance for a cushion and Jett's teeshot had not done that.

"That ball is way too close to the green but as it's an uphiller it may help Reds out a bit." whispered Tracey to Nat. Nat nodded and watched as Keisie chose her weapon- a '3' wood? "Good choice but a wood chip needs a good bit of finesse to pull it off." he whispered to his partner.

Keisie was gripping her club almost at the flex (That's where the grip meets the shaft) and she was 'soling' the wood just behind the ball and only a few centimeters above it. A short putting stroke and a sharp tap sent the ball 'bump and running' up onto the green and skidding across it to stop barely a meter past the pin!

"My turn now." said Trace debating on whether to 'charge' to the hole but realized a 'charge' could easily skid across the green and into the bunker. Instead he 'lagged' his putt to within two meters of the pin and sighed. "Sorry, Honey but any closer than that and we'd be past the cup a good 10 meters." he whispered. Of course it was still their turn so Nat putted and then watched anxiously as the ball disappeared into the hole for a par 4. Jett's putt dropped as well but for a 'birdie' 3! Jett and Keisie were 1-up over Nat and Tracey.

Play continued in much the same fashion with Nat and Tracey holding their own all the way to the 16th hole, Jett and Keisie clinging to a 2-up lead with 2 holes to go. "If we can take 17 the match is ours, Reds. We'll go 3-up with one to play and win the match." whispered Jett on the 17th tee.

The 17th was deceptive. Only a short 125 meter par 3 but the teebox was high above the green on a cliffside. The green wa sprotected by a ring of six bunkers reminiscent of the 'white faces of Merion', a golf course on old Terra in the American state of Pennsylvania. Merion was the site of Bobby Jones' famous 'grand slam' victory in the early part of the 20th Century there. The 17th was also guarded in front by a creek.

Keisie's '9' iron shot went high, port and out of bounds! After taking her one stroke penalty, her third shot found the portside trap 40 meters from the green.

Nat's wedge pitched up just short of the creek between two traps 20 meters from the green.

Trace's lob wedge caught a central bunker's face but then it bounced onto the green and rolled to bw within 8 meters of the flagstick! "Yay! I'll be putting his ball not mine!" thought Nat with delight.

Jett's high lob 'parachute drop' stopped dead when it hit the green's surface 'pin high' and only a few centimeters from an 'ace' (a hole in one eagle) which meant a tap in 'birdie' and victory is sweet!

Unless Nat could make some magic with her wand this game was up! Tracey and Nat read and re-read the putt. Finally she struck the ball and off it went- straight and true- and slid past the cup by mere centimeters! The 'par' was of course conceded and Nat pocketed her ball.

Keisie tapped in for 'birdie' and she and Jett high-fived each other in celebration. The match was theirs! Trace and Nat shook hands with the victors and the rest of the group followed suit. After a quick trip to the '19th hole' (the clubhouse bar) for the celebratory 'boozing it up' round Gene noticed that it was almost 1800 hours and already the temperature had plunged twenty degrees Kelvin!

"This place gets damned cold real fast when you're this high up in the mountains, kids. Time to leave so grab your stuff and let's be off." announced their pilot.

"Anybody seen Flaysie, Caggie, Rally and Faye around?" asked Jett, stowing away the booze he'd just purchased.

"If I know our Faye, she's at the track." replied Spike dryly.

"Just one skysled's missing, gang." said Saavie.

"Flaysie did mention that she and Rally wanted to do some shopping so Caggie probably went along to keep 'em outta mischief." chuckled Goat.

"Where's Jamie gotten to?" asked Jimbo.

"He's trying to call home (New Jersey USA on Terra). He bought himself a vidcell comlink cellphone thingy at the pro shop. He's trying to call Coop in Jersey." replied Goat.

"Ex-cuse me, guys but I just saw a hot blonde space chick and she's giving me the 'eye' if you catch my drift, man!" added Goat with a grin and a wink.

"Whoa there, Lover-Boy! We've got four missing crewmen and you're not gonna make it five, pal!" said Keisie, collaring the Terran wolf/lecher in a grip of kelvinite!

"Aw, nuts! I can't get hold of Coop, man! He must be out with Kiva (not the 'Starfleet' one. This Kiva was on Terra with Jamie and Goat's crowd in New Jersey.) and MEGAS (their giant robot from the future!). Where are the girls?" said Jamie, pocketing his vidcell.

"We figured they went shopping and Faye went to the track." supplied Saavie.

"So- they did go after all, eh? Thought they'd be back by now though! After all, Mars ain't all that far away from here, is it?" replied Jamie perplexedly.

"Mars! It took the 'Prince' two solar days to get here from Mars and that was on warp drive, kid! A sled's absolute highest speed is Sub-Warp nine! It'll take them a week at least just to get there!" yelled Starwind.

"Christ! A skysled's only got enough fuel for a few hours at most! We gotta get after those jackasses- but quick!" replied a very upset and fuming Keisie.

End of Chapter 143. Chapter 144 soon. Have a nice day. SFN. Toodles-K&K


	148. Chapter 144 'Trace Saves the Day' or 'Ne

DISCLAIMER: OK Commander Donnelly , it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 144 without further preamble:-

Chapter 144

'Trace Saves the Day' or 'New Comrades'

"Jamie, onegai lend me your vidcell." said Trace Edwards. Jamie handed it to him and the 'Kaguran' tapped in a few keystrokes.

"Who are you calling, Tracey?" asked Nat.

"My boss over at the tower, Honey. He'll alert our patrols to look for them. Better have Gene start warming up the ship. That sled's only got enough lifesupport stuff to last until 1930 hours and that's about an hour and a half from now. We have got to get to them and soon. Nat, I sure as hell hope they're wearing hardsuits. Otherwise--" he shrugged his shoulders and broke off abruptly when Jamie's vidcell activated. "Dastun here. Oro can I do for ya?" The visage on an older dark-haired Kaguran officer with a superb handlebar mustache had materialized on the cellscreen.

"Sorry Boss but it's me- Trace er Lt. Edwards, sir. I er need your help on an urgent matter- of life or death, sir." said Trace and he explained the situation in concise terms. Then he outlined his proposal. The older guy nodded several times.

"Sounds like a good plan, Trace. I'll scramble the patrols to watch out for 'em while you and your pals get on their trail. They can't have gotten too far in a sled so they should show up on your scans soon. You're not on the 'Angel' or one of her shuttles, are you? Nai? Oro? The 'Gammeran Prince'? OK, I'll be sure to tell Johnny Raven that. Yeah, he's still on Mars. Good luck, Trace. I'm praying for them as hard as I can. Dastun out." said Dan Dastun who was both Commander of 'Saruman City Spaceport Tower' and commanding officer of 'KASP', the 'Kaguran Air and Space Patrol'.

"Arigatou, sir. We really appreciate it. I owe you one, sir. Edwards out." replied Trace, blanking the vidcell and handing it back to Jamie. "Everyone else here? (Nat nodded) Then let's get going. Dan's gonna alert the 'KASP' patrols and he's getting hold of Johnny Raven too. He's still over on Mars it seems so he'll look for them too. As soon as we're up, start scanning for them. Let's move!" said Trace Edwards.

They all raced onto the ship and Gene quickly lifted off without a countdown. He rocketed swiftly to the West and climbed rapidly into the ionosphere above 'Kagura'.

"Saavie! Get up here and man the scanners stat! Cy! Robin! I need as much warp as you got- now! Keisie! Try to reach 'em on the relay comm and tell those bakas to get the Hell back here! Then just pray we get to those idiots in time!" yelled Gene Starwind.

"Cag! Cag! I can't b-breathe and I'm f-f-freezing! Oro the Fxxx are we gonna do?" wailed Flay Allster and she began to cry and go into hysterics.

WHACK! "Snap outta it, Allster! Buck up, girl! Get into those hardsuits and helmets! Hurry up, Rally! You too, Caggie! Don't fall asleep! OK, I've got Caggie into a suit. Rally, get Flaysie into a hardsuit and a helmet. You too. Now hit that red panel on the right side of your helmets. It'll give you some 'Koriaq-7' to breathe for awile. It's an alternative oxygen chemical. Hopefully the guys or someone will find us- before it's too shimatta late! I'm gonna head back to 'Kagura' now. Why did I ever let you three loonies into taking you on a joyride to Mars! I must've really been wasted, man!" yelled Faye Valentine, who had just smacked an hysterical Flaysie across the jaw- hard! Then she'd shaken her, Caggie and Rally violently to keep them awake and conscious until help came.

Now with the four of them in their hardsuits and helmets and feeling a bit warmer and having minimal life support systems available to them, Faye had yawed and pitched until the 'Everest' (the name of Don Poporo's skysled which they had er borrowed for the trip) was rocketing back towards 'Kagura' and safety. Her wristchromo was reading 1800 hours and they had enough fuel to last them another hour- maybe! Life support would hold for another half hour beyond that- perhaps!

Faye opened up the thrusters all the way and jettisoned their spare ammo clips to lighten the 'Everest' as much as possible. She tramped hard on the gas and her speed slowly inched up to subwarp nine (ten subwarps equals one full warp) but at least one more subwarp was still needed to give them a fighting chance of getting home in time!

"Oro other junk does Mr. Popo have back there?" yelled Faye through her comlink.

"More hardsuits and helmets, a replicator, food and water, some blankets and some blasters, ma'am." replied Cagalli Athna.

"Jettison the lot of it and hurry it the Fxxx up! I'm losing bloody altitude fast!" trilled the feisty cowgirl.

"Not the food and the reppy thingy too!" sobbed Flaysie.

"Everything and now! Dump it all!" trilled Faye angrily.

"Yes, ma'am. You got it." replied Caggie while she and Rally were busily tossing everything into the refuse chute. Then they hit the jettison bar and launched it all into space.

The effect was instantaneous! Faye hit Warp 1.8 and the 'Everest' climbed to 150,000 meters!

"Faye! I just got something on the scanner!" yelled an exuberant Rally Vincent. It was 1900 hours.

At that exact instant Lance Ingram picked them up on the 'Angel's' scans too. Five minutes after that Dan Dastun received word from his patrol leader, Lt. Jim Moriarty (direct descendant of the infamous 19th Century Terran villain himself it seems!) that his scans had also located the 'Everest'. Dan wasted no time in calling the good news in to Trace Edwards.

Jamie's vidcell chirped and he answered it. "Yeah? Oh, hiya Danny. Uh huh, he's here. Just a sec, man." said Jamie Wilson.

"Yo, Trace! It's for you. It's Danny Boy! Catch!" yelled the Terran, lobbing the vidcell to Trace.

"Yes, sir? They did? Great! Coordinates? OK, I got 'em. We're on our way. You can send the patrols home, sir and thank them for me. Arigatou, sir. Drinks are on me in the morning, sir. Edwards out." cried Trace.

"Do itashimashite er you're very welcome, kid. Kami be praised! Dastun out." replied Dan.

Trace dropped the vidcell and raced for the nav console to key in the new coordinates of the sightings. "They're down to only fifteen minutes of life support, Gene. Better kick it up a notch if we wanna get to them in time." advised Trace.

Gene nodded and hit Warp 9.7, the ship climbing to 150,000 meters. He yawed starboard until Trace yelled "Stop turning, Gene! We're right on their course track. Everybody watch for 'em." yelled Edwards.

"I see them!" cried Goat.

"Holy sweet mother of Christ! It's the damned 'Angel' right behind them, man!" yelled Jamie.

" 'Angel' calling 'Gammeran Prince'. Gene, can you get a tractor beam on 'em? I don't think we'll be in range soon enough to grab 'em! Over." trilled the Boss Lady.

"Saavie! Get a tractor on them now!" yelled Gene.

"OK, Gene. I've got them but we can't possibly yank them back here in time to save them!" screeched the Vulcan. Gene stared straight ahead until-

"Boss Lady! Open your airlock portals. I'm gonna try and throw the 'Everest' into your bays. Do you read me? Over." said Gene into his relay comlink.

The portals opened. "Roger that, boyo. Good thinking, tomo Gene. Make it so. Over." replied the redhead.

"Take over the comm, Jimbo. Saavik can't handle this one alone." said Gene and Jimbo took the throttle. He nodded to Gene who was already racing to Saavie's side.

"Hold her steady, Saav. I'll try and maneuver them over to the airlocks." he said, pulling on the steeri bar for the tractor beams. And aboard the ill fated 'Everest'--

"Hey! We're moving towards that big old ship, Faye! Faye? Wake up, Faye!" yelled Rally through her comlink. It was exactly 1927 hours and there was only three minues of life support left, their fuel having finally exhausted itself at 1905 hours! Faye had told them to take shallow breaths to stretch their supply of 'Koriaq 7' to the fullest.

"We're in some kind of tractor beam and that's the shimatta 'Angel', kids! We're saved! Yay! Three cheers for the 3WA and Boss Kei!" yelled Faye just as the 'Everest' slammed into the 'Angel's' docking bay. Faye had to hold onto Flaysie until both the outer and inner airlock portals had sealed behind them.

The Boss and lance came trotting over to see if the girls were OK.

"We'll sort out your punishments later. Lance, open those outer and inner airlocks. Yo Gene! Land the 'Prince' in here next to the 'Hammerhead'. The kids and the cowgirl are fine. Kei out." she trilled.

A few minutes later the 'Prince' was docked safely aboard the 'Angel' and they were all headed back to 'Kagura' to pick up their stuff from the hotel before finally heading for 'Shimougou' and home!

A tricorder readout had confirmed that all four miscreants were A-OK. Of course they were all confined to quarters until further notice!

"We've er still got another stop to make Boss. We er gotta give Dash back his ship." said Spike and Kei nodded. Saavie looked puzzled and perplexed.

"Where's Blondie, Kei? We thought she was with you." demanded the Vulcan engineer.

"Dunno Saavie but I sure as Hell hope that she's with Yuri's fleet. We're still outta their comm relay range. A few more weeks and we'll catch up to 'em. Don't worry. I'm sure she's doing just fine- wherever she is." said the redhead, clapping her on the shoulder. Saavie nodded and returned to the engine room. Meanwhile back in 'Furool City'--

In the flat she shared with the Boss Marlene Angel had already become bored so she had showered, dressed in a smart jumpsuit and returned to 3WA HQ where she had immediately made the mistake of asking Ella Hathaway if she needed any help! Now Mar was catalogueing the infamous 'DP's' latest missions and typing out reports for their superior. As a rule the 'Lovely Angels' usually filed 'daily' reports every six months or so! Ella approved of the blonde's work and said so.

"Good work, Miss Angel, however, from here on in you will show up here for work in a 3WA uniform. Is that clearly understood, Lieutenant?" barked Ella.

"Yes, ma'am but er you made a mistake there, ma'am. You er meant to say 'Ensign', didn't you?" replied Marlene.

"Nai, my dear. I meant Lieutenant (jg), Tro-Con First Class! Your promotion just came through from Uncle Vito Galadriel himself! Quite an honour, Mar." answered Ella.

"Domo arigatou and er Kome made 'lieutenant' as well, ma'am?" asked the naviagator but Ella shook her head.

"Nai. Not enough experience nor enough time in grade. Maybe next quarter. Congratulations and here are your new bars, Honey." said Ella, pinning them on Mar's shoulders and saluting her. The younger blonde returned her salute and smiled. Ella beamed at her.

"Hell, let's take the rest of the day off! I gotta feed that Kami-forsaken nekko kitten (Naruda) of Yuri's anyway, kid." said Ella with a grin. Mar left with Ella and they jetted over to Ella's place to feed the kitty. They used Ella's aircar for the trip. Then they stopped off at Mar's place so she could change into her comfy sweats and sneakers. Afterwards Ella took her bar-hopping until 1700. When Ella and she had been booted out of six different taverns and clubs, Mar suggested that they call it a night and Ella reluctantly agreed. Mar took the controls and they jetted back to Mar's flat where Ella collapsed onto the sofa and passed out. Mar covered her with an Afghan and settled down to watch some holovids. Feeling hungry she used her vidcell and ordered pizzas for them. Then she went to the kitchenette in search of wine.

All she could find was a strange bottle labelled 'El Presidente' in the back of the cupboard and it was covered with dust. The bottle contained some weird mixture deep violet in colour.

"Some kind of cheapo wine that the Boss bought and then forgot about, I guess but it's better than nothing." thought the blonde and then tried some of it. "Hmmn, Not too bad really. Like 'Tokay' sorta." she said to herself.

By this time Ella had come to, let in the pizza guy, paid the bill and started munching on a slice. Then Mar came in with the 'El Presidente' and two glasses. Between the two of them she and Mar had soon polished off the entire bottle of whatever the Hell it was! Soon Ella had again passed out- this time across the pizza box on the floor of the living room. Mar went to move her to the sofa and collapsed on the floor of the kitchenette. It was 1800 hours.

An hour later the chromos read 1900 or seven o'clock PM when a knock came on the flat's door.

"Hullo, anyone to home? Hullo there." Receiving no answer to her hails Jr. TC Trainee Edna Jordan who was Tomah's kid sister and a junior tro-con trainee newly assigned to Ella's division, found Mar's spare keypad door code under the mat, keyed the panel and opened the door. She called out "Hullo? Miss Angel? Miss Hathaway? Anyone here? I er have some documents for Miss Hathaway to sign for Cliffie er Mr. Delcroix in R and D (Research and Development). Hullo? Christ Almighty! Oro the Hell?" she yelled, tripping over Ella.

Edna took a quick whiff of the glass beside Ella, made a face and went to the kitchenette to brew some strong coffee.

"Holy shit! Another one?" she cried, falling on top of Marlene. She lifted the unconscious blonde and manhandled her into the right hand bedroom and threw Mar on the bunk. She covered her with a quilt and returned to the living room where she did the same with Ella. She put her onto the bunk in the left hand bedroom- the Boss's room.

Then Edna vidded Tomoh and told him she was OK and not to worry. Next she cleared up the messes and vacuumed the rugs. She poured out two mugs of steaming java and placed one on each bedside table after forcing each of them to swallow some of it. Guess they were semi-conscious and not totally out of it eh? Edna fell asleep watching holovids on Mar's divan and soon it was morning.

"Ooh! My poor aching head! That shimatta wine is really potent stuff, man!" complained a grumpy Marlene. She sat up and drank some of the cold coffee and grimaced.

Next door Ella awakened and did almost the same thing as Mar. It occurred to both of them that the other of them must have made java last night. Stumbling into the living room they stared at Edna Jordan on the divan! Ella spoke first. After all she knew who Edna was even if Marlene didn't.

"Edna? Oro the Hell are you doing here? Trainee!" she howled and Edna jumped a mile.

"Huh? Whazzit? Oh hullo there Miss H. er Miss A. I brought some stuff for you to sign, ma'am. For Mr. Delcroix in R and D, ma'am." replied Edna Jordan.

"Who in the nine Hells are you and oro the Fxxx are you doing in my flat, girl? How'd you get in here anyway?" yelled Marlene. Edna looked terrified and began bawling. Ella glared at the blonde beside her.

"She's Edna Jordan, Tomoh's kid sister. She's a junior TC trainee in my division and er oh yeah, that's right! She joined us after you nuts had already left for 'Cybytron' last fall! She musta used your door code from under the mat to get in. Don't cry now Edna, Honey. You musta put us to bed and made the joy juice for us. You cleaned up this pigsty too? Arigatou- a lot. Gomen er sorry you had to spend the night here though, kid." said Ella soothingly and Mar melted.

"Yeah, Hon. Sorry I yelled at you. Arigatou for all your help. Gad! I can still taste that rotgut crapola we drank last night, Ella!" said Marlene and she made a face.

Edna picked up the 'El Preidente' bottle from the trash heap and held it up gingerly by two fingers.

"Yuck! This Kami awful stuff! You baka moronic idiots actually 'drank' this shit? Even that red-headed freakazoid nutcase wouldn't touch this crap!" yelled Edna.

"Why? Oro is it anyway?" asked Mar suspiciously.

"Miss O'Halloran got it as a present from Lord Elrond for rescuing his daughter. That, my tomos, is a bottle of genuine 'El Presidente'- 'Xyglorian Schnapps'! It is 350 proof 'white lightning' like they used to make on ancient Terra! To most folks it's just rotgut booze but on 'Xygloria' they got a different kind of metabolism and they love the stuff! 'They must have cast iron guts then!' is oro Daddy said about the 'Xyglorians'." giggled Edna. ('Daddy' was Jim Jordan, the Supreme Galactic Chief of 'Andorian 5' way out in the 'Delta Quadrant').

"Just wait until Uncle Anton hears about this one! Wowie!" she added.

Ella looked her square in the aizu and frowned. "You 'will' keep this little matter to yourself, Missy! Is that understood?" demanded her superior.

"OK. OK. Sheez! Always spoiling my fun!" replied a sulking Edna. Mar chuckled at that one.

"Oro's so funny?" asked Ella.

"Oh, I was just er remembering something one of the guys on the 'Angel' used to say." and she proceeded to tell them all about Inu Yasha's 'Osawaru Boy!' antics and his customary remarks to Kagome Higurashi. Then all three of them had a good laugh. Marlene glanced at her wristchromo and frowned.

"Wow! It's after 0900 er nine o'clock already! I er I mean we are gonna be very late! Better call Fiona and explain." she said and Ella put her hand over the phone cradle.

"Forget it! I just decided we are all taking today off. With the 'G Twins', Gustav and Mr. Popo away I'm the frigging Boss anyway! Let's do something fun!" replied Ella.

"No more drinking! Onegai! Please!" chorused Ena and Marlene simultaneously.

"OK. No boozing but oro should we do? Edna?" asked the older brunette."Let Miss A- er Marlene decide. After all she's been through all the trouble." answered Edna Jordan and turned to the navigator.

"It's just Mar, Edna. Whenever we needed to relax on the ships we used our holodecks. We had a nice pool and some heavenly glorious hotsprings too. I'd love to visit some real honest to Kami hotsprings for a change. How's about we go to the ones at 'Renkotsu Retreat'? I've still got quite a few hundred credits left on my vidchit disk." she suggested and Ella beamed.

"Yeah, I've got about a hundred or so left on mine too." agreed their boss. Slowly Edna shook her head back and forth.

"Uh huh. A break sure as Hell would be nice but I'm er all tapped out until next week's payvid." she lamented ruefully. Mar smiled at the kid.

"My treat, guys. I insist. Look, I haven't used a single woolong of my own since I was last home soI've got plenty- more than enough for us three. Besides which, this (she flashed her 3WA 'red card' holovid ID disk) opens a Helluva lotta doors for me, kiddies! Kei doesn't need one of these of course. Her shimatta name is all it takes! That alone strikes fear and terror into the heart of anyone who hears it! I sure hope the Boss is OK." brooded Mar and Edna yanked out her vidcell.

"Here. Call her." she said and shoved it into Mar's hands who declined the offer.

"Arigatou, Edna but I can't. She's way outta range of this thing and Yuri's still too far off- Wait! Kei said that Tomah was a frigging genius with electronics and she said he had a comm system that could even reach all the way to the 'Omega Quadrant'! Is er you brother home, Edna?" replied Mar.

"Sure. He's er working on some hush-hush operation for Uncle Charlie er Mr. garner I mean. I'll call him for you." said the junior tro-con. Ella pointed to her wristchromo.

"If we're gonna go to 'Renkotsu' today we'll have to leave real soon but I guess we can stop by Edna's place long enough for him to contact the Boss and the fruitcake for you, Mar. Mind if I grab a quickie shower, Mar?" said Ella.

"Nai. Go right ahead." replied Mar who was watching Edna.

"He's got an appointment at 1100 er eleven this morning with Mr. Delcroix but he did say he'd be glad to call Auntie Kei and Auntie Yuri for you, ma'am." said Edna.

"You don't have to call me ma'am all the time, Edna. Use Kei's shower if you want to. Just help yourself to anything in the closets. (She raised her voice to be heard over the shower noise) That goes for you too, Ella. You can wear anything of mine yo'd like." called Marlene.

Both Edna and Ella had chosen jumpsuits for the trip- Ella in a yellow one and Edna in a red one!

Marlene giggled and chuckled aloud. "You two look just like Clover and Alex, man!" she explained. Edna was a blonde and Ella was a brunette. Then Mar explained about the three 'WOOHP' spies from ancient Los Angeles in California, USA on old Terra. Afterwards Mar showered and dressed- in a green jumpsuit!

"Except for your hair you look like Sammy!" giggled Edna.

"We'd best get a move on. Ed, did you bring your skyscooter last night?" asked Ella.

Edna shook her head. "Nai, dang thing's in the shop again. Mr. Lee dropped me off." replied Edna.

Ella glanced at Mar. "Don't look at me. My surface rover's still at the spaceport." she said.

"Then we'll have to use mine." said Ella and she tapped her comlink earrings. " 'Little Ann', come to the front of 'Nakatone Towers' complex. It's showtime." trilled Ella. "I named it after my daughter. You er you've seen my Ann, I take it?" added Ella.

"Yeah and she ain't so little anymore either." joked Marlene. She allowed Ella and Ed to precede her out of the flat before she sealed it behind them, reset the doorcodes and hid the new combo codes under her doormat. They all piled into 'Little Ann' and Ella jetted off to Edna's place across town.

Tomah was simply delighted to see Mar back safe and sound. Soon he had a relay link through to Yuri Donovan aboard the 'Michaelangelo' and she was quite relieved to hear of the 'Workoh' mission's success. She was at a loss, however, to explain why they still had over three dozen 'visitors' left.

Tomah asked her to relay the good news to the Boss that Mar was OK since she and the 'Angel' were still too far off even for Tomah's sophisticated system to reach. Yuri assured them that she would but since it was only 0200 where she was, she wanted to go back to sleep!

"I'll call the dimwit ashita." thought Yuri then thought better of that bright idea. "Nai, she'll just wanna know why I didn't call her immediately so I'd better trill her now if I can!" she thought.

Yuri tapped her earrings. "Yuri calling the Boss. You there, Kei?" she trilled.

"Yeah, Yuri? Oro's up?" trilled the redhead.

"Tomah just relayed me and--" trilled Yuri before Kei interrupted her rudely.

"Tomah? Edna's brother? How the Fxxx does he know where the Hell we are? Yuri!?" trilled Kei.

"Mar's on 'Shimougou'- in 'Furool City', you baka! She's with Ella Hathaway and Edna Jordan. You got that? Mar's safe and sound. Congratulations on the 'Workoh' mission, Kei, however er--" trilled Yuri.

"However oro?" trilled the Boss.

"However, we still have a full complement in our flotilla! Nobody's been zapped home yet! Any idea why?" trilled Yuri.

"Nai. No idea at all, kid. Yuri, how far away from home are you guys?" trilled Kei.

"A couple of weeks. Where are you?" trilled her exec officer.

"Ten days away from you it seems. We're on our way back to 'Kagura' first and then we'll be heading for home as well. I suggest that you call 'Know-it-all Q' about transfer failures." trilled Kei.

"Roger that. Have a good voyage. Yuri out." yawned a tired exec.

"Yeah. OK. Kei out." trilled Kei.

"There! Now I've done my duty and it's time for bed- again." yawned Yuri to herself. Tossing off her kimono, she crawled back into her bunk.

The Boss went back to her calculations for a possible hyperjump to 'Kagura' tomorrow. Her head was spinning from oro Terrans used to call 'jet lag' way back when! She'd lost all sense of time so she decided to check something.

"Oh, 'CC'? You there, tomo?" said the redhead into the air.

"Always, love of my circuits. How might this most humble one assist you?" replied 'CC' and Kei made a mental note to have Doc 'Q' give 'CC' a thorough going over after this mission. He was just picking up way too many bad habits from their Terran shipmates!

"Oro is the date and time?" she asked.

"20 January 2251. 0600 hours." replied 'CC'.

"And at 'Furool' on 'Shimougou'?" she demanded.

"Same date but currently it is 1600 there at this moment, Kei." replied 'CC' somewhat testily.

"And er aboard the 'Michaelangelo' it is er-" she asked cautiously.

"The same date but of course four hours before our time making it 0200 there! Anything else or are you just getting absend-minded in your old age, O'Halloran, baby?" chortled 'CC'.

"Remember who the ranking officer is aboard this vessel, my tomo!" said Kei quietly.

"This one most humbly apologises for upsetting you, Your Magnificence!" replied the ship's obnoxious computer.

"Where is Doc 'Q' at this moment, 'CC'?" she asked, ignoring his sarcasm.

"Which one, Honeychile?" he intoned.

"Oro the Fxxx do you mean- which one? How many little 'know-it-all' twerps do you think we got anyway?" yelled the incensed redhead.

"Cool your jets, Cutey Honey! Don't get your knickers in a twist, Love! We got two- this one in 2251 and the one who's supposed to be fixing 'Kronos' for us- the one in 2140, man! So which one you need, Katie me darling?" asked 'CC' and Kei suddenly exploded!

"That's it! That IS absolutely the last straw, tomo watashi! Unless you want your Kami shimatta circuitry rearranged, you will never EVER call me by that name again! Am I quite clear on that, 'CC'?" yelled an enraged redhead.

"As crystal, love. So which one of 'em do you want?" replied 'CC'.

"The one that we usually work with, the one from 2251. Where is he?" demanded Kei.

" 'Alderaan' where it is now almost 0300 hours. So do you still want me to call him for you?" asked 'CC'.

"Yeah. He keeps even weirder hours than us even! See if you can raise him and er 'CC', that's an order." she said in a very quiet voice.

"OK, love. It's your funeral. He's on vidmonitor screen number two. See you later, alligator!"

So saying, 'CC' mercifully shut down his vocal programming mode and Kei keyed her vidphone.

"Gozaimaisu (Good morning) Admiral and congratulations to you, my dear child. How might I assist you? Oh by the way, has the Commodore used those 'stunners' yet and did they do the job for her?" asked the bearded older gent on Kei's vidscreen and he was smiling at her.

"Hiya, Doc. Arigatou and yeah, Yuri has used those things a few times now and they seem to be working just great. Look here Doc, I got a question for you. I've er fired the 'God Gun' several times now so how come we still got almost forty souls from other times and places left aboard our vessels? Ain't 'Kronos' fixed yet? I thought it was." asked the Boss.

"Of course 'Kronos' is er fixed as you call it. You did lose most of your passengers, didn't you? (Kei nodded) Wellif 'Kronos' was still down you'd still have them aboard too. The ones you have remaining must be on the exact same vessels on which they first arrived here. Otherwise those two time chappies of yours (the Doctors 2 and 4) will have to ferry them home. Find out where everyone was before you started moving them all over creation and get them back to that ship or place. I'm afraid that the 'leftovers' will just have to travel home with the 'Gallifreyans' so that's that. Nice to hear from you again, my dear Keirran. Give my best to everyone there. Goodnight, Boss."

Before she could say anything more to him Doctor 'Q' blanked his vidscreen. "So much for that eh? Guess I'll turn in now. G'Night, Mugghi. Wake me at ten hundred, willya? See you ashita." trilled Kei. Then she turned in again. While she waited for sleep to come she mused. Why had Mar been suddenly transported back home to 'Furool'? She certainly was not a displaced time traveller! Well, maybe those two time travel loonies could explain why. Aw the Hell with it! I'm gonna get some shuteye. Kei finally drifted into blessed sleep. And back on good old 'Shimougou' somewhere North of 'Furool City' but still half a planet away from 'Elenore City' Mar was feeling totally relaxed--

"Man, this water feels heavenly divine!" thought Marlene and she stretched out a little bit more in the hotsprings that she was sharing with both of her compadres- Ella Hathaway and Edna Jordan. Mar had never been to 'Renkotsu Retreat' before indeed she'd never been this far North of home before either and it felt really great! The flight up in 'Little Ann' (Ella's name for her aircar) had taken almost roku or six hours but dammit all- it had been well worth the trip!

Edna was dozing while Ella was just plain dead er dead drunk that is as per usual it seems! "Looks like I'll be the one flying us home tonight. (Mar glanced at her wristchromo and grimaced) Just enough time left for a quick dinner and then we'll have to split. (Mar nudged Edna's leg with her foot) C'mon, kiddo. Time for din-din, Ed. Get up and get ready. We'll have to split the scene here right after we eat if we wanna make it home sometime tonight. Ella, get your ass up! It's time to eat, you lovable lush, you." chortled a good spirited Marlene but although Edna got up their boss continued sleeping.

Between the pair, they finally managed to get Ella out of the springs and into the bath house. Getting fuku (clothing) onto her was another matter entirely! After they got undies and sandals on her, a kimono was all they could manage and then a jacket. Then Mar and Edna got into their own jumpsuits and outerwear. Edna scooped up all the rest of Ella's stuff and locked it in the aircar's cargo boot before they went to the 'Suikotsu Palace' for dinner.

Since Ella was not properly attired all they would allow them was an outdoor table which was OK but it was still damned cold! They wasted no time in finishing their meal and then piling back aboard 'Little Ann' for the return trip. They stuck Ella across the backseats to sleep off her drinking binge while Edna took the seat beside Mar who was at the controls.

Mar fired up the engine, pulled back on the joystick and they were soon rocketing along bound for home. Edna, her feet up on the dash's console, had soon dozed off. Mar smiled and thought back to her sojourns aboard the 'Angel' and the 'Leonardo'. It was just like having the Boss passed out and Kome Sawaguchi beside her snoring away like a grampus! Except- Edna Jordan did not snore.

Mar had to stifle a giggle after that memory. Without a doubt, the absolute 'Queen of Snoring' was definitely Yuri Maureen Bridget Donovan!

"Hey! A siren! Wonder who the Hell's got the old 'SPP' ('Shimougan Patrol Police' or the air highway patrol fleet which were sort of like the ancient Terrans' USA 'State Police' forces) after their ass?" wondered Mar while she continued to motor along at a decent clip.

END of Chapter 144. Chapter 145 'Another Narrow Escape' or 'If She Won't Do It, Sir Then I Will!' coming soon to a website near you (always wanted to say that!). Have a great day and SFN. Arigatou a lot for all of your help and interest in my Angels' saga. Kami bless you all and toodles until next time. Wait- just had a thought here. That new video game 'Halo 3'? What is above an Angel's head? Right, a halo yet 'Halo' games are more akin to our kind of DP 'Lovely' Angels than to the ethereal kind, eh? See ya soon.-K&K


	149. Chapter 145 'Another Narrow Escape' or '

DISCLAIMER: OK Mr. John Raven, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 140 without further preamble:-

Chapter 145

'Another Narrow Escape' or 'If She Won't Do It, Sir Then I Will!'

Marlene glanced down at her vidspeed indicator and frowned. "Shit! Subwarp nine! It's me they're after! Great! Just oro the Fxxx I need now- a speed viloation ticket! And no Mr. Popo, Anton, Andre or evn Chuckie Garner to call for help! Wait! Oro the Hell was the name of that dude at R and D that Edna mentioned yesterday- Delcross nai Delcroix-that was it! OK but I'll only use him if I can't weasel my own way outta this! After all, I am one of the 'Unholy Four', ain't I?" she thought as she slowed and began pulling towards the edge of the flyway zone before she landed the aircar.

The cop was big! Almost as chunky as Junpei and even taller than Goku!

"Vidlicense and vidregdocuments, onegai. You got any idea how fast you were cruising, sister? I vidclocked you at Subwarp 9.6, Honey! (Mar handed him her passcase ID and Ella's vidregdocs bundle) Marlene Suzanne Angel eh? Your craft? Nai? Oh, hers huh? (He glared at Ella sparawled across the rear seats and frowned. Then he froze.) Huh? Hullo, oro's this thing? A 'red card' vidpass ID? Christ! You're er that Angel? One of the 'Unholy Four' and the 'Insane Six'? Then that would mean that you work for them- the infamous 'Dirty Pair'? Right? (Mar nodded) Hell I sure as Hell don't want those two baka Gaelic nightmare lunatics after my ass! (He tossed Mar her vidpasscase and Ella's vidregdocs) Here. Just onegai take it easy on the speeder bar in future eh? Have a nice evening, Lieutenant Angel, er, ma'am. Good evening to you now." he said and saluted her. Then he beat a hasty retreat back to his skycycle and rocketed off the way Mar had just come!

Mar breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew! That sure was a close one! Arigatou Ka-Mi for the Boss's reputation!" thought Mar who had never gotten a speeder ticket in her life.

"Christ! It's freezing in here! Edna, how do you put the top up on this thing? It's cold in here, dammit!" whispered Mar and Edna Jordan stirred in her sleep.

"You can't Marsie. Ella's speeder ain't got no top to put up." murmurred Edna and resumed her nap.

"Great! Another four hours to go and no top! She got a heater in this tub at least, kid?" asked Mar a bit grumpily.

" 'Little Ann', onegai activate weather barrier and heat controls. Set temp to 37 degrees Kelvin." mumbled Edna.

The effects were immediate. Mar could no longer feel the icy wind in her face and the interior was now warm and toasty. She nudged Edna once again.

"Sorry Marsie. No cruise control and no autopilot. Miss H. is a bit primitive when it comes to motors." intoned Edna groggily.

"I got the next round here folks!" cried Ella in her sleep.

"Shaddup and go back to sleep, you lovable old lush!" grumbled Edna in her slumbers.

"If I'm gonna have to fly this antique for another four hours I need me some java." thought Mar, glancing at the chromo which read 2145 hours or a quarter before ten in the nighttime. Then she spotted the always open flyby pub and stopped.

"A litre of java- black and hot, onegai. Hurry, please." she said to the counter guy while keeping a wary aizu on 'Little Ann' and her sleeping companions.

"Gomen ma'am but there will be a bit of a wait. I have roku er six orders ahead of yours. Sorry." apologised the bored kid but Mar was in no mood for games so she flashed her 'red card' ID in his face and barked:

"Lieutenant Angel, Senior 3WA Tro-Con, fella. We're late for a stakeout and time is pressing so move your ass- got it!" said Mar in her very best 'Dirty Harry Callahan' voice.

"Yes, ma'am! Coming right up, Lieutenant, er, ma'am!" replied the scared kid.

Five minutes later saw Mar bac on the flyway and rocketing towards home at Subwarp 6.8 but the limit here was 7.5 so she was quite safe from the 'SPP' thanks ever so much! "Almost 2200 and another three more hours at least." she thought. Despite the java (which was quite delicious) Mar was getting drowsy. "Christ! It's gonna be 0100 before we get home! Well, it wasn't like they were gonna have to go into work ashita so the Hell with it!" she mused.

Mar turned on the disk player and got 'Life is Like A Boat' and 'Asterisk' from 'Bleach' on the satellite relay system. Mar hummed along with the music and tapped her fott on the pedal while she rapped her knuckles on the joystick's knob. She lit up one of Faye's cheroots and blew some lazy smokerings while she pressed on the speeder bar. Her speed climbed to 7.1 rapidly and Mar decreased it back down to 6.5. "No more 'SPP' nightmares for me thank you very much!" she thought and then realized she was hopelessly lost.

The vidmap charts pointed out the correct route and as she steered in that direction Mar longed for the wormhole anomalies and all of the other shortcuts they'd been using for the past several months. Finally at 0140 Mar touched down at Ella's place. She and Edna manhandled Ella up the lift and into her flat where they put the brunette to bed. Then Mar ran Edna home and bid her and a sleepy Tomah goodnight before speeding back to Ella's complex where she docked 'Little Ann' in the building's parking bays. Finally Mar flagged down a holotaxi unit and gave it her address. When they arrived Mar shoved her payvid disk into the payoff slot and punched in her fare. She added a four credit tip to the total.

"Take care now, ma'am. Arigatou for your business. Goodnight to you." said the vocal unit of the craft.

Mar waved goodbye and the holotaxi roared off. She let herself into her flat and collapsed on her bunk- totally exhausted. She was asleep within thirty seconds. Meanwhile across town-

Edna Jordan had suddenly recalled why the Hell she'd gone to Mar's flat yesterday in the first place. Those shimatta documents which Miss H had to sign for Mr. Delcroix! She routed her valise (which naturally she'd left in Mar's bathroom!) and its contents to Ella Hathaway. The case dissolved into nothingness and would be rematerializing in Ella's flat.

"There, that's done. She'll find 'em in the morning and hopefully sign the things before she re-routes them over to Cliffy Delcroix." thought Edna before drifting off to Dreamland.

Ella was dead to the world and would be needing a 'prairie oyster' or two tomorrow. While our three new 'amigas' were just getting to sleep after a really wild day and even crazier night back aboard the 'Angel' it was almost lunchtime or brunchtime for Kei since she'd only been up since ten hundred.

Aboard the Yuri Donovan Flight Service fleet it was 0700 and most of her crews and guests were just waking up. Despite having gotten only five hours of recuperative restful sleep, Yuri had still awakened bright-aizued and bushy-tailed. Don't you just hate people who are cheerful in the morning all the time? Yuri's dress code was quite simple- Just wear oro the Hell you damned well pleased so pajamas, kimonos, sweats, teeshirts, poloshirts, sweatshirts, jeans, chinos, shorts, whatever were the order of the day aboard the 'Leo', 'Donnie', 'Raph' and 'Mikey' as well as aboard the 'Queen', 'Star', 'Falcon' and 'Hammerhead'. Indeed even Han Solo and the two Doctors had adopted this Bohemian lifestyle and usually lounged around in kimonos, dressing gowns or smoking jackets.

The 'Angel' had touched down on 'Kagura' earlier that day, the away team had gone back to the 'Silmarillion', collected their belongings, settled the bill and then made arrangements to have the 'Gammeran Prince' delivered to Dash Rendar on Mars. The Boss Lady did not really want to visit Mars for quite awhile yet as it was best to give Dave Donnelly a chance to calm down and cool off. Lance Ingram, the 'ISSP' officer shanghaied by Boss Kei was going to pilot the 'Prince' back to 'Moravian City' on Mars where Mr. Rendar would have to collect it from Commander Donnelly at 'ISSP' HQ if he wanted it back! This plan suited Uncle Dave to a 'T' as he was anxious to ask Dash Rendar about a few heist jobs in his bailiwick!

Since she, Mar, Mugghi and Nammo had been the sole occupants of the 'Angel' during the 'Workoh' trip Kei had fallen into the bad habit of wandering about the ship half dressed. Now that her away team was back aboard she had to remember to at least put on a kimono whenever she left her own quarters. Besides the team the 'Angel' had one other passenger- Trace Edwards had asked for a leave of absence so he could visit' Shimougou'- actually he just wanted to stay close to Nat Badgiruel and since the brunette and her two ensigns were were heading for 'Furool City' Tracey had decided to tag along with them and had hitched a ride aboard the ship- Dan Dastun had been glad to give him his leave of absence because secretly he too was planning a visit to 'Furool City' to look up the kawaii redhead Keirran O'Halloran but of course he neglected to mention this fact to Trace!

Kei decided on an early lunch so she arose and started for the lift. Halfway to the hallway portal she remembered her male guests were back aboard and slipped on her green kimono emblazoned with the twin red ryuu (dragons) across its back. Sliding her feet into sandals took only seconds and she had soon reached Level Two and the rec room.

With so few personnel remaining aboard the rec room's bar was being used for all of their meals rather than the huge dining hall.

"The usual." she said to Jamie Wilson after she'd sat down on a barstool.

"Coming right up, Boss Lady." said Goat Smith, pouring out four fingers of 'Jameson's' for her. Jamie opened the hatch behind him and called the order through to Trace.

"Boss wants the usual, Tracey. On the double." said Jamie.

"You got it, dude." replied Trace Edwards who used to be a short order cook once upon a time. He had graciously volunteered his services as chef until they got to 'Shimougou' and the crew was ecstatic! After all, repped meals were good but they sure as Hell didn't compare to real meals prepared by a chef who really knew how to cook!

"Pick up your order, Jamie." called trace, shoving a warmed plate containing a rare T-bone steak, a potato 'roeste' (a sort of potato pancake), creamed peas, hot buttered rolls and a steaming mug of hot java into the Terran's waiting paws.

"Your luncheon, ma-dam. Bon appetit." said Jamie, imitating a Terran French waiter.

"Arigatou, kid. Man, am I ever glad that you guys stocked up on supplies while you had that rental ship!" said Kei, her mouth full of steak. Goat grinned at her.

"Er yeah, that reminds me, Boss. Tracey said we gotta make another suppy run soon. We're er almost outta everything again. We only got enough stuff to tide us over for a few days when we were on Mars." he said and refilled her glass for the third time.

"OK. Get oro you need but not from Mars." replied the redhead.

"Then where do we go, Boss Lady?" asked Jamie, sliding her a pice of Boston cream pie for dessert.

Kei mused for a minute or so before replying to him.

" 'Sontarra', get our crap from there. Tell Gene we're gonna put in there for supplies and we may as well stay a day or so. Better have Robin and Cy activate our 'chameleon circuit' though. The 'Sontarran' government will not allow 'UG' personnel on their world and that includes us- the 3WA. That means civilian attire only and it also means no weapons down there either. My mug's been plastered all across the galaxies on 'Big Shot' when Berringer put that hit out on me so I'd better stay aboard but the rest of ya can have a two day shore leave. I do not want any trouble so behave yourselves. You're still 3WA personnel you know so anyone who gets into trouble down there answers to me- personally! Better tell Captain Gene to change course before we reach 'Minerva'. Otherwise we'll have to go through 'Bison' again. 'Sontarra' is on course bearing either 667 or 668- I think. Off you go, kid." said the redhead.

"Yo Goat! Have Tracey send a pot of java up to my ready room and arigatou. Ja mata." she added, padding back to the lift. Later-

A tap came on the ready room's portal and Kei replied "Enter." The door swished aside to admit Cagalli.

"Your coffee, ma'am." she said, placing a tray holding an urn of java and freshly baked pastries on the table. Kei noticed the young ensign was wearing a 'mizugi' (swim suit) then recalled Nat mentioning that she and her two ensigns were going for a holodeck swim today.

"Arigatou, Caggie. Onegai ask Captain Starwind to come in here, willya?" asked the Boss and Cagalli nodded on her way out.

"Sure, Boss Lady." she replied.

A bit later her door portal again buzzed and swished aside.

"You wanted me, Reds? Oro's up?" asked genial Gene Starwind.

"Wanna play cruise ship captain for me when we get to 'Sontarra'? (He nodded) OK. Have Faye rep you up a nice fancy official looking cap's uniform. Your name will be K. T. Donovan, got it? Kiva (Nerese) gave our captain's name as Katherine er Katie Donovan but we can always claim that was a comm glitch or something. Christ! Have Cy and Robbie rename the ship the 'Galaxy Express 999' while you're at it. Be sure to have the 'Titanic Duo' use the 'chameleon' to alter the 'Angel's' exterior appearance too. 'Sontarrans' hate us- the 'UG', the 3WA, the 'ISSP', the 'Galactic Command', you name it. Everyone but 'Starfleet' that is. Anyway make damned sure that everyone on shore leave is in 'civvies' and ain't packing any heat either. You change course yet? (He nodded again) Great. Well, I won't keep you er how far away from 'Sontarra' are we, do ya think?" asked the redhead.

"A few hours, Reds. I sure hope Blondie's (Marlene Angel) OK, man. I'll get onto that other jive crap right after lunch." replied Starwind.

"Yuri called. Mar is just fine. She's er back home in 'Furool City', Gene." the redhead reassured him.

"Home?" asked Gene incredulously.

"Yeah. She lives with me a few kilos away from our 3WA HQ there. Kome rooms with Yuri in a flat across the quad from us. Lemme know when we get to 'Sontarra', Cap." replied Kei.

"Sure thing, Reds. Ja mata." he called on his way out the door.

"Robbie and Cy soon had the 'Angel' cleverly disguised (on the outside anyway!) as the space cruiser pleasure vessel 'Galaxy Express 999' while Faye had outdone herself in repping Gene up a cool captain's uniform.

"Yo there, Boss! Cy here. Wanna christen yer new ship? C'mon down to the rec room. We're celebrating, man!" trilled the huge Titan.

"On my way now. Casual dress OK?" she joked and Robbie coughed discreetly.

"Er, it's a bit chilly downstairs, Boss, if you er catch my drift?" he trilled and Kei chuckled.

"OK. I do know that it ain't just us gals aboard anymore. See you soon, boyo." she trilled, yanking on sweats and slipping her feet into trainers.

Kei strolled into the rec room and up to the table in the centre of the room where a full scale model of the 'Angel' had been repped, however, the name had been changed to 'Galaxy Express 999' and beside it was a fifth of 'Tullamore Dew' Irish whiskey for the sendoff.

"Yo, Boss. Ya ready to do the honours?" asked Cyborg and she scowled.

"Not with our very last bottle of 'Dew' I ain't! Goatie, gimme a bottle of 'Korbel's' (champagne), willya? (He handed it to her and retrieved the 'Dew' which he stowed away) Arigatou. Now you make shimatta sure that nothing happens to that bottle, Smitty." warned Kei.

She raised the champagne and said "OK, I'll make this short and sweet, gang. I hereby christen thee 'Galaxy Express 999' er for the next few days or so anyway." she said and smashed the bottle across her bows. Everyone cheered and drank toasts to the new ship, is new captain, his first officer, the purser, the cruise director and whoever the Hell else they could think of toasting- any excuse to tie one on it seems!

Robbie and Cy, Flaysie, Saavie and Caggie drank pink ginger ale. After three rousing rounds of 'Countdown' or 'Blast Off' as some called it, their new captain returned to his bridge and the redhead followed a few minutes later.

Dozing on her cabin's sofa, Kei was awakened by a hard tattoo on her door. "Come." she replied and the door swished aside to adnit Jett Black. He sat on the coffeee table and faced her.

"Sorry, Boss but I just got to thinking that we had er almost maxed out your vidchit credit disk and er--" began the big cowboy with the metal arm.

"How much is left on it, jett? A few hundred credits or so?" she asked and lit up a cheroot.

"Yeah. About that- Ya see the 'Prince' needed some really extensive repairs and Donnelly did kick our asses off Mars and er-" said Jett.

"Forget it. No sweat, man. I'll just get Uncle Chuckie (Garner) to advance us another ten nai better make that fifteen grand. Drink?" said Kei and reached for the 'Jameson's'.

"Thanks, Boss. Allow me, onegai." he replied, pouring out two glasses for them.

"Rally? Put through a relay call for me to Charlie Garner. He's on 'Alderaan', I think. Route it to my cabin on three. Trill me when you get him on the horn. Arigatou, kiddo." trilled Kei, draining her glass and refilling both it and Jett's.

"I want you to take your 'Hammerhead' to 'Sontarra' and pick up some supplies once we get there. Be certain that nobody mentions either me, the 3WA, the 'ISSP', the 'GC' or the 'UG' while you're down there. If anyone asks, you're from the 'Galaxy Express 999' and your captain's name is K. T. Donovan and you'd better see oro Gene's decided that 'K' is gonna stand for so you don't accidentally blow our cover. Gooley's been hinting that Kiva, Reg and the 'Coriander' will soon be recalled since the 'Andorians' are raising holy Hell again in the 'Sigma' quad and 'Starfleet' is gonna need more starships to contain the problem." explained the redhead and Jett turned to go.

"One thing more, tomo. When we rendzvous with Yuri's fleet, we'll be passing close to 'Seto Kaiba'. That's where the 'Bebop' is being held for you and the 'Millenium Falcon' is being held for Han Solo. You, Spike, Faye and Ed are hereby released from active 3WA duty. If you wish, you can reclaim the 'Bebop' and go back home. You can get to 'Seto K' in a solar day with the 'Hammerhead' or the 'Angel' could ferry you there in a few hours- the choice is yours, tomo watashi." she said in a quiet almost sombre voice.

Without turning around Jett spoke from the doorway. "We are all of us with you for the long haul, Boss Lady Kei. Don't you forget that some of Johnny's thugs are still out there somewhere. Besides I've always wanted to visit 'Furool City' on 'Shimougou' anyway you know. I'll get Robbie to make up a list of oro we need. See you at dinner, Reds. Ja mata." said Jett, hitting the door release and exiting her suite.

"Boss, Garner's on five for ya." trilled Rally Vincent.

"Arigatou, kiddo." Kei keyed up her relay and the face of Charles Augustus Garner materialized.

"Konnichi wa, Kei. Congratulations on your successful 'Workoh' mission. Oro can I do for you?" he asked.

"Can you put another fifteen grand on my vidchit disk? We need supplies and the away team almost maxed us out on Mars and er sir, why haven't the rest of my passengers gone back home?" she asked, fishing out another cheroot.

"Consider it done. Sure fifteen's enough? I'll make it twenty just to be on the safe side eh?" replied Garner, swiping his master vidchit disk through the expense docket controls and keying her code into it.

"There we go, all set. Your new balance is- let me see- 20,757 credits. Anything else?" he said and Kei glared icily at her superior.

"You have not answered my question yet, sir." she replied and the geniality vanished from both the TSC's face and tone while his visage took on a worried look of deep concern.

"Sorry, Deirdre. (Now Kei was worried!) It was unfair of us to keep this from you. You'd better have a good belt of that rotgut crap you Gaels seem to live on first 'cause you'll damned well need it! (Kei poured another three fingers of the 'golden elixir of Heaven' as the ancient Terran Gaelic author James Joyce once described good Irish whiskey. Then she drained it.) You've er gotta fire the 'God Gun' once more, Deirdre, me darlin'." he said sombrely. Her face went dark as a storm cloud.

"No Kami shimatta way in the nine Hells am I gonna do that ever agin, Chuck! The last time I almost nuked 'Workoh' with it! Nai, I won't do it this time or ever agin, tomo watashi!" yelled the redheaded firebrand defiantly.

"You must, Kei. Just once more. Onegai." pleaded Garner.

"I said nai, Chuck and I Kami shimatta well meant it!" exploded the youngest fleet admiral in the 'UG'. There was a long silence. Then-

"If she won't fire it, sir, then I will, Mr. Garner! I swear it!" said a quiet voice from the open doorway and Kei spun around to face the speaker!

END of Chapter 145 'Another narrow escape' or 'If she won't do it sir then I will'. Chapter 146 'Sontarran Stopover' or 'The 'EA' wants to stay' soon. The usual spiel and r/r/s away. Have a great weekend. SFN. Kami bless. Toodles-K&K


	150. Chapter 146 'Sontarran Stopover' or 'The

DISCLAIMER: OK Doctor 'Q', it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 146 without further preamble:-

Chapter 146

'Sontarran Stopover' or 'The 'EA' Wants to Stay'

The speaker was-- Trace Edwards!!

"Tracey? Are you baka nuts! That thing can rearrange the frigging universe for Kami's sake!" yelled Kei.

"That may well be, however, as Mr. G says it simply must be fired once more so- either you do it or I will, ma'am!" cried Tracey with a vengeance.

"I er do appreciate the offer, Lieutenant Edwards, however, only a 'UG' officer can be allowed to operate our 'God Gun'. It is far too hazardous to be fired by an inexperienced novice." said Garner firmly yet not unkindly.

"But, sir, er I--" began the 'Kaguran' officer.

"Stow it, kid. Charlie knows damned well that I'll fire the Fxxxing thing no matter how much I rant and rave otherwise." replied Kei quietly.

"Onegai gomen er excuse us, Lieutenant, just for a few moments." said Garner to Tracey.

Trace looked at the 3WA's TSC and frowned.

"OK, Tracey. Go see if you can help Gene on the bridge and that's an order." said Kei, hitting the door release and ushering him to the hallway. Then she closed the door and sealed it.

"OK, Chuckie. You win. I'll do it. Where and when?" asked the rdhead, stubbing out her cheroot and lighting another one.

"The 25th at 0403 hours- exactly. Sorry but you will have to leave here as soon as possible so no 'Sontarran' stopovers, I'm afraid. Just pick up supplies there. (Kei scowled at him.) OK. One day. You can stay overnight but then you'll have to really move your ass! You have got to be in position by 0403 on the 25th without fail. You got that, Kei?" said Garner

"Where?" she yelled impatiently and he sighed.

"Activate your vidmap starcharts for the 'Beta' Quad. (Kei did so.) You see that small asteroid just North of 'Kalufrax'? (Kei again nodded) That is 'Onizuka Paladin VI' and in the exact centre of it is a cavern. You must fire the gun into it- at full force. You should have a good seven and a half minutes to clear the ensuing shockwave blast. (Kei was in open-mouthed shock!) Deirdre, I guarantee, I swear by all that's holy that this 'will' do it. I'll contact Yuri to let her know you'll be delayed another week or so and I'll have her and Kome and Marlene code the cannon for you. Good luck, Katie, me darlin'. Garner out."

The TSC had blanked his vidscreen a scant five seconds before Kei threw the ashtray at the relay box! "Dam you, Garner! You know I hate that name!" she screeched at the top of her lungs and a severe pounding began on her door!

"Boss! Open up! For Kami's sake, open up! Are you OK in there? Answer me, dammit!" yelled Saavik.

"OK. OK. Just a frigging minute!" barked Kei. The door flashed open when Kei hit the release bar and Saavie rushed inside. "I'm OK, Saavie. Just mad is all. Nai, don't ask. Have Rally call a meeting for all hands after dinner in the rec room- say at 1830 hours. I've got more bad news." said Kei who was still fuming.

"We can't go to 'Sontarra' eh? They'll all be disappointed of course but-" began Saavie.

"It ain't that, kid. We'll still be going there but just for overnight. There's more but I'll taht to all of you tonight. Off you go now Saav and arigatou for your concern but I'm just fine. Bye." said Kei, ushering her out and then crashing onto the sofa to mull over her problems until din-din time.

A few minutes later the PA speakers blared out Rally's announcement. Kei was dozing when the next klaxon awakened her. "Food! Come and get it!" howled Goat Smith over the speakers.

"How the Hell can 'Coop' and 'Kiva' (not Nerese, this one's the 'MEGAS' pilot- their er giant robot in Jersey- remember?) put up with those two baka morons?" thought Kei. "Dam! It's hot in here all of a sudden! 'CC', lower the temp to 14 degrees Kelvin. Where the Hell are we anyway?" grumbled Kei.

"Well Katie er sorry I meant Kei, we're an hour and a half away from 'Sontarra' and I do believe I just heard Mr. Smith calling us to dinner." said 'CC'.

Kei pulled off her sweats and changed into a polo shirt and biker shorts. "Time to fuel up. See you, tomo mine." she said, ignoring the 'Katie' slip.

"Oro'd ya make for us, guys?" she asked when she got to the rec room and sat down at the bar.

"Beef Bourbougne, potatoes Lorraine, asparagus spears, hot Parker House rolls and baked Alaska. Tracey boy has done us proud, man." answered Jamie.

"Great. Gimme the works. And a 'Jameson's' please- straight up er no ice. Where is everybody anyway? I thought everyone aboard would have heard Goat's bellowing." said Kei, fishing out a cheroot and igniting it while she waited.

"Well! Here's a bloody switch! The Boss is the first one down for dinner!" joked Gene who had just arrived with the flight crew.

"Mugghi's got the comm, gang." said Jimbo.

"Siddown, Gene. How come it's so friggin' hot all of a sudden like?" complained a sweltering Kei.

"At least it got you into something besides pants for once! We're near to the 'Helix Rahxephon', one of this system's triple suns. Cheer up. In another half hour it'll be freezing cold . It gets colder the nearer we draw to 'Sontarra' but a few days off there will be quite relaxing nonetheless." he said.

"They sure would be." agreed Kei quietly.

"Oro do you mean by that?" he asked suspiciously and she whispered into his ear.

"Well, one day's better than none, I suppose. That oro the big powwow's for tonight, Boss?" replied the pilot.

"Sota." she said and told him the rest of it.

"You're gonna fire that blasted 'Go--" yelled Gene before Kei slapped a gloved hand across his yap.

"Let 'em eat in peace before I drop that bombshell on 'em, OK?" she said and Gene nodded. She took her hand away from his mouth.

"When?" he sighed.

"The 25th at 0403- exactly." replied Kei, her mouth full of baked Alaska.

"You gotta do something on time? Kami help us all!" chuckled Gene Starwind.

Clunk! Kei's sneakered foot connected with his shin.

"OW! Man, am I glad you aren't wearing boots, you little minx! I'll get you for that!" whispered Gene, mouth full of Beef Bourbougne. "Hmmn! I'm gonna really miss Tracey's cooking when I get back to my 'Star'." he moaned.

"Why not offer him a job?" murmurred Kei.

"Oro? What? He won't work for bounty hunters! He's a cop!" replied Gene.

"He'll be er needing a new job if he decides to stick with Nat likee I think he will. I know she likes it here a lot and so do those two kids of hers. She'd make a great addition to the 'Star' too, Gene. Weapons expert?" suggested Kei with an impishgrin.

"Maybe I will but er won't the three of 'em go back home soon anyway- whether they want to or not?" said Gene. Kei stared straight ahead before replying.

"I wonder-? Excuse me for a bit willya?" she replied. She took the lift back up to her cabin.

"Rally? Any calls for us?" trilled the redhead.

"Nope." trilled Rally.

"Yo, 'CC', put in a call to 'Q'- our 'Q' and trill me when you get him." said Kei into the air.

"He's on two, Kei." replied 'CC' a few seconds later.

"Arigatou. I got it." she said, activating vidscreen two.

"Hiya Doc. Hypothetical query- Suppose just suppose that one of my er 'guests' wants to stay in this time era. Would such a thing be at all possible?" asked the redhead. Doctor 'Q' stared at her.

"Naturle Badgiruel? (Kei nodded) Thought so. Perhaps- if er Miss Athna and Miss Allster also decided to remain here it might just work. OK. Before you fire that thing, place them all in a 'zero room' shielded with an element known as 'Kryptonite'- either red or green. They must remain there for twenty-four Terran hours- a full solar day and night. That should save them from the pull of the rift's closing. The same holds true for any of our other 'guests', O'Halloran. Good luck if you decide to try it. 'CC' can rep up the 'K' stuff quite easily. Just keep it far away from 'Superman' or you'll destroy the guy. 'Q' out." said the 3WA scientist, winking at Kei.

"Dam his arrogance! The nerve of that creep! And after I defended his ass against Anton too!" thought Kei as she launched a kick at the vidscreen. "OW! Dammit!" she howled in pain when her sneakered foot crunched into the relay box's Kelvinite frame.

"Wonder if the other two will agree to stay just so Nat can? Wonder if she loves Tracey enough to wanna stay here? Wonder if--" thought Kei. "Aw, the Hell with it! Why not? OK. Let's do it! Let's try it!" she mused aloud.

"Let's do oro, Kei?" asked 'CC' politely.

" 'CC', I want you to do something for me. Don't ask why and don't tell anyone about it. It's a secret, a surprise- got it?" said Kei, pulling off her polo shirt and stepping out of her biker shorts.

"You er are the commander so er yes of course I will, Kei." replied 'CC' guardedly.

Kei kicked off her sneakers and sat to pull off her socks. "I want you to create a shielded chamber large enough to accommodate three people in in comfort for a few days. Furnish it with a replicator, fridge, microwave oven, stove, vidphones, vidtvs, bunks, sofa, chairs, a bathroom and shower- Hell- you know the drill by now! Use one of our storage areas on one of the sublevels. Shield it with either red or green Kryptonite- use whichever one's stronger and do it immediately, 'CC'. Trill me when it's ready." said Kei, pulling on a turtleneck.

"Your wish is my command, tomo. Anything else you'd like?" replied 'CC' and Kei thought a bit.

"Yeah. Quietly trill Lt. Badgiruel and Ensigns Allster and Athna. Ask them to please meet me in my ready room at 1930 hours. Trill me after you've told them and 'CC', please make it quite clear that this is not an order but rather it is for their own benefit. I--" said Kei, one leg in her uniform trousers.

"I get your drift, Boss lady. Lemme take care of it for ya. You just finish putting your pants on, baby!" chuckled 'CC' and Kei rankled.

"You pervert! Have you been getting yourself an aizuful all this time? From now on you keep your vidsensors 'off' when you come in here! And er arigatou, tomo watashi." she said and yanked up her pants and belted them on.

"The time is 1820 Kei and you've got a meeting downstairs at 1830 so I'm gone." chortled 'CC' while Kei pulled on her new 3WA blazer with the gold and silver pips and epaulettes which proclaimed the young tro-con to be a full-fledged admiral. Then she pulled on fresh socks and slid on short black ankle boots. The debated whether or not to arm herself when-

"A 3WA/'United galactica' officer is not in uniform unless he or she is under arms, my dear admiral." advised 'CC' so Kei buckled on gunsash, fanny pack/ammo pouches and holster before she spun her trusty old Mark XIII ion cannon into its holster and tying it down to her right hip. She completed her ensemble by binding a Kelly green ribbon around her fiery mane.

"You can activate your vidsensors, 'CC'. How do I look, tomo?" she asked, her hand on the door controls.

"Fit to kill, kiddo so go tell 'em the bad news, baby! And er oh yeah- I've prepared a chamber per your specifications on Sublevel Three and next to the fuel lockers. It's marked 'Private' and 'No Unauthorised Entry' so even you can't miss it. I delivered your message to the lieutenant and her two ensigns. They'll be here at 1930 they said. Oh er did ya know that Miss Allster's are hot pink, Miss Athna's are fluorescent green and Miss Badgiruel's are basic black?" said 'CC' mysteriously.

"Oro are?" asked Kei idly.

"Yours are a kawaii shade of pale aoishi (blue) today, love." replied 'CC' innocently and realization finally dawned on Kei!

"Underbriefs! You will deactivate your vidsensors whenever you enter any of the cabins on this ship and that includes this one and my ready room and the nav room upstairs too, you lecher! Ja mata, boyo." said the redhead, zipping up her blazer.

"Kei, I do think that they'll agree and I do think that everyone knows how serious this meeting of yours really is. The lieutenant and her ensigns have no ties back home and will probably agree to stay in this era." said 'CC' confidently.

"And the 'serious' bit?" demanded Kei, glancing at her wristchromo which now stood at 1827 hours.

"You'll see, ma'am. Better get a move on now and may the force be with you, love." said 'CC' in a mock serious tone.

"Aw, go to jigoku!" she chuckled, dashing for the gantryway and racing down the steps two at a time. Kei shoved open the rec room's door and did a double take!

Every single man and woman-jack of her crew was wearing full 3WA uniforms! Rally, nat, Caggie, Saavie, Faye, Keisie and all the guys were wearing pants while Flaysie (natch!) had chosen a microminiskirt, in fact the same one that Kome had harped so much about when Kei had made her wear the damned thing!

"Admiral's on the deck! Ten-Hut!" cried Robin, leaping to attention and snapping off a salute. Everyone else did the same. Kei blinked, returned their salutes and said "At ease. Onegai osawaru er please sit down folks."

"I see that you've all guessed that it's bad news I've got to tell you eh? Well here goes-" said Kei, explaining her her orders in full detail to them. She concluded with- "--And just you remember not to wear those uniforms down on 'Sontarra' even if we are only staying overnight. Dismissed." she said.

At 1900, Gene announced their arrival at 'Sontarra' and Jett was dispatched to pick up supplies. A half hour later saw Kei in her ready room once agin wearing her comfy sweats and sneakers. Man, are those new bloody uniforms hot! The redhead was perusing the starcharts around their objective when- "Kei? Open up onegai." was heard outside in the corridor.

"C'mon in, kiddies." she replied and hit the door release controls to admit Nat, Cag and Flay.

All three were in full 3WA uniforms. In addition each one had two suitcases with them. All three were armed with Mark IV disruptor guns which were belted to their right thighs. In addition Nat had a laser sword hilt stuck in her belt while the two ensigns each had a plasma rifle slung over her shoulder since the trio had the upcoming guard mount.

"Siddown and make yourselves comfy. If you guys remain under arms I gotta consider ya still on duty and I can't offer you a drink. Ditch the thundersticks, disruptors and blazers if you like and er it's just us gals if you wanna get rid of it all. Kimonos and sandals in that closet. Now then- Nat, has Gene perhaps already told you why I've asked you all up here?" asked kei, pouring drinks for them all- champagne no less! Nat nodded.

She and Caggie had preferred to simply remove their blazers while Flaysie had gone the whole route and padded back to the table barefooted and wearing a kawaii violet kimono. Nat pretended not to notice but inwardly she frowned at her young ensign's affrontery!

Nat drained her glass and poured herself another one. Kei and the ensigns had left their untouched.

"We've all talked it over and decided there's nothing back home for us. We're loners and we've no ties back there to worry about. All I'd want back there would be a ship of my own but here I can either enter the 3WA or join Trace on Gene's 'Star'- as security officer. Trace has already accepted Gene's offer to serve as chef on the 'Outlaw Star' and er Gene's offered me the post of security and weapons officer as well as the captaincy of a shuttle every now and then. Those two wanna buy their own ship and go into the trding business like Mr. Solo. So er how do we make all this stuff happen, Reds?" said Nat.

"Do you recall exactly oro you guys had along with you and oro you were all wearing when you first came aboard my ship?" asked Kei, sipping her champagne and pouring Nat another.

"I er think so." said Nat and Flaysie made a wry face.

"Caggie and me come aboard in our undies and nothing else!" she said and blushed while Cagalli nodded her agreement. Nat pursed her lips in thought.

"Let me see- I had my saucer cap, tunic jacket, turtleneck, skirt, shoes, gloves, leggings, knee highs, pistol belt, holster, pistol, lanyard, guardstrap, leg holster, derringer, dagger, slip, girdle, brassiere and underbriefs. Those two had only brassieres and underbriefs. Of course we had some personal jewelry and I had a few things in my pockets too, however, I think that about covers it all. Why?" asked Nat.

"Because that's oro the Hell we gotta jettison into the rift- all of it and any other jewelry or personal jazz you brought aboard as well. Then you three gotta remain in a sealed and shielded room belowdecks on Sub Three for a few days and this has all gotta be done before I fire the 'God Gun' on the 25th at 0403 hours. So pack up oroever else you'll be needing, say all your farewells just in case it doesn't work and report to that chamber by the 24th. If you'll all follow me, I'll show ya where it's at. Flaysie, it's awful cold down there so you'd better get back into uniform and put on your shoes. You two will need your blazers again. Don't forget your weapons. You got the next guard mount, don't you?" said Kei, pulling on her flight jacket while Nat and cag had both put their blazers back on. Flaysie grabbed her castoff stuff and made a beeline to the bathroom. When she returned she was once again an ensign in the 3WA.

Kei escorted the trio to her personal express lift and they jetted down to Sublevel Three in a jiffy. Then she showed them their new home for the next few days where they'd be locked in until January 28th. Sure, Doc 'Q' had said twenty-four hours, a full solar day but he'd been wrong before so Kei was taking no unecessary chances. The 'EA' group left their suitcases and returned with Kei to her ready room. After warning them not to wear their uniforms on 'Sontarra' and to be back aboard the 'Angel' before 1030 hours ashita, she dismissed them for their guard detail.

At 2000 hours she briefed the rest of the crew and dismissed them. "Have fun and remember that we lift off at 1045 ashita morning so get back aboard by 1030 hours." warned the redhead.

Gene piloted one skysled and Robin had another. Flay and Caggie opted for skycycles and so did both Keisie and Saavie. Everyone else piled into the two skysleds and after 'Captain Donovan' (Gene of course) had reported to the 'Sontarran' shipping authorities, they all blasted off.

Jett and Goat were collecting supplies and would return to the disguised 'Angel' later tonight. Kei, Mugghi and Nammo remained aboard. Kei was all curled up on the sofa in her cabin wrapped up in her fave green kimono emblazoned with red ryuu (dragons)(and wearing little else underneath it!) and she was barefoot. The tro-con was watching ancient Terran films on viddisks while Mugghi had the helm and Nammo had shut down to recharge. Kei had just dozed off during the most exciting chase scene of 'Magnum Force' when 'CC' trilled her awake.

"Oro?" she grumbled and 'CC' really felt sorry to be the bearer of really bad news.

"Gomen, ma'am. Sorry to disturb you but someone's trying to contact us- someone from 'Sontarra', Kei." advised 'CC' worriedly.

"Not one of our people, I suppose?" she asked.

"Nai. 'Sontarran Police'- a Lt. Hugo Kelsner wants to search our ship for contraband. Apparently all ships visiting this sector are to be searched. He did say it's just routine but he also said that if we refuse he is authorised to board by force, Boss." said 'CC'.

"Great! On the outside we're just a plain ordinary old space cruiser pleasure ship but on the inside we're a galactic patrol starship cruiser because I seriously doubt that pleasure ships have brigs and guns on them! If they board us, we're sunk and if I 'clok', our cover's blown for sure! I sure as Hell can't fire on a the cops! So- wait! They do recognize 'Starfleet' authority and that gives me a scathingly brilliant idea! Stall them, pal! Tell 'em that ya gotta go wake up the OD left in command. Pray that Gene ain't given his exec officer a name yet! Oro level is Saavie er Ensign Saavik's suite on? The Fourth just aft of the laundry rooms? OK, I'll find it. Now stall for me! Try and gimme at least ten minutes, tomo mine! Use your negotiating skills. Pretend taht you're like C3PO or something. I'm depending on you, tomo!" siad Kei already racing for the gantryway stairs.

While 'CC' was attempting to bluster and bluff out a delay for her Kei ran up the gantryway to Saavie's suite where by using her override codes she had soon gotten into the Vulcan girl's bedroom and yanked open her closets. She pulled out one of Saavie's 'work' uniforms and frowned at it. No way in Hell that an ensign would ever be the first or even second officer on any ship!

Kei took out one of Saav's semi-formal 'Starfleet' uniforms and one of her full dress ones. Five minutes later by transferring epaulettes, pips, bars, stripes and badges from full to semi-formal and by adding some other crap she'd found in Saavie's bureaus Kei had oro she hoped looked enough like a 'Starfleet' lieutenant commander's uniform to fool a cop from 'Sontarra' at least!

Saavie's uniform pants were of course miles too short for the tall redhead so reluctantly she slid on the horrid microminiskirt instead. Then she speedily changed into the rest of the getup and yanked on the high 'Starfleet' boots. She pulled on the gloves and adjusted the comm badge. Then she clicked her heels together, snapped to attention and saluted her reflection in the glass a few times.

"Shit! My hair's a dead bloody giveaway!" she thought, raiding Flaysie's closets. She finally found a scruffy looking long blonde wig (with those awful old-fashioned dreadlocks popular in the ancient past on Terra!) which amply concealed her fiery tresses.

After a fruitless search for Saavie's phaser she concluded that Saavie had either disobeyed orders or just figured that 'Starfleet' personnel were exempt from the 'no weapons' rule on 'Sontarra'! Then Kei remembered the phaser that Grand Admiral Kirk had given to her. She ran back down to her cabin and grabbed it, hastily slipping it into its holster. 'CC' coughed discreetly.

"Kei, I'm afraid I can't stall very much longer. This Kelsner guy's getting downright nasty. Oh and do please try to remember that you are supposed to be a 'Vulcan'. They show no emotion and that means they do 'not' get angry! ('CC' chuckled) And er you do know that you look quite ridiculous in that get up and if Kelsner knows oro a 'Starfleet' lieutenant commander's uniform really looks like, the jig's up, don't you?" said a suddenly worried 'CC'. Kei grimaced and patted her pocket.

"Yeah and that's exactly why I've got a 'stunner' with me! If he acts too suspicious, I'll 'stun' his ass and hold him in the brig until after we split ashita! OK, let's get this over with. Tell Kelsner that I will see him in my ready room. Go and tell him, pal." said Kei who was practicing her smiling.

Kelsner turned out to be a tallish and handsome bloke and he sure as Fxxx looked damned familiar to the admiral! She clicked her heels together and gave him a snappy salute but all this dude did was smile and then yawn. Kei snapped to attention to address him and her miniskirt started its downward slide!

"Lt. Commander Elda Saavik, First Security Officer, 'Galaxy Express 999' and just oro can I do for you, Lieutenant?" asked the redhead in oro she hoped was a flat noncommital tone of voice. "Onegai sit down, Lieutenant." she added, seating herself at her desk and finally remembering not to put her feet up on the console.

Kelsner stared at her but he sat down across the table from her. He grinned at the tro-con.

"Saavik? The last we met your name was O'Halloran, Captain and you were a 3WA trouble consultant operative too. Oro's the game, Kei?" he demanded, his aizu which were the colour of ice in a polar dawn were twinkling merrily away.

END of Chapter 146 'Sontarran Stopover' or 'The 'EA' Wants to Stay'. Chapter 147 'The Kids Return' or 'When Old Tomos Meet' coming soon to a website near you (always wanted to say that!). Have a great day and SFN. Arigatou a lot for all of your help and interest in my Angels' saga. Kami bless you all and toodles until next time. Wait- just had a thought here. That new video game 'Halo 3'? What is above an Angel's head? Right, a halo yet 'Halo' games are more akin to our kind of DP 'Lovely' Angels than to the ethereal kind, eh? See ya soon.-K&K


	151. Chapter 147 'The Kids Return' or 'When O

DISCLAIMER: OK Kelsner, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 147 without further preamble:-

Chapter 147

'The Kids Return' or 'When Old Tomos Meet'

Kei had been fingering her stunner. "And oro the Hell were you when last we met, Hugo?" Kei fired back at him defiantly. He looked hurt.

"Aww! You don't remember? Those few kawaii days on that lovely deserted island? Just you, me and Yuri baby! World's World? Nai? I'll never forget the kawaii sight of the pair of you in those hot springs! Nai, nothing? OK. Then you chased me over half that island in your unmentionables! So did Yuri baby! Nai? You told me 'I ain't giving out no free peeks either, pal!' Then you guys tied me to that tree and--" he recalled in a smooth and oily voice. (DP Flash fans will no doubt recall this one but the rest of you will find full details on DP Flash/Mission 2/Act 1/Part 3 'Steamy Hot Springs Romantic Tour').

"Caldy? How the Hell'd you ever manage to con your way onto this moon's police force? When I tell 'em who the Fxxx you really are they'll lock your ass up and throw away the bloody key, man! You do know there is still an outstanding 3WA arrest warrant out on you, don't you, tomo mine?" yelled Kei with satisfaction. Kelsner/Caldy grinned at her.

"And er just how the Hell will you explain a 3WA galactic patrol starship in 'taboo' territory, Captain O., ma'am? I've got an idea. How's about I just forget about you and you just forget about me?" he chuckled and arose from the table but Kei waved him down again.

"It's 'admiral' now, Caldy. OK, you have yourself a deal- with one small proviso. You will quit the 'Sontarran' police force. When I reach 'Shimougou', the 'Sontarrans' will be warned about you. Is that agreeable to you, tomo mine?" demanded the redhead and Caldy nodded to her.

"Fine. By the time you get back home, I'll be long gone from these parts, girl. Arigatou, Kei. I gotta tell you though- a blonde you ain't and a lieutenant-commander in 'Starfleet' does not rate double epaulettes nor would they be wearing a good conduct badge from the 'Romulan' empire! And er Kei? You'd better use a belt to hold that skirt of yours up or you'll be giving me a 'free peek' just like you did last time- remember?" said Caldy with a smirk.

"Yeah. I remember and I also remember that I forgot to do this!" replied the Boss.

WHAM! Her fist crunched into the con artist's jaw! "Now we're even, pal! I lift off ashita at 1045 hours and I seriously suggest that you be long gone before then! My crew includes quite a few bounty hunters, Caldy and you're considered a 'hot item' around the cosmos ya know! I promise you that they won't hear about you from me. It'll take us three weeks to get home and that's exactly how long you got before I blow the whistle on you- got it?" said Kei through clenched teeth.

Caldy grinned like a Cheshire Cat at the redhead. "We'd better at least 'pretend' that an inspection's going on, Kei. How's about a tour of the 'Angel', kid?" he replied.

"No way in the nine Hells, boyo! How's about settling for a late supper and a few drinks? It's now 2200 and at 2300 some of my crew may be returning so for your own safety- at 2300 you leave and you'd damned well better not blow my cover either! Follow me. My dining hall's downstairs not up here, pal." she said, yanking a belt around her waist and cinching it tight.

The hour finally passed and it was time for Caldy to split. Kei glanced at the wall chromo.

"OK, party's over. It's 2300 and my crew will be coming home. So- farewell, Caldy." she said, shaking hands with him. Then she led him down to the bays where his shuttle was berthed.

Kelsner/Caldy had just lifted off when the Bebops returned with Rally Vincent in tow.

"Jett and Spike are off-loading our supplies. Gimme a hand with Miss Vincent here. Some bounty hunter! Three 'Singapore Slings' and she's loaded! Rally-Poo? We're home. Time to get up and go to beddy-bye. Hey, Kei! Help me! She must weigh a ton!" said Faye Valentine, heaving the Terran girl into the redhead's arms.

"Just a sec while I er retrieve Milady's garments." she added, reaching back into the skysled and pulling out a gold blazer, shirt, tie, shoes and a pair of black pants. Rally was wearing a yellow/red polo shirt bearing the words 'Sun City Centaurs' and a starburst sun logo. The 'Centaurs' were a local 'Sontarran' football team. She also had on a pair of yellow bikini briefs, grey knee-highs and- nothing else!

"She did a strip tease in the sports bar! Then she tried playing 'Wonder Woman' by jumping off the balcony but Gene caught her ass before she crashed onto the glass-topped piano! Needless to say, she'd already wrecked the place so the boys at 'UG' are gonna be getting a very hefty bill from Jett and Gene who paid for all the damages! Oro the Hell are you all made up for? Hall-o-we'en?" said the 'cowgirl' who was laughing so hard that she dropped Rally's stuff and had to gather them up all over again. Kei grinned impishly.

"The 'Sontarrans' sent a cop aboard to check the ship for contraband so I impersonated the ship's security officer. I was er gonna tell 'em that we were an undercover 'Starfleet' vessel or something-" began the Boss. Faye chortled.

"And they actually 'bought' that get-up? Oro'd you do- raid Saavie's closets? You've got more 'fruit salad' than Pike or Kirk even!" howled Faye.

"I er lucked out. It turned out that the patrol officer was er an old tomo of sorts and I didn't need to lie about anything, Cowgirl. Let's get 'Gypsy Rose Lee' here up to her bunk eh?" replied Kei, making a wry face.

"Nothing for us to worry about then?" asked Faye. Kei nodded abstractedly as they half dragged and half carried Rally to the lift.

"Why the long face then?" asked the svelte bounty hunter.

"I got gypped outta my night off! Any of the others following you?" asked the redhead, keying open Rally's suite.

"Well, Jamie and Goat did wanna bring two space babes back here but Gene and Jimbo soon put the kibosh on that idea! Instead they're supposed to be rounding up Robbie and Cy before they come back here. Saavie's got Keisie and Nat and Tracey are with them. Keisie's drunk and er so's Nat. Flaysie and Caggie went shopping so I guess they'll be coming home soon as well." said Faye, pulling off Rally's top and knee-highs. Kei frowned at the sleeping Terran.

"Great! That's just great! Rally's my comm relay officer. Now oro do I do for one?" complained Kei, spreading a second blanket over Rally and chuckling. "Guess you'll have to take her place, Faye." added Kei.

"Why me! I dunno nothing about relays and stuff, man!" objected the 'cryogenic cowgirl'.

"It's just like yakkin' on the vidphone and Spike says ya do that all of the time anyway so where's the problem?" replied Kei.

"I didn't pour the booze down her throat ya know! OK, OK! I'll do it for ya! After I take a shower! Christ!" grumbled Faye.

"Ashita, not tonight, kiddo. We're OK for now. And er Faye? Thanks a lot." said Kei just as the door to the suite crashed open.

Naturle Badgiruel rushed into the room and grabbed Kei by the arm- hard!

"How long can we hunt for them?" demanded the suddenly sober 'Earth Alliance' officer. Kei slowly shook her head.

"Gomen. Sorry Nat but if they ain't here by ashita, we just cannot afford to wait for them. I've only got a few days to get to the 'Beta Quad' and fire that gun." apologised Kei and Nat hit the ceiling. She was furious.

"Dammit all, Boss! How can just one more day matter to you? Just one, Kei? Ple-e-ase!" pleaded Nat. Finally Kei relented- a little.

"OK, I'll give 'em just twelve more hours but that's it, Nat! Whether they are here or not, this ship blasts off sharp at 2300 hours ashita ban (tomorrow night)- got it?" replied Kei, picking up the relay mike.

" 'GE 999' to 'Sontarran' control. Do you read me? Over." said Kei.

"Roger that, 'GE 999'. I read you loud and clear. This is 'Sontarran Tower', Lt. Juan Pancherero here. How can I assist you? Over." replied the tower officer on the moon below.

"Patch me through to the 'Sontarran Police'. I need to speak with Lt. Hugo Kelsner. Stat! Tell him it's er Lt. Commander Elda Saavik, 'Starfleet'. Over." replied Kei.

"Roger, ma'am. Stand by. Over." said Lt. Pancherero from the tower. Several minutes passed. Then-

" 'Sontarran Tower' to Commander Saavik. You still there, ma'am? Over." said Pancherero.

"Roger, lieutenant. I'm here. You got Kelsner yet? Over." replied Kei.

"He's on Tach 2. Pleasure talking to you, ma'am. Pancherero out." he said and signed off.

Faye was glaring icy daggers at her commander. "Since when do you have contacts with the 'Sontarran' fuzz?" she demanded, tapping her boot on the floor.

"Since an hour ago! Now shut up, Cowgirl!" whispered Kei.

"Lt. Kelsner? Hi Hugo- remmber me? Commander Saavik? Good. Can you talk? OK then- Caldy, I need a big favor. Fine. I'll give you a double fortnight before I blow the gaff on ya! Deal? OK. Here's oro I need from you. Two of our young ensigns, Flay Allster and Cagalli Athna are late back. Quietly see if you can find them and get them back to the ship before 1000 hours ashita morning. Whatever you do though- don't arrest 'em! Put out an 'APB' on 'em if you want but just say that they're missing persons or something. You get them back here so I don't miss my launch window you get yourself an extra fortnight's head start. Got it, Caldy?" explained Kei.

By the way a 'fortnight' is fifteen days and is an ancient European Terran term.

"Consider it done, Sweetie! Just send me over their vidphotos and descriptions. I'll take it from there. Nighty-night, katie me darlin'. Kelsner out." chuckled Caldy merrily. Faye stared at her Boss.

"Yuri told us a story about some baka yoyo named Caldy on a deserted island on 'World's World' with you two sometime back. Was that him? And he's a cop now?" yelled Faye.

"Don't say another word, Cowgirl! That's him. It's er a long story but nai, he ain't really a cop. He's er a wanted felon but he is strictly small fry and I need his help so you guys leave him alone! He's our best hope of finding Flay and Cag in time so Faye, don't tell a soul about this! That's an order dammit!" said Kei and Faye got to her feet and stretched her arms.

"Guess I'd better get together a search party and go out and look for the kids too." she said, heading for the lift.

"Loose lips vaporize starships!" called Kei after her retreating form.

"Wait up, Faye! I'm going with you!" called Nat from her bedroom. Faye touched her earring.

"Jett? I'm er borrowing the 'Hammerhead', OK?" she trilled.

"The Hell you are! Spike, shake a leg! Gene, Jimbo, Jamie, Goat, Keisie! We're going hunting! Come on!" trilled the big cowboy with the metal arm.

When they got to the bays Tracey, Cy, Saavie and Robin as well as Nat and Faye were impatiently waiting for them. "All aboard!" yelled Spike and they piled onto the shuttle. Seconds later the 'Hammerhead' blasted off in search of the erran juveniles.

Kei, who was still in her borrowed 'Starfleet' get-up, was dozing on the bridge when Mugghi trilled her sometime later.

"Huh? Whazzit? Some 'Sontarran' cop wants in? Who? Kelsner? Oh yeah- Caldy! Of course you can let him in, you baka! He must have the kids with him! Hurry up, Furball!" trilled Kei and she was already racing for the lifts.

"These two yours, O'Halloran?" asked Caldy, a blonde uner one arm and a brunette under the other.

Both girls were sleeping soundly and wearing pajamas- Cagalli in green ones while Flaysie was wearing aoishi-coloured 'Ralphie' bunny pajamas suitable for a four year old- completed with feet, paws, ears and mittens! (OK, the 'Ralphie' reference is to an old Terran movie 'A Christmas Story' but you'll just have to look it up to get the jest eh). Kei was trying to suppress a giggle.

"Yup. They sure are mine, Caldy. You've got your extra fortnight. I won't turn the gendarmes loose until the end of February. Good luck, my tomo and er domo arigatou, pal." replied Kei, again shaking hands with the con artist extraordinaire. He gently lowered both sleeping beauties to the floor. With a farewell wave, the rogue blew her a kiss before boarding his vessel and lifting off for parts unknown!

Kei closed the airlocks and sealed them. She threw one kid over each shoulder and trudged back to the lift. Back upstairs in the 'EA' suite, Kei tucked both kids into their bunks, closed the suite doors behind her and returned to the bridge to resume her interrupted nap. The chromos stood at 0415 hours.

At 0700 hours- Mugghi admitted the 'search party' and all of them went to the bar for a quick nightcap before they turned in. Mugghi trilled Kei and the redhead changed back into sweats and sneakers before going down to meet them.

"Gomen Boss but er we just could not find them! We looked everywhere, man!" groaned Gene.

Faye and Keisie were of course already loaded. Nat, however, was cold stone sober and absolutely beside herself with rage!

"One more day! Just one more Fxxxing day! That's all I wanted but would you give me that one day? Nai! Well? Now oro? Do I get that extra day now, Admiral?" yelled Nat.

"Nai. You don't. (Nat had risen to her feet but shoved her back onto her barstool) Let me finish. Because you won't need it now. The kids are upstairs in their bunks asleep. A tomo of mine found 'em. Exhausted from all their shopping, they had sent all their new purchases ahead to 'Furool (Foo-Lon) City' on 'Shimougou' and checked themselves into a youth hostel for the night and went to bed. He er brought them back home to us and er that's all there is to that. End of story. We'll lift off at noon ashita as planned. Nat, be sure you, Flay and cag are locked inside that 'zero room' on Sublevel Three on the 24th when we reach Op-Six (Jimbo's nickname for their destination of 'Onizuka Paladin VI') and you'll remain in there until the 28th just to be on the safe side. Better get some sleep, guys. G-Night er guess maybe I should say 'Gozaimasu' (Good Morning) instead eh?" said Kei with a yawn.

Upstairs Flay and cagalli were just now awakening from the mild dose of 'Kolanda', a sedative that Caldy had administered to them as a precaution after he'd found them at 0300 in a youth hostel on Kaz Lane.

"Man! Oro the Hell was in that damned cocoa we had last night, Cag? Think I'll call room service for some breakfast and coffee. You want anything?" asked Flaysie, reaching for the bedside vidphone and brushing her hand across Saavie's face!

"Hey Mom! Lemme sleep! I don't wanna go to emotion control school today!" murmurred the Vulcan girl in her sleep.

"Saavie? Cag, how the Hell'd we get back to the ship? All I remember is that damned landlady asking us if we'd like to borrow some pajamas!" yawned Flay, sitting up.

"Yeah and then you started moaning over those dumbass bunny pajamas she gave ya!" giggled Cagalli from her bunk.

"Yeah! Go ahead and laugh! At least you got real ones! I got stuck with the 'Ralphie' bunny ones!" grumbled Flaysie and Cag began laughing again until-

"Ooh! My poor aching little head! Cocoa Hell! Somebody done slipped us a 'Mickey', girl!" complained Cagalli, pawing through her closet for a flight suit. Then she glanced at Flay who had unzipped her bunny down the front and was staring at herself in the mirror with a rueful expression on her kawaii face.

"Take off that ridiculous crap, Flaysie! Hurry and get dressed so we can go downstairs for breakfast! No room service aboard the 'Angel' for us!" said Cagalli.

A few minutes later and they were both downstairs at the bar for breakfast, however, unfortunately for them the kitchen crew was still asleep upstairs!

"Yo! How's about some service out here dammit? Jamie? Goat? Tracey? Anybody?" yelled Cagalli.

"Christ Almighty! There's nobody back there to cook, Caggie!" wailed Flaysie who had just run next door to the galley.

"Oro's with all the racket dammit?" grumbled Faye, padding up to them, reaching across and under the bar for a glass and the vodka. "Save your breath, kiddies. They're all asleep. We were out all Kami shimatta night lokking for you two baka morons! We only got to bed an hour ago. If you're so damned hungry use the reps and make your own breakfasts. You can do me up some toast and coffee at the same time." yawned the cowgirl, pouring a vodka for herself.

By 0830 the two kids were being rushed off their feet filling orders. By 0930 Tracey, Goat and Jamie had finally shown up to help out. The Boss strolled in with Keisie at 0945. Each of them had a hearty repast and then Kei handed out the assignments.

First up- Nat, Cag and Flay were going to try to become permanent residents of this time era. Vittorio Galadriel himself had cleared away the red tape so that the trio was already accepted into the 'Shimougan Air Patrol'. The kids were to be promoted to lieutenants (jg of course) while Nat was to be the lieutenant-commander of a starship. The two kids would be assigned as her gunners. Temporarily Trace Edwards would be transferred to the 'SAP' as an adjutant so he could be with the kawaii former 'EA' lieutenant. Of course Nat and Tracey were to join Gene on the 'Star' while the two kids wanted to start their own space cargo business like Han Solo's but oro Uncle Vito didn't know couldn't hurt him!

For all of this to happen, however, the trio from the 'EA' had to survive the upcoming rift closing. To that end they were all three to enter the newly created 'zero room' belowdecks and remain locked in there until the 28th of January. If all went well they'd be able to avoid being sucked back through the vortex to their own time era and having to go back to the 'Earth Alliance' battlestar cruiser 'Archangel' from whenece they'd originally come.

Second- Gene Starwind was assigned as pilot for the 'Angel' with Jimbo Hawking as his co-pilot. Navigational duties were to be shared by Rally and Saavie while Faye was to handle communications. Keisie was the weapons commander. Ther 'EA' trio was to be her gun crew until they reached 'Onizuka Paladin VI' or 'Op-Six' as Jimbo had christened their destination. That would be on the 24th which was when they'd enter the 'zero room' belowdecks. Their replacements were to be Spike Steigel, Jamey Wilson and Goat Smith. Cyborg got the Chief Engineering nod with Robin the Titan and Jett Black as his assistants.

Third- the morning after that (at 0300 on January 25th) Jett would ferry Cowboy Spike out to the asteroid with a Mark XXI sonic cannon in tow. The Mark XXI resembled an ancient Terran bazooka. At exactly 0400 hours Spike would fire a dummy shell into the asteroid's central core and Jett would toss the duffel bag containing all the 'EA' crew's worldly possessions which they'd originally arrived with into the opening created by the cowboy. Then they'd hightail it back aboard the 'Hammerhead' which Keisie would 'tractor' back aboard the 'Angel'. These tasks should be easily accomplished within the three minutes window allotted for them.

Fourth- At exactly 0403 hours Boss Kei would fire the 'God Gun' at full power directly into that self same core opening which the Bebop duo had just used. Then they would have no more than seven and a half solar minutes to outrun the ensuing shockwave. That meant Warp forty or higher had to be sustained for at least five full solar minutes. Cyborg had assured them that this was 'no biggie' and Kei had taken that to mean that her starship would not accidentally implode from the additional hull pressure.

Lastly- They should have a nice leisurely voyage back home to 'Furool City' on 'Shimougou' and Kei had promised them that a one week's stopover at either 'Lyoko' or 'Sontarra' enroute should pose no problems for them. So- barring the unforeseen- they should all reach home by the end of February or the beginning of March.

Kei O'Halloran had already decided not to put the 3WA onto Caldy' trail- then or ever! All he did were minor con artist jobs making him strictly a 'small fish in a big pond' as the shorter time lord 'Doctor 2' would say.

Yuri had told them that her tiny fleet would reach 'Furool City' by either the second or third week of February and the vacuumhead had assured the redhead that she'd call her just as soon as her 'guests' began leaving and give the Boss a current headcount as soon as she could manage it. Then all the headaches would start!

End of Chapter 147 'The Kids return' or 'When Old Tomos Meet'. Chapter 148 'Daydreams' or 'A New Beginning' soon. Have a nice day. SFN and may Kami bless you all. R/R/S away and lemme know your feelings. Toodles-K&K


	152. Chapter 148 'Daydreams' or 'A New Beginn

DISCLAIMER: OK Danny, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 148 without further preamble:-

Chapter 148

'Daydreams' or 'A New Beginning'

Why would the headaches start you say? Well, the 'UG' and the 3WA were now solely responsible for getting whoever the Hell was left back home to their own places and eras. After that was done, the 'Angels' missions would be complete and all of 'em could take that much needed and long overdue vacation!

Boss Kei was going to the 'Horn of Nimon' in the 'Kaloric Cluster', the garden spot of the 'Thera Quadrant' and she was really gonna splurge! After all the 3WA was paying for it! The others had their own vacation plans and were keeping mum about them too.

At 1200 hours Gene blasted off bound for 'Op-Six' while Nat and her two young ensigns had gone back to their rooms to pack up their kits. Nat put on her old 'EA' lieutenant's uniform for one final time and debated keeping part of it as a memento or a souvenir of that life but then told herself firmly that for this thing to work they all had to give up everything from their old lives on the 'Archangel' and 'Earth Alliance' from that now all but forgotten time era.

Instead the kawaii brunette mad a list of every single item of fuku or clothing, jewelry and weaponry that she'd either had with her or been wearing when she had first come aboard the 'Angel'. She had ordered Cagalli and Flaysie to do likewise even though they had arrived wearing next to nothing at all! Nat then removed each article of her old 'EA' uniform and placed it in a small knapsack, carefully checking each thing off her list as she did so. Next door the kids were doing the same thing she hoped.

"You had those fluorescent green underpants with the teddy bears on them and the matching brassiere. You had your wristchromo er I mean wristwatch, mood ring and necklace with the silver locket. Oh yeah- you had that 'Flaysie' ankle bracelet and your gold crucifix too, Flay. I had by basic black underbriefs and brassiere, my wristwatch and my charm bracelet. I think that covers everything, doesn't it?" asked Cagalli who was tying up the drawstrings on the tiny chamois sack into which they had both stowed away all the stuff from their former lives.

"Yeah, Caggie. That's all of it. Any regrets on not wanting to go back to the 'Archangel'? Any at all?" asked the blonde with a whimper.

"Back there all our peoples ever did was fight! And oro did it ever accomplish? Nothing. I'm happy that the 3WA's homeworld's airforce has acceted us evn if we do have other plans for ourseleves. It's the thought that counts you know. That Mr. Galadriel treated us like we were his own daughters! Nai, I got no regrets whatsoever, Flaysie. You?" replied Cagalli Yuna Athna.

Flaysie shook her head and fought back tears. "We gotta think of Lt. Nat not ourseleves, Caggie. We owe everything we are to her. I want Nat to be happy and if that big dummy Tracey boy don't propose to her after all this, why- I'll bop him one, that I will!" yelled a sobbing Flay Allster.

Next door Naturle Badgiruel had bathed and was standing in the drying alcove. "Heat off." she sighed and the humming of the heating units died away. She dressed quickly in a flightsuit and then pulled on her flight boots. A Mark IV ion cannon fitted into her hip holster and put on dark sunglasses and hefted her bag.

In the ensigns' room Cagalli was flightsuited and ready. "You ready, Flaysie?" she asked.

"Guess so." snivelled Flaysie who was still in her kimono and barefoot.

"Flay! Get into your flightsuit and deck boots. Don't orget your dark glasses 'cause those triple suns are murder, man! Grab your Glock 7 and your gunsash. Hurry up! I'll be at the lift." said Cagalli.

Nat had told them they'd all meet at the lift. Nat was waiting when Caggie got there and she again thanked her for sacrificing her old life back there for she and Tracey's happiness. Cag had promised herself not to cry and broke that promise! Flaysie joined them and pretty soon all three of 'em were bawling! They rode down to the bays and handed their parcels over to Cowboy Spike who stuck knapsack and chamois sack into a heavy canvas duffel bag which he stowed away on Jett's shuttle. That done he accompanied the three girls back upstairs to the bridge.

Downstairs- Jamey and Goat were still attending to their galley details as was Tracey.

"Do ya think that Uncle Vito er Mr. Galadriel is gonna get mad at us for not joining his air patrol, Nat?" asked Flaysie. Nat advised the ensign that she should address her as a lieutenant when they were on duty like they were now.

Nat and Caggie were checking the plasma cannons and Flaysie was supposed to be loading the photon torpedo tubes. "Oh, I shouldn't really think so, Allster. After all, the experiment may very well fail you know." replied Nat. "Get those tubes loaded, Ensign. Athna, you about ready to test those plasma cannons?' she added.

"Roger that, lieutenant. Ready when you are, ma'am." answered Caggie. Their weapons' tests completed Cag and Flay sat in their gunners' seats while Nat seated herself on the console between them. They relaxed and Nat began to muse to herself.

"Just think- only san er three more yobis er days and we'll be at 'Onizuka Paladin VI' and Kei fires the gun again. Mr Garner had sworn this would be the last time Kei'd have to do that! All the while we'll be ensconced in that kawaii room belowdecks. Shi er four more days and then we'll know one way or the other if it worked and oro our futures hold in store for us." she thought.

"Hey Nattie! Wake up kid! Are our guns operational?" asked Keisie, shaking her roughly.

"Huh? Hai er Keisie. Our weapons are all fully functional. Oro time is it?" yawned Nat.

"1430 hours. This is gonna be a Helluva long trip. You ever been to the 'Beta Quad' before, kid? (Keisie had apparently picked up the Boss's annoying habit of referring to everyone as 'kid' whether or not they were younger than she!) It's quite an adventurous region out there, man!" said Keisie, seating herself on the console beside the brunette. Nat shook her head.

"Nai, Keisie. Never. You ever been to this 'Onizuka Paladin VI' place before?" asked Nat.

"Nai. I never even heard of it before but if it's anything like 'Kikaider 12' we'll have us some real fun and games, girl, that we will!" chuckled the tro-con merrily. Seems that she and Yuyu had atomized a good chunk of 'K 12' back in 2138!

"Will you two shut the Hell up! My head's still spinning from that 'Mickey Finn' we got from that damned 'Sontarran' copper last night, man! I dunno how Caggie can fall asleep like that. Wish I could!" grumbled Flaysie, her stockinged feet up on the console while her blazer, vest, tie, gunsash, pistol, cap and boots were strewn on the floor around her chair. Nat glanced up and grinned.

"You er don't mind keeping your pants on, Flaysie, do you?" chortled her superior.

Flay made a face and snuggled into her chair. Beside her Caggie was snoozing away with her booted feet stretched out in front of her and her arms folded across her chest. Of course Caggie hadn't removed any part of her uniform or equipment!

To their left, Gene and Jimbo were trying to make some kind of sense out of the new 'route' that Saavie and Rally were feeding into their starcharts. All the way to starboard in their nav room Rally and Saavie were having a hard time playing navigator since neither one of 'em had ever even 'heard' of this 'Beta Quad' let alone 'Op-Six'!

Faye Valentine made a wry face and shook her head. "Don't look at me, kiddies. We've er never been this far away from Mars before!" she said, relay mike in hand. She was trying desperately to get through to 'Kalufrax' to warn them of their approach so that some trigger-happy yay-hoo didn't decide to take a few potshots at them!

"Kei! Hey Boss! I can't raise anybody on this 'Kalufrax' so since we can do it why don't be just er 'cloak', man?" trilled Faye.

"Good idea, Cowgirl. You copy that, Gene? 'Cloak' us! Faye? Where's Jett and Spike?" trilled Kei.

"Kei? We're cloaked." trilled Jimbo

"Roger that." trilled the redhead.

"The guys are down in the bays er giving the 'Hammerhead' a last minue checkup." trilled Faye.

"Great. Arigatou Faye." trilled Kei. "Gene? Dinner's at 1700 but before you guys come down put the 'Angel' on 'George'. Nat, I wanna see you in my quarters at 1600. Kei out." she trilled. Then she glanced at the wallchromo and grimaced. "Shit! Almost 1500 and I still gotta get that gun cleaned and check on Engineering!" thought Kei to herself, pulling coveralls on over her polo shirt and cutoff shorts. Then she slipped on gum boots over her sneakers. A brisk walk took her to 'sick bay' where she swallowed some 'Artok' tablets for her headache. She strolled across the hall and into the warp core room where Cy and Robbie had the turbines humming smoothly.

The young admiral did her best to assure them both that Gene would not exceed Warp twenty. Well for the next few days at least. Robin asked if there had been any word yet from Starfire, Raven or Beast Boy who were travelling with the Donovan flotilla but all Kei could do was shake her head and promise to inform them when they made contact with the group. When she got to the docking bays Kei almost went ballistic!

The 'Hammerhead's' inner workings were scattered all over everywhere, however, both Jett and Spike swore that the vessel would be ready to go by the 25th- without fail!

"It damned well better be!" she growled and returned to her cabin. At 1600 Nat arrived and sat down opposite Kei on the divan.

"I've er gotta ask you this one last time, kiddo. Sorry but are you absolutely sure about not wanting to go back home to your 'Archangel' or the 'Earth Alliance' in your own time era? If you do wanna stay here it's still cool with us- just so long as you guys don't decide to get homesick later on! This thing's a one shot deal, Nat. You won't get a second chance to change your mind again so lemme repeat my question. Are you still willing to give up everything and remain here in the 'Aquarian Galaxy' in AD 2251 with us? Caggie and Flaysie have already agreed to abide by your decision, Nat so- oro is your answer?" asked Kei quietly.

Nat got to her feet, squared her shoulders and looked the redhead directly in the aizu coolly. " have made my decision, ma'am and I will stick to it. I er we all want to remain here with you folks in this time era. We er thank Mr. Galadriel for his generous offer and all of his efforts on our behalf but Tracey and I will be joing Gene on the 'Outlaw Star' while Cag and Flaysie are going into the trading business. Mr. Solo has agreed to locate them a good second-hand starship and he's also willing to loan them the credits to buy it. Now er Admiral, with your er permission, I'll return to my duties, ma'am." said Nat, unconsciously snapping off a salute which Kei abstractedly returned.

"OK. Great. Vittorio did want me to ask you if you three or er four even might consider joining the 3WA. We're willing to promote you to captain and give you command of a patrol vessel like this one. The kids would become Subalterns while Tracey would be made a Sub-Commodore. All three would be assigned to your ship and er- (Nat shook her head) Well, I had to ask you, kid. The other two were adamant as well. Good luck, Naturle Badgiruel and welcome to the 23rd Century, girl." said Kei with a grin. Nat smiled, thanked her again and departed.

Three days later on the 24th Gene Starwind announced the sighting of 'Op-Six' at 1600 hours.

"Kei? We'll be in range of our destination in another four hours at twenty hundred. Might I suggest that Nattie and her kiddies enter the 'zero room' right after dinner tonight? If you agree?" trilled Gene.

"Hai, I do indeed agree, tomo. I'll tell them at dinner. See you down there at 1700, boyo?" trilled the Boss.

"Nai. Jimbo and I are eating up here. There is one humongous asteroid field betwixt us and 'Op-Six' and it's gonna be real tricky getting us through it." trilled the rogue captain.

Accordingly at 1700 the three 'refugees' arrived for dinner casually attired in polo shirts, jeans, sneakers and jackets. Kei looked them over coolly and asked them:

"Have you three said your sayonaras just in case this don't work?" asked Kei.

"Aye. We've er burnt all of our bridges behind us, Boss." answered Nat.

"Why?" Flaysie Allster wanted to know.

END of Chapter 148 'Daydreams' or 'A New Beginning'. Chapter 149 'On to Onizuka' or 'Zero Hour Arrives' coming soon to a website near you (always wanted to say that!). Have a great day and SFN. Arigatou a lot for all of your help and interest in my Angels' saga. Kami bless you all and toodles until next time. Wait- just had a thought here. That new video game 'Halo 3'? What is above an Angel's head? Right, a halo yet 'Halo' games are more akin to our kind of DP 'Lovely' Angels than to the ethereal kind, eh? See ya soon.-K&K


	153. Chapter 149 'On to Onizuka' or 'Zero Hou

DISCLAIMER: OK Beast Boy, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 149 without further preamble:-

Chapter 149

'On to Onizuka' or 'Zero Hour Arrives'

"Why?" replied the Boss Lady. "It's 'cause we've sighted 'Op-Six' and we'll be there by twenty hundred er eight o'clock tonight, kids. So I want you three in the 'zero room' right after chow. Got everything you'll be needing? (All three nodded) Did you give Spike and Jett everything you came onboard with yet? (Again they nodded) OK, have a nice relaxing meal and I'll walk you down to your new digs afterwards and lock you in." said Kei, picking up a menu.

Nat brightened and signalled for service. "Tracey said he was er making something special for tonight, Jamie but I don't see it on the menu.?" asked Nat.

"We didn't have time to redo the menus, Contessa. We got chateaubriand, potatoes au gratin, broccoli, hot rolls, hazelnut java, champagne cocktails, cherries jubilee and fortune cookies. Bon appetit, mamselle." replied the Terran.

After a leisurely dinner, the young admiral escorted them downstairs to Sublevel Three and locked them in the 'zero room' for the upcoming four days. If everything went according to Hoyle they'd all be reunited after the 'God Gun' was used for- hopefully- the last time.

Morning came quickly and sharp at 0300 the two 'cowboys' blasted off in Jett's 'Hammerhead' bound for the asteroid's central plain. All things went accordingly and an hour later at 0400 Spike fired the Mark XXI creating an opening into which Jett hurled the duffel bag as far as he could before they both sprang back aboard the shuttle.

"Keisie! Get us the Hell outta here- stat!" yelled Spike over his comlink. Before he had finished speaking a giant hand had grasped the vessel and begun to haul it back towards the 'Angel' like a bat outta Hell! Keisie had activated the 'tractor beam' and yanked the 'Hammerhead' back into the bays.

While all this was going on Boss Kei had activated the gun's ionic generator and set its firing controls to full blast. Now she waited, one hand on the targeting traverse and one finger poised to hit the blast panel while her foot was on the firing trigger. She was keeping an aizu on the chromo which now stood at 0400 hours. And Kei was sweating energy beams!

"C'mon Jett! Let's go, Spikey! Keisie! Are they back aboard yet?" trilled Kei.

"Another minutes, Boss." was Keisie's reply. "0401, 0402, thirty seconds to go, twenty, fifteen, ten, five, four, three-- Boss! They're back and you're good to go, girl!" trilled Keisie excitedly.

"OK, I am firing- now!" cried Kei, hitting the blast panel and depressing the gun's foot trigger. Then she threw herself into a gunner's chair, strapped in and held on for all she was worth!

The hand of Kami shook the 'Angel' to its very foundations as the 'God Gun' expelled a blast of pure white energy half a kilo in width through the cosmos and directly into the vortex's core on 'Onizuka Paladin VI' and hopefully across the universe to the opposite side which would finally force the two halves back together once again!

Suddenly a 'G' force of more than 10,000 struck the immense vessel! Gene's chair lifted clear of the deck it was bolted to and slammed into the far bulkhead. Jimbo was tossed about in his seat like a ragdoll but his chair remained attached to the deck. Kei's chair, however, was spun wildly backwards and forwards until the tro-con began to feel quite queasy. Next door Faye and Rally were slammed headfirst into the console. Saavie was clinging to a ceiling support beam like all the domons of the nine Hells were trying to dislodge the Vulcan from her perch. Several levels below them Cy had grabbed Robbie in a bone-crushing bearhug and then attached himself to the bulkhead. Another floor further down Jamie, Goat and Tracey were hanging onto the barstools which they'd lashed to the bulkhead.

Almost at the very base or keel of the ship, however, peace reigned supreme on Sublevel Three in the 'zero room' where Flaysie was writing letters (how she expected to have them mailed for anybody's guess!), Nat was watching Terran films on the viddisk player and Caggie was perusing a schematic drawing of a starship's engine housing. All three of them were totally oblivious to the buffetting the 'Angel' was enduring high above them!

Kei and Keisie finally managed to rech the console and together they punched the 'hyperthrust' panel. Their speed soared instantly! Warp 15, 20, 25, 30, 35, 40, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 49.8 and there it held.

" 'CC', equalize interior pressure to compensate for that 'G' force differential!" yelled Kei, screaming to be heard over the whining of the afterburners and the roaring of the hyperthrusters. Finally the sounds began diminishing and they were able to relax.

"Gene? You OK over there, kid? Jimbo? Keisie?" asked the worried redhead.

Gene waved a hand from his seat by the far wall and Jimbo gave her a two thumbs up OK signal.

"It'll take a Helluva lot more than a shimatta ten grand 'G' to stop yours truly, Boss!" boasted her counterpart.

Rally and Faye ran out of the nav room holding balled up tissues to theior noses to staunch their nosebleeds.

"Hey! Elda, Honey! You can let go of the ceiling now!" yelled Rally. Saavie did so and stumbled next door to the bridge- quite dizzy and soaked with sweat from head to toe.

"Cy? Robbie? You dudes still in one piece down there?" trilled the Vulcan.

"Fine and dandy!" trilled Cyborg.

"Tracey? Goat? Jamie boy? You guys still there?" trilled Keisie.

"Yeah, we're all OK! Are we all through playing 'blow up the asteroids' now?" asked Jamie.

"How's about our other two 'cowboys'?" asked the Boss.

"We're still on the 'Hammerhead', Reds. We are A-OK." trilled Spike Steigel.

"Nat? Caggie? Flaysie? You guys OK down there?" trilled the redhead.

"Sure we are, Boss. Oro's wrong?" asked a puzzled Nat. Both of the ensigns were listening to stuff on headphones and had removed their comlinks.

"Never mind. Have a nice day." trilled Kei.

"Rally! Back to the scanners and lemme know when we've put a few lightyears betwixt us and that shockwave! Faye! Relay the 'G Twins' that we were successfull! All of you- well done! We'll celebrate at a more civilised hour. Gene, go to 'George' and keep us accellerating until noon. That should get us far enough away from that thing. Who's gonna stay on the bridge with Rally?" said Kei with a yawn.

"I'll stay. I ain't sleepy anyhow." volunteered Saavie.

"Swell. Then the rest of us can go back to beddie-bye." said Faye.

"Give as a 1200 hours alarm call, 'CC'. We'll skip breakfast today. Faye, did you relay Garner and Gooley yet? (Faye nodded and continued to the lift) OK, See all of you folks at lunch. Bye." said Kei who opted to walk down to her cabin and spurned the lifts.

"Looks like it's just us, Vincent. Can you er handle things out here for a bit? I need a shower and a fresh uniform." said Saavie and Rally nodded to her.

"Sure, Saav. Go ahead and when you're done we'll eat." replied the Terran, her aizu still glued to the scanner's vidscreens. Elda headed for the lift.

"Saavie?" called Rally.

"Hai, Vincent? Oro?" replied the Vulcan girl.

"Use one of the bedrooms back there behind the bridge. They got tons of fuku in 'em, man. I'm leery of that shockwave following us so onegai stay on this level." siad Rally.

"OK, Vincent. You win. Back in ten minutes." replied Elda Saavik. She had soon found an empty suite and peeled off her sweat-drenched uniform and kicked off her boots and socks. Her underthings soon followed them. The water really felt great on her aching body. After a short drying alcove session she pulled on fresh underthings and socks. Then she slipped into a fresh crisp uniform and slippers. Her boots she carried back to the bridge.

"I'm back, Vincent." she called from the rear of the bridge.

"Good. Then we'll have breakfast and er Saavie? It's just Rally if you don't mind." said the Terran.

"Sorry, Rally. Onegai call me Elda if you like." she replied.

Both girls were eaters who believed in hearty breakfasts. Toast, jam, bacon, sausage, eggs, cereal, popovers, Danish pastries, tea for Elda and java for Rally were soon repped up or cooked and then speedily consumed.

Elda watched the scanners for Rally while she changed into fresh togs and slippers. She likewise carried her boots back onto the bridge with her.

By 0700 they both agreed that the immediate danger was past since that telltale shockwave was now a comfortable six lightyears behind them. Rally wasted no time trilling the good news to the Boss who was smoking a ceroot and pleasantly chatting with someone she'd managed to raise at 'Starfleet Command' HQ! Who could it possibly be? (This one's for the Trekkies out there!)

END of Chapter 149. 'On to Onizuka' or 'Zero Hour Arrives' Chapter 150 Major Revelations' or 'Taking Stock' soon. The usual spiel and r/r/s away. Have a great weekend. SFN. Kami bless. Toodles-K&K


	154. Chapter 150 'Major Revelations' or 'Taki

DISCLAIMER: OK Saavie, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 150 without further preamble:-

Chapter 150

'Major Revelations' or 'Taking Stock'

"I still can't believe that our own little 'Klutzy' (the speaker meant Ensign Elda Saavik it seemed) is on a 'UG' starship and a 3WA cop starship to boot! Er congratulations on your newest promotion, man. An admiral no less! And to think how overjoyed I was when I made 'lieutenant' in 'Starfleet' way back when." said Lt. Commander Worf.

"Well, it musta been a real honour for you to have been the very first 'Klingon' in 'Starfleet', Commander." replied Boss Lady Kei and continued to tap out a report for Garner and company.

"Yes, ma'am. It surely was. My Uncle G'Taahrw (Getock) was quite proud of my achievement and my er father- well, we cannot pick our families now, can we?" replied the Klingon officer.

"You're sure you don't mind relaying my message to Commodore Donovan er Yuri, Commander?" asked Kei.

"Nat at all, ma'am. So as our Vulcan brethren say 'Live long and prosper'. Gotta go, Reds. I'll send that relay out to Yuri babe right away. Ciao!" said Worf, signing off quickly to answer another call.

At 0700, Kei was having java and doughnuts when-

"Lt. Commander Worf calling 'Lovely Angel 2' from 'Starfleet Command' HQ. Come in Admiral Reds. Over." said Worf.

Kei tapped her relay vid switch and replied. "Roger that, Commander. I read you. Oro's up? Over." she said and Worf responded at once.

"Good news, ma'am. Commodore Donovan OK then- Yuri reports that a Major Makoto Kucinagi and a Captain Batou along with their er 'Ta-ch-ko-ma' thingy have vanished from her fleet. Over." reported the Klingon and Kei nodded abstractedly.

"So it has finally begun, eh? Onegai let her know that our experiment here was a success- so far. Arigatou, Commander. O'Halloran out." said Kei and blanked her vidscreen. Then she checked three names off of her vidpad list.

At 0900 Rally trilled her Boss. "Rally to Kei. Boss, we're now 9.6 lightyears in front of that thing. According to Cy, we're outta the danger zone now so can we onegai head for home, Mom?" trilled the Terran Chicagoan bounty hunter and kei chuckled.

"Sorry I ain't your Mom, Vincent but yeah, we'll er head for home in three more hours- at noon. Arigatou, kiddo. Ka-Mi! I just love it when a plan comes together! You and Saavie take it easy up there and play some vidgames or something but don't nuke anything. Until 1200, Rally. Kei out." trilled the redhead.

Elda stared at her new tomo in arms. "Well?" she asked.

"We can do whatever the Hell we want short of blowing up the ship. We leave here at noon. We're going home, Elda! Hoo-ray!" yelled Rally.

Saavie turned to Rally with a puzzled look on her face. "Er, gomen (excuse or pardon) my asking, er Rally but oro do you do back home on Terra in this Chi-ca-go place?" asked a curious Vulcan.

"Nai, I don't mind at all, Elda. We're er cowgirls, I guess. We're bounty hunters- me and Minnie Mae that is." answered Rally and Saavie paled. Vulcans are usually known for keeping their emotions in check but not our Saavie and definitely not today!

"Oro? The 'Blonde Bomber' and you? And er Terra's still there?" yelled the Vulcan.

"Yeah, our handle's the 'Gunsmith Cats' back home. Relax, girl. All Mae usually gets to play with are smoke bombs and some C-4 plastiques." replied Rally.

"Back home maybe that's all she has to play with but Keisie gave her some 'nitroglycine' the other day!" said Saavik.

At 1200 hours Gene headed the 'Angel' towards 'Shimougou' and home.

Meanwhile two centuries in the past on ancient Terra in 'New Port City', a sector of old 'Neo Tokyo' in old Japan--

"Batou! You OK?" said the Major, dusting herself off after picking herself off the floor where they'd landed when the rift closed.

"Yeah er I guess so, Major. Hey! That uniform really suits you, man! Aw, you're taking it off. I suppose these uniforms themselves mean that these past few weeks were the real thing and not just a dive, Makoto. I was sorta hoping it was all just a bad dream, Honey." answered Batou.

"Nai, it was real enough and these damned uniforms we got on prove it." replied Section Nine's commander quietly- Major Makoto Kucinagi who was no relation to Momiji 'Kucinada's' protector. "How's Tachikoma number 46897 doing?" she added.

"Aw, Major. You just hurt her feelings. 'Tachi' is getting along just great. Hey! I'm er picking up something on the World News frequency. Listen? Can you hear it too? (The Major nodded and shedded her 3WA blazer, pullover and pants. She decided to keep the boots though) 'And our final story today is about the founding formation of a new intergalactic peace-keeping force called the 'World Welfare Works Association' which is a branch of the recently formed 'United Galactica Federation of Galaxies' or simply the '3WA' as it's been dubbed back on it's home base planet of 'Shimougou'in the 'Aquarian Galaxy'. This is where they have their two headquarters in the cities of 'Furool or Foo-Lon City' in the East and the city of 'Elenore City' in the Western part of the planet. And now we'll move along to today's sports--' (Batou tuned out the frequency receiver in his cybernetic brain and stared at his boss lady) So- where do we go from here, kiddo?" said Batou.

"We tell nobody anything about this 3WA jazz we've just been through- agreed? (The big guy nodded) We'll er tell Chief Aramaki that we just took a little vacation for the last couple of weeks. Think the old man will buy that one?" she replied and batou shook his head.

"No way in holy or even unholy Hell, babe! We're gonna both be on the carpet this time, ma'am." replied Batou. "The old ape will nail our hides to the cross for sure, Makoto honey." he added.

She had idly glanced at the calendar and then at the holopape on the table and did a double take!

"Batou! Look at the date on this holopape (newspaper)! According to that pape we've er only been gone for a day at most! But that sure as Hell don't figure, does it?" said a puzzled major.

"Oro say we pick up a pizza somewhre, eh?" replied Batou.

The major who was now in tank top and her skivvies was engaged in pulling on her chinos when she suddenly realised the tremendous significance of oro they had just been experiencing for the last half of a month! She was so dumbstruck that she dropped her pants causing Batou to chuckle loudly. "Hey babe! You can leave 'em down as far as I'm concerned!' he said.

She hastily yanked them back up and belted them. Then she pulled on a bomber jacket and stuck her Beretta into her rear waistband. "I don't think so, sir! I really am not that kind of a girl!" she teased. "Seriously though, man- we've been travelling back and forth across the cosmos for more than a fortnight with people from an organization which didn't even exist until a few hours ago! That means, my tomo-- aw, the Hell with it! Let's try that new place on Karan Street- OK? I'm buying so you coming?" she asked.

"You're buying? Damed right I'm coming, baby! C'mon 'Tachi'. Pizza time!" yelled Batou who had thrown an oversized jacket on over his 3WA finery.

The brunette's kawaii fire opal aizu twinkled merrily as she picked up her speeder keys.

"I'll drive, Batou. May Kami guide the rest of our fellow travellers safely home as well Amen." she intoned and opened the door.

"Amen to that, love." agreed Batou and he followed her out the door with 'Tachi' in tow.

Back aboard the 'Michaelangelo', Yuri Donovan was tallying up her passenger manifest.

"Let's see- Major Kucinagi, Captain Batou and "Tachi' are gone. Doctors 2 and 4 have taken Slade, Warp and Sutek along with them as well as that pesky 'Master'. Nyssa is with Doctor 2 while K-9 and Ann Hathaway are with Doctor 4. Serena and her scouts, Zoe, Jamie MacCrimmon and Yumi Ishiyama are with Kome aboard the 'Leo'. Ed and Ein and those two nekkos of the couts (Artemis and Luna) are with them too. Yuyu and the 'Blonde Bomber' are with Emma on the 'Emerald Queen'. Starfire, Raven and that animal thing Beast Boy are aboard the 'Raphael' with Legato Bluesummers. Kiva, Reg, Kitty and Tigress and the rest of the crew of the 'Coriander' are on their way to that 'Andalusian' uprising and I wished them all Kamispeed when they left. Ellen Rogers and Alex Skywalker Organa Daniels are aboard the 'Donnatella' with our own dear Keitarou Riff. Leila's with Han Solo on his 'Flying Falcon' and that accounts for my people. Kei has Cyborg, Robin and Saavie. She has already asked Mr. Gooley to contact his tomo at 'Starfleet Command', Chris Pike who was Lord of the Admiralty and 'Starfleet's' supreme commander to arrange for the Vulcan girl to be permanently transferred to the 3WA. She might get a liaison officer position but I doubt if even Uncle Vito could pull off such a coup as that! Saavie was just too darned valuable to 'Starfleet' and the Vulcan home world! Also aboard Kei's ship were Keisie, Tracey Edwards, Nat Badgiruel, Cagalli Yula Athna, Flaysie Allster- those last three were gonna be permanent residents of this era and would be aboard Gene Starwind's 'Outlaw Star' at least for awhile anyway. Eventually Caggie and Flaysie would wind up on 'Shimougou' when they began their space transport operation later on. For now Tracey was gonna be the 'Star's' chef and Nat was to be the ship's security chief and sometime shuttle commander. Wow! Kei had a lot of folks aboard. Rally Vincent, Gene Starwind, Jimbo Hawking, the 'Idiot Twins' OK Jamie Wilson and Goat Smith to be precise, Jett Black, Spike Steigel and Faye Valentine were also along for Kei's little joyride. Boy oh boy, Charlie and Fiona will really upchuck over this little gem when and if I tell them! Ellen Rogers and Alex S. O. Daniels who was really Han Solo's fiancee's long lost younger brother wanted to get hitched! When? Just as soon as their enrollments in the 3WA Academy were finalised by none other than good old Uncle Vito Galadriel himself! Emma had already told Arkie on the qt but his sister Starfire had been eavesdropping as usual and the little blabbermouth had told practically everyone in the entire quadrant! Anyway it seemed that old Vito knew Alex's mom very well indeed! After all, she was Tegan Trevanka, a direct descendant of one of both Doctor 4 and 5's travelling companions! The original Tegan had been a Terran- an Australian airline stewardess from Adelaide who had helped Doctor 4 foil one of the 'Master's' dastardly plots and-- Christ Almighty! This bloody frigging mission was turning into something like 'Eastenders' or "Peyton Place' or some other one of those ancient Terran soap operas that Raven, Starfire and Blackfire never shut the Hell up about!" thought Commodore Yuri Donovan while she tapped her PDO's keypad to prepare the report to be relayed to the 'G Twins', each of her four shuttle pilots and of course Keirran Deirdre O'Halloran!

Yuri glanced at her wristchromo and frowned. Almost 2300 hours! Way too late to ask Han to do a 'pizza run' over to 'Shalimar' for her! 'Shalimar' was a small M-Class world near 'Io' which of course was one of the nine moons surrounding Jupiter. It was also the fifth planet out from 'Shimougou'.

Repped pizzas just weren't the same as real ones and she didn't have the ingredients on any of the ships to bake her own like she'd do at home or aboard the 'Angel'! They were fresh out of yeast, tomatoes, agiago cheese which was Yuri's fave topping. Kei'd eat dogcrap if you stuck it on a pizza! Oh yeah and they were entirely out of flour too.

"Maybe? Why the Hell not? I'll take a skysled and go get my own pizza! If I leave now I should make it back here by 2345 and it ain't like I got anything pressing I gotta get up early ashita to do, is there? So maybe- I'll do it! 'Mikey'? How far away are we from er 'Shalimar'?" she asked the last of this diatribe aloud.

"Twelve parsecs. By skysled and travelling at a speed of Subwarp four- the flyway speed limit there is Subwarp eight, kiddo- you can get there and back in 47.9 solar minutes." answered her shuttle.

"Arigatou, Mikey. Onegai prep a skysled for me and leave it by the ramp's airlock. I'll give you three minutes, pal. I'll be right there." called Yuri, pulling on a skirt, sailor top blouse and crosstie and a blazer. She was tying her Oxfords' laces when-

"You'll er freeze your kawaii ass off in that getup, Donovan." said a voice from her vidphone's vidscreen and she glanced up at it.

End of Chapter 150 'Major Revelations' or 'Taking Stock'. Chapter 151 'Moon Mayhem' or 'Pizza Anyone?' soon. Have a nice day. SFN and may Kami bless you all. R/R/S away and lemme know your feelings. Toodles-K&K


	155. Chapter 151 'Moon Mayhem' or 'Pizza Anyo

DISCLAIMER: OK Blackfire of Tamaran, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 151 without further preamble:-

Chapter 151

'Moon Mayhem' or 'Pizza Anyone?'

Staring at the kawaii violet-maned heartthrob was Arkton, Star and Black's Tamaranian brother and suddenly Yuri recalled that he was supposed to be with the 'shore leave' party!

"Arkie! How long have you been there watching me and oro the Hell did you mean by that ass crack, boyo?" she demanded angrily.

"Long enough, love. Er, it's cold outside. Anyhow er doesn't 'Antonio's' )on 'Shalimar' it was the Angels' and Arkie's fave pizzeria) deliver?" replied Arkton.

"Not twelve bloody parsecs out they won't! Not even for us! I know 'cause Kei er threatened to flatten Antonio if he didn't!" said Yuri.

"And he 'still' refused?" asked an astounded Arkton.

"Nai. I just told him to forget it." said Yuri. "Arkie, oro the devil did you call me for anyway?" she asked very sweetly.

"Yuyu, Mae, Star, Black, Raven and Beastie Boy sneaked out to go to some nightclub near here called--" began Arkie.

"The 'Moon Over Mayhem'!" finished Yuri. "Oh nai! Tell me the bad news." she added, pulling her brand spanking new full dress Commodore's uniform out of the closet and placing her new rankings on it. Arkie hemmed and hawed a bit until Yuri frowned at him and he finally gave in.

"Er, Star swears that the stuff she ordered was plain old fruit juice even though it was coloured er aoishi and er--" he began and Yuri exploded.

"Holy Christ! Romuland Ale! Oro else happened?" she demanded and suddenly realised that although she had indeed doffed her chilly schoolgirl outfit she had not as yet put anything else on and was standing in full view of Arkton wearing only a tee shirt and bikini underbriefs emblazoned with flowers! Yuri grabbed her dress blues and disappeared into the bathroom. "I'm still waiting, Sub-Lieutenant Arkton! Out with it! Tell me the rest of the bad news, kiddo!" she yelled.

"Uh oh! Now she's really mad!" thought the tamaranian then he spoke aloud. "Lemme see er first- Yuyu decked a Klingon captain and then Mae threw a smoke grenade out of the window then (Yuri groaned) wait- it gets better. Raven and Blackfire did a striptease act and performed the 'Sisters' number for everyone. It's from that ancient Terran Kurisumasu (Christmas) chestnut 'White Christmas'. Er but this was all before they passed out, Maureen. The robotic cleaning droids er vacced up all their fuku and then atomised them so we locked both of 'em in the ladies' room. Then Beastie Boy caught a metmorphosis virus and he just can't stop transforming and sneezing. Starfire er sorta let the ladies' attendant in the sauna building next door help her off with her suit and er then she er couldn't locate the attendant. (Yuri took another 'Galusol' tablet to calm down her rocky tummy and observed 'Not too surprising since there are no sauna attendants next door to the club nor is there a sauna there even so I'd guess that Star's in the ladies' room as well?' Arkton nodded. 'Go on.' said Yuri who had pulled on a white shirt and was now cinching her narrow tie.) The 'ISSP' came and handed out some blankets. As I speak they are waiting for the wagons to show up before they arrest them all and take 'em to 'Io'. Since I dunno anyone in the 'ISSP' except for Dave Donnelly on Mars and Johnny Raven on Ganymede, I er- " stammered Arkton.

Yuri pulled up her uniform's skirt, then dropped it and stepped into her uniform's pants instead. She zipped up her blazer and buckled on her gunsash and dropped her Mark III ion cannon into her side holster. She yanked on the highly polished jackboots and lastly she swirled her brand new white ankle length cloak around her shoulders and picked up her helmet.

"So you called the next best thing- the 3WA! Well maybe they'll listen to a commodore, boyo. I'll see oro I can do. Be right there, tomo so stall 'em. Yuri out." she said, tossed down her vidphone and trilled Kome.

"Kome? Yuri here. Get into Mar's new full dress blues' Lieutenant's uniform, get Big Spike Miroku into a captain's uniform, jump on a sled and meet me outside of that bar where you broke Ella Hathaway's arm- stat! Bring along three of your old TC trainee uniforms too and shoes or boots too. Why? I'll tell you later. Just do it! Yuri out." said Yuri and so saying she boarded her skysled.

Yuri pulled on her gloves because it was frigid outside. Then she pulled on her helmet and dropped the blast shield across her face.

"Mugghi? The 'Mikey' is yours. Just stay on course. I'll be back soon. Bye." she trilled and then she rocketed off to the battlemoon which was the site of the infamous 'Moon Over Mayhem' nightclub. When she got there Kome and Spike Miroku were waiting outside the club. Heads turned as the handsome and rugged 3WA 'captain', his cute 'lieutenant' and their stunning commodore strode inside and up to the 'ISSP' lieutenant in charge. He was polite but firm and refused point blank to release anybody to anyone! However, he did allow the teenaged 'lieutenant' to take the uniforms into the ladies' room for Star, Black and Raven but as soon as the newly clad trio emerged they were immediately forcebeam-cuffed!

Since 'Captain' Miroku was having no luck with the guy in command the commodore decided to give it a try. "I am Commodore Yuri Donovan, Senior Tro-Con of the 3WA and 'United Galactica', Lieutenant and--" she bagan sternly.

"I don't give a damn if you're the niece of Vittorio frigging Galadriel himself! I said 'no deal' and I meant it, ma'am! These 'yay-hoos' of yours are going to 'Io' and now!" said the 'ISSP' officer.

Big Spike Miroku strolled across to them, lit a cheroot and drawled lazily "Well, ma'am- I guess we're just gonna have to call-- her. You er know who I mean, ma'am er don't you? Grand Admiral Keiterran Deirdre O'Shaughnessy O'Halloran of the 'Lovely Angels' which some folks have the audacity to call the 'Dir--" began the 'captain' before the brave 'ISSP' guy went white!

"Christ! The 'Dirty Pair'! So you're 'that' Donovan, eh? Nai! Onegai don't call that baka bitch! All of these prisoners are hereby released into your custody, Commodore, ma'am! As long as the 3WA and the 'UG' will agree to cover all the damages all of the charges will be dropped! Nai, don't thank me! Just get the Hell off this battlemoon as quickly as possible! Say-o-nara!" yelled the 'ISSP' guy as he hastily snapped off a salute and beat a hasty retreat out to his speeder. Yuri belatedly returned the salute and spun on her heel.

"Kome, get those jackasses onto the sleds and let's get the Hell outta here before he changes his mind!" said Yuri and then she headed for the exit. Kome wasted neither time nor words.

"Line up your sorry asses and march yourselves out onto those sleds stat! We are going home! When we get there you will all confine yourselves to quarters until further notice! The admiral will decide your fates in the morning! Let's go ladies and gents! You guys waiting for an engraved invitation? Move it! Move it! Move it!" yelled or rather roared Kome Sawaguchi.

Properly chastised the 'shore leave' party quietly complied with her orders.

"All personnel present and correct, sir!" reported 'Lt' Sawaguchi, saluting 'Captain' Miroku who at last realised that he was supposed to be her boss and returned her salute. Then he sat down at the controls of the second skysled.

"Move over, stupid! Captains do not drive their own skysleds, you dummy!" whispered Kome, shoving Spike into the passenger's seat. In the lead skysled Arkton had just told the commodore the same thing and had taken over as her driver. Kome fired up the second sled's engines and yelled "Let's roll!" to Arkton in front of her.

"If any of you guys make any cracks about this damned baka uniform of mine I'll pulverise your ass!" said Yuri Donovan quietly.

"We cannot let you people outta our sight for even a few hours without your getting into trouble!" admonished the Tamaranian officer.

"I was gonna start home ashita but now I think we'll leave tonight instead!" said Yuri angrily and mad a funny growling noise.

"Oro the Hell was that?" asked Raven curiously.

"My empty tummy! Arkie, head for 'Antonio's' on 'Shalimar'. I want my pizza now!" said Yuri who suddenly recalled oro she'd been planning to do just before Arkie called her.

"We er love pizza, dudes!" crowed 'Beast Boy' from his seat in the rear just before he 'morphed' into a green flamingo.

Yuri yanked out her portable vidcell and called 'Antonio's' to place her pizza order. "OK, who wants oro on their pizza?" she asked and they all began yelling at the same time.

"Eenough! I think I got it now, gang. Huh? (The pizza guy had just picked up on 'Shalimar') Oh yeah er mushi mushi (hello) to you too, tomo. This is er Miss Donovan of the 3WA. Remember me? Nai, Miss O'Halloran is not here but er could I order some stuff for pickup? That's great. OK, twenty, er nai, better make that thirty super sized jumbos. Five with everything on 'em, five with anchovies, five with extra agiago cheese, five with pepperoni, five with sausage and five with hot peppers and tomatoes. Fifty gallons of spumoni ice cream, twenty cases of 'Koralony Cola', ten gallons of chocolate milkshakes, twenty-five javas er regular you know with milk and sugar in 'em and er I guess that's it. Oro? Nai, the Saiyaans went home. Now we got Titans, Robots and just plain pigs. You get the picture, Tony? Great. How much is all of that stuff? Ooh! Fifteen hundred credits! Darn it! I er left my vidchit credit disk (which was the substitute for money in the 23rd Century) back on my starship! Can we er add that teensy little bit to our tab, tomo watashi? Onegai? We can? Domo arigatou, pal. I'll be sure and credit your account just as soon as I get back to the 'Angel'. Oro? Nai, I'm on one of its shuttles- the 'Michaelangelo' right now but I'll be back aboard the 'Angel' real soon er unless you want me to send Kei over with the credits? Nai? OK, arigatou again and we're on our way. Twenty minutes? You rule, Tonio! Oro? Nai, I'm a senior tro-con now and I got me a promotion as well- Commodore. Kei's a senior TC too but she's an Admiral now. See you soon. Ja mata. Chou." said Yuri and closed her vidcell.

"Hey! I sure as the oni don't recall having this with me before." she added with a puzzled look.

"That's Jamie's, love. You forgot to give it back to him on Mars." replied Arkton, yawing hard to port at the 'Shalimar Gateway' exit. "Just another two hundred kilos to go, love. Hang on." he added as he rocketed through the opening in space.

"Miss Yuri's stomach is making funny noises again." observed Starfire before Raven told her to cool it and just watch the stars outside.

"Gomen er sorry, guys and girls. Guess my tummy was rumbling again." admitted a red-faced Yuri.

"Don't sweat it, kiddo. That's our pizza palace, ain't it?" asked Arkton.

"Hai, that's it. Pull over, Arkie. Spike, do me a favor and gimme a hand with this stuff." said Yuri and she hopped out of the skysled and ran into the pizzaria.

"Ah! Miss Donovan. Miss O'Hall--" began Tonio.

"- is nowhere near here, tomo mine. This guy's Captain er Spike Miroku. Yeah, it's the two skysleds out front there, Tonio. Just put the stuff in the boots. Here's my vidpass keycodes. Got my vidcheque ready? Good. There, it's all signed and legal. Arigatou again, tomo. Let's go, Spike." said Yuri while she held the door open for the big guy to carry an armload of pizzas out to the sleds.

Antonio's brother, Giorgio, had already loaded up the rest of Yuri's order into the sleds and now he was chatting with the kawaii young tro-con trainee (or so he thought from her uniform anyway) whose hair was the colour of flame and who had told him that her name was Starfire.

His cousin, Salvatore, was having a talk with the smallish brunette, Raven or rather he was yakking away and the Titan was pretending to be interested. "Ka-Mi! Will he ever shut up?" thought the 'Azarathi' maiden to herself.

Arkton was keeping one aizu on the holopape he was reading and the other one on young Giorgio and his younger sister. Blackfire of course would have decked him by now!

"Yuyu was pouting. Two handsome dudes and neither one had so much as even glanced in her direction! Shi-mat-ta! Dammit all- she was more kawaii than either that ebony-haired cold fish (Raven) or that auburn-maned lunatic floozy (Starfire)!

'BB' was smitten again! He'd currently 'morphed' back into human form and it seemed to be holding for now anyway. Antonio's young daughter, Gina, had winked at him and he'd almost 'morphed' into a puppy like he'd done that time when Soto had mistaken him for his own long lost little green doggie! The sight of a green dog, however, would have probably sent Gina to the bathroom to upchuck! 'BB' could almost hear oro Cy's reaction would be. 'She ain't your type, kid!' was oro he'd be telling the naive young shapeshifter.

However, if truth be told, folks, it was really Arkton that Gina had 'set her cap for', not 'BB'! Of course he was old enough to be her very elder brother at least!

Minnie Mae Hopkins aka the 'Blonde Bomber' was extremely angry- Kome had taken away all of her noisemakers! Her smoke grenades, gas bombs, nitroglycine, C-4 blocks, stun grenades and even her Glock 7 automatic pistol were now all locked up in the boot of Yuri's skysled! That pink-headed freakazoid had searched her thoroughly in the ladies' room back at that 'Moon' club place and she'd even found Mae's secret stash of smoke powder and Mae had concealed that stuff in her underpants!

Blackfire was fuming with rage! How in the name of the nine Hells could she have managed to get herself so wasted on that aoishi crap (Romulan Ale) that she and Raven had done an old-fashioned Terran burlesque number and they were practically in the altogether when they did it too!

"The only good thing about tonight" thought Raven after her self-proclaimed paramour had gone back to work "is that O'Halloran hadn't shown up at the 'Moon over Mayhem'! Gad! The effect that the mere mention of her name had had on that poor 'ISSP' copper had been unbelievable! He hadn't been the least bit scared of Yuri Donovan and yet she was the other half of the 'DP' duo, wasn't she? Oh well- Legato had told them they'd be able to see the outer markers of this 'Shimougou' place in the morning and then they would make planetfall there in another fortnight or so." she mused to herself.

Unlike the other Titans, Raven was not overly impressed with travelling back and forth across the cosmos. After all, she had originally come from the far off planet 'Azarath' so she'd already logged quite a few lightyears of travel time even before she had become a 'Teen Titan'! Like Starfire she also travelled without a starship!

Spike Miroku and Riana, Antonio's cousin had finally finished loading pizzas and beverages into the sleds and were chatting away about life in 'Furool City'. It seems that Riana had attended 'Rukia Kuski Middle School' in Furool a few years back and now she was looking forward to attending 'Kenpachi Zaraki University' in the autumn. Anyway several years ago while she was still at 'RKMS' on a school prankster's dare Riana had 'lifted' some stuff from the 'Higurashi Mall' where Spike was then Chief of Security. He had caught her at it and given her a stern warning but he hadn't turned her in to the 'KP Squads' nor had he told Antonio about it. Riana had never forgotten Spike's kindness and she hadn't gotten into any michief since then. She sthought that Spike Miroku looked so dashing in his 3WA Captain's uniform.

"Captain Miroku, don't you work at the mall anymore?" she asked.

"Sure but I'm er in the er 3WA Home Guard and this is a weekend training drill, Riana." he lied glibly.

"Ka-Mi!" he thought. "I'll have to burn quite a few joss sticks and post a dozen sutras for that one!" he said to himself. "The 3WA Home Guard? Where the oni had that one come from? Must be from hanging around the Boss so much. Still that flaxen-headed kid was still cute." he mused while he watched Yuri board her skysled before he once more took his seat beside Kome in the rear sled.

Twenty minutes later saw all of them back aboard the 'Mikey'. Then they all chowed down and watched some ancient Terran space flicks (Look at those antiques!) until 0230 when Spike decided they should call it a night and told Yuri.

"OK, guys and gals! Bedtime! See ya ashita. G'Night." said the newly promoted Commodore.

"Are we still confined to quarters, ma'am?" sniffled Starfire and Spike chuckled.

"Nai, that was just for that 'ISSP' dude, Star! To convince him we were real 3WA officers disciplining you guys. Of course, I don't really think you're gonna get off that easy for that little stunt of yours!" chortled Spike Miroku.

"You got that right! They're gonna clean this shuttle top to bottom! And no vid-tv watching for a whole week!" said their young Commodore.

"I do hope that my dear sister is not becoming a nuisance to that nice Miss Emma." observed Starfire while she prepared for bed. Star was sharing quarters with Yuyu, Raven, Mae and until recently her sister, Blackfire. After seeing the animosity twixt the two Tamaranian siblings, Yuri had sent Blackfire over to Emma's ship the 'Emerald Queen' and kept Starfire aboard the 'Mikey'.

While Starfire was busy worrying about her sister, Blackfire had just finished beating Kome at 'Shogi' or Japanese chess. She and Kome had almost polished off a two litre bottle of Chianti wine before Kome had returned home to the 'Leonardo' which she was currently commanding. Blackfire finished off the bottle and stumbled back to her own quarters.

"Dammit! Will I ever be glad when we get to this 'Shimougou' place! How in the Fxxx can these baka tro-cons stand wearing these frigging uniforms? They are so hot!" she mumbled to herself and unzipped her blazer.

Suddenly she was blinded by a brilliant flash of cerulean light! Blackfire staggered, grabbed for a siderail and fell right through the bulkhead wall but not into the next room on the 'Queen'! Then the Tamaranian Hellcat passed out.

"That's strange." she thought as she came to once again. "Now this crazy uniform doesn't feel hot anymore. In fact it feels so light it's like I was wearing nothing at all. Brrr! Man, now it's Fxxxing cold! It's frigging frigid! Dammit, it's freezing! 'CC', increase heat level in here to twenty-five degrees Kelvin immediately! Make it snappy!" she said aloud but there was no answer.

"You baka robot-droid-thing! Dammit! I just told you to turn up the Kami shimatta heat in here to twenty-five Kelvin! Now do it!" she yelled. This time she was answered.

"Silence in there, Troq! others wish to sleep! Another outburst like that tonight and you will be disciplined! Be quiet, #64189! Good night!" replied a heavy metallic male voice which came across as a clap of thunder! Blackfire involuntarity jumped and crashed onto the floor! A hard unforgiving floor of solid concrete- not the soft fuzzy carpeting of her own room aboard the 'Queen'!

END of Chapter 151. 'Moon Mayhem' or 'Pizza Anyone?' Chapter 152 'Blackfire's New Life' or 'An Ancient Prophecy' soon. The usual spiel and r/r/s away. Have a great weekend. SFN. Kami bless. Toodles-K&K


	156. Chapter 152 'Blackfire's New Life' or 'A

DISCLAIMER: OK Warden Shelob, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 152 without further preamble:-

Chapter 152

'Blackfire's New Life' or 'An Ancient Prophecy'

Blackfire pulled herself up and onto the bunk. She blinked a few times and then her aizu opened onto complete and utter darkness!

" 'CC'! Get that Kami forsaken heat on and illuminate this dump! That's a Kami shimatta order, dammit to Hell!" she cried and again 'CC' did not respond.

"Brrr! It is absolutely frigid in here, man! 'CC'? Oh yeah- wait a minute here. This ain't the 'Angel', is it? Maybe Emma hasn't got an automatic slave er computer program to do stuff for us. Guess I'll just have to do it myself." she said aloud and reached out to turn on her bedside lamp and it wasn't there!

Blackfire got up and groped her way to the door cursing emphatically. She pressed the light panel and- nothing!

"Oro a crummy ship! Oro a goddamned dump!" she thought and decided to have it out with that 'Green Baron' dude right now! She hit the door's release panel and the door didn't open! Further attempts also yielding no positive results really angered the Tamaranian and she beat on the door with both fists while kicking the oni out of it!

"Locking me in? Oh- somebody is really gonna pay for this!" she yelled at the top of her lungs loud enough to awaken the dead from the beginning of time itself!

"You have been warned, Troq! Now shut up and go to sleep or else!" roared same voice of thunder.

Blackfire was both fuming and she was freezing her ass off! "Why in the Fxxx am I feeling so cold all of a sudden? These uniforms are stifling, not freezing!" she wondered aloud, slapping her hands to her sides and encountering bare skin and nothing else! Her breasts, torso, abdomen, legs and feet were likewise uninhibited by any clothing whatsoever!

"No wonder I'm so damned cold! Somebody seems to have stripped me! Boy is somebody goona ever pay for this- big time! Yo! Where the Fxxx are my clothes, goddammit to Hell!" she bellowed and the door was violently flung open!

"That is it, Troq! The last straw for you! Come along with me, #64189! Control- clothe #64189!" shouted a big hulking dude- fully three meters in height!

Instantly Blackfire felt cloth against her skin practically everywhere as first undergarments then a tee shirt and jeans, socks and sandals magically materialized on her body! Finally a heavy jacket with hood and gloves materialized on the Tamaranian and she was roughly grabbed by 'Grendel' or so she thought anyway!

"Control- transport #64189 and myself to Warden Shelob's office immediately!" he commanded and now Blackfire felt her body being dissolved and then almost simultaneously reassembled! Now she was standing in front of a desk and gazing into a pair of dewy yellow aizu which belonged to a small female snake-like creature! All at once Blackfire realized where the Hell she was- back in prison on 'Centauri 4'! She quickly lowered her head and stared at the floor in front of her aizu.

"Gomen er I am truly sorry to have escaped, mum but it most certainly was not my doing, mum! I- er was sorta whisked off--" began Blackfire.

"Hush, my child. You know that escape from here is both futile as well as impossible. You are in here in my office, however, because you refuse to go to sleep, child. Lean forward, my dear." said the snake thing softly and Blackfire was slammed face down across the desk.

"Gently, Gortok. Gently. Now you may administer the 'Kaloxyn 151Z' to the child. Relax, my dear. This is merely a sedative to help you to sleep." said the warden soothingly.

Blackfire felt her lower garments de-materialize and then a tingle of icy cold- the jab of an autohypo! Then she passed out and when she awakened this time light from the five suns of 'Centauri' was flooding her cell! Suddenly she was standing again in front of Warden Shelob with Gortok behind her. The snake-like thing which was of course a native of 'Centaurian' was eying her kindly. She seemed to be reading a log of some sort.

"Greetings, my dear. My apologies for your treatment last evening. You are now no longer Prisoner #64189. In lieu of your accomplishments and the many hardships you were forced to endure while you were with this 3WA group in AD 2251 and since 'escaping' from here was not your own doing we have decided to commute your remaining sentence to one solar day. That day has now been served and therefore you are free to go, my dear Blackfire of Tamaran. Good luck to you, my child. Control- you will return all of this person's possessions and her transport craft starship to Blackfire of Tamaran. Unclothe Prisoner #64189." ordered Shelob and instinctively Blackfire clutched herself and huddled forward to conceal her bare chest and torso.

"Control- clothe Visitor Blackfire of Tamaran in her original garments and jewelry." she added and now Blackfire felt familiar cloth against her body. Sporty brassiere and bikini underpants, socks, polo shirt, belted skirt, vest, jacket, gloves and knee high Cavalier boots! She had last worn this stuff oro felt like an eternity ago although it was really only five years!

Gortok handed her a tiny blaster which Blackfire slipped into her hip holster. "Your remaining weapons and all of your other possessions are already loaded aboard your transport, Tro-- er I mean Miss Blackfire of Tamaran. ('Troq' is a derogatory term for a 'Tamaranian')" said Gortok and escorted her to the door.

"Control- transport Visitor Blackfire and Corrections Officer Gortok to Level One docking bays, Berth A-21." he ordered and soon they were both standing beside a small starspeeder ship.

"My Lord Ka-Mi! The 'Black Ember' itself! My old ship! I cannot believe it! I thought I'd never see her again! I was so damned sure you'd have er sold it for scrap by now!" cried Blackfire.

Gortok was quite indignant. "We are certainly not thieves, Miss! We retain all clothing, jewelry, personal possessions, weapons and transport for every prisoner and every single solitary item is returned to him or her upon their release at the end of their sentence! Farewell, my child. I wish you good fortune, Miss Blackfire of Tamaran." said Gortok kindly and then vanished.

Blackfire wasted absolutely no time in blasting off for-

"Where the Hell can I go? Star and Galthor have banished me from Tamaran! Terra's no fun either! Hey! I know. I'll give 'Shimougou' a whirl! 'Ember'? Plot in a course for the er 'Aquarian Galaxy'- a planet called 'Shimougou'!" crowed Blackfire with satisfaction. The current year was AD 2004 and Blackfire of Tamaran was in for a rude awakening! 'Galactic Command' was the law out there now and would be for quite some time to come! 'United Galactica' and the 3WA were still decades off from coming into power there!

Meanwhile back aboard the 'Emerald Queen' all that Emma could find of poor Blackfire was her borrowed 3WA uniform, jewelry, socks, boots and underthings!

"The dark lassie left us just the way she came to us, dinna she?" asked Jamie MacCrimmon and Emma nodded.

"A damned goot t'ing das yer time lord chap und his Fraulein Leila delifered das log to 'Centauri 4' back in 2004, Jamie!" said the 'Green Baron'.

"Most bloody humiliating for the poor child to have to leave here in the er buff, don't you know!" observed Doctor 4 who had just returned with Leila.

"The prison warden er assured us that Blackfire would be released from custody on the day following her return." said Leila.

Emma nodded her thanks. "Arkie? You there, boyo? Star? Raven? Cy? 'BB'? Robbie? Kome? Yuri? Boss Kei? All of you there? Good. OK- Blackfire is gone. Hopefully she went back to her life in 2004 on 'Centauri 4'. The Doctor and Leila delivered that log book to the prison and Warden Shelob has assured them Blackfire would be released quite soon. Gomen er sorry everyone. Blackfire was a real swell kid and a good crewman. We're all gonna miss her a Helluva lot. Ja mata for now. Emma out." she trilled.

Now the date was 26 January AD 2251 and--

Aboard the 'Angel' the chromos were registering 2200 hours.

Aboard Yuri's flotilla which included Emma's 'Queen', Han's 'Falcon' and Gene's 'Star' they stood at 1800 hours.

In 'Furool (Foo-Lon) City' on 'Shimougou' they were reading 0800 hours on 27 January AD 2251.

Keirran Maureen Deirdre O'Shaughnessy O'Halloran was perplexed to say the least having just been informed of Blackfire's exit from the 'Queen' and her subsequent reappearance on 'Centauri 4' in AD 2004 because--

According to 'Doctor 'Know-It-All' Q' you could only be zapped back from wherever you had first appeared which in Blackfire's case would have been the 'Angel' yet she had certainly not been 'here' when the hapless kid had been 'spirited' away!

" 'CC'? Get 'Doc Q' on the relay for me stat. I'll take it in my own quarters." trilled the Boss.

When Kei did activate her vidscreen a few minutes later the man of the hour materialized onscreen immediately and he appeared to be worried!

"Greetings, Kerry. (Now Kei was worried! He never ever called her 'Kerry' unless he had bad news- really bad news!) I know why you have called me, my child. The reason why Miss Blackfire left so abruptly and from Miss Emma's ship rather than having to be aboard yours is that a sort of er 'black hole' has appeared out of nowhere- at grid coordinates 94Y by 65J in the er 'Phi-Epsilon-Chi Quadrant' which of course is in 'N' space and is the site of the er planet known as er--" stammered the 3WA's chief scientist when suddenly--

" 'Namek' " finished Elda Saavik who had quietly entered Kei's suite.

"Yes. That is quite correct, my dear Miss Elda." he said.

"Onegai forgive me for eavesdropping on you but when I first joined 'Starfleet', I served as a 'sapper' (private) aboard the 'Valiant' and we came across a ship that had been severly ravaged by intense solar storms. They told us that they had just come from a small world called 'Namek'. They er also told us some nonsense about seven golden balls! Seemed if you er collected all seven of 'em a dragon named 'Porunga' showed up and granted you a wish! Then those 'balls' and they called 'em 'dragon balls' of course, turned into plain old stones and scattered themselves across the planet! Then they er--" explained Saavie before Kei interrupted her monologue.

"Oro a crock of shit! Did they er believe in elves and demons too?" chuckled the Boss.

"Don't you baka idiots have some of each aboard your little convoy, Kerry?" demanded 'Doc Q'.

"You know oro I mean, Doc!" she replied hotly. Then the meaning of Doc's earlier words came through belatedly as the redheaded firebrand realised oro he meant! She turned to the doorway.

"Elda? Did you er want something?" she asked.

"Yuri called. Nyssa and Alley are both gone. Miss Fiona reports they're both safe and sound back in 'Furool City', Boss." said Saavie.

Kei was puzzled by that revelation. "Nyssa too? I wonder why? Saavie, onegai wait for me up in my ready room and I'll be up as soon as I finish this call. Arigatou, kiddo!" said Boss Lady Kei.

The Vulcan saluted and left.

"Now, Doc- onegai tell me that I don't have to fire that frigging 'God Gun' into that 'black hole' near 'Namek'! Please!!" cried Kei worriedly.

"Fire a sonic cannon into a 'black hole'? Are you feeling quite well, Kerry? Nai, that 'black hole' will close up all by itself in a week or so." he replied hesitantly and paused.

Kei was on the verge of really losing her temper!

"Doc, this place of mine is soundproofed and even the vacuumhead doesn't know it. Savvie's six decks up so nobody can possibly overhear us. Just spit it out, Doc! Oro exactly do I gotta do this time?" demanded the fiery redhead, her arms folded and she was glowering at him.

"When your team er captured Warp, they interfered with er time and history. He was destined to steal that time portal key from that Terran museum in 2004 and then travel forwards in time to that 'black hole' by 'Namek' where he would hurl the key into the maelstrom of that time vortex. He's now on his way to 'Gallifrey', the time chaps' home world deep in 'E' space and even more remote than 'Namek'. They could never get him back here in enough time if you will pardon the pun before that 'black hole' blows itself shut forever. Even your mighty 'Angel', Hathaway's, Riff's or even the Brief girl's timeship could never make it there in time. There really is only one way it can be done and that is for someone to use 'instantaneous transmission' to get there and hurl the key into that timestorm vortex." he said gravely.

Kei stared at the older gent steadily for a moment or so. Then-

"You er mean a Saiyaan, don't you? Like Vegeeta or Goku? I suppose I could er locate one of 'em for you through 'Capsule Corporation' on Terra and I'm certain Goku would do it for us but Vegeeta I do not trust one little bit! However, it's still hopeless since the damned key is on its way to 'Gallifrey' via Doctor 2's TARDIS!" cried Kei.

"The key is still inside your safe aboard the 'Raphael', Kerry, however, no Saiyaan may touch it and live. Only a 'Beta Zoid' like Warp or a human, a specific human can. Kerry, oro I must tell to you now must be kept in the strictest confidence! In the year AD 2040 an ancient scroll was discovered by our scientists. As it was written in a strange unknown language since proven to be 'Amestrian' it took us some time to translate it and er earlier today we finally did just that, my child. It is a prophecy and it foretells that the 'Kronos Project' would be destroyed in AD 2140, that its destruction would directly cause the the rift in the continuum twixt space and time, that in another century a weapon of vast power dependent on the use of sound vibrations would be rediscovered and another one would be built and er used at least four times by a young female who was to born on 'Workoh', that her hair would be the colour of the fiery skies of 'Armageddon', that a 'Beta Zoid' male would return to the past and recover the 'Key to the portals of time and space' which would be capable of opening or closing the portals of time itself, that this key would be placed in the timestorm's portal gateway on a far distant world called 'Namek' and that this final act would once more close the portals of time and space and return the universe to 'nom quatar' which we have translated to mean 'status quo' or in Universal- normal. (Again the Doc hesitated until a scowl from Kei and a growl to 'get on with it, dammit!' prompted him to continue) This scroll also said that er should these events be interrupted in any way whatsoever the destruction of the universe must surely follow. However, the missive did provide us with an alternate solution. If this self same human female were to throw the key into the maelstrom then the 'nom quatar' would surely be restored thus saving the universe. So, my dear child, the fate of all mankind rests in your hands. Goku and Vegeeta have been contacted and will be here soon. Legato is on his way back here with the key. One of the Saiyaans will transport you and the key to 'Namek' where you must place that key in the exact centre of the inner portal. The Saiyaan can get you to 'Namek' OK but not inside the portal gateway itself. The barrier will allow humans to pass and 'Beta Zoids' but not Saiyaans nor any other alien race apparently. You will have to enter that gateway on your own, my dear. As soon as you've placed the key you must depart quickly and leave 'Namek' with all possible speed. The final line of the prophecy is quite grim and I will recite it ver batim (word for word): 'If this 'Workoh' human female be not back wheresoever she was when the 'timestorm portal gateway' came first into existence and before the portal be closed then utter chaos will reign supreme, the lines of astral force shall be breached, Heaven, Hell and Earth shall be intermingled and the time of the end of all of the universes will be at hand.' Oro all that palaver means is this- After you put the damned key in the central core of the vortex get your kawaii ass the Hell outta there and back to the Saiyaan who will zap you both back here before that portal seals again. That is the scenario, kid, however, the decision is still yours to make, my dear Kerry and none but you can make it, child." finished Doc Q at long last.

Kei pondered a moment or so then lit another cheroot. "You already know the answer to that one, tomo watashi, don't you? Of course you know I will fulfill that prophecy and save all the universes. Funny but I always thought there was only one of 'em, boyo." replied the redhead.

"You do realise, do you not, that no one will ever remember any of oro you are about to do because er technically er none of it will have ever really happened. You and I will be the only ones who will ever know." explained the scientist gently and Kei nodded.

"I did not join the 3WA for fame and fortune, Doc! I joined to help make the universe a better place for everyone! So nobody else will ever know? So oro? We'll know and er that is all that's important, isn't it? That is quite good enough for this gal, sir!" answered Kei.

"Good girl! You really and truly are a 'kawaii enjeru', a 'lovely angel'! The Saiyaan boys and Bulma should be up in your ready room with Miss Elda by now. Mr. Legato should be here in an hour or so. Good luck, Ker er I mean Kei. 'Q' out." said the scientist before he signed off.

Kei blanked her vidscreen and rode her express lift up to her ready room.

"So we meet again, Boss." greeted a grinning Goku Son.

"Hullo there, Katie me darlin' " teased Vegeeta Brief.

"Stop it, Vegeeta and behave yourself! Hi there, Kei." said Bulma Brief with a smile.

"Hi guys. Hi Bulma. Domo arigatou for coming. Did er 'Doc Q' brief you? (They all nodded) OK, then we'll leave just as soon as Legato gets here with that key in another hour or so." said Kei.

"The Hell with that, Missy! Gomen er pardon me for a second." said Vegeeta before vanishing and reappearing a nanosecond later with Legato Bluesummers in tow. Legato was clutching the 'Key to time and space' hourglass in his hands.

"Here ya go, Boss. Take it." he said and shoved it into Kei's hands. Kei stared at the contrivance for a second or two before she raised her aizu to confront Legato.

"Only specific humans and 'Beta Zoids' are supposed to be able to even touch this shimatta thing! So how is it that both you and Starfire were able to--" began the redhead before she trailed off.

Legato grinned broadly. "Tamaranians were once part of the 'Beta Zoid' race so Tamaranians can touch it safely and as for me- where in the Hell did you think that my amazing powers of mind control came from, Boss? I'm a 'Beta Zoid', Kei." explained Legato. Kei glanced over at her three tomos once more.

"Which one of you is gonna take me to 'Namek'?" she asked.

"I am!" shouted both Saiyaans together.

"The Hell you are, Kakkaroth! I will take her!" yelled Vegeeta.

"No way, man! I'm taking her!" contradicted Goku Son.

This arguement continued nonstop until finally Bulma put an end to it.

"E-nough! Maybe both of you should take her there! Did you two brainless baka idiots forget about the ion storms on that part of 'Namek' this season of the year? It's gonna take both of your 'chakra chi energies' to hold back those bloody tornadoes while the Boss Lady and I penetrate that 'timestorm portal gateway' with the key!" said the aoishi-maned bombshell.

"Very well." agreed Vegeeta. "We will both accompany O'Halloran but Bulma- you will not be coming with us!" he added and his wife exploded with fury.

"The Hell I ain't! Kei will need protection inside that thing until she gets to its core!" retorted Bulma.

"Er, how far in is the centre of that shimatta bloody thing anyway?" asked Kei.

"Six or seven kilos." answered Saavie smugly. Bulma grabbed her hubbby by his shirtfront and lifted him three inches off the floor!

"And if you think that I am gonna let my best tomo in the whole cosmos go into that Fxxxing thing alone, you have got another think coming, Buster!" yelled Bulma defiantly.

END of Chapter 152 'Blackfire's New Life' or 'An Ancient Prophecy'. Chapter 153 'Maelstrom in Space' or'Saiyaan Airlines- The Only Way to Fly!' coming soon to a website near you (always wanted to say that!). Have a great day and SFN. Arigatou a lot for all of your help and interest in my Angels' saga. Kami bless you all and toodles until next time. See ya soon.-K&K


	157. Chapter 153 'Maelstrom in Space' or 'Sai

DISCLAIMER: OK Starfire of Tamaran, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 153without further preamble:-

Chapter 153

'Maelstrom in Space' or 'Saiyaan Airlines- The Only Way to Fly!'

"Christ Almighty, Bulma! OK! You can come with us! Legato, take the comm while we're gone. Keep us headed for home. OK guys- how the Hell do we do this?" asked Kei.

"You two hold onto us very very tightly and we'll do the rest." said Goku.

"Er, Kakkaroth is right for once. Hold on, Ladies and welcome to the friendly skies of Saiyaan Airlines. It's the 'only' way to fly!" chortled Vegeeta.

Kei clipped the 'key' to her belt and clasped Bulma's hands in hers while Goku and Vegeeta wrapped their huge arms around both of the smaller girls. The room began to flicker on and off and then- POOF! They were all standing before a huge I mean at least three kilos wide opening in the atmosphere itself!

Twenty thousand kilo winds with a 'G' force of over five thousand psi were howling all around them!

"Get going! This shield's only gonna hold for about an hour and that's only if we both concentrate- hard- so off you go!" ordered the Saiyaan prince.

Cannons in fists, the two kawaii beauties boldly went where no hu-man had gone before. They cautiously rocketed into the inner portal. Almost half an hour later they spotted a shimmering white column of pure pulsating energy.

"Throw it, Kei!" cried Bulma, struggling to be heard over the roaring of the energy field. Kei hefted the hourglass 'key' and hesitated.

"Throw it!" screamed Bulma. With all of her strength, Kei hurled it into the pulsating column. FOOM! It disappeared in a shower of sparks.

"Come on! Run!" yelled the aoishi-maned bombshell after she'd discovered that their jet packs no longer functioned inside of 'this damned thing' as she had christened the timestorm's inner chamber.

"Christ, kid! The temps rising in here- and fast! It's already over two hundred Kelvin!" yelled Kei, checking her wristchromo's thermal detector.

"In plain Universal, Boss?" cried Bulma.

"Huh? Oh say- seven hundred fifty degrees or so Fahrenheit!" replied the redhead.

"Dam! My boots are melting and my flightsuit's starting to burn too!" cried out the aoishi-maned Saiyaan tamer.

"Run faster, dammit! Golu! Vegeeta! Get set to transport us off this bloody planet! We're almost there!" yelled Kei, tearing off her flaming flightsuit and racing as hard as she could pelt for the exit portal.

"Ditch that flightsuit, Bulma! We're just about home free, girl!" screamed Kei as the walls began collapsing in on top of them!

"Shit! I would pick today to wear my really sexy unies! Brand new too! Dammit! I just got 'em from 'Vittorio's Secret' and er--" cried Bulma, yanking off her smoldering jumpsuit and flinging it to one side.

Suddenly her bare arm was grabbed and then gripped in a Kelvinite vise while Kei felt Goku's huge mitts around her own arm!

"Take us home and quick, man! As Mikey would say 'totally awesome, dude! Hold on tight, Bulma! Now! Go-go-go!" shreiked the Boss.

POW! The air itself exploded! Then both tro-con firebrand and human bombshell passed out!

A little later- back aboard the 'Angel'--

"Kei! Hold still so I can get this pullover on you! Goku! Didya get those sweatpants on her yet?" yelled Elda Saavik.

"Kakkaroth! Do try and do something right, will you! Hold still, Bulma! I've got to get these damned pajama thingys on you! Mugghi! Where the Hell are those bathrobe things I sent you to get for them?" said Vegeeta angrily.

"There we go, Admiral Boss Lady! Saavie? How about their boots? Yuck! These space boots of theirs are melted! Ka-Mi! They've fused to their blasted feet! If I try to pull 'em off, their skin's gonna come off with 'em! Oro should I do?" asked a panicky Goku Son.

"Stand aside! Elda, hold their feet up so's I can blast 'em with a fire extinguisher, man!" yelled Legato.

WHOOSH! "OK, guys- gently peel that greyish mess off their feet! I said gently, dammit, Vegeeta! Dammit! Be careful, Goku! Good! Now shove their feet into these inflatable med boots! Pump in a little bit of oxygen and there! That'll keep their tootsies warm until we catch up to Yuri's mob! Can you two get 'em up to sick bay and then stay with 'em? C'mon Saavie, we'd better get back to the bridge. Arigatou, Goku and you too, Vegeeta! Ja mata, guys." said Legato Bluesummers.

"Who's left, dammit?" croaked Kei who was still trying to get outta her bunk in sick bay despite Goku's efforts to restrain her until- BAM! Vegeeta fist crashed into her jaw sending the fiery tro-con to 'Never-neverland'!

"Wow! She'll be furious with you when she wakes up, Vegeeta!" whispered Goku.

"Why me, Kakkaroth? You hit her!" replied the Saiyaan prince with a grin.

"I did not! You did!" said Goku hotly.

"So? I'm gonna tell her that you hit her." explained a smirking Vegeeta.

"Vegeeta! Stop teasing Kakk-- er I mean- Goku! Leave him alone or I'll deck your ass, you big dumb oaf!" whispered Bulma in a huskier than usual tone of voice.

Both she and the Boss Lady had received first as well as second degree burns over at least two-thirds of their bodies! The two Saiyaans had doused both of them quite liberally with a strange liquid which Elda had given to them- called 'Kolacydyl' which of course was a disinfectant-antibiotic-painkiller. However, the Saiyaans didn't know that!

"Hey Legato! Better add this 'Kola' stuff to our shopping list! Why? It's delicious, man! Me and Vegeeta have drunk most of it! Huh? Yeah, we dumped two whole bottles of the stuff all over the girls! Should we er give 'em some of it to drink, man? Legato?" trilled Goku.

"Kakkaroth! Wanna try some of this stuff? Tastes pretty damned good although it does smell a bit funny! Oro? It er says 'Syn-then-ol' on the label. Want some?" yelled Vegeeta.

"Nai! He does 'not' want some and neither do you! Don't you baka idiots know oro the Hell that stuff is? 'Synthenol' is 'synthetic alcohol', a disinfectant! Medicine! That 'Kola' stuff is 'Kolacydyl', a disinfectant-antibiotic-painkiller! That carp'll kill a 'Silurian Kortoxydent' for Kami's sake!" yelled Saavik, grabbing the 'Synthenol' from Vegeeta and the 'Kolacydyl' from Goku.

"Where's Yuri?" groaned Bulma Brief.

"Damned if I know, kid! Legato's trying to figure out where the oni we are! That timestorm blew us off course! Oro the Hell happened to poor Reds?" replied the Vulcan.

"My hubby!" squeaked Bulma.

"Vegeeta?" asked Elda.

"Who else?" croaked Bulma.

Both hers as well as Kei's throat had been badly burnt and Goku had bandaged them both as best he could so of course the two of 'em resembled ancient Terran Egyptian mummies!

Elda looked pointedly at Vegeeta. "She wouldn't hold still! I only belted her once, dammit!" sulked the Saiyaan prince. Saavie's comlink began to trill.

"Hai? Legato? Yeah. I'll be right up, man. Dammit all! I'm an engineer not a frigging navigator!" trilled the Vulcan girl.

"I thought Vulcans kept their emotions under control like Miss Rae does?" asked a startled Goku. 'Miss Rae' was one of the 'Evangelian' robot-thing pilots and like all 'Eva' pilots she was only a kid.

Saavik stared at the tall Saiyaan. "Uncle Spock and his generation maybe but most of us younger Vulcans just cannot do it! Besides those two old Terran TV headshrinks- Doctor Phil and Doctor Brothers- said it er wasn't healthy to keep all your emotions bottled up inside like that! Bulma? You want a sedative to help you sleep? Nai? OK, I gotta go and see if I can figure out where the Hell we are. Want these guys to stay with you and the Boss? Nai? Then these two bozos can come upstairs with me. Maybe they'll recognize something around us. Ja ne, girl. c'mon Goku. Vegeeta. We're off to the bridge." said Elda, herding the Saiyaans out the door and into the lift.

"Check those viewers, guys and see if you know where we are. Hi Legato. Sorry I was so cross with you down there. Any luck?" asked the svelte engineer.

"Huh? Aw, that's allright, Elda honey. Nai. Nothing new. My kingdom for a navigator!" he replied while misquoting the 'Bard of Stratford-on-Avon'. Almost two hours later-

"Dammit to jigoku! Not the 'Ligurian Formations' either!" yelled Saavik disgustedly. She had been trying to determine their whereabouts for the past couple of hours with no luck at all!

"Oro about the 'Alien Nighmares'? Do they know this blasted sector at all?" asked Legato and Saavie shook her kawaii head.

"Nai. No such luck. I sure wish that we had someone we could ask, Commander." sulked Elda.

"Ahem! I am someone, Miss Saavik. Ask me, onegai. After all, that's oro I am here for you know." responded a grumpy and out of sorts 'CC'.

"Christ! I forgot all about him!" apologised Legato.

"Arigatou, 'CC'- er where are we, tomo mine?" asked Elda sweetly.

"I was wondering when you'd get around to asking me that!" replied 'CC' testily.

"Just answer her shimatta question!" yelled Legato.

"OK. OK. Don't get into such a dither, sir! Ensign Saavik is quite correct. We have been er blown a 'tad' offcourse--" began 'CC'.

"Define a 'tad'." said Elda, her arms folded.

"Just er a few hundred thousand lightyears or so." replied 'CC' innocently.

"Oro! If you're right and unfortunately you usually are we'd have to be in--" began Legato.

" 'N' space near the 'Kordai-Regulon Nebulae'! Show me a regional star vidchart, 'CC'. (The vidscreen now displayed a barren region of deep space with a few scattered asteroids dominated by an immense greenish 'M Class' planet orbited by two tiny moons) Ah! I thought so. That's 'Yocha' and the two moons orbiting it are 'Niogi' and 'Shack G' so this is the 'Sumerian System' in the 'Sigma Quadrant'. We're on the opposite side of the blasted universe! It's small wonder we can't raise Furool, Elenore, the shuttles, 'Kagura' or even Mars! We are way outta their range, gang!" explained a shaky Bulma who was leaning heavily on both Goku and her husband.

END of Chapter 153.'Maelstrom in Space' or 'Saiyaan Airlines- The Only Way to Fly!' Chapter 154 'Anomaly Heaven' or 'Elda's Walkabout' soon. The usual spiel and r/r/s away. Have a great weekend. SFN. Kami bless. Toodles-K&K


	158. Chapter 154 'Anomaly Heaven' or 'Elda's

DISCLAIMER: OK Miss O'Scrooge, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 154 without further preamble:-

Chapter 154

'Anomaly Heaven' or 'Elda's Walkabout'

"Bulma! You should be resting and with a hundred and thirty cc's of 'Axileine 30' in you, you oughta be out colder than a mackerel, man!" cried Elda.

Bulma gave her a rueful smile. "I er knocked your arm when you tried to inject me and you er hit Vegeeta with the autohypo. That crap won't work on Saiyaans so he didn't pass out. Anyway you need a navigator and I do know the terrain around these parts. Legato? Bring us about to bearing 397.8 due South. If we can find the 'Tze Xuan Ze Singularity' we'll at least be able to get back to our own spacial region. Still- unless we find us a wormhole or something near there we are looking at another week to even get back to 'Shalimar', folks! Oro's our speed? Warp 3.9? Take us up to 7.4 and hold it there. Watch out for a cluster of nana er I mean seven stars which sorta looks like the 'Pleiades' and 'Tze Xuan Ze' will be due East of it. That singularity looks like a Terran maelstrom or whirlpool and er- can we maybe get some grub up here? I am simply starving to death, man! And er Commander Bluesummers? Do you really think that your navigator oughtta be on the bridge dressed like this?" said the aoishi-maned bombshell who was attired in shortie 'Teddy Bear' pajamas, a sleeveless undershirt and was in her stocking feet! Legato chuckled.

"Saavie, see if Yuri's got a spare flightsuit in one of those back rooms, willya?" he said.

"Don't forget flight boots and a pullover too! And don't forget my grub either!" Bulma yelled after Elda's retreating form.

"Got ya covered, Ms. Brief, ma'am. We remembered how to use the reppie things from the last time we were here." trilled a strange yet somehow hauntingly familiar voice in Bulma's ear.

"Legato? Who else is aboard this tub?" she demanded.

"Just us. Saavie, you, Reds, me and those two idiot Saiyaan freaks of yours. Why?" replied Legato.

"Because I just got a comlink trill that my food was on its way!" said Bulma.

"And here we are, Ms. Brief, ma'am." A very short and cute little redheaded girl stood at the doorway and she was clutching a starfish! Behind her stood two dark-haired boys carrying trays of covered dishes. The one kid wore a red baseball cap and had a tawny golden 'puppy' sitting on his shoulder. The other one was a few years older and just couldn't take his aizu off of Bulma!

"Don't forget us, Mrs. Saiyaan Prince, ma'am!" said a small white nekko or cat who was also carrying a tray.

"And us! Prepare for trouble!" chorused a grey-haired youth and a fiery redheaded teenaged girl walking behind the white nekko. The boy was lugging a huge coffee urn and the girl carried a folding table and a gym bag.

Realization suddenly struck both Bulma and Legato!

"Oh Christ! Nai! And make it double! Not you shimatta kids again! The 'Pokemon gang' and 'Team Rocket'!" cried Bulma and Legato added "Shit! Now way!" before rising to help James Rocket with the heavy urn.

"Where the Hell's Saavie with my flightsuit?" demanded Bulma. Jessie pushed her way over to Bulma, set up the table and tossed her the gym bag.

"The ensign asked me to give this to you, Ms. Brief." said Jessie. Meanwhile James was pouring out mugs of steaming hot java for all hands. Ash and Brock laid down their trays and Meowth had set down his as well. Piccachuu (Ash's golden puppy thing) was running all over the bridge while Misty was sitting on the console and cradling Tokapi, her starfish animal.

"Arigatou, Jess. Gomen er excuse me guys. I'll be right back." So saying Bulma hefted the bag, went out the rear doors and down the hallway to the first bedroom behind the bridge to change.

"Could you er please call Auntie Faye and let her know we're safe, Captain Bluesummers, so she won't be worrying about us, sir?" asked Misty and slowly Legato shook his head.

"Sorry sweetie but no can do right now. We're way too far outta range to do that. Honey, where exactly was the 'Raphael' when you left it?" asked Legato.

"Well- we could see a great big tall castle on a high white cliff. It had battlements, turrets and towers and Mr. Popo (Don Poporo of course) said they seemed to have er fixed it up real nice since er-" began Misty.

"Since I blew it up three years ago, kiddo." All heads turned to the rear of the bridge. Standing there was Kei in sweats and sneakers looking a lot like death warmed over as Raphael the Ninja would have said!

"Hiya Misty, Brock, Ash, Jess, James, Meowth. Hi there Piccachuu. Hi there Tokapi. Sorry to startle ya but when I heard that er Bulma was navigating--" she joked. Bulma bristled.

"Just oro the Hell is wrong with my navigating, Admiral O'Halloran?" demanded the aoishi-maned bombshell angrily.

"Cool your jets, kiddo! All I meant was why the jigoku did Legato need any help navigating in a region he er knows so shimatta well? Give me the bad news, Captain." ordered the redheaded firebrand.

"We're er looking for the 'Tze Xuan Ze Singularity' so we get back to 'N' er I mean 'normal' space. Unless we find us a shortcut home from there it's gonna be a week before we reach 'Shalimar', Boss." explained Legato.

"Bulma knows this system, Boss and that's why she's navigating." added Saavie. Kei grinned.

"The 'Adonis Arch'- you've forgotten it. That will drop us almost at 'Koran' (another of 'Shimougou's' moons) and only three days from home weet home." said Kei, firing up a cheroot.

"Dam it all! She's right of course. I did forget all about the 'Adonis Arch' and it is only a few hundred kilos from the other end of the singularity. No more than an hour away! Bulma? Elda? watch out for a cluster of seven stars. Get the kids to help you look for it. Trill me as soon as you spot it. Our objective's due East from it." trilled Legato.

"Aye aye, Captain, sir!" chortled Bulma.

"Misty. Brock. Ash. sit down by that monitor and watch for seven stars in a circle- like this." said Saavie and she tapped a few keys. Instantly an image of the Terran constellation 'Pleiades' appeared on the vidscreen.

"Tell me or Auntie Bulma as soon as you see it- OK?" said the Vulcan and the kids nodded.

"Yes, Auntie Elda. We will." replied Ash.

"Can we er help out too?" asked James Rocket.

"Sure. Get on those plasma cannons. We may have to blast an asteroid or two." said Legato, pointing to the two gunners' seats. Jess and James each took one while Meowth sat on the console between them.

"How far are we from this wormhole thing, Mr. Legato, sir?" asked James.

"It's just plain old Legato, James. To answer your question though- a click er a thousand meters or a half a Terran mile or so away from the 'Lemurian Cluster' which is still a few thousand kilos or a couple of thousand miles away. Keep your aizu peeled for an asteroid belt which I really wanna avoid if at all possible." replied Legato.

Misty and Tokapi were the first ones to spot the seven star cluster several hours later.

"Auntie Elda? Is that it?" squealed Misty excitedly.

"Yeah, kiddo. That's it. Legato? Bring us about to a due East heading of 3-4-0. Is that heading correct, Bulma? Oro? Legato- correction. That should be 3-4-0 point 6 due East. Saavik out." trilled the Vulcan.

"Roger, kid. I see it. The 'Tse Xuan Ze' should be dead ahead. Better brace yourselves. That maelstrom is always unpredictable. Here we go, hazu. Hold on!" trilled Legato, steering the ship into the singularity and beginning to pick up speed rapidly.

"7.4, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 12.6, 12.8, 12.9- and holding. Legato, turn due North on my mark. 3, 2, 1 and mark. Kids, look for an arch- like a 'WcDonald's' sign arch." trilled Bulma.

Brock soon spotted it and sang out.

"There it is, Bulma, ma'am. Dead ahead- at five o'clock!" he yelled.

"Legato? Come about Southeast to 3-9-6 point 7 on may mark. 3, 2, 1, mark." trilled Bulma.

"roger that, kiddo. Entering the 'Adonis Arch' so brace yourselves for some turbulence. This is gonna be a real short jump." trilled Legato and a few moments later-

"There! Look due West, guys. Those are the outer markers of 'Koran'- we're only three days from home!" he said and keyed his relay mike.

" 'Angel' calling 'Raphael'. Onegai come in. Over." he said.

"Roger, Legato. This is the 'Raphael'. Hi, it's me- Rally. How's it going, Cap? Over." said Rally Vincent.

"Fine, kid. Tell Faye that the 'Pokemon' tribe and 'Team Rocket' are with us. Over." replied Legato.

"Roger that. Over." responded Rally.

"We'll meet you on 'Shimougou' in three days. We are just about to leave 'Koran'. Bluesummers out." he answered.

"Bye, Cap." replied Rally, racing aft to give Faye Valentine the good news about the kiddies.

"Arigatou Kami that they're all OK at least! Thanks Rally. Wanna drink?" invited the cowgirl but Rally declined the offer.

"Later. Gotta get back to the bridge. See ya, Faye." she replied.

"Yeah. See ya around, Rally." said Faye disgustedly. Rally sat down beside her and patted her shoulder.

"Oro is it, Faye? Oro's wrong?" asked Rally and Faye sighed.

"Those poor damned kids! When they disappeared from here I'd hoped they'd gone back home but instead they're back aboard the 'Angel'! Will they ever get home? All of 'em, Rally? Fate sure can be a cruel mistress, can't she?" said a despondent cowgirl.

"Don't talk like that, Faye! You know they'll all get back home- and soon!" replied Rally.

"Do I? That "Kronos' thing's repaired. Kei's fired the 'God Gun' four times already and yet those poor kids are still here! Why? In Kami's name- why the Hell are they still here?" cried Faye.

"How about you and Mae? Don't you guys miss your home too? Your tomos? Your relatives and stuff?" demanded Faye and Rally got up.

"We have few tomos er friends and no relatives. Our house back home is a disaster area what with Mae's bombs and my target practice! The whole place reeks of cordite all the time! Nai Faye- if worse came to worse and we er couldn't get back home to Terra er Earth in our own era we'd have no regrets. Maybe we could join you on the 'Bebop' if you'll have us that is?" said Rally.

"Sure, kiddo. Why not? Jett and Spike have already offered to take on Nat, Flay and Caggie but they got other plans apparently." replied Faye and Rally returned to the bridge after telling Faye not to worry so much. Meanwhile back aboard the aforesaid 'Angel'--

'Team Rocket' and the 'Pokemon Tribe' had been put on laundry detail- again!

"Why we gotta do laundry anyway?" complained Brock. "Why can't we just rep up new stuff when the old stuff gets dirty and throw the old junk away?" he asked.

"Because I needed to give you kids something to keep you outta trouble, Brock. That's why." said Kei with a grin.

"Miss O.! I didn't know you were there! I'm sorry for complaining! It's just that I--I--" stammered the Pokemon breeder wannabe.

"That's OK, tomo. Look at it this way, kid- you've only got a small handful of folks aboard now so it ain't gonna be like when you had a couple of hundred to woryy about like last time." replied the redhead. "When you finish, you can all go play on the holodecks- OK?" she added.

"Ooh! Can we really, Auntie Kei?" bubbled Misty.

"Sure Honey. Jess? James? I want that you should go with 'em. One of you know how to use the holodecks?" asked the Boss Lady. Confused expressions greeted that remark until finally Brock spoke up.

"Yeah, I do, ma'am. Miss Valentine showed me how to use 'em." he said.

"Great! The sooner you get the laundry done, the sooner you get to play! Let's go, kids!" said Kei and went back upstairs.

"Ain't that a real kick in the head! Since Fayesie ain't here, we get stuck babysitting the little rugrats!" grumbled Jessie Rocket.

"Aw, it won't be too bad, Jess. Those holodecks are really awesome, man! Oro are we gonna play up there?" asked James.

"How the Hell should I know! I guess oro ever the kids wanna play!" answered a disgusted Jessie.

Down in the rec room, Elda was sitting at the bar and brooding.

"I'm really gonna miss all you guys when I gotta go back to the 'Coriander' in a few more weeks." mused the Vulcan girl aloud.

"You er do know that 'Starfleet' has a base or two on 'Shimougou', don't you? So you could get a transfer. Uncle Anton could get Chuck Garner to fix it with Pike and Kirk for you, Elda." said Legato helpfully and Saavie brightened up at once.

"Really? Do you think he'd do that for little old me?" she asked.

"Sure. The Boss Lady knows Kirk and Pike too and Donnie Popo's real good tomos with Janeway. I happen to know that Vittorio Galadriel himself want you transferred to the 3WA HQ at 'Elenore City' as a liaison officer to both the 3WA and the 'UG' and er Uncle Vito usually gets oro he wants, kiddo!" replied Legato.

"Then let's really celebrate! I know there's afew more bottles of that aoishi ale around here somewhere." suggested Saavie, swiveling her kawaii tush over the bartop and dropping behind the bar counter. "Aha! Here we go, Cap!" she crowed exuberantly, popping the cork and pouring out two tumblers of the heady aoishi brew for both of them.

"To the completion of another successful mission, Captain!" she toasted and then clinked glasses with the ex leader of the 'Gung Ho Guns'.

"And to our future with 'UG' and the 3WA, Lieutenant!" toasted the soon to be 3WA tro-con trainee.

"You er do mean Ensign, sir, don't you?" joked the Vulcan.

"I know exactly oro I mean, Saavie. After you become a liaison officer you'll be promoted. Word of honour, kiddo!" replied Legato and he swallowed half of his ale.

"I defer to your superior knowledge, sir." she said and gulped down her drink.

"Easy on that stuff, Honey! It'll knock you on your ass if you try to swill it like beer!" warned Legato.

"I can handle it! Boss Kei drinks it like that, don't she? Ooh! Why the Hell's the ship spinning? I er don't feel so good, man. I think I'll rep me up some java. Want some, Cap?" said Saavie who took one step and- WHAM! Her head struck the edge of the bartop and she crumpled to the floor.

"Honey! Elda, you OK?" cried Legato, vaulting over the bar and trying to revive the girl but too late- she was out cold!

"James? Get your ass down here to the rec room- stat! That's an order, dammit!" trilled Legato while he was dragging the Vulcan to a sofa.

Five minutes later, james Rocket rushed into the room.

"Gimme a hand here, James and help me to get Saavie upstairs before the Boss lady sees her, willya?" said Legato.

"Sure, Cap." replied James and twixt the two of them they hoisted Elda to her feet. With James on one side of her and Legato on the other they half dragged, half carried her to the lift. "Is she on Level Three or Four, cap?" asked James.

"Four, I think. It doesn't matter. Just tell lift control to take us to Ensign Saavik's quarters." replied Legato.

"Lift? Onegai take us to Ensign Saavik's quarters. Arigatou." ordered James. The door snapped shut and the lift shot upwards two levels- from two to four- and stopped.

They maneuvered Saavie down the corridor to her suite where Legato used Kei's override code to open the portals. Then they dumped the kid onto her bunk and yanked off her boots and tunic. Tossing a blanket across her, they left. James took Legato up to the holodecks where he rejoined Jess and the kids who were playing a game of 'Robin Hood and his Merrie Men'.

Sometime later- Elda came to and decided it was too hot to sleep so she ditched her tank top, dropped her pants and stepped out of them and yanked off her socks. She then repped and drank a glass of warm milk and then she went for a stroll on the gantryways! When she reached Level Seven she entered the observation room and plopped down onto one of the recliners there. Putting her feet up, the gentle motion of the 'Angel' had soon lulled her to sleep. Of course all she had on now was a sporty black halter top and a pair of racy red bikini underbriefs!

Thinking the Vulcan safely tucked in for the night Legato retired to his own bunk and was soon fast asleep.

At 2230 Jess decided it was the kiddies' bedtime so she and James ushered Brock, Ash and Misty along with Tokapi, Piccachuu and whatever the Hell Brock's rock dragon snake's name was back to their rooms on Level Five. After they had all showerd or bathed, brushed their teeth and gotten into their pajamas, the Rockets tucked them in for the night.

"Jessie, tell us a story! Please!" pleaded Misty and Jess shook her red head.

"I dunno any stories, kiddo. Sorry." she replied.

"Aw, please tell us one, Jessie! Please!" whimpered Misty.

"OK, Honey. I'll tell you one. Just one and then you gotta promise to go to sleep. Right?" said James and Misty nodded her head./

"We promise, James!" cried Meowth eagerly.

"I was talking to them, Furball, not you!" said James irritably before he sighed and began.

"Once upon a time long ago in the land of Egypt there lived a good and kinly pharaoh named Aton. He battled valiantly to protect his people and prevent their being plunged into the chaos of the shadow realm by his evil vizier- Mara.

To assist him he had his good tomo and a powerful sorcerer to boot- the 'Master of Dragons'. His nemesis, Mara, however, had the ability to command a trio of powerful immortals- gods to do his bidding. He was a most accomplished and evil sorcerer.

Finally the Pharaoh and the 'Master of Dragons' were able to defeat the evil vizier and imprison him and his three gods in a massive pyramid of light where they remained for five thousand years- in stasis form er suspended animation meaning they could not move at all!

Fate had decreed long ago that the reincarnations of both the Pharaoh and his sorcerer tomo should do battle once again with the reincarnation of evil Mara and his three immortal gods. The vizier, however, had a sister who was a high preistess for the goddess Isis. She was determined to save her brother's soul by banishing his dark evil half to the shadow realm for all eternity.

With her aid, the kinly Pharoh and the 'master of Dragons' once again were able to subdue the vizier and his three immortals. In order to prevent this chaos from ever again threatening the Earth the Pharoh commanded his own wizard, the 'Mage of Light' to construct a sacred jewel (not the Shikon no Tama however!). Inside of this jewel he sealed himself, the evil vizier, his own wizard, his own 'Master of Dragons', the trio of immortal gods, his own 'Army of Light', Mara's 'Army of Darkness', the vizier's good and honourable sister and seven mystical objects- a puzzle, a rod, an ankh, a necklace, a key, an eye and a flail along with one other being whose identity was known only to the kindly Pharoh.

Inside the jewel they continue to do battle to this very day in order to keep chaos and shadow from the world. The end.

Good night, children and pleasant dreams, kids. Wake up, Jess! Time to go to bed." said a yawning James Rocket. The Rockets and Meowth retired to their own rooms and soon they had drifted off to dreamland.

At 0100 Kei decided to have a nightcap before bed so she wnt down to the bar. She had just finished her drink when she heard a weird pulsating noise and noticed a strange glowing white light atop a small structure beside the bar. She took no further notice of these things other than to muse to herself that one of the Doctors had returned.

Then Kei became painfully aware that she'd wandered downstairs thinking that the rest of her crew had gone to beddy bye! She'd ditched sweats and sneakers on her lift on the way down and was seated at the bar in a racy halter top, cool green underbriefs and- nothing else!

Normally our Kei does not give a good Kami dam who sees her in her unmentionables, however with these time lords- she always seemed to be much too embarrassed to have them see her unless she was properly dressed and fully clothed!

Kei touched her wrist and realised she'd left her 'morphing' bracelet upstairs on the bridge. Discretion always seeming to be the better part of valor- she vaulted over the bar and beat a hasty retreat through the darkened dining hall and hid in the small powder room!

Meanwhile on Level Seven- Ensign Elda Marie Dizer'g Saavik had one more nasty little habit to show to everyone aboard- sleepwalking! When Kei had overheard the two Docs (yes- both TARDISes had come back home at the same time!) say it was bedtime and was sure she'd heard both of 'em head for the lift she speedily raced to the back gantryway and up the stairway to Level Three where Kei quickly dressed in sweats again. She yanked on her sneakers and decided to check the bridge one last time before retiring. She rode her express lift up to the command deck's rear corridor on Level Nine, stepped out and into the hallway and where she practically collided with- Saavie!

"Elda? Oro the Fxxx are you doing up here in your unmentionables? Did ya hear me, Ensign Saavik?" demanded Kei in a soft whisper. She was about to shake the Vulcan girl's shoulder when a hand came out of nowhere and grasped her own shoulder!

END of Chapter 154.'Anomaly Heaven' or 'Elda's Walkabout'. Chapter 155 'Arcturis in Space' or 'Tale of the Tardises' soon. The usual spiel and r/r/s away. Have a great weekend. SFN. Kami bless. Toodles-K&K


	159. Chapter 155 'Arcturis in Space' or 'Tale

DISCLAIMER: OK Ruhri, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 155 without further preamble:-

Chapter 155

'Arcturis in Space' or 'Tale of the TARDISes'

Kei felt her shoulder being gripped like pure Titanium! She turned to confront - Doctor 2!

"Don't! You must never arouse a sleepwalker, my dear Admiral!" said the short time lord very quietly.

"Oro the Hell are you doing up here on nine, Doc?" demanded the Boss Lady.

"I er wanted to check some calculations with little Nammo. Then I saw the ensign. You must never ever startle a sleepwalker, my dear. It is extremely dangerous to awaken them too abruptly. Take the child gently by that arm while I get this one. Then we shall return her to her own bedroom down on Level--" said the little fellow.

"Four." supplied Kei and twixt the pair of them they got Elda back downstairs and tucked into her bunk.

"Are you alone, Doc?" asked the redhead and he ruefully shook his head.

"No, my dear. That grinning scarf-wearing fool is here too. We left the 'Master', Sutek, Slade and Warp on 'Gallifrey'. Er, Keirran- this is most important so answer me truthfully. Has anyone else either appeared or disappeared from here since you fired your shiny new toy this time?" he asked.

Kei thought for amoment and fired up a cheroot before she finally nodded.

"Ash, Misty, Brock, Jessie, James, that nekko thing of theirs, Ash's golden puppy, Misty's starfish and oro ever the Hell that rock snake monstrosity of Brock's is- the 'Pokemon Tribe' and er 'Team Rocket' and their pets all materialized aboard my 'Angel' about thirty-six Terran solar hours ago, Doc. We're outta com range of Yuri's fleet si I really can't say whether they've either lost or gained anyone else. Why?" said Kei.

"Because Khan, Vader, Musashi, Feb and her calendar girls crew and all of their minions materialized inside the 'Tower of Rathelon' on my world at about that same time, my dear." replied the time lord.

"Another vortex has opened, Miss O'Halloran so I am very much afraid that your weapon must be used yet again, my child. You must travel to er 'Arcturis' and you must get there with all possible speed, my dear." Kei whirled about so quickly that her cheroot had singed the beard of a floating head hovering behind her!

"I thought you were going to wait on the TARDIS!" yelled the Doctor.

"It's a good thing I didn't! Were you ever going to tell the child oro she had to do? If I ever want anything done, I always end up having to do it myself!" roared the aforesaid head.

"Lord Rathelon? I thought you went back to 'roshii' er being dead? Oro the Hell are you doing-- Hey! Just who are you calling a 'child'! Dammit, we can't really talk here in the hallway. Onegai follow me, er, gentlemen." said Kei, entering the lift.

"Observation room, Level Seven. Stat." she said and the lift shot downwards. When the lift stopped, Kei led the way to the huge room known as the 'Observation Lounge' or as Starfire called it the 'Star Peek Room'. This was the same room from which Saavie had begun her sleepwalking excursion.

"Osawaru, Doc er please sit down." she said and dropped into an easy chair. The time lord sat across from her while Rathie hovered over the coffee table between them. The Doctor tapped the replicator and asked for two regular javas. He handed one to Kei and took one for himself.

Kei cradled her mug in her hand, put her feet up on the table and stared icily at the founder of the time lords.

"Now- tell me oro the Hell this is all about, Rathie." she demanded. The head sighed and began.

"Back in 2140 when your baka twin blew up 'Kronos', she did not just open a tiny anomaly in the fabric of the continuum. Instead she blew a hole right straight through the entire universe. Each time you patched up one opening another one appeared somewhere else. Why? Because of the matching hole in the opposite end of the cosmos. 'Arcturis' is located directly opposite from 'Kronos' but all the way on the opposite side of the universe. This er floating junkyard of yours is nowhere near capable of producing the speed necessary to reach 'Arcturis' in time. Since your ship must be inside the void which is outside of the universe to fire your cannon, the er Saiyaans cannot help us this time. The only way to get you there is via a TARDIS. You can get there in a solar day or so if you leave immediately so--" explained Rathelon before Kei interrupted him.

"Whoa boyo! Hold up there! Have you ever even 'seen' our 'God Gun', Rathie?" asked Kei.

"I have. I believe it's on Deck Six if memory serves?" replied Doctor 2 helpfully.

"It ain't 'on' Deck Six, Doc! It 'is' Deck Six! How do you bakas suggest that I carry a half mile long weapon across the whole shimatta universe inside a tincan the size of a 20th Century Terran phone booth?" she cried.

"Yes, I was er beginning to wonder about that too, my lord." said the Doctor, finishing off Kei's java and then taking a drag on her cheroot.

"When did you pick up that disgusting habit, Doctor?" demanded Rathelon.

"You wanna whiskey chaser too, Doc?" chuckled the young admiral.

"Gomen! I do beg your pardon, my dear! I'll rep you up another coffee." he said but Kei waved off his offer.

"Never mind, Doc. You were saying, Rathie?" she demanded.

"Your ship must be 'tractored' by one Type 40 (TARDIS) while the other one follows you. It is er quite possible that we will lose either your 'Angel' or one of our TARDISes or both after you fire your 'God Gun', my child. If that happens you will need the other TARDIS to get you back home." explained Rathelon quietly. Kei's gaze never wavered from the two Gallifreyans.

"I cannot possibly sanction any of this bullcrap without Garner or Gooley's consent! We should be in hailing range of them by ashita and--" began Kei before Rathie roared in anger and frustration.

"Oh for Kami's sake! If you really need to talk to him, here he is!" cried Rathelon as a loud thunderclap shook the 'Angel' and the bulkhead wall opposite Kei began to glow! Slowly the visage of Territorial Sector Chief Charles Augustus Garner materialized there as if the wall were a huge vidscreen.

"He er knows everything we just told you, my dear." whispered the Doctor.

"Sir, I er need your permission to er--" stammered the Red Admiral.

"Done! I thought sure that I had given you carte blanche authority for this mission! You sure as Hell used it on Anton and Don enough times, didn't you? Do oro must be done and the Hell with the consequences! The er 'Lovely Angel 2' is expendable, however, a real 'Lovely Angel' is not! Destroy the ship if you really have to but do not take any unnecessary risks yourself, Katie. Come back home to us soon, me own darlin' kawaii colleen and that's an order, Admiral! Good luck. Garner out." he said, saluting her and she unconsciously returned his salute. For one of the few times in her young life words failed Kei- she was absolutely speechless! She had never before realised how very deeply Charlie Garner cared about them!

"Er, one thing more, my dear. 'Arcturis' is an inhabited world which hates outsiders so wear something civilian rather than military and er it wouldn't hurt for you to look like a woman for once either!" advised Doctor 2.

"Since I'll be the one 'tractoring' your 'Angel' I suppose you'll be riding in my TARDIS?" he added.

"You got that right, boyo! I sure as Hell don't want you screwing up my ship! I'll meet you in the rec room in fifteen minutes, guys. If you gentlemen will er excuse me I'll go and get changed." replied Kei and the head vanished.

"Why did you lie about being out of the shuttles' com range, Keirran?" asked the smaller of the two Doctors.

"I'm really scared, Doc and I wanted an excuse not to have to go to 'Arcturis'! Ya happy now? I guess you'll go out now and tell everyone that Kei O'Halloran admitted she's an old 'fraidy cat!" said Kei.

"On the contrary, my dear. It will not leave this room. Fear you see is a sign of good common sense. If you had not have been a little afraid then I would have feared having to accompany you all the way to 'Arcturis' and back again." replied the time lord.

"By the way, Doc- where is this hole on 'Arcturis' and how do I find it?" asked Kei.

"Oh, you won't have any trouble finding it, Deirdre, that's for darn sure!" chortled Doctor 4 from the doorway.

"That's correct, Mistress. You will find it quite easily." said K-9, peeking around the corner.

"If worse comes to worse then I suppose that I'll be er 'driving the getaway car' as young Mikey would have said." chuckled the tall time lord.

"Oro the Hell do you mean when you say that I won't have any trouble finding it?" asked a suspicious redheaded firebrand.

END of Chapter 155 'Arcturis in Space' or 'Tale of the TARDISes'. Chapter 156 'Ruhri's Adventure' or 'Malls Can Be Deadly' coming soon to a website near you (always wanted to say that!). Have a great day and SFN. Arigatou a lot for all of your help and interest in my Angels' saga. Kami bless you all and toodles until next time. See ya soon.-K&K PS- Don't forget to check out my biography updates with new chappie titles list! Ja Mata-K&K


	160. Chapter 156 'Ruhri's Adventure' or 'Mall

DISCLAIMER: OK Yahiko, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 156 without further preamble:-

Chapter 156

'Ruhri's Adventure' or 'Malls Can Be Deadly'

"He means that it's half again the size of the blasted planet, my dear Keirran." replied Doctor 2.

"Yes, this time the little fellow is quite correct. That is oro I meant when I said you'd have no trouble finding it." said Doctor 4.

"I do wish you'd all stop calling me the little fellow!" said Doctor 2 testily.

"I suppose that we can't wait until ashita er tomorrow to leave for 'Arcturis', Doctors?" asked Kei.

Both time lords shook their heads sadly. "Afraid not, my dear." said Doctor 2.

"I'll be on my TARDIS er Deirdre. Doctor. Come along, K-9." said Doctor 4.

"Good evening, Mistress. Doctor." said K-9 and he trundled along in his master's wake.

"Legato?-" began Kei and then decided not to trill him.

"Doctor, onegai accompany me while I awaken Legato if you will." she said.

"Of course, Keirr er I mean Kei." he replied.

Several decks down from the command deck Kei rapped on Legato's portal.

"Yeah? Oro the Hell is it dammit?" answered a sleepy Legato.

"Sorry, old boy but might we have a word with you, Mr. Bluesummers?" asked Doctor 2.

"One moment, Doc." said Legato and then his door swished aside. Kei shoved the little fellow inside and followed him in. Then she hit the door release and closed the door behind them.

"Gomen er sorry Legato but I have to have you take command of the 'Angel' immediately." said Kei and then she and the Doctor quickly explained matters to him.

"Of course, Boss. Doc. I'll be right up. Go to the TARDIS and I'll give you a trill when I'm ready for you to begin tractoring the 'Angel'." said Legato, ushering them out.

"Right-o and thank you, Mr. Blue, sir." said the Doctor.

"Arigatou, Legato. I owe you one." said Kei. "Let's stop at my place, Doc. I need a few things for the jaunt." said the Boss.

"As you wish, my dear." he replied politely. Kei repped him a java when they got to her quarters and then excused herself to change. She quickly changed into sweats and pulled on her short boots. Her backpack was loaded up quickly and then she cinched a gunsash around her waist, spinning two Mark XIII's into its holsters. A plasma rifle she slung across her shoulder and lastly she clamped on a morphing bracelet and hefted her pack.

"All set to go, Doc. You ready?" she asked. He swallowed the last of his coffee and stood up.

"Ready and raring to go, Kei." he replied and led the way to the lift. "Please take us to the rec room on Level Two and thank you, 'CC'." said the amiable time lord.

"Stat, 'CC', my tomo." added the Boss and the lift shot downwards rapidly. The Doctor led the way to his Type 40 Travel Unit aka a TARDIS and ushered her inside.

"It's er bigger on the inside than it is on the outside and--" began the time lord but Kei waved off his explanations.

"I know, Doc. I've already been on the other one quite a few times." said a grinning redhead.

"Boss? Kei? I'm on the bridge. Should I shut down the engines or anything?" trilled Legato and Kei turned to the Doctor.

"Well? You heard him too, I take it?" asked Kei.

"No. That will not be necessary, Commander. Decrease your speed to Subwarp seven if you will be so kind. That's all and thank you, sir." trilled the Doctor.

"Roger that. Go ahead with your tractoring whenever you want." trilled Legato.

The Doctor pressed a few switches and pulled a lever on his console. He keyed in the coordinates for 'Arcturis' and pressed a large aoishi panel. The central pylon began to piledrive up and down while the engines hummed with a strange resonating tone.

"How long?" asked the redhead, tapping out a cheroot.

"No smoking in here, my dear, if you please and no drinking either." he said when Kei had pulled out her pocket flask.

"Christ! Oro a bloody nag!" she grumbled.

"And no swearing, Admiral!" yelled Doctor 2.

"Sorry, Doc. How long before we get to 'Arcturis'?" repeated Kei.

"A Terran day at most- probably half a day if luck is with us." answered the Doctor.

Meanwhile Garner had finally contacted Yuri's flotilla. Yuri Donovan nodded when he told her the latest exploits and the uses of both the TARDISes as well as the 'Angel'. Then he told her Kei had to fire the 'God Gun'- again!

"Oro? Are you guys completely baka! How many times do you think we can get away with firing that shimatta thing into deep space? When's it gonna end, sir?" asked Yuri who was almost in tears.

"Buck up, Yuri! You are a damned commodore for Kami's sake! Look, I promise that this is absolutely the last- the very last time that we'll have to fire that gun! You have my word on it and you can take that to the bank, Donovan! Now that that's outta the way- how are your folks doing? How many more days before you reach 'Furool (Foo-Lon) City'?" asked Garner.

"MY gang's doing just fine, sir. You heard we lost the Pokemon and Rocket kids, didn't you? (Garner nodded) How long, sir? Maybe another forty-eight Terran solar hours, say two more days. Sir? Is it er really gonna be that dangerous this time- for Kei I mean?" she asked and Garner sighed.

"Hai, Yuri. It will be most perilous for her but don't forget the 'Galactic Oath' that you both took. She knows oro that means, Donovan and don't think she doesn't. She is ready to give up her own lifew, if necessary, to save the universe. Our prayers go with her. Call me when you get home, Yuri. Garner out." he replied.

Yuri said 'sayonara, sir' and blanked her vidscreen. Seeing by her wristchromo that it was now almost 2230 hours Yuri decided to call the other ships in her little fleet in the morning. She hoped like Hell that Kei would come through this latest 'God Gun' firing OK and that she and the two time lords would all be safe. She also hoped that Uncle Charlie was right and that this would be the very last time that they'd have to fire that damned 'God Gun'- ever! A sudden trilling in her ear roused Yuri from her morbid musings.

"Hai? Yuri here. Oro?" she trilled and a child's voice answered her.

"Hai er sorry to call you so late, Commodore. This is Acting Captain Ruhri aboard the 'Raphael'. Over." trilled Ruhri who of course was the pilot of the Martian successor starship from Terra known as the 'Nadesico'. When Kei had yanked Legato to pilot her 'Angel', Miss Ruhri had gotten the nod to pilot the 'Raphael'.

"Er- yeah, Ruhri and onegai just call me Yuri and you don't gotta be saying 'over' all the time either. Oro can I do for you, kiddo?" trilled a yawning Yuri.

"I er just spotted the inner markers for this 'Shimougou' place, Yuri. Do I have to decrease my speed? Will we be towed or piloted in to this 'Furool City' place?" trilled a flustered Ruhri.

"Oro is your current airspeed, Ruhri?" trilled Yuri.

"Er- Warp two." trilled Ruhri.

"Ground speed?" trilled the commodore.

"Subwarp nine point four." trilled the kid.

"Cut airspeed to Subwarp five and ground speed to Subwarp four. Kill the warp drive, shut down the core and run on impulse engines only. Furool has no tractor beams nor do they provide pilots for us, Ruhri. By the way- how are Yurika and Akito doing?" trilled Yuri.

"Roger. Er, Yurika's griping about never seeing Earth er Terra again and Akito's mad because you don't have any robots for him to fly or 'Gekigangar' vids for him to watch. Like I said before- they're both idiots, Yuri." trilled Ruhri while she powered the nacelles and cut the afterburners. Then she eased down on the thrusters until her airspeed was at Subwarp five and her groundspeed had dropped to Subwarp four. Next she killed the warp drive and shut down the warp core.

"OK. That's all done. Oro now?" trilled the Terran youngster.

"Set your nav yaw on those markers, lock it, put the ship on 'George' and you'll drift right on into 'Furool Spaceport' in a couple of more days, Ruhri. Understood?" trilled Yuri who wanted to get to bed.

"Affirmative. Ruhri out." trilled the kid. Ruhri really envied her old shipmates- Yurika and Akito. Akito'd been assigned to weapons maintenance while Yurika was assigned to babysitting detail with the scouts. Their jobs meant that both of 'em could sleep at night which was exactly oro the Hell they were doing right now aboard the 'Leonardo'.

Gene Starwind would take over for Ruhri at 0600 so she could get some food, rest, a shower and a change of clothes. Ruhri likewise envied the 3WA personnel whose dress code was so casual that most of 'em didn't even have to wear a uniform- but- even if they had to wear one the 3WA uniforms were ever so rad- so totally cool, man! Boots, blazers and most important of all for Ruhri anyway- pants! Trousers instead of shorts or skirts!

Aboard the 'Nadesico' on the other hand- the dress code was so strict and so rigidly enforced too! Take her own pilot's uniform for example: Tam O'Shanter cap, blouse, tie, vest, jacket, sash, belt, holster, weapon, microminiskirt, stockings, leggings, shoes and even gloves! A Helluva lot for an eleven year old to have to wear! Everyone though Ruhri was either twelve, thirteen or even fourteen but in fact she was only eleven! The rest of her crew were practically all kids too. Yurika was their eighteen year old captain. Akito was a twenty year old robotics pilot. The navigator was fourteen, their gunners were twelve and thirteen, their engineer was sixteen and the list went on and on!

That was exactly the reason why Ruhri hadn't been at all shocked an exec officer who was only nineteen and already a commodore and a commander who at twenty was a full-fledged admiral and that both of 'em were girls! Oro did knock her for a loop and a half was when Mr. Garner had told her that the Boss and Miss D. had been with the 3WA since they'd been fourteen and that the duo was considered to be the best tro-cons in the business- bar none!

Kei er the Boss was efficiency itself while Yuri was a strong leader as well. Ruhri simply adored the uniform given to her by Admiral O'Halloran herself- a sleeveless tanktop and a blazer, shoulder harness rig, holster and blaster and oh joy of joys- pants! Hats, gloves and vests were all optional and to be worn only if she wanted them! Kei seemed to only have one rule and that was very strictly enforced- every crewman or woman or kid even had to be armed at all times! Even if Ruhri was just getting up at night to go to the can or the shower room she had better be 'packing heat' as Mikey had put it- or else!

Strange that Mikey and his brothers, their sister April O'Neal, their cousin Casey Jones and their dad sensei Master Splinter had all vanished together at the same time as those three cute Terran 'Valley' girls- Sammy, Alex and Clover! Yet Ruhri, Yurika and Akita who'd all arrived at practically the same moment in time- were still here in AD 2251!

"Ruhri! Ruhri! Dammit all girl! Answer me!" trilled Yuri.

Ruhri sat up and brushed away the cobwebs inside her head. "Sorry ma'am but I was a zillion miles away, Miss Yuri. Oro's up?" she trilled.

"You haven't changed your course heading yet and you are not on 'George' either. Lock onto those inner markers and set your damned autopilot, kid! Then you can put your feet up and relax for awhile. You can go to sleep but do not leave the control room. Who relieves you and when?" trilled Yuri.

"OK. Heading's locked and the ship's on 'George', ma'am. Captain Starwind spells me at 0600." trilled Ruhri.

"Fine, kiddo. See you ashita morning. Pleasant dreams. Yuri out." trilled Yuri.

"G'Night, Miss Yuri. Ruhri out." yawned her pilot, stretching and kicking off her boots and laying her blaster on the console in front of her. Then she slipped off her blazer and shoulder harness and locked and sealed the portals (all of 'em? I wonder?) before slipping off her uniform pants and putting her feet up on the console. She tossed her blazer over herself like a blanket and Ruhri had soon drifted into a fitful sleep. Her wristchromo read 2250 hours- ten minutes before eleven of the clock at night.

Meanwhile two ships behind the 'Raph' aboard the 'Leo'- the order was 'Raphael', 'Michaelangelo', Leonardo', 'Donnatella', 'Outlaw Star', 'Emerald Queen', 'Hammerhead' and 'Flying Falcon' behind their point vessel the 'Coriander'- young Ed of 'Bebop' fame was to put it mildly- bored! She had gone to bed (unwillingly of course) at 2100 or nine of the clock at night and she'd done nothing but toss and turn in her bunk ever since. Ed just was not tired and she was bored right outta her little skull! So--

Ed quietly got up, pulled on a tee shirt and jeans, slipped on a pair of sandals, scooped up Ein and went for a stroll- to the engine room! Standing on the catwalk overlooking the warp core, which arigatou Kami had been shut down, Ein slipped out of her arms and fell into the core below.

"Shit! I'm really gonna get it now unless I can somehow get Ein back." she thought to herself and then tried to squeeze through the catwalk railings and reach down into the core for him but she got stuck when she'd pulled herself halfway through them.

"Maybe- if I loosen my jeans just a little bit I can reach him." she thought while unbuckling her belt and top snap and then beginning to unzip her jeans. Ed pulled and pulled until- Swoosh! Clunk!- she pulled herself out of her pants and landed on poor Ein! She tried and tried to reach up for her jeans but it was all in vain. Reluctantly she trilled her new tomo aboard the 'Raphael'.

A slight trilling sound awakened a drowsy Ruhri. "Yeah? Who is it, dammit?" she trilled irritably.

"Hi there, Miss Ruhri. It's er Ed back on the 'Leo'. I er accidentlally fell into the warp core with Ein and I er lost my pants too. Oro? Nai! Don't call Auntie Yuri or Auntie Kome- they'll kill me! Who? Send Auntie Keisie down to get us out. Onegai! OK. Arigatou. We'll be right here. Bye." trilled the tennaged cowgirl.

Now Ruhri heard a low whistle beside her. "Not that I'm er complaining, Miss Ruhri but if you get too warm er just tell me and I'll lower the temperature for you. However, babe, you do have real kawaii legs for a kid, man!" admired 'CC'.

"How in the Sam Hell would you know that? Whoops! I forgot that I took my pants off too! Lower the temp in here to 66 degrees Kelvin and er turn off your vid cams when you come in here from now on! While you're at it, trill Keisie on the 'Leo' and send her down to the engine room to rescue Ed and Ein from the warp core. That's an order, 'CC'." said Ruhri who had been hurriedly pulling on her pants and blazer and stepping back into her boots. She slipped the small Mark III into her pocket and checked her wristchromo. 0130 hours and that baka idiot Ed was stuck in the warp core two ships back!

"Oro the Fxxx are you doing down here, young lady?" demanded Keisie savagely.

"It er wasn't my fault this time, Auntie Keisie- really! Ein fell in here and I er lost my pants trying to pull him back up!" said Ed.

"And oro the Hell were you doing in the engine room with him? Didn't Auntie Kome tell you to stay outta here?" asked Keisie quietly while she was extricating Ed and Ein. "Never mind that now. We'll talk about it later. Gimme your hand. OK. Hand me Ein first. Now you. Upsy daisy! Got you both." said Keisie to a red-faced Ed who was quickly jumping back into her jeans. "Now get your ass back to bed and stay there! I mean it, Ed! Good night!" said Keisie as she shoved Ein into Ed's arms and pushed her into the corridor. Then she secured the portals and recoded them. Ed and Ein were long gone! "Mission accomplished, Ruhri. Ed went back to bed and so am I. Good night, kiddo." yawned Keisie.

"Arigatou, Keisie and good night." trilled Ruhri. Christ! Another four and a half hours before Starwind would relieve her! So she settled down with a new vid game and the time passed quickly for her.

Back in good old 'Furool or Foo-Lon City' Marlene Angel had just decided to do a little shopping so she had sped over to the 'Higurashi Mall', the nearest shopping mecca. Ironically it was the same place where this whole mess had begun ages ago or so it seemed to Mar anyway. She and the Boss Lady had been there after Legato Bluesummers. Now he was both a trusted tomo and a confidante of the 3WA and soon he'd be enrolled at the Academy before being assigned to either the Boss or Yuri to train.

Go figure eh? Big Spike Miroku had been working here then too. Now he had been temporarily assigned to the 3WA and was currently on one of the shuttles or ships due her in another day or so. Of course she knew absolutely nothing about Kei's 'Arcturis' mission!

Mar had been idly picking through some racks of suits when a huge mitt had crashed onto her shoulder!

"Security, Miss. Onegai come with me, ma'am." said a burly fellow in a security guard's uniform who was not unlike Jett Black in stature and physique. "I've got her, Mr. H., sir. Oro? The er blonde, not the crazy bitch redhead though! Right, sir. On my way. Bakura out." he said into his vid-communicator.

"Look- there's been some mistake here, sir. I am- (oro the Hell rank was she now?)- er Lieutenant Marlene Angel, 3WA, Unit Nine, one of the er 'Lovely Angels', sir and I--" began Mar and reached into her fanny pouch for her ID vid info when--

WHAM! A crisp right cross to the maxilla sent the tro-con reeling into the wall where she slumped slowly to the floor- out cold! Bakura snatched the fanny pouch from her waist and dumped it on the floor.

"Yes, sir. You were right. She is one of the 'Dirty Pair', sir! She admitted it! Oro? Damned right I searched her ass! She's got a Mark XIII- one of the really new ones! Yeah, I'll get Ishizaa to perform a complete search of her er person, sir. I er mean Miss Ishtar sir." said a flustered Bakura, hefting the girl to her feet. "C'mon now love. Upsy daisy." he said and lifted the tro-con onto his shoulders. He stopped at the security lounge where another blonde who was taller than Mar wore an identical security uniform to the big guy's. She assisted Bakura in lifting Mar down off his shoulders and then she half carried, half dragged the hapless 3WA operative out of the room. "Wait here, Bakki." she called over her shoulder.

A few minutes later she returned with Marlene Angel. "She's clean, Bakki. Need any help with her?" she asked but he shook his head.

"Nai thanks, Isshi. I can handle her OK. Thanks again." he said and once again hefted Mar to his shoulders and fireman-carried her to the lift which shot to the penthouse on the 215th floor of the mall's main building.

Soto Higurashi was awaiting him and stood up to help Bakki with Marlene. She was propped up on a chair beside Soto's immense desk.

"Did you really have to belt her that hard, Bakki?" yelled his boss.

"She is one of the 'Dirty Pair' er them so I wasn't taking no chances, sir! Here's her ID vid stuff." he replied and handed Soto a vidphoto ID pass. Soto's aizu went wide.

"Holy shit, Bakki! This ain't one of the 'Dirty Pair'! This is one of the most highly decorated tro-cons on the damned planet! Lt. Marlene Angel! There's gonna be Hell to pay if Garner or Gooley gets wind of this crap!" cried Soto angrily.

End of Chapter 156 'Ruhri's Adventure' or 'Malls Can Be Deadly'. Chapter 157 'Soto's Dilemna' or 'Tommy Meets an Angel' soon. Have a nice day. SFN and may Kami bless you all. R/R/S away and lemme know your feelings. Toodles-K&K


	161. Chapter 157 'Soto's Dilemna' or 'Tommy M

DISCLAIMER: OK Nammo, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 157 without further preamble:-

Chapter 157

'Soto's Dilemna' or 'Tommy Meets An Angel'

Soto grabbed his vidphone and keyed it. "Send Ishizza Ishtar from Security up here quick and have my hovercraft speeder sent up to the roof now!" he said.

"Come in." he called as a tap came on his inner office door. "Isshi! Any idea where our Miss Angel lives? Her ID gives an old address on 'Earth 2'- an old Terran space station I believe." asked Soto, sloshing 'Ketorxx' which was a bit like Terran Skotch whiskey into three glasses and handing one to Isshi and the other one to Bakki. He drained his own and refilled it.

"Nai, sir. I think she just got back from that super hush-hush mission that our Mr. Miroku's been on with them. She only had the usual crapola in her fanny pouch except for a letter to a guy named 'Kucinagi' on this 'Earth 2' place. No other personal junk. Just a vidcrd chip with like- Wowie!- 125,000 credits on it! Man the 3WA really pay their people well, Boss Man!" said Isshi.

"Well we sure as Hell can't just dump her ass at the 3WA HQ building like a damned foundling, can we? Who else knows her?" demanded Soto, pouring more booze for them all.

"Hey! That sure looks like the hot babe my brother pulled over for speeding last week on Airway 611 North of the city! She was with two other chicks and one of 'em was dead drunk in the back seat! It was her craft she was driving and that lass's name was Chief Ella Hathaway from the 3WA! The other one was Chuck Garner's niece or Andy Gooley's! Can't recall her name though. Know this one's moniker?" asked a short guy at the door.

"Tommy? Your brother knows Marlene Angel?" asked Soto hopefully.

"Angel? That's O'Halloran's roomie. They live over on VanDread Boulevard at 'Nakatomi Towers' I think. Why?" asked Tommy Tanaka who had just come into the room.

"Because we gotta get her ass the Hell home and quick! Tommy, you still got that memory gas crap that that dippy scientist freak Doc Cueball of the 3WA gave to you when he was in his cups last mont?" asked Soto Higurashi.

Tommy fished a tiny ampule container out of his pocket and tossed it to his Boss.

"OK then- you, Bakura and Ishtar take her home and use that 'forget me forever' gas on her. Then get back here and hopefully we can forget this entire unfortunate incident ever even happened, man! I don't think I need to remind you oro's gonna happen to us if Garner, Gooley, Gustav or Poporo gets wind of this, do I? And may Kami help us all if Donovan or O'Halloran ever find out! Where are they anyway?" said a three sheets to the wind and totally terrified Soto.

"Luckily for us they're both still on a mission somewhere and so' Don and Anton. Gooley's on 'Alderaan 5' and Garner's there too I believe." said Tommy.

The mall liked to keep a wary aizu on their neighbors at the 3WA HQ building. Strange that they never heard about the 'Black Ghost' or the 'Rifts in Time/Space' missions though.

"Kazuma reports the coast is clear and he's waiting for us on the roof with your speeder, Chief." said Ishizza who had just answered her vidcell. Marlene was very carefully carried up to the roof and gently placed on the craft's rear seat. Tommy took the driver's seat, Isshi climbed in beside him while Bakki Bakura rode shotgun. Kazuma was in back with the now unconscious tro-con. Tommy zipped across town driving as fast as he dared to without running the risk of being pulled over for speeding. He hovered at the entrance of the Towers while Bakki checked the mailboxes and discovered that Kei and Mar resided on the 138th floor of the 140 story main building- Flat 138-D. The he flew up to the roof and parked. They lugged Marlene down two flights of stairs to her flat because the lift was just too damned risky to use. Kazuma quickly picked the lock and decoded the security system. Then they dragged the hapless tro-con into her flat. Ishizza brewed coffee while Kazuma took Mar's parka and boots off her.

Three cups of strong java later Marlene Angel came to and stared at them.

"Ooh! My poor head! Where am I and why's my jaw feel so numb? Who are you idiots and oro the Hell are you doing in my house?" demanded a quite upset and very angry tro-con.

"Just relax, Honey. You're going to go to sleep again for awhile, Miss Angel. There's absolutely nothing for you to worry about. When you awaken later on, you of course will not be able to remember any of this stuff, darling." said Tommy soothingly. Then suddenly-

SPRIT! "Oro the Hell do you think you're going to do to--" cried Mar as she slowly drifted into Dreamland.

"Help me get her to the bedroom, guys. I'll get her into her jammies and then we can all get the Fxxx outta here. Somebody wash that cup and straighten up the flat." said Ishizza.

She shut the bedroom door and swiftly Mar was in her pajamas. Isshi hung Mar's clothes up in the closet and tossed her boots under the bed. Then she tucked the blonde into her bed and shut the door. She hung Mar's parka up in the hall closet and they all left after Kazuma had recoded the door and reset the locks. Up to the roof they dashed, piled into the hover car and jetted back to the mall.

Hours later the blonde tro-con awakened- again. Her chromo stood at- oro the Hell?- 2200!

"Where the devil has the day gone?" yawned Mar, sitting up in bed- in her jammies! And why had she hung her clothes up? She'd been picking up a lot of the Boss's bad habits and-- Something just did not feel quite right! Hadn't she gone shopping? She called down to the building's garage docks.

"Hullo there, Harry. This is Marlene Angel up in 138-D. Onegai send my speeder to the roof if you will." she said into her intercom.

"Gomen er sorry Miss but it isn't here. You never checked back in with it, ma'am." replied the young dock attendant- Harry Potter.

"Sorry to have bothered you, Harry. I er must have left it at my office's docks. Arigatou." she said.

This was really very curious indeed! Mar had never ever left her speeder at 3WA HQ overnight! Especially since HQ was fifteen kilometres across town from here! So- where the Hell was the blasted thing? Maybe she'd left it at the mall? Nai. That place was over near her office building! So- how the oni had she gotten home? She sure as Hell didn't recall either an airholo taxi or surfacecraft cab ride. She didn't even recall going to bed! And she sure as Hell would not have chosen to wear these 'Shortie babydoll' PJs either!

" 'Artok'? Locate my speeder stat. Radius of say twenty kilometres from here. Trill me back. Arigatou. Angel out." she trilled.

'Artok' was an extension program of old 'CC' at the 3WA HQ building and he was available for use by any 3WA operatives or tro-cons when they were ouside of HQ. 'Artie' trilled her back less than a minute later.

"Speeder registered as Number 40126J6 to Angel, Marlene is currently docked in Slot 427R, North Docking Bay, Level Twelve, 'Higurashi Mall' and the address there is--" trilled 'Artie' before Mar silenced him.

"Never mind that, 'Artie'. I already know the address. Arigatou, tomo. Angel out." she trilled and began pawing through her fanny pouch. She dug out her speeder's remote relay recall device and keyed in her code.

"It's Showtime. Return to home base immediately." she said into the remote's mike.

And at the mall-

"Tristram Taylor calling Ishizza Ishtar. Onegai come in. Over." said a tall and slender mall security guard.

"Yeah, Tris. Oro?" replied Isshi to his call. Taylor was the night gate security chief for the mall's docking bays.

"Got a weird one for you, Isshi. A speeder just left- all on its own. Oro? Yeah, I figured that someone just forgot it and used their remote to recall it. However, this speeder's registered to one of the 3WA's er 'Lovely Angels'- a TC Trainee named Angel. Marlene Angel. Isn't she that cute blonde that was here with that crazy bitch redhead just before 'Kurisumasu' er Christmas? The one that wrecked the place? Kaz asked for me to keep an aizu out for her speeder. You're gonna handle it yourself? OK, Isshi. Arigatou. Taylor out." he replied.

"Hiya, Sandy. This is Chief Ishtar in Security. Patch me through to Mr. Higurashi stat. priority staus- yellow alert." said Ishizza Ishtar to Soto's personal assistant (we can't call 'em secretaries any more it seems) Sandra Gooch-Sandoval.

"Please hold, Miss." replied Sandy.

"Mr. Higurashi? Sir, I have Miss Ishtar on two for you. A yellow alert priority call. Yes, I'll page them too, sir. Do itashimashite er you're quite welcome, sir." added Sandy.

"Isshi? Soto. Oro's up now?" asked her Boss.

"Oro? So? The lieutenant reclaimed her speeder. Damned shame that we didn't think of dumping it somewhere else before she missed it but oro's done is done. Besides there's nothing that ties that speeder to us, is there? Nai, Isshi. I know that we can't just apologise to the 3WA. We could have if old 'Golden Gloves' Bakura hadn't of decked her ass! And then of course we did use that 'forget me forever' gas on her which we er 'borrowed' from the 3WA's own labs! Ah well- I am playing golf this weekend with Vito Galadriel and Andy Gooley so maybe I'll try explaining things to them. Oro? Yeah, maybe I should let them win the match. That er reminds me- I do need a golfing partner for this weekend, isshi. Do you er play at all? Nai? Too bad. Well, guess we can't do anything else tonight so why don't you, Bakki, Kaz and Tommy pack it in for now, eh? My treat. G'Night, Isshi." said Soto.

"Sandy? I just told our security team to take off the rest of the night so you might as well too. I'm gonna leave Dave Dabura in charge. (He was the mall's manager and Big Spike Miroku's cousin to boot.) G'Night, Sandy." said her boss when he called Sandy Gooch-Sandoval a few moments later.

Meanwhile back at Mar's flat in the Towers--

Hiya. Er, Miss-- Angel? Harry down in the er garage docks of the building. You know- Harry Potter? Right. Your speeder just now showed up. Oh, I see. You recalled it by remoste. Fine. Ok, Ma'am. Er, do you still want it sent to the roof for you? Nai? OK. You got it, ma'am. G' Night." said the parking dock attendant- Harry Potter.

Harry was puzzled. Miss Marlene Angel was a real nice lady and a swell gal but she was most definitely not a 'night owl'. So why had she been asking him for her speeder after ten o'clock at night? Man, her business trip must have really been murder. She had left with Miss McMaureen (Kei's cover name) back in November of last year just after that mall disaster and only now had she finally returned. Today of course was January 20th, AD 2251. Oh well, it's none of my business- Harry had been told that Marlene and the Boss were fashion buyers for a department store chain. He had no idea whatsoever that they were really cops in the 3WA!- Harry nonchalantly ran his 'reader' across Mar's craft to make sure she hadn't left anything in it. That was really strange! The boot was loaded with stuff! But hadn't Miss Angel told him that she had not gone shopping today? Harry activated the docks' teleport transporter and zapped the boot's contents upstairs to Mar's flat on 138. Then he tapped out a vidtext message for her on his vidcell and beamed it to Mar's vidphone. It ran: 'Boot contents of speeder sent up to your kitchen.- HP'

Meanwhile the lass in question had decided to go for a brisk run before hitting the sack. She was about to just toss on a kimono over her pajamas since Mar was so used to shipboard routine until she recalled that she was now back amongst the civilised so instead she threw on sweats and sneakers. Then she belted on her fanny pouch and pulled an anorak on over her sweats. As an afterthought Mar slipped a small Mark III into her anorak's pocket. She went to the back lift and rode it down to the parking docks and let herself out through the grages waving to Harry as she sprinted past him.

Now here was the Marlene Angel Harry remembered- strong, energetic, athletic and- going out for a jog- at midnight? She sure has changed her tune. Thought Harry.

Outside Mar jogged down the length of the esplanade until-

"Marlene! Hey Mar! Wait up willya?" cried an out of breath Ella Hathaway.

"Hi there Ella. Oro?" asked Marlene, slowing down just a bit to jog in place while she talked to her temporary boss.

"The rest of your er troubadours are due back here ashita, kiddo- er except for your roomie. She- well-- er-- Great to see you again, Mar. have a good run. 'Night." said Ella and turned to leave.

"Oro about the Boss? Oro's Kei up to now? C'mon Chief! Spill it!" said Mar with folded arms. Ella hesitated a little longer. Then-

"OK but you did not hear this from me, kid. Kei's on her way to 'Arcturis' to fire the 'God Gun' and Legato and Saavie are with her and that is 'all' that I know about anything, Angel! G'Night." replied Ella and beat a hasty retreat towards Trappar Boulevard.

"That Kami-forsaken 'God Gun' again! And Christ! Had she really just heard Ella say 'Arcturis'? That was clear over on the far side of the 'Omega Quad'! Even running flat out at Warp fifty the 'Angel' would take at least a year or two to get there! Hell- of course! She'd travel by TARDIS and tractor the 'Angel' with the gun to 'Arcturis'! Hopefully the fruitcake would make it home in time for Yuri and Yuyu's birthdays in March!" thought the blonde while she was jogging. She had gotten as far as the statue of the 'Third Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves' across from the 'Mithril Monument' before she began to retrace her steps. Suddenly Mar had become very hungry indeed!

Back in her cosy little flat once more she tossed her anorak on a chair, threw her sweats on the bed, yanked off her trainers and socks and then headed for the kitchenette. Like all homes in the City the flat was equipped with replicators, however, Mar just 'loved' to cook and absolutely detested repped food so these last few months had been sheer Hell for the blonde! She checked her vidphone messages and read Harry's text. Mar hurried to the back pantry to put away her groceries.

"So I did go shopping after all! 'Artok'? I want you to scan me for drugs- thoroughly! Check for barbituates, antidepressants, tranquilizers, anything at all!" she commanded and then stood perfectly still while 'Artok' raked her body with particle beams.

"There are trace amounts of some unknown substance containing 'Duron 67' in your bloodstream, Lieutenant." reported 'Artok' when he had finished scanning her.

"Oro the Hell is that 'Duron 67' stuff used for, tomo?" she demanded.

"It is a sort of memory suppressing agent, Kieutenant. I believe that 'Q Lab' was experimen--" began 'Artok'.

"Arigatou, 'Artok'. So my memory has been either suppressed or blocked. I wonder why?" she mused aloud.

"The buckle of that sash belt you were wearing yesterday is a mini vidcorder, ma'am. Should I replay its vid disk for you?" asked 'Artok' helpfully.

"Hai. Onegai, tomo." answered the blonde and sat down on the sofa to watch the replay.

'Artok' replayed the disk while the usually serene and composed blonde watched in anger and fumed inwardly as she saw the shoddy way she had been treated my mall security personnel the previous or was it this day, dammit?

"Those rotten dirty no good bastards! Dammitall, Kei! This is all totally your bloody fault! If only you hadn't of trashed their shimatta mall none of this crap would have ever happened to me! Darn you, Boss!" she yelled and then the door klaxon buzzed.

Mar hit the vidcom. "Yeah? Who is it? Oro do you want with me this late, man?" answered Marlene. She keyed the door's video screen and did a double take!

"You! You're that damned bloody copper that stopped me last week! Oro the Hell do you want at this hour?" she demanded.

END of Ch 157. Ch 158 'The Prodigals Return' or 'Shopping Trip' coming soon. Please r/r/s away and have a great day. SFN and Kami bless you all. Have a joyous holiday and may good fortune be yours in 2008. Toodles-K&K


	162. Chapter 158 'The Prodigals Return' or 'S

DISCLAIMER: OK Bakki, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 158 without further preamble:-

Chapter 158

'The Prodigals Return' or 'Shopping Trip'

"Sorry, Lieutenant or do you prefer Miss Angel? Anyway that cop was my brother. My name's Tanaka- Tommy Tanaka and I work for Soto Higurashi at the mall. I'm his co-chief of security there. May I come in please? I believe that I can explain a few things that may--" replied Tommy.

A green kimono fluttered to the floor at Mar's feet. "You should not receive visitors like that, Lieutenant. Put that on before you admit Mr. Tanaka, my dear." said 'Artok' and Mar hastened to comply. Then she hit the door release panel and admitted the newcomer.

"I er assume that you've discovered by now exactly oro was done to you yesterday, Lieutenant Angel?" he asked and Mar nodded, waving him to a chair.

"Just how do you know that I'm a lieutenant, Mr. Tanaka? Harry downstairs thinks I'm a buyer for a department store chain." she asked suspiciously and Tommy smiled.

"Because I've seen your ID and I know you're a 3WA tro-con of the highest calibre, Miss. Did 'Artok' mention 'all' of our little liberties yesterday?" asked Tommy and Mar went on the offensive.

"Something like that, Mr. Tanaka and all of a sudden you seem to know a Helluva lot about the 3WA, boyo. Former tro-con perhaps?" she asked, pouring a wine cooler and holding up a glass.

Tommy shook his head. "Nai. Currently I am a senior tro-con code named 'Ferret'. My mission was to find a leak at 3WA HQ and then plug it. I report directly to Uncle Vito Galadriel himself, Lieutenant. Mall security which is my cover job have orders to watch for known troublesome 3WA agents or tro-cons and report them. You can er breathe easy, kid. I found the leak if you can even call it that. Doc 'Q' blabs when he's in his cups. Look- I er had to allow that charade yesterday so as not to blow my cover, kiddo. Incidentally, that really was my brother that pulled you over last week. I apologise for any inconveniences we may have caused you and I trust my cover will remain unblown, ma'am?" said Tanaka quietly.

Slowly Mar nodded her head and took a sip of her drink. "Call me Mar, Tommy. Gomen er sorry I yelled just now. Your cover's safe as houses with me. I won't even tell the Boss Lady- Kei O'Halloran about you." replied Marlene.

"On second thought, I think I'll have that drink after all, Mar." chuckled Tommy.

An hour or so later at 0330 hours he took his leave of the blonde having explained her loss of memory to Mar's satisfaction. After he had departed Mar keyed her vidcell and relayed a vidmessage to Fiona MacCrimmon in Garner's office.

"This is Lieutenant Marlene Angel, 'Lovely Angel', Unit 9, 3WA tro-con officer. I'm er still feeling a little bit rocky so I'm afraid I won't be in ashita, Fiona. Arigatou and good night." she said. Then Mar yawned, threw off her kimono and went back to her bed.

"Er 'Artok", call me at 0900 onegai." she said.

"Very well, Lieutenant. Good night." replied 'Artok' and Mar had soon drifted into sleep.

Meanwhile back at Yuri's fleet--

"Commodore? Is that er 'Foo-lon City', ma'am?" asked Ruhri.

"Call me Yuri. Hai, Ruhri. We'll all be landing there momentarily. That mammoth monstrosity in the distance is our 3WA HQ building. We live fifteen kilos away. Want me to get someone to land the 'Raphael' for you, kiddo?" asked Yuri.

"Nai, Com- er Yuri. I think I can handle it OK. The 'Raphael' is a Helluva lot smaller than the 'Nadesico' and I have to land that thing all the time. Could you er contact the tower for me onegai? I don't know the call in procedures here yet. Arigatou." replied Ruhri.

"Roger that, kid. Furool Tower. Come in please. This is Commodore Yuri Donovan, Senior Tro-Con, 3WA. Over." she relayed.

"Roger, Donovan. This is Lieutenant Colton, SAC ('Shimougan Air Command') at Furool Spaceport Tower. Oro can I do for you? Over." relayed back Jack Colton.

"We are requesting Priority One landing clearances for eight ships. We have six shuttlecrafts and two starships. Over." relayed Yuri sweetly.

"Priority One, sister? By whose authority, Missy?" he demanded and Yuri bristled.

"Mine! Commodore Yuri Donovan, 3WA! Over!" she replied through clenched teeth, trying hard to hold her composure.

"Nice try, sister but you ain't on the frigging list, that you sure as Hell ain't! Sorry, Donovan! Over." sneered a smug-faced Jack Colton. Yuri was simply furious!

"Roger that, Lieutenant! OK then- try this one on for size! Priority One Double A, Red Security Clearance Level One A One, Fleet Admiral Keirran O'Halloran, 3WA, 'Lovely Angel', Unit 9, Commanding Officer! Over!" yelled Yuri. 'Her' name as always did the trick!

"Holy Christ! Don't tell me that you actually 'know' that crazy baka bitch! Nai! It just cannot be! You're er 'that' Donovan! But all you are is a second looey and screwloose is only a captain! Over." replied a suddenly worried Jack Colton.

"We both got promoted, Lieutenant. Now can we land? Over." asked Yuri sweetly.

"Sure thing, ma'am. Use Level 664, Sector 125-A, Docking Ports 3-A to 3-H, Miss. Sorry about the er mixup earlier, Commodore, ma'am. Have a pleasant stay. Colton out." he replied hurriedly and signed off.

"Arigatou, Mr. Colton. Ja mata. Donovan out." replied Yuri.

"See how easy it is to get things done by using a little kindly persuasion, Ruhri?" asked Yuri.

"Oh, yeah. Especially when they're all scared shitless of our Boss Lady Kei! Right Yuri?" trilled Kome Sawaguchi from the 'Leonardo'. Yuri feigned shock.

"I'm sure that I don't know oro you mean, Kome!" she teased.

"You heard Mr. Colton's instructions, Ruhri? Good. You take 3-A for the 'Raphael'; Kome, put the 'Leo' in 3-B; I'll put the 'Mikey' in 3-C; Keitarou, put the 'Donnie' in 3-D; Han, the 'Flying Falcon' in 3-E please; Jett's 'Hammerhead' goes in 3-F; Emma, use 3-G for the 'Emerald Queen' and Molly, 3-H will be yours. Put the 'Outlaw Star' in it. Everyone got that?" trilled Yuri.

"Yuri? Han here, Duchess. Jett ain't here. He's on the 'Angel' with Reds." drawled Han Solo.

"OK. Leave 3-F for him then." trilled Yuri.

"Oro about Auntie Kei?" demanded Keitarou Riff.

"Your Auntie Kei has a private docking port on Roof Level One, kid so don't worry about her. That thing of hers wouldn't fit in a docking port like these ones anyway." trilled Yuri patiently.

An hour later at 1100 hours Yuri Donovan stepped off the 'Michaelangelo' and heard a familiar voice in her ears.

"Well! It's about damned time you got here! Oro the oni took you guys so long? I've been back here for almost a fortnight, kid!" teased a pert blonde wearing a red suit and a black turtleneck. On her feet were black high-topped Cavalier boots.

"Mar? Is that really you? Man, you look great! You bring your speeder? (Mar nodded) Cool! As soon as I've sorted out this mess you can give us a ride home. Lemme see- On the 'Angel' it's er 0100 today so Kei's still asleep. I'll call her tonight. She's still afew more weeks away from here so I'll bunk in with you for awhile if it's all OK with you? If I remember right, you guys have a spare bedroom too? (She nodded again) Then can Kome stay with us as well?" asked Yuri.

"Sure, there's plenty of room, Yuri. Er, Tomoh's got 'Naruda' (Yuri's pet kitten) with him on 'Zeus 3' where he's on assignment until next month. Some top secret hush-hush work for Mr. galadriel himself or so I understand. Darn it! I almost forgot! Mr. Garner sent over a few airbuses to take your guests to their hotels. Let's go and get things sorted out." said Mar.

By 1400 hours the very last of their stragglers had been loaded aboard an airbus, a 3WA tro-con had been placed in charge of each transport and all six airbuses had left for their destinations.

"Oh, 'Artok'- onegai send my speeder to the roof of the spaceport. Arigatou, tomo." trilled Mar. Kome and Yuri joined her as soon as they had picked up their luggage which was being trundled on anti-grav trolleys by Mugghi and Nammo. When they got up to the roof docks all of the baggage was swiftly stowed away in the boot of Mar's small speeder. Mugghi and Nammo climbed into the rear seats while Kome squeezed in between them. Yuri took the front passenger seat and Mar jumped into the driver's seat.

"Gomen er sorry for the close quarters, Kome but my speeder's only a four-seater. Don't worry though 'cause we'll be home in a jiffy, kids. Hang on to your shorts! Here we go!" said Mar, firing up the engines and jetting down the 'Melchior Flyway' until she'd reached the open atmosphere above the city. Then she rocketed along at Subwarp 7.6 and about nine minutes later she spotted 'Nakatome Towers', the apartment complex where they all lived.

She landed atop the roof and instructed 'Artok' to have the luggage teleported down to her flat and her speeder sent back down to the garage docks. Mar keyed open the roof entry door and the lift had soon deposited the trio on the 138th floor. She then keycoded her flat's door open and led the way inside. Kome squealed with delight.

"Real beds, real showers and even replicators! I thought Kei lived 'rough', Mar? Yo! Oro about that stupid nekko thing of yours, Yuri? Is it here?" said Kome.

"Nai. Tomoh's got 'Naruda' with him on 'Zeus 3' until February. I'm gonna check in with Charlie er Mr. Garner. May be I can talk him into giving us some time off, guys. Dammit! Saavie's still got my vidcell with her. Mar? Can I onegai borrow yours?" asked Yuri.

"Sure. It's on top of the rep machine in my bedroom. Help yourself." replied Mar who was busy cooking soup for their lunch.

"Mmmn! I sure smell something yummy!" yelled Kome from the shower.

"Shut up, Kome! I'm on the vidcell! Nai, not you, Fiona. Hi there. It's er Yuri Donovan. Remember me? Great. Can you onegai patch me through to Mr. Garner? Hai, I'll hold." she said and while she was waiting for her boss to come on the line Yuri was chattering away to Fiona and getting all of the very latest office gossip, news updates, personnel information and like crap until--

"Yuri? Garner here. Sorry to keep you. Report." said TSC Charles Augustus Garner.

Yuri quickly filled him in on all of the latest news and missions particulars. She just gave him the highlights, however, since she'd be vidfaxing him her complete reports ashita.

"That's great, Yuri. We won't be needing you, Kome or Marlene until Kei returns so consider yourselves off duty until then. That is- after you've vidfaxed your mission reports to me ashita. Garner out." said her chief and then blanked the screen. Yuri waved bye bye to her big boss and then blanked Mar's vidcell screen.

"Kome?" she called.

"Yeah? Oro?" yelled the strawberry blonde teenager from the shower.

"Did you bring the log disks for the missions with you?" asked Yuri.

"Hell no! The Boss still has 'em with her!" yelled Kome, hunting for towels.

"Mar! Where do you and Reds keep the Kami shimatta bath towels?" yelled Kome.

"I dunno. Ask 'Artok'." called Marlene from the kitchen.

"Mmm-mmmn! Something really smells good!" called Yuri.

"Just a 'fritatta' (Italian omelette) and 'Minestrone' (Italian vegetable soup), kids. Sorry. I er forgot to give 'Artok' my shopping list yesterday." replied the sheepish blonde.

"Don't apologise, Mar! That aroma is just divine- heavenly even! Real food again! Hooray!" crowed Yuri with delight. Barefoot, she had changed into a sleeveless top and hotpants.

"Boy oh boy! Am I ever starved, guys!" said Kome, sitting down at the kitchen counter which served as their dining table. The cute strawberry blonde was in tank top and mini bikini briefs.

"Kome! You are back amongst the civilised again so I'd appreciate it if you put on some clothes, please!" admonished their hostess.

"OK, Mommy! Right after lunch!" she replied and they all chowed down.

Lunch over, plans of the day were discussed.

"Let's all go shopping!" yelled Yuri excitedly.

"No way in Hell!" cried Mar and she proceeded to explain 'why' to them!

"Well er we could go the the 'Eva' you know- the 'Neo Genesis Evangelian Mall' instead, couldn't we?" suggested Kome.

"You are not setting foot in my speeder in you wear that damned getup again!" answered Mar when she saw Kome climbing into one of her obnoxious pink jumpsuits.

"All the rest of my gear's still on the 'Angel' except for my 'trainee' uniform and I sure as Hell ain't gonna wear that!" she yelled indignantly.

"Then wear something of Mar's, Kei's or mine and hurry up! We are leaving in exactly five minutes!" yelled Yuri, zipping up her boots. Kome returned momentarily wearing Kei's old black 'biker' outfit that she'd worn on 'Cybytron'. She pulled on dark glasses and grinned. She was toting a 'Saints' jacket while Yuri was pulling on her 'Bucs' warm-up jacket and Mar picked up her 'Patriots' jacket.

"Wagons ho! Let's roll!" cried the blonde and the trio rode down in the lift to the garage docks where Mar reclaimed her speeder. Soon they were rocketing across town to the new 'NGE Mall' or the 'Eva' as most folks knew it. Kome and Mar bought a few outfits and shoes but Yuri practically emptied out the mall! Then they went foodshopping. Pizzas, sodas, wine coolers, beer, some desserts and rent a few viddisks before heading back home where Tommy Tanaka was waiting for them in the lobby of Mar's building when they returned. Mar smiled at him.

"Hiya Tommy. This is my tomo Yuri er Davidson and my other tomo Kome er Sagawahara. Oro can I do for you?" said Mar and he handed her a small box, took their bags and led them to the lift. Placing his fingers across the blonde's lips, he shook his head while they rode up to Mar's floor. A glance from his stern face was enough to keep Yuri and Kome quiet. Mar keycoded her door open, they all entered and she closed it. Tommy dumped their parcels in the living room and extracted a strange looking device from the box Mar was carrying for him. He waved it around the air a few times then returned it to its box and beamed.

"Is he all there, Mar?" whispered a worried Kome. Tommy turned to the three tro-cons.

"It's OK, kiddies. All secure. I can't find any 'bugs' anywhere." said Tanaka. Yuri was livid!

"I should certainly hope not, sir! Miss McMaureen (Kei's cover moniker) has the exterminators in every month!" replied Yuri. Kome and Mar stared at her like she had lobsters crawling out of her kawaii ears!

END of Chapter 158. Chapter 159 'Tommy's Secret Mission' or 'Bankotsu Flight' coming soon to a website near you (always wanted to say that!). Have a great day and SFN. Arigatou a lot for all of your help and interest in my Angels' saga. Kami bless you all and toodles until next time. See ya soon.-K&K PS- Don't forget to check out my biography updates with new chappie titles list! Ja Mata-K&K


	163. Chapter 159 'Tommy's Secret Mission' or

DISCLAIMER: OK Tommy T., it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 159 without further preamble:-

Chapter 159

'Tommy's Secret Mission' or 'Bankotsu Flight'

"You can drop the act, Donovan. I'm 3WA too." said Tommy.

"Yeah he is, guys. He told me last night when he showed up here." admitted Mar.

"Oro do you want, Tommy? You can speak freely. Kome is 3WA as well as us but you er knew that already, didn't you?" she added to which Tanaka nodded. His face became grim.

"It's bad news I'm afraid, kiddies. Lex Luthor has escaped from Seto Kaiba and he's on his way here. He's after O'Halloran." he said softly.

"That crazy baka! Why?" yelled Kome.

"Kei's 'booby traps' on 'Gysymeo' killed John Berringer's pilot, Joey Moto along with 39 of John's gang. Joey was Lex's best tomo- they were like brothers so Lex wants blood- Kei's blood and yours too, Yuri." answered Tommy.

"That's friggin' ridiculous!" yelled an arate Kome, running back into the living room. She'd taken off her borrowed biker outfit and now stood there fuming in tank top, mini bikini briefs emblzoned with tiny ruu (dragons)- and nothing else!

"Kome!! Clothes!" cried Yuri and Mar at the same time and the strawberry blonde teen disappeared into the bedroom.

"Sorry about that but er why would Luthor follow us all the way back here for revenge? He sure as Hell can't penetrate 3WA security!" said Kome, who had put on a heavy woollen sweater and jeans.

"Max Berringer did, din't he?" observed Marlene dryly. (See DP Flash/Mission 3/ Act 5 'Ash Grey Avenger' for full details on that mess).

"When is Kei due back here?" asked Tommy.

"She said it'd take her a day or two to get to 'Arcturis' and that's where she fires the 'you know oro' thingy and then she comes back here." replied Yuri.

"A day or two? Is that all? A day or two to travel all the way across the frigging universe? Oro the Hell kind of engines do your er I mean our 3WA starships have now? I thought Warp 45 was about the absolute limit on 'em! Apparently we haven't done our homework very well, have we?" said Tommy. (There's a clue here folks).

"Kei isn't on the 'Angel', Tommy. She with one of the Doctors er time lords on his TARDIS." explained Yuri.

"But the er 'God Gun'? Surely the TARDIS does not have--" began Tommy.

"They are 'tractoring' the 'Angel' which is why it's gonna take 'em a few days to get there." added Yuri patiently.

"A few days to get there and then another few to get back here, eh? Lexie boy is due here in just two more days. He's stolen the 'Sol Bianca' as well as 'Black Ghost's' little toy." said Tanaka quietly.

Yuri nd Kome just stared but Mar went dead white!

"Dear Christ, no! Not that thing again!" she yelled and then turned to the other two tro-cons.

"Remember when 'Starfleet's' ship the 'Defiant' tried to frag us but they weren't doing it? 'Black Ghost' was er using that little toy that he'd stolen from 'Doc Q' at our labs to control the 'Defiant's' systems- remember? Well, if Lex has got that damned gadget, it will be mere child's play for him to breach 3WA security! Tommy? You er haven't told us everything, have you?" said Mar softly and he shook his head.

"He er also took one of the newest 'cloaking devices' and a set of schematics for the 'sonic beam ion cannon' before he left. He's got the technical know-how to build one and a week is more than enough time for him to construct one too. Since he departed from 'Set K' five days ago--" said Tommy before he trailed off.

"An ion cannon? Is that all? Big Fxxxing deal! He can't do much damage to us with one of those things even if he does manage to get into HQ!" assured a boastful Kome. After all she herself had personally helped to install the new state-of-the-arts security system at the HQ building!

"The Hell he can't!" yelled Yuri.

"Kome- the 'sonic beam ion cannon' is oro we call the 'God Gun'." explained Mar quietly.

Kome began to rant and rave until- THWACK! Tommy Tanaka slapped the teenaged trainee right across the face.

"Knock off the bloody hysterics, Ensign! My orders are to keep all you guys safe so pack a bag- you three are coming with me to a safe house where we can protect you from Lex." said Tommy.

"We do not need your protection and anyway- you cannot force us to do anything, pal! I outrank your ass. I am a full commodore I'll have you know!" replied a defiant Yuri Donovan. Kome and Mar nodded adamantly as well.

"That goes double for us too, Mr. Tanaka, sir!" they chorused.

"Oh, can't I now?" said Tommy, flashing a vid ID card which was half dark aoishi and half deep crimson in colour.

"Holy crapola! A red/aoishi card! Then you must report directly to Mr. Galadriel himself!" cried Yuri.

"You got that right, kid. I'm special advisor to Uncle Vito himself. On second thought, the Hell with packing. This is all you'll really need so let's go." he said, picking up a replicator.

"Oro about our dinner? We got pizzas, soda, beer, desserts and stuff. It's gonna spoil if--" began Kome.

"OK already! Grab 'em and hurry up! We've got a long way to go!" yelled Tommy and ten minutes later they were all rocketing across town in Tommy's aircar.

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Yuri.

"Aerospaceport in 'Neo Kabuu Kichuu' where I have a ship waiting. I'm taking you to a small 'D Class' world in the 'Sholto Nebulae' called 'Bankotsu'. I'm afraid it's a bit like your 'Gysymeo' and you'll be staying in an ice cavern but that'll just be until Lex is apprehended, kids." replied Tommy without looking up from his vidmap's screen.

"How far's this 'Neo Kabby Kichy' place, Tommy?" asked Kome and he glanced at his wristchromo.

"We should get there by 0700 ashita. It's almost 1800 so why don't you guys eat your pizzas? (Yuri made a wry face) Oro's wrong, kiddo?" asked Tommy.

"I spent three whole hours shopping today and then I had to leave all my stuf back at the dimwit's place, dammit!" replied a sulking and pouting commodore.

"Why 'Bankotsu', Tommy?" asked Mar, changing the subject. "Why not 'Ganymede' where Johnny Raven's 'ISSP' boys could have protected us?" inquired the blonde reasonably.

"We er chose 'Bankotsu' 'cause it's remote and it sure as Hell ain't gonna be the first place Lex'll come looking for you." explained Tommy wearily. He was tiring of all the questions.

"I'm tired, man! When are we gonna stop for the night?" yawned Yuri but he shook his head.

"We don't. We're flying all night. Those seats recline so you can sleep right here, kids. Christ! Will ya please stop all the damned whining! I feel just like a father with three bratty kids in the aircar's back seat! Play some vidgames or something but don't spill anything back there!" replied Tommy.

"Tanaka calling Garner. Come in onegai. Over." relayed Tommy to the Chief.

"Garner here. How goes it, Tommy? Over." relayed Charlie Garner.

"It's er OK so far, Charlie. We're halfway to 'Neo kabuuu Kichuu' and we should get there by 0700 tomorrow. Could you make sure that my 'Midoriko' (Tommy's starship) is fully fueled and supplied and ready to go? I'm figuring it'll take us four days to get to 'Bankotsu'. Arigatou, Charlie. I'll relay you before I lift off. Oh yeah- one more thing. My vidcredchit's almost maxed out. Oro? Oh, I'd say about twenty thousand. OK. Domo arigatou, tomo watashi. Sayonara for now. Tanaka out." relayed Tommy Tanaka.

The ladies settled down for the night and went to sleep. A few hours later--

"Wakee wakee, kiddies! We're here. Welcome to my 'Midoriko'. I'll show you to your cabins but I'm afraid two of ya will have to share one. My mess hall's next door to my docking bays on this level (Tommy's ship had four levels). Sleeping quarters are one level up from here and my command deck's a level above there. One level below us is the engine room. Sorry but the 'Midoriko' is not really anything like your 'Angel', kids. Now if you'll gomen (excuse) me I'll get us airborne. Just tell 'Vance' where you want to go or oro you need and he'll take you there or get it for you. 'Vance' is my 'Artok', ladies. See you in a bit." said Tommy, bounding up the gantryway.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Your replicator, Yuri. Catch." added Tommy, turning and lobbing it to her.

Reaching his bridge, Tommy called the Tower for permission to take off. " 'Midoriko' calling 'NKK Tower'. We are requesting permission to lift off. Come in onegai. Over." relayed Tanaka.

"Roger that, 'Midoriko'. You are cleared for liftoff. Have a pleasant voyage, sir. 'NKK Tower' out." relayed the Tower.

"Arigatou, NKK. Out." relayed Tommy, warming up his twin impulse engines. A shadow fell across his console and a voice asked softly-

"Need a hand, sir? I'm a fully trained navigator and a fully qualified pilot. I've logged more flight hours aboard the 'Angel 2' than anyone else and that includes Admiral O'Halloran, sir." said Marlene Angel from the doorway, flight gloves and helmet in hand. The blonde was wearing a ship's flightsuit and heavy boots. Tommy grinned at her.

"Ever been to the 'Sholto Nebulae', Honey?" he asked and she smiled back at him.

"Never even heard of it before but if it's on the navstar charts, I'll damned well find it, sir." replied Marlene Angel suavely.

"Sit down over there, Lieutenant and lay in a course for the 'Gamma Quad'. I'll give you new coordinates when we get there." said Tommy.

"Come about to a heading of 171.6 degrees on a NNW bearing on my mark. Mark. Any anomalies we can use for shortcuts, sir?" asked Mar.

"It's just Tommy please and nai, we do this the old-fashioned way, Blondie. OK. Warp core's online. Stand by on those thrusters. Go to Warp 5.467 on my mark. Mark. Stay on that speed for the next hour. Then increase it to Warp 9. Got that, Lieutenant?" asked Tommy.

"Roger that, s-- er Tommy. It's just Marlene or plain old Mar, Tommy." replied the blonde.

"Great. Keep up the good work, Lieut-- er I mean Mar." he said and mar nodded abstractedly while she was checking the trim, pitch and yaw of the small (by the 'Angel's' standards anyhow!) spacecraft. Tommy punched 'George' and the autopilot kicked in. He grabbed the PA mike and keyed it.

"Yuri? Kome? You guys'll find flightsuits, helmets, gloves and boots in the cabins. May I suggest that you wear them? We'll be in the 'Gamma Quad' soon on our way to the 'Sholto Neb' where 'bankotsu' is located so it's gonna get damned cold real fast, kiddies. Mar's up here with me so don't worry about her. We'll have breakfast soon. Don't forget that my mess hall's next to my docking bays downstairs. See ya in a few minutes." said Tommy.

"Boy! That Mar's a real work-a-holic, Yuri! Not aboard even five minutes and already she's offering to fly the ship for Tommy!" said Kome while climbing into a flightsuit.

"Yeah. Brrr! Looks like you got a real good idea, kid. It's way too cold for these darn hot pants that's for sure!" replied Yuri who was yanking on jeans and reaching in the closet for a flightsuit.

"Four more days." mused Tommy aloud.

"Four more days? Until oro, Tommy?" asked Mar, catching Tanaka offguard.

"Until we er get to 'Bankotsu', kiddo." stammered out Tommy Tanaka. And on the TARDIS:-

"Are we there yet, Doc?" asked Kei O'Halloran for the umpteenth time in four days.

"For the zillionth time- NO! It will take us another three solar days to reach 'Warrior's Gate', Kei." grumbled Doctor 2.

"And just oro the Hell is this er 'Warrior's Gate', Doc?" demanded the redheaded firebrand.

"It's er sort of like a 'Corallian' cloud (see 'Eureka 7' for details) that is it's like the portal to absolutely nothing at all, my dear. The entry out of time and space- we call it er 'E' space- 'E' for empty that is. According to Lord Rathelon you weapon- to be effective- must be fired from there back into and through the vortices of the er universe (he hesitated for over a minute while the Boss waited with folded arms) at er full force." explained the Doctor quietly.

"Are you kiddin', Doc? Is Rathie baka? If I fire the 'God Gun' at full power it'll devastate creation itself! The universe will cease to exist or to ever even have existed at all! Even I couldn't--" cried Kei.

"The effects of the blast will be totally absorbed by the opening and will completely close that hole from both sides. When that happens we will have at the very most a mere nine minutes to get both your 'Angel' and my TARDIS back into the 'N' er 'Normal' universe. 'Warrior's Gate' will no longer be there and- Dammit! There will no longer be an exit to 'E' space, Keirran!" yelled the time lord.

Kei smiled. "I thought you said 'no swearing' on your TARDIS, Doc? Ya know I er just remembered something that Robbie the Titan kid told me once. He said 'we always seem to do the impossible' so I guess it's my turn to 'do the impossible', Doc." she replied.

"That's the spirit, lass!" he said and clapped Kei on the back.

"I've really worked up an appetite, Doc! Where's your closest replicator on this tub?" she asked.

"I have a galley below and I sure hope you can cook because I am famished!" chortled the time lord.

Kei was in shock! "No reps and you can't cook? (Doctor 2 shook his head) Well, I sure as Hell can't either but oro say we give it a go anyway, Doc?" said Kei with an impish grin.

"I er believe we have what Zoe called 'TV Dinners' downstairs. They shouldn't be too awfully difficult to cook, my dear. Follow me." said the Gallifreyan, striding to the rear doors.

"Man-sized dinners, eh? Whoever thought that these could be called 'man-sized' has obviously never run into any hanyous, youkais, demons or Saiyaans!" joked Kei.

"You didn't too badly cooking these, my dear. They are really quite tasty!" complimented the Doctor.

"Well, your galley's still in one piece at least. You shoulda seen our kitchen back home the last time I tried to make pizza! Even little 'Naruda', Yuri's pet kitten wouldn't touch the stuff!" said Kei, a tear forming in her aizu at the thought of home. Kei glanced at her wristchromo and then at the TARDIS's console. The Doctor put a fatherly arm around the young tro-con's shoulders.

"Don't worry, my dear. You'll be home in plenty of time for Yuri's birthday, I'm sure." he murmurred quietlyand Kei suddenly broke away from his hold- roughly!

"Do you read minds too, Doc? Just how in the nine Hells did ya know that I was thinkin' about the vacuumhead's birthday?" yelled Kei incredulously. The Doctor grinned.

"Elementary, my dear child. On your birthday, Kome mentioned that Yuri and Yuyu's birthdays were in March- Donovan's on the third and Yuyu's on the eighteenth. That makes you two months older than Miss Donovan. You have just told me an anecdote which reminded you of home. You glanced at your wrist, however, that device shows time but not date so you looked over at the chronometer readout on my TARDIS console which shows time, day, date, year, era, century as well as sector grid coordinates. After that the deduction became quite a simple one." explained the Doctor.

"Sheesh, Doc! You're just like that old Terran Victorian Era detective character guy that Mar's been reading about- Sherlot Holkes!" laughed the Boss Lady.

"You mean Sherlock Holmes, my dear. He really is or rather was a very charming as well as efficient deductive reasoner even if he was a bit egotistical and quite the eccentric." observed the time lord, reaching for another biscuit.

"Why don't you get some rest, my dear? I'll call if I need you. You may use Zoe's room if you wish- it's right across the corridor there. We still have three more days before we reach our final destination." said the Doctor kindly.

Kei nodded, finished her chocolate custard, thanked him and toddled off to bed. He tossed the trays into the recycler, washed up silver and cups and tidied up the galley before he took his cup of cocoa to his study to work on his latest monologue- a treatise on the history of that great Terran leader known as Alexander the Great of Ancient Macedonia. Meanwhile aboard Tommy Tanaka's 'Midoriko'--

"Yeah. Everyone including our three naive young tro-cons think that we are on our way to 'Bankotsu' if there even is such a place! I even had Lieutenant Angel plot in a heading for the 'Gamma Quadrant'! Nai, they have all retired to their rooms for the night. Hai sire, they should be in a deep statsis sleep by now. Why? Because I put enough 'Astronyk' in their java er coffee to keep them out for the duration of the trip, Lord President. Sorry Lord Barusa but I have been assigned to 'Shimougou' for so long that sometimes I do forget that I am really a 'Prydonian' time lord from 'Gallifrey'! Well er Lord Rathelon knows best of course but I still see no reson for all of this blasted deception, sire. If we could just er take Lieutenant Angel into our confidence, I am sure-- Yes my Lord. I understand and I will obey his orders without question, sire. By the way er where is Lex Luthor really? Oro? Transferred to 'Tigori 8' eh? Then he'll be transmatted back to Terra? I see, sire. Yes, a very devilishly cunning plan indeed! Oro? Yes my Lord, we shall arrive in just three more solar days. I will deliver Commodore Donovan, Lieutenant Angel and Ensign Sawaguchi to the Lord Castelein. Then I shall present my report to the High Council, sire. Just think of it- the time lords needing assistance from the 3WA! You er do know that they will not adhere to our policy of never taking any life whatsoever, sire, do you not? Eh? That is why you specifically did not have me bring the admiral. I know she's a bit wild, Lord Barusa but she always comes through in a pinch. She is the best tro-con on their force you know, sire. Ah yes- the er 'Calypso' disasters and the 'Gondor' explosions and the 'Mordoq' uprisings- OK sire, I get the picture now. Yuri Donovan is OK but not Keirran O'Halloran! Please stop screaming at me, sire. Now I know why Garner and Gooley were glad not having to be their units sector chiefs anymore! These three? Lieutenant Angel is the quiet one and very efficient too. Ensign Sawaguchi is the Hellraiser of the bunch although nowhere near to being in O'Halloran's league! Commodore Donovan is the whiner, however, she does have the most experience of the trio. Oh yes- Onegai do tell the Castelein that I am looking forward to that 'Shogi' rematch with him. Zoe and Jett Black have been giving me some pointers on the game and this time I do intend to finally beat him, sire. I will contact you again when we make planetfall in three days' time, my lord. 'Kaltrox' out." Tommy Tanaka or to use his true name- 'Kaltrox' of the 'Gallifreyan' house of 'Prydonia' at last finished his long diatribe and checked his coordinate settings one last time.

'Gallifrey' the Time Lords' home planet is in the 'Phi-Bea-Chi Quadrant' of 'NE' or 'Neutral' space several million lightyears from Terra or Earth as they called it. Then Tommy set 'George' and retired to his own quarters.

Sipping a steaming mug of the Terran beverage 'capuccino' which Marlene Angel had just introduced him to he mused over the events of the past few weeks. If Kei, her tro-cons, the 'UG' and the 3WA knew the 'real' story, they would, perhaps, understand the extreme urgency of the current situation. They would then also realise why the late and revered Father of the Gallifreyan Time Lords (Lord Rathelon) had already paid the tro-cons several visits. However, the High Council had insisted that 'Kaltrox' keep silent about this newest enemy of 'Gallifrey'- and the universe itself- who had only recently surfaced!

End of Chapter 159. Chapter 160 'Gallifreyan Nightmare' or 'Demonic Angels' soon. Happy 2008 and SFN. Kami bless you all and r/r/s away. How do you like the plot twist I just tossed in? My good fortune be yours in 2008. Arigatou for your interest and toodles-K&K


	164. Chapter 160 'Gallifreyan Nightmare'Dem

DISCLAIMER: OK Lord Barusa, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 160 without further preamble:-

Chapter 160

'Gallifreyan Nightmare' or 'Demonic Angels'

It seemed taht a terrible demon god, a warlord- 'Trigon'- had joined forces with the time lords' archenemy- 'Dr. Davros', the creator of the most evil race of alien cyborgs that the universe had ever known- the dreaded 'Daleks'!

The 'Daleks of Skarran' had originally been a very contented and peaceful race of gentle beings who looked for all the cosmos like masses of a gelatinous substance. Green in colour, they were not unlike great blobs of lime Jell-o! Then 'Davros' showed up and all jigoku broke loose!

He experimented on them extensively and relentlessly, eventually succeeding in instilling in them the belief that they were and always had been destined to rule the cosmos! To facilitate this ambition he had constructed the 'Mark Five Mobile Travel Unit' for them. Resembling a gigantic Terran salt/pepper shaker it had several stalklike appendages allowing its occupant to see, hear, read minds, fight, kill and generally give anyone unfortunate enough to encounter him a very bad day indeed!

The device was designed to roll like a toy and could trundle around merrily on any flat surface. The 'Dalek' itself which was only about half a meter across by another meter or so in width occupied a small compartment built into the top of the machine.

'Davros' taught them many things and nowadays their most favorite word of all was 'ex-ter-mi-nate' which they screeched at their enemies in combat! They killed with abandonment and that coupled with both 'Davros's' sheer genius and 'Trigon's' dark magic as well as the demon lord's armies of demons and android zombie robotic killers, they were indeed quite capable of conquering the universe!

Their own efforts proving futile owing to the time lords' code of never ever taking any kind of life, the 'Gallifreyans' had contacted their 'sleeper agent' within the 3WA and 'UG' and asked that he beg them for their aid in dealing with these dual menaces. The High Council had agreed albeit reluctantly to allow the use of fatal deadly force to subdue both alien leaders. Still they would prefer that the tro-cons resort to this only as a last resort hence the exclusion of O'Halloran from the mission!

As Barusa had explained it all to him the original rift caused by Keisie in AD 2140 had undoubtedly awakened 'Trigon' who had mad certain that his minion 'the Master' had used his TARDIS to materialise himself and his two Terran passengers Naraku and Kikyo in AD 2251 aboard the 'Lovely Angel 2' to act as both his aizu and ears onboard for his unknowing and unwitting 'accomplice'- John Berringer!

Using JB's wave of attacks as cover 'Trigon' had materialised on 'Skarran' and revived 'Davros' and his deposed army of 'Daleks'! His plan was to use them, his own demons and androidal armies to conquer and ultimately control the peace-loving time lords as well as their world- 'Gallifrey'! To this end he had arranged for both 'Slade Wilson' and 'Warp' to travel to 'Gysymeo' for the sole purpose of being captured by the 3WA's tro-cons. Why? So they'd be sent on to 'Gallifrey' where he would have them easily to hand to use in his other nefarious plot to conquer not only the entire universe but time itself!

The Castelein (time lords' chief of staff) insisted that as soon as O'Halloran had succeeded in 'plugging up' that final hole at 'Arcturis' that everyone would return to both where and when they originated and the status quo would again be restored. Hopefully that all would happen but just in case it didn't it was best to have a backup lan waiting in the wings so to speak.

How simple life would be if they could just fly to 'Namek' and use Bulma Brief's 'dragonball radar' to find and assembele those seven lovely golden balls decorated with stars. Then they could awaken 'Porunga' the eternal dragon of 'Namek' and wish everything back to the way it used to be!

Two things wrong with that pleasanr little scenario- One: Both of the Saiyyans- Goku and Vegeeta- agreed that the eternal dragon did not possess the necessary powers to grant such a wish and

Two: 'Porunga' had died and the dragonballs had vanished upon the death of the eldest Namek- 'Guru' so they were all on their own.

'Kaltrox' finished his capuccino and yawned. Then he collapsed on his bunk and slept.

Meanwhile across the universe and nearing 'Arcturis' the TARDIS had almost reached its destination--

"Time to awaken my dear Miss O'Halloran." The speaker was the floating disembodied head of Lord Rathelon. Kei yawned and sat up in her bunk, rubbing the sleep out of her green aizu.

"Gozaimasu er good morning, my Lord. Ka-Mi! Have I been asleep for four whole days, man? Are we at 'Arcturis' already? (Kei suddenly realised her attire consisted of a tank top and bikini briefs and nothing else!) Er, would you mind turning around for a moment onegai?" said a red-faced Keirran O'Halloran who beat a hasty retreat to the bathroom having first grabbed an outfit from her closet.

"Sorry my child. I do beg your pardon." replied Rathelon, doing as he'd been bidden. The bathroom door slammed aginst the wall as the redhead returned to her bedroom.

"OK. I'm er decent now, Rathie." she said, looking gorgeous in sweater, chino and sneakers. She was binding a Kelly green ribbon around her fiery mane when the old time lord spun back to face her.

"To answer your earlier question, my child- you are yet one more solar day away from 'Arcturis' but I have brought you a small gift, my dear- one which should finally restore the universe to its status quo. (A tap came on the door) Ah! Come in, Doctor and show the child oro we have brought for her." said Rathelon.

Doctor 2 held a strange crystalline stauette in his hands which sparkled with an inner fire.

"That, my dear, is the 'Universal Key of Time' which the Doctor and I have only just acquired from the 'White Guardian' of the cosmos. You will load it into your sonic cannon and fire it at full force into the vortex on 'Arcturis' once you reach 'E' space. The Doctor will then materialise his TARDIS around your 'Angel 2' and beat a hasty retreat back to 'N' space. Then he will reverse the process and rematerialise his TARDIS aboard your ship once again.

Should you run into any difficulties, Doctor 4 is your backup er I believe the Terran term is 'getaway car driver'. In any case he will if necessary rematerialise his TARDIS around both the 'Angel 2' and Doctor 2's TARDIS and get you both to safety. When I am convinced you have no more need of my services or assistance I will return home to 'Gallifrey'. Any questions, my dear? Nai? Then return to your interrupted slumbers, my dear child. Sorry to have awakened you. I will remain on your bridge. Good night, my dear Keirran. Godd night, Doctor." said Rathelon and vanished.

"G'Night, Rathie, Doc." said a sleepy Kei.

"Night, my Lord, Miss O'Halloran, er I mean Kei. Er, where should I put this thing?" said Doctor 2.

"Put oro?" asked the Boss crossly.

"The 'Key of Time'!" he replied testily.

"Leave it on the coffee table I guess. G'Night, Doc." she said, shoving him out the door after he had placed the ice-like staue on Zoe's table. Remember that she was using Zoe's sitting room and bedroom on the TARDIS.

He returned to his study and began to write once more. Meanwhile aboard the 'Midoriko'--

Yuri Donovan yawned and stretched her arms. "Is er this 'Bankotsu', Tommy? It's like really quite pleasnt. Warm and not at all frigid. Not at all like 'Gysymeo' was. I thought you said we'd need our snuggies her, Tommy? Oro the frigging Hell!" she said angrily.

"Gomen er sorry kids but I'm afraid I've been deceiving you. My name is not really Tommy Tanaka and I'm not a 'Shimougouan' either. My real name is 'Kaltrox' and I am an undercover agent from--" began the pseudo Tommy.

"The er 'High Council of Gallifrey', my dear children. I apologise for the deception, however, I assure you that it was most necessary." explained the floating head of Lord Rathelon.

"Lord Rathelon, sire? I had no idea that matters had become so urgent! I understood from the Lord President that you had accompanied Miss O'Halloran and the second Doctor to 'Arcturis' with the fourth Doctor for backup." said 'Kaltrox' with an astonished look on his face.

"Greetings my dear tomo. Things are indeed dire. 'Davros' and an army of his 'Daleks' surround the capitol. 'Trigon' and his armies of demons and zombie androids have reached the outer fringes of the 'Dead Lands' (site of Rathelon's own tower) and will be joining 'Davros' in another four days or so. Where are your three passengers, 'Kaltrox of Prydonia'?" asked the absent-minded Rathelon.

"Where you ordered me to take them, sire. At present they are with the 'High Council' at the 'Citadel'. (Tommy/Kaltrox had transmatted the trio to the surface of 'Gallifrey' just as soon as he had touched down with the 'Midoriko'. Then his mentor had shown up.) My Lord, you er do realise that if the need arises they er will not hesitate to kill, do you not?" asked Kaltrox.

"Of course I do, my son which is why you will disarm them of any lethal wepons of their own and then re-arm them with our stasis weapons only. It is most important that you explain to them that the real enemies are 'Davros' and 'Trigon' and not their minions. If I deem it necessary I will personally end the lives of the two leaders myself. Hopefully Miss O'Halloran's current mission will make this a moot point and they will all be returned to the void from whence they sprang. I pray that the extra weapon she has will be effective." said Rathelon.

"What have you given the kid, sire?" asked Kaltrox.

"The 'Universal Key of Time' itself to be fired into the voided vortex from 'E' space, my tomo." he replied quietly. Kaltrox/Tommy was in shock!

"What! You have entrusted the most powerful weapon in the cosmos to that hot-headed firebrand! Have you gone loco, man! She could destroy creation with it! I do beg your forgiveness, sire for speaking so rudely to you. I apologise, my liege but with all due respect- you just do not know Kei O'Halloran, my Lord!" he said worriedly.

"On the contrary, 'Prydonian', I do know oro she can do with that thing, however, I have looked deep into her heart and soul and I trust the child implicitly. She will not let us down, my tomo. Now as to our current problem:

You will take command of the 'Citadel Guard' and divide them into four teams. Place one of our tro-cons in charge of one of those divisions while you command the remaining one. Miss Donovan will defend the main gateway at the city's Northern end. Miss Angel will defend the Southern Gate. Miss Sawaguchi will defend the Council chambers and you will defend the capitol's 'Citadel'. Is that clearly understood, Colonel Kaltrox? Don't look so shocked, my son. You have earned this promotion. Barusa suggested it to us you know." said Rathelon.

"I understand totally and I will not fail you, sire." replied the new colonel, saluting.

"Then off you go and may Kami protect you all, my son." said Rathelon and he vanished.

Kaltrox struck the intercom comm box. "This is Kaltrox, your commander. Kritus, Kordon, Keltock and Komstock are hereby ordered to report to me immediately. I am in the assembly hall. Commodore Donovan, Lieutenant Angel and Ensign Sawaguchi of the 3WA are to report as well. That is all for now. Kaltrox out." he announced curtly.

He belted a stasis pistol to his hip, picked up a stasis rifle and slung it across his back. He wore the magenta uniform of the 'Gallifreyan Citadel Guard'. On the table he laid out three identical uniforms along with three white bandoliers, three web belts with holstered stasis pistols and ammo pouches and three stasis rifles. Stasis weapons incapacitate but do not kill nor do they do any lasting damage to anyone they are used on. As an afterthought he added three pairs of white gauntlets, three pairs of highly polished white jackboots, three matching white helmets and three armoured tunics.

As he expected, his three most trusted lieutenants arrived first and he gave them their orders. Kritus was assigned to Yuri, Kordon to Marlene and Keltock to Kome. His own exec, Komstock, would be his second in command. Marlene and Kome came next wearing sweats. Yuri was the last one to arrive, stretching and yawning. All she had done was to toss a kimono on over her pajamas.

Kaltrox informed them of Rathelon's plans and introduced them to their execs. Then he pointed to the table. "You will wear these uniforms, boots, helmets and armour. You will use these weapons and only these weapons. Therefore I must ask that you surrender your own weapons immediately. (Kome lloked belligerent, Yuri was confused and Marlene quietly asked him why.) Our creed forbids the taking of life- any life- so unless absolutely necessary there will be no killing done on 'Gallifrey'. Is that understood, ladies? (They nodded. Yuri tossed down a Mark III, Mar handed over a brace of Mark XIII's and Kome finally reluctantly and angrily threw down three Mark XII's, a disruptor pistol, a laser sword, a flashbomb and a handful of kunai (Ninja daggers) and shurikins (Ninja throwing stars) along with a Glock 7 automatic pistol.) Thank you so much for your cooperation. You are all dismissed. Report to your posts in one hour- in uniform." commanded Kaltrox of Prydonia. And halfway across the universe--

Doctor 2 was gently shaking the redhead's shoulder. "Kei? My dear? We're here. Time to get up, child. 'Warrior's Gate', Kei. Rise and shine, sleepyhead." he said while pulling on her arm.

"A really bad idea, man!" as Zoe would have said. She'd already been one of Kei's victims!

The hapless 'Gallifreyan' was violently shaken off and- Whamm-o! Kei's swinging left fist caught him crisply on the chin with an uppercut so hard that his teeth rattled and he staggered several steps backward until he tripped over an ottoman and went down hard on his backside!

"Ouch! That was really most uncalled for, young lady! If I were only 175 years younger-" yelled the Doctor, sitting up on the floor and rubbing his chin.

Kei was at his side in an instant. "Sorry Doc but my nerves are like Kelvinite springs and I instinctively react whenever somebody grabs me! Don't ever try to awaken me like that again! Just trill me when it's time to get up. You gonna be OK, Doc? Anything busted?" asked Kei, the concern evident in her voice.

"Just my pride, child!" he replied in a jovial tone.

"Oro did ya want anyway? Why'd ya wake me up, Doc?" grumbled the Boss Lady who was back to her usual gruff self now that she saw the Doctor was unhurt.

"Come and see for yourself, child." replied the little fellow quietly.

Kei tossed on her green kimono emblazoned with scarlet ryuu (dragons) and slid her feet into sandals before following him to the TARDIS control room. He opened the blast shields to reveal the viewport window.

"Take a look, my dear." he invited. Kei did so and saw a huge archway surrounded by nothingness- a white void. Through the archway she could just discern another milky white mist or fog.

"Oro the Fxxx!" she began

"Welcome to 'E' space, Keirran. 'E' for 'Empty'." said the Doctor and she looked again.

"Where the Hell is my ship, Doc? Where the Fxxx is the 'Angel'?" she demanded angrily.

THWACK!! The Doctor's open-handed slap to her jaw rocked the tro-con and raised an angry red welt on the side of her face!

"I warned you, didn't I? No swearing! This is a holy place. You stand at the very edge of creation itself- the end of the known universe!" said the small time lord, manipulating the controls until the huge pylon above his console began to piledrive up and down. The familiar 'whoosh' was heard and the pylon ceased to pulsate. "Look again, my child." he said and Kei did as she was bidden. This time she saw the rec room and bar of her own 'Lovely Angel 2'!

"There is your ship, Admiral. This is your show and the ball is in your court now. You must maneuver the 'Angel' through 'Warrior's Gate' er the archway there. Then you will be beyond the known universe and outside of creation itself. Then you will load the 'Key' into your sonic cannon and fire it into the vortex of 'Arcturis' thus sealing the rift at both ends. Might I suggest, however, that you er change into something a bit more dignified than that kimono?" he said, smiling at her.

Kei grinned back and tapped her bracelet causing her to be morphed into the familiar red/black bodysuit and short red boots. "You mean something like this, Doc?" she asked demurely.

He laughed. "Ha ha. Touche (Too-shay)! I walked right into that one, did I not?" he said.

"Coming, Doc? I could use your help." she invited.

"Of course! I would not miss this for all the world or should I say cosmos, Kei!" replied the little fellow and Kei led the way to the lift. "Bridge. Stat." she ordered.

"Welcome back, tomo watashi Kei." said 'CC'.

"Arigatou, tomo watashi 'CC'. It feels good to be back. Bridge? Onegai?" replied the redhead.

'CC' complied and soon she and the Doctor stepped off the lift and onto the command deck then hurried to the bridge. Kei quickly activated the impulse engines and slowly maneuvered the huge starship through the archway. Then she yawed 180 degrees to starboard so that the 'Angel' was facing back towards the archway. She sighted in the vortex on 'Arcturis' and locked the targeting controls. Then she turned to the time lord.

"The er 'Key of Time', onegai." she requested and he handed her the small crystalline statuette which was actually a jigsaw-like assembly of six different chunks of pure clear crystal.

"When you fire this into the void it will separate and scatter its six parts throughtout the universe in much the same way that the er golden dragonballs of your Saiyaan tomos are distributed on Earth and Namek. Good luck be with you, my child and aw- give 'em Hell, Kei!" cried Doctor 2 in elation. Kei smiled at him, waved and dashed for the lift.

"Level Five! Stat!" she shouted and leaped aboard the lift car. She rode down to Level Five, jumped off the lift almost before it had stopped moving and raced for the hidden spiral stairway. She code keyed the door open and back it shot revealing the concealed staircase.

Kei bounded up the steps three and four at a time and loaded the 'Key' into the 'God Gun'. Another minute to recheck the ion beam generator and then another five to run all the way to the opposite end of the ship- half a kilo away- and open the gun's blast release portals. Ten minutes later, breathless and panting, she hustled back onto the bridge and set the gun to 'full power'.

"This is it, Doc so keep your fingers crossed for us!" she shouted. Then she hit the firing panel and depressed the foot trigger. Several things happened simultaneously-

An explosion shook the 'Angel' from stem to stern, slamming Kei and the Doctor into the bulkhead. Pure white light seemed to be everywhere and the ship began spinning- slowly at first then gradually faster and faster and faster still! Kei inexorably saw her life flash past before her aizu as did the Doctor. The 'Angel' finally came to a stop with a sudden and bone-jarring halt!

"Where in the nine Hells are we, Keirran?" yelled the time lord. "Oh er forgive me, my dear for swearing on your bridge." he added.

"Don't sweat it, Doc. I don't have a 'no swearing' policy on my 'Angel'. As to where we are- your guess is as good as mine. 'CC'? Activate exterior forward viewers. ('CC' complied) Holy shit! Nai! It can't be! It just can't! 'CC', confirm where the jigoku we are!" she demanded.

"Our fifth moon, tomo Kei- 'Sakura' (Sock-a-rah)." replied 'CC' and the time lord gave her a curious look.

"I just can't believe it, Doc! We're almost home, man! Two more days I'd say. This is the fifth moon of my world of 'Shimougou' and we have landed on that moon's surface- 'Sakura' it's called. Arigatou Ka-Mi for that!" said the redhead happily.

"The other Doc's way too far away to hear me, I guess?" she said after trying to hail Doctor 4's TARDIS with no success. Then Doctor 2 had a brainstorm.

"Er, 'CC'? Can you communicate with K-9?" he asked.

"Of course he can, Master. We will return to 'Shimougou' at once. Congratulations, Master, Mistress. Sayonara." said Doctor 4's data dog robot.

"My dear? You should be able to hail the commodore, should you not?" asked the 'Gallifreyan'.

Kei snapped her fingers and crashed her right fist into her left palm. "Shimatta! Sure we can, Doc! Yuri? Mar? Kome? Any of ya readin' me? This is Kei er the Boss." she trilled. A slightly familiar although much older female voice answered her summons- to Kei's surprise."I am afeared they nae canna hear ye, love. They are nae here in 'Furool' (Foo-Lon)(City) nae more. Mister Tommy er I mean Mister Tanaka has taken them to er 'Bankotsu' until that Mister Luthor has been apprehended, my child. Och! It's yer pardon I beg! 'Tis me, lassie. Fiona. Fiona MacCrimmon- Mister Garner's pearsonal assistant. Are ye on yer way home at long last, lass? Is Mister Doctor with ye?" said the dour old but kind-hearted Scottish lady who both Kei and Yuri as well as Kome and Marlene had always thought of as their grandmother.

"Have er any of our guests gone home yet, Gran?" asked Kei anxiously.

"Weell- I dinna rightly know that now, do I, Miss Deirdre? Mister Garner has gone to 'Alderaan' to meet with Mister Gooley and some of the big high up muckety-mucks ye know. I have been given to understand that even Mister Galadriel himself will be a-coming. So- back here for the time being anyway Miss Hathaway is in charge, Miss Deirdre." said Fiona.

"Ann? Ann's in charge there?" asked Kei incredulously.

"A wee three year old lassie in charge of 3WA headquarters? Nae, I think not! It be Miss Ella Hathaway what's in charge here." replied Fiona. Then Kei and Doctor 2 realised oro Fiona had told them earlier.

"Lex Luthor?" yelled Kei.

"Tommy Tanaka?" cried the Doctor.

"Those baka morons at Seto Kaiba let Lex escape? He hates us!" yelled the redhead.

"I noo that, lassie. That be why Mister Tanaka has taken Miss Yuri, Miss Kome and Miss Marlene to 'Bankotsu' where they will be safe." assured Fiona MacCrimmon and the Doctor grinned.

"Calm down, ladies. Your tomos should be safely on 'Gallifrey' by now. Mister Tanaka is er one of ours- a time lord named er 'Kaltrox of Prydonia'. He'll take good care of your three tro-cons." he said.

"But why take 'em to 'Gallifrey', Doc? Why not 'Nioga' (a nearby world having a 3WA base) or even 'Shack G' (Yuri Donovan's home world. Kei O'Halloran's was 'Workoh' as you will no doubt recall) for that matter and why the deception?" asked Kei.

"Och! I been wonderin' aboot that meself, yer worship, sir?" agreed Fiona.

"Doc?" prompted an angry redhead and the time lord heaved a weary sigh.

"Because we need them to help us. You see- an evil demon warlord named 'Trigon' has joined forces with your old pal, 'Doctor Davros' and his adorable 'Daleks'. Their intention is to of course conquer the universe. As er killing may become necessary and since we time lords have sworn an oath never to take a life ever no matter what, we er needed people having no such qualms." he explained uneasily.

"Look Doc- 'Davros' and his 'Daleks' I know but who the Hell's this 'Trigon' character?" asked Kei.

"The er King of the Demon World, my child and he is er also the 'Teen Titan' Raven's father." he said quietly and then explained to the fiery tro-con how 'Trigon' had used his own daughter as a portal to destroy Terra and of how Raven and the Titans had finally managed to defeat him and restore Terra after which 'Trigon' had been banished to the nether world until he had escaped with 'Sutek's' assistance. Kei's aizu blazed with green fire.

"A few months ago, Doc if you'd told me that tale I'd have sent for the little men with the white coats and personally put you into a strait jacket! But now--" Kei left her sentence unfinished.

He nodded his head to her. "Yes, my dear. I understand." replied the time lord.

"Well Doc? Hadn't we better get a move on? 'Gallifrey' is a good ways from here, ain't it?" said the fiery redhead.

"You don't mean that you want to go there too, do you?" asked the astonished 'Gallifreyan'.

"Why not? You think I'm gonna leave my tomos to battle those things on their own? Oro are the coordinates for this planet of yours, Doc?" demanded the youngest admiral of the 'UG' impatiently.

The Doctor reluctantly told her and soon the 'Angel' was whizzing through hyperspace at Warp 25 bound for the time lords' home planet. Meanwhile at their intended estination--

"Our best plan of attack is to stop 'Davros' and his 'Daleks' first. Then we concentrate on 'Trigon' and his demon hordes and robotic androids. Sorry, Mister Castelein but someone very near and dear to me once told me that the best defense is a good offense so I say we attack the enemy now rather than waiting for them to attack us!" cried Yuri Donovan, stamping her foot for emphasis.

"Right on, man! I totally agree with you, baby er Commodore, Yuri, ma'am!" put in Kome Sawaguchi. Yuri glanced at her remaining compadre.

"Ordinarily I'd agree, Kome but not in this case. We don't know anything about this 'Davros', his 'Daleks', 'Trigon' nor his demons and 'droids. I wish we still had some of our own demons left. I recommend a reconnaissance scouting mission first." replied Marlene Angel.

"I wish we had the 'Angel' here with our 'God Gun'! I wish that firebird baka jackass freak-a-zoid was here! Maybe she is nuts but she's still the best damned fighter I ever met- bar none!" said Kome.

"Amen to that!" agreed Yuri.

"Hai. I miss Admiral O'Halloran too but she's not here and I hate to say it but I don't think that even she could figure out how to stop this 'Trigon' and his demon hordes." said Marlene quietly.

"Arigatou for the vote of confidence, guys! However, I beg to differ. The vacuumhead's right- for once! Hit 'em now and hit 'em hard! 'Davros' is a real fruitcake and his 'Daleks' can be easily subdued. Blind 'em and then smash that dome on top of 'em. The 'Dalek' itself is nothing but a spongy jell-o like mass about a half meter across. Blast it with ion beams and they'll paralyse it. Use 'stunners' on 'Davros' and incapacitate his ass! You can try that same trick on 'Trigon' and his demons but I doubt if that'll even phase 'em! You'll have to lure 'em to some dead world where we can use the 'God Gun' on 'em. Dam! I sure as jigoku wish we still had that mad monk Miroku and few of those sorcerers of ours left! We'll just have to make do and use oro we got! OK. Don't wait on me and the Doc. We're on our way there now but it'll late ashita no yobi er the day after tomorrow before we get there. 'Davros' thinks everyone's scared shitless of those overgrown salt shakers of his (the 'Daleks') so he won't be bothered with having too much of a bodyguard around him. Go on the offensive, kids! He's the squeaky warp drive so deal with him and his 'Daleks' first. Attack him directly and hit him with everything you've got! By the way- our mission was a complete success. We used the gun to fire the 'Key of Time' and we've finally managed to plug up that blasted hole in the universe at both ends. When we get there we can all put our heads together and come up with a plan to put the kibosh on 'Trigon', his 'droids and his demons. Our prayers go with you. Good luck. Kei out."

She signed off and blanked her vidscreen.

"We'll need all the luck we can get to stop that cunning 'kyune' (a nine-tailed fox demon not to confused with a 'kitsune' like 'Shippou')!" observed Kei grimly.

Back on 'Gallifrey' Kome had grabbed Tommy aka Kaltrox by the tunic and slammed him up against the wall.

"Oro kinds of weapons do ya have on that pitiful thing ya call a ship?" she demanded angrily.

"Mostly just standard issue 3WA crap! Why?" he snarled at her.

"Why? Because we're gonna need everything we can carry to stop 'Davros' and his friends, that's why!" she roared.

END of Chapter 160. Chapter 161 'War on Gallifrey' or 'The Siege' coming soon to a website near you (always wanted to say that!). Have a great day and SFN. Arigatou a lot for all of your help and interest in my Angels' saga. Kami bless you all and toodles until next time. See ya soon.-K&K PS- Don't forget to check out my biography updates with new chappie titles list! Ja Mata-K&K


	165. Chapter 161 'War on Gallifrey' or 'The S

DISCLAIMER: OK Miss McMarley, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 161 without further preamble:-

Chapter 161

'War on Gallifrey' or 'The Siege'

"That does sound quite logical to me, sir. Why don't we check out the 'Midoriko' and see just oro she has to offer in way of weaponry, Colonel Kaltrox?" said Marlene Angel coolly.

"Hai. Let's just do that." agreed Yuri Donovan. Ten minutes later the armoury and arsenol of Tommy's ship seemed to hold nothing of any use to them.

"Blasters, ion cannons, plasma bombs, nitroglycine blocks, stunners, stasis rifles, disruptors, canisters filled with jamming gas and knockout vapor- just plain old junk! Hey, wait a minute! Hold the comlink! Sonic stun vaporising grenades! Kome, Yuri, Tommy, Kritus, Kordon, Keltock, Komstock, Castelein, Barusa- see if you guys can find any Mark XX's or XXI's anywhere! I just got the most scathingly brilliant idea! (Ain't gonna tell you where this one's from except to say it's from a flick filmed partly in Bryn Mawr, PA- USA!) We're gonna need a few netbombs too. And some 'Cyrol' or even something more powerful if you got anything! Yuri? Oro's the strongest sedative you can think of that works the quickest? Think, dammit! Keltock? You're a chemist, I believe? Great. Oro can we use for a fast-acting freezing agent? Non-lethal preferably, sir." yelled the usually calm and cool-headed blonde navigator.

"Carbonite, Lieutenant Angel. Would that not work, Lord Keltock?" suggested Kordon.

"Yes, son. I believe it would do nicely. We do know that it is certainly not lethal because General Solo was frozen in the stuff for several weeks many years ago on 'Tatooine'." agreed Keltock.

"Er 'Zenethor 367', Mar. Six 'cc's (cubic centimeters) of that crap will fell a bull jacaronda in 4.9 seconds and keep it comatose for 72 to 96 solar hours. There should be some ampules of it in sick bay. Tommy? Where's sick bay on this tub?" asked Yuri and Tommy fumed.

"Are these the weapons you need, Lady Marlene?" asked Kritus and Komstock, dumping an armload of Marks (they look like Terran bazookas or recoilless rifles) on the table.

"You bet your ass they are, guys! Wow! Three Mark XX's and two Mark XXI's, Mar!" said an excited Kome.

"And er whatever the devil these are, children." said the Castelein, holding aloft a Mark XXX oversized ion cannon.

Tommy's face was quite red. "Er, a prototype that 'UG' and the 3WA are er field-testing, Mar." said Tommy sheepishly.

"How many Mark XXX's did you 'borrow' from us, Tanaka?" demanded Kome angrily.

"Just three of 'em, kiddo. And the proper word is 'steal' not 'borrow'. Yeah, I took 'em from 'Q' labs and why not? Ain't the 3WA and the 'UG' supposed to help out others in need? Is not dispensing justice your job as tro-cons, ladies? We asked politely for your help and we never got it! That is why I, 'Kaltrox of Prydonia' was ordered to infiltrate your 3WA. Then two days ago Acting Lord President Barusa (remember that Doctor 4 is the real president but he hates the job and never serves) informed me that 'davros' had joined forces with that demon despot satrap 'Trigon' and that I had to get back home with help- and pretty damned quick!" explained Tommy.

"But I did not tell you to steal weapons nor did we tell you to kidnap these children, Colonel Kaltrox! That goes against our own codes of peace, honesty, loyalty, integrity, justice and honour!" cried the acting Lord President.

"I did oro I believed to be necessary, sire." retorted Tommy/Kaltrox.

"Children? Kids? You aren't much older than we are yourself, Tommy!" yelled Kome.

Tommy Tanaka/Kaltrox of Prydonia roared with laughter while his subordinates chuckled, the Castelein coughed discreetly and even Barusa grinned.

"Oro's so shimatta funny, pal?" demanded Kome, bristling with anger.

"Just how old do you think I really am, Ensign?" asked Tommy. Kome thought a moment.

"Well- I'm 16, Yuri's 19 and Mar's 23 so you must be about 25. Right?" she replied. This time the Castelein did smile.

"Quite wrong, my dear. Although Lord Kaltrox is one of the youngest members of the High Council he is still 357 of your Terran solar years in age and has regenerated twice already, child." said the Castelein.

"Timelords are a long-lived race and have the ability to 'regenerate' or renew themselves twelve times. I believe the Doctor is on either his 7th, 8th or possibly even 9th regeneration himself." explained Barusa.

Yuri Donovan finally decided to exert her authority as the ranking tro-con. After all, she was a full-fledged commodore now, wasn't she?

"That is all very interesting and amusing, folks, however, we seem to have er strayed off the subject at hand, haven't we? As long as the three of us are here on 'Gallifrey' I have decided that we will assist you. We will treat this as a 3WA Red Level A mission. The very first thing we need to do is to determine our best course of action. With that goal in mind, let's unload all of the weapons and ammo from the 'Midoriko'. Technically, Colonel Kaltrox, I do outrank you, however, since this is your turf, I'd like for you to command the mission. Everybody pitch in, grab something and bring it to the Council Chamber. We have got to know just oro the Hell we've got to work with before we can go after 'Davros', right Tommy?" said Yuri.

"Absolutely, Yuri. Let's lay all of that stuff from the ship out on the long table in the Council Hall. Kritus, Kordon, Komstock, Keltock, Castelein! Do you guys need an engraved invitation? Get a move on! That ship won't unload itself!" roared Kaltrox.

"Too bad ya didn't think of swipin' one of our 'God Guns' too!" grumbled Kome. Tommy grinned.

"I er tried to kid but how the oni do ya sneak a half mile long contraption onto an X-Class starship?" chuckled the time lord.

A half hour later Marlene handed the commodore a list of all the stuff from the 'Midoriko's' armouries and arsenols. Yuri glanced up after perusing Mar's vidpad.

"We've got enough firepower here to start a shimatta war! Christ Tommy, how long have ya been collecting this junk?" she asked.

"A few months." was his reply.

"Well, we'd better start handin' it out, i guess. Since there are three of those Mark XXX prototypes I think one for Kome, one for me and one for Mar. OK?" said Yuri.

"I'm not lugging that darn thing all over the place, Yuri! I'll take a Mark XX instead. Give Tommy or Kaltrox or whatever the jigoku his name is the last one. Kome! Come and help me to pass out this artillery!" said Marlene.

"Sure thing. Be right there, old girl!" beamed Kome and the blonde frowned.

"Knock it off, Kome or this 'old girl' is gonna brain ya! C'mon now folks! Don't be bashful! Come up here and get your weapons. It's gonna be noon before we finish this up, Yuri. Can ya hold off your briefing until after lunch?" asked Mar. Yuri nodded and hefted the Mark XXX.

"Christ Almighty! Is this thing heavy! It weighs a bloody ton!" she complained.

"Wait until ya see how heavy it gets after it's loaded, kiddo!" chortled Kaltrox.

"Ya all got weapons? Good. Keltock, find us a few cylinders of 'Carbonite' and I'll get the 'Zenethor' ampules. We'll all meet up back here after lunch. Shall we say 1400 hours, guys?" said Yuri. Kaltrox opened the breech on her mark XXX and slammed in three shells. Suddenly a 75 kilo cannon became a 190 kilo cannon! Yuri unslung the thing and slammed it down on the table. Picking up a much lighter Mark XX1 she loaded three shells into it and slammed the breech shut.

"Save that thing for Boss Kei. She'll love it! See ya at 1400." she said, striding back to the 'Midoriko' to pick up some 'Zenethor'. Keltock had somehow managed to locate six cylinders of 'Carbonite' while Kordon was loaded down with several canisters of 'jamming' gas.

Lunch in the Citadel was a much more subdued affair than it usually was on the 'Angel'. Yuri and Kome had just begun eating when there were two distinct clicking sounds beside them. Mar smiled at them and then held up her left arm.

"Our 'morphing' bracelets. I brought along one for each of us- just in case. I heard Kritus tell the Castelein that 'Davros' has been seen hiding in a cave somewhere in the "Dead lands' near the 'Plains of Rathelon' and he called that place the 'Frost Caverns'! If those caverns are anything like the ones on dear old 'Gysymeo' we're gonna freeze our asses off in those 'Citadel Guard' get-ups!" said Mar excitedly.

"Arigatou, Mar." said Yuri, slipping hers onto her wrist.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot, Mar. You're a real pal." agreed Kome before sliding hers on as well.We are gonna leave these three on 'Gallifrey' preparing for battle and turn our attention back to the 'Angel'.

Kei was striding down the gantryways to the rec room. Why? 'Cause she needed a 'stiffener' (so oro else is new eh?). While she was seated at the bar and nursing a 'Jameson's' there came the all too familiar rushing air sound of a 'TARDIS' landing and then Doctor 4's TARDIS slowly materialised behind the redhead.

"Any chance of some coffee, my child?" asked the tallish time lord.

"Sure Doc. Help yourself. Ya know where it is by now, I hope." replied the the Boss.

"Have you er seen the little fellow?" he asked while pouring out a steaming java for himself.

"The little fellow is right here and I do wish you'd stop calling me that, Doctor!" replied a nettled Doctor 2 from the doorway of the dining room.

"I forgot we left the cooks behind when we went to 'Arcturis', Deirdre." he complained.

"Look Doc- I do wish you'd stop callin' me 'Deirdre'. Just call me Kei for Kami's sake." said the tro-con quietly.

"I see that her language has yet to improve, Doctor." observed Doctor 4.

"You're lucky! You didn't have to put up with her for half a fortnight! Did you know that she cannot even cook? Oro with the drinking, smoking and swearing it is a wonder that we even got there and back here in one piece!" whined Doctor 2.

"If you two are all through griping about me I've got some news for ya." she said and ignited a cheroot.

"Well?" demanded Doctor 2.

"Something of importance, I take it?" asked Doctor 4 seriously. Kei nodded.

"You er might say that. Remember that baka demonic king Trigon that our Titans fought with back on Terra? (Both timelords nodded) And the Daleks' creator- Davros? (Again they nodded somewhat impatiently) Well boyos, they have joined forces and are marching on your Citadel. Yuri, Mar and Kome went to help fight them off along with Tommy Tanaka from 3WA Central HQ." she explained, downing her 'Jameson's' and pouring a refill.

"You er cannot mean that they are on 'Gallifrey'? Not all three of 'em together?" yelled Doctor 4.

"Your er tomo Barusa sent for 'em. According to 'Q' section, Tanaka stole enough weapons to start a small war and he even 'borrowed' three of our newest prototype energy cannons- the Mark XXX! The only Kami shimatta thing they ain't got is a bloddy 'God Gun'! This Barusa guy asked for the 3WA's help but he specifically said not to send 'that blasted red-headed baka Harpie' with them. By the way- oro the Hell is a 'Harpie' anyway? (Doctor 4 told her as tactfully as he could while Doctor 2 chuckled) SO I'm one of the winged 'Furies' who torments an old blind dude (Phineas the blind prophet in Terran Greek/Roman mythology) at the order of Zeus, am I! Well, I'll be Kami damned if I stay here while the purple-haired vacuumhead and the pink freak have all the fun!" roared the 3WA's newest and youngest admiral angrily.

"Mugghi! Get the warp core online! We're liftin' off immediately if not sooner! Oro? I don't give a Fxxx oro the Hell that Barusa character said! They are my tro-cons and I am their bloody commander! Besides- they can't possibly defeat Trigon without my 'God Gun' for Christ's sake! Nammo! Make sure all of our weapons are fully loaded and charged! Call me names, will he! I'll show him that the 'wrath of a Gael' is a damned Helluva lot worse than the 'fury of a harpie' ever dared be! Gentlemen- to the bridge!" she yelled.

"Oro do we do for a crew, Boss?" asked Doctor 4.

"Mugghi! Get Ella Hathaway on the squawk-bo! Tell her we need a crew! We're goin' to 'Gallifrey' to help Yuri, Kome and Mar! Oro? I don't give a damn who the Hell she sends! Just tell her I wanna lift off of 'Sakura' by 1800 hours- today! Hai, that's right after dinner, Furball. Kei out." she trilled.

"Docs? I'll need 'Gallifrey's' coordinates if you would be so kind? We'll rep up dinner upstairs. Follow me." said the Boss, leading the way to the lift, her aizu blazing with green fire. The Doctors began an arguement as to the route to be taken to get there the fastest.

"The quickest way is through the 'Zaruthian Nebulae', Doctor." said Doctor 4.

"No! The fastest route is across the 'Lemerian Belt'! Any fool knows that, Doctor!" replied Doctor 2 testily.

"Will you two stop bickering and just work together for a change! I've got a headache, dammit! Make up your Kami shimatta minds! Sheesh!" yelled the redhead, massaging her temples.

"Oh, you poor child. Here. Dissolve one of these packets in water and drink it. It will take your headache away quickly." said Doctor 2 soothingly.

"Why don't you lie down and have a bit of a rest, Boss? We'll call you when Miss Hathaway returns your call." advised Doctor 4.

"OK. Thanks. I'll be in the bedroom adjoing the ready room. Lay in a course for your planet and stop arguing already. Ja ne, Docs." said the Boss, leaving the bridge.

"A 'temporal time flux', Doctor? That would explain O'Halloran repeating herself. Do you concur?" asked Doctor 4 and his compadre nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Undoubtedly you are quite correct in your assumption, Doctor. Let us hope that the flux does not follow us to 'Gallifrey'. I have already laid in the fastest route home. It should take us only twelve to fourteen solar hours, Doctor." replied Doctor 2. Kei slept on as her 'Angel' drew ever nearer to 'Gallifrey'.

Meanwhile at their intended destination the Citadel guards, the Angels, Tommy Tanaka aka Kaltrox and his four lieutenants had achieved a victory with their first sortie. After Kome had blasted three of his 'Daleks' causing minimal damage to the 'Skarran' life forms themselves (However, they told 'Davros' that Kome had fried all three of 'em to death!) 'Davros' conceded defeat and allowed himself to be frozen in 'Carbonite' after ordering his remaining 'Daleks' to surrender to Yuri's troops. So both the time lords and the tro-cons were celebrating (natch!) their almost bloodless victory when the report came in from the outermost listening posts that the 'Angel 2' had just been sighted. She was a mere six hours away from 'Gallifrey'.

Yuri was just finishing her dessert when a hand fell on her shoulder!

"Please come with me, Commodore Donovan. We have a slight er problem." whispered the Castelein who was a tall but slightly built man. In fact, in his grey hooded robe he quite resembled Naraku! Yuri arose to accompany him as did both Kome and Mar but Yuri waved them back into their chairs.

"Don't worry, kids. I'll see you at the briefing later. Enjoy the party." said the commodore. The time lord led her to a small conference room and graciously stood aside for her to enter. He followed her in and closed the oaken door behind him. Then he bade her be seated and sat down across from the tro-con.

"I er understand from oro Lord kaltrox says that this 'Angel 2' of yours is a rather large starship? Is that correct, Commodore?" he asked and Yuri nodded in agreement.

"Nine surface levels and five sub-surface ones, sir." she replied. He frowned.

"Unfortunately our spaceport here is much too small to accommodate such a grand vessel. I am afraid that your Admiral O'Halloran will have to land in the er 'Dead Lands' near the 'Tower of Rathelon' which is a good two days' journey from the Citadel." said the Castelein.

"Not to worry, sir. The Boss will just use 'Raphael' to get here." explained Yuri.

"Who?" asked the puzzled time lord.

"Not who? Oro? One of our space shuttles, my Lord. That two days' trip will only take the Boss about an hour." answered the violet-maned vixen.

"And this mystical magic weapon of yours? The er 'God Gun' I believe it is called?" he asked.

"The 'Raphael' is equipped with a much smaller version of it but the big one on the 'Angel'- well it just stays on the 'Angel'. Hell, it 'is' the 'Angel', sir. Besides I am quite sure that it would be best to confront our enemy in the 'Dead Lands' rather than here in your Citadel so just leave this matter in our hands, sir. We do this kinda stuff a Helluva lot, ya know." she replied proudly.

"Well- you er did manage to capture 'Davros' and subdue his 'Daleks' without killing anyone so I suppose you do know what you are doing, Miss Donovan. Very well. Tell me your plan. How are we going to stop 'Trigon', his 'androids' and his 'demons'?" asked the Castelein.

"I haven't got a clue. Your guess is as good as mine, sir." stated Yuri quietly. Seeing the shocked look on his face she hastily explained. "The Boss is the palnner, sir, not me! I have the technical skills but Kei's the real fighter and strategist, Mr. 'C' and now could you do me a favor? Please call me Yuri. OK?" she said.

"Of course, Yuri and please do call me Zoran. May I suggest that we get back to the others so you may commence your er briefing?" said the time lord.

Yuri nodded and they both returned to the huge amphitheatre of the High Council where the remaining Angels, the Citadel Guard, Barusa, Kaltrox, his aides and the other time lords were already seated around the gigantic council table. The Castelein sat down and Yuri took her place at the centre of the immense table.

"Our mission is to subdue 'Trigon' and his demonic forces preferably without bloodshed. First I'd like to assure you that Khan, Warp, Sutek and Slade have all been delivered to 'Seti Alpha Six' in the 'Andorian Sector'. Likewise as you know 'Davros' and his 'Daleks' are safely under lock and key in your own cells below. That means that 'Trigon' has no trusted comrades by his side. I'll now throw the floor open for suggestions, boys and girls." she said and took her seat.

"Well- I'd say that he's still dangerous even without Slade and company. After all he 'is' king of the demons for Kami's sake! His minions have demonic powers as well so I say that we do nothing until your admiral gets here and can formulate a plan of attack for us." said Marlene quietly.

"Here! Here! I second that proposal. All in favor?" yelled Kritus.

"You cannot call for a vote, Kritus. This is Commodore Donovan's show, not ours." replied Keltock.

"Yes. Perhaps we should await the arrival of Admiral O'Halloran before we attack but why not a recon patrol? Just to sorta check out where 'Trigon' is, oro firepower he's got and er stuff like that?" advised Kome, fingering the Mark XXX on the table in front of her.

"Nai! No!! Definitely not! It is much too dangerous for us! 'Davros' was deadly- sure- but at least he and his 'Daleks' couldn't use magic against us! This dude is a demon! He'll probably sense us no matter how careful we are! As the ranking officer here I forbid it!" yelled Yuri. Any other sensible suggestions?" she asked dubiously.

"If 'Trigon' could somehow be lured into the 'Matrix' one of us could challenge him to do battle- one on one. While he is trapped inside there we could construct a 'time corridor' similar to the one we used to imprison 'Sutek'" said a small robed figure seated in the shadows of the fireplace.

"Yes, Lord Kolodius. That just might work, sire." replied the Castelein. Yuri turned towards the newcomer.

"Three questions- One: Oro's time corridor? Two: Where's this Matrix of yours? and Three: Who the Hell are you, tomo?" she asked.

"Madam, I will answer your questions in reverse order. I am Kolodius, Lord Reagent of the Dagamar clan. The 'Matrix' is a virtual world where the memories of all time lords are stored. Lastly- A 'time corridor', simply put, is a 'trap in time'. Once confined there, the victim is forced to repeat the selfsame actions over and over for all eternity much like a 'time loop', however, unlike a time loop merely repeating one's actions before the loop returns will not break the cycle of the corridor and thus the prisoner can never leave the 'corridor of time' in which he is confined forever." explained Kolodius.

"But Madam- I do believe that we should await the arrival of your Admiral O'Halloran and abide by his decision. 'Trigon' really is much too hazardous to take on alone. I vote that we wait for the gentleman--" he added before guffaws of laughter broke out.

"What is so blasted funny? It is a most sensible and logical suggestion!" demanded the incensed older time lord angrily.

"It's funny, tomo because I'm O'Halloran and I sure as Hell ain't no gentleman!" said a tall green-aizued redhead wearing a red/black bodysuit and carrying a plasma rifle.

"You sure as Hell ain't no lady either, Boss!" replied Kome.

"Where'd ya leave the 'Angel', Kei?" asked Yuri.

"In the 'Dead Lands' near Rathie's tower. We came over by skysled." she answered.

"We?" asked Kome.

"Doctors! Mugghi! Nammo! Get your asses in here pronto!" she yelled.

"We're coming, my dear! Must you shout and oro have we told you about your language, young lady?" scolded Doctor 2.

"Why'd we have to leave the TARDISes on the ship, Boss? Come along, K-9. You too, Mugghi, Nammo." said Doctor 4.

"Coming, Master." replied the metal data dog robot. Mugghi meowed while Nammo beeped and hooted. Kei glared at all of them and hooked a chair with her foot.

"Here, Mugghi. Catch." she said and tossed her rifle to the huge white nekko. Then she sat down. "OK. To business. I overheard our Kome's lamebrained plan to recon 'Trigon' but it ain't really necessary now. We just flew over their encampment and man is it huge! We're outnumbered by at least five to one so even with the rest of my crew along to help it's still gonna be tough! All of 'em use magic and we don't for starters. We need us a mage, a wizard, a sorcerer or even a magician. The only one we got left is one of Johnny B's old cronies. I've already sent Ella, Ann and KR to 'Set Kaiba' to pick her up. Star Sapphire will be here soon along with that other dude- Shade. Oro good he'll be is anyone's guess but Star wouldn't agree to help us unless he came along so I had him released too. Don and Anton are accompanying them back here." explained the redhead, pouring out a cup of java for herself and then spiking it from her pocket flask.

"Whose ship are they using, Reds?" asked Kaltrox.

She jerked a thumb at Yuri. "Hers. The 'Lovely Angel 1', Tommy." she replied.

"Oro I don't understand is- why? Why did 'Trigon' and 'Davros' decide to attack 'Gallifrey'? Oro do you have that they could possibly want? You guys are a bunch of 'Goody Two Shoes', ain't ya?" asked Kei curiously. Barusa answered her:

"The 'Great Key of Rathelon', my child, of course. Using that key, they could open a vortex to another dimension and thus bring chaos to this universe, er, Admiral, ma'am." explained the acting Lord President.

"Feh! All they would have had to do would have been to kidnap my 2140 counterpart! She'd be glad to do the job for 'em!" joked the tall redhead. A new voice replied:

"Your counterpart (Keisie) merely opened a tiny rift in the cosmos, my dear. The 'Great Key of Rathelon' will tear apart the very fabric of both time and space forever. It will replace order with chaos. That is why the key must never fall into the wrong hands." said Lord Rathelon's head which was floating parallel with hers.

"Sorry Rath but it was just a bloody joke, man. I know that key is quite deadly, sir." apologised the redhead.

"Just where in the nine Hells is this shimatta great key of yours anyway?" demanded Kome.

"In the 'Great Tower of Rathelon', my dear." answered Lord Barusa.

"No, Lord President. It is most certainly not there. You have it yourself." corrected Rathelon.

"But my Lord Rathelon- I most certainly do not possess the great key, sire!" exclaimed Barusa.

"I did not say that you er knew that you had it, Lord President. Nevertheless, have it you most assuredly do. You hold it even now, sir." said the floating head. Barusa as well as all of the other members of the High Council looked as confused as jigoku except for the Castelein.

"It is er the mighty 'Staff of Rathelon', is it not, sire?" he offered.

"Of course it is! Some 'keys' do not resemble oro we call 'keys', gentlemen, ladies! The staff fits into its 'keyhole' there- in the floor just in front of the throne!" roared an exasperated Rathelon. Then he turned back to Kei. "You really should have brought the 'Angel' here to the Citadel with you. Now you must return to the 'Dead Lands' to retrieve it. Go quickly, my child and return here with it as soon as possible. Your 'God Gun' may be our only hope of ever defeating this 'Trigon'! (He turned a pair of solemn aizu on the Council) For this mission only, gentlemen, I hereby rescind the 'Code of the Time Lords' and grant you permission to end the life of this 'Trigon' demon." he said very quietly.

Kei began clapping her hands which sounded like gunshots in the sombre room. "Very touching and quite moving, Rathie, however, since the guy's a bloody demon I seriously doubt if mere mortal weaponry can even harm him, let alone kill him! The best we can hope for is to send him back to the Hell he came from!" she said, extracting a small device from her ammo pouch which looked for all the worlds like a miniature Terran 21st Century walkie-talkie!

"Oro exactly is that contraption, my dear, pray tell?" asked a curious Rathelon.

"Watch and learn." She tapped a few panels on it and then spoke through her comlink earring. " 'CC'? Lock onto my signal and fly the 'Angel' to a point exactly 150 meters East of it. As quickly as ya can, tomo watashi. Kei out." trilled the grinning redhead. She held the device aloft. "A homing beacon. It emits a high-pitched sonic signal that marks my location. The 'Angel' should be here in ten minutes or so." she explained. "OK Rathie- I sealed taht shimatta hole up, the one in the universe, didn't I? So why the Hell haven't the rest of our visitors gone home? Or at least the ones that 'can' go home?" she demanded adamantly.

"My dear, I honestly do not know. Perhaps some malfunction of this 'Kronos' project?" said a puzzled Rathelon.

Suddenly Kei recalled something that Starfire had told her- something about 'Trigon' using 'Raven'- his own daughter- as a portal to wreak chaos and destruction on Terra! Kei had of course assumed that Star was just on another sugar high at that time but now--

"Mr. Barusa. Lord President? Sir?" said kei, turning to the Gallifreyans' acting leader.

"Yes, my dear child?" he replied softly.

"Can your transmitters reach as far as the er 'Alpha Quadrant'? To the prison on 'Seti Alpha VI' in 'Andoria'?" asked the now worried redhead.

"Castelein? Can they?" demanded Lord Barusa.

"Yes, my lord. They most certainly can. Why?" asked a puzzled time lord.

"I need to call them, that's why. I must talk to three of their prisoners tout sweet! Slade, Warp and Sutek! Take me to your shimatta communcations centre- now!" Kei's demand was no request- it was no-nonsense command of a leader who fully expected to be obeyed! The Castelein glanced at his superior who merely shrugged and nodded.

"This way, my dear. Please follow me." he said and conducted the tro-con to the exit. Two floors above the Council Hall he threw open the portals of a huge tower complex. A girl in gold robes who seemed to be only five years older than Kei bowed to time lord and tro-con.

"Greetings, my Lord Castelein. Greetings, Madam. It is an honour to meeet you. My name is Suzuna. How may I assist--" she began.

"Ye gods! Don't any of you bakas ever just speak plain Universal? Look, kiddo- get the Kommandant of 'Seti Alpha VI' on the horn stat!" yelled Kei. She had had just about all she could stomach of this idiotic Gallifreyan protocol! Suzuna stared at the tall redhead until the Castelein came to her rescue.

"Suzuna, please contact 'Alpha Sector Six' in Grid X491178Y for this young lady. Thank you." he instructed and Suzuna bowed once more and hastened to comply.

" Gallifreyan Citadel calling AS6X491178Y. Urgent. Do you copy? Over." she said into her comm relay mike.

"Roger that, Citadel. This is 'Seti Alpha VI'. We copy. Oro can I do for you, Suzie? This is Victor. Over." replied Subaltern Victor Walters. Kei grabbed the mike from Suzuna.

"Christ almighty! Cut out the shimatta crap, will ya! This is O'Halloran- Admiral O'Halloran of the 'UG' and the 3WA, kid. Patch me through to your kommandant- stat! Over." yelled the Boss. There was a slight pause. Then-

"Major William Kolshack here. That you, Kei? Over." said the prison governor.

"Hiya Willy and yeah, it's me. I need to question a couple of your inmates- Slade, Warp and Sutek to be precise." she replied and Willy went white. He hesitated a minute or so. Then he recalled that she did have carte blanche authority from the 'Ultimate Tribunal' of 'UG' themselves!

"Very well. I'll need some time to set up a comm web relay in their cells, Kei. I sure as Hell will not have them brought up here to the tower! Gimme fifteen minutes. OK?" asked the major.

"Ya got five, Willy. Trill me. Kei out." she replied. Fifteen minutes later she was about to relay Kolshack again when-

"Admiral? Major Kolshack's on vid two. Please pick up." said Suzuna.

"Yeah, Willy? Kei here." she barked impatiently.

"Here's your three tomos, Kei." he replied and behind him she could see that Sutek, Warp and Slade were plainly visible on Willy's vidscreen.

"One question, gentlemen. Is 'Trigon's' demonic magic powerful enough to keep a vortex in the continuum open and mask it so that we'll think it's already been sealed?" demanded Kei.

The trio nodded. "He is quite powerful enough to do so, my dear child." said Slade in a monotone.

"That despot is even more powerful than Sutek here!" agreed Warp.

"He can not only keep it open, Madam. He can also 'cloak' that opening so it looks for all the cosmoses like it's already been closed tight." explained Sutek. Kei pondered a bit.

"If we can determine where that hole is and if I then fire the 'God Gun' into it, will that finally close the damned thing for good?" she demanded eagerly, however, both Sutek and Warp looked doubtful while Slade merely shook his head.

"No, my dear. For that to work, you would need two 'God Guns'- one to be fired from 'N' space and the other to be fired from 'E' space directly across the galaxies from each other but from opposite sides of the universe. And they would have to be fired simultaneously that is at the same exact instant, Miss O'Halloran. Even then the odds of it's being effective would still be one hundred to one against it." he answered quietly.

"Then we're just gonna have to risk it, kids. Like the Terran US Marine used to say- 'the difficult we do right away, the impossible takes a bit longer'. Let's do it, Admiral!" said a new voice.

"We've made a career outta doing the impossible, Boss. Besides, we've beaten 'Trigon' before!" added a second new voice.

"Solo? Robbie?" cried an astonished Kei.

"If you got the sonic, we still got the boom, babe!" piped up a third new voice.

"Cyborg? The Titans?" yelled Tommy Tanaka or Kaltrox of Prydonia to give him his actual moniker.

"I reclaimed my 'Millenium Falcon' from your folks at 'Seto K' and returned to 'Shimougou' to offer my assistance. When I found out that you'd gone to 'Gallifrey' I wasted no time in following you. Robin and his pals tagged along to help out. So ya see Boss- now we have got a better than good fighting chance of defeating 'Trigon' and fixin' up the universe! By the way Love- did ya know that that creep is really our Raven's daddy?" said Han Solo with a grin.

"Where the Fxxx did ya leave yer ship, Solo?" yelled Kei.

"Relax, Princess. She's moored on a small asteroid behind a moon. My 'Flying Falcon's' in the Citadel courtyard. I left the 'Justice League' in reserve on the big ship to cover our asses. Now where exactly is this remainin' hole we gotta go and patch up?" chuckled the ex-pirate.

"Who else is here with you, Han?" asked Yuri Donovan.

"KR, Annie, Ella, Zoe, Rally, the 'Blonde Bomber', Legato, Shade, Star Sapphire and your two chiefs, Duchess. Calm down, kiddies. Oro the Hell was that bloody noise?" demanded a worried Han Solo.

"Just me and 'BB', man! Our tummies are a-rumbling something fierce!" answered Cyborg.

"Oro a surprise." observed a deadpan Raven.

"But we only had lunch with Han an hour ago, guys!" cried Robin.

"I can whip up some yummy glorfberry stew in a jiffy!" offered Starfire. Both man/robot and shapeshifter fainted.

"Kaltrox, prepare food for them at once. They are our honoured guests. Welcome, my dear friends." said Barusa.

"Who's the bozo in drag, man?" BeastBoy wanted to know.

"That's Barusa, dummy! He's the acting Lord President of Gallifrey! He's the time lords' leader, man!" whispered Marlene Angel.

"No offense, han but even your 'Falcon' can't reach the other end of the universe in this lifetime!" pointed out Kei.

"All of you people are idiots! Why cannot we simply transport Captain Solo's ship to one end of the cosmos and Admiral O'Halloran's ship to the other end? Then the 'God Guns' could be fired simultaneously!" cried the excited Castelein.

"Of course! The TARDIS things! I forgot all about them!" yelled Robin.

"Cool yer jets, guys. Sure, we can let the nice time lords deliver us to both ends of the spectrum, however, how the jigoku do we fire two 'God Guns' at the same time when we only got one?" roared the redhead.

"Well er actually there is a second one, Love." said Kaltrox.

"Oro the Fxxx do you mean, Tommy?" she demanded.

"I er borrowed the prototype from Doc Q's lab. I've got it installed on the 'Midoriko'- on Level 'X' to be precise." he replied.

"There's no such level on the 'Midoriko'! After four shimatta days aboard her I know that ship like the back of my hand, man!" cried Yuri.

"Level 'X' is located between Levels Three and Four. It's a secret concealed deck which can only be accessed using a hidden gantryway that reaches from the top of the ship to its bottom. However, its only accesses are from Levels One or Five and they are both well camoflauged, Donovan. The gun is quite a bit smaller than the one aboard the 'Angel' but it's every bit as powerful, kiddo." explained Kaltrox/Tommy.

"Great! Super! I'll fire mine from the 'Angel' and you can fire that one from the 'Midoriko', Tommy. Problem solved!" yelled Kei with satisfaction.

"It is er not quite that simple, Deirdre." said Doctor 4.

"No, indeed it is not, my dear." agreed Doctor 2.

"Now oro's the Fxxxing problem?" cried the redhead.

"The problem is that I'm a frigging time lord, O'Halloran so I cannot use any weapon except a stasis gun. Sorry, Admiral but no can do for me." said Kaltrox/Tommy quietly.

"I'm a navigator and Kome's a comm officer. Yuri is needed here as our defense leader. The chiefs have had no training on the 'God Gun' and neither has Zoe. Rally and Mae never evn heard of a 'God Gun' before this mission and neither did the Titans nor the League. Nai, the only one who could possibly do it is him." said Marlene, cocking a thumb at Han Solo.

"Me? I've only fired that shimatta thing in simulation on the Kami shimatta holodecks! I never, pardon the pun, 'soloed' before!" shouted Han.

"Relax Honey. I'll walk ya through it and I'll be right there to hold your hand, Sweetie! It'll be OK, man!" said Ann Hathaway who had been standing quietly in the rear of the hall behind the Castelein whom she had startled when she had first spoken. Ann put a firm gloved hand on Zoron's shoulder and gently pressed him back down into his chair.

"C'Mon Solo. Do it for me, eh?" coaxed Kei.

"OK! OK! I'll do it already! Geesh!" replied Han.

"My children! Listen to me! Mr. Slade is quite correct. Those weapons must be fired simultaneously, however, if either one is fired a micro-second too soon or too late then 'Trigon' wins for chaos will reign supreme- forever! So you must be as Mikey would say 'in sync' for this to work. I suggest using the cloister bells on the TARDISes as signals, that is, the Doctors will tell each of you when to fire. Agreed?" said Rathelon from above their heads. Both Han and Kei nodded.

"Then the 'Angel' travels with Doctor 2 and the 'Midoriko' with Doctor 4. I have already fed the proper coordinates into each TARDIS, my children. Good luck." added the older time lord.

"Where is the 'Midoriko', Kaltrox?" asked Doctor 4.

"And your ship, my dear?" asked Doctor 2.

"Outside the Citadel's main gateway now, Doc." replied Kei.

"Out in the courtyard, Doctor. We have been unloading the thing all morning. Remember?" answered Kaltrox/Tommy Tanaka.

"Give them your exact locations on your way to the TARDISes. Miss Hathaway, you will accompany Doctor 4 and Mr. Solo. Admiral? Who will accompany you and Doctor 2?" asked Barusa.

"Annie's goin' with Han so I'll take KR along with me, Lord President." she replied.

Han, Ann and Doctor 4 were already racing towards his Type 40 police box.

"Attention! All hands aboard the 'Angel' except KR will evacuate the ship immediately and report to Yuri Donovan in the Citadel for further orders. Use skysleds for the trip over here. KR will remain aboard and await my orders. Kei out." trilled the redhead while she and Doctor 2 jogged to his Type 40 craft.

Kei was busily describing the area where she'd last parked the 'Angel' and the little fellow was attempting to pinpoint its location on his grid coordinator's screen when KR (Keitarou Riff who was Kei's godson) trilled him with the correct coordinates.

Doctor 4 had already laid in his coordinates for the 'Midoriko' and had 'tractored' the mid-sized starship beside his TARDIS. Finally Doctor 2 had 'tractored' the 'Angel' safely alongside his TARDIS as well. KR meanwhile beamed over and joined his Auntie Kei and Doctor 2 in the TARDIS's control room.

"Are you ready to leave, Doctor?" asked Doctor 4.

"Of course we are! I suggest we leave together on 'three'- agreed?" replied Doctor 2.

"On 'three' then. Ready? One, two, thr--" began Doctor 4 when--

"Hold it! Where the Hell are the seats? We gotta be strapped in before we take off, don't we?" yelled Han Solo.

"No seats, Captain. Just hold onto the console and brace yourself." grinned the Doctor. "Shall we try this again? Very well. One, two, three." said the tall grinning time lord as he pressed the 'Activate' panel and the by now familiar pulsing sound became audible while the box's top light began to wink.

At that same instant Doctor 2 repeated the selfsame procedure and his TARDIS disappeared in the opposite direction as Doctor 4's craft had gone.

"Apparently my dears, we are going back to 'Warrior's Gate'." said the smaller time lord.

"And Annie, Han and Doctor 4, sir?" asked KR.

"A terrible place, me lad. I am very much afraid that they are bound for 'Mordor'. Now pay attention. That was our last vocal communication. When they are in place and ready to go, the Doctor will ring his cloister bell twice and when we are ready to go I will ring our cloister bell twice. Then we will each count to ten- very slowly- and ring our bells again. That is when Captain Solo and you, my dear Keirran will fire. There must be absolutely no hesitation, girl- none at all- unless you want this universe plunged into total chaos!" warned Doctor 2.

Hundreds of lightyears away and speeding towards their own fate Doctor 4 was giving Han and Annie the same speech.

"I calculate that we will arrive at our destination by 0600 tomorrow. You will fire that thing of yours, have a hearty breakfast and then we will return to the Citadel. Any questions? No? Very well. We will have some food, relax a bit and turn in. K-9 will awaken us at 0500 so we will be ready in plenty of time." said the tall time lord.

"One more thing, children. We must not remain on 'Mordor' longer than we deem to be absolutely necessary. The place is quite eveil and simply teems with villainous types." he warned.

" 'Warrior's Gate' exists in both light and shadow so must be certain to leave it just as soon as we finish our mission there. Otherwise we could be trapped outside of time and space- forever." said Doctor 2 to Kei and KR.

After dinner the little fellow stretched, yawned and said "0600 will be here soon enough, kiddies. I believe I shall turn in. We will be awakened at 0500 by 'Woozle', my data droid. Good night and sleep tight. Don't let the bed b- Oh you know the rest. See you in the morning." he said.

As she prepared for bed and nursed her third 'Double Dew' Kei mused. "Would this bloody nighmare never end? Sure, she and Yuri had joined 'UG' and the 3WA to 'see the universe' but this was friggin' ridiculous! He'd been across the shimatta universe so often that she probably qualified for the Terrans' 'Guiness Word Record Book' somewhere! If 'UG' gave out 'frequent flyer' kilos she'd easily qualify for at least a thousand trips to 'Elysia' and back! Ah well, at least she wasn't alone in this fools' endeavour. Han- Kami bless him- was along for the ride too. Hopefully this would be the final time that she'd have to fire that Kami forsaken 'God Gun' at long last! With a little bit of luck there'd be no leftover stragglers this time. Here's to that happy day!" she mused to herself and drained her glass. Kei's final thought as she drifted off into Dreamland was- "Wonder if the vacuumhead's OK back on 'Gallifrey'?" Then Morpheus claimed the strong-willed tro-con from 'Workoh'.

"How in the oni (devil) do I get myself mixed up in these shimatta messes?" thought Han Solo while lying in the luxurious Louis XIV canopied bed under silk sheets and satin coverlets. Unlike Kei, sleep would not come for the pirate. "Guess the Sandman doesn't like me tonight. Maybe some of that Chamomile herbal tea that Raven seems to live on might help. The Hell with that thought! Oro I really need is a mug of 'Denethorian Dortmunder' beer or a bottle of 'Romulan Ale'! Well the next best thing is a midnight stroll." he thought, pulling on a kimono and leaving his bedroom.

Doctor 4 was burning the midnight hyperdrives with K-9 tonight. After running a few more programs through his 'dog', he had decided on a small 'tissane' (a potent after dinner liqueur from Terran Belgium) before retiring. As he and K-9 headed for the galley Han had already left for his 'stroll' and inevitably they ran into each other- literally!

"I do not know if you are aware of it or not, Captain but my TARDIS exists in more than one dimension which is why it is much bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. This makes it very easy to get lost on it so might I suggest that you refrain from taking these little moonlight strolls? It is quite possible for you to become so lost that you will never find your way back again!" said Doctor 4.

"Thanks, Doc. It's just that I can't seem to get to sleep tonight." replied Han.

"Easily remedied, my boy. K-9? Some 'Glaydor' tablets for our guest, onegai. Perfectly safe, Captain. You'll sleep like the proverbial log, that you will." promised the time lord kindly.

The small 'data dog' obediently brought two 'Glaydor' sleep inducing tablets for Han. After he'd swallowed them with the water provided by K-9, he thanked the 'dog'.

"Good night, Captain Solo, sir. Good night, Master." said K-9. Then he trundled back to his 'bed' under the console and shut down for the night.

"Hope 'Duchess' is safe back at that Citadel." was Han's last thought before he slid into Slumberland.

Meanwhile back on 'Gallifrey'--

Yuri was fighting a losing battle. With the Citadel Guard behind them, she, Kome and Mar along with Tommy and his subordinates had been trying to contain 'Trigon' and his armies.

A few more hours! Just a few more shimatta hours! Crack! She popped off another blast from her disruptor gun. She'd found out the hard way that demons were immune to stasis guns, 'stunners', laser swords, knockout gas, any type of ion cannon and most of the other weapons in their arsenol!

"Watch your flank, Lord Kaldor!" she yelled, aiming a savate kick at a gruesome mass of flesh- a Dalek who had been exposed when Daedalus (another time lord fighter) had physically yanked open one of the 'Mark Five' machines- which fell back cringing into its small cubicle atop the Dalek.

"We cannot hold them off for much longer, Commodore!" he yelled, tossing the Dalek into a nearby pond.

"I know that, Dae! Where's the Castelein? Have him call Charlie er I mean Chief Garner on 'Alderaan'! Maybe he can send us some shimatta backup! I wish all of our wizards hadn't have gone home! We could sure as Hell use 'em now! Kome! Can you fit inside one of those Dalek travel boxes? Well- try it anyway! You're the smallest of us three and the little fellow is with the Boss! You're in? Good! Start blasting those durn pesky demons! Oro do ya mean there ain't no controls in there? Hai, Dae? Arigatou, I'll tell her! Kome? Dae says that those thingys are thought activated! Just think oro you wanna do and the machine'll do it for ya! OK? Great! Now do a 180 and zap those roku (six) demon thingys that Mar's battling! Mar? Help's on the way! Oro? That's damned good news, Korden! Folks, we got a half dozen starships headed here from 'Seto Kaiba' courtesy of 'Starfleet' and one of 'em's Kiva's 'Coriander'! Hold on just a little bit longer! I sure as Hell hope that red-headed bimbo knows oro the Hell she's doing this time!" yelled Yuri Donovan angrily.

Daedalus dispatched another Dalek and nodded.

"Fall back!! Fall back to the Citadel!! That gate's about to be breached!!" screeched the Castelein. Yuri turned in that direction and blanched white with sheer terror! The gate was at least 200 meters tall and a huge misshapen 'thing' that looked like the 'Master of the Night' from 'Fantasia' was bending over to snatch it from the wall at its feet!

"Oro the Fxxxing Hell is that thing?! Kami help us all if it gets in here!" screamed a terrified Yuri.

"That is 'Trigon', my dear Commodore." answered Kaltrox, swinging a laser sword in each hand to cut a swathe through this demonic army from Hell itself. Yuri glanced back when she heard the sharp crack of masonry breaking free of the cliffs as 'Trigon' easily tore the huge gate away from the wall and hurled it at them! Yuri had seen enough!

"Retreat!! Fall back to the Citadel!! Fall back!! Fall back!! Kome! Leave that shimatta thing behind and get yer ass in here! Mar! Cover her and Daedalus! Tommy! Grab Barusa and the Castelein! Omega! Krytus! Zegarth! We're falling back to the Great Hall! Move yer asses, dammit! Go! Go! Go!" yelled Yuri, slashing right and left with her laser sword and firing wildly behind her as the terrified tro-con raced for the safety of the Citadel. For the first time in her 3WA career Yuri Donovan was really and truly TERRIFIED!!

END of Chapter 161. Chapter 162 'Oro Just Happened?' or 'Did It Work?' soon. The usual spiel and r/r/s away. Have a great weekend. SFN. Kami bless. Toodles-K&K


	166. Chapter 162 'Oro Just Happened' or 'Did

DISCLAIMER: OK Daedalus, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 162 without further preamble:-

Chapter 162

'Oro Just Happened?' or 'Did It Work?'

They had just slammed shut the portals of the Citadel when 'Trigon's' hordes began to batter away at them with a vengeance! Then Yuri heard the plasma cannons and quad guns, phasers and photons. The cavalry had finally arrived!

It soon became apparent that energy weapons were useless against demons- that was the bad news! The good news, however, was that the last Dalek holdout had finally surrendered leaving 'Trigon' with only androids and the creatures of the night for his army!

Suddenly the gates fell and the demons poured through them and into the Citadel!

"Quickly! Into the Type 40's- it's our only hope! The TARDISes, dammit, the TARDISes! Hurry!" yelled the Castelain who was hurriedly erecting a barrier behind them using his alchemical arts to their limit. Yuri raced for the comm room and called the 'Coriander'.

"Gallifreyan Citadel to the 'USS Coriander'. This is Yuri Donovan. Come in, Kiva. Do you read me? Over." she cried into the mike.

"Roger Yuri. Kiva here. I read you. Over." replied the blonde Bjorn.

"Kiva! Save yourselves! Have those starships of yours retreat! Fall back to 'Romulus' and 'Remus' and await my orders! Yuri out!" commanded the violet-maned commodore.

"Roger willco. Kiva out." replied Kiva Nerese disgustedly. Running from a fight always frustrated her. Kiva was a bit like Kei O'Halloran in that respect. The difference was that while Kiva almost always obeyed her orders, Kei rarely if ever did so!

"Attention all 'Starfleet' vessels! This is Captain Nerese of the 'Coriander'. Fall back to 'Romulus' and 'Remus' to regroup and await further orders. This is a direct command from Commodore Donovan. Nerese out." ordered the patrol's svelte young commander.

"Barclay, get us outta here and take us back to 'Remus'." she added to her subordinate officer, Lieutenant Commander Reg Barclay who hastily complied.

While all this was going on the two TARDISes had finally reached their respective destinations. Han, Annie and Doctor 4 were at 'Mordor' while Kei, KR and Doctor 2 were at 'Warrior's Gate'.

Ann was busy explaining the old-fashioned (well for her anyay!) intricacies of the 'God Gun' to Han and quizzing him on them.

"Oro's the most important thing you gotta do before you fire, Solo?" asked Annie. The Doctor answered for him.

"Make damned bloody sure that the 'Midoriko' is nowhere near my TARDIS before you fire that blasted thing!" grumbled Doctor 4.

"Yes and besides that?" she tried again.

"Be sure the firing portals are open, the sights are lasered in on the target and then pray real hard, love." drawled Han.

"Very funny but quite correct." praised Annie Hathaway.

"We'll be in your target's range pretty soon so you two had best get aboard the 'Middy' now. I'll 'tractor' you over to your target once you're aboard. Good luck, kids." said Doctor 4.

"KR, check the blast doors down on Level Six while I start a pre-flight check. Doc, 'tractor' us into 'E' space beyond the gateway. we're on the homestretch now. Oh and signal the 'Middy' too while you're at it." yelled Kei, pulling on her flight helmet.

"Right-o, my dear. 'Woozle'? Ring the cloister bell twice, please." said Doctor 2.

"There's the signal. K-9, ring our cloister bell twice." said Doctor 4.

"Yes, Master." replied the metal data dog.

"Oro's our target, Auntie?" asked KR.

"Look at the central vidscreen, Mr. Riff and aim for that area highlighted in yellow. May Kami protect us all." boomed a sonourous voice which shook the 'Angel' to its very foundations.

"Arigatou, Rathy. You heard him, KR. Make it so." trilled Kei, pitching and yawing until her ship's starboard side was facing back through 'Warrior's Gate'.

"KR! Get back up here stat!" trilled Kei.

Annie had already located their target area per rathelon's directions. The old time lord's voice had suddenly been heard through Annie's comlink as well as Han's and now he stood at the firing controls while Annie sat beside him and maneuvered the starship into firing position.

After a slow ten-count, K-9 and 'Woozle' had each struck their respective cloister bells once. At that same exact instant both Doctors had yelled 'Fire!' and KR and Han had hit their foot triggers together. Several things happened simultaneously--

There was a blinding white flash and the mother of all thunderclaps shook the cosmos. Both TARDISes vanished and then immediately rematerialised back aboard the 'Middy' and the 'Angel'. Suddenly a 'G' force of sixteen thousand kilos tore across the heavens flinging both starships on a direct collision course with each other!

"Activate shields, dammit!" yelled Han Solo and Annie frantically complied with his order.

"Shields up! Shields up! KR, get those Fxxxing shields up, dammit to Hell!" screamed Kei.

"I'm trying, Auntie but there's no response! Where are the manual controls?" he yelled.

"There! That crank below the hyperthrusters' panel! Quick! Get 'em up and brace for impact!" Kei's gloved finger pointed out the shields' backup controls and KR finally got the shields raised a scant microsecond before the 'Midoriko' and the 'Angel' crashed into each other! The cloister bells on both TARDISes went wild and everyone was thrown against the bulkheads!

The impact of shield against shield riccocheted the two starships off each other and sent them caroming back on course and travelling side by side- at Warp 75.816!!

"Holy shit! KR, decrease our speed to Warp 6 stat!" yelled Kei.

"Annie! Kill the warpcore!" roared Han.

"I can't decrease our speed, Auntie!" cried KR.

"No response to controls, Solo!" sobbed Annie hathaway.

"Then just turn the damned thing off!" yelled Doctor 4.

"If you cannot control this spacecraft, children, then deactivate it! My God! Can you humans do nothing right?" squeaked an annoyed Doctor 2.

"Kill the engines, KR!" screamed the redhead.

"Shut down the whole drive system, Hathaway! Do it now!" roared the pirate. At long last both starcrafts stooped dead in their tracks.

"Where the Hell are we, Captain?" demanded Annie.

"Auntie? Oro the oni galaxy are we in now?" asked a worried KR.

Both Kei and Han turned to their respective Gallifreyans.

"Well, Doctor?" asked Han Solo.

"How about it, Doc?" asked Kei O'Halloran.

TARDIS hailed TARDIS.

"Where are we, Doctor?" inquired Doctor 4.

"I am sure that I do not know, Doctor." replied Doctor 2. Kei exploded.

"E--Nough already!! 'CC'? Where in the nine jigokus are we?" she demanded.

"Why er right where you er started from yesterday, Keirran. However, it 'is' yesterday 'now' and er you have not yet left here. But er now there is absolutely no reason for you to leave if you get my drift, Admiral." answered the obnoxious central computer module.

"Oro the Hell do ya mean by that? Oro about 'Trigon' and 'Davros'? And the 'Daleks', the demons, the android zombies, the time lords? Oro about Mar, Kome, Yuri and Tommy? Did you forget the Great Siege, you piece of useless junk?" yelled an enraged redhead angrily.

"Doctors? You understand, do you not? Onegai explain it to the others, my tomos if you would be so kind?" pleaded 'CC'. Understanding dawned on both Gallifreyans at the same time.

"Of course! How damned absurdly simple! Will you explain it, Doctor or shall I?" asked Doctor 2.

"If you would be so kind, Doctor." replied Doctor 4.

"Very well then. Oro 'CC' means is that the dreaded alliance between 'Davros' and 'Trigon' never took place so this siege of yours never even happened and therefore no one is any sort of danger at all. Miss Donovan and her two comrades-in-arms never left 'Shimougou' with Mr. Tanaka aka Lord Kaltrox of Prydonia. As to where we are- can you not guess, my dear children? That is the surface of 'Sakura' below us. We are a mere few solar days' journey from your own homeworld. I believe you will find that most if not all of your er guests have since departed and gone back home to their own places and/or times. Do you concur, Doctor?" explained Doctor 2.

"Absolutely, my dear fellow." agreed Doctor 4.

"Han? Ann ? Doc? You guys OK? Good. Then let's go back home. Kei out." trilled their commander.

"Ann, we are going home so lay in a course for Furool City. Steady as she goes. Engage." said Han with a sigh of relief.

"KR, take us home. Make it so, kiddo. Enegize." said Kei, collapsing into her chair with a yawn.

"There and back again." observed Doctor 2.

"Eh? Oro's that again, Doc?" asked Kei sleepily.

"It could be the name of our mission, I suppose. I once suggested it to a fellow on old Terra as title for a book he was going to write. Now oro 'was' his name? Oh bother! Ah, now I remember! It was Tolkien. JRR Tolkien. (AN- 'There and back Again- A Hobbit's Adventure' is the second title of JRR Tolkien's novel 'The Hobbit' and he went on afterwards to write his famous trilogy- 'Lord of theRings'. One of the Doctors gave Kei O'Halloran an autographed first edition of it for her birthday if you recall!). Just thinking aloud, my dears. Well, I am for bed. 'Woozle' can pilot the 'Angel' for us if you and KR want to get some rest." said Doctor 2.

"We seem to have come full circle." intoned Doctor 4.

"Oro the oni are you on about, Doctor?" asked Annie Hathaway.

"Since we er seem to be back from whence we started I was recalling a novel written by good tomo from old Terra- Arthur C. Clarke. It's title was '2001- A Space Odyssey' and it ended exactly where it began. It had, therefore, come full circle. Just musing a bit, children. My thoughts tend to wander a bit in me old age so pay no attention to my babblings. After all, I 'am' almost 960 years old, you know. Well, I am off to seek Dreamland. Why don't you and Han get some rest, Ann? K-9 will be glad to look after the 'Middy' for us, won't you, K-9?" asked the tall time lord with a grin.

"Of course, Master." replied the metal data dog robot.

Yuri Donovan awakened to the brilliant sunshine streaming through her bedroom windows from ichi (one), ni (two), nai (no)- san (three) suns!

"It can't be!" she exclaimed with a start. "This ain't the Citadel! This is definitely 'not' Gallifrey!" she screeched like a wounded banshee.

"Of course it ain't!" grumbled Ella Hathaway. "It's Furool City on Shimougou, stupid! Oro the aoishi oni (blue devil) are you yelling about, Donovan?" demanded the taller blonde tro-con sector chief.

"Oro's with all the Kami shimatta racket? I'm tryin' to sleep, dammit!" roared Kome Sawaguchi.

The teen who refused point blank to wear pajamas had wrapped herself in a blanket and was shivering in the frosty sunlight.

"Kome! Get some fuku (clothing) on yourself before you catch pneumonia! Gozaimasu, Ella. Oro the Hell are you shouting about, Yuri?" asked a yawning marlene Angel.

The pert blonde had tossed a kimono on over her pajamas and her feet were encased in fuzzy bunny slippers.

"Where's Gallifrey and how'd we get the heck back here? Where's Tommy er I mean- Kaltrox? Where's Barusa and the castelein? Where's--"

Yuri's endless stream of questions was abruptly cut short by the blonde navigator.

"Oh, shut the Hell up, you vacuumhead! Ain't it frigging obvious, you baka airhead? The Boss and han did it! They sealed up all the holes! 'Kronos' is A-OK again and so we never even 'went' to Gallifrey because there was never any 'need' for us to go there! 'Trigon' and 'Davros' were never allied to each other nor did his demons and zombie 'droids ever join forces with the Daleks! Think back, kiddies. The very last place we were before this last mess began was right here in the Boss's and my flat. Kome took the spare room, I was in my room, Yuri had the Boss's room and Ella was on the sofa. Remember?" said Marlene.

"Oro about the rest of our er guests? Did they go home, i wonder?" replied Yuri.

"I'll just call Mr. garner and find out. OK with you, Yuri?" said Kome. Yuri nodded and Kome picked up the vidphone to call.

"Kome! Don't forget your fuku!" yelled the blonde, shoving the strawberry blonde teen back into her bedroom to dress where she had soon slipped into sneakers and sweats before calling Garner.

"Och! Good mornin' to ye, Miss Kome. Mr. Garner? He be still a-sleeping, love. He only got to bed an hour ago and noo (now) he be a-sleepin' like a wee bairn. Nae, Miss. I'll no be a-wakin' him up just yet! What is it ye want, child? Our guests? Aye, most of 'em are gone. Naie, I dinna rightly know who be left. The gossoons (kids)? Aye, I think that we still have all of them with us still. Miss Kome? It still be only o600 or six o' the clock in the morning, ye know! Why dinna ye call us back at ten o' the clock? I'm sure that Mr. Charles will be up by then. What? Aye, Little Annie she be a-sleepin' next door. Why? Och! 'Tis right ye are to be sure, love! If the wee Annie be still here then the older Annie must hae (have) gone to home. Aye, we got word that the 'Mi-do-ri-ko' and the 'Angel' are both a-orbitin' 'Sakura' and they'll be a-startin' back home soon. And noo if there be naething else, I think I hear me wee Annie a-callin' to me. Comin', lovey. Weel- congratulations, lassies for a job weel done. Call us back at ten ye hear? Good day to ye." said Fiona MacCrimmon.

Fiona says some of 'em are gone but she dunno who's left. She thinks all the kids are still with us though. And Mr. Garner only just went to bed so she told us to call back at ten hundred. Little Annie's still there so I guess that means that Big Annie ain't. Hey! Whose turn is it to make the grub? I'm starving to death here!" called the teenaged strawberry blonde from her bedroom.

"I'll do it. Oro the oni do you guys want?" said Mar. Ella, Kome and Yuri all began yelling out their orders at the same time. "OK! OK! The Hell with cookin' today! I'm repping instead! (A few minutes later) Come and get it, guys! Oh yeah, now I remember oro I was supposed to tell you guys. Mr. Gooley called an hour ago. The Boss, KR, Han, Annie and the Doctors are safe. They're on 'Sakura'- well they were then anyhow- so Big Annie didn't go home yet so they're all probably on their way here now. Mr. Gooley said they'd all be home by the weekend. Now er lemme see- Saavie and the Teen Titans are over at the 'Troq'. Kiva, Reg and the rest of the 'Coriander' gang are on 'Seto Kaiba'. Serena er Moonie and the Couts, ed, Jett, faye, Spike Steigel and Big Spike Miroku are at the 'Kole'. Legato, Flaysie, Caggie er Cagalli, Nat and a few others are at the 'Rivendell Arms'. Mr. Gooley said there are a few more left but he couldn't recall who just then. Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and Aelita (the Lyoko kiddies) are staying with Auntie Beryl. "Kronos' is as good as new again and er Mr. Galadriel sends us his thanks. We're all getting medals and stuff and we're all gonna get some time off too and oh, just watch the relay vid copy. Now get over here and eat! I didn't rep up all of this crap just for the Hell of it, ya know!" yelled Marlene Angel.

"Zowie gee, guys!! Look at this! My vidcredholo's (oro they use for money in AD 2251 similar to the ones on Bebop) got almost ten thousand credits on it!" squealed Yuri, brandishing the vidholo aloft. "Check yours, Kome!" she yelled.

"Wow! Seventeen hunnert!" Kome was ecstatic.

"Rats!! Maxed out again at fifteen thou and overdrawn by two hunnert too! No bonus for me!" said a rueful Ella Hathaway.

"Mar? Oro'd the Hell'd you get?" asked Kome. Mar was pouring coffee and answered her without looking up.

"Fifty thousand credits on mine." she replied matter-of-factly.

"Oro? Since when does a 'junior rookie' rate more bonus credits than a 'senior pro'?" yelled Yuri, her aizu ablaze.

"Calm down, Yuri. The last time I used that thing I still had forty-eight thousand on it so my bonus was only two thousand. I never did get to finish my Kurisumasu (Christmas) shopping at the 'Higurashi' (Mall) before we left thanks to you know who! So that's where the fifty thousand came from, guys." explained the blonde.

"Gomen. Sorry Mar, that remark was most uncalled for and I do apologize for it. Oh boy! French toast! Man, I 'love' this stuff! Delicious, mar. OK. After we eat, I want you guys to get busy on your reports for Central HQ. The Boss is gonna wanna manifest of who's left and where they are staying. We'll get that from Mr. garner. Ella? I'd like you to contact Lord President Barusa and see if any of our people might still be stuck on Gallifrey. Kome? Send a vidfax to 'Set Alpha VI'. I wanna know if all of our prisoners are still there. Better have 'em send the 'Bebop' to our spaceport here in Furool (Foo-Lon) City. I'm pretty sure that Jett, Faye, Spike and Ed are probably gonna wanna be getting back home again. Mar? Contact Senator Leia Skywalker Organa on 'Coruscant' and assure her that Han is safe. Tell her we'll send him home to her just as soon as Mr. Gooley says he can leave. Let's hustle, gang. If we can get all of this stuff squared away in time we'll have the rest of the day to ourselves." said Yuri brightly.

"Must you always be so shimatta cheerful this early in the morning? Ooh! My aching head!" complained Ella.

"She's like this all of the time, Ella. Ain't that right, Mar?" replied Kome who was vidfaxing the penal prison colony at 'Set Alpha VI'.

"So oro else is new, kiddo? You'd prefer the 'Gaelic Nightmare' instead? Me? I'll take the 'Rose of Tralee' over the 'Demon of Dublin' any old day of the week, Kome." said Mar who was busy keying a relay message to the 'New Republic' in 'Coruscant' while she spoke.

End of Chapter 162. Chapter 163 'Dueling the Doctor' or 'Return Visit to Splattertown' soon. Have a nice day. SFN and may Kami bless you all. R/R/S away and lemme know your feelings. Toodles-K&K


	167. Chapter 163 'Dueling the Doctor' or 'Ret

DISCLAIMER: OK Lord Kolodius , it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 163 without further preamble:-

Chapter 163

'Dueling the Doctor' or 'Return Visit to Splattertown'

As promised before I begin this chapter here is the updated revamping of 'THE LIST':-

Believe it or not- there are still 97 remaining non-displaced personnel- that is folks from AD2251- that are left on either starships, shuttlecrafts or planets and they are:-

Kei O'Halloran and Yuri Donovan; Marlene Angel and Kome Sawaguchi; Mugghis 1 and 2; Nammos 1 and 2; Anton Gustav and Donald Poporo; Kiva Nerese and Reg Barclay; Helmsman Jon Bishop and Lt Sandra (Kitty) Sandoval; Lt Anastasia (Tigress) Torres and Lt/Cmdr Gowan (Dynamo); Ensign Elda Saavik and Lance Corporal George Armstrong; Sapper Andrew Wilkins and Sapper Treanna Knox; Ensign Blackfire of Tamaran and the forty (40) remaining 'USS Coriander' crewmen and crewwomen; Legato Bluesummers and Big Spike Miroku; Lt Allison Kurtz and Junior Tro-Con Trainee Rio; Ellen Rogers and Alex Daniels; Han Solo; Jett Black and Spike Steigel; Faye Valentine, Ed and Ein; Jamie Wilson and Goat Smith; Natalie Badgiruel, Flay Allster and Cagalli Yuna Athna; Queen (Emma) Emeraldas, Arkton of Tamaran and Fritz von Dekker (The Green Baron); Gene Starwind and Jim (Jimbo) Hawking; Villa and Molly Callahan; Lt Trace Edwards; Edward and Alphonse Elric; Winry and Pinako Rockabell; Izumi the Alchemist; Rocky the Rockabells' pet nekko; Naruda (Yuri's pet kitten); Kakashi (Kei's pet python) and last but certainly not least we have good old 'CC' aka Central Control Computer at 3WA/UG HQ.

There are also 38 remaining displaced personnel- that is folks from times other than AD 2251 and/or other places than 'Shimougou' and/or the 'Aquarian Galaxy' itself and they are:-

Rally (Cat) Vincent and Minnie Mae (Kitten aka The Blonde Bomber) Hopkins- the 'Gunsmith Cats'; Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire of Tamaran- The 'Teen Titans'; Superman, batman, Hawkgirl, The Flash, The Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and J'onnz J'onnz aka The Martian Manhunter- The 'Justice League'; Yumi Ishiyama- Code Lyoko schoolgirl; Ash, Misty, Brock- The 'Pokemon Trio' and Tokapi (Misty's starfish Pokemon), Piccachuu (Ash's 'golden puppy' Pokemon) and Brock's rocksnake Pokemon; Jessie and James Rocket and Meowth (Their nekko Pokemon)- 'Team Rocket'; Keisie and Yuyu (Kei and Yuri)- The '2140 AD Lovely Angels aka the 'Terrible Troublemakers'; Leila and K-9 (Doctor 4's companions); Zoe Morley and Jamie MacCrimmon (Doctor 2's companions- Fiona MacCrimmon who is Garner's aide is also Jamie Mac's descendant); Doctors 2 and 4 (Gallifreyan Time Lords); Keitarou (KR) Riff and Ann (Annie) Hathaway- The 'Avenging Angels' from 2168 AD- KR is Kei and Yuri's godson and Annie is Ella Hathaway's grown-up daughter. In AD 2251 Annie is only three (3) years old of course!); Robin Senna and Haruto Sasashi (Witchhunters from STN-J on ancient Terra- 'Witch Hunter Robin' duo- remember when they burned up the football field back on 'Kagura'?); Vegeeta and Bulma Brief and Goku Son- The 'Saiyaan Nighmares' although Bulma is Vegeeta's human wife- 'DragonBall' hunters); Subaltern Marina Oki and Major/Colonel/Captain Misato Kusaragi (Mari is on loan from Captain Zero's 'Galactic Command' Terran forces while Misa is a liaison officer from 'NERV Central'- the 'Neon Genesis Evangelion' gal and a great tomo of Kei O'Halloran to boot!); Serena (Moonie aka Sailor Moon) and her 'Mooneyites' or 'Scouts'- Rei, Ami, Minato (Mina) and Makoto (Mako) as well as their two nekomatas or shape-shifting cats- Luna and Artemis. Finally we have the two very newest arrivals aboard the 'Lovely Angel 2'- Kumiko (Ojou which means princess or heiress)(Yamkumi) Yamaguchi Oeedo- A 'Gokusen' (Gangster Teacher and heiress or Kumichko to the Oeedo Yakuzza Clan- the Yakuzza are closely akin to the Mafia or the Cosa Nostra on old Terran Japan) and her inu (dog) Fujiyama (Fuji).

Now we can begin Ch 163 with the Boss challenging Doctor 2 to a 'Duel Monsters' duel a la 'Yugioh' from ancient Terra.

The redhead chuckled. "Not that kinda duel, Doc! A 'Duel Monsters' duel is oro I meant, man!" she said, removing her DM deck and a folding duel disk from her backpack.

The Doctor looked quite relieved! "Oh! That! Well- yes, I suppose that kind of 'dueling' will be permissible, my dear. Where shall we er duel?" replied the little fellow.

"The holodeck? That way we can activate the cards just like on that ancient Terran vid program- 'Yugioh'. The two Saiyaans converted Holodeck Room Roku er Six for just that very purpose. It's one level below us on Eight- OK? Unless you're chicken, Doc?" teased Kei.

"Who's chicken? You are on, young lady, that you most certainly are!" he retorted angrily. He and the Boss walked down the gantryway steps after she had left KR in charge of the bridge.

"Run Holoprogram 'Saiyaan 1, Vegeeta 1' onegai." she said after they had reached Holo Room Six and she'd keyed the panel next to the entryway arch. She keyed open the archway and led the Doctor to the dueling 'arena'. "Doc, you choose the setting." she invited.

"Forest." he said without the slightest bit of hesitation and a dense 'mori' (forest or deep woods) immediately sprang up on the 'arena' surface. Kei had just drawn a card from her deck when both of their comlinks trilled.

"Before you er start playing or dueling, children, could you onegai tell me if there's anything between us and homebase destination that I need to worry about?" trilled KR. The time lord glanced at Kei and shrugged his thin shoulders.

"I have absolutely no idea, my dear. Not my bailiwick, I'm afraid." he replied.

"A floating asteroid belt which shows up from time to time around here- unexpectedly so let me know if you spot it, KR. Otherwise it's smooth sailing for us all the way to 'Ishbaal'. Kei out." she trilled. "Now where were we, Doc? Oh yeah- I play 'Wood Nymph Warrior' (1,600 points) in 'attack' mode. (AN- Each player begins a duel with 4,000 lifepoints and the first duelist to lose all of his lifepoints loses the game and the other duelist wins by default). I'll toss down a facedown card and end my turn." said Kei with smug satisfaction.

After all, Conan Edogowa (a six year old detective from old Terran Japan- 'Case Closed') had schooled her in the finer points of dueling and Jeremy (a schoolboy from Kadic Academy- 'Code Lyoko') had given the redhead good advice as well.

The Doctor (who had been instructed by DM's original creator, Ramases I, the Pharaoh of ancient Terran Egypt) smiled impishly and tossed down a card. "I play 'Wood Caribo' (a mere 150 points in DM appearance are usually deceiving!) in 'defense' mode, put down two facedowns and end my turn." he said quietly. The trap had been set to ensnare the firebrand!

"OK, Doc but remember- you asked for it, tomo watashi! First- my 'Nymph' gets an extra 1,000 points 'cause she's a 'forest' creature. Next- I'll activate her special ability to switch any monsters on the field to 'attack' mode and now- I'll attack your 'Wood Caribo' and--" yelled the feisty tro-con before the little fellow interrupted her tirade.

"One moment, my dear. You have sprung my 'trap' card- 'Waterfall' which allows my monster to absorb half of your monster's original attack points (800) and that coupled with 'Caribo's' original 150 points and his extra 1,000 for being a 'forest' dweller plus another 900 he gets via 'Waterfall's' special ability gives him 2,850 to your 'Nymph's' 1,800 so sayonara 'Nymph'. (Kei's monster warrior vanished in a flash of flame) Owing to 'Caribo's' own special ability those 1,600 attack points of yours are deducted from your own lifepoints and since you got an extra 1,000 point charge you lose those too. That reduces your lifepoints to 2,400, Katie!" crowed the Doctor merrily.

"Don't you 'ever' call me that again, Doc." replied Kei very softly. (Hoist the storm warnings folks!)

"I will place 'Forest Gnome' (1,500) in 'defense' mode (300) and end my turn, Kat-- er Kei." said the time lord and the duel continued until finally both combatants had only 150 lifepoints each remaining to them. Suddenly--

Look kiddies, it's twenty hundred (8 PM) and I ain't had my din-din yet! And when I'm starving I tend to pass out a lot so I just might miss seeing that asteroid belt of yours! When do we eat, Auntie?" trilled KR.

"Doc, let's freeze this duel and have dinner before that godson of mine stages a mutiny. OK?" said Kei and the Doctor beamed at her and nodded. "OK, KR. We'll eat just as soon as we get up there. Anything on the scans?" trilled Kei.

"Negative, Auntie. Nothing yet." trilled KR. Kei and the Doc repped up some TV dinners and java. Then they carried them over onto the bridge. The Doctor handed one of the dinners and a mug of steaming java to KR. "Arigatou, Doc." said KR.

"Do itashimashite (You're welcome)." he replied automatically. Kei tossed her tray and the Doc's onto the console along with their java. The redhead seated herself in the co-pilot's chair while the little fellow sat in one of the gunners' chairs. Kei put her feet up on the console and pointed to the vidscreen with her fork.

"The 'Noni-Zolo Belt'. 'CC'? Activate steering pattern Alpha and put us on 'George', tomo watashi. Onegai?" she said to the air.

"Roger that, me darlin' and willco, Katie." replied 'CC' while both time lord and navigator godson stared at Kei.

"He's picking up slang words from Solo. Arigatou 'CC' and don't call me Katie onegai. Kei out." she replied.

"Gomen (Sorry). I apologise, Kei. Sayonara." answered a chastised 'CC'.

"Now what?" demanded Doctor 2 anxiously while KR merely grinned.

"Nothing, Doc. 'CC' can handle the ship for us. When we exit the belt we'll only be twelve hours away from 'Ishbaal' so eat up, Doc. Then we'll finish our duel and turn in for the night." said the redhead. "Mugghi, you're on watch. KR, you can go off duty whenever you wanna. Hmmn- it's 2200 (10 PM) here so it's like 0800 (8 AM) ashiata in Furool City. KR, send your Auntie Yuri a relay message that we're on course and should be there by 0600 (6 AM) ashita no yobi (day after tomorrow). Oh yeah and tell her to make sure that Naruda (Yuri's pet kitty nekko kitten) doesn't scare my poor little Kashi (Kei's 15 feet long pet python snake). Arigatou." she added and began strapping on her duel disk.

"Auntie Kei, has anyone been feeding that thing since you guys left home in November?" demanded her godson worriedly.

"Huh? Oh er Tomoh's been taking care of the little furball so I guess he's been feeding it. If he don't the shimatta thing won't shut up." replied the redhead.

"Not Naruda, Auntie! That humongous snake of yours- Kakashi!" yelled KR.

"Let's see." she mused. "I give him a rat before we went after 'Black Ghost' and Lee (Lee Chan was a direct descendant of the ancient Terran filmstar and was another 3WA tro-con operative. He was also Kei's ex-boyfriend) brought him a couple of mice at Kurisumasu-time (Christmastime). It's just past mid-January, ain't it? Kashi's due for another feeding unless he ate that mouse we were trying to catch last year. Why?" asked a puzzled tro-con.

"Auntie Kei? Does er Auntie Yuri know about Kakashi?" replied KR.

"Sure. She-- Nai! She doesn't. I only got little Kashi around Hall-o-we'en." answered the redhead.

"Auntie Yuri 'hates' snakes! Ed threw a harmless little garter snake on her while we were in those caverns on 'Gysymeo' and she went ballistic! I'd best warn her about Kashi. Where do you keep him in the flat, Auntie?" asked KR.

"I don't. He just sorta wanders all over the place but he usually sleeps in the spare bedroom- under the bed. Tell the vacuumhead to just give him a mouse, a rat or even a bird and he'll be OK until February." said Kei. "C'mon Doc. Let's finish up our duel." she called over her shoulder and the time lord hurried after her. Then the duo walked down the ganrtyway stairs to Level Eight.

Kei threw down a 'Spotted Owl' and tried to claim the 'Forest' bonus points for it. "Sorry, my dear but that is a 'Night' monster." said the little fellow. So Kei grimaced and threw down a facedown card which the Doc countered with a 'Forest Dragon' and finished off her owl and the remainder of her lifepoints! Kei of course took the loss with her customary grace and poise. (Wanna bet?)

"Shit! You musta had that shimatta dragon up your sleeve, Doc!" yelled the firebrand.

"Good night, Kei." replied the Doctor and he retired for the night. Kei soon followed suit- still fuming at her loss to the wily time lord! KR posted a relay signal to Yuri back home. Then he went to bed and peace reigned in the 'Angel' for the remainder of that night. Meanwhile back on 'Gallifrey'--

The 'High Council' had reluctantly decided that Darth Vader, Sutek, Warp, Slade Wilson, Khan, Musashi, Davros, Trigon, all of their minions and even the 'Master' were to be returned- unharmed- to the locations and time eras from whence they'd come, however, their memories would be wiped clean of any memories from the last two months. This would be achieved with the 'Staff of Morbius'. 'Morbius' had been a most powerful time lord and indedd he had once governed the High Council itself! Now he resided peacefully within the 'Matrix', a virtual world created from the past memories of all the time lords of 'Gallifrey'. The place was like a permanent holodeck except that its residents could never leave it! Of course since they had no memories that there even was an outside world to return to-- well, you get the picture eh? Finally the last sinister straggler had been dealt with and returned home except for the 'Master'.

"What about me, Lord President Barusa?" demanded the dapper time lord.

"You will be returned to Earth in the year AD 2004 and I strongly suggest that you stay out of trouble! We are willing to be lenient with you one final time but if you upset the status quo once more your regenerations will be terminated permanently, 'Master'. Good luck to you. Now go. Your TARDIS has been programmed for one interplanetary trip and one only! You will be Earthbound until further notice. Farewell." said the Lord President. The 'master' bowed curtly to the Council and departed.

Once he was back on Earth, however, he used the Higurashis' well to travel back to the 'Sengoku Jidai' or 'Feudal Era' of ancient Japan. Kagome's mom who had met him before and Kag's brother Soto offered to accompany the 'nice gentleman' in his TARDIS and the 'Master' seemed to be glad of the company. It seems that both mother and son were easily duped!

After all, Mrs. Higurashi already thought that Mr. Naraku might make a fine stepfather for Sota and Kagome! So the 'master' materialized his TARDIS in the well and since he had 'borrowed' one of Kag's shikon jewel shards his TARDIS was able to pass through the well and rematerialize itself in the time of InuYasha at oro was now Tokyo.

The main problem was that he- the 'Master'- a time lord- was actually in love with- of all things- a human female! However, Mrs. H. was actually head over heels in love with- of all things- a demon! Well- technically a 'hanyou' or half demon and not a 'youkai' or a full demon anyway.

Arriving at the 'home base' village they were told by Kikyo's younger sister Kaede that InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Miyoga, Sesshomaru, jaken, Rin, Hachi, Kouga, Naraku, Kikyo, Ah Un (Rin's Ryu or dragon) and Kirara (Sango's nekomata or cat demon) were all off on an adventure in the Western lands. She invited the trio to stay in her hut as long as they wished but the 'Master' decided to stay just one night before following the others into the West. Kaede told them Sess had proposed to Kikyo and she had accepted. She and Naraku had broken off their engagement some time ago and now Naraku it seemed was in love with Mrs. H. He had secretly confided to Kaede that he was going to travel through the well to Kagome's time and propose to Kag's mom when they returned from the West!

Next morning the time lord, Kag's mom and Soto left in the TARDIS and had soon reached the Western capitol of 'Kang' where they were welcomed by Togutha the Shogun of the West. Then the time lord's aizu fell on the most kawaii (lovely) human female he had ever encountered and he forgot all about Mrs. Higurashi! The beauty's name was Subaru and she was Togutha's young ward. The Shogun readily agreed to lend them a horse and cart and a guide who would lead them to Sess's castle which was a mere twenty-five kilometers from 'Kang'. Mother and son accepted his kind offer but the 'master' had decided to stay on there instead. He bade them both adieu and moved in with Togutha and Lady Subaru. Will there be a third wedding in Kagome's future? Only time will tell us the answer to that. Meanwhile the 'Angel' had at long last reached home!

"O'Halloran calling Furool control. Do ya read me? Over." yelled Kei into her relay mike.

"Roger that, O'Halloran. Furool here. We are receiving you. Over." replied a strangely familiar voice from the tower.

"Arigatou Kami for that anyway! Home sweet home at last! Who the Hell is this? Identify yourself, girl! That's an order! Over." yelled the redhead.

"This is Sub-Lieutenant Szeicha Morton and just who the Sam Hell do you think you are to be giving 'me' orders, Missy! I am an officer with 'United Galactica', dammit! Over." answered the tower officer, a pert but plain pink-headed young girl with thick owlish spectacles.

Kei was in no mood for an arguement so she did not bandy her words. "This is Admiral Keirran O'Halloran of the 3WA and the 'UG', Missy! I command the 'Lovely Angel 2'. Patch me through to TSC Charles Garner immediately and then patch me into Commodore Yuri Donovan and that is a direct order, Sub-Lieutenant Morton! Over." barked Kei.

Those three monikers somehow seemed very familiar to Szeicha. Garner was of course the big cheese at the 3WA. But those other two- Don-o-van and O'-Hall-o-ran? Nai, nothing. Keirran and Yuri? Yuri and Kei-- Oh Christ! Dear Kami! Nai! The 'Diry Pair'!" she exclaimed. Luckily for Szeicha she had dropped the mike.

"Hey! Suba Looey! Where the Hell's Garner? Where's Donovan? Over." roared Kei, her patience at an end.

"Mr. Garner has advised us of your arrival, ma'am. Onegai proceed to your usual bayport where you will find Commodore Donovan awaiting you with her surface craft. There is really no need to patch you into either one since both are in trilling range, Admiral. Anything else, ma'am?" asked Suba Morton.

"Nai, Suba Morton. Arigatou for your help. See ya soon. O'Halloran out." replied the fiery tro-con. Kei eased the 'Angel' into her reserved birth on Roof Level 114 and cut the engines. Yuri bounced over to greet her when Kei had finally transported herself onto the spaceport.

"Konnichi Wa, Boss. Have a nice flight, Kei?" she asked.

"I'm sure glad the frigging thing's over with, Yuri. How have you been?" replied Kei.

"OK I guess. I'm just glad to be back home again- at last! And it's still january so we won't miss 'Sakura' (Cherry Blossom) Season (Spring) on 'Denethor'!" bubbled Yuri.

"Where are the kids? Mar, Kome and Ella." asked the redhead.

"Ella had a meeting with a Mr. Amstel Goldsmith. Mar went grocery shopping and Kome's cleaning your flat. We're preparing a big surprise for you guys. Kome bought a real cool tapestry and she's hanging it in the room she's crashing in now- your spare bedroom and--" explained Yuri. "Kei! Oro the oni's the matter with anata (you)?" she added. Kei had gone quite white!

"Nothing, Yuri. Just a touch of old fashioned Terran jet lag I guess. Let's go home, KR. Shake a leg, kid! I left word for han, Ann and the Docs to meet us at our place. Have the luggage transmatted over to my place, Artok." instructed the Boss, resplendent in a grey pantsuit and a dark green pullover. For once, Kei was wearing ordinary black loafers instead of boots or sneakers.

KR Held the door to the rover open for his Auntie Yuri while his Auntie Kei simply vaulted over the opposite door. Then he climbed into the backseat with Mugghi and nammo. Yuri roared into the sky and rocketed West towards home, chattering away like a magpie while Kei snoozed away beside her. KR put on his headphones and listened to the latest intergalactic rock music on his boombox.

"So er Kei? How about it? Can we go? Onegai?" asked Yuri.

"Huh? Go where? We just came home, airhead." replied the redhead sleepily.

"Haven't you been listening to me, Kei?" demanded an angry Yuri.

"Of course not. I just sorta tune you out like Cy does with BB and Starfire. Where do you wanna go now?" grumbled Kei.

" 'Denethor'- for the 'Sakura-time Festival'! Remember?" said Yuri.

"Christ Almighty! That's like two months away, you dipstick! But er sure we can go. We'll take mar and Kome along. KR, Ella, Annie and Han if they wanna come. Now shut up and lemme sleep! Where the Hell are we anyway?" yawned the redhead.

"District 427." replied Yuri and the Boss exploded.

"Oro the Fxxx! 'Splattertown'? Are you baka or something, girl? Remember oro the Hell happened to us the last time we got stuck here? Pull over- I'm driving!" she ordered and Yuri bristled.

"The Hell you are! This is my rover not yours, dammit!" she yelled. Suddenly--

"Auntie Yuri! Watch out for that damned wall!" yelled KR. The newly promoted commodore swerved and managed to avoid hitting the wall at the last possible second but her finger accidentally slipped onto the speeed bar and their speed climbed to Subwarp 9.7- in a Subwarp 5 speed limit zone!

"Auntie!! Slow down! Oh my Christ! It's a KP Patrol skycruiser (like the Terran California Highway Patrol of ancient times)! Now you've done it good!" yelled their godson.

"It's not my fault!!" she sobbed.

"Well it sure as the nine jigokus ain't my Kami shimatta fault, you vacuumhead! Christ! Some bloody homecoming! You'd better pull over!" said the redhead, holding out her holovidpass ID to the cop.

"Vidlicense and viddocregistration please, ma'am." said the highway patrolman politely. "Ma'am? Did you know that you were doing almost ten back there? And in a five zone? Would you mind stepping out of the craft, please?" he ordered, one hand on his blaster.

"Look officer- we're 3WA tro-cons- Admiral O'Halloran and Commodore Donovan- and we've been away two months having only just returned from our missions so er can't you like cut us some slack, man?" asked the green-aizued beauty.

"You 3WA babes all think you're hot shit, don't cha? Well if you're an admiral and she's a commodore, then I'm Vittorio frigging Galadriel! I wouldn't cut you two bimbos a break even if you were those infamous 'Dirty Angels' themselves!" sneered the 'KP' patrolman. Kei rankled and tapped in a vidnumber on her vidcell while Yuri sighed, got out and 'assumed the position' for the cop!

End of Chapter 163. Chapter 164 'KP Hijinks' or 'Kome Meets Kakashi' soon. Happy 2008 and SFN. Kami bless you all and r/r/s away. How do you like the plot twist I just tossed in? My good fortune be yours in 2008. Arigatou for your interest and toodles-K&K


	168. Chapter 164 'Kome Meets Kakashi' or 'KP

DISCLAIMER: OK Officer Kurumi, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 164 without further preamble:-

Chapter 164

'Kome Meets Kakashi' or 'KP Hijinks'

"Yeah, Admiral O'Halloran, 3WA here fella. Patch me into Chief Roy Mustang will ya? Tell him it's Kei er Keirran of the 3WA and make it quick, kid! Roy? Mushi mushi- it's Keirran O'Halloran, 3WA. Remember? Nai, it's admiral now and Maureen's (Yuri) a commodore. Oro? We just got pulled over by one of your 'KP Patrol' units. Look Roy- we just got back home after a long two bloody months, I'm tired and I've got tons of red tape to wade through and I just got awarded the 'Galactic Cross'- again. So that's another speech I'll have to make. I already got three of the shimatta things ya know. Oro? Oh yeah- could ya ask this bozo to cut us some slack, onegai? Arigatou. I owe ya one, tomo. OK, I will. Hey you! Sergeant er Algernon Lump-Ass is it? This is for you, boyo!" said Kei and tossed him her vidcell.

"Yeah? Who the Hell's this! Uh huh. Yeah. OK Roy? Roy who? Oh er yessir! No problem, sir! I'll take care of it, sir! Right away, sir! Thank you very much, sir!" said the patrol cop and he handed Kei back her vidcell.

Meanwhile his partner, KP Patrol Constable Kurumi Slinkman (a female Romulan) had escorted Yuri behind the wall. "OK Honey! Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Empty your pockets. (Yuri did so) Very good. Now- strip down to your skivvies and lean against the wall for me." ordered the blonde patrol officer.

Yuri shook her kawaii locks, bent down and retrieved her vidcell, flashlamp, makeup compact, wallet, keys, fanny pouch and vid IDs. Then she returned everything to her pockets. She folded her arms and stared at Kurumi Slinkman coolly. "No damned way in the nine jigokus of Aku am I gonna show you the colour of my underwear, Ms. Slinkman! Your partner has already searched me and he took my laser sword and Mark III blaster away from me! Shimatta girl! Of course I'm armed! I'm a 3WA tro-con, a cop the same as you! Call Mr. Garner at 3WA HQ if you don't believe me!" yelled Yuri, proferring her vidcell and then--

The girl's vidcom beeped and she answered it. "Yeah?" she said.

"Hey Kurumi! You'd better let her go! These two sure do have some tomos in high places man! Chief Mustang himself just ordered us to forget that we ever even 'saw' these two today!" trilled Lumpass.

Kurumi stared at Yuri for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders. "So you're er 'that' Donovan eh? OK. Sorry about the snafu, ma'am. You can go now." she said curtly and reholstered her blaster. Algernon Lumpass trilled the blonde again.

"OK- which Donovan is she, Kurie?" he demanded worriedly.

"The 'Lovely Angel' one, Algie baby." whispered Kurumi into her mike.

"Oh man! The 'Dirty Pair'? You're sure Kurie?" he whispered back.

"Yeah, I'm real damned sure, Algie." she replied.

Lumpass handed back Yuri's weapons and saluted smartly. "Terribly sorry about this mess, ma'am." he apologized and Yuri smiled.

"That's OK, Sergeant. Accidents do happen sometimes." she replied.

"Yeah er sorry about all this, Miss Donovan, ma'am. No hard feelings?" said Kurumi and then stuck out her hand which Yuri grabbed and then twisted up behind Kurie's back in a painful hammerlock.

"Why not at all, Ms. Slinkman. I've been through so much crap the last couple of months that I was truly glad to be back home finally! Then you two showed up! And er for the record, girl- You have absolutely no right whatsoever nor do you have the authority as a mere patrol cop to strip search a traffic violation suspect! Remember that fact the next time you guys pull someone over and remember me too- Commodore Yuri Donovan of the 'UG' and the 3WA- one half of the 'Lovely Angels', dammit! I'm gonna have Roy Mustang keep an aizu on you two from now on so ya better watch your kawaii ass, kid!" whispered Yuri and released Kurumi before returning to her rover where her compadre was (politely?) trying to tell Lumpass that she wasn't gonna date him now or ever!

"Look pal- I'm an admiral in the 3WA and you're just a traffic cop sergeant here in Furool so why the Hell would I ever wanna go out with you?" demanded the redhead. Then she noticed Yuri watching her. "On second thought- it might just be fun at that. Here. (Kei handed him a vidcell phonecard) why don't you call me sometime soon?" she said with an elvish grin. "Bye now, Algie." she added sweetly.

"Makin' a date huh? Good for you, Kei. He's really cute!" said Yuri, sliding once more behind the speeder's controls and strapping in.

Kei snorted. "Oro? Like Hell I'd make a date with that loser, man!" replied the Boss.

"But you gave him your vidcell number and told him to call you just now, didn't you?" asked Yuri and the redhead shook her kawaii red tresses.

"Nai. I gave him Lily's vidcell number. Lily'll love him. He just that bimbo's type!" chuckled Kei while Yuri roared off for home once more.

Meanwhile back at the flat in 'Furool City' at 'Nakatome Towers'--

Kome had finished cleaning up the place and had taken a quick shower. Afterwards she had padded back to the spare room to dress. She'd put on fresh underwear and a black pullover. She sat on her bed and pulled on one sock. She started to pull on the other one when it fell to the floor. She bent down to retrieve it and froze! Underneath the bed was a very very long big snake!

Instintively she slapped her right hand to her hip but Kome's Mark XIII was still on her bedside table. Carefully she reached back and behind her for it and her fingers had just closed on the grip when--

"Kome! Oro the Hell are you gonna do with that cannon?" yelled Marlene, dumping the groceries on the countertop.

"Ssh! Don't move a muscle, Mar! There's a humongous pit viper under the bed but don't worry! I'll get the bastard!" whispered the strawberry blonde tro-con.

"Kome! That's 'Kakashi'- Kei's new pet python! He won't hurt ya so just leave him alone! If anything happens to 'Little Kashi', the Boss'll kill us both! Oro's he doing anyhow?" replied the blonde navigator.

"It ain't moving anymore now but--" began Kome.

"Aw- then he probably ate that mouse we've been trying to catch so he should sleep for another week. If you could just see yourself now, kiddo! Bending over the bed with your cute lil tush up in the air! Where'd ya ever get those pretty 'Teddy Bear' undies? But don't ya think you'd look more dignified if ya had something on over top of 'em? The Boss and the vac would just die laughing if they saw ya like that, kid!" giggled Marlene Angel.

The 'Kucinada' er Momiji give 'em to me if you must know! You sure that thing's really harmless? (Mar nodded) When'd the Boss lady get it?" asked Kome, pulling on her other sock and slipping into sneakers.

"Just before Hall-o-we'en actually. We left on our mission a few days later. (Mar glanced at her wristchromo) Better shake a leg. The vac and the Boss'll be here soon and KR's with 'em." teased the blonde.

"KR's with them? I'll be right out, Mar!" squealed Kome, slamming her door shut, 'Little Kashi' apparently forgotten. Kome had a huge crush on the Angels' godson- Keitarou Riff or as he was affectionately known- KR. She began pulling on jeans before she remembered that Annie Hathaway had told her that KR liked girls that looked like girls and not like slobs which was oro Kome Sawaguchi usually resembled! Off came her top and she contemplated her wardrobe. Then Kome recalled KR's earlier remark about sending the kids to school and got a brainstorm!

"OK- I'm all ready!" she said when she emerged from her bedroom a few minutes later. Mar had changed too- into her new crimson pantsuit and black turtleneck sweater along with high-heeled pumps.

"Christ, Kome! You look like Kagome, Mooney or one of the other scouts in that get-up! KR will just love it!" laughed the blonde.

"Ya really think so, Mar?" asked Kome and Mar nodded. Kome was wearing one of Kagome Higurashi's old junior high school schoolgirl uniforms complete with high top white socks and black Oxford shoes. A grey ribbon encircled her unruly pink mane. Suddenly there was a shrill catcall whistle from the front doorway of the flat.

"Well I'll be! Will ya lookit oro the nekko dragged in! Yuri! KR! You guys just gotta see this!" yelled the Boss, laughing like Hell. Yuri stared but KR was enraptured!

"Kome? You're so-o-o kawaii, so-o-o beautiful! Wanna go to the holovids tonight?" breathed Keitarou Riff.

"Ka-Mi! I think I'm gonna be sick! All she done was to put on a shimatta skirt for a change! Underneath it she's still the same old pink freak she's always been!" ejaculated the redhead.

"Auntie Kei?" said KR.

"Yeah?" replied the firebrand.

"Onegai shut the Hell up, willya." replied her godson, his aizu still locked on Yuri's tro-con partner. Yuri giggled and did the finger shaming deal on her boss.

"Serves ya right, Boss. Ooh- isn't it just too romantic, Kei?" bubbled the vacuumhead.

"Kome! You are still a 3WA tro-con trainee and I am still your commanding officer ya know. And er- KR? You are still my godson and you ain't so big that I cannot still turn you over my knee, young man." said Kei quietly.

"So?" demanded a belligerent strawberry blonde trainee and Kei grinned at them.

"So have a good time tonight, kids, however, curfew is midnight." replied the redhead.

"0200." said Kome.

"0100." countered Kei.

"0130?" suggested KR.

"OK. 0130 but that's it. Where ya bunking, KR?" replied Kei.

"Er I guess over with Han, Jett and Spike (Steigel) in 'Harlock Villas'. (A motel ten kilos away). I'll pick you up at 1900 er seven tonight, Kome." said KR and his Auntie Yuri tossed him a residential vidpass codekey.

"You guys can use my place if ya wanna. It's only got three bedrooms so two of ya will have to share a room. I'm across the quad from here in 'Krillin Estates'- Unit 2608-D on the 126th floor." said a smiling Yuri Donovan.

"Arigatou Aunties. See you at seven and don't worry! I'll have 'Cinderella' home on time. I promise, Auntie Kei." replied KR, heading for the lift. Kei tossed him a motor vidpass codekey.

"Use my speeder. It's downstairs in Dock Bay X-27. Harry Potter will show ya where it is, kiddo." said his Auntie Kei with a chuckle.

"Arigatou Aunties- a lot! Sayonara for now. Until tonight, Kome." replied the 'Avenging Angel'.

"Arigatou, Boss, Miss D. I really like KR a lot and we really do appreciate the extra curfew time." said Kome.

"Just so long as ya ain't gonna be wearin' that lousy get-up tonight." replied the redhead. Yuri put a motherly arm around Kome's shoulders and steered her towards her own bedroom.

"Come on Honey and let's see oro we can find for you to wear tonight, shall we?" said Yuri and an hour or so later--

"Ooh! I just love it, Miss D.! It is ever so kawaii!" squealed Kome.

Yuri had put the kid into a very becoming pink tafetta and gingham party dress complete with matching pumps and purse. A fur trimmed pink cape and a black ribbon to bind her hair completed the ensemble.

"You really like it, Kome?" asked Yuri and Kome nodded excitedly.

"Oh yeah, man! It's so radical! So totally cool!" replied the teenager.

"Well then- it's yours." said Yuri.

"Wowie! Really, Miss D.?" bubbled Kome.

"Yes but only on one condition. That you start calling me 'Yuri' from now on. The shoes, purse and cape go with the dress and these too." said Yuri, handing her a pair of pink kidskin gloves.

Meanwhile across the esplanade quad--

Jett, Spike and Han were working on KR. Spike had lent him a grey suit while Jett had provided a white shirt and a striped tie and Han's contribution to the cause had been a pair of black loafers. Han then called the florist shop and had a corsage of kawaii pink orchids (from 'Darius 4') sent over to Kome. Spike ordered a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates for him while Jett made reservations for them at a swanky cafe, ordered the holovid tickets and tossed the kid a 1,500 credits vidchit holocard. "The gentleman always pays, son." intoned the big cowboy with the metal arm. Then the trio coached him on the correct conversations to be used on a first date.

Back at 'Nakasome Towers' Yuri, Mar and Kei were doing likewise with Kome Sawaguchi--

"Always act like a lady, Kome." instructed Yuri.

"Unless he stops acting like a gentleman, kid. Then it's OK to use a fast uppercut on him." advised a grinning Kei.

"Kei! Don't tell her to do that!" Kome- if a gentleman ever tries anything untoward on you, politely but firmly demand that you be taken back home!" instructed Yuri. 

"And then if he still don't get the message?" asked Kei.

"Then you can beat the crap outta him." replied Yuri coolly. Mar attached the pink orchid corsage to Kome's dress and then the three 'Mamas' looked her over critically. 

"Fix that makeup." "Shine those shoes better." "Ain't that dress a mite too short, girl?" "Stand up straight." and similar comments soon filled the room until--

Kome had finally had it with these three 'Mother Hen wannabes'! "Look! I'll be just fine. I appreciate all the help- I truly do but after all, it is MY date, ain't it, Moms er guys er ma'ams er sirs! Are you really sure that I shouldn't wear a nice pair of baggy jeans instead?" stammered Kome.

"Nai! No pants, Kome! A real gentleman like our KR prefers a lady without pants!" yelled Yuri.

"You guys know oro I mean, dammit!" she added quickly, her face bright vermillion. Then the front doorbell rang.

"I'll have her home on time, Aunties so don't bother to wait up. Goonight, Aunties, Mar." said KR after he had complimented Kome on her dress, she'd reassured the three 'Mother Hens' that all was cool, he'd held the door for her and she had finally bade her mums good evening. Kei's speeder was airborne when--

"Kome? You don't really wanna see 'Attack of the Killer Kongs', do you?" asked KR.

"Nai. I'd er rather-- aw, you'd think it was silly!" said Kome.

"Nai, I wouldn't, Kome. Go ahead. Oro?" replied KR. 

Kome turned to face her date. "I'd rather just go somewhere and do some shooting. Then we could get some burgers and shakes and watch Terra rise from the roof of the old 'Waldess Towers' building." suggested Kome. 

"Like old Robin would say- 'Sounds like a plan to me'. Let's do it. I know where there's a deserted glen that Uncle Don told me about and I'm damned sure that Auntie Kei has some spare ion cannons in the boot of this speeder." said KR.

A few hours later saw them both standing hand-in-hand and watching Terra rise in the Southern skies from the roof (oro oro was left of it!) of the old 'Waldess Towers' building. Meanwhile--

"Let's call the hospitals again!" suggested Yuri Donovan.

"No way! I still dunno how I let ya talk me into letting you call 'em the first time!" replied the Boss angrily. 

"Hi there. We're back, guys." bubbled Kome.

"Hello Aunties, Mar." said KR.

"Oro the oni do ya mean by keeping our Kome out to this un Kami-ly hour?" exploded Yuri.

"Gomen! Excuse me, Miss D. but are you smoking dylithium or something? It is only 0130 hours so we're right on time and er Boss- (she whispered) KR was a perfect gentleman and I can't wait until our next date." crowed the ecstatic trainee after KR had departed a few minutes later. 

"Kome? Perhaps you er shouldn't go out with him anymore." said Yuri softly. 

"Why the Hell's that?" demanded an angry Kome.

"You are from this era- 2251 AD- right? (Kome nodded) Well, KR is really from his own era in this century- 2268 AD. When the rift finally closes, he and Annie will more than likely return to that year along with the Doctor, Leila and K-9. Honey, I don't want to see you set your heart on someone that you cannot possibly ever have. Understand?" asked Yuri very quietly and Kome began sobbing uncontrollably. 

"Christ! Way to go, vacuumhead! Oro'd you say to that poor kid? There, there, Kome. Auntie Marlene is gonna make everything right again for you. Don't cry, Sweetie." purred the blonde.

"Don't be promising something you can't deliver, kid." advised Kei from the kitchenette where she was repping them up a bedtime snack. Mar looked as confused as jigoku!

"Yuri told her she can't have our godson for a steady boyfriend. Get the picture?" added the redhead, pouring out four mugs of java. Thankfully KR had left long before the waterworks had burst. The three 'Moms' had apparently forgotten all about KR's current heartthrob- 'Derringer' Merrill Stryfe from 2268's 'Gunsmoke'. Kei finally decided to (tactfully?) explain matters to the blonde navigator. 

"Kome wants KR. She can't possibly have him and it's all Doc Q's fault." explained the redhead.

Yuri was astonished to say the least. "Just how the oni do ya figure that it's Doc Q's fault, dummy? If anone's to blame it's your counterpart- Keisie! She blew that hole in the frigging universe! All Doc Q's trying to do is to fix oro the Hell she screwed up in the first darn place!" yelled Yuri hotly.

"Don't call me a dummy, you airhead! If 'Cueball the Screwball' hadn't of built 'Kronos' in the first shimatta place we'd have never wound up with the O'Halloran 'Ark in Space' and KR would still be in 2268 AD with Annie Hathaway!" Kei fired back angrily. 

"But Kei- if those two kids really wanna stay together can't we do like we did for Nat, Caggie and Flaysie? You remmber? The 'Zero Room' that 'CC' made down on one of the sublevels? It's still down there, isn't it?" asked Marlene matter-of-factly. Kome came back in drying her aizu which were still red from crying. She'd changed back into sweats and accepted a mug of java from Mar.

"Everything's cool now, guys. I'll be OK. I know that KR and Annie gotta go back home to 2268 and that I can't go with 'em nor can they remain here in 2251. I think the reason Nat, Cag and Flaysie were able to stay here was 'cause they ain't originally from this Century or anywhere near this place itself. At least that's how Rathie explained it all to me. Hey, did ya hear? Granny Fiona just told me that Caggie and Flaysie have decided to join Gene's 'Outlaw Star' crew after all! Seems they figger they need some more starship handling experience before they can pilot their own ship. So with Nat and Tracey aboard along with 'em we'll probably be seeing quite a bit of 'em from now on." said Kome, trying hard not to start bawling all over again. 

"Just how do ya figger that, kiddo?" asked Yuri. 

"Oh that's right. You guys don't know yet, do ya? I thought for sure that Starfire had blabbed that news to the whole quadrant by now!" replied Kome.

"Oro news?" demanded her CO.

"The 'G Twins' just hired Gene's 'Outlaw Star' and his entire crew to act as er goodwill ambassadors for the 'UG' and the 3WA. They'll help to smooth things over, get rebuilding plans in place, schedule vessel repairs, help us to keep the peace- you know, man- the whole shebang." explained Kome. "I er don't suppose that er I--" she began.

"NO!" chorused Admiral, Commodore and Lieutenant together. 

"Sorry, Kome but you belong to the 3WA and the 'UG' and we need you- here! I heard from Uncle Vito (Vittorio Galadriel- the 3WA's big boss) on the QT that in another year or so you and Mar will be getting your own patrol starship. By then you'll both be well trained and fully qualified tro-cons. Oh yeah- that reminds me. Kei?" said Yuri Donovan sweetly. 

"Huh?" replied the Boss Lady.

"The 'Holy Trio' (Garner, Galadriel and Gooley) wanna know where our reports are for the 'Black Ghost', Johnny Berringer and 'God Gun' missions." said Yuri with an impish grin.

"You ain't written 'em up yet, Vacuumhead." replied Kei patiently.

"Me! I wrote the Kami shimatta things up the last time, you bimbo! Dammit all Keirran Deirdre! It's your turn for a change!" yelled Yuri.

"I ain't gonna do it!" the Boss shot back.

"Then I won't do 'em either!" sulked Yuri. 

"Fine with me." replied Kei.

"Fine!" agreed Yuri.

"Here we go again!" thought the blonde to herself. 

"Well! It is most certainly not fine with me, Katie, Bridget! You two will submit all of those reports to me by the end of this week, dammit to Hell!" yelled an incensed Aquarian Galactic Commander- Andre Francis Gooley!

End of Chapter 164. Chapter 165 'Mar Keeps the Peace' or 'No More Minis!' soon. Have a nice day. SFN and may Kami bless you all. R/R/S away and lemme know your feelings. Toodles-K&K


	169. Chapter 165 'Mar Keeps the Peace' or 'No

DISCLAIMER: OK Chief Gooley, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 165 without further preamble:-

Chapter 165

'Mar Keeps the Peace' or 'No More Minis!'

Yuri pouted. "But Chief- it's already Thursday! The Spikes (Steigel and Miroku) are taking us out to dinner tomorrow night and Mar and Kome are invited out with Faye and Jett. Jess and james Rockett are watching the kids for Faye so she can go. Then we gotta supervise the ship's repairs and er--quot; Yuri trailed off as an exasperated Aquarian Galactic Chief cut in.

"Marlene and Kome can do whatever they like. They turned in their reports the same day they got back home. As for you two-- If those Kami shimatta reports are not on my desk here in 'Alderaan' by midnight Friday I will have both of you dingbats assigned as docking bay attendants (literally meter maids) in 'Kanzaki Mimori' (a tiny village located at the most remoste Western edge of the planet!) for the next go (five) years! So get cracking! Syaonara and don't forget oro I just said! Especially you Katie! You too Bridget!" he yelled and blanked his vidscreen.

"Well! This is another fine mess you've gotten me into, Kei!" Yuri was livid! 

"I told you to write up those bloody damned reports, Yuri! It ain't my fault that you're lazy, is it?" replied the redhead smugly. 

"Darn it, Kei! When is it ever 'your' turn to do the damned reports! I'm sick and tired of doing all the work around here!" wailed Yuri.

"Aw, c'mon now, Yuri. You know how much I hate writing up reports, Airhead. You're the one that's gotta do 'em and that's all there is to it. That's a Kami shimatta order, Commodore!" said Kei with finality. 

"We're not on your ship anymore, Captain Bligh so you can't give me orders now! You do those reports tout sweet or I'll tell Uncle Charlie on you!" yelled Yuri.

"Yeah? Well if you don't do 'em I'm gonna bust your kawaii ass back down to Junior TC 2 (Junior Tro-Con Second Class aka a lowly Corporal!) so fast it'll make your purple head spin!" roared the Boss.

"Christ Almighty! If you two baka idiots will promise to shut the jigoku up, I'll write up the Fxxxing things for you! Anything to get some peace and quiet around here for once!" screeched a usually calm, cool and collected blonde navigator.

"You will, Mar? Ooh- you're the greatest, man! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" bubbled Yuri.

"Yeah er domo arigatou, Mar. That's real cool of you, kiddo." agreed Kei.

"Just remember your promise- no more fighting, yelling, screaming, arguing or whining! The reports will be on your PDO units for you to sign by the morning. Now go to bed. You too, Kome. I'll turn in soon. G'Night." intoned a yawning Marlene Angel and two hours later at 0400 she transferred the contents of her own PDO to both Kei's and Yuri's. She placed their PDO units on the countertop which served as their dining table and turned in. The following morning on 'Alderaan' at 'UG'/3WA HQ--

"Sir? Commodore Donovan and Admiral O'Halloran have just vidfaxed us all of their reports." said Subaltern Marina Oki to her newest superior officer- Andre Francis Gooley. The chestnut-haired beauty had been temporarily assigned as his aide-de-camp assistant until Alley Kurtz returned to her own duties. Currently Alley was in transit from Sakura. Jett Black was using his 'Bebop' to ferry her back to 'Alderaan' and Spike Steigel had tagged along with them. Faye Valentine and Ed (whatever her last name really was!) had decided to stay with Keisie and Yuyu at the 'Grand Arcanum' Hotel in 'Furool City'. For the trip as mentioned before they were using the 'Bebop' which had been reclaimed at 'Seto Kaiba'. 

The big cowboy with the metal arm (Jett) turned to his kawaii blonde passenger. "Sorry but we can't really offer you too much in the way of comfort, ma'am. Us bounty hunting cowboys lead a pretty solitary and boring life, I'm afraid." said an apologetic Jett.

"Hey! Don't knock it, man! At least we got that 'magic box' (replicator) that the 'Duchess' (Yuri) gave us so we can have anything we want now, guys!" crowed Spike.

"Don't apologize, Jett. This place is absolute 'Heaven' compared to that madhouse Kei's been running! I'm sure glad we left the tomboy (Ed) behind though! I really appreciate the lift, guys." replied Allison Kurtz who was gazing out the observation window. "Everyting seems so peaceful for once." she added gratefully.

"Hey! Funny corn-hair lady in grey blanket here too, huh? Hi Spike person! Hi Jett guy! Where we going?" said a voice from the ceiling above them.

"Ed! I thought sure we'd left you with Faye!" said Jett. Ed was hanging upside down like a bat from the ventilator shaft. She was wearing a 3WA sweatshirt and a pair of Sango's shockingly fluorescent green 'Teddy Bear' underbriefs. 

"Hey Spike! Admire your new toy later! Get Ed!" yelled Jett. 

"What! I thought it was your turn, man?" replied Spike. 

"Don't be starting that again! Just grab the kid, Steigel!" said Jett angrily. Alley pushed past both of the cowboys and pointed a warning finger at Ed. 

"Edward! You come down from there this instant, young lady! And you get some pants on too and I mean it, girl! No more of your nonsense either! Understand?" said Allison sternly and Ed meekly dropped down to the floor and allowed herself to be led away by the angry blonde. 

"OK, Auntie Alley. Ed sorry." she said quietly.

"Where's your room, Ed?" asked Alley and Ed pointed to a door halfway down the hallway. Alley hustled the kid through it and slammed it behind them. "Here, kiddo. 'Alderaan's' gonna be damned cold. Put these on and these too." said Alley, tossing Ed a pair of socks and sneakers, sweatpants and a jacket. Ed sulked a bit, however, she did do as she'd been instructed finally. 

"Good girl, Ed. Now if you promise to behave yourself I'll have you taken on a tour of the 3WA HQ building when we get to 'Alderaan'. OK?" said Allison. 

"Ed be really good girl, Auntie Alley." she insisted. 

"Ed, can you er contact Mr. Gooley on 'Alderaan' for me?" asked the blonde and Ed nodded. 

"Sure, Auntie Alley. Ed can get Uncle Andre for ya." replied the kid who was busily fiddling with some dials and keys on 'Tomato' (Ed's computer) and then--

"Gozaimasu er good morning. Galactic Chief Gooley's office. Subaltern Oki speaking. How may I assist you onegai?" asked Marina Oki.

"Gozaimasu, Suba Oki. Lt. Allison Kurtz here. Could I onegai speak with the chief? Arigatou." replied Alley. 

"Hai er yes, ma'am. I'll connect you. Just a minute onegai." said Marina, who was on loan to the 'UG'/3WA from Captain Zero of 'Galactic Command'. Then Andre picked up.

"Ah, it is good to finally hear from you, my dear Allison. I trust that you are well?" he asked. 

"Hai. Yes sir. Arigatou for your concern, sir. I'm just fine now, sir and I'm on my way back home to 'Alderaan' now, however, sir er could I ask you for a teensy little favor, sir?" Alley asked innocently.

"Of course. Anything you want, my dear. Anything at all. You just name it." replied her chief.

"Mr. Black is ferrying me back home on the 'Bebop' and one of his crew is a little girl and er she'd just love to take a tour of our 3WA HQ building when we get there, sir. Could you onegai-" cajoled the blonde sweetly but her plan backfired and Andre exploded.

"Is she thirteen or fourteen, Alley and does she not answer to the name of 'Ed'? Gomen. I am very sorry, my dear but the answer is nai. No! No way in the nine jigokus do I want that crazy red-headed spitfire Hellcat anywhere near this building!" he yelled and swallowed six 'Hydroxylein' antacid tablets. Alley frowned and Edward pouted. The blonde winked at the tow-headed urchin and grinned.

"Well sir- er you sure as Hell don't want the other redhead to show up on 'Alderaan', do you? You know who I mean, sir, don't you?" she asked, her voice dripping with both honey and venom. Andre Gooley poured out a bumper snort of sake and downed it in one gulp. 

"Ka-Mi!! Christ no! Alley, you wouldn't? Not her! OK Kurtzy- you win! I'll set up a tour for the brat. See you soon. Gooley out." he replied dejectedly. He knew when he was defeated. 

"Arigatou, sir. See you soon. Kurtz out." she replied.

"I take it he's er heard of our little Edward?" inquired Jett Black.

"However could you tell?" joked Alley.

"Trouble, sir?" asked Marina politely.

"Yes but not for me, Miss Oki. You will be giving Miss Edward a tour of our building. See to it, Suba Oki if you please." ordered the chief. 

"By your command, sir." she replied, saluting smartly before she spun on her heels to leave his office. "Christ! No wonder Alley complains so damned much! Oro a pompous male Chauvinist twit! And he's sure a real pain-in-the-a--quot; Marina was rudely jolted back to the present by a roar of animalistic rage!

"Subaltern Marina Botan Oki! This expresso supreme is cold! Where are my biscottis de chocolat? Where the Hell's the duty roster? Get me more 'Hydroxylein'! Are you absolutely certain that Katie isn't coming here?" bellowed her fearless leader and Marina jumped a foot off the floor.

"Who the Hell's Katie? Sorry sir. Who is this er katie person, sir?" she corrected herself.

"My worst nightmare, Suba Oki! You would know her as Admiral Keirran Deirdre O'Shaughnessy O'Halloran." answered her superior officer.

"One of them? One of the infamous 'Dirty Pair', sir? Holy Christ! Your pardon, sir." she replied.

"Hai! Yes! Her! Find out where the oni she is for me, Suba Oki. Oro time is Lt. Kurtz due back here?" demanded Gooley and Marina tapped a few of her PDO panels. 

"Looks like your er Katie is at home in 'Furool' and Lt. Kurtz's ETA (estimated time of arrival) is late tonight, sir at 2200 hours. Will there be anything else, sir?" she asked, snapping shut her PDO unit.

"Nai. The kid'll probably stay at Alley's place tonight and the two cowboys will more than likely go back to 'Furool' after they drop them off. I want to see Kurtzy at 100 hours ashita. Give that kid of hers a quickie tour of HQ and then get someone to run her ass back to 'Furool City' right after lunch. I pity poor Alley. Saddled with that Hellcat all bloody night! Oh that reminds me. Commodore Donovan said little Edward just loves machines so keep that brat away from the docking bays and the 'CC' programming equipment while she's here." he commanded.

"Is that all, Chief?" asked Marina, stowing away her PDO and turning to leave. 

"One more little thing, Suba Oki. While you are on duty in this building, you are required to be in uniform. Dismissed." said Gooley quietly. Marina Botan Oki was thunderstruck!

"Oro the Fxxx do you call this ridiculous get-up I'm wearing?" she yelled defiantly.

"Inappropriate attire, young lady! You are wearing pants er trousers. The proper outer garment for the lower body of a female tro-con is a micro-miniskirt. See that you correct this glaring oversight, Suba." said Gooley and Marina fumed. 

"Babysitter, tour guide, cook, housekeeper, chauffeur, golfing partner, pilot, secretary, aide! I have had enough of this crap! I was assigned as your temporary aide-de-camp assistant, not your personal Kami shimatta slave, sir! I just cannot see how Kurtzy puts up with you! You are nothing but a selfish, self-centred Chauvinist pig and a spoiled brat! I have done absolutely everything you have ordered me to do, sir but you just crossed the line, Mister! Nobody- not even Captain Zero- tells 'me' oro the Fxxx to wear, sir! I refuse to put on that ridiculous skirt! You don't want me wearing pants? Fine! Take them with my compliments, sir! I quit!!quot; yelled an enraged subaltern, unzipping and stepping out of her uniform trousers and flinging them in Gooley's puss! "Good Bye to you, Mister Gooley, sir!" added Marina, snapping off a salute to him and storming out of his office. 

Oblivious to the whistles and catcalls, Marina Oki marched straight through the entire building and down to the bays, her shocking pink/beige underbriefs on display for all to see! Marina quickly boarded her surface speeder and wasted no time in rocketing back home. Meanwhile Gooley was in shock!

"Oro flagrant impudence! Miss Oki! Come back here at once!" cried the tall Aquarian Galactic Chief. He opened the doors to the steno pool room and was bombarded with micro-minis! If Marina Botan Oki won't wear these damned bloody things then we won't either, sir!" chorused the entire female staff of the Aquarian Galaxy 'UG'/3WA HQ building who were standing there defiantly- in their underbriefs! 

After a bit, their chief's shoulders sagged and he shrugged. "Take a memo. Effective immediately, the 'UG' and 3WA dress code for all female trouble consultants is amended to include pants er I mean trousers. Now get back to work- all of you. Someone onegai inform Subaltern Oki of this change in the regulations." said Andre. In the meantime the lady in question had arrived home.

Marina shared a suite with Major Misato Kasaragi- the new liaison officer from 'NERV Central'. "Mari? I know that Alley Kurtz said that creepazoid worked the pants off her but I see that in your case it's really true!" giggled the taller major. Marina pouted and stuck her tongue out.

"Very funny! He demanded that I remove my trousers so I did exactly oro he told me to do! Then I threw the Kami shimatta things right in his male Chauvinist face! After that I Fxxxing quit and walked the Fxxx out! Toss me a beer, Misato." said Marina who was sliding into some baggy black jeans. 

While all of this was going on across town, Chief Naomi Armitage was having a massive 'Hydroxylein' headache!

END of Chapter 165. Chapter 166 'Naomi Has Reservations' or 'Big Spike's Decision'soon. The usual spiel and r/r/s away. Have a great weekend. SFN. Kami bless. Toodles-K&K


	170. Chapter 166 'Naomi Has Reservations' or

DISCLAIMER: OK Marina Botan Oki, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 166 without further preamble:-

Chapter 166

'Naomi Has Reservations' or 'Big Spike's Decision'

As Adjutant of 'Furool City' for both 'UG' and the 3WA it was Naomi Armitage's thankless task to register, assign and generally just keep tabs on all of O'Halloran's remaining 'guests'. Naomi heaved a sigh and took a drag of her cheroot. 

"How many more rooms we got left at the Aoishi er 'Blue Crow Arms', 'CC'?" asked a frustrated orange-haired 'Tarkanian' cyborg. 

"Gomen Miss Naomi but the 'Crow' is all filled up now after you put Elda, Raven and Starfire into their 'Princess' suite." replied 'CC'.

"OK then- who the Hell's left to be assigned then?" she asked, pouring a slivovitz for herself and downing half of it in one swallow. 

"Just the 'Sailor Moon' bunch- Rei, Ami, Mina, Mako and Moonie er Serena. Five in all the two time jockey docs want them kept together. They'll pick them up on February second- Groundhog Day on old Terra. Doctor 'Q' still cannot determine why we still have fifty-six displaced souls left." answered 'CC' and Naomi frowned through the aoishi smokerings around her head.

"Christ! Today is- lemme see now- January twenty-first so we gotta billet the Mooneyites for almost another fortnight. OK then- why can't we give O'Halloran, Donovan, Keisie, Yuyu and Valentine one kid each?" suggested a desperate Armitage.

"You all been smokin' dylithium, baby! The first four are sick of kids and they're leaving on vacations soon. Faye's already got a handful- Little Edward! Auntie Beryl's got both 'Team Rocket' and the 'Pokemon' tribes. The guy Titans and the Justice League are at her place too. Fiona MacCrimmon's got three year old Annie Hathaway and besides the time kooks want those five kept together- remember? Wait! I got it! Zoe, Leila, Yumi, Ellen, Rally, the 'Blonde Bomber' (Minnie Mae) and those two newest ones- Marina Oki and Misato Kasaragi that just got back from 'Alderaan 5'- that's eight plus the five Mooneyites equals thirteen. Now where- ah yes! The 'Grand Icari' penthouse suite should work out fine. It's on 'Sakura' and that's only a few days away from here. Call Asuka and Kagi ('Eva' or 'Evangelion' pilots now 3WA TC trainees) to make the necessary arrangements." said a satisfied 'CC'.

"Arigatou be to Kami for that at least! OK, I'll call them, tomo mine. Domo arigatou, pal. You're great, man! Ja mata." said a very relieved Chief Adjutant and she reached for her vidcell. An hour later she finally put in a relay call to TSC Garner.

"Hai? Miss Armitage? Oro? That is wonderful news, my dear! So now all we need to do is await the return of our two time jockeys and their travelling telephone booths, eh? Nai. I will call Andre Gooley and he will call Uncle Vito (Galadriel). The important thing is that everyone is registered and housed- at last! Good job, Naomi. Garner out." said the Territorial Sector Chief- Charles Augustus Garner gratefully. Meanwhile over at the 'Higurashi Mall'--

"I'm really gonna miss you, Soto. You too, Bakki and Isshi but er 'Kagura' ain't all that far away--" Spike Miroku had just resigned his post as Chief of Mall Security because he'd accepted an offer from Danny Dastun to become the new Security Chief of the 'KAASP' ("Kaguran Air and Space Patrol') in 'Saruman City' on 'Kagura'. He'd quite literally run into Dan when they were both attending Naturle Badgiruel and Tracey Edwards' wedding on 'Kagura' and since Johnny Raven of the 'Ganymede ISSP' had politely refused Dan's offer Johnny had suggested that Big Spike would make an excellent choice for the post. Practically everyone in the 'UG' and the 3WA had attended that shindig it seemed! The reception alone had lasted a week! Nat and Tracey had left on the 'Outlaw Star' with Gene Starwind and company although 'Dominique the Cyclops', a former 'Gung-Ho Gun' from 'Gunsmoke' and a great tomo of Legato had replaced Molly Callahan as navigator. When Molly's amnesia had departed her she had rejoined the 'UG'/3WA and had been assigned to Chief Ella Hathaway's unit. Villa was simply delighted with his newest gunner trainees- Flay Allster and Cagalli Yuna Athna as well as both the ship's new security chief and chef- newlyweds Nat and Tracey Edwards respectively. Anton Wilhelm Gustav had given away the bride and Yuri Donovan had been maid of honour. The best man had been of course Dan Dastun. The preist had been 'Chapel the Evergreen' (another reformed 'Gung-Ho Gun'), the new pontiff from 'UG' who had been flown in all the way from distant 'Elenore City' to officiate as a personal favour to Uncle Vito himself. Terran 'cowgirl' Rally Vincent had caught the bouquet from the happy beaming bride. Their honeymoon was to be two whole weeks on the idyllic world of 'Nolandia'. Jamie Wilson and Goat Smith who now seemed to be in absolutely no hurry to get back home to New Jersey on Terra had both joined Emma's 'Emerald Queen' crew and had become galactic 'cowboys'. 

As you might have already guessed, 'Furool City' was a shambles and Roy Mustang's 'KP' precincts' jails were full to overflowing! The Doctors at last returned (on February 2nd) and took the Mooneyites back home to AD 1980's era Terra. 

Ellen Rogers accompanied the 'Lyoko' kids back home to 21st Century Terra where she soon became a valued part of Jeremie's team. She hoped someday to reunite Aelia Hopper with her dad Franz Hopper. Ellen joined the faculty at 'Kadic Academy' prep school as an assistant to Mrs. Hertz, the school's science teacher. Ellen roomed with Yumi's family and Mrs. Ishiyama was just pleased as punch to have a live-in tutor for her daughter (Yumi when she finally got back home) and her son, Sota. The coch 'Jimbo' was smitten with Ellen the very first time he met her, however, secretly she's hoping to someday wed Franz Hopper and thus become Aelita's stepmom. But only time will tell us that I'm afraid. 

Elda Saavik was indeed promoted- to Lieutenant no less and made new liaison officer between both the 'UG' and the 3WA as well as 'Starfleet Command' and her own Vulcan homeworld. Her Uncle Spock was really quite proud of her but you would never know it! 

Aboard the 'USS Coriander' her engineering replacement was 'Starfleet's' newest ensign- Blackfire of Tamaran. Black had once again been yanked back to AD 2251 while travelling onboard her 'Black Ember' but at least this time all of her stuff and the ship came with her even if she did show up in her undies this time around! "This is better than oro I showed up in the first time anyway!" she joked to Elda who mentioned That Kiva Nerese needed a replacement for the Vulcan lass- fast! Being a fully qualified space tech, Black had been scooped up just as soon as she'd applied to 'Starfleet Command' and was on her way to 'Andorra Six' aboard Elda's old starship. Black had entrusted her beloved 'Black Ember' to Bulma Brief. She and her two Saiyaans had decided to go dragon ball hunting and with her timeship the 'Lady Foucault' in the shop for repairs, they had jumped at the chance to borrow a state-of-the-arts starship for a whole year!

Since Faye was stuck babysitting with the other 'moms' Ed had been added to Serena's mob although when they left for homew Edward stayed. Now with Ed and Faye offworld for awhile Jett and Spike Steigel had taken the 'Bebop' and gone out 'collecting' bounty heads. Han Solo had taken the 'Insane Six' (The Boss, Donovan, Marlene, Sawaguchi, Keisie and Yuyu), KR, Annie Hathaway (not the tyke of course!), Don Poporo and Anton Gustav on an excursion- a vacation trip to the 'Horn of Nimon' nebulae for a few weeks' R&R. For the voyage, the 'Millenium Falcon' had been used.

Both time lords had been held up on 'Gallifrey' with the Mooneyites in tow and they were not due back on 'Shimougou' until at least February 27th! Today was the fifth day of February AD 2251 and lightyears (trillions and zillions) away from 'Shimougou' on a blissfully peaceful world which appeared on no starcharts and indeed was invisible to both sight and scan, the two most powerful beings of all the universes (oro? you thought there was just one?) were having themselves a heated discussion about the last few months' worth of Angelic fiascos!

End of Chapter 166. Chapter 167 'Garden Guardians' or 'Time Tacklers' soon. HappyEaster and SFN. Kami bless you all and r/r/s away. How do you like the plot twist I just tossed in? May good fortune be yours in 2008. Arigatou for your interest and toodles-K&K


	171. Chapter 167 'Garden Guardians' or 'Time

DISCLAIMER: OK Misato Kasaragi, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 167 without further preamble:-

Chapter 167

'Garden Guardians' or 'Time Tacklers'

"Well! This is another fine mess you've gotten creation into!" stormed the 'White Guardian'. Another cup of tea, my friend?" he added.

"Yes, thank you and just what the Hell do you mean that 'I' have gotten creation into? May I remind you, sir, that Miss Keisie from 2140 is part of your flock, not mine!" replied the 'Black Guardian'.

"That is true but it was one of your flock, Mr. Waldess, who started the wheels in motion when he tried to launch 'Project SIREN' in the first place. Lemon?" responded White.

"No, cream if you don't mind, thank you. That 'SIREN' incident was a mere three years ago- not an entire century ago! Miss Keisie was either upset with that dimwitted partner of hers that day or she had just been in a hurry when she annihilated 'Kronos' with 'it'! In either scenario, since she is part of your 'Goody Two Shoes' gang, the rift in the continuum was clearly and undeniably your fault, White." countered Black.

"OK, sir. I take your point. Sugar?" said White.

"No thanks. I'm er watching my weight." answered Black and White chuckled.

"Since when? Anyway just how do we fix this mess? That infernal redhead's 'God Gun' did not work- not even when she used the 'Glave of Krull' and even our very own 'Key of Time' with it! Any suggestions?" asked White.

"I've been on a new diet ever since Colonel Al Shepherd brough Terran 'golf' to the Terrans' Luna er the Moon. Well, the alchemists' 'Philosopher's Stone' is definitely out since it involves human sacrifice and you hate that so--"

Black pointed and suddenly there was a tremendous flash of brilliant green light accompanied by a thunderclap and several individuals materialized on the lawn beside the two Guardians. Time lords, Slade Wilson, Warp, 'Black Ghost', Commander Icari, Sutek, Jack Spicer, Mr. Peabody and Sherman, Jules Verne, Andre Norton, H.G. Wells, Albert Einstein, Dr. Stephen Hawking, James Moriarty, Dr. Davros- in short, everyone you could possibly imagine who had ever had or would ever have anything whatsoever to do with the theory and practical application of time travel!

"Solve this 'rift in the time flow' problem for us and we'll grant you all of your desires. Get to work." said Black.

"Please? Would anyone care for some tea?" said White politely.

Commander Icari became the group's spoikesman. "Oro the Hell are you two old fools babbling about? Oro 'rift in the time flow' problem?" asked the 'Evangelian' decipherer of the 'Dead Sea Scrolls'.

"Ha! The rift caused by that red-headed bimbo from 2140 probably! She's the baka idiot that blew up the 'Kronos' project! But who are these two elderly freaks and where the Hell are we anyway?" said the 'Black Ghost' curiously.

"This gentleman is quite correct. Forgive me, gentlemen. We are the 'Guardians of the Universes'. I am the 'White Guardian' and he is the 'Black Guardian'. If this rift problem of ours is not solved soon--" explained white and he told them the whole story from beginning to the current time er era well you know oro I mean eh?

"And then chaos will reign supreme." finished Black with satisfaction while White frowned at him.

A slight man in a wheelchair coughed discreetly.

"Yes? Doctor Hawking?" said White.

"Gentlemen, the answer is quite simple. The sonic ion cannon known as the 'God Gun' must be fired into this rift without delay. That's all there is to it." replied Dr. Stephen Hawking. White glared at him.

"Sir, we are not complete idiots you know. Miss O'Halloran has used her 'God Gun' several times already but with no success whatsoever." said White.

"She has not fired it in 2140 AD, sir, has she?" asked Dr. Hawking quietly.

"Ja! Das ist richtig! (Yes. That is right.) Der 'Gott Gun' must be used at the exact same moment that der rift was first created. Otherwise, it vill not vork, gentlemen!" agreed Dr. Albert Einstein, the 'Father of Relativity'.

"I thought that much would have been obvious- even to humans." observed the white dog (Mr. Peabody) who was polishing his glasses and slapping Sherman's hands for swiping biscuits without asking.

"Well, I am not going to play messenger boy for you again. I've been on that 'Angel' so many times that I should have a 'frequent flyer' kilos vidpass with the 'UG' and the 3WA." said Lord Rathelon's floating head.

"Fine. I'll do it this time. I just love to be the bearer of bad news." said Black.

"Oh no you won't! I know you! You'll be trying to get the whole crew of the 'Angel' to cross over to the dark side, Black. I'll go." said White.

"But the 'Key of Time' has been scattered all across the cosmos like those bloody dragonballs that Ms. Brief and her Saiyaan kooks are always hunting!" put in H.G. Wells.

"I'm quite sure that Mr. White has figured out how to circumvent that minor faux pas er problem." observed Professor James Moriarty.

"Of course I have, sir. The 'Key' was intact in 2140 so I will simply transport the 'Angel 2' and its entire crew from 2251 back to 2140 at the site of this 'Kronos' project thing. It er goes without saying, however, that I cannot fire this 'God Gun' sonic ion cannon. Miss O'Halloran will have to do that herself. More tea?" explained White.

"Your continuous offer of tea is not logical and can become most irritating, Mr. White." said Saarik who was both Elda Saavik's greatuncle and Mr. Spock's Vulcan father.

"I er thought that only time lords from 'Gallifrey' had the ability to time travel, Mr. White?" asked a confused Stephen Hawking.

"That is so, Doctor, however, we- the Guardians- are the Gallifreyans' mentors so to speak. It was Black and myself who first taught Lord Rathelon how to manipulate time itself." replied White.

"Will the admiral agree with our plans for her, Monsieur White?" inquired Jules Verne.

"She took that damned 'Galactic Oath', didn't she?" countered 'Black Ghost'. I know that she hounded the Hell outta me on 'Cybytron' and then again on 'Gysymeo'." he complained loudly.

"The child will do as she is bidden, my tomos. She knows- deep down in her heart of hearts- oro must be done and she'll do it." said Naraku very quietly. "I only knew her a very short time yet she displayed wisdom and courage far beyond her tender years. Although she knew of my penchant for evil, she still gave me not only a position of authority she was the first person to truly trust me and treat me like a friend. Anyone who thinks that young lady would ever shirk her duty and responsibility or violate that 'Galactic Oath' you mentioned will answer to me!" he roared in voice of thunder.

"My dear fellow! No one is saying that about Miss O'Halloran. Dear me, no!" said Mr. Peabody.

"Who's gonna have to tell her?" asked the Rani, a female time lord er lady and a colleague of the two Doctors.

Lord Rathelon began with "I--" but White silenced him with a shake of his head and a glance.

"That duty is mine, my friends. Mine and mine alone. I shall convey the grim tidings to her. I thank all of you for your efforts. You will all now return from whence ye came, however, you will not remember this meeting. Farewell to all of you." he said and so saying White struck the ground with his cane and most of the illustrious company vanished. The two Doctors, Rathelon and the Rani were the only ones left in the garden with the two Universal Guardians.

"Since I will have to transport the 'Angel 2' back to 'Kronos' in 2140, it will be much easier if I go to the dear child directly. Will you four onegai er please remain here until I return? Thank you, my friends." asked White.

"Of course we will, sire." replied the Rani when she realized that the rest of them were too shocked to speak. White smiled and disappeared.

"Oro? You want me to-- I have to do oro?" bellowed a very pissed off red-headed firebrand banshee.White had just materialized in front of the Boss Lady and explained oro he and his 'think tank' had decided must be done. The young admiral, of course, had reacted to his instructions with her usual good grace and savoir faire!

White had found her vacationing on the 'Arc of Orion' and she'd been none too pleased at having her R&R interrupted. When he finally got around to telling her why he'd come, she'd gone totally ballistic!

"Nai! No Fxxxing way, me old boyo! I ain't gonna fire that Kami shimatta thing again- ever! Just how many bloody times do you whack-o bakas think we can tempt fate and get away with it! Well- no more! Get somebody else to do your dirty work this time! I won't do it and that's Fxxxing final, man!" she yelled, crashing her gloved fist onto the table for emphasis.

"Oh yes you will, Katie! You'll do it because it simply must be done. Must I remind you of your 'Galactic Oath', my dear child." said a quiet voice from her vidcellphone's vidscreen. Kei was staring at the screen with aizu the size of huge dinner plates!

End of Chapter 167. Chapter 168 'The 'Angel' Flies Again' or 'No Rest For the Weary?' soon. Happy Easter and SFN. Kami bless you all and r/r/s away. How do you like the plot twist I just tossed in? Guess who the new crewman is gonna be on the 'Angel'? Arigatou for your interest and toodles-K&K


	172. Chapter 168 'The Angel Flies Again' or '

DISCLAIMER: OK Mr. White, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 168 without further preamble:-

Chapter 168

'The Angel Flies Again' or 'No Rest for the Weary?'

The speaker was none other than Vittorio Francisco Xavier Galadriel himself!

"No sir, you do not and of course you are quite right. I will do it, sir. If you say so. I trust your judgment, sir." barked Kei, snapping to attention and saluting him. "You might have mentioned that you'd gone over my head already to Uncle Vito, Whitey!" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"How soon can you supply, equip and crew your starship, Miss?" asked White but instead of answering him, Kei spoke aloud.

" "Artok', have the 'Angel 2' made ready for a voyage. Lay in enough supplies and ammo for a month or two and make damned sure we got plenty of booze aboard. I want her crewed and spaceworthy in twenty-four solar hours. Find Yuri, Kome, Mar, Legato, Keisie, Yuyu, Solo, Rally, Zoe, Leila, the Docs-- Christ! You know who we need so just get 'em back to 'Furool City' tout sweet! Have that 'God Gun' of ours cleaned and run a complete diagnostic on all ships' systems. Have my 'Raphael' readied for liftoff in ten minutes. See that all of my junk's loaded up on her by then. Got it? Get a move on, 'Artok'. Kei out." she said and next she keyed her vidcell and called the front desk of the 'Byakuga Hotel'.

"Hai, this is Karen Hale in Suite 3417. I must check out immediately so onegai relay my bill to my boss. Mr. C. A. Gardner on 'Alderaan 5'. His address is the 'Kimiko Building', Suite A-12, #7 Omi Place, Wuya City, Daschi Province. I have to liftoff in ten minutes so I'd sure appreciate it if you'd call the spaceport and clear my shuttle, the 'Raphael', for immediate launch. Domo arigatou and sayonara." said the Boss, blanking her vidcell's screen.

"If you'll onegain gomen er excuse me, Mr. White, I'll just be a second or two." she said and disappeared into her bedroom to change for the trip. She was back almost immediately except that now she was sporting her black biker get-up (the same outfit she'd worn on 'Cybytron' an eternity ago!). She slipped on her dark shades and snapped her trusty Mark XIII into its shoulder hoster before zipping up her leather bomber jacket to cover the cannon. She dashed out the door, dragging poor Mr. White with her.

'Karen Hale' tipped the hotel staff- generously- and dropped off her codekeys and keycodes at the desk. Then she and White rode the lift down to the parking docks and took her skycycle over to the spaceport where she reclaimed the 'Raphael' and wasted no time in lifting off for home. The 'White Guardian' was still in shock at Kei's efficiency! He still found it hard to believe that she had only turned twenty a month or so ago! She rocketed the shuttle hard and fast. Her piloting skills were superb. A buzzer sounded at 1700 reminding them it was dinnertime. Kei put the craft on 'George' while she went aft to prepare their meal while White was amusing himself with vidgames in the recroom below.

"Soup's on! Come and get it!" she called down to White and he set down his joystick. After a hastily repped dinner, Kei decided to hit the sack early.

"Well Mr. White, we'll make planetfall at 0700 ashita (Feb 6, 2251) so I'm off to bed. G'Night, tomo watashi." she said. "There's like twelve bedrooms so pick whatever one ya want. Mine's just aft of the control room. The 'Raph's' on 'George' so just go to bed whenever you wanna. If ya need anything, just ask 'Artok' or 'CC' for it. Pleasant dreams." added the tallish redhead, disappearing into her own bedroom.

"Well Yuri- here's another fine mess you've gotten me into!" thought Kei as she prepared for bed. It had been Yuri's bright idea to tell everyone in sight where they were going for their vacations although a Guardian of the frigging Universe probably knew where they'd gone to anyway. Still- "Dam you, Yuri!" she yelled aloud.

"My dear Keirran! Are you having a nightmare? Are you OK in there?" asked a concerned White who was rapping on her portal.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm OK, Mr. White. Just thinkin' out loud, man. Sorry for disturbin' ya. 'Night." answered Kei.

"Sleep well, dear child. Good night." said White, padding off to bed. The chromos stood at midnight when the 'Raphael' reached 'Shimougou's' outer markers and 'George' automatically locked onto the beacon's 'pulse' signal, thereby relinguishing control of the craft to the 'Furool City Spaceports' own 'CC'. For the next seven hours it would be in complete control of the 'Raphael'. Kei fell into a deep slumber and slept confidently for the rest of the night.

White was impatient as he too tried to sleep. Why had he allowed this vixen, this hot-headed bombshell to collect a crew for her ship? It was like totally unnecessary, man! Good God! Now I'm picking up the young 'WOOHP' girls' slang! Anyway why bother crewing the 'Angel 2'? He'd be the one transporting the starship back to 2140 'Kronos' in the 'Dagabah' system, would he not? All he needed the fiery female typhoon next door for was to fire that confounded sonic cannon 'God Gun' of hers! Dash it all anyhow! Being the 'White Guardian' meant that he could never ever, under any circumstances, use any kind of weapon and that was why he needed the 3WA version of the 'Ten Plagues of Ancient Terran Egypt'! Well- best not dwell on it or he'd be sure to need another 'Hydroxylein' capsule. Finally White too passed into the land of Morpheus and slept soundly until Kei roused him at 0630 hours next morning.

Meanwhile back home in good old 'Furool City' one of the 'Unholy Four' was raising holy Hell! "Oro the Fxxx was so all fired Kami shimatta important that I had to come all the way back here from 'Neo Tokyo' on the third day of my frigging vacation? For Christ's sake I had to wait a whole extra half a Fxxxing year for it in the first place! There'd better be a damned good reason like the end of the universe or something or I'll--" ranted Kome Sawaguchi.

"Or you'll do oro? C'mon Kome, we knew we'd be on instant recall untilt he Boss finished this damned bloody mission. Of course it's important, girl! It could very well be the end of life as we know it if we don't all do our jobs well. So shut up and stop whining about it, Kome!" said Marlene.

"Don't you tell 'me' to shut up, wondergirl! I'm mad as Hell! You shut up!" yelled Kome.

"Why don't you both shut the Hell up! I can't concentrate on this relay coil problem with you two bickering with each other!" yelled Yuri Donovan who was underneath the 'Angel's' console with only her feet visible to Mar and Kome. Her once shiny white Cavalier boots were covered with grease as were the legs of her white coveralls.

"Yuck! Oro a load of crap! Kome, activate #4 vidcom relay box for me. (Kome did so) Dam! The blasted AXL grid just burned out! Mar, go down to supply and get me another one. Kome, we could all use some coffee. Anyone else here yet?" said Yuri.

"Nai, we're the first. I'll make some coffee. Mar's gone down for that AXL grid for you. Need anything else, Duchess?" asked a new yet familiar voice.

"Oro'd ya just call me, Kome?" yelled Yuri, sliding out from under the console.

"Lemme give ya a hand up, kiddo." said han Solo, yanking her to her feet.

"Gome er excuse my appearance, Han. I've been rewiring the relay grid. Kome's supposed to be making coffee for us. I could sure use some help on the targeting system for the 'God Gun' if you don't mind, Han. Now if you'll er pardon me, I'll just get outta these filthy coveralls. Be right back." said Yuri while Han nodded and began to work on the target trackers.

Yuri found Kome in the break room behind the bridge and the kid still hadn't bothered dressing since (as far as she knew) she, mar and Yuri were the only ones aboard the 'Angel'! Yuri took the mug she handed her and then unzipped her coveralls and stepped out of them. "Ugh! Oh Ka-Mi! Does it ever feel good to get those cruddy things off!" she kicking off her greasy coveralls.

"Why didn't you just take 'em off on the bridge?" asked Kome.

"Because these (she indicated her pink Eiderdown unmentionables) were all I was wearing underneath 'em!" answered Yuri. Kome shrugged.

"So? It's just us girls, ain't it?" retorted the strawberry blonde.

"Not anymore it ain't. Han's here and kami knows who else so-- pandas? Pandas on your undies? (Yuri giggled) Anyway er you'd better get dressed. (Kome made a face) Don't pout! It's still casual dress- no uniforms. Hurry and change and then bring in the coffee. Mar's dressed, I take it? (Kome nodded) The 'God Gun' clean? (Yuri was calling from her shower in the next door bedroom and Kome yelled 'Yeah!') OK. Arigatou." said Yuri.

Mar tossed the AXL grid onto the console before she saw Solo. "Konnichi wa, pirate. Anyone else back?" asked the pert blonde.

"Hiya, Blondie. I saw Zoe and Leila in the galley below. Rally, Blue and Keisie are at the bar. Dunno about the rest. Sorry ya had to cut your leave short, kiddo. I know ya wanted to visit those 'Ryzelian Caverns' real bad. 'Reds' better have a damned good reason for dragging me away from my shimatta honeymoon!" said Han Solo.

"It really is most important, Colonel Solo, let me assure you. Nice to see you again, Lt. Angel." said Kaltrox, the Gallifreyan time lords' agent who they all knew as Tommy Tanaka. "The Boss is due back here in another couple of hours. Anyone tell you guys who is with her?" asked Tommy. Both Han and Mar shook their heads. "One of the two 'Guardians of the Universes'- the 'White Guardian'. Just remember- you did not get this from me but he's gonna take the 'Angel' back to 2140 'Dagabah' and the Boss Lady's firing the 'Key of Time' with that thing of yours into the rift Keisie made. That's why Keisie and Bimbo (Yuyu) are coming along- O'Halloran's gotta hit the exact same spot that Keisie hit back in 2140. after that we clear out back to 2251 and hope! That's about it, guys. I'm here to ferry home whoever cannot get home on their own afterwards. See ya at breakfast." said Tanaka, leaving the bridge.

"It's actually 'General', Tommy me old boyo." drawled Han Solo good naturedly.

At 0650 hours, Kei O'Halloran trilled 'CC' to open the 'Angel 2's' airlock for her to dock the 'Raphael' which he did allowing Kei to dock in Bay 1-A. Then she stepped off the craft closely followed by Mugghi and Nammo.

"C'mon Whitey! Shake a leg! Welcome aboard! This is my 'Lovely Angel 2' and we'll lift off just as soon as my crew gets here. Bar's in the rec room on Level 2. Relax and have a drink, tomo. I'll trill you when we're ready to split. See ya." said the Boss and she headed for the lift. She rode up to the bridge with Mugghi and Nammo in tow. She found nobody on either the bridge nor in the nav room, however, in the break room she did find Kome sitting at the table and drinking java. The strawberry blonde teen was still in her hot pink 'panda' unmentionables!

"Ensign! Ten-Shun! (Kome leaped to her feet, snapped to attention and saluted) This is not a dorm room back at the academy dammit! I want you fully clothed and at your Kami shimatta post in ninety seconds! Got it?" roared Kei.

"Yes, ma'am! Sorry for my appearance, ma'am! It won't happen again, ma'am!" yelled the teen, racing for the lift.

"Oro's with all the shimatta shouting, Kome? It's not even seven yet!" cried an angry Yuri, running into the breakroom while still belting on her kimono.

"Yuri! A fine example to be settin' for Mar and Kome! I just sent the pink freak downstairs to get dressed and here you are upstairs and still parading around in a robe! As soon as the rest of the crew arrives we are lifting off for 2140 'Dagabah' dammit! Yuri? How's about going and getting some fuku on? Onegai?" sighed Kei.

"Which TARDIS we using?" demanded Yuri, pouring two javas and handing one to Kei.

"Neither one. Whitey er Mr. White, the er 'White Guardian of the Universes' is gonna transport us and the 'Angel' back there to 2140. Where the Hell's Mar? Never mind. Yuri, after you're dressed, onegai do a quick roll call and trill me when the gang's all here. I'll be in my cabin on three. Go." said Kei, stepping aboard her express lift.

Yuri sighed heavily and followed her example, stepping aboard her own express lift and at 0715 hours, she trilled the Boss lady that their crew was at last complete.

"Hey Whitey! Our crew's ready to go. Should I lay in a course for 'Dagabah'?" asked Kei. She had found White at the bar 'Shirley Temple' in one hand and a joystick in the other. He was playing a game of 'Gooze Zombies II' and having himself a blast.

"Go ahead, my dear and make it so. How long will the trip take?" he asked without looking up.

"Mar? Oro's our ETA at 'Dagabah'? 'Kronos' is in the East near 'Sasuke City'. Well?" trilled the Boss impatiently.

"A week if we're lucky, Boss. otherwise at least a month, man." trilled Marlene Angel.

White nodded to the redhead. "Engage and energize. I'll be right up so start the countdown. Kei out." she trilled and turned to her newest passenger. "Be sure to strap yourself into one of these crash seats, Whitey. We're about to lift off, man." cautioned the firebrand Hellcat.

"Very well, Miss O'Halloran. I cannot get beyond Level Three anyway." he replied with a sigh and tossed down his joystick. Upstairs Legato Bluesummers had both hands wrapped around the 'Angel's' joystick when Kei jogged onto the bridge and strapped herself into one of the observers' seats. Giving a curt nod to Mar she ordered the countdown to continue. Mar nodded.

"Go, shi, san, ni, ichi, rei. Liftoff. All thrusters to max. Cy, engage warpcore. Take us to warp 2.8 and prepare for hyperthrust on my mark. Here we go. Energize." said the coolly efficient blonde navigator and jill of all trades. The huge starship lifted clear of the tower bays and rocketed Westwards towards the 'Gyrol Mountains' and Mar breathed a sigh of relief. An hour later with 'Mount Hakurei' below them, Mar called Engineering.

"Prepare for hyperthrust, Cy. San, ni, ichi, rei and--Mark." she trilled and struck the 'Hyperthrust' panel on her console. The stars became the familiar lines of starlight while the 'Angel' accellerated. "Hold at Warp 4.8, Cy. Now we cruise like this until we sight the 'Tamari-Hinata Singularity'. Three more days if we're real lucky and a whole week if we hit a 'Tachyion Beam Particle' storm. I'm putting us on 'George' so we can all take five, man." added the pert blonde.

"OK, you can unstrap now, Whitey and go back to 'Gooze Zombies'. Breakfast in ten minutes." said Kei into her PA mike. Then she tapped Yuri's shoulder. "Tell me we got some cooks aboard?" she pleaded hopefully and Yuri nodded.

"Zoe, Leila, Jamie Wilson and Goat Smith are down in the galley but we don't have any waitresses this time, Boss." replied the commodore.

"That's OK, kiddo. (Kei spoke into her PA mike again) Spike Miroku, Rally Vincent and Minnie Mae Hopkins- report to the galley immediately. Two of you start setting tables. The other's the order taker. Move it." commanded the admiral.

"Who's gonna do the washing up, your royal highness?" whispered Yuri.

"You and Kome. Whitey can help out too." answered Kei.

"Oro! You Celtic fruitcake! You can't put a 'Guardian of the Universes' on KP dammit!" exploded Yuri.

"This is 'my' ship, Yuri and he is on it. I can make him do whatever the Hell I want him to do, you Gaelic goofball!" countered her CO with a vengeance.

End of Chapter 168. Chapter 169 'The Final Solution?' or 'New Crewman' soon. Happy 2008 and SFN. Kami bless you all and r/r/s away. How do you like the plot twist I just tossed in? My good fortune be yours in 2008. Arigatou for your interest and toodles-K&K


	173. Chapter 169 'The Final Solution' or 'Ne

DISCLAIMER: OK Kaltrox er Tommy boy, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 167 without further preamble:-

Chapter 169

'The Final Solution?' or 'New Crewman'

As it turned out, however, White cheerfully offered to help out in the galley and ended up setting tables, taking orders, repping food, clearing and bussing tables, washing dishes and even swabbing the decks!

That evening as Kei was preparing for bed, there was a tap on her portal. "Come." she said and White entered.

"Sorry to disturb you so late, Miss Kei but there is one teensy little thing about this mission which I er neglected to mention. (The Boss glared at him then waved him to a seat and offered him a drink which he politely declined). You'll be er firing these objects through your sonic cannon 'God Gun' thing." he said and then handed her an odd looking crystalline statue and a beautiful golden chalice.

Kei O'Halloran was thunderstruck! Reverently she lifted the golden cup. "Is- is this oro the Hell I think it is, Whitey?" she breathed quietly.

"Hai er yes er nai er no er I mean-- oro do you think it is, my dear?" queried the now flustered White.

"The 'Holy Grail'?" breathed Kei in a soft whisper and White drew a sigh of relief.

"Oh heavens nai er no, my dear child. That is the 'Eye of Horus'. You er may have heard the time lords speaking of it before? (Kei shook her head) Well, this is oro Sutek was seeking- and thanks be to Kami never found- to bring chaos to the Earth. The other statue there is the er 'Key of Time' itself." explained the 'White Guardian'. Kei placed both items back on her coffee table and looked him squarely in his deep aoishi aizu.

"If this will truly end this shimatta nightmare once and for all I will gladly fire both of 'em into the bloody rift. Do I have your solemn oath- your word of honour that this will be the very last time that I'll have to fire that Kami forsaken 'God Gun'?" she demanded, green aizu flashing fire.

He glanced at the golden chalice and then at the redhead and nodded. "Hai er yes, my dear, I most certainly do." he replied. "Sleep well, my child." he added. He bowed to her, left the fiery Amazon and retired to his own suite for the night. After he'd gone Kei picked up her PDO and keyed it.

"Note to self- Meet with Keisie and Yuyu at eleven hundred ashita. Determine precise trajectory path and exact targeting site on 'Kronos' where Keisie had fired in 2140 to cause original rift in continuum. Run a few scenarios on holodecks. Do a final check on 'God Gun' before it's fired. Find out from Whitey if firing this damned thing will cause a shockwave and if so how long we will have to outrun it. End note. Kei O'Halloran."

So saying Kei tossed her PDO onto the coffee table, narrowly missing the 'Key of Time' with it! Then she returned to her bunk. Next morning Kei fed her PDO information into 'CC' and ordered him to handle the instructions in its contents.

"Boss, you sure you don't wanna see Keisie and Yuyu until almost lunchtime?" asked 'CC' to which she replied "Nai, that's too damned late. Make it ten hundred instead, tomo. In my ready room." she ordered. The date was February 7th, AD 2251. Then 'CC' wanted to know when she wanted to run the holodeck scenarios and Kei informed him to set it up on Holodeck Two for eleven hundred hours.

Accordingly, after breakfast, Keisie and Yuyu arrived at Kei's ready room at the appointed time. They were both worried as Hell as to why they were being summoned. Of course, each one blamed the other for whatever mess they were currently in! The very first thing they saw was a huge holographic map of the 'Kronos Project' hovering above the giant table. Kei was seated at her desk wearing a black/silver 3WA flightsuit and high black Cavalier jackboots which were propped up on her console.

The redheaded bombshell indicated the holomap and a keypad on the table beneath it. "That's an exact copy of the way 'Kronos' looked in 2140 when you two were last there. Show me exactly where your 'Lovely Angel' was, the precise trajectory path you used and the exact spot you guys targeted back in 2140." she instructed.

After studying the map with critical aizu and pused lips for several minutes, Yuyu finally indicated a spot some sixteen parsecs West of 'Kronos' and some fifty kilos above it. "I was piloting that day and that is exactly where we were positioned on that fateful day, Boss. Keisie'll have to provide the trajectory and targeting dope though. She did the shooting that day, not me. How's about it, partner? You do remember, don't you, dummy?" she said.

"It wasn't my fault, dammit! You flew the ship too damned close! So it's really your fault, vacuumhead!" replied Keisie.

"Well it was still you who did the shooting, you baka moron!" countered Yuyu.

"Don't call me a moron, you idiot!" yelled Keisie, aizu burning crimson fire.

The Boss's booted feet crashed to the deck. "Christ! I don't care whose bloody Fxxxing fault it was! I need the trajectory path and targeting site information and I want it now, dammit to Hell!" roared the red admiral, leaping to her feet.

"You do remember, right Keisie?" asked Yuyu quietly and Keisie nodded.

"Like I'll ever be able to forget the Kami shimatta thing, vac-- er tomo. Of course I remember. Boss, I targeted the central complex on a 47.6 degree trajectory and we were 45.8 kilos due West from 'Kronos' when I fired. That was the exact spot I targeted. I know it is because I remember seeing that winking aoishi/green light above my target grid lines. I wish to Kami I'd never fired that thing back then, Boss." moaned a rueful Keisie and Yuyu added "Me too!" to which Kei nodded and said "Oro's done is done and now we gotta do all we can to undo it. Kapish?" Both 2140 tro-cons nodded again.

Keisie stared at the Boss Lady for a full minute. Then- "You er want me to fire the 'God Gun' again this time, Boss?" she asked in a low voice but the redhead shook her head slowly.

"Nai. Arigatou for the offer but nai. It's my job, kids. Mine and mine alone. Arigatou for the input, guys. Dismissed." said Kei and waved them to the door. They had just left when Kei's vidphone buzzed and she answered it. "Mushi mushi (Hello). Kei here. Oro?" she said automatically.

The caller was White. "My dear, you er do know that I can easily transport this ship and crew back to 2140 'Kronos' in an instant, do you not? (Kei nodded) Should I do so?" he asked and she shook her kawaii head.

"Nai, Whitey. All of us need this week (February 7th to 14th, AD 2251) which the voyage is gonna take. To tell ya the Kami's honest truth, tomo, I'm tired. I really need this extra time. OK?" she replied.

"Then you shall have it, my child. Besides- I have promised myself to master this 'Gooze Zombies' game by then. Sayonara, my dear." said White and blanked his vidscreen while she hung up as well. With the 'Angel' on 'George' all hands not on duty had gone to the rec room for some much needed R&R. Mar had drawn first watch on the bridge and had her feet propped up on the console. She was sipping a latte and was watching an ancient 21st Century Terran anime called 'Tactics'. White continued his frustrating attempts to conquer the pesky Zombies, Keisie got drunk, Yuri and Yuyu were gossiping, Han and Legato were shooting pool, Kome and Rally were arguing over firearms- 'was a Terran .357 Magnum automatic better than a Galactic Arms' Mark XIII ion cannon?' and our Kei was blowing off steam by blowing away bad guys up on the holodeck. All of this was happening while the 'Angel 2' raced on towards its destiny.

That week sped by on the winged sandals of Mercury and until finally--

"Attention! This is your pilot speaking. We have just sighted the outer markers of 'Dagabah' and I estimate we'll reach our destination in another fifteen solar hours. That is all. Legato out." announced the tall pilot with alacrity.

"Oro level have ya reached now, Whitey?" asked Kei who had just returned from placing the 'Eye of Horus' and the 'Key of Time' into the 'God Gun's' firing tray.

"Only Level Two, my dear. I fear that 'Gooze Zombies' may be beyond even my skills, Boss." answered White ruefully. "Have you er loaded 'it'?" he added and she nodded.

"Hai, Whitey. Now it's all systems go for 'Operation H.O.R.U.S.' ('Hellcat Organizes Relics Under Stress'). We'll be in position by ashita (February 15th, AD 2251) so I think I'll make this an early night. That game is quite addictive, tomo. Leave it for a bit and let's get some chow, Whitey." invited the redhead.

Yuri and Yuyu, Kome, Mar and Keisie were already in the dining hall when Kei and he arrived there. The five of them had just come from the pool (Holodeck Five) and were still wearing their 'mizugis' (bathing suits) under their beach kimonos. "Where's Rally?" asked Kei.

"Legato's got her keeping a weather aizu out for 'Kronos' so we don't get sucked into its gravity well. Keisie says it's sorta like Miroku's 'wind tunnel' or 'air void' 'cause it'll suck in everything anywhere near it! I'll sure as Hell be glad when ashita's over and done with, man!" said Kome.

Meanwhile topside on the command deck, Legato was worried. "Keep both of your aizu peeled for 'Kronos', Cat. I sure as Hell don't wanna feed the 'Angel' to its bloody gravity well." said the reformed pirate.

Since Rally and Minnie Mae the 'Blonde Bomber' were nicknamed the 'Gunsmith Cats' back home in Terran Chicago, Legato had duly christened them 'Cat' and 'Kitten' respectively.

"You got it, pirate." replied Rally Vincent.

"Steady as she goes, Mr. Christian." mimiced Legato with a chuckle.

"Aye aye, Captain Bligh." replied a jocular Rally with a giggle.

At 0600 on the morrow Zoe and Leila both spotted 'Kronos' at the same time. "Solo! 'Kronos' in sight. Inner markers at three o'clock high. We're about half a million kilos from that blasted gravity well. Come about thirteen degrees starboard to 360.172 NNW. Drop our speed to Subwarp 6.75 and bring us down to an altitude of fifty kilos. Then cut the thrusters and kill the warp drive. Make damned sure that our starboard side is facing Northwest. Zoe out." trilled the svelte navigator from Pluto.

"Roger that, darlin'- Leila, call the Boss and the Duchess. Better get the 'Dead End Kids' (Keisie and Yuyu) up here too. We can't afford any mistakes now. Better get a hold of that vidgame freak (White) so's he can er do his thing before 'Reds' fires off her new toy! ETA is 0930 hours. Solo out." trilled the rebel leader.

"Roger willco, Han. The Boss, Yuri, Keisie, Geeky (Yuyu) and Mr. White are all on their way up. Leila out." trilled the girl from 'Seva Team' excitedly.

"Please be so good as to tell me when we are in the same position as you were in when you last visited here in 2140, my dear child." said White to Keisie and Yuyu who both looked at the forward monitors, checked the scanners and perused the star charts. Finally Keisie glanced at Yuyu and looked a question. Yuyu nodded and Keisie turned to her 2251 counterpart.

"With your permission, Boss, could I er take the helm this time?" she asked and the redhead nodded.

"Han, let Keisie take over now." ordered the Boss. Solo stood and allowed Keisie to sit in the pilot's chair.

"My pleasure, 'Reds'." he drawled. Keisie pitched and yawed a bit before she killed the thrusters and the warp drive. "This sure looks like it, don't it, Yuyu?" asked her partner and Yuyu nodded.

"Yeah. This where this whole mess started way back when. This time- Try not to screw up civilization as we know it, moron." replied the commodore's counterpart.

"Then let's get this show on the road, gang! Keisie, let han take the helm. Whitey, do your thing and lemme know when to fire." said Kei from the gunners' station, her finger poised over the firing panel and her foot resting on the 'God Gun's' trigger pedal. Whitey yawned and turned to the redhead.

"It is done, my dear Boss. The year is now 2140 and you may fire in two more minutes. Good luck, Boss." said White.

"Get those nacelles back on, warm up the warp drive and get that core back online. As soon as I fire, hit the thrusters, Solo and get us the Hell outta here! Here we go, folks!" said Kei, hitting the fire panel and depressing the foot trigger. The gun roared, the 'Angel' shook and Han accellerrated to Warp fifty-one just as the 'Mother of all G forces' struck them- hard!

End of Chapter 169. Chapter 170 'Mr. White Explains' or 'Feudal Arrangements' soon. SFN. Kami bless you all and r/r/s away. How do you like the plot twist I just tossed in? Guess who the new crewman is gonna be on the 'Angel'? Arigatou for your interest and toodles-K&K


	174. Chapter 170 'Mr White Explains' or 'Feu

DISCLAIMER: OK 'Artok', it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 167 without further preamble:-

Chapter 170

'Mr. White Explains' or 'Feudal Arrangements'

As quickly as it began it was all over. The 'Mother of all G forces' was gone!

"It is done. We are once again in AD 2251, children. Well done- all of you. It's back to the Zombies for me." said White nonchalantly and he rose to go." Kei flared and rounded on him angrily.

"That's it, man! Oro the Fxxx was the big deal, Whitey?" she demanded, firing up a cheroot.

"Your guests will begin leaving quite soon now. You see you er had to repeat the exact same er procedure that had been done by your predecessor counterpart back in AD 2140- with the same identical weapon that she used back then, my child. You do er 'get my drift', Miss O'Halloran?" said White and slowly but surely understanding dawned and showed on the Boss Lady's crimson countenance.

"You can't possibly mean that Keisie's weapon over a century ago was the 'original' 'God Gun', can you, sir?" she breathed and he nodded.

"Not even Miss Keisie knew that the er 'God Gun' had been installed on her 'Lovely Angel' before she used it on 'Kronos'. That was why a simple energy blast to disable a rogue generator almost vaporized the complex and blew a rift in the continuum. It really and truly was not her fault, my dear child." explained White quietly. "You may now return safely home to 'Shimougou' where I will leave you, Admiral." he added and left for the rec room. Kei turned to her flight crew.

"OK guys, show's all over for now. Han, take us home. Mar, lay in a course for 'Furool City'. 'Shimougou', here we come. Han, you've got the helm. I'm bushed so if ya really need me I'll be in my quarters. Ja mata, gang and domo arigatou. Without you guys I'd a been lost for sure. See ya." said Kei and left for her quarters and her bunk. The chronos stood at exactly 1100 hours on the 12th day of February AD 2251. Whitey had brought them back and given them a few extra days to boot!

Back on Terra they were busy celebrating the birth of some ancient Terran dude who'd gotten himself killed back in the middle of the 19th Century. His name? Abraham Lincoln or 'Honest Abe' as Sensei Splinter had said he'd been called. As an afterthought Kei asked 'CC' to pool his information with 'Artok' and prepare a final manifest of their remaining displaced personnel.

"Make sure that list is in my vidpad's memory banks by the time we get home, 'CC'. Got that, tomo?" ordered the redhead.

"Oh yeah, Boss Lady. We'll totally get on with that scene as soon as I can catch 'Arty' on the flip side, 'Reds'. You are really rad, baby! I'm gone, man. Bye bye. TTFN, my dear Katie, me darlin'." replied 'CC'.

"OK. Great. And stop callin' me 'Katie' or else, my tomo." yawned Kei. She crashed onto her bunk and began mulling over the events of the past four months. ETA for home was the birthday of that other ancient Terran dude- the one they called the 'Father of His Country'- George Washington (February 22nd, AD 2251). Yeah, Sensei had said he was the first president of some old country on Terra called America and that he'd been born on February 22nd way back when. Mikey had joked that they still sold cars on both of their birthdays- Abe's and George's--oroever the Hell that meant she had absolutely no clue but then again usually she never did when it was Mikey doing the talking! Ah wee- soon they'd be home again and Kei could pick up on her vacation right where she'd left off- hopefully! Wonder if 'Karen Hale' can get into that 'Byakug Hotel again? If not, she'd just have to have Uncle Charlie pull some strings for her. Those two lovable old time lords (the Doctors) wouldn't get back to 'Shimougou' for another five days after the 'Angel' had reached 'Furool City'- February 27th! Bloody damned 'Gallifreyan' red tape according to Doc 2's latest transmission.

It seemed that their pal the 'Master' was getting married- to Miyabi Higurashi (Kagome's mom). Subaru had finally ditched him and decided to marry Hojo's ancestor, however the real problem was that the High Council of Time Lords had no idea oro if anything he had told Mrs. H. about where he hailed from or oro he really was! 'Gallifreyan' law was a bit on the hazy side when it came to time lords marrying offworlders. After all, even though the 'Master' was already 'marooned' on Terra he was not restricted from time travel so long as he stayed on the planet! So- would he live in the 21st Century with his bride's family or in the 16th with Inu Yasha and the rest of the kooks? Right now both time lord and intended bride were staying in the Sengoku Jidai (Warring States) Era with Sesshomaru. Miyabi's son Soto and her daughter Kagome were there as well.

Only Kag's Grandpa Higurashi and their nekko Buyo were at present in the 21st Century at the family shrine but then again Gramps could be quite willing to relocate having already met and taken a shine to Kaede, Kikyo's 'younger' sister. Christ! Kikyo was getting hitched to Sesshomaru while Naraku still hoped to wed Miyabi someday! Fat chance of that happening if she was marrying that 'Gallifreyan' fop! Ka-Mi! It's getting to be like one of those old Terran soap operas that Rally and Bulma were hooked on- 'Melrose Place' and 'As the World Turns'!

Hmmn- my 'Angel' really did turn out to be an 'Ark' of sorts after all, didn't it? As Kei mulled over these scenarios her thoughts strayed to hapless Nyssa. Poor kid- her world gone, no family, her ordeal with 'Khan' and after all that- 'Simon Legree Gooley' was only allowing her three days off which she was spending with Alley Kurtz. On the 15th she'd be shipping out on Zulu's 'Stargazer' bound for the 'Gekko State' which was on a star mapping mission in the mysterious 'Omega' quadrant. Yeah, she was being made a Suba- a Subaltern and an acting junior tro-con but still- dammit! That quad was Lee's new turf! He'd jsut been made an attached to 'Nioga', a planetoid some twelve lightyears away from 'Workoh', Kei's old homeworld.

Hmmn- the pilot and co-pilot of the 'Gekko State' were getting quite chummy too. Would she and Yuri be attending the Molly Callahan/Alex Daniels nuptials soon? Molly was piloting and Alex Skywalker Daniels despite having been part of Johnny Berringer's crew had been assigned as her co-pilot. The ship's commander and exec were newly signed 'UG'/3WA officers as well- Misato Kasaragi, a former 'NERV' major was the captain and her exec had been Alley's temp as Gooley's aide-de-camp, Suba now Lt. Commander Mariana Oki. She had been Captain Zero's exec while serving with the 'Galactic Command' forces.

And that 'Dragon Lady', 'Lady K'- Admiral Katherine Janeway had called from 'Starfleet' to tell them that Reg Barclay and Kiva Nerese were getting married after the 'Andorrian' crisis was over! Sure seems like me and the vacuumhead are destined to be ever the bridesmaids and never the brides! Her musings were brought to a screeching halt when the hall portals were physically muscled open- by sheer brute force!

Our Kei was being confronted by a short enraged brunette human female in her mid twenties followed by- of all things- a pug-nosed bulldog wearing a red tracksuit and the girl was clad in identical garb!

"Are you the God damned captain or whatever the Hell yay-hoo that's in charge of this monstrosity?" she demanded, grabbing the startled redhead by her sweatshirt, yanking her upright and then slamming the red admiral against the bulkhead wall! Bad move! The Boss was confused, shocked and finally- furious!!

End of Chapter 169. Chapter 171 'Ojou's Error' or 'Ready Room Raiders' soon. SFN. Kami bless you all and r/r/s away. How do you like the plot twist I just tossed in? Guess who the new crewmen are gonna be on the 'Angel'? Arigatou for your interest and toodles-K&K


	175. Chapter 171 'Ojou's Error' or 'Ready Roo

DISCLAIMER: OK Fuji, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 171 without further preamble:-

Chapter 171

'Ojou's Error' or 'Ready Room Raiders'

"Ojou! Control yourself! I really don't think this was such a good idea after all!" said the bulldog. That was oro had shocked Kei- not the girl's manhandling of the feisty tro-con! That merely made her angry. The talking dog had her in shock. At long last her Celtic blood began to boil and then her Gaelic temper burst forth in all of its infinite glory!

"I am gonna give you exactly san (three) seconds to take your Fxxxing paws off me before I wipe up the Kami shimatta floor with you, you baka moron." said the redhead in a very dangerously quiet voice. Hoist the storm warnings folks!

"Ojou, maybe you'd better put the nice lady back down. After all we are the er guests here, aren't we?" advised the clever pooch.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right, Fuji. Sorry about that, ma'am. I apologize." said Ojou Ooedo, releasing Kei who immediately slammed the shorter intruder face first into the bulkhead wall and pinioned her right wrist in a painful hammerlock.

"Not half as sorry as you're gonna be, me pretty little colleen bitch!" seethed the Boss angrily. "Kome! Security team to my quarters on three stat!" trilled the commander.

"Han, Legato, Big Spike (Miroku) and Mugghi are on their way, Boss." trilled Kome.

"Who the Hell are ya, sister and oro the Fxxx are you and your inu (dog) doing on my ship? Talk or else!" roared Kei, twisting the girl's wrist and eliciting a whimper of pain from her.

"Yamaguchi. Yamkumi Yamaguchi and he's my dog- Fujiyama. Fuji for short." she replied through gritted teeth. Kei smiled.

"Nice try, kiddo but I just heard dogbreath here call you an 'Ojou' (princess). Now you tell me the truth, you banshee!" growled Kei impatiently and the pooch whimpered.

"Ooedo. Her real name is Ojou Kumiko Ooedo and she's a high school math teacher from Shirokin, Japan. Please release the 'kumichko', Miss." answered Fuji.

"Kumichko? Ooedo? Ya mean she's a frigging 'Yakuzza' princess (heiress)? For the bloody 'Ooedo' clan? We tangled with that bunch a few years ago on 'Andvari Seven' in the 'Joto' quadrant and they put up quite a fight too as I recall. One of the fools actually did give me a bloody nose!" cried Kei, slamming a hard left into the small of Ojou's back.

"Is that all ya got, bigmouth? I didn't even feel that!" laughed Ojou with a sneer at the redhead.

"I ain't even got warmed up yet, Honey!" replied Kei, drawing back her fist which was suddenly locked in place!

"And you ain't gonna practice on her either, Reds." drawled han Solo.

"Yuri? Get your ass down here with your medkit stat!" trilled Legato who along with Big Spike and Mugghi had followed Han in.

"In here, Duchess!" yelled Han. He still had both of Kei's wrists in his Kelvinite grip. Yuri arrived and screeched as loud as she could!

"Ye Gods! Oro the Hell'd ya do to this one? At least she's still conscious- barely! Honestly Keis, oro the Hell are we gonna do with you!" yelled an infuriated Yuri Donovan.

"It's OK, Miss. I'm just fine. Really." said the girl bravely. She got back to her feet and collapsed onto the floor again.

"Ojou? One punch and you're out? But how?" said the surprised pooch.

"Oro d'ya know- another talkin' doggie." said a grinning Big Spike Miroku.

Yuri yanked Ojou's jogging jacket and sweater off of her to expose the girl's back. Then she calmly began a tricorder scan.

"Miss er Ojou here has obviously never been belted in the kidneys with a hard jab while travelling through deep space, little doggie." said the commodore without looking up. "No bones broken. That's a relief! Guess Kei didn't get a chance to kick the poor kid! There. I've dressed her wounds and given her 130 cc's of 'Kryxolyn 40' so she'll be outta it for the next twelve hours or so. OK, let's get her over to 'sick bay'. Mugghi stays. The rest of ya- back to your posts. Arigatou but we'll take it from here." said Yuri and as soon as the guys had left--

She rounded on Kei. "I'll talk to you later! Where are those jammies I got ya for Kurisumasu (Christmas)? The ones you won't wear I mean? (Kei pointed to her bureau and Yuri fished out a pair of red/white pajamas) Mugghi. Kei. Help me to get her changed and over to 'sick bay'." ordered the exec and twixt the trio Ojou was speedily put into a bunk in 'sick bay'. The dog explained that he and his mistress had been walking through a park back home (Shirokin, Japan, Terra) when they had suddenly found themselves in a dark room loaded with strange looking vehicles! (The 'Angel's' docking bays apparently) Ojou had slipped after they'd walked up two flights of stairs and hit her head on the steps- hard- and passed out. When she'd come to they had wandered down the hallway until (They were on Level Three remember) they'd found a door labelled 'Command Suite'/'Captain's Quarters'/'Private' and Ojou had forced her way in and well- we all know oro happened after that!

"Ojou is a 'Gokusen' er a teacher of high school mathematics but she is also an 'Ojou' er a princess or an heiress to the mighty 'Yakuzza' clan of Ooedo. Pardon me ladies but did I hear you say that this thing we're on is a 'ship' as in 'space ship'? And we are really in er deep space?" asked Fuji incredulously. Kei nodded and Yuri picked him up and hugged him.

"Let's get ya something to eat, boyo." she said with a grin. "They must have come through just before we sealed up that rift." she whispered and Kei looked grim.

"Well I sure as Fxxx hope that they're the 'last' ones to come over!" replied Kei quietly.

Down in the galley Big Spike repped up some rare T-bone steaks and fed them to Fuji. Upstairs in 'sick bay' Ojou slept on- oblivious to her new surroundings. She and Fuji afterwards settled into shipboard routine and all went swimmingly until February 20th, AD 2251 when Rally spotted the oter markers for 'Shimougou'. Legato locked onto them and put the ship on 'George' which meant that for the next forty-eight hours the 'Angel' was under 'Furon City Tower's' control. Of course Ojou had long since awakened, had matters explained to her and settled into her new life quite easily and happily. For the 'Shirokin High' teacher this was like a heavenly vacation. Even the 'babysitting' gigs once they got 'home' ashita no yobi (the day after tomorrow) didn't sound too bad. of course she had yet to meet tomboy Ed, the 'Pokemon' kids or the 'Team Rocket' trio!

That freaky purple-haired kid had apologized for the red-headed brat's behaviour and then she'd told Ojou that she, Yuri Donovan, a commodore was only the exec officer onboard.

It seemed that the whack-o redhead Kei O'Halloran was an admiral and the commanding officer of this starship they were all riding in! "Well er stranger things have happened, Fuji." she confided to the bulldog. "After all, I'm only twenty-three and the acting Kumichko to one of the most pwerful 'Yakuzza' clans in Japan, aren't I? So who the Hell am I to argue that these two kids are too young to be starship officers?" she whispered to the pooch who nodded sagely.

"Who indeed, Ojou. Er Ojou? You do er know that those kids are more than just starship officers, don't you? That tall dude, Mr. Solo, told me that they're both intergalactic cops- in fact the most decorated cops on their police force which he called the 3WA - short for the 'World Welfare Works Association' which is the peacekeeping arm of 'UG' which is the 'United Galactica Federation of Galaxies', kiddo." replied the pooch.

"They're the heat? Christ Almighty! I sure as Hell hope that they aren't gonna hold a grudge against us because of oro our descendants done to 'em a few years ago, Fuji!" said a worried Ojou Ooedo but the dog shook its head.

"Nah, I er think they're after really bad guys, kid but I sure as Hell wouldn't wanna be that one guy Keisie was telling me about- Doctor Cueball! That Boss Lady admiral said that if he's screwed up something called 'Kronos' again, she'd beat his ass to a pulp!" replied Fuji. Ojou and her pooch were up on the holodecks which the feisty brunette had converted to resemble a 'dojo' or training hall like she had back home in 'Shirokin'.

Several levels below them the 'red-headed cow' as Ojou called her was placing a call to 'her' Doctor 'Q' (the one from 2251). "Hai, my dear child, I do know for sure and certain that my 2140 ancestor has repaired the 'Kronos' project facility and that it is functioning perfectly. How do I know you ask? Well, if it was broken I'd still be able to call him and I can't. These last two came through at the same instant that the rift sealed. There will, however, be no more travellers for you to put up, my dear but these two will be the last ones to leave you. We'll hash out all of this stuff and discuss the dispersal of your other er guests ashita no yobi (the day after tomorrow) when you get back here. Now I simply must get back to my two newest inventions. Oro? Oh, my dear! How kind of you to ask! One is an ion cannon that fires a bendable beam so you will have the ability to shoot around corners and the other one is a hand held ten second delayed action photon torpedo launcher. I er got the ideas for them from a couple of ancient Terran 'Matt Helm' films. Well I must fly. See you in a day or two. Good night, Kerry." said the 3WA's chief scientist, blanking his vidscreen.

Kei lit a cigarette and poured herself a bumper of 'Jameson's' Irish whiskey. "Er 'CC'? Check your data banks- circa early 21st Century Terra- a place called 'Shirokin' in 'Japan'. See oro the Hell you can dig up about the Ooedo 'Yakuzza' clan's 'Kumichko' or 'Ojou' which is sorta like a princess or an heiress to the trone of the clan. Ojou is her title and Kumiko Ooedo's her name I think but she calls herself Yamkumi Yamaguchi sometimes too. Download all of it to my PDO when you get it and I'll look it over ashita but do not put any of it into the ship's general information logs or access. Arigatou my tomo. G'Night." said the redhead with a stifled yawn.

"Ver well, Boss. Willco. G'Night." replied 'CC'.

At 0300 Han Solo awakened, put on his kimono and stuck his feet into a pair of felt slippers. He wondered just oro the Hell that noise had been that had awakened him from that kawaii dream about him and Leia. "Master?" queried K-9 from his basket beside the door.

"Gomen er sorry K-9 but I thought I heard a noise outside somewhere. I'm gonna check it out, boy. You wanna come along?" whispered Han.

"Of course, Master." replied the robotic data dog and he trundled down the hall with the rebel leader.

"Be quiet, Fujiyama! This lock looks kinda tricky, boy." whispered the Ooedo Clan's heiress from a century ago.

"Here. Lemme try it, Ojou. Hmmn- cross this wire this lead. Er, say exactly oro I tell ya to say, Ojou. Kei 1- no wait a sec, that ain't right. OK, Angel 2, Kei 1. Valhalla. Countersign- Asgard. I authenticate with- Bifrost." instructed the track suited canine.

"OK. Here goes." said Ojou and she dutifully repeated the words ver batim. Suddenly the doors shot back allowing she and Fuji to enter Kei's ready room. Ojou speedily discovered the ship's vidlog library and began perusing its contents. Shit! Oro moron wrote this crap? Listen to this, Fuji. Today Kei fired the 'God Gun' for the third time to seal some kinda hole. Arrest Khan. The Master's a spy. Can't send anyone back home. Bounty hunters. Did ya ever hear such a load of horse shit? Christ! This crap was apparently written by some nitwit named- Angel! God! Some Fxxxing name! Angel! Who in the Fxxx is this Angel jackass anyway, I wonder?" said Ojou aloud.

"That would be me, Miss Ooedo." replied a soft voice from the doorway. A blonde who was slightly older than the heiress was facing her and pointing oro sorta looked like a .45 calibre automatic pistol at her and the pooch! She wore a grey 3WA sweatshirt, white gym shorts and sneakers. She yawned sleepily, however, the hand holding the Mark XII ion cannon was as steady as the 'Rock of Gilbraltar'!

End of Chapter 171. Chapter 172 'We Aren't In Shirokin Anymore, Fuji' or 'EJ- Phone Home!' soon. SFN. Kami bless you all and r/r/s away. How do you like the plot twist I just tossed in? My good fortune be yours in 2008. Arigatou for your interest and toodles-K&K


	176. Chapter 172 'We Aren't In Shirokin Anymo

DISCLAIMER: OK Ojou, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 172 without further preamble:-

Chapter 172

'We Aren't In Shirokin Anymore, Fuji' or 'EJ- Phone Home!'

"Did you write this garbage, girl?" demanded Ojou Ooedo and mar scowled at her and nodded.

"It's not garbage, Missy Ooedo. Every single word in those vidlogs is true. Just face it, Honey. This ain't Japan on Terra er Earth and the year ain't 2006 either! Now- oro the Hell are you two doing in here?" said Marlene Angel very softly.

"Duh! I'm trying to escape and I figured that this place might just gimme a clue to er you know- a way outta this idiotic tin box of yours!" replied Ojou and Fuji covered her face with his paws. Mar gave her a Cheshire Cat grin and reholstered her cannon.

"Follow me. I wanna show you guys something. You might as well tag along too, Captain Solo. Bring K-9 as well." she said and led the way to the lift. A short descent brought them to Level Seven and the observation room or the 'star room' as Starfire called the place.

"Come over here. 'CC', illuminate the forward exterior of the 'Angel', please." continued the blonde and suddenly there was light everywhere outside yet the sky remained a deep inky black colour! Mar indicated the spacial passageway and nodded to Ojou and the inu.

"Where were you planning on escaping 'to' once you'd left our ship, Miss Ojou?" asked Mar quietly. Ojou went as white as a sheet and Fuji said 'Holy Shit!' while Han grinned and K-9 said nothing.

"Ya mean that we really and truly are in outer space? I thought you guys were just kidding, man! Oro's that big light out there in the distance?" asked Yamkumi worriedly.

"That's home, kids. Our home not yours. The inner markers for 'Shimougou'. So that's oro the oni woke me up, eh Contessa? Another day will see us safely home again, folks." drawled Han Solo.

"Wanna see Terra er I mean your Earth? (Mar pointed) That teeny tiny pinprick of aoishish (blueish) light way out there in the far distance- 250,000 lightyears away from us- that's it." explained the blonde navigator.

"Still wanna leave us, Your Highness?" chuckled Han.

"Now go on back to bed and Honey? A word of advice- if you're gonna stroll around this starship, it's a bit chilly for just a tank top and underbriefs however becoming they may be. (Ojou went beet red and slapped her thighs) G'Night, Ojou. C'mon Solo." yawned Mar, sealing the portals behind them. Solo yawned, waved and followed in her wake with K-9 bringing up the rear.

"Ya gonna tell 'Reds' anything about this, Contessa?" he asked.

"Are you baka nuts, me old boyo? I like it when this is a nice peaceful ship, man." answered the blonde. Ojou and Fuji returned to their rooms and went to bed. The 'Angel' journeyed on and soon it was the 21st day of February AD 2251 and at last 'Shimougou' was visible to them.

"--And er that's 'Nakasone Towers' where Mar and the Boss live. I live right across the quad from them in 'Krillin Estates' with Kome and my little Naruda. Kei's pet's named Kakashi and little Kashi is a fifteen feet long python." explained Yuri who had been pointing out the sights of 'Furool City' to Ojou and Fuji.

"Can't ya step on the gas, Yuri? I just can't wait to get to that 'Higurashi Mall' you've been telling me about, girl! I've just been totally dying to get me a new dress, haven't I Fuji boy?" cooed the Ooedo Clan's acting kumichko.

"Just remember not to mention Kei, me, Kome, Mar, the 3WA or the 'Lovely Angels' while you're in there or they'll throw all of you outta there!" warned Yuri Donovan.

"Why?" queried Ojou.

"Because our 'Reds' wrecked the joint just before Kurisumasu (Christmas) last year, that's why!" drawled Han from the co-pilot's seat.

"Oro the Fxxx! What the Hell!" yelled the brunette.

"She er sorta accidentally blew a hole in the atrium roof of the mall, that's all." explained the violet-coiffed vixen.

"You guys have gotta be kidding now- right?" asked a hopeful Ojou.

"No joke, ma'am. Ya see- she was er shooting at me." answered Legato Bluesummers from the pilot's station beside Han.

"Curiouser and even more curiouser, Ojou." observed the pooch, misquoting Lewis Carroll. Ojou began to seriously wonder if she and Fuji might just possibly be travelling the cosmos with a shipload full of escaped pychos and lunatics!

"Anyway love, we cannot just 'step on the gas' as you put it because we ain't running the 'Angel' no more. We're under 'Furool Tower's' control and we have been ever since we reached the outer markers the other day." explained the pilot.

"Legato's one of us good guys now, kiddo so stop staring at him like that!" chortled Han when he noticed Ojou watching the tall pilot with a pair of wary aizu. "Hell, I used to be a bit of a smuggler myself, Honey!" he added.

Legato glanced at the girl and grinned. "Seriously though, Princess- if you show up at the mall dressed like that, they'll probably blow your kawaii ass the Hell away, Love!" he said, handing her a cup of java. Ojou looked at her reflection in the highly polished Kelvinite bulkhead wall. She was wearing 3WA sweats and a 'Lovely Angel 2' flight jacket.

Meanwhile down in her own quarters 'CC' had provided Kei with the vidfiles for one Princess Kumichko Ojou Kumiko Ooedo aka Kumiko Yamkumi aka Yamkumi Yamaguchi aka Yamkumi- Acting Kumichko of the Ooedo Yakuzza clan- circa AD 2006 in Shirokin, Uramaki Prefecture, Ucchia Province, Aizu, Japan, Terra:-

Subject is also a high school mathematics teacher at Shirokin High School. Age- twenty-three. Vitals- 5'3" 127 pounds. Hair- Black. Aizu- Hazel. One known pet- a bulldog named Fujiyama or Fuji for short. Subject is granddaughter of Ryucchi Kuroda Ooedo, Kumichko of Yakuzza Clan Ooedo.

Fighting skills- excellent. Includes Jiu Jitsu, boxing, wrestling, Kenjitsu, Karate. Subject adept at use of blades, firearms, explosives--

The more Kei read the maddser she got! "Christ-If I'd a known about all of this shit before, I would've locked her ass up in the shimatta brig!" thought Kei. "Hmmn- loyal, trustworethy, honest, fearless-- the usual horseshit crapola." mused the redhead as her door klaxon trilled. "C'mon in. It's open." she replied without getting up. Han Solo strolled in and plopped down onto her sofa beside the firebrand.

"Hiya Reds." he drawled and then he caught sight of oro was still on her vidscreen. "Doing your homework, eh. A bit late for that though, huh? Ya do know that our little Yakuzza princess wants to visit your favorite mall when we getr home tomorrow, don't you, Boss?" he added and Kei nodded and then froze in shock.

"You can't mean Soto Higurashi's place, can ya? (Solo nodded and poured them each a belt of 'Old Bushmills') Does she know that they don't allow dogs in there- evn talking ones? (Han shook his head as he lit Kei's cigarette and his own cheroot) Aw- I guess she can go but send Rally and Annie with her. You and Legato better tag along too- just in case. In fact- take the kiddies and anybody else who wants to go and make a day of it. Use aircars and speeders for the jaunt. Nai- wait a sec- we're expecting snow so use skysleds instead. Anything else, Han?" she asked.

"Nope. Think I'll just mosey on down to the chuckwagon and strap on the old feedbag. See ya, Reds." he replied and left for the dining hall. Kei couldn't help chuckling to herself at thought of the upcoming trip ashita.

"So- Soto thinks that I'm a bloody menace to his precious damned mall, wait until he meets Ed and the Rocketts! He'll go bonkers!" she thought and grimaced in pain. "Ooh! My head aches and my tummy's doing somersaults. Must be the change in atmospheric pressure but maybe I'd better eat something." mused the redhead while she pulled on a red tracksuit jacket and red sweatpants over her white tank top and grey 3WA gym shorts. "Ah- ashita and I will be home once again! Feels like a Fxxxing eternity since I was last home. I sure hope little Kashi didn't miss me too much." she thought while she was tying the laces on her red cross trainers (sneakers). 'Old faithful' (her trusty Mark XIII ion cannon) was nestled in the waistband of her sweat pants covered by her jogging jacket. She jogged down the gantryway stairs to the rec room below and waved to Big Spike Miroku behind the bar before continuing next door to the dining hall. Sitting with her flight crew was- Kei? Herself? Nai! That was frigging impossible but who?

Oh it's the 'Gokusen' (Yakuzza teacher) Ojou and the kid was wearing an identical outfit to the Boss's own!

"Gozaimasu er good morning to you, Boss. Have some breakfast with us. You know it's the most important meal of the day, don't you?" invited Yamkumi.

"It's me. Yamkumi er Ojou. Remember?" she asked when Kei merely stood there and stared at the AD 2006 acting kumichko of Clan Ooedo.

"My Kami! They look just like the Bobsey Twins, Legato, don't they?" joked Han Solo and Blue grinned.

"Mornin' all. Mushi mushi (Hello or Hi there) Yamkumi or do you prefer Ojou? ('Ojou if you don't mind, Boss' answered the girl from Terra) Gomen er sorry kiddo but Han's right! We're as alike as ni er two peas in apod! My usual, Jess and have Spike send me over a 'Cruiskeen Lawn' (small jug of irish hooch). Arigatou, kid." ordered the redhead.

"Ojou er teaches in a pretty tough school, Boss. Hence the jogging suit and trainers." explained Fuji. Kei waved him off.

"Uh huh. We make planetfall ashita er tomorrow and I understand that you wanna go shopping, kid.Yuri and me will be real busy with reports and the usual crapola red tape, however, my two staff 'looies' (Lieutenants Rally Vincent and Annie Hathaway) can take you so long as Han and Legato accompany you. I'm sending the kids along too- for a treat. Gomen kid but there are no inus er doggies allowed so the pooch stays home. OK, it's true oro you've heard. Yuri and myself are considered 'persona non gratis' at that mall as are Kome and Mar which means we ain't welcome there. Besides I wanna see my little Kashi but you guys go and have fun. Remember though- no mention of me, Yuri, Kome, Mar, the 'Lovely Angels', our 'other' moniker, the 3WA, 'UG' or anything like that or they'll boot your ass outta there so fast you'll think you're travelling through hyperspace!" said Kei and chortled while she chowed down on a breakfast huge enough to choke a jacaronda!

"Who in the Sam Hell's this 'Little Kashi'?" demanded Ojou.

"Her fifteen foot pet python." answered Marlene quietly.

"Oro! I thought sure you were kidding that night, Blondie! Don't any of you baka idiots have 'normal' pets?" asked an incredulous brunette Yakuzza princess.

"Yuri's got Naruda and she's only a kitty cat. The scouts had Luna and Artemis and they were nekkos er cats but they were nekomatas er magic cats. Sango had Kirara but she was a nekomata too. She was a youkai er a demonic cat. K-9's a robot, Ein's a datadoggie, Nammo's a thing and Mugghi's a genetically altered lifeform nekko-like android and er--" explained Kome while ticking off pets on her fingers.

"Enough already, kid! We get the picture. Right Ojou?" cut in Fuji and his mistress nodded.

"Who the Hell are you calling an idiot! You've got a talking inu for Kami's sake! He even smokes, drinks and wears his own fuku (clothing)! Hey wait just a minute here! Yuri, gimme your vidcell, willya?" yelled Kei and Yuri tossed her cell to the Boss.

"Who ya gonna call, Boss?" asked a curious exec officer.

"Hi there. Patch me through to Furool Central Data Base, if you please. Morning. I'm trying to reach Edna er that is Junior Tro-Con Cadet Edna Jordan of 'UG' onegai. Gomen er sorry but I do not know her vidcell data link code, however, i do know that she lives somewhere in the 'Genin' district of the 'Shinobi' prefecture. She's a 3WA operative, fella. Oro the Hell do ya mean she's got an unlisted classified data link code! This is Admiral Keirran Deirdre O'Shaughnessy O'Halloran of the 3WA and the 'UG', Goddammit! I'm calling from the 'Lovely Angel 2', pal. Look- confirm my ID with Garner or Gooley at HQ if ya don't believe me and get me cadet Jordan you baka moron- now! Oro? OK, my VDLC is (Yuri mouthed the words 'Z Y 0 6 2 7' adn Kei repeated them to the operator). OK. Arigatou. Trill me back when you get her. Sayonara." said the enraged tro-con, slamming the vidcell unit down onto the table. "We cannot give out unlisted classified vidcell data link code without proper authorisation, Miss. Can ya believe-- (The vidcell twittered and Kei answered it) Hai? O'Halloran here. Oro? Yeah, arigatou man. Hiya Edna, it's me- Kei. Oro? Your boss, sweetie pie! How's my Kashi doing? He did? Good, Ella was complaining about that damned thing the last time she was over at my plave! And Naruda? Great. Arigatou, kiddo. Yuri sends her ai (love) too. See ya ashiata, Edna. Say mushi mushi to Tomoh for us. Sayonara for now, kiddo." finished Kei and she tossed the vidcell back to Yuri who pocketed it.

"Kashi finally ate that mouse you and Ella have been yapping about. Naruda is just fine. Tomoh misses us both and Ella is going bonkers with Lily. Just how in the Hell does a junior tro-con cadet who ain't even a trainee yet rate an unlisted vidcell data link code, Yuri! I'm gonna have me a serious talk with Uncle Charlie (Garner) when we get home!" yelled a fuming firebrand Hellcat.

"Heavens be to Almighty Christ, Kei! Give it a rest already! Can't we have just one peaceful yobi (day)- for once? Ashita and we'll be home!" yelled an angry Yuri and Kei gazed steadily at her comrade-in-arms.

"We'll finally be back home at long last but oro about everyone else? There's still a better than fifty- fifty chance that some of our kiddies will never see their homes again. Didn't you say that very same thing yourself not too long ago?" replied the Boss quietly.

"Touche (Too-Shay) Kei! I really deserved that one but still- can't we at least try and act civil for this one last day before we arrive back home- onegai?" pleaded Yuri earnestly and Kei grinned.

"Sure thing, kiddo! I'll be a real good lil girl for the rest of the day, tomo watashi. I promise! Let's just take the whole day off and have us a blast! In fact--" said Kei with an impish grin.

END of Ch 172 'We Aren't In Shirokin Anymore, Fuji' or 'EJ- Phone Home!'. Ch 173 'Are You Ready For Some Football?' or 'Killers vs Hawks- First Half' coming soon. R/R/S away and kami bless you all. SYS and SFN. Ja mata and have a super weekend. Toodles-K&K


	177. Chapter 173 'Are You Ready For Some Foot

DISCLAIMER: OK Fuji, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 173 without further preamble:-

Chapter 173

'Are You Ready For Some Football?' or 'Killers vs Hawks- First Half'

The Boss picked up her PA mike and keyed it. "Now hear this folks! This is your CO speaking and this is a direct order to all hands. Take the frigging day off! Do oroever the Hell you damned well please! Han, Blue, Mar, Mugghi? Whoever the Hell's running this shimatta ship- Put us on 'George' and do your own thing! There ain't no more prisoners in the brigs so why the oni do we need guards for 'em? We don't so you guards enjoy the day too! The only poor souls which I just cannot give the day off to are the cooks and engineers. Gomen er sorry but our 'Angel' needs lots of TLC and we all gotta eat, don't we? But everyone else listen up- how's about we all do something fun together? We're open for suggestions so call us! Kei out."

After hanging up her mike, the Boss ate her usual hearty breakfast and then settled down to enjoy her mocha java liberally laced with 'Old Bushmills'.

Several ideas were suggested and rejected for one reason or another except for Yuri's- having a party. "Let's do oro real cruise ships do on the final night of a voyage- Let's have a masked ball like a costume party, man. Oro do ya think, Boss?" asked a hopeful Yuri.

"Sure. Why not? The reppies (replicators) can handle the costumes OK. Guess you're gonna want me to get all dolled up as well, eh? (Yuri nodded) OK, guess I do owe you one, Vacuumhead. It's a deal. How's about we make it for 2030 tonight- that's half past eight Ojou. Fine, we'll leave Yuri to and Yuyu to work out the details. Rope in anybody else ya need to help you with 'em. OK, how's about some fun things to do suggestions for today to fill up the morning and afternoon for us, gang?" said the redhead.

"There's always Terran football." joked Legato but Han pounced on the idea at once.

"Right on, man!" he cried and Big Spike said "Here here! That's a 'hoo-bacious' idea, Blue!"

"Sounds OK to me if it's cool with the rest of you guys." agreed Kei.

"At least with all of the Saiyaans and demons gone we won't have any more illegal flying penalties or broken legs (hopefully!) this time." said Yuri.

Finally all hands agreed with the gameplan and 'CC' was instructed to convert Holodeck Four into a regulation Terran (55 meters wide by 120 meters long- hey the specs changed in AD 2205 folks!) football field. The Boss and the pirate (Han) were elected coaches. Kei would be a player as well as a coch but Han opted to be only a sideline field general this time around. The two teams were aptly christened 'Kei's Killers' and 'Han's hawks'. Then the two strategists picked their players out. The two timelords would act as referees and onfield timekeepers. 'CC' was overall timekeeper and scoretender. On every contested call, 'CC' would have the last word on the decision (so oro else is new eh?).

Because the players' pool was almost non-existent Kei and Han decided to play the game 'Ironman' style like they did on ancient Terra when there were two leagues and later when they had a short-lived sport back in the 20th through 22nd Centuries called 'Arenaball'. The premise is simple- Most players would play both offense and defense (usually the quarterback and kickers were exempt but not this time!) positions. At last the teams were set and the rosters looked like this:

'Kei's Killers':Offense- Mar (QB); Rally (Ctr); Jess (L Guard); James Rocket (R Guard); Goat (L Tackle); Mugghi (R Tackle); Kei (Wideout Receiver-Cpt); Keisie (Wideout Receiver); Leila (Wideout Receiver); Mr. White (Wideout Receiver); Keisie (Tight End); Leila (Tight End); Kome (Finesse Running Back); Ojou (Power Running Back).

Defense:- Goat (L CB); Jessie (R CB); Rally (Free Safety); Kei (Strong Safety); Mugghi 1 (L Def End); Kome (R Def End); Ojou (Outside LB); Mr. White (Inside LB)' Jamie the Scot (Middle LB/Cpt); Leila (L Def Tackle); Keisie (R Def Tackle)

Special Teams:- Kome (Kicker/Punter); Mar (Holder); Rally (Long Snapper); Kickoff Returners (Kei and Ojou); Punt Returners (Kei and Ojou); Gunner (Keisie)

'Han's Hawks':- Offense:- Nyssa (QB); Yuri (Centre); Mae (L Guard); Jamie Wilson (R Guard); Mugghi 2 (L tacckle); Fuji the Dog (R Tackle); Zoe/Annie/KR/Spike Miroku (Wideout Receivers); Spike Miroku/KR (Tight Ends); Kome (Finesse RB); Legato (Power RB/Cpt)

Defense:- Mae (L CB); Jamie Wilson (R CB); Free Safety (Zoe); Strong Safety (Mugghi 2); Yuyu (L Def End); Legato (R Def End); Fuji (Outside LB); Yuri (Inside LB); Spike Miroku (Middle LB/Cpt); KR (L Def Tackle); Annie (R Def Tackle)

Special Teams:- Legato (Kicker/Punter); Nyssa (Holder); Mugghi 2 (Long Snapper); Legato/Yuyu (Kickoff Returners); Legato/Yuyu (Punt Returners); Yuri (Gunner)

A Gunner is like a catchall player used in any position need on Special Teams.

Later on Winry Rockabell was added to Kei's team as Finesse RB on Offense; Inside LB on Defense and Kicoff/Punt Returner on Special Teams.

Later on Edward Elric aka the Fullmetal Alchemist was added to Han's team as Power RB on Offense, Outside LB on Defense and a Kickoff/Punt Returner on Special Teams.

Neither Ed, Winry, Granny, Nota their nekko (cat), Al Elric or Izumi will show up until Chapter 174 when our Zoe 'calls in a favour' from Ed.

Since everyone playing was kitted out in their fave Terran NFL team's colours the game looked like a Terran Pro Bowl! Kome was in Philadelphia Eagles' green and white while Mar had chosen the reigning champions' colours- Red, white and aoishi for her New England Patriots. Ojou was wearing the Indianapolis Colts' Royal aoishi and white while Fuji had opted for the black and orange of the Chicago Bears.

"Those two losers are never gonna make it to the big game." joked Han Solo

"The (Pittsburgh) Steelers done it this year (meaning of course 2006- Terra's current year) but I got me a feeling that next year the Colts and Bears will get to the big show (Terra's SuperBowl) and my Colts are gonna kick their asses!" yelled Ojou defiantly. (For her next year 2007 would be SB #XLI (41) in February 2007 and indeed the Colts did play the Bears that year and did in fact 'kick their asses' thereby winning the championship back on Terra!).

Yuri Donovan was a Washington redskins' fan (Maroon and yellow) while the Boss was a diehard New Orleans Saints' fanatic (like the Keiman himself my tomos!) and proudly wore her balck and gold with the infamous fleur de lis logo! Legato liked the New York Giants (aoishi and red) while Han Solo was all for them Dallas Cowboys (aoishi and grey) and Bifg Spike Miroku simply adored his Green Bay Packers sporting the traditional green and yellow (sick colours in my opinion but hey to each his own eh?). KR was a huge Oakland Raiders' nut from way back and looked spiffy in the teams' black and silver. Nyssa thought the Seattle Seahawks had pretty rad-looking uniforms and she was the quarterback on Han's team- the 'Hawks'! Rally Vincent and Minnie Mae (Blonde Bomber) Hopkins aka Cat and Kitten were of course dyed in the wool Bears' lunatics having hailed from the Trrran 'Windy City' of Chicago! Keisie was all for the St. Louis Rams (aoishi and gold) but Yuyu seemed to be a San Diego Chargers' fan. Why? Yuyu thought that the team name stemmed from the ancient Terran pasttime known as shopping and that 'charging' referred to using one's credit vidchit holocard at the malls! Jamie Wilson and Goat Smith were staunch New York supporters- Jets not Giants though even if both teams did play on their home turf on Terra- New Jersey! And they wore their green and white as proudly as Kome wore the Eagles' green and white. Zoe really loved the jacksonville team- the Jaguars (Black, gold, aoishi and white) because she had a 'jacaronda' back home on 'Pluto' albeit her 'pet' was a full ten meters long and tipped the scales at a whopping several hundred kilos!

Being a bit on the wild side herself Leila opted for the Tampa Bay Buccaneers (Red, white and offgold with a 'skull and crossbones' banner) while Annie's choice was the San Francisco '49ers (Red, black and gold) because they had 'blazed the trail' in old Terran California just like she and her fellow 'Avenging Angel' KR were 'blazing a trail' across the cosmos today! The Deep viloet and white Minnesota Vikings' were Jamie MacCrimmon the Scot's team- rough and ready warriors like him- a Claymore (sword) weilding Scot from the Jacobite Era of old Terran Scotland!

Since Legato's fave Terran author was the 19th Century Easterner Edgar Allan Poe he chose to wear the Black and deep aoishi of the Baltimore Ravens. Mugghi 1 liked the Carolina team - the Panthers (Black, grey and aoishi) while his counterpart (Mugghi 2) simply adored the Cincinatti team- the Bengals (Orange and black tiger stripes- They're G-r-r-reat!)- two big nekkos er cats!

The 'White Guardian' secretly loved all things wild like stallions so- the Denver Broncos' Deep aoishi, white and orange was for him. After all even if he couldn't be 'wild' or 'deadly' (owing to his position as the 'White Guardian of the Universes') he could sure as the oni pretend to be!

Then Jamie Wilson got an inspiration. "Hey Reds? How's about for tonight we get all dolled up in our fave teams' outfits and just wear masks that resemble our team mascots instead of the usual crappyass junk we gotta wear at fancy dress er costume parties?" he suggested. The Yuris (Yuri and Yuyu) were outvoted and 'the die was cast' as Master Splinter might have said. Kei was getting impatient again (so oro else is new?) 'cause she was itching to get back to their game.

"OK, the two Nammos and K-9 are gonna monitor the 'Angel' for us. We'll play until dinnertime and then get ready for Yuri's shindig tonight. The 'soiree' (Kei liked using words when she had no idea of oro they meant!) will commence at 2030 hours (8:30 PM) and we'll do the unmasking at midnight. We'll have a few nightcaps and then call it a night. We reach 'Furool' early ashita so we're all gonna have us an early night- kapish?" said the firebrand and grumblings all around ensued. Then thy all left and reconvened on the holodecks.

Han's Hawks won the coin toss and elected to receive the kickoff. Kome booted the ball two meters into the end zone where Yuyu fielded it. With Legato blocking for her she raced to the 25 meter line before she was brought down by Jamie Mac (the Scot) and Keisie. The first quarter was now underway.

Yuri (Yuri will henceforth refer to Commodore Donovan while Yuyu will refer to her 2140 counterpart-OK?) snapped to Nyssa who handed off to Yuyu. She cult left and got all the way to the 36 for a first down before Ojou and Jamie Mac clotheslined her and Kome tackled the foxy babe from the past.

This down Nyssa took a step back and noticed that Rally and the Boss were pretty damned close to the first down line markers and instead of a short lob she unloaded deep downfield to a sprinting Zoe who deftly made the catch at the Killers' 42 and raced another 20 meters before an out of breath Goat and Ojou finally collared her at the Killers' 22 meter line!

"That bloody lass almost got into the red zone, ye scurly knaves! Dinna be lettin' that happen again!" admonished the enraged Scot.

A quick handoff to Legato who pitched the ball right back to Nyssa who then calmly tossed a 20 meter flea-flicker bomb to Big Spike Miroku in the end zone. Just as his fingers began to close on the ball, the pigskin was batted away from him by White.

"Incomplete pass. Second and ten." intoned Doctor 2.

"That were a close one ther, lads! That it were! Mugghi- you cover KR. Kome- Big Spike be all yours. Nyssa tends to stomp her foot just afore she chucks it so be ready lads and lassies. If she looks left, cover right. If she looks right, cover left. Whitey, Ojou- You're with me. We'll cover the middle. That'll be Zoe and Annie probably. Now- break!" whispered Jamie Mac to his squad.

Nyssa took the snap, dropped back five paces, saw a hole in front of her and dove straight into it and right into the arms of the Scot! "Now I've got ye, lass!" he snarled, batting the ball out of the Trakken girl's hands. Nyssa dove on top of it and Jamie Mac covered her for a sack.

"Third and 15." said Doctor 4, placing the ball at the Killers' 27. This time Nyssa lobbed it deep into the back centre of the end zone where it was promptly dropped by Annie Hathaway! "Shit! Six points up the bloody spout! Sorry gang!" moaned a downhearted 'Avenging Angel'.

"Cheer up, kid. Blue'll get us on the board with three points at least." said Zoe, clapping her teammate on the back.

"A 43 meter attempt, Mr. Han." called Fuji and Solo nodded. Yuri snapped, Mar held and Legato kicked the ball straight and true- right through the uprights for a three point field goal. The Hawks had drawn first blood and had managed to use up nine minutes of the opening quarter into the bargain.

Legato kicked off high and angled it left- away from Ojou. The Boss was on the extreme far right. Leila 'fair caught' the pigskin at the five and Mar led her offense onto the field while Big Spike brought out his defense. Mar took Rally's snap and handed off to Kome who lateraled to Ojou. The kumichko threw a 50 meter 'quick out' rocket across the middle to Leila at the Hawks' 45. The wily jungle gal got all the way downfield to the enemy's 15 after shaking off Fuji, KR, Annie and Zoe in turn. Finally Legato caught her and brought the 'Seva Team' girl down- along with her pants! Legato was quite red in the face as he pulled Leila to her feet who coolly yanked up her pants and grinned at the ex-leader of the 'Gung Ho Guns'.

Big Spike was furious! "Who blew their Fxxxing cover this time? She was your assignment, Zoe. How'd she get past you and the Furball? Tighten up that line! This'll be a handoff run but watch out for the option! Let's go!" he yelled. Mar did indeed 'hand off'- to Kome but the 'end of round' trick play failed miserably when Kome crashed into Ojou instead of handing off to her!

"Loss of two on the play. Ball on Hawks' 17. Second and twelve." announced Doctor 2. "No more damned trick plays! Throw to whoever's open in the frigging end zone, Mar!" growled the redhead.

"Yeah man! Let's just kick their ASS!" yelled Ojou angrily.

"You sure we want to pass on Second and twelve, Boss? Their weak side is left so let's draw 'em right and sweep left. Then Ojou can run it up the gut on 'em." suggested Mar quietly.

"Do it!" snapped Kei. Ojou got gang tackled at the two by Fuji, Legato and Big Spike. "First and goal from the two." intoned Doctor 4.

"Quarterback keeper?" asked Mar and the Boss nodded. "Just follow Keisie, Goat and Rally in." ordered the redhead and Mar did just that.

"Touchdown!" crowed Jessie Rocket. Kome kicked the extra point and the Killers took the lead at 7 to 3. Kome kicked off to Yuyu who watched the pigskin sail over her head and into the end zone for a touchback (Ball comes out to 20 meter line).

"Ball at Hawks' 20. First and ten." said Doctor 2. Suddenly a disruptor cannon fired. "End of the first quarter." announced 'CC'.

SECOND QUARTER

The second began with Yuri fumbling the snap to Nyssa. The Trakken girl scooped the ball off the ground and threw a screen pass to KR who was brought down by Keisie after a 5 meter gain to the 25. Then Legato scooted to the 35 where White chased him out of bounds. A first down by five meters. Nyssa lateraled to Zoe who tossed one deep downfield to Fuji but Jessie had anticipated her pass and intercepted it just inches from the inu's outstretched paws! So amazed was he that Jess was at the Hawks' ten before Jamie Wilson and Zoe finally stopped her.

"Killers' ball on the Hawks' ten meter line. First and goal to go." yelled Doctor 4. "Now listen up guys and gals. Either Ojou's gonna run into a hole in our line created by Mugghi or Mar's gonna 'bootleg' it to someone in the left hand corner of the end zone. So- Legato and Fuji will double team the Boss. KR and Annie will cover Ojou. I'll take Keisie and Jamie (Wilson) will cover Leila. Let's do it!" cried Big Spike.

Mar faked taking Rally's snap and Rally shoved the ball instead into Kome's mitts. Kome dove right and followed Goat and White to the 4 meter line where Yuri, Yuyu and Zoe stopped her dead in her tracks. Second and goal to go.

Mar handed off to Ojou then she and Rally blocked out Big Spike and Fuji. Ojou dove over Jamie and Mae and into the end zone- touchdown! "We're going for two. Mar, bootleg to Keisie in the back of the end zone. Kome and Ojou- you two line up like Mar's gonna handoff to one of ya. Go!" commanded the red admiral.

This time Kome and Ojou cut left- and the defense bit! Mar lobbed a short shovel pass to Keisie who easily caught the ball and spiked it. 15 to 3 read the scoreboard with the Killers in the lead by twelve. Kome kicked off and Yuyu signalled for a 'fair catch' and made it- at the two! "Shit!" yelled Han and he shook his head in disgust. Three more plays saw the ball at the Hawks' seven and reluctantly Han sent in his punting unit.

Legato's punt was downed at the Killers' 27 by Annie and Mar hustled her offense back onto the field. First she threw a quick out to White at the 40 for a first down. Ojou's hard run up the centre took her to the Hawks' 40 and Han went ballistic! "Who the Hell was supposed to be covering Yamkumi's ass?" he roared.

"Yuri was." said Nyssa quietly.

"Duchess! Tighten up your cover on her kawaii ass next time!" he shouted. Mar dropped back and handed off to Ojou who pitched the ball right back to her. Mar threw a flea-flicker bomb deep downfield intended for Keisie. White and leila were supposed to block out Big Spike but they both missed him which freed up the coverage and Mar's pass sailed into the Blonde Bomber's mitts at the Hawks' 30! With no Killers anywhere near her she raced for the opposite end zone and scored standing up! With the score now at 15 to 9 still in the Killers' favour, Legato signalled for a timeout- their first. Han agreed to go for two and Nyssa bootlegged to Zoe for the conversion score. 15 to 11 now but Doctor 2 had tossed down a yellow flag.

"Unsportsmanlike conduct on Jamie Mac and Jessie Rocket for a late hit on the quarterback. Two point conversion good and the 15 meter penalty will be assessed on the kickoff." cried the little fellow. Now it was the Boss's turn to go ballistic! "Oro the Fxxx did you two baka jackasses do that for! Whitey and Leila- you block for Keisie better next time! Mar, don't be too quick on the draw to pass. Read the defense. OK. Ojou? You're gonna be the kickoff returner this time. Get us a good position to start from. Let's go!" growled Kei.

Legato kicked off and Ojou sprinted out from two meters deep in the end zone. She got to the Killers' 37 before Fuji brought her down- hard! "Gomen er sorry Ojou!" he whispered but she merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Even a field goal forces Han to score and convert to keep the game tied so hang onto that ball!" cautioned Mar in the huddle. Mar took Rally's snap, dropped back and saw nobody open anywhere so she ran left towards the down markers startling the Hell outta the defense! She had barely reached the down line before Jamie Wilson cannonballed her out of bounds. Now remember this- Han's team has only two timeouts left while Kei's has all three of theirs remaining).

Mar's huddle had just formed when suddenly-- "Two minute warning. Official timeout." announced Doctor 4 in a voice of thunder.

"Even a field goal get us in front by a full seven points Kome so how close we gotta get the ball for it to be in your range?" asked Mar.

"I think I could manage a 40 meter jobbie so you guys gotta get me to their 24 meter line." replied Kome. Mar nodded and trotted out to the Killers' 47 with her offense in tow. Ojou carried for two and then another four into enemy territory at the Hawks' 49 leaving third and four to go with the clock at one minute and thirty seconds. Mar lobbed quickly to White who hustled to the Hawks' 35 before stepping out of bounds. Eleven meters to go and still a minute and fifteen seconds on the clock. So far, so good eh? Mar took the snap and saw White at the 25 line. Then she spotted Keisie in the end zone and fired deep to her. Keisie dropped the sure pass and the clock stopped at 55 seconds in the half.

"No more damned heroics, girl! Just toss it to White or Leila. All we need is a field goal from the 24 so let's hustle!" growled Kei. By the time they had finally gotten a first down (at the Hawks' 15) two timeouts were gone with the clock at three seconds! A 31 meter attempt was upcoming to close out the first half. Mar spiked the ball to stop the clock thereby conserving their final precious time out. The field goal unit ambled onto the field. Rally snapped, Mar held and Kome booted a squeaker 31 meters, barely squeezing the ball through the right side of the uprights!

Doctor 4's hands were raised high when Doctor 2's cannon fired and 'CC' announced the end of the first half with the score at 18 to 11 in the Killers' favour. Then 'CC' announced that there was a relay call from Garner awaiting them as well!Kei had a steaming expresso in her mitts when she answered his vidcall.

"Yeah Charlie? Oro's up?" she asked while taking a sip of the warming java.

"Bad news I'm afraid, Keirran." replied the worried TSC.

"Do ya ever call us with any good news, man?" sulked Ojou Ooedo.

"Ah! Miss Yamaguchi er I mean Ooedo. I have been in contact with your current kumichko- a Mr. Kuroda er his descendant that is er your grandfather's great something or other that is er your- anyway he would very much like to meet you and he's arriving here in a few hours. He apologizes for the delay but he is coming from 'Kankoro' in the 'Epsilon' Quadrant and that is er 150 lightyears away from us. Oh, do close your mouth, my dear Yamkumi! It is quite rude to stare at someone you know!

Ojou was (of course) thunderstruck to say the least! She was going to meet her own great-great-great grand- something or other and he was about two hundred times the distance from her that Japan was from the sun and yet he would be there in a few more hours- and he apologized for the delay! Man! It just boggled her mind, that it did!

Garner continued his tirade. Oh right! Kei, 'Galactic Command' er needs a teenst weensy little favour from us before you folks can come home. (Kei glowered at him) You'll have to visit the 'Rukia Ichigo' District of 'Tagawaki 4' to er pick up a criminal for them and then deliver him to 'Set Kaiba' before you can all come back here, that's all, my dear. Simple, isn't it?" chortled Chuck Garner but all of a sudden Legato Bluesummers looked as nervous as Hell!

END of Ch 173 'Are You Ready For Some Football?' or 'Killers vs Hawks- First Half'. Ch 174 'Game In Holding Pattern' or 'Zoe Calls In A Favour' coming soon. R/R/S away and kami bless you all. SYS and SFN. Ja mata and have a super weekend. Toodles-K&K


	178. Chapter 174 'Game In Holding Pattern' or

DISCLAIMER: OK Izumi, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 174 without further preamble:-

Chapter 174

'Game In Holding Pattern' or 'Zoe Calls In A Favour'

"Oro's the perp's name, Charlie?" growled the redhead.

"Er- Gaara Yeshiru." replied Garner.

"Holy shit, ChuckieBoy! You've just gotta be kidding! You can't possibly be serious, man!" shouted Legato.

"I am quite serious, 'Trainee' Bluesummers." said the Territorial Sector Chief quietly.

"Who the Hell is he, Blue?" cried Rally Vincent.

"He's a Ninja- a Genin Shinobi (a shinobi is a warrior ninja and a Genin is the lowest class of ninja warrior there is but hey- Naruto is only a Genin gang!) from 'Anbu Six' near 'Cybytron'. He's er one of the 'Black Ghost's' old cronies, however, he's bloody dangerous! He's got some kinda 'sand demon' sealed inside of him and that makes his ass damned near invincible! Tell me, Mr. TSC Garner, sir- do the 'GC' boys and girls and the 'ISSP' folks have him under restraint? (Garner looked worried) Like keeping his ass in a 'homunculus alchemy sealing circle' created by several tenth level or higher 'BetaZoid Alchemist Masters'?" demanded Legato.

"They had him locked in a cell but er he killed a few guards and got away. He's supposedly hiding out somewhere in 'Rukia Ichigo' now. Dunno why he didn't just swipe a shuttle or a starship and vamoose though." replied Garner.

"Maybe it's because he don't know how the Hell to fly one, that's why!" roared the ex-smuggler leader.

"Dear me. I guess it's not going to be as easy as we thought it would be after all. Well er good luck, kids. garner out." he said and hurriedly blanked out his vidscreen.

"Just fulla good news, ain't he?" muttered Fuji and Ojou scowled.

"Like we already told you guys- we're intergalactic cops! Anybody screws the Fxxx up and we get the shimatta clean-up call!" seethed the Boss through gritted teeth.

"How far we gotta go?" asked Mae to change the subject.

"Not far really. A day or two at most is all. But oro's got me worried is how we gonna get his ass back to Seto Kaiba without getting anyone else hurt or killed?" sulked the Commodore.

The kumichko chuckled. "Anybody know any good alchemists?" joked Ojou Ooedo.

"Yeah. I do." answered Zoe Morley very softly. "Guess I gotta call in a favour from an old tomo. 'CC', can you contact 'Amestris' in the er 'Chi Quadrant'? A place in its Eastern frontier called 'Risenbool'?" she asked.

"Consider it done, my dear. Name?" inquired the usually obnoxious computer.

"Elric. Edward Elric and 'CC'- no 'short guy' jokes onegai?" replied Zoe.

"Madam! I would never insult-- hai? Oro? This is the 'UG'/3WA patrol starship 'Lovely Angel 2', Admiral O'Halloran commanding. One of our crewmen- a Lieutenant Zoe Morley wishes to speak with a Mr. Edward Elric at the er Rockabell residence there. Oh hai. I see. Hai, of course we will wait. How primitive! They have no video communications there! Hai? Arigatou. Miss Zoe? He's on Line 6 for you." said an annoyed 'CC'.

"Konnichi wa Ed. I er dunno if you remember me or not. My name's Morley- Lt. Zoe Morley? From 'Kelladar' on 'Pluto'?" prompted Zoe.

"Sure I remember you, Zoe. A lieutenant now huh? You were fascinated by my automail and you asked the old lady a Helluva lotta questions about it as I recall. How ya been?" replied the voice of oro sounded like- a kid!

"Fine. Now er listen to me, Ed. I need a favour- a big one. Could you still manage to contruct a 'sealing circle'?" asked Zoe hopefully.

"Maybe but er what do ya want it for? All the 'Homunculi' are long gone now!" replied Ed Elric cautiously.

"For a human. A Ninja shinobi who's got a demon sealed inside of him- a demon he cannot control, Ed. That's oro we need the circle for." answered the svelte brunette navigator.

"Who's we?" demanded the kid belligerently.

"We are the 3WA of the 'United Galactica Federation of Galaxies', kiddo. Tro-cons er that is- trouble consultants oh Hell- we're intergalactic cops! Can ya do it or not, kid?" yelled an exasperated red-headed firebrand angrily.

"3WA eh? Roy Mustang's a top cop of some kind over on the 3WA homeworld- 'Shimougou' I think he called it. Oh yeah! He's always telling us about a couple of idiotic kids called the 'Dirty P--" began Ed.

"That's 'Lovely Angel', dammit!" chorused about a dozen females.

"Oh! So you're 'that' O'Halloran eh? Sorry about that crack, ma'am. Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can still do it. So er you folks coming here?" asked Ed.

"Unless you guys got beaming capabilities we are." replied Zoe. Ed laughed.

"Ya mean like in sci fi books and stuff? Get real, Zoe Honey! It's 1922!" chortled the kid alchemist.

"There on 'Amestris' it might be only 1922 but here it's 2251, Ed. I'll explain when we get there. Can you at least broadcast a homing beacon signal for us? So we can find 'Risenbool', Ed?" asked Zoe.

"Sure thing. And Al's gonna be glad to see ya too. So will Winry and the old hag! OW! Oro'd ya do that for, Al? OK. I'm sorry. I meant to say Mrs. Pinako Rockabell. How soon afore ya get here, Zoe?" asked Ed and she consulted her nav charts.

"About a half hour or so. Say hi to Al, Winry and Granny and Nota for me. See ya soon. Zoe out." she replied and blanked her vidscreen.

"He sure sounds real young!" said Yuri dreamily.

"Yeah but he's still older than you are. He's about 23 now I'd say. Al's a year younger. By the way- they're alchemists and Ed's oro they call a 'State' alchemist and he can do alchemy without having to draw transmutation circles. Well- er most alchemy anyway. (Zoe turned to Kei and Yuri) You two er already know his ex-commander Roy Mustang, don't ya? Mustang? 'Furool City's' new 'KP Patrol' police chief?" replied Zoe and they nodded.

"Well, I guess that sorta puts our football game on hold at least until we get this Gaara character back to Seto Kaiba. Gomen gang but duty calls! Everyone back to work." said a rueful Kei.

Zoe and Mar charted a course to 'Amestris' and a mere twenty minutes later Legato landed the 'Angel' on 'Rockabell Automail's' front lawn which looked for all the cosmoses like a Terran haunted house! A short blonde guy sporting a matching pencil moustache walked out to greet them. He was followed by- of all things- a tall knight in shining armour! Close behind them came a young blonde girl about Kome's age and an elderly matron carrying a small white nekko somewhat resembling Kirara although this kitty had only one tail- not two. Zoe introduced everyone and then the older lady led them all inside the house. Winry (the young blonde girl), however, hung back to stare longingly at the 'Angel'.

"Ooh Ed! It's just so- huge! Do you think they'd er mind if I er took it apart?" she bubbled, screwdriver in hand.

"Another 'Ed' for us, Zoe?" whispered Marlene and Zoe nodded.

"I really don't think they'd like that, Win. Don't forget- they're cops!" admonished the blonde dude. Mrs. Rockabell seemed not to care a jot that a small army had suddenly descended upon her household and with Mar's help she soon whipped up a fabulous feast for them all. Kome noticed that the knight who'd been introduced as Ed's 'younger' brother Al was not eating so she asked wy and Zoe whispered in her ear.

It seemed that many years ago the two lads had practiced 'forbidden' alchemy which was a 'taboo' here! As a result of it Ed had lost both his right arm and his right leg while Al or Alphonse Elric had lost his entire corporeal body! Ed had 'anchored' Al's soul to an old suit of armour and hence his brother had no need of sustenance save oxygen.

Finally Pinako Rockabell who was Winry's grandmother broached the subject that everyone else seemd to have been tactfully avoiding- the reason for their sudden visit! Zoe explained their needs concisely.

"I'll need some things and they ain't cheap! (Ed pointed to Winry and Granny) Of course Al and both of my automail mechanics come along too. I'll need another alchemist but she may not wanna tag along with us and er we don't come cheap either! That's the deal- take it or leave it, guys." said a smug Edward Elric. At a nod from the Boss Yuri tossed down a universal credit vidchit holocard.

"Tht will cover the expenses. You and your tomos all have a blank cheque for your necessary goods and for services rendered. Whoever the Hell else you need we'll get for ya!" said Kei menacingly. A few minutes later a couple of surface craft had been loaded up with passengers.

"That thing there isn't exactly oro you would call inconspicuous." observed Granny Pinako and Kei grinned.

"Mar? Cloak the 'Angel' onegai." she trilled and the 'thing' vanished into thin air. "Oro thing is that, Granny?" asked the redhead innocently.

"Hey Reds, that's a pretty neat trick!" laughed Ed Elric.

"Zoe said you had a nickname, Ed. Now oro was it again? Oh yeah- now I remember. Shorty?" said Kei and Ed bristled with anger.

"Don't you dare call me a shortie, dammit to Hell, girl!" he yelled. "I'm the shimatta 'Fullmetal Alchemist'!" he added, smashing his right fist into a boulder for emphasis.

"Right. Fullmetal eh? My name is 'Kei' so stop calling me Reds!" cried the red admiral angrily. "Yuri? You'd better bring your med kit. Our Mr. Edward here just broke his hand." she trilled.

"Guess again, Miss kei! My automail is made to last!" declared Winry Rockabell proudly.

"Yuri? Never mind the med crap. He's OK." trilled the redhead.

The necessary ingredients although costly were easily obtainable and pretty soon all that was left to do was to persuade Ed and Al's old alchemy teacher Izumi to accompany them. While Yuri, Zoe and Fullmetal waited for Izumi to answer her doorbell, Kei waited in one of the surface rovers fingering her Mark XIII and fuming inwardly.

"I thought it was a good plan, Mugghi. If this here teacher bitch refused to help us, Kome'd hold the dude down while I coshed him with my Mark. Simple eh? But nai- Yuri said we couldn't do it that way! Go figger huh?" she sulked and smoked a cheroot while she waited for the others to come back.

"I told you once before Ed that I was all through with alchemy and I damned well meant it!" stormed Izumi, Ed's former sensei.

"Well folks- the Bos can't say that we didn't at least try." observed Ed Elric morosely to Zoe and Yuri.

"Izumi? Have you ever seen oro a wild rogue demon can do to a city- let alone an entire world?" asked Zoe quietly. She glanced over at Yuri (who was giggling) quickly. "Don't think of the tame ones you've already met like InuYasha, Kouga or Naraku. Even the almighty Saiyyans' powers pale in comparison, kid." she explained.

"Please teacher? Just this one last time? For us? For me and Al? I can't do it alone." pleaded Fullmetal.

"Damned bloody right you can't! Even with my help it ain't gonna be easy! OK, I guess I can do this one last time- for you and Alphonse. Just lemme grab a few things and we'll go." agreed Izumi albeit reluctantly. She hefted a small suitcase up onto the table and began loading it with chemical, books and some strange looking stuff.

"We er have 'replicators' on the 'Angel', ma'am." offered Yuri helpfully and Izumi frowned.

"I seriously doubt if your 'replicators' can make up this stuff. Sutras, Mantras, spells, grimoires- not to mention er human blood." she replied, flinging a dark cloak around her slender shoulders. Ed hefted her luggage and then they all strolled out to the rovers where Winry was pouting because Kome wouldn't let her dismantle the rover's engines while Granny had just clouted Nyssa for daring to call Ed's automail an 'antique'! A fast flight returned them to the Rockabell place. Mar ahd of course picked them up on the scanners and just as Izumi said "I don't see any spaceships around here." she de-cloaked the 'Angel'. The airlock opened and the rovers were speedily docked aboard the ship. While Granny and Winry hurried inside the house to pack their bags and change for the journey Izumi was escorted to the rec room.

"Just one moment, onegai? I have to make a telephone call." she said when she spotted the two 'phone booths' beside the bar and before anyone could stop her she had gone inside Doctor 2's TARDIS! "Holy Mother! It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside! Where's the damned phone in here?" she yelled from inside the box.

"There isn't one, young woman! Please get out of my TARDIS immediately!" cried Doctor 2 testily and KR howled with laughter.

"Give her an open comm line, 'CC', if you will please." he said.

"Of course, Mr. Riff. Name and number onegai?" replied 'CC' politely. KR tapped Izumi's arm.

"Just tell 'CC' who you wanna call and give him the number. He'll do the rest. If you want some privacy, use the dining hall next door." said KR.

Izume looked around the huge room puzzledly. "Where--" she stammered.

"You call whoever whenever and wherever you want, Honey. The whole ship's just like a big old phone booth." said Yuri helpfully.

Finally Doctor 4 took the teacher next door and explained things to her. Izume called Denny and Maria Block (the former Stae Alchemist Army sergeant and lieutenant had resigned their commissions, married each other and were now running a bakery next door to her husband Sig's butcher shop in 'Risenbool') to ask them to keep her hubby and her students out of trouble for a few weeks until Izumi came back home. She told them she was visiting an old tomo in 'Ishbaal' and she might be staying on there for awhile.

One of Level Eight's storage rooms had been hastily converted into a laboratory for her, Ed and Al. Zoe assigned the newcomers quarters on Level Four where Elda had been bunking with Flay, Nat, Sango and Cagalli. Since Al was still the 'Philosopher's Stone' (see Fullmetal Alchemist for details) and since Ed Elric still did not understand it any too damned well evryone aboard the ship had been ordered not to even so much as brush up against the huge knight in shining armour- or else! Al seemed quite content to play vid games in a corner of the lab.

"It's no damned good, Teacher! We'll need a blood smear from this 'Gaara' guy to find the proper combination we'll need for this seal to wrk!" complained Fullmetal.

"Sure, Ed. When we get there I'll grab the dude while you stick him with the hypo- right?" growled Winry who was trying desperately to strengthen Ed's automail leg.

"Quiet child. Edward is right though. I wonder if this 'CC' thing could perhaps reproduce something similar for you to use?" said Granny. Winry's grandmom Pinako Rockabell was being called 'Granny' by everyone it seemed and she did not mind that one little bit.

"I am not a thing, Granny!" complained a miffed 'CC'.

"Then oro the Hell are ya?" joked Ed.

"Well er that is- I am a very technical piece of programming er--" replied 'CC'- for once at a loss for words!

"A thing jsut like Granny said!" chuckled Izumi who was checking the scales where she was carefully weighing out some chemicals. The PA system suddenly came to life- loudly.

"Brace yourselves, folks! We are about to enter the 'Gaspar Nebulae' and 'Tagawaki Four' is just beyond it." announced Kome Sawaguchi.

"What's that 'nebulae' thingy like?" asked Winry idly.

"It's a cloud of gases sorta like a 'nexor' guys. All it does is toss the ship around with a few 'G's' of pressure." replied Zoe who was playing with Nota the Rockabells' pet nekko.

"Like bloody Hell!" yelled Ed, Al and Izumi together.

"Hey Reds!" yelled Ed as loud as he could.

"Oro the Hell do ya want, kid? Stop yelling! Your comlink magnifies your big mouth up here and I've already got a headache, man! So oro's the damned problem, kiddo?" trilled the Boss.

"You cannot go into that 'Gaspar' thing, man! We're doing real delicate stuff and shaking this tub could screw it up! We might just er oh I dunno- accidentally blow up this tub of yours!" trilled Ed.

"Change course, Mar. We're taking the long scenic route to 'Tagawaki Four' so it'll make the trip a bit longer- three Fxxxing days longer!" complained Kei disgustedly.

"Cheer up, Boss. Now we can finish the big game, kid." said Big Spike Miroku.

"Well- we may as well tell 'em all the good news. I'm sure those alchemy nutcases are gonna be just thrilled to death that we ain't gonna be travelling through 'Gaspar' so call a powwow for 1500 for evrybody in the ready room. Someone find out if Ed and his gang wanna play some football with us." said the redhead.

As it turned out Ed, Al, Izumi, Winry and Granny all 'knew' how to play the game, however, only Ed and Winry actually 'wanted' to play. Well- Al did too but he was the 'Red Stone' so he couldn't. Izume wasn't strong enough to play and Granny said it was a 'pasttime for the young'. Besides which she was cooking and baking for all hands. A coin toss decided that Kei's team got Winry while Han's team got Ed. Both of 'em were gonna be running backs on the offense and linebackers on the defense as well as returners on special teams.

Since their latest alchemy project needed a few hours to produce any results the new guests were given the 'grand tour' of the ship. This time Team Rocket and the Gunsmith Cats did the honours while Ojou and Fuji tagged along. As the next newest guests they had not yet had a 'guided tour' of the 'Angel' and were visibly impressed by the immensity of the craft and the cool efficiency of her crew.

Granny felt that most of the places they visited were quite frivolous. Ed liked the weapons' arsenols while Alphonse simply adored the holodecks. Izumi was stunned by the vast array of medical supplies in sick bay. Winry 'oohed and ahhed' at the lovely machinery in Engineering especially the nacelles and the warp core. However, Annie Hathaway soon threw a monkey wrench into the blonde's plans when she told the gal mechanic that she would not be allowed to disassemble the central core nor could he be permitted to field strip a nacelle!

Winry sulked through the rest of the tour and Rally was glad when luncheon was announced at 1230 hours. Following the meal Kei checked that they were still on course leaving Nammo to monitor the systems ably assisted by K-9. The Mugghis were needed elsewhere- They were right offensive tackles and left defensive ends for hers and Han's teams.

Izume and Ed checked on their experiment's progress and then along with Al, Winry and Granny they walked two corridors over to the holodecks from the lab. Everyone was soon kitted out for the game and Doctor 2 fired a disruptor pistol to begin the game's second half.

End of Chapter 174. Chapter 175 'Alchemist in the Backfield' or 'Arcanum Actions (2nd Half of Football Game)' soon. SFN. Kami bless you all and r/r/s away. How do you like the plot twists I have tossed in? My good fortune be yours in 2008. Arigatou for your interest and toodles-K&K


	179. Chapter 175 'Alchemist in the Backfield'

DISCLAIMER: OK Nota, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 175 without further preamble:-

Chapter 175

'Alchemist In the Backfield' or 'Arcanum Actions' (Second half of Football Game)

THIRD QUARTER:-

Since Kome had kicked off to start the game Legato kicked off to begin the second half. His end over end kick was picked up by the Boss at the Killers' 3 meter line. She took off and didn't get too far. Kei was gang tackled by Ed, Spike and Fuji at the nine. Mar wasted no time in putting her newest player to good use by handing off to Winry who cut left and darted to the twenty before KR and their new Inside LB (Ed) yanked her to the turf but not before she'd moved the chains for a Killers' first down. Now that she had some breathing room Mar conferred with her coach and decided to try an oldie but still a goodie- the 'Statue of Liberty' play. Mar would take the snap from Rally and drop back three paces. She would hand off to Ojou who would hold the ball up flat on the palm of her right hand and then Winry would grab it, run for the end zone and hopefully score.

But like they say 'the best laid plans of Angels and men oft go awry!' The defense bit on the fake pass when Ojou took off downfield after Winry had taken the ball from her but when Ed knocked against Winry the blonde dropped the ball. Keisie tried to recover it but got bear-hugged by Big Spike and coughed up the pigskin. Ed grabbed it and raced the other way towards a wide open Killers' end zone! With Fuji and KR blocking for him Ed rocketed in for the score. After Kome booted the extra pont, the score was Killers- 18 and Hawks- 18.

Han, however, was beside himself with fury! That old chestnut? The 'Statue of Liberty' play? Are you baka or something? You idiots actually fell for it too! That play ain't been used in centuries and ya know why? 'Cause most players today ain't dumb enough to fall for it! Lucky for us that dumbass blonde dropped it and Ed picked it up after Spike got it away from Keisie. Anyway- good job on the blocking so Ed could score, gang! " grinned Solo. He beckoned to his kicker and Legato ran to the sidelines.

"Kick it deep and pin 'em back but don't kick it to Ojou. Angle it more towards the Boss 'cause she just might drop it and at the very least we'll give 'em lousy field position." whisper Han and Legato nodded. He picked out a spot midway twixt Kei and Ojou and booted it deep hoping that KR, Mae, Annie or Jamie Wilson could maybe down it before Kei or Ojou got to the ball. It looked like Legato had put too much juice on it and there'd be a touchback back out to the twenty meter line until Ojou moved aside and Winry fielded it at the ten meter line of the Killers. The petite blonde speed demon covered more than half the field before KR and Jamie from Jersey collared her- at the Hawks' 35!

"Dammit! Almost in Kome's range too!" howled Big Spike. "They don't get another Fxxxing centimeter or I will personally kick your asses all the way to 'Tagawaki Four' and back again!" growled a disgruntled Big Spike Miroku.

Mar took Rally's snap and lateraled to Ojou who cut left before hurling a guided missile to the right hand corner of the end zone and straight into Winry's waiting mitts! This time Miss Rockabell did not drop the ball. The two point conversion was botched though when Ojou was stopped in the backfield at the five. The Killers had regained the lead but held it only by six: 24 to 18.

"End of the third quarter. Only one more to go." intoned 'CC' in a sombre tone.

"Shimatta ni jigoku! We just can't allow Reds to score anything else or it's gonna be all over for us!" roared Big Spike and Han Solo agreed with him.

"So? Oro we gonna do this time?" asked Blonde Bomber Mae Hopkins.

"Ed- you line up directly behind Yuyu. Legato- drop back a bit to mask his presence there. Kome will kick it to Yuyu 'cause she's a klutz and Kome knows it. So Yuyu will step aside just before the ball gets there and Ed will field it. Then you two block for him while Ed goes right up the centre of the field. It should be an easy run for him with only Kome to get past. Two can play at that game, Admiral." seethed Nyssa.

"Make it so! Let's do it!" yelled Big Spike and Han nodded his approval. Kome kicked a beauty as predicted right at Yuyu but at the very last possible nanosecond she threw herself sideways to block out Leila while Legato did the same to Keisie on the left allowing the ball to drop right into Ed's outstretched arms and he was gone! Kome tried to ankle tackle the blonde alchemist on his way past her but only succeeded in yanking off his shoe.

"Touchdown- Hawks!" yelled Doctor 2 and he raised his hands high.

"We're going for two!" cried Legato. Nyssa tossed the pigskin to Zoe who caught it easily in the left corner of the end zone. Finally the Hawks had the lead back albeit by only two: 26 to 24 and there was still nine minutes and eight seconds to go in the game. When legato kicked off the ball seemed to be suspended in midair so long was its hangtime! All Ojou could do was signal for a fair catch and then make it- at her own one meter line! 'Pinned back deep, that they were!' as Kenshin Himura would have put it. Now Kei's frustration began to make itself known.

"Christ Almighty, Ojou! You shoulda let it go into the end zone, girl! Now all we can hope for is to get off a good punt and quick! Time ain't on our side but don't nobody panic just yet. We only gotta keep them from scoring so we can try to win it with a field goal. So Mar? Just do a handoff and if we get us some breathing space try a short shovel or a short screen pass. Don't unload anything deep downfield or we may be history! Got it?" growled Kei and Mar nodded OK.

First Kome gained four to the five and then Winry lost three back to the two meter line. Third and nine saw Ojou only manage to reach the seven and Kome had to punt. The clock was at seven and a half minutes when her punt sailed into the end zone for a touchback. There was seven and a quarter minutes left in regulation with Han clinging to a two point lead.

"Nyssa- handoffs or short passes only. No deep stuff. Your call, kiddo." instructed Solo.

"Remember gang that we don't have to score to win. We just have to keep them from scoring again." warned Spike. A heavy dose of Ed, Yuyu and Legato runs mixed in with a few short screens to Zoe, Annie and Big Spike consumed almost half of the field and had forced Keisie to use up all three of the Killers' timeouts before the two minute warning! Two minutes and one second remained when Ed got to the Killers' forty meter line.

"Two minute warning." cried Doctor 4. After that final official timeout the Hawks marched to the twenty in two successive downs leaving only forty seconds in the game. With Kei's Killers unable now to stop the clock the redhead fumed as the final seconds ticked off after Yuri's snap to Nyssa and she simply allowed time to expire. A second kneeldown and fifteen seconds later it was all over. Miraculously Han's Hawks had beaten Kei's Killers! The final score was 26 to 24! Doctor 2 fired his disruptor pistol signalling the end of the game and suddenly all Hell broke loose!

END of Ch 175 'Alchemist in the Backfield' or 'Arcanum Actions'. Ch 176 'Trip To Seto Kaiba' or 'Winry's New Winter Wardrobe'coming soon. R/R/S away and Kami bless you all. SYS and SFN. Ja mata and have a super weekend. Toodles-K&K


	180. Chapter 176 'Trip To Seto Kaiba' or 'Win

DISCLAIMER: OK Granny, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 176 without further preamble:-

Chapter 176

'Trip To Seto Kaiba' or 'Winry's New Winter Wardrobe'

The 'Angel' seemed to be in sheer chaos oro with klaxons wailing away all over the ship! "Admiral? Commodore? Anybody?? K-9 here. We er seem to have s slight er problem. We seem to have wandered into a tachyion particle beam storm- a barrage of er energy blasts if you will." whined Doctor 4's data dog robot thing.

"K-9? Help is on its way. We'll be right there." trilled Yuri Donovan, tossing her helmet and her shoulder pads on the floor. The Boss had already 'morphed' into flight gear and was racing up the gantryway while the others piled into the lifts. Yuri was at her partner's side a few minutes later and together they dashed onto the bridge.

"See oro the Fxxx happens when we try to go 'around' 'Gaspar' instead of 'through' it, dummy!" yelled Kei who was busily blasting plasma bolts at particle beams. Yuri had quickly raised their shields and joined her superior. Mar, Zoe and Nyssa were desperately searching for a 'window' ot of this bizarre mess but to no avail!

"Can't we just nuke 'em with that monster gun thing that ya got down on six, Reds?" suggested Edward Elric.

"Like Hell! We no cannae use that bloody gun, laddie! That thing rearranges worlds, me boyo!" cired Jamie MacCrimmon from his position on the aft plama cannons.

"We got one chance! Our only hope is for 'Tagawaki Four's' tower to tractor us through this blasted storm, kids!" yelled Legato, yawing wildly away from yet another deadly energy beam.

"Kome! Raise someone on 'Tag Four'! We got 'GC' clearance, dammit all to Hell! We're doing those bloody bastards a frigging favor! The very least they can do is help us to get there!" yelled Kei, using a heavy photon torpedo bomb to blast apart an asteroid headed for the 'Angel's' starboard fin.

"Get their asses on the horn, dammit!" screamed Nyssa from the nav room next door.

"Attention! This is the 3WA patrol starship 'Lovely Angel 2' calling 'Tagawaki Four Tower'. Come in onegai. Over." said Kome into her relay mike.

"Roger that, perty lady. 'Tag Four Tower' here. Commander Lafayette LaFleur at yer service, ma'am. Oro's your problem. Over." replied a masculine voice with a decided 'downhome' twang to it.

"Arigatou be to Kami! Listen- we are responding to a call for help from 'Galactic Command' so they know we are coming. We've wandered into a tachyion particle beam storm and now we're the ones who need help. Can you er tractor our ship through this storm to your docking bays onegai? Over." asked a hopeful sounding Kome Sawaguchi.

"Why shore we can, Honey. You just give old Lafayette here a lil old bearing on your ship's position and leave the rest to us. Over." answered Lafayette LaFleur.

"Mar! Where the Hell are we? Gimme our coordinates dammit!" yelled Kome.

"3625 by 4783 South Southeast." trilled the blonde navigator. Kome relayed this information to Lafayette who locked onto the 'Angel' via her homing beacon signal and slowly began to 'thread the needle' by drawing the immense starship through the narrow spaces twixt the beams of deadly energy.

"This is gonna take a good six hours or so, Miss er Lady er oro is your name, Honey? Over." trilled Lafayette.

"It's Sawaguchi. Ensign Kome Marie Sawaguchi but just call me Kome, sir. Over." replied the comm officer.

"Well- you folks sit tight there and just leave the driving to us, Kome Honey and we'll be sure and call ya when we've docked yer 'Angel'. La Fleur out." answered the tower officer.

"And you can just leave all the drinking to us!" crowed Rally Vincent who had already reached the bar and was on her third old-fashioned.

"Scanning Officer Lieutenant Vincent to the bridge stat!" blared Zoe's voice over the PA system.

"Er Rally? I think they want ya back upstairs again. Rally?" said Minnie Mae (the 'Blonde Bomber') Hopkins who was on her fourth root beer float.

"Huh? Screw 'em! I'm off duty, man!" slurred the Chicago 'cowgirl' and promptly passed out.

"Rally Vincent! Get your ass up here now, dammit! We need you!" blared out Mar's voice and Mae picked up a PA mike.

"Gomen er sorry but er Rally is a bit under the weather at the moment- you know- the way the Boss gets sometimes?" explained the 'Blonde Bomber'.

"Shit! No Fxxxing way! I do not believe it! Don't tell me she's had a few too many, Mae?" said Nyssa incredulously.

"Three. She's in Dreamland, guys. Sorry." replied mae.

"Then you get up here pronto and take her place! That's an order, Ensign!" ordered Keisie.

"On my way, ma'am." said Mae and tossed down the mike. She dragged Rally to a sofa and covered her with a tablecloth before sprinting for the lifts.

"Just watch that screen and tell Mr. LaFleur if any of those floating green dots get anywhere near that red, white and aoishi cigar shaped thing. Here." said Keisie and shoved a relay mike into the blonde teenager's hands. Then she returned to her post.

"Where the Hell's Rally?" yelled the Boss.

"Dead drunk, Boss and asleep in the bar." replied Keisie, her aizu glued to her vidscreen.

"Well I gotta go coordinate the search parties (for Gaara when they got to 'Tag Four') so if you want me I'll be in my ready room. It's gonna be 2100 (nine PM) before we get to 'Tagawaki Four' so break for dinner at 1800 (six PM). Trade off however you wanna but make damned sure we've got a bridge crew up here while you're gone. See ya later. Ciao." said the redhead and she left them.

"Legato? Han will replace you at six. Annie can spell me. KR can take Keisie's place. Ojou will fill in for Kome and Jess can take Mae's place. Kome, onegai announce that stuff after you send Zoe and Leila down to make dinner." instructed the commodore who was idly apging through the new 'Barbella of Ganymede' fashion holovid catalogue.

Zoe, Leila and Granny Rockabell made a kawaii dinner for them all and at 1800 hours the bridge crew changed shifts. Han, Annie, KR, Ojou and Jess replaced the bridge gang and Legato, Yuri, Kome, Keisie and Mae went down to eat. Ed Elric and Izumi were still arguing over a 'chemical imbalance in the Arcanum' when Kei reached the dining hall.

"Oro ever the Hell that is!" growled the Boss to herself. The DNA produced from the repped up blood smear seemed to be working out just fine for their tests and Izumi had decided that their 'sealing circle' was ready to be activated. 'CC' had suggested that they draw the 'circle' on a Kelvinite platform which could then be 'beamed' to wherever it was gonna be used. Granny still felt that alchemy was a sacrilege against the Almighty, however, she did grudgingly agree that it did sometimes have its uses.

Winry was simply ecstatic. To keep the teenaged blonde mechanic girl out of mischief Legato had given her an old replicator to take apart and play with and the Boss had said Winry could keep it too! Alphonse Elric had become quite adept at vid games and was chattering away happily to both Ed and Izumi who simply ignored him.

Finally at 2050 (ten minutes before nine PM) LaFleur called to tell them that he was now docking the ship. Han and KR handled the helm as the 'Angel' slid into its designated berth in 'Tagawaki Four's' docking bays.

"Any sign of our prey, Laff?" drawled Solo but before Lafayette could answer--

"I found him, Mr. Han!" yelled Jessie Rocket from the scanners in the nav room next door.

"Much obliged, old buddy but we just found Gaara. He's holed up in some old building on Eruka Boulevard in town. Might as well give our Reds the good news. See ya around the galaxies, tomo. Solo out." drawled Han into his relay mike.

"Good hunting, Han. LaFleur out." replied Lafayette and the vidscreen went dark.

"Yo Reds! We found Gaara. He's hidding out in an old warehouse about ten kilos away from here." trilled the ex-pirate/smuggler.

"Roger that, Han. Meet us at the transporters. Ed, Al, Izumi, Yuri, Keisie, KR, Annie, Zoe, Nyssa, Big Spike, Jamie Mac, Jersey Jamie, Goat, Rally, Ojou, Fuji, Leila, Winry! Report to the transporter deck on Level Four stat! Mae, Jess, James Rocket! Take pattern enhancer units up to the lab on Level Eight. Set 'em up around that platform where Ed, Al and Izumi tell ya to but do not touch the circle or Ed's brother Al! Yuyu? Report to the transporter control room." ordered the Boss Lady.

By 2150 (ten minutes before ten PM) everyone was ready to go and the 'circle' platform had been first 'cloaked' and then 'beamed' to the Eruka Boulevard warehouse. The first of the adventurers to lave were Winry, Ed, Al and Izumi accompanied by Zoe and Leila for protection. Yuri, KR, Annie and Nyssa left after them and beamed onto the street outside of the front of the warehouse followed closely by Big Spike, the Jamies, Rally, Ojou and Fuji who materialized outside the rear of the structure. Finally Keisie, Han, Legato and the Boss emerged out of the hallway darkness inside inside the huge warehouse and cautiously approached the room where the scans had indicated that Gaara was concealed.

Han and Legato had plasma rifles trained on the door while Keisie was facing it dead on with her Mark XXX pointed at it dead centre. Kei had both Mark XIII's drawn and cocked. The redhead nodded and Legato roared in a voice of thunder: "3WA fella! Open this door or we'll blow it open for ya!" he yelled. A muttering litany akin to chanting of very strange words came from inside the room in answer to his command so Legato told Keisie to 'Blow it open, girl!'. Han and Legato stood to either side of the portal while Kei hit the deck- hard. The roar of the Mark XXX in that small confined space was deafening! The side walls above Kei dissolved into atoms when the Mark's backblast hit them! Then the room's door disappeared as did half of the walls surrounding it! A weird looking 'boy' with a jug of some sort strapped to his back was squatting on the floor and making rapid hand signs while intoning away in some unknown tongue.

"Kei! Have Yuyu beam Gaara to the circle and quick! He's coming, Ed! Get ready to seal his ass!" yelled Legato.

"Yuyu! Lock onto my signal and transport everything in a twenty meter radius around me to that circle- now!" trilled the redhead axiously. The wooden walls glowed and then were replaced by dull metallic ones. In the centre of this gigantic space was the 'Arcanum Sealing Circle' atop its Kelvinite platform. Squatting in its central wheel hub was Gaara with an astonished expression on his face.

"You fools! Ye cannot hold me for very long with an archaic seal like that piece of junk!" he shreiked hysterically.

"Wanna bet, pal?" cried Ed Elric as Izumi tossed the tiny but deadly vial of chemicals containing the replicated blood and DNA squarely into the third arc of the 'seal' and Gaara (or the thing inside of his body) howled with pain! "Say bye bye now, Gaara! You're going into a 'time corridor' and from it there is no escape, my tomo." said the blonde alchemist, pressing the palms of both hands flat on the circle's border while Izumi and Zoe did likewise. "By the five elements of true alchemy- wind, fire, water, earth and metal- I seal ye within this binding sphere and send it to the oblivion of a 'time corridor' where ye shall remain for all eternity! Cast in the name of Almighty God- Ye not guilty! I hereby summon the Guardians of Light to convey ye thither! Farewell ye foul beast of sand!" intoned Ed ominously.

Flame soon encircled the ring and Gaara screamed as the glowing circle evaporated into thin air. Back on Doctor 4's TARDIS the tiny 'zero room' there filled with a malevolent force and Gaara Yeshiru along with the eerie sand demon sealed inside of his body was caged forever in time! "I do hope that our red-haired 'Angel' knows just oro she is letting herself in for by keeping this dangerous thing aboard ship even if it is in a time corridor within a zero room on a Type 40 TARDIS inside of a 'Homunculus Arcanum Sealing Circle'! Dammit all! He is still quite deadly!" cried a worried Doctor 4 but his counterpart Doctor 2 pooh-poohed the notion.

"You saw oro she did with those demonic beings and our 'Daleks' back on our homeworld, didn't you? This poor blighter has not got a prayer that he will ever get away from her!" chortled an elated Doctor 2.

"I wish I had your confidence, Doctor." answered Doctor 4 with a dubious shake of his head.

"Yuri, inform 'GC' that our mission was successful. Tell 'em we're taking this pest to Seto Kaiba as soon as we round up our gang. You'll take care of the paperwork this time, kiddo. Remember that I did both the 'Black Ghost' and the 'Johnny Berringer' missions so now it's your damned turn. Take Leila and Rally along with you. We'll meet back on the 'Angel' in an hour. See ya soon. Kei out." she trilled and Yuri fumed inwardly.

"Why the freaking Hell do I gotta play secretary again? Kei forgets that I always get stuck with doing our daily reports (which the Angels usually turned in evry six months as a rule!) and our mission stuff (Mar did 'em this time to get some peace and quiet!) all the time, dammit!" sulked the violet-coiffed vixen to herself.

"Leila? Rally? You're with me. The rest of you guys beam back aboard the ship and report to Her Royal Highness for further orders. We'll be back in an hour or so. Yuri out." she trilled and pulled out her PDO, 3WA credentials and her very darkest sunglasses. "Rally, grab my medkit. Leila, hold onto my PDO willya? Let's go play diplomat for Uncle Charlie- again!" she said ruefully and put on her shades. The 'GC' HQ for 'Tagawaki Four' was three blocks over on Sawada Esplanade- two doors away from the local 'ISSP' building. Since they had been 'dropped off' with no transport to use, the hapless trio had to walk.

"I'm sorry er ladies but I cannot possibly allow you to remove a 'GC' felon offworld without the proper clearances. Nor can you be permitted to do so without having a 'GC' officer aboard your ship." said the 'GC' clerk.

"Oh. Really?" cooed Yuri sweetly while she proffered her 3WA/'UG' ID pass- on a bright crimson vidcard!

"Oh my Ka-Mi! A 'red card'! Just a sec, ma'am!" said the now suddenly flustered 'GC' clerk a few moments later after returning her vidphone to its base. "The CO is er handling this matter personally. He will be right with you. Onegai sit down, Commodore, ma'am." she invited. Yuri smiled and sat while Rally and Leila remained standing. A nervous little chap not unlike the 'little fellow' came bustling over to the counter.

"Lt. Koba! Where the Hell's the other one gotten to? Don't tell me that both of the 'Dirty-' er I mean 'Lovely Angels' are loose in my city?" he whispered after catching sight of Yuri.

"No sir, O'Halloran's not here. Not yet anyway but if we don't get rid of this one soon she'll sure as Hell show up though!" whispered the green-haired 'Corallian' clerk.

"You get the necessary paperwork ready and I'll sign it and rubber stamp it and then she'll go back home- hopefully!" he breathed. "Ah! It's Commodore Donovan, is it not? My congratulations on your recent promotion, my dear. Eureka (E-rek-a) is getting the red tape squared away and then you may leave, Ladies. Gomen er pardon me. I am Colonel Jason Ishikawa, commanding officer of 'Galactic Command' here on 'Tagawaki Four'. Ah- here comes Eureka with your travel permits and whatnot. This won't take a moment, ma'am." bubbled Jason and he speedily signed papers just as fast as the svelte young 'Corallian' lieutenant gave them to him. "There you go, ma'am. All done- as promised. You can leave 'Tagawaki Four' whenever you like. May I wish you 'Kamispeed' and a pleasant voyage to Seto Kaiba. Sayonara." he crooned before beating a hasty retreat.

"Three to beam up, Yuyu." trilled Yuri and the trio vanished.

"Boy oh boy! The Boss really weilds power, don't she? Just one mention of her name puts the fear of Kami into everyone it seems!" chuckled Rally.

"Apparently it works with both of 'em. That dude sure as Hell recognized our Yuri." observed Leila.

"Yeah. Kei's rep's rubbing off on me now too. Dunno if I like that idea though." replied Yuri who was keying a report for Garner into her PDO vidpad. The three ladies were enjoying a quiet nightcap at the rec room bar before calling it a night.

"Oro can that firebrand Hellcat be thinking? I er we told her how dangerous and deadly Gaara and that demon of his were, didn't we? And still she did it!" grumbled Doctor 4.

"Well, Kei will be Kei, Doctor." replied Doctor 2.

"How true, Doctor. How true." retorted Doctor 4 sadly. You see- despite the time lords' objections Kei had had the 'zero room' with the 'time corridor' containing the sealed Gaara and his sand demon inside it removed from the TARDIS and transferred to the brig on Sublevel Four for the jaunt to Seto Kaiba. "He really belongs on 'Gallifrey' inside of our 'Matrix', young woman." was Doctor 2's opinion and his fellow time lord concurred.

"Look me boyos- 'GC' says he goes to Seto Kaiba and that's where he's damned well going. Those are my orders." explained the redhead.

"And since when did you ever pay attention to orders!" exploded Doctor 4, his patience completely gone.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, Doctor. I bid you both good night." had been her final words to them before she'd drained her glassand gone to her quarters at 2230 hours. At 2300, both Rally and Leila turned in leaving only Yuri to burn the midnight hyperdrives. The rest of the crew were tucked in for the night except for the four guards on Sublevel Four- Goat, Big Spike, Ojou and Fuji. Peace at long last claimed the 'Angel' and soon all hands were fast asleep.

Gaara Yeshiru had tried every 'jutsu' he could think of to escape his triple prison cells but nothing seemed to work! Small wonder since Yuri had the 'Neutralizing Field' back in place, Ed, Al and Izumi had triple strengthened the 'Arcanum Seal' and Legato had added even more 'BetaZoid' mind control fortifications to both the 'time corridor' and the 'zero room'! Then of course there was the 'Angel' itself!

"Trust me, Chiefs. Mr. Gaara Yeshiru won't be going anywhere! He'll be safe and sound until we get to 'Seto Kaiba' in another week. Then the little shit'll be somebody else's headache! We'll all welcome a nice long and leisurely trek back home to Furool this time, sirs. G'Night. O'Halloran out." Kei finished her vidcall to the 'G Boys' and turned in. Morpheus wrapped his tender wings around the weary Angel and at 0100 he did the same for her tired partner. The 'Angel' was cruising along at a serene Warp 5 pace towards 'Seto K' having left 'Tagawaki Four' at 2215 hours.

Big Spike, Goat, Ojou and Fuji had been ordered to ignore oro ever they either heard or saw of Gaara. After all Gaara 'was' a Ninja! Ninjas are cunning and Gaara was as cunning as they came! "Ojou? You sure this guy ain't hungry in there? I don't think he's been fed since he was brought aboard." said Fuji.

"The Boss said we gotta guard him not feed him and after all the troubles he's stirred up, it sure as Hell would be poetic justice to let his little ass starve for awile! Let the day shift worry about the creep." replied Ojou with a yawn. She was really beat and needed some sleep but orders are orders. That bloody football game had really taken it out of her and then they'd lost the shimatta thing in the end by two lousy points! Then along with Spike, Rally, that Scot, the Jersey jackass Jamie and Fuji she had had to cover the rear of the building against Gaara's retreat on 'Tagawaki Four'! As it turned out, however, the front and rear reserves hadn't even been necessary. When the Boss's quartet had hit Gaara they had hit him hard. One minute- nothing and the next- the warehouse had exploded! A few minutes later the word had come that it was all over and everyone had been recalled to the ship. Now the little bastard was aboard with them under lock and key but in Ojou's opinion they had gone way overboard on the security measures! A 'time corridor', a 'zero room', a TARDIS, a brig down here plus they were travelling through deep space headed for Kami knew where! On top of that Gaara was in that damned 'sealing wax circle' thingy! Christ! I never even heard of all this crapola before! After all the only thing Gaara could do was Ninja 'jutsu' and junk- right? Shit! He didn't even have a weapon- now! When they had searched him all he'd had on him were a kunai (Ninja dagger), some shurikins (throwing stars) and a pannikin of sand strapped to his back! Legato had confiscated all the weapons since he had been (and still was) the only one who could safely enter that idiotic 'Arcanum Seal' circle thing.

Apparently the Jamies and Spikey were used to all this shit but dammit all- she wasn't! Suddenly Ojou felt a hand on her shoulder. "Ojou? If you're tired crash on a bunk in one of the guardrooms. Mac, Willie, Goat and me can handle this shift OK. We're all used to it. Take Fido with ya and we'll sing out if we need ya." said an understanding Big Spike Miroku.

"Thanks Spike. Maybe I will. By the way- back in the 'real' world- oro do ya do for a living, Spike? You know that I'm both a teacher and an acting kumichko for a Yakuzza clan. So oro do you do, tomo?" asked a yawning Ojou Ooedo.

"I er was security chief at a mall in the Angels' hometown- 'Furool City' on 'Shimougou' but now I'm the new Chief of Security for 'KASP' er the 'Kaguran Air and Space Patrol'. I'm on an extended leave from there 'cause I'm on loan to the 3WA and 'UG' er 'United Galactica Federation of Galaxies' just like everybody else aboard this tub and that includes you and your pooch, kiddo." replied the big guy.

Ojou and Fuji were both grateful for the chance to get some rest and toddled off to bed.

"Man! All that babe ever does is whine! She was giving me the eye though." said Goat Smith with a leering wink.

"Like Hell! She was looking at me, pal!" retorted Jamie Wilson.

"Och lads! Are ye both blind? 'Twas me the lassie were a-ogling!" objected Jamie MacCrimmon.

"Christ! Here we go again!" though Big Spike and waited for the inevitable arguement to ensue amonst the other three. "I'm going for java. You guys want anything?" he asked and they all started yakking at the same time. "OK- let's see if I got this now. Four javas- one black, one with cream, one regular and one with jut a hint of sugar. Cheeseburgers, fries, Danishes, cinammon buns, bagels and chocolate cookies. Ya sure that's it? How's about a 'zenopad' (a llama-like beast from 'Mektor', however, a 'zenopad' was at least twelve meters in height and tipped the scales at well over six thousand kilos!) to carry all this stuff? Mugghi? Come along and help me. See you in a bit." said a grumbling Spike. The replicators produced the snacks and beverages and soon Spike and Mugghi were steering a couple of well-laden anti-grav trolleys back to the others.

The remainder of that night passed uneventfully and even Gaara finally gave up his escape attempts and drifted off to the Land of Nod. When the huge Scot trilled her at 0800 Ojou awoke refreshed. She and Fuji joined the others and handed off to the day shift. Then they all went up for breakfast. Kei didn't seem the least concerned with Gaara's escape attempts last night. "Let him rant and rave to his heart's content. He can't go anywhere and now he damned well knows it!" said Kei, her mouth full of omelette.

"I still don't think it's right to starve the poor guy, Boss Lady." said Fuji who was gnawing away at a ribeye steak.

"We ain't starving him, pooch. Legato's feeding him as we speak. By the way gang- he is the 'only' one of us who's allowed to approach anywhere near our Mr. Gaara Yeshiru! As a 'BetaZoid' he can safely penetrate that 'Arc Seal' of Ed, Al and Izzy's! So the rest of you guys and gals stay the Hell away from him! He's bloody dangerous!" commanded the redhead and helped herself to a bagel and jam.

"Foolish mortal! Do you really think that these tinker toys can contain me? I am 'Yalytor' the demon from the sands of 'Galydan' and you fools cannot hope to hold me!" roared Gaara or rather the demon inside the hapless Ninja lad and Legato stared at him coldly.

"Eat your breakfast and shut the Hell up! You are within a 'time corridor' inside of a 'zero room' inside of a TARDIS' and the whole shooting match is locked in a triple security brig located on the fourth sublevel of a state of the arts patrol starship and you and your human pal are bound within an 'Arcanum Sealing Circle' impenetrable by any being. You two are on your way to a maximum security penal colony called 'Seto Kaiba' courtesy of the 'UG' the 'GC' and the 3WA so just enjoy the trip, pal!" said Legato and he turned to leave.

"One moment, sir. You said 'any' being so how is it that you are able to penetrate this circle, sir?" demanded Gaara/Yalytor.

"I am a tenth level 'Howzi BetaZoid Master' so of course I am not bound by any metaphysical laws, Gaara er Yalytor. You're in luck, my friend. Lunch is gonna be a special treat today. Mar is making us genuine Terran Italian gyros! Mmn! I can't wait! I'll be back at 1300 with a couple for you, pal. Bye bye." said Legato.

"Thank you, sir. I have been treated fairly, however, I will continue my escape attempts, you know?" said gaara/Yalytor quietly.

"Knock yourself out, kid. You ain't going nowhere." called Legato from outside the cellblock. "Don't pay a damned bit of attention to him. He's well and truly trapped in there and now he knows it. The only way for him to get outta there is for someone to let him out. Do not do that no matter oro ever the Hell he says or does!" warned Legato and Nyssa nodded as did Mae Hopkins and Mr. White. Kei had decided that three guards per shift were more than sufficient for that Gaara/Yalytor thing.

Meanwhile Ed, Al, Izumi, Winry, Zoe and Granny were ensconced in Kei's ready room along with Han, Legato, Keisie, Rally, Yuri, Yuyu, Leila and the Boss. "Good job guys. OK Ed- bottom line. How long will those 'seals' hold on Gaara er Yalytor er Mr. Yeshiru?" asked Kei.

"Forever Boss provided nobody monkeys around with the runes or the circle. Right, Teacher?" replied Ed Elric and Izumi nodded.

"They'll hold at least long enough to get his ass to this 'Seto' place I guess. By the way- how far are we going, Captain?" she asked.

"Admiral not captain and er not too far, Teach. Ten or eleven lightyears or so." answered the redhead offhandedly. Winry, Ed, Al, Izumi and even Granny stared at the red-haired firebrand Hellcat!

"Ten or eleven-" began Ed.

"Light years?" finished Izumi.

What's a lightyear?" asked Winry.

"Guess I'll go and get lunch started. You younuns sure are full of surprises. C'mon Miss Zoe, Miss Leila, Miss Marlene. Ed, Al, Miss Izumi, Winry- you too. Let's go." said Granny.

"The distance light travels in a year, Win. That's oro a light year is.Light travels at 186,000,000 miles per second and this ship can go at speeds in excess of over thirty times that velocity. So Honey, a lightyear is pretty shimatta far." said Keisie in answer to Winry's question.

"Boggles the mind folks, don't it?" drawled Han.

"We still cannot believe that a few chalk lines drawn on a Kelvinite disk can keep a demon caged up forever either." added Yuyu.

"It can't, kiddo and it won't. A month at most would be my guess." said Izumi. Ed and Al were thunderstruck!

"But Teacher- you told us that an 'Arcanum Seal' could--" stammered Alphonse.

"Contain a 'homunculus' forever, Al that's right. Only this is not a 'homunculus'- it's a demon sealed inside of a human being. That of course calls for a different type of circle. Your brother wanted my help in making a 'Homunculus Seal' and that's just oro he got. A week is fine. Even two, however, any longer and that seal will start dissolving and will be gone in another fortnight. I'm too damned weak to re-fortify it as is Ed. You're the shimatta red stone but it's too dangerous to use you. Mr. Bluesummers is a 'BetaZoid Master' but with all due respect, sir, you are merely a tenth level sealer and a demon requires six sealers- all at twelfth level or higher. I'm a twelve but Ed's only an eight, Al is just a six and Miss Zoe is only an eleven. So you see, Admiral, we cannot afford any more delays especially if oro Al says he's sensing is in fact for real. Level with me Miss Kei- Does this vessel of yours possess a massive sonic energy discharge weapon called a 'God Gun'?" asked Izumi quietly.

"How the Hell did ya know that, Missy? Who the Fxxx told ya?" demanded Kei angrily.

"Nobody told me but Al sensed it so it is true then? I pity all of creation if that thing inside of Gaara gets hold of it! Who's guarding him and his demon now besides our circle, your brig, the 'zero room', 'time corridor' and this TARDIS thingy?" asked Izumi.

"Nyssa, Mae and Whitey. Why?" asked Yuri.

"Because if he breaks free three people won't even slow his ass down, that's why. I'd recommend at least twenty. Well I suppose I'd better go help Granny with lunch. Ciao." said Izumi and left them. Kei stared at Han and legato.

"You're our pilots. Go find us the fastest route to 'Seto Kaiba' and don't spare the horses either!" commanded a grim-faced Kei.

"Mar? Han here. You, Nyssa and Zoe meet Legato and me in the nav room stat. We'll need both Mugghis and both Nammos and bring those two time jockeys as well. Solo out." trilled Han. He and Legato strolled down the hall and onto the bridge. They entered the nav room and started yanking out vidcharts like mad.

"Oro the Hell are you two doing in here, Pirate? Look at this shimatta mess!" yelled Lt. Marlene Angel.

"Sorry. Er just a thought Princess but er who's flying the damned ship, Darlin'?" drawled Han.

"Mugghi and Nammo- the Boss's that is not Yuri's. Oro the oni are you two looking for and why'd ya call us?" replied Mar.

"Duh! We're the navigators, ain't we? They wanna get somewhere and from the urgency of the summons pretty darn quick too!" suggested the short Trakken girl. Legato nodded and explained things to them.

"So we need the absolutely fastest route to 'Seto K' that we can find. Suggestions?" he asked.

"Where are we?" asked Zoe Morley.

"Here." said Mar and indicated a blip on the far Eastern edge of the 'Chi' quadrant.

"Rally? You still up here?" trilled Nyssa.

"Yeah. Oro?" trilled the Terran cowgirl.

"We need you to scan for us so get over here stat." trilled Mar.

"Well? Oro are we looking for?" asked Rally, unzipping her flight jacket. She was at the scanners awaiting her orders.

"An anomaly, a rift, a wormhole, a singularity- anything that will get us to 'Seto Kaiba' faster." said Nyssa.

"Mugghi! Nammo! Take us to Warp twelve stat!" yelled Mar to the bridge room next door. The 'Angel' accellerated quickly. There came a tap on the door of the nav room.

"Can alchemy do anything to help, Ladies?" asked Ed. Al and Izumi followed him in. Al tripped over little Nota, however, no harm was done and the knight stood in a corner of the room.

"Find us a quick way to get to 'Seto Kaiba', Ed. Can your alchemy do that for us without blowing another hole in the cosmos?" answered Rally.

"We can give it a try, eh Teacher?" said Ed, rubbing his hands together.

"A 'search circle' might work, Ed." replied Izumi and she started to sketch out an outline on the floor in chalk. Then she pressed her hands onto the centre of the circle. It glowed green and three areas on it became illuminated on the nav charts above her.

"The opening on the left leads to a place called 'Renton', the one on the right will take us to a place called 'Gortak' and the one in the centre comes out North of some place called 'Gysymeo'. Take your pick." said the alchemy sensei.

"The central one goes near 'Gysymeo'? Are ya certain, Izzy?" demanded Marlene Angel excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm positive. Why?" replied Izumi.

"Because 'Seto Kaiba' is only four parsecs from 'Gysymeo', that's why. If we jump at Warp fifteen- hmmn- it'll leave us only another solar day's journey to get there and 'Seto' is only four days away from home!" she crowed exultantly. "Nyssa, lay in a course for that wormhole in the middle and we'll jump in five minutes. Another hour at Warp fifteen to get through it and then we'll drop back to Warp twelve again so we'll hit 'Seto Kaiba' around noon ashita. Somebody onegai tell Katie er I mean Kei. Mugghi, go to warp fifteen on my mark. Ready Nyssa? OK then here we go!" said Mar and she punched the hyperthrust panel. "Mugghi! Now!" she yelled and the 'Angel' blasted into hyperspace. The stars flashed past too fast for the aizu to follow them. "Han? Have Legato take over control from Mugghi now. Hold this course for exactly one hour and then decellerate to Warp twelve and put us on 'George' until ashita at noon. Oro the Hell!" cried the pert blonde navigator. The squawkbox suddenly came to life!

"Get your asses down here and get your lunch now!" yelled Winry over the PA system. Rally had already told the Boss of their good fortune and now the redhead's appetite had returned with a vengeance! She took the gantryway steps two at a time, spurning the lift in her haste to answer Winry's chow call. "Real food at last!" cried Rally as she pushed her way past Alphonse Elric.

"Don't make contact with him, Vincent! Oh nai! He's- he's starting to glow!" yelled Keisie.

"Get back, dammit!" cried Izumi and she threw a shoulder into Rally to send her crashing to the floor! Then she quickly began to dump salt cellars on the floor around the armoured knight! "Ed! We have to transmute the red stone's energy! Hit him with calcium! Throw milk all over Al! Then you seal that side and I'll do this side. Don't worry, Al. You'll be OK in a few more minutes. (Ed yanked a pitcher of milk out of Leila's hands and hurled its contents at his brother.) Ready Ed? Now!" shouted Izumi slapping both hands against Al's right side while Ed did the same to Al's left side. A crackle of electricity and then Al's heavily armoured body slowly returned to a dull shade of grey. The crisis was past.

Izumi pulled Rally to her feet. "Are you OK, kid? Sorry about that but you almost activated the 'Philosopher's Stone' inside of Alphonse. That's why I had to hit you so hard, Rally." explained the alchemy teacher. Rally had a skinned knee but was otherwise OK so Ed used his 'Alchemy Without Circles' technique to seal up her wound. Then he and Izumi broke the sodium chloride aka salt circle around Al. They reassured him that everyone was just fine and that he (Al) had not hurt anyone.

"Listen up and let this be a warning to all of you! You cannot touch my brother Al- not even slightly and you just saw the reason why so stay away from him!" yelled an angry Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Rally! You be more careful from now on. That goes for the rest of ya too." growled Kei. Rally apologized to Al who waved it off. Then she sat down with Nyssa, Zoe and Mar. Granny, Winry and Izumi served them lunch- soup and Terran Italian gyros a la Marlene Angel- as promised real not repped! Granny then sent her granddaughter up with a tureen of onion soup, some crusty French bread and some gyros for the flight crew.

Winry was simply fascinated by the bridge's console or control board. Han and Legato patiently explained its workings to her and answered her endless litany of questions until-- "Winry Suzanne Rockabell! Get back downstairs immediately! These dishes won't wash themselves you know!" blared out Granny's voice over the loudspeakers.

"Better go back downstairs, Contessa. Granny sure sounds pissed." drawled Han Solo. Winry thanked them both and headed for the nearest lift. She accidentally took the express lift and instead of going down to the rec room/dining hall/galley on Level Two she ended up in the commander's (Kei's) quarters! Being naturally curious she began exploring the suite. Ten minutes later Granny's angry bellowing came over the PA system again.

"Winry! If you are not down here in two minutes I will get the strap, young lady!" howled Granny and Winry hurriedly took off the hot pants outfit she'd discovered in Kei's closet and wriggled back into her own miniskirt, top and jacket. However, she neglected to remove the Boss's 'morphing' bracelet from her wrist. She walked down the gantryway stairs to the dining hall level and absent-mindedly toyed with the pretty bracelet!

"Winry! Gran's as mad as a hornet! Where the devid did ya get to, for cat's sake? And where the Hell did ya find that getup?" yelled Ed, his hands immersed in soapy water.

"You wanna wipe or stack, Winry?" asked a snickering Alphonse.

"I'll stack, Al. Oro getup, Edward? I er found this nice outfit in the closet up in my room. Don't ya think it looks nice on me, guys?" asked the blonde because she didn't dare tell them where she had really been when she had 'found' it! And after catching a glimpse of her own reflection in the shiny Kelvinite bulkhead wall opposite her she had absolutely no idea oro soever where the strange looking red and black skin-tight bodysuit, gloves and boots had come from at all!

END of Ch 176 'Trip To Seto Kaiba' or 'Winry's New Winter Wardrobe'. Ch 177 'Gysymeo Again?' or 'How Does It Work?' coming soon. R/R/S away and Kami bless you all. SYS and SFN. Ja mata and have a super weekend. Toodles-K&K


	181. Chapter 177 'Gysymeo Again' or 'How Doe

DISCLAIMER: OK Alphonse, it's all yours. First, thank you to Mr. T for the use of his Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well we left ya up in the air last time so let's get to Ch 177 without any further preamble:-

Chapter 177

'Gysymeo Again?' or 'How Does It Work?'

By 1430 hours all of the dishes, cutlery and silverware had been washed, wiped and stowed away until dinnertime. Then Granny caught sight of her wayward granddaughter and oro she had on! "Winry Suzanne Rockabell! What on Earth are you wearing, child? And what- may I ask- is that 'thing' strapped to your right hip? My God! It looks just like a- a- a gun! You know I hate guns almost as much as I hate dogs of the military, young lady! Go and change into something sensible!" yelled Granny and of course all of the yelling and shouting drew a crowd. Then--

"Where the Fxx did you get a hold of that stuff? Oh I see!" growled an angry red-headed firebrand Hellcat. Kei reached across and tapped the bracelet on the girl's wrist. Instantly body suit, accessories and weapons were gone and the blonde was back in the same old black miniskirted suitr and plain white pullover top as before. On her feet were Winry's own old black pumps. Winry and Granny stared aghast! Kei hastened to explain.

She stuck her hand back into her pocket and held up Winry's 'found' bracelet. "This is a 'morphing' bracelet, guys. One touch and the wearer of it is clad in oro ever seasonable 3WA uniform is suitable to the weather, environment and locale. Our next port o' call 'Gysymeo' is an ice world hence a winter uniform. Winry? Onegai er please stay outta the crew's quarters especially mine. Understand?" warned Kei in a very quiet voice. Winry nodded and Kei pocketed the bracelet once again.

"Go and play on the holodecks upstairs- Level Eight. I'll get someone to show ya how they work. You'll love 'em, kiddo. Just stay outta mischief, eh?" she said with an impish grin in her deep emerald green aizu.

"You'd better get changed before you go up there, child." said Granny, lighting up her pipe. Winry went back up to her room and changed into a yellow polo shirt, black biker shorts a la Tomboy Edward not Elric the other one and green sandals. Then Zoe, Rally and Nyssa took her up to the holodecks and showed the 'Amestrian' girl how to work them. Winry just had to know how such playrooms really operated and how they were even possible so as soon as Zoe and company had gone Winry began to dismantle the 'archway' controls!

Granny decided not to call Winry to help with dinner. Instead she drafted Fuji and Ojou for that task and at 1730 hours (5:30 PM) Ed Elric announced dinner. Winry wiped her greasy hands on her shorts and went down to wash up for dinner. She showered, used the drying alcove, tossed her soiled stuff down the laundry chute and changed into 3WA sweats and sneakers- that seemed to be oro everyone else was wearing. She helped herself to fried chicken, gravy, biscuits, mashed potatoes, stuffing, creamed carrots, a chocolate/vanilla milkshake and a big chocolate souffle for dessert. Tonight Granny was serving buffet style to give the 'kids' a break from waitressing.

"Wonder if Granny'd like to join the 3WA, Han?" whispered Legato Bluesummers, mouth full of chicken.

"We could use a real cook on the 'Angel' that's for sure, Blue." drawled Han Solo.

"Miss Angel? There er seems to be a malfunction on Holodeck Four." advised 'CC'.

"Oro? That can't be right. Be a good little tomo and go check it again onegai." trilled Mar and five minutes later--

"There is no mistake, Miss Angel. Holodeck Four is definitely malfunctioning."replied 'CC' in a sombre tone.

End of Chapter 177 Chapter 178 'Winry Makes A New Tomo' or 'Return of Khan?' soon. SFN. Kami bless you all and r/r/s away. How do you like the plot twists I have tossed in? My good fortune be yours in 2008. Arigatou for your interest and toodles-K&K


	182. Chapter 178 'Winry Makes A New Tomo' or

DISCLAIMER: OK Ed, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 178 without further preamble:-

Chapter 178

'Winry Makes A New Tomo' or 'Return of Khan?'

"OK, I'll handle it. Spike? Onegai check out Holo Room Four down on Eight- malfunctioning unit. Arigatou." trilled Mar and a few moments later--

"Oh it's malfunctioning alright, Mar! The 'arch' components are scattered all over the floor! It's gonna take an expert tech to put 'Humpty Dumpty' here back together again, Mar and I ain't no expert, lieutenant." trilled Big Spike Miroku.

"Find Winry." advised Ed Elric who'd been monitoring comm calls.

"Winry! Report to the bridge immediately if not sooner! That's an order, girl!" called Mar over the PA system.

"Winry babe! Oro the Hell'd ya do this time?" growled Fuji who was eying her dessert. The blonde merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Winry Suzanne Rockabell! Get your kawaii blonde ass up here right Fxxxing now!" exploded Mar's voice from the loudspeakers in the dining hall.

"Whoa Nelly! When Marzie starts using peoples's full names and profanity like that, someone is usually in real deep shit!" observed Jersey Jamie Wilson.

"Winry? I think that Miss Angel really wants you back upstairs." said Alphonse who was playing vidgames on Yuri's PDO at the next table over. Winry finished her chocolate souffle and her milkshake and stretched.

"Better go see oro the dumbass bitch wants now." replied the blonde and she arose to leave.

"Winry!! Do you want that mouth of yours washed out with soap? You use that kind of language again and that is exactly oro you will get, young lady!" stormed her grandmother loudly. Winry made a face and left.

"Miss Ojou? Could you and the pooch there start clearing off the empty tables onegai? Mr. Smith? It is your turn to wipe the dishes and Ed? It is your turn to wash them. Mr. Wilson will stack them away this time." commanded Drill Sergeant Pinako Rockabell (Granny).

Zoe was wiping off tables while Leila was mopping the floor. "Christ! Oro a slave driver, man!" complained Ojou Ooedo.

"You're lucky! You only gotta clear off tables. I got stuck swabbing the decks!" whispered Leila.

"Winry!!" screamed Marlene Angel.

"She's like really on the warpath this time!" said Goat Smith and Jersey Jamie Wilson nodded his agreement.

"Yes'm? You wanted to see me, Miss Angel?" asked Winry sweetly from the bridge doorway.

"Go back down to the holodecks and you put that 'archway' back exactly the same way that you found it, girl! And stop taking our stuff apart!" seethed Mar, trying really hard not to lose her temper!

"OK! OK! I'm going! Sheesh! Oro a nag!" yelled Winry. She found Big Spike trying to decipher a holodeck schematic and repair the 'arch'.

"Hi there, Mr. Miroku. Need some help?" asked the blonde mechanic.

"Miss Winry, did you do this? (Winry nodded) Put the damned crap back together before the Boss Lady finds out about it! Please?" pleaded the big guy. Winry set to and by 1900 hours or seven o'clock PM the 'archway' was as good as new.

"There we go! Boy, I wish I could fix stuff the way Ed, Al and Miss Izumi do- with alchemy." pouted Winry as she gathered up her tools.

"Stay outta Engineering." advised Keisie when Winry returned to the bridge.

"Go down to the 'star room' on seven and take a little break. You got a great view from down there, man." suggested Rally Vincent.

"You leave that watch right where it is, Win." said Ed who was scrubbing the 'searching' circles off the nav room's floor. She put Ed's 'State Alchemist' pocket watch back up on the console and headed for the lifts.

"Seven onegai." she told lift control and rode down two levels to the observation deck. She entered the humongous room and dropped into an easy chair. The blonde laid back and put her feet up on the coffee table. She was facing the gigantic 'star window' and the view was breathtaking! She was aghast at the vast panorama of space spread out in front of her amazed aizu!

"Mr. Computerguy? Oro's that teeny little green thingy way way out there?" she said into the air.

"I am the central processing module computer for the 'United Galactica Federation of Galaxies' and for the 'Worlds Welfare Works Association' (3WA for short), however, you may call me 'CC', Miss Rockabell. In answer to your query- that is our home planet of 'Shimougou'. That greyish orb midway twixt them and us is our immediate destination- the penal colony of 'Seto Kaiba'. Do you have any more questions for me, Miss?" replied 'CC' in a fatherly tone which was unusual for the surly computer.

"Arigatou, 'CC' and er you can call me Winry. Just one more onegai? Where is my homeworld of 'Amestris'?" asked the blonde automail mechanic.

"Far far behind us, I'm afraid, Miss Winry. Are you er feeling a bit homesick, child?" asked 'CC' and the girl nodded. Suddenly a soothing lullaby was heard in the room and Winry relaxed into her chair. "Good night, sweet child." said 'CC' softly and the lights dimmed to a soft ambre glow. The 'Angel' cruised silently the rest of that evening and at midnight 'Set's' 'outer markers' came into view. Legato locked onto them and at 0800 next morning the 'inner markers' became visible. Han locked onto them and put the ship on 'George' where it would remain until it was docked on 'Seto Kaiba' at noon.

"Attention! This is the 3WA star patrol cruiser 'Lovely Angel 2' calling 'Seto Kaiba' Central Command. Over." drawled Solo.

"Roger that, 'Lovely Angel 2'. This is 'Seto Central'. Over." replied the penal colony's tower.

"At last! We're within your inner markers and we expect to make planetfall there at 1200 hours today. I've got an 'FYEO' (For your eyes only) top secret signal for your base commander. We are transporting a very high echelon prisoner to you folks there. Real hush hush stuff ya know. Over." drawled the pirate.

"Send me your signal, sir and I'll route it directly to Commander Ishikawa, sir. I give you my solemn oath. Over." replied 'Seto Central'.

"OK tomo. Roger willco only don't screw up or it'll be your ass not mine when O'Halloran gets there. Over." said a humourous Han Solo. He sent the signal and sipped his mocha java. "Give it time to sink in." he thought. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and--" he mused. Right on cue the kid at 'Seto Tower' called back.

"Holy Christ, sir! Gomen, sir but you don't mean 'that' O'Halloran, do you, sir? Over." replied the flustewred kid.

"Y'all mean there's another one? I sure as Hell hope not, kid. Yeah it's 'that' one, pal and her co-hort Donovan's with us too. You get that signal, kid? By the way- my name's Solo. Han Solo that is. Oro's yours? Over." said Han who was still chuckling. The kid recognized that name OK!

"Onishii, General Solo. Subaltern Kione Onishii, sir and hai, I got your signal and sent it up to the commander, sir. His orders are to extend you every courtesy and er quote 'Get that red-headed psychofreak nutcase off my base as soon as possible!' unquote, sir. Over." replied Suba Onishii.

"That's our Kei for ya- the mere mention of her name and grown men tremble in fear." thought Han amusedly. "Roger that, Kione and willco. See ya after we've docked at noon. Solo out." said Han.

"You got it, sir. Onishii out." replied the kid. Five long hours later Kei personally 'tractored' Gaara Yeshiru/Yalytor over to 'Seto Kaiba' having already sent poor Yuri on ahead to handle the red tape and paperwork. Legato, Han and Yuri exchanged salutes with Onishii and Ishikawa before beaming back aboard and reporting to the Boss.

"Onegai waste no time in departing, gentlemen!" had been the final words hurriedly whispered to Han and Legato by Commander Ishikawa.

"If we've worn out our welcome then we'll just leave! Fire up the thrusters and take off for home. Next stop- 'Shimougou'! Yuri, you'd better tell the 'G Boys' mission accomplished. I'll be over to see ya right after liftoff. Go. Legato, you got the comm. Dismissed." said Kei who made no move to rise from her chair at her desk in the ready room so the trio departed for the bridge. Legato gave the word and the 'Angel' lifted off for 'Shimougou' and home- at last!

"Arigatou be to Christ that that's finally over and done with!" announced the Boss when she strolled onto the bridge a few moments after liftoff. "Everything going OK, Blue? No hitches?" she asked.

"Just fine, Boss. We're on course for home and it looks like smooth sailing all the way." said Legato.

"Well- get our resident alches up here anyway and see if they can find us a shortcut home. The sooner we get back to Furool the better I'll like it. I'm getting sick and tired of gallivanting all over the Fxxxing universe! Keep a weather aizu peeled for any trouble and let me know if metal arm, tin suit and Teacher find anything useful. I'll be down in my quarters. Yuri, you're with me. Blue, the comm is all yours. Ja mata guys." said Kei and then she and Yuri rode down to the Boss's suite and Yuri threw herself full length onto the sofa.

"Man! Am I ever beat! Oro the Hell do ya need me for Kei?" she asked, her voice muffled by pillows.

"How many people we still stuck with back home?" demanded Kei, lighting a cheroot and dropping into an easy chair. She put her booted feet up on her coffee table and closed her aizu. "Never mind. Charlie probably wouldn't tell us anyway. He wouldn't want his two favorite Angels to worry. Just take it easy kid and get Mar or Nyssa to do our reports. We deserve to take it easy for a bit, dammit!" said the Boss taking a long pull at her cheroot and pouring out a 'Jameson's' for herself. "Want anything?" she asked and waved a hand at the bar.

"A beer maybe? Nai, don't get up. I'll get it myself." said Yuri and she reached across the bar for a glass and a bottle. She poured out her drink and swallowed it slowly. "Ah- a cold beer after hard work. The best. OK, I figure we got about forty left all told. The 'G Twins' are running outta places to stick 'em. Guess that means that Ojou, Fuji, the alchemist gang and Nyssa will be bunking in with us at Nakasone and Krillin. Hopefully the Doctors can come to our rescue and take all of 'em home." said Yuri, kicking off her boots and her flight suit soon followed them.

"Boy is it ever hot!" said the commodore, taking another long pull on her 'aoishi beer'!

"Christ! Slow down, partner! That stuff ain't beer! It's frigging 'Romulan Ale'!" yelled Kei, dashing to Yuri's side just in time to catch her before she hit the deck. Kei lowered her onto the sofa and covered Yuri with an afghan. Then she tossed a set of sweats and a pair of sneakers onto the sofa. Next kei applied 'amyl nitrite' aka 'smelling salts' to her tomo's nostrils. The effect was not long in coming.

"Ooh! My acing head! Did you slip me a 'Mickey' or was that crap some stale 'El Presidente' that you had squirreled away, Kei? Oro the frigging Hell!?" yelled Yuri and she sat up when she got a good look at her own reflection in the shiny Kelvinite bulkhead wall. "I look like shit! And-- oro the Hell am I doing in my unmentionables!" she screeched.

"A little louder, bigmouth! I don't think they heard you over in Engineering! You drank some 'Aoishi Ale' and it sure knocked you on your ass! Get that stuff on and I'll rep you some java and a big 'prairie oyster'." chortled Kei. Yuri pulled on the sweats and sneakers. After a few hot javas and two 'oysters' she felt a little better so Kei packed her off for a nap before dinner. Only a few of the 'Angelites' answered Ed's luncheon call. He, Al and Izumi had had no luck at all with their 'searching circles' this time around so the 'Angel' was still a week's journey from home.

Nota, the Rockabells' white nekko (kitten) had gone in search of his young mistress- Winry. His keen sense of smell led him to the lift but being unable to use it Nota looked for another way downstairs and he soon found the rear gantryway stairs which he followed down to Level Eight. Winry's scent was strong there but after wandering all up and down the deck she was nowhere to be found. Back to the gantryway he ambled and down to the next level- seven. Here the young blonde's scent was overpowering. Following it Nota finally found the girl in the 'star room' sound asleep in her chair. Winry stirred in her sleep but she did not awaken when her pet snuggled into the blonde's lap and went to sleep.

At 1700 Goat Smith yelled 'Come 'n get it!' over the squawkboxes but girl and nekko slumbered on. By 1730 the meal was over with only a few stragglers left in the dining hall. The flight crew had eaten on the bridge and Kei had had her own and Yuri's meals sent up to their cabins. At 1745 klaxons began braying like jackasses all over the ship and all Hell broke loose! Winry awoke with a start and poor Nota went tumbling to the deck floor. "Oro the Hell's all the shimatta commotion? How the Fxxx is anyone expected to get any shuteye with all that racket! Mr. 'CC' sir? Oro is going on? Oro's up with all the noise, man? Talk to me, dammit!" howled Winry. She tripped over Nota when she reached for her jacket (Yuri had repped her up a Terran NFL "atlanta Falcons' jfleece warm-up jacket) and she went sprawling onto the floor.

"Are you injured, Miss Winry? (The blonde shook her head) Oro a relief. it er seems that we have inadvertently strayed into an asteroid field er that's like a mine field on your world, my dear. I would advise you to starp both yourself and that furball of yours into a chair. I'd best see oro's happening topside. Be careful and onegai stay off the bridge. Miss Angel is still quite cross with you, young lady. TTFN (Ta ta for now)." said 'CC' and Winry wasted no time in complying with his suggestion. Meanwhile two decks above them--

"Mae! How in the Sam Hell could you possibly miss that bloody field? It's well over six kilos wide for Christ's sake!" stormed Rally.

"I dunno Rally! Really! One minute there's like totally zilch and the next we're in really deep shit! It's not my fault!" sobbed the 'Blonde Bomber' babe.

"Buck up and go help out in the galley! Make us some java! That should keep ya outta trouble for awhile anyway!" yelled Mar.

"Hey man! Lighten up a bit, girl! It wasn't her fault. She just ain't used to scanning is all. After all, you don't have ships capable of warpspeed space travel on Terra yet, do ya? Give the kid a break, man!" said Legato as he dodged yet another asteroid.

"Keep your aizu on the road, Blue!" yelled Han.

"I am, Solo! Thing is that I don't recall a field being this shimatta close to 'Seto K', do you?" replied Legato. Han shook his head.

"Nope. Nearest one would be the 'Brothers'- the 'Cain and Abel Belt' over by 'Rygiel Nine' but that'd be six parsecs- a half lightyear East of us! Look out! A big 'un at nine o'clock, tomo!" yelled Han and Legato yawed to port and yelled loud enough to be heard in the nav room next door.

"Yo Mar! Recalculate our position willya? I think we're offcourse, Blondie! And hurry up!" called Legato.

"While we're still young, Princess!" howled Solo when Mar didn't respond right away.

"OK! Christ, gimme a minute willya!" she yelled back to him.

"We ain't got a minute, Lieutenant so hurry it the Fxxx up!" cried Keisie. She was blasting 'tracers' (illuminated shells) all over the place with her plasma cannons in a vain attempt to light up more of the field for the pilots.

"Shit! Guys- we're er a teensy bit offcourse." trilled Mar.

"Oro's a 'teensy bit', Princess?" trilled Solo worriedly.

"Six parsecs er half a lightyear is all, fellas." she trilled.

"Oh is that all?" said a sarcastic Keisie, switching to photon bombs when she'd emptied her plasma cannons.

"Direction?" yelled Legato.

"We're too far East, sir." answered Mar which worried Legato to no end! He'd been pretty sure exactly where they now were but Lt. Marlene Angel only called him 'sir' if she herself was worried about something!

"Spit it out, Blondie! Oro the Hell's wrong?" he demanded.

Mar took a deep breath before replying. "There seems to be a warship waiting for us at the end of this field. Blue, it's the 'Botany Bay', man! I swear to Fxxxing Christ it is, Blue!" trilled Mar.

"Khan's starship? But Khan's on trial at 'Starfleet Command' and the 'Bay' is back on 'Seto Kaiba' so oro in the nine jigokus is it doing all the way out here, dammit!?" yelled Legato Bluesummers.

END of Ch 178. Ch 179'The Bay Is Back' or 'James The Storyteller' coming soon. R/R/S away and Kami bless you all. SYS and SFN. Ja mata and have a super weekend. Toodles-K&K


	183. Chapter 179 'The Bay Is Back' or 'James

DISCLAIMER: OK Nota, it's all yours. First, thank you to Mr. T for the use of his Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well we left ya up in the air last time so let's get to Ch 179 without any further preamble:-

Chapter 179

'The Bay Is Back' or 'James The Storyteller'

Han picked up the ship to ship relay mike and keyed it. "This is General Solo of the 'New Republic of Coruscant' travelling home aboard the 3WA patrol star vessel 'Lovely Angel 2' currently bound for 'Shimougou'. Onegai identify yourself. Over." said Han.

"Are ye blind, man? We are the er trading vessel 'Botany Bay' and our next port o' call will be 'Shimougou'. Are ye in difficulty? Might we lend assistance? Over." replied a cultured gent's voice. Keisie was not as subtle as all that though.

"Who the Hell are ya?" she demanded. "Over." she added.

"My pardon, me darlin' and allow me to introduce meself to ye. Harlock. Captain Jonathan Harlock- adventurer, merc, pirate, smuggler, rogue- you name it, I done it. I'm tryin' to locate me niece and she's supposed to be travellin' with you folks. Name of Emeraldas. Goes by the moniker of Queen Emeraldas usually. She's a fiery redhead with a quick temper, a hard right, a sure shot and a fast sword! Be she with ye? Over." asked the rapscallion Harlock.

"Get the Boss- and fast!" whispered Legato to Rally and she took off for the gantryway stairs. Han covered his mike.

"He gonna be causin' us any trouble, Blue?" asked Solo.

"He built the 'Botany Bay' and Khan was his first mate until Khan mutinied, seized the 'Bay' and most of the crew for his own. He marooned Harlock and the rest of the crew on a remote atoll asteroid called 'Lohengrin' but they all escaped on a jury rigged rebuilt starcruiser which was christened the 'Botany Bay 2' and he started raising merry Hell throughout the cosmos! However, he refused to join forces with John Berringer even though as you know his niece did. Oro's keeping Rally, dammit? Talk to him, Han. Stall him." said Blue.

"Sorry about all that my tomo. Do ya know this field we're stuck in at all? Over." drawled Solo.

"Just keep a-turnin' starboard, Mr. Solo. It be one of the easiest belts to maneuvere through in this quadrant. Be me niece with ye? Over." replied Harlock a tad impatiently. A new voice answered him.

"Nai, she ain't. Not no more anyway. She's on 'Shimougou' and if you'd like to you and your crew can dock below and ride with us. Technically you're all wanted felons and I am an intergalactic cop and I should runn ya in, however, if all ya want is to find Emma I won't arrest ya so long as ya comply with my er suggestion and ride aboard the 'Angel' with us. Ya understand me, boyo? Over." said Kei from her quarters. Rally was seated beside the redhead on her sofa.

"Ah! Fancy meetin' ye here! O'Halloran, ain't it? How ye been, Suba er Subaltern and how be the kawaii young Ensign Donovan these days, Kei? Over." replied a jovial rascal.

"The Commodore id doing just fine and for your information, Jon, I am now an Admiral not a Subaltern. Don't change the subject, pirate. You gonna do oro I told ya or not?" demanded the Boss, her hand resting on her Mark XIII which was laying on the coffee table in front of the redhead. "Or do I get to have me some fun, me old boyo? Over." she added, a veiled threat in her voice. Jon was quick to respond to her.

"Hey man! I don't want any trouble with you guys! I did turn down that lunatic Berringer, didn't I? OK, Emmy didn't that's true but hey that son of a bitch lied to the poor kid! I'm really grateful to the 3WA and the 'UG' for not arresting her and I owe ye guys a debt of gratitude for takin' her home to your place for me. Of course we've got nae objection to travellin' with ye aboard yer 'Angel', Katie but canna I wait until ye leave taht rock quarry ye be in right now? Guess I'll be a-seein' ye in about two and a half hours at shall we say 2000 (8 PM) hours? Ye have me word of honour, Keirran, that I will nae move the 'Bay' a centimeter before then! Over." said Jonathan Harlock solemnly and gave her the galactic salute.

"You can trust him, Boss. His word is his bond." trilled Blue.

"I know that I can, Blue. We're old tomos, that we are." trilled Kei.

"See ya soon, Jon. Kei out." she replied and blanked her vidscreen. "Blue? Advise me when we're clear of this mess. See ya." trilled the redhead. "I was starting to wonder when the Hell he was gonna show up." said Kei to Rally. "Rally, pass the word to the other 'cowboys' aboard and back on 'Shimougou' that Jon harlock and his boys are definitely 'hands off' material or they'll answer to me- personally. Now get a move on, kiddo." said Kei gruffly and Rally scooted back up to the bridge.

"Just keep turning to starboard eh? Simple. Even I can do that, Blue." drawled Solo.

"Fine. Then you take the throttle, old buddy. I need me a drink. The comm is all yours, Han." replied Blue. He found 'Blonde Bomber' Minnie Mae Hopkins bawling her aizu out in the aft galley and took her downstairs to the bar with him.

With Rally on the scanners and Keisie on the guns, Solo had no trouble at all steering the 'Angel' through the asteroid field. Legato was on his third 'Rob Roy' and Mae was nursing her fourth strawberry milkshake (the blonde had finally stopped whimpering) when James Rocket's 'Storytime Hour' was announced for the evening's entertainment.

Tonight's tale was from the Terran 'Arabian Knights' as told to Caliph Harun Al-Raschid aka the Commander of the Faithful by his newest kawaii wife Scheherazade. Mae remembered hearing her Mom tell her this bedtime story when she was real little, however, Mom had never told it quite as beautifully as James did.

"Oro's a 'djinn'?" Winry wanted to know.

"Dunno. Maybe sorta like a demon?" suggested Ed Elric.

"No, brother. A 'djinn' or a 'genie' was a mythical creature supposedly created by Allah er the Terran Arabic God. First he made the 'Djinns' then he created the 'Angels' and lastly he created 'Man'. Most of the 'djinns' or 'genies' were really evil and bad so King Solomon sealed 'em all up in jars or lamps and scattered them all over the place. He put his own unique 'Seal of Solomon' on all of their lids so that they could never get out. Then bad dudes or just plain dumb guys and girls started breaking the seals and letting 'em out and--" explained Al before Winry butted in.

"Oro's a 'Seal of Solomon', Al? Is it like an alchemy er sealing circle?" she asked.

"No, Winry. it's nothing like that. It was a strange mark that looked like this (Al traced an outline of two intersecting triangles one above the other one pointing up and the other down on the table) All thay anyone had to do to release a 'djinn' or a 'genie' was to pull off the lid and the seal broke off. But I don't remember Aladdin doing that. He just rubbed the lamp and poof! the genie appeared to grant all of his wishes!" answered the knight.

"Musta been one of the good guy genies, Al!" joked Ed.

"Ssh!! Will you three onegai shut up! we are trying to hear young James's story!" grumbled Granny Rockabell crossly.

"--And having slain the evil magician, Aladdin commanded his genie to transport his young wife and his kawaii palace back to Baghdad (a city in a Terran country known as Iraq formerly Mesopotamia) where Aladdin and his fair wife were soon reunited with Aladdin's father-in-law the Sultan and with Aladdin's mother and they all lived happily ever after. And may Allah cast his benign blessings upon all of you as well. The end." said James and then the cheering began and kept up until finally--

"One more story from Jimmy Rock and then we're closing up shop for the night, man. Me and Fuji are beat. Last call, folks! Order up!" called Ojou who was 'BOD' (Bartender of the Day) this evening.

Harlock and his 'boys' had arrived aboard several hours ago and had docked the 'Bay' below. The 'Angel' was once again back on course and streaming towards home. Harlock's 'boys' were really two guys and a girl. His fist officer aka his #1 was a mammoth Klingon dude named Kolchenko. His navigator was a kawaii blonde trill, a female trill, named Neko. Like all of her race she could of course transform, however, she was limited to the form of a tawny coloured namesake, a nekko, OK- a cat. Jon's gunner was a very short fellow- a Ferengi named Kooro.

At lat james Rocket was persuaded to tell them all one final story before bedtime. "Oro do you guys wanna hear? Hurry up and make your minds up 'cause (yawn) I'm really bushed tonight!" said a yawning Jimmy Rock. They finally decided on Nyssa's story suggestion also from the 'Arabian Knights' and James began thus: "There were once two brothers named Kassim and Ali Baba--" And at 0100 he finished thusly: "And may we all be as well received in 'Ibrahim' (Arabic Heaven) when our time at last comes due. Allah bless us all. The end and goodnight everyone." he said and picked up his 'Arizona Cardinals' jacket before striding off to the lift.

When Ojou and Fuji left the bar at 0130 hours the only souls left there were Jon, the Boss, Han and Blue. Annie Hathaway, Keitarou Riff, Goat Smith, Leila the jungle girl, Jersey Jamie Wilson and Jamie MacCrimmon were all on bridge watch until 0800 in the morning. The pirates (Harlock and company) had been given the Sai Yuki gang's old digs so Neko, Kooro and Kolchenko had already retired to them.

Kei, Blue and Jon were reminiscing over the 'good old days' while Han added a word here or there. Atlast even the 'coffee klatch' broke up and everyone went to bed. KR and Annie had decided to take a catnap in the bedrooms aft of the bridge and they'd left Leila and Jamie Mac on duty on the bridge and in charge of Jersey jamie and Goat Smith. After all- oro harm could even they cause when the 'Angel' was this close to home?

Famous last words eh?

End of Chapter 179. Chapter 180 'Pizza Again?' or 'Fancy Dress Football?' soon. SFN. Kami bless you all and r/r/s away. How do you like the plot twists I have tossed in? My good fortune be yours in 2008. Arigatou for your interest and toodles-K&K


	184. Chapter 180 'Pizza Again' or 'Fancy Dre

﻿

DISCLAIMER: OK Neko, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 180 without further preamble:-

Chapter 180

'Pizza Again?' or 'Fancy Dress Football?'

"Yo! Jungle Girl! Oro's that place over there?" asked Jersey Jamie Wilson. Leila squinted into the distance and shook her head.

"Dunno. Hey Scotty! Ya know oro that planet is out there?" she asked and pointed.

"Aye, lassie. That do be the third moon of 'Shimougou'. 'Sakura' it be called."answered Jamie MacCrimmon and Goat Smith's ears perked up.

"Ain't that where the purple-haired weirdo babe got them pizzas when we was on the 'Mikey' that time?" asked Goat.

"Yeah and everybody raved about 'em too, man! Ya wanna do a quick er 'pizza run', tomo of mine?" whispered Jersey Jamie and his fellow New Jerseyite nodded. They glanced over at Jamie Mac and Jungle Girl but they had both dozed off again. Jersey jamie studied the console and then gingerly tapped a key marked 'Navigational Course Correction' and "Onegai state new destination." intoned the voice of the navigational computer affectionately known as 'navvy'.

"Take us over to Commodore Donovan's fave pizza palace on 'Sakura' and make it snappy, babe! That's an order ya know!" ordered 'JJ' and the 'Angel' changed course! "How long till we get there, Navvy?" demanded Goat. "At Warp Seven it will take another six hours." was the answer. "That ain't no good at all, man! How long on say Warp Twelve?" asked Goat. "Two hours." replied Navvy. How's about on fifteen?" asked Jamie. "Thirty-seven minutes and fifteen seconds." intoned Navvy. "OK. Great. Make it so. Increase warp speed to fifteen and engage full warp drive. Gimme a full thrusters hyperjump on my mark. Three. Two. One. Mark! Energize!" yelled Goat and Jamie together and the huge ship exploded with power! The 'Angel' shot into hyperspace and rocketed across the galaxy at more than twice its former velocity heading towards 'Sakura' and pizza! The two baka idiots were thrown against the bulkheads and knocked out cold! The Scot and leila dozed on. In the aft bedrooms KR and Annie slept fitfully, however, down on Level Three Marlene Angel was violently knocked outta her bunk!

"Hey! Oro the Hell! 'CC', oro's going on around here? We just hit some turbulence or something?" yelled the pert blonde navigator.

"Nai, Miss Angel. It is quite normal to experience this sort of turbulent reaction after an abrupt course change followed by an immediate jump into hyperspace at full thrust warp. Onegai go on back to bed. Goodnight, my dear." replied 'CC' soothingly but Mar had already flung on her kimono and felt slippers, slipped a Mark XII into her pocket and dashed for her lift.

"Kill hyperdrive. Abort all course changes. Resume previously laid in course. Decrease speed to Warp seven. Do it now, dammit!" she yelled when she had finally reached the bridge.

"Course changes aborted. Resuming previous course." informed Navvy.

"Yo, 'CC'! Why in the nine Hells did you change our Kami shimatta course?" demanded Mar hotly. 'CC' was quite offended.

"I did not change our course, Miss Angel. It was the navigational computer." replied a miffed 'CC'.

"I see. I'm sorry, 'CC'. Navvy sweetie? Who ordered you to change our course?" asked Mar quietly.

"It was Mr. Wilson and Mr. Smith, ma'am. I was commanded to change our heading to 'Sakura'." answered Navvy.

"They did oro!" shouted an enraged redhead who'd just now stormed barefoot onto the bridge wearing her fave green kimono emblazoned with red ryuu (dragons). If looks could kill the two Jersey jerks would have dropped dead in their tracks!

"Pizza." mumbled Jamie in his sleep and "Hot pizza chicks." murmurred Goat Smith. "Donovan really knows her pizza, man." agreed Jamie.

"Christ Katie! Those two baka bozos were going on a pizza run to Yuri's fave pizza parlor on 'Sakura', dammit! Wait until those two sleeping beauties wake up! I'll-- Hey Boss! They sure don't look like they passed out! They look more like they've been knocked out, don't they? Get me some 'amyl nitrate' quick! Bring water and cloths too! Move your ass, girl!" yelled Mar, dragging both jerks to the middle of the floor to work on them. Kei grabbed the first aid kit and tossed two ampules of smelling salts to Mar. Then she dashed to the aft break room and returned with a basin of warm water and sponges. Mar began sponging their faces but Kei being both worried and upset and mad just threw the whole basin of water across Goat, Jamie and Mar! The AN kicked in and both Jersey jerks came to and sat upright with a jolt.

"Are we there yet? Where's the pizzas?" yelled Jamie. "Where's Gina?" shouted Goat.

"Arigatou be to Kami! You're both OK! Now who in the Fxxx told you idiots that you were allowed to take our 'Angel' out for a pizza run joyride?" demanded Mar, shaking them savagely back and forth.

"If you two morons ever pull a stunt like this again, you'll both be walking back home to New Jersey! Got it?" yelled Kei.

"We was er gonna share with ya! We was gonna get enough for everybody, man!" howled Jamie. "Yeah and maybe Gina can get some cool guys for you and Blondie!" added Goat.

"Look- if you two dodo wanted pizza all ya had to do was use the replicators! We've shown ya how to use 'em enough times, ain't we? You've gotta understand that you cannot simply change the ship's course whenever ya feel like it! Suppose you'd wandered us into 'Sargasso' or 'Tomoka' by accident? They are deadly gas-filled holes and they are both on the direct route to 'Sakura', guys! Would ya like some time in the brig to think about it or are you two going to be good little boys for another three days?" demnaded the irate blonde.

"KP duty for the pair of 'em for the rest of the voyage! Don't play with anything else on my ship or you'll answer to me, boyos! C'mon Mar. Let's go back to bed. I'll deal with Scotty and Leila ashita. Wonder where the Hell Annie and KR got to? Probably asleep back there somewhere. Well I'll give them Hell tomorrow too. Let's go." said the Boss with a yawn and she steered a fuming Mar out the door. "We er lose much time, kiddo?" asked Kei. The blonde merely shook her head.

"Nai, just a few minutes is all. Lucky break that I got knocked outta bed I guess but oro woke you up?" yawned Mar. Kei grinned and lit a cheroot.

"Didn't ya know? The 'Angel' is like a part of me. I can er sense when anything happens to her, kid. Think I'll walk back down. See ya ashita. G'Night." said Kei with a wave to her navigator. Mar boarded her lift and descended to her own quarters where she was asleep the instant her head hit the pillow. The chromos aboard stood at 0430 hours.

Unknown to the Jersey duo Kei had stopped off on Level seven at the alternate bridge room where she had locked all of the controls and recoded their access. Satisfied she had gone on down to her bunk and slept soundly until Mugghi trilled her at 0930 the next morning. Her bridge crew had changed at 0800to Legato, Han, Mae, Kome, Mar and Keisie. KR, Annie and company had gone down to breakfast and were all relaxing in the rec room at 1000 hours when the squawkboxes activated.

"Attention! The following personnel are ordered to report to the ready room immediately: Keitarou Riff, Annie Hathaway, Jamie MacCrimmon, Leila, Jamie Wilson and Goat Smith. Arigatou. That is all." announced Kome.

"Ooh baby! I sure hope that Reds ain't on the warpath again." said Leila, rising to her feet.

"Och! The lassie cannae hae naething to scold us for, cannae she?" wondered the Jacobite Scot.

"Oro the Hell do ya think this is all about, kiddo?" asked Annie Hathaway. Kr shrugged his shoulders.

"You know my aunties by now, Annie. Yo! Goat! Jamie! You two know anything about this summons?" asked Keitarou Riff but they both shook their heads. Of course they were as worried as Hell!

"Stand to attention dammit!" barked the Boss when they were all assembled in the ready room. "By rights I oughta toss all of ya in the cooler! However, Yuri pleaded for leniency for ya. So instead of the brig- KR, Annie, Jamie Mac and Leila- for sleeping on guard duty you will all pull double shift guard mount until further notice! Now for you two baka morons (she looked right at the two Jersey jerks)- Jamie W and Goat- for almost wrecking my 'Angel' you will both be on KP duty and permanent latrine cleaning details until and if I decide otherwise! You are all hereby dismissed! Get the Hell outta my sight! Scram! The lot of ya!" roared Kei.

"But er Auntie--" began KR but a glance of thunderstorms from the angry redhead soon convinced Annie to steer her partner and the others out the door. Annie had learned the hard way that there were just some times when discretion was the better part of valor and at those times you just did not triflew with the Boss Lady! Instead she rounded on Leila and the Scot after they had all piled into the lift.

"Just oro in the nine Hells of Dante's Inferno did you two 'do' last night!?" demanded Annie.

"Nae a thing, lassie. Right Leila?" said a confused Jamie Mac.

"He's right Annie. Not a thing. We just dozed off like we always do." agreed the jungle girl from 'Seva Team'. Then all four of 'em glanced at Jamie Wilson and Goat Smith.

"We er took the 'Angel' on a quick pizza run to er 'Sakura', that's all." explained Jersey Jamie innocently.

"Yeah but we was gonna share 'em with all of ya!" added Goat Smith. They each got four different lectures on their stupidity!

"Because of you- we all gotta pull double shift duty guard mounts!" complained Annie.

"Until further notice!" added Leila ruefully.

"And you guys got to do KP and on top of that you're our PLOs to boot!" snickered KR.

"Poetic justice." agreed Annie and Leila.

"PLOs?" queried Jersey Jamie. "Permanent Latrine Orderlies, man! Like what Andy Griffith was in 'No Time For Sergeants' (an ancient Terran movie). Remember?" whispered Goat and his tomo finally nodded and chuckled.

"So we gotta help out with the grub making and clean all the shithouses? So oro else is new, Goatie? We already do that, don't we?" shrugged Jamie Wilson and a heavy paw landed on his and Goat's shoulders!

"Weel laddies- if ye keep on screwing up, I'll just use 'Betsy' to skewer the pair o' ye- understand?" said the Scot, unsheathing his huge 'Claymore' (an ancient Terran basket-hilted sword) and brandishing it. Both jerks hurriedly nodded and Jamie Mac resheathed his horrible blade. Jamie and Goat began their 'PLO' details while KR and Annie reported to Deck Five to guard the brig while the Scot and the jungle girl got to guard the Command Deck on Level Nine until twenty hundred hours tonight!

At 1100 Goat and Jamie W washed up and helped Zoe and Ojou with lunch. KR, Annie, Jamie Mac and Leila had their lunches brought up to them by Fuji and Whitey. The 'White Guardian of the Cosmos' was having the time of his life! Never before had he been treated as an equal or a subservient! Usually he was both feared and honoured but not here- not aboard the 'Angel'- here he was just another crewman and he worked the same as everyone else and he revelled in it. Lunch over the Jersey Devils went back to their latrines and so the cycle repeated itself until three days had passed. Then at 0800 of the third day--

The 'outer markers' of 'Shimougou' were sighted- by Winry Rockabell. She had pulled scanner detail shift that morning and squealed with delight when she espied the flashing green and red blips on the scan screens and the matching Kurisumasu type lights far in front of the ship. "Ooh! It's just like our Christmas Tree lights at home, Ed! Aren't they pretty, Al?" she cooed to Ed who was comm officer of that shift and to Al who had tagged along with his older brother. Ojou was security chief and she had Fuji along for company. The Rockett kids were the gun crew under Big Spike who was the weapons officer. Yuri was pilot with Yuyu for her co-pilot. A navigator was unnecessary now so Nyssa had been dismissed.

Since this was their last full day of flight Kei had lifted the punishments and KR, Annie, Leila, the Scot and the Jersey Devils were all getting some much needed sleep. The only guards on duty were up on the Command Deck and they were Keisie and Neko. Seems they were a pair of gun freaks and so they were chattering merrily away and extolling the virtues of ion cannons, plasma rifles and the like.

At twenty hundred hours Rally spotted the inner markers and Legato locked onto them and put the 'Angel' on 'George'. Now the ship was in the hands of the 'Furool Tower' and everyone aboard could finally sit back and relax. The 'Angel' would be docked around noon ashita. Downstairs in the rec room the 'Masked Ball' soiree was in full swing with everyone all dolled up in their fave Terran NFL team colours and wearing a mask and/or costume depicting their teams' mascot.

Kome won the prize as 'Swoop' the 'Philadelphia Eagles' eagle while Mar placed (came in second) as the 'New England Patriots' minuteman Terran Revolutionary War soldier and show (third place) went to Nyssa who was the 'Detroit Lions' mascot 'Leo'. Most unusual costume prize was awarded to Yuyu who came as the 'San Diego Chargers' 'credit vidchit holocard' which she had named 'Spend-A-Lot' (sure she didn't name it after Yuri?)! You'll no doubt recall that Yuyu thought 'Chargers' was a shopping mall reference and chose her costume accordingly!

The Boss's getup of oro she pictured a 'Saint' to be was so downright pathetic that she got laughs and guffaws instead of boo's and cheers so Kei wasted no time in getting loaded with real booze! Of course Yuri cheered for everyone and the 'Blonde Bomber' pouted. Mae had dressed up like a 'Teddy Bear' to be the 'Chicago Bears' 'Bruno the Bruin' and didn't win a thing. Only Han, Blue, Zoe and Rally missed the shindig because they had pulled bridge watch for the evening. Captain Harlock and his three crewmen had come as (oro else) the 'Tampa Bay Buccaneers' which were of course the same as pirates. Granny and Izumi attended the party but did not play dress up. Alphonse Elric was an 'Ishbaalan Knight' and needed no costume. Brother Edward was a 'Risenbool Raider' while Winry Rockabell came as a 'Lioran Llama'. Goat and jamie the Jersey Devils were 'New York Jets' jet planes and they had dressed Nota as the 'Cincinatti Bengals' Bengal tiger 'Baby' much to the nekko's chagrin! The bar stayed open as a 'self serve' so most of the partgoers got gloriously smashed and passed out! Ojou had attended NFL Football 'rallies' (no pun intended) in the States before but never ever one that was quite like this mess! Her Fuji pooch was sound asleep in the chandelier- how he got up there nobody seemed to know! The Mugghis were asleep on the nav room floor while the Nammos had both shut down to recharge.

At 0100 Rally got a glimpse of 'Furool City' and so likewise did 'Furool Tower' get a glimpse of them!

"Cheska (Sheska)? Who is that coming in past our inner listening post?" asked a slightly built dark-haired guy.

"It er looks like one of our own patrol ships, Cap. Should I hail them, sir?" asked SubAltern Cheska Morton.

"Yes, hail them, Cheska, by all means. We've no ships due in here for another week." replied Captain Jason Shikamaru, 'Furool Tower's' commanding officer.

"Attention unidentified ship! This is 'Furool Tower'! You are in a restricted zone! This airspace is reserved exclusively for 3WA starcraft use only! Identify yourself immediately or else! You have to the count of shi (three) before we fire on you! Ichi (1), ni (2)--" boomed out Cheska's voice over the airwaves of the 'Angel's' PA system. Legato responded quite calmly.

"Acting Commodore Bluesummers here. We are the 'UG'/3WA patrol starcruiser vessel the 'lovely Angel 2' returning home from our mission a tad early, however, we are expected, ma'am. Admiral O'Hallor--" began Blue before Cheska rudely interrupted him.

"Don't gimme that crapola, pal! The 'Angel 2' is halfway across the galaxy from here and she ain't due in for another week at least! And I know the crew of the 'Angel 2' and I never even heard of you, tomo! If you got the 'Angel 2' then you're probably pirates and you stole it! Anyway she's commanded by a stupid dumb red-headed tart and her exec's a dipstick- a purple-haired dodobrain! Her navigator's a blonde bimbo and her comm officer's a pink-maned looneytunes named 'Kooky'!" yelled Cheska Morton defiantly.

"Actually the name is 'Kome' not 'Kooky', Suba Cheska." replied Kome quietly.

"I take offense at being called a bimbo!" said Mar hotly.

"So I'm a dipstick- a purple-haired dodobrain, am I?" howled Yuri.

"A stupid dumb red-headed tart? Did I really just hear you say that about me, Subaltern? Stand to atrtention when insulting an admiral, girl! Where the Hell's that bozo birdbrain who's supposed to be running that tower- Shikamaru? Get him, Morton! Now- not ashita! Tell him it's Keirran O'Halloran!" roared Kei.

"And Maureen Donovan's here too! Tell him!" added Yuri. Kei stared at her exec.

"You told Jason that your name was Maureen?" laughed the Boss.

"Well, since when are you named Keirran? My middle name really is Maureen!" yelled Yuri.

"Well, my first name really is Keirran for your information, Airhead!" countered the redhead. Suddenly--

"This is Captain Jason Shikamaru the commanding officer of the 'Furool City Tower'. To whom am I speaking onegai?" demanded a gruff male voice.

"Sure it ain't supposed to be whom, Jace?" chuckled Kei.

"Oh Christ! Nai! No, it can't be!" he exploded.

"Hi there, Jaysie. Remember me?" cooed Yuri sweetly.

"Both of you bakas? Here? Together? At the same bloody time? Cheska! Call Soto Higurashi and tell him the 'Furool Wrecking Crew's' back!" yelled Jason Shikamaru.

"Yo buddy! That ain't no Kami shimatta way to talk to a 'lady'! Tell Soto that Spike Miroku's back! I used to work for the little guy. I was his mall security chief. And when I meet you, I'm gonna teach ya some manners, tomo of mine!" yelled Big Spike.

"Yeah! We're gonna tear ya a new one, fella!" cried Ojou Ooedo. Spike stared at her.

"Tear you a new one? Are you for real, lady?" asked Spike.

END of Ch 180. Ch 181 'Unexpected Guests' or 'Too Damned Many Weddings!' coming soon. R/R/S away and Kami bless you all. SYS and SFN. Ja mata and have a super weekend. Toodles-K&K


	185. Chapter 181 'Unexpected Guests' or 'Too

DISCLAIMER: OK Kooro, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 181 without further preamble:-

Chapter 181

'Unexpected Guests' or 'Too Damned Many Weddings!'

"Just dock us in my usual bay, Jace- OK?" asked Kei and the captain nodded.

"Cheska? You ever docked on of these things before?" he asked his suba.

"No sir. Never." she replied.

"Well there's no time like now to learn. There's a first time for everything, Suba. Good luck, girl." he said before beating a hasty retreat back to his office.

"Hi there folks. We er sorta got off on the wrong foot before. I'm Cheska and I'll be docking you today so just relax." said the short brunette who hadn't the slightest idea of oro the Hell she was doing!

"Cheska! Cheska Morton? She's docking us? Man, are we ever in deep shit, gang!" howled Winry.

"How so?" asked Yuri. "Yeah why?" added the Boss.

"Maybe it's on account of she just told us that she's never done it before?" suggested Fullmetal Ed.

"Oro's that?" yelled Kei. "Blue, take the controls and dock this thing. Cheska? Gomen er sorry that we yelled at ya, kiddo. Stand down now and let us handle this. Just release the controls back to Legato so he can dock us. OK?" said Kei in oro she thought was a soothing voice.

Yuri tried next when Cheska started bawling. "Honey, just release control back to us." she soothed.

"I can't! I don't know how to do that!" sobbed Cheska.

"Shit! That's just great! Oro happens if we don't dock?" yelled Kome.

"Nothing much, Contessa. We just er crash, that's all." drawled Han Solo and Marlene Angel stepped forward.

"Stop crying and listen to me, Cheska. Take a deep breath and hold it. Now- let it out slowly. Feel better? (The brunette nodded) Good. Look at the console in front of you. Halfway up on the right you'll see a red key marked 'NC'. See that? OK, press it. Now it's illuminated a toggle switch marked 'AUTO' and 'ABORT'. See that? OK, flip it to 'ABORT'. Done? Great. That's all there is to it, Hon. We'll take it from here. Arigatou." said Mar.

" 'NC'?" queried Winry puzzledly.

" 'Navigational Control', stupid." answered Nyssa. Blue took the stick and at 1130 hours he docked the 'Angel' and sighed.

"Home at last!" chorused the 'Unholy Four'. Then Kei got a brainstorm and summoned White to her quarters.

"You er wished to see me, Miss O.?" he asked and sat down in an easy chairs in Kei's living room.

"You're one of the two 'Guardians of the Universes', ain't ya?" asked the redhead.

"Ye-e-es." he replied cautiously.

"So why the devil can't ya just put the frigging universe back the way it was before--" stammered Kei and he slowly shook his head.

"Unfortunately my dear, even I do not possess such power. I would if I could but I can't, Boss." apologized White. Meanwhile back in her own bedroom Miss Winry got the same idea--

"Mr. 'CC'? Sir? Are you home?" asked Winry while she was still trying to decide on suitable travelling attire.

"I am always 'home' as you put it, Miss Winry. I am the controlling program for this entire ship and a Helluva lot more besides that. Do you have a question for me, my dear child?" asked a kindly 'CC'. Winry stretched and pulled on a pair of knee-highs. She had finally decided on a red/white jumpsuit and a pair of red sneakers.

"Yeah. Can you er do me a favor and just er zap the universe back to normal, please?" asked the blonde nonchalantly.

"I do beg your pardon my dear but with all due respect- are you nuts?" replied 'CC'.

"Er- that is an order, Mr. 'CC'. Didn't you hear me just now? I gave you a direct order, my friend!" yelled a defiant Winry who was standing on her bunk in knee-highs and her frilly unmentionables.

"Look kid, you can rant, rave and give all the orders you want to but I still cannot restore the status quo to the cosmos! It is just beyond even my powers, kiddo. Er Win? Those hot pink ones with the tiny hearts on 'em look very becoming on you if I may say so. Chartreuse (dark green) just isn;t your colour- like those ones you wore yesterday, Miss. Stick to pastels and Teddy bears is my advice to you, kiddo." suggested 'CC'.

"Hot pink? Hearts? Teddy bears? Chartreuse? Pastels? Oro the Hell are you talk-- Yesterday? Oh my Kami! You've seen me in my underthings? You pervert!" yelled Winry, holding her jumpsuit up in front of herself.

"Unless that is I turn off my vidcam sensors, Honey." said a lecherous sounding 'CC'.

"Yeah! Well you just do that before you come into my bedroom, Mister! Or- or I'll tell Auntie Yuri on ya and Auntie Kei too!" she stormed.

"Charist nai! No! Don't tell the Boss! Please? I'll be good from now on and I'll turn my vidsensors off before I come in here, Win. OK?" pleaded 'CC'.

Winry finished zipping up her jumpsuit and stepped into her sneakers. "OK but this is your last chance. Sure wish I could er help out with this space/time thingy though. You got any ideas, pal?" she asked.

"Nai. The Boss just asked Mr. White to do the same thing that you just asked me to do, however, his hands are tied as well, Win." replied 'CC'.

"Darn it! It's a damned shame that we can't just rub Aladdin's magic lamp and tell the magic genie to do it for us, man!" sulked the blonde tomboy.

"Nai. They've already tried the Dragon Balls. Wait! Mr. Edward's brother- Mr. Alphonse? Is he not the fabled and renowned 'Philosopher's Stone' and cannot that thing do absolutely anything one wishes?" suggested 'CC', however, when Ed arrived a few minutes later he soon put the kibosh on that bright idea.

"But at oro cot, my tomo? Every single time that anyone uses one of those shimatta stones people died! Hell- people gotta die just to make the damned thing! Al would never ever agree to allow that no matter oro the outcome might be! But hey- Reds and Blondie said that those two time jockeys were gonna ferry everyone home. It'll just take awhile is all. Er we can go back home whenever we wanna- right? We ain't come through one of those vortex things or have we? We can just go home er whenever these nice folks wanna take us home? Right?" asked Fullmetal hesitantly.

"Yeah. You're right, Ed. You guys are from this era although you calculate time differently on 'Amestris' than we do here in 'Aquaria'. Mr. Gooley and Mr. Garner figure that all of our er 'guests' will be gone before April. By the way today is February 25th ya know. Is it winter on 'Amestris' as well? I suppose it is. Anyhow- you guys had better get packed up. We'll all be debarking the 'Angel' in another hour or so. You folks will be staying with us. So will all the other 3WA 'regulars' as well as Han and Blue. The rest will be sent to hotels and stuff until we can get 'em home. The Harlock gang, Ojou and Fuji are coming with us as well. That jumpsuit looks really nice on you, Win. Let's get cracking, kiddies." said Mar from Winry's doorway.

Meanwhile Kei was doing her own packing- her own way! A few odds and ends in her overnight bag, load up a rucksack backpack and pack a single suitcase. The rest of her junk she simply chucked onto the 'Raphael' since she anticipated a speedy return to her interrupted vacation within a day or so anyway.

Yuri on the other hand packed everything but the kitchen sink! Kome had four bags while Mar had three. The Boss called everyone to the rec room at 1245 hours after lunch. "This is the last time that many of us will probably be seeing each other. It's been just swell having all of ya for shipmates and crewmen and women. OK. When we leave the 'Angel' my 3WA personnel and some of you will be coming with me and the other Angels. However, the rest of ya will be assigned to transports and accommodations and you'll also be assigned to a 3WA liaison officer who will be keeping tabs on ya until we can you all ferried back home if need be. So if ya need anything at all or ya got any questions just contact her or him and it will be handled for ya. OK- off ya go now. You can leave the 'Angel' but don't leave the spaceport unescorted. This is still a highly restricted area and if ya wander off ya just might get yourself shot! Just kidding but seriously- onegai stay nearby until you're put onto a transport. Good luck and sayonara." and so saying Kei did a most unusual thing for her- she saluted them all!

The exodus was a noisy one and since Kei wanted no part of the red tape involved she beat it back up to her ready room. She was not alone there either. Han and Blue were waiting for her there. "Leia just called me, Kei. She's making a state visit to 'Shimougou' and er she wants us to have our wedding here- in 'Furool' or 'Elenore' if this place is too crowded. We're inviting all of our shipmates who have not yet repatriated to attend the festivities." drawled Solo and Kei grinned.

"Leia's coming here? Ok, I guess we can all put off our vacations a bit longer, Han. I know you and Leia are gonn abe very happy together." said Kei, producing a bottle of 'Korbel' champagne and three glasses.

"To the happy couple." intoned Blue and Kei and they all clinked glasses and drank. "Here Legato. Have a cigar! You too, Boss- oh gomen er I forgot that ladies don't smoke cigars!" stammered Han.'"Who says we don't and who in the nine Hells ever called 'me' a lady, Solo?" said Kei, biting off the end of the stogie and firing it up.

"Kei? Boss?" asked Blue. "Huh? Oro?" replied the redhead.

"Where are all of us er that is the 3WA flks gonna be staying?" he asked.

"The 'G Boys' have finagled half of 'Nakasome Towers' and 'Krillin Estates' for ya. They're the complexes where me and the vacuumhead live with Kome and Mar. It's about twenty kilos from 3WA HQ so not to worry, trainee." joked Kei.

"It's a really cool place, man! I've been there before and you may have been (Blue hadn't) but I can't recall offhand, Blue. We er helped KR get ready for his date with Kome or was it Mar?" puzzled Han.

"Five glasses of 'Korbel' at an altitude of five kilos will do that to ya! You guys didn't know that 'Furool City' is called the 'Five Kilo High' city? Anyway it was Kome not Mar. She, the vac and me were the worrying mamas that night!" chortled the Boss who could easily outdrink the Barrymores (all of 'em!), Errol Flynn, Dean Martin and W C Fields together! Blue had stopped at two but then again he really hated wine!

"I wonder how the buccaneer's (Emma) doing and old Fritzy boy (the Green Baron)?" wondered the BetaZoid to himself. Back at the 'Caledonian Arms Hotel' in 'Furool City' which said establishment had only recently been repaired and refurbished after the Angels had 'accidentally' wrecked the place in pursuit of Waldess three years ago, the 3WA and the 'UG' had commandeered the entire edifice as a meeting place for all of the stragglers not yet otherwise accommodated.

Emma aka 'Queen' Emeraldas, Arkton and the Baron had been ordered to wait there for the arrival of the 'Angel'. They were taking on new crewmen so they had to stay anyway. Also awaiting the 'Angel' was Ryuchii Koroda Koroshima Shikamaru, new Kumichko of the present day (AD 2251) Ooedo clan who were the chiefs of all of the local Yakuzza groups. He was uncle to Jason Shikamaru, the 3WA captain currently commanding the 'Furool City Tower' and he (Jace) wa ssmitten (although he'd never ever publicly admit it!) with Kei!

Emma had only been told that a 'visitor' was coming to see her, however, 'Granfather' Shikamaru was there to meet his ancestor from 21st Century Terra- Ojou Ooedo! Unknown to Izumi and the rest of the alchemy team two old tomos were waiting for them too- the 'KP' (Furool City) Patrol's newest police chief who was formerly Brigadier General Roy Mustang and Furool's brand new police commissioner who was formerly Second Lieutenant Riza hawkeye! Even the 'G Boys' were on hand along with most of the 3WA including their brand spanking new liaison officer to 'Gallifrey'- Lord Kaltrox of Prydonia aka Tommy Tanaka! Dignitaries galore were in attendance including the New Republic of Alderaan's' leader- Princess Leia Skywalker organa who'd soon be adding Solo to her long moniker!

You see- this was to be the site of the Solo/Organa nuptials and almost the entire frigging galaxy had been invited to it! The time jockeys' trips had been put on hold until after the wedding(s), reception(s) and of course Yuri's birthday (March 3rd) and Yuyu's (March 18th). A hero's welcome awaited newly promoted Marshall Keirran Deirdre O'Shaughnessy O'Halloran and Wing Commander Yuri Maureen Bridget Donovan- whether Boss Kei liked it or not!

Mar had finally signed the last of the transfer documents and hustled over to Yuri and Kome who were still dealing with red tape and Kome was fuming. At last the Boss and Blue emerged supporting a groggy Han Solo! Oh Christ! It's the other one! Sorry Commodore Donovan. Ensign Sawaguchi. It er seems that you've already signed everything you need to sign. Have a nice day. Subaltern Riker- have Miss Angel's surface craft brough around here at once. Ladies- congratulations on a job well done. Suba Riker? We'll er need another craft and two drivers as well. Make it so. Ah! Here's your transports and your drivers, ladies and gentlemen. Oh dear me! Is that General Solo? A bit under the weather eh? Probably pre-wedding jitters. Had 'em myself on my own big day- 35 years ago. Good luck now folks and sayonara." said Colonel Gin Ichimaru Mugen, the crabby "Furool Spaceport's' manager.

Riker, a pert brunette, looked daggers at him. "How came they get the royal treatment, sir? Oro makes them so damned special?" she demanded while she was smiling and waving goodbye to the departing transports.

"That fella 'in his cups' is General Han Solo from the 'New Republic of Alderaan'- the guy that's marrying the princess. Those two are the most deadly and the best tro-cons on the 3WA's galactic police force- O'Halloran and Donovan. I sure don't want any of that crowd on my spaceport for too bloody long that is if you get my drift, Emily." explained her superior.

"Christ Gin! That's the 'Dirty Pair', man? Too damned bloody right wew don't want 'em here any longer than absolutely necessary, sir!" replied the daughter of 'Starfleet's' newest Sub-Commodore- William (Number One) Riker- former exec of the 'USS Enterprise', Captain Jean Luc Picard (now retired) commanding. Suba Emily Riker saluted Mugen and returned to her duties as official 'UG'/3WA greeter and public relations officer for the 'FC Spaceport'.

Big Spike had just turned down the whopping raise Soto had offered him to stay on as security chief at his 'Higurashi Mall' but Spike's mind was made up. He was the new security chief for the 'Kaguran Air and Space Patrol' and his new boss was gonna be Danny Dastun.

Captain Toro Zulu glanced at his wristchromo again and frowned. He was on a tight schedule and already he was several days late in beginning his star mapping mission in the 'Omega' quadrant! He'd been all set to leave February 18th (a week ago) but instead he'd been ordered to stay and pick up a new temporary crewman and deliver her to the 'Gekko State'. Until then she was to fill in as his assistant navigator and star mapper. She was a Trakken girl and her name was Nyssa. She was due to have arrived with the 'Angel 2' a few days later. Well it had already been a 'few days' dammit and he was getting impatient! He ahd already tangled with the infamous 'Angels' and he sure as hell didn't want to see them again any time soon! But orders are orders and these came from 'Big Mama' and the 'Katzenjammer Kids' themselves! Hell even Uncle Vito was involved!

'Big Mama' was 'Starfleet' Admiral Katherine Jane 'Lady K the Dragon Lady' Janeway while the 'Katzenjammer Kids' were 'Lord of the Admiralty' Christopher Pike and Fleet Admiral James Tiberius Kirk! 'Uncle Vito' was of course Vittiorio Francisco Xavier Galadriel, the 'God' of the 'UG' and the 3WA and nobody 'ever' told him 'nai' who did not live to regret it!

Who in the Sam Hell was this kid anyway? He knew the specs of course:- last of her Trakken race, rescued from Killer Khan the pirate, knew the 'Aquarian Galaxy' and every single Greek letter quad like the back of her hand and she was like- fourteen or maybe fifteen! She sounded just too good to be true and Toro Zulu hoped it wasn't all just smoke and mirrors hype!

And so it went- evrybody and his brother was there waiting for everybody and his brother (or sister)! Of course Kei was blissfully unaware of the fate waiting for her as well as Yuri, Kome and even Mar! "Stop here! Slow down! Pull over! Step on the gas! I'm hungry! Are we there yet? Shut the Hell up! I need a drink dammit!" and like phrases permeated the interiors of both surface crafts which were ferrying the 'Angel' parties home. Their two drivers had been advised to 'put the headphones on, crank up the volume and just ged rid of their asses!' So they were completely indifferent to all of these distractions.

Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye had told the 'KP Patrol' force to avoid them like the plague! They were still taking flak for the copper that had pulled Mar over when she'd been driving Ella's aircar and for the two highway patrol officers who'd detained Yuri and the Boss when Donovan had been driving her own speeder. The 'ISSP' could feel sympathy for them! They were still on the hot seat for kicking Kei's away team off Mars!

All joking aside- it just boggled the mind at how many nefarious evildoers a simple 'snatch and grab' mission had eventually ended up netting! And then there were all of those 'rift in the universe' messes too! Hell they even had one of the two 'Universal Guardians' aboard! All this crap and more was running through the aching noggins of Charles Augustus Garner and Andre Francis Gooley as they tried to iron out all the other headaches that Kei and company had just handed them!

"Well! Here's yet another fine mess they've gotten us into, Charlie!" observed Gooley while misquoting the Terran comic Oliver Norville Hardy. Garner nodded his head ruefully and swallowed more 'Galusol' antacid tablets.

"Now they've even got visitors waiting for some of their frigging guests! Pass the 'Galusol', Chief." said Naomi Armitage.

"Yeah. How is that mess going now, Naomi?" asked Gooley and Naomi lit a cheroot and poured Skotches for all of them before replying.

"The er Kumichko had a very tearful reunion with his great great grand- oro ever the Hell she is (Ojou) and now Gramps is on his way back home again arigatou be to Almighty Christ! For Yakuzza tough guys they sure as Hell cry like babies or as Ojou put it wail like newborns all the time! Jon harlock has seen his niece (Emma), reclaimed his 'Botany Bay 2' and now he's off on his merry way to oro ever the Hell he's going! Emma's still recruiting crewmen for the 'Emerald Queen' but she'll probably split in a few more days. The kids all wanna stay for Donovan and Yuyu's birthdays on March 3rd and 18th respectively as well as the 'Sakura Festivals' before they go home. Marina and Misato are hitching a ride home with Emma. Chiefs er our own Kome and Keitarou are really starting to click like Romeo and Juliet but I don't suppose there's any way that-- (the 'G Twins' shook their heads emphatically and swallowed some 'Hydroxylein' (like Pepto Bismol) simultaneously) OK. That's a 'no go' then. I thought sure I had the 'Justice League' the 'Teen Titans' straightened out when Wally er the Flash said he was able to run fast enough to travel through time and generate a stability field around John Stewart's er the Green lantern's power ring shield until Clark and Brucie er Superman and Batman said that old Wally tended to exaggerate his abilities especially when he was in his cups! Harry er H G Wells offered to build us a time travel machine but then Stevie er Dr. Hawking pointed out that Harry's time travel machine could travel through time but not through space. The 'Time Tunnel' team cannot guarantee a stable transmat transfer field and Peabody and Sherman's 'way back machine' is a piece of crap! That big blowhard Al Einstein said he might be able to build one for us and it'd likely be ready for testing by this time in AD 2351! Jim Moriarty thought it an idiotic idea that man could even travel through time while Mr. Saaran (Spock's Vulcan father) of course said that it was just not logical. I'll be damned glad when I can go back home to Mars! Nyssa has shipped out with the 'Stargazer' and Tory Zulu was mad as Hell about having to wait for her ass until the kid promised to show him a shortcut to the 'Omega' quad and now he's a shappy as a clam! Once there of course as you know she'll be transferred to the 'Gekko State'. By the way where'd the happy couple go for their honeymoon?" finished Armitage and she blew a smoke ring at the ceiling.

"Which happy couple? Oh you mean the pirate and the princess? (Naomi nodded) 'Sardonicus Springs' on 'Leonitis Six' I think. Boy, I'm glad that shimatta wedding's over with- finally! We almost had to put up some of the guests here at 3WA HQ for Kami's sake! Think we'll get an invite for the Master and Ms. Subaru's nuptials? And the demon and the preistess (Sesshomaru and Kikyo) one? Ellen Rodgers and that longlost Sky walker kid (Alex Daniels)? We're gonna need new tuxedos, Andy. How about you, Naomi? Lee (Chan) broke up with Katie last year ya know." teased Garner.

Naomi Armitage drew herself up and looked daggers at him. "Mr. Garner! I am already as you seem to have forgotten quite happily married to a wonder ful guy (Mark Armitage) and I have a kawaii ten year old daughter (Risuko)- back home on Mars! The sooner I clean up your Angels' screwups I can get back home to them!" she exploded furiously.

Gooley stifled a chuckle. Naomi was a cyborg robot, however, she was fitted with emotional circuitry and anger was one of these emotions which had been included! Unlike others of her ilk Naomi had the capabiltty to bear children and Andy Gooley had never heard tell of a cyborg or a robot or 'droid that could could do that! He had gotten a hazing from her himself once for referring to the blonde as 'almost a complete woman'!

"I did not mean to offend you, Naomi. I'm sure that you, Mark and Risuko (Rees-ko) make an ideal family. Onegai accept my aplogies, ma'am." replied Garner hastily. Naomi grinned.

"Apology accepted, Chuck. Sorry I flew off the handle, guys. I agree with you though. There are just too Kami shimatta many weddings going on now!" she said.

"Have the bars, clubs and 'KP' patrols been warned that Katie and company have returned home?" asked Gooley suddenly. The other two nodded. "Good. The sooner the 'Insane Four' leave for vacation the better!" he added.

"It's the 'Unholy Four' and the 'Insane Six', sir." corrected Naomi.

"That 2140 duet (Keisie and Yuyu) will more than likely be the very last ones to leave for home." said a morose Charlie Garner.

Meanwhile back at 'Nakasome Towers' Yuri was furious!

END of Ch 181. Ch 182 'Vikers' Paradise Lost' or 'Rio To the Rescue' coming soon. R/R/S away and Kami bless you all. SYS and SFN. Ja mata and have a super weekend. Toodles-K&K


	186. Chapter 182 'Vikers' Paradise Lost' or '

DISCLAIMER: OK Kolchenko, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 182 without further preamble:-

Chapter 182

'Vikers' Paradise Lost' or 'Rio To the Rescue'

"Christ! Way to go, dimwit! Because of you we're banned from all of the malls around here now as well as all of the bars and clubs! Did ya have to give that poor security guard a jab in the gut?" howled Yuri.

"He grabbed my arm, airhead! Oro the Hell was I supposed to do!" retorted Kei.

"He was er only picking up your bag for you, Boss." explained Ojou.

"Remind me to never ever to let her get pissed off at me, Ojou!" whispered Fuji the poochie.

"Oro ever! I still can't believe that we got our asses kicked outta the 'Eva' of all places (The 'Eva' was the 'Evangelion Mall' across town from Kei's fave mall- the 'Higurashi') as well!" stormed Yuri.

"At least she didn't shoot nobody this time." observed Ella dryly.

"Arigatou be to Kami for small favours." put in Marlene quietly.

"Look guys, I got an idea." said Edna Jordan.

"Well?" demanded Ella Hathaway.

"Well er since we all seem to be banned from 'Shimougan' malls and taverns and stuff why don't we try some of the ones er offworld?" suggested the junior TC cadet trainee to be.

"For instance?" wondered Yuri.

"The 'Grendel Mall' in 'Beowulf' on 'Ragnarok' (Re-more-ah)?" she replied.

"Oro the Hell makes ya think that we ain't been flagged there too?" laughed the redhead.

"It's brand new. It only opened for business like just before Kurisumasu (Christmas) of last year (AD 2250) so maybe they haven't heard about you two bozos yet. It's er worth a try, isn't it?" Edna asked reasonably.

"Why not? Oro we got to lose?" said Mar.

"I'll call Mr. Potter for a speeder for us." volunteered Ojou but Kei shook her crimson tresses.

"We'd better take a shuttle this time. 'Ragnarok' is in the 'Kappa' quad. If we split now (Kei glanced at her wristchromo) we should be able to make it back here by 2200 tonight so- if we're gonna go we'd better get a move on. We'll use the 'Raphael' for the trip. OK kid er Ojou- have Harry get hold of the spaceport centre and have the 'Raphael' sent to our roof here. Five minutes and then we're gonna leave!" warned the redhead.

"Er- I dunno about this, guys. Didn't that Mr. garner guy tell us not to leave the city let alone the shimatta planet itself? I sure as Hell don't wanna see you guys get into any trouble with your boss--" said Ojou while Fuji nodded his canine head sagely. A raucous burst of laughter greeted that one!

"That's rich! That's a good one, Ojou! The 'Lovely Angels' not getting into any hot water with old Choo-Choo Charlie!" howled Ella. Kei grinned.

"Trouble's our middle name, kid so don't sweat it!" chuckled the Boss.

"Speak for your own self, birdbrain! I don't get us into trouble! You do!" yelled Yuri. The vidphone buzzed and Mar answered it.

"Miss McMaureen's shuttlecraft is up on the roof, ma'am. Will er there be anything else, Miss?" asked Harry Potter who you'll no doubt recall is Kei's building's parking dock attendant.

"Nai. Arigatou Harry. Oh yeah- er we won't be back until real late tonight so hold our calls for us if you don't mind. Have a nice day, Harry and 'hoob-a-doodle-doo', kid. Sayonara." replied the blonde navigator.

"Who the oni's this Miss McMaureen anyway?" asked Ojou and Fuji.

"It's Kei's er the Boss's cover name. Mine is O'Bridget. Look Ojou- nobody around these parts knows that we are really 3WA/'UG' cops. Our cover jobs are that Kei and I are buyers for a big department store chain. Please remmeber that and don't blow our aliases. Harry's a really nice guy and I hate like Hell to deceive him like this but as you can see we are not just ordinary 'fuzz' or 'heat' cops like you have back home on Terra, can't ya? (Ojou and Fuji agreed) Enough talk! Let's roll! Wagons ho!" said Yuri, donning her dark shades. "Don't forget your sunglasses guys. Remember that we got three suns here and they're murder on your aizu!" she added.

At 1300 the 'Raph' lifted off and headed due South bound for the 'Kappa' quadrant with Mar at the controls. She set the course and locked it before putting the craft on 'George'. Then she whispered to Edna Jordan: "Are there any bars in 'Beowulf', Edna?" she demanded curtly.

"Duh! The damned place is a 'Viker' colony so oro the Hell do you think?" whispered Edna. The 'Vikers' were descendants of those ancient Terran Norsemaen from Scandinavia commonly known as 'Vikings'. Since most of these guys now used skycycles they'd been dubbed 'Vikers' just like old Terran motorcyclists had been called 'Bikers'.

"Oro I meant was- are there any booze joints near this mall of yours?" whispered Mar.

"I don't think so." replied Edna. Look Mar- we're only going shopping, aren't we? So we should stay outta the booze factories, right?" said Ojou, scaring the nine Hells outta Marlene Angel and Edna Jordan!

"How in the Hell! Man, have you got good ears, Ojou!" said Edna.

"Don't worry, kids. You'll get used to that. Ojou does that kind of stuff all the time." explained an amused Fuji.

"We'll touchdown on 'Ragnarok' at 1600 hours er four o'clock in the afternoon. That'll give us three whole hours to shop but at 1900 er seven tonight we gotta leave so we can get back home by 2200 er ten tonight so nod side trips. Ya got that?" demanded Marlene. Everyone nodded OK albeit reluctantly- even the Boss!

"Hey! Ain't no biggie 'cause I wanna be gone by ashita at 0700 anyway! It's vacationtime!" crowed Kei. She glanced over pointedly at Yuri. "And this time I ain't telling nobody where I'm going, airhead! No interruptions for three glorious weeks, man! Crap! I forgot about the blasted 'Sakura Festivals' and the vacuumheads' birthdays so I guess I can't leave before next month, dammit! Rats!" grumbled the redhead.

"Now Kei, we did promise the kids you know." soothed her exec. Things didn't end up turning out so well after all though and by 2100 hours they were all back home in 'Furool City'. It seemed that the 'Vikers' had become so civilized that they no longer had any tolerance for people who acted like 'Grendel' or even 'Beowulf' for that matter so when Kei and Kome tossed a few of the locals through the 'Loki Tavern' windows while Ojou and Ella were wiping up the floor with the poor bouncers at the bar, Mar had to practically empty her vidcreds to pay for all of the damages! The local fuzz there still wanted to arrest the whole party and not even Yuri's 'red card' would change their minds this time so finally Edna called 'Daddy' (Jim Jordan- a bigwig at 'UG' and the 3WA) and they were all merely kicked off 'Ragnarok' instead of going to the pokey! Needless to say they were all banned from the entire 'Kappa' quadrant.

"Holy Christ you damned Celtic kook! You not only got us kicked outta the mall and the taverns and the bars and the clubs- this time we've been booted off the whole frigging planet as well as the bloody quad! We couldn't even stop off for booze on the way home either!" sulked Yuri.

"I apologized, didn't I? So shut the Hell up about it! We'll find another place for you to fulfill your shopping fetish! Mar, put on a holovid for us to watch." said kei, pouring more Irish java for herself.

Edna yanked out her vidcell and tapped some keys on it. "Hi there, Rio. it's Edna. Great. How ya been? How's life at the Academy? Really? You did! You scored a 96.754 on the range? Man, you almost beat the Boss's record! Wowie! Huh? Oro? Oh yeah- could ya do me a favor, Rio? Pick us up a few six packs of 'Rykolian' beer, a couple of fifths of 'Jameson's', a six pack of wine coolers, a case of soda pop, a few bottles of 'Zinfandel', some pizzas, burgers, fries and some 'Galusol' and 'Hydroxylein' for us onegai. We're at the Boss's pad at 'Nakasome Towers'. Oro? It's 138-D but just give the stuff to the parking guy down in the docks- Harry Potter. He'll shoot it up to us. I'll pay ya back ashita night- OK? Why? I'll tell ya later. See ya at the bowling alley. Toodles." said Edna and blanked her vidcell.

"Rio's bringing over the snacks and firewater for ya. Harry's gonna send it up when she gets here with it. I'm bushed and I gotta work ashita so I'm going the Hell home. I'll grab a holocab. G'Night all." called the cadet on her way to the lift. She flagged down a holotaxi aircar and jetted over to Tomoh's (her brother) place.

"Er hi there, handsome. Are you Mr. Potter? Harry Potter?" asked a striking blonde wearing a bright green 3WA hotpants uniform.

"That's er me, ma'am. Can I help ya with something?" replied the starry-aizued parking dock guy.

"Yeah, Honey. Send the stuff in my rover's boot up to 138-D er Miss McMaureen's flat onegai." said Rio, batting her aizu lashes at the kid.

Harry keyed his 'reader' and pointed it at Rio's cruiser's boot and activated it. "There. It's done, ma'am. Good evening to you, Miss." he said.

"Arigatou. Gotta run, Harry darling. Bye." She gave him a peck on the cheek and roared off for her dorm at the 3WA Academy. She had just ten minutes left to get there before the 2300 hours (Eleven PM) curfew time!

After a sumptous bedtime snack and after most of 'em had gotten gloriously loaded they all went to Dreamland wherever the Hell they were. About 0400 the vidphone chirped and Ella answered it. "Hullo? McMaureen residence. Whaddya want, dammit?" she said sleepily.

"Who is this? Where the devil's Kerry er Miss O'Halloran?" asked a testy male voice at the other end of the line.

Ella Hathaway was quite wide awake now! "Just who in the nine Hells are 'you', tomo and just how do 'you' know Miss O'Halloran, buddy?" demanded Ella suspiciously.

END of Ch 182. Ch 183 'Son of Shenron' or 'The Hunt Is On' coming soon. R/R/S away and Kami bless you all. SYS and SFN. Ja mata and have a super weekend. Toodles-K&K


	187. Chapter 183 'Son of Shenron' or 'The Hun

DISCLAIMER: OK Alucard, Police Girl, Walter and Sir Integra Van Helsing, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 183 without further preamble:-

Chapter 183

'Son of Shenron' or 'The Hunt Is On'

Ella Hathaway was suspicious, worried, angry and a bit frightened into the bargain. Nobody outside of the 'UG' and the 3WA was supposed to know the Angels' real names and/or that they were tro-cons! TCs were sorta like Terran secret agents or spies if you will! So Ella repeated her question and--

"It's me or is that It is I. Never mind, Miss Hathaway. It's 'Q' at our HQ. I'm in my lab, kiddo." replied Doctor 'Q' affectionately or otherwise known to Kei as Cueball the Screwball.

"Oh. I see. Oro do ya mean by calling us up at four in the bloody morning, Doc?" yelled Ella.

"Onegai calm down, Miss Ella. I was er musing to myself about Miss Brief (Bulma), her hubby (Vegeeta) and Mr. Son (Goku)." he hastened to explain.

"The 'Aoishi Bombshell' and her two idiot Saiyaan freaks? Oro about 'em?" said an impatient and grumpy Ella.

"They borrowed Blackfire's starship- the 'Black Ember' and went to hunt 'Dragon Balls' with it. So oro, Doc?" added a puzzled tro-con chief.

"Where'd they go?" asked 'Q' quietly.

"To 'Namek' I think. Why?" asked a suddenly worried Ella.

"There is no longer a dragon there and Miss Bulma had to know that, lass. So where the Hell did they really go and why?" demanded the scientist.

"They went to Terra, Doc but how that concerns you is beyond me, sir." interjected Marlene Angel.

"Mar? Gomen er sorry if my big mouth woke ya up." apologized Ella and the blonde shrugged it off.

"The Boss and the fruit (Kome) do it all the time. Anyhow Doc er the Boss told 'em to go there because Dende (Terra's new 'Namekian' guardian) had recreated 'Shenron' (the eternal dragon of the cosmos. Terra had one and so did 'Namek'. Other worlds may have dragons as well but this fact is unknown here) and the balls (Dragon Balls of course. Collect all seven and and 'Shenron' grants a wish for ya- usually that is) there. Kei's got some notion that this new 'eternal dragon' can just reverse time somehow and keep this blasted mess from ever even happening in the first place, sir. However, if 'Porunga' ('Namek's' eternal dragon who is no more now that the eldest 'Namek' guardian is deceased) and the first 'Shenron' couldn't do it then oro makes her think this new one can do it is beyond my understanding, Doc." said Mar with a yawn.

"Maybe they er did not ask 'Shenron' the right wish and they did not make the wish back 'then' in AD 2140, my dear Miss Angel." he explained.

"Huh? Oro? Oh hi there, Doc. Man, you been smoking that 'Dilythium' again? Goku and Vegeeta done that already and it didn't Fxxxing work! Didn't Mar tell ya that just now?" yawned Kome Sawaguchi.

"They did not say these words to 'Shenron' in 2140. 'I wish that the 'Lovely Angels' (Keisie and Yuyu) in 2140 had never come to 'Project Kronos' on 'Dagobah' and that therefore this universe was still intact.' Well er it is just a thought but Bulma will need her timeship the 'Lady Foucault' to try it. Go on back to sleep, my Angels. Sorry to have awakened you. have Kerry er Miss O. call me later. Sayonara." said Doctor 'Q' and he blanked his vidscreen. Ella hung up and blanked hers too.

Edna stopped by later that morning on her way to work at 0800. "Only one thing wrong with that pleaseant little scenario ('Shenron Jr.') is that the Saiyaans and Bulma won't be finding any of those balls until the end of this month 'cause Dende told me that they gotta lay dormant for a whole year between uses before they turn back into those golden balls. Dende only created 'Shenron Jr.' last February so nobody can do any dragon ball hunting until March. See ya soon but I gotta split like now! I fed Naruda this morning but you're all outta kitty litter so one of ya has to pick up some more. Er Tomoh's (her brother) offworld again and-- Wowie! Look at the time! I'd better fly or Mr. Delcroix (one of her bosses at 3WA HQ) is gonna have my guts for garters for sure! Bye." called Edna Jordan while she raced for the lift.

"That'll be perfect. We can have Yuri and Yuyu's birthday bashes and 'Sakura Festival' time before the big guy ('Shenron Jr.') fixes stuff for us!" yelled Kome from the kitchenette where Mar was trying to teach Ella and her how to cook omelettes!

"You gather it together like this and then you just flip it like so. Now you try it, Kome." said Mar.

"Like this?" said Kome. Splat! Ella laughed.

"Nice try, Kome. Very good. Ella? It's your turn now. Nai. Flip the omelette, Ella not the frying pan!" yelled Mar and kome giggled. "OK. I guess you two should just stick to repping." said an exasperated blonde. Kei wandered into the living room, an ice holopack held to her head.

"Man! That new crap sure packs a wallop, Ella! Oro the Fxxx was it anyway?" she mumbled. Then Yuri came in.

"Anyone see that superstrength 'Synthenol' that I repped up for my backache last night?" she yawned and both Kei and Ella ran for the bathroom.

"Kei? When you're er done in there we gotta call the chiefs and the 'G Twins' 'cause I thin Doc 'Q' has found the answer to all of our problems." called Mar.

"So you guys think we can use this new 'Shenron' to just wish all this shit away like a bad dream eh?" asked Don Poporo. The chromos stood at 1100 and the Angels, Edna, Ella, Don, Anton, Andy Gooley, Charlie Garner, Uncle Vito and Doctor Cueball were all on an intervid link conference relay call. "No offense, Katie but we did er try this before you know." said Andy Gooley. "Several times if I recall correctly." put in Charlie Garner. "And it still didn't work." agreed Anton Gustav. "C'mon now chaps! Let's give it the old college try one last time! Right?" said Uncle Vito Galadriel. "Couldn't hurt." chuckled Legato Bluesummers, startling the Hell out of everyone!

He had been ordered to find the 'Black Ember' so he'd taken Han Solo, the 'Gunsmith Cats' (Rally and Mae) and KR with him on the 'Donnatella' along cith Cy, the 'Justice League' and the remaining 'Teen Titans'.

"Do I take it, sir, that you have located the 'Black Ember', Mr. Bluesummers?" asked 'Q' excitedly.

"You can, Doc. We spotted her halfway to Terra and hailed 'em. Now they're headed back to 'Furool' so we are returning to base. Bluesummers out." said the BetaZoid ex-gang leader.

"That's a break, Boss. Bulma can use her dragonball radar thingy to find the balls and summon good ol' 'Shenron Jr.' for us. Hooray!" cheered Kome.

"Did ya forget the date, kiddo? Her radar crap won't work until almost March and before you all suggest that we help her look for 'em may I remind ya that until then those balls look like just plain old rocks or stones!" said Edna sadly.

"Yet that is exactly oro you are going to do- all of you. I am hereby commandeering all of our ships and all civilian ships to assist you in the search for those pesky dragon balls. Our resident 'Namekian'- Earth's guardian Dende has assured me that those balls will be detectable in another week's time. All of our starships as well as all civilian ships I can get hold of have or will have the ability to scan for energy discharges and that is precisely how you'll be able to locate the balls. Marshall (Kei still wasn't used to that new title just like Yuri was not used to being called a Wing Commander yet either) O'Halloran, all leaves and vacations are either cancelled or delayed as of now. Gomen er I am very sorry but saving this universe of ours must take precedence over everything else so get the 'Angel' out there and start looking! You all have your orders. Get a move on your asses!" said Gooley.

And so- the mighty hunt was ON! However, on March 3rd they did take a break for Yuri's birthday bash and then again on March 18th to celebrate Yuyu's date of birth. She insisted on sharing her special day with Keisie whose own birthday of November 27th had not really been a happy one for obvious reasons! (AN- Reread the first ten chapters if you have forgotten why).

On April 12th with four of the necessary seven dragon balls stowed safely away aboard the 'Lady Foucault' the gang took another break at 'Denethor' to celebrate the beginning of 'Sakura Festival' season. All of the kiddies loved that, however, Ed the tomboy gal was sad that Mooney, Rinnie and the scouts had to miss out on all of the fun and games.

May arrived and with it word of the fifth dragon ball being found by Emma's group aboard the 'Emerald Queen' while they were cruising in 'Corallian' space (a lawless sector known as

The Badlands'). The honour this time went to one of her new crewmen from 'Gunsmoke' named 'Brilliant Dynamite Neon' and his 'Bad Lads' gang. By this time of course every single starcraft combing the heavens had been fitted with unique dragon ball radar courtesy of Bulma Brief. Despite that added luxury the search dragged on and on all the way into August! Kei fumed at the delay and at Yuri's incessant good spirits!

Finally- on August 17th the 'Nova Hellsing' commanded by the kawaii vampirette (female vampire) Seras 'Police Girl' Victoria picked up a slight blip on their scanners. They were cruising above 'Albion' a tiny atoll about the size of the old Terran state of Texas. Suddenly a plasma bolt singed their tailfin! "Shields up dammit!" ordered Vicky's exec, a tall dude wearing dark shades and garbed entirely in red who looked a Helluva lot like death warmed over and of course in a way- he was!

"Alucard! Where the Hell'd that bolt come from just now? Sir Integra, (this to her comm officer who was a tall chain'smoking blonde wearing horn-rimmed spectacles circa a few hundred years ago) open a hailing line to that castle's tower down there! Walter, get ready to give 'em a taste of our disruptors but don't fire just yet!" seethed Vicky.

"Yo! Police Girl er Captain? That blast came from that palace or castle directly below us." advised her exec. By now Sir Integra Winifred Van Helsing had opened a hailing line to the palace. A wild-aizued wimp who was tall and skinny and wearing owlish spectacles was shouting at her.

"How dare you approach this close to our queen's palace and violate 'Albion' airspace, wench!" he demanded in a haughty tone of authority.

"Foul beast! For raising your filthy voice to a fair 'Princess of the Blood' ye shall die!" shouted Alucard, brandishing an automatic pistol equipped with a half meter long barrel!

"That's enough, Abel! Madam Captain, I must truly apologize for Lord er Father Nightroad's rudeness! I am Blanchard- Esther Blanchard, Queen of 'Albion' and Empress of 'Methuselah' at your service, mum." said a short and stocky young redheaded girl dressed in a crown and a long flowing gown of fiery crimson.

"Osawaru er sit down, Lord Alucard! And put that damned thing away before it goes off! I will handle this matter myself. Your er Majesty, I must also apologize for Lord Alucard's outburst. I am Seras Victoria, captain of the 'Nova Hellsing' and temporarily a representative of the 3WA and the 'UG' (Of course the queen had never heard of either organization and Walter explained matters to her quickly). We are er seeking--" began Vicky when--

"Why in the name of Hellish damnation are ye explaining anything to her, Police Girl? They fired on us- first!" roared her exec.

"They violated our airspace- first, Your Majesty!" yelled Nightroad.

"Shut the Hell up!" chorused both queen and captain simultaneously. Then both girls laughed.

"We should discuss this matter down here, Madam Captain. Please land at our airfield. Lady caterina? Please give them directions." said esther to much taller blonde woman beside her. Caterina did so. "Arigatou er thank you, YourMajesty. See ya soon." replied Vicky. Later--

"We have heard of this er 'golden ball' search of yours, Madam Captain but sadly we cannot join in your noble quest. You see- we have no crafts capable of space travel on our world here. However, if we can be of any assitance to you please tell us we can do so, Madam." said the queen.

"Your Majesty is too kind." said Walter with a bow and a flourish of his flight helmet.

"You can count on the Vatican to help you as well, my dear child." said a twelve year old schoolboy dressed in white robes and a tall pointed cap, his chest adorned with a silver crucifix and holding a mitred staff in his gloved hand. Everyone present- including the queen/empress herself- immediately dropped to their knees and crossed themselves!

"Your Holiness! Please forgive me. I had forgotten that you were still here. Please permit me to introduce His Holiness, Alessandro IV. And this is Captain Seras Victoria of the noble 'UG' and the blessed 3WA and her party, Your Holiness. Madam Captain and distinguished guests, this is the Pope." said Esther.

"Yeah sure! Lady, if 'Junior' here is really the 'Pope' then I am really and truly the frigging 'Queen of Sheba', man!" chortled Seras Victoria.

"Hey! Police Girl! That little brat just might be the bloody Pope! I'm reading a damned high level of spirit energy in this room and it sure as Hell wasn't here a second ago, Captain." explained Alucard.

"Madam Captain? Both yourself and the tall gentleman behind you are 'Methuselahs' er 'Vampires', are you not?" asked the young lad.

"Please. Madam, Sir. Here on 'Albion' humans and 'Meth-' er 'Vampires' co-esist in peaceful harmony." explained the tall blonde woman beside Alessandro.

"I er apologize for my rudeness, Your Holiness. However, our business here is both urgent and vital." replied Vicky.

"We wish to retrieve something, a 'Dragon Ball', from your kingdom, Your Majesty, Your Holiness." put in Alucard.

"Where exactly is this er 'Dragon Ball', sir?" asked Lord/Father Abel Nightroad. Vicky raised her voice slightly. "Zoe?" she called and the svelte brunette navigator stepped forward, vidpad in hand. Zoe indicated a flashing 'blip' some 160 kilos North of the palace.

"Tora Mori eh? Your pardon, mum. The 'Tiger Woods' is the place that the young lady is indicating on her er 'video game' screen." said Lady Caterina, the tall blonde woman beside the young Pope.

"Lady Caterina and young Alessandro er His Holiness are sister and brother, Madam Captain." murmurred Queen Esther and Vicky nodded. She was still dumbfounded (as was everyone else it seemed) that a twelve year old schoolboy could be the holder of the highest office in Catholicism!

Vicky finally composed herself. "Then do we have your permission to retrieve the ball from your domain, Your Majesty?" she asked.

"Of course you do, Madam Captain. However, Abel and I will accompany you if that meets with your approval?" replied Esther. Vicky glanced at Alucard who nodded curtly.

"Glad to have you both along, Your--" began Vicky.

"Please. Call me Esther, Captain." said the Queen.

"Only if you'll call me Vicky. He's Alucard, That's Integra and he's Walter. That's Zoe and you'll meet the others aboard the 'Nova Hellsing'- our starship, Esther." replied Vicky.

"Abel, we will accompany Vicky and her friends. Shall we go?" suggested Esther.

"Can I come along too?" pleaded the young Pope.

"Only if two 'Inquisitor Knights' go with you." said his sister sternly.

"Lord Garan and Duchess York will protect His Holiness." commanded Esther.

"Follow me, my dear Esther. Young Alessandro, please do not allow that crucifix to touch me. I am quite sensitive to holy objects." said Alucard.

"Let's get a move on, guys. I've got a good fix on that ball but it seems to be moving away from us- fast!" said Minni Mae aka the Blonde Bomber Hopkins who was holding the DrgaonBall radarscope which Bulma had made for them. The feisty Saiyaan tamer had constructed DragonBall radar vidsensors for all of the ships involved in the hunt.

"Ten repeat ten to beam up, Suba Oki." trilled Integra whose full name was Sir Integra Winifred Van Helsing. She was the commander of the famed (and feared) 'Hellsing Organization', a select group dedicated to keeping Terran Britain free of ghouls and vampires and the like. Although a vampire himself Alucard was devoted to Integra and had indeed sworn fealty with the entire Van Helsing clan long ago and had sworn to serve that family forever. Seras 'Police Girl' Victoria was an ex-military police officer who had been 'baptized in blood' so to speak and so had become a vampire (vampirette sounds cooler don't ya think?) herself and was now totally devoted to her master- Alucard.

With Ball No. Six practically in their capable hands shall we see how they're faring back aboard the 'Angel 2'?

"He wants me to do what! Send your entire flotilla of starships back to 'Dagobah' in 2140? I do wish that Doctor 'Q' had gotten this bright idea before I took you back there the last time! And er why 'all' of you? Miss Brief and those two gigantic er Saiyaans of hers should be able to summon 'Shenron Jr.'. Her 'Lady Foucault' is a time ship, is it not?" grumbled the White Guardian who was still struggling with his 'Gooze Zombies' vidgame.

"Bulma may need our help, sir." pointed out Marlene Angel reasonably. White sighed.

"Very well. However, I do not think it is advisable to send 'all' of your ships back. I suggest Miss Brief's timeship, this ('Angel 2') one, the 'Emerald Queen', the 'Outlaw Star', the 'Nova Hellsing', the 'Millenium Falcon', the 'Coriander', the 'Bebop' and the 'Botany Bay 2' be the only ones to go. Dam this infernal game!" replied White angrily.

"Sir? Perhaps I may be of some help with 'Gooze Zombies'." offered Alphonse Elric.

"Much obliged, sonny." he replied and glared at Kei. "Inform me when you get all seven of those balls collected and then we'll do it, Boss." he added and the redhead nodded curtly.

"Lt. Integra Van Helsing of the 'Nova Hellsing' calling the 'Lovely Angel 2'. Over." crackled the loudspeakers aboard the 'Angel'.

"Roger, Sir Integra. 'Angel 2' here. This is Legato. Over." replied the BetaZoid captain.

"We er have almost gotten the sixth Dragon Ball. Over." said Integra hesitantly.

"Oro's almost?" growled the redhead, clamping her teeth down hard on her cheroot.

"It's inside of a 'jacaronda' so Alucard wants us to er bring the animal back to your ship with us, Boss. Over." explained Integra.

"Onegai ask Zoe to pick up. Over." said Yuri.

"Zoe her, Yuri. Over." said the svelte brunette navigator.

"Zoe, how exactly does this thing compare to your pet back home on Pluto? Over." asked the violet-coiffed exec.

"Twice as big, Yuri. I don't think it should be taken aboard with us but we need that shimatta golden ball in its gut! We cannot harm the beast as it is in a wildlife preserve here. Oro is your decision, Yuri? Over." replied Zoe. Yuri thought a moment or two.

"Use five or six capsules of 'Traleen IX' on it. That's an emetic and it'll make him upchuck- big time. Hopefully he'll er 'cough up' that ball. Good luck. Yuri out." said the violet-maned vixen with an impish grin.

"Well- that's six down and only one to go, guys." observed Rally Vincent.

"Hey! The 'Bebop' just picked up the seventh (and last arigatou be to Kami!) Dragon Ball on their 'DBR' (Dragon Ball Radar), gang. 'Drabura Nine' on the 'Plain of Pythagoras' is where it's located- I hope." said Kome Sawaguchi. "Another call coming in. Yay! That jackal thingy (jacaronda) just thre up- all over Queen Ester and the kid Pope- but the ball is out! I just contacted Jett and he said that Spike and Faye went down to find the ball. Correction- Faye just tripped over it. We have all seven of the little golden buggers at last!" said Kome.

"Have all ships rendezvous here at our homing beacon signal stat! Tell Bulma the hunt is over! Somebody find Whitey for me. We're on the homestretch now for sure!" commanded the Boss. Several hours later with all seven starships surrounding the 'Angel 2' the seven golden orbs were placed aboard Kei's flagship and locked in her ready room's safe. White strolled onto the bridge and said "It is done. Summon 'Shenron Jr.' (the newest Terran eternal dragon) and make your wish. It is now 2140 AD and this place is 'Project Kronos' on 'Dagobah'. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the rec room. Good luck."

So saying he left the bridge. Gathered around the huge conference table in the ready room were the representatives from each ship. Also present were the 'Insane Six', the two chiefs (Don and Anton), Rally and Mae, Legato, the two Doctors (2 and 4) and the two Mugghis as well as the two Nammos. Bulma and the two Saiyaans were arranging the balls into a circle.

"Come forth, Shenron, ye eternal dragon of the cosmos. We summon thee in the name of Dende, the guardian of the Earth. Hear our plea and grant our wish, O Great One." intoned the aoishi-coiffed bombshell. White spun in his tracks suddenly.

"Oh dammit to Hell! I forgot about his size!" yelled White, striking the ready room floor with his cane and thus transporting the ready room's occupants, the mammoth table and the balls to the surface of 'Dagobah'- just in time!

A blaze of white flame, a roaring of a zillion thunderstorms and suddenly a green ryuu (dragon) having aizu ablaze with crimson fire appeared out of nowhere! He was fully well over a thousand kilos in height and his bulk covered half of the planetoid's surface!

"Why hast thou awakened me? Who dares this act?" he growled but it was more like to a thunderclap speaking to them through a tornado!

END of Ch 183. Ch 184 'The Last Wish?' or 'The End Of It All?'coming soon. R/R/S away and Kami bless you all. SYS and SFN. Ja mata and have a super weekend. Toodles-K&K


	188. Chapter 184 'The Last Wish' or 'The End

DISCLAIMER: OK everybody, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 184without further preamble:-

Chapter 184

'The Last Wish?' or 'The End Of It All?'

"I have awakened thee, O mighty Shenron, Eternal Dragon of the Cosmos. You must now grant my wish, sire!" yelled Bulma defiantly. Shenron turned aizu the size of small moons on the dimutive slip of a girl.

"Make your wish, my child." he replied in a much gentler tone of voice which only sounded like a strship blasting off!

"I wish that the 'Lovely Angels' duo of AD 2140 had never fired their 'God Gun' and therefore never destroyed 'Project Kronos' on 'Dagobah' back then. That is my wish, noble ryuu." she stated in a loud clear voice.

"Granted. it is done. Farewell." he rumbled. A second blinding azure flash, a humongous explosion and-- POOF!--Shenron was gone-- as were the seven golden Dragon Ball orbs from the table! The entire party was whisked back to the 'Angel 2' where White bid them all adieu.

"For the next solar day you and your flotilla will exist outside the realms of both space and time. Then you will all be yanked back to where you were before all of this began except of course it will have never begun. (He turned to Keisie and Yuyu) You two will find yourselves back on the carpet before Chief Gooley in AD 2140. However, this time it will be for an entirely different reason. Your AD 2250 or is it 2251 counterparts will be- well you folks all know where you were then better than I do so- sayonara to you one and all." he said and poof!- he vanished too!

"By the by- you do know that none of you will remember any of these things which have happened since the first rift opened because--" began Doctor 2.

"The first rift never opened." finished Doctor 4.

"Come along now, Jamie, Zoe. Time to leave. Goodbye to all of you and I thank you for a most strange albeit enjoyable adventure." said the little fellow.

"Leila, K-9. Time we were on our way as well. Sayonara my tomos watashi. I thank you as well. Best of luck to every one of you. Farewell." said the tall grinning gent wearing a six foot long multi-coloured scarf.

Two winking white lights, two pulsating whines and both of the TARDISes were gone- just like that! Keisie and Yuyu were in shock!

"Great! That's just great! Now how in the nine jigokus of Dante do we get back home?" fumed Keisie.

"We're marooned with the Looney and the Jackass!" wailed Yuyu. (You fine folks decide who she was referring to as a Looney and a Jackass!).

"Ask us that same question twenty-four hours from now if you're still here with us." said Marlene quietly.

"The chromos are registering the date as 30 August AD 2251." reported Rally Vincent.

"May I suggest that we all take our leaves of each other now because I do not think we'll ever be seeing each other again if indeed we ever did meet up with one another in the first place." said Legato softly. The Boss all of a sudden had a Helluva headache from all of the 'oro ifs' and 'maybes' and time switcheroos! She swallowed four 'Hydroxylein' tablets and washed them down with a belt of 'Tullamore Dew'.

Tearful farewells now became the order of the day which culminated in a sumptuous feast for dinner. Absent comrades were toasted, promises to get together again real soon were made amongst those who were of the same time eras while all of them were wondering just oro the Hell was really going to happen to all of them on the morrow!

"Oro's the point in drafting a report for the 'G Boys', Kei, if ashita none of this crapola never even happened?" demanded Yuri, her fingers sill poised over her PDO vidpad keys.

Kei emptied her second bottle of 'Dew' and grinned at her like a Cheshire Cat. "I'll be Kami damned if I know the answer to that one, kiddo. Since when do we 'ever' turn in our reports on time anyhow? So the Hell wit it all! Have a snort and a smoke instead!" slurred the fiery redhead Amazon.

"Go easy on that shit, Boss! Unless you want another darned hangover ashita again!" warned Yuri.

"So oro? None of this crap will have ever even happened ashita, right?" chortled Kei, pouring from a third bottle of 'Dew' for herself and Zinfandel white wine for the new Wing Commander. Kei fired up her own cheroot and then lit Yuri's cigarette with the lighter that Annie Hathaway had given her for her birthday.

Slowly the crews of the 'Angel 2' armada drifted off to sleep and awoke- well- where the Sam Hell do ya think they awoke? Wherever and whenever (I see why the Boss gets headaches from this shit!) they each were before that fateful deed that never happened! And oro about our good tomos of the 'Insane Six'?

Well Keisie and Yuyu were awakened at 0900 hours in their cozy flat in 'Damocles Towers' in 'Elenore City' back on 'Shimougou' in AD 2140 once again by the screeching emanating from their bedside vidphones!

"Goddammit to Hell, Yuri! Yo Kei! Get your asses the Fxxx up! You two were 'supposed' to be right here in my office at 0700! That was two shimatta hours ago! Where in the nine Hells of the Inferno of Dante are those reports you were to have turned in last month? I'll give you just fifteen more minutes- until 0915 hours to get yourseleves into HQ and you'd better have 'em ready for me by then- or else!" roared an irate and quite upset (so oro else is new eh?) Andre Francis Xavier Gooley.

"It ain't my fault!" yelled Keisie.

"It sure as the oni ain't my Fxxxing fault!" howled Yuyu, belting on her utility belt over her unmentionables. Keisie was half way out the door in hers!

Later that morning--

"Gomen Chief er sorry we're a tad late with these, And- er I mean Mr. Gooley, sir." said Yuyu sweetly when she and Keisie had tossed some notebook vidpads onto his desk. Neither 'Angel' had the slightest idea where those reports had come from! (Where do you think they came from?) The chromos there now stood at 0945 hours.

"I'll er overlook it 'this' time, 'Angels'. Now-- Your next mission is to knock out a power generator which has gone 'rogue' over at "kronos' on 'Dagobah' and try 'not' to blow up the universe for once, will ya?" pleaded their Chief as he reached for the 'Galusol' bottle--

Well it sure looks like it's 'here we go again!' for those 'Lovely Angels' eh? That takes care of two of the 'Insane Six' leaving the 'Unholy Four'--

Kome and Yuri awakened to the three suns of 'Shimougou' shining into their tidy flat at 'Krillin Estates' in 'Furool City' and hoory! These 'Angels' had the day off! They both went shopping at 'Stacy', a rad boutique located in the 'Evangelion Mall' way across town. Why? Because the Boss and Mar were Kurisumasu er Christmas shopping (it was a few days before Thanksgiving) at their fave mall- the 'Higurashi' downtown and Yuri wanted absolutely no part of a shopping spree with the 'Shimougouan' version of the Terran 'Minnesota Wrecking Crew' domo arigatou! Meanwhile way back at the other end of town at that soon to be infamous mall--

"Kami shimatta ni jigoku! I said halt! Freeze you Kami shimatta son of a bitch!" bellowed a very angry green-aizued kawaii redheaded Amazon! Here we go again hazu!

And so as Tiny Tim would have observed had the little tyke been on 'Shimougou'--

"Kami bless us evryone!"

IS THIS REALLY-- THE END?? Only time will tell!

END of Ch 184 'The Last Wish?' or 'The End Of It All? R/R/S away and Kami bless you all. SYS and SFN. Ja mata and have a super weekend. This is the last chapter after several years of writing and posting. I'll begin a second (albeit quite shorter than this one) ff soon. Toodles-K&K


	189. Chapter EpilogueAngel Wings

Chapter Epilogue

OK- Title is 'Angel Wings'. Characters: Kei and Yuri (superiors) and Rio and Marina Oki (trainees). Marina's a suba while Rio's an ensign/cadet. Furool City for their base HQ. Maybe Marlene as Rio's boss with Kome as Marina's boss? Kei still Mar's boss and Yuri still Kome's boss.

Storyline? Starships? Shuttles? Chiefs? Must rewatch some Angels' videos first. Need more insights and suggestions.

Revy and Rock (Blk Lagoon) as guest instructors at the Academy.

Legato Bluesummers a cadet/trainee and acting Cpt. He's BetaZoid- remember?

Academy instructors Lee Chan and Chief Gazelle (Anton Gustav's b-in-law)

Tomah Jordan is computer expert at Academy. Need suggestions. All assistance greatly appreciated man. Kami bless you all-K&K


End file.
